<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Legend of the Green Arrow by ArlyssTolero, Nyame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045725">The Legend of the Green Arrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlyssTolero/pseuds/ArlyssTolero'>ArlyssTolero</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyame/pseuds/Nyame'>Nyame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forging A Better Future [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlyssTolero/pseuds/ArlyssTolero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyame/pseuds/Nyame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen’s soul has been sent back through time by the combined power of Mar-Novu/The Monitor and Jim Corrigan/The Spectre. Mar-Novu has tasked him with changing the timeline, for the current timeline will see the end of the multiverse, an outcome that Mar-Novu cannot countenance. Oliver is warned that making too many changes too quickly will see him robbed of his advantage, but Oliver soon learns that even the smallest of changes can have the greatest of ripple effects. Eventually, Oliver realizes that he cannot control the narrative, and that he must do what he does best: face the unknown with just his grit and his bow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lois Lane &amp; James "Jimmy" Olsen, John Diggle &amp; Lyla Michaels, John Diggle &amp; Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance &amp; Tommy Merlyn &amp; Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Moira Queen &amp; Oliver Queen &amp; Thea Queen, Moira Queen/Walter Steele, Oliver Queen &amp; Amanda Waller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forging A Better Future [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DC Worldbuilding</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Arrowverse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Preface</strong>
</p>
<p>You know that whole thing about pressure building up right before the eruption of a volcano? That’s how I’ve been feeling lately as I tried to be a plotter when I’m a pantser at heart. I did the whole planning things out thing, trying to build up a backload of chapters so that I would always be ahead, and you know what happened? It stressed me the fuck out. I started constantly bad-mouthing myself, dithering over whether or not to write this or that fic, getting lost in a sea of story ideas that I started thinking that I can’t write even though I’ve proven to myself that I <em>can</em>. So, today, I’m posting what I have back-logged, including new stories and such, because I can’t keep doing things the way that I have been.</p>
<p>So, this story began as a rewrite of <em>The Rise of the Emerald Archer</em>, and in some ways it still is since I will be hitting a number of the same plot points, but also introducing paths not taken during <em>Rise</em>. I’m going to be asking myself ‘what if’ a lot in this story. What if Laurel and Oliver took longer to reform their friendship and relationship than they did in <em>Rise</em>? What if Thea reacted differently to finding out her brother is Green Arrow? What if Moira Queen found a way out of the mess she found herself in when the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> was uncovered? What if, what if, what if… I’m going to explore as many alternate paths from <em>Rise</em> as I can, and I expect that this story is going to have just as many, if not more, twists and turns than <em>Rise</em> did.</p>
<p>I’ve also gone a little more in-depth in this story instead of summarizing various things. Stuff like the welcome home dinner make an appearance again in-depth with some different dialogue, and a few things that weren’t tackled until much later in <em>Rise</em> are tackled earlier on in <em>Chronicles</em>. Like with every other story I write, I am trying to write the best damn story I can without seeming repetitive, which I admit is probably hard for some people to think since I more or less am obsessed with second chance/Peggy Sue fics. I hope that this story will be as original and twisty-turny as <em>Rise</em> was for my readers with my constant questioning of “What if?”</p>
<p>Now, there <em>are</em> a couple of things that I am doing differently from <em>Rise</em>. First, I have every intention of keeping John Diggle around. I was feeling antagonistic when I first wrote <em>Rise</em> and so I used Dig’s character as portrayed more in Seasons 4 and 6, his worst seasons, than how he actually was in Season 1, where he was an almost Alfred-like figure for Oliver. Second, I am <em>not</em> going to be bringing 2040-Felicity to the past. I did that in <em>Rise</em> on the off-chance I was going to use her for a longer storyline, but in the end that didn’t happen and so I’m not going to bother with it in this storyline. 2012-Felicity will have her role to play, but there’s going to be no Olicity moments in this story.</p>
<p>Lauriver is the end-game pairing, but it will probably take a little longer to get there since I’m possibly going to try and go for a slow burn here. We’ll see how things go. Oliver is going to have the idea in his head in the beginning that he needs to protect Laurel (it’s Oliver) and so this time around he’s not going to expose himself as Green Arrow to her, I think. We’ll see how things play out, as I said. I have vague plans, which is how I’ve written stories for years, and I’m going to go back to having fun flying by the seat of my pants in this story.</p>
<p>Unlike <em>Rise</em> and <em>Age</em>, this story will not be broken up into separate volumes, but remain in a single story, hence why I titled it <em>The Green Arrow Chronicles</em>. I’ve labeled it as part of the <em>Arrow: Rebirth</em> series because at the end of the day, it is essentially a rewrite of the main series based around the question, “What if?”</p>
<p>I will be posting all four chapters I currently have written today. </p>
<p>I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as they have <em>Rise</em> and <em>Age</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that Oliver Queen became aware of as he came back to his senses was the hum of a fan, the feel of air dancing lightly across his exposed arms. The second thing that he became aware of was the heaviness of his eyelids. Oliver slowly focused all of his strength on simply opening his eyes so that he could assess his situation. The last thing he remembered was Dig, Mia, and Constantine finding him in Purgatory. He shuddered internally at the fact that he had been trapped, like Sara had been, in a permanent hell of his own making where his sense of self had been lost. Was that to be his final fate? To spend eternity not knowing who he was, to be forever separated from those he loved, be they living or dead? The thought of never seeing his family again or seeing those he loved who had passed on like Moira, Tommy, and Laurel, gave him enough rage, enough focus, to finally force his eyes open.</p><p>He was lying in a hospital bed, in what looked like a private room like the one he had been given when he first returned to then-Starling City all of those years ago. Turning his head, Oliver could make out the skyline of Star City out the window. He frowned; there was something <em>off</em> about the skyline, something different from when he had last had a glimpse of it. He turned his head in the other direction, seeing a waiting room outside of the room he was in. He was now growing certain that this was the very same room he had been given back in 2012, but why was he waking up here? Why not at the Bunker, S.T.A.R. Labs, or aboard the <em>Waverider</em>? Why had his team and his friends left him to recover, or whatever, in a hospital? What about the Crisis? Had it been defeated? Well, it had to have been. The sky wasn’t red anymore.</p><p>Oliver slowly forced himself into a sitting position, grimacing as he felt the sluggishness of his body. He must’ve been here for weeks, at least, trapped in a coma while he recovered from whatever had been done to bring him back to life. Because he distinctly remembered dying in the Bunker after fighting those Shadow Demons on Earth-38, how he had fought to the last possible second, going hand-to-hand in the end when he had run out of arrows. He closed his eyes in remembrance of every tearing attack that he had suffered from the Shadow Demons. He was sure to have a few more scars after all that he had been through giving the citizens of Earth-38 a chance to flee the destruction of the anti-matter wave. Oliver swung his legs over the side of the bed, testing how much pressure he could put on his body. He slowly stood, expecting his legs to be shaky from lack of use, but they held firm, and he slowly rose into a standing position, taking one, slow step forward, then another, and then another, until he was at the window, looking out at his city.</p><p>No, not quite. It was his city, but… different. His eyes fixed on two buildings in particular: the black monolith with <em>Merlyn Global Group</em> blazed across it, and then a building that shouldn’t even exist after the Ninth Circle had blown it to hell, much less have a stylized <em>Q</em> followed by <em>Consolidated</em>, signifying it’s status as the headquarters of his family’s company, a company that hadn’t existed since 2014, when Ray Palmer had purchased Queen Consolidated and rebranded it as a division of Palmer Technologies. This wasn’t possible; Malcolm was dead. Tommy was dead. Thea refused to recognize herself as a Merlyn. His family had lost their prestige, had lost <em>everything</em>, and then Palmer Technologies’ Star City location had been <em>destroyed</em> by the Ninth Circle. What was this? Was this just another branch of Purgatory, one where he kept his mind? Or was this the afterlife, his final reward? No, that couldn’t be it. He sure as hell wouldn’t consider a world where Merlyn’s company existed to be heaven.</p><p>Oliver turned and headed for the bathroom, intent on splashing some water on his face and maybe waking up from this… dream world. He entered the bathroom… and stopped as he found himself on the very same platform, seemingly soaring through space, where he and Barry had first confronted Mar-Novu, or The Monitor as he called himself. The being himself was standing in the center of the platform, seemingly waiting for Oliver to arrive. “What is this?” Oliver asked. “What have you done?”</p><p>“<em>I have given you a chance that very few are ever granted, Oliver Queen,</em>” Novu replied evenly, his odd ‘double tones’ as cool and professional as ever. Oliver vaguely recalled Novu sounding <em>different</em> when he lay dying, but his focus then had been on passing on final messages to Mia, to Sara, to Barry, on impressing on Barry and Kara that he knew they would be the ones who would save the world from the Crisis on Infinite Earths, and that that was why he had given it all up for them. “<em>Surely you recognize when you are.</em>”</p><p>“Are you telling me that what I saw outside is real?” Oliver asked. “Not some dream world, not another Earth, nothing like that? Are you telling me that I’m back on the day that I returned to Starling City in <em>2012</em>?”</p><p>“<em>That is correct, Oliver,</em>” Novu replied. “<em>I worked with a being known as The Spectre, Jim Corrigan, to give you this second chance.</em>” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p><p>“Why?” Oliver demanded sharply. “Why me? Why send me back in time? Why not let them bring me back?”</p><p>“<em>Because the battle was already lost,</em>” Novu replied. “<em>The simple and harsh truth is that your allies would ultimately have failed to stop the Crisis, shattered and divided as they were by your death, and not even you being brought back at that time would have changed the end result. The Anti-Monitor would have succeeded in his goals. The multiverse would be destroyed. I could not countenance such a failure, and so I took action to change the course of history. I have sent you back to this point in time so that you can better prepare the heroes of the world, both those you knew and those who remained hidden even during the Crisis, to fight for the survival of the multiverse</em>.”</p><p>“I thought that the universe was a delicate piece of machinery, that one change required another,” Oliver said. “So, tell me, what is the price of this second chance that you’ve given me? What price will me and those around me pay for this?”</p><p>“<em>For the most part, the universe will take care of that by itself,</em>” Novu replied. “<em>As Sara Lance and her team have learned in their work, time fights back against change, and the universe will seek to correct any imbalance you create. You will also face potential opposition from Eobard Thawne and perhaps even those that you have called your friends. If you change things too much, too quickly, than your advantage will be made obsolete and you will find yourself facing an unknown world. Perhaps that is inevitable, but when that moment comes depends a great deal on the choices that you make.</em>”</p><p>“Why me?” Oliver asked. “Why did you choose me? Why not Barry or Sara, someone <em>experienced</em> in time travel?”</p><p>“<em>Because they have proven time and again that they will make selfish changes to the world around them,</em>” Novu replied. “<em>Barry Allen created Flashpoint. Sara Lance and her team broke time. Barry Allen and Nora West-Allen chose to do as Eobard Thawne directed and that resulted in the Crisis being moved from April 2024 to December 2019. You, on the other hand, have sacrificed yourself and your happiness time and again for the sake of others, save for when you put being seen as a hero akin to The Flash above doing what you knew was right. You know the price of that choice, have regretted it. You will make changes; that isn’t in question. But the choices you make, based on your past decisions, will be choices that benefit the most people, and not yourself.</em>”</p><p>“How do you know I won’t use this chance to make things better for my family as well?” Oliver asked. “How do you know I won’t just leave the hospital when we finish here, go to Merlyn Manor, and kill Malcolm in his sleep?”</p><p>“<em>Because you are not an assassin, Oliver Queen,</em>” Novu replied. “<em>You may claim to be so. You may claim to be a vigilante and not a hero. But you have sacrificed yourself, time and again, for those you care for, for the city you love, and finally to give the population of Earth-38 a chance to escape the destruction brought upon them by the Anti-Monitor. You have the heart of a hero, Oliver Queen, and while you hate Malcolm Merlyn, you cannot lower yourself to his level. You never have, even when you suffered the same thing that he did, the loss of the woman you loved.</em>”</p><p>Oliver was silent. He knew what Novu said was true. While he had come to love Felicity in his own way, it was never the same deep, abiding love that he had only held for one woman in his entire life, the woman that the Dominators had shown him a world where he could’ve been with her. When he lost Dinah Laurel Lance to the sadism of Damien Darhk, he could have descended into the same path that Malcolm had; he could have plotted the destruction of Star City in its entirety. His team had all abandoned him except Felicity, and he could have silenced her easily enough if that had been the mindset that he had been in. He could have avenged himself on the city, on the <em>world</em> that had seen the death of the woman he loved. But he hadn’t. Yes, he had lost his hope for a better tomorrow and his tactics had shifted back to being more brutal as a result, but he hadn’t become Malcolm. Finally, Oliver asked, “And my destiny? Is it still the same? Will I die in the Crisis?” The answer to this would dictate his actions for years to come, after all.</p><p>“<em>Your destiny is once again your own, Oliver Queen,</em>” Novu replied. “<em>You may chart your course as you see fit, but heed my warnings: changing too much, too soon will make your knowledge obsolete and result in a world where you could die even earlier. It is up to you to see that that does not happen. It is up to you to prepare the heroes of the world for the Crisis on Infinite Earths. It is up to you to change your fate and the fate of all those you care for. The choices, and their consequences, are yours and yours alone.</em>”</p><p>The Monitor raised a hand, in a flash of white light and black smoke, Oliver was standing in the bathroom of the private hospital room. He moved to stand in front of the sink and almost blinked at how young he looked. He hadn’t realized just how much his experiences had aged him, had changed his features. Oliver turned the tap on, splashed some water on his face, then dried it off with a towel and returned to the bed, sitting on the edge and looking out at the skyline of <em>Starling</em> City. So, he was back where it all began. Back in a world before the Undertaking, before the Siege, before everything that had broken him. He was in a world where his mother, Tommy, Quentin, and Laurel were all alive, where his sister still had an innocence to her since she was seventeen and still in high school, where the world had yet to face a global threat like Damien Darhk’s plans to reshape the world in his image. There was so much to do, so much to plan for, and yet right now, all Oliver wanted to do was curl up. He didn’t know if he could face all of the losses he had suffered again, yet if he changed things, then who knew what other dangers would come.</p><p>Perhaps The Monitor believed he was giving Oliver a great gift as payment for the services he had rendered leading up to and during the Crisis. But as far as Oliver was concerned, this was a <em>punishment</em>. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“You don’t look like you slept well, Oliver,” Moira Dearden Queen said as one of the Bentleys in the small fleet of vehicles that the Queen family owned pulled away from the hospital. “Though I suppose hospital beds aren’t really made for comfort to begin with, even in private rooms.”</p><p>“No, no, the bed was fine, I guess,” Oliver said. “I just had to deal with a lot of nightmares, like waking up to find out all of this was a dream. Plus, I’m used to sleeping on hard-packed dirt or rock, not a somewhat soft mattress.” Oliver was telling the truth in this case. That had been the reason he didn’t sleep well the last time around, and his body was still the same it had been in 2012 when he returned, which meant he would need to work on getting back into the peak physical condition he had been in since putting himself through his paces following the defeat of Damien Darhk, when he had immersed himself in the training passed on from Ra’s al Ghul. He <em>needed</em> that edge for when he eventually did confront Merlyn. He was also being truthful about the nightmares; despite his uneasiness at the supposed gift that The Monitor had given him, he was also afraid he would wake up back in Purgatory, trapped for eternity on an ethereal Lian Yu, never aware of himself, of his memories, of everything that was important, everything that made him a person instead of an animal. Speaking of things that were important, there was something he had to do. “Mom, before we go to the mansion, there’s someone I need to see.”</p><p>Moira knew instantly who her son was talking about. “Oliver, I doubt that she’ll be happy to see you.”</p><p>“I don’t expect her to be, not after what I did,” Oliver said, meeting his mother’s gaze evenly. “But I need to tell her about Sara, about what happened, before the vultures have their say. I <em>owe</em> her that much if nothing else. Even if she hates me forever, slaps the hell out of me, I <em>need</em> to do this. Please, Mom.”</p><p>Moira studied her son for a moment before nodding slowly, seeing he was determined. “Take us to C.N.R.I., 52 Wells Street in the Glades,” Moira called to the driver.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” the driver replied.</p><p>“C.N.R.I.?” Oliver asked, playing dumb since he wasn’t supposed to know what any of his loved ones had been up to in the past five years.</p><p>“The City Necessary Resources Initiative,” Moira replied. “It’s a non-profit legal aid office that offers legal services to the poor and disenfranchised. From what Tommy has told Thea and I over the years, Laurel is well-suited to that kind of work. She even turned down a very lucrative contract with Wolfram &amp; Hart in San Francisco to take this job.”</p><p>“That sounds like Laurel, always trying to save the world on her own,” Oliver said softly, musing over how the destruction of C.N.R.I. and Tommy’s death had shattered that side of Laurel for over a year. She had begun to look at the world that way again when she lost Sara and began taking steps on her journey towards becoming the Black Canary. Oliver would do his best to make sure that this time around Laurel didn’t lose that part of herself the way she had in the last timeline. It was one of those things that made her uniquely Laurel, a fierce, passionate defender of the poor and the downtrodden, a legacy that should have been what Black Canary was all about. It saddened Oliver that the woman who created the title wasn’t even remembered that much by those who carried her mantle after her death.</p><p>“Yes, she is so very much like Rebecca,” Moira said softly, a sad smile gracing her features as she recalled her dearly-departed friend, whose legacy was on the verge of being destroyed by the man who had, in turn, been destroyed by Rebecca’s death. The Malcolm that Moira knew now was so unlike the Malcolm that had been married to Rebecca, the man that she and Robert had been proud to call a friend and proclaim as Oliver’s godfather, as he and Rebecca had declared Moira and Robert as Tommy’s godparents. C.N.R.I. was likely slated to be closed somehow in Malcolm’s plans, though how, Moira wasn’t sure. Malcolm had influence everywhere, it seemed, which was why she didn’t make waves and why she played the dutiful soldier.</p><p>Mother and son sat in silence as the Bentley drove through the city towards the Glades and C.N.R.I.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>C.N.R.I. was more or less how Oliver remembered it, lawyers and interns dashing to and fro with folders in hand or talking on the phone. Oliver noticed more than a few people take note of him, eyes widening, but he ignored them and focused on finding the one attorney that he had come here to see. He found her sitting at her desk, one hand up, fingers playing with a lock of hair as she frowned, reading over the file in front of her. It was a little jarring for a moment, seeing her with the long brown hair instead of her natural honey-blonde, which she had started to go back to following her joining the District Attorney’s office, but it took only a moment for Oliver to absorb that and it helped to remind him that <em>this</em> Laurel was still pissed as hell at him for doing what he had with Sara, and he would be lucky if he got out of here without being slapped. He expected it would happen simply because Laurel would need some way to vent and words might not be enough for her in this case.</p><p>Oliver moved to stand just off to the side of her desk, swallowed once as a lump formed in his throat at Laurel, the Laurel he had known, grown up with, loved, and <em>avenged</em> sitting in front of him, alive and as passionate in her defense of the poor and downtrodden as ever. “Hello, Laurel,” he managed, his voice breaking slightly, because he had never expected to say her name again and mean <em>her</em> instead of her doppelganger from Earth-2, who he had last seen on Lian Yu. Laurel froze in place, the lock of hair that she had been playing with while focusing on her work falling from her suddenly limp fingers and dropping down onto her left shoulder. Slowly, Laurel turned in place, looking up. Her green eyes, always so expressive, flashed with different emotions: shock, anger, dismay, hope, grief… Her eyes took on a shiny quality, but she was clearly refusing to let the gathering tears fall.</p><p>“Oliver,” Laurel finally whispered, her voice catching. The office around them had quieted and was watching them with interest.</p><p>“Is there somewhere private we can talk?” Oliver asked quietly.</p><p>“Whatever you have to say to me, Ollie, you can say it here,” Laurel said, standing slowly and facing her ex-boyfriend with an expression that was slowly tilting towards anger. “It’s not like I don’t know why you’re here. You’re here to tell me that she’s dead.”</p><p>“Actually, I don’t know if she is,” Oliver confessed. Laurel blinked, drawing in her chin in consternation, and Oliver noticed a flash of renewed grief and hope flash through those expressive, shining green eyes of hers. “I did think she was dead for a while. I spent a year believing she was dead. Then a ship came to the island where I washed up, and she was onboard.”</p><p>“Then why isn’t she with you?” Laurel asked tightly, unable to help a tear that trickled down her cheek. She wiped at it angrily.</p><p>“Because things happened that led to that ship being destroyed, and during that, I saw Sara get sucked out into the ocean,” Oliver said. “But Laurel, that same thing happened during a Category-2 storm, and Sara survived that. The second time, it was in calm waters off of the shores of the island. Sara could have survived, drifted to another island or something on debris from the <em>Amazo</em>. I’m not going to give up on her, and neither should you.”</p><p>“And I suppose you expect me to accept you back into my life?” Laurel asked tightly.</p><p>“No,” Oliver said. “I know that I don’t have the right to be a part of your life again, Laurel. I know I broke your trust, your heart, your very soul when I did what I did with Sara. So, whatever you need to do, do it. Hit me if you need to. I promise I won’t stop you, and I won’t allow anyone to charge you for anything. I deserve what I get. So, go ahead. Do what you need to, Laurel.”</p><p>Laurel closed the distance between them in a couple of steps. She studied him for a moment, than she reared back and slapped him hard enough to turn his head. His cheek stung, but it was nothing compared to the emotional pain that he had lived with since this woman’s death almost four years ago in his mind. He could handle her grief-fueled rage, because he knew that in the end, she would be letting him back into her life. It could take a while longer than it did originally, since he had no intentions of having to ask her to defend him because he got caught on purpose to throw suspicions off of himself, but he knew it would happen in the end, because at the end of the day, this was Laurel, a woman whose depth of compassion and forgiveness knew no bounds. “You should’ve rotted in hell for a lot longer than five years,” Laurel finally said, turning back to her desk. “Thank you for telling me what you think, Ollie, but that doesn’t change what you did. Get out.” Oliver nodded and turned to go. He stopped a moment later. He turned to face Laurel, who glared at him. “What?” she asked tightly.</p><p>“Just… the phonetics for this place would come out as ‘Canary’,” he said softly. “It seems to me that your sister’s been with you in your heart all of these years.” He shrugged at Laurel’s stupefied expression. “Just a thought I had when my mom told me what you were doing. And for what it’s worth, I think the people who need your help couldn’t have a better champion.” Oliver turned and left, leaving a contemplative but still angry Laurel behind him. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>As the Bentley pulled away from C.N.R.I., Moira studied her son. She could tell it had gone about as Oliver expected; there was a slender red handprint on his cheek, at least that she could see, and his mood was… well, she didn’t know exactly what was going through her son’s mind, which was very different from five years ago. Before, she could <em>always</em> tell what her son was thinking and feeling. Now, now he was a blank slate as he stared out the window at the city. “How did it go?”</p><p>“She’s justifiably angry,” Oliver said. “Like you suspected, she wasn’t happy to see me. I just hope what I had to tell her brought her some comfort, at least, small though it might be.”</p><p>“I’m sure that it did, Oliver, even if it was only a fraction of the comfort she could have had if Sara was discovered with you,” Moira said softly. “Now, no more looking back. We should look forward, to the future that you can build now that you’re back where you belong.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s true,” Oliver said softly, thinking of the burden placed upon him by The Monitor. How did he reconcile that with the responsibilities that he would have as Oliver Queen, in a world where Oliver Queen and Green Arrow would be separate people once more?</p><p>The Bentley arrived at the stately old Queen Mansion, and Oliver couldn’t help the tears that rose at the sight of his childhood home, whole and unburnt. Moira smiled softly at her son, sad that something as simple as the sight of the mansion could bring this kind of reaction and wondering if Oliver was really ready for something like taking a position at Queen Consolidated like she hoped to broach with him once he had settled back in. Oliver and Moira got out of the Bentley when the driver opened the door, and Oliver circled around to the trunk where one of the mansion’s help staff was opening it. “I’ve got this,” he told the man as he grabbed the crate containing his gear and other mementos of his five years away, including (among other things) the portion of Akio’s ashes that Tatsu had imparted to him.</p><p>Oliver followed his mother into the mansion. “Your room is exactly as you left it, I didn’t have the heart to change a thing,” Moira said, and Oliver mused to himself that that wasn’t quite true; he distinctly recalled from the last timeline that he had had a package of condoms that had gone missing. He had decided that either Tommy had claimed them for himself or Raisa or his mother had thrown them away before his sister got to the age where sex interested her, because Oliver did not want to think of some little teenaged twit using those condoms to have their way with his sister. In that direction laid a kind of madness and he was already going to struggle with madness knowing all of the things that he did about what was to come for Starling City and the world. How was he supposed to do what The Monitor had asked of him? How?</p><p>Oliver was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a door slam up above them. He moved to the bottom of the steps, vaguely recognizing that he had snubbed Walter for a second time and came to a stop at the bottom of the steps as his sister, her wild mane of brown hair hanging down past her shoulders, came to a stop. “Hey, Speedy,” he said, eyes crinkling as he beamed at his sister, an expression Thea returned as she bounded down the steps.</p><p>“I knew it, I knew you were alive!” Thea said, throwing her arms around Oliver’s neck and holding him close as his arms slipped around her and hugged her tight. “I missed you so much…”</p><p>“You were with me the whole time,” Oliver told his sister softly, promising to himself that this time his sister wouldn’t become the damaged woman she had been forced to become thanks to the machinations of Malcolm Merlyn, even if that meant he had to kill the bastard and send him straight to hell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p><p>Chapter Notes:</p><p>*1* The Spectre has almost unlimited power, among those being the ability to manipulate time and space. So, in this story, when Oliver went with Corrigan, he was sent back in time to this moment instead of being chosen as the new Spectre. I would also assume, based on my research, that The Spectre has power over souls. Combine that with the manipulation of Time and Space, and The Spectre could conceivably send Oliver back to the beginning after his death.</p><p>*2* In the original story, I had Oliver more or less accept the second chance at face value. But I’ve had a lot more experience putting myself into his headspace thanks to writing both the original “Rise” and “The Age of Heroes”, and I’m bringing that to the table here, recognizing that an Oliver who has *just* died in the Crisis would look ahead of him, at all he has to do, and feel that this isn’t so much a reward as a punishment.</p><p>*3* In the original “Rise”, I had things between Oliver and Laurel go much smoother, but that was because I needed to write what was essentially a ‘feel good’ story with these two due to feeling very bitter about Oliver’s fate in general. Now that I’ve all but excised that need with “Rise” and then “Age”, I want to write both characters as authentically as possible, and Laurel would probably have had a bad reaction whether Oliver approached her before or after the news reported his survival and her sister’s apparent death.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen was standing and looking at a picture of he and his father, Robert’s hands clapped on his shoulder in the picture while his past self smirked up from the photo, his conflicted feelings about his father showing on his face, though no one was around to see it. Then the door behind him opened, and he heard a familiar voice. “What did I tell you?” Tommy Merlyn asked, and Oliver smiled at hearing his friend’s voice again and it <em>not</em> being a hallucination or a villainous version of his best friend from another Earth. “Yachts suck.”</p>
<p>Oliver turned and said, “Tommy Merlyn,” with a smile before pulling the other man into a one-armed hug.</p>
<p>“Good to see you, buddy,” Tommy said quietly. “So, what were you doing?”</p>
<p>“Just thinking of Dad,” Oliver said truthfully as the two men headed towards the dining room. Tommy smiled at his friend sympathetically.</p>
<p>The main course was being served not long afterward, and Tommy was giving his running commentary on what Oliver had missed, and Oliver almost missed the comment about the television show <em>Lost</em>, which had been about people stranded on an island. His brow furrowed and he wondered if that had been Tommy’s subtle attempt to get him to talk about the island without coming right out and saying it. But this was compounded by Thea’s rather blunt question of, “What was it like there?” Oliver noted the way that Walter and his mother quieted, and the way Tommy gave him a sideways glance, indicating that they were all interested. He distinctly remembered giving his sister a one-word answer about it being cold the last time around, but he was no longer the emotionally-stunted man consumed by his own darkness that he had been the last time around. As a result, his answer was quite different.</p>
<p>“What was it like?” he asked softly. “I don’t know, Thea. What would you call struggling to survive day by day, being thrown in a cage and treated like an animal by mercenaries, being tortured by those same mercenaries, and being unable to hold onto the one good thing in your life because you fucked it up by taking your girlfriend’s sister with you to blow up your relationship? I’m not sure ‘hell’ quite covers it.” He looked over at his sister, and instantly regretted his candor. Thea’s mouth was hanging slightly as she stared at him in shock, her hazel eyes watering with tears, her complexion pasty. Oliver slowly looked to the others seated at the table. Tommy was staring at him in horror, his mother seemed ready to join his sister as she stared at him, and Walter was looking uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” he murmured. “May I be excused?”</p>
<p>“O-Of course,” Moira said faintly.</p>
<p>“You and me, we’re doing the city tomorrow,” Tommy said, giving his friend a shaky grin to try and show everything was normal. Oliver nodded, clapped his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, and headed upstairs to his room, leaving a plate of untouched food behind. He would need to talk to his mother about the fact that he needed to work on eating Western fare again. After the past five years, his stomach rebelled at even the <em>sight</em> of the rich kind of fare that his family considered commonplace. Oliver entered his bedroom and kicked off his shoes, moving to sit at his desk, where a sleek new laptop was waiting, having been delivered to his room earlier by his mother, who had told him he should work on familiarizing himself with modern technology. He was, of course, already familiar with the computer and others more advanced than it, but that would just mean he could use it more quickly. Oliver booted up the computer, considering what he wanted to look into. He wasn’t searching for a target this time around, but trying to understand the culture of the time that he was now in. He hadn’t really cared what was going on in the world, focusing mostly on whatever mission he set for himself, but that wouldn’t do in this case.</p>
<p>Oliver began looking into what had happened since 2007, when the <em>Queen’s Gambit </em>went down. He read about the rise of Allan Trumbull, the current President of the United States who Tommy had mentioned during his running commentary; Trumbull’s victory had been declared a monumental moment in history since he was the first black president of the U.S. Oliver began looking into what Trumbull’s policies had been, a hazard of having been Mayor of Star City for two years. Trumbull was a Democrat and had run on a campaign of social equality for all minorities as well as expanding social programs like Food Stamps, Supplemental Security Income, Social Security Disability, and others. Things that didn’t really affect Oliver personally, but which <em>did</em> affect the kinds of people who struggled to make ends meet in Starling City thanks to the machinations of Malcolm Merlyn.</p>
<p>Oliver blinked as he realized that since the last presidential election had been in 2008, that the next one was this year, less than a month away. He hadn’t really cared about these sorts of things the last time around, providing his own methods of aiding the poor and disenfranchised. Things like this might seem small, he mused, but they were important, even for a time traveler, because Oliver honestly didn’t remember most of what had happened outside of his realm of influence as mayor and as Green Arrow. He would set this aside, for now, but as Election Day grew closer, he would need to examine the candidates, their platforms, and how they treated people around them, and especially those who were considered ‘below’ them. You could tell a lot about a man (or a woman) in how they treated their subordinates. He was sure he had read that somewhere. Maybe a book? Ah, well, that was for another time. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver clicked away from the political news and read up on things closer to home, what had been happening in Starling City for the past five years. It was a grim picture. Joblessness was at an all time high, as was the crime rate, which was rising every day in the Glades, as per Malcolm’s plans. Businesses like Queen Consolidated were outsourcing their projects to other cities, even other countries, leaving hundreds jobless. Oliver was at least consoled with the fact that under Walter those let go received their due severance, unlike when his father had closed the steel factory in the Glades. Speaking of, he needed to decide what he was going to do about his mission, if he even had one. A part of him, a small part, considered just throwing in the towel. He had never been able to truly end crime and corruption in Starling City. Just when he had been making headway, Ricardo Diaz, acting on Emiko’s behalf no doubt, had re-corrupted the entire city from the Glades to the highest echelons of society.</p>
<p>But that small part of him was quickly choked off by the man who had fought for this city for seven years and then been forced to leave it in the hands of other people, only to learn from his own children that Novu brought from the future that those he had left to defend Star City had failed. He had spoken extensively with Mia and William about the future they inhabited, drawing every bit of information he could and feeling each revelation as though it were a death blow to everything that he had held dear, which it honestly was. Felicity getting Nyssa to train Mia from the time she was four or five, Dinah focusing entirely on the Canary Network which, while admirable, did nothing to keep Star City safe, and Rene more or less betraying the ideals of Team Arrow by siding with the Glades during the Uprising, an Uprising that according to Mia and William was led by Grant Wilson. Oliver couldn’t let a burnt-out husk of a city, ruled by gangs, be his final legacy. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>So, the question became, what did he do? Where did he start? He supposed the easiest was the way he had started last time, with the List. He knew, despite the attitudes of the recruits, that the List had been more than a group of ‘doctors and lawyers’, as Evelyn had decried to him. Every last person on the List had failed Starling City, had profited in some way from the suffering of others and in most cases still were. But he also knew that the List and Malcolm weren’t enough. There had to be more behind the Undertaking than just his mother and Malcolm. You couldn’t control all of the crime in Starling City with two people. There had to be others, a cabal of loyalists who were all working towards this one horrible purpose, and Oliver needed to figure out who those people were, because he was <em>certain</em> that those people had been the reason that he had never truly <em>saved</em> Star City. They had always been there, in the shadows, profiting from the suffering of others when he turned away from going after scum like them, and they had been eager and willing to work with someone like Ricardo Diaz, who in turn was merely a pawn in the hands of Oliver’s sister, Emiko Adachi.</p>
<p>But should he start immediately? Hadn’t his original plan been to wait and let himself settle before beginning his crusade, separate his return from the rise of the vigilante? The only reason he had moved up his timetable was tomorrow’s kidnapping, which he knew from speaking to his mother after she was released from prison had been orchestrated by her. Which meant that the men would have had orders not to harm he and Tommy; if it had been Malcolm who did that, it wouldn’t be a certainty. But his mother would never harm him, never harm Tommy. That meant the kidnapping could be handled differently, and he could wait a period of time before he started his crusade all over again. It would allow him to make some arrangements he thought would be needed if he could manage to convince Amanda Waller to work with him on this. He thought he could; she owed him for saving her life in China, after all, and he knew enough about how scared she was of Slade Wilson that he didn’t need to call in a favor when the time came to confront Slade, she would help him with that even without her owing him something. But he would try to convince her without bringing up the fact that she owed him her life, if only to save <em>that</em> for a rainy day.</p>
<p>If he did convince Waller to support his renewed mission, even if only peripherally, he could potentially ‘lease’ some of her talent, such as a hacker. Because he had no desire of going through another six years of fighting back and forth with Felicity over the morality of his actions, even if he had plans to make a lot more trick arrows than he had previously. He wouldn’t be recruiting Felicity this time around; he wasn’t too sure about John just yet. On the one hand, it had taken a long time for he and John to get on the same wavelength, but that was partly because Oliver hadn’t quite figured out who he was as a hero until near the very end. Oliver felt there was a strong possibility that he and Diggle could get on the same wavelength much quicker since Oliver knew who he was and what he was about this time around. And even if they didn’t… Dig had kept his secret after finding out during the last timeline, even after leaving Oliver’s service, albeit briefly. As far as Oliver was concerned, that meant that if Dig found out about his ties to A.R.G.U.S., he would keep quiet, if only because he knew that Lyla’s boss wouldn’t accept him blathering about her covert intelligence agency. Oliver hoped that he and Dig could reach an accord, though; it’d be nice to have someone he knew he could trust at his back if he was going to do all of this all over again. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>First things first, though. He had to get through the abduction tomorrow, decide what he would tell the police, and figure out whether he wanted to set Walter on the trail of things, as well. Walter would end up on the trail of things no matter what, Oliver knew; Felicity had come to him after Walter’s disappearance and told him about what she had been doing for Walter, after all, and that meant that Walter was likely to attract unwanted attention from Malcolm no matter what. Wasn’t it better if that attention came up on Oliver’s radar, so that he could be ready if Malcolm tried to take Walter again? And if it did happen, despite Oliver’s hopes to block it from happening, then Oliver was committed to doing what he should have done originally; step up to the plate, become the C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated. He had thought a lot about Ned Foster’s behavior following Walter’s disappearance and realized the man had wanted <em>Oliver</em> to take over to boost investor confidence. But if he was going to do that, then he needed to be a part of the company already, and that meant accepting Walter and his mother’s request that he join the company in a leadership position when they brought the topic up with him next week.</p>
<p>Oliver sighed. There were so many things he had to do, so many things that he could change for the better, but he wondered if this was the right thing to do. An image flashed in his mind of a future Starling City, a burnt-out husk controlled by gangs, where the Glades were walled off and elitist. No, he couldn’t let <em>that</em> be his legacy, and that meant that he needed to change things, even if it meant that he couldn’t be sure that everything would happen the same.</p>
<p>Oliver was brought out of his thoughts about the future and the changes that he could bring on the timeline by making different choices by a timid knock on his bedroom door. He got up from his desk and went to the door, opening it to find Thea on the other side. “Thea?” he asked quietly.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Thea said. “I didn’t mean to ask you like that. I was just…”</p>
<p>“You were curious,” Oliver said, stepping out into the hall and taking his sister by the shoulders, planting a kiss on her forehead as he had done so many times to show his affection to her when she was younger. “I’m not angry, Thea. I’m sorry if it came across that way. I just… I don’t think I’ll ever like talking about the island, and I guess I wanted to make that clear. But I should’ve just said I didn’t want to talk about it. You didn’t deserve me saying it like I did.”</p>
<p>“I’m still sorry,” Thea whispered.</p>
<p>“And I accept your apology, Speedy,” Oliver said. “Now, you should get to bed. I’m pretty sure you have a school day tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Thea sighed. “Goodnight, Ollie.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Speedy,” Oliver said, returning to his bedroom and shutting the door as Thea shuffled down the hall to her own bedroom. Oliver undressed, got into his sleepwear, and crawled into bed. His body was unused to the soft mattress, but in his mind, he had been sleeping on mattresses again for years, and that was the key to tricking himself into falling into an uneasy sleep filled with nightmares of trials yet to come, trials he had already been through and feared having to go through all over again.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver was up early the next morning, having gotten through the night without attacking his mother like he had done in the last timeline, having long since learned how to control himself in his sleep so that he didn’t hurt the people that he loved. Oliver showered and got dressed before opening the trunk containing his equipment. He set the List and the urn containing his portion of Akio’s ashes aside and picked up the Hozen, smiling softly as he remembered what he had told Thea. Of course, he also distinctly recalled that right now, she and her friend Margo Harrington were cutting lines of crushed pills to snort. Oliver was not happy, and he would do what he could to get Thea off of that kind of thing, but he distinctly remembered she hadn’t accepted his ‘judgmental attitude’ the first time around and she probably wouldn’t be very happy with him expressing concerns. But he would express them, nonetheless.</p>
<p>Oliver made his way down the hall to Thea’s bedroom and knocked on the door, listening briefly for the scurrying sounds of Thea and her friend hiding what they were doing before opening the door to find the two girls waiting expectantly. “Ollie,” Thea said, looking delighted.</p>
<p>“Morning, Speedy,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Ugh, worst nickname, <em>ever</em>,” Thea said, sounding disgruntled.</p>
<p>“What, always chasing after me as a kid? I thought it suited you,” Oliver said, smiling affectionately at his little sister. “Maybe it still does.” Which, he supposed, was true. Not so much because of the drug use, but because Thea at this point in time was emulating Oliver as <em>she</em> remembered him being, the boy that he had been before Lian Yu. Oliver had seen it in the first timeline, and he saw it even clearer now.</p>
<p>“See you at school, Speedy,” Margo said, hopping up and heading out.</p>
<p>“Sorry about her,” Thea said sheepishly.</p>
<p>“I have something for you,” Oliver said with a smile, fingering the Hozen.</p>
<p>“You did not come back from that island with a souvenir,” Thea scoffed, dancing around the revelations Oliver had unloaded on his family and Tommy last night.</p>
<p>“This is a Hozen,” Oliver said, handing the arrowhead over to his sister. “In Buddhism, it represents reconnecting. I kept it in the hope that one day it would reconnect me with you.” Thea smiled softly at her brother as she accepted the Hozen, studying it with a curious expression.</p>
<p>“A rock! That is so sweet,” Tommy Merlyn’s voice came from behind him, and Oliver gave his sister a smirk, Thea answering it with a grin as Tommy came to stand between the Queen siblings. Oliver almost started as he remembered that <em>Tommy</em> was also Thea’s brother, and he had heard that she had had a <em>crush</em> on Tommy that died after Tommy started pursuing Laurel in earnest because Tommy had told her he saw her as a sister. “I want one of those T-shirts that says ‘My best friend was lost on an island and all I got was this crappy shirt’,” Tommy finished, likewise dancing around the fact that Lian Yu hadn’t been as deserted as they had all thought before Oliver revealed the fact he had been captured and tortured by mercenaries on the island.</p>
<p>“Don’t let him get you into too much trouble,” Thea suggested to Oliver with a glint in her eye. “You just got back.”</p>
<p>“Ahem, the city awaits,” Tommy said, and Oliver waved goodbye to his sister, who watched the two go with a fond expression on her face. Out in the hallway, Tommy asked, “Have you noticed how hot your sister’s gotten?” Oliver stopped dead in his tracks, stunned, because he didn’t remember this. He turned to stare at Tommy, who hurriedly said, “Because I have not!” Maybe Oliver was glaring at him, or Tommy thought that he was glaring at him, because he gulped and continued hurriedly on, Oliver following behind at a slower pace, wrestling with the knowledge that he had. What if Tommy had only seen Thea as his little sister in the last timeline because he had been focused on gaining Laurel’s affections? What if something happened because of a change Oliver made that saw Tommy entertaining Thea’s affections once she turned eighteen? That had to be stopped, Oliver decided. After they had finished with the police, he would talk to his mother and Tommy about the truth. Tommy needed to know, even though it ran the risk of Malcolm sinking his claws into the young and impressionable Thea.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen,” a dark, scratchy voice said as the bag was whipped off of his head. “Mr. Queen!”</p>
<p>“W-What do you want?” Oliver asked, injecting a frightened stutter into his voice, playing the role of the recently-rescued castaway who was struggling to reconnect with the world.</p>
<p>“I ask the questions, <em>you</em> give me the answers,” the demon-masked man in front of him said, sparking the taser in his hand threateningly. “Did your father make it to the island?”</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Did he make it off of the boat?” the demon-masked man asked, continuing to spark the taser threateningly.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said slowly. “He made it off of the <em>Gambit</em>.”</p>
<p>“Did he tell you anything?” The demon-masked man asked.</p>
<p>“He-He told me something about failing the city, told me that I could make it right, but I needed to survive,” Oliver said. “Then-Then he killed himself. I don’t know what he meant, though. Queen Consolidated is one of the city’s biggest employers. How could he have failed the city when he’s given employment opportunities to so many people? All-All I can think of is the steel factory, but that was a business decision, I think. I-I don’t really know. I didn’t pay attention. I swear, that’s all he said before he killed himself. I buried him on the island.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Queen,” the demon-masked man said, and nodded to someone behind Oliver. Oliver felt the prick of a needle entering his neck, then the sensation of something being pumped into him. Based on the instant wooziness, it was another dose of tranquilizer. At least no one had died this time, since Oliver and Tommy had been taken in the underground parking garage at The Palm, a high-end steakhouse.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Later, Oliver and Tommy were seated on one of the couches in the sitting room of the Queen Mansion, Moira sitting beside Oliver while Walter sat in an armchair. Detectives Quentin Lance and Lucas Hilton were sitting on the couch opposite Oliver, Tommy, and Moira. “So, let me get this straight,” Detective Lance said in his typical (for this time period) grouchy fashion. “Some guys knock you out with tranquilizer, take you God-knows-where, ask you a bunch of questions, then knock you back out? What were they after?”</p>
<p>“They were asking about Dad,” Oliver replied, and noticed Walter shoot him a look in surprise. “They wanted to know if he made it off of the <em>Gambit</em> and if he had told me anything.”</p>
<p>“What, they don’t watch the news?” Quentin asked sarcastically. “They’ve made a pretty big deal about you being the only survivor.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t said anything of the sort, though,” Oliver pointed out. “We both know how the news likes to make up stories, Detective. Anyways, I told them the truth. Dad made it off the <em>Gambit</em> with me.”</p>
<p>“What?” Moira asked in shock, and Oliver knew his mother’s reaction was genuine, which meant her mercenaries hadn’t been able to report to her. “But… I thought…” She was left floundering while Walter was staring at Oliver openly and Tommy had turned his head, eyes wide as he stared at Oliver, as well.</p>
<p>Oliver kept his eyes on his enclosed hands as he said quietly, “Dad made it off the <em>Gambit</em> with me. So did Dave Hackett. Dad told me a lot of things, family secrets, but he also told me that he failed the city. He said I could make it home, make things right, but I needed to live through this first. So, he took out a gun, killed Hackett, told me to survive… and then he shot himself in the head.” Oliver closed his eyes. “I buried him on the island.”</p>
<p>“Oh, dear God,” Moira whispered in shock. Tommy had taken a deep, shuddering breath beside Oliver, and Walter had closed his eyes in grief. Oliver sensed more than saw Hilton put a hand on Quentin’s shoulder to keep him from saying something. “I trust this is enough for you, Detective?” Moira asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we got enough to make our report,” Quentin said. “We’ll try to find the guys, but without any identifying marks that Oliver noticed…” he shrugged, not really caring, which was to be expected. Even if Laurel had told him about Oliver’s belief that Sara was alive, there was every chance Quentin wasn’t allowing himself to hope and so his hatred of Oliver and all things Queen would be intact.</p>
<p>“They were wearing all black and had masks on,” Oliver said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t see anything that could identify them.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Moira said consolingly, running a hand over the back of Oliver’s neck. “What matters is that you and Tommy made it through this alive.”</p>
<p>“Well, we’ll get out of your hair,” Quentin grumbled, standing and leaving with Hilton.</p>
<p>Once he was sure they were gone, Oliver took a deep breath. “Mom, we have to talk about something,” he said.</p>
<p>“I can go,” Tommy began.</p>
<p>“No, Tommy, this concerns you, too,” Oliver said. Tommy nodded, looking confused. “Mom, you remember what I said about Dad telling me family secrets?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Moira said, feeling uncomfortable, because she had a funny feeling that she knew what this was about since Oliver had said it concerned Tommy.</p>
<p>“Dad knew the truth about Thea, and he loved her just the same,” Oliver said. Moira stiffened despite expecting that it was coming. Walter was frowning. “Mom, Tommy deserves to know the truth. I don’t know why you’ve kept it a secret all of this time, but Tommy made a comment this morning that made me realize he needs to know.”</p>
<p>“Know what?” Tommy asked. “Dude, is this about Thea? I swear, I didn’t mean that the way you think. I just meant that you’re gonna have to worry about all the little bastards wanting to get in her pants. I swear!” <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>“I know, Tommy, but I also saw the look in her eyes when you walked in,” Oliver said. “She lit up when you came in, and I don’t think her feelings for you are platonic right now.” Tommy turned green, as did Moira. “You see why they need to know, Mom?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, I quite see your point, Oliver,” Moira said quietly. “But I’d rather tell them both at once. This will be difficult enough to tell once.”</p>
<p>“I can come by for dinner again if that helps,” Tommy volunteered.</p>
<p>“Yes, that will help,” Moira said, nodding decisively. “In the meantime, Oliver, I have to ask this: where did you bury your father on the island?”</p>
<p>“There’s a small grove, about a half-mile in on the Eastern side,” Oliver said quietly. “I buried everyone that I lost there.”</p>
<p>“You lost other people?” Walter asked curiously, before grimacing. “I’m sorry, that’s none of my business.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” Oliver said. “There were people who helped me survive the island, people who suffered at the mercenaries’ hands like I did. I lost them all, and I buried them all beside Dad.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Oliver,” Moira said. “But I’ll send a team to recover Robert, bring him home. He deserves to be laid to rest where his family can visit him.”</p>
<p>“Yes, he does,” Oliver said. He met his mother’s gaze, then Walter’s. “In the meantime, think you can tell me what’s going on between the two of you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Like in the original “Rise”, I am replacing Obama with the fictional Allan Trumbull, who is played by Morgan Freeman in the ‘Fallen’ series of films. I am doing so because, as I said when it was brought up late in “Rise”, having a real life president in stories makes things complicated and, at least in the Arrowverse, was more about the showrunners making political statements. I am trying to avoid that as best I can, but as mentioned in the story, Oliver is going to make a point of examining things closer to Election Day in-universe. I figure that’s the best way to infer Oliver’s comics-accurate politics without doing a political campaign for Oliver in this story. I apologize ahead of time if this makes anyone uncomfortable.</p>
<p>*2* Without the massive retcon that they pulled with “Crisis” which left Star City free of crime for twenty years (which is ridiculous and unbelievable since John Byrne *kidnapped* William and took him to Star City to try and kill him), Oliver’s legacy is one of *failure*, and I feel that Oliver would have taken what Mia and William had to say about the dark future that they inhabited very personally. Oliver left Star City in the hands of Dig, Dinah, and Rene, and those three *failed* to keep Star City safe. Oliver’s gonna take issue with that.</p>
<p>*3* In this rewrite I’m not sure what’s going to happen with Diggle, because I fully admit that what I did in the original “Rise” was purely out of my extreme dislike for the so-called OTA since it’s a big part of the Olicity mythos. But I did miss having Dig around and ended up substituting Thea as a replacement for reactions to all of the strange shit that happens. If I can keep him around this time, I will. I have plans in my head for how to keep him around, for one, so I think I’ll be able to do that. We’ll see, though.</p>
<p>*4* This is my head-canon for Tommy’s comment about Thea since they turned him into such a good guy in the show that the initial creepiness his comment was probably meant to be taken in didn’t make sense. Seeing as he confirms in 1x06 that he sees Thea as a little sister, I felt that he would be as protective as Oliver and be referring to the fact that Ollie is gonna be dealing with Thea’s boyfriends at some point because she is an attractive young woman.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening, after dinner, the Queens, Walter, and Tommy gathered in the sitting room. Moira was looking uncomfortable. “What’s going on?” Thea asked, not knowing about the conversation that had happened that afternoon between the adults.</p>
<p>“Thea, there’s something that I’ve kept quiet from you, from everyone, really,” Moira said quietly, taking her daughter’s hands in her own. Thea was starting to look nervous while Tommy was confused. “There is no easy way to say this. Several years ago, Robert and I were having problems. Robert, much like Oliver, had an eye for beautiful young women, and sometimes he acted on impulse, causing friction in our marriage for the duration of his <em>distractions</em>.” Moira sighed, cupping her daughter’s chin. “During one of these times, a dear friend came to me, distraught over recent events. He had lost his wife to crime in the Glades. Seeing as I, too, was mourning that loss, we took comfort from one another. Soon after, I learned that I was pregnant… with you.” Tommy was pale, staring at Moira in shock, then looking at Thea, studying her intently.</p>
<p>Thea herself was quite pale as she stammered out, “So, Dad wasn’t-wasn’t-”</p>
<p>“No,” Moira said. “He loved you very much, but Robert was not your father. Though according to Oliver, it turns out he knew that you weren’t his and still cared for you as his own. Oliver convinced me it was time to speak to you, and to Tommy, about this, because you seem to have a crush on Tommy. This would be… unwise to act on, Thea, because Tommy… Tommy is also your brother.”</p>
<p>Thea’s hazel eyes flashed over to Tommy, was still looking at her in surprise and shock. “So, that means that-that Tommy’s dad is-is my Dad, too,” Thea managed.</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said quietly. “Malcolm Merlyn is your biological father, but it was Robert who was your Dad, who was there for you when you needed it, just like he and Mom were there for Tommy after Aunt Rebecca died. Malcolm hasn’t earned the right to call himself your Dad.” Tommy shot Oliver a speculative look but then turned his attention back to Thea, who was staring at him.</p>
<p>“This kinda makes sense to me, Speedy,” Tommy said quietly. “I’ve always seen you as a little sister, all of these years, right beside Oliver. And from the sound of it, Uncle Robert didn’t have a reason to lie at the end and was unburdening himself to Ollie.”</p>
<p>“O-Okay,” Thea said faintly. “May I be excused now?” The question was aimed at Moira, who nodded silently. Thea stood and wandered off with an odd expression on her face. Oliver watched her go, knowing that that had needed to happen, even though it could bring Thea pain later on when Oliver brought down Malcolm, whether he killed him or sent him to rot in Slabside for the rest of his life, since the prison had proven capable of holding prisoners trained by the League of Assassins, essentially debunking Malcolm’s assertion that no prison could hold a member of the League of Assassins. Considering Darhk had been held at Iron Heights, even that prison would do, though Oliver would be more comfortable with Slabside simply because he knew it had taken two people to give Talia the chance to escape from Slabside and Malcolm wouldn’t have that. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Why didn’t you ever tell Dad and I?” Tommy asked Moira.</p>
<p>“As to why I didn’t tell Malcolm, he vanished not long after this happened and we didn’t see him again for two years,” Moira replied. “I was going to tell him when he returned, and then I saw how he acted with you, Tommy. I saw how distant he was, how you ended up leaning on Robert for all of the things a Dad is supposed to be. I didn’t want that for Thea, and so I didn’t say anything. I didn’t tell you at first because you were still a young boy who had just lost his mother and who didn’t need the memory of his father tarnished. After you were grown, I had gotten so used to seeing Robert as Thea’s father in all of the ways that it mattered that I didn’t give it much thought. I still wouldn’t have if Oliver hadn’t told us what he did this afternoon regarding Thea’s growing feelings for you.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad you told me,” Tommy said. “And I get why you didn’t tell Dad. I don’t know if I’m even going to tell him, but that’s not going to stop Thea from trying to talk to him. I hope she doesn’t get hurt by his aloofness.”</p>
<p>“Which is why I’ll try to talk to her about what to expect if she tries to have a relationship with Malcolm,” Moira said quietly. “And I suspect that when he finds out, since he probably will, Malcolm will be very unhappy with me for keeping this from him.”</p>
<p>“Well, he’s only got himself to blame,” Tommy said firmly. “You said it yourself. You did this to give Thea a father who loved her, not one who was distant.”</p>
<p>Moira smiled tremulously. “Thank you, Tommy,” she said quietly. She turned to Walter, who held her close in comfort, nodding at Oliver and Tommy as they stood up.</p>
<p>Oliver walked Tommy out to his Porsche, which was parked by the three Bentleys that the Queen family owned. “Thanks for finding a way to let me know about Thea, Ollie,” Tommy said quietly as they came to a stop beside his car. “I swear I’ll help keep her safe from all those boys that come sniffing around.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you would’ve done the same, anyways,” Oliver said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. “This just gives you a damn good reason to play the threatening big brother. Technically, you’re Thea’s oldest brother since you’re a few months older than me.” Oliver smirked. “Technically, that means you’re obligated to be the mean brother who scares the boyfriends while I can be the cool big bro who secretly approves while frowning in disdain at them for the sake of public appearance.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so it’s like that is it?” Tommy asked teasingly. “You don’t want the responsibility of scaring these teenaged idiots out of their little minds? Don’t worry, I can come up with some good threats if you’re lacking in that department.”</p>
<p>“Not like I have experience there,” Oliver lied, since he certainly had some creative threats he could deliver if he so desired, but he would save his terrifying side for his work as a vigilante. “I’m sure we’ll both find our footing. Goodnight, Tommy.”</p>
<p>“Night, Ollie,” Tommy said, and got into the Porsche. Oliver headed back to the mansion as the Porsche’s engine turned over, hoping that he had done the right thing by revealing Thea’s parentage to Tommy. As it was, tomorrow, he would be meeting John Diggle for the first time all over again, and this time he wouldn’t be ducking away from him. Instead, he and Dig had an appointment with the Devil’s Mistress herself, Amanda Waller, though whether John stayed on after finding out who Oliver really was would be a different story altogether.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Much like seeing how much younger he seemed in the mirror and the lack of wear and tear that his body had endured after years of fighting everything from street thugs all the way up to Deegan and the Book of Destiny was unusual and jarring, seeing the younger version of his friend and confidant of many years was almost jarring as Oliver stepped outside the Queen Mansion the next morning to find his mother and Walter waiting with John Diggle. “Oliver, come here, I’d like you to meet someone,” Moira said, and Oliver walked over like the obedient son he pretended to be. “This is John Diggle. He’ll be driving you around.”</p>
<p>“A babysitter?” Oliver couldn’t help but ask, if only to provide the token resistance that his mother might expect from him despite the events of the previous day.</p>
<p>“Someone to keep you safe from people like those who took you yesterday,” Moira said. “Please, Oliver. This is something I need, to know that you’re safe.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Oliver said. He turned to face Dig. “Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“And you, sir,” Diggle replied evenly. “Will we be going into town today?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll bring the car around,” Dig said, heading towards the garage and the three Bentleys.</p>
<p>“Thank you for not making an issue of this, Oliver,” Moira said quietly.</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” Oliver said. “I’m sure we’ll find common ground soon enough.” Moira smiled and she and Walter returned to the house.</p>
<p>Later, the Bentley was driving through the outskirts of Starling City and Oliver began the same conversation as he had the last time. “So, what do I call you?”</p>
<p>“Diggle’s good,” said the man in question. “Dig if you want.”</p>
<p>“You’re ex-military?” Oliver asked, knowing the answer.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir, 105<sup>th</sup> Airborne out of Kandahar,” Dig said. “Retired. Been in the private sector a little more than four years now. I don’t want there to be any confusion, Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement?”</p>
<p>“I suppose we’ll find out,” Oliver said, leaning forward and handing a scrap of paper with an address written on it over the seat to Diggle, who took it, opened it, and then punched the address into the G.P.S. when they were stopped at a red light. “We need to be at that address by ten-thirty, no exceptions,” Oliver said. “Once we’ve attended this meeting, I’ll answer any questions that you might have.” He knew from his experience with Dig the first time around that even if Dig wholeheartedly disapproved of what he was planning that he wouldn’t inform Moira; the most he had done when he learned that Oliver was the vigilante in the last timeline had been to tender his resignation and say he didn’t approve of how Oliver was spending his nights. Oliver knew that, deep down, Dig wanted to help the people of Starling City, just like he did. All Oliver needed to do was reach that part of this younger version of his friend and confidant, which he knew he could do once Dig knew what was happening. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>At ten-twenty, the Bentley slid into a parking space in front of the building housing the A.R.G.U.S. safehouse where Oliver and Maseo had first met General Marcus Shrieve. Diggle stepped out of the car, took a quick look around, than circled around the Bentley and opened the door. Oliver stepped out, internally grimacing. He knew this was the expected behavior, but he hated Dig, or anyone really, treating him like he was their superior, even if society claimed that was the case simply due to how wealthy his family was. Oliver had grown used to people not treating him that way since he had lost most of his family fortune, not to mention the company, in 2014. Oliver and Dig entered the building, Diggle’s eyes narrowing when he noticed there was no sign of the typical signs of being a slum property. “We’re going to the third floor,” Oliver said, allowing Dig to take the lead, knowing the man wouldn’t agree with the idea of him going first until after they had had their meeting with The Wall. Dig preceded Oliver up the stairs, scouting the way for his principal before letting Oliver move forward.</p>
<p>Dig’s eyes narrowed again when he saw the men in black tactical gear waiting for them. Combined with the obvious government SUV outside that the Bentley had parked behind, and John Diggle knew that something very odd was going on here. The men in tactical gear searched both Oliver and Dig, the former more than the latter to Dig’s consternation, and then let them through, allowing Diggle to keep his weapon. Inside, Amanda Waller was sitting at the table, waiting for their arrival, Lyla Michaels standing behind and to the right of her boss. When they saw each other, Dig and Lyla started before <em>both</em> of their eyes went to Oliver as he took the seat across from Waller.</p>
<p>“Amanda,” Oliver greeted, and Lyla’s eyebrows shot up, because <em>no one</em> called her boss by her first name. It was always Waller, Director, Director Waller, The Wall, sometimes The Bitch when they thought no one was listening, but no one had ever called her employer by her first name in all of the time that Lyla had been working for A.R.G.U.S. She had read the files on this particular asset and how <em>useful</em> he had been once he was appropriately motivated, but nothing in the files suggested that Oliver Queen had this level of comfort with her boss.</p>
<p>“Oliver,” Waller greeted in turn, again surprising Lyla, who had expected her to call him Agent Queen or, at best, Mr. Queen. Waller didn’t <em>do</em> first names. Or at least Lyla hadn’t <em>thought</em> she did. Who was Oliver Queen to have such a personal connection to her boss that they were on a first-name basis, and how the hell had Johnny got caught up in this?</p>
<p>“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me,” Oliver said, drawing on the social niceties that had been ingrained in him since birth and which had come to be of great use during his two-year tenure as Mayor of Star City in the future. Considering he was here to try and gain Waller’s aid, he figured it wouldn’t hurt to be a little more polite than he typically was during their conversations.</p>
<p>“I doubt you reached out for a simple luncheon, Oliver,” Waller said evenly. “Bored with civilian life already? There’s always room for you in our operations.”</p>
<p>“Not quite in the way you think,” Oliver said, before reaching into his coat pocket and withdrawing the battered journal containing The List. He set it on the table between them and pushed it towards Waller, who picked it up and flipped idly through it. She knew what this was, of course; her team had recovered everything of value from Lian Yu following the destruction of the <em>Amazo</em> and the List had been something that had puzzled them. They couldn’t find the connection between these people, if there was even a connection, as it appeared rather random. Finally, she set the list down and met Oliver’s gaze with her cold, dark brown eyes.</p>
<p>“What about this List, Oliver?” Waller asked.</p>
<p>“The List is part of a wider conspiracy, Amanda,” Oliver replied. “Every last person in that List has committed crimes against the people of Starling City and gotten away with it, because they’ve been protected by a cabal of wealthy citizens who have set themselves up as oligarchs of the city, preying on the poor and disenfranchised like a vampire preys on the body, sucking the life out of Starling and slowly criminalizing the entire Glades district. They are doing this at the behest of one man, their leader, who has a singular purpose for doing this. He intends to destroy the Glades, down to the bedrock, and he wants to make sure that none but criminals inhabit the Glades, so he’s slowly making it impossible to make ends meet without turning to criminality. In this way, he salves the conscience of his fellow cabalists, assuring them that none but those who do evil will be killed when his final vengeance is unleashed, killing thousands.”</p>
<p>“Who are these cabalists? Who is their leader?” Waller asked.</p>
<p>“The only cabalist I know the name of for certain is my mother, Moira Queen,” Oliver replied, and Diggle started, staring at his current principal in shock. He had been horrified at the tale Oliver was spinning; he could hear the truth in Oliver’s words. He believed what he was saying, which meant either it was the truth or he had convinced himself it was. The fact that Queen had a government contact suggested this was not the first time he had gotten involved in this kind of mess, which lent credence to the idea that Queen had dealt with this kind of thing before and that this might not be some twisted fantasy from the broken mind of a castaway struggling to reconnect with the world. “She replaced my father after his death. The cabal’s leader is my godfather, Malcolm Merlyn. Malcolm was trained by the League of Assassins, and if my mother vanishes, he’ll know something’s up. Which means we have to deal with this slowly.”</p>
<p>“Yes, the League trains it’s agents to resist torture well,” Waller murmured. “Though how do you know about this? Does it have anything to do with the woman you met in Russia, the one you vanished with for months?” Oliver started, and Waller gave him a cool smile. “You didn’t think I would leave you to your own devices after Shadowspire, did you? Besides, I was keeping an eye on the Kovar situation. You handled that nicely, both in Moscow and when he tracked you down to Lian Yu. But then, you always have fashioned yourself the allies that you needed.” Waller leaned back. “So, was it her?” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said after a moment, deciding that was the best way that he could explain it for the time being since he didn’t want to get into the whole Novu thing with Waller. The only one in the room that he knew had met Novu was Lyla, and he doubted she would back him up since she didn’t know him now like she had come to know him in the future. “She set me on the path back to Starling City, told me I was made for greater things than playing gangster in Russia.”</p>
<p>“Something that she and I agree on,” Waller nodded. “So, why come to me with this?”</p>
<p>“Because I know I can’t do this on my own,” Oliver said. “This is bigger than just my city. This is about a terrorist plotting an attack on American city and manipulating events from the shadows. If I am going to drag Malcolm Merlyn and every last member of his cabal into the light of day kicking and screaming, expose them for the goddamned monsters that they are, than I’m going to need a support network, contacts who can render me aid when I need it. Having a government contact would give me some legitimacy if I need it, and I already do have history with A.R.G.U.S.”</p>
<p>“I see why you came to me,” Waller said, “but why should I grant you the aid that you seek?”</p>
<p>“Because right now you’re struggling to get Task Force X off of the ground and you need an example to point to, to show what someone with a special set of skills can achieve,” Oliver said. “If I succeed, you get that. If I fail, then you have proof why something like the Justice Society of America isn’t valid in this day and age and why something like Task Force X needs to exist, to deal with conspiracies like this <em>before</em> they grow out of control, as Malcolm’s cabal has. Either way, you win, and Task Force X is approved.”</p>
<p>Waller’s eyes narrowed. “How do you know about Task Force X?” she asked in a quiet, deadly voice.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter how I know, just that I know,” Oliver said, “and that you need an example to point to, either way, to get the pencil-pushers in Washington to approve of it. Let’s be clear. This is about an alliance of convenience. We both need each other for something. But I haven’t forgotten for one second that you threatened to pump my sister full of drugs to make her death look like an overdose if I didn’t give you the information you wanted. As far as I’m concerned, you’re little better than Malcolm. But you’re a devil fighting on the side of the angels, for now anyways, and sometimes that’s what needed. So, I’ll take help wherever I can get it. Besides, I agree with the one lesson I took from our time together: there are people in this world who deal only in extremes, and it is naïve to think that anything less than extreme measures will stop them.”</p>
<p>Waller had sat impassively during Oliver’s words. Lyla had looked at her boss in some dismay when Oliver had said what Waller had threatened to do to his sister, while Diggle’s eyes were narrowed as he considered his options, deciding he would wait for Oliver’s explanations before he started considering whether or not to terminate this particular contract. Finally, Waller spoke. “An alliance of convenience,” she mused. “Yes, I suppose that is what this could be considered, but it’s always been our way, hasn’t it, Oliver?” Waller leaned back in her seat, considering Oliver with her calculating gaze. “I see no reason not to grant you the support you seek. You understand that it will be limited to your work against Malcolm Merlyn and that once it is done, A.R.G.U.S. will no longer support your… activities?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Oliver said. “By then, I’m sure I’ll know the city very well. Besides, it’s not like I haven’t done it before, and that was without the vast resources of the Queen fortune to call on.”</p>
<p>“An excellent point,” Waller replied. “There is an unused A.R.G.U.S. operations center in the Glades that we will lease to you for the time being, but I suggest you don’t take too long setting up your own base. Do you have any other immediate needs?”</p>
<p>“While I’m capable of doing certain things with computers, a computer hacker could be useful,” Oliver said, “if only to handle on-the-fly issues like code-locked doors or something. But if that’s not something you can fill, I’ll make do.”</p>
<p>“I believe we can have everything ready before too long,” Waller said. “How long before you expect to begin your operations?”</p>
<p>“I plan on waiting a little while, separate my return from the appearance of a vigilante mucking things up for the wealthy and corrupt of Starling City,” Oliver replied. “But there’s always the chance that something happens that moves up my timetable. I promise to keep you appraised of the situation.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Waller said briskly as Oliver retrieved the List from the table and pocketed it. “I will contact you with the relevant information on the location of the base being leased to you as well as dossiers on all assets that would be available to serve you in the capacity that you indicated.” Waller stood. “Our business here is concluded.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Amanda,” Oliver said, standing and heading out of the room, Diggle starting and following him a moment later. Once they were outside, Diggle mechanically opened the door of the Bentley for Oliver, who entered it. Dig circled the Bentley, got into the driver’s seat and pulled away.</p>
<p>For a while, there was silence in the Bentley as Diggle absorbed the meeting he had just attended. Finally, he said, “I’ll take that explanation now, sir.”</p>
<p>“It’s very simple, Dig,” Oliver said quietly, meeting Diggle’s gaze in the rear-view mirror. “Starling City is dying. It is being poisoned by a criminal elite who don’t care who they hurt, so long as they maintain their wealth and power. Do you remember when people in this city used to help each other? They can’t do that anymore because people like my mother and godfather have decided to set themselves up as oligarchs of Starling City, controlling the lives of it’s people from the shadows and elevating themselves by stepping on the throats of others. It needs to stop, Dig, and if it’s not going to be the courts or the cops, both of which Merlyn likely has his fingers in, then it’s going to be <em>me</em>. And I hope you.” Oliver turned to look out the window. “And for the record, I hate going to Waller of all people for support. But this is bigger than one man can do on his own. I would hope a former soldier like you would know that.” <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>“I do,” Diggle said quietly. “But I think I’ll be getting with my ex-wife, who was standing beside Waller in that meeting, and asking for info on what exactly you’ve done over the past few years before I make any decisions, sir.”</p>
<p>“That’s fair,” Oliver said. “We need to go back to the mansion for now. Once Waller sends the details on the operations center, we’ll transport my gear to it for safekeeping. I don’t think it would be wise for me to keep that trunk of mine around for people like Thea to start snooping into.” Diggle nodded and focused on the road, while Oliver looked out at the streets of Starling City. There was something about tonight that was just on the edge of his brain, something important, but he decided it was just his remembering that he had confronted Adam Hunt tonight in the old timeline. But he had the time to wait and prepare longer, now, since his mother and Malcolm’s curiosity regarding what Robert might have told him would be sated. Still, something niggled at the back of his mind, telling him he was forgetting something very important about tonight. But what could it be?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Honestly, even back in Season 3 when Malcolm said this, I didn’t buy the idea that no prison could hold a member of the League and this was just Malcolm spouting nonsense to avoid being locked away somewhere, which he deserved if Oliver wasn’t going to cut off his goddamned head. Talia being held in Slabside for over a year simply confirmed it.</p>
<p>*2* I admit I let my opinion of Dig from later seasons, particularly Seasons 4 and 6, cloud my judgment while writing the early chapters of “Rise” and so Diggle was a lot more judgmental than he actually was in canon at the time, something I’m *trying* to correct in this since I want to explore what might happen with Diggle still being a part of Oliver’s crusade.</p>
<p>*3* Season 5 is a little wonky compared to previous seasons because the flashbacks end where the pilot began, in October 2012. Considering Oliver would’ve been more or less out of practice and had previously not been as skilled as he was in Season 1 during the S3 flashbacks, my head-canon is that there are at least a few months in between Talia offering to train him and the end of the episode where he is in the Hood uniform. The final flashbacks of the season all seem to take place within a week’s worth of time following Kovar’s defeat in 5x17.</p>
<p>*4* I do love writing Oliver giving inspiring speeches. I mixed and matched some of his speeches to Dig in this one and amended it where needed to reflect the knowledge about Malcolm and Moira’s involvement in all of this. As for the final line about a former soldier understanding that? That’s just me getting a dig in at the showrunners who turned Dig, who had acknowledged Oliver’s methods were necessary in Season 1 and who had actively worked to bring him back in Season 2, into a judgmental ass-hat and backstabbing moralist who was somehow a special forces soldier who saw things solely in black and white and ignored the shades of gray he had learned to live with in Seasons 1 and 2.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Perspectives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira Queen entered the office that Malcolm Merlyn used to run the business of Tempest to find the man himself already waiting. She took a seat in front of the desk and began, “Oliver knows nothing about the Undertaking, Malcolm. He was quite forthcoming both to my mercenaries as well as to the police afterward. His words in both situations match up. Robert made it off of the <em>Gambit</em>, told him that he had failed the city and could make it right, but Oliver has no idea what that means, thinking the only way Robert failed Starling City was by shutting down the steel factory. Robert killed himself without revealing more.”</p>
<p>Malcolm had listened impassively as Moira informed him of what her mercenaries had gotten from Oliver and how his words to the police matched what had been said to the mercenaries. Slowly, he nodded. “Yes, I see no reason for Oliver to have lied. He had no idea that they were your mercenaries and didn’t have orders to kill him. He would’ve cooperated because all people fear death in the end. You’ve done well, Moira, and my concerns have been satisfied. I will do nothing against Oliver. Please let me know if I can help in aiding him to reacclimate to Starling City.”</p>
<p>“Walter and I plan on asking him to take a leadership position in the company, and if that goes through, we’ll need to eventually re-introduce Oliver to our societal equals,” Moira said. “I was thinking perhaps a dinner party at some point, with some of our societal equals, the mayor, the commissioner? It would remind Oliver just how powerful our families are and give him a reason to want to find his footing in such situations.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Malcolm said. “You let me know when and where, and Tommy and I will be there to support Oliver. Speaking of, you saw him last night. How was he handling what happened?”</p>
<p>“He seems to have adjusted well,” Moira replied. “Though it likely helps that according to him he was unconscious the entire time that Oliver was being interrogated and didn’t wake up until they were found.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I suppose that’s true,” Malcolm said idly. “Thank you for the report, Moira. Though I do have to ask what position you plan for Oliver to take in the company.”</p>
<p>“An administrative role as the head of Applied Sciences,” Moira replied. “Oliver doesn’t have the understanding of the intricacies of the various projects, so he won’t look twice at Unidac Industries when we acquire it, if that’s a concern.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not a concern,” Malcolm said. “Though if you’re wrong and Oliver proves more <em>adept</em> at navigating Applied Sciences and the intricacies involved, we might have to bring him into the fold. It might even be wise to do so, regardless, to make sure he doesn’t shut down the Markov project out of some misguided views. Something we’ll need to consider.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I suppose it is,” Moira said. “But I ask if he shows no sign of doing anything that you leave him be, Malcolm. He has no knowledge of the Undertaking, of what Robert was up to, what <em>we</em> are up to. I beg you to leave him out of this unless there’s no choice.”</p>
<p>Malcolm studied Moira impassively for a moment. “Very well,” he finally said. “But I will keep my own counsel on where the line is that represents a lack of choice in bringing Oliver onboard.” Moira nodded stiffly, knowing this was the best that she was going to get. “That’s all, Moira. Thank you for taking care of this so quickly.” He waved a dismissive hand, and Moira stood, leaving Malcolm behind and taking some degree of comfort in the knowledge that Oliver knew nothing and so Malcolm would not see fit to act against her son. She didn’t know what she would do if Malcolm ever threatened Oliver and Thea again despite her loyalty to Tempest. She hoped that she would never have to find out. Whatever she did do, if it ever came to that, it would be for the sake of her two beautiful babies, and that was all that mattered in the end. Everything she had done for the past five years had been for Thea, and everything she would continue to do would be for Thea and now Oliver. Her family was all that mattered.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn was visiting the graveyard, something he didn’t do nearly as often as he should. Tommy stood, staring down at the obsidian headstone with his mother’s name and the years she had lived engraved on it, feeling conflicted. “I don’t know what to do, Mom,” Tommy finally said, his voice breaking. “Dad… he betrayed your memory. I know you were gone, and that they were hurting, but I don’t know how to feel about this. I mean, I’ve always seen Thea like she was my little sister. Now I know that she <em>is</em> my little sister. It’s not going to change how I act with her. But I don’t know whether I should tell Dad or not. I mean… he’s so different, Mom. I know I’ve told you this before, but he’s so different from the person he was before he left. He’s cold. He doesn’t seem to care about anything but his business deals. He doesn’t even recognize that I exist outside of being disappointed in me when I do something that he thinks brings shame to him. He hasn’t told me he loves me since before he left.”</p>
<p>Tommy quieted, thinking about his relationship with his father and whether he wanted to subject Thea to that. Of course, it was entirely possible knowing he had a daughter would change something in Malcolm, make him human again, and Tommy didn’t know how he would feel about that. He didn’t like the idea that he might end up feeling jealous of Thea because she had reached Malcolm in a way that Tommy had never connected with his father since he was eight years old. “I don’t know what to do, Mom,” he repeated his words from earlier quietly. “Do I tell Dad about Thea? He deserves to know, doesn’t he? But what if he shows her love when he hasn’t shown an ounce of affection to me in almost twenty years? Worse, what if he treats her the same way he treats me? Thea’s used to parents who love her, parents who would do anything for her. That’s <em>not</em> who Dad is. What do I do, Mom? <em>What do I do?</em>” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance was on her lunch break, which under any other circumstances would’ve been a working lunch, going over depositions while eating from the food truck down the street. But these were not normal circumstances. Laurel was eating a burger from the food truck while staring at her cell phone. She was caught between wanting to call Oliver Queen, her ex-boyfriend, and find out every little detail he could tell her about the circumstances of the last time that he had seen her sister, and wanting to call her mother and tell her about what Oliver had said. The reason for her conflicted state? Either option threatened to tear open wounds she had seared shut with the fire of her anger over the course of the past five years. Revisiting what had happened to her sister because of her ex-boyfriend wasn’t something she really wanted to do, because it could end up upsetting the balance to her life that she had found since coming to work at C.N.R.I.</p>
<p>And yet… Laurel had spent five years being angry at Oliver and Sara for doing what they had done. Why hadn’t Oliver just <em>talked</em> to her? Why hadn’t he done <em>anything</em> except what he had done? Laurel knew he had been trying to send her a message by sleeping with her sister, and she knew that it was something along the lines of “I’m not ready for what you want, Laurel.” So, why hadn’t Ollie just <em>told</em> her that instead of shattering her heart into a thousand pieces and compounding the issue by sleeping with her <em>own sister</em> of all people? Laurel didn’t know if she could call Oliver, talk to him about this, without demanding answers to questions she had had, even if she never voiced them, for five long years.</p>
<p>As to the other issue… she hadn’t spoken to her mother in four years. Dinah Drake Lance hadn’t been able to accept the way Quentin had run to the law and Laurel followed, hadn’t been able to accept the fact that Sara was dead the way that they had. Laurel knew why, of course; according to Quentin, Sara had been very like Dinah had been when they were younger, before Laurel had been born, and of course Laurel also knew that even without that, Sara had been her parents’ favorite. But where Dinah refused to give up hope Sara was alive, Quentin had thrown himself into his work and into the bottle, which had led to her parents’ marriage deteriorating. Laurel couldn’t entertain the thought that Sara was alive because she needed to be strong for Quentin, to keep him from drinking himself to death, and if she thought Sara was alive she would be consumed with her rage at her sister the way Quentin was consumed with his rage at all things Queen.</p>
<p>But now Oliver was back, he was alive, and he had told her that he believed that Sara was alive. If Laurel was being honest, the thought of talking with Oliver about Sara made her angry, very angry, because it was a constant reminder that he had shattered her heart into a thousand pieces because he was too much of a <em>coward</em> to just come out and tell her that he didn’t want the same things she did. Yet, Laurel couldn’t ignore the fact that he was back, couldn’t ignore what Oliver had told her about Sara. And the idea that Sara was alive hung in the air before her; her family had been broken for five years, and now there was a chance they could be healed, but if she wanted that to happen, than she had to push aside her own feelings about this entire matter and ask Oliver for all of the information that he could give her. Her family was important if nothing else. Slowly, Laurel nodded to herself, picked up her phone, and dialed the familiar number to the Queen Mansion, planning to just leave a message with Raisa or whoever picked up. Since Oliver hadn’t even been back a day, he probably didn’t have a cell phone just yet. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver entered the Queen Mansion, having given Dig the rest of the night off since he had nothing he was going to be doing and Dig needed the time to meet with Lyla and think over what he wanted to do regarding joining Oliver in his crusade to clean up Starling City and bring down Malcolm’s cabal. Oliver headed for his bedroom and, upon entering it, collapsed on the bed, kicking off his shoes, and closed his eyes. Negotiating with the likes of Amanda Waller was always tiring, and Oliver hadn’t had to deal with her in years, ever since the remnants of Shadowspire had killed her. Oliver both hated Waller and respected her because he recognized that sometimes you needed someone like her, someone willing to do the dirty jobs. But he also knew that he was going to have to find the balance between the vigilante he had once been and the hero he became in order to bring down Merlyn and his cabal. Because there was no way he was going to let the Undertaking happen; over 500 people, including his best friend, had died in that attack and Oliver would be damned if he let that happen again. He knew it would change the timeline he had known, but it was also the <em>right</em> thing to do.</p>
<p>But how to get from here to there? That was a more complicated path. There were so many intricate elements of Malcolm, his cabal, and their plans that Oliver had never gotten answers about. He had guessed from things that his mother had said at the press conference where she revealed the plot the day of the Undertaking that Frank Chen was a member of Tempest, but even if that were true, Oliver was pretty sure Mr. Chen barely left China and the only time he had been in Starling was… was during the assassination attempt on Malcolm and the immediate aftermath. Was there a connection there? Did Mr. Chen have ties to the Triad? That was something that Oliver would have to look into if he could. As it was, Oliver knew the only sure-fire way to bring Malcolm in was to draw him into the confrontation at Christmas, and to do that, Oliver needed to target the people on the List.</p>
<p>Oliver’s eyes opened as there was a knock on the door of his bedroom. “Come in,” he said as he rose into a sitting position.</p>
<p>Raisa entered the bedroom with a scrap of paper in her hand. “Mr. Oliver, Miss Laurel called and left a message,” Raisa said, handing him the scrap of paper, upon which a phone number was written. “She asked for you to call her. She wants to know more about Miss Sara.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Oliver said quietly. “Thank you, Raisa.” Raisa nodded and left the bedroom. Oliver checked his watch. Laurel was in the middle of her workday, but he also knew that Laurel worked late at C.N.R.I. a lot, so there wasn’t really a solid time where he knew she wouldn’t be busy. He could at least call her and arrange a time to meet her to go over what she wanted to talk about. It would also give him time to decide just how honest he was going to be about the circumstances surrounding how he had met Sara again, what had happened, and how they had been separated again. Oliver got out his new cell phone (he had purchased a new phone and subscribed to a plan after the meeting with Waller) and added the number on the scrap of paper as his second contact (Dig was his first), filling in the necessary details. Once that was done, he called Laurel.</p>
<p>“Hello?” Laurel asked, sounding confused.</p>
<p>“Laurel, Raisa told me you called,” Oliver said. “Just calling you back like you asked. I figure we should arrange a time to meet up, seeing as I’m sure you’re pretty busy working at C.N.R.I. and I don’t want to interrupt your work. I’m afraid I’m not able to make it back into town tonight.”</p>
<p>“How about tomorrow night?” Laurel asked. “Say around seven p.m., my place?”</p>
<p>“I can do that,” Oliver said agreeably. “Still living at the same building?” He knew it was, of course; Laurel had lived in the same building and apartment from the time she was twenty-one until her death in 2016; she had been particularly proud that she had successfully argued the case for her to move out to her parents. She had seen it as a first step towards the two of them getting a place of their own, wanting some experience of managing her own place before they did, because that was how Laurel was about things like that.</p>
<p>“Same building, same apartment,” Laurel confirmed. “I’ll see you then, Oliver. But I have to get back to work. Bye.”</p>
<p>“Bye,” Oliver echoed, and Laurel hung up. Oliver stood and headed to his desk, setting his phone down on it, before opening the laptop. He needed to continue getting a feel for the culture of 2012, if only so he didn’t reference something that hadn’t happened yet that he picked up from Felicity’s babbling or Thea’s gossiping.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>John Diggle sat on a bench in Seagate Park, looking out at Orchid Bay, waiting for his ex-wife to show up. He had called her after parting ways with Oliver at the Queen Mansion and arranged to meet her to discuss the unusual connection between their bosses. He had told her he wasn’t interested in secrets, just needed to confirm what kind of man Oliver Queen was before he decided one way or the other whether to keep working for the man, especially if he ended up working for Oliver while the man was running around town as some kind of vigilante, albeit one with tacit government approval through A.R.G.U.S., which Diggle admittedly knew only a little about, namely that it was a covert intelligence operation that was allowed to operate on U.S. soil and worked under the cover of being a ‘think tank’.</p>
<p>“Hey, Johnny,” Lyla said as she stepped up to the bench and sat down beside him. “It was surprising to see you today. What the hell have you gotten yourself into?”</p>
<p>“That’s what I’m trying to figure out, Lyla,” Dig said truthfully. “What can you tell me?”</p>
<p>“I can tell you what’s in the files, Waller even cleared you to know since it seems Queen is bringing you into his operation, but just know you can’t talk to anyone about this stuff,” Lyla said. “But I don’t know how to explain the way they acted with one another.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Dig asked.</p>
<p>“On paper, Oliver Queen appears to be typical of the kind of asset that Waller likes to cultivate,” Lyla said. “He actually started out in opposition to A.R.G.U.S., albeit without knowing it. He stopped a group of mercenaries that were working for A.R.G.U.S. from taking down an airliner that China White was traveling on and destroyed the entire operation along with a Chinese med student and an A.S.I.S. operative. That’s what got him on Waller’s radar. Then he tangled with Anthony Ivo, the C.E.O. of Ivo Labs, who was searching for a super-soldier serum the Japanese developed during World War II. The A.S.I.S. operative was injected with it, the med student killed, and Queen had to kill the A.S.I.S. operative. That’s when Waller ‘rescued’ Queen and brought him to Hong Kong to cultivate as an asset.”</p>
<p>“What happened there?” Diggle asked after a few moments of silence, during which he absorbed what Lyla had told him.</p>
<p>“Queen and his handler worked to get a part of a biological weapon before the Triad did, but his handler traded the component to the Triad when the Triad kidnapped his wife,” Lyla said. “Queen and his handler both tried to run after rescuing the wife, but they ended up captured and both were forced into an operation here in Starling City to recover the components of the bio-weapon. They did. But then Marcus Shrieve, an Army general, got his hands on it, tried to kill Queen, his handler, and Waller, and release the virus on Hong Kong to cripple China. Queen saved Waller’s life, then went on to stop Shrieve. It wasn’t pretty, Johnny. There is something <em>twisted</em> about Oliver Queen.”</p>
<p>“What else?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“The next year, Queen was sent back to Lian Yu to work against a private military outfit called Shadowspire,” Lyla said. “That particular file brought up some… unusual things.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Dig asked.</p>
<p>“Let’s just say Shadowspire was interested in an idol that was on Lian Yu that was said to possess great magical power, and Queen stopped them from getting their hands on it,” Lyla said. “The idol’s in A.R.G.U.S. custody now. Then Queen went to Russia and tangled with a government strongman named Konstantin Kovar, who planned on replacing the current government with the oligarchy of old, with himself as one of the puppet-masters. Queen infiltrated the Russian Bratva to get at Kovar and then stopped him. Kovar caught up to Queen on Lian Yu with about ten men when Queen started arranging his return, and Queen killed all of them in the space of a few hours, using his knowledge of the island and the traps he had helped the A.S.I.S. operative build to take them out.”</p>
<p>Diggle scratched his chin. “So, if you had to say what kind of man Oliver Queen is…” he said, trailing off leadingly.</p>
<p>“I would say Queen is a very skilled operative who has managed to keep his morals, but who lets them fall by the wayside if the situation calls for it or something extreme happens to throw him for a loop,” Lyla said. “I would also classify him as one of the most dangerous men in the world simply because he calls Waller by her first name and she does the same to him. Waller doesn’t <em>do</em> first names, Johnny. But she’s on that basis with Oliver Queen. That scares the hell out of me. I don’t know what kind of man could be on a first name basis with The Wall.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Lyla,” Diggle said. “I don’t know what I’m going to do just yet. I think that Queen and I need to have further discussion.”</p>
<p>“Be careful, Johnny,” Lyla said.</p>
<p>“Always,” Diggle replied, and the two parted ways. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Thea Dearden Queen (was it really Queen, or was she supposed to call herself Thea Merlyn?) laid back on her bed, ignoring the fact that she had a ton of homework as she thought over what her mother had told her last night. All of these years, she had thought that Robert Queen was her father; the fact that he hadn’t been but had still loved her made her happy, but it also opened up the question of what she was supposed to do now that she knew that she had a living father in Malcolm Merlyn. She knew that he and Tommy didn’t have the best relationship, but as far as she knew it was because Mr. Merlyn didn’t approve of Tommy’s lifestyle. Which, Thea acknowledged, was similar to what <em>she</em> had been doing the past five years, emulating Oliver and Tommy. Thea wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do. Did she keep quiet, like her mother had all of these years? Or did she let Mr. Merlyn know about their relationship and hope for the best?</p>
<p>Of course, Mr. Merlyn would probably demand an explanation from her mother, and that could cause some problems in the family, especially if Thea went to Mr. Merlyn without letting her mother know and Moira was blindsided by Mr. Merlyn as a result. But it was pretty clear that Moira had no intention of letting Mr. Merlyn know about Thea being his daughter, and if Mr. Merlyn was going to find out, it would have to be from either Tommy or Thea herself, and that wouldn’t go down well no matter how one looked at it.</p>
<p>Of course, there was also the whole ick factor of her having had a <em>crush</em> on a man who she now knew was her <em>brother</em>, not to mention the mortifying fact that Ollie had picked up on it and told her <em>mother</em>. Thea knew that it was for the best, but it was still so <em>embarrassing </em>that Ollie had known and decided to force the issue of telling her that she and Tommy were siblings because he didn’t want something to happen between she and Tommy. The fact that if Oliver hadn’t said anything, if Robert hadn’t told him the truth on the <em>Gambit</em> or whatever, than Thea could have started something with her own brother when she turned eighteen, which was what she had been planning on doing before the revelation, was something that now inwardly horrified Thea.</p>
<p>So, now, she had to decide what she was going to do about the whole bio-dad revelation. Because she had to do something about that, right? She couldn’t just leave it sitting there. She needed to do something with it, and if she was honest, a part of her wanted a Dad again. Walter was great, but he wasn’t related to her, and she wanted that again. But could she do it? Could she approach Mr. Merlyn? Or would she need Ollie or Tommy or both with her before she made that approach?</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Walter Steele was seated at his desk in the C.E.O.’s office when there was a timid knock on the door and a young woman with streaked blonde and brown hair poked her head in. “Mr. Steele, you asked to see me?” Felicity Smoak asked nervously.</p>
<p>“Yes, Miss Smoak, please, come in,” Walter said, waving her in. “Thank you for coming so quickly.”</p>
<p>“Well, when the boss says he needs you for something, you drop everything and come find out what it is,” Felicity said nervously. “What do you need, Mr. Steele?”</p>
<p>“I would like you to look into projects and deals that were being made five years ago, under Robert Queen’s tenure as C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated,” Walter said. “Anything suspicious should be flagged. Please do this discreetly, Miss Smoak.”</p>
<p>“What exactly is going on, Mr. Steele?” Felicity asked.</p>
<p>“That is what I’m trying to figure out,” Walter said. “Thank you, Miss Smoak, and remember, be discreet.” Felicity nodded and left the office while Walter mused over what it could have been that Robert was involved in that had had Oliver and Thomas kidnapped yesterday. There had to be some record of whatever it was; all that needed to be done was a little digging, and since Felicity Smoak had only joined Queen Consolidated in 2010, she wouldn’t have had any involvement in whatever it was, which wasn’t something that could be said for most of the employees in the I.T. department.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* I felt that it was appropriate for Tommy to be struggling with the revelation that Thea is his sister because of what it means about Malcolm’s actions following Rebecca’s murder. I went for the ‘talking to the grave’ thing because I can see that being a thing that Tommy might do.</p>
<p>*2* In this story, I’m intending to take a little longer for Lauriver to happen, if only because Laurel still has to process what’s been going through her head for five years re: Oliver and Sara. I also wanted to explore the fact that Laurel, being who she is, would put her own discomfort below the idea of healing her family because of her compassionate nature.</p>
<p>*3* In “Rise”, I kind of ignored Diggle’s thought process and how he came to the conclusion to help Oliver, partly because I was letting my dislike of how he did things in Seasons 4 and 6 cloud my view of him and I wasn’t really planning on keeping him around for very long. In this, since I want to keep Diggle around, I wanted to explore how he dealt with the revelations of the day and him getting the highlights of Oliver’s activities the past five years so that he can make an informed decision. I hope both Dig and Lyla seemed in-character.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen woke early the next morning, unable to shake the uneasy feeling that he had missed something important last night. He told himself it was just the fact that last night had originally been when he confronted Adam Hunt and he was wary of already changing the timeline by waiting to debut as Green Arrow (and he would need to figure out how to get that name out there so he didn’t end up saddled with ‘the Hood’ again). Oliver distracted himself from his uneasiness by beginning his morning exercises, working to get back into the peak physical condition he had been in prior to being sent back in time by Novu. He wanted to be able to take full advantage of the training that he had received from Ra’s al Ghul in the future, the training that had allowed him to defeat multiple opponents over the years, including Ra’s himself, Damien Darhk, Adrian Chase (both the night Adrian murdered his wife and that day on the boat off the shores of Lian Yu), and even his own half-sister, Emiko. He was going to need that edge whenever he ended up facing off with Malcolm, and he wanted to be back in that condition as soon as he could since it would make his work as Green Arrow easier.</p><p>Oliver finished off his exercise routine with a run around the back of the grounds of the Queen Mansion and found his mother and Walter in the kitchen upon his return. “Morning,” he said as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a gallon of unsweetened orange juice that Raisa had picked up along with other non-processed foods for him to eat while his body adjusted to Western fare again. Oliver poured a glass of orange juice and returned the gallon to the refrigerator. He picked up the glass of orange juice and took a sip, closing his eyes. In truth, he had never gotten back to his old eating habits even after becoming used to Western fare again (his disgust at Rene’s obsession with Big Belly Burger’s biggest, greasiest burgers being a prime example of this), aside from that summer spent with Felicity traveling the world before they settled in Ivy Town. Considering what letting his preferences for eating healthy and staying in shape fall by the wayside had cost him that year, Oliver had doubled down on eating healthier and keeping in peak physical condition. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p><p>“Good morning, Oliver,” Moira greeted in return. “Is this morning run something we should expect to see more of?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Oliver admitted. “On the island, I had to do whatever I could to keep in shape, and one of the things I got into the habit of doing was going on a morning run around the island.”</p><p>“Yes, the island,” Moira said softly. “Oliver… I haven’t said anything yet because I wanted to give myself time to process it, but what you said that first night, about your experiences there… I want you to consider talking to someone about it.”</p><p>“You mean… therapy?” Oliver asked guardedly. After his experiences with Dr. Parker at Slabside, he had an admittedly low opinion of that particular profession, even though he knew intellectually that Parker was a radical with some pretty ‘far out there’ ideas on what made good therapy, as evidenced by the fact that his experiments had been shut down repeatedly over the years and that Slabside had fallen under investigation for allowing such things. There was also the fact that there were things he wouldn’t be able to tell any therapist. Not just about the whole time travel thing, but also about his work to bring justice back to Starling City. He would only be able to say certain things to the therapist if he accepted his mother’s recommendation (and considering this was his mother talking, it might be that this was more than just a suggestion).</p><p>“I’m worried about you, Oliver,” Moira said quietly. “I hear you murmuring in your sleep, and even if I can’t hear the words, I can hear the emotions in your voice. But in the end, I know I can’t force you. But please consider doing it. For me, if nothing else.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Oliver said, and he would. It was essentially his mother’s first request in this new timeline, and he was sure a part of this was caused by her own guilt in having him kidnapped and questioned a couple of days ago. She probably hoped that he would open up to someone about what happened to him on Lian Yu because she was worried about him bottling things up. He would need to test his therapist’s loyalties, though, if he did this, because he wanted anything that he might say to remain private and, for the most part, undocumented. “Do you have a suggestion for a therapist if I did this?”</p><p>“That’s another reason that I waited until now to ask you about considering this,” Moira replied. “I wanted to research possibilities. The most noteworthy is Dr. Anne Green, a noted trauma therapist, one who is also very discreet. Her ethics are impeccable; she’s never had a client complain about her betraying their confidence, and I’m sure that that is something you want. I won’t pretend a part of me wants to know what happened to you, Oliver. But I know that that can only come with time and patience on my part. So, until you feel comfortable talking to me about what’s happened to you, I want you to at least consider talking to someone who is sworn to keep your confidence.” Moira stood and moved to stand in front of Oliver, cupping his face in her hands. “I just got you back, and I don’t want to lose you to a breakdown of some kind, especially after what happened the other day.”</p><p>Oliver internally sighed. He knew his mother, which means he knew what was really going on. “When’s the appointment that you made for me?” Oliver asked. Moira blinked, shock flitting across her face. “Mom, you wouldn’t be pressing this if you hadn’t already made an appointment for me with this Dr. Green. So, when is it?”</p><p>“This afternoon,” Moira finally said. “Two p.m. It’s a one-hour bloc of time, Oliver, but I believe that this will help you in the long run. Please do this. For my peace of mind if nothing else.”</p><p>“Assuming nothing comes up, I don’t see why I can’t go, if only to see if it works out,” Oliver said, thinking that at the very least he could address some of his… issues with his father and those hours on the raft. Maybe. It depended on what kind of person Dr. Green was. Luckily, Oliver was generally a good judge of character when he didn’t let his emotions cloud his judgment. “I don’t see anything coming up, but if something does, I promise I’ll schedule a make-up appointment.”</p><p>“Thank you, Oliver,” Moira said, heart-felt.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*DC*</em> </strong>
</p><p>That afternoon, the Bentley pulled away from the Queen Mansion, Oliver in the backseat and looking out the window while Diggle looked at him through the rear-view mirror as they began the journey towards Oliver’s first meeting with Dr. Green. Oliver wouldn’t tell anyone, but he was nervous. He had no idea what to expect. While he hated Parker’s experiments, he would be lying if he said that the doctor’s actual moments of therapy hadn't helped him, such as helping him come to realize the enormous burden that Robert had placed on him on that life raft and what a loving father would’ve actually done, as Oliver and Parker had explored when they discussed what Oliver would’ve done in the same situation, how he would have told his son to live instead of Robert’s admonition to survive.</p><p>It was why Oliver had retired from vigilante life after driving the Ninth Circle back into the shadows. He had wanted to experience as much of life with a family of his own as he could get before The Monitor came for him. But Oliver had thought he would have so much more time than he had gotten. And now he was back at the beginning, expected to face all of it again, all while preparing the world’s heroes for the coming Crisis, a Crisis that he had died in and been sent to Purgatory as a reward for his life’s journey. Oliver would be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified of facing it all again, and of what his eternal reward was going to be. Heaven or Hell, at least with those you presumably kept your mind, knew what your life had been like and why your eternal reward was what it was. What did it say about Oliver, about his life’s journey, about everything that he had done throughout his time on Earth, that his eternal reward was to be trapped in the literal Purgatory, without access to his memories, little more than an animal haunting an ethereal Lian Yu, cut off forever from those he loved, be they living or dead? <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p><p>“So, therapy?” Diggle asked. “How does that fit into your plans?”</p><p>“I’ll just have to be careful until I’ve made sure that Dr. Green is trustworthy,” Oliver said, his mind still plagued with thoughts of what his life had led to. He wasn’t about to seek out some religion and become a devout worshipper, but he supposed this was what some would call an existential crisis. Maybe this was something he should talk to Dr. Green about? No, no, not yet. This was too big right off of the bat, no matter how he phrased it. Better to start with something simple, like what happened with Robert on the life raft. “How did your talk with your ex-wife go? Discover anything that gives you insight into who I am and what I’m about?”</p><p>“Lyla said straight-out that she thinks that you must be one of the most dangerous men in the world simply because you call her boss by name, and she does the same to you,” Dig replied. “According to Lyla, that doesn’t happen with Waller. I also got the highlights of your work the past five years. Stopping an A.R.G.U.S. operation, fighting a mad scientist, trying to stop a biological attack, some magic idol, and the thing in Russia.” Diggle’s tone was bland, except for when he spoke of the ‘magic idol’. At that point, his voice took on a note of incredulity and scorn. “I guess my question, Mr. Queen, is what exactly your plan is for Starling City and this cabal that your mother and godfather are a part of?”</p><p>“As I said yesterday, Starling City is dying, John,” Oliver said quietly. “It is being poisoned by a criminal elite who don’t care who they hurt, so long as they maintain their wealth and power. That is what’s important to them, their wealth and their power, their right to exercise dominion over those they consider to be beneath them. So, in the long-term, I am going take what these people value most and give it back to their victims, give them a chance to start fresh somewhere else. The List is about five years old, though, and I’m sure things have changed, so eventually I want to find and cultivate contacts in the Glades who can inform my alter ego about newer problems that didn’t exist five years ago. I’m sure minor crime lords have risen and fallen in that time. Fighting white-collar crime is a start, but it won’t be enough to bring hope back to the city. I’ll need to fight street crime, as well, show the people of Starling that there is someone who is willing to fight for them, and they should fight for the right to live, as well.”</p><p>“You say you’re going to take what’s important to these people from them and give it back to their victims,” Diggle said. “So, what you’re telling me is that you’re basically going to be Robin Hood?”</p><p>“I don’t really like that comparison, but I suppose it’s the most accurate,” Oliver said. “Just don’t expect me to wear a damned feathered cap or bullseye apples with a flippant smirk.”</p><p>“So, just to be clear, once you stop Merlyn and your mother, you’re going to keep going even though you won’t have government approval then?” Diggle asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Oliver replied. “This is my home, John, and I won’t see it become a burnt-out husk ruled by street gangs and those who’ve appointed themselves the oligarchs of the city.”</p><p>“That’s an… oddly-specific vision of what could come to be,” Diggle said quietly, looking at Oliver in the rear-view mirror.</p><p>“It’s what I fear the most,” Oliver said, “failing this city the way that my father did, the way that my mother and godfather and so many others are.”</p><p>“Has Waller gotten you the information on the operations center that she’s leasing to you?” Diggle asked.</p><p>“She hasn’t just yet,” Oliver replied. “I suspect that she’s going to want to vet the potential tech experts before she leases it to me so that I can select the expert and start as soon as I choose to.”</p><p>“And when will that be, sir?” Dig asked.</p><p>“Unless something happens that requires my intervention, I want to wait at least a month before I begin taking action,” Oliver replied. “That should give enough separation to the return of Oliver Queen and the arrival of a vigilante archer.”</p><p>“Archer?” Diggle asked. “You’re not kidding around with this Robin Hood thing, are you?”</p><p>“I was trained to be an archer,” Oliver said simply. “I know how to use those skills to my advantage. Besides, it’ll take another warrior of similar skill to defeat Merlyn, and I need to get back into fighting shape. I could be in better shape. That’s another reason to wait if I can.” Oliver turned away from looking out at Starling City to meet Diggle’s gaze in the rear-view mirror. “So, where are you when it comes to sticking around? I know this isn’t exactly the normal bodyguard job.”</p><p>“I’m still considering my options, sir,” Diggle replied. “I guess my biggest concern is that you’ll get lost in your battle with Merlyn and your mother and forget those people you’re saying that you’re gonna fight for.”</p><p>“That’s why I want you to join me, John,” Oliver said. “To remind me of those people, of why I’m fighting when I become too focused on the bigger picture.” Diggle nodded and focused his attention back on the road as Oliver turned his head and returned to staring out the window at Starling City. Tonight, he would have been going after Adam Hunt, using his welcome back party as a cover. Tommy still wanted to do a welcome home party, and Oliver supposed he should put in an effort to look like Oliver Queen to people, so as to further separate his civilian identity from his work as Green Arrow. After all, who would imagine the billionaire playboy scion was secretly a vigilante fighting against his own income bracket for the sake of the little guy?</p><p>As far as tonight was concerned, Oliver would be visiting Laurel and talking to her about Sara and the island. Oliver would admit to having <em>some</em> discomfort, but in the end, this was <em>Laurel</em> he was going to be talking to. Selfless, compassionate Laurel. Yes, she was angry as hell at him, but he knew from when he had had to ‘go on trial’ for being the vigilante that when she found out what he had been through that her anger at him had vanished, and perhaps he wanted to have that happen a little sooner this time around. Laurel and he had been slowly repairing their friendship, allowing each other to become important to one another again in some capacity, when she had been murdered by Darhk, and Oliver supposed he didn’t want to take forever to bring Laurel into his circle of trust, though whether he would let her know who he really was, was still up in the air. On the one hand, he wanted to trust her, because she hadn’t betrayed him when Slade Wilson revealed who he was to her, and she had been the Hood’s biggest supporter, faltering only briefly when he savaged Ankov at Iron Heights.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*DC*</em> </strong>
</p><p>Adam Hunt stared down Eric Gitter hard. “I thought I told you to take care of Laurel Lance?” he said. “I just heard from Grell that she’s made a motion to have him recused from the trial due to his ‘personal ties to the defendant’. What are you doing to get rid of this issue?” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p><p>“I’ve done what I can, Mr. Hunt,” Gitter replied. “We’re talking about a lawyer who was top of her class in law school and graduated younger than everyone else, then went on to turn down a lucrative offer from Wolfram &amp; Hart in San Francisco to work at C.N.R.I. Combine that with her father’s status in the Major Case Unit, the fact that the District Attorney’s office is waiting to pounce if C.N.R.I. ever closes it’s doors and bring her into the fold, and her connection to the Queen and Merlyn families, we are talking about a well-connected, well-thought of lawyer. I can’t even frame her for an ethics violation to get her disbarred because her ethics are impeccable. She’s the one who built the case against Cyrus Vanch, which means that threats won’t work against her, either. The only thing I can do, I’ve already done, which was to tell her that she’s taking too much on. She ignores me every time, and since she’s one of the most productive and well-liked attorneys working at C.N.R.I., I can’t come down on her without it looking suspicious.”</p><p>“Well, there are other ways to take care of lawyers like Miss Lance,” Hunt said. “A robbery or home invasion gone wrong… a mugging that escalates… and, of course, there’s always Orchid Bay.”</p><p>“Sir, why are you telling me this?” Gitter asked.</p><p>“Hunt Multinational is looking to expand our in-house counsel,” Hunt said. “I’ve heard whisperings that C.N.R.I.’s days are numbered. If that’s true, you could be very useful. But I need you to prove you can handle the tough stuff.” Hunt sat down at his desk, examining Gitter with a thoughtful expression. “How many cases is Miss Lance working on right now that could prove hazardous to her health?”</p><p>“None at the moment,” Gitter said. “If Vanch was still around, it’d be more complicated. But yours is her biggest case right now.”</p><p>“Which means if she turns up dead, suspicion will fall on me,” Hunt replied. “Which means she needs to disappear. Orchid Bay it is. But I want you there. I want to make sure you can handle this. And I’ll need her address.”</p><p>Gitter stared at Hunt for a moment. He was being asked to give up the home address of one of his most hard-working attorneys, to be there when she was sent to a watery grave. Then again, Laurel had cost him a rather lucrative deal with Cyrus Vanch, who had paid him well to keep his attorneys off of the man’s operations. He had done that, until Laurel came. Her passion for justice knew no bounds and she didn’t ‘play the game’. She was opinionated, self-righteous, and full of fiery indignation anytime she was told to calm down and consider whether C.N.R.I. could <em>afford</em> what she was trying to do. The idea of being there, of watching her tied to a cement block and sent into the depths of Orchid Bay, caused a certain part of his anatomy to twitch excitedly. She had been a pain in his ass since day one and being there to watch her get her just rewards, well, that was one invitation he wasn’t going to turn down. “I’ll have her address for you by this evening,” Gitter promised, and exited the office at a gesture from Hunt.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*DC*</em> </strong>
</p><p>Oliver took a seat in a cozy armchair in the office he had been led to by Dr. Anne Green, a woman with red hair and green eyes who he would say radiated kindness and compassion, much like Laurel did. That put him a little more at ease, though he remained guarded, because he still didn’t know what kind of therapist Dr. Green was. “Thank you for coming today, Oliver,” Dr. Green began. “Is it alright if I call you Oliver?”</p><p>“It is my name,” Oliver said dryly.</p><p>“Yes, but sometimes people prefer to keep a degree of distance between themselves and their therapist by sticking to the professional Mr. or Miss,” Dr. Green replied. “While I believe personalizing the experience by using my patient’s first names helps, I have a couple of patients who prefer to maintain professional distance. If you wish, you can call me Anne, if it will help.”</p><p>“It might… Anne,” Oliver said. “And my mother more or less sprang this on me this morning. I don’t know how I feel about this. I’ve heard of some… controversial therapies, and it’s kind of made me nervous.”</p><p>“I assure you that we’ll be focusing on just talking,” Dr. Green- <em>Anne</em> said. “Other treatments are not my purview, Oliver. If I feel that you might be struggling with something that requires further treatment, I will refer you to one my colleagues who’s a psychiatrist, who would be the one to decide on such treatments as a drug regimen or using any of those ‘controversial therapies’ you mentioned.”</p><p>“I see…” Oliver said quietly. He looked down at his hands, which he had threaded together so his fingers were interlocked. “So, how’s this supposed to work?”</p><p>“This is your time, Oliver,” Anne replied. “This works however you want it to work. If you want, we can just sit here in silence for the entire hour.” Oliver’s eyebrows shot up. “I do hope you’ll open up to me, but as I understand it, you’ve had some traumatic experiences in your life. I can imagine that that has you struggling to reacclimate.”</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose it does,” Oliver said quietly, keeping his gaze fixed on his hands. “I spent so long wondering if I would ever see home again that now that I’m back, I don’t really know what to do with myself. Plus, there’s all of the family secrets my father told me before he died, secrets that I’m sure were at least partly the reason behind his final words to me.” Oliver fell silent, remembering those final moments on the raft again and wondering if maybe Robert <em>had</em> meant for him to do more than just fight Malcolm and bring justice back to Starling. What if Robert had wanted him to reach out to Emiko? Oliver didn’t know if he could do that if that was the case. He had buried his half-sister under the name Emiko Queen because she had presumably tuned against the Ninth Circle and paid the ultimate price for it, but he couldn’t just forget everything that she had done in the name of vengeance and out of jealous spite.</p><p>“What were his final words to you, Oliver?” Anne asked.</p><p>“He told me that I could make it home, make it better, right his wrongs, but that I’d have to live through this first,” Oliver said. “Then he took out a gun, shot his bodyguard, turned to me, and told me to survive before he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.” Oliver continued staring at his hands. “I drifted for days on that life raft with bis body, thinking about those final words. I’ve thought of nothing but them for so many years.”</p><p>“What your father did was very cruel, Oliver,” Anne said quietly. “He put expectations on you to do something that he couldn’t, and then told you to simply survive. Surviving isn’t living, Oliver. It’s just existing.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Oliver said quietly. “But I don’t know how to live, Anne. I have spent five years with one thought, one goal: survive. Survive and one day return home. Every cold, black night on that island, I held to the thought of coming back home, of seeing the people I loved again. But I also have to deal with what my father told me, the family secrets that my mother doesn’t know that I know.”</p><p>“Such as?” Anne asked.</p><p>“I have another sister, one who’s about my age,” Oliver replied. “She was born only months after I was. My father abandoned her and her mother when my mother forced the issue when we were about eleven. Dad also told me that Mom paid off a woman named Samantha Clayton to tell me that she had had a miscarriage. I have a son out there, but I doubt I would be welcome in his life. His mother must have a low opinion of me, of my family, after what happened back then.”</p><p>“How do you feel about these revelations, Oliver?” Anne asked. “That you could have had a sister close in age to you? That you might never have a relationship with your son?”</p><p>“As far as Emiko’s concerned… a part of me wishes that Dad had told me, so I could have formed a relationship with her,” Oliver said. “But it’s been over a decade since he abandoned her, and she probably hates my mother, Thea, and I because we’re the family that my father chose in the end. As for my son… what do I know about being a father? And even if I wanted to be a father, he lives in Central City with his mother. Yeah, I could move there if I wished. It’s not like I’ll ever have to work thanks to my status as a Queen. But Starling City is my home. I spent five years thinking of nothing but getting home. I’m not about to abandon it, not even for the chance to get to know my son.” Oliver sighed. “A part of me wants to be there for him, but in the end, I don’t think I’d be a very good father.”</p><p>“No one thinks they’ll be a good parent when they first start out,” Anne said wisely. “Circling back to what your father said on the life raft. Do you know what he meant about righting his wrongs?”</p><p>“I don’t really know for sure,” Oliver said, which was true. “I thought I did. I thought I knew what he wanted me to do. But the more I think about it, the more it doesn’t make sense.” Again, this was true. If Robert had meant for him to stop Malcolm, than why hadn’t he told Oliver about the Undertaking? Why had he pointed him in the direction of the List, which was now only being used to keep the Glades criminalized and which would be obsolete when Merlyn wiped most of them from existence along with the Glades? Why had Robert not told Oliver that it was his godfather who was the true villain, so that he could take him down right away? Did Robert simply choke at the last minute, unable to admit the truth of what he had done, of what he had been party to planning? Or, and this terrified Oliver, had Robert actually wanted the Undertaking to succeed in some capacity and so he had distracted his son with a list of targets that would take <em>years</em> to whittle down? <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p><p>“What did you think he wanted you to do?” Anne asked. Oliver looked away, indicating this wasn’t a topic they were going to discuss. “How is it being back?”</p><p>“Tough,” Oliver said.</p><p>The two spent the rest of the session discussing how people had reacted to Oliver being back, the good and the bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p><p>Chapter Notes:</p><p>*1* It’d take more than just ‘thinking happy, happy thoughts’ for Oliver to completely go downhill fighting-wise in Season 4. He had to have slacked off on eating healthy and keeping in shape beyond that morning run of his.</p><p>*2* To me, it seems as though Oliver ended up heaven, so to speak, because of his work as The Spectre. His actual eternal reward based on his life up until that point was Purgatory. That has got to terrify him and that is something I’ll be exploring with him in this story that I didn’t explore in the original “Rise”. Oh, and for the record, I’m actually an atheist, so writing about stuff like this is kind of amusing to me.</p><p>*3* Eric Gitter is listed as Laurel’s boss in the original “Arrow” pilot script and is indicated to being on Hunt’s payroll as he is the one who Hunt directs his ‘tell Grell/take care of Laurel Lance’ speech to.</p><p>*4* The easy answer to this is that the writers didn’t plot out their story fully before writing the first ten episodes of “Arrow”. From my understanding, originally, Moira was supposed to be the one who was behind everything. They decided later to make ‘the well-dressed man’ into the true culprit and ultimately make him Tommy’s father and the Dark Archer. But in-universe, one has to ask why Robert didn’t tell his son the truth. Shame was probably a part of it, but considering Robert is revealed by later seasons to have been fairly elitist and willing to toss his illegitimate child under the bus to preserve his marriage and reputation, it’s entirely possible that at the very end he didn’t want to stop the Undertaking. As it was, it took *Moira* pushing him on the subject for him to even consider moving against Malcolm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just so everyone knows, I'm probably gonna be gone for a little bit. I'll still be working on my stories, just won't be in a position to post them, which means I might even have a backlog when I get back to it. Anyways, I hope this is a good chapter to leave off with.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Bentley pulled up to the curb, and John Diggle got out, circling the car, and opening the back door, allowing Oliver Queen to exit. Oliver nodded in thanks to Dig, who nodded back before leaning against the side of the car, pulling out his phone as Oliver headed into Laurel’s building, taking the stairs up three flights and exiting onto the third floor. He made his way to the end of the hall, Apartment 305, and knocked on the door, taking a deep breath. It had been a long time since he had been here; Thea had gotten a new place following Laurel’s death, unable to bear living somewhere that held such strong memories of their friend, and it had been up to Oliver and Quentin to pack up Laurel’s belongings, which had been part of what eventually drove Quentin back to the bottle and Oliver to embrace his more ruthless nature again.</p>
<p>Soft footsteps came from inside and there was a creak of a floorboard on the other side as Laurel checked who was outside, and then Laurel was swinging the door open wide, showcasing how trusting she could be even when she was angry at him. Opening her door this way was simply the way that Laurel was, and Oliver wouldn’t have it any other way. “Hey, Ollie,” Laurel said softly. “Come in.” Oliver stepped inside, and Laurel closed the door before leading him to her living room, where they sat on her couch. “Thank you, for being willing to talk to me about this,” Laurel said. “I know it’s probably not easy…”</p>
<p>“No, it isn’t,” Oliver said. “But you deserve honesty after everything that I did. So, ask your questions.”</p>
<p>“Before I get into the stuff with Sara, there’s something I’ve wanted to know for five years,” Laurel said. Oliver nodded, gesturing for her to continue. “Why? Why didn’t you just <em>talk</em> to me?”</p>
<p>“I <em>did</em> try to talk to you,” Oliver said. “I questioned whether we were ready for that step. I did everything that I could to show to you that I <em>wasn’t</em> ready for what you wanted. I’m not making excuses. What I did with Sara was wrong, and cruel, and I deserve whatever hate you aim at me. But I tried <em>everything else</em> that I could possibly think of, and when that didn’t work, I did something stupid and cruel to force you to see that I wasn’t ready. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for what I did. For Sara, and for all of the other girls.”</p>
<p>“Ollie, all of those other girls were when we were ‘on break’,” Laurel said. “I won’t say seeing you with other girls didn’t hurt. It made me question how deep our love for each other was, or at least if you felt the same way about me as I felt about you. But you always came back, and so I knew I was letting my own self-doubts cloud my judgment. I mean, I know I’m not the prettiest of girls, not compared to some of the others you’ve dated. Hell, I’m not even as beautiful as Sara was. Or is.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you say that,” Oliver said, instinctively reaching out and taking Laurel’s hands. “The person I was five years ago was shallow, but even he saw you as one of the most beautiful women in the world, and not just outwardly. There is a kindness to you, Laurel, that practically emanates from you, a compassion derived from that huge heart of yours. That is the person that I fell in love with, fell in love with so much that I got scared at how deep my feelings were and I did what I always do: I sabotaged myself. I destroyed the best thing I have ever had in my life, a relationship that I had had on and off since we were sixteen and finally brave enough to act on our feelings, and I will regret that for the rest of my life. All of those other girls, including Sara, could have been the most beautiful in the world, and they still wouldn’t have been you, because what always brought me back was the kindness, compassion, and love that practically shines from you.” Oliver realized a moment after ending his speech that Laurel was blushing heavily, her face a flaming red, and that he was holding her hand tenderly. He coughed, withdrawing his hands from hers and rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry. But don’t ever put yourself down like that. That was <em>never</em> the important part of our relationship.”</p>
<p>Laurel forced her blush down so that her natural complexion was back, even if her cheeks remained a little rosier than normal. “I don’t know how to respond to that, Ollie,” she said, “so, let’s get on with why I asked you here. I need to know everything that you can tell me about Sara. I need to know these things before I call my mom and tell her what you’ve told me. So, please, tell me… what happened to my sister?”</p>
<p>“After the <em>Gambit</em> went down, Sara was separated from me,” Oliver said. “A year later, on the island, a ship called the <em>Amazo</em> arrived off of the shores of Lian Yu. It was the mobile laboratory of a man named Anthony Ivo. I did some digging when I came back. He was the owner of Ivo Labs until he disappeared on his quest to find a ‘miracle drug’ called the Mirakuru. Presumably, it was to save his wife from deteriorating. Sara was on the <em>Amazo</em>, the only woman onboard. Ivo protected her, and she was his assistant. Some of the things the other prisoners, and even the way she acted towards him, implied there had been something more. I suspect that Sara was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome.”</p>
<p>“Why do you think that?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“Because she betrayed me to Ivo,” Oliver replied. “She lulled me into a false sense of security to get me to contact my friends on the island, exposing their location. But despite this, when I had a chance to escape, I took her with me. But even then, she bought into Ivo’s line of bullshit. I’m sorry, Laurel, but the girl who got on the <em>Gambit</em> isn’t the one who I met on Lian Yu, and she did some pretty shady things as a matter of survival.” Laurel’s throat bobbed slightly as she swallowed. “The Mirakuru was on Lian Yu. It was essentially a super-soldier serum created by the Japanese during World War II, and from my understanding it had roughly a ninety percent mortality rate.” Laurel’s eyes widened at that. “One of my friends, a man named Slade Wilson, had been badly injured when Ivo’s ship shelled the island. I asked Sara if the Mirakuru could save him. She said it might. So, I took the chance. We searched for the Mirakuru and found it.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“What happened?” Laurel asked. </p>
<p>“We injected Slade with it, and he more or less died as a result,” Oliver said. Laurel, despite herself, reached out and took Oliver’s hand in hers, squeezing it gently. “Right after, Ivo found us. He took Sara, a woman named Shado, and I away from the submarine where we found the Mirakuru, leaving Slade’s body behind. Once we were back on the main part of the island, he put Sara and Shado in front of me on their knees and drew a gun. He told me it was time for me to choose who lived and who died. He kept moving the gun between them. On the one hand, there was Shado, who had become a part of the little family I created with her and Slade, the last person alive from my first year, and someone I had grown close to. On the other hand, there was Sara, who I had known most of my life, who was only suffering this because I brought her on the <em>Gambit</em>, who I thought that if I could just get her home to you then maybe everything would be all right, or close to.”</p>
<p>“You said you and this Shado were… close,” Laurel said slowly. “How close?”</p>
<p>“Not as close as you’re thinking,” Oliver said. “Our relationship, such as it was, was more emotional than physical. Neither of us wanted to risk the idea of raising a child on that hellscape.” Laurel nodded, but Oliver could see the hurt shining in her green eyes. “Laurel, you have to understand that I thought I was never getting off of Lian Yu. I never had any hope that I would survive. My emotional connections with Shado and Slade kept me human for a time.”</p>
<p>“What happened with Ivo and the gun?” Laurel said tightly after a moment, her tone indicating she didn’t want to hear any excuses about Oliver’s relationship with Shado. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver, for his part, didn’t continue trying to explain the complexities he saw as being behind his and Shado’s brief relationship, knowing all it would do is be more proof to Laurel that he hadn’t loved her the way that she had loved him, and wishing he could find some way to let her know just how much she meant to him. “The next time Ivo moved the gun towards Sara, I threw myself in the way. I don’t know if I was just trying to save Sara or force Ivo to kill me and spare both Shado and Sara. I want to think it was the latter, but it was a split-second decision, and Ivo took it as meaning that I chose Sara. He turned and put a bullet in Shado’s head.” Despite herself, Laurel swallowed at the raw pain in Oliver’s voice. “Then Slade stormed out of the trees, moving faster, and taking more damage than ever, completely healed from his injuries. The Mirakuru had worked. Ivo and his men escaped, with the Mirakuru, and Slade found Shado was dead. Right before we had injected him with the Mirakuru, he had revealed that he had had feelings for Shado, too. He wanted to know why, and Sara lied, told him Ivo just shot her without explanation. Slade said that whoever did this was going to suffer.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Ollie,” Laurel said softly. “I know I didn’t know Shado, and I won’t say I’m not angry that you ended up having a relationship with someone after doing what you did, but I can read between the lines that you had suffered more than a little and that Shado helped you deal with that. I guess I can understand it.”</p>
<p>Oliver was silent; he knew that this was Laurel being Laurel, putting aside her own feelings to offer some form of comfort. This was the woman who, after all, had supported his and Felicity’s relationship and engagement even though she herself still had feelings for him. In truth, he was concerned at the fact that Laurel placed so little value on her own feelings, her own wants and desires. Did she think she didn’t deserve to have those, to want something for herself and have it? It wasn’t something that had occurred to Oliver before, but in the here and the now, it concerned him as it put a whole new light on many of Laurel’s actions over the years, and it wasn’t necessarily a good light since it implied she didn’t value herself as a person the way that she valued other people, and Oliver didn’t like the idea that Laurel thought of herself in that light. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Ollie?” Laurel asked softly.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I got to thinking about something,” Oliver said, giving her an easy smile. He knew better than to try and talk to her about her apparent lack of self-worth. “Anyways, the Mirakuru had done it’s work, but it changed Slade, and not just physically. Mirakuru twists the mind of those who survive, and it quickly became apparent that the man I remembered was becoming lost. We eventually stormed the <em>Amazo</em>, with Sara telling me I had to kill Ivo before he could twist Slade with the knowledge of what actually happened. I did corner Ivo, but I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t kill him, and he used that to his advantage. I didn’t even know Slade was there when Ivo used his silver tongue to get me to confess to my feelings of guilt for Shado’s death. After that, Slade turned on me. He seized control of the <em>Amazo</em>, and while Sara and a number of the prisoners escaped, I was captured by Slade.</p>
<p>“The <em>Amazo</em> was dead in the water, and one of the prisoners that escaped with Sara had been an engineer. Slade contacted Sara, arranging a trade: me for Hendrik, though not before he tortured me and made sure that I would always remember Shado.”</p>
<p>“How?” Laurel asked, confused.</p>
<p>“Shado had a tattoo on her left shoulder blade of a dragon,” Oliver replied. “I have the same tattoo, now. Anyways, Sara tried to take advantage of the trade and use the explosive from a dug-up landmine to kill Slade, but it didn’t work. Eventually, we found out from Ivo, who had likewise been cast out of the <em>Amazo</em> after Slade took the hand that he used to fire the gun and kill Shado, that he had a cure. After Ivo died, Sara and I worked with some of the remaining prisoners to restore the Japanese submarine. We did, but we needed to free the submarine by hitting the outcropping of rock it was lodged against with a missile. I told Sara to wait on the shore, because I didn’t want her to die if this didn’t work. She did. We got the sub free. But… Slade captured Sara.” Laurel’s hand shot to her mouth. “The last remaining prisoner of the <em>Amazo</em> and I, a Russian man named Anatoli Knyazev, got the submarine back out into the open ocean and got as close to the <em>Amazo</em> as we could. I told Anatoli to wait two hours, and if I wasn’t back by then, to blow the <em>Amazo</em> to hell. No matter what happened, the Mirakuru couldn’t be let into the world at large, especially not in the hands of the madman that Slade had become.</p>
<p>“I boarded the <em>Amazo </em>and freed Sara, then told her to get to the submarine while I went to confront Slade. I had to try, Laurel. He was my friend, had become my brother, the way that Tommy is. I couldn’t leave him anymore than I could’ve left Tommy. But Sara didn’t want to leave me, so we went to Ivo’s quarters on the <em>Amazo</em> to find the cure. Slade had found it first. He held us prisoner long enough that the two-hour time limit I had given Anatoli ran out, and Anatoli hit the <em>Amazo</em> with a missile. In the chaos that followed, I destroyed the Mirakuru.” Oliver fell silent, gathering his thoughts, because the next part would be the most painful to talk about, because it tied into why he had allowed Quentin and Laurel to rage at him when he came back in the original timeline. “Slade attacked me, and Sara rushed forward to try and help. A whirlpool had formed from a crack in the floor, and water was flooding in. Slade grabbed Sara and threw her in the direction of the whirlpool, which pulled her out of the <em>Amazo</em>. And that’s the last time I saw her, and that’s why I have to believe that she’s alive. I was the one who ordered Anatoli to hit the <em>Amazo</em>, and I was the one who made the decision to inject Slade with the Mirakuru. If Sara’s dead, then I’m responsible, because it was my decisions that led to her death.” He knew that she was alive, of course, but he couldn’t appear certain to Laurel or Quentin when speaking of this.</p>
<p>Laurel was silent as she absorbed what Oliver had said. Finally, she said, “No, Ollie. The only one responsible for Sara’s death, if she died that day, is Slade Wilson. He’s the one that threw her back into the ocean.” Laurel tilted her head. “What happened to him?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” Oliver said. “You wanted to know about Sara. I told you. If you have any questions about what I’ve told you, I’ll answer those.”</p>
<p>“Only one,” Laurel said softly. “You were very vague about Ivo’s death. Did he die from an infection or something?”</p>
<p>“Does it really matter?” Oliver asked. “He’s dead. What does it matter if he died from an infection or something else?”</p>
<p>“It matters, Ollie,” Laurel said. “What happened to Ivo?”</p>
<p>“His severed wrist had turned gangrenous,” Oliver said. “He traded the information on the Mirakuru cure for a quick death. He got it. And that’s all I’m going to say.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Laurel said tightly. She wanted to know who had done it, whether it had been Sara, or that Anatoli guy, or even (as ridiculous as it sounded) Oliver himself. “Is there anything else you want to tell me about Sara?”</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Then you can go, Ollie,” Laurel said. “Thank you for telling me all that you have.” Oliver nodded and got up, heading for the door. He went out the Bentley and less than a minute later the car was on the road again, heading back to the Queen Mansion.</p>
<p>“So, how did it go?” Dig asked.</p>
<p>“About as well as one might think,” Oliver replied. “It was a little tougher than I thought it might be, but we got through it.”</p>
<p>“Will you be seeing her again for any reason?” Dig asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said. “I have no reason to, and she’s not likely to want to see me after tonight. The only reason she wanted to see me was to get the information on the last time that I saw Sara. But I have no illusions, John. What I did to Laurel broke whatever we had, and it’s going to be a long time before we get back to a good place.”</p>
<p>“It probably won’t help if you keep what you’re really up to from her, sir,” Dig told him. “Do you not trust her with that information?”</p>
<p>“I trust Laurel Lance with my life and my heart, Dig,” Oliver replied. “But what I’m going to do? I’m going to make a lot of enemies, and those enemies will seek out any weaknesses to exploit. Yet I also know Laurel could be a powerful ally in this fight. So, I’m going to try and keep it professional. Green Arrow will seek her out when the time is right on certain cases, but I’ll never let her know the truth about who I am under the hood. It would put her in danger, knowing the truth, and I’ve already seen Sara die many times in my nightmares, had other nightmares about Laurel dying. I won’t do anything to make it a reality.”</p>
<p>“Well, my two cents? You’re lying to yourself if you think that you can keep it ‘professional’, sir,” Dig said, giving Oliver a knowing look in the rear-view mirror. “And is it really her that you’re trying to keep safe by trying to maintain this ‘distance’ between you, or is it that you’re afraid of what it would mean if she saw you for who you truly are? Based on what you said Waller did to force you into compliance, I can’t imagine the things you did for A.R.G.U.S. were very pleasant. Maybe you’re just afraid of letting her close because you feel that you’re a monster for all that you’ve done. And if that’s the case, then that right there is the evidence that you <em>aren’t</em> the monster you fear you are. A monster wouldn’t care about those things.” Dig fell silent and returned to focusing on the road while Oliver sat in silence, considering the wise words spoken by the older man. Dig had always had good insights into what Oliver was struggling with, and it was only when things were strained between them that Dig’s insights tended to get lost in the shuffle.</p>
<p>But even if Dig was right, would it change anything? Bringing Laurel into his circle of trust had eventually led to her being Black Canary, and that had led to that horrible night at Iron Heights that would forever be burned into his memory. He would rather hold her at a distance and keep her alive and safe then hold her in his arms as her blood poured from a wound in her side. He didn’t know if he could go through losing her all over again now that she was alive, even if she was never truly in his orbit again. He hadn’t told her too much about what he had endured because her finding out what he had suffered had been the turning point, the moment where she had stopped hating him. And as much as he wanted that, as much as he wanted her back in his life, to see her smile, hear her laugh… he feared it, feared what would happen if he lost her all over again. He had barely managed to hold onto some semblance of heroism the first time. If he lost her a second time… well, he understood Malcolm’s madness for a reason, especially now.</p>
<p>Oliver remained silent for the rest of the trip back to the Queen Mansion, mulling over what he wanted and comparing it with what was needed the entire time.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel Lance was still sitting on her living room couch over five minutes after Oliver had left her apartment, still processing everything that he had told her and worrying over the details that he had left out. He had summarized at some points, and straight-out refused to tell her what happened with Ivo, but what he had told her sounded so <em>fantastical</em>, and yet his eyes had been shining with honesty as he told her about the time he had seen Sara and what she had been up to, what they had done. A part of Laurel inwardly wondered if following that Shado woman’s death Ollie and Sara had gotten together, but she forced herself not to think about that, or what Oliver had said about why he had done what he had done. She would deal with that <em>after</em> the phone call that she had to make.</p>
<p>Laurel went to the hallway nightstand, where her purse was resting, and dug out her cell phone. She returned to the couch with her phone in hand, slowly psyching herself up for this phone call, knowing it was going to be a hard one, for more reasons than one. Her relationship with her mother, if she was honest, had always been rocky. Hell, her relationship with both of her parents could be considered rocky, especially in the last five years. But her mother… there had always been something <em>off</em> in their relationship, like Dinah couldn’t quite connect with her eldest daughter, and so she had doted on Sara. Quentin had, as well, but he had at least shown a great deal of interest in Laurel’s life growing up. Dinah… had just been there. Finally, Laurel knew that she couldn’t put the call off any longer. She brought up her list of contacts, selected her mother’s, hit the green phone icon, and held her phone up to her ear. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Hello?” Dinah Drake Lance said questioningly on the other end.</p>
<p>“Hey, Mom,” Laurel said, wincing slightly at how flat her voice sounded. “I-I need to talk to you about something. About-About Sara.”</p>
<p>“What about her?” Dinah asked. “You made it clear that you follow your father’s line of thought.”</p>
<p>“I did,” Laurel said honestly. “But Ollie came to see me at work. He told me that he thinks Sara is alive. And he just left my place. I asked him for everything that he could tell me about the last time he saw her.”</p>
<p>“I-I thought the <em>Gambit</em> sunk with no survivors but Oliver,” Dinah said. “That’s what the news is saying.”</p>
<p>“Ollie hasn’t spoken to the news at all,” Laurel said. “And he told me that he saw Sara a year after the <em>Gambit</em> sank. A ship came to the island he was on, and she was onboard.”</p>
<p>There was silence on the other end of the phone. “Tell me everything, Laurel,” Dinah finally said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Now, don’t get me wrong. I love post-League Sara, the one we see the most. But pre-Gambit and Island Sara weren’t the best people. Pre-Gambit Sara betrayed her sister’s trust and Island Sara did the same to Oliver. It’s only the fact that Sara has definitely suffered more than some might think she should, not to mention Caity Lotz’s personable approach with fans, that has made her one of the most popular characters in the Arrowverse.</p>
<p>*2* In “Age”, Laurel didn’t find out about Shado until she and Oliver had become sickening sweethearts and they were firm in their commitments towards one another. Writing Laurel finding out now is much more brutal, especially since Oliver really is just making excuses. Even I can see that, and I consider Oliver my most favorite character in the Arrowverse, and not just because he was the first hero with his own show in it. He’s the most relatable to me in many ways. But there’s no denying that Oliver Queen is flawed, and he makes excuses when it comes to certain uncomfortable things. It’s what makes him *human*.</p>
<p>*3* Laurel was very open in her support of Oliver and Felicity’s relationship in Season 4, which makes the fact that she still considered Oliver the love of her life right at the end of it and had still been supportive of a romantic rival all the more selfless. But there is a dark side to this, in that Laurel seems to possess very low self-worth, which is what led, in part, to her addiction storyline in Season 2. Even in 1x23, when she asks Tommy while she’s trapped in CNRI, “You came for me?”, it showcases her low self-worth. She was *surprised* that anyone would come for her.</p>
<p>*4* Looked at objectively, the Lance family seems pretty dysfunctional, with the parents favoring Sara to an absurd degree while treating Laurel like crap. Dinah abandons her and only seems to interact with her when it comes to Sara, while Quentin (when he’s drunk) is rather cruel to her and refers to her as ‘the daughter who lived’ in a way that implies he wishes that wasn’t the case (3x14). I didn’t explore this too much in the original “Rise”, only really doing so in “Age”, but it’s definitely going to be a theme in my stories the way it is in other people’s. The Lances aren’t perfect. None of the main families in the Arrowverse are.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Abduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day after his discussion with Laurel about Sara and the <em>Amazo</em>, Oliver Queen pulled the munitions crate out from beneath his bed; he had received the information from Waller about the operations center that she was leasing to him late last night, and he intended to store his vigilante gear and other mementos there today. Diggle was already waiting downstairs with the car, ready to drive Oliver to the operations center, which Oliver was considering calling the Bunker for the sake of nostalgia. He was sure an A.R.G.U.S. operations center could rival what the Bunker from the original timeline had been capable of since it was completely off the grid and needed to be self-sustainable. Oliver would still set up a secondary base as both a potential fallback position <em>if</em> the Bunker were ever to be compromised, and as a potential sacrifice if his <em>identity</em> was ever compromised with no way to put the genie back in the bottle and he needed to sacrifice a ‘base of operations’ to throw his enemies off of the scent. If it ever got to that point, of course, things would be very, <em>very</em> bad because Oliver wasn’t sure Waller would bail him out if his identity were exposed and that would leave his loved ones in great danger.</p>
<p>Waller had also sent him a selection of dossiers for his tech expert. There were ten in all that Waller believed were suitable for what he needed, and Oliver had spent the night going down through the list and eventually narrowing the list of ten potentials down to two: Henry Fyff and Naomi Singh. Both of them were brilliant hackers. Henry had a flamboyance that had made him leave flippant remarks on government servers that he had broken into, explaining (in as insulting a way as possible) just what they had done wrong and how they could fix it. But he was as good if not better than Felicity had been at the height of her time as the tech expert of Team Arrow, and that meant he could be useful. Naomi, on the other hand, was the quiet kind of hacker. She also had a compassionate streak a mile long, having gotten on the radar of the government by exposing evidence of systemic racism (something near and dear to her heart since she was the daughter of Indian immigrants), and she had exposed the ties certain corporations had to senators and lobbyists, making things uncomfortable for all sorts of people.</p>
<p>Honestly, it was a no-brainer. Henry was a raging egomaniac whereas Naomi’s greatest sin was her compassion for others and a desire to see justice done, even when it wasn’t what other people wanted. Oliver wanted to get everything squared away at the new operations center before he informed Waller of his choice, knowing that she would want to know as soon as possible. Oliver knew that he would need to take special care to let Naomi know that this wasn’t going to be the typical A.R.G.U.S. mission. He would also need to make it clear he wasn’t going to use his power over her inappropriately, which made him wonder if that was a problem that she had had to deal with at A.R.G.U.S. After a moment, he decided that not even Amanda Waller could be that disconnected from her humanity that she would let something like <em>that</em> happen. She was still a woman at the end of the day and would probably eviscerate any man with those kind of thoughts with her <em>tongue</em>. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Oliver?” Moira asked, surprised to see Oliver with the crate he had brought home with him from the island.</p>
<p>“I’m taking this to a storage facility in town,” Oliver replied. “I figure it might help my therapy if I don’t have a constant reminder of the island around, even if I like to think it reminds me that I was strong enough to survive the island.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a fine idea,” Moira said with a nod. “Before you go, though… I understand you spent some time with Laurel last night. Are things better between the two of you?”</p>
<p>Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, realizing that he had never told his mother <em>what</em> he had told Laurel at C.N.R.I. that first day back. “I was telling her about the last time I saw Sara… on the island.”</p>
<p>“I thought you said…” Moira began, trailing off.</p>
<p>“Long story short, a freighter found Sara after the <em>Gambit</em> went down and it made its way to Lian Yu my second year there,” Oliver said. “Things went down, and I saw Sara ‘die’ a second time. But the circumstances were almost exactly the same as when the <em>Gambit</em> went down, and if she survived that, maybe she survived the <em>Amazo</em>, as well. I have to believe she’s alive, Mom. If not… then Laurel and her father have every right to hate me. I did get her killed by taking her on the <em>Gambit</em>.”</p>
<p>“No, you didn’t,” Moira said firmly. “This is why I want you to talk to Dr. Green, Oliver. You are blaming yourself for things are not your fault and allowing other people to do the same. Sara Lance got on the <em>Queen’s Gambit </em>of her own free will, same as you. Neither of you knew what was going to happen. It was a freak accident that no one could have predicted.” Moira’s expression softened. “For what it’s worth, I hope you’re right and that Sara is alive out there. It would help the Lances heal, I think, if they got their daughter and sister back. And I suspect it would go a long way in helping you and Laurel heal.”</p>
<p>“Mom?” Oliver asked cautiously.</p>
<p>“You’ve had many girls come in and out of your life, Oliver, and Laurel is the only constant,” Moira said. “She’s the only one who pushes you to do better, to <em>be</em> better. As a mother, I want what is best for my son and Laurel Lance seems to bring out the best in you. So, for what it’s worth, I hope things get patched up between you.”</p>
<p>“Honestly, Mom, I’ll be lucky if Laurel wants to even be friends after what I did,” Oliver said. “I don’t think I can expect anything more than that. But maybe friendship will be enough.” In truth, Oliver was still uncertain where he stood on letting Laurel Lance know who he truly was and what he was going to be doing for Starling City. Diggle had made some very good points last night, that maybe he was trying to protect Laurel from the monster he perceived he had become. But could Dig be right? Could he possibly <em>not</em> be the monster that the island forged him into anymore, the monster that Adrian Chase had exposed him to be after a full week of torture? “I’ll be back in time for dinner.”</p>
<p>“Alright, sweetheart,” Moira said. “Have a good day.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Quentin Lance wanted to beat that little punk into the ground. As if it wasn’t bad enough that Queen was back and likely to make a nuisance of himself with Merlyn backing him up, he had to get both Laurel and Dinah all excited with some cock and bull story about Sara having survived the <em>Gambit</em> and being on the island with him for a few months during his time there. Quentin didn’t believe it one bit. The little bastard was just trying to salve his guilty conscience (something that surprised Quentin he even had) by giving them hope, and a false hope at that. Quentin didn’t know why Laurel believed the little punk. She was always so much more mature than her friends and didn’t fall for their antics. If anything, she had curbed their usual antics when they were all teenagers. So why would his methodical, sensible daughter buy into Queen’s line of bullshit when it was clearly an attempt to assuage his guilty conscience? Or, at least, Quentin hoped that’s what it was. Because if Queen was trying to get back into Laurel’s bed… Quentin clenched his hands into fists beneath his desk.</p>
<p>His surprise at Laurel believing Queen for even a moment had gotten Quentin digging into what the punk had told her, intent on disproving what he had said. He had decided he would look into the scientist, Ivo, and the ship he had hired. He was sure that his search would turn up nothing, and that would be proof that Queen had been making this shit up to try and get his daughter to forgive him and even take him back, playing with her heartstrings and using her compassionate, open-hearted nature against her. The idea Queen could do that, after he had hurt his daughter so much already, it <em>galled</em> Quentin, and he wasn’t going to stand for it. He would let the little bastard know he was looking into things himself and that he was going to find out the truth and end his little quest to get back into his remaining daughter’s life. He had already lost one of his daughters to that billionaire bastard; he wouldn’t lose the other one. As it was, he was hoping she would wake up and realize that sleeping with Merlyn every so often wasn’t healthy in the least.</p>
<p>Yes, Quentin knew about Laurel and Merlyn. They hadn’t exactly been subtle, if only because Quentin had stopped by Laurel’s apartment one morning and seen Merlyn leaving in his Porsche. Quentin had been sitting at the intersection at the time, so Merlyn hadn’t seen him, but Quentin had nearly had a conniption fit after realizing Laurel had let the <em>other</em> billionaire playboy use her to scratch an itch. Did she have no self-respect? He had taught her to be <em>careful</em>, to see sex as something of deep commitment and caring for another person. To know she was so casually sleeping with Merlyn, of all people, it was almost as bad as it would be if she took Queen back into her heart.</p>
<p>Well, Quentin wasn’t going to have any of it. He would expose Queen for the lying little bastard that he was, and then he would get Merlyn for drugging one of those girls that hung off of him, because Quentin just <em>knew</em> that Merlyn roofied some of those girls. He had to have slept with all of them at least once, all of them couldn’t be so stupid as to ignore the fact that he obviously didn’t care about them, so something special had to have gotten them to sleep with the bastard <em>again</em>. Hell, maybe he could even catch Queen and Merlyn in the act together, end Laurel’s rose-colored view of her so-called best friends once and for all. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll say this: A.R.G.U.S. knows how to set up an operations center,” John Diggle said as Oliver set his crate down beside a mannequin that was holding a black tactical outfit (Kevlar lined pants and jacket, tactical helmet). The two of them took a moment to explore what would become their second home in some ways. Right off of the elevator and to the right was a kitchen area. This was intended to be a covert and self-sustaining base of operations, which wouldn’t be much of either if you had takeout delivered to the empty space upstairs. Oliver made a mental note to consider some kind of cover for the space above, assuming he could get clearance from Waller to do something like that.</p>
<p>On the same side as the kitchen but a few paces ahead was a bank of computers that would have made Felicity drool, in Oliver’s opinion. A.R.G.U.S. always did get the best toys and the best talent. Oliver was sure these computers would be up to snuff for Naomi Singh. Just passed the computer bank was a sleeping area with a handful of cots that were most likely made out of a bulletproof material in case the operations center was ever compromised, and they needed to form a barricade to block bullets. There was a door leading to an underground garage just beyond the sleeping area. Off to the right of the elevator was a door to restroom facilities, which probably included a shower since this was a location meant for ‘long-term’ living. Directly ahead of the computers was the mannequin with the tactical suit and a large, empty space that Oliver intended to fill with stands for his arrows as well as an arrow fabrication center, including a station to put together his trick arrows, which would make up the bulk of his arsenal. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver currently had plans for a number of trick arrows: taser, injection, sleeping gas, explosive, bola, and magnetic arrows to start off with. Each would allow him to disarm or disable his opponents <em>without</em> killing them. If he was going to do what The Monitor had tasked him with, he needed to be able to <em>inspire</em> the heroes that he was supposed to lead against the Crisis on Infinite Earths, and the vigilante he had been couldn’t inspire, not in the way that Barry could. But he also knew he couldn’t lose his edge like he had his first year as Green Arrow; that had seen Felicity nearly die and <em>had</em> seen Laurel die. He needed to find the balance between vigilante and hero in order to inspire the generation of heroes that would be rising in the next few years, assuming he didn’t change things too much.</p>
<p>“Yes, A.R.G.U.S. knows their stuff,” Oliver said now, answering Diggle’s remark. “Still, Waller was pretty clear that this was going to be a limited lease and she expects me to set up my own base of operations for after I’ve dealt with Merlyn, if not before. So, let’s not get too comfortable here, John.”</p>
<p>“Considering this place is probably heavily-monitored, I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” Diggle replied. “I’d bet our conversation is being recorded and dissected as we speak.”</p>
<p>“Probably,” Oliver said ruefully. “I’ll start looking into potential properties to put a new base in later today.” Oliver knew that the one he was going to look at the most was the one that was under his old campaign office, which was in turn Blood’s old campaign office. He had no idea if Blood had owned the building or if he had purchased it with Slade’s help in preparation for the latter’s plans for vengeance. Worst case scenario, Oliver would put a new base under the steel factory and build a club over the top like he had the last time around, but he wanted to avoid having his base at any Queen properties, if only to avoid potential trouble if something like Rochev taking over the company happened again.</p>
<p>Oliver had no intention of letting that happen, of making sure that the company his family had built over generations remained in their control, but there were some aspects of that which were simply out of his reach. His mother currently had the controlling shares of Queen Consolidated, and outside of her death, she would likely retain that controlling interest. Oliver honestly didn’t know how things would play out regarding his mother and the Undertaking this time around; it was entirely possible that she would go down with Malcolm and the rest of the cabal. It had taken the obvious fact that Oliver intended to challenge Malcolm to shake Moira out of her apathy towards the plight of the people in the Glades that Malcolm intended to murder with his Undertaking. If Moira went down with the ship, so to speak, then it was possible they would still end up with the same situation as before. But at least this time, Oliver had the foreknowledge of what could happen at his disposal and knew he needed to buy up as many shares as possible to maintain controlling interest in Queen Consolidated and thus negate that avenue of attack for Slade Wilson. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>“So, what now, sir?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“Have you made a decision yet, John?” Oliver asked in return. “I’ve given you all that I’m going to until you have.”</p>
<p>“I have,” Diggle said. “You said it yourself. You need someone to keep you from becoming lost in this fight between yourself and Merlyn, to keep you from forgetting the civilians caught in the crossfire. I may not understand <em>everything</em> that’s going on, but it’s obvious to me that you are going to need all of the allies you can get, especially in the face of what’s going on in this city. But if it turns out this is all just a figment of your imagination, then I reserve the right to leave.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Oliver said. “To answer your question, Dig, now I begin researching the people on the List and determining the first person that I’ll take down when I start things up. Also, Waller forwarded her list of potential hackers and I’ve selected a woman named Naomi Singh. She has a compassion for others that will come in handy for this endeavor, and she’ll kelp keep me focused on what matters, same as you. The other best option was a raging egomaniac that I probably would’ve been tempted to teach a lesson in humility. Not the best start to a partnership.”</p>
<p>“No, it wouldn’t be,” Dig said dryly as Oliver opened the crate and pulled out the battered journal containing the List. “I’ll give this place a thorough look-over, make my own assessment of potential weaknesses in the security.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Oliver said, taking a seat behind the computers. He used the log-in information that Waller had provided him, accessing the system, and began doing his research. His eyes fell briefly on Adam Hunt’s name and he again felt a bout of unease, as though he were forgetting something very important regarding Hunt, but he brushed it aside. It was probably just the fact that in the last timeline, he had dealt with Hunt last night during his welcome-back bash. Speaking of, he still needed to talk to Tommy about that, since a party was just the kind of thing that people expected from Oliver Queen, and he needed to show people what they expected wherever possible, keep the suspicions about him and his potential connection to Green Arrow low to non-existent.</p>
<p>Still, the thought nagged at him. What was it about Hunt that was just at the edge of memory?</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance, dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt with her shoes kicked off, curled up on her couch with a cup of cocoa to wind down from the day. The motion to recuse Judge Grell from judgment in the case against Adam Hunt was still tied up in the courts, which meant that Laurel had had to focus on some of the other cases on her plate today. The bulk of them were simple cases. Slum lords charging exorbitant rent for hole-in-the-wall slime pits, employers who were short-changing their employees when it came to payment, making it difficult for them to make ends meet, and people trying to take scam artists who had swindled them the way Adam Hunt had, though on a lesser scale. Laurel sighed, setting her cocoa on the coffee table and leaning back on her couch, resting her head on one hand as she stared at the black screen of her television set.</p>
<p>Last night had been rough, even after Oliver left. Going through everything that he had told her with her mother, who asked questions from different angles in a good impression of a lawyer, had been grueling, and Laurel had had to bite back the question more than once about where this tenacity had been when <em>she</em> needed Dinah to be there for her. It was no use getting after her mother about things that had happened in the past. Her mother had always favored Sara to a ridiculous degree, beyond even what was expected when it came to ‘the baby’ of the family. Laurel didn’t understand it; she had done everything her parents could have ever asked, and still they couldn’t seem to muster the same levels of love and affection for her that they had showered on Sara in the past and, in many cases, still did, with her mother constantly searching for Sara and her father practically sainting her sister in death. Laurel knew it was self-centered, but she wished, just for once, that her parents would show her the same concern, love, and affection that her sister had taken for granted.</p>
<p>Laurel shook her head, forcing such thoughts from her head with extreme prejudice. What was done was done; her life wasn’t perfect by any means, but no one’s life was. And her parents <em>did </em>love her, in their own way; just because they didn’t show it in the same way that they did with Sara didn’t mean that they loved her any less. She had had their undivided attention for two years before Sara was born, and even if she couldn’t remember it, she was <em>sure</em> that they had showered her with love and affection the way an only child typically is. Laurel ruthlessly shoved down memories of the past five years, because those memories certainly made it hard to accept what she was telling herself, that she was loved equally by her parents.</p>
<p>A knock at the door started her from her depressing thoughts, and she smiled softly. Tommy had called and said he was on her way over and, if she were honest, she could use the distraction, could use the attention and affection that Tommy aimed at her to salve her troubled thoughts. So, with a soft smile still on her face, Laurel got up and went to the door, swinging it open with a welcoming smile without checking who was at the door, only for shock to flit across her face before she attempted to slam the door shut. A heavy kick was delivered to the door, sending the door flying pack and impacting her chest and chin, earning a hiss of pain from the young lawyer as she was sent tumbling back into the cabinet directly behind the door. Her hands came down on some of the glassware and it broke, slicing into her palm. Laurel could also feel blood trickling from a cut on her chin as she took a deep, shuddering breath.</p>
<p>Men entered her apartment, one of them driving the butt of his rifle into her stomach, causing her to double over, wheezing. Blows rained down on her back as the men pummeled her with the butts of their weapons, and she couldn’t help the sob of pain that came from her as she tried to push herself back up into a standing position, knowing she couldn’t do anything while kneeling on the ground and cowering away from the blows raining down on her. One of the men delivered a particularly vicious strike to the back of her head, leaving her dazed and confused on the ground. She felt her arms pulled hard behind her back and a zip-tie was used to tie her hands in place. She was hauled to her feet and a black bag was placed over her head. Two of the men hooked their arms beneath her armpits while the other gathered up her legs, zip-tying her ankles together, and then she was airborne and being carried out of her apartment. “No!” she screamed in denial, raging at the idea that she was no longer safe in her own home. “Let me go! <em>Let me go, you sons of bitches!</em>”</p>
<p>A blow was delivered to her head through the cloth, bruising her cheek. “Shut it, bitch,” she heard one of the men say. “If you keep quiet, maybe we won’t have some <em>fun</em> with you before your date with destiny.”</p>
<p>“<em>No!</em>” Laurel continued to rage, writhing in the grip of her captors. “<em>Let me go! Let me go!</em>”</p>
<p>“Enough of this shit,” another man said, and she felt a heavy, painful blow land on the top of her head from the butt of a rifle, the fourth man in the group having apparently had it with her screams. Laurel lost consciousness, her last thought being that this couldn’t be how she went out. <strong><em>*5* </em></strong> </p>
<p>The men carried the unconscious young woman down the three flights of stairs and out to the street, where a black, unmarked van with tinted windows was waiting. They shoved her into the back and climbed in, the driver who had been waiting gunning the engine and peeling away from the curb, none of them taking notice of the silver Porsche that had been waiting at the intersection, the driver of the car in question having watched with wide eyes and worry over whether what he had just witnessed had anything to do with his friend and on-again, off-again bed partner.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn gunned his engine, running the red light and earning honks from the few cars he came close to hitting, terror gripping his heart as he screeched to a halt mere seconds later in front of Laurel’s building. <em>Please, don’t let that have been Laurel,</em> he begged whatever higher power that might be listening. He exited his car, running around the front and into the building. He took the flights of stairs two steps at a time, racing up the stairs to the third floor, panic and fear waging war for dominance in him as he came out on the third floor. His heart almost stopped when he saw the door to Apartment 305 hanging open. “No,” he murmured. “No, no, no! Laurel! <em>Laurel!</em>” He raced down the hall, slamming the door open. His eyes fell first on the broken glassware on the cabinet just in front of him, red blood on jagged edges. His eyes fell to the ground, where there were drops of blood on the wooden floor of Laurel’s front hall. “No,” he moaned in despair, falling to his knees.</p>
<p>Tommy just knelt there, in front of Laurel’s apartment, for what could’ve been anywhere from ten seconds to ten minutes, despair flooding through him. Finally, he gathered his wits, pulled out his phone and dialed 911. “Yes,” he said when the dispatcher came on the line, “I need to report a kidnapping. Laurel Lance. She’s the daughter of Detective Quentin Lance of the M.C.U. I saw her get taken. Please send someone, <em>anyone</em>. 1405 Euclid, Apartment 305. I’ll wait…”</p>
<p>“We have officers on the way and the M.C.U. will be informed,” the dispatcher said. “Tell me everything that you can, sir.”</p>
<p>Tommy took a deep breath and began to speak, knowing he would have to go over all of this with the officers and then the detectives when they got here. <strong><em>*6* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* So, among the changes in this version is Oliver having more than one choice of hacker specialist and deciding to go with Naomi Singh over Henry Fyff. Much as I love working with Henry in the later chapters of Rise and the bulk of Age, I have no desire to write his raging egomania again. And I think we all know Oliver is underestimating Waller’s capacity for inhumanity.</p>
<p>*2* In the pilot episode, Quentin asks Tommy if he had roofied anyone special yet. Now, this was most likely because Tommy was originally intended to be slimier and eventually become Dark Archer, but in light of what Tommy did become one has to come up with a new head canon and Quentin’s bad attitude for everything related to Oliver, including his best friend, is as good a reason as any. And yes, Quentin is having serious temper issues.</p>
<p>*3* In the original “Rise”, I didn’t focus too much on the layout of the Bunker, coming up with shit as needed. Here, I wanted to try and give a visual impression of this operations center and how it’s set-up as well as what all is available right from the get-go. This will become important later in the story if some of my current plans pan out. You’ll know what I mean when it happens, if it happens.</p>
<p>*4* Alright, so, first off, there is *no way* the Queen family wasn’t the majority shareholder in the first season, and it is likely that Moira held the shares. My head-canon is that after she was arrested, the shares she controlled were transferred into escrow and then sold off slowly, which allowed Isabel Rochev to buy up fifty percent of the shares and thus put her in a position to become co-C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated with Oliver. So, right now, the Queens still have the majority share and Oliver knows he has to buy up as many shares as possible if the same situation happens and the shares are sold off after his mother is arrested for her role in the planned Undertaking.</p>
<p>*5* I wanted the abduction to have more of an impact this time around. Last time, in “Rise”, it was very quick. This time, I wanted to capture Laurel’s rage and despair at being attacked in her own home, her struggle to free herself before one of her captors decided enough was enough.</p>
<p>*6* Okay, so the reason I had Tommy coming over and witness this was solely so there would be a *report* to the police about what happened, because if you think about it, to our knowledge, Laurel’s neighbors (assuming she even has any) never stick their necks out for her when she’s attacked. Hell, she is tased right in the middle of the hallway by those corrupt cops in Season 4. So, this time, I wanted to showcase how the police found out she was even kidnapped because without that, then there’s no way for Oliver to find things out in time to help her. Yes, I’m thinking a little more critically in this rewrite. I hope it makes the story feel more real and authentic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The First Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within half an hour, Tommy Merlyn was surrounded by cops. C.S.I. was going over the entry of Laurel’s apartment, gathering evidence, while uniformed officers tried to get statements from Laurel’s neighbors, who presumably hadn’t done a damn thing to help her when she was taken. Tommy himself was leaning against the wall, troubled by the fact that one of his best friends and someone that he was beginning to have stronger feelings for had been abducted from her own home, waiting for the detectives to arrive. He had heard chatter from the uniformed officers that the M.C.U. was taking over the case and that their lieutenant, Franklin Pike, would be handling the investigation personally along with Lucas Hilton since Quentin Lance would have to recuse himself from the case due to it being his <em>daughter</em> who had been abducted.</p>
<p>Pike and Hilton arrived and made their way directly to Tommy. “Mr. Merlyn,” Pike said professionally. “What can you tell us?”</p>
<p>“I was coming over to see Laurel, and I was stopped at the light,” Tommy began. “There was a van sitting at the curb. I saw a bunch of men come out carrying someone. It didn’t look like they were struggling but I couldn’t see their face. But I got worried that it was Laurel. She’s the only one I know in the building and my mind instantly jumped to her. Once I pulled up, I ran up here, found the door open and the blood, and called you guys.”</p>
<p>“What can you tell us about the van?” Hilton asked.</p>
<p>“It was a dark color, maybe black or dark blue,” Tommy said. “The windows looked black, too, but that could just be because it was dark out.”</p>
<p>“Why exactly were you coming over to see Laurel?” Pike asked.</p>
<p>“Laurel and I… occasionally get together to blow off steam,” Tommy said as delicately as possible, “and I’d appreciate if you don’t tell Mr. Lance. He already hates me enough as it is.”</p>
<p>“If you think he doesn’t know about you and Laurel, you’re fooling yourself, Merlyn,” Hilton said. “A father <em>always</em> knows.” Tommy gulped at that. “Anything else? Has Laurel said anything about stuff at work? People following her? Anything that could explain why someone would kidnap her?”</p>
<p>“No, she hasn’t,” Tommy said. “I-I wish I could help more, Detective, but we don’t really talk about those things. Like I said, we mainly get together to blow off steam.”</p>
<p>“Is it possible this is related to you and Oliver Queen’s abduction?” Pike asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t see why it would be,” Tommy said. “That was about something Mr. Queen was involved in. Laurel’s got nothing to do with Mr. Queen or any business stuff he was involved in. Her only involvement with the family was dating Ollie.”</p>
<p>“We had to ask,” Hilton said. Tommy nodded slowly, guessing that was true enough. “Can you think of <em>anyone</em> who would have it out for Laurel? Who would want to kidnap her? Who could hire a <em>crew</em> to abduct her?”</p>
<p>“No,” Tommy said. “I’m trying, Detective, but the last major case she worked that could’ve seen something like this happen was Cyrus Vanch. I remember that because Detective Lance had cops stationed outside the building until the case was over.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I remember that,” Pike mused. “That’s not to say there isn’t something in her current caseload, though. Laurel didn’t exactly like having police protection, as I recall, so she might not have told Quentin about any dangerous cases she was working on. I’m guessing she could’ve kept them quiet from you because you would’ve insisted that she tell Quentin.”</p>
<p>“Damn right I would have,” Tommy said. “Do you really think this could be related to her work at C.N.R.I.?”</p>
<p>“It’s a possibility that we can’t rule out,” Hilton said. “Anything else you can think of?”</p>
<p>“No,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“Then you’re free to go, Mr. Merlyn,” Pike said, holding out a card. “If you <em>do</em> think of something, let us know as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Tommy promised, taking the card and heading for the stairs, his shoulders slumped. Laurel was gone, taken, and there was nothing that he could do about it. What was happening? First, he and Ollie got kidnapped, now Laurel… Ollie. Ollie didn’t know, and Tommy knew he needed to tell his best friend, but he knew a phone call wouldn’t do. Not for this. Tommy got into his Porsche and peeled away from the curb with his destination already set: the Queen Mansion.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen was in the dining room with his family, eating dinner, when Tommy Merlyn arrived, looking worried. “Hey, buddy, come to join us for dinner again?” Oliver asked with a smile.</p>
<p>“Uh, no,” Tommy said. “Ollie, something’s happened.”</p>
<p>“Your dad?” Oliver asked, though he doubted it.</p>
<p>“No, no,” Tommy said. “I went over to see Laurel this evening. While I was at the light, I saw some men dragging someone into a van in front of her building.”</p>
<p>Oliver felt a thrill of foreboding even as his mother let out a “Dear God,” and Thea gasped. No, no, no, this couldn’t be happening. This hadn’t happened last time, he <em>knew</em> this hadn’t happened last time! What was happening?</p>
<p>Tommy, unaware of the inner turmoil of his best friend, continued, “I ran the light and then got up to Laurel’s place as soon as possible, hoping that it was someone else. I know that’s wrong, but I didn’t want it to be her, not Laurel. But her door was open, and when I pushed it open, I saw smashed glass on that cabinet of hers, and there was blood. Not a lot, but there was still blood. She’s hurt, Ollie. She’s hurt, and she’s been kidnapped, and I don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know that there’s much we <em>can</em> do,” Moira said.</p>
<p>“We could offer a reward,” Oliver said. “A reward for information leading to her safe return. Please, Mom. It’s <em>Laurel</em>.” His desperate eyes met his mother’s, and for a moment there was silence. Finally, she nodded, and Oliver felt a sense of relief.</p>
<p>“I’ll reach out to our media contacts, let them know to include this when they address her kidnapping in the news,” Moira said. “But Oliver, you have to know that even this will only do so much. Laurel has made a lot of enemies at C.N.R.I. based on what Tommy’s said. Any number of them could be behind this. It might not even be someone she’s currently dealing with. It could have been someone else she won a case against early in her career.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“I know,” Oliver said quietly. “But we have to do something.” Oliver ran a hand through his hair and stood. “I-I’m going to go to my room. Thanks for coming to tell me, Tommy.”</p>
<p>“No problem, buddy,” Tommy said, pale. “I’m gonna go talk to Dad, see if I can’t convince him to do the same as your Mom.” Tommy shuffled out of the dining room, Oliver following behind, the two of them separating in the entrance hall with Tommy heading out the front door and Oliver heading up the stairs, his eyes filled with images of Laurel bleeding, of Laurel bruised and battered, of Laurel cowering before a shadowy figure that menaced her with a bat. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear the images from his mind.</p>
<p>He entered his bedroom, closed the door, and locked it. For what he was going to do, he needed complete silence and no distractions. He kicked off his shoes and knelt in a meditative pose, closing his eyes, drawing on his teachings from Ra’s and Talia and using a meditation technique meant to help with memory recall, focusing on the events surrounding Adam Hunt’s takedown in the last timeline. Hunt was literally the <em>only</em> thing that had changed from the previous timeline, so this <em>had</em> to be him. Oliver focused first on his initial confrontation with Hunt, more specifically what he had seen Hunt doing and saying before he confronted him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You remind Grell that I put him on the bench, I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale,” Hunt ordered a man walking beside him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, Mr. Hunt,” the man said.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And this attorney, Laurel Lance? You said she wasn’t gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation. Why are you still here?”</em>
</p>
<p>Oliver focused on the memory of the man that Hunt had been talking to. He was familiar, somehow, but where? Oliver focused on finding the man in his memories, focusing on more recent memories as Oliver could swear that he had seen that man recently. Soon, he discovered exactly where he had seen the man. He had seen him at C.N.R.I., when he went to see Laurel to tell her about Sara. Oliver stood, going to his laptop and booting it up. Once the typical start-up had cycled through, Oliver opened a browser window and searched for C.N.R.I.’s website, knowing that firms, small and large, liked to ‘introduce’ their employees. The man’s picture was right at the top of the “Our Team” page: Eric Gitter, the Director of the City Necessary Resources Initiative. Laurel’s boss.</p>
<p>Oliver felt sick. C.N.R.I. was the last hope for so many of the people victimized by Tempest for a better future for themselves and their children, and now it appeared that the man who was in charge was party to their suffering, serving the very people he was sworn to work against. Worse, this explained how Hunt’s men had gotten Laurel’s home address, seeing as it was unlisted due to an agreement between the then-21-year-old Laurel and her overprotective cop father so that she would have some degree of protection from unsavory types. It also explained how the Triad had been able to attack her in her own home in a week; Gitter’s loyalty must be purchasable by everyone with the money for it. Oliver’s lips thinned as he realized this was just another degree of corruption that he hadn’t been aware of when he first started out. But now he was, and he wasn’t going to let Eric Gitter continue to serve as Director of C.N.R.I., helping to victimize those his firm proclaimed to help. But Gitter would have to wait; Laurel was the priority. Oliver needed to focus on Hunt, on where he could have had his men take Laurel. Then again, maybe Gitter would have that information.</p>
<p>The Bunker, as he was officially calling the A.R.G.U.S. operations center, contained a small motor pool, a blacked-out van and a motorcycle. He <em>could</em> go after Gitter tonight, but there was no guarantee the man would have any information, and he could end up tipping his hand, causing Hunt to take care of Laurel as quickly as possible, even if it was messy. No, tonight, he would need to work on getting into Hunt’s systems, see if he could find where Laurel was being held or where she would be taken when they decided to-to get rid of her. Oliver swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at the thought of what Laurel must be going through right now and knowing that it was <em>his </em>fault. If he had just gone after Hunt like he had done in the original timeline, then this wouldn’t have happened. Worse, he knew that if he had waited in the original timeline, then Laurel would have died hating him because he wouldn’t have known <em>who</em> took her or <em>why</em>. It was a sobering realization, and it made him wonder how many other things had been avoided because he had acted when he did instead of waiting a month or more to act as the Hood in the last timeline.</p>
<p>Oliver sighed as he closed out the browser window as reality set in. <em>He</em> could do nothing; Diggle had already gone home for the night and if he acted out of character, his mother could end up being suspicious. Going out and illegally driving one of the vehicles from the family motor pool would be considered out of character, especially when he had stuck close to home. Even in the last timeline, he hadn’t done something like that, depending on Diggle to drive him around for those first few days. He had been able to explain away the whole ‘stealing the Bentley’ after being brought back legally as nerves getting to him, but this? No, he couldn’t explain any uncharacteristic behavior away without raising his mother’s, and thus Malcolm’s, suspicions.</p>
<p>No, as much as he hated it, he would have to wait until tomorrow. He would send a message to Waller to have Naomi Singh ready to go at the Bunker tomorrow morning, as well as for a supply of special tech that he was sure A.R.G.U.S. could get its hands on quickly so that he could modify the arrows he had at the moment to be trick arrows. Oliver pulled out an encrypted cell phone that had been delivered for him to use to contact Waller and made the call.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Quentin Lance was sitting in his armchair, sipping at a glass of whiskey and staring at a photo of his family from before that bastard Queen destroyed them, when there was a knock at the door of his apartment. Quentin set the whiskey and photograph down and got up, grumbling under his breath about goddamned door-to-door salesmen, and went to the door, swinging it open, ready to deliver a scathing remark to whoever was trying to sell him overpriced mineral water or whatever, only to pull in his chin in consternation. Standing on the other side of the door were his lieutenant and his partner. “Frank? Lucas? What are you doing here?” Quentin scratched the back of his head. “Was I supposed to have an evening shift?”</p>
<p>“No, Quentin,” Pike said. “We got a call from dispatch earlier tonight. There’s no easy way to say this. Laurel’s been abducted, Quentin.”</p>
<p>Quentin staggered at these words, then shook his head. “No, she hasn’t,” Quentin said. “She’s fine. She’s gotta be fine. She was just telling me this afternoon about how she’s frustrated the courts are stonewalling her motion to recuse Grell from the Hunt case. That was only a few hours ago.”</p>
<p>“Quentin, Tommy Merlyn saw someone get dragged out of her building, and when he went to her place, he found smashed glassware and blood,” Hilton said. “Not a lot… looks like she cut her hand in the struggle. But her neighbors confirmed they heard her shouting at her kidnappers before she fell silent. I’m sorry, Quentin, but it’s true. Laurel’s been taken.”</p>
<p>“I-I-” Quentin stammered out, stumbling into his apartment and collapsing back into his armchair. He gulped down the rest of the whiskey he had in a glass and then shakily poured another glass. “Who? Who did this? What’s being done to get these bastards? And why the fuck was Merlyn at my daughter’s place? NO, don’t answer that last one, I can guess. I know they’ve been sleeping together. But who would do this?”</p>
<p>“That’s what we’re trying to figure out,” Pike said. “Quentin, can you think of anything that could have brought this on? Something she said about a case or anything?”</p>
<p>“Just the thing about Grell and Hunt, but I don’t see how this could be connected to that,” Quentin said distractedly. “Hunt’s a millionaire bottom-feeder, he’ll just pay off whoever is supposed to make that call to dismiss the motion.” Quentin looked at them bleakly. “You gotta find her, Lucas,” Quentin said, his voice breaking. “I can’t lose another daughter. She’s my rock. I can’t lose her…”</p>
<p>“You won’t,” Pike said. “Maybe you should stay the night at the station. You won’t be able to take part in the investigation, but you can be kept informed. I don’t think you should be alone right now, Quentin.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine,” Quentin said roughly. “I’ll be in in the morning and catch up then. Just do what you can tonight. Thanks, guys.” The dismissal was clear enough, and his boss and partner left the apartment.</p>
<p>Quentin leaned forward, perching his elbows on his knees and lowering his head into his hands. His body began shaking as deep, wracking sobs erupted from him. This couldn’t be happening; he couldn’t be losing <em>another</em> daughter. Not Laurel; not the daughter who had always been there, always been the one he was most proud of. He hadn’t always been able to show it, but he had loved that she wanted to take after him, even if he had had to curb her desire to join the police force since he didn’t want either of his daughters following him into such a dangerous line of work. Laurel was too passionate, too dedicated to the law to be able to stomach the reality of being a cop in Starling City, and Sara had been such a gentle, sweet girl, someone who couldn’t stand to see any living thing hurt. Unfortunately, Laurel graduating law school had been during some of his worst years and instead of telling her how proud he was of her, that she had graduated younger than anyone else in her class, all he had done was disparage her plans to take the job with Wolfram &amp; Hart in San Francisco. He had treated her like garbage, and he had never apologized, now that he thought about it. <em>Please, let her be okay,</em> Quentin cried in his head. <em>Please, keep her safe so that I can apologize. I need to fix things with her. Please… <strong>*2*</strong></em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance woke up on a hard, lumpy mattress, her movements highly restricted by zip-ties at her wrists, elbows, ankles, and knees. She was laid on her stomach, a black bag over her head still, though it must have been removed at one point, because she could feel the cloth gag, a ball tied in the middle and inserted into her mouth to keep her voice muffled, pulling back the corners of her mouth. Tears trickled down Laurel’s cheeks, soaking into the black cloth of the black bag that was over her head. She could feel her hair was damp with sweat from the heat contained within the bag over her head, and sweat stung at her eyes, making her tears fall even more. She tried to repress the sobs that wanted to erupt, but it wasn’t possible. She remembered what one of the men had said, about how if she didn’t shut up they might have some fun with her before her ‘date with destiny’. That kind of talk could only imply one thing: these men, or whoever it was that had hired them, were going to kill her.</p>
<p>She was only twenty-seven. She had only just begun to find her footing as a lawyer living in Starling City, though she had brought her passion and dedication to every case she was assigned. She was beginning to heal from the wounds Oliver and Sara had left on her soul and psyche, meeting Tommy with increasing frequency. More recently, she was healing because Oliver had returned and apologized in full, not made any excuses for his taking Sara on the <em>Gambit</em>, as she had imagined that he would if he survived and returned for months after the <em>Gambit</em> sank. Her father depended on her to make it through the week, because there wasn’t a week that went by where she didn’t have to track him down at his favorite bar and pull him away, enduring his drunken accusations and ridicule with practiced ease, because in the end, he was her father and she loved him, and she knew he loved her even though he wasn’t always able to show it.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to die; but she also despaired, because these men had been very thorough, and her neighbors would probably be no help. They minded their own business; they might not have even called the cops, which meant that no one was looking for her. Shuddering sobs wracked her body, her already-strained breathing from lying face first on the mattress becoming more choked. “Oh, look, the princess is awake,” she heard a man jeer to his comrades. She heard the creak of a chair as someone stood from where they were sitting and walked over to her. She felt a hand run across her rear. “That’s a fine ass,” he slurred drunkenly.</p>
<p>“Don’t get any ideas,” another man said. “You know the boss doesn’t want her broken. He wants to break her spirit on the docks. If it’s already broken, we don’t get paid.”</p>
<p>“Just admiring the view,” the first man slurred out. “Seems a shame to waste an ass like that. What’s it gonna hurt if we have some fun with her. Not like she’s gonna be telling anybody.”</p>
<p>“Orders are orders,” the second man replied stonily. “Just for that, you’re assigned to guard duty out front for the rest of the time we’re here. You can’t be trusted.” The first man cursed, but if the footsteps Laurel heard were any indication, the first man was accepting his orders.</p>
<p>“What are the orders about her eating, drinking, bathroom?” asked a third man.</p>
<p>“No food and water, but now she’s awake she gets one chance to relieve herself, under guard,” the second man, clearly the leader, said. “If she tries anything, beat her down, knock her out, and let her piss and shit herself before the big event. Hear that, Miss Lance? If you want to die with some dignity tomorrow night, you’ll play nice with me and my men. If not, you can die smelling like an outhouse for all we care.” The creak of chairs was heard, and Laurel knew they were coming to cut her loose to let her go to the bathroom, and as much as she wanted to make a break for it… if she was going to die, she wanted to have some dignity left. She would play along for now. Once she had gone to the bathroom… then she would try to escape. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Green Arrow and his team were fighting off Damien Darhk’s hired goons inside of Iron Heights prison, acutely aware of the supervillain bending over two men that his loyal agent, Andrew Diggle, had shot at a gesture from him. Even as Team Arrow began to overwhelm their opponents, Darhk was making his way to the idol, which increased their desperation. Green Arrow, Spartan, Speedy, and Black Canary finished fighting their opponents, leaving only Darhk, Merlyn, and Andy standing, but even as they rushed to confront the three, Darhk turned to them with bloody hands, laughing as his magic seized them once more. “Ooh! Oh, I feel so much better!” Darhk exclaimed. He turned his attention to the men who had been fighting the team of heroes. “Hey, I am sorry about your buddies, omelettes and eggs and all that. But I know how to make it up to you, though. Who wants to go for a walk </em>
  <em>outside</em>
  <em>?” Darhk chuckled as the prisoners filed from the room, leaving him and his henchmen with the captive Team Arrow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Darhk stepped up to Andy’s side, putting a hand on the ex-soldier’s shoulder. “Andy here, might’ve mentioned that his brother John worked for the Green Arrow, or should I say Oliver Queen?” Merlyn, who had been making sure the prisoners left them be, jogged back to stand behind Darhk and Andy. “Oh, oh, oh, see, I know what you’re all thinking, but no, he didn’t tell me. It was really just a hop, skip and a jump from the whole Diggle connection to you to your little sister to your ex-girlfriend. But when you came to rescue that boy, William, that look on your face, that was a father’s look. I should’ve recognized it there and then.” Green Arrow, being unable to speak, could only work on finding a way around Darhk’s magic. He had a sense of foreboding, as though something awful was going to happen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Merlyn said, “Damien, we need to get out of here, now.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But Darhk’s murderous intent was already clear in his eyes as he said, “Patience,” and his clawed hands made a swiping gesture to the side, throwing Spartan and Speedy against the wall and scrambling their senses with the impact, leaving only Green Arrow and Black Canary standing. Green Arrow’s sense of foreboding grew more intense, because he had seen enough of Darhk to know the way the man’s mind worked. He remembered vividly what Quentin had told him Darhk threatened him with, and his gaze went to the woman frozen not five feet from him. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time,” Damien said before turning to face Black Canary. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Miss Lance.” Green Arrow saw Black Canary turn her head to face Darhk, saw the emotion in her eyes. Pure and unadulterated fear. “Nine months ago, I made your daddy a promise. I told him what I would do if he betrayed me.” The pressure on Green Arrow had lessened and he was down on one knee, but at these words he stood and nocked an arrow, firing it. Darhk caught it as well as recapturing Green Arrow. “Impressive. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah… I want you to give your father a message… from me. I want you to tell him…” Darhk suddenly thrust the arrow into Black Canary’s side, grunting in sadistic satisfaction as he thrust the arrow further and further into Black Canary’s side, blood bubbling up passed her lips as she let out choked gasps with each thrust. “I’m a man of my word,” Darhk finished and then let her drop, and with her drop, Green Arrow felt despair surround him. A moment later, he was released, and Darhk and his flunkeys were leaving, but all that mattered to Green Arrow in that moment was Black Canary as he gathered her up in his arms, her blood staining her uniform and smearing against his bare arms as she stared up at him with fearful, pain-filled green eyes. <strong>*4*</strong></em>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen shot upright in bed, crying out, “Laurel!” in a horrified shout, reaching out to grasp the vision of his dying friend as it faded away. Tears trickled down Oliver’s cheeks as he recalled Laurel’s final moments in the hospital, her confessing to him that he was still the love of her life, asking him to train another Black Canary so that a part of her would always be out there with him, which suggested that Laurel had <em>known</em> she was about to die, and being Laurel, she had focused on comforting him and making sure he knew what he meant to her. That was just so her, not focusing on her own mortality or what was coming but wanting to comfort others.</p>
<p>Oliver swung his legs over the side of the bed and leaned forward, perching his elbows on his knees and lowering his head into his hands. While he had eventually been able to acknowledge that what happened to Laurel at Iron Heights wasn’t his fault, that no amount of training he could’ve put her through would’ve protected her from Darhk’s magic, just as his own training hadn’t, there was no denying that what was happening <em>now</em>, with Hunt and Gitter, <em>was</em> his fault. He had decided to be <em>smart</em> and wait a month to separate Oliver Queen’s return from the arrival of the Green Arrow, and because of that, Gitter had turned Laurel’s unlisted home address (which he would know as Director of C.N.R.I.) over to Hunt, who had then sent thugs to abduct her. The plan was obvious; he was going to kill her. But when and where, Oliver didn’t know. What if… What if Laurel was already dead?</p>
<p><em>No, you can’t think like that, Oliver,</em> he scolded himself. <em>She’s alive, and you’re going to get her back, and you’re going to make Eric Gitter and Adam Hunt pay! </em>He had to repeat that she was going to be okay and that he was going to get her back a couple of more times. Oliver finally stood and went to his desk, slumping down wearily in the roller chair and picking up his wallet. He opened it and pulled out a faded photograph, the very photograph that Laurel had given him on the docks the day that the <em>Gambit </em>set sail, the very photograph that he had returned to her after Tommy’s death and which she had carried with her from that point on until the day she died.</p>
<p>“She’s my home,” he whispered the words he had once told Taiana on Lian Yu, when they had made promises to each other. Somewhere along the way, he had forgotten about that in his effort to keep her safe by tricking his enemies into believing that he loved Felicity Smoak. While he had come to love Felicity in a way, it had never been the deep, abiding, passionate love he had held for only one person in the world: Laurel Lance. The Dominators had exposed the harshest of truths to him; Laurel Lance was the love of his life, and he was a shattered wreck of a man in a world that had lost her light. And now here he was again, facing the potential loss of the woman he loved, and just like before, Laurel had no idea what she meant to him, how much she mattered to him. <em>Well, no more,</em> Oliver thought to himself. <em>It may be foolish, stupid, and maybe even wrong to do it, but I won’t let her wonder where she stands with me ever again. John was right. I can’t keep it professional with her. So I’m going to tell her the truth about how much she means to me, even if I don’t tell her about Green Arrow. Laurel Lance will never doubt my love for her again, if she decides we can never be together. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* This is another ‘road not taken’ from “Rise”, where Moira refused to actually do anything to try and find or help Laurel and even tried to commit Oliver when he was understandably upset and worried. Since here I’ve established that she would like to see Oliver and Laurel find their way back to each other, it made sense to me that she would, at the very least, offer a reward.</p>
<p>*2* The thing about Quentin in-canon is that he didn’t seem to appreciate just what Laurel meant to him until she was gone. He kind of took for granted that she would always be there, whatever he did. So, I decided that her abduction this time around needed to really hit him and make him realize what he has in Laurel.</p>
<p>*3* I decided to explore a bit of what Laurel is going through because what’s happening is going to have a serious impact on her even after she’s rescued, because one of the mistakes I made with “Rise” was having her bounce back so quickly from things. On the one hand, it fit with her selfless nature, but on another, I want to explore what the impact really is and how she would deal with the horrifying experience she had had.</p>
<p>*4* The bulk of this dream sequence is lifted from my own “Arrow: The Wrong Target”, a one-shot fix-it to 4x18 where Oliver’s magical protection activates as he fills with love for Laurel. Obviously, I had to watch the scene where Laurel was stabbed to get the stuff that didn’t happen in that one-shot. As always, I fucking hate watching Laurel getting stabbed. It doesn’t get easier no matter how many times I watch it. Fuck Guggenheim, I spit in his eye and kick him in the groin with steel-toed boots.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Spartan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Alright, so, some will notice this story has been removed from the “Arrow: Rebirth” series. That’s because it is rapidly becoming a completely original story, so to speak, in that it’s not really following the plot of “Rise” very much and will continue to change and become something very different as time goes on. So, from now on, “Chronicles” will be it’s own thing. I am working on a canon-divergent spin-off of “Rise” that will branch off after the events of the chapter “Queen’s Gambit” in that story. With any luck, the things that I wanted to explore in this can be explored in that.</p>
<p>Now, enjoy the new chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen was waiting impatiently for John Diggle to arrive for the day, having sent Diggle a text at six a.m. to tell him they were going to be out all day. Oliver was dressed in jeans and a light sweater with the black coat he had favored at this time, leaning against one of the support pillars at the mansion’s entrance. As he waited, Oliver was trying not to focus on what Laurel could be going through right now, what could be being done to her. There was a part of Oliver, small but growing, that just wanted to skip going to the Bunker and have Diggle take him straight to C.N.R.I. where he would beat a confession out of Gitter until the man was willing to give up the passwords to his accounts. But that wouldn’t help Laurel, and it would make it very obvious to everyone who Green Arrow was. So, he would go to the Bunker and spend the day making trick arrows for tonight, wherever he ended up confronting Laurel’s kidnappers. He had received confirmation at seven a.m. that the supplies he had requested would be at the Bunker, as would Naomi Singh. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver felt more than saw his mother come out of the mansion and come to stand beside him. “You’re going to join the search for her, aren’t you?” Moira asked, referring to the search that had been announced in the morning news along with the news about the Queen family offering a reward for information leading to Laurel’s safe return.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said quietly. “I can’t just do nothing, Mom. It’s <em>Laurel</em>.”</p>
<p>“I understand, sweetheart,” Moira said softly, putting a hand on her son’s shoulder. “But I want you to prepare yourself for the possibility that she might not be found in time.”</p>
<p>“I can’t think about that,” Oliver said, before his blue eyes caught the Bentley pulling up. “Here’s Mr. Diggle. Have a good day, Mom.”</p>
<p>“Stay safe, Oliver,” Moira replied as the Bentley pulled to a stop. Oliver waved at her and approached the car, opening the back door and entering the Bentley without waiting for Diggle to circle the car and do it for him. He wanted to be underway as soon as possible.</p>
<p>“The Bunker,” Oliver said firmly as soon as the door was shut, and his mother couldn’t hear what he was saying. The Bentley pulled away from the Queen Mansion, and Oliver again tried to focus on anything but what Laurel might be going through or what could be being done to her by her kidnappers. The thought of Laurel being treated like the Bratva treated women, for example, made him <em>furious</em> and he hoped that that was one denigration that Laurel wasn’t suffering in her current circumstances. He would rather she be focused entirely on the terror of what might be coming than suffering something like <em>that</em>. But with how dark and desolate Starling City could be, and how dark and desolate it could become based on what Oliver’s children had told him of 2040 Star City, Oliver unfortunately couldn’t put anything past the scum that had kidnapped Laurel, and he wouldn’t breathe freely until she was safe and sound and he was planning on crippling Hunt’s finances so the man wouldn’t be able to wiggle his way out of this with a fancy lawyer.</p>
<p>“I saw the news about your friend,” Diggle said from the front. “I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to lose someone.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t lost her yet,” Oliver said. “There’s only one person she’s going after right now who would be driven to do something like this. Adam Hunt. Naomi Singh is already at the Bunker along with the supplies I need to make trick arrows. Naomi is going to find Laurel, or find where they’re taking her, and then I’m going to go in. I said I would wait if I could, but if something happened, my timetable would move up. This meets that criteria, Dig.”</p>
<p>“Alright, sir,” Diggle said softly. “I hope you know what you’re doing, though.”</p>
<p>“Well, I can either go in as Green Arrow, or I can use the A.R.G.U.S. tactical gear,” Oliver said. “Seeing as I have no idea what else might happen that could’ve been stopped by my debuting early, I don’t want to risk something else happening to Laurel or someone else that I care about, Dig. Starling City is worse than I thought if something like this can happen and the only reason it gets reported is because Tommy sees it. If Tommy hadn’t been going to see Laurel, we might never have known. She would’ve just disappeared. I can’t stomach the idea of something like this happening again, to <em>anyone</em>, and if that means I risk being exposed, than so be it. It’s the right call, Dig, even if it isn’t the safest option.”</p>
<p>“You brought me in to keep you focused, sir,” Dig said. “So it’s my job to make sure you’re making the most clear-headed decision. You could intervene with the A.R.G.U.S. tactical gear on this and <em>other</em> incidents that might crop up, and eventually debut as Green Arrow, as you call your alter ego, when the time is right, with me taking over in the tactical gear so that people don’t consider the two to be one and the same. If I’m going to be your partner in this, then you need to at least consider the alternatives I present before making any final decisions, especially since your exposure could risk others.”</p>
<p>Oliver was silent as he considered Diggle’s words. On the one hand, he balked at the idea of waiting since he knew that there was still the Triad, Deadshot, and the Declan case to consider. But on the other hand, Diggle had offered him a way to not only act without risking exposure as Green Arrow, but also offered to take up duties in the tactical gear to throw people off the scent. Having a vigilante turn up in tactical gear and then suddenly disappear as soon as a mysterious archer showed up would raise suspicions that they were one and the same, but if they were seen in action together, that could possibly work to their advantage. It would even throw Malcolm for a loop, having not one but two interfering vigilantes to try and counter. And Dig was right; Oliver’s exposure would risk him, too. “Alright, Dig,” Oliver said. “We’ll do it your way. But I think we need to come up with a name for this other identity that you and I are going to share. How about… Spartan?” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Basing that off the fact that I’m Special Forces, sir?” Dig asked.</p>
<p>“I am,” Oliver said. “I’m only going to have it for a month. You have to live with it for the entire time. So, what do you say, John? Does Spartan sound like a codename that you could live with?”</p>
<p>Diggle was silent for a moment, then said, “Yeah. It does.”</p>
<p>“Alright, then,” Oliver said with a smile, then turned to look out the window, focusing his mind on re-arranging his plans. Not just for today, but for the next month. Today, he would still focus on constructing trick arrows, but he would also decide on his methods as Spartan and practice them. The gun was obvious, with an emphasis on kneecapping his foes. Throwing knives coated in a derivative of tetrodotoxin that was a fast-acting paralytic which A.R.G.U.S. had created would also work out well. He would have to talk to John to work on his knife-throwing skills so that there wouldn’t be a sudden change in M.O. people would be suspicious of, of course.</p>
<p>As to the upcoming issues in the next month: the Triad would have to be handled differently, especially since Oliver wouldn’t be able to intervene as Green Arrow but as Spartan. It would be an entirely different skillset. The Triad would have no idea who was hitting them because they would expect him to go after them as an archer. With Deadshot, he more or less remembered which building the man had attacked James Holder from so he could get into position <em>before</em> the assassin arrived and take him down then. Finally, there was Jason Brodeur. If Oliver kept in contact with Laurel as Spartan, he could still have her help him with Brodeur. That, or that would have to be Green Arrow’s debut action. The only problem with all of this was that the victims of Adam Hunt wouldn’t be getting their settlements the way Oliver had done last time. Then again, Laurel would be even more on fire to get Hunt and Gitter after this, and there was no way Hunt’s case would be heard in front of Grell now. Not when Laurel’s kidnapping would be highlighted as being precipitated by her making a motion to recuse the judge from the case against Hunt. So, maybe the people Laurel was representing would still get their settlement from a cowed Hunt. That would have to do, Oliver supposed.</p>
<p>The Bentley pulled to a stop in front of the office space that was a front for the Bunker, and Oliver and Dig got out, not standing on ceremony since this wasn’t downtown, and entered the building. Oliver summoned the elevator, and the hidden door opened, revealing the elevator. Oliver and Dig stepped onboard, hit the button for the lower level, and waited as the hidden door shut and the elevator began to descend. Less than a minute later, the doors of the elevator opened again, this time exiting out into the Bunker. Oliver and Dig exited and found Naomi Singh already stationed at the computers. She stood as they entered. “Mr. Queen, I presume,” she said, coming around the computers and offering her hand.</p>
<p>Oliver took her hand and shook it. “It’s Oliver, and you must be Naomi,” Oliver said quietly. “I want to say thank you for agreeing to work with me on this. I want you to know this is not the typical A.R.G.U.S. operation and I run things a little differently than Amanda Waller. This isn’t a dictatorship. If you have a suggestion, please, feel free to make it. I will consider all ideas. Dig can attest to that. He made a suggestion on the way over that, after some consideration, I’m taking.” Diggle nodded to show Naomi that Oliver was telling the truth.</p>
<p>Naomi Singh was surprised. She had heard rumors that this man was one of Waller’s favorite operatives, and so she had expected a soulless machine that dictated anything and everything about her life and their work for as long as they were working together. Instead she was getting a seemingly-affable boss who would take her suggestions into account and seriously consider them, based on what John Diggle had confirmed with his nod. This was already different from a normal A.R.G.U.S. operation, and according to Waller, this could be a months-long mission, depending on how long it took the lead agent to bring down the mysterious terrorist cabal. “Well, I won’t look a gift-horse in the mouth, Mr. Queen,” she said. “What do you need me to do?”</p>
<p>“Laurel Lance was abducted from her apartment last night,” Oliver replied. “I’m fairly sure that this was Adam Hunt. Laurel is pursuing a federal case against him on behalf of clients whom he swindled out of their life savings. Hunt has built his fortune by stealing from the less-fortunate in Ponzi and other financial schemes, and he is facing federal charges if Laurel’s motion to recuse Judge Grell goes through. I need you to dig into Hunt’s finances, his properties, find out where he might have taken Laurel and where they might take her to get rid of her. I’ll be working on trick arrows for a while, but tonight I’ll be using that,” he pointed at the tactical suit, “to go after Laurel.”</p>
<p>“You’re sure it’s this Hunt guy and not someone else?” Naomi asked.</p>
<p>“I am,” Oliver replied. “It’s a gut instinct, and if there’s one thing I’ve learned to trust the past five years, it’s that.” Naomi nodded. “Dig, check out the tactical suit, make sure there are no problems with it. I’ll work on the trick arrows, then work on my knife-throwing.”</p>
<p>“Knife-throwing?” Dig asked.</p>
<p>“Blades coated in tetrodotoxin will paralyze the bodyguards or thugs,” Oliver replied. “It’s that or kneecap them all, and A.R.G.U.S. weapons pack a punch. Something you’ll have to consider when you take over. I suggest you join me in practicing your knife-throwing. You had training with it in the Army, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Special Forces did train us in that, yeah, but it’s been a while,” Dig replied. “Alright, sir. When you’re ready to start that, let me know. In the meantime, I’ll make sure your gear for tonight is ready.” Dig moved to the mannequin holding the A.R.G.U.S. tactical gear while Oliver moved to the work bench, where his supplies were waiting. There were supplies for explosive, magnetic, taser, bola, and injection arrows. The sleeping gas arrows would be much trickier to craft and take special components that he hadn’t ordered as of yet. Oliver shed his black coat and got to work on crafting his first trick arrows in this new timeline so they would be ready to go when he needed them in a few weeks’ time. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance had had a restless night, barely getting any sleep. Right now, though, her attention was laser-focused. The television, which she could hear from where she was, had just announced that there was a search on for her, and that the Queen family was offering a ten-million-dollar reward for information leading to her safe return. “This is bullshit,” one of her captors, the same one who had implied he wanted to rape her from behind the night before while drunk, said. “We were hired to take this chick, hold her for twenty-four hours, and then deliver her to the marina. No one fucking said anything about a city-wide search for the bitch and a reward from the goddamned Queens! Why are they involved in this, anyways?”</p>
<p>“Who knows? They’re probably just trying to show they’re friends of the city,” sneered the voice of the leader, and Laurel rolled her eyes even as she felt a brief flash of hope. <em>Ollie</em>. Oliver was the only one who could convince his mother to offer such a high reward for information that led to her safe return and/or rescue. Laurel felt a brief flutter in her chest at the thought that Oliver would do this, though a part of her was sure it was just his guilt over what happened to Sara. But knowing he cared about her enough to do this made her feel warm inside. But cold reality doused her as she felt more than saw someone come to stand over her. “I don’t see what’s so special about the bitch, myself. I’d almost say let’s take that gag out and ask her, but she’d probably just scream for help, even after the beating we gave her last night.”</p>
<p>Laurel winced in remembrance of said beating. She had gone to the bathroom, and then once she had pulled her sweats back up, she had straight-punched her guard in the nose and made a break for it. She had been forced to stop when they fired at the floor in front of her, and a moment later they had been on her, pounding her down to the ground. She was still sore and if she somehow managed to get out of this she would probably be bruised for weeks. She also had the sneaking suspicion that at least one of her ribs was broken as every time she moved, she felt a sharp flash of pain in her side. Maybe it was just cracked. Not that it mattered. No one had called the cops last night when they shot the floor in front of her, which said they were in a part of town where people didn’t call the cops, which meant the Glades. Combine that with what she had gleaned from the conversations the men had, and it was unlikely she would see another sunrise. She had every intention of fighting against her captors when the time came, but she knew the odds weren’t great. But she refused to go out meekly, even if it meant she was bruised and battered and had more than one broken rib. She would rather go out fighting than surrender meekly to her chosen fate.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Hours later, Laurel was laying in the trunk of a car, this time laying on her back with her arms pinned beneath her. Her hair was matted and plastered to her forehead from the heat in the trunk, and she could feel herself sweating, and not just because of the heat. This was it. This was the ‘final ride’. The first time she had come up against a <em>real</em> threat, Cyrus Vanch, she had scoffed at the idea of police protection and been annoyed by it, but now, as she waited for the car she was in to arrive at the marina, Laurel wished she had been more willing to accept her father’s protection and let him know what kind of man Adam Hunt was, let him protect her the way he wanted to. She had seen police protection as demeaning to her, as if it was saying that she couldn’t take care of herself. But now she understood it was one of the only ways her father was able to express his love and concern for her in her chosen profession, because he had been as broken by Sara’s death as the rest of the family had been.</p>
<p>Laurel’s thoughts were consumed with regrets. She had always imagined one day working her way up to the director’s spot at C.N.R.I. She had always imagined one day she would lay back on the couch in front of the fire with the man that she loved, in a house occupied by children they both adored, and in this moment that image captured her, and she was only a little surprised to see that the man’s face was that of Oliver Queen. With her own death staring her in the face, Laurel Lance could be honest with herself, and the truth was that despite everything, despite her anger at Oliver and what he had done with Sara, she <em>still</em> loved him. She loved him with all of her heart and soul, and her deepest regret was that she wouldn’t be able to tell him this, that she wouldn’t be able to let the man she loved know how she felt about him, despite everything that might hang between them. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>She also wished she had been able to spend more time with her father, kept in contact with her mother instead of letting their relationship fall apart. She should have done something to keep her relationships with her parents, anything. She also regretted letting her friendship with Tommy fall by the wayside beyond their occasional hook-ups, and the bond she had once had with Thea when the girl had been younger. There were so many regrets in her life, now that she was faced with her own death, and she knew that these would be the things that burdened her soul in the next life, if there was such a thing. Laurel had always been agnostic, and even now, she couldn’t summon up the energy to try and call out to whatever omnipotent being might run the universe, because at the end of the day, she was one insignificant woman on an insignificant world in a tiny corner of a tiny galaxy in the ever-expanding universe. Why would any being in charge of such a wondrous phenomena ever care for the prayers of one such as her?</p>
<p>She felt the car slow to a stop, and she became very aware of her heart beating in her chest. This was it. These were her final moments. These were the final beats of her heart, her final breaths of air. Laurel closed her eyes, evening out her breathing, and prepared to launch her attack. It would be wild and blind since she still had a black bag over her head, but she was going to fight for her life as best she could, even though it would be futile. She wouldn’t meekly accept her fate, she <em>wouldn’t</em>. She became hyper-aware as the engine shut off, as car doors opened and shut, the crunch of gravel as men walked around to the trunk. She heard the trunk click open, counted to three, and then launched a forward kick outward, catching someone in the chest. She kept kicking, shouting a muffled litany of “<em>Fuck you,</em>” through her gag. Then the blows started again, and she cowered away from the pain despite her strong desire to go down fighting.</p>
<p>Arms reached in and secured purchase around her knees even as hands gripped tightly under her armpits and she was hauled out of the trunk, writhing and fighting as best she could. Someone drove their fist into her stomach. “Stop squirming, you fucking bitch,” the leader of her abductors snarled. “This is the end of the line for you. Now come on. The boss wants to see you.” Dark chuckles filled the air around her and she was carried off. She heard the creak of the dock as they walked down it, heard the muffled chuckles by the men as they celebrated the job well done and, most likely, her inevitable demise. Soon, they reached the end of the dock, and she was set on the ground and forced into a kneeling position. Finally, the bag was pulled off of her head.</p>
<p>Laurel blinked blearily, bringing the world back into focus after hours of being blinded to it by the black bag. Her brown hair hung in wet strings, plastered to her skull and hanging limply down her shoulders. Her green eyes found the four men standing in front of the boat that she assumed would be taking her out to sea to disappear. Two of the men were bodyguards, but the other two she recognized instantly. One of them was Adam Hunt, the man she had been pursuing a federal case against, but the other man… the other man was her own boss, Eric Gitter, Director of C.N.R.I., looking at her with an oddly satisfied expression, as though he was looking forward to this. “<em>Eric!</em>” The muffled cry, agonized and completely broken, came through the gag, and Gitter’s expression turned into a smirk.</p>
<p>“Yes, Miss Lance,” Adam Hunt said, gripping her chin and tilting her head up to meet his gaze. “Mr. Gitter has been bought and paid for practically since the beginning. You see, it’s so much more profitable to work for the ones who truly run this city than eek out an existence helping pathetic, mewling little layabouts try to win their hopeless cases against their societal betters. Mr. Gitter understands that, and for the most part, C.N.R.I. doesn’t rock the boat too much. But you… you’ve always been different, always been unable to be satisfied with the reality of the world in which you live. Well, Miss Lance, you are not the first such attorney to have this level of obstinance, and you’ll be joining your fellows at the bottom of Orchid Bay.” He looked at his hired thugs. “Get her onboard.”</p>
<p>Tears trickled down Laurel’s cheeks as one of the men leaned down to grab her under the arm. “Ouch!” the man exclaimed, drawing back and staring in shock at his hand. Laurel glanced up, confused, and joined the man, and everyone else for that matter, in staring at the knife that was embedded in the man’s hand. “What the fuck…” he managed, before his footing began to falter. “I-I-” He collapsed to the dock, shaking and slowly straightening out.</p>
<p>“Sonofa!” shouted another of the men as a throwing knife appeared in his leg. Another throwing knife and another flew out of the darkness, striking each of the thugs who had been surrounding Laurel, each of them overcome with the sudden inability to remain standing. Laurel’s green eyes were wide, but hopeful; what was going on? Soon, the only ones left standing were Hunt, Gitter, and the bodyguards, the latter of which had their weapons out and aiming into the darkness of the marina. A figure in black stepped around the cabin of another boat, weapon already drawn, and squeezed off two shots. The bodyguards were hit center-mass, thrown off of the dock and into the marina, where they were left treading water as the man in black stepped off of the boat where he had been hiding himself and made his way forward, his gun aimed directly at the terrified Hunt and Gitter.</p>
<p>“<strong>Adam Hunt, Eric Gitter, you have failed this city,</strong>” the man in black snarled as he came to a stop beside the bound and gagged Laurel. He kept one hand on the gun, keeping it aimed at the two men, as he slipped a combat knife from a sheath on his belt and crouched beside Laurel, cutting the zip-ties on her wrists and elbows before enclosing her hand around it, allowing her to cut herself free. Laurel pulled the gag out of her mouth and down around her neck before focusing on cutting herself loose. Her unexpected savior, meanwhile, focused his attention on the two men. “<strong>I should put a bullet in both of your heads. You’re the kind of scum that this city could do without. But I know that Miss Lance here would want you to live, and face justice in the courts. So, you get a stay of execution. But there is something to be discussed. Tell me about Tempest, Hunt.</strong>”</p>
<p>“T-Tempest?” Hunt asked, and Laurel could hear the terror in his voice as he said the name. “I-I don’t know-”</p>
<p>The cracking retort of the pistol echoed across the water, and Hunt screamed, collapsing down on one knee while his hands clutched at the ruins of the other, tears streaming down his cheeks. “<strong>Don’t attempt to lie, Hunt,</strong>” the man in black said coldly. “<strong>Tempest. The cabal that protects scum like you from prosecution. I want to know everything you do about them!</strong>”</p>
<p>“I don’t know anything!” Hunt screamed. “Some psycho dark archer showed up and threatened me, my daughter, my whole livelihood if I didn’t agree to abide by his rules! That’s all I know!” The man in black pistol-whipped Hunt in the temple, and he collapsed with a groan.</p>
<p>Eric Gitter was already on his knees, whimpering like the traitorous bastard that he was. “I swear, I just took the money! That’s all I did, I swear! That’s all I did, I swear!”</p>
<p>“<em>Bullshit!</em>” Laurel snarled as she came to stand next to her mysterious savior. “My address is unlisted! The only way these bastards could’ve gotten it is if <em>you</em> gave it to them! Fuck you, Eric! I believed in you, in your vision for C.N.R.I., and now I find out you were taking bribes all this time! You make me <em>sick</em>! It’s because of people like you and Hunt that the city is as bad as it is! I’m going to make sure that you rot in prison for the rest of your miserable life, you back-stabbing asshole!” She moved forward and before either the man in black or Gitter knew what was happening, was delivering a solid kick to Gitter’s groin. He moaned and fell sideways onto the docks, cupping his groin to prevent further assault. Laurel glared at him in disgust.</p>
<p>“<strong>Feel better?</strong>” her mysterious savior asked.</p>
<p>“I won’t feel better until these two are behind bars,” Laurel said with feeling.</p>
<p>“<strong>They will be,</strong>” the man in black replied. “<strong>Not even a judge as corrupt as Joseph Grell can ignore what they’ve done without showing his true loyalties and losing his post as a result. They will face justice, Laurel.</strong>” The man in black tapped the side of his helmet. “<strong>Contact the S.C.P.D. Let them know Laurel Lance and her captors can be found at the end of Pier 12 at the Starling Marina.</strong>” The man in black stooped down and liberated one of the bodyguards’ weapons from where it had fallen to the docks and turned and handed it to Laurel. “<strong>Here. You can keep them from attacking you until the police get here.</strong>”</p>
<p>“How do you know I won’t just turn it on you and demand you disarm?” Laurel asked as she gripped the gun, staring at her mysterious savior. There was something <em>familiar</em> about him, but she couldn’t quite figure out what.</p>
<p>“<strong>I guess I just trust you,</strong>” he replied.</p>
<p>“Who <em>are</em> you?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Spartan,</strong>” the man replied. “<strong>You’ll be safe now, Laurel. And we’ll meet again.</strong>” Spartan turned and headed down the docks towards the marina entrance, leaving a pensive Laurel behind, loosely holding the pistol that Spartan had given her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* So, I had a crazy idea of Oliver doing something like described in this paragraph, but it was pointed out to me that with that, it’d be easy to tell who GA is within a week.</p>
<p>*2* So, yeah, Oliver’s debut as GA is being delayed since he’s got Diggle helping him make some more clear-headed decisions right from the get-go, and they’re setting things up so Dig can join Oliver as a full partner in the field as Spartan.</p>
<p>*3* And so the new Team Arrow begins working together. I hope everyone enjoyed Naomi’s introduction, since it was different from Oliver and Dig’s first meeting with Henry Fyff in “Rise”.</p>
<p>*4* Yup. I *suck* at writing slow burn romance. Oh, well. According to RayWrites, GA/BC aren’t a slow burn couple to begin with, so I’m actually doing it right.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Statement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Laurel!” Quentin Lance shouted in relief as he entered the hospital room to find his daughter, pale and shaken but alive, laying back on the bed in a hospital gown.</p><p>“Dad,” Laurel half-sobbed in relief as she pushed herself into a sitting position, allowing her father to pull her into a hug, wrapping both of her arms around him as well. Quentin held his daughter close, closing his eyes as he rocked back and forth with her in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks. Her body was shuddering with sobs, her breath hitching every so often which suggested she was having trouble breathing for some reason, and he could feel her tears soaking his shoulder. “I-I’m sorry.”</p><p>“For what?” Quentin asked, dumbfounded.</p><p>“I-I should’ve told you more about what I was doing at C.N.R.I., who I was going up against,” Laurel said, pulling away and wincing as she took a deep breath, her cracked ribs (as the doctors had told her was the case) aching as she did so. “I knew Adam Hunt was dangerous, but I didn’t want police protection; I thought it would mean I couldn’t take care of myself. I should’ve told you, let you protect me because that’s what you do. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart, it’s alright,” Quentin said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking his daughter’s hand, squeezing it. “What matters is that you’re safe. And you’re not the one who needs to apologize. That’s me. I’ve taken you for granted for the past five years, always assumed that you would be here, no matter what I did or how badly I treated you. You always pushed through and were there for me, when I should’ve been the one who was there for you. I’m so sorry, Laurel. For everything I’ve said when I’ve been drinking, for taking you for granted, for not telling you just how proud I am of you graduating the youngest in your class at law school. I know we showered Sara with a lot of praise, but I love you, Laurel, and I love the woman you’ve become. You need to know that if you take nothing else away from this. And I’m gonna get help, Laurel. I’m gonna start attending meetings, maybe talk to a therapist. I poured out all of my alcohol. I’ve already lost five years with you because of my grief. I don’t want to risk losing any more.”</p><p>Tears trickled down Laurel’s cheeks as she heard her father say words that she had always wanted to hear but had been afraid would never come. He was proud of her, of what she had made of herself. “Thank you, Daddy,” Laurel said softly, squeezing his hand back. “I love you. I don’t think I’ve said that enough, but I do. I love you, and I’m sorry things got so strained between us. I-I always felt like you didn’t care about what I did unless I was going up against someone like Cyrus Vanch. Then I suddenly mattered to you. I felt like you were saying I couldn’t take care of myself, but I understand now. Protecting me like that, it was one of the only ways you could express how much you loved me. I’m sorry I didn’t realize that.”</p><p>“What did I say about you apologizing?” Quentin asked. “You don’t need to be apologizing, Laurel. It’s me whose done you wrong by treating you the way I have. And I’m gonna make up for it.”</p><p>There was a knock on the door to the room, and Quentin and Laurel turned to find Pike and Hilton standing there. “Sorry to interrupt,” Pike said, “but we need to get Laurel’s statement about what happened.”</p><p>“I can do that,” Laurel said with a nod, though there was a light tremor in her voice which had Quentin shifting in place so that he put an arm around her shoulders. She smiled gratefully at her father. Pike and Hilton moved into the room. “What do you want to know?”</p><p>“Walk us through everything that happened, from the abduction to whatever happened on the docks,” Hilton said kindly. “Take your time, Laurel.”</p><p>Laurel nodded slowly, gathering her thoughts. “I was waiting for Tommy to come over,” she began, before eyeing her father hesitantly.</p><p>“I already knew about you and Merlyn,” Quentin said. “Saw him leaving your place one morning.” Laurel flushed at that. “Keep going, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Because I was expecting a visitor, I didn’t think to check who was at the door before I opened it,” Laurel said. “I opened the door, and when I saw men in black ski masks, I tried to slam it shut again. They kicked the door open, and it caught me in the chest and chin.” She touched the bandage on her chin; they had had to peel the scab away, treat the wound with disinfectant, and then bandage it. Considering she had been held in a run-down hole in the wall in the Glades where cleaning was not a priority, Laurel was glad for them doing so. “I hit the cabinet and a glass bowl broke under my hand, slicing into it.” She touched the stitches on her palm. Like the cut on her chin, they had had to break the dried blood away and reopen the wound, which they quickly determined needed stitches. Once they had cleaned it, they had stitched it up. They had also given her orange juice to drink due to the potential blood loss from the lack of prior treatment (the most her captors had done was wrap her hand in a bandage and the zip-ties around her wrists had been tight enough that the blood flow was stunted). “They knocked me to the ground and pummeled me with their rifles until I wasn’t reacting. They zip-tied by wrists behind my back and put a bag over my head, then picked me up, zip-tying my ankles. I struggled and screamed, and they knocked me out.”</p><p>The detectives wrote down everything she said. “Did you hear any distinctive accents, or did they give away any information on who had hired them at that time?” Pike asked.</p><p>“No,” Laurel said. “They-They did threaten to ‘have fun’ with me if I didn’t stop struggling before knocking me out, though.” Quentin tightened his grip around her shoulders and Laurel melted into his embrace.</p><p>“What happened when you woke up?” Hilton asked.</p><p>“I don’t know how long I’d been out, but I woke up, and it hit me that they had said they would have fun with me before my ‘date with destiny’. I knew then that they, or their employer, was going to-to kill me.” Laurel swallowed as the remembered fear formed a lump in her throat and her father’s head went down in grief for what she had been through. “I just kept thinking about how I didn’t want to die, that I’m only twenty-seven, and I’m just really beginning to find my place in Starling, that Dad needs me… I started crying as it all got to me, and one of them realized I was awake. He came over. Then he ran a hand over my-my butt and said that it was a ‘fine ass’.” Quentin’s grip on his daughter tightened again, partly in dread at what might be coming. “The-the leader told him not to get any ideas, that their boss wanted to break me ‘at the docks’ and if I was broken before then that they wouldn’t get paid. The man who-who was standing over me said it was a shame to ‘waste such a fine ass’. The leader put him on guard duty out front because of that.” Laurel fell silent, green eyes closing as she struggled to cope with the near-miss she had had at being raped. That she had Adam Hunt and Eric Gitter’s need to break her spirit themselves to thank was galling, but the fear of what could have been gripped her heart even tighter.</p><p>“What happened next?” Pike asked quietly.</p><p>“Another man asked what their orders were now that I was awake. I was to be given no food or water, and I was allowed only one chance to relieve myself,” Laurel said, cheeks flaming red at having to give such personal details but knowing the police needed to know as much as possible, and this <em>was</em> pertinent to the case. “They untied me and let me go to the bathroom. When I was done, I tried to escape, but I didn’t get very far before they shot the floor in front of me. Then they beat me with their guns again and knocked me out. When I woke up again, I was again tied up and gagged with a bag over my head. I spent hours laying on my stomach, my arms tied behind my back at the wrists and elbows, feeling the pain of having my arms tied like that every second. I heard the news about the search for me, and the Queens’ offer of a reward. The men wondered why that was happening and the leader considered asking me but decided I’d scream for help. And I would’ve. I eventually fell asleep for a little while. I woke up when they picked me up to take me to the docks.”</p><p>“Yes, the docks,” Pike said. “What exactly happened there?”</p><p>“They took me to the docks, and I fought them initially when they opened the trunk, but they hit me with their guns again and then carried me down to the end of the docks, where they set me on the dock and pulled the bag off my head. That’s when I saw Adam Hunt and my boss, Eric Gitter, waiting for me. Hunt said Gitter’s been bought and paid for from the beginning and that this was happening because I was too focused on getting justice for people. The thugs he hired got ready to pick me up and get me on the boat, and that’s when it happened.” Laurel fell silent for a moment, remembering the exact moment her terror changed to hope and whether she should really say much about the mysterious Spartan.</p><p>“When what happened?” Hilton asked.</p><p>“A throwing knife came out of nowhere, stabbing one of the men in the hand,” Laurel said. “He collapsed and seemed unable to move. More throwing knives came flying out of the darkness, hitting every last thug who had kidnapped me. Then a man appeared on another boat, dressed all in black tactical gear, including a helmet. He had a gun and hit the two bodyguards in the chest. Are they dead?”</p><p>“No, they were wearing Kevlar vests,” Hilton said. “But according to the docs, that has to be one high-powered pistol since it cracked their ribs and shattered Hunt’s knee.”</p><p>Laurel nodded. “He kept the gun on Hunt and Gitter and came up to me, cutting my arms loose with a combat knife, which he handed to me to finish cutting myself loose. Then he asked Hunt something odd. He wanted to know about something called ‘Tempest’. Hunt said he didn’t know what he was talking about. The man shot him in the knee and told him not to lie, then repeated his question, saying they were some cabal that protected men like Hunt from prosecution. Hunt said that some ‘psycho dark archer’ showed up and threatened him and his daughter if he didn’t play by the archer’s rules. The man turned his attention to Gitter, who said all he did was take the money.” Laurel’s expression darkened. “He’s the only one who could’ve given Hunt my address. So I kicked him where it hurts. Then the man tapped the side of his helmet and told someone to send a tip to the police.”</p><p>“So, he was working with someone else, then,” Pike said, making a note. “That’s interesting… what happened next, Laurel?”</p><p>“He gave me one of the bodyguards’ guns and said I could keep them from attacking me until the police got there,” Laurel replied. “I asked him why he didn’t think I wouldn’t just point the gun at him and tell him to disarm. He said he trusted me. I asked him who he was. He called himself Spartan, and then he left me standing on the docks. A few minutes later, the first officers arrived on the scene and I gave one of them the gun I was holding.”</p><p>“To clarify, Hunt said nothing about this ‘Tempest’ until he was shot?” Hilton asked.</p><p>“That’s right,” Laurel replied, “but the whole ‘psycho dark archer’ thing was pretty specific for just coming up with something to keep from being shot again.”</p><p>“That’s a fair point,” Pike said. “We’ll press Hunt on that when we question him. You rest up, now.”</p><p>“I’ll try,” Laurel said. “They’re keeping me overnight for observation, and hospital beds aren’t exactly comfortable.”</p><p>“Well, still try to rest up, Laurel,” Hilton said. “You’re safe now, and we’re gonna make sure both Hunt and Gitter get what’s coming to them.” Laurel nodded and leaned back in the bed, her father’s arm sliding from around her shoulders. He took her hand instead as Pike and Hilton left.</p><p>“So, why <em>didn’t</em> you try to stop him from going?” Quentin asked.</p><p>“He just saved my life, Dad,” Laurel said. “I wasn’t about to turn on someone who saved me. I feel guilty even telling them what I did.”</p><p>“I guess that’s only natural,” Quentin said with a sigh. “But Laurel, don’t think that this guy is some kind of hero or something. What he did is outside the law. That makes him a vigilante, an anarchist. There’s a reason we have rules and laws in society, and those who break them, even with the best of intentions, risk even worse things happening because of escalation. You get some guy running around bringing down criminals, the criminals are gonna make sure they can take him on. Some guy runs around in Kevlar, they buy armor-piercing rounds, risking not just his life but also the lives of every cop in the city.” Quentin sighed. “Well, I’m gonna sit right here until you fall asleep, and I’m gonna be in <em>that</em> chair for the rest of the night once you do. I’m not leaving you, Laurel.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dad,” Laurel said softly, and closed her eyes. Quentin sat on the edge of her bed, watching as the tension slowly drained from his daughter. It took twenty minutes, but eventually her breathing evened out. Quentin slowly withdrew his hand from hers and went to the seat in the room, slumping down in it and just staring at his daughter, his precious little girl, the last reason for living that he had. He just sat and took in the sight of her. He didn’t like the fact that she looked so pale laying there, but he supposed it was to be expected after such a traumatic experience. Well, she was safe, and that was what really mattered. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>*DC*</em> </strong>
</p><p>Oliver Queen entered the Queen Mansion and almost instantly found himself being hugged by Thea, who had been the one to text him that Laurel had been found just as he was returning to the Bunker. “Hey, Speedy,” he said with an easy smile, one he could flash since Laurel was safe and her abductors were going to get what was coming to them. “Thanks for letting me know about Laurel.”</p><p>“I’m so happy she’s safe,” Thea said. “It’s crazy, what’s happening in the city these days. I know Laurel’s place is like right on the edge of the Glades, but I never thought that that would be something that was a problem. I mean, it’s <em>Laurel</em>.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p><p>“I know what you mean, Thea,” Oliver said. “It’s hard to picture something like this happening to someone you know and-and love. It’s even worse when you know how careful they were, and it still wasn’t enough to keep them safe.”</p><p>“This city has certainly taken a turn for the worse,” Moira said as she came up to them. “I’m just glad Laurel was found. I imagine it would’ve been very hard for you if something more had happened to her. At least she’s safe, and her captors are going to pay for their crimes.”</p><p>“Yes, there’s that,” Oliver said, trying not to show his true feelings on his mother’s words. After all, without the cabal that she was a member of, men like Adam Hunt, Eric Gitter, and the men Hunt had hired to abduct Laurel would have been in prison long before now, instead of being protected by Tempest. It amazed Oliver the depth of self-deception the members of Tempest must be capable of, to have helped criminalize an entire district of the city and yet feel that they were still the ones doing the ‘right thing’. It was amazing that anyone could be that self-deceptive, and yet Oliver knew it to be true. Malcolm felt as though he were justified in what he was doing, and criminalizing the district was just a way of salving the rest of Tempest’s guilty consciences. Well, as far as Oliver was concerned, Tempest’s days were numbered. He would discover the truth of their membership and bring them down, one-by-one, ridding the city of their corruption once and for all.</p><p>Something of Oliver’s thoughts must have shown on his face, because Moira frowned. “Oliver, are you alright? You seem unusually tense for someone whose just received good news.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Mom,” Oliver lied. “I guess I’m just thinking about what Laurel could’ve gone through. I know it’s not my place to worry about her over things like this; I gave up that right when I took Sara on the <em>Gambit</em> with me. But I realized last night that I still love her, and I just can’t help but keep picturing shadowy figures standing over her or <em>doing things</em> to her. I’m probably not gonna be able to rest well until I hear from Laurel herself that nothing like that happened.” Both Moira and Thea were pale at Oliver’s comments. “Sorry. I did it again,” Oliver said, chagrined. He shuffled towards the stairs, privately cursing out Novu. He was a very different person than he had been seven years ago, and it showed in how honest he was with his family, even when it wasn’t the best policy.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*DC*</em> </strong>
</p><p>Malcolm Merlyn, as always, was a man who worked late into the night, though only some of his work was legitimate. A great deal of his endeavors as he worked late into the night surrounded Tempest and their mission to wipe clean the crime and corruption that festered in Starling City. Tonight, though, Malcolm was mulling over things only peripherally-related to the Undertaking. He had just finished a semi-disturbing conversation with Silas Cole, his contact in the S.C.P.D. from before he had ever conceived the Undertaking. Cole had been the man who told him about the suspect the S.C.P.D. had in Rebecca’s slaying, had been the one who secreted a gun from evidence lock-up to Malcolm so that he wouldn’t have to worry about the weapon he used to kill his wife’s murderer being traced back to him. When he returned and tried cleaning up the Glades piecemeal, under cover of darkness with the gear he had worn as Al Sa-Her, Cole had been the man he turned to for direction. Now, Cole was one of their many eyes and ears into the S.C.P.D., and the one that Malcolm trusted the most.</p><p>Tonight, Cole had informed him of the outcome of the kidnapping of Laurel Lance, one of his son’s best friends and a woman that Tommy was sleeping with on occasion, though not exclusively. Malcolm had known about Laurel’s predicament, of course; Tommy had come to him, begging him to join Moira in offering a reward for information leading to Laurel’s safe return. Malcolm had coldly informed his son that he wasn’t about to do that, since the kinds of people who try to claim rewards like those were the kind of people who had stood by and watched as Rebecca was murdered. Tommy had continued to beg for a further half-hour, but Malcolm had remained strong. After Tommy had left, defeated and frustrated, Malcolm had mused over whether this was a case where he should intervene in another capacity. But he had quickly decided that it wasn’t worth the effort, especially since a woman as honest as Laurel Lance was would have described her ‘rescuer’, putting Malcolm’s League persona on the police’s radar and thus risking him ‘breaking’ the code of conduct that he had agreed to abide by. At the end of the day, Laurel Lance had chosen to help the scum who inhabited the Glades, and this was her repayment, just as his wife’s repayment for doing the same had been to be shot and left to bleed out in the street. Her fate had been all but assured.</p><p>But now, someone had intervened. Someone had stepped beyond their place. Someone had stepped out of the shadows to save the life of Laurel Lance. According to Cole, this individual called themselves ‘Spartan’. The name itself had certain connotations and Malcolm had begun a file on his hidden computer on this potential adversary. The interloper used a high-powered pistol (make and model currently unknown) and a set of throwing knives coated in a paralytic. Cole was going to secret one of those knives to Malcolm, who would have his own scientists determine what they were coated in. A fast-acting paralytic was quite useful for an assassin, even a semi-retired one like Malcolm. It would make ending the lives of those who were no longer necessary easier when the time came. But the interest in this Spartan’s gear did not belay the fact that now, with the Undertaking less than a year away, someone had stepped forward to challenge the status quo.</p><p>Given the chosen codename, the description of the black tactical gear given by Laurel Lance, and the choice in weapons, and Malcolm could say with certainty that this Spartan was no doubt a former soldier of some kind, probably a resident of the Glades who had gotten sick of the status quo and was rebelling against their natural place, that being ground beneath Malcolm’s heel, of course. Well, Malcolm would have his agents keep an eye out for this <em>interloper</em>, and once they discovered who he was, Al Sa-Her would be paying him a visit. By then, Malcolm’s scientists should have figured out the paralytic. It would be poetic to use Spartan’s own paralytic against him and then suffocate him while he was frozen. Malcolm’s lips curled up into a cruel smile at the thought. Yes, that would be very fitting, seeing as Spartan had, in fact, put him in a bit of a bind.</p><p>Malcolm’s smile faded as he thought of this issue. Spartan had openly questioned Hunt about Tempest in front of Laurel Lance, and specifically spoken of a ‘dark archer’ who threatened him. The police were waiting to question Hunt upon his recovery from being shot, and if he spoke to them about his encounter with Al Sa-Her, about the existence of Tempest, that could be quite costly for Malcolm and his associates. Commissioner Nudocerdo could do only so much to curb such investigations without it looking suspicious and, if the right pressures were applied, he would have no choice but to involve the F.B.I. Those pressures would have to come from above (the mayor’s office) and below (the officers under him and the public) to really force the commissioner’s hand, but the implication of Tempest, should it reach the ears of the F.B.I., would be… problematic. So, something had to be done about this problem before it could grow. This would disappear so long as the only record of ‘Tempest’ and the ‘dark archer’ were second-hand statements from the frightened survivor of a mob-style attempted murder.</p><p>Malcolm already had people in place at the hospital, keeping an eye on things. He picked up his phone again and selected his contact at the hospital. “Yes?” a woman’s brisk voice asked on the other end.</p><p>“Adam Hunt poses a threat to my operations,” Malcolm said, trusting in the voice modulating app on this particular cell phone to do it’s job. “Deal with him discreetly, before morning, and you will receive twenty thousand dollars in the account of your choice. Let me know when it’s done.”</p><p>“Of course,” the woman’s voice replied, and she hung up. Malcolm set his phone down and settled in to wait, looking at the photograph on the table of he, Rebecca, and Tommy. This was the only way; Tempest and the Undertaking had to be protected so that he could rid the city of the criminal filth who were poisoning it. And in the end, Adam Hunt was just like the man who killed Malcolm’s wife. His would be no great loss to the world, and his death would also ensure that the lawsuit Laurel Lance had filed against him could no longer be pursued, and therefore would not put money in the pockets of the undeserving. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p><p>Chapter Notes:</p><p>*1* I hope the interview came across as authentic. I was trying to put myself in Laurel’s shoes as best I could so that the way she acted while giving her statement would seem natural to what she was saying.</p><p>*2* This is the result of a discussion in the Lauriver Discord. In 1x02, Oliver says the place hasn’t changed a bit, implying that he’s been there before. That means Laurel has had the apartment since before the “Queen’s Gambit”. Now, even if Laurel got scholarships or grants, she wouldn’t be able to afford a very expensive place as a college student, so her place has to be somewhere cheap. That leaves neighborhoods in the Glades, or a neighborhood that borders the Glades. Seeing as no one expresses concern over her living in the Glades, it was determined her place is on the edge of it during this discussion.</p><p>*3* Yep, Malcolm’s ordered a hit on Hunt to keep him quiet and hopefully keep the F.B.I. from getting involved since that would be a major threat to Tempest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Soul Searching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen woke up the morning after saving Laurel on the docks and just laid there for a few minutes, thinking over the events of last night. He felt as if he had diminished who he was somehow by going out as Spartan rather than as Green Arrow, regardless of the considerations that Diggle had given him. The last time he had been someone <em>other</em> than the Hood/Arrow or Green Arrow had been just after Chase had tortured him into confessing that he liked killing and that’s why he had done so during his time as the Hood/Arrow. He had been broken, his image of what he stood for shattered. He hadn’t felt like he could be Green Arrow anymore and that had taken him a couple of weeks to get over. But this? This was different. He had actively chosen to ignore who he was at his core and follow the advice of Diggle, and even though it was done with the mindset of keeping some distance between Oliver Queen’s return and the debut of the Green Arrow, Oliver felt as though he had cheapened who he was at his core somehow. In his heart, and in the here and now, Oliver knew that he couldn’t do it again. If something else happened, and there was every chance the Triad would still move against Laurel somehow next week, he wouldn’t be able to just go out as Spartan. That wasn’t who he was; <em>Green Arrow</em> was who he was and to deny that was to deny who he truly was. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver swung his legs out of bed and headed for the en suite bathroom attached to his room. He showered quickly and returned to his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He quickly selected his clothes (a black suit and white dress shirt) and dressed, just finishing buttoning up his shirt and shrugging on his suit coat when there was a knock on his door. “It’s open,” he said, turning to face the door as it opened, and Thea entered the room. “Morning, Speedy,” Oliver said with a smile. “What brings you by on this fine Sunday morning?”</p>
<p>“Just wanted to see how you’re doing,” Thea said softly. “I heard you the other night. You shouted Laurel’s name. And then you told us last night that you still love her, despite everything. I’m surprised you’re still here, to be honest. I would’ve thought you would have gone to the hospital to visit her and bribed the staff not to bother you so you could tell her all of that.”</p>
<p>“Well, there are a few things that would stand in the way of that,” Oliver said. “A: I don’t have access to my accounts yet. I can’t get access to them until I’m officially resurrected this Wednesday. B: Laurel would not be alone. After what happened, there’s absolutely no chance Quentin Lance wouldn’t have been there, and the last thing Laurel would need while recovering from her ordeal would be me and her father squaring off. No, I can wait until I know she’s back home and talk to her then. C: I’m not really sure I’m as liable to bribe someone as I might’ve been back before the <em>Gambit</em>. That kind of behavior is what landed me on that boat in the first place, me <em>and</em> Sara. Sure, it’s fun to party and be the center of attention, but in the end, what did that life get me? Five years of hell. Just my hell was of the physical variety instead of the mental and emotional hell that most others suffered due to substance abuse.” Oliver gave his sister a look, and she straightened, scowling.</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Thea asked.</p>
<p>“It means you and Margo weren’t as subtle as you thought,” Oliver replied. “And I may have done a lot of things I’m not proud of, Thea, but I never did hard drugs, nor did I snort lines of crushed pills.”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Thea denied.</p>
<p>“Sure you don’t,” Oliver said. “Thea, I love you, and I know that you are just doing the same things you thought I would do. But I’m back now, and you don’t need to try and find me in risky behavior. I don’t want to wake up one morning to hear you’ve wrapped a car around a telephone pole or something.” Oliver inwardly grimaced as that was basically what had happened when Thea had been high on Vertigo in the last timeline.</p>
<p>“I’m not doing anything you didn’t do,” Thea scoffed and turned and walked out before Oliver could say another word. Oliver sighed as the door slammed shut behind his sister and turned back to the floor-length mirror, examining himself. He had a reason for dressing as he was this morning. He had informed Dig last night of his agenda for the day and had apparently surprised his ‘bodyguard’ as to his plans. The Queens were the wealthiest family in Starling City, and like most wealthy families only paid lip service to a Christian faith, attending services on Easter and Christmas to show their piety. Oliver had started ducking out of such things the moment he turned eighteen, but his recent experience in being sentenced to Purgatory as his final reward had him wondering. He didn’t know if the church he grew up attending, albeit irregularly, had answers, or if any faith had any answers, but the only way to find out was to go and speak to leaders in faith. He would start with Pastor Marcus Hale, the man who he remembered for his fiery sermons condemning hedonistic behavior more than anything else. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver picked up his phone and headed for the door, feeling a churning in his gut. He hadn’t set foot in any place of worship in almost ten years. He had always felt uncomfortable in such places because of his lifestyle, and even now, when he no longer practiced such a lifestyle, he felt uncomfortable, because he doubted his new lifestyle (that of vigilantism) would be any more acceptable by most faiths than the hedonistic pleasure he had derived from partying with Tommy and others down through the years.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel Lance quickly dressed in the clothes her father had fetched for her earlier this morning from her apartment (jeans, t-shirt, denim jacket, sneakers) and then waited impatiently for the nurse to come with the discharge paperwork, though her side still ached due to her cracked ribs. As she sat on the edge of her hospital bed, she wondered what her apartment looked like. From what she knew, C.S.U. cleaned up the scene so there wouldn’t be any physical reminders like blood smears on the floor where her cut hand had pressed down on the hardwood floor of her apartment. But it was still someplace that had been safe, until the other night. Now, it felt as though the safe bubble which she had felt surrounded her place of residence had been popped, and now all manner of evil could find her.</p>
<p>Yet where could she go? She barely was able to make it through each month at her current apartment. She couldn’t afford anyplace else in the city apart from the Glades, which brought with them their own dangers. She might very well be stuck at her current apartment for the time being. Which meant, she reflected pensively, that she should have a more ready home defense. Her father had taught her how to use all manner of firearms, and whether it was in her current apartment or one in the Glades, a firearm would be a lot more useful now. Maybe a shotgun in her bedroom and a pistol in the hallway nightstand? Would that be enough? Well, she was sure her father would help her get the license for them.</p>
<p>Laurel caught sight of herself in the mirror of the bathroom in her hospital room, right across from the bed she was sitting on. She considered herself for a moment. She had dyed her hair brown years ago, in the beginning years of college, because she wanted to be taken seriously about her desire to become an attorney and she didn’t think people would take someone with honey-blonde hair seriously, or mock her about whether she was sure she didn’t want to become a secretary or executive assistant instead. She also didn’t want to be compared to Sara, who had blossomed into a Playboy-caliber blonde in high school and become even more beautiful and desirable as she aged, far more so than Laurel had ever been, despite Ollie’s recent claims to the contrary. She knew she wasn’t as beautiful as her sister. But now, staring at herself after having come close to dying and looking back on her life, Laurel realized that she didn’t want to die with a life unfulfilled. She not only wanted that future she pictured in her head, she wanted to live as her most authentic self and not hide who she was on the inside. That included no longer dyeing her hair. She vowed to change her hair color back to its natural honey-blonde before the week was out.</p>
<p>Laurel was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. It was the nurse with the paperwork and information on the prescriptions for Laurel’s pain meds to manage the pain from the cracked ribs. Quentin was just outside, waiting for Laurel to be discharged so that he could drive her where she needed to go, be it to pick up prescriptions or home to her apartment. Laurel smiled at the nurse and accepted the paperwork, taking the pen and signing where necessary to show that she understood the discharge plans and what she should do if she had any complications from her injuries or the medication that she had been prescribed. Then she met up with her father. “Let’s get out of here,” Laurel said softly.</p>
<p>“Sure thing, sweetheart,” Quentin said, and the two headed for the elevators.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver grimaced as he leaned back in the Bentley. “That man has <em>not</em> changed,” he said with a scowl. He hadn’t been able to get a word in edge-wise the entire time he had tried to talk to Pastor Hale. The man was still running high off of one of his fiery sermons and had all but demanded to know if Oliver had come to find God finally. Oliver had begun to answer before Hale had said of course he had and then proceeded to tell Oliver what he needed to do to find redemption. Oliver had left the church right around the time Hale started talking about a ‘worthy tithe’ or whatever.</p>
<p>“Planning on seeing answers elsewhere, sir?” Dig asked from the front.</p>
<p>“Perhaps,” Oliver said. “But I can safely say I won’t find answers at the Harmony Church. Maybe I’ll never find answers to the questions I have. It wouldn’t be the first time I was left questioning something that’s happened in my life.”</p>
<p>“May I ask what it is you’re seeking answers about?” Dig asked.</p>
<p>“We’re not that close yet, Diggle,” Oliver replied. “One day, maybe, I’ll tell you about this, if it’s still bothering me. For now…” Dig nodded and focused on the road as Oliver dug out his cell phone and turned it back on, having turned it off to be respectful, since he had wanted Hale in a good mood. He raised an eyebrow as he saw a text from Laurel. He opened it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Could you stop by my place this evening? </em>
</p>
<p>Eight words, and yet there was a lot of meaning in those words. Laurel was asking for him to come and see her soon after she had had a harrowing experience. Either she had something she wanted to get off her chest or she was seeking comfort with familiar people after having been faced with the prospect of never seeing them again. Oliver wouldn’t have been surprised if Tommy got a similar text and he met his best friend at Laurel’s. The three of them had been friends since they were eight years old and Oliver first met Laurel. She had been supremely unimpressed with the fact that his father was one of the city’s largest employers, but wanted to make friends, anyways. Oliver had later introduced her to Tommy, and the three had bonded. Oliver considered for a moment, and then sent back, <em>Sure. I’ll be there around six if that’s okay. </em>He also checked his other messages. There was a voicemail from his mother querying his sudden interest in religion. He grimaced. His mother was well-meaning, perhaps, but she sometimes didn’t know where the line was when it came to her desire to project the image of the perfect family, something he knew all too well from how she had ensured Emiko and her mother continued to live without the support Robert had wanted them to have.</p>
<p>Emiko. Oliver set his phone down on the seat beside him. On the one hand, Emiko had done many things that could have been deemed unforgivable. The biggest issue was, of course, that she had known about the bomb aboard the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> and hadn’t warned their father when she had had the chance. Everything else that she had done <em>hadn’t</em> happened in this timeline yet, and Oliver could not, <em>should not</em> judge his sister for things she had not yet done. Oliver considered what he knew about Emiko’s life. She had shared a lot with him when they were bonding, and she was keeping his trust. He knew it was colored by her perspective and that needed to be taken into account. Their father <em>had</em> been a part of her life up until she was eleven, at which point Moira had forced the issue. At that point, Robert had abandoned Emiko and Kazumi for the sake of his reputation. Emiko had gone to college and proposed an idea to their father right before the <em>Gambit</em> was due to set sail, and Robert had rejected it because the company was “Oliver’s”. A lifetime of rejection and being considered second-best to the heir apparent could make anyone angry enough to want to hurt the person responsible. Emiko hadn’t known that Oliver and Sara would be onboard, but she had known there would be crewmen onboard. But how much of her anger at Oliver six years from now had been derived from her own self-hatred at what she had let happen?</p>
<p>Emiko had already been stewing in that for five years. Oliver knew the end result if he let her continue to do so. If there was going to be hope for his sister to have a life beyond the one that she had had, it would have to come from him offering her another a path, a path away from the Ninth Circle and the darkness that permeated the organization that Emiko had fallen in with at a young, impressionable age. Oliver didn’t know what he could offer Emiko for certain; he was not the head of the Queen family and he would only control his own trust account. But he could offer Emiko what she had always wanted, to be a part of a family. Aside from her mother, Oliver was the only family that she had in the world right now, and he was the only one who could show her that family was not about expectations, but about love, if she would allow him to do so. Oliver picked up his phone and quickly used the Internet app on the phone to look up Kazumi Adachi’s address, knowing from their conversations that Emiko had lived with her mother until the woman’s death in 2018. “Dig, take us to the following address,” Oliver said before rattling it off. Dig punched it into the GPS and adjusted the car’s course.</p>
<p>Oliver’s phone chimed, and he checked it to find Laurel had texted back, saying, <em>That’s fine. See you then. </em>Oliver pocketed his phone and began to mentally psych himself up for meeting his sister, who was three years younger than he was. If Robert had been more truthful, than Oliver could have had a sister around his own age to explore life with. Maybe knowing he had another sibling would’ve made him grow up when the time came instead of hiding behind his mother, like he had when Samantha had come to him about the pregnancy and he had gotten scared. Or perhaps it would’ve done nothing; these were questions and thoughts that he would never know the truth of because their father <em>had</em> put his reputation over everything else, just like when he had killed Henry Goodwin, a councilman from the Glades, and then covered it up with the help of Malcolm Merlyn.</p>
<p>Oliver sat in silence as the Bentley made its way through the city and into the Glades, to the building where the Adachis made their home. “We’re here, sir,” Diggle said as he pulled to a stop outside of a rundown apartment building. “Do you need me to come with you? It’s a rough neighborhood.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine, Dig,” Oliver replied. He opened the car door and got out, shutting it behind him, and took a moment to steel himself. Then he entered the complex, making his way to the second floor and finding the apartment assigned to the Adachis. He took a deep breath, raised his fist, and knocked three times before he lost his nerve. He waited quietly, knowing it was entirely possible that he was about to get a door slammed in his face, if it was even opened all of the way in the first place. In this part of town, opening your door without making sure who was on the other side would be unwise. Oliver heard the creak of a floorboard on the other side of the door and straightened slightly, knowing this was the moment of truth. The door cracked open, and there was a thin chain visible, a Japanese woman looking out from the crack in the door. “Ms. Adachi?” Oliver asked quietly, having never met the woman. “I’m Oliver Queen. I’d like to talk to you and your daughter, if it’s all right?”</p>
<p>“What do you want from us?” Kazumi asked. “If you’re here about what your mother told me five years ago, I’d much rather you leave. We’ve already lost enough to your family, Mr. Queen.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ms. Adachi,” Oliver replied. “My mother doesn’t know I’m here and, knowing her, she’ll be furious when she finds out I came here. All I’m asking for is a few minutes. If that’s not something you feel you can give, I understand, and I’ll leave without further discussion. Just give me a chance to say what I came here to say.”</p>
<p>Kazumi studied Oliver for a moment through the crack in the door, then shut it. Oliver’s shoulders slumped, and he prepared to turn and go, before he heard the chain-lock sliding on the other side of the door. A moment later, the door swung back open, and Kazumi stepped back, swinging the door a little wider. “Come in, Mr. Queen,” Kazumi said as she studied him with a serious expression on her face.</p>
<p>Oliver stepped into the apartment. “Thank you,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>“Come sit down, then I’ll fetch Emiko,” Kazumi said, gesturing to the living room. It was a homey-looking place, Oliver supposed. It certainly felt like a home in a way that neither the loft, the apartment he had had as mayor, or the apartment he and Felicity had shared following his release from prison had. Oliver took a seat in an old, worn armchair and leaned back in it. Kazumi stared at him for a moment, then turned and headed into the back hall. Less than a minute later, she returned with Emiko, who froze at the sight of Oliver sitting in the chair.</p>
<p>Oliver stood and held out his hand. “Hello, Emiko,” he said quietly. Emiko stared at him for a moment, then his hand, and finally took it, shaking it once. She and her mother sat on the couch while Oliver retook his seat. “Let’s just get the obvious out of the way,” Oliver said. “I know that Emiko is my sister.”</p>
<p>“How?” Emiko asked. “And how long have you known?”</p>
<p>“I know because our father made it off the <em>Gambit</em> with me, and before he killed himself to give me a chance to survive, he told me a lot of family secrets,” Oliver replied. “His final request from me was that I right his wrongs, and I am sure that what happened to the two of you because he caved to my mother’s demands were among those wrongs. I don’t know what I can do, but I want to try. Family is important to me, and if there’s something within my power, or which will be in my power, that I can do to help you, I want to. Not just because Dad asked me to, but because, as I said, family’s important to me. I know that I may leave here with Emiko deciding she wants nothing to do with me, and if that’s the case, I’ll respect her choice. But I wanted to offer her a chance to get to know me as her brother, at the very least. But you said something about my mother, Ms. Adachi, that I’m curious about. What was that?”</p>
<p>“Five years ago, after you and your father were declared dead, your mother came to see me while Emiko was out,” Kazumi replied. “She told me that Robert had wanted us to be taken care of, had set aside an account and written a letter entrusting the details to one of his friends in Queen Consolidated. She wanted me to know that she had intercepted this letter, that Robert’s ‘second family’ would continue to live in squalor as far as she was concerned. She told me my bastard daughter would never know the comforts that her children had known, that she didn’t deserve them since I had just been a ‘sidepiece’ for Robert, a distraction. So, you see, Mr. Queen, we have no reason to trust what you say. Robert said many flowery things, too, made many promises, and yet he abandoned us when your mother forced the issue. He put his reputation and his family’s reputation above being there for Emiko during her formative years. How can we trust that you will be there when your father couldn’t be? How do we know you won’t bow to your mother’s pressures once she finds out that you’ve come to see us?”</p>
<p>Oliver was silent. He knew about the letter to Walter, of course; he had read it when he and Felicity had uncovered the secret from his mother’s storage unit. He hadn’t expected to find out that his mother had been so cruel as to come here and throw this knowledge in the face of Emiko’s mother, declaring that they would never be taken care of the way that Robert had wanted. But considering his mother had probably had to make it very clear to Samantha that she and her child wouldn’t be welcome in the Queen family as Moira envisioned it, Oliver couldn’t say he was surprised at this. Finally, Oliver said, “I can’t say that I’m surprised at what you’ve told me. Nor can I say you don’t have good reason to doubt me and my intentions. As I said, I won’t force this.” Oliver turned his attention on Emiko. “I wish Dad had told me about you when we were younger. I think it would have been nice to have had a sister close to my own age instead of ten years younger than me. I know I can’t make up for the time lost, and I can’t replace Dad, but I hope you’ll be willing to give me a chance to get to know you, Emiko. But I won’t force you to. You’ve been burned more than once by my family and you have the right to choose whether you want to open that door again.” Oliver leaned forward, picking up a pen and sticky-pad on the table between them. He wrote out his number. “You can call me anytime. I can’t promise I’ll pick up if I’m in the middle of something, but I do promise to call you back as soon as possible if I can’t pick up.” Oliver set the pen and sticky-pad down. “I won’t take up any more of your time. I’m sorry to have intruded on your Sunday afternoon. I do hope you’ll give me a chance, but I understand if you don’t want to take that sort of risk after everything our father put you through, Emiko.” Oliver nodded at Kazumi. “Ms. Adachi, thank you for allowing me this time with you and your daughter. It has been illuminating. You both have a pleasant day.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver stood and left the apartment, not surprised that neither of the women offered a farewell in response to his own. They had been beaten down and broken by Oliver’s parents in one fashion or another for a great number of years. It would take time for them to come to terms with the idea that there was a member of the Queen family who didn’t have a darker ulterior motive when it came to their interactions with them. Oliver exited the apartment and entered the Bentley. “Where to now, sir?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“The Bunker,” Oliver said. “I want to work on some more trick arrows. I don’t think it’d be wise if I went to the mansion to wait out the time before I go see Laurel at six. And Dig? I appreciate your concerns, but I realized this morning that if I go out as Spartan, I’m cheapening who I am at my core. So the next time something happens, I’ll be going out as Green Arrow, regardless. I’m sorry if you feel this is a risk but too much of who I am is caught up in Green Arrow. To ignore that is to ignore a part of myself. It would be like you trying to ignore that you’re Special Forces.”</p>
<p>Diggle was silent for a moment, then nodded. “I get it,” he said quietly. “I just hope you understand the risk you’re posing to all of us, sir, by acting as Green Arrow so soon after your return if something else happens that you decide you need to intervene in.”</p>
<p>“Believe me, John, I am well aware of what I’m risking by doing things this way,” Oliver replied.</p>
<p>“Very well, sir,” Dig said, and focused on his driving as the Bentley made it’s way to the Bunker.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* This is partly based in how I feel Oliver would feel about this after everything he’s gone through as Green Arrow, including GA being tied to him publicly, but it’s also because I feel like I made a mistake having him go as Spartan. I initially planned for him to go as Green Arrow right from the beginning but then I had Dig say his piece and it got me thinking and before one knows it… Anyways, so take this as meaning that it won’t be long before Green Arrow pops up on the radar.</p>
<p>*2* Okay, I want to make something very clear: I have no intention of having Oliver convert/be a member of any specific religion. I myself am an atheist, or at best, agnostic (with the position that if there is a great intelligence that governs the universe it doesn’t give a damn how the populace of one insignificant planet worship it). I was raised Mormon and left that faith when I was 20. I looked into other faiths but couldn’t commit to any of them. Hence, atheism/agnosticism. But since in the DCU there is God in the form of The Presence… *shrugs* But I felt Oliver would be trying to seek answers after his experience with Purgatory. Oh, and Marcus Hale is based on a GA comics minor enemy of the same name who was the leader of a cult called the Harmony Church.</p>
<p>*3* Writing Oliver’s conversation with the Adachis was a little painful because in this case, I’m approaching it a little more realistically. Neither of them would be happy to see Oliver, especially since in this case he can’t do much of anything to change their lot in life since he’s not in control of any finances as of yet. So, I decided to go for them being stand-offish and noncommittal regarding Oliver and Emiko forging a bond in this story. We’ll see how things go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: So, I completed this chapter Saturday night, but there were some circumstances that led to me not being able to post it Sunday as I was not home. I got back home yesterday afternoon, re-read the chapter, and decided I wanted to make sure that I could continue the story with this chapter. I wrote up most of Chapter 13 yesterday and will be finishing it today, with any luck. So, I feel good about posting this new chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Bentley pulled up in front of Laurel’s apartment building after a few hours of spending time at the Quiver putting together trick arrows. Oliver waited for Dig to circle the car this time and open the door, knowing that Dig hadn’t appreciated him circumventing the standard procedure when he had gone to see the Adachis. Dig getting out and circling the car gave him the chance to get a read on the area and make sure it was safe for his principal, and he was still being paid to be Oliver’s bodyguard when in public since Oliver couldn’t give away what he was capable of to keep suspicions down where possible, and Dig didn’t like being paid for doing nothing, as he had informed Oliver on the way to the Bunker after his meeting with the Adachis. So, Oliver was following along with the script, so to speak, and allowing Dig to do his job. The door to the Bentley opened, and Oliver stepped out on the curb. “Any threats?” Oliver asked, lips twitching. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“No, sir,” Dig replied. “Unless you count the possibility that Miss Lance has plans to slap you. But I’m not here to protect you from potentially angry ex-girlfriends.”</p>
<p>“I doubt that that’s why she wants to talk to me,” Oliver said, “though to be honest, I can’t think of anything that she would need to talk to me about. I think she just wants to have people around her that she feels safe with, and despite everything, maybe she does feel safe with me. I guess I’ll find out. Keep an eye on things out here, Dig.” The bodyguard nodded as Oliver entered Laurel’s building, making his way up to the third floor and then down the hall to apartment 305. He raised a fist and knocked three times before lowering his arm. His ears picked up the sound of soft footsteps, heard the creak of the floorboard on the other side, then the ‘click’ of a lock being turned. Laurel opened her door slowly, stepping back to allow Oliver to step in, and then closed the door quickly behind him, locking the door again, which made Oliver a little sad that Laurel felt the need to do that in her own home. A moment later, he was surprised when she turned and wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning into him as he brought up one hand to clutch the back of her head while his other arm circled supportively around her.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Laurel said after a moment, pulling away in what Oliver would say was a reluctant fashion. “It’s just… being back here is bringing back all those memories. But I’m strong enough to get through this. I just needed something to center myself. It’s-It’s hard, Ollie, being back here after what happened. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t,” Oliver said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She reached up and clasped her left hand over it, squeezing it as she smiled at him in thanks. “So, what did you need? I figured you wouldn’t have wanted to see me again after what I told you about Sara and how you felt about my having had a relationship while I was gone, which I understood.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that was how I was feeling after our last conversation,” Laurel admitted as she led Oliver to her living room, where they sat on her couch. She took his hand, surprising him. “But what I’ve just been through… it’s something that put things into perspective for me. I had a lot of time to think about my life, about my regrets, about everything I wanted to do with my life that I wasn’t going to get to do since I was going to-to die. Now I have a second chance at life, Ollie, and I don’t want to waste it. I don’t know if that’s something you can understand, but I suppose you could, considering you’ve just come back from the dead.”</p>
<p><em>In more ways than one, </em>Oliver thought to himself. Aloud, he said, “I actually understand that a lot, Laurel. But let’s not talk about me right now. You obviously have something you need to say to me, so let’s hear it.”</p>
<p>“Ollie, the thing that I thought about most was that I wanted to sit down in front of the fire during the winter with the man that I love, and children we both adore running around,” Laurel said softly. “I thought about who I would want to fill that role in those hours I spent thinking of my regrets, and there is only one man who’s face kept appearing beside me in those moments, Oliver. You. I know it seems crazy, because I <em>should</em> hate you for what you did, and I’m still angry about it, but I also can’t ignore the fact that facing my death put a lot of things into perspective. I don’t want to die with a life full of regrets, and I know I would regret it if I didn’t try to let you know how much you mean to me. Despite everything, despite all of our trials, you, Oliver Queen, are still the love of my life, and I can’t push you away. I want you to be a part of my life. I want to see if we can make this work where we failed before, if you’re willing to meet me halfway.” Laurel fell silent, her hands clasped around Oliver’s right, which were resting between the two of them.</p>
<p>Oliver was silent as he listened to Laurel’s words, his heart and mind in turmoil. Every part of him was telling him that he should protect her from his enemies like he had done before and pretend that she meant nothing to him; every part, that is, except his heart. His heart was fighting a desperate war within him as it forced him to evaluate in that moment everything that he had done to protect Dinah Laurel Lance from what he considered the monster inside of him, and what that had led to. Laurel was a woman of great passion and courage; she would always challenge the powerful and corrupt, whether that was as herself or as the Black Canary sometime in the future. He knew from his memories of the future that this was who Laurel was and pushing her away had done nothing except lead to her believing at the end that she wasn’t the love of Oliver’s life. In this moment, Oliver remembered the promise he had made himself the night of her abduction, and he plucked up his courage.</p>
<p>“Ollie?” Laurel asked nervously, wondering why it was taking Oliver so long to answer her, certain that he was going to tell her that he didn’t feel the same way or that he was simply not ready for what she wanted, like he hadn’t been five years ago.</p>
<p>“The other night, after Tommy came to tell us what happened,” Oliver began slowly, “I had a nightmare of you dying, and that you would die thinking that you weren’t the love of my life. That couldn’t be further from the truth, Laurel.” Oliver reached behind him and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He opened it and withdrew from the billfold a faded picture. Laurel’s right hand shot to her mouth as she recognized the picture that she had given him on the docks so that he would have something to remember her by in China. “After the <em>Gambit</em>, after washing up on that island, all I had to hold onto from my old life was this picture,” Oliver said, meeting Laurel’s green eyes with his own blue ones. “I don’t have the words to express how my choice and what it meant for our relationship tormented me, Laurel, but I held onto the thought of coming back, of fixing things with you if I could. I came to realize two things, Laurel. The first is that you were my home, the person I felt the most content with, the person I felt could be myself with. After I woke up from that nightmare, I decided then and there that I would never let you doubt my love for you ever again. I love you, Laurel, and you are the love of my life. The thought of you kept me alive in so many ways; you saved my life, quite literally, on one occasion. So, yes, I want to meet you halfway. But there’s a lot of things about me that you need to know, because I’m not the boy that I was five years ago, and you deserve to know what you’re getting into.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“I think we both have to come clean with who we are now if this is going to work, Ollie,” Laurel said. “There’s something I have to tell you. Tommy and I… we’ve been sleeping together. It’s not a relationship, just blowing off steam. I told him this afternoon that that wouldn’t be happening anymore, that I needed to focus on a meaningful relationship and that the only one I could think of to try that with was you. He told me he wasn’t surprised.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for telling me,” Oliver said. “Now I have something I need to tell you. It’s going to be painful, I think, but you need to know so you’re not blindsided.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Laurel said, steeling herself.</p>
<p>“Do you remember a couple of years before the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> sank, I was mopey, as you called it?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“I remember,” Laurel said with a nod.</p>
<p>“Well, there’s a reason for that,” Oliver said. “I’m not proud of this, Laurel. You remember that mixer where you were playing sober sister?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Laurel said, a lump forming in her throat. She had a funny feeling she knew what Oliver was going to say.</p>
<p>“I got really drunk, and the next morning, I woke up in bed with Samantha Clayton,” Oliver said. “A little while later, she came to see me and told me she was pregnant. The reason I was acting the way I was, is because I was terrified at the prospect of being a father. I didn’t know what it meant. I certainly didn’t have the best role model. Mom ended up finding out. I only found out the outcome of that five years ago. Samantha called me a week or so after Mom found out and told me she had had a miscarriage.” Oliver was silent for a moment. “That turned out to be a lie. My mother paid her off to tell me that. I have a six-year-old son, Laurel.”</p>
<p>“A son?” Laurel asked numbly. “How-how did you find out if Samantha and your mother didn’t tell you?”</p>
<p>“Dad,” Oliver said. “I told your father and my family this after Tommy and I were kidnapped. Dad made it off of the <em>Gambit</em> with me. He eventually killed himself and his bodyguard to give me a chance to survive, but before he did, he told me a lot of secrets he had held close to his chest. Thea wasn’t his daughter but Malcolm’s. I have another sister that Dad had with a woman named Kazumi Adachi, one of his executive assistants back in the day. I have a son named William whose mother probably rightly hates everything tied to the Queen family, just like Kazumi and her daughter, Emiko do, if the way they reacted this afternoon when I talked to them is any indication.”</p>
<p>Laurel was silent as she absorbed the fact that the man she loved and wanted to build a family with one day, if things worked out between them, already had a son out there. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that, and especially how she felt about the fact that it had been one of her own sorority sisters, Samantha Clayton, who was the mother. That felt like more of a betrayal, even though it was the result of extreme drunkenness. In truth, it was more surprising that Oliver only had <em>one</em> kid out there. He wasn’t exactly known for using protection back when they were in college, though Laurel herself had been on the pill since she wanted to get established in her chosen career before she did anything like have kids. She was still on the pill thanks to her and Tommy’s occasional rendezvouses. Finally, she asked, “What are you going to do?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Ollie, you have a <em>son</em>,” Laurel said. “You have responsibilities to him, responsibilities that your mother denied you for whatever reason. You’re a father, and can you honestly say a part of you doesn’t want to be there for him?”</p>
<p>“Of course there’s a part of me that wants to be there for him,” Oliver said. “But even if Samantha were willing to allow me to have a relationship with him, what can I really do? Have him up in Starling for weekends once in a while? I don’t know how to be a father to a six-year-old boy, Laurel. He might not even need me. I’m sure that Samantha’s a good mother, and for all I know, she’s found someone, and <em>that</em> person is William’s father.” He knew this wasn’t the case, of course, but Laurel didn’t know that.</p>
<p>Laurel was silent for a moment, then took Oliver’s hand again. “Ollie, I’m sure that your son would love to know his father,” Laurel said. “I thought a lot about my relationship with my parents when I was being held captive, Ollie. Mom and I aren’t close. We never have been, not in my memory. Sara was always Mom’s favorite, <em>both</em> my parents’ favorite. I didn’t know for a long time whether or not I even merited the same kind of love and affection from them that Sara got. But Dad told me recently how proud he is of me, how much he loves me, and that helped fill a hole that I didn’t realize was there. Samantha may have married, yes, but what if she didn’t? It’s hard for a woman to get married when she already has a kid, Ollie. Most men don’t want to be burdened with the children of another man. If she hasn’t, then William has had no father figure in his life and even though he’s just a little boy, that’s going to affect him. Every child needs <em>both</em> of their parents, Ollie.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I can be there for him the way he would need a father to be,” Oliver said. “What if I do this and it turns out that I’m a terrible father?”</p>
<p>“You won’t know until you try, Ollie,” Laurel said. “You don’t have to make the decision right now. Just think about it.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Oliver said, and he was telling the truth. If there was a way for him to be a part of his son’s life, he would take it. After all, what was the point of fighting for the world’s survival against the coming Crisis if he didn’t indulge in the joys of <em>living</em>? “On another topic, you must be pretty happy. Things ought to be smooth sailing for your case against Hunt now that he was caught trying to kill you.”</p>
<p>“Actually, the case is falling apart,” Laurel said. “You can’t sue a dead man, after all.”</p>
<p>“A dead man?” Oliver repeated, staring at Laurel.</p>
<p>“Hunt died in the hospital last night, heart attack,” Laurel informed him. “I could sue his estate on my clients’ behalf, but I hear Hunt’s daughter is just as cold and calculating as her father was, and she would probably file a harassment charge against C.N.R.I. if we tried. C.N.R.I. is closed tomorrow while the police investigate Gitter’s involvement in all of our cases, so I have thirty-six hours to figure out how to tell our clients that they won’t be getting a settlement from Adam Hunt and that their last bit of hope is dying out.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Laurel,” Oliver said apologetically even as his mind whirred. A heart attack? That sounded suspicious to Oliver, and he made a note to have Naomi investigate. “Is there truly nothing you can do to help those people? I know this must be important to you.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing,” Laurel said with a frustrated sigh. “I wish there was, because I <em>don’t</em> want to have to call my clients Tuesday morning and tell them that their case has fallen apart and that they have no chance of recuperating the losses they sustained with Hunt’s financial schemes. These people have lost everything, Ollie, and this was their only hope. Now it’s gone, and I’m the one who has to comfort them when they break down on the phone, Ollie.”</p>
<p>“Don’t give up hope, Laurel,” Oliver said, putting one hand on her knee. “I’m sure you’ll find some way to help those people. It’s who you are.” <em>Or maybe something will happen that makes sure their hope is rewarded, </em>Oliver thought to himself.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Ollie,” Laurel said. “So, circling back to what we were talking about earlier… how does this work, now? I mean, we used to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Do we go back to that? Or do we take things slow, start off with dating and see if we’re still compatible?”</p>
<p>“I think taking it one date at a time is a good idea,” Oliver said. “Our two biggest problems were that we didn’t talk and we were moving too fast. Let’s take it slow, if we can, enjoy this. I want to get it right, this time.”</p>
<p>“So do I,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“I guess for now, I can give you a hug,” Oliver said, putting a hand on Laurel’s shoulder and drawing her into his chest, clutching the back of her head. “I love you, Laurel, and this time, I’m gonna make sure you never doubt how much.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too, Ollie,” Laurel said, closing her eyes as she listened to the steady beat of Oliver’s heart.</p>
<p>Five minutes later, after reluctantly parting ways, Oliver was back in the back of the Bentley and it was pulling away from the curb. He pulled out his encrypted phone and selected the contact for Naomi Singh. “Yes, Mr. Queen?” Naomi asked as she picked up.</p>
<p>“Naomi, I want you to look into the death of Adam Hunt last night at the hospital,” Oliver said. “I find it very suspicious that he dies of a heart attack the night that he’s arrested for attempted murder. I think someone didn’t want him talking.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get on that and have information for you as soon as possible,” Naomi said.</p>
<p>“I’ll call back in a couple of hours,” Oliver said, hanging up. “Let’s go home, Dig.”</p>
<p>“You think Hunt was killed by Merlyn?” Dig asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, I do,” Oliver said. “Through an intermediary, of course. If it’s a heart attack, I would bet someone pushed potassium into his I.V. Someone didn’t want him talking, and Merlyn has contacts in the police department who could’ve heard Laurel’s statement about how I questioned Hunt about Tempest on the dock. He spilled the beans about Merlyn’s alter ego, the ‘dark archer’. Merlyn wouldn’t have taken kindly to that.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>A half hour later, Oliver was entering the Queen Mansion and headed straight for the sitting room, where he poured himself a neat brandy. After the emotionally exhausting day that he had had, he needed a drink to relax. Unfortunately, relaxation didn’t appear to be in the cards as he finally focused on the room and realized his mother was sitting on the couch, staring at him, with Walter and Thea on either side of her. “Mom,” Oliver greeted neutrally, not sure how he felt about being in his mother’s presence right now after having to relive not only finding out she had hidden a sister from him but also a son today.</p>
<p>“Oliver, I expected you home hours ago,” Moira said. “Where did you go?”</p>
<p>“Nowhere,” Oliver said neutrally, sticking to one-word answers to avoid throwing the bitter recriminations he wanted to throw in his mother’s direction.</p>
<p>“That’s not good enough, Oliver,” Moira said. “I received a call from Pastor Hale, saying you left before you had finished your meeting, and then you haven’t been home all day. Were you… seeing someone, perhaps? Or more than one someone?”</p>
<p>“I’m not that person anymore, Mom,” Oliver scoffed. “You want to talk to someone about risky behavior, talk to Thea. She’s the one who was about to snort crushed pills the other day with her friend Margo.” Moira’s eyes narrowed briefly at her daughter, who shrank back but glared at her brother for betraying her trust, then returned to Oliver. “I don’t see why you need to know where I went. I’m clearly okay.”</p>
<p>“Oliver, the city isn’t safe,” Moira said. “It’s gotten much worse since you’ve been gone. There is a great deal of strife between the one percent and the working class. It doesn’t matter if you weren’t around the past five years, not to those people. You’re a part of the one percent and therefore part of the problem in their eyes. Tell me you didn’t go to a bar or anything like that, or if you did, at least tell me that you took Mr. Diggle in with you.”</p>
<p>Oliver felt something snap inside of him, and he set the empty glass down hard on the stand beside the bottle of brandy. “Alright,” he said slowly. “You want to know what I was doing all day? I was dealing with the family secrets Dad told me about. I was dealing with the fact that you are so fixated on projecting the image of the perfect damn family that you have knowingly destroyed relationships between parents and their children. I was coming to terms with the fact that my mother doesn’t care who she hurts, so long as she maintains the image of the perfect Queen family. That’s what I was doing today, Mom. I was coming to terms with who <em>you</em> are at your core, and you are <em>not</em> a good person.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“I’ve already explained why I hid the truth about Thea from Malcolm,” Moira said stiffly.</p>
<p>“And what about destroying Dad’s relationship with Emiko? What about keeping <em>me</em> from having a relationship with <em>William</em>? What are your excuses for those, huh?” Oliver snarled, stepping around the stand on which the liquor was held and glaring at his mother, who had paled at his words. “I spoke to Emiko and her mother this afternoon, Mom. I not only know that you destroyed Emiko’s chance to have Dad there for her during her teenage years, you also made sure that Dad’s final request for them never reached Walter, because you knew Walter would fulfill it, whether that fit the perfect image of the perfect family or not. I offered to let Emiko get to know me, as she should’ve had the chance to, but whether she takes the offer is up to her, because she deserves to make the choice for herself, a concept that is foreign to you, letting other people choose their own paths.” Oliver’s chest was heaving.</p>
<p>“Who’s Emiko?” Thea asked tentatively while Walter stared hard at Oliver, wondering what message from Robert his stepson was referencing.</p>
<p>“No one,” Moira said quickly. “Your brother is just upset.”</p>
<p>“Emiko is Dad’s illegitimate daughter with a woman named Kazumi Adachi,” Oliver said ruthlessly, and Moira reddened in anger at Oliver letting the cat out of the bag before paling as she realized that Robert had, indeed, told Oliver all of the family secrets, even secrets that Moira hadn’t known that her son was aware of. “She’s three years younger than I am. Dad wanted them supported if anything ever happened to him, but Mom made sure that didn’t happen by intercepting the letter to the friend he entrusted this task to. I’m only guessing it was Walter, but Mom’s reaction tells me I was right.”</p>
<p>“What is this, Moira?” Walter asked sharply. “Is what Oliver saying true? Did Robert have another child that he wanted supported? Did you interfere in mine and Robert’s business for the sake of image?”</p>
<p>“I…” Moira began, trailing off into silence, unable to say anything in her defense.</p>
<p>“Who’s William?” Thea asked. “Is-Is he another child of-of Dad’s?”</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said quietly into the uneasy silence. “William is my six-year-old son that Mom denied me a relationship with by paying off his mother to tell me that she had had a miscarriage when I was twenty.” <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>“So, what will you do?” Moira asked. “Drag your father’s name through the mud by forcing the issue of bringing that girl into the family? Recognize that boy as your son and provide for him? You can’t think that this will be something that can be kept quiet, Oliver. Our family is too well-known. If you force the issue of recognizing Emiko or William, it will make our family fodder for the tabloids. You and your father will both be cast as philanderers since Samantha’s pregnancy happened when you were <em>with</em> Laurel instead of on one of your breaks. You will force that little boy to grow up under the shame of being an illegitimate child. Do you really want that for him?”</p>
<p>“Don’t try to turn this around on me, Mom,” Oliver said. “You’re the one whose in the wrong, here. You hid Thea’s parentage from her. You forced the issue with Dad regarding Emiko. You bribed and I would bet <em>threatened</em> Samantha into lying to me. Did it ever occur to you that being forced to confront being a father would’ve forced me to mature, to become a better person so that my son could be proud to call me his father? No, of course not. You saw a problem and you dealt with it, like you do everything else. For a woman who pulled herself out of Suicide Slums, you have the snobbish attitude down pat. Maybe you always were born to be the woman you are now.” Oliver took a deep breath. “I thought I could make this work. I thought I could live in the mansion, make things like old times. But I can’t. So, once I’m resurrected legally and have access to my accounts, I’ll be moving out as soon as I can.”</p>
<p>“What makes you think I’ll give you access to the fortune after this display?” Moira asked stiffly.</p>
<p>“I guess there’s every chance that you don’t,” Oliver admitted. “But right now, I don’t know what I’m going to do about Emiko or my son. But I know I’m going to do it whether I have access to my accounts or not, so punishing me won’t stop me. You can do so if you wish. It’s not like I can fight you. Right now, you’re the head of the family, even though by rights that should be me, since that’s how Dad would’ve wanted it. But I won’t be cowed, Mom. I’ve been through too much, seen too much, to ignore what’s wrong with this situation. But don’t get me wrong. I love you, despite what you’ve done. I love Thea, too. I want to love Emiko and William because they’re my family, too. Whether I’ll be <em>allowed</em> to is up to Emiko and Samantha.” Oliver sighed, rubbing his temple. “I didn’t mean for this to go like it has, Mom, but it has happened. I’m not going to apologize. I’m going to bed. You want to argue some more, it can be done in the morning.” Oliver left the sitting room and headed upstairs to his bedroom, feeling more emotionally drained than ever after the ugly confrontation with his mother.</p>
<p>He really didn’t understand why Sara and Barry seemed to think time travel was ‘cool’ or ‘exciting’. Knowing what he did about his mother and having to try to act like he didn’t know what she had done? That had been hard, too hard, as it turned out. Time travel was not fun or exciting at all. It was torture and a goddamned headache.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Since I’m keeping Dig around, he does have to play the bodyguard role, and I’ve always assumed that this is the reason the bodyguard-driver gets out and does this before letting the principal out of the car.</p>
<p>*2* Yup, they’re getting back together quicker than in “Rise”. What can I say? I’m a bit of a sap when it comes to these two and I just can’t do slow burn, at least not with Peggy Sue fics. Maybe I can do it with other stories. Maybe we’ll find out for sure one day.</p>
<p>*3* The thing about the show going on as long as it did and continuing to reveal new things about Moira and Robert is that it painted both of them in a pretty bad light, and Oliver would be having to confront that now that he’s back in the past. Moira may have been a good mother since she did everything she did for the sake of her children, but she was *not* a good person.</p>
<p>*4* William is ten years old in Season 4, meaning he would’ve been six in Season 1. Once you add nine months for the pregnancy, and that puts date of conception in 2005, two years before the Gambit set sail. Oliver would’ve been twenty in 2005.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Green Arrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: So, a couple of things. First, this’ll be the last chapter for a little while, because I am approaching burnout on “Arrow” stuff. I won’t be leaving the Arrowverse itself, though. I am going to be working on an old “Supergirl” project of mine as a way of commemorating the end of the series with the upcoming sixth season. Second, I have gotten to the point where I have to recognize that, for me, the Arrowverse ended with “Crisis on Infinite Earths”. So, when it comes to my stories, I’m using “Crisis” as the end-point for all shows. Anything that comes after is cherry-picked and that is dependent on me actually *watching* the show in question.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the argument with his mother, or perhaps because of it, Oliver Queen fell asleep rather quickly after receiving confirmation through Naomi Singh that Adam Hunt had been injected with potassium according to his autopsy, which his daughter had requested upon learning of her father’s death on arriving at the hospital since he was in relatively perfect health and not, according to her, at risk for something as serious as a heart attack. Oliver felt as though his head had barely touched the pillow before he was waking up the next morning with the sunlight streaming in from a crack between the curtains in his bedroom. Oliver sat up in bed, swinging his legs over the side, and paused as he found his mother sitting in his desk chair, watching him. “Mom?” he asked guardedly.</p>
<p>“I am not happy with your behavior last night, Oliver,” Moira said, “but I’m going to put it down to the fact that you have had five long years to stew over all of this and I admit my own fault in pushing you. I’m sure that had I not done so, you would have confronted me in private about Emiko and William, and you would have been more understanding of my own position. As it stands, you didn’t really let me explain my position on either of those. Are you willing to hear me out now, or is it too late in your eyes for me to redeem myself?”</p>
<p>“I can’t promise my own thoughts on the matter will change,” Oliver said quietly, “but you’re right. I steamrolled you last night. It was a very bad, very emotional day, and you pushing to know my business was just the last straw. So, I’m going to listen to what you have to say. But don’t expect me to just roll over and say that you were right and abandon my plans to build a relationship with Emiko and William, if Emiko is willing and Samantha lets me.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Oliver,” Moira said. “I want you to know, first and foremost, that everything I have ever done has been for you and your sister. I will not apologize for doing what I thought was best for my children. You and Thea are the most important people in my life, yes, above Walter and even above Robert when he was alive. So, please, keep that in mind as I explain my reasonings for my decisions.” Oliver nodded to show he understood. “I knew about Robert’s affair with Kazumi, but I didn’t know about the fact that he had had a daughter with her until just after Thea was born. Things began to fall into place, Oliver, and I began to worry that Robert would become overly devoted to Emiko at the cost of his relationship with you and with Thea. I could already see how you and he were pulling away as you moved towards adolescence, and I worried this chasm would grow further as you grew older.</p>
<p>“There was also the fact that Robert being exposed to have had a second family would’ve not only seen both us and the Adachis become a laughingstock and fodder for the tabloids, but the company’s stock would plummet with the C.E.O. being caught in such a scandal. Despite your scoffing at such things, image <em>is</em> important to our stockholders, Oliver, and a C.E.O. leading a double life, supporting two families, loving two families? That creates an image of moral bankruptcy that cannot be expunged. The only choice at that point would’ve been for Robert to retire and hand the company off to Walter or someone else that he trusted until you came of age to take control of the family empire, which would’ve put far more pressure on you as a teenager than you needed. So, yes, I forced the issue and told Robert it was time to stop playing house with his distraction. I won’t apologize for putting our family above Ms. Adachi and her daughter. I have no blood connection to them, and they are a constant reminder that my husband wasn’t faithful to me even though I gave him a son, an heir, to dote on.”</p>
<p>Oliver met his mother’s eyes. “And denying them the financial support Dad wanted them to have if something happened to him? What was that? Protecting a dead man’s honor? Because to me, it looks like nothing more than petty spite because of them being that constant reminder.”</p>
<p>“I was the one who was forced to become C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated after you and your father were lost at sea, Oliver,” Moira said. “Any scandals that came about would have come down on <em>my</em> head. But yes, going to see Kazumi was rubbing salt in the wound. I was angry, grieving, and I had just found out your father had tried to sneakily support his second family behind my back. If that had gotten out while I was still C.E.O., it would have ruined any chance of anyone respecting me. So, yes, I took action and I made sure that Kazumi Adachi knew she would never see a cent from the Queen estate.”</p>
<p>“And Samantha?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“On the surface, it appeared that you were beginning to take the same path as your father, and I decided to nip it in the bud, but with a bit more grace,” Moira replied. “I paid Samantha two million dollars so that your child would not want for anything, including a quality education. To my knowledge, she only cashed the first check to get herself through the pregnancy and school. The second check remains uncashed to this day. And I did what I did, had her tell you she miscarried, because you were not ready for the responsibility of being a parent, Oliver. You would have tried, I’m sure of it, but you would have felt trapped, felt obligated to marry Samantha to give your child a stable home life and I didn’t want that for you. I also hoped the pregnancy scare would keep you from wandering again and commit to your relationship with Laurel. I did this all quietly so it wouldn’t get back to Laurel, because she didn’t need to know or be worried about your commitment to her.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“I see,” Oliver said. “Thank you for telling me all of this, Mom. I don’t know how I feel about it right now, and I really need to get ready for the day. I have things I want to do. I’ll probably be gone all day and into the night, just so you know.”</p>
<p>“Just what is it that you’re doing, Oliver?” Moira asked curiously. “You’ve been going out quite a bit, but you can’t be going to clubs or anything unless Tommy is paying.”</p>
<p>“I’m just refamiliarizing myself with the city, one district at a time,” Oliver lied. “Mom, I do appreciate all of this, but assuming you’re giving me access to the accounts when I’m resurrected, I still plan to move out. The truth is, I’ve been mostly alone for five years and I’m used to the solitude. And yeah, you could just give me an entire wing of the mansion and let me do my own thing, but I really feel like I need a place of my own, a place where I don’t have to be accountable to someone else for my comings and goings.”</p>
<p>“What will you do about Emiko and William?” Moira asked.</p>
<p>“The decision’s in Emiko’s hands now as to whether we build a relationship,” Oliver said. “As for William… that’ll have to wait a few weeks. I need to build up the courage to go to Central City, first. Is that second check still viable?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Moira said. “I left it open-ended. I have my flaws, Oliver, but that boy is still my grandson, the only one that I have, and I wanted to make sure that he and his mother had all the money they needed. She must want to make her own way in life. My people tell me that she’s a psychiatrist working at a reputable firm.”</p>
<p>“Your people?” Oliver repeated.</p>
<p>“I paid a woman off to tell my son that she miscarried their child,” Moira replied. “That kind of thing breeds resentment, I know that. So, I have people keeping an eye on William and Samantha, to make sure William isn’t treated badly as a surrogate for you.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Oliver said. “Thank you, Mom. But I really do need to get ready if I’m going to meet Mr. Diggle in time.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Moira said, and she left the bedroom.</p>
<p>Oliver set out his clothes for the day (a casual sweater, jeans, and the black coat he favored at this point in time), and then headed to the bathroom, getting into the shower. As water poured down on him, Oliver’s thoughts were not on the preparations of the upcoming day for his incursion into Hunt Multinational this evening, but on what his mother had told him about her paying Samantha off. Two checks. His mother had sent Samantha <em>two</em> checks, one each for a million dollars. She had cashed one. The other must have been the one she had shown him and claimed was the only one. Had she thought he would force the issue of custody if she told him the truth about his mother’s bribe? Would he have, considering what he had been facing that year and the fact that he knew from Barry that Felicity hadn’t reacted well to William’s existence the first time around?</p>
<p>No, he mused. He wouldn’t have wanted to give Darhk another target, which was why he had agreed to Samantha’s requirement that he tell no one the truth. But that wouldn’t be something that happened this time around if he decided to forge some kind of relationship with his son. He had to admit he was nervous at the idea. He had known William when he was ten to thirteen, then met him as an adult thanks to Novu, but he had no idea what his son was like at six years old. Would he even be able to be a father to him, with everything else going on in his life? He knew he needed to experience the joys life brought if he was going to defend them when the Crisis came, but would he really have the time to devote to being a father when he lived in a separate city from his son? He doubted Samantha would move to Starling after being back in Central City for years, especially if it made things easier on the man whose mother had bribed her to lie to him about their child’s existence.</p>
<p>Oliver finished the shower, dressed quickly, and walked out of the mansion just as Diggle showed up with the Bentley. Oliver entered the car and shut the door. “The Bunker,” he said, and Diggle pulled the car away.</p>
<p>“What’s on the agenda today, sir?” Dig asked.</p>
<p>“Naomi confirmed Hunt was killed by potassium introduced through his I.V., according to the autopsy,” Oliver replied. “There are hundreds of people who were depending on Laurel’s class-action lawsuit against Hunt to better their lives, get them out of debt, maybe even out of the Glades. That won’t happen now because of Merlyn. I can’t let that stand, Dig. Those people deserve to have their hope rewarded. So, tonight, I go to Hunt Multinational, as Green Arrow, and I deliver the fulfillment of that promised hope. I’ll need to construct a special arrow for the mission so that Naomi can access Hunt’s computers. And then…” Oliver trailed off.</p>
<p>“Then?” Dig prompted.</p>
<p>“There are many more people than those involved in Laurel’s class-action lawsuit who are looking for some sign of hope, some sign that the city is going to get better,” Oliver said. “Tonight, I give them that hope.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The mission to Hunt’s building went off without a hitch. With Naomi in control of the building’s security, she was able to blind the guards and talk Oliver through avoiding the roaming security guards. When Oliver had reached Hunt’s office, he had deployed the tech that Naomi had helped him design to let her remotely hack into Hunt’s private computers and drain $40,000,000 from his accounts into an off-shore account attached to their operations here and then from there made transfers to the accounts of Laurel’s clients. Naomi was still in the midst of that when Oliver returned to the Bunker to find Diggle setting up the camera equipment with a neutral expression on his face. Diggle didn’t quite approve of Oliver’s plan to spread hope to the city, but it was Oliver calling the shots and he had agreed that while there was some concern with doing things this way, what was more important was sending a message of hope to the people of Starling City.</p>
<p>“We’re almost ready,” Dig informed Oliver. “I still gotta say that this is a risk, Oliver. Technology’s gotten a lot better in five years. Someone could run facial recognition, even if it was just a partial match, and you would have a problem on your hands.”</p>
<p>“I understand your concerns, John, but this is happening,” Oliver said. “Right now, too many people in this city have no hope for a better tomorrow, have no hope for an end to the suffering they endure because of men like Malcolm Merlyn. Tonight, the war to take this city back from men like Malcolm has begun, and I want to make it clear to Malcolm, to his cabal, to every last person who profits from the suffering of others that their heyday is over and give hope to those they victimize.” Oliver checked the clock. “In ten minutes, people will be sitting down to the nine o’clock news. Let’s give them something to talk about.”</p>
<p>Nine minutes later, Green Arrow was in full uniform, quiver on his back, bow in hand, voice modulator activated. “<strong>Whenever you’re ready, Naomi,</strong>” he said quietly, steeling himself. He had decided that a speech like the one he had given when he first debuted as Green Arrow in the last timeline was in order, but this time he wasn’t going to be grandstanding the way he had been then. This time, he would be letting the people of Starling City know that there was someone fighting for them, someone who would be in their corner when it came to the fight against the criminal and corrupt who ruled Starling City through intimidation and fear. He was their ally, their champion, the one who would not give up on giving them a better tomorrow. He was the Green Arrow, and he knew what that meant now, more than ever.</p>
<p>Naomi’s finger hovered over the enter key, ready to input the final command that would give them control. “Five seconds, Mr. Queen,” she said, and Green Arrow steeled himself.</p>
<p>Five seconds later, with the red recording light visible, Green Arrow began his speech. “<strong>For many years now, Starling City has lived in fear and darkness, ruled from the shadows by a corrupt elite who don’t care who they hurt, so long as they maintain their wealth and power. These modern-day oligarchs have set themselves as paragons of success in our city, paragons who have built their empires on the broken bodies and shattered dreams of it’s people. These criminals dare to stand and call themselves upstanding citizens even as children starve and people are forced to make terrible choices to make ends meet. They hold themselves above the law, protected from on high by one who is trusted above all others in this city. These men and women profit from the suffering of others, spreading pain, misery, fear, and hopelessness across our city like a plague. </strong></p>
<p>“<strong>Yet in all of this darkness, despair, and fear, there lives a spark of hope. I know that there are people in this city who, like me, believe that while life is filled with darkness, that darkness can be defeated by the light. Hope is that light. Hope for a better tomorrow, hope for a future where our children can play in the streets without fear of kidnap, hope for a future where the women of our city can walk down the sidewalks and not fear assault, hope for a future where our city shines like a beacon of hope to the rest of the world. Tonight, I am declaring my intention to stand with these people, to fight for this city, to become the symbol of hope that it needs in it’s darkest hour, and we are at its darkest hour. But the night is darkest just before the dawn, and I promise you that this night of despair, misery, fear, and hopelessness is almost over. The dawn will break over Starling City again. </strong></p>
<p>“<strong>And finally, I speak to the one chiefly responsible for this era of darkness and despair that is choking my home. I will break your stranglehold on the people of the Glades. I will drag your allies out into the light of day, kicking and screaming, so that they may face their due reward for their role in this treachery that you have foisted upon the people of Starling City. Your Undertaking will fail, your Tempest will be broken, and you will pay for every inch of suffering that you have inflicted upon the people of my city, for all of the lives you have destroyed in pursuit of this madness. I am coming for you. I am the Green Arrow.</strong>”</p>
<p>Green Arrow nodded at Naomi, who input the reverse commands, giving control of the screens back to the news networks as Diggle shut off the camera. Green Arrow lowered his hood and turned off his voice modulator. “And now, we see what this stirs up,” Oliver said quietly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Moira Queen was doing something that she rarely did, staring at the television with her mouth gaping open. Neither Walter or Thea were much better, the three of them having sat down for the news (Thea was supposed to do a report on current events and needed to watch the news for her report), only to discover the emergency broadcast system had been hijacked. Each of them had their own thoughts about what they had just seen.</p>
<p>Moira felt numb. For five long years, she had been a member of Tempest and there had never been a direct challenge to their operations by anyone. The most they had had to worry about was one of the crime families getting uppity and needing to be reminded of their place in the pecking order. But now… now there was someone out there who knew about the Undertaking, about Tempest, and had declared their intentions to challenge Malcolm on an unprecedented scale, had declared their intent to bring down all of the criminals that Tempest protected and target Tempest itself. Malcolm would be furious at this complication occurring so close to the Undertaking reaching fruition, Moira knew, and he would be telling each of them to direct their efforts to hunt down and eradicate this Green Arrow. Moira knew Malcolm’s own considerable resources would be searching out as much information on the man under the hood as he could.</p>
<p>Walter was frowning. The city was already bad enough, but now there was some modern-day Robin Hood running about from the looks of it. If Walter’s understanding of the man’s comments were accurate, he pinned the blame for the city’s state of being on the wealthy. While Walter knew there were some with business practices that could be considered shady, he doubted this Green Arrow would differentiate and could potentially target Queen Consolidated in his efforts, assuming this wasn’t just a hoax perpetrated by some hacker who wanted to send a message to large companies like Queen Consolidated and Merlyn Global. If this Green Arrow was actually a threat, companies like theirs would have to take the appropriate security measures to safeguard their facilities and employees against this interloper and his obvious ax to grind with the wealthy and those he saw as ‘corrupt’. They could only hope that the police were able to find this vigilante before he became a serious threat.</p>
<p>Thea was, like her mother, gaping at the television even as the news anchors recovered from having their broadcast interrupted. Thea could read between the lines and understand that the Green Arrow was blaming the wealthy of Starling City for why the city was so bad. As if it were their responsibility to support everyone else. Thea scoffed at the idea and put the whole thing out of her mind, writing Green Arrow off as a nut. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Quentin Lance was scowling as the hacked broadcast ended and returned to the news anchors, who looked as stunned as Quentin felt. That was the last thing the city needed, some yahoo running around trying to right perceived wrongs. Vigilantes were anarchists as far as Quentin was concerned, and to have this happen so soon after the appearance of that Spartan character was a little too coincidental. Either they were working together and Spartan had acted before they were ready to make their big debut, or Green Arrow and Spartan were the same person. Quentin personally felt it was a case of the latter, because Green Arrow had referenced Tempest, the same as Spartan, as well as implying that someone protected criminals from prosecution, a reality that Quentin knew all too well to be true because of the agreement between the S.C.P.D. and the crime families. Quentin didn’t know who had brokered the deal, but it was clear Green Arrow had some idea and was taking a stand.</p>
<p>Quentin would be grateful to Spartan/Green Arrow for saving Laurel’s life the other night on the docks, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to bring the bastard in. Vigilantism had no place in civilized society. Laws were there for a reason and those who broke the law, even for the best of intentions, needed to be forced to face the consequences of their actions. This Green Arrow would face the consequences of his; the S.C.P.D. would make sure of it, and Quentin would lead the charge if need be. It was only a question of how long it would take before Green Arrow was brought down and whether or not the Commissioner would be forced to call in the Feds. Quentin was sure Nudocerdo would avoid doing so since once the Feds were called in, it ran the risk of them learning of the deal between the S.C.P.D. and the crime families, a clear-cut case of public corruption at it’s finest. Quentin had considered approaching the Feds more than once, but at the end of the day, whoever had done this was someone very powerful and if Quentin made things difficult for them, they would go after the people that Quentin cared about, Laurel and Dinah. Sara, too, when she had been alive. So, Quentin kept his mouth shut and his head down, working the cases he was allowed to work without interference and bringing down bad guys he was allowed to arrest.</p>
<p>Despite his certainty that the S.C.P.D. would find Green Arrow and bring him to justice, Quentin couldn’t help but get the feeling that this was the start of something so much larger than him and he worried about what the world was coming to when vigilantes made declarations of intent on live television. Well, whatever the world was coming to, Quentin knew one thing for certain: it didn’t need a modern-day Robin Hood running around righting perceived wrongs, no matter how well-meaning he was, and if he was like most vigilantes, he was really in this for the thrill of it all and for his own self-gratification, not for the people of Starling as he claimed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance’s breath had caught as the mysterious hooded figure had spoken, because she recognized the modulated voice from the docks. That was ‘Spartan’, but he was now calling himself Green Arrow and appeared to have gone for a ‘Robin Hood’ look, with the hooded outfit, bow, and quiver full of arrows. As Laurel listened to Green Arrow’s speech, she had felt a chill go down her spine, as if Green Arrow had reached deep down inside of her and brought all of the forbidden thoughts that she shoved down to the surface. Now she knew why the vigilante had saved her life on the docks that night, why out of all of the people who were suffering such fates, he had intervened to spare her the overwhelming terror of being sent to a watery grave.</p>
<p>They were the same. They both wanted the same things for the people of Starling City, and they wanted to bring justice back to the streets, justice that would see men like Adam Hunt get their just rewards. The vision for the future of Starling City that Green Arrow shared with all of those watching ensnared Laurel, because those were things that she wanted with all of her heart. Laurel wanted to see that future where her own children could play in the streets without fear of kidnap, where she and other women could walk down the streets without fear of assault, where the city shined like a beacon of hope to the world instead of being mired in crime and corruption the way it was. Laurel knew that what the Green Arrow spoke of was a distant future because of how mired in crime and corruption Starling was, but she wanted to see that future come to be and would help where she could.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn was gaping at the screen. What the hell had just happened? Who was that guy? Tommy felt uneasy as he realized what the Green Arrow’s words meant. He was coming after people in Tommy’s income bracket, blaming them for the city’s woes, which meant he had to be from the Glades. Those were the people to blame for the city’s woes, but they blamed people like Tommy, his father, the Queens, and others for what the city was like. As if there was some grand conspiracy by the wealthy and powerful to keep the poor downtrodden and broken. The simple fact was that those people gloried in their decadence and had since long before Tommy was born. His mother had lost her life because she believed those people were worth saving. At this point, Tommy felt as though the entire city was beyond saving, and now this guy came along and said he was going to right the wrongs done to the city all by his lonesome? Tommy only had one thing to say to that.</p>
<p>“What a fucking lunatic,” Tommy said to the leggy model in bed beside him. “Now, where were we?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn was silent as the Green Arrow finished his speech, having watched carefully from the beginning. He was sure the video would find its way to YouTube or some other platform which he could then use to examine it from every angle, but for now, he had made certain observations.</p>
<p>The first and most troubling observation was that this Green Arrow <em>knew</em> about Tempest and the Undertaking, knew details about Malcolm’s plans that <em>only</em> a member of Tempest should have access to. That made Green Arrow very dangerous and Malcolm would have to move carefully now, because he couldn’t be sure exactly who among his allies had betrayed him as of yet, and there had to have been a betrayal on one of their parts for Green Arrow to know the things that he did. Malcolm hadn’t even used the term ‘the Undertaking’ when describing their work until four years ago, which precluded Green Arrow being Oliver in some twisted revenge on Robert’s part, because Robert wouldn’t have known that that was what Malcolm called the new endeavor of Tempest. That left Moira, Frank Chen, Thaddeus Cable/Thomas Wilkins, Wilhelmina Hollinger, Councilman Gregory Kullens, and Councilwoman Emily Pollard as the potential leak. Malcolm would have to test each of them carefully.</p>
<p>Malcolm’s lip had curled into a sneer as Green Arrow declared his intent to fight against Malcolm and his allies, to drag them into the light of day and force them to face justice. This more than anything confirmed that Green Arrow had to be someone from the Glades, an interfering busybody who believed so strongly in the idea that it was the wealthy who were the problem rather than the decadent society that the Glades had been for over twenty years that they would think to challenge their societal betters.</p>
<p>Green Arrow was young, definitely below the age of thirty. By the time one was in their thirties, one had lost that belief in humanity’s inherent goodness that Green Arrow clearly still possessed. It was also the age range where people made extreme decisions like becoming activists. Green Arrow was simply taking it to the next level.</p>
<p>Well, whoever it was under the hood, their days were numbered. Malcolm would find out who it was under there, and then break their spirit before their body. Nothing could be allowed to stop the Undertaking, especially some upstart archer who was trying to lay claim to the streets that had been Malcolm’s for nearly twenty years. This was <em>his</em> city, not Green Arrow’s, and he would teach the upstart that lesson before he destroyed him. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* I hope that everyone felt that Moira’s reasonings for doing what she has done was in-character. She is a very complicated woman and so making sure her ‘voice’ is just right is a challenge. As to the checks thing? In Season 2, Moira offered Samantha two million dollars. In Season 4, Samantha had a check for one million dollars. So, my head canon is that Moira gave her a check to get through the pregnancy, then sent the second check when William was born. Samantha didn’t cash it and use it for William because she didn’t want the Queens to have any claim on her son. Obviously, out-of-universe, it was simply a matter of the showrunners forgetting their own canon, a frequent sin of Guggenheim and Mericle’s.</p>
<p>*2* I wanted there to be an obvious disconnect between Oliver and his family. In “Rise”, I let Thea partly be more like who she was in later seasons, but in this story she is going to be portrayed as exactly what she was at the beginning of Season 1: a spoiled, bratty teenage girl who has no warm feelings for the underclass, an element which didn’t develop until she began her relationship with Roy, which was in part out of rebellion towards her mother and the perceived affair between Moira and Malcolm. Moira is obvious. Walter was a challenge because I don’t think he would have warm fuzzy feelings about a modern-day Robin Hood showing up, and his comment at the Christmas dinner party in Season 1 was, IMO, rather noncommittal one way or the other.</p>
<p>*3* Tommy’s reaction was short and sweet because he has no great love for Starling City and has no corporate responsibilities as of the pilot episode of “Arrow”. But I think he would definitely consider Green Arrow to be a lunatic for the way he made his declaration of intent. As for Malcolm? Well, we all know how slimy Malcolm is, so it shouldn’t surprise that the man in question has the belief that he will crush Green Arrow under heel.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Finally, after 14 chapters, we are at the end of Episode 1 of “Chronicles”. I also want to just acknowledge the fact that I have basically written a full novel just for Episode 1. I don’t know if this is representative of how things will be in this story, but it probably will since I am focusing more on showing the different viewpoints of various characters instead of sticking to just Oliver and Laurel, even if their POVs continue to bear the weight of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah Laurel Lance entered C.N.R.I. the day after the Green Arrow had made his declaration of intent with a heavy heart, knowing that today she would be having to make the phone calls to her clients to tell them that their case against Adam Hunt had fallen apart and that they wouldn’t be getting a settlement from the man. She was the first to arrive at C.N.R.I., like usual, and she went to her desk, pulling a rolodex full of client names and contact information from a drawer and placing it in front of her before opening it up. It was best to get this over with. If they didn’t pick up, she would leave them a message. Laurel dialed the first number and held the office phone at her desk up to her ear as the phone rang. “Yes?” an aging woman’s voice said. This was Tara Maclay, one of Adam Hunt’s many victims who had been swindled out of her life savings.</p>
<p>“Ms. Maclay, this is Laurel Lance from C.N.R.I.,” Laurel began, but before she could say anything more, her client spoke up.</p>
<p>“Oh, Miss Lance, thank you for all of your hard work on my case,” Ms. Maclay enthused over the line. “I opened up my account this morning to work out the budget for the rest of the month, and there was fifty thousand dollars sitting pretty in my account! I heard of your ordeal and I think that Mr. Hunt must have been very scared of what you can do to him now that he got caught trying to kill you.” Laurel flinched slightly at the reminder of her near-death experience. “Again, thank you so much for your hard work.” <strong><em>*1*</em></strong></p>
<p>“Hold on, Ms. Maclay,” Laurel said. “Are you saying that you got $50,000 in your account overnight?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and it’s more than I expected to get back,” Ms. Maclay said. “I was sure Mr. Hunt would find some way to screw me over again.”</p>
<p>“Ms. Maclay, I was calling to tell you that Mr. Hunt died in the hospital on Saturday night,” Laurel said. “The case against him has fallen apart because we cannot sue a dead man. If you got $50,000 from somewhere, it wasn’t from my work. Let me look into this, see if someone else that is part of the case got the same. For the time being, don’t tell anyone else about this. Can you do that for me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I can,” Ms. Maclay said. “W-Will I have to give this money back?”</p>
<p>“I will make sure you don’t have to,” Laurel said determinedly. “I promise. I know how much you need it. Just hold tight, Ms. Maclay. I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be waiting for your call. Goodbye, Miss Lance,” the woman said, and then hung up.</p>
<p>Laurel leaned back in her chair, absorbing what her client had told her. She had received $50,000 from an unknown source. Either someone was doing something very nice or very cruel, and Laurel didn’t like the idea that someone might be playing a cruel trick on her clients. She needed to call the next client on the list, find out if they had received a similar windfall. If someone was playing a cruel trick on her clients, giving them hope and then taking it away, she was going to find out who it was and rip them apart. No one messed with her clients. No one. Laurel picked up the phone and dialed the next client on the list, Joseph Wilkes. “Yes?” a man’s voice asked as the line picked up.</p>
<p>“Mr. Wilkes, this is Laurel Lance with C.N.R.I.,” Laurel said. “I’m calling because I had a startling conversation with another client. Did you happen to wake up with $50,000 in your account?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t checked it yet,” Wilkes said. “I can do that right now. Did Hunt settle, then?”</p>
<p>“Adam Hunt died Saturday night of a heart attack after he was arrested,” Laurel replied. “I was originally going to be calling to inform you that the case has fallen apart since we can’t sue a dead man and attempting to sue his estate would likely bankrupt both C.N.R.I. and our clients. But now it seems someone’s intervened. I need to know if you received a similar payment.”</p>
<p>“Alright, just give me a sec to log in,” Wilkes murmured. A few long moments of silence followed during which Laurel could hear keys typing away on the other end. There was a choked gasp on the other end, and Laurel knew even before Wilkes spoke what his answer would be. “Well, I’ll be damned, there is $50,000 in my account. If this wasn’t the case being won, what is it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Mr. Wilkes, but I promise that I’ll find out,” Laurel replied. “For now, don’t tell anyone about the money and don’t spend it, however tempting it might be. It might be a trick or trap by someone playing a very cruel joke.”</p>
<p>“I understand, I won’t spend a cent until you tell me it’s okay,” Wilkes said. “I-I hope this is real, Miss Lance.”</p>
<p>“So do I, Joseph,” Laurel said softly, foregoing formality in order to comfort her client. “So do I. I’ll let you know as soon as I can what this is. Goodbye.”</p>
<p>“Bye, Miss Lance.”</p>
<p>Laurel hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair, mind swirling with questions. What was this? If this was representative across the board, then the thousands of clients she represented had just received $50,000 from an unknown source, someone who was either giving them what they needed to survive out of the kindness of their hearts or were screwing with her clients, in which case she would take whoever this was to court as soon as she figured out what the charges would be. But who would do this? Who had that kind of money to spare, one way or the other?</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, Laurel. Is there truly nothing you can do to help those people? I know this must be important to you.”</em>
</p>
<p>The memory of the words hit Laurel like a freight train. She knew someone who had the funds to spare and a tendency towards making grandiose gestures. But if this was Oliver, it was very cruel of him, because there was no way Moira would let him blow $40,000,000 on an attempt to impress Laurel; not even the Queens could miss <em>that</em> much money, and Moira Queen would take the money back if that was the case. Laurel whipped out her cell phone and brought up her text exchanges with Oliver, typing out, <em>We need to talk ASAP. Come to CNRI. </em>Laurel set her phone on her desk, propping her head up with one arm and feeling a headache building. If this wasn’t Oliver, then who could it be?</p>
<p>Again, a memory came at her like a freight train. Just last night, someone had declared their intention to stand with the people of Starling City, the people who had become the foundation for corrupt business empires. Combined with his get-up and weaponry, the allusions to Robin Hood were perfectly clear. She would still check with Oliver to make sure this wasn’t him out of some misguided desire to show her how much he had changed (as it would be a serious breach of privacy for him to have found a way to find her client list so he could do this), but the more she thought about it, the more she thought it was probably Green Arrow who had done this.</p>
<p>“You’re already here?” Joanna de la Vega asked in disbelief as she entered with a crowd of their co-workers, all of whom appeared to be surprised to see Laurel. “I would’ve thought after what Eric did that you would be giving this place a wide berth.”</p>
<p>“Eric isn’t C.N.R.I.,” Laurel said, standing and facing her colleagues. “C.N.R.I. is more than one man. It’s an idea, that everyone deserves justice, not just a chosen few. I still believe in that. Eric was a fraud, a coward who took money from the very people he was supposed to be helping us bring down. But how many of us joined C.N.R.I. because we wanted to help our clients, help them get justice when the D.A. failed to prosecute or ignored their cases? I know I did. I could’ve applied to the D.A.’s office, but I grew up in Starling City in a working-class family. I knew all about the corruption in the D.A.’s office and I didn’t want to ignore cases because they weren’t ‘for sure’. I wanted to help people. If that’s what brought all of you to C.N.R.I., then our mandate hasn’t changed. We haven’t changed.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong> </p>
<p>“You’re right,” said one man, who Laurel believed was named Adrian Chase. He had joined the firm recently and was a former prosecutor from New York City. He and Laurel hadn’t worked together before and only knew each other in passing. “What brought us here hasn’t changed, and as long as we don’t let what Eric did change us, then C.N.R.I. is still here to stay.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Exactly,” Laurel said. She turned to Joanna. “Anything on the agenda for today?”</p>
<p>“Emily Nocenti is coming in to begin prepping for her case on Wednesday,” Joanna replied. “She’s probably going to have some concerns about how Eric’s arrest will affect her case.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got a couple of clients who have the same concerns,” said another lawyer, Kyle Adams.</p>
<p>“Give me their numbers and I’ll call them,” Laurel said. “In the meantime, expect a lot of calls from our clients in the Hunt case. Someone sent $50,000 to both Tara Maclay and Joseph Wilkes, and we can bet that’s representative.”</p>
<p>“Who would do that?” Adrian asked.</p>
<p>“I have two theories,” Laurel said. “First theory: my friend, Oliver Queen, tends to make grandiose gestures and we just got back together. He knew I wasn’t looking forward to telling our clients that the case fell apart. However, I think my second theory is more plausible. Green Arrow.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I caught his broadcast last night,” Joanna said.</p>
<p>“We all did,” Adrian added. “Why do you think Green Arrow is responsible, Laurel?”</p>
<p>“First, he’s the same man who saved me on the docks, so he has a connection to this case already,” Laurel replied. “Then everything about his message and the way he was dressed practically screams Robin Hood. So, for now, just tell the clients who call not to spend the money and to wait until we figure out where it came from.” Nods went around the room, and Laurel settled back into her chair as her colleagues headed off to their own workspaces. Laurel accepted the contact information from the man who had a couple of clients who needed reassurances and noticed other people lining up with similar information. She inwardly sighed; it looked like they were making her the face (or at least the voice) of C.N.R.I. since she was the one person everyone knew wasn’t dirty after Hunt tried to kill her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen entered C.N.R.I., noting he was earning closer scrutiny than he had the last time that he had come here. He made his way through the working lawyer’s to Laurel’s desk and found her on the phone with a client. She held up a finger, and he nodded. “Yes, Mrs. Turner, I promise you, nothing Eric Gitter did will affect your case. I will see to it personally, if need be. Yes, I’ll keep you updated, and so will the attorney handling your case. Yes. Goodbye.” Laurel hung up the phone and stood. “Come on, Ollie, we can use the Director’s office since no one will be using it.” Laurel led Oliver through a glass door, which swung shut behind him.</p>
<p>“So, what’s this about, Laurel?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Ollie, did you have anything to do with the $50,000 that our clients against Adam Hunt received overnight?” Laurel asked. “Because if you did, that’s very cruel. You and I both know your mother would never approve of those transfers. Please tell me that you didn’t do this.”</p>
<p>“Laurel, I don’t even have access to the Queen fortune until I’m legally resurrected on Wednesday,” Oliver replied, wishing he could tell her the truth but not wanting to overwhelm her just yet. He knew she was trustworthy, that she would never betray him because they wanted the same things for Starling City. But for the time being, telling her that he was the Green Arrow might be too much, too soon. Better to get through his five years away and segue into the fact that he was Green Arrow that way, if he could manage it. “I wish I could have helped your clients, and I would’ve talked my mother around if it was needed, but unfortunately, I didn’t do anything of the like. I couldn’t. I’m glad your clients got help from somewhere, though. Do you got any other ideas, or I was the only one you thought of?”</p>
<p>“No, I thought of one more person,” Laurel said. “Did you see Green Arrow’s speech last night?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t, actually,” Oliver said. “I missed it, but I did hear about it at breakfast this morning. Thea’s opinion was that he was a lunatic and Mom and Walter are worried he might target Queen Consolidated for some reason.” Oliver shrugged. “I don’t know enough about what Starling is like to say whether he’s needed or not. You’ve been here all this time. What do you think?”</p>
<p>“I think this city needs more people who care about others and not just themselves,” Laurel said. “I think Green Arrow is one of those people. And I think he somehow transferred money from Hunt’s accounts to the accounts of my clients. I just don’t know how to confirm that. If I talk to my Dad, he’s gonna want to know why I’m interested in crimes involving Hunt’s building, and my clients <em>need</em> that money. I don’t know what to do, Ollie.”</p>
<p>“If Green Arrow went out of his way to help your clients, I’m sure he’ll make sure you know it was him,” Oliver said. “At least, I’d hope so. Who knows how vigilantes think?”</p>
<p>“Sorry for dragging you down here to accuse you of playing a trick on my clients,” Laurel said, rubbing the back of her neck. “I should’ve realized you couldn’t have done anything. I just didn’t think of the Green Arrow angle until after I sent the text, and I always make sure I cover my bases. Hazard of being a lawyer at a legal aid office like this one.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of, what happens now that Gitter’s gone?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“We figure out who replaces him, and they assure our backers, like Stagg Industries, that C.N.R.I. still stands strong,” Laurel replied. “I don’t envy whoever gets the job. They’ll have to do a lot of politicking.”</p>
<p>“Well, who knows,” Oliver said with a smile. “Maybe it’ll be you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, right,” Laurel scoffed. “Ollie, I’ve been working here two years. Some of the people out there have been here for years more. They’re not going to ask a low-level attorney to take the top job.”</p>
<p>“If there’s one thing I learned in the last five years, it’s to never say never,” Oliver said. “I think you’d do a good job. But if that’s all you needed me for, I better get going. I’m still getting a feel for Starling again.”</p>
<p>“That’s all,” Laurel confirmed. “Again, sorry to drag you down here.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Laurel, you were concerned about your clients,” Oliver replied. “Oh, and if you’re free this Friday night, I’d like to take you out to dinner, start off our new relationship right.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Laurel said with a nod. “Sevenish?”</p>
<p>“That works,” Oliver said. “Have a good day, Laurel, and I hope you solve that mystery soon.” Oliver and Laurel exited the Director’s office, and Oliver left C.N.R.I. Diggle was waiting outside by the car and opened the door for Oliver, who ducked into the Bentley. Diggle shut the door behind him, circled the car, and got in. “The Bunker,” Oliver said. “Green Arrow needs to give Laurel some reassurances.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel was getting ready for the meeting with Emily Nocenti, including going over what she would say to reassure the other woman that Eric’s corruption wouldn’t impact her case against Martin Somers, when her cell phone rang. She picked it up, frowning at the ‘Blocked’ on the Caller ID and then slid the green bar upward, putting the phone to her ear. “Laurel Lance,” she said.</p>
<p>“<strong>Hello, Laurel,</strong>” a familiar modulated voice said.</p>
<p>Laurel turned away from her co-workers slightly in her chair. “Green Arrow?” she whispered quietly.</p>
<p>“<strong>Yes,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>I thought you might be confused regarding recent events. Last night, before I made my broadcast to the city, I paid a little visit to Hunt Multinational. Your clients deserved to have their hope rewarded. I hope I haven’t caused any undue stress to you or your clients. If I have, I apologize.</strong>”</p>
<p>“It’s certainly not news that any of us expected to wake up to,” Laurel said evenly. “Why do this? And is there any way that it can be traced?”</p>
<p>“<strong>There’s no way it can be traced,</strong>” Green Arrow assured her. “<strong>Your clients can safely use that money for whatever purpose they see fit. And I’m doing this because it’s the right thing to do.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Laurel said. “Both for what you did for me on the docks and for this.”</p>
<p>“<strong>You don’t need to thank me, Laurel,</strong>” Green Arrow said softly. “<strong>I was just doing what anyone should do when others are in need.</strong>”</p>
<p>“That’s not a sentiment you hear often in this city,” Laurel said. “I’m glad to know someone like you is out there, watching over the city. I watched your speech last night, and I want to help you where I can. If you ever need my help, you know where to find me.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I’ll keep it in mind,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>Goodbye, Laurel.</strong>” The call ended and Laurel set her phone down before looking at the file in front of her. She would think on everything Green Arrow had said (and not said) after the meeting with Emily Nocenti.</p>
<p>An hour later, Emily Nocenti was leaving C.N.R.I. with a lightened heart and Laurel had some time to think to herself. Or so she had thought, until she found herself held back in the consultation room where they had been meeting Emily by Joanna. “What is it, Joanna?” Laurel asked distractedly.</p>
<p>“Laurel, we’ve all been talking since you told us what you see C.N.R.I. as,” Joanna said, “and we’ve all agreed to this. We don’t want our backers to make the decision for us, so we would like you to take the Director’s job.” Laurel froze and turned to stare at Joanna in shock. “You have a vision for what C.N.R.I. could be. You have been on the phone all day so far with our clients, reassuring them that what Eric did won’t impact their cases. You are the one person on staff right now who is completely incorruptible, and you work yourself to death for our clients. We all agree that that’s the kind of person we want to see running things here, not some corporate stooge. We had that in Eric, and we all know how that turned out. If we’re going to get out from under this, we need someone people can trust steering the ship.”</p>
<p>“You’re serious?” Laurel croaked. Joanna nodded. “Joanna, I’ve only been here two years. Surely there are other people more qualified.”</p>
<p>“None that have the public image you have right now,” Joanna said. “C.N.R.I. needs to survive, and to survive, it needs a strong leader with a strong vision, one who people won’t doubt the commitment of. Everyone else could be suspected of having the same leanings as Eric. Not you. Please, Laurel. If you truly believe in C.N.R.I., you’ll do this.”</p>
<p>“I <em>do</em> believe in C.N.R.I.,” Laurel said after a moment. “I just… didn’t expect anything like this. I’m only twenty-seven. I didn’t expect to be the head of any kind of law office until I was in my thirties, at the earliest.” Laurel ran a hand through her hair. “What do I do? How does this work?”</p>
<p>“We looked into that,” Joanna said. “We can choose our own Director if it’s unanimous. All that’s needed is for you to sign the paperwork and make calls to our investors.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Laurel said slowly, growing more confident in herself. “But while I’m doing that, I need everyone else making phone calls to our clients on the Hunt case. I heard from Green Arrow earlier, just before Emily arrived. He was the one who made sure they got their settlement from Hunt’s estate. We need to let our clients know that that money is theirs, but it’s probably best they don’t tell anyone where they got it. Ever.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>That evening, Laurel locked her door behind her and set her stack of files on her hallway nightstand before kicking off her shoes and going to the couch, curling her legs up under her as she propped her head up with one hand, closing her eyes. It had been a long, tiring day, not only because of the sheer volume of phone calls she had had to make to both their backers and their clients, but also because of the shock of being asked to step up to the plate and become the <em>Director</em> of C.N.R.I. From this point forward, C.N.R.I. was essentially her law firm. Her morality, her beliefs, her desire to help people would be its guiding light. That was a hefty responsibility to put on anyone’s shoulders, but especially for a lawyer with only two years of experience. Yet, somehow, she would have to do it.</p>
<p>She knew there was a possibility that some of their backers might still pull out due to the scandal involved, and if that happened, she would have to figure out where to find new backers. Her mind fell briefly on the fact that her two best friends, including the man she was about to start dating again, were billionaires and that they would be more than willing to help out, and for the first time she considered asking for a favor. Part of her job now would involve politicking and glad-handing with people from the same income bracket as her two best friends and having people who knew that world help her out would be useful. She grimaced at the thought; it made her sound like someone else, someone very different from who she was. She wasn’t sure she liked the idea that the job might already be changing her.</p>
<p>Laurel turned her thoughts away from the troubling responsibilities now placed upon her as Director of C.N.R.I. and towards Green Arrow and their conversation earlier in the day. The call had seemed to come out of nowhere in the moment, but in hindsight, Laurel found it oddly suspicious that Green Arrow would call her so soon after Oliver had told her he was sure Green Arrow would call her if he was the one responsible for her clients’ sudden windfall. Laurel knew that the kind of tech needed to pull off this kind of action was expensive, and even though Oliver had claimed to not have access to his family accounts, he could’ve had his mother buy him the things needed. But then again, it’d take someone with excellent computer skills to hack into Hunt’s systems and transfer funds from his accounts. Yet Laurel couldn’t help but shake the sneaking suspicion that Oliver had <em>something</em> to do with Green Arrow. It may even be him under the hood. It would be another reason for why Green Arrow had come to her aid on the docks as Spartan. Oliver still cared for her; but if it was him, where had he learned how to shoot a gun like that? Or throw knives with such precision? Could he use that bow or was he merely using that get-up to send the message that he was a modern-day Robin Hood? And what would drive him to become such?</p>
<p>There were a lot of questions about who Green Arrow was and his potential connection to one of her best friends and the man she was going to start dating again. But the only person who could give her the answers to those questions was Oliver Queen, and he had very clearly avoided doing so when he was with her earlier today. If he was Green Arrow, or associated with him in any way, he was clearly keeping it from her. But for what reason, especially when they wanted the same things? That was what troubled Laurel. Not that Oliver might be Green Arrow or that he was keeping the possible connection secret, but that he was doing so from her.</p>
<p>She would need to talk to him again at some point, Laurel realized. But for the time being, she had to get ready for tomorrow. Not only would it be her first public court appearance since her well-publicized abduction and recovery, but it would set the tone for her tenure as Director of C.N.R.I. Tomorrow, she started the ball rolling on getting justice for Victor Nocenti. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Laurel is not going to be getting over her ordeal as quickly as she did in “Rise”. In “Rise”, I was interested in telling the story as fast as possible and I ignored things like how Laurel would react to her traumatic experiences until very late in the game. This time around, I’m going to try and pay more attention to that sort of thing. On another note, the name of Laurel’s client should be familiar to any Buffyverse fans out there.</p>
<p>*2* I wanted to give more reasons for Laurel’s co-workers to approach her about taking the Director’s job than just her calling clients to assure them and being the only ‘obviously incorruptible’ lawyer on staff. I hope this little speech of Laurel’s gives some credence to their request.</p>
<p>*3* Just like in “Rise”, this is the *real* Adrian Chase, portrayed by Noah Bean.</p>
<p>*4* Okay, so Laurel may be a natural blonde, but she’s not a *dumb blonde*. She had her suspicions about Oliver frequently in Season 1, and that was with him trying very hard to hide his true nature. Here, he’s not doing a good job of it with her (or anyone, really), and so it’s more obvious that something is up with Oliver Queen, and someone as intelligent and able to connect the dots as Laurel is going to figure that out. Whether she confronts Oliver or not? Well, that will have to wait for the next episode, won’t it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen reflected on the previous night as he got ready for his court appearance to be legally brought back from the dead. He had paid a visit to Marcus Redman last night, just as he had in the original timeline, using trick arrows to take out Redman’s guards. He hadn’t threatened Redman in the same way that he had in the last timeline by pushing his face towards a fan while demanding the man give the pensioners that he had screwed over their money back. Instead, he had given Redman twenty-four hours, like he had done with Adam Hunt in the original timeline and left him a quivering mess surrounded by his subdued guards. Oliver wondered if there would be a news segment about Redman this morning like there had been in the last timeline. If Redman didn’t give the pensioners their money back, well, Oliver would have to take it tonight.</p>
<p>For now, though, he had a busy day ahead of him. First, the court appearance to be legally brought back from the dead. Then, reactivating his accounts. Third, his mother and Walter wanted to show him around Queen Consolidated (and no doubt wanted to ask him to take a leadership position in the company). Finally, he had an appointment with a realtor to look at the very same loft that Thea had purchased with Merlyn’s fortune in 2014, after he brought her back from Corto Maltese. Oliver already knew he would be saying yes to the loft. It was familiar territory that he knew how to defend, even if he would have to make a show of examining it. He and his mother had had a talk last night about him moving out, and while his mother would have preferred he remain at the mansion, she understood his desire to live on his own, especially since he had spent the past five years alone as far as the world was concerned.</p>
<p>His court appearance was troubling him more than moving out. In the last timeline, he had been maintaining the fiction that Robert died on the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>, but in this new timeline he had told both the kidnappers and the police the same story, that Robert made it off the <em>Gambit</em> with him and what he had done to ensure Oliver’s survival. Lying now would draw suspicion, so he would have to tell the court the very same truth he had told the kidnappers and the police. At least in this way, Sam Hackett would receive closure regarding his father’s death and not feel the need to try and force Oliver to reveal the truth the way that he had in the future. Oliver knew that his mother wouldn’t be happy, especially since they were planning on naming the Applied Sciences center after his father, but he knew he couldn’t lie when he had already told the truth twice.</p>
<p>Oliver finished dressing and headed downstairs to find his family sitting in the living room, watching the news, where a report was airing about how Marcus Redman had done what Oliver asked, and the reporter, Susan Williams, was saying that Redman would neither confirm nor deny that he had been visited by the Green Arrow, a picture of Oliver’s alter ego appearing in the upper right hand corner of the screen. “This guy gets more airtime than the Kardashians, right?” Oliver quipped with a smile.</p>
<p>“Five years on an island and you still know who they are,” Thea said.</p>
<p>“I’ve been catching up,” Oliver said, his tone light and teasing. “It’s nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away.”</p>
<p>“But the city used to be different,” Moira said. “People used to feel safe.” <em>Until Tempest decided to protect the wealthy and corrupt and then take it a step further and make part of the city into a cesspit of crime,</em> Oliver thought. Seeing how his mother pretended like she had nothing to do with why the city was so bad, why Green Arrow was even needed, was galling, and Oliver had to fight to keep his features impassive.</p>
<p>“Aw, what’s the matter, Mom? Afraid we’re going to be next?” Thea asked, and it struck Oliver that there was damn good reasons to do just that, and not just to throw off any potential suspicion that he was Green Arrow. He knew of at least one instance where Queen Consolidated had screwed over its employees: the steel factory, which had resulted in at least one of those families, the Restons, turning to crime. Oliver needed to know more about the steel factory and it’s closure before he could act, though. He needed to know where those families were, now, whether they had ever tried to get compensation from Queen Consolidated. Maybe he would ask Laurel if the families affected had ever tried to get help from C.N.R.I. She was the director now; she had access to all of the files. If they had gotten some kind of settlement, he could rest easy. But if not, then perhaps Green Arrow would be paying the Queen family a visit, after all. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Do you have any questions about today, Oliver?” Walter asked, bringing Oliver’s mind and focus back to the present. “It’s a simple proof-of-life declaration. You just read out a brief prepared statement to the judge, and then your death-in-abstentia judgment will be voided.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Walter,” Oliver said, deciding to be less antagonistic this time around with the man, especially after he had snubbed him a second time when he returned to the Queen Mansion for the first time in this timeline to greet Thea. “I’m sure it’ll go alright. Besides, I’ve been in a courtroom before.”</p>
<p>“Four times by my estimate,” Tommy Merlyn said as he entered the room. “You know, there was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome, by the way. And who could forget peeing on the cop?” Oliver grimaced as Tommy read off the highlights of his ill-spent youth, the last of which was a reference to Quentin Lance. The good detective had been trying to go easy on Oliver and Tommy because they were his daughter’s best friends, and Oliver had rewarded that by relieving himself while drunk on said detective. Suffice to say, Quentin had then thrown the book at him.</p>
<p>“I wish everyone would,” Moira said as Walter helped her into her coat.</p>
<p>“I’d hang, but we’re heading to court,” Oliver said, turning and clapping a hand on Tommy’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I know, that’s why I’m here,” Tommy said. “My best friend is getting legally resurrected. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Oliver said, before turning to face his sister. “What about you?”</p>
<p>Thea had an amusing expression on her face for a moment before she said, “Uh, I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me.” She walked passed Oliver and headed for the stairs.</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>Dig entered the room. “Mrs. Queen? The car’s ready.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>At the courthouse, Oliver pushed through the crowd of reporters, repeatedly giving an answer of “No comment,” to each question asked. Inside the courtroom, he waited until the judge called him, and then he stood and moved into place. “There was a storm,” Oliver said. “The <em>Gambit</em> capsized. I watched Sara Lance be pulled out into the ocean before I was underwater myself. I swam to the surface. My father and his bodyguard were on a life raft. I swam to it, hoping Sara would be there, too. She wasn’t. We drifted all through the night, at the mercy of the storm. After the storm died down, my father told me I could make it home, make it better, right his wrongs. I still don’t know what he meant. He said that I needed to make it through this first. He took out a gun, shot his bodyguard, and then turned the gun on himself. He told me to survive, and then he shot himself. It was days before I saw the island. And once I was there, I knew I had to survive for both of us, to get back to my family, my city, and be a better man than I was before.”</p>
<p>Jean Loring, the Queen family attorney, stood from where she was seated and said, “Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver’s disappearance at sea aboard the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> five years ago. Unfortunately, we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner’s father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>Later, after leaving the courtroom, Oliver was making his way down the stairs with Tommy at his side and Walter and Moira ahead of him. “Now, to the bank, and then on to the offices,” Moira said. “Everyone is waiting to meet you there.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Oliver said as the Queens plus Tommy made their way down the stairs, only to run into Laurel. “Oh, hey.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Ollie,” Laurel said softly. “Your court appearance go okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, it went fine,” Oliver said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Good luck with your own case.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Laurel said with a smile, then led Joanna and Emily Nocenti passed the Queens and Tommy, who left the courthouse.</p>
<p>Oliver stopped on the steps for a moment, looking at where Martin Somers was ‘holding court’ with the reporters. “I don’t know what I’ve done to earn this witch hunt from Miss Lance and her underlings at C.N.R.I.,” Somers was saying. “But I can tell you this, I am an honest businessman, and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That’s all I have to say, thank you.” Somers moved on, and the Queens and Tommy started down the steps as the reporters realized Oliver was back in their orbit. They immediately surged forward shouting questions.</p>
<p>Oliver, his family, and Tommy kept quiet as they made their way back down to the Bentley in front of the courthouse and got into the Bentley while Diggle threatened to make someone swallow their Nikon camera. Oliver’s lips twitched, having not heard this before since his focus the last time around had been on <em>borrowing</em> the Bentley and getting to the Foundry to begin researching Somers. Speaking of, tonight would’ve been when he went after the man in the last timeline, but in the here and now, he would be making what he hoped was the smarter choice and holding off on that. In hindsight, he could see that Somers going after Laurel was, in part, because of the threat Oliver had issued as the Hood. He and Quentin had talked about their old cases where Quentin was chasing him a few times over the years and Quentin had told him about how Somers had threatened Laurel <em>after</em> being visited by the Hood. Oliver did not want to endanger Laurel unnecessarily, so the only thing he would be doing tonight would be planting a listening device in Somers’ office to make sure he didn’t still call the Triad in to take care of Laurel <em>or</em> her client.</p>
<p>The Bentley pulled away from the curb, leaving the courthouse and the reporters behind.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance stood from her place behind the prosecutor’s table and moved gracefully to meet the jury’s gaze. “How much is a life worth?” she asked. “A life of a man, a good man, a stevedore on the docks of the city in which we live.” Laurel gestured to the picture of Victor Nocenti. “A father. A man with a daughter. The plaintiff will prove by a preponderance of evidence that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss, that man sitting right there, Martin Somers, was taking bribes from the Chinese Triads to smuggle drugs into our city. And when Victor Nocenti threatened to tell the police, Martin Somers had him killed.”</p>
<p>Laurel took a moment to gather herself after her emphatic declarations, then continued, “Mr. Somers is very well-connected and has friends in the District Attorney’s office. Which is why, if Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father’s death, if Martin Somers is to get justice for his crimes, then someone is gonna have to do it for them.” Laurel returned to her seat, feeling she had done well in coming across strong and vibrant rather than wilting as some might have expected after her recent ordeal at the hands of Adam Hunt and Eric Gitter.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>After taking care of reactivating his accounts and accepting the card connected to it (Moira had started the process during the past week so Oliver didn’t have to worry about using a temporary card while the permanent card was mailed to him), the Queens went to Queen Consolidated, Tommy having caught a taxi outside of the bank now that the exciting stuff was over with. “As you can see, Oliver, we’ve modernized quite a bit,” Walter was saying as they stepped off of the elevator on the executive level. Oliver gave a low whistle as he looked around, as he had last time, while his mother hung on his left arm.</p>
<p>“Are you enjoying yourself?” Moira asked, smiling.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am,” Oliver said as Walter led the way towards the C.E.O.’s office.</p>
<p>“I remember when your father used to bring you here when you were a boy,” Walter said. “You always were so excited.” That was true, Oliver reflected. He <em>had</em> always been excited because he was getting to spend one-on-one time with his dad. It was only when he got older and became disinterested in things like the company that he had lost his excitement for those father-son excursions.</p>
<p>“I liked spending time with Dad,” Oliver said quietly as they stood near the armchairs that were meant for more personal discussions with employees and investors.</p>
<p>“Queen Consolidated’s success of late is a result of its targeted diversification,” Walter said, and this time around, Oliver was paying close attention to Walter’s words, seeing as he was considering actually joining the company this time around, if only so that if he ever did become C.E.O., he had more experience and there was less of a chance that the company would be lost to the likes of Isabel Rochev. Oliver wanted to keep his family’s wealth this time, which meant keeping the company strong. Fighting a war for Starling City’s soul wasn’t cheap, and Oliver knew now that the fight for Starling City was not going to be a war one in a handful of years. It was a lifetime commitment and for that to work, he needed the Queen fortune to remain in a state of surplus. “We have been making impressive in-roads in cutting-edge fields like bio-tech and clean energy.”</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Oliver said, rubbing his chin. He really had missed a lot with his ‘arrogant ass’ behavior the last time around. Bio-tech included things like the chip that had allowed Felicity to walk after being paralyzed and was later modified in design to restore Dig’s mobility with his hand after the nerve damage he received from the explosion on Lian Yu, and clean energy was something that had interested Oliver after some of his environmental work cleaning up Orchid Bay during his mayoral campaign. He would like to see what Queen Consolidated had in terms of that. He wanted his family’s company to make its mark in a good way instead of being seen as a source of terror, which it had been after the Applied Sciences division had been used to weaponize the Markov devices and Isabel Rochev had turned out to be in league with Slade Wilson, who unleashed an army of super-soldiers on the city. <strong><em>*2*</em></strong></p>
<p>“Oliver, Walter and I have something to discuss with you,” Moira said. “Come, please, sit.” Oliver sat down in one of the chairs while Moira and Walter sat opposite him.</p>
<p>“The company’s about to break ground on a new site for the Applied Sciences division,” Walter said, “and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name, despite the… recent revelations about his final hours.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Oliver said. “I suppose it’s a nice gesture.”</p>
<p>“And we’d like to make an announcement at the dedication,” Moira said. “That you will be taking a leadership position in the company, <em>your</em> company.”</p>
<p>Oliver leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Exactly what position are we talking about?” he asked. “And I assume Walter will be here to help me learn the ropes in the beginning.”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Walter said with a nod. “As to the position, we thought it fitting, considering what else will be happening at the groundbreaking, that we announce you’ll be taking up the duties as Director of Applied Sciences. It is a primarily administrative role. You’ll be deciding things like which projects will receive funding, which won’t, as well as be responsible for going on recruiting missions to universities and conferences to try and convince new talent to make their home at Queen Consolidated. I would strongly advise that you select someone from the division to serve as your assistant, helping you understand the intricacies of the projects so that you can make the best possible choice.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense,” Oliver said with a nod. He leaned forward. “Would this be a part-time or full-time position?”</p>
<p>“We were thinking that we would start you off part-time, to help you ease into it, and then add an hour each week until we built you up to working full-time,” Walter said. “Does that sound like something you could do, Oliver?”</p>
<p>“On the island, I had a lot of time to think about my life and all of the wrong choices I had made,” Oliver said, thinking of how he had done the same during those long months inside Slabside Penitentiary. “I know that I don’t want to just go back to being the playboy billionaire. I want something more from my life. Maybe this is the right thing, maybe it isn’t. But I won’t know unless I try. So, for now, I’m going to say yes, I’ll do this.” He noted Diggle shoot him a surprised look, but that was overshadowed by his mother’s beaming expression.</p>
<p>“That’s wonderful, Oliver,” Moira said. “We’ll have the contracts drawn up so that the day of the groundbreaking, we can go from there to here and have you sign the contracts, if that sounds alright to you.”</p>
<p>“It does,” Oliver said. “Gives me a few days to psych myself up for doing this. It’s not like I know what it means to be a businessman.”</p>
<p>“Well, as you astutely observed, I’ll be here to help with any questions,” Walter said. “My door will always be open unless I’m in a meeting.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Walter,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel was back in her office after court, going over her file for the Nocenti case. The next session of the court on this matter would be in a couple of days, giving her time to prepare. Her office phone rang, startling her as she had been very absorbed in what she had been doing, and she picked it up. “Laurel Lance,” she said briskly.</p>
<p>“Miss Lance, this is Carl Daniels at Channel 52 News,” a man said on the other side. “We would like for you to appear on a morning segment tomorrow to discuss your recent ordeal and how you intend to fight that kind of corruption as the new Director of C.N.R.I. I know this is sudden, but we’ve been trying to get ahold of you since yesterday without much success. So, what do you say? Will you come down and give us an interview about these recent events?”</p>
<p>Laurel’s first instinct was to deny the request, in part because she had always been a very private person and she typically only shared what she went through with those she trusted, like her father and her best friends. But she paused, mouth half-open, and closed it again as she considered the request seriously. People <em>would</em> be wondering about C.N.R.I., and hearing about it from her, the new Director, and knowing that her experiences on the dock had only further cemented her goals for C.N.R.I. would probably help bolster C.N.R.I.’s public profile. As much as she hated to admit it, she was technically a public figure now thanks to her abduction and her being made the new Director of C.N.R.I. “Miss Lance?” Mr. Daniels asked. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Sorry, I was considering your request,” Laurel said. “Who would be interviewing me, if I may ask?”</p>
<p>“Susan Williams,” Mr. Daniels replied.</p>
<p>“I see,” Laurel said. She knew Susan Williams was a hard-hitter when it came to those in Oliver’s income bracket, but she was a champion of the working class and would probably identify more with Laurel than she did the wealthy. “I guess I can do that. What time should I be at the studio?”</p>
<p>“About seven-thirty should do, since you’ll have to go through prep like everyone else,” Mr. Daniels replied. “Thank you for doing this, Miss Lance.”</p>
<p>“No problem,” Laurel said. “Goodbye.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Miss Lance,” Mr. Daniels responded, hanging up. Laurel put the phone back in place and turned her attention back to the file, trying to ignore the churning feeling in her gut at the idea of talking so publicly about her experience with Hunt and Gitter. This was for the good of C.N.R.I., and the people in Starling needed to know that C.N.R.I. was strong under her leadership and wouldn’t abandon them. She would just need to hide her nervousness and answer the questions that Susan Williams put to her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen leaned back in the back of the Bentley as it cruised away from the Queen Mansion, heading for the Bunker, thinking over the events of the day. His statement at the court hadn’t upset his mother, surprisingly, and with any luck, this public admission of what his father had done would give Sam Hackett some peace of mind instead of being left with the question of what had happened to his father, Robert’s bodyguard, for six more years. That was one of the other reasons Oliver had chosen to be so informative in his statement to the court; he wanted to give Sam peace. He had thought he saw Sam at the back of the courtroom today, but he couldn’t be sure since the people in front of him had stood up as Oliver and his family were leaving the courtroom.</p>
<p>The discussion with his mother and Walter about joining the company was something that remained on his mind, and it wasn’t apparently just on his mind as Dig said, “I was surprised when you made the commitment to join the family business, Mr. Queen. I would think that you have enough on your plate already, going after the criminal and corrupt, patrolling the Glades, and trying to outmaneuver a domestic terrorist.”</p>
<p>“Was there a question in there somewhere?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Just wondering if you’re biting off more than you can chew,” Diggle replied. “You might be overextending yourself.”</p>
<p>“I was thinking long-term when I made the commitment to join the company, Dig,” Oliver replied. “We might get <em>some</em> funding from A.R.G.U.S. at the moment, but that’s only because we’re working to bring down a domestic terrorist who’s planning on committing an atrocity. But the real battle is going to be against the criminal and corrupt, the people who have become oligarchs of this city <em>because</em> Malcolm and Tempest protected them. That’s not something that falls under the government purview. The funding for <em>that</em>, for the bulk of this war, is going to come from my own accounts, and if I want to keep those accounts going, the family business has to succeed, has to thrive. There’s also the fact that when all of it comes out, there’s a strong likelihood that my mother goes to prison and Walter leaves the company rather than go down with the ship. I’ll have to step up if that’s the case, and I’ll be a better C.E.O. if I have experience running even a single division of Queen Consolidated.”</p>
<p>Dig was silent for a moment, absorbing the information Oliver had just dumped on him. Finally, he said, “I see your point. But I just worry the time is going to come where you get overwhelmed by everything you’re trying to juggle.”</p>
<p>“Maybe that will happen,” Oliver said softly, “but until that time comes, I’ll be doing my best to balance it all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Minor Notation: instead of a random reporter talking about Redman, I had Susan Williams doing the report, and instead of a no-name lawyer, I had Jean Loring acting as counsel for the Queen family, which its implied by her representing both Moira and Oliver that she does in canon.  </p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* One of the things I didn’t like about Season 1 was that Oliver just ignored the fact that *all* of those people lost their jobs and didn’t receive due severance, same as the Restons. It was a case of tunnel vision where he focused solely on the Restons, but in this timeline he’s got the ability to look at the larger picture. And whether he likes it or not, his family company did the same thing he’s taking others to task for. So, expect there to be a confrontation between Green Arrow and either Walter or Moira at some point.</p>
<p>*2* Re-watching some of these scenes in order to write them, I was struck by this one because the kind of stuff Queen Consolidated is supposed to be making great strides in are the kinds of things that Green Arrow would be interested in, based on my limited knowledge of the comics. It just goes to show that the showrunners really didn’t want to do a Green Arrow show. They wanted to do a Batman show, were denied, and decided to make the other urban billionaire hero into Green Batman. I love Oliver, but he was never allowed to grow and really be his comic self.</p>
<p>*3* Laurel has always struck me as being very private all throughout the series. But I think she would take a ‘greater good’ mentality when it comes to improving C.N.R.I.’s image after Gitter’s arrest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sins of the Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah Laurel Lance had suffered through make-up checks alongside Susan Williams, who had given her a commiserating smile that Laurel appreciated, even though she knew Susan would have to hit her with hard questions within the next hour since it was her job. Now, she and Susan were sitting in chairs on the stage, waiting for the signal to begin the interview. “First time doing something like this?” Susan asked.</p>
<p>“Am I that obvious?” Laurel asked with a nervous smile.</p>
<p>“Just pretend that this is a court case where you have to present the facts,” Susan suggested. “That’s an arena you’re comfortable in, right? Consider this the trial of C.N.R.I. and you have to present the best defense possible.” Laurel gave Susan a surprised look, but Susan had turned her attention to the camera crew. Laurel mulled over Susan’s suggestion in her head and realized she could do that; she could apply her courtroom experience to this situation.</p>
<p>After a couple of minutes, during which Laurel psyched herself up, they were given the signal and the countdown began. After the camera started recording, Susan gave a smile in that direction. “Good morning,” Susan said. “I’m here with Dinah Laurel Lance, who’s recent abduction and subsequent rescue has had the city buzzing, and who has recently been elevated to the position of Director at the City Necessary Resources Initiative.” She turned to Laurel. “Let’s start at the beginning. What happened the night you were abducted?”</p>
<p>“I was expecting a friend to come over, so I didn’t check out the peephole like I usually do before opening the door,” Laurel said calmly, stating the facts the way she would in a court case. “There were a number of masked men on the other side. I tried to close the door, but they overpowered me and tied me up, putting a bag over my head. I screamed for help as they carried me out of my apartment, and they eventually knocked me out. When I woke up, I was in an even worse position. My arms were bound behind my back at the wrists and elbows, my ankles and knees were likewise tied together, a gag had been put in my mouth, a bag was still over my head, and I was completely helpless.</p>
<p>“One of my abductors made some very pointed comments about my body and how it was a ‘shame to waste’ it. I realized from what they were saying that they, or whoever hired them, were planning on killing me. I was given the opportunity to relieve myself, and after I had done so, I tried to escape, but they shot the floor in front of me and rebound me after I stopped my attempt to escape. I spent the next few hours thinking about how much I wanted to live and hoping that someone would come or would have called the police at the gunfire. No one did. I eventually fell asleep from emotional exhaustion. When I woke up, there was a report on the news about my abduction and the fact that the Queen family were offering a reward for my safe return. Hours passed without any sign of my kidnappers having a change of heart, and then they took me to the docks. For the first time in almost twenty-four hours, the bag was pulled off of my head and I saw both Adam Hunt and Eric Gitter standing in front of me.</p>
<p>“Then something happened that none of us on that dock expected. Someone intervened. Someone saved my life. He used throwing knives that must’ve been coated in some kind of paralytic to take down most of them, and then used a gun to shoot Hunt’s bodyguards. He cut me loose and then threatened Hunt for information on an organization he called ‘Tempest’. He implied that this group protected men like Hunt from prosecution. Hunt said that some ‘Dark Archer’ showed up and threatened him unless he complied with Tempest’s demands. The gunman made sure I had a way to protect myself and then he left. At that point, he was calling himself Spartan. Since then, he’s taken up the moniker of Green Arrow. I don’t know why he had two different identities. Maybe he had different plans and then the events on the dock changed his intention.”</p>
<p>“That is quite the ordeal, Laurel,” Susan said. “Though some of it raises questions. First question: why did the Queen family offer such a substantial reward for your safe return?”</p>
<p>“Because not only is Oliver Queen one of my best friends since my days at Berlanti Prep, but he and I have a history,” Laurel said. “We were dating before he was lost at sea, and he still has strong feelings for me. I would bet that he did quite a bit of wheedling to get his mother to offer such a substantial reward. That’s just Ollie’s way of doing things. He’s always been prone to grandiose actions and I don’t think even five years on an island could completely tame that.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Susan said. “Some might wonder how you can lead C.N.R.I. when you’re tangled up with the city’s elite through your relationships with Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn, the sons of the two wealthiest families in the city.”</p>
<p>“My relationships don’t affect my work,” Laurel said evenly. “I will not be doing favors for Tommy or Oliver, not if it means something that will hurt my firm’s clients. And they know better than to ask me that sort of thing. I would be more concerned about some of my other former classmates from Berlanti Prep trying to play on the fact they know me to try and get me to ‘look the other way’. Which I won’t do for anyone.”</p>
<p>“Strong words, and you’ve proven to be someone who can back up their words with their actions,” Susan said. “The reasons behind your abduction proved that beyond a shadow of the doubt. Next question: how sure are you that the man who saved you on the docks and Green Arrow are one and the same?”</p>
<p>“I’m one hundred percent certain,” Laurel said. “I don’t think every modulated voice would sound the same, and the voice on the docks and the voice from Green Arrow’s speech are exactly the same. I firmly believe that Green Arrow and ‘Spartan’ are the same person. I don’t know why he changed what he called himself and his manner of dress, but I trust my own ears. They’re the same person.”</p>
<p>“Fascinating,” Susan said. “And what are your thoughts on the matter of this Tempest that Green Arrow spoke of on the docks and in his debut message to the city?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” Laurel replied honestly. “On the one hand, something as off the wall as a ‘Dark Archer’ acting as their enforcer isn’t something you can make up on the spot, especially when you’re in pain. At least, I wouldn’t think so. But on the other, the implications behind both Hunt’s words and Green Arrow’s are startling. It suggests that there is a cabal that protects men like Adam Hunt from prosecution, that there is a much greater threat to our city’s well-being than just the rising crime rate in the Glades and elsewhere in the city. Something beyond even organized crime. It isn’t something that’s easy to accept, especially at face value. So, I don’t know what I think about Tempest.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of organized crime, I understand you had quite the opening argument in your first courtroom appearance since you were abducted and rescued,” Susan said. “Care to fill us in on that?”</p>
<p>“As I told the jury, this is a case of murder, murder meant to cover up the fact that Martin Somers is helping the Chinese Triad smuggle drugs into our city,” Laurel replied. “There are so many people who suffer from addiction, and the Triads feed on that addiction. It has to stop, and since the D.A.’s office is friendly with Mr. Somers, it’s up to someone like me to make sure justice is done for men like Victor Nocenti, an innocent man who stood up to the corruption of his own boss.”</p>
<p>“A strong position and one you can no doubt fulfill the promise of,” Susan said. “What can people expect from C.N.R.I. under your leadership?”</p>
<p>“The people of Starling City can expect C.N.R.I. to stand as a bulwark against the corruption in the city, whether it comes from businessmen or from City Hall,” Laurel replied firmly. “I will not bend under pressure from those who have bought their way to freedom, and I will be there to support those working under me who face such pressure, to bolster them and make sure they can stand against these forces that would rather our city remained in darkness and despair.”</p>
<p>“A very promising statement, Laurel, and one I hope you can deliver on,” Susan said, before turning back to the camera. “Well, there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. You now know the mettle of C.N.R.I.’s new director and her willingness to stand against crime and corruption. Coming up after the break, who is Green Arrow and what does he really want?” The camera stopped recording and Susan turned to Laurel. “Thank you for doing this, and for the record, you handled yourself well.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Laurel said, giving a shaky smile. “I felt nervous the entire time.”</p>
<p>“Most do,” Susan said. “You did great, Laurel. Again, thank you for doing this.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Quentin Lance barely acknowledged the greetings from his fellow officers as he hurried towards Lieutenant Pike’s office. He had watched Laurel’s interview, feeling proud of his daughter, and then she had come out swinging and revealed that her current case was tied in with the Triad of all things. Now, Quentin was going to talk to Pike and get approval for protection for not only his daughter, but Joanna de la Vega and Emily Nocenti. The Triads weren’t going to let go of what Laurel had done. “Lieutenant, you got a minute?” Quentin asked as he knocked on the open door.</p>
<p>“Sure, Quentin,” Pike said, waving him in. “How’s Laurel doing?”</p>
<p>“That’s why I’m here,” Quentin said grimly. “Did you see Laurel’s interview this morning?”</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t,” Pike said. “Something we should be aware of?”</p>
<p>“Her case is against Martin Somers and she outright admitted that it’s also tied up with the Triad,” Quentin said, and Pike grimaced. “Frank, I want to put a protection detail on Laurel, Joanna de la Vega, and Emily Nocenti. I don’t want anything to happen to them, and the Triads are sure to react to this.”</p>
<p>“Agreed,” Pike said. “Go ahead and get started. I’ll file the paperwork.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Quentin said gratefully. He knew his daughter; she was as stubborn and hard-headed as he could be, and if he couldn’t get her to stop taking on people like Adam Hunt and Martin Somers, people who would see nothing wrong with taking her out, than he was at least going to make sure that she was protected. He just hoped she wouldn’t resist him now that they were a few days away from her experience with Hunt and Gitter on the docks.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Quentin Lance wasn’t the only one who had watched Laurel’s interview. Xi Shan, leader of the Triad in Starling City, had been watching the interview as well to get an understanding of the woman who was pressing hard to deal with one of their allies. Laurel Lance was a crusader, a woman on a mission to clean up Starling City of the crime and corruption that the Triad profited from. She could not be bargained with, and if an outright attempt to kill her hadn’t cowed her spirit, than threats and intimidation wouldn’t work on her, either. But there were other considerations to make regarding the woman. Xi Shan had heard from China White that the mysterious archer, Green Arrow, was no doubt Oliver Queen, whom she had tangled with in both Hong Kong and here in Starling City a few years back; it had been Queen who was ultimately responsible for her brief imprisonment. Queen had already protected Laurel Lance once.</p>
<p>China White was standing by, waiting for his orders. He knew what she wanted to hear; she wanted the order to be given to silence Laurel Lance. It would not only send a message to law enforcement and the remaining lawyers of C.N.R.I. to not challenge the Triads, it would hurt Oliver Queen, whom China White had a great hatred for after he had intervened and stopped the sale of the biological weapon they had acquired and put to auction. Xi Shan, however, needed to consider the potential fallout that such an order could bring. Queen had the backing of A.R.G.U.S. the last time that China White had tangled with him. If he still had that backing, it could prove disastrous for the Triad. But if they did <em>nothing</em>, their enemies would sense weakness in the Triad, and would press on their operations. The Bratva and Bertinellis in particular would try to muscle in if they did nothing.</p>
<p>In the end, Xi Shan mused, Oliver Queen was one man, a man who had weaknesses since his identity was known to them. If he attempted to go after the Triad in retaliation for the death of Laurel Lance, they would strike at those he held dear. Xi Shan turned to China White. “<em>Find her,</em>” he said in Mandarin. “<em>Silence her.</em>” China White gave a nod and left the room to tap some of their muscle to work with her. Xi Shan, the issue of Laurel Lance decided, turned his focus on reports about their current operations.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen sat impassively with his family as Laurel’s interview with Susan Williams concluded. A small part of Oliver pointed out that the woman he was now dating was being interviewed by a woman who had been his girlfriend in another life, but for the most part, Oliver was trying not to scream too much on the inside as Laurel painted a huge target on her head. There was no way the Triad could let something like this slide. They had to maintain a position of strength or the Bratva and the Bertinellis would pick apart or muscle in on their operations to supplant them. They would strike tonight, Oliver realized grimly, and he began trying to figure out what he could do to minimize the risk to Laurel. Before he could get too far in thinking about that, though, his mother called his name. “Oliver,” Moira said, bringing his attention to her. “I know you and Laurel are going to be seeing one another again, but I want you to wait until after this issue is resolved. I don’t want you caught in the crossfire if the Triad go after Laurel.”</p>
<p>“I understand, Mom,” Oliver said. “I have to focus on moving today, anyways.” <em>But I’ll be protecting her this evening,</em> he added in his head even as his mother nodded, satisfied. <em>Somehow, I’ll be protecting her.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel looked up from her desk, where a file was currently splayed across the surface, as her father entered with an officer. “Let me guess,” she said. “I’ve got police protection until this thing with Martin Somers is over.”</p>
<p>“You, Joanna, and Emily Nocenti,” Quentin confirmed. “And don’t argue with me on this, Laurel. It’s your job to go after these guys. It’s my job, as a cop <em>and</em> as your father, to make sure you’re safe.”</p>
<p>“I know, Daddy,” Laurel said softly. “I won’t argue with you. The Triad are more dangerous than Hunt, and he had a bunch of goons grab me from my own home.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for not arguing with me on this, Laurel,” Quentin said, stepping around the desk as Laurel stood. He pulled her into a hug. “You’re all I got left. I wish you wouldn’t go after guys like this, but if you’re going to, then I’m going to make sure you’re safe.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Laurel said, hugging her father back. “I’ll keep safe. No unnecessary detours or outings.” She inwardly grimaced, realizing this meant that her and Oliver’s date the next day would have to be postponed for as long as she had police protection.</p>
<p>Quentin nodded and pulled away. “I gotta get back to work, sweetheart, and looks like you’re busy,” he said. “Give me a call this evening, will you?”</p>
<p>“I’ll do that,” Laurel promised. “Have a good day, Dad.”</p>
<p>“You too,” Quentin said, and left the office.</p>
<p>Laurel eyed her protection. “So, what’s your name?” she asked.</p>
<p>“David McKnight,” the man said calmly. “I’ll be just outside, Miss Lance. Please let me know when you’re planning on leaving.”</p>
<p>“I work late, and I’m working later now that I’m the Director, so I won’t be leaving until at least eight p.m.,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“Understood, ma’am,” McKnight said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver looked around his new apartment. It was rather spartan in terms of furniture at the moment; he had only brought his bed and dresser from the mansion and would be having more furniture delivered throughout the next couple of days. But his mind wasn’t so much on his spartan furnishings as it was on the troubling knowledge that the Triad would be going after Laurel and this time, he had no idea <em>where</em> they would be doing it. He knew from experience that Laurel often worked late at C.N.R.I. and that had only increased with the new burden of being the Director placed upon her. For all he knew, the Triad could decide to take her out at C.N.R.I. instead of going at her while she was at home. But he didn’t <em>know</em> which route they would take. He had thought he was being smart by not going after Martin Somers, but now he had no idea what was happening and no certainty on when and where the Triad would strike. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver mulled it over in his head. If they were going to target Laurel at C.N.R.I., he could intervene as Green Arrow, but if they targeted her at home, he wouldn’t be able to do that, not without risking her life <em>and</em> the life of her protection detail. He grimaced. If they targeted her at her home, he would need to be <em>inside</em> the apartment with her so he could defend her from China White, and that would certainly raise Laurel’s suspicions about Oliver and whether he had any connection to Green Arrow. Not that he would mind if Laurel figured it out; he knew that she was trustworthy. She had trusted <em>the Hood</em> and been a supporter of his when he was a killer; he was sure she would feel even stronger to the Green Arrow.</p>
<p>But he hesitated on the idea of letting her know himself; once he let her into his world, once he let her know Oliver Queen was Green Arrow and Green Arrow was Oliver Queen, that would start her down the path that had led to her death. But he also knew he didn’t have the right to deny Laurel that which she was born to do; they had talked quite a bit in the aftermath of his and Felicity’s break-up and she had told him how she had felt that her life was always moving towards wearing a mask, becoming the Black Canary. She just hadn’t had anything to give voice to those desires until the Hood popped up and started bringing scumbags like Adam Hunt and Martin Somers to justice.</p>
<p>Oliver’s thoughts about Laurel and what her knowing that Oliver was Green Arrow could bring was interrupted by the ringing of his encrypted phone. He pulled it out, saw it was Naomi calling, and answered it. “What is it?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, there’s been some chatter on the bug you placed in Somers’ office,” Naomi Singh said on the other end. “An agent of the Triad came to tell Somers they were ‘taking care’ of the problem tonight and that it would send a message to everyone not to interfere in their affairs.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Oliver said slowly. “Well, I knew they’d be going after Laurel after her interview this morning. I just didn’t know where they were going to target her. Now I do. They can’t send a message if they kill her at home. They’re going after her while she’s working late at C.N.R.I. I’ll be at the Bunker soon. Keep an eye on C.N.R.I., I’m pretty sure they have some surveillance.”</p>
<p>“Will do,” Naomi said briskly and hung up. Oliver pocketed his encrypted phone and then sent a quick text to Diggle on his normal phone as he left his new apartment behind.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel was working on her plans for presenting her evidence tomorrow in court in the case against Martin Somers and felt she was certainly ‘in the zone’ as far as that was concerned. But she was pulled out of the zone by muted pops coming from the main room at C.N.R.I. “Officer McKnight?” she called out nervously. No answer. Laurel pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text to her father, knowing that if something had happened to McKnight, she needed help. She then crouched down and hid beneath her desk, wishing she had another place to hide because of course whoever it was would look under her desk at some point. She did have the foresight to take her purse with her so it would look like she wasn’t in the room, but whether that would fool anyone was another question entirely. It depended on who it was who was out there, <em>if</em> someone was out there. She was hoping that McKnight would come into the office and say there had been some suspicious noises in the street he had been checking out and that everything was fine.</p>
<p>She heard the glass door to her office swish open and heard men muttering to each other in Chinese. Then a woman’s voice spoke up, also speaking in Chinese. The men’s tones turned deferential. Laurel swallowed. There was only one female enforcer in the Triad: Chien Na Wei, or China White as she was more commonly known due to her hair being snow white. China White was ruthless, meticulous, and had a tendency towards theatricality according to the reports from the Gangs Division of the S.C.P.D. <em>I guess they didn’t like what I said this morning,</em> Laurel thought grimly to herself even as terror began to well up inside of her and images of what she might look like after the Triad were finished with her flashed through her mind. She had known this was a possibility, which is why she had accepted police protection. Apparently, that protection hadn’t been worth much and now it was her against an unknown number of Chinese assassins.</p>
<p>Laurel froze as she heard one of them circling her desk, closing her eyes for a moment as she recognized she was going to be caught, and this time she couldn’t depend on Green Arrow coming out of nowhere to save her. <em>Sorry, Daddy, Ollie,</em> she thought to herself as a pair of legs appeared in her vision. <em>I love you.</em> Then a Chinese man was leaning down, grabbing her arm and pointing his Uzi at her as he pulled her from under the desk. Laurel fought against the pull and received a blow to the temple from the butt of the Uzi, which resulted in her seeming boneless for a moment as another man latched onto her other arm and she was dragged around the front of her desk and into the main room of C.N.R.I. Laurel fought as best she could as they dragged her, and received a back-handed slap across the face for her troubles, which added to the pain in her head from the Uzi butt hitting her. Blood trickled down from her temple where the skin had broken from that strike. She took note of Officer McKnight’s prone form and wondered how long before she would be laid out on the floor as well, her blood seeping into the carpet from wounds inflicted by China White’s daggers, which the Chinese assassin was twirling casually as she stared down at Laurel.</p>
<p>“Dinah Laurel Lance,” China White said. “A crusader. A champion of the defenseless. You’ve been causing us problems, Miss Lance, with your tongue. I think it only fitting that you lose it.” She nodded to the third Chinese man, the one who wasn’t helping hold her on her knees, and he came forward, gripping her jaw and forcing her mouth open. He produced a took that almost looked like a pair of tongs, but which ended in blunted points, which Laurel, in her terror, knew was meant to pull her tongue out so China White could cut it out. Laurel tried to fight, to keep those wicked looking points from gripping her tongue, but they slipped into her mouth and gripped it, pulling it out. Tears sprang to Laurel’s eyes as China White smiled and came forward. Despite the blurry vision from her tears, Laurel could see China White’s right-hand dagger growing larger and larger in her vision as it began to descend towards her tongue. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Writing the interview was interesting since I wrote a much longer one than I did in “Rise”. I hope everyone enjoyed it.</p>
<p>*2* Like in “Rise”, I’m not having everything go Oliver’s way when it comes to him making changes, even small ones, and that’s pretty much a staple of mine for Peggy Sue fics like this. Stories where everything goes the hero’s way are boring.</p>
<p>*3* Generally speaking, mobs in fiction have a tendency towards poetic irony, so I figured something like Laurel causing them problems with her tongue would have them deciding to remove it as part of her ‘punishment’. And sorry for the cliffhanger.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Intervention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Okay, so a couple of things before I begin. First and foremost, on Thursday the 12th, I ended up going to the hospital and learned I had COVID-19 and had likely had it for a few days. I spent a few more days in the hospital and then they released me. At this point, I’ve gotten past the point where it could get worse, and I am on the mend. But for a while there I wasn’t in any shape to write.</p>
<p>Second, one of the reasons I finally got the energy to write today and finish this chapter was because I found out who died on “Supernatural” and it pissed me off. I am so SICK of investing my time in a franchise and then having my favorite characters killed off. Iron Man, Black Widow, Laurel, Oliver, and now the death on “Supernatural” (not saying who it is in case anyone hasn’t seen it or heard about it). I am afraid to get invested in any more franchises as a result of this. But I’m going to use my anger at my faves continually dying as a way of keeping a move on with my writing.</p>
<p>Now, enjoy the new chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Twang!</em> The sound came from the doorway to the back entrance, and Laurel had a brief vision of a blur of green before China White screeched in pain, her dagger dropping to the ground. Laurel’s eyes focused, and she could see China White clutching at her wrist, a green arrow piercing through her hand and protruding from the center of her palm. The sound of the bow being fired filled the air thrice more, and the two men holding Laurel down and the man who had been pulling her tongue out of her mouth for China White to cut off fell to the ground, arrows with what looked like large syringes sticking out of them. Another <em>twang</em>, and China White was wrapped up in cords from another kind of arrow.</p>
<p>Laurel, her tongue back in it’s natural place, stood shakily and moved away from the downed Triad assassins, but only made it as far as one of the desks, where she took a seat, trembling with a mixture of fear and relief. The Green Arrow came up and placed a hand on her shoulder. “<strong>You’re alright, Laurel,</strong>” he said quietly, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. “<strong>They can’t hurt you anymore.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Maybe not this bunch,” Laurel said tremulously, “but what about the next group? Or the one after that? The Triad aren’t going to stop until I’m gutted like a trout and everyone knows the price of crossing them in this city. I’m living on borrowed time.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I’m not going to let the Triad kill you,</strong>” Green Arrow said softly.</p>
<p>“How can you guarantee my safety?” Laurel asked. “You’ve been there for me twice now, but one of these days you’re not going to be there, or you’re gonna come too late. I appreciate everything you’ve done, but I’m just being realistic. I’m going to die.”</p>
<p>“<strong>No, you’re not,</strong>” Green Arrow said fiercely. “<strong>I’ll make sure the Triad realize that attacking you will be too costly for them.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Always the hero, aren’t you?” China White sneered painfully from where she was tied up. Green Arrow and Laurel both turned to look at the Triad assassin. “You’ve grown since our last confrontation. You could make quite the living as a mercenary.”</p>
<p>“<strong>That kind of life has never interested me,</strong>” Green Arrow said coolly. “<strong>But fighting for my home, bringing it back from the brink that you and Tempest and every other criminal in this city has pushed it to? That’s something that <em>does</em> interest me, Chien. Something you could never understand.</strong>”</p>
<p>“You think you can protect her forever, Mr. Queen?” China White asked, and Laurel’s eyes widened as a gasp sprung from her lips, her green eyes turning to look at the leather-clad form of the Green Arrow, her mind whirring as she tried to connect China White’s words with the man that she had known almost all of her life, ever since she was eight years old and she was starting school at Berlanti Preparatory, where she had first met Oliver Jonas Queen. “It may not be me, but one day soon, someone will end her life, and crusaders like her will know that it’s futile to try and fight the Triad.”</p>
<p>“<strong>And every person who comes up to try and kill her will face me,</strong>” Green Arrow said, “<strong>assuming I leave any of the Triad with the ability to act.</strong>” Green Arrow drew and fired another of those arrows with the large syringe on it, and China White fell to the floor, unconscious. Green Arrow turned to face Laurel, who was slowly standing.</p>
<p>“Ollie?” Laurel whispered softly.</p>
<p>“<strong>I know you have questions,</strong>” Green Arrow said softly, reaching out and touching Laurel’s left cheek with his gloved right hand, “<strong>but they’ll have to wait. A friend alerted the police. They’ll be here soon.</strong>” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“I sent a text to Dad when I was hiding in my office,” Laurel said. “You should go. They’ll try to arrest you if you’re here.”</p>
<p>“<strong>You’re going to be safe, Laurel,</strong>” Green Arrow said, putting a comforting hand on her left shoulder and squeezing it gently. “<strong>I won’t let the Triad hurt you.</strong>” Green Arrow pulled away reluctantly. “<strong>Goodbye.</strong>” Green Arrow turned and headed to the back entrance as Laurel slipped back down into the chair, still trembling slightly from both the fear of what almost happened and the relief of being rescued. But now her mind was consumed with the reality that Oliver, somehow, was the Green Arrow. She didn’t see how it was possible; and where had he encountered China White before? It had been very clear that she had met him before, sometime in the past five years, and they had a mutual hatred for one another. What exactly had Ollie been doing for the past five years? How had he gotten things arranged to become Green Arrow so quickly, even if he had first appeared as Spartan?</p>
<p>Laurel’s breath caught in her throat as she realized that Ollie had come for her that night, just as he had come to protect her tonight. If ever she needed proof of his care for her, that had pretty much confirmed just how deep Oliver Queen felt for her. He had risked his life to save hers twice now. That was a kind of commitment and devotion beyond anything Laurel had experienced in her brief dating experience, and it both exhilarated and frightened her. Exhilarated because it proved that Oliver still felt as deeply for her as she did for him, despite the problems left over from their past relationship, and frightened her because she worried what would happen to Oliver if something <em>did</em> happen to her. What would he become if he lost her? Would he stay the city’s protector? Or would he do something else? Become something worse?</p>
<p>Laurel also had to reconcile the fact that the man she was about to start dating again was a criminal. He may be doing good things, he may be helping people in need, but he was a criminal and her knowing and keeping that secret was aiding and abetting him in his criminal activities. Yet, she was surprised to find that she didn’t particularly care that he was a criminal. In a city as corrupt as Starling City, where justice seemed like it was outlawed when it came to the corrupt elite and hope was in some cases a distant memory, maybe the only way to get justice, the only way to bring back a sense of hope, <em>was</em> to break the law, like Ollie had done for her clients in the case against Adam Hunt.</p>
<p>Laurel’s thoughts were interrupted as the police entered, her father in the lead, and she braced herself for the oncoming questions. She just worried that China White might also expose Oliver’s identity to the cops. Her father wouldn’t hesitate to bring Ollie in for vigilantism.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, after the Triad assassins had been dragged out to a paddy wagon, Quentin was sitting with Laurel as Hilton and Pike began questioning her about this second attempt on her life in less than a week. “Start from the beginning, Laurel, and take your time,” Pike said gently.</p>
<p>“I was just finishing my research for my arguments tomorrow in court when I heard a popping noise,” Laurel said. “I got a bad feeling and sent Dad a text, and then hid under my desk, just in case. The Triad came into my office, found me, and dragged me out here. Two of them held me on my knees while a third forced my mouth open and used those tong things to pull my tongue out. China White said since I was causing problems for them with my tongue, it was only fitting that I lose it. She was about to cut my tongue out when Green Arrow arrived and put an arrow through her hand. He then fired those syringe-looking arrows at the three men before wrapping China White up with another arrow. He made sure I was okay, hit China White with a syringe arrow, and then left.” Laurel spoke mechanically, professionally, as though she were giving a report of just the facts. Quentin recognized his daughter’s coping mechanism of shoving what happened to her under the rug for the time being and grimaced. He would need to get her to open up, talk to him about what had happened without this mechanical attitude. She wasn’t a robot; she was a human being, and she needed to talk about things like this, especially when this was the second time in less than a week that her job had gotten her into a life-threatening position.</p>
<p>“Did Green Arrow say anything else? Anything that might indicate how he knew the Triad were coming after you tonight?” Lucas Hilton asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Laurel said, “though he did say something about making sure the Triad don’t try something like this again. I don’t know what he meant by that.”</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Pike mused. “We’ll have to keep an eye out, then, if Green Arrow decides to wage a one-man war on the Triad. Anything else that you can think of, Laurel?”</p>
<p>“China White said something about him having grown since their last confrontation,” Laurel said, deciding this could keep people from thinking Green Arrow was Oliver Queen since how could he have had a confrontation with China White before now when he had spent five years on an island in the North China Sea? “Other than that, no.”</p>
<p>“Well, then, the medics will want a look at you, just to be safe, but once that’s done, you’re cleared to go home,” Pike said.</p>
<p>“And you’re coming home with me,” Quentin said forcefully. “I’m not letting you out of my sight until this thing with Somers and the Triad is put to rest.”</p>
<p>“Okay, Daddy,” Laurel said softly, knowing her father was taking the threat to her very personally. She just hoped they weren’t going to have an argument over whether she was allowed to do her job or not.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen placed his bow on the stand, focusing his breathing as what had just happened raced through his mind and heightened his blood pressure. For the second time, one of his ‘minor changes’ had resulted in Laurel Lance almost dying. Admittedly, this was partly as a follow-on from the first change, which had seen her eventual elevation to being the Director of C.N.R.I., which had led to her giving that interview, but if he had followed the way things had played out last time, then the Triad would’ve been striking at Laurel’s apartment, where he could have staged an intervention before the Triad ever got to the woman he loved. How many more changes of his would result in Laurel or someone else that he loved being in mortal danger? As it stood, Oliver had only one choice moving forward if he wanted to safeguard Laurel from future threats from the Triad. He had to move quickly, strike while the Triad were on unsure footing with the capture of China White and her cohorts. “Naomi,” Oliver said, noting his voice sounded distant to his ears, “I want you to get into the S.C.P.D.’s files, find out what are suspected to be the Triad’s most lucrative operations.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing,” Naomi said. “What are you planning, Mr. Queen?”</p>
<p>“The Triad and others like them only respect one thing,” Oliver replied. “If I do nothing, they will strike at Laurel again and again until she’s dead. I refuse to let that happen. I need to make it clear to the Triad that going after Laurel will result in the loss of lucrative operations, or outright crush their operations and send them limping back to China.”</p>
<p>“You’re planning on doing this tonight?” Diggle asked evenly.</p>
<p>“Yes, John,” Oliver replied, turning to face the man. “If I wait, the Triad will try for Laurel again tomorrow night. I have to strike while I have the chance to send a message while they’re still reeling from the capture of China White and her goons.”</p>
<p>“Oliver, I have to ask, is this just about protecting Laurel, or is there a wider goal with this?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“I understand why you have to ask, Dig, and the answer is both,” Oliver replied. “I knew that eventually I was going to have to send a message to organized crime in this city, to showcase that their targeting of innocents would no longer be tolerated. They have profited as much from Tempest’s intervention as the likes of Adam Hunt, as is evidenced by the case against Martin Somers. I just didn’t know if it would be sent at the Triad, Bratva, or the Bertinelli mob. As it is, the day is going to come when things come to a head with the Bratva, thanks to my past involvement with them. I’m not looking forward to that day. But for now, I can send a message to organized crime <em>and</em> safeguard someone that I love.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Diggle said. “I just worry that going out now is going to come back to haunt you.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate the concern, Dig, but I do know what I’m doing,” Oliver said. “For now, I’m going to meditate. Naomi, let me know when you have that information.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing, Mr. Queen,” Naomi replied. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Quentin Lance sat in an armchair that he had dragged into his bedroom, where Laurel was sleeping fitfully. Quentin just watched his daughter sleep, his heart aching for her. For the second time in less than a week, her life had been threatened because she wasn’t willing to go along with the status quo, and the people she was going up against were the kind who were petty and vengeful. Quentin hadn’t said anything tonight, but tomorrow morning, he and Laurel were going to have a discussion about who she should be going after and who she should be leaving alone. Because there was no way Quentin was going to lose his only remaining daughter to people like Adam Hunt and the Triad, even if it meant he put his foot down. Whether she would listen to him, well, that was another matter entirely. Laurel had always been very independent, ever since she was a teenager, and she didn’t take kindly to people trying to put boundaries on her, especially in matters near and dear to her heart.</p>
<p>Speaking of her heart… Quentin had heard her mumble something about ‘telling Ollie our date has to wait’ as she was drifting off to sleep, and that had nearly sent Quentin into what some might call a tantrum. His worst fear had been realized; Laurel was allowing Queen back into her life, in part because of what he told her about Sara and what had happened to her on the docks, and Quentin knew that if he brought it up Laurel would be very defensive and close herself off. That didn’t mean Quentin couldn’t talk to <em>Queen</em>, though, try and convince the little bastard not to get involved with Laurel again. She didn’t need to get hurt again, and if there was one thing Oliver Queen was good at, it was hurting Quentin’s only remaining daughter.</p>
<p>About the only thing that was good about hearing this was that Laurel was thinking of her future in terms of <em>having</em> one. But it wasn’t because the S.C.P.D. were providing protection and her father was keeping her close. No, Laurel’s sense of safety was derived from the promise of a vigilante to end the Triad’s threat against her. Laurel was putting more faith in a vigilante than in the police department, and that irritated Quentin. Vigilantes were anarchists. They made things worse, not better. But the vigilante had saved Laurel twice now, and Quentin was worried that Laurel was developing feelings for this man based on the fact he was there for her twice when she needed someone the most, when she needed someone to save her. If it was a choice between Queen and the vigilante, Quentin would accept Queen. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Nanda Parbat. The ancient citadel that was home to the League of Assassins had stood for over a thousand years. Within the Great Hall of the fortress, where the throne of the Demon’s Head and the Lazarus Pit rested, two women entered, having been summoned by the Demon’s Head. The first, Middle Eastern in appearance, was Nyssa al Ghul, daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, the Heir to the Demon. The second was the woman Nyssa had brought from her mission to Lian Yu a few years earlier, Taer Al-Sahfer, formerly Sara Lance. Taer Al-Sahfer was also Nyssa’s lover, and therefore protected from the excesses of the men of the League. Taer Al-Sahfer knew that if Nyssa ever grew bored with her, that she could lose that protection, and so she made sure that she continued to please her girlfriend, knowing that anything less could mean her becoming like the few other women in the League of Assassins. The two of them had been summoned to Ra’s’ side and had come swiftly from their own training room.</p>
<p>Inside the Great Hall, an honor guard of assassins stood along the walls as the two women entered, and the two women oriented on the figure of Ra’s al Ghul waiting with his Horseman, Sarab, who stood just below Ra’s on the steps leading up to Ra’s’ throne.</p>
<p>“Nyssa, Taer Al-Sahfer, thank you for coming so quickly,” Ra’s said. “I have called you here because Sarab has news out of Starling City to report. I felt it would be wise to bring Taer Al-Sahfer in on this, as that is her former home.”</p>
<p>“If I can be of assistance, Master, I will do so,” Taer Al-Sahfer said softly.</p>
<p>“Come, join me,” Ra’s said. Nyssa and Taer Al-Sahfer joined him on either side of his throne, and he gestured to Sarab. “Now, Sarab, tell us what this startling news is.”</p>
<p>“It will be easier to show you, my Master,” Sarab said, withdrawing a tablet from his travel bag. Technology was a rare sight in Nanda Parbat, but on rare occasions it was deemed necessary to provide intelligence on the outside world. Sarab turned on the tablet (there were no outlets in Nanda Parbat, so any technology had to be powered down most of the time to conserve it’s power), and brought up a video clip. “This was broadcast to Starling City during the nightly news only days ago,” Sarab said, and lifted the tablet to show that the video was of a man in a green hood wielding a bow and arrow. Taer Al-Sahfer’s breath caught in her throat. She <em>knew</em> that hood!</p>
<p>Sarab and the al Ghuls ignored the hitch in Taer Al-Sahfer’s breathing as Sarab began playing the video. “<strong>For many years now, Starling City has lived in fear and darkness, ruled from the shadows by a corrupt elite who don’t care who they hurt, so long as they maintain their wealth and power. These modern-day oligarchs have set themselves as paragons of success in our city, paragons who have built their empires on the broken bodies and shattered dreams of it’s people. These criminals dare to stand and call themselves upstanding citizens even as children starve and people are forced to make terrible choices to make ends meet. They hold themselves above the law, protected from on high by one who is trusted above all others in this city. These men and women profit from the suffering of others, spreading pain, misery, fear, and hopelessness across our city like a plague. </strong></p>
<p>“<strong>Yet in all of this darkness, despair, and fear, there lives a spark of hope. I know that there are people in this city who, like me, believe that while life is filled with darkness, that darkness can be defeated by the light. Hope is that light. Hope for a better tomorrow, hope for a future where our children can play in the streets without fear of kidnap, hope for a future where the women of our city can walk down the sidewalks and not fear assault, hope for a future where our city shines like a beacon of hope to the rest of the world. Tonight, I am declaring my intention to stand with these people, to fight for this city, to become the symbol of hope that it needs in it’s darkest hour, and we are at its darkest hour. But the night is darkest just before the dawn, and I promise you that this night of despair, misery, fear, and hopelessness is almost over. The dawn will break over Starling City again. </strong></p>
<p>“<strong>And finally, I speak to the one chiefly responsible for this era of darkness and despair that is choking my home. I will break your stranglehold on the people of the Glades. I will drag your allies out into the light of day, kicking and screaming, so that they may face their due reward for their role in this treachery that you have foisted upon the people of Starling City. Your Undertaking will fail, your Tempest will be broken, and you will pay for every inch of suffering that you have inflicted upon the people of my city, for all of the lives you have destroyed in pursuit of this madness. I am coming for you. I am the Green Arrow.</strong>”</p>
<p>Silence fell as Sarab powered down the tablet. Ra’s rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I do not see the cause for concern,” Ra’s said. “We have known for many years that Starling City suffers from corruption. One of my former Horsemen returned to his former life in an effort to fight that very corruption. We have agents in Starling keeping an eye on these things. They have reported that Al Sa-Her s making progress.”</p>
<p>“I do not believe that is the case, Master,” Sarab said. “We received reports of this message from our people in Central City, 600 miles away but sharing some of the news networks with Starling City. But from our people in Starling City, there is nothing about this, and it is a matter worthy of repot. It indicates that Al Sa-Her has failed in his self-appointed task and has found a way to keep our people from reporting this truth. He may have even subverted them in an attempt to keep us from finding out about his failure. Al Sa-Her was a charismatic and cunning warrior from what others have said. It is not outside the realm of possibility that he has subverted our agents in Starling City.”</p>
<p>“Anything else to say on this matter?” Ra’s asked.</p>
<p>“Only that I am certain that the identity of this Green Arrow is Oliver Queen, the man who helped me get vengeance for my son before I came to Nanda Parbat,” Sarab said. “Oliver once wore a hood like that and he was skilled with a bow and arrow. I do not know what happened to him after Hong Kong, but there are reports that Oliver Queen has returned to Starling City after five years on a deserted island. A fiction, of course, to cover his true experiences with A.R.G.U.S.”</p>
<p>“I can confirm Sarab’s assertion that this archer is Oliver Queen,” Taer Al-Sahfer said. “I know Oliver, and the last time I saw him, he was wearing that hood and preparing to face off with Slade Wilson. For years, I’ve thought he was dead. But if Oliver has returned to Starling, he wouldn’t make a declaration like this without solid proof. The man in that video is very different from the man that I was separated from on the <em>Amazo</em>. He seems to know things about Starling City, things that he didn’t know when we were last together. I do not believe Oliver would act without cause, Master. Slade Wilson taught him to act only when it was necessary.”</p>
<p>“And Amanda Waller taught Oliver how to get information from others, used him to get intelligence on the Alpha-Omega,” Sarab added. “There is something amiss in Starling City, Master, and Oliver Queen seems to know what it is while Al Sa-Her hides it away with the aid of our people, who have to have been subverted for them not to report something this noteworthy.”</p>
<p>Ra’s was silent for a few minutes as he mulled over the words of Sarab and Taer Al-Sahfer. Finally, he spoke. “If Al Sa-Her has subverted our people, we must know it. If what you and Taer Al-Sahfer say about Oliver Queen is true, Sarab, then it is clear that Oliver Queen must be spoken to before any confrontation with Al Sa-Her can happen, if it is needed. I am sending all three of you to Starling City. Find Oliver Queen, learn what you can about this mission he has set for himself and why it has come about, and discover Al Sa-Her’s role in all of this.”</p>
<p>“It will be as you command, Master,” Sarab said. Taer Al-Sahfer echoed this sentiment.</p>
<p>“We will not fail you, Father,” Nyssa agreed.</p>
<p>“Then go, and seek the answers to my questions,” Ra’s said, waving a dismissive hand. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Writing this part of the scene, from Laurel’s grim assertion that she’s living on borrowed time to China White revealing Oliver’s identity to Laurel, was interesting since I had to put myself into the mindset of the characters. Laurel has faced death twice in less than a week and is understandably damaged as a result, while China White is just petty enough to reveal Oliver’s identity to the person he saved to make things complicated, even though she won’t do the same with the police. After all, she wants vengeance herself.</p>
<p>*2* It’s hard writing Diggle being supportive while also trying to make sure that Oliver isn’t doing what he’s doing out of selfish reasoning, probably because the Arrow showrunners and writers spent a lot of time having Dig ripping into Oliver over his choices (even when those choices were the right ones, like going after a bomb instead of a guy who could heal from practically anything). I hope Dig didn’t come across as too antagonistic.</p>
<p>*3* Writing Quentin is always interesting, especially when he’s in the role of the concerned father wanting to protect his only remaining daughter. And talk about dramatic irony regarding the whole ‘take Queen over the vigilante’ thing.</p>
<p>*4* This scene is meant to set up the rest of the episode, which should center around Oliver’s dealings with the League of Assassins. I included the full text of Oliver’s speech to pad the word count and get it over 4K.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Shatterpoint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green Arrow crouched on a rooftop opposite the illegal massage parlor that the Triad ran in this part of town. It was a cover, of course, for their prostitution racket. Men would come here to get a ‘massage’ and the Triad pocketed the money. The women who were used to pleasure the men who came here saw none of that money, being little more than slaves to the Triad. They were kept ‘satisfied’ with drugs, which was simply another way that the Triad kept control of their ‘employees’. It sickened Green Arrow that something like this could happen in his city, and probably had been happening all of those years that he fought as the Hood, the Arrow, and the Green Arrow in the last timeline. He truly had done nothing to bring his city back from the brink of criminality and corruption the last time around. Well, he knew what he was doing this time, and the Triad and everyone else who profited from the suffering of others would <em>pay</em> for their actions.</p>
<p>Green Arrow activated his comms. “<strong>I’m in position at the massage parlor,</strong>” he reported. “<strong>Be ready to send a message to I.C.E. when I give the signal.</strong>” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Ready and waiting, Green Arrow,” Naomi Singh said on the other end of the comms.</p>
<p>Green Arrow fired a zipline arrow and zipped down on his bow, crashing through the front window of the parlor and rolling forward, coming up in a half-kneeling position as he nocked his first arrow and fired, tying up the nearest Triad member with a bola arrow. The man’s gun went off, hitting the floor tiles, and alerting the other guards in the back that there was something wrong. Green Arrow stood, nocking a magnetic arrow in preparation. As the door to the back rooms opened, Green Arrow fired the magnetic arrow, which embedded itself in the ground and activated as four Chinese men arrived in the front waiting room, stripping them of their Uzis. Green Arrow fired off a pair of injection arrows filled with tetrodotoxin, sending two of the men stumbling to the ground as the toxin took effect.</p>
<p>Then the other two were on him; Green Arrow blocked the high kick of one of the men while delivering a backwards kick of his own to the second man’s knee with enough force that there was the sound of a <em>pop</em> as the man’s knee dislocated. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Green Arrow ignored him for the time being and grabbed the first thug by the collar before delivering one, two, three blows with the brass knuckle grip of his bow. He pushed the man backwards, who fell onto the floor tiles. Green Arrow sent a bola arrow to tie him up, then turned and fired a second bola arrow to tie up the man with the dislocated knee.</p>
<p>Finally, he turned his attention to the men cowering in the ‘waiting room’ of the parlor. “<strong>This is the part where you run and hope I don’t remember your faces,</strong>” Green Arrow said threateningly, taking an aggressive step in their direction. The men panicked and ran for the door, fighting each other for position in who got out of there first. Green Arrow turned and headed for the back. The men who were <em>already</em> being serviced were to face some punishment as well. Green Arrow stepped into the back hall and examined the situation. There were ten rooms. This was only one of several such ‘businesses’ in Starling run by the Triad, but this was the most lucrative one as it serviced downtown. Striking here was risky since it could bring the cops here as well, but it was the right thing to do in his goal to show the Triad that continuing to target Laurel would be bad for their businesses as well as show them that their operations would no longer be tolerated in Starling City.</p>
<p>Green Arrow kicked open the first door and found one man getting an actual massage. “<strong>This place is closed, effective immediately,</strong>” he said coldly as the man scrambled up, holding a towel around his waist. “<strong>Get dressed and get out.</strong>” He turned to face the door across the hall and kicked it in to find something more like he expected. A sweaty, heavy-set man was pinning a girl who couldn’t be much older than Thea was to the bed. Rage flooded through Green Arrow as Thea’s face was imposed over the girl’s for an instant, and he reached down, grabbing the heavy-set man and forcing him off of the girl.</p>
<p>“Who the fuck-” the man began before Green Arrow paralyzed his voice box with a knife-hand strike. The man gripped his throat after the blow landed, a choked gasp escaping passed his lips. Green Arrow grabbed his shoulder and then delivered three blows to his face with the brass knuckle grip of his bow before backing away and firing a bola arrow, wrapping up the fat bastard.</p>
<p>Green Arrow turned to look at the girl. “<strong>It’s going to be alright,</strong>” he said calmly in Mandarin, raising a hand in her direction. “<strong>You’re going to be safe from men like this soon enough.</strong>” The girl nodded shakily, and Green Arrow left the room. He spent the next ten minutes cleaning out the other eight rooms, his rage growing into an inferno with each new room and finding men taking advantage of these women. Green Arrow did not spare the rod with these men, delivering savage beatings before calming the women and assuring them that they would be safe. As he left the final room, he activated his comms. “<strong>Send the message to I.C.E.,</strong>” he ordered Naomi. He exited the back rooms and returned to the waiting room; he ransacked the area behind the counter, finding the books filled with clients and girls’ names. He placed an explosive in the center of the fold and stepped back. The explosive went off, and the books went up in flames. With that done, he passed the downed Triad thugs and exited through the door. Green Arrow walked calmly across the street to where his bike was parked and got on it, zipping out of the alleyway. Next up was the Triad’s most lucrative gambling house, in Chinatown.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow, perched on a rooftop, looked down on the alleyway below and the two Triad men on guard duty in front of a staircase that led downward. The gambling house was located in the basement of a Chinese bar, which supplied the gamblers with drinks from China, including baijiu, China’s high proof alcoholic beverage. Green Arrow had been perched here for roughly ten minutes, making sure there would be no surprise appearances from inside the gambling house, like a supervising guard coming to check on the two outside. So far, there was nothing, and Green Arrow was inclined to believe that there wouldn’t be any abrupt appearances from inside the gambling house. Green Arrow drew and fired an injection arrow filled with tetrodotoxin, which hit one of the guards in the chest. Green Arrow didn’t hesitate in firing a second, taking the second guard out of the equation. As the guards lost control of their mobility and slowly collapsed to the ground, Green Arrow fired a zipline arrow down into the alleyway and then used his bow to coast down, landing in a crouch.</p>
<p>Green Arrow made his way down the stairs and into the long, narrow hallway that led towards the basement gambling house. He didn’t have the password for this establishment, so he would be knocking in his own fashion. As he drew closer to the door, he nocked an explosive arrow and fired. The explosive arrow hit the doo and detonated, throwing the door off it’s hinges and Green Arrow heard a grunt of pain as the door slammed into someone behind it. Green Arrow stepped into the gambling house, noted the Triad doorman was still struggling beneath the door, and delivered a knockout blow to the man’s temple with the brass knuckle grip of his bow. Green Arrow noted that there was silence ahead of him, indicating that the gambling room might have been alerted to his entry. Well, there had been no helping that.</p>
<p>Green Arrow moved towards the entrance to the gambling room even as two Triad gunmen exited. Green Arrow didn’t hesitate, firing a magnetic arrow and stripping them of their weapons. Then Green Arrow was in between them, delivering a knife-hand strike to one man’s throat while delivering a quick, sharp kick to the other man’s kneecap. A <em>pop</em> and a <em>crack</em> sounded, and the man screamed in agony as he collapsed. Green Arrow threw a taser flechette, a new innovation of his at a suggestion from Naomi, at the downed man, and he convulsed in place before falling silent. Making a mental note that the taser flechettes worked as hoped, Green Arrow turned to the man he had briefly disabled with the knife-hand strike and delivered a series of body blows, knowing the brass-knuckle grip of his bow was multiplying the force of those blows and potentially cracking the man’s ribs. Finally, Green Arrow grabbed the Traid gunman by the collar and delivered one, two, three blows with the brass knuckle grip to the man’s face, knocking him out and breaking his nose in the process. Green Arrow let him drop. A place like this would have a maximum of ten guards inside, including the doorman. So far, Green Arrow had gotten rid of three, leaving seven. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Green Arrow opened the door to the main room and fired a magnetic arrow just in case, stripping three Triad men of their weapons. He quickly fired off three bola arrows, wrapping them up, and then had to dive behind the bar as the remaining four gunmen arrived on the scene. As the gunmen fired on the bar, killing their own man in the process, the crowd of gamblers stampeded for the door, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire between the Triad and the city’s resident vigilante. Green Arrow, crouched behind the bar, waited until he heard the clicking sound from the Triad’s weapons before rising and launching himself over the bar again, rushing forward to engage the four men.</p>
<p>Green Arrow ducked as one man swung his weapon like a club and delivered a rib shot with the fist unoccupied by his bow, then delivered a backwards kick to another man’s groin. Green Arrow was struck from behind by the butt of the automatic rifle, and he stumbled forward a bit before whirling and hitting the one responsible in the jaw with his bow, spinning him around with a gash on the chin. Green Arrow threw another taser flechette at the fourth man, who dropped to the ground, convulsing. Green Arrow grabbed one of the men in a chokehold, then dropped the man’s unconscious form fifteen seconds later as the other two Triad gunmen recovered from his attacks. Green Arrow leaped forward, delivering a blow with his non-bow fist to one man’s temple, disorienting him, then kneed the man in the groin and brought his elbow down hard on the back of the man’s head, and he collapsed to the ground with a moan.</p>
<p>The final Triad gunmen managed to draw a pistol and get off a couple of shots, which caught Green Arrow in the chest and threw him backward, driving the breath from his body. Cursing the fact that his body wasn’t yet in the peak physical condition he was used to, Green Arrow drew and threw another taser bolt, but the Triad gunman dodged it, having seen what happened to his fellow. Green Arrow painfully got to his feet and rushed forward, disarming the Triad gunman of his pistol and delivering a series of quick body blows before finishing off with a brass knuckle grip strike to the man’s jaw. The man collapsed to the ground, unconscious.</p>
<p>One of the Triad was still awake, moaning, so Green Arrow threw a taser flechette into his back and silenced him. Now it was time to find the ‘office’ of this establishment. But first… Green Arrow dug behind the counter for an unbroken bottle of alcohol and a lighter before making his way towards the back rooms where the office would be. Kicking a door open, Green Arrow found a Chinese woman cowering behind a desk. “<strong>Get out,</strong>” he told her in Mandarin, and she scampered away. Green Arrow set the bottle of whiskey and the lighter on the desk and dug into the desk’s contents, coming up with paperwork and what he was looking for, the debt books, which kept track of who owed the Triad money from these games. Green Arrow opened the debt books on the desk, took the bottle of whiskey, and poured it liberally over each book, soaking the pages, before taking up the lighter, flicking it on, and throwing it on the desk, engulfing the debt books in flames. The Triad would recoup no losses from those they entrapped with these games.</p>
<p>Green Arrow activated his comms. “<strong>Send an anonymous tip to the Gangs unit of the S.C.P.D.,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>I think they’ll find this place <em>interesting</em>.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Already done, Green Arrow,” Naomi replied on the other end. Green Arrow nodded to himself, satisfied, and left the office, made his way through the gambling house, and exited back into the alleyway. Green Arrow drew a grappling arrow and fired towards the rooftop he had previously been perched on.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow, crouched low, made his way across the tops of the containers on the docks operated by Martin Somers. This was partly to cripple the Triad and partly to help Laurel with her case against Somers. If Green Arrow could uncover wrong-doing on the docks and get the police here to witness it, then not only would Laurel have a slam-dunk case, but it might be enough to get Kate Spencer off her ass and willing to prosecute Somers herself, if only to avoid the rumors of corruption and intrigue that would follow her continuing to refuse to prosecute the man as she had already done when Emily Nocenti brought her father’s case to the cops and the D.A.’s office. Green Arrow knew that, at the very least, there would be evidence of the drug smuggling operation, maybe even their human trafficking if they used this same dock to bring in girls from China for their massage parlors and the like. It was up to Green Arrow to find out what was here. He activated his comms. “<strong>How do things look from above?</strong>” he asked Naomi.</p>
<p>“There’s a space about twenty yards ahead of you,” Naomi said. “There’s ten individual heat signatures in the space, and then there’s a mass of heat signatures just beyond them. I don’t like the looks of that, Green Arrow.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Neither do I but it was always a possibility,</strong>” Green Arrow replied grimly. “<strong>Be ready to send messages to Detective McKenna Hall of Narcotics and I.C.E. again.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Standing by,” Naomi said.</p>
<p>Green Arrow leaped from one cargo container to another, which would lead him to the space Naomi mentioned. He made his way forward, keeping low, and stopped just shy of where he could have been spotted but where he could see the Triad. There were ten of them, like Naomi said. Two of them were standing guard in front of a cargo container, likely the source of the mass of heat signatures that Naomi had mentioned. There were two patrols of two guards making their way around the clearing in opposite directions. The remaining four were seated at a collapsible card table, playing poker from the looks of it. Green Arrow watched carefully for the next ten minutes, getting a feel for where the two patrols of guards would meet up during their cycle. There were two places: the first was directly to Green Arrow’s left, and the second was to the right of the guarded cargo container. Each time they met up, the four guards would stop and chat for about one minute, then continue on. That was long enough for Green Arrow to fire an explosive arrow and take them out of the equation. In fact, in all three cases, an explosive arrow would do nicely to disorient and potentially disable the guards. He had enough explosive arrows for that.</p>
<p>Green Arrow waited silently for the guards to meet up on the side with the guarded cargo container again, nocking his first explosive arrow. Afterward he would need to be quick and hit them with injection and bola arrows, just to be safe. Green Arrow breathed, hearkening back to his early lessons with Yao Fei. He could almost hear the Chinese man saying, “<em>Everything, breathe,</em>” in the dark corner of his mind that his memories of Lian Yu occupied. Finally, the guards met up on the other side of the clearing again. Green Arrow drew back his bow, breathed, and fired, before nocking another explosive arrow and doing the same, and then another, firing all three in rapid-fire succession to give his foes no time to react. The first arrow detonated, sending the four guards on the other side of the clearing sprawling and on fire. They writhed on the ground, trying to put out the flames. The second arrow detonated, throwing the two guards who were in front of the cargo container to the side, flames spreading up their legs as they, too, writhed on the ground. Finally, the third arrow, embedded in the card table, detonated, but unlike the others it didn’t have as much effect. The card table took most of the damage, while the guards around it appeared mostly disoriented.</p>
<p>Green Arrow didn’t waste time; he fired injection arrow after injection arrow at the four guards around the card table, catching them in the chest and sending them stumbling to the ground as they lost control of their motor functions thanks to the tetrodotoxin. Green Arrow leaped down from the container, observed the men who had been writhing and now lay on the ground, moaning in pain, and decided to tie them up with bola arrows to be safe. He nocked and fired bola arrow after bola arrow, tying up his disabled foes. With that taken care of, he approached the cargo container that had been being guarded. He would check all of the cargo containers in this clearing, but this one <em>had</em> to be first because of the likelihood of what that mass of heat signatures was representative of. Green Arrow opened up the cargo container, pushing the doors to the side one after the other, and felt his stomach lurch as the smell of human waste and body odor filled his nostrils.</p>
<p>Inside the cargo container were about twenty women with about five buckets shared among them for waste. They backed away from the light and the shadowed figure of the Green Arrow, frightened expressions on their faces. “<strong>It’s alright,</strong>” Green Arrow said in Mandarin, raising a hand toward them and crouching so he was eye level with them. “<strong>It’s alright. You’re safe now. These men can’t hurt you anymore.</strong>” The women seemed to relax slightly, but they were still frightened. “<strong>You’re going to be alright,</strong>” Green Arrow said again. He activated his comms. “<strong>Are there any other heat signatures? Any in the office?</strong>”</p>
<p>“Yes, there is,” Naomi said. “Why?”</p>
<p>“<strong>Because I’m going to make sure the authorities have a confession from Martin Somers,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>But first…</strong>” Green Arrow spent the next few minutes opening the other cargo containers in the clearing and finding each of them full of illegal drugs. “<strong>Contact Detective Hall and I.C.E., let them know that there’s a human trafficking ring and a drug trafficking ring operating out of these docks,</strong>” Green Arrow ordered Naomi. “<strong>I’m going for Somers.</strong>”</p>
<p>“You’ll be cutting it close,” Naomi warned.</p>
<p>“<strong>It’s worth it,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. Green Arrow left the clearing and made his way towards the offices of Martin Somers. He kicked the door open, flung two taser flechettes at the guards inside, and then fired a basic lethal arrow to destroy the phone Somers was reaching for. “<strong>Martin Somers, you have <em>failed</em> this city!</strong>” Green Arrow snarled. “<strong>Hands on the desk.</strong>” Somers trembled in place but didn’t make a move. “<strong><em>Now.</em></strong>” Somers slowly put his hands on the desk. Green Arrow didn’t hesitate, firing off two basic arrows that pierced though Somers’ hands, pinning him to the desk. Somers howled as Green Arrow snarled, “<strong>You can’t have been blind to what was happening on your docks, Somers. Victor Nocenti is just the tip of the iceberg. You had him killed because he found out about the human trafficking and narcotics rings the Triad are running out of your dock, didn’t you? <em>Didn’t you?</em></strong>” Green Arrow threatened Somers with another basic arrow.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Somers bawled. “I admit it, okay, I admit it! I had Nocenti killed because he was going to go to the cops! I tried to buy him off but he wouldn’t listen! And it’s not like anyone cares about this, anyways!”</p>
<p>“<strong><em>I </em>care!</strong>” Green Arrow snarled and then knocked Somers out before deactivating the recording device on his belt and placing it on Somers’ back. “<strong>Mission accomplished,</strong>” he reported back to the Bunker. “<strong>I’m coming back in. I need to restock before I hit the warehouse.</strong>” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>After restocking his quiver with a surplus of explosive arrows for his next mission, Green Arrow made his way into Triad territory and the warehouse where they stockpiled their drug supply. Landing on the roof after ziplining from across the street, Green Arrow made his way to the rooftop access and opened it, shaking his head at the Triad’s lack of security. Then again, who expects an enemy to come from above rather than through the front door? Especially since Green Arrow had been going through the front door, so to speak, with all of the other targets tonight. But even Green Arrow knew going through the front door of the warehouse after the Triad were alerted to what he was up to would be literal suicide; he would get cut to ribbons by their automatic weapons. No, this time, he needed to be stealthy.</p>
<p>Green Arrow made his way down to the second level of the warehouse and then found a place where he could climb up into the crossbeams that criss-crossed the entire warehouse. He looked down below. There were twenty stacks of crates containing drugs: cocaine, heroin, meth, etc. He had twenty-two explosive arrows, having known that this was a possibility. He had made his way across the crossbeams, activating his comms. “<strong>Can you turn off the fire suppression system in this warehouse?</strong>” he asked Naomi.</p>
<p>“I can,” she replied.</p>
<p>“<strong>Do it,</strong>” Green Arrow said as he fired his first explosive arrow, though this one was only primed. It wouldn’t detonate until it was sent a signal. That way he could detonate them all at once after he had exited the warehouse; or rather, have Naomi send the detonation order after he was a safe distance away. Green Arrow made his way across the crossbeams, firing explosive arrows into the tops of crates as he did so, keeping a wary eye out for Triad gunmen who might spot him crawling around on the crossbeams. Green Arrow had a couple of close calls, but the warehouse and his suit were dark enough that he blended in with the shadows and the few Triad men who suspected something was off eventually gave up trying to figure out what that was and resumed their patrols.</p>
<p>Finally, all of the explosive arrows were in place, and Green Arrow made his way back to where he had entered from. He made his way back to the roof and, as the door shut behind him, activated his comms. “<strong>Send the detonation signal,</strong>” Green Arrow told Naomi. A few seconds later, the sound of explosions from within the warehouse sounded, and Green Arrow smiled before using his bow to coast back across the zipline arrow he had previously fired since the buildings were about level with each other. The Triad had lost a lot of profit tonight, perhaps even enough to send them limping back to China. Green Arrow knew it was likely that the Bratva and the Bertinellis would take over the Triad’s operations along with some of the more aggressive smaller gangs in the city, so the crimes the Triad perpetrated wouldn’t completely vanish. But this would send the message that their activities were no longer tolerated and keep the Triad from targeting Laurel further.</p>
<p>It had been a long night, Green Arrow reflected, noting the pre-dawn light on the horizon. He needed to get back to the Bunker, get back in his civvies, and go home for some much-needed sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* I.C.E. tends to only be in the news for immigration issues, but from my understanding (courtesy of Okoriwadsworth), when it comes to cases of human trafficking, they actually help the victims get new lives and identities to hide them from their abusers.</p>
<p>*2* So, somewhere along the way I convinced myself that the thing the mini-arrows were mounted on was called a flechette instead of the mini-arrows themselves. However, talking with Okoriwadsworth revealed that my initial supposition that the mini-arrows are called flechettes was right. And I think Oliver would be innovative enough to make taser flechettes.</p>
<p>*3* Since I included the massage parlor, the question became, “Where do the Triad get the girls?” And since I had already been talking with Okori about this with the first segment, I decided to include the human trafficking angle with the Triad in this segment like I did in “Rise”. At least this time it doesn’t seem to come out of nowhere.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xi Shan dismissed the enforcer with a wave of his hand, trying to ignore the anger roiling under the surface of the calm façade he portrayed to the world. In the past twelve hours, things had gone horribly wrong. First, China White’s attack on Laurel Lance had failed. Not only was Lance alive, but China White and her cohorts had been arrested for the murder of a police officer and the attempted murder of Lance. The reason for this failure? Green Arrow. But that was just the beginning. Within two hours of China White’s arrest, a report came in that their downtown massage parlor had been hit by I.C.E., and it was only later they learned it had been Green Arrow who had led them to it and secured all of their enforcers there for imprisonment. Then word had come that their gambling house had been hit by Green Arrow, and the debt books burned, so they couldn’t even recoup their losses from their debtors. But the worst had yet to come.</p>
<p>Green Arrow had hit the docks and not only gotten I.C.E. on the trail of their human trafficking ring but also turned over their incoming drug shipments to the S.C.P.D.’s Narcotics division, finding the one detective that couldn’t be bought off to run the show. He had even gotten a confession out of Martin Somers about killing Victor Nocenti and knowing about what went on out on his docks. Finally, Green Arrow had hit the warehouse where they kept their drug supply; the entire stock had been lost. Altogether, Green Arrow had crippled or outright ended nearly three-quarters of their income, leaving them unable to pay their people or defend their territory. It was not a matter of <em>if</em> the Bratva and Bertinellis would smell blood in the water and strike; it was a question of <em>when</em> they would strike to snap up the Triad’s territory. Worse, thanks to the crippling of their income, they couldn’t even retaliate against Green Arrow in his civilian identity.</p>
<p>Xi Shan knew what this would do to his standing in the Triad. He would be lucky if he lived, much less if he was ever given custodianship of a city again. There was quite literally no other choice but to retreat from Starling City. The Triad were finished here for the time being, and it was unlikely they would be able to get a foothold again so long as Green Arrow guarded the city. Xi Shan had never suffered such profound losses in his long career in the Triad. That it was at the hands of a single individual was galling, and if he survived the anger of his superiors, Xi Shan would dedicate his life to finding a way to bring down the Green Arrow. Vengeance was a dish best served cold, after all. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance opened her eyes to the smell of bacon and eggs and smiled softly. It had been a long time since she had had a breakfast cooked by her father; usually it was just coffee and a bowl of instant oatmeal for her in the mornings. Laurel rolled over in bed and pulled the covers away, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and perching on the edge of the bed for a moment. Memories of last night flashed through her mind. The <em>popping</em> sound, hiding under her desk, being dragged out and forced on her knees, China White about to cut off her tongue, Green Arrow’s arrival… the revelation from China White as to who was under the hood. Laurel took a deep breath as that memory hit her. Ollie. Ollie was the Green Arrow. The sentence still sounded odd in her mind. How could Oliver have become the Green Arrow? Where had he met China White before? Because they clearly had met before from what China White had said.</p>
<p>Laurel shook her head; there wasn’t much she could do about that revelation until she got a chance to talk to Oliver without her father hovering nearby. C.N.R.I. would be closed today due to what happened last night, and as long as the threat from the Triad remained, her father wasn’t going to let her out of his sight. Laurel stood, running a hand through her brown hair (and taking note that she still needed to dye it back to its natural honey-blonde) to clear it away from her eyes. She moved to the pile of clothes that she and her father had gotten from her apartment last night and began to undress. A few minutes later, she exited the bedroom in fresh clothes and greeted her father with a, “Morning, Dad.”</p>
<p>“Morning, Laurel,” Quentin said as he filled two plates with scrambled eggs, bacon, and buttered toast and set them on his table. Laurel took a seat, accepting the cup of coffee from her father and taking a sip. It didn’t have the amount of cream and sugar she usually had in her coffee, but that was okay; she wanted to wake up quickly and this would help. She took a bite of the scrambled eggs as her father took his seat across from her. The Lances sat and enjoyed breakfast together, both knowing they were ignoring the elephant in the room that was Quentin’s concern over the kind of danger Laurel’s cases were putting her in. Finally, though, breakfast was finished, and they could no longer hide behind it. “Laurel, we gotta talk.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to talk about,” Laurel said evenly. “I told you everything last night.”</p>
<p>“I’m not talking about last night, at least not directly,” Quentin said. “I’m talking about these cases you’re taking on that are putting you in danger. First Hunt and now the Triad! There are some people in this city that you shouldn’t be going after! There are plenty more like Hunt out there who would try to take you out because you challenge them in court, and that’s not to mention the hornet’s nest you stirred up by challenging the Triad on live television!”</p>
<p>“The only reason the Triad are so bold is because the cops and the D.A. do <em>nothing</em> to curb their operations!” Laurel shot back, incensed. “I’m not going to abandon my clients and tell them there’s no hope for them to win their cases. There is <em>always</em> hope, and I’m not going to back away from helping people because it could <em>inconvenience</em> people like Adam Hunt and Martin Somers! Men like that are too powerful in this city because the cops and the D.A. do nothing, just like with the Triad! I wouldn’t be surprised if the same could be said of the Bratva and the Bertinelli crime family! And why the hell are you telling me to do this, anyways? You raised me to always do the right thing, <em>especially</em> when it’s the hardest thing to do. What happened to you, Dad? Where did the man who told me never to compromise my morals go?”</p>
<p>“He got wise because he had a family to protect!” Quentin snapped back. “If I had made waves, you, your mother, and your sister would’ve paid the price!” Quentin sighed and deflated slightly. “You’re more right than you know that the Triad were so bold because of the department. It’s time you knew the truth about Starling City. Maybe it will show you that playing games with your life isn’t worth it.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about, Dad?” Laurel asked, confused by her father’s sudden about-face.</p>
<p>“There’s an agreement,” Quentin began slowly. “I don’t know who brokered it. This agreement… it’s between the S.C.P.D. and the mobs. As long as they’re not overt in their actions… we look the other way. Stuff like what happened last night gets investigated, but other stuff… we can keep an eye on these things in case they turn violent, but we can’t act unless there’s no other choice because it threatens innocent people. The cops that have broken this deal and gone after the mobs? They all died in shoot-outs where they called for back-up, but none came, and their families were all killed within a month of them. If I had made waves, if I had pursued people like the Triad, I’d have been killed, and then you and your mother and sister would’ve followed. So, I kept my head down and got transferred to Major Case. At least here all I gotta worry about is some rich scumbag bribing the D.A. and I can make the charges stick.”</p>
<p>Laurel was silent as her father finished, silent and pale as the enormity of what her father was saying hit her. The police actively avoided going after the Triad, the Bratva, and the Bertinelli crime family. They let those three organizations continue to spread their vile influence across the city like a plague unless the actions were too overt, and in those situations, it was likely a ‘shoot first’ scenario. The Triad, Bratva, and Bertinellis knew that the police would do nothing and so they peddled drugs, human beings, and more in the city that Laurel loved. They victimized the people who had nothing; they profited from the suffering of others and then pressed them for more just because they could, because the police would do nothing. How much pain, misery, and suffering were happening throughout this city? How many cops had taken the deal a step further and ignored the antics of the lesser gangs as well?</p>
<p>Finally, Laurel found her voice. “I don’t know who you are,” she finally said. “You’re certainly not the father that raised me. My father taught me to do the right thing, no matter what, no matter how much trouble it could get you into. My father taught me to stand up for myself and for others by asking me to look after my little sister. My father would never have been cowed by a deal, no matter how much danger it put people in, because it was the right thing to do.”</p>
<p>“Laurel, I explained why I went along with this,” Quentin argued.</p>
<p>“Then you’re a hypocrite!” Laurel said. “You lectured me on doing the right thing again and again while I was growing up, instilled your values in me, but when it comes to acting on those values yourself, you let fear control you. I can almost understand why you did it, but it doesn’t mean you’re not a hypocrite for it. I’m not you, Dad. I’m not going to ignore my clients. I’m not going to stand by as the mobs rule the city. If I take a case that involves them, you can damn well be sure I’m going to follow it through until it’s conclusion, even if it means I’m in danger. At least I know I have someone who will stand by me no matter what, someone who will keep me safe. I’m just sorry that it’s not you.”</p>
<p>“So, now you’re going to put your trust in him?” Quentin scowled. “He’s a vigilante, a damned criminal, and you working with him would make you an accessory.”</p>
<p>“I never said I would work with him, just that I know he’ll watch over me when I take a case like the Hunt and Somers cases,” Laurel replied. “He’s saved my life twice now.”</p>
<p>“Which means he wants something from you, and the only thing you can do in return is work for him on something,” Quentin said. “Don’t go down that road, Laurel. Don’t go down that road.”</p>
<p>Before either of the Lances could say anything else, there was a knock on the door of the apartment. Quentin got up and went to the door, opening it to find his partner on the other side. “Morning, Lucas,” Quentin said gruffly as he stepped aside and let his partner in. “What brings you by?”</p>
<p>“Thought I’d give you and Laurel the update on what’s been happening,” Hilton said as Laurel stood and wandered over. “Good morning, Laurel.”</p>
<p>“Good morning, Lucas,” Laurel said with a smile, having known Lucas since she was a teenager and her father transferred to the Major Case Unit. “What’s happening? Did China White and her goons escape or something?”</p>
<p>“No, no, they’re booked, and they’ll be arraigned sometime this morning,” Hilton replied. “But I wanted you to hear it from me. Green Arrow was pretty busy last night. He hit the Triad’s most lucrative operations, sending in I.C.E. and Narcotics when needed. I guess he was telling the truth when he said he was going to make sure the Triad didn’t go after you again, Laurel. With everything he did, according to the boys in Gangs, the Triad have lost three-quarters of their income and there’s some debate as to whether they’ll even be able to hold a presence in Starling now. The boys in Gangs wouldn’t be surprised if we saw the Triad retreat from Starling altogether.”</p>
<p>“So, does that mean I can go places without a police escort now?” Laurel asked stiffly. Hilton nodded. “Good. I’ll get my things and then I’m leaving. The atmosphere here is a little oppressive for my tastes.” Laurel marched back to the bedroom, picked up her dirty clothes and put them in the overnight bag she had brought with her. She then left without saying another word to Hilton or her father.</p>
<p>Hilton turned to look at Quentin. “What was <em>that</em> about?” Quentin sighed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn set his encrypted phone down on the desk of his home office. He had just gotten off of the phone with Silas Cole, who had news regarding the Green Arrow. Green Arrow had been busy last night; not only had he saved Laurel Lance from being killed by the Triad, but he had effectively crippled the Triad by going after their most lucrative businesses. According to Cole, the Gangs unit was estimating that the Triad had just lost three-quarters of their income, which made their position in Starling untenable. It was likely that by this time next week, the Triad would be a memory in Starling City. This was troubling news, as it would mean that both the Bratva and the Bertinelli crime family would be expanding their operations to fill in the gap left by the Triad, and a few of the lesser gangs might also try to snatch up some of the Triad’s old territory.</p>
<p>So far, Malcolm’s agents had found nothing that could lead to the discovery of Green Arrow’s identity. They had searched everyone in the Glades who had a military background but none of them came up with a match to the kind of training Green Arrow had exhibited as Spartan, assuming Laurel’s assertion in her interview yesterday was true and Green Arrow and Spartan were one and the same. This latest batch of activity from Green Arrow provided new factors, including that Green Arrow clearly had plans for Laurel if he had saved her twice now and crippled the Triad so they wouldn’t target her again. According to Cole, that was a promise Green Arrow had made Laurel after rescuing her from China White.</p>
<p>Malcolm briefly entertained the possibility that Green Arrow’s response was because he had deep feelings for Laurel, but that would mean the only possible candidate was Oliver Queen, his godson. If Oliver was Green Arrow, he would have killed the mercenaries that Moira had hired and made up some story about how they died, not answered their questions truthfully and then provided the same information to the police. No, Green Arrow’s response had to be because he was cultivating Laurel Lance as an asset in his war against Tempest. That meant Laurel would have to be watched, carefully, but for now nothing more would be done. Even using her as bait in a trap might not work if Green Arrow decided she had finished her usefulness to him. But once they learned more about Green Arrow, perhaps there would be more ways they could exploit Laurel in the effort to trap Green Arrow and make sure he was no longer a problem for Tempest. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Malcolm stood and picked up his briefcase. Such contemplations would have to wait until later. He had a business to run.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Taer Al-Sahfer let the bag with her gear drop to the floor of the League safehouse in Starling City, similar thuds coming from where Sarab and Nyssa were standing. It had been a long flight, with only one stop-off to top up their fuel at a League-controlled airfield before landing at a similar one outside of Starling City and driving the rest of the way. Taer Al-Sahfer drifted from where she had been standing to the window and looked out at the city that she had lived in since she was six years old, after her family moved from Gotham City because her parents didn’t want to raise their daughters in a city so choked by crime and corruption. This was the first time she had been in Starling City since the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> set sail five years ago, and she didn’t know how she felt. Somewhere out there, her family were going about their day. Her father was working at the precinct; her mother might be grading papers or teaching a class; if all had gone well, Laurel was probably a low-level attorney in some law firm. Taer Al-Sahfer’s heart ached to see her family at the same time it filled with dread at the thought.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, Sara?” Nyssa asked, the only person in the League who used her name.</p>
<p>“It’s just… strange being back here after so long,” Taer Al-Sahfer said. “A part of me wants to see my family, know that they’re all right… but the rest of me doesn’t want them to see me, and not just because they can’t know about the League. I don’t want them to see what I’ve become. They wouldn’t understand. Ollie might, considering what he’s doing, but my parents, my sister? They could never understand.”</p>
<p>“It’s natural to want to see your family,” Nyssa said, “so long as you remember your oath.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Taer Al-Sahfer said. She took a deep breath. “As far as tracking down Oliver goes, first we see what the news has to say about him. Failing that, there’s always my sister. We keep an eye on her, eventually Oliver is going to show up, though whether that’s as himself or the Green Arrow is up for debate.”</p>
<p>“Then we should get started,” Nyssa said. “The sooner we find Oliver Queen, the sooner we get answers to my father’s questions.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen had woken up around one p.m. and, after taking a shower to help ease the pain in his bruised chest, gotten ready for the day and cooked a late lunch: a chateaubriand steak. Now he was going over what had happened last night in his head, figuring out what went right and what went wrong. The biggest mistake he had made was letting that Triad gunman get his pistol out; his ribs would be bruised for a few days thanks to that. But overall, he was pleased with his performance. He wasn’t quite up to his old standards, but he was getting there. But there had been another problem last night, namely that he had run out of arrows and had had to go back to the Bunker to restock, giving the Triad time to fortify their position at the warehouse. If he had been planning on going in through the front, he would’ve been cut to ribbons since he gave them time to assemble a defense. He needed a quiver that could carry more arrows. Right now, his quiver carried 24 arrows, and the bands around his wrists carried six flechettes each. He needed to upgrade to a 60-arrow quiver so he wouldn’t run low on arrows during a nightly patrol mixed with taking down a Lister.</p>
<p>Oliver had just finished eating when there was a knock at his door. He looked through the translucent glass and saw a single figure on the other side of the door, the height of which indicated they were likely of Asian descent. Paranoia creeped into Oliver’s mind as he considered that this could be the Triad striking back at him, limited in capacity though they were after last night. He stood and moved to the front door, steak knife clutched in one hand, and swung it open with a guarded expression, which became even more guarded when he saw his visitor: Maseo Yamashiro. “Maseo?” Oliver asked quietly. The man nodded slowly. “Come in,” Oliver said, knowing he would have to act like he knew nothing of what Maseo had been doing since Akio’s death. He stepped aside, allowing Maseo to enter the apartment.</p>
<p>Maseo gave a pointed look at the steak knife. “Expecting trouble?” he asked dryly.</p>
<p>“I had a busy night last night crippling the Triad in Starling City,” Oliver replied. “China White knew who I was and she might have told her boss. So I’m a little cautious right now in case there’s retaliation. Come on, we can sit over here.” Oliver led the way to the couch, and the two men sat down on it, slightly turned to face one another. “It’s been a long time. What brings you by?”</p>
<p>“I’m working for a new group, and your broadcast hack caught our attention,” Maseo said calmly. “Due to my history with you, I was sent to ask you more about what you were talking about in that message.”</p>
<p>“What exactly is it you want know?” Oliver asked guardedly.</p>
<p>“What is Tempest? Who is the architect you spoke of? What is the Undertaking?” Maseo asked.</p>
<p>Oliver studied Maseo for a moment. He knew that whatever he told Maseo would be told to Ra’s as soon as Maseo was back in Nanda Parbat. When Ra’s heard what Malcolm had done, what he was planning, he could decide any number of things and Oliver would have no idea what that was until he was fighting against it, a situation he didn’t particularly care to get into. But on the other hand, Ra’s could decide to do <em>nothing</em> and wait to see who triumphed between Oliver and Malcolm, and then deal with the victor as needed. Considering Ra’s’ general inaction regarding Starling until Oliver intrigued him as a potential Heir, the stronger likelihood was that Ra’s would take a wait and see approach. But if Oliver said nothing, Maseo would go to the only other potential source of information in Starling, Malcolm Merlyn, who would twist things however he felt he could so that Ra’s would believe nothing untoward was happening in Starling City.</p>
<p>Finally, Oliver decided that taking the chance to get the League onboard was worth the risk. “The architect is Malcolm Merlyn, a former member of the League of Assassins,” Oliver said calmly. “Tempest is his cabal of allies, with whom he has engaged in activities to consolidate all crime in Starling City to the Glades. The Undertaking is the final fruition of his plans to destroy the Glades and all who live there, innocent and criminal alike, because he believes there are no innocents in the Glades and he is ensuring it is harder and harder to make ends meet there without turning to criminality. I have Waller backing me on this, Maseo. A.R.G.U.S. has provided me with a base and a tech expert. They believe the threat is credible.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Maseo said. “How did you come by this information?”</p>
<p>“My father,” Oliver said. “He told me some of it on the life raft after the <em>Gambit</em> went down, and I found out the rest from a message he left on the Queen Consolidated servers that I found during our mission here. But I found out that Malcolm was a former member of the League of Assassins from a woman who found me and trained me in Russia starting this past January. Her name was Talia. I asked her what interest this was of hers. She said it wasn’t my place to question.”</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Maseo said. “Anything else you think I should know about this?”</p>
<p>“Only that at least one member of Malcolm’s cabal is my mother, and that my father was part of this before he tried to stop Malcolm, leading to Malcolm sabotaging the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>,” Oliver replied.</p>
<p>“So this is personal for you,” Maseo said. Oliver nodded. “Again, thank you for telling me all of this. My employer will be interested to learn all of this.” Maseo stood. “I should be going. I have a few other avenues of investigation I have to explore before I can return to my new employer.”</p>
<p>“Have you talked to Tatsu at all since it happened?” Oliver said as the two men stood and headed for the door.</p>
<p>“No,” Maseo said, “and I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell her that you’ve seen me. I’m not the man she fell in love with, Oliver. He’s dead.” Maseo opened the door. “Goodbye, my friend, and good luck in your endeavors.” Maseo exited the apartment, and Oliver closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>That had been difficult, Oliver mused, telling Maseo without telling him he knew that Maseo was also a part of the League of Assassins. Hopefully name-dropping Talia would give Ra’s pause when considering his move, even if they were currently estranged. For now, Oliver had done what he could. Now he needed to call Laurel, talk to her about meeting up tonight if she was free to. They had a lot to talk about. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* I debated on what to do with the Triad, on whether to keep the idea of Oliver’s actions crippling them. After I considered everything he had done and how much profit they had probably lost due to his activities, I felt that this would be a more likely case for them to retreat from Starling.</p>
<p>*2* So, Laurel’s on Malcolm’s radar as a potential weakness of Green Arrow’s to exploit if possible.</p>
<p>*3* I did some brainstorming with the people on the Lauriver discord and it was decided that Sara wouldn’t be allowed to interact with anyone from her old life, and from that one can extrapolate that Nyssa would have to stay behind to make sure Sara didn’t wander off to find Laurel or Quentin. Maseo coming alone and being vague was the outcome of this. I hope this felt like something a member of the League of Assassins would do. Also, it was fun writing Oliver debating on what to tell Maseo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Questioning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felicity Smoak entered the C.E.O.’s office for her appointment with Walter Steele. She had had a week to dig into things from five years ago to find something, <em>anything</em> that would answer why Oliver Queen was abducted and questioned about something his father did, and Mr. Steele was expecting a report. “Ah, Miss Smoak, thank you for coming,” Mr. Steele said as she took a seat. “What have you found out?”</p>
<p>“I scoured every record from five years ago that had anything to do with Mr. Queen,” Felicity said. “I found nothing, Mr. Steele. There is no unusual records, no hostile takeovers, nothing that someone would think it worth abducting the other Mr. Queen over. The closest is the steel factory closing, and the amount of anger that caused with the workers, but other than that… I’m sorry, but if there was something off going on five years ago, the older Mr. Queen obviously kept it out of the official company records.” Felicity hesitated. “I did find a couple of video files loaded onto the company servers from around that time, addressed to Mr. Queen’s son and daughter. I didn’t watch them, but I loaded them onto a thumb drive in case they were something.” She set the thumb drive on the desk in front of her. “Other than that, there’s nothing, Mr. Steele.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your diligence, Miss Smoak,” Mr. Steele said. “You may get back to your normal work.” He waved a dismissive hand before picking up the flash drive as Felicity stood and exited, hoping she hadn’t stepped into some Freudian plot by finding those video files for Oliver and Thea Queen. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen got into the back of the Bentley, the door shutting behind him courtesy of John Diggle before the man circled the car and got in the driver’s seat. “Where to, sir?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“Laurel’s,” Oliver replied, and Diggle nodded, starting the car and pulling away from the curb. “There’s something I didn’t tell you and Naomi about last night, Dig. I had to focus on sending a message to the Triad and keeping Laurel safe. But China White revealed who I was to her.”</p>
<p>“Is that going to be a problem?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so, no,” Oliver replied. “I trust Laurel, and in the end, she wants the same things that I do. I think she’ll prove to be a solid ally, something China White couldn’t have predicted as an outcome.” Oliver looked out the window for a moment, then turned back. “On another note, last night proved that I still have things to consider. If I ever have another night like last night, I can’t be having to go back to the Bunker to restock my quiver too often; that’ll give my enemies a chance to fortify their position. I’ll need to look into getting a quiver that can hold more arrows, perhaps a 60-arrow quiver. We’ll look into getting that ordered when we get to the Bunker tonight.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good, sir,” Diggle said. “I have to express my concern, however, that the circle of people who know your secret is growing. Every person brought in adds more risk of your secret being discovered and when that happens, it won’t only be your life that’s ruined.”</p>
<p>“It’s not exactly widespread news, John,” Oliver said. “it’s you, Naomi, and Laurel. Waller and A.R.G.U.S. certainly aren’t going to tell anyone.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Diggle said. “I’m just hoping you’re being careful, Oliver. Because I don’t think A.R.G.U.S. is going to do anything if you’re exposed. They’re a <em>covert</em> intelligence agency.”</p>
<p>“You’re probably right,” Oliver said with a nod. “At best, I could hope for Waller approaching the president for a pardon after I take down Merlyn as thanks for me helping her get Task Force X off of the ground. Of course, that wouldn’t solve me being able to act as Green Arrow afterward, so yes, the goal is to <em>not</em> be exposed as Green Arrow.” Diggle nodded, satisfied for the time being, and the rest of the journey to Laurel’s was done in companionable silence. The Bentley pulled up to the curb outside of Laurel’s apartment building and Dig got out, circled the car, and opened the door for Oliver, who got out, the door closing behind him. “Don’t you ever get tired of doing that in clearly safe areas?” Oliver asked. “Besides, it makes me uncomfortable, you treating me like I’m somehow superior. I’m no different than you, Dig. Coming from money doesn’t matter when you’re stripped of that wealth by circumstance. What matters is character and integrity. I learned that the hard way.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate your candor, sir, but I was hired to be your driver and bodyguard,” Dig replied. “Since we want to keep what you’re capable of on the down-low, that means I have to act in that capacity even if it makes you uncomfortable. You should get going, sir. Your lady friend is waiting.” Oliver nodded and entered Laurel’s apartment building. He wouldn’t tell John, but he <em>was</em> nervous about the coming discussion. Laurel had proven trustworthy in the last timeline, but she hadn’t just been through a traumatic experience when Slade told her the truth about who Oliver was. That could alter her perspective on this matter for all Oliver knew. Not to mention he had cut it close getting there and she could be agitated that she had nearly lost her tongue before he intervened.</p>
<p>Oliver reached the third floor and headed down the hall to Apartment 305. Steeling himself for the coming conversation, however it turned out, Oliver raised his fist and knocked on the door. He heard soft footsteps approaching, the creak of a floorboard as Laurel checked out the peephole to see who it was, and then Laurel was swinging the door open in that trusting way she had, smiling warmly at him. “Evening, Ollie,” Laurel said. “Come on in.” Oliver stepped inside the apartment and Laurel closed the door behind him before leading him to the couch. “I ordered a pizza from Mario’s since tonight was supposed to be our first date night, even if the topic of discussion is a little more serious than what we probably would’ve been doing.”</p>
<p>“What kind?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Half and half,” Laurel said. “Half sausage and pepperoni, half olive and mushroom.”</p>
<p>“Our favorite,” Oliver noted as they took a seat on the couch. “So, how are you holding up?”</p>
<p>“I’m still a little freaked out about nearly losing my tongue, but I’m also able to relax thanks to what you did last night,” Laurel said. “I guess we should talk about what China White revealed. How? How did you become Green Arrow?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t always alone on the island, and I wasn’t always on the island,” Oliver said. “Slade and Shado both trained me; Slade trained me to fight while Shado continued the lessons with the bow that her father had started. Later, after I was pulled from the wreckage of the <em>Amazo</em> by a covert government agency, I learned to interrogate people as I tried to stop a biological attack. I was sent back to Lian Yu a few months later to tangle with a military cult called Shadowspire who were after a magical idol that would give them absolute power. Shadowspire was dealt with eventually, but in the course of that mission I met a woman named Taiana who told me about a government strong-man in Russia named Konstantin Kovar.</p>
<p>“We made a promise to each other; if I died, she would tell you and my family what happened to me. If she died, I would put a stop to Kovar. So, even though I was finally free to come home at that time, I had a promise to keep. SO I went to Russia. I had to join the Bratva to even get close to Kovar, but luckily I had an in with Anatoli Knyasev, who vouched for me. We soon uncovered that Kovar and the Pakhan of the Bratva were allied and Kovar intended to overthrow the current regime in Russia and replace it with the oligarchy of old, with himself as one of the puppet masters. I was captured by Gregor, the Pakhan of the Bratva, but I was rescued by a woman named Talia, who spent months sharpening my archery and combat skills before directing me to come back to Starling and deal with the corruption here. Anatoli and I took down Gregor, with Anatoli replacing him, and then we took down Kovar. After that, I returned to Lian Yu to stage my rescue with Anatoli’s help.”</p>
<p>Laurel sat in silence as she absorbed all of this. She noted that Oliver was decidedly vague about his first and third years but gave a little more detail to his fourth and fifth years. She, of course, knew most of what happened Oliver’s second year. Maybe now she would be able to get answers to some of those burning questions she had had after Oliver finished telling her his story about his second year. “I have a few questions,” she said.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t be Laurel if you didn’t,” Oliver said with a smile, and Laurel smiled back, before turning thoughtful.</p>
<p>“First, I’d like some answers to the questions I asked you last week, about Ivo and Slade,” Laurel said. “Who killed Ivo and what happened to Slade?”</p>
<p>Oliver took a deep breath. “Ivo asked Sara to kill him, but she couldn’t do it. So I did. And as much as I’d like to say that it was purely out of compassion for the suffering Ivo was enduring, it was partly out of vengeance. Without Ivo coming to the island, the Mirakuru would have remained locked away in that submarine, and Slade wouldn’t have become the monster that he did. As for Slade… he and I fought after Sara was pulled out into the ocean. I was completely outmatched, of course. But then another explosion rocked the ship and Slade was pinned under debris. I has an arrow in one hand and the cure in the other. Slade told me to go ahead and stick him with the cure, that he would keep his promise. Then he shouted how Sara was only the first, and that he would kill Mom, and Thea, and you. At that point, I took that arrow and stabbed him through the eye. Then another explosion rocked the <em>Amazo</em> and when I woke up, I was in Hong Kong.”</p>
<p>Laurel swallowed. “So, Slade’s dead?” she asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Oliver said. “The Mirakuru caused him to regenerate at an amazing rate. I saw him take gunfire to the chest and shrug it off without any kind of body armor on. I wanted to believe at the time that I killed him, that the threat to the people I love was gone, but I don’t know, Laurel. He might still be out there, planning his revenge now that I’m back in the public sphere. So, I want you to promise me that if you <em>ever</em> meet a one-eyed Australian man, that you <em>run</em>. Promise me, Laurel.”</p>
<p>“I promise,” Laurel said, taking Oliver’s hand. “You mentioned a woman named Taiana. Were you…?”</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said. “The only woman I had relations with during those five years was Shado, and like I said, that was mostly emotional. The most we ever did was make out. I’m not proud of it, but I honestly thought I would never get off of Lian Yu for a while there. Besides, I killed Taiana’s brother when one of the Shadowspire soldiers put him up to killing me. That’s hardly conducive to a romantic relationship.” Oliver squeezed Laurel’s hand. “Any other questions?”</p>
<p>“You joined the Bratva?” Laurel asked, throat constricting slightly.</p>
<p>“Only as a means to an end, and I didn’t engage in any of their activities beyond those associated with initiation,” Oliver replied. “I didn’t have time before Gregor betrayed us and captured me. Then I was training with Talia for several months, and then finally Anatoli and I were working to bring down Gregor and Kovar. But I have no intentions of being a part of the Bratva, even though Anatoli made me a captain. The kinds of things the Bratva get up to are abhorrent to me and if anything, I’ll be working to bring down the Starling chapter eventually, just like I did the Triad. That won’t endear me to Moscow.”</p>
<p>Laurel nodded. “You were pretty vague about your first and third years.”</p>
<p>“That’s because there’s not much to tell about my first year and I’m not proud of the things I did in my third year,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“You told me you learned to interrogate people,” Laurel said confusedly, then it registered in her mind what that could be a euphemism for. “Oh. Oh, Ollie…”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Oliver said. “Also, third year was when I encountered China White for the first time. I stopped her from selling a biological weapon. She’s kind of sore about that.”</p>
<p>Laurel nodded, but before she could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. “Must be the pizza,” she said, moving to stand, but Oliver stopped her.</p>
<p>“I’ll get it,” he said. Laurel sighed but nodded, well used to Oliver’s bouts of chivalry. Oliver stood and went to the door, opening it to find the Mario’s delivery man on the other side with the pizza in hand. “How much do I owe you?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“22.48,” The delivery man said.</p>
<p>Oliver nodded and pulled a twenty and a ten out of his wallet and handed them over. “Consider the rest a tip,” he said as he traded the money for the pizza.</p>
<p>“Thanks, man!” the delivery man said with a smile. Oliver smiled back and then shut the door before heading back into Laurel’s living room. Laurel had fetched a couple of plates from her cabinet. They set the plates and pizza on her coffee table and then divvied it up, grabbing a single slice to start with.</p>
<p>Oliver bit into the first pizza he had had since coming back to this time (and, indeed, the first pizza he had had in a long time since he had been too busy to sit and enjoy the simple pleasures of life for many years), and closed his eyes. It was just as good as it was in his memories. He chewed slowly, savoring the flavor of the sauce, cheese, pepperoni, and Italian sausage. “That is damn good pie,” he said after swallowing. Laurel nodded, in the middle of taking a bite of her own pizza slice. “So, anything else you want to know?”</p>
<p>“What’s the Undertaking? What’s Tempest? Who’s the architect?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“Of course, you would ask those questions,” Oliver said with a sigh. “Unfortunately, this is something I can’t tell you. Not because I don’t trust you, but because knowing these secrets would put you in danger, and if you ever came into contact with the person responsible for all of this, you might not be able to control your reaction, and that would raise this person’s suspicions. You’re already going to be on their radar enough as it is thanks to me saving your life twice. They’re going to know you’re important to Green Arrow. I’ll be lucky if they don’t suspect <em>I’m</em> Green Arrow after this latest bout with the Triad. Just know that everything I am doing is to save thousands of lives. If you end up figuring it out on your own, that’s one thing. But I cannot, will not put you in danger by sharing this information with you myself. I’m sorry. I don’t want our relationship to start off with secrets, but these secrets are the kind people kill for.”</p>
<p>Laurel nodded slowly. “I understand, Ollie,” she said. “I still want to know what all of this is about, but I trust you know what you’re talking about. That doesn’t mean I’m not going to be trying to figure it out myself.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t,” Oliver said with a sigh. “Just… be careful.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Laurel promised as she reached into the box for a second slice of pizza. Oliver was just finishing off his first. “Now, let’s talk about something less serious. How are things going with your family?” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn knew the instant that someone else entered his home office. He didn’t pause in what he was doing, signing some paperwork that needed to be dealt with, and then put his pen down and looked up to meet the cold gaze of his visitor. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from Ra’s’ court?” Malcolm asked. “What should I call you?”</p>
<p>“I am Sarab,” the assassin said. The Phantom, Malcolm mentally translated. “Questions have been raised about your custodianship of Starling City. I am here to gather a report for the Demon’s Head on this matter.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I’m happy to comply with your investigation,” Malcolm said. “What do you want to know?”</p>
<p>“Do you intend to destroy the Glades district of this city, and have you been slowly criminalizing the district in preparation of this, to be in line with the League’s code?” Sarab asked.</p>
<p>“I have plans for nothing of the sort,” Malcolm lied smoothly. “If you take the time to compare Starling City to what it was eighteen years ago, you will find that it is much improved. Eighteen years ago, crime was rampant throughout the city. Rapes, murders, muggings, assaults, car-jackings, robberies… they were all commonplace in Starling City eighteen years ago in <em>every</em> district of the city. I and the group I assembled to help me bring this city back from the brink have managed to push crime back down. The only trouble spot is, yes, the Glades, because they have always been the worst as far as crime is concerned. But we are making progress. We have forced even the crime families to contain most of their actions to the Glades, a feat that we would’ve thought impossible when we first started eighteen years ago.</p>
<p>“But there is a fly in the ointment of late. A vigilante who calls himself Green Arrow. Based on what he’s done so far, I believe he’s a former soldier who lives in the Glades and has decided that the wealthy are behind all of this city’s ills, so he is now playing Robin Hood. That will result in the crime families and crime lords getting bold again and expanding into the city again. I am shackled at the moment in dealing with this pest by the requirement that I follow the League’s code.”</p>
<p>“And Tempest? The Undertaking?” Sarab asked.</p>
<p>“Tempest is the name of my group of allies, wealthy citizens like myself who saw a need to bring order back to the city and pull it back from the brink. All of them have lost something to crime and corruption in some capacity and I organized them. They have been of great help in the past eighteen years. As for the Undertaking… that is merely what we call our current efforts to clean up the Glades, because to rid that district of crime and corruption will indeed be a colossal undertaking. Green Arrow has twisted these things in his mind to mean something dark and underhanded when they are nothing of the sort. I assure you, Sarab, that I want nothing more than to save my city from the crime and corruption that has plagued it for so long.”</p>
<p>Sarab observed Malcolm for a moment, then inclined his head. “Very well,” he said. “I will have to speak to our agents here in Starling to ask why they did not report on the topic of Green Arrow while their brethren in Central City did, but as to this issue, it will be brought before the Demon’s Head for judgment. He will decide what to do about this.”</p>
<p>“I am sure that Ra’s will see through the lies that Green Arrow is spreading about me and my methods,” Malcolm said. “It was Green Arrow who told you I plan to wipe out a city district, was it not?” Sarab inclined his head again. “I don’t suppose you could give me an inkling of his identity so that I can deal with this pest?”</p>
<p>“I cannot,” Sarab said. “I never saw his face.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunate, but no matter,” Malcolm said. “I will soon find out who he is and bring him to heel. Is there anything else I can do for the Demon’s Head?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Sarab said, and then exited the office through the open window. Malcolm watched him go, reconsidering what he knew about Green Arrow in light of this discussion. Green Arrow’s message to the city must have somehow made it all the way to Nanda Parbat, and the Demon’s Head had been curious as to the intent. He would have sent his best warrior, his Horseman, to investigate. That Sarab had sought out Green Arrow before Malcolm was no surprise, as it was Green Arrow’s message that had brought him here. It also proved that Green Arrow had a deep and intimate understanding of Malcolm’s organization and plans, which meant there <em>had</em> to be a mole. If Malcolm had to consider anyone, it would either be Carl Ballard, who itched to gentrify the Glades and turn a profit with them, or Frank Chen, who had had a weak stomach for this like Robert but ultimately been too afraid of moving against Malcolm. Moira had too much to lose, Councilwoman Pollard and Councilman Kullens had too much to gain, and Thaddeus Cable was currently living comfortably under an assumed identity, but due to the current situation, perhaps it was time to call him back and keep as much of Tempest close as he possibly could. <strong><em>*3*</em></strong></p>
<p>But most of all, Malcolm knew he would now have to move very carefully, because now the eye of Nanda Parbat was upon Starling City. One wrong step, and both Malcolm and his son would pay the price. Speaking of Tommy, he had just entered the room. “Tommy, what brings you by so late?” Malcolm asked.</p>
<p>“We need to talk, Dad,” Tommy said, taking a seat in front of his father’s desk. “About when Mom died.”</p>
<p>“What about your mother’s death?” Malcolm asked.</p>
<p>“Did you even love her?” Tommy asked.</p>
<p>“Of course, I loved your mother!” Malcolm said fiercely. “How dare you come in here and ask me a question like that! Not a day goes by that I don’t miss your mother, that I don’t yearn to touch her, to hold her again!”</p>
<p>“Then how the hell could you sleep with Mrs. Queen after she died?” Tommy asked just as fiercely. Malcolm rocked back in shock. “Yeah, I know about you and Mrs. Queen. How could you do that, Dad? How could you dishonor Mom’s memory like that?”</p>
<p>Malcolm was silent as he stared at his furious son. “I won’t pretend that what Moira and I did was the right thing, Tommy,” Malcolm finally said. “We were both grieving and hurting, Moira because Robert was cheating on her with one of his distractions. We sought comfort from each other, and it turned into something more. I was broken when I went to Moira that night, Tommy; it was the same night that I left Starling to find myself again. When I woke up and realized what I had done, coupled with the other events of that night… it broke me in ways that you can’t possibly imagine.”</p>
<p>“What else happened that night?” Tommy asked. “I remember how you were when you got home. You told me you were going somewhere to learn how to make sure no one could ever hurt us again.”</p>
<p>“You remember that?” Malcolm asked softly.</p>
<p>“My father abandoned me for two years,” Tommy responded. “I remember everything about that night, including the fact that it was the last time you ever hugged me or told me that you loved me.” Tommy shook his head. “Don’t try to distract me. What else happened that night?”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to tell you that, Tommy,” Malcolm said. “Suffice to say, I had an experience that, coupled with sleeping with Moira, broke me, and I needed to find a way to stop hurting.”</p>
<p>Tommy stared at his father, then said, “Fine. Keep your secrets. That’s all you ever do anymore, is keep secrets and lie.” Tommy stood.</p>
<p>“I have a question of my own,” Malcolm said sternly, and Tommy stopped. “How did you find out about Moira and I?” Tommy turned back to face Malcolm, apprehensive. “I don’t see Moira suddenly coming clean randomly. What brought this on?”</p>
<p>Tommy stared at his father for a moment, then sighed. He should’ve realized this would happen if he confronted his father. “The day Ollie and I were kidnapped, he noticed that Thea seemed to have an attraction to me. He told Mrs. Queen after the cops left that we needed to know the truth, citing that attraction. That night, after dinner, Mrs. Queen told us that Thea-that Thea is your daughter, my sister. Apparently, Mr. Queen knew all along and told Oliver on the life raft. Mrs. Queen said she kept it from you because of how cold you were towards me after you came back, and frankly, I can’t say I blame her.”</p>
<p>“How can you say that?” Malcolm asked. “I deserved to know!”</p>
<p>“Why, so you could treat a baby with cool disdain the way you have me for the past seventeen years?” Tommy shot back. “Like I said, Dad, I remember the night you left vividly because it was the last fucking time you hugged me or told me that you loved me. Ever since you came back, you haven’t given a damn about me except to bail me out when I do something that you feel shames you, and you sure as hell haven’t told me that you love me. Thea deserves parents who love her and would do anything for her, and she had that in Mr. and Mrs. Queen. If you do, for some reason, decide to involve yourself with Thea, just do one thing, for me: don’t treat her like you did me. She doesn’t deserve your disdain or your cruelty.” Tommy turned on his heel and marched out of Malcolm’s office before the latter could say another word. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Alright, so if things go as planned, this is the last we’re going to see of Felicity Smoak in this story. She’s not gonna be on Oliver’s team and since this isn’t Future Felicity, I have no reason to go out of my way to torture her in any fashion like I did in Rise, or consistently bash her as this Felicity hasn’t done anything bash-worthy. Truth is, I think I got my fill of bashing the character with “Age” and all the stuff that got said about Felicity (including the E-X version) in it.</p>
<p>*2* So, Oliver told Laurel enough about his five years away to explain how he became Green Arrow. That happened a lot sooner in this story than it did in the Riseverse, which took until the middle of “Age” for this conversation to happen.</p>
<p>*3* Malcolm is a slippery snake, isn’t he? He always has a silver-tongued answer for everything. It’s what makes him such a wily opponent for Oliver, IMO.</p>
<p>*4* Well, Tommy spilled the beans since he couldn’t keep his cool about Malcolm basically dishonoring Rebecca’s memory with Moira. What will Malcolm do now that he knows?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Groundbreaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver and Dig entered the Bunker to find Naomi typing away at the computer. “Naomi, we’re going to need to order a new quiver, specifically a 60-arrow quiver,” Oliver said. “I don’t want to run into a situation like last night again where I have to come back and restock. I was lucky that that warehouse had rooftop access. I might not be so lucky next time we have something like this happen.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get to work on that,” Naomi said. “I assume you want it charged to Lian Yu Holdings?” This was the shell corporation that Oliver was using to purchase his equipment, even if he was currently doing so through A.R.G.U.S., who delivered the equipment he ordered directly to the Bunker. Oliver nodded and Naomi turned to the computer, beginning to research quivers, already knowing that Oliver would want the quiver to be green like the rest of his suit. Honestly, she was surprised that the bow wasn’t green. Even Oliver’s mask was green, even though no one really saw it since the hood shadowed his face.</p>
<p>Oliver gathered up his Green Arrow uniform and headed into the facilities to change, emerging a few minutes later in full Green Arrow regalia, hood and mask currently pulled down. “So, what is it tonight?” Diggle asked as Oliver gathered up his quiver and began selecting his arsenal of arrows for tonight, which included a surplus of bola arrows. “Another target from the List?”</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said, swinging his quiver up and over his torso, clipping the clasp into place in the center of his chest as he turned to face Dig. “I’ve been forced to focus on the List and those connected with it since I started, but tonight is about fulfilling my promise to the people of Starling City, that I’m here for them whenever they need help. Tonight, I patrol the Glades and stop whatever crimes I come across.”</p>
<p>“You patrolling on the streets or from the rooftops?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“If I want to cover as much ground as possible, it’ll have to be on the bike,” Oliver replied. “I’ll start with the South Glades. According to the S.C.P.D. files that Naomi has downloaded, that’s where the heaviest crime happens.” Oliver headed for the garage and Dig began inventory.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow drove through the streets in the South Glades, ignoring the honking of horns as he cut cars off and weaved in and out of traffic. So far, he had stopped a bodega robbery and one assault, though thankfully this time it wasn’t a sexual one, just a man beating on another man outside a bar. Naomi was keeping an ear out for crimes over the police radio, but she wasn’t hearing much, and even then, it wouldn’t be much help since often the police radio only heard about crimes after they happened and Green Arrow wanted to intervene <em>as</em> they happened. Green Arrow heard a shout up ahead. “Hey! That kid just stole my wallet! Someone stop him!” a man was shouting, pointing down an alleyway. Green Arrow swerved in front of a car, which screeched to a halt, and directed his bike down the alley, causing the man who had shouted to yelp in surprise. Ahead of him, he could see a young man in a black leather jacket with a hood running down the alley.</p>
<p>Green Arrow revved his engine and sped up, grabbing his bow from where it rested between the handlebars of his Ducati and using it to knock the thief’s legs out from under him. Green Arrow came to a stop, dismounted, and turned, firing a bola arrow and tying the thief up. The thief writhed in the bindings as Green Arrow approached. “I thought you only went after billionaire scumbags!” the thief shouted at him as he came into view. Green Arrow said nothing, for not only was the voice of the thief familiar, so was his face. The petty criminal he had just caught stealing someone’s wallet was none other than Roy Harper, his apprentice from another life.</p>
<p>“<strong>You’re better than this,</strong>” Green Arrow said finally. “<strong>How do you know that what is in that wallet isn’t all the man has? Would you really make someone else suffer so you could get a few dollars?</strong>”</p>
<p>“This is how it is in the Glades,” Roy said, still fighting his bindings.</p>
<p>Green Arrow stooped down, searching the bound Roy and finding the black leather wallet stuck into his jacket pocket. “<strong>It doesn’t have to be,</strong>” Green Arrow told Roy. “<strong>What’s happening in the Glades is awful, yes, but robbing the people who already suffer thanks to those who have set themselves up as oligarchs of the city will do nothing but prove those people right, that the Glades are beyond redemption. You are better than this, and so is everyone else in the Glades.</strong>”</p>
<p>“So, what now?” Roy asked with a scoff. “Gonna hand me over to the cops?”</p>
<p>“<strong>Not this time,</strong>” Green Arrow said softly. “<strong>But consider whether your actions will change things, or if they’ll just contribute to more suffering for the Glades.</strong>” Green Arrow turned and got back on his bike, turning around and returning to the start of the alleyway, where the man whose wallet Roy had stolen was still standing. The man started as Green Arrow pulled to a stop in front of him and held out his wallet. “<strong>Assuming he didn’t pocket the money on the way down the alley, I believe this belongs to you,</strong>” Green Arrow said.</p>
<p>The man took his wallet numbly and opened it, looking inside at the bills and cards contained in it. He looked up. “Everything’s here. Th-Thank you. I didn’t think anyone would help.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Well, I am,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>You should get going before someone else gets the bright idea to snatch your wallet again.</strong>” Green Arrow revved his engine and drove off into the night, his mind consumed by what had happened. Roy had been the thief. Intellectually, Green Arrow had known that before the incident with The Savior, Roy had been a petty criminal who knocked over liquor stores and the like, and that he and Thea had met when he snatched her purse. But after so long knowing Roy as the honorable warrior he became in the future it was jarring to see Roy back in this state of mind. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Green Arrow knew it was unlikely that his words would have any impact on the street hood. It had taken Green Arrow saving Roy’s life in the incident with The Savior for Roy to realize he had more to offer the world than just being a petty criminal. While Green Arrow wanted to think his words would stir something in his apprentice from another timeline, he knew it was unlikely. Combine that with Ra’s sending Maseo instead of Sara to investigate his debut message, and Green Arrow would continue to have few allies. It was too bad Laurel had revealed Spartan and Green Arrow were the same person. True, they could still have Dig debut as Spartan at some point, but not right away. It would imply just how prepared Green Arrow had been.</p>
<p>On another note, tomorrow was a busy day for a Saturday. First there was the groundbreaking ceremony for the Applied Sciences center, which his mother wanted him to have a few remarks ready for, and then another session with Dr. Green. Oliver had realized his mother must’ve paid extra for Dr. Green to meet him on Saturdays. Even with this, his mother was focused on image. It wouldn’t do for the average Joe on the street to find out that Oliver Queen was attending therapy sessions, after all. The fact that Dr. Green hadn’t complained indicated that either his mother was well-compensating Dr. Green for seeing him on a day that she wasn’t normally in business, or this wasn’t the first time that Dr. Green had had to offer counseling on a non-business day to an important client. Either way, Oliver was planning on taking over and paying for the therapy now that he had access to his own funds again and would have insurance through Queen Consolidated. Once the therapy was being paid for by him, Oliver would consider moving his appointments to a weekday. He was no different than anyone else who was seeing a therapist, if you didn’t consider the fact he was an active vigilante, or the task set for him by Novu.</p>
<p>He would spend another hour patrolling, Green Arrow decided, and then he would return to the Quiver to head home for the night. He needed at least some sleep before tomorrow, especially since his mother expected him to have some remarks ready. Seeing as he preferred to speak from his heart, he needed his brain to be ready to provide the words he wanted to say.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It was mid-morning when Walter Steele, standing at the podium, said, “And now, to say a few words, it’s my pleasure to introduce the new Director of Applied Sciences at Queen Consolidated, Oliver Queen.” Walter stepped away from the podium as Oliver moved forward, allowing Oliver to take his place at the podium. Briefly, his mind flashed back to what had happened here last time around and how he had publicly shamed himself to try and get his mother to stop trying to force him into the company. Now, here he was, willingly taking part, even if it was with an ulterior motive. As Oliver looked out across the sea of faces, two stood out, as they had the last time he was up here. His two best friends were standing near the back of the crowd, Tommy looking surprised while Laurel was smiling up at him, encouraging him in that way of hers. It emboldened Oliver and allowed him to take the next step.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Oliver said. “Today is a day about remembrance. Today, we break ground on the Robert Queen Applied Sciences Center. Many people ask why we would take the risk when Harrison Wells and his Particle Accelerator are set to change the world in the coming years. Well, if there is one thing I learned in my time on the island, it is that life is never without risk. I had to risk things time and again to survive the island, and I did it with the goal of returning home and hopefully making my father proud. I think, seeing as he always wanted me to join the company, that he would be proud of me standing here today.</p>
<p>“Under me, Applied Sciences will push the boundaries of science and provide technology that makes life easier for everyone, be they scientists in their own right or the common citizen. I will personally direct the division to engage in researching projects that will help the common citizen better their lives, and I will not accept that something can’t be done because it hasn’t been done before. That’s another thing that the island taught me, how to push myself beyond that which I believed myself capable. If a spoiled, arrogant playboy like I was can grow and learn to be more, than so can people who have twice the intellect that I do. I will make sure that Applied Sciences is a profitable division of Queen Consolidated, and I look forward to working with the scientists that will be working for me. But most of all, if there is an afterlife and my father is looking down on us, I hope that he can take pride in the fact that his son is joining the family business.”  </p>
<p>Oliver stepped away from the podium, and as he did so, a third face jumped out at him from the crowd. Emiko. She was frowning, staring at him, trying to figure something out. Was she taking his joining the family company as a sign that his offer of being a family was false? Was she considering whether she wanted to have a relationship with him since their father had pinned his entire legacy on Oliver rather than Emiko? Was she already making plans that would lead to her unleashing vengeance on Oliver to get back at Robert? Oliver didn’t know what thoughts might be going through his sister’s head, and he couldn’t do much to stop them if they were taking a dark turn. He had made the offer to Emiko to be a family; it was up to her if she decided to take that offer or decided to continue wallowing in her anger and bitterness. If it was the latter, than Oliver would show no hesitation in fighting Emiko and the Ninth Circle this time. He had offered what he had because Emiko had always wanted to be a part of the family, and that was what Oliver was offering.</p>
<p>Oliver returned to his seat while Walter did the ceremonial ‘breaking of the ground’ and dedicated the Applied Sciences center to Oliver’s father. Next on the agenda for today was going to Queen Consolidated, which would have a skeleton crew since it was the weekend and signing the contracts and other paperwork involved in becoming Director of Applied Sciences. Then this afternoon he had his next appointment with Dr. Green, or Anne as she said he could call her if it helped make him more comfortable in the sessions they did.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver entered Anne’s office and took a seat in the leather armchair he had sat in last time while Anne settled herself in swivel chair across from him. “Well, Oliver, it’s been a week since we last spoke,” Anne said evenly. “How has the week gone for you?”</p>
<p>“My friend was abducted and nearly killed, I extended an olive branch to my half-sister, the same friend was nearly killed again by Triad thugs, and I just joined the family business even though I have no background in it,” Oliver said. “It’s been a stressful week.” Which it was, Oliver reflected. Laurel’s abduction and near-murder had been what made him realize Green Arrow needed to come forward early, like he had last time; he still had no idea what Emiko’s decision would be; Laurel nearly having her tongue cut out by China White wasn’t something that would leave him anytime soon; and despite his need to learn the ropes of the family business to keep it going in the future should he become C.E.O., he worried that he would fail as Director of Applied Sciences.</p>
<p>“Sounds very stressful,” Anne agreed. “Let’s talk about each of those things, starting with what happened to your friend. I’m assuming you’re talking about Laurel Lance, since your family offered a reward for her safe return. How did it feel when you found out about her being abducted?”</p>
<p>“Terrified,” Oliver said. “I was terrified that she was going to die without ever knowing the truth.”</p>
<p>“What truth?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“That she’s the love of my life,” Oliver said. “We were still in a tense situation because of what I did with Sara. It took me five years of hell to realize that Laurel was the love of my life, and I was trying to find the right time to tell her. I was afraid that I was never going to get the chance. I pushed my mother to offer a significant reward for information leading to Laurel’s safe return as a result. I spent the entire day she was missing looking for her. I was relieved when I heard she had been rescued.” That was how he had felt when Naomi had figured out where Hunt was likely to take Laurel to make sure she disappeared.</p>
<p>“And did you tell her?” Anne asked. “Or is she still in the dark?”</p>
<p>“We both acknowledged that we still love each other despite what happened with Sara, and we’re trying again, hoping that this time it’ll work because we’re being honest with each other,” Oliver said. “That was a big problem before. We didn’t listen to each other and we weren’t honest with any problems we had with each other. So, this time, I’m doing my best to be honest with Laurel, and she’s doing the same with me.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like progress, then,” Anne said. “How does it feel that you’ve made that progress?”</p>
<p>“Exhilarating, and a little terrifying,” Oliver replied. “I’m scared I’m going to screw this up <em>again</em>, and that this time there will be no chance of me getting her back if I screw up again.”</p>
<p>“All you can do is be yourself, Oliver,” Anne said. “The rest will come as a result of that. Either Laurel likes what she sees in you when you be yourself, or she doesn’t. If she doesn’t, you need to accept that the two of you might be the love of each other’s lives but are incompatible in the long run. That is a hard thing to accept for anyone, and I’m here if that turns out to be the case.” Oliver nodded shortly, thinking of how he had always thought himself unworthy of Laurel and later Felicity, unworthy of love, period. “Anything else connected to this that you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>“I worry that I’m unworthy of her even now,” Oliver said. “There are so many things I’ve done in my life that I’m not proud of, and I’m sure that they mean I’m not worthy of her.”</p>
<p>“What things?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I’m ready to talk about that with you yet,” Oliver said after a moment. “Because right now, you’re still on my mother’s payroll. Maybe once I’m the one paying for your services, we can talk about these things since I’ll be assured that you won’t be reporting to my mother. But until then, I suppose this is the end of that discussion.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Anne said. “I haven’t reported a single thing we’ve spoken of to your mother, Oliver. I take my doctor-patient confidentiality seriously. I would only be sharing anything we talk about if I believed you were an imminent danger to yourself or others. When it comes to these feelings of unworthiness, does anything else accompany them? Depression, anxiety?”</p>
<p>“Why?” Oliver asked guardedly.</p>
<p>“Oliver, depression and anxiety are not uncommon in this day and age,” Anne said. “It’s alright to admit that you may be feeling that way. But I can’t help you if you aren’t honest with me. So, have you been feeling depressed or anxious when thinking of your worthiness to be with Laurel?”</p>
<p>Oliver stared at Anne for a moment, then whispered, “Yes. Every time I think about it.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Anne said softly. “Oliver, I’m going to recommend that you see a colleague of mine, Dr. Jeremiah Olsen. He’s a psychiatrist, and he can prescribe something to help you deal with the depression and anxiety you feel. Wait just a moment.” She turned to her computer and accessed an application. A few minutes later, she took a card and wrote something down on it, then stretched it out towards Oliver, who took it reluctantly. He looked down; it was an appointment card, telling him his appointment with Dr. Olsen would be the following Monday at three p.m. Oliver felt conflicted; he had gone through the last timeline just fine without therapy or drug regimens! He knew he could handle the depression and anxiety! A moment later, Oliver felt foolish. His depression and anxiety had caused him to nearly kill himself after Prometheus tricked him into killing Billy Malone. If it hadn’t of been for Black Siren showing up, Oliver would’ve taken one the pistols kept in the Bunker, gone to <em>his</em> Laurel’s grave, and shot himself in the head. Even his most recent actions, his deal with Novu and what he had done to give Earth-38’s citizens the time to flee, had been fueled by his depression and anxiety, his desire to die, because in his mind he still lived by the axiom that the essence of heroism was to die so others could live. Maybe he <em>should</em> try this, if only to make sure there wasn’t something to it. “I hope you’ll not miss this appointment, Oliver,” Anne said. “It could take some time to find the right drug regimen, but it’ll be worth it in the end, I promise you.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“I hope you’re right,” Oliver said, even though he still wasn’t sure about this. He just hoped that whatever he was given wouldn’t slow him down mentally or anything like that, anything that could put him at risk in the field. He would have to talk to Dr. Olsen and sell it as him needing to be sharp for his work as Director of Applied Sciences. “So, I guess next we talk about Emiko?”</p>
<p>“If you feel up to it,” Anne said encouragingly.</p>
<p>“I suppose there’s not much to tell,” Oliver said. “I went to see Emiko and her mother on Sunday and I offered to be a family to Emiko, to show her what family is really about instead of what she’s experienced with our father. I left my number with her. I saw her earlier today, at the groundbreaking. I’m hoping she doesn’t take me joining the family company as a sign of falsehood on my part. I wouldn’t blame her if she did, but I hope she doesn’t. I do want to try and build a relationship with her if I can. But it has to be her choice.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it does,” Anne said. “Anything else with Emiko you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Anne said. “You mentioned how Laurel was also nearly killed by the Triad. Do you want to talk about that?”</p>
<p>“Not particularly,” Oliver said. “It’d just be more of the same talk as with her other near-death experience this past week.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Anne said soothingly. “I’m here for whatever you want to talk about. If that’s not something you’re comfortable talking about, we can talk about something else. Maybe joining the family company?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we can talk about that,” Oliver said agreeably.</p>
<p>“How do you feel about joining the company, then?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“Uncertain,” Oliver said truthfully. “I have no training in business, no real knowledge of Applied Sciences. Mom suggested I find someone in the division to serve as my advisor, so to speak, to translate the stuff that I don’t understand. I might do that, but I’m worried that I’ll just embarrass myself with trying to act as the Director of Applied Sciences when I have no idea what I’m doing. I’m also worried that Walter will send me to some conference or something, since he said that that was a possible responsibility of mine. I have no idea how to navigate something like that. I’ll be completely out of my comfort zone.”</p>
<p>“It sounds like that’s the case for this entire issue,” Anne said. “Why did you do it if you feel so uncomfortable about it?”</p>
<p>Oliver was silent. What could he say? He couldn’t exactly tell his therapist he needed to keep the family company going and the money flowing in so that he had the funds to wage his one-man war on crime, now could he? He was pretty sure that even with trick arrows that fell under the category of ‘plans to harm himself or others’ that would require Anne to break his confidence and tell someone his plans. Finally, he said, “It just felt like the right thing to do. Even though I hate him for what happened on the life raft, I still want to make my father proud, and taking my place in the family company seemed like the way to do that.”</p>
<p>“Is it worth the effort, Oliver, if you’re miserable because of it?” Anne asked. Oliver didn’t reply, having no answer for her. “Is there anything else about this matter you want to tell me? Something that is driving you to join the family company despite your discomfort beyond your desire to make your father proud?”</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver lied flawlessly. “There’s nothing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* So, in “Rise”, I had Roy rush in to save someone from being sexually assaulted because I remembered 1x18 and the scene with the gun very differently. I had talked myself into believing that the person Roy was going after was someone like Oliver had been going after but small-time, but both Ray and Okori told me that wasn’t the case, and after re-watching the scene in question I was forced to acknowledge I had been remembering this stuff differently than it actually was. So, in this story, Roy at this point in time is a petty criminal like in canon.</p>
<p>*2* Oliver’s state of mind at the end of 5x09, due to not only the Dominator dream world but also Prometheus tricking him into killing Malone, would’ve been seriously fucked up. There was literally no reason for him to be going to the Bunker when no one else was there unless he was about to do something drastic. E-2 Laurel being there stopped that and by the time she was revealed, it had clearly passed. And Oliver has always believed that axiom from Season 2 about dying so others can live being what it means to be a hero instead of a vigilante, and he believed that right up until his death at the hands of the Shadow Demons on Earth-38. That’s my personal head-canon for both these things, at any rate.  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver knocked on the door of Laurel’s apartment, having decided on a whim to come see her after his visit with Anne. He didn’t know why he wanted to see her; maybe he wanted to remind himself that she was alive and here after talking about her abduction and near-death experience at the hands of Adam Hunt and mentioning her recent experience with the Triad. Maybe he just wanted to talk with Laurel like he used to, before the island, about things that were bothering him. At least, that’s what he had done before her eagerness to move in together had become one of the things that was bothering him. Now, though, he didn’t know what he was going to talk to her about. He couldn’t tell her about the thoughts he had had during his therapy session, though he supposed he could tell her about his near-suicide on Lian Yu that the hallucination of her had stopped him from if he wanted to explain why he was going to be getting medication for treating his depression and anxiety.</p>
<p>Soft footsteps approached the door, there was the creak of a floorboard, and then the door was swinging open, Laurel standing on the other side with a surprised expression on her face. “Ollie,” she said. “I didn’t expect you.”</p>
<p>“Sorry for just showing up,” Oliver said. “I just had kind of a rough therapy session and I needed someplace familiar, someplace comfortable to deal with what I talked about there.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Laurel said softly. “Come in, Ollie.” She stepped back, swinging the door open wider for him to enter. Oliver stepped inside, and Laurel swung the door shut behind him. The two made their way to the couch and sat down facing each other. “What’s going on, Ollie?” Laurel asked softly, taking his hand in between hers and squeezing it gently. It struck Oliver that it never mattered how tense things had gotten between them, Laurel had always been there to touch his hand or shoulder, to give him a hug, to be a comforting presence. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed these moments with her until just now. “Ollie, you okay?” Laurel asked as she noticed his throat bob.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Oliver said. “I just… you’re really the only other person besides my therapist who seems there for me right now, and there’s a level of comfort with you that I’ll never have with Anne because I can never tell her about my night-time activities. I’m pretty sure those fall under ‘will cause harm to others.’” Oliver smiled at Laurel, who smiled back, squeezing his hand again. “You’re always there for me, Laurel. I wish I had valued that five years ago as much as I do now.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been there for me, too, Ollie,” Laurel said softly. “Without you, I would be dead twice over. And you told me about what happened with Sara, let me know right from the beginning what had happened instead of letting me find out you were back from the news or something.” Laurel reached out and brushed a hand over Oliver’s cheek. He leaned into her touch, and she smiled at him. “I suppose the two of us have always been much closer than just being friends, even before our feelings for one another surfaced. Now, talk to me. What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Anne got me to admit that I am suffering from depression and anxiety, so she’s arranged an appointment on Monday for me with a psychiatrist,” Oliver said. “I know, intellectually, that the stuff I’ve been through is stuff that I need to be treated for, but I’ve survived for five years without any sort of treatment. I feel like I’m weak for accepting this sort of thing, Laurel, that I’m saying that I can’t make it on my own. I have half a mind to skip this appointment, refuse that sort of treatment. But the thing that keeps making me think I should is something that happened a couple of weeks ago, the day I was ‘rescued’.”</p>
<p>“What?” Laurel asked softly.</p>
<p>“Konstantin Kovar survived what I did to him in Russia and tracked me down on Lian Yu when I went there to stage my rescue,” Oliver said. “He captured me and tortured me normally for a bit, and then he did something worse. There’s a serum called the Red Death, developed by the KGB to get information out of recalcitrant victims. Imagine having a scar and someone runs their hand over it, and you feel the pain of when you received it as if you’re receiving it all over again. Imagine hallucinating people you loved and cared about telling you to kill yourself, that you’re better off dead. That’s what the Red Death does. Kovar gave me a gun with one bullet and locked me in a cell.”</p>
<p>“Ollie, please don’t say…” Laurel began, trailing off, her green eyes worried and cloudy with tears.</p>
<p>“I got very close to doing it,” Oliver said, looking down. “But then I had a hallucination of you, one that told me I needed to make it back for you, for Mom, for Thea… and I turned that gun to the cell door and shot the lock open. It’s worn off since then, but the feelings remain, that everyone in my life would be better off if I was gone. So, maybe, I need those treatments. Maybe I am as weak as I fear.”</p>
<p>“You’re not weak, Oliver,” Laurel said, pulling him into a hug. Oliver wrapped his arms around her slender torso, breathing in the scent of her perfume. “You have survived hell; you’ve survived being tortured in the worst ways imaginable, and yet you’ve come out of it a good man. A weak man would’ve been destroyed by what happened to you, Oliver. A weak man would’ve embraced his rage, his hatred for life, and let it consume him. You haven’t. You are actively trying to reconnect with us and connect with others, like Emiko. You are not weak. You’re strong, stronger than people might think of a billionaire playboy. Don’t ever think you’re weak, Ollie. You’re not.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Thank you, Laurel, for not giving up on me,” Oliver whispered into her ear before pulling away.</p>
<p>“How did this come up, anyways?” Laurel asked curiously. Oliver shifted slightly, not sure how Laurel would take this. “Ollie?”</p>
<p>“I admitted that I worry that I’m not worthy of you,” Oliver mumbled. “That I’ll do something to screw this up again and lose you forever.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Ollie…” Laurel sighed. She put her hand to his cheek again. “I decide who is ‘worthy’ of me, and you are the one person I think of when I think of having a full and happy life, complete with children we both adore. I already think you are. And yes, there may be growing pains to our relationship as we move forward trying to be honest with each other, but as long as we keep talking to each other and don’t lie to one another, we can make it. And for the record, I don’t count you not telling me about the Undertaking and Tempest and the architect as you lying to me. I know you’re trying to keep me safe and you would tell me if you thought it would help.” Laurel’s green eyes met Oliver’s aquamarine eyes. “Do you trust that what I’m telling you is the truth?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said after a moment.</p>
<p>“Then know that it would take something massive for you to screw up enough to lose me forever,” Laurel said. “Speaking of massive revelations, have you given any more thought to the idea of meeting your son and trying to be a part of his life?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if it’s a good idea, Laurel,” Oliver said, his head going down again. “Because of what I do, I can never be there for him full-time. And if <em>any</em> of my enemies ever discovered who Green Arrow really is, that would put everyone I love in danger. My family has security 24/7, pretty much. I can always intervene if someone comes after you. But I wouldn’t know if they went after William and Samantha until it was too late. Maybe it would be better if I never went to Central City, never talked to Samantha about William.”</p>
<p>“Ollie, answer this question for me,” Laurel said. “Do you or do you not want a relationship with your son?”</p>
<p>“Does it matter?” Oliver said. “I have to think of his safety, too, and there’s always the chance an enemy will find out who I am.”</p>
<p>“Ollie, please answer my question,” Laurel said softly.</p>
<p>Oliver looked at her for a moment, then he finally nodded. “Yes,” he said quietly. “I do want a relationship with William if I can have one. But what if that relationship puts him in danger because of who I am? And that’s not counting the kinds of people who kidnap the children of wealthy people to hold them to ransom.”</p>
<p>“Ollie, everything is a risk when it comes to children,” Laurel said. “But I have not met one person who is a parent who hasn’t been bettered by being in their children’s lives. I’ve had to do a couple custody cases in my time at C.N.R.I., and each time I’ve found that the person who I help is bettered when they have a relationship with their child. I know that it would be the same for you.” She took his hand. “If you want, I can come with you, explain to Samantha that you have legal options you could take but that you don’t want it to go that far since that would completely expose William.”</p>
<p>“You would do that?” Oliver asked. “I know how much it must’ve hurt you when I told you about Samantha and William.”</p>
<p>“It did hurt,” Laurel acknowledged with a nod. “But I also know you told me that because you want things to work this time. And I told you that day I support you in doing this, because a child needs <em>both</em> of their parents if they can get it. Now, do you want a relationship with William or not, Ollie?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Oliver said. “I must be crazy to risk him like this, but I do.”</p>
<p>“Then you should go to Central City,” Laurel said. “You should talk to Samantha. If you want, I can come with you. You just need to tell me when.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate it, Laurel, but if I do this, I should do it on my own and win a part in my son’s life on my own merits,” Oliver said. “I don’t want to seem like I’m trying to bully my way into it by having you explain that I have legal options to Samantha and what that could mean for William. I have to do this on my own. I think I’ll fly out to Central City tonight, before I lose my nerve, and talk to Samantha tomorrow. I should be back tomorrow night or early Monday morning, in time to start work at Queen Consolidated.” He squeezed her hand. “I appreciate the offer, though. I know it would’ve taken a lot for you to see Samantha again after finding out about William.”</p>
<p>“I’m here for you, Ollie,” Laurel said, “just like you’re there for me.” Laurel leaned forward and kissed Oliver, and he returned the kiss. Laurel pulled away after a moment. “By the way, what would you think if I went back to my natural hair color?”</p>
<p>“I think whether you’re a blonde or a brunette, you’re still Laurel Lance in your heart of hearts, and that’s who I love,” Oliver said. “But if you need to go back to your natural hair color, then do it. Just make sure it’s something you want.”</p>
<p>“Well, in that case, by the time you get back, I’ll be back to a honey-blonde,” Laurel said. “I’ve been meaning to change my hair color since I got out of the hospital. It’s just been one thing after another. Recovery, then being asked to head up C.N.R.I, then the interview, then China White, then you taking down the Triad… I haven’t really had a moment to do it just yet.”</p>
<p>“Well, either way, you’re beautiful, Laurel, inside and out,” Oliver said. “But I should get going if I’m going to make Central City at a reasonable hour.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Ollie, and good luck,” Laurel said, kissing him again.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you when I get back,” Oliver said, returning the kiss and then standing. “Goodbye, Laurel.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>As evening descended on Starling City, Malcolm Merlyn stood in his office overlooking it all. His mind was not on the matter of what Ra’s al Ghul’s decision would be when it came to believing him or Green Arrow, though it remained in the back of his mind to be considered at a future point; he was not even thinking of the trouble that Green Arrow had caused this week as he gave hope to the city in a televised speech, took down the Triad, and then tried to turn the League of Assassins onto Malcolm. No, Malcolm’s thoughts were consumed with what Tommy had revealed last night; it had been something Malcolm had long suspected but decided to show his trust in Moira, certain his friends would not hide such an important truth from him. But now he had learned that not only had Moira hidden the truth about Thea from him for sixteen years, ever since he had returned from serving Ra’s, but so had Robert, the man he had called his best friend! Also troubling was the fact that he only knew now because Tommy hadn’t been able to resist confronting him about sleeping with Moira after Rebecca died.</p>
<p>Malcolm had taken the past twenty-four hours to consider his potential actions. He certainly knew he could no longer trust Moira if she could keep such an important truth from him for sixteen years, and he wondered what <em>else</em> she might be hiding. Could it be possible that the leak from within Tempest was not the weak-willed Carl Ballard or the weak-stomached Frank Chen but the woman who had become his right hand in the past five years? He would have to figure out if it was possible, and if it was, just how much Moira had shared with her agent of chaos, the Green Arrow. He would also have to find a way to track the connection between them so he could discover Green Arrow’s identity, should Moira prove to be the leak. Still, the main issue at hand right now was what he should do regarding the revelation Tommy had dropped on him.</p>
<p>He was, of course, ignoring Tommy’s final words to him and considering them to be words said during what was assuredly a heated conversation between his son and himself. It was not the first such occasion where such heated words had been said and it would not be the last. Malcolm knew that he loved Tommy, and one day he would find a way to show Tommy that that had always been the case. But what was he to do with the revelation that Thea was in fact his daughter? Should he try to build a relationship with her, if only to provide Moira with a reminder of what she had to lose if she challenged him and the Undertaking? Or should he not bother, seeing as Thea was lost in the same sort of hedonistic antics that Tommy got up to. It was ironic that the only one out of the three children between their two families who was now acting like a responsible adult was Oliver, who had to be emotionally-stunted after five years alone on an island. But no, he and Moira had both given Tommy and Thea chances to grow up and they had chosen not to. He was resigned to the fact that his son preferred the company of loose women, especially now that his one-sided crush on Laurel Lance was at an end since she was pursuing a relationship once more with Oliver.</p>
<p>Malcolm supposed the first thing that had to happen was that he needed to confront Moira about this and get her answer as to why she had kept the truth from him all of these years. Once that was done, he would decide on a further course of action. He checked the time; by the time he got to the Queen Mansion, it would be considered too late for a social call. He would go see Moira tomorrow morning or afternoon.</p>
<p>In the meantime, it was time to dig into possible suspects that could conceivably be the Green Arrow. Silas Cole had told him earlier today that the bullets pulled from Adam Hunt’s knee and the vests of Hunt’s bodyguards had been run through ballistics and came up with a big classified blacked out report that told them nothing. That meant the bullets might’ve come from one of those militias that made their own bullets and the like that the F.B.I. and A.T.F. kept their eyes on, indicating further evidence that the Green Arrow was a former soldier. It was probably there that he had learned archery as well, for hunting deer and the like while living off of the land. Since many people who were part of such things were wary of being ‘tagged’ by the government, it was entirely possible that Green Arrow was living completely off the grid and that’s why Malcolm’s search for him had come up empty.</p>
<p>Of course, that didn’t explain Green Arrow’s penchant for non-lethal takedowns, unless he had gotten to a point where he could no longer stomach the violence or the killing, as Malcolm had seen happen to some in the League of Assassins. It had typically been Malcolm’s duty as Horseman to hunt down and kill such aberrant assassins. Which was enough to tell Malcolm that Green Arrow was <em>not</em> a former member of the League of Assassins. Otherwise Sarab would have already killed him as was his duty. Yet if he knew about Malcolm being behind Tempest and the Undertaking, didn’t that imply he also knew Malcolm was a former member of the League? If so, he could have only gotten that information from one of two sources. H.I.V.E. or Talia al Ghul. And as much as it would pleasure Malcolm if Green Arrow as an agent of H.I.V.E. since that would have seen his end, the fact he remained alive indicated his knowledge of Malcolm’s past, if he indeed possessed such knowledge, came from Talia, Ra’s’ errant daughter.</p>
<p>Malcolm shook his head. It was one thing to think Green Arrow was getting information from Carl, Frank, or even Moira. It was quite another to think that he knew <em>everything</em> about Malcolm courtesy of Talia al Ghul. Green Arrow was unnerving Malcolm, that was all. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver was in his bedroom in the loft, packing, when there was a sharp rap on the door downstairs. Wondering if Dig had gotten impatient, Oliver wandered down, leaving his packing nearly finished, and opened the door to find his mother on the other side. “Mom?” he asked guardedly.</p>
<p>“May I come in, Oliver?” Moira asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he said after a moment, stepping back and opening the door wider so that his mother could enter. She stepped across the threshold and Oliver shut the door behind her. “This is a surprise,” Oliver said as his mother turned to face him. “What brings you by?”</p>
<p>“I received a phone call from the pilot for the jet, asking me to confirm that it was alright to fly the jet down to Central City this evening and come back tomorrow night or early Monday morning,” Moira replied, quirking an eyebrow at Oliver. “I assume this means that you’re going to speak to Samantha about William.”</p>
<p>“I am,” Oliver said, “and I hope you’ll let whatever happens happen naturally.”</p>
<p>“What is that supposed to mean, Oliver?” Moira asked.</p>
<p>“It means that you already forced Dad to abandon Emiko because she was inconvenient,” Oliver replied coolly. “I don’t want you calling Samantha and telling her to forbid me from seeing William. If Samantha decides on her own that she doesn’t want to let me be a part of William’s life, that’s one thing. But if I get the faintest inkling that it’s because of you, I will tell the biggest, noisiest tabloid journalist about William, Thea, and Emiko.”</p>
<p>“Do you distrust me so much, Oliver, that you think I would tell Samantha to do such a thing and expect her to obey?” Moira asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what’s beyond you anymore, Mom,” Oliver replied. “You’ve done so much for the sake of protecting the family image, and a lot of that has been underhanded and dirty. Can you really blame me for wanting to make sure you don’t try the same thing here?”</p>
<p>“No, I suppose based on how you view me, it wouldn’t be beyond your view of who I am,” Moira said stiffly. “But I will not call Samantha, Oliver. I will let whatever happens happen naturally. I just hope you’re ready for what will come from this, whether Samantha agrees to let you be a part of your son’s life or not. People are always watching our family, Oliver, and they will exploit any vulnerability for their end-goals.”</p>
<p>“I know how to deal with the paparazzi without hitting them,” Oliver said. “Now, if there’s nothing else, Mom, I need to finish packing and get ready for my flight, unless you cancelled it.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t,” Moira replied. “I confirmed that it was alright. Despite what you may think, Oliver, I am not a monster. Seven years ago, you were not ready to be a father. But the man I’ve seen since you came back? He might just be ready. But in the end, only Samantha can determine if you’re allowed to find out, and I won’t interfere, as I’ve said. You have my word, for whatever that is worth.” Moira turned to go. Oliver watched his mother exit his apartment, then turned and headed back upstairs to finish packing. Tomorrow would be a long and troubling day.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sarab, Nyssa, and Taer Al-Sahfer returned to Nanda Parbat as the sun was peeking over the horizon. After a quick stop in the living quarters to drop off their baggage, the three swiftly went to the Great Hall to report to the Demon’s Head on the matter of Green Arrow and his message to Starling City. Of course, Sarab would be the only one speaking on this matter; not only was Taer Al-Sahfer biased in favor of Green Arrow due to having a personal connection with him, but her and Nyssa’s joining Sarab had been a test on the part of Ra’s. It had been easy enough to surmise; he wanted to see what would happen when Taer Al-Sahfer was within the same city limits as her family and friends, whether she would remain loyal to the League or attempt to reach out. Nyssa had warned Taer Al-Sahfer of this before they arrived in Starling City, and stayed by her side throughout to lend her strength of will.</p>
<p>“Sarab, Nyssa, Taer Al-Sahfer, welcome home,” Ra’s said as they knelt in front of his throne. “Rise, and tell me what I wish to know.”</p>
<p>The three rose, and Sarab began. “I went to speak with Oliver Queen first, using my prior connection to him to gather intelligence,” Sarab said, his two traveling companions paying as close attention to what he was saying as Ra’s was, seeing as he had not shared his findings with them, saying he would speak only to the Demon’s Head on these matters. “According to Oliver, your former Horseman has created a cabal he calls Tempest, who at their heart have a singular purpose, an Undertaking to destroy the Glades district of Starling City and all who live there. Oliver says that your former Horseman no longer sees innocent and guilty as separate, and that he and Tempest have conspired <em>with</em> criminals to further criminalize the Glades so that it is impossible to make ends meet without turning to criminality. A final charge Oliver made is that your former Horseman had a bomb planted on the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> five years ago in an attempt to kill his father, which sent Oliver on his journey to become the man he is now.” Behind him, Nyssa and Taer Al-Sahfer shared a look. Taer Al-Sahfer didn’t know what she felt. Someone had put a bomb on the <em>Gambit</em>? She had stumbled into a terrible plot against Mr. Queen when she got on the <em>Gambit</em> with Ollie?</p>
<p>Ra’s was silent for a moment. “I presume you did not take Mr. Queen at his word and spoke to my former Horseman,” he said finally.</p>
<p>“I did, Master,” Sarab said. “According to your former Horseman, he does have a group of allies called Tempest, wealthy citizens that have lost something to criminality in Starling City. He has said that they have indeed made progress since they began their work sixteen years ago, citing that eighteen years ago, before he came to us, that the entire city was filled with crime and decay, and that he and Tempest have managed to cleanse most districts of crime, with the Glades remaining the last holdout of crime in the city. He said the Undertaking is what they call their effort to clean up the Glades, as it will be a colossal undertaking to do so. I did not confront your former Horseman on the charge regarding the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> as it did not have to do with the Green Arrow’s message and speaking of it would give your former Horseman what he needed to solve the mystery of who Green Arrow is. I allowed my friendship with Oliver to make that decision. If it is your will, Master, I will punish myself.”</p>
<p>“I will wait until I have heard your full report, Sarab,” Ra’s replied. “What of our agents? Did you discover if they have been subverted? What was their response to why they did not report Green Arrow’s message? And who’s version of events do they claim as truth?”</p>
<p>“Our agents claim they wished to wait until they understood the breadth of Green Arrow’s knowledge and his actions before reporting his emergence to us, and according to them, your former Horseman is telling the truth.”</p>
<p>“Taer Al-Sahfer, what can you tell me about crime in Starling City during your youth?”</p>
<p>“It could get pretty bad, with gangs going to war with each other,” Taer Al-Sahfer said. “I didn’t get a chance to see what it’s like now. I stayed in the safehouse with Nyssa, to avoid the temptation to look for my family.”</p>
<p>Ra’s nodded, his dark eyes leaving Taer Al-Sahfer and turning to Sarab once more. “And you, Sarab? Which would you say is accurate?”</p>
<p>“I can only tell you what Oliver told me,” Sarab said. “A.R.G.U.S. considers the threat credible, and are supporting Oliver’s mission against your former Horseman. I cannot say if your former Horseman is telling the truth, having never met him before I spoke to him yesterday. As for Oliver, he believes he is telling the truth, and he had one last thing to say, which has some bearing on Oliver’s knowledge. He said he learned of your former Horseman’s status as a former member of the League from a woman who found him and trained him in Russia this past January. He said her name was Talia, Master.” Nyssa stiffened at this, and Taer Al-Sahfer’s eyes widened. There was very little talk of Ra’s’ oldest daughter in Nanda Parbat, but there was still talk of how she had left to found her own League, the League of Shadows, in an attempt to prove herself to Ra’s, prove that she could be a worthy Demon’s Head. The possibility that Oliver had been one of her students…</p>
<p>“Talia,” Ra’s mused. “I see. Did Mr. Queen say anything else?”</p>
<p>“Nothing that has bearing on this matter, Master,” Sarab replied.</p>
<p>Ra’s considered what had been said, Taer Al-Sahfer fidgeting slightly because whatever Ra’s decided would impact her hometown, impact her <em>family</em> in some way. Finally, Ra’s spoke. “Oliver Queen’s words are troubling, and yet I cannot ignore that Al Sa-Her left us as a member in good standing,” Ra’s said. “There is still too much fog on this matter, and it bears further investigation. Sarab, you will return to Starling City and observe the conflict between Green Arrow and Al Sa-Her. You will discover who is speaking truth and report back to me.”</p>
<p>“As you command, Master,” Sarab said with a bow. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Laurel has always known what to say to Oliver in the show to get through to him. The only thing he ever ignored her on was the matter of Malcolm, which I think he came to regret when all was said and done.</p>
<p>*2* Malcolm is being his typical overconfident self and, as usual, leaping to the wrong conclusions regarding Green Arrow.</p>
<p>*3* Things are playing out differently with Ra’s in part because this time around I can call on the Lauriver Discord for advice on various matters in storytelling. Things like Sara not being allowed to interact with Oliver, and Sarab being sent back alone to investigate instead of Ra’s deciding Oliver is telling the truth are among those things. As it was pointed out to me, Oliver wouldn’t be able to get a meeting with Ra’s at this point, so not only can’t Ra’s judge him in person, Oliver can’t do anything for Sara as of yet. We’ll see how this affects the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Matters of Paternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Alright, so, after a great deal of thought and discussion with Nyame, I am confirming that this story is an in-depth rewrite of the Riseverse, albeit with its own twists and turns to make it a fresh take nonetheless. In other words, it’s essentially a ‘Director’s Cut’, taking all of the lessons I’ve learned from writing the Riseverse and applying them to this to make it the best story possible. Some storylines, like Felicity coming back from the future, will be pruned out because they went nowhere.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen rolled over in bed as early morning lit drifted in through the windows of his hotel room. He looked around at the clock on the night table beside the bed, which read 6:14 a.m. Oliver pulled the covers off of himself and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up and placing both hands on either side of himself as he prepared to stand. The journey to Central City had been uneventful without even a hint of turbulence, and the journey itself had only taken a couple of hours. Dig was in another hotel room; Oliver had not yet gotten his driver’s license again, so he would have been unable to rent a car of his own at the airport car rental terminal. Oliver didn’t like having to bring Dig along, if he was honest; doing so, having Dig drive him around Central City, would send the message that he was an elitist snob who hadn’t changed much from the spoiled, brash youth Samantha remembered. He could only hope Samantha would look passed first impressions and see that he <em>had</em> changed.</p>
<p>Oliver stood up and made his way to the bathroom, where he undressed and stepped into the shower stall, turning on the water and letting the hot water spray down on him. He stood there under the spray, mind going to what he was here in Central City to do. It was Sunday, but he doubted Samantha and William attended any church. Samantha had told him she was more agnostic than anything else after growing up in a strictly Christian household under very devout parents, and he doubted said parents’ reaction to her being pregnant out of wedlock had endeared religion to her at all. She had had to use the first check his mother gave her for a reason, in Oliver’s opinion, and that reason was that she had no support from her family. So, it was likely that Samantha and William would be at their house (which had probably been purchased with help from his mother’s first check now that he thought about it) when Oliver went there. If they weren’t, well, he could wait. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Being in Central City, though, made him think of who else was in this city. Barry. Cisco. Caitlin. None of them were the people he remembered right now. He had no idea if any of them were even working at the jobs they had had when he knew them or not. A part of him wanted to see them, but he wouldn’t be able to explain his interest in three complete strangers to John Diggle, and so unless he ran into one of them by accident while in town, he would have to wait until the time came that they entered his orbit. Barry wouldn’t for another year, Cisco and Caitlin for another two, and even when they did, they wouldn’t be the ones he had forged such strong friendships with. They would be who they were at the beginning of their journeys towards becoming The Flash, Vibe, and Frost (they had dropped the ‘Killer’ since Caitlin had never killed anyone with her powers). So, no, as much as he would have liked to see his friends, it was better off if he never did.</p>
<p>Also somewhere out there were Vince Sobel and Dinah Drake, neither of whom he wanted to meet either. He hadn’t said anything to Dinah since they had more important matters to discuss, but the dark future his children had told him about could be laid at the feet of her, Dig, and Rene. From what Mia had told him, Dinah focused entirely on the Canary Network, which from what Mia told him was more or less a female empowerment group. An admirable goal, but not what he felt Black Canary should be about. It both saddened and angered Oliver that the title of Black Canary was modeled after Sara’s initial mission and not the goals of the woman who created the title. Laurel wanted to help <em>everyone</em>, save <em>everyone</em>. <em>That’s </em>what Black Canary should have been about. As for Vince Sobel, the man had cared nothing for collateral damage, killing as many innocents as he did the guilty. If anyone should have been painted as a <em>serial killer</em> by the recruits, it was Vigilante.</p>
<p>Oliver used the complimentary soap, shampoo, and conditioner to wash and clean, then shut off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Oliver returned to the main room and opened his suitcase, getting out a casual outfit of a sweater and jeans. He had brought no suits to Central City since this was about trying to get to know his son and as he had previously thought about, he didn’t want to give either Samantha or William the wrong impression of him if he could help it. Oliver quickly dressed and then grabbed the menu that came with the room to order room service for breakfast. He hoped Dig remembered he was paying all of their expenses on this trip and that he could get room service, too.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It was about nine a.m. when the town car that Oliver and Dig had rented from the airport car rental agency pulled to a stop outside of Samantha and William’s house. “Not this time, John,” Oliver said as Dig prepared to get out. “It’s a safe neighborhood and we have no reason to stand on ceremony here. And I’ll be fighting an uphill battle as it is without coming across as an elitist snob by having you open the door for me instead of doing it myself.”</p>
<p>“Alright, sir,” Diggle said, settling back in his seat. He understood Oliver’s desire. He was technically a family man himself, looking after Carly and A.J. Oliver got out of the car and shut the door behind him before walking up the sidewalk and the front steps. He rang the doorbell and steeled himself for what was coming.</p>
<p>There was the sound of rapid running, and then the door was pulled open and standing on the other side was six-year-old William, who stared up at Oliver with innocent eyes.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” he asked, his voice at a higher pitch than Oliver had ever heard it due to his youth.</p>
<p>“My name’s Oliver,” Oliver said with a smile at his son. “I’m an old friend of your mother’s. Is she in?”</p>
<p>“Mom! Someone’s here for you!” William shouted back into the house.</p>
<p>“Who is it?” Samantha called even as Oliver heard footsteps coming from inside the house.</p>
<p>“He says his name’s Oliver!” William shouted back.</p>
<p>Samantha came into view, hurrying a little faster at her son’s words, and then she was on the other side, pulling William behind her defensively. “Oliver,” she said neutrally. “I heard you were found. What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“You and I need to talk, Samantha,” Oliver said quietly. “My father knew the truth and he told me before he died.”</p>
<p>Samantha stared at Oliver for a moment, then turned to their son. “William, go upstairs and play. You’re a very good doorman.”</p>
<p>“Okay, Mommy,” William said, and then he was racing upstairs. Samantha turned back to Oliver.</p>
<p>“Come in,” she said reluctantly, opening the screen door and allowing Oliver to walk inside.</p>
<p>“Before we get down to the main point of conversation, I want to say I’m sorry, and I understand why you didn’t tell me the truth,” Oliver said, turning to her as she shut the door. “My mother can be very intimidating when she wants to be and when she thinks there’s a threat to her children, even from themselves, she acts to remove that threat. She didn’t think I was ready for the kind of responsibility that would’ve come with knowing about William, and that’s why she did what she did. But now that it’s in the open between us, she told me about how she paid you off with two checks and that you cashed the first one. I’m guessing you didn’t have any support from your parents.”</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t,” Samantha said stiffly. “And I accept your apology, Oliver, but I don’t know why you’re here. William and I are just fine without you.”</p>
<p>“I’m here because William is my son, Samantha, and I want to be a part of his life,” Oliver said. “I’m not asking for anything like joint custody. I don’t have the right after my mother bribed and threatened you into leaving Starling and lying to me about losing our child. I just want the chance to be a part of his life. Maybe there’s already someone in your life who’s his father, and if that’s the case, I’ll step aside quietly and leave without a fuss. But Laurel told me that she thinks I should be a part of William’s life, that a child needs both of their parents if they can have them. She offered to come, but I knew I needed to do this on my own.”</p>
<p>“There’s no one,” Samantha said after a moment. “Dating anyone is difficult when you’re pregnant and then when you have a child. No one wants to raise another man’s child, especially when you refuse to say anything about the father. It makes them think they’ll come sniffing around one day and ruin everything. It’s not like I could tell them the truth. Your mother would have reacted poorly to that.”</p>
<p>“If she heard about it, most likely,” Oliver agreed with a nod. “Look, I’m not asking for much. Just the chance to come to Central City every once in a while and spend the day with William. I’m not asking to do it right away, or even today. But can you honestly say William wouldn’t benefit from knowing his father is alive and loves him?”</p>
<p>“Do you?” Samantha asked. “Love him, I mean.”</p>
<p>“He’s my son, Samantha, and I do love him, even if I don’t know him,” Oliver said. “He’s a part of me like he’s a part of you. There are some people who shouldn’t be parents, who feel nothing for their offspring. I’m not one of them. If you would let me, I would make sure William got into the best schools possible so he has every chance of making something of himself. But I’ll leave that sort of thing, how much involvement I have in his life, up to you. I’m not asking for an answer right now.” Oliver noticed a scratch pad by the house phone and went over to it, writing down his number. “Here, call me with whatever your decision is. I’ll be in town until this evening. I have to fly back tonight because I start at Queen Consolidated tomorrow.” Oliver met her gaze. “It’s all in your hands, Samantha. You’re the one whose been raising him, the one who holds him when he cries, the one who encourages him in school, all of it. You are the only one who can make this decision. I’ll go now.” Oliver headed for the door, Samantha watching him go with a conflicted expression on her face.</p>
<p>Oliver got back into the car. “Where to now, sir?” Dig asked.</p>
<p>“Drive, Dig,” Oliver said with a sigh. “Just drive.” Diggle nodded and pulled away from the curb, Oliver knowing that Samantha had only been so quiet because she hadn’t expected him to show up on her doorstep all of the sudden. If she had been prepared for it, he had a feeling that conversation would have gone much differently.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel Lance, her hair back to it’s natural honey-blonde, double-checked the address that she had written down; she had called Joanna this morning and asked her if she knew of any good, affordable places to learn self-defense, because she had been attacked twice now and even if she disagreed with her father on certain topics right now, he was right about one thing. If she kept challenging the corrupt and powerful of Starling City, be they organized crime or corrupt businessmen or city officials on the take, they were going to come after her, and she didn’t want to be solely dependent on Oliver to save her every time. She was too independent for that to be a status quo she found acceptable, and she wanted to be able to defend herself. Joanna had told her about this place, a boxing gym run by a man named Ted Grant. It was affordable, which was important, and so Laurel entered the gym.</p>
<p>Inside, the gym was filled with sweaty men who were working punching bags, both those hanging from the ceiling and mounted on stands. Laurel took a moment to look around, then went up and tapped a Hispanic man who was punching a bag with an ugly look on his face on the shoulder. He turned, examined her for a moment, then said, “What?” in a tone that was more than a little hostile.</p>
<p>Laurel raised her chin slightly and said, “My name’s Laurel Lance. I’m looking for the owner?”</p>
<p>“Rene Ramirez,” the man said shortly. “I know who you are. Everyone does thanks to that interview you gave. Guess I can’t blame you for wanting to learn how to handle yourself with the kinds of people you’re goin’ after.” He sighed. “Come on. I’ll introduce you to Ted. I can’t blame someone for wanting to defend themselves, especially if they’re brave enough to work in the Glades.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Laurel followed Rene towards the back, where a Hispanic man was encouraging a young man with his punches. “Hey, Ted, got someone here who wants to talk to you,” Rene said as he stopped a few feet away. He turned to Laurel. “You’re on your own from here.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Laurel told him. He nodded and walked away. She approached Ted and held out a hand. “Laurel Lance.”</p>
<p>“Ted Grant,” the boxer said, taking her hand and shaking it briefly. “How can I help you, Miss Lance? Is there a lawsuit pending towards my gym?”</p>
<p>“No,” Laurel said. “I’m actually hoping you can help me. In the past week, I’ve nearly been killed twice, and I’m sick of thugs dragging me out of places I should feel safe without me at least doing some damage to them. I’m not going to stop what I’m doing, which means I’m gonna make enemies. I need to learn how to defend myself better. My friend Joanna suggested your gym. So, how about it, Mr. Grant? Can you help me, or should I go elsewhere?”</p>
<p>“Only other places in town are all expensive,” Ted said. “You wouldn’t be here if you could afford them. One question. Red or black?”</p>
<p>Laurel looked around. Everyone in the gym wore red or black training clothes. She turned back to Ted and after a moment said, “Black.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Emiko Adachi was conflicted, and had been for the past week, ever since her half-brother had shown up and offered the chance to build a relationship with him. It was all he could offer, which Emiko knew all too well considering what her mother had told her about Moira Queen after she turned eighteen and was old enough to understand what had really happened and why her father wasn’t around anymore from the time she was eleven. For years, all she had wanted was to be recognized by her father, and while that was no longer possible, Oliver was offering to be a part of her life. She had never told Kazumi this, but she had always wanted to meet Oliver when she was younger, always wanted to know her brother. After she was told the truth about Robert choosing his other family over them for the sake of his name and fortune, Emiko had grown a little bitter before hitting upon the idea of earning her father’s respect by attending college and getting a business degree that she could put to use at Queen Consolidated. When Robert had refused to let her do so, had told her the company was <em>Oliver’s</em>, she had been enraged and let the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> be sabotaged.</p>
<p>Yet now here her brother came, wanting to build a relationship with her because of what their father had said to him on the life raft after escaping the destruction of the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>. Emiko didn’t know how to feel. When Oliver had left their apartment, Emiko had been tempted to rip up the piece of paper with his number on it and never think about it again. Yet she hadn’t, and she still had it in her pocket every day. She didn’t know why she was even giving this any serious amount of thought. She had been burned by the Queen family twice now, why risk a third time? She had a family in Dante and the Ninth Circle, and she was slowly rising through the ranks, close to achieving her goal of becoming somebody by becoming the leader of the Ninth Circle. She was a mid-level associate now, dealing with problems within the Ninth Circle and the occasional upstart outside of it. Once she became the leader of the Ninth Circle, she would be the one directing it’s agents, and if she felt the need, she could have revenge on her father through her brother.</p>
<p>But what was the better revenge? Forging a relationship with the son that Robert had chosen over her, or destroying Robert’s legacy, from the company his family had founded over the generations to the family he had chosen over them? Either would take time, and Emiko knew it wasn’t entirely wanting revenge on Robert that stilled her hand. She <em>wanted</em> a relationship with Oliver just for the sake of the connection, to feel like she belonged, to feel like she was considered a <em>Queen</em>, which was all she had wanted from Robert, to be considered an equal to his son, who was only three years older than her. What was so wrong with her that her father had been unable to treat her as Oliver’s equal? Especially since it seemed that Oliver planned to treat her like his sister if she accepted forging a relationship with him.</p>
<p>Wouldn’t the perfect revenge be getting recognized as a Queen by her brother, in spite of Robert’s reluctance? Wouldn’t that be more satisfying than merely <em>destroying</em> Robert’s legacy? <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn got out of his car and made his way to the front door of the Queen Mansion, ringing the bell to alert the residents that they had a visitor. He waited patiently, wondering who would answer the door. Would it be one of the staff, such as Raisa? Would it be Moira or Walter? Or would it be his daughter, who had been kept from him for sixteen years? Malcolm straightened as the door swung open to show Raisa on the other side. “Good afternoon, Raisa,” he said congenially, giving the roguish grin that he used when he wanted to set someone at ease. “I’m here to see Moira if she’s about?”</p>
<p>“Mrs. Queen is in the sitting room with Miss Thea and Mr. Walter,” Raisa said. “I will take you to them.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Malcolm said smoothly and followed the Queens’ maid through the entrance hall and towards the sitting room, where the Queens straightened at the sight of him.</p>
<p>“Mr. Merlyn is here to see you, Mrs. Queen,” Raisa said.</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you, Raisa,” Moira said, perfectly poised as always. “You may go.” Raisa nodded and left the room as Malcolm moved in and took a seat across from the Queens, noting that Thea looked nervous while Moira and Walter were uneasy. “What can we do for you, Malcolm?”</p>
<p>“Tommy came to see me the other night, very upset,” Malcolm said calmly, and noticed how all three tensed at the mention of Tommy’s name. So they already expected what this was about; good. It should cut down on the amount of denial thrown his way. “He was angry at me for dishonoring Rebecca’s memory by sleeping with you, Moira. I, of course, admitted that it was perhaps not the best decision I could have made at the time. Then I asked him why you would come clean to him after all these years. He told me what Oliver forced you into revealing, Moira. I know that Thea is my daughter, who you have <em>kept from me</em> for <em>sixteen years</em>. That ends now, Moira. I will not be kept from either of my children, and Thea needs a father. While I’m sure Walter has done an admirable job, as Robert did, there is no replacing the bond between a father and his child.”</p>
<p>“What <em>bond</em> are you speaking of?” Moira asked frostily, not hiding her anger at being confronted in this manner. “You haven’t been a father to Tommy in sixteen years. Was I supposed to expose my daughter to your cold aloofness? I saw what it did to Tommy, Malcolm. I did not want that for my daughter. And you have not changed one bit in these past sixteen years. Why should we expect you to treat Thea any different from how you’ve treated Tommy for sixteen years? She engages in much the same behaviors as Tommy has, and you only get involved there when it’s a matter of bailing Tommy out. Robert and I were more parents to Tommy than you were.”</p>
<p>“I have the right to be a part of Thea’s life, Moira,” Malcolm said, remaining calm. “If she wants me to be, that is. She’s seventeen now, nearly eighteen. She’s old enough to decide for herself if she wants me in her life. And if she does and you still refuse to let me be a part of her life, then we’ll have to take this matter to the courts, and we both know that what you’ve done will not look good for you.” It went unspoken that, technically, the courts belonged to Malcolm and would always rule in his favor, a fact Moira knew all too well, which was why she had only one choice left in this instance.</p>
<p>She turned to Thea. “As Malcolm says, sweetheart, it’s up to you. You’re nearly an adult. If you want Malcolm in your life, I can’t stop you. But just remember that Robert loved you like you were his own and that he was your father for most of your life.”</p>
<p>Thea was conflicted. On the one hand, she wanted a father who was related to her again. She wanted to feel like she was part of a family, even if it was a disjointed one since she was technically the child of two families, the Queens and the Merlyns. She knew that Mr. Merlyn had an aloofness to him; she had heard Tommy complain about it to Oliver from time to time growing up. But surely if he came here like this, he wouldn’t be planning to have the same kind of attitude with her, right? Surely, if he came here like this, he wanted to have a relationship with her. In the end, what made the decision for Thea was the memory of the night Oliver revealed that her relationship to Malcolm wasn’t the only one their mother had hidden, that Moira had hidden the fact that Oliver had another sister and a <em>son</em> from everyone. “I want a relationship with Mr. Merlyn,” Thea finally said. “At least he’s showing an <em>interest</em> in me and hasn’t hidden any family members from everyone.”</p>
<p>“Well, there you have it, Moira,” Malcolm said evenly. “Thea wants to have a relationship with me, and I plan on trying to catch up on as much time as I can, even with my busy schedule. Will you stand in our way, forcing me to go through the courts, or will you allow this?”</p>
<p>Moira met Malcolm’s eyes, saw the darkness just beyond the genial gleam in his crystal blue eyes, the same eyes his son had, and said, “I do not want either of our families’ good name dragged through the mud, as would most assuredly happen if this went to court. I will not stand in your way. And <em>when</em> you fail to be there for Thea or scorn her as you have Tommy, I will be there to pick up the pieces, as I always have been.”</p>
<p>“Well, then, I’m sure you won’t mind if I take Thea on a little drive, give us some father-daughter time, now, will you?” Malcolm said, keeping a genial attitude even as he crowed his victory inside. If Moira was the leak within Tempest, she would get the message very clearly now. She had more to lose now than ever, because Malcolm could <em>and would</em> twist their daughter against her. While they were out, he would ask Thea what she meant about hidden family members. Anything that gave him leverage on Moira to keep her in line should be investigated <em>thoroughly</em>. <strong><em>*4*</em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Now, this is just my head canon, but if we assume that the writers *didn’t* forget that Moira paid two million dollars out to Samantha, then Samantha had to have used the first check for a good reason, and having no support from very devout Christian parents would do it. Of course, this means William had a very uncomfortable adolescence since his sexual preferences were starting to emerge when he went to live with his grandparents.</p>
<p>*2* Rene being a member of Ted’s gym is one of my newer head canons, to explain why he chose the profession he did in the first half of Season 7.</p>
<p>*3* This time I want there to be a lot more conflict for Emiko when it comes to Oliver and what he’s offering her, and I want there to be conflict if/when she’s forced to choose between Oliver and the Ninth Circle.</p>
<p>*4* And now Malcolm’s *true* reason for forging a relationship with Thea is exposed. It’s another form of leverage over Moira, whom he believes is potentially the leak within Tempest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. William</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen was sitting in CC Jitters, sipping at a latte, when his cell phone rang. He picked up, noted the caller I.D. read unknown number, and answered it, hoping this might be Samantha since he would have to leave Central City in a few hours. “Oliver Queen,” he said as he answered.</p>
<p>“Oliver, it’s Samantha,” came the reply. “I’ve thought about what you said and about what’s best for William. Maybe if William was older and we were more comfortable in our current situation, I would make a different choice. But the truth is, William is very young and wonders why he doesn’t have a father like all of his friends do. He keeps asking me where his daddy is and I’ve had to tell him that you had gone away since it would’ve crushed his heart to hear that you were dead. He’s continued to ask me about you, asking if you’ll ever come for a visit. For our son’s sake, I’m agreeing to visits. But if you hurt him in any way, I will make you regret it, billionaire or not.”</p>
<p>“I completely understand, Samantha, and I will of course abide by your requests,” Oliver said. “You’re in control here. I am just glad you’re giving me a chance. Now, do you want to wait until next week or do you want me to meet William sooner? I’ll stay in Central City another day if that’s what you want. Like I said, your rules, your choice.”</p>
<p>“I think we better do this before I lose my nerve,” Samantha said. “Why don’t you join us for dinner tonight and we can tell William together?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Oliver said. “What time?”</p>
<p>“Six p.m.,” Samantha said. “William has a nine o’clock bedtime, just so you know.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Oliver said. “I’ll see you at six. Goodbye, Samantha.”</p>
<p>“Bye, Oliver,” Samantha said and hung up.</p>
<p>Diggle, who was sitting in the chair next to him, said, “So, she’s giving you a chance?”</p>
<p>“She is,” Oliver said. “I just hope I don’t screw this up. I have no idea how to talk to a six-year-old.”</p>
<p>“You’ll learn,” Diggle replied. “Every parent learns how to handle their children.”</p>
<p>“Speaking from experience, John?” Oliver asked, already knowing the answer.</p>
<p>“In a way,” Diggle replied. “My brother died a few years ago. I’ve been keeping an eye on his family, giving his son a father figure. I’m not my brother, but I’ve learned a few things about being a parent. You’ll do fine, Oliver, as long as you remember one thing: parents make mistakes, and that’s okay.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try to remember that,” Oliver said. “Thank you, John.”</p>
<p>“Do you think you’ll be coming out here often?” Dig asked.</p>
<p>“That’s Samantha’s decision, but I hope so,” Oliver said as the door to Jitters opened and two familiar figures entered: Barry Allen and Iris West, who seemed to be in good spirits. Oliver mused that he should probably go, but his latte was only half-finished and if he was honest, he wanted to see Barry, even if this Barry wasn’t his friend. He sipped at his latte as Barry and Iris ordered at the counter and then, with their orders in hand, walked over to a pair of seats near he and Dig. <em>Perfect,</em> Oliver thought in exasperation. <em>It’s like Fate is tempting me, showing me one of my best friends and telling me I can’t do anything to talk to them. </em></p>
<p> “I’m just not sure about working as a C.S.I. at the precinct with Joe, Iris,” Barry was saying. “I mean, a part of me <em>does</em> want to do it, because then I can study my dad’s case myself and see if I can’t find something they missed, something that proves he’s innocent. But on the other, I feel like it would be hard to work at the precinct that arrested my dad for murdering my mom. Especially since we both know from Joe that C.S.I.s are overworked, underpaid, and unappreciated. I just don’t know if that’s what I want to do with my life aside from my desire to study Dad’s case myself. I’ve thought about applying to S.T.A.R. Labs and Mercury Labs, see if I can’t help design technologies to make C.S.I. work better and easier. That could help my dad just as much. Cases are always being reopened because new technologies find new evidence.”</p>
<p>“Barry, all you’ve talked about since we were kids is becoming a C.S.I. and freeing your dad,” Iris said. “Are you sure this isn’t just nerves talking? What if you are the only one who can find the right thread to pull to find out what really happened that night? I know Dad doesn’t believe you, but I know you, Barry. You’re not a liar. If you say you saw something last night, I believe you. Just like I believe you about all of that stuff you post on your blog. If anyone can find out the truth about what happened to your mother, it’s you, but you can only do that as a C.S.I., Bar.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Barry said with a sigh. “Just the thought of fighting an uphill battle… it’s kind of daunting is all, Iris, and I worry that I’m not strong enough to wait until technologies improve and my dad can be cleared that way. I can’t help but wonder if the only one who could invent the technology that could clear my dad is me.”</p>
<p>Oliver was silent as he studied the younger man and woman. He had never thought Barry had thought of being anything but a C.S.I., that he had had other dreams and other thoughts of how he would free his father from prison. Oliver knew how important Henry Allen was to his friend, especially since it had been Henry’s death that had seen Barry create Flashpoint. Which was why, despite the offer being on the tip of his tongue, Oliver kept silent and finished his latte. Barry Allen was destined to be a C.S.I. and destined to be The Flash. If Oliver removed Barry from Central City with a job offer at Queen Consolidated, then it was possible that not only would neither of those things happen, but that Henry Allen would remain behind bars for the rest of his life. “Come on, John, we should get back to the hotel,” Oliver said, standing. Diggle stood with him, and Oliver had a moment to take note that Iris had looked over and a flash of recognition crossed her features before he and Dig were out the door. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn waved to his daughter as she headed into the Queen Mansion with a smile on her face before pressing down on the gas pedal and driving away, circling the roundabout in front of the Queen Mansion and heading down the long road leading off of the grounds. Today had been very fruitful, he decided. Not only had he gained another form of leverage and control over Moira, just in case she was the leak within Tempest, but he had also learned of potential forms of leverage and control over Oliver should it prove necessary to bring him into the fold due to his position at Queen Consolidated as the Director of Applied Sciences. Unlike Moira, Malcolm believed there was the chance Oliver would recognize the potential for what Dr. Markov’s device could do and cancel all funding to the project once Queen Consolidated acquired Unidac Industries. If Moira didn’t want her son put into a position like that, she should have had Walter give him another job within the company, still a leadership role, but far away from Applied Sciences. Moira only had herself to blame for Oliver’s potential recruitment into Tempest.</p>
<p>Thea’s revelations had shocked Malcolm, not an easy feat. Moira had not only hidden Thea from him for sixteen years, but she had forced Robert to abandon a second family he had and ensured Oliver never knew that he had another sister, this one only three years younger than him, and then Moira had presumably bribed and threatened the mother of Oliver’s child to tell him she had had a miscarriage. Robert had told Oliver all of this on the life raft, the ‘family secrets’ he had spoken of. And indeed they were family secrets, secrets Oliver seemed intent on bringing to light, unknowingly giving Malcolm more leverage over him and his mother should the need arise. Moira’s habit of hiding illegitimate children in some fashion or another made Malcolm wonder if Robert had any other love children out there that could be used against Moira or Oliver in some fashion or another.</p>
<p>As for the time he had spent with Thea herself, Malcolm had discovered that underneath the veneer of the spoiled heiress laid a sharp mind and a biting wit; sadly, Thea didn’t much employ the former, much like her brothers hadn’t before her, so Malcolm had his work cut out for him in trying to salvage something from Thea that he could never do with Tommy due to how their relationship had grown strained since his return sixteen years ago. He had tried to reconnect with Tommy, he truly had, but Tommy had held onto his resentment over Malcolm’s departure following Rebecca’s death and his killing of her murderer, and that resentment had only grown as Malcolm tried to curb his son’s impulsive nature and temper it with reason and caution. Now, he was resigned to the fact that he had lost the battle with Tommy; his son would never be more than what he was. Malcolm had toyed with the idea of forcing Tommy to grow up by cutting him off, but then realized that if he was going to do that, he should’ve done it years ago. It was too late now.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t too late to change Thea’s path, especially since she wanted a relationship with him. Perhaps he could even forge a bond with Oliver over the shared experience of having their children hidden from them, give himself even more leverage over Moira. Yes, that would do nicely. Thea had said Oliver had gone to Central City to see if his son’s mother would allow him visitation, but he would be back tomorrow to start work at Queen Consolidated. Malcolm would have to make sure and give him a call, wish him luck on his first day, as was only appropriate since he was Oliver’s godfather.</p>
<p>As Malcolm drove passed the gates and turned onto the road back to downtown Starling City, his mind turned to the matter of his meeting with Sarab, Ra’s’ new horseman. He knew that he would not find out the results of the investigation unless Ra’s gave leave for him to know, but he had a good feeling about this matter. He had left the League of Assassins as a member in good standing; Ra’s had recognized that his soul was divided and told him there was no place in the League for one such as he. As a result, Ra’s had released him and allowed him to reclaim his former life. Seeing as he had become Ra’s’ Horseman before that time, the quickest to ever achieve it considering he had only been with the League for two years during his time there, Malcolm was still highly-regarded by Ra’s and those who had known him and they would not be easily-swayed by the likes of Green Arrow, a ruffian and uncouth soldier. At worst, Ra’s would have sent Sarab back to observe the conflict between himself and Green Arrow, which would result in nothing since Green Arrow was a single man, no matter how skilled, and he could be dealt with just as soon as they found out where he was operating out of and who he was. Malcolm now had his agents scouring known members of militias who had vanished according to the F.B.I. and A.T.F., searching for one who could have the skillset of the Green Arrow. It was only a matter of time before Green Arrow could no longer hide from him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The rented town car pulled up in front of the Clayton household and Oliver opened the door. “I’ll text you when I’m ready to leave, so you don’t have to sit out here for however long I’m here,” Oliver told Dig, who nodded, before getting out of the car and shutting the door behind him. As he walked up the sidewalk to the front porch, the town car pulled away. No doubt Dig was going to go get some dinner himself from a restaurant in town like Big Belly Burger. Oliver rang the doorbell and waited. This time it was Samantha who answered the door. She gave him a nervous nod and then opened the screen door, allowing him to enter her home for the second time that day.</p>
<p>“I told William we were having a special guest for dinner tonight and he’s been pestering me for more information the entire afternoon,” Samantha admitted as she closed the front door. “I hope we’re doing the right thing. He’s only six. He’s not going to understand why you’re not here all of the time and why you and I aren’t together if we’re his parents.”</p>
<p>“If you’re having second thoughts, I can go and we can pretend this never happened,” Oliver said, gesturing towards the door.</p>
<p>“No, no, William wants a father, and you are his father,” Samantha said. She raised her voice. “William! Our guest is here!”</p>
<p>There was the pattering of small footsteps before William was racing into the front hall. “Oliver!” he said in surprise. “You’re our special guest?”</p>
<p>“I am, William,” Oliver said. “I hope you’re not too disappointed.”</p>
<p>“Not really,” William said shaking his head. He turned his head to his mother. “Mommy, why is Oliver joining us? Are you kissing?”</p>
<p>“No, sweetheart,” Samantha said. “Come on, let’s all go talk in the front room. Dinner is still cooking.”</p>
<p>“What is dinner?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Lasagna, store-bought,” Samantha said.</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Oliver said as the three entered the front room, Oliver taking a seat in an armchair while Samantha and William sat on the couch.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” William asked, his eyes bright and inquisitive.</p>
<p>“Honey, there’s something we need to tell you,” Samantha said. “Many years ago, Oliver and I knew each other in Starling City. There is no easy way to say this. Oliver is your father, William.”</p>
<p>William, whose legs had been swinging back and forth due to nervous energy, stopped and he turned wide eyes on his mother and then Oliver. “Really?” he squeaked out, looking at Oliver hard.</p>
<p>“Yeah, buddy,” Oliver said. “I know it’s sudden, but I only found out about you after my family’s yacht went down and I was lost at sea. I’ve wondered what you were like for five years. Before that, I didn’t even know about you.”</p>
<p>“Why?” William asked.</p>
<p>“Because your grandmother is very controlling and didn’t think I was ready for being a father,” Oliver said. “So, she asked your mother to leave town.” He wouldn’t get into the intricacies of his mother’s tendency to bribe and threaten where necessary, and by the look on Samantha’s face, she was grateful he didn’t go into those details. “And believe me, your grandmother is an intimidating woman. Your mother did the right thing in leaving.” Oliver leaned forward. “But this is a complicated situation, William. I live in another city. I have responsibilities there. I won’t be able to come here very often, but I promise that when I do come, my time is one hundred percent yours. Whatever you want to do, we do. I promise.”</p>
<p>“When are you leaving?” William asked.</p>
<p>“I have to fly home to Starling tonight, but for the next few hours, I’m yours,” Oliver said. “Same rules apply. Aside from dinner, whatever you want to do, we do. But you still have a bedtime.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” William said, Oliver noting that this cooperation was probably because he was processing the fact his father was alive and in front of him. “Can we play a game?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>As the Queen Consolidated jet took to the skies and turned northward, Oliver Queen reclined back in the leather seat of the private jet, thinking over the events of the evening. He had had dinner with William and Samantha, and then the three of them had played a game called Candyland. Afterwards, it had nearly been William’s bedtime, and so Oliver had been asked by William to read him a bedtime story. Oliver had read to William from a <em>Berenstain Bears</em> book, and William had slipped off to sleep, one hand gripping Oliver’s. Oliver had slowly pulled away from his son in order to keep from waking him and then made his way downstairs, having texted Diggle as he went upstairs with William. He had said goodbye to Samantha and arranged to come next weekend, barring any complications on Oliver’s end. And now he was on his way back to Starling City, back to the fight against Malcolm Merlyn and wondering what verdict Ra’s al Ghul would decree from the investigation Maseo had conducted.</p>
<p>Oliver knew that Maseo probably had spoken with Malcolm, so by now Malcolm would know Green Arrow had some kind of connection to the League of Assassins, if only being the reason they were investigating things at all. But he had doubts that his report to Ra’s would stir anything substantial. By all accounts, Malcolm had been a member in good standing when he left the League sixteen years ago, for reasons unknown to Oliver. While he and Malcolm had talked a great deal about the League when they were working together to take down Ra’s, but not about how Malcolm had been released or why. Just like they hadn’t talked much about the Undertaking and who else might have bene involved besides Oliver’s mother. Looking back and considering the way Malcolm had used the League and then founded the Thanatos Guild, it was highly likely Malcolm had intended on finishing his plans for the Glades all along and kept his allies secret so he could turn to them once more. For all Oliver knew, those same allies had been susceptible to Diaz since they would have been profiting from the corruption in Star City for years.</p>
<p>“You look rather troubled for a man who just spent time with his only son,” Diggle, sitting across from him, said.</p>
<p>“Just thinking about what’s waiting for us back in Starling,” Oliver said. “There’s still so much left to do to bring down Malcolm. I worry that everything is going to go to hell at some point, Dig. I worry that coming here to Central City was a mistake, since it paints a target on Samantha and William if Malcolm ever learns who I am. I worry that I’m putting the people I love in danger by being close to them while I’m working to take down Malcolm. If he ever finds out who I am, all of the people I love, from William to my mother and sister to Laurel, will be in danger. And yet I can’t stop; I can’t let thousands of people be murdered by Malcolm’s plot. I have to stop him. I have to stop <em>all of them</em>.” </p>
<p>“So, will you be hitting the streets when we get back to Starling, if only for a patrol?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said, turning to look out the window at the sky outside. “It’s time to get back to work.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Taer Al-Sahfer had been unable to rest for very long since hearing Sarab’s report. All that she could think of was that if Ollie’s accusations were right, if Ra’s’ former Horseman was planning an atrocity in Starling City, then her family would be caught in the middle. Her parents, her sister… she had stayed away because she was afraid of letting them see what she had become since the <em>Gambit</em> sank. But if they were in danger, she couldn’t just sit here and stay put. And there was the fact that she was struggling with all of the killing now; she had had a mission recently that had hit her harder and she had suddenly realized how much blood she had on her hands. She hadn’t told Nyssa; she hadn’t told anyone. She knew what happened to assassins like her, assassins who faltered, who lost their ability to kill. Since Sarab was currently heading for or already back in Starling City, the duty of killing her would fall to either Nyssa or Al-Owal. Nyssa would do it quickly, for the sake of their relationship, but Al-Owal was the more likely to be chosen, and he had always hated her because she was off-limits thanks to Nyssa. If she were slated for execution, she would no longer be protected, and he would do things to her before he finally released her with a slow and painful death.</p>
<p>Closing her blue eyes for a moment, Sara Lance steeled herself and opened her eyes, considering herself to be her former self for the first time in three years. Her family were in danger, and Oliver needed all the allies he could get.</p>
<p>It was time to go back home, regardless of the danger that would put her in with the League. She would leave under cover of darkness and hide in one of the civilian planes at the airstrip when it headed for the country’s capital on a supply run. From there, she could make her way to Starling City. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel Lance leaned back on her couch, her muscles sore from her workout earlier in the day with Ted Grant. Ted had put her through her paces to see where she was at in terms of knowing how to defend herself and then started her on some exercises to begin building up her muscles and exercise them. He had also suggested some dietary changes to eat healthier, which would give her more energy to burn when training and be good for her body. Laurel liked to think that she was in decent shape, but she had been winded today after the workout, so maybe there was something to Ted’s words. Still, she would take it slow, and whatever changes she made would have to be within her budget (which was admittedly increased thanks to her new status as Director of C.N.R.I.).</p>
<p>Tomorrow, it would be back to work at C.N.R.I., which should’ve been cleaned up by now. Laurel wouldn’t tell anyone, but she was admittedly nervous about going back to her place of work after nearly losing her tongue there to China White’s daggers. If it hadn’t of been for Ollie… Laurel shuddered as a flash of imagined pain rushed through her head at what it might have felt like to feel China White’s dagger cut into and through her tongue, and what else the Chinese assassin would have done to her with those daggers if Oliver hadn’t of shown up when he did to save her. This was why she needed to freshen up on self-defense and change it up with something new, like boxing. She couldn’t always depend on Oliver to be there for her; he had an entire city that needed his help, and he couldn’t put that at risk to save her, something they would need to talk about when he returned from Central City and had a chance to swing by again.</p>
<p>Speaking of, Laurel wondered how Oliver’s meeting with Samantha went. Had Samantha been too angry about what Moira had done to listen to Oliver’s request? Or had she allowed Oliver to meet his son? And if she had, had she <em>told</em> William who Oliver was to him or merely introduced him as a friend of hers? Briefly, Laurel considered how she herself felt about Oliver visiting his son with another woman, and a woman who had been a sorority sister of hers at that. She wouldn’t deny she still felt a little hurt, but Ollie <em>had</em> come clean to her; he wanted things to work this time, and so did she. So, she pushed past the remnants of her anger and focused on how else she felt. Apprehensive was one word to describe it. She had dreamed of having children with Ollie, still did, and knowing he already had a son with another woman… she wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but it was a little heartbreaking that she wouldn’t be the one to give Oliver his first child. Though, in a way, they would still have a lot of firsts together if everything worked out. Oliver had missed out on all of William’s firsts, thanks to Moira’s actions and then the five years he was lost at sea.</p>
<p>Laurel’s thoughts of the future and the possibility of children with Oliver eventually led to her thinking about her own family and the life she and her sister had had. While Quentin had recently showed a great deal of affection to her, especially now that he had stopped drinking and was going to go to meetings, Laurel couldn’t help but think of the past five years and all the bitter recriminations thrown her way and being introduced as ‘the daughter who lived’ to the bartender of whichever bar she found her father in. And before that, there had been the favoritism showed to Sara by both her parents, her mother being a little more blatant. Laurel mused that if it had been <em>she</em> who had been on the <em>Gambit</em> and Sara who remained in Starling, her parents would probably still be together. Maybe she was wrong, but she just didn’t think her apparent death would break her parents the way Sara’s had. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p><em>Enough,</em> she told herself harshly. <em>It’s no use thinking of the past. You have to look forward. And you know you won’t do what Mom and Dad did. You won’t favor one child over the other and make them feel like you do now. Ollie’s coming back tomorrow and you can talk to him about how things went. </em></p>
<p>Nodding to herself and feeling content at the idea that she could see Oliver tomorrow and reaffirm that he still loved her, Laurel got up and headed for her bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* I considered whether or not Oliver would make an offer to Barry like in Rise, and while doing so led to some pretty awesome storylines, IMO, I was challenged by Okoriwadsworth to have Oliver decide *not* to make the offer, believing that Barry should remain in Central City. So, we’ll see how this story goes without Barry playing a prominent role like in the original.</p>
<p>*2* While Ra’s obviously wouldn’t order Sara to observe in Starling due to the potential of her becoming involved with her former life, it is canon that when she worries her family may be in danger that Sara would leave Nanda Parbat and go to Starling City to protect them.</p>
<p>*3* This is… one of my nastier head-canons. I can’t help but think that the loss of Laurel would not have affected Quentin and Dinah to the same degree that Sara’s loss did. Well, *maybe* Quentin would still have become the mess he did, but Dinah? Her attending Laurel’s funeral was a shock because pretty much every single time she had interacted with Laurel prior to that, it had something to do with Sara. The one time it didn’t, when she was poisoned by the League, eventually turned into something about Sara, too, so we didn’t really ever see Dinah being a concerned mother to Laurel.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Sara II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Alright, so, this story has had a title change and been given a series. That is because the episodes are too massive to do the story all in one volume like I had planned. Nyame has suggested splitting it into different volumes, like the Riseverse. Long-time readers will recognize the series title as the *other* oft-title for my time travel stories. As for the new title of the story, I wanted to pay an homage to “Rise” by having a similar title for this story. I thought “The Legend of the Green Arrow” fit nicely.</p>
<p>Also, for those wondering, yes, I have deleted “The Road Not Taken”. The more I thought about it, the more it became obvious that it was like the ‘return of the Queens’ idea I had for Children. Interesting idea, but would have a limited impact on the story and I would’ve just been copy/pasting a lot of the time since it would’ve followed the same plotlines as Rise and it’s sequels, just with Moira and Walter inserted into the reactions with perspectives chapters and the like. Not really worth the effort of writing.</p>
<p>Finally, this story is planned out to the very end in great detail, thanks in large part to Nyame’s willingness to brainstorm with me. Children is also plotted out to the mid-season finale, and with Children, I have gotten to roughly the halfway point in the planned chapters. Since this chapter marks the end of Episode 2, I will be at least trying to focus on Children until I finish the planned chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Oliver Queen entered his new office in the Applied Sciences division with some mild apprehension. Today was his first day working at Queen Consolidated in an official capacity for the first time in years, and the last time around he had been the absentee boss. Here, he would have to stay in this office for the entire shift, unless he went out to look at someone’s project to assess its value to the company, which wouldn’t be very often. Currently, he only had a part-time shift, eight to twelve, and he had every intention of taking Laurel lunch at C.N.R.I. since he knew from experience that Laurel sometimes forgot to eat unless someone brought her something. She could get so caught up in her work that time flew by and before she knew it, it was past dinnertime. Besides, having lunch with Laurel would keep their relationship going even though they would both be busy with their daytime careers and Oliver would be busy with his night-time activities.</p>
<p>Oliver sat down behind his desk and decided the first thing he would do is look over employee files for the division, if only for the sake of appearance when it came to choosing his ‘translator’, aka the person who would tell him hat the techno-babble meant. He had already decided that he would pick Curtis to fulfill this role, since Curtis was the only one he knew in this division who could fulfill that purpose without sounding condescending, which even Felicity had struggled with at times. Oliver ruthlessly pushed aside thoughts of his wife from the other timeline. That Felicity was gone and wouldn’t be a part of his life again, and as he had already decided, there was no way he was going to spend the next six years arguing with this version of Felicity to get to their eventual status quo of not talking about the things they didn’t like about each other. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong> </p>
<p>Oliver checked over the employee files, getting an idea of who he had working under him, and he got the impression that many of these people probably had the feeling they were God’s gift to science. They all skewed on the higher end of the I.Q. scale, and Oliver’s experience with tech geniuses was that they had a very high opinion of themselves and their work. Granted, most of the time it was warranted, but still, he would hope some of them knew a bit about humility. He was not going to have fun corralling geniuses but being the Director of Applied Sciences had been too good of an opportunity to pass up. When Unidac Industries was finally finalized, they would fall under his purview as the Director of Applied Sciences, and at that point he could erase the data on the Markov devices and then arrange for A.R.G.U.S. to pick up Dr. Markov himself, thus neutering Malcolm’s Undertaking with a whimper instead of an explosive duel (though he suspected it would still come to a duel between them whether the Undertaking went forward or not).</p>
<p>Oliver brought up the company email server, found Curtis’ company address, and sent off a quick email asking Curtis to come see him at his convenience. Then Oliver began familiarizing himself, as best he could, with the projects currently being conducted under the Queen Consolidated banner. About ten minutes after he had begun, there was a timid knock on the glass door of his office and he looked up to see Curtis standing on the other side, looking nervous. Oliver waved him in. “You wanted to see me, Mr. Queen?” Curtis asked nervously.</p>
<p>“I did, Dr. Holt,” Oliver said, gesturing for Curtis to sit down.</p>
<p>He did so while babbling, “Curtis is fine, Mr. Queen, unless you’d rather be formal, then Dr. Holt is just fine, besides, it’s your name on the building, you can call me what you want…”</p>
<p>“Curtis, you’re babbling,” Oliver said, and Curtis’ mouth snapped shut. “Now, I called you here because I get the feeling you can help me. I’m sure you know that I don’t have any of the training that the rest of the people in this division have, or even training in business, and that I’m here to learn the ropes of business and my mother and stepfather chose this division to be where I learned those lessons. It could easily have been another division, but it’s this one. Now, as I said, I don’t have the training or education that the rest of you have. I need someone to act as a translator, to dumb down the techno-babble for me. This wouldn’t be something you had to do very often, just when I was getting informed on what a project is meant to do. Do you think you could do this, and if not, can you suggest someone else who can?”</p>
<p>“I-I could do that, Mr. Queen,” Curtis said, relaxing slightly.</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said. “I’ll tell you when I need you. In the meantime, I’m going to go tour the purgatory level, see what kind of projects were deemed unviable.”</p>
<p>“I can come along, translate those things for you,” Curtis offered.</p>
<p>Oliver considered it for a moment, then nodded. “That would probably be a good idea, yes. Come on, Curtis.” He stood, as did Curtis, and the two men made their way out of the office. Applied Sciences was made up of Levels 21-23. Level 21 was the office space level, level 23 was the development level, and Level 22 was the purgatory, where unviable projects went to collect dust until they were eventually destroyed. Considering such projects were slated to be destroyed anyways, Oliver thought he might find some items that could be useful in his war against Malcolm and the criminality and corruption that he had spread across the city.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance was, as usual, focused entirely on her work, to the point that she jumped slightly when there was a knock on the glass door of her office, though she would admit privately that that was partly because it was hard being back here after being dragged out from under her desk and nearly having her tongue cut out by China White for daring to defy the Triad. She looked up, and smiled softly as she saw Oliver on the other side, holding up a bag of Chinese food. She waved him in and he entered. “Hey, you,” Oliver said with a smile, setting the bag on the desk. “Having a good day so far?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Laurel said with a nod. “It’s kind of hard being back here; I keep flashing back to Thursday night. If Green Arrow hadn’t come…” Laurel was mindful that she couldn’t say ‘if <em>you</em> hadn’t come’ even though someone would probably have to be standing right outside of the door to hear her say it. She didn’t want to be the one who revealed that Oliver was Green Arrow. “Anyways, I see you brought lunch.”</p>
<p>“Kind of figured you’d end up working through it,” Oliver said, pulling out a Styrofoam container, checking it, and handing it to her. “Beef and broccoli still your go-to?”</p>
<p>“It is,” Laurel said, taking the container and the fork that Oliver handed her. While she <em>could</em> use chopsticks if she felt like it, this would be a meal with a conversation, and she needed to concentrate on that, not on successfully capturing a bit of beef or a bit of broccoli. “So, how was your visit to Central City? Did you see him?”</p>
<p>“I did,” Oliver said. “Samantha told me that if William was older and they were more comfortable with their lives, she would probably have told me no. But William is still young enough that he wants a father, even one like me that can’t always be there for him. So, for now, I’ll be a part of his life, going down to Central City every weekend, barring unexpected complications like my responsibilities in Starling or to Queen Consolidated becoming a factor.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense,” Laurel said after swallowing a bit of broccoli as Oliver opened his own container of what looked like General Tso’s. “I’m happy for you, Ollie.” Her breath hitched slightly as she said the words, and Oliver looked up frowning.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Laurel?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing,” Laurel tried to deflect.</p>
<p>Oliver stood and moved closer, sitting on the edge of her desk and taking her free hand between both of his. “Hey, what did we say about being honest with each other this time around?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>Laurel sighed. “Last night, I just got to thinking that we’ll never have that first. You already have a first-born with Samantha. I thought that I’d be the one who would give you your first child. I’m not jealous, just… disappointed. The first child is supposed to be special, Ollie, and we missed that one.”</p>
<p>“No, we didn’t,” Oliver said, squeezing her hand gently. “Yes, William is my son. But I was not there when he was born. I wasn’t there for the ultrasounds beforehand. I wasn’t there when he took his first breath, when he took his first steps, when he laughed for the first time, all of it. None of those are firsts I’ve experienced. Our child, when they’re born, will still be <em>our</em> first child and it will be the first child I get to experience all of those with, and I’ll get to experience them with you. We haven’t missed anything because of William being born, Laurel.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Ollie,” Laurel said softly after a moment. She chuckled. “So much for us taking things slow; here we are already talking about kids.”</p>
<p>“Well, maybe deep down we recognize that we are the love of each other’s lives, and that kind of bond doesn’t really lend to taking things slow,” Oliver said. “I know that I have to resist the urge to kiss you every time I’m in the same room as you, to tell you that I love you. I spent five years thinking of nothing but getting back here and letting you know how wrong I was, even if you never took me back, and then I choked, couldn’t tell you that until you were kidnapped and I was forced to face the possibility of living in a world without you in it. I don’t want to see what that world looks like, Laurel, and I want you in my life. If that means we don’t exactly take things slow, well, it would be par for the course for us, wouldn’t it?” Oliver brought up her hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles.</p>
<p>“A charmer, as always, Oliver,” Laurel said with a brighter smile. She turned her attention back to her food as Oliver returned to his seat and started in on his own meal. Oliver knew that one thing that had led to this was Laurel’s insecurities, and he would do his best to address those, to make sure she knew she had worth on her own. He was not going to let the woman he loved think less of herself any longer. In the last timeline, she had <em>died</em> thinking she wasn’t worthy of his love, and that tore at him every day. He wouldn’t allow her to die again, and he wouldn’t allow her to think herself unworthy of his love and affection. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It was about two p.m. when there was a knock on Oliver’s door. Oliver, who had been reading an article from the <em>Daily Star</em> on the Green Arrow’s recent activities with a smile on his face, closed down the browser window and walked over to his door, swinging it open. Despite himself, Oliver couldn’t help but feel his eyes widen in shock at the sight of Sara Lance on the other side; he hadn’t expected to see her again for at least a year. Unless this was the Sara from the future, come to stop him from changing time. “Sara,” he finally said. “I can’t say I’m surprised. You survived the <em>Gambit</em>. Figured you had survived the <em>Amazo</em> as well.”</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t think you had,” Sara said softly as she stepped inside the apartment, Oliver closing the door behind her. She turned to face him. “I thought Slade had killed you, until I saw a message from the Green Arrow and recognized the hood that he wore. What happened, Ollie? What happened with Slade?”</p>
<p>“We fought as the <em>Amazo</em> crumbled around us, and he ended up caught under a pile of debris,” Oliver said. “That’s the only thing that saved me, him getting pinned. I was no match for him.” Sara nodded slowly, aware that Slade had been Oliver’s mentor and had been fighting for years whereas Oliver had barely begun to master the training that Slade had put him through when Slade had turned on them thanks to Ivo. “I had an arrow in one hand, the cure in the other. Slade told me to stick him with the cure, that it wouldn’t matter, that he would keep his promise. He told me that you were only the first, and that he would kill Mom, and Thea, and Laurel. I put that arrow through his eye.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Sara said viciously.</p>
<p>“But Sara, you know how powerful the Mirakuru was,” Oliver said. “What if it regenerated him enough to survive that?” Sara paled at the thought. “I’m going to put out feelers if I can, see if I can pick anything that sounds like what someone full of Mirakuru could be capable of.”</p>
<p>“Good idea,” Sara said, still pale. “The thought Slade could come after our families…” Sara chuckled sadly. “Of course, that’s why I’m here. To make sure my family is safe, even though I’ll be dead before they ever see me.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean by that?” Oliver asked, even though he already knew.</p>
<p>“Your friend Maseo Yamashiro, he and I worked for the same person,” Sara said. “You’ve heard of the League of Assassins?”</p>
<p>“I have,” Oliver said. “But what does that have to do with you being dead before your family ever sees you?”</p>
<p>“I had a mission a while back that made me start thinking about what I was doing, what I had become,” Sara said softly. “I’ve been struggling in the League ever since because I don’t know if I can take the killing any longer. Then Maseo, or Sarab, showed us the video of your speech. Ra’s sent me and his daughter along with Sarab, even though Sarab was the only one who would be investigating. Sending Nyssa and I was to test me, to see if I could be in the same city as my friends and family and not reach out. I managed to keep from even looking up my family, even though I wanted to. When we got back to Nanda Parbat, I heard Sarab’s report. I know that if what you told him is true, my family’s in danger. Is it true, Oliver? Or did I leave the League for nothing?”</p>
<p>“It’s true,” Oliver said. “I’m guessing Maseo didn’t tell you <em>who</em> was planning this, or you’d be a little more on edge right now.”</p>
<p>“All he ever said was that it was a former Horseman of Ra’s’,” Sara admitted. “Who is it, Ollie?”</p>
<p>“Malcolm Merlyn,” Oliver said. “He intends to destroy the Glades because of what happened to his wife nineteen years ago.” Oliver sighed. “And like I told Maseo, he was the one who had a bomb planted on the <em>Gambit</em> to kill my father when he moved to stop Malcolm’s plan in it’s tracks.”</p>
<p>“That bastard,” Sara hissed. “He’s the reason we both went through hell?” Oliver nodded. “Then why aren’t you going right for him, Ollie? If anyone deserves to die, it’s him!”</p>
<p>“I know, Sara, but there is more at work in Starling City than just Malcolm,” Oliver said. “He can’t control crime in Starling City with just himself and one of my parents, since my mother took my father’s place in his cabal. Tempest controls the crime in Starling City, and as long as they exist, they will continue to spread corruption and criminality for their own profit, even, or especially, if Malcolm is dead. I have to take <em>them</em> out of the equation before I can bring Malcolm down. But right now, I want to focus on keeping you safe.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see how you can,” Sara said. “I left Nanda Parbat without permission. I abandoned by oath. There’s only one punishment for that. I don’t have much time before Ra’s sends a hunting party after me. If I’m lucky, he’ll send Nyssa. She’ll kill me quickly, since we were… close. Or try to convince me to come back. But if I’m unlucky, it’ll be Al-Owal who comes for me. He despises me, Ollie, and he would make sure my death was exquisitely painful, in his words.”</p>
<p>“You are not going to die, Sara,” Oliver said forcefully. “What did Ra’s decide after Maseo’s report?”</p>
<p>“He’s sent Sarab back to watch the conflict between you and Merlyn,” Sara said. “What are you planning, Ollie?” </p>
<p>“Ra’s has given me an unexpected boon by choosing Maseo,” Oliver said. “I might have an idea of how to keep you safe. But first, we’re going to get you to my base of operations. It’s hardened and won’t be easy for anyone to infiltrate. Once we’ve done that, I’ll go speak to Maseo, see if I can’t settle this without bloodshed. Because if anyone comes here to kill you, they’ll face me. Your my friend, Sara, and your family wants you back.”</p>
<p>“How are they? My family?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“Your father and sister are alright,” Oliver said. “At least, now they are. When I first came back, they were having a hard time of it. Quentin was drinking a lot and Laurel was understandably angry.”</p>
<p>“And my mom?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“Quentin and Dinah divorced, Sara,” Oliver told her. Sara’s shoulders slumped. “I don’t know why. You’ll have to ask Laurel or Quentin. The important thing is that Quentin is in meetings now, and Laurel is moving passed what happened. It helps that I didn’t keep my promise this once. I told them I thought you survived the <em>Amazo</em>.”</p>
<p>“You told them about the <em>Amazo</em>?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“Just Laurel,” Oliver said. “As far as I know, Quentin doesn’t believe me, but Laurel did tell Dinah. I’m sorry I didn’t keep my promise, but when it came down to it, I couldn’t tell them you were dead when I didn’t believe it myself.”</p>
<p>Sara sighed wearily. “Fine, I’ll figure out what to do about my family after we see if your plan works,” Sara said.</p>
<p>“Then let’s head down to the car,” Oliver said. “My driver is in on the Green Arrow thing.”</p>
<p>“Anyone else?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“A computer expert and Laurel,” Oliver said. “We’re… trying again. This time we’re aiming for honesty.”</p>
<p>Sara chuckled as they walked out the front door. “You and her, always and forever,” she said. Oliver tried not to think of how that ended up not being true in the last timeline because of his hubris. Or perhaps it had, since she had died loving him and he had died still loving her even if he had come to love Felicity.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>After securing Sara in his base, Oliver and Diggle traveled to the League safehouse. Dig had taken the fact that the League of Assassins, which he had thought was an urban legend concocted by someone smoking what he was selling, in stride, though he was concerned with Oliver’s plan to boldly walk into the safehouse of such an organization and confront one of their members without back-up. Oliver had told Dig it was one thing for <em>him</em> to do so because he had been trained by one of Ra’s’ daughters; if Dig walked in, it would be a death sentence for him. So, it was a disgruntled Diggle who waited in the car as Oliver exited and headed into the League safehouse where he had found Nyssa after Sara’s death in the original timeline. Oliver entered the main room of the safehouse, looked around, and said, “I know you’re here, Maseo. You can come out.”</p>
<p>Maseo, clad in his League garb, appeared. “You shouldn’t have come here, Oliver,” he said.</p>
<p>“Well, unfortunately, it’s that or I start killing members of the League of Assassins when they try to kill someone I care about,” Oliver said. “Sara followed you back, Maseo. She’s not going to leave Ra’s’ pragmatism to chance when her family’s on the line.”</p>
<p>“They will send a hunting party after her,” Maseo said softly.</p>
<p>“Not if we work together to stop that,” Oliver said. “I know enough about the League and Ra’s to know that he doesn’t believe a divided soul should be in the League. Sara’s soul <em>is</em> divided, Maseo. Her mission in Kazakhstan forced her to confront what she’s become, and she doesn’t like what that is. She can’t stand the killing anymore, and combine that with her family being in danger because of what Merlyn is planning, and her soul is wholly divided. She’s not of any use to the League of Assassins like that, but she can still help <em>me</em> fight crime and corruption here in Starling City. Even if Ra’s disbelieves that one of his precious Horsemen could be behind such an atrocity, he must at least believe that I am fighting crime and corruption with my taking down the Triad last week. My tech expert has a link into the S.C.P.D. and they confirm the Triad are fleeing Starling City. You are Ra’s’ Horseman, one of the few people in the world who’s counsel he will acknowledge. You could convince him that releasing Sara is in the best interests of the League. Now, me, I haven’t killed anyone since coming back to Starling. But if Ra’s sends men to threaten the people I care about, I will kill every last one of them. You know what I’m capable of, Maseo. You <em>saw</em> what I did to Shrieve, even if you were the one who killed him. We both know you put him out of his misery by doing that. And I’ve only gotten better thanks to Talia.”</p>
<p>Maseo stared at Oliver from beneath his cowl. “Wait here,” he finally said. “I will consult with the Demon’s Head.” He turned and exited the room. Oliver stood silently, considering the potential ramifications of this move. The League of Assassins was integral to the balance of the world, helping keep the balance between good and evil that kept the Anti-Monitor locked away. But Oliver could not in good conscience allow Sara to be killed or allow the League to threaten his loved ones without retaliation. Ra’s al Ghul was the one enemy he had faced who wasn’t driven by vengeance or greed. He was driven by duty, same as Oliver, and Oliver was hoping to appeal to Ra’s’ sense of honor, twisted though it was. Sara in the future had told him about her stint with the League in the past and how Ra’s at that time released her because her soul was divided and there was no place for one such as her in the League of Assassins.</p>
<p>Oliver waited ten minutes, dropping into a kneeling meditation while he did so, when Maseo returned. Oliver rose to his feet smoothly. “The Demon’s Head was considering his options regarding Taer Al-Sahfer,” Maseo said. “He was debating between sending a messenger or going straight to a hunting party. Nyssa was advocating the former while Al-Owal offered to lead the latter. Your suggestion provided the Demon’s Head with a third viable option. He has agreed to your request. In the name of Ra’s al Ghul, Taer Al-Sahfer is released from her oath and is able to reclaim her former name and life. She will have nothing to fear from the League of Assassins so long as she does not expose us.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure she will not,” Oliver said. “Thank you, Maseo.”</p>
<p>“Do not thank me,” Maseo said. “I was merely the messenger. It is the mercy of the Demon’s Head that has spared your friend this day. But his mercy is finite, and you may find it runs dry when you need it most.” Maseo turned and returned to another part of the safehouse, effectively ending Oliver’s audience. Oliver turned and left the safehouse, noting Dig relax as he got into the back of the Bentley.</p>
<p>“Back to the Bunker, Dig,” Oliver said. “I have good news to deliver.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver and Diggle entered the Bunker, stepping off of the elevator. Sara, who had been talking quietly with Naomi, turned. “How did it go?” she asked nervously.</p>
<p>“You’re free, Sara,” Oliver said. “Ra’s hadn’t chosen whether to send s messenger or a hunting party when Maseo made the call. Ra’s took my offer. You’ve been released from your oath. You can come back home, Sara, when you’re ready. I know that you may not feel up to talking to either Quentin or Laurel right now because of what you’ve been through. I am admittedly biased, but I think you should approach Laurel first, when you’re ready. She’s the one we both hurt, and she needs to settle things with you before we can <em>all</em> start to heal.” Sara nodded shakily. “Until you <em>are</em> ready, you can stay here.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Ollie,” Sara said. “It’ll be nice to be around people again.”</p>
<p>“Well, I need to get started on making more trick arrows,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“What, the dozens you already have aren’t enough?” Sara asked with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Gotta be prepared for when the new quiver arrives,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“It did, Mr. Queen,” Naomi said. “It’s waiting for you right there.” She pointed.</p>
<p>“Huh, must’ve missed that earlier,” Oliver said, shaking his head. “Thank you, Naomi.” Oliver headed over to the box that Naomi had indicated.</p>
<p>“So, why a new quiver?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“To carry more arrows,” Oliver replied. “My old quiver doesn’t carry enough if another event like taking down the Triad happens. This one will carry sixty, which should be more than enough.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Sara said as Oliver opened the box and withdrew the green quiver. “Why am I not surprised it’s green?”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised his bow isn’t green, to be honest,” Naomi interjected. Oliver sighed. He could almost <em>hear</em> the incoming Robin Hood joke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Alright, I’m not gonna be as obvious in my dislike of Felicity in this story (or try not to), but it’s still there. As it is, this is how I interpreted their relationship after they were married, especially in Season 7. Am I *right* that this is the case? That depends entirely on one’s point of view. Obviously, Olicity fans would disagree and think they were ‘cute’ and ‘in sync’ or something of that nature. I respectfully disagree.</p>
<p>*2* It was interesting writing this scene because it was something that needed to happen thanks to Laurel’s thoughts from the previous chapter, but which more or less proved that these two don’t do slow, especially when I’m writing them. Oh, well.</p>
<p>*3* Keep Maseo’s warning to Oliver in mind. It plays a key role later in the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Crystalized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Okay, I was wrong. *This* chapter is the end of Episode 2. I realized there were a few things I needed to have happen before I could end the episode. I hope everyone enjoys the bonus chapter.</p>
<p>On another note, that means Episode 2 took 12 chapters to finish, and I have the remaining episodes planned out day-by-day, so I can safely say that each episode is going to be pretty lengthy, ranging from 10-14 chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen grimaced the next morning as he pulled his dress shirt on as it rubbed up against a deep purple bruise on his back. That was going to irritate him all day, he just <em>knew</em> it, and he hoped no one annoyed him with techno-babble without Curtis around or he was going to get a reputation for being ornery with geniuses being geniuses. Last night had been productive, another patrol of the Glades, but a thug with a metal baseball bat had gotten in a lucky hit because Oliver’s reflexes still weren’t up to League standard the way they had been in the future. That issue could be alleviated a bit now, thanks to Sara being here; he would have someone to practice against, which would help him regain the edge he needed faster. Still, he worried about the possibility of not being back up to peak physical condition when he and Malcolm finally faced off with one another. For a confrontation would be had, even if Oliver was planning a different outcome this time around, and with any luck Oliver would have several weeks yet before he was faced with the Dark Archer.</p>
<p>Oliver had talked with Sara last night before he returned home about not only joining him in protecting the city but also about speaking to her family. Sara knew that part of the reason Ra’s had released her was because Oliver had told him that Sara could be useful to Oliver in his fight against crime and corruption in Starling City, but Oliver had told her he wouldn’t force the choice on her, that it was her choice whether or not she went out as The Canary to help him. As for Sara talking to Laurel or Quentin, Sara had balked at that, saying she wasn’t ready, and Oliver had accepted it, but asked for permission to at least share the news she was back with Laurel since he didn’t want to lie to the woman that he loved about something so important, especially now that his big secret of being Green Arrow was something Laurel knew. Sara had reluctantly agreed to let him tell Laurel that but threatened to cut his balls off if he tried to trick them into meeting by bringing Laurel to the Bunker or something.</p>
<p>Of course, in all of the commotion the day before, Oliver had ended up missing his appointment with Dr. Olsen, the psychiatrist who was supposed to prescribe something for his anxiety and depression. Oliver, despite his continuing reservations about being medicated, would be calling Dr. Olsen’s office this morning to set a make-up appointment. He wasn’t looking forward to this, especially if the search for the right medication proved to have consequences, impacting his mission as Green Arrow. Oliver was also aware that if he started taking medications, and then stopped abruptly for any reason, that that could have an adverse effect on his mental state. Considering the tumultuous nature of his life, and the way things had snowballed with Laurel on two occasions now due to simple changes in the timeline, Oliver could see himself getting caught up in things only to miss taking the medication, resulting in potential mood alteration as the drugs lost their effect without continued application. Oliver closed his eyes. This idea, this whole thing about him needing to do this, it galled him, but he was honest enough with himself these days to admit that the way he had done things for years wasn’t the right way of doing things, not for what he wanted from this second chance.</p>
<p>If he was going to be an inspiration to Barry and others, he couldn’t be trapped in the mindset of the dark avenger he had been. He had already started by relying on trick arrows and keeping his enemies alive, but he knew better than anyone that he could very easily fall back into old habits if his anxiety and depression were left untreated. He hated that he was weak like this, but the only other choice was to repeat things as they had happened before, which would lead to Laurel’s death in a few years and his own death a few years after that. He wasn’t going to lose Laurel again, and he wanted to live. Eobard Thawne had once told him the history books said he lived to be eighty-six years old. He would like it if the history books were right. But they wouldn’t be if he remained who he had been. He needed to be better, more inspirational. He knew the balance between being a hero and being a vigilante, what degree of ruthlessness was needed to win in the end, even if that win came without killing. But time and again, when his back was against the wall, he had faltered and fallen into his old habits from the island and his first year as a vigilante.</p>
<p>Oliver sighed as he tied his tie and shrugged on his suit coat. For now, all he could do was make the appointment and hope the first meds he was given didn’t make him lethargic or slow his mind to the detriment of his work as Green Arrow. If they did start having that effect, he would stop taking them until the doctor could find some new medications. It was that simple. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver was in his office at Queen Consolidated when his office phone rang. He picked it up. “Oliver Queen,” he said.</p>
<p>“Oliver, it’s Walter,” his stepfather said on the other end of the line. “Could you come to my office? I have something I want to discuss with you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be up in a few minutes,” Oliver said. “See you soon, Walter.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Walter said before hanging up. Oliver put the phone back in the cradle and then stood, leaving his paperwork half-finished. He exited his office, nodded at a couple of the scientists who waved at him, and then headed down the hall to the elevator banks. He called one, stepping onboard when it came, all the while wondering what Walter could have to speak with him about. Oliver got off the elevator a minute later as he arrived on the administrative level of Queen Consolidated and turned right, heading for Walter’s office. Walter’s executive assistant waved him in, and he knocked on the door to announce his arrival before opening the door. “Ah, Oliver, you made good time,” Walter said. “Please, sit down. There are a couple of things we need to discuss.”</p>
<p>“I’m all ears,” Oliver said as he sat in one of the chairs in front of the C.E.O.’s desk.</p>
<p>“First off, your mother did send a team to Lian Yu to reclaim your father’s body, and they returned to Starling City early this morning with his remains,” Walter said. “Your mother is planning for a small service this evening to put Robert to rest on the grounds. Just ourselves and the Merlyns.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be there,” Oliver said. “What else is there?”</p>
<p>“After you suggested that your kidnapping two weeks ago was because of something to do with the company, I asked a member of the I.T. department, Felicity Smoak, to dig into our records from five years ago,” Walter said. “She found no obvious reasons people would be questioning you about Robert, but she did find a pair of video recordings on our servers. They’re video messages from Robert to you and Thea. I have them here on this flash drive.” Walter held it up in his hand. “I hope it’s not breaching any boundaries, but Robert went to a great deal of trouble to leave these messages, and if they have anything to do with your abduction, I think we would both like to know what it is.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Oliver said quietly. “I assume you called me up here to watch this message with you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, if you’re ready,” Walter said. “If not, I can wait.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s alright,” Oliver said, standing and circling the desk. “It’s Dad’s final message to me, after all. I need to see it.” He knew what it was, of course; it had been that message that had inspired his entire crusade with the List. But Walter didn’t know that and could never know that, and the good son that Oliver had been portraying to the world would <em>want</em> to see his father’s final message. “We should leave Thea’s alone, though, maybe show it to her after she turns eighteen.”</p>
<p>“Agreed,” Walter said. “Robert would not have placed an undue burden on her, especially considering her age at the time these recordings were made.” Walter plugged the flash drive into the computer and brought up the video.</p>
<p>Robert Queen appeared on the screen. “Hello, Oliver,” Robert said. “I told myself I was recording this message in case I died suddenly, but I wonder if it isn’t just easier to say what I have to say to a video camera. I’m not the man you think I am, Oliver. I didn’t save our city, I failed it. I did something terrible, and in my efforts to make it right, I ignored my conscience and made alliances with terrible people. There’s a book. A book with a list of all their names. And with these people, I always told myself that everything I did, I did for my family. That’s a lie. Because what good is a family without a soul? You can right my wrongs. <em>You</em> can be better than I was. <em>You</em> can <em>save</em> this city. I love you.” Robert reached forward and shut off the camera.</p>
<p>Oliver made his way back around the desk and sat in the chair in front of the C.E.O.’s disk, feeling a little overwhelmed, seeing that message again after all of these years. Walter was looking similarly overwhelmed at seeing Robert again and hearing his words. Oliver, though… he thought of just how noteworthy it was that this message found its way to him again when he was just starting back on his long crusade to bring down Tempest and their allies. Because that was who the people on the List were, allies of Tempest. They had helped bring about the rot and corruption that permeated Oliver’s home, the rot and corruption that he himself had allowed to fester after he abandoned the List following Tommy’s death, leaving hundreds of names uncrossed. Somewhere along the way, he had forgotten this message from his father, the message that confirmed what kind of people populated the List. How could he have forgotten it? How could he have forgotten what his father had said about those people? <em>Thank you, Dad,</em> Oliver thought to himself, hoping Robert could hear him wherever he was. <em>Thank you for reminding me what I’m fighting for. <strong>*2* </strong></em></p>
<p>“That was…” Walter said, but trailed off, shaking his head. “I never imagined what this could be, Oliver, but this is beyond anything I thought possible. It-It sounds like Robert is saying that he made alliances with criminals. Perhaps even organized crime.” Walter leaned back his expression truly disturbed. “Oliver, I don’t think this is something we can leave alone. We need to figure out who these people were that obert dealt with and turn that information over to the police or even the F.B.I. Robert clearly wanted you to look into this, but I understand if you would rather stay away from this.”</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said after a moment. “Dad wanted me to do this, to find out who these people were and expose them. His dying wish was that I survive and right his wrongs. Well, I survived. Now I work on the latter. Which brings up something I’ve been wanting to discuss with you.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Walter asked.</p>
<p>“The steel factory,” Oliver said. “I know it’s been a long time, but I was looking into it after everything since that was the only thing that I could think of people being angry at Dad over. I didn’t know that Queen Consolidated had withheld the severance pay those people were due.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that is an unfortunate bit of business,” Walter said delicately. “I was the one who found the loophole and it was my responsibility to present Robert with all of his options. I didn’t expect him to take that option. It was surprising, and I won’t lie, we argued about it after the fact. But why bring it up now?”</p>
<p>“I was just thinking that that incident is the kind of thing the Green Arrow seems to be correcting by going after the likes of Adam Hunt, Marcus Redman, Martin Somers,” Oliver said. “Since you were the one to give Dad the option, it’d give Green Arrow a reason to come after you. But we could prevent that by giving those people their due severance, with interest, and show that we’re not like the other heartless corporations in this city.”</p>
<p>“An interesting idea, Oliver, but fiscally irresponsible, especially since the interest would be from over a period of five years,” Walter said. “No, we will depend on our security forces to deal with Green Arrow should he come calling. I will not be compelled by a vigilante who hides his face.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Oliver said. “It was just a thought.”</p>
<p>“I’m not saying that those people didn’t deserve their severance, Oliver,” Walter said softly, “but by now many of them may have moved on, found new work. Paying them now would only reopen those old wounds.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” Oliver said, a weight forming in his stomach. He had hoped he could convince Walter of this without Green Arrow. But knowing it was Walter who had presented Robert with the option wasn’t something Oliver could ignore. He would need to act on this. His family had skated by last time because of his willful blindness to their corruption. Not this time. But Walter never worked late at the office, which meant Oliver would only be able to confront him as Green Arrow in one place: the Queen Mansion. “Well, if there’s nothing else, Walter, I should get back to Applied Sciences. But we’ll talk about Dad’s message and what it could mean if either of us dig something up.”</p>
<p>“Agreed,” Walter said. “Have a good day, Oliver. We’ll see you this evening.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be there,” Oliver said, though he didn’t mean as his Green Arrow self. As much as he wanted to confront Walter, Green Arrow doing so the same day that Oliver asked Walter about paying back the steel workers would raise suspicions with the older man. No, there needed to be a small period of separation so Walter wouldn’t associate Green Arrow with Oliver Queen.</p>
<p>Friday. He would do it Friday and give Walter forty-eight hours to do the right thing. He was family, after all. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver entered Laurel’s office at C.N.R.I. with a bag of takeout from Toro’s, including Laurel’s favorite, spicy tuna over crispy rice. “I brought lunch,” he said, holding up the bag.</p>
<p>Laurel smiled. “Toro’s, good choice,” she said, setting aside her paperwork and taking the proffered container. She smelled it and grinned as Oliver handed her the utensils. “I <em>love</em> this one,” she said.</p>
<p>“I know,” Oliver said, lips twitching in amusement. “You get it every time we go there. Or, at least, you used to. I’m guessing you still do.”</p>
<p>“I do,” Laurel confirmed, opening the container while Oliver opened his own, which was a salsa verde chicken burrito. Toro’s burritos were the kind you had to cut into sizable chunks because there was simply no way to pick them up, especially when they were covered in a sauce. Oliver cut off the first bite of the burrito and slid it into his mouth while Laurel scooped some rice and tuna onto her fork and ate it. The two enjoyed the spicy taste of their food for a moment. “So,” Laurel said, “how are things at Queen Consolidated?”</p>
<p>“A little awkward,” Oliver said. “Walter had someone in the I.T. department digging for anything from five years ago that could explain why Tommy and I were kidnapped, and they managed to find the one thing that could give Walter a clue, a video message from my father. I saw it years ago during a mission I had in Starling City. And now Walter’s on the trail of the List. I’ve agreed to ‘help’ him investigate so that I can keep him from digging himself into too deep a hole.” Oliver noted Laurel was staring at him with a stupefied expression. “What?”</p>
<p>“You were in Starling City?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Oliver said after a moment. “It was during the bio-weapon sale. The Triad were selling it here, in Starling, and they were using an employee of Queen Consolidated as a courier or something. I found the message when I went to Queen Consolidated to hack into the files there. I did have the chance to come home, but then I watched Dad’s message, and I knew I couldn’t let Maseo face the Triad on his own. So, I went. I didn’t know I’d have to go back to China or that the person we were working for would try to kill us. And if you’re wondering why I didn’t reach out… the person I was working for said if anyone found out I was alive, they would die.”</p>
<p>“This person sounds like a right piece of work,” Laurel said after a moment, taking another bite of her spicy tuna.</p>
<p>“She is,” Oliver said simply. The two fell into a silence, eating their meal for a few minutes. “There’s another issue regarding Queen Consolidated, one you’re going to hear about on the news in a few days,” Oliver said. Laurel looked at him expectantly. “Earlier today I tried to get Walter to pay the steel workers the severance pay my father denied them, with interest. But he refuses. I even suggested Green Arrow could target us for it and he said he won’t be compelled by a man who hides his face.” Oliver rubbed his jaw. “I wanted to do this quietly, Laurel, but I can’t ignore the corruption at work in my own family and their company. I know of at least one instance where Queen Consolidated has screwed over the people of this city. I have to make that right.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re going after Walter?” Laurel asked slowly.</p>
<p>“I don’t have a choice,” Oliver said. “Those people deserve that money, and I already tried to get it for them as Oliver Queen.”</p>
<p>“I support you, Ollie,” Laurel said after a moment. “And I suppose this will make it easier for people to ignore the possibility that Oliver Queen is Green Arrow.”</p>
<p>“There’s that, too,” Oliver admitted, “but the main reason is because it’s the right thing to do.” He sighed. “Speaking of the right thing, there’s something I have to tell you. It’s about Sara.”</p>
<p>“What about her?” Laurel asked, meeting her boyfriend’s gaze.</p>
<p>“She’s back,” Oliver said. “She came back yesterday. She’s staying at my base for now, but I’ve encouraged her to reach out to you and Quentin. She’s afraid to, because of what she’s had to do to survive.”</p>
<p>“What has she had to do?” Laurel asked numbly.</p>
<p>“It’s not my secret to tell,” Oliver said. “But I think she will reach out eventually. She misses you and Quentin. She was heartbroken when I told her your parents divorced. She wants to know why that was.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know how to feel about this, to be honest, Ollie,” Laurel said after a moment. “On the one hand, I’m happy Sara’s alive and that she’s safe. But on the other hand… I never really properly grieved, Oliver. I was too angry at what you did to me, what you both did to me, that I couldn’t process my grief the way I should have. And now she’s back… I don’t know how I’ll react to her, Oliver. You’re different. I know who you are now, and how you came to be that person. But until I understand who Sara is now, I’m going to see the girl who got on a boat to blow up my relationship because she had a crush.”</p>
<p>“That’s fair,” Oliver said, “and I’ll make sure Sara knows you’re struggling. But I think what the both of you need is a chance to talk. I would take you to my base so you could talk to Sara, but she threatened to cut off my privates if I did that.” Laurel quirked an eyebrow at the threat her sister had issued. “Like I said, Laurel, she’s been through her own experiences. The girl you lost on the <em>Gambit</em>… the woman who betrayed me to Ivo… they’re both gone, and someone new is in their place. I plan to get to know the new Sara with an open mind. I understand if you can’t do the same, but just consider it.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Laurel said after a moment. “Now, anything else happen at Queen Consolidated?”</p>
<p>“I may have told someone to speak in plain English because I didn’t understand what they were saying,” Oliver said. “And by ‘told someone’, I mean I shouted at them to wait for my translator to show up.”</p>
<p>“They speak a foreign language?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, techno-babble,” Oliver said. “Do these people understand that I have been gone for five years and that I do not have a science degree? Apparently not.”</p>
<p>“So, how badly did they react to you doing that?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure that, if translated from geek speak, it would be something along the lines of ‘you are an ignoramus that has been foisted on us and I will be glad if you get the hell out of my face’,” Oliver replied. Laurel laughed. “What? They used a bunch of five syllable words for the sole purpose of making me look like an idiot!”</p>
<p>“I’m just imagining how you would’ve reacted to that five years ago,” Laurel said, lips still twitching. “A certain paparazzi comes to mind.”</p>
<p>Oliver chuckled despite himself. “Yeah, I guess my reaction back then would’ve been worse,” he admitted. “So, how about you? How are things at C.N.R.I.?” He lowered his voice. “Anything I could help with?”</p>
<p>“Nothing at the moment, but I’ll let you know if I need something,” Laurel said with a smile. “Our cases are going pretty well. I think you actually are helping without doing so. The people we’re suing will have taken note that Green Arrow hit both Hunt and Somers. They might think you’ll hit them if they don’t do the right thing.”</p>
<p>“Well, glad I could be of help,” Oliver said with a smile as he cut another piece off of his burrito, scooping some refried beans and rice onto the fork along with it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel Lance was finishing up work for the day when her cell phone rang. She took it out, frowning at the ‘Unknown Number’, and slid the green icon to the side before putting the phone to her ear. “Laurel Lance,” she said briskly.</p>
<p>“Laurel, this is Susan Williams,” said the news anchor. “I hope I’m not catching you at a bad time.”</p>
<p>“No, just finishing up work,” Laurel said. “What do you need, Susan? Another interview about the Triad nearly killing me?”</p>
<p>“No, but only because any story with that got swallowed up by Green Arrow crushing the entire Triad in a single night,” Susan said. “No, I was wondering if you would like to go out for drinks? Just a couple of friends, having a good time? I like you, Laurel, and the stands you take. The city needs more people like you, and the Green Arrow. If it’s not something you’re comfortable with due to my profession, I understand. But it is hard for a hard-hitting investigative reporter to find people willing to be social with them.”</p>
<p>Laurel smiled despite herself and considered Susan’s request. “So, if I were to say something, it wouldn’t end up on the news?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I promise,” Susan said. “If I do hear something from you I’d like to report on, I promise to ask permission from you first and, if you say no, I promise nothing further will have to be said. So, what do you say?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Laurel said after a while. “It’s been a while since I had fun with someone I could call a friend. And who knows? Maybe one day that’s what we’ll be.”</p>
<p>“I hope so, Laurel,” Susan said. “I’ll meet you at Club Poison in, say, two hours? I have an evening segment to film but after that, I’m free.”</p>
<p>“Two hours sounds good,” Laurel said. “I’ll see you then, Susan.” She hung up and got back to work. She only had about ten more minutes of work to do and then she would need to go home to change.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen was getting ready to leave his apartment and head for the Queen Mansion for Robert’s service when his cell phone rang. Picking it up, he noted it was an unknown number before answering it. “Oliver Queen,” he said as he put the phone up to his ear.</p>
<p>“Um, it’s Emiko,” said the voice on the other end. Oliver paused in what he was doing. “I’ve thought a lot about what you said. I still don’t know if you’re being serious or if you are just screwing with me. But if you’re being serious, if you really want to try and be a family, I would like that. Is there a chance we could get together this evening?”</p>
<p>Oliver opened his mouth to say he was busy, then paused, thinking. Finally, he said, “Well, I was actually just about to head to the mansion. Mom sent a team to recover Dad’s remains from the island and they got here this morning. We’re laying him to rest on the mansion’s grounds. Why don’t you come?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Emiko said slowly. “I don’t think your mother would be very happy.”</p>
<p>“You’re his daughter,” Oliver said. “My sister. You deserve a chance to say goodbye. Now, inviting your Mom, on the other hand, that <em>would</em> piss Mom off. But I can handle her if its just you. If you want to come, I’ll swing by your place and then we’ll head to the mansion together. You’ll need to wear a dress, though. It <em>is</em> a funeral service, if a private one.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that,” Emiko said quietly after a moment. “Plus, this’ll let me see if your intentions are good. If you let your mother ridicule me, for example, I’ll know you’re lying about wanting to be a family.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Oliver said. “I’ll be to your place in twenty minutes.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be waiting,” Emiko said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver and Emiko entered the Queen Mansion, Emiko shaking with nerves. “It’s going to be alright, I’ll handle my mother,” he whispered to her as they made their way towards the sitting room, where they could hear voices. Oliver and Emiko entered, and it was obvious when Moira spotted them because she stiffened like someone had shoved a rod up her spine. Walter, sitting beside her, frowned and turned to see what had disturbed her. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the young woman beside Oliver since he had told him this was a family only occasion. <em>Ah,</em> Walter realized. <em>This must be Emiko. </em></p>
<p>“Everyone, this is Emiko Adachi, my sister, Dad’s daughter,” Oliver said. “I thought it only right she get a chance to say goodbye to him like the rest of us.” Oliver met his mother’s gaze. “She’s family, after all.” Moira’s lips thinned, but she said nothing, turning away from her son and his bastard sister to show her disapproval. “Emiko, this is Walter Steele, my sister Thea, Dad’s best friend Malcolm Merlyn, and my best friend Tommy Merlyn,” he said, pointing to each person as he introduced them.</p>
<p>Walter and Thea nodded, not sure how to react to Robert’s daughter being sprung on them, while Malcolm stood and walked over with a congenial smile on his face as he held out a hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Emiko,” Malcolm said. “I was surprised when Thea told me about you. Robert didn’t tell me anything about your mother and you. I suppose he wanted to keep you all to himself.” He chuckled. “Still, Robert would want me to make sure you’re alright. If you ever need anything, come see me at Merlyn Global.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Merlyn,” Emiko said.</p>
<p>Tommy came up next. “Nice to meet Oliver’s other sister,” he said cheerfully, shaking Emiko’s hand. “I hope this guy isn’t boring you,” he added in a loud whisper, pointing at Oliver, who rolled his eyes at his best friend.</p>
<p>“Well, if we’re quite done with introductions, we should be heading outside,” Moira said. “We have a good man to put to rest.”</p>
<p>“Agreed,” Oliver said, and the Queens and Merlyns headed outside to finally lay Robert Queen to rest on the grounds of the family mansion. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Oliver is still struggling with the idea that he needs medication to treat his anxiety and depression, and he’s going to struggle with that. It’s what happens when you first start out getting treatment for those things. You hate that you’re weak or that you have to rely on medication. But then once it starts to take effect and you’re seeing the world clearer than you ever have, it’s an amazing feeling.</p>
<p>*2* I thought it would be good if Oliver saw the message from Robert again, to reaffirm what he is doing as Green Arrow and remind him why he became a vigilante in the first place, to get justice for those victimized by the terrible people Robert made alliances with.</p>
<p>*3* Yep, I’m finally getting to do this storyline. I wanted to do it in Rise, but then everything happened with Moira’s suicide, Walter’s murder, etc.</p>
<p>*4* There we go. Emiko’s been introduced to everyone. And look, Malcolm’s being his typical slimy self, claiming such a good friendship with Robert even though he had him killed. Typical Malcolm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Declan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: As the chapter title might suggest, this is the beginning of a very *different* Episode 3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen woke up the morning after his father’s funeral service and got out of bed, while thinking about the night before. Things had been awkward at the service since Moira refused to look at Oliver and Emiko, but Emiko had given Oliver an appreciative smile for standing up for her right to be there. He selected his clothing for the day (a suit, as always, since he was now working at Queen Consolidated), then headed for a shower. Yesterday’s work at Queen Consolidated had been easier, mostly paperwork, though he had done another tour of the purgatory level. He had looked at a few random projects locked away; the only one that he had seen that interested him was a device that countered all current methods of electronic surveillance. It would be useful for when he had to have Green Arrow conversations as Oliver Queen, such as with Laurel, just in case suspicion ever did fall on him being Green Arrow. He would do his best to avoid that, in part by capturing Deadshot when he went after James Holder tonight, before Oliver confronted Holder himself.</p>
<p>James Holder was the C.E.O. of a corporation that had put faulty smoke detectors in low-income housing. There had already been many fires and too many funerals to satisfy James Holder’s greed. Tonight, he would be given a chance to atone and, if he didn’t, Oliver would make sure the survivors got reparations. Admittedly, in the last timeline, Oliver had been planning on killing Holder when Deadshot had done it for him, but he couldn’t be the dark avenger that he once was if he wanted to inspire other heroes to rise up. Killing should only happen in extreme circumstances, when there was no other option, and even then, only in actual combat situations. Oliver would instead be giving Holder twenty-four hours to pay the survivors reparations. If he didn’t, Oliver would make sure he did whether he wanted to or not, just like he had with Adam Hunt in the last timeline and Martin Somers in both timelines.</p>
<p>Since he would be taking care of Deadshot tonight and handing him over to A.R.G.U.S. to keep Waller happy, that removed the majority of what this week had been about in the last timeline. It also meant he wouldn’t need to get involved with the Bratva, something he wanted to avoid considering Leonov’s tendency to want to use him as a brute enforcer despite him being a Captain. It cleared the way for a more pressing matter to be attended to: Peter Declan was due to be executed in two weeks thanks to the frame-job by Jason Brodeur and his fixer-bodyguard, Ivan Ankov. The last time, he and Laurel had just <em>barely</em> managed to save Declan from execution, and Oliver saw no reason to wait an extra week to begin the process of getting Declan freed. But this time he had the advantage of foreknowledge, such as that Judge Moss would refuse to consider the new evidence. Something would have to be done about that, because Oliver had <em>barely</em> managed to get to Iron Heights in time to save Laurel and Declan from being killed in the riot after confronting Brodeur; Oliver didn’t want to run that risk again. If that meant he had to do a little thing like blackmail, so be it.</p>
<p>Oliver had asked Laurel to stop by this morning in a text last night, and she had said she would be here around seven a.m. Oliver shook his head; his girlfriend’s work ethic meant she sometimes stayed up until one a.m. studying case files and depositions, but then she was ready to go at six a.m. despite having maybe five hours of sleep. Of course, Oliver suspected she got through the day by taking a cat nap at her desk, especially now that she was Director and had a private office. And even if she didn’t, there was always <em>after</em> work for her to take a nap during. She didn’t stay working late at C.N.R.I. <em>every</em> night, just <em>most</em> nights. And, of course, C.N.R.I. was closed on weekends like any other law firm. So, she probably caught up on her sleep during the weekends. At least, he <em>hoped</em> she did, and ignored the little voice that pointed out that she was probably going to have an even crazier sleeping schedule when, not if but <em>when</em>, she became the Black Canary in this timeline.</p>
<p>Oliver glanced at the clock as he walked out of his bathroom with a towel around his waist; 6:40 a.m. was what the red digital clock-face read. He had twenty minutes, roughly, before Laurel was here and then a further half an hour before he and Diggle would be leaving for Queen Consolidated. He dressed and headed downstairs, flipping the coffee pot on and then moving to the refrigerator to get the carton of eggs. A couple of fried eggs and some toast would be good for breakfast this morning.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, Oliver was just finishing his breakfast when there was a knock on his door. Oliver got up and opened it to find Laurel Lance on the other side, wearing a conservative outfit with a knee-length skirt and high heels. Oliver had noted that as more time passed with Laurel being the Director of C.N.R.I., the less she wore the casual outfits that she had while a low-level attorney for the firm. She probably felt that as Director she needed to project an image of cool professionalism, and while a sweater, jeans, and sneakers were comfortable, they didn’t exactly project an image of professionalism. Oliver had seen the same thing happen once Laurel had made the move to the District Attorney’s office, with Laurel favoring skirts and pantsuits over her casual style of dress. “Good morning,” Oliver said now, stepping back and allowing her to enter his apartment. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Nice place you got here, Ollie,” Laurel said as she entered. “But I’m guessing you didn’t invite me over here early in the morning to show off your place. Or to invite me for breakfast,” she added, noting the plate with the remnants of Oliver’s breakfast on it. “So, what is it that brings me here?”</p>
<p>“There’s a case I want you to look into,” Oliver said, and Laurel straightened, taking on a professional air. “Peter Declan is scheduled to be executed in two weeks for the murder of his wife. I believe he’s innocent and that Camille Declan’s boss, Jason Brodeur, had her killed and framed her husband for the crime. I’ll be working things on my end, but Declan needs a good attorney to argue the legal cases.”</p>
<p>“What’s your basis for this?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“There’s a list,” Oliver said. “A list of people who have wronged Starling City, like Adam Hunt and Martin Somers. It was part of Tempest’s first attempt to control crime in the city. Now, these same people help Tempest consolidate crime to the Glades. That’s why the Glades are so much worse than they were five years ago, Laurel, because of men like Brodeur and Hunt and Somers following the orders of Tempest. Now, I could be wrong; Peter Declan may very well be guilty of this crime. But if he is innocent, then he couldn’t ask for a better attorney than Dinah Laurel Lance.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go see Declan today, get his side of the story,” Laurel said. “If I feel his story has merit, I’ll take the case and bring anything I need to you.”</p>
<p>“Sounds fair,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“How’s Sara doing?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said. “She spends her time sparring with Dig when I’m out on patrol or meditating. She’s become very physically fit since the <em>Amazo</em> and knows how to defend herself. You could always ask her to teach you once you two settle things between you. It’d be a good way for you two to bond together.”</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it,” Laurel said. “I’m guessing you’re not talking about basic self-defense. Is she as good as you?”</p>
<p>“Right now, she’s better,” Oliver said. “I need to get myself back into peak physical condition, and she’s helping with that by sparring with me.” Oliver sighed. “I’m going to need that edge when I meet the Dark Archer.”</p>
<p>“Dark Archer?” Laurel asked. “Is that the archer Hunt mentioned?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Oliver said. “He’s Tempest’s enforcer, and I’m going to catch his attention going after the List.”</p>
<p>“Then I’m glad Sara can help you prepare,” Laurel said after a moment. She worried her lower lip. “I know you can take care of yourself; you’ve saved my life twice. But I don’t like the idea of you getting hurt.”</p>
<p>“It’s an occupational hazard,” Oliver said with a sad smile. “Starling City isn’t going to change overnight. Even after I take down Tempest, it will take <em>years</em> to rid the city of the corruption they’ve sown into its infrastructure. And every last scumbag out there is going to take aim at Green Arrow because he’s putting a stop to their operations. That’s not even counting the fact that I pissed off the Triad by crushing their operations here. I’m probably number one on their hit list right now.”</p>
<p>“That’s not making me feel any better,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>Oliver held her upper forearms and guided her to him, kissing her forehead. “I’m going to be fine, Laurel,” Oliver said. “I’ve been fighting thugs like Starling City is home to for years now. Sometimes they get in a lucky hit that leaves a bruise, but I hit back twice as hard, because I have things to live for.”</p>
<p>“I should probably go,” Laurel said after a moment. “I have to make an appearance at C.N.R.I. before I head for Iron Heights to see Declan.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Oliver said. “I’m guessing you won’t be there if I were to swing by with lunch?”</p>
<p>“Not this time,” Laurel said. “But I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Actually, I have a therapy appointment tomorrow,” Oliver said. “And it’s on the other side of town from C.N.R.I. No way I would make it with the noon-day traffic.” Oliver sighed. “And I have an appointment this afternoon with the psychiatrist to get prescribed medications for my anxiety and depression.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Laurel said softly. “It’ll help you, Ollie.”</p>
<p>“I hope so,” Oliver said. “Goodbye, Laurel.”</p>
<p>“Bye, Ollie,” Laurel said, exiting the apartment.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel Lance sat across from Peter Declan in an interview room at Iron Heights prison. Even though Oliver believed the man was innocent, Laurel needed to hear the man’s story for herself before she decided to take this case, especially at this late hour where she couldn’t be sure any new evidence would be accepted. “A jury has found you guilty, Mr. Declan,” she began.</p>
<p>“The evidence was stacked against me,” Declan said, hands jerking emphatically, one hand holding tightly to the picture of his daughter, “but I didn’t kill my wife.” He placed the picture on the table between them, pointing at the little girl in the photo as he continued, “I didn’t take my daughter’s mother from her.”</p>
<p>“The murder weapon was a knife,” Laurel began methodically, “from your kitchen, with <em>your</em> prints on it. It was found, along with Camille’s blood, in the trunk of <em>your</em> car.” Declan got up, pacing the room as Laurel continued, “Your <em>neighbors</em> said they heard an argument that night.”</p>
<p>“We had a knockdown fight over Jason Brodeur,” Declan said, once more jerking one hand up and down emphatically. “Camille worked for him, and his company had been dumping toxic waste into the Glades.” Laurel kept her face impassive, but her gut jerked at this statement. She had seen plenty of documentaries about toxic waste being dumped at sea and contaminating the wildlife. What might toxic waste do to people if it were mixed into their drinking water due to oversaturation? “Camille told me that she had gone and told a supervisor about it. I was afraid for my family’s safety. And we argued. Very loudly, yes.</p>
<p>“Izzy started crying. So, Camille went and stayed in her room,” Declan said as he moved and took the seat across from Laurel again, who was finding nothing false about what Declan was saying, how he was acting. “In the morning I went to apologize, and, uh, and that’s when I found her.” Laurel leaned forward, watching Declan’s face, and more importantly his eyes, which had a tormented look about them, as the man continued, “So, I just grabbed Izzy, and I ran outside, and I called 911.” Declan leaned forward, meeting Laurel’s green eyes with desperation shining in his own. “I’m innocent, Miss Lance.”</p>
<p>After a long moment, Laurel said softly, “I believe you.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen stared at the tablet in his hands, grimacing. He was sitting in the waiting room of the mental health clinic Drs. Green and Olsen worked at, well-aware of people whispering and looking at him. By coming in during the week, Oliver was foregoing the privacy of the weekend soon the word would spread: Oliver Queen was getting therapy. His mother would not be pleased, and she was already pissed at him for bringing Emiko to the mansion last night to be there when Robert was laid to rest. As for his current issue, he was supposed to measure his anxiety and depression via a series of questions and a scale that he didn’t quite understand the purpose of. Finally, he began answering the questions, noting that a lot of the questions ended up having an answer of “frequently” or “all the time”. He didn’t need a degree in psychology to know that that wasn’t good. Finally, he finished the questions and stood, heading to the receptionist’s desk. One of the three receptionists took the tablet with a smile and said, “They’ll call you back when they’re ready for you, Mr. Queen.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Oliver said softly. He returned to his seat and waited, closing his eyes and falling into a meditation. At least this way he wasn’t seeing people looking at him and wishing he wasn’t so famous in Starling City, being the recently returned billionaire scion who was taking his place as heir apparent to the business empire his family had built over generations.</p>
<p>Finally, after the door to the back had opened three times and other people’s names had been called, he heard, “Oliver,” called by a woman. He opened his eyes and stood, heading for the door leading to the back. “I’m Anna, one of the nurses working for Dr. Olsen,” she said. “We just need to get a few things taken care of, and then you’ll see Dr. Olsen.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Oliver said, feeling on edge. He hadn’t realized this was going to be such a long process. He thought it would be go in, see the doctor, get prescriptions, and go. Apparently not.</p>
<p>Anna led him down the hall to a scale. “First we need to get your weight,” she said.</p>
<p>“I thought I was seeing a doctor for the mind, not the body,” Oliver said, feeling irritated.</p>
<p>“We need to get a baseline for you so we know what kind of effects the meds you’re prescribed are having on you, Mr. Queen,” Anna said calmly, clearly used to unruly clients. “Now, up on the scale.” Oliver sighed and stepped on the scale. After Anna noted down his weight, she led him to an office, where she took his blood pressure. “Now, we would like to know what your goals are for your treatment.”</p>
<p>“My goals?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Anna said. “What is it that you want to get out of this treatment? Why did you decide to seek help in this way?”</p>
<p>“My therapist wanted me to see Dr. Olsen,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“But you missed that appointment and then scheduled another one,” Anna replied. “Why? Clearly, you want something from this, Oliver. What is that?”</p>
<p>Oliver was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He knew he was going to have to repeat himself with Dr. Olsen, most likely, so it was better to get an idea of what he wanted to say now. “I don’t want to be like I am anymore,” he said. “According to Dr. Green, I suffer from survivor’s guilt along with depression and anxiety. I worry over the decisions I make every day, overanalyzing every move because I’m worried that I’ve done something that will upset the balance in my life. Some days I think of the future and I feel the pressure to succeed, and that’s followed by me saying maybe I’m not the right person for the job, maybe I’m going to fail because they chose the wrong person.” Oliver was, of course, speaking of Novu and The Spectre choosing to send him back in time and putting the weight of preparing the world’s heroes for the Crisis on his shoulders, but he had worded it like he was talking about his mother and stepfather making him Director of Applied Sciences.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Anna said, writing those down in a file. “Well, at the moment, Oliver, I’d say you are very healthy, physically. Let’s see if we can’t get you sorted out mentally. I’ll call the doctor to see if he’s ready for you.” She picked up a phone, hit an extension, and held it to her ear. “Dr. Olsen? Mr. Queen is ready for you. Yes, I’ll bring him right over.” She hung up. “He’s ready for you. I’ll show you the way.” She stood, and guided Oliver down the hall, then took a right and walked down to an open door. “Here we are,” she said cheerfully.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Oliver said as he entered the office. Inside was a balding, heavyset man who turned his office chair around and held out a hand.</p>
<p>“Welcome, Mr. Queen,” Dr. Olsen said. “Please, have a seat.” Oliver sat down in one of the two chairs. “So, what exactly brings you to me?”</p>
<p>“I want to get better,” Oliver said, before explaining the same things to Dr. Olsen that he had told the nurse about. Dr. Olsen listened carefully, letting Oliver speak his mind, and finally Oliver fell silent, having said his piece.</p>
<p>“Oliver, based on everything you have said and done here today, I would diagnose you as having extreme depression, perhaps even Bi-Polar,” Dr. Olsen said. “I’d like to schedule an appointment for you with one of our psychologists so that they can officially diagnose you. In the meantime, I want to start you off with a simple combination of Wellbutrin for the depression and Xanax for the anxiety. You’ll take them daily; the Wellbutrin in the mornings, and then the Xanax three times daily. I’d suggest taking them with your meals. Do you have a particular pharmacy you would like me to send the prescription to?”</p>
<p>“No, whatever pharmacy is fine,” Oliver said. Wellbutrin and Xanax, huh? He would have to look them up when he got home, find out if they had any effects that could be potentially detrimental to his work as Green Arrow. “What about side effects?”</p>
<p>“Those typically only manifest in the first few weeks,” Dr. Green replied. “They should die down within a couple of weeks to a month. Any other questions?”</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver replied.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Dr. Olsen said, typing something on his computer. “I’m going to send that along to Walgreen’s on Olander Drive. It’s close to the business district.” Oliver nodded to show he understood. “Now, I want to see you in one month to see how you’re doing. Make the appointment with the receptionist.” Dr. Olsen stood, and Oliver did the same. They shook hands. “We’ll get the right medications for you, Oliver, and you can start living your most authentic life.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Dr. Olsen,” Oliver said quietly before Dr. Olsen led him back to the waiting room to make his appointment. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>A few hours after her visit with Declan, Laurel was in the precinct where her father worked, looking at the sketch of Oliver’s alter ego, which had been made from the witness testimony of Marcus Redman. There were clippings from the <em>Star</em> on the topic of the visit to Redman and the crushing of the Triad. Laurel felt her stomach flutter unpleasantly, knowing this was her <em>father’s</em> board of evidence. Her father was hunting her vigilante boyfriend. She knew Oliver wouldn’t hurt her father, but her father might just shoot Oliver if he felt it was necessary.</p>
<p>Speaking of her father, he was coming out with a file in his hand. “Well, I wasn’t the lead on this, but from what I recall, we had fingerprints. We have blood. We got motive, everything.” Quentin sat down on the edge of his desk.</p>
<p>Laurel joined him. “Brodeur seems like the type of guy with the resources needed to frame someone,” she pointed out to her father.</p>
<p>“Laurel, in two weeks, Peter Declan is lying down with a needle in his arm and he’s not getting up,” Quentin told his daughter. “If I thought for a second that we didn’t have the right guy, do you think there’s anything else I’d be doing right now except trying to get at what really happened?”</p>
<p>Laurel, who was flipping through the file, had been thinking furiously about her interview with Declan, trying to find something she could use, a thread she could pull to unravel this mystery. Finally, she remembered something. “Declan said his wife went to her supervisor with allegations that Brodeur was dumping toxic waste.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but that supervisor, he said that never happened,” Quentin said, taking the file back from Laurel and flipping through it. “Let me see, what was his name. Here you go. Istook, Matt Istook. He said he didn’t even see Camille that day.” Quentin turned to his daughter. “Happy now?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Laurel said, hopping down off of her father’s desk.</p>
<p>“You know, I thought it’d be a cold day in hell before you started defending criminals,” Quentin couldn’t help but say, trying to figure out Laurel’s angle.</p>
<p>“I’m not so sure Peter Declan’s a criminal,” Laurel replied, turning back around. “Like you said, he’s on a clock. Can’t leave any stone unturned.” Laurel turned and headed out.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah,” Quentin said with a sigh. His daughter had already sunk her teeth into this case, and now she was targeting a guy who Declan said murdered his wife. Why couldn’t his daughter pick nice, normal cases with minimal danger? Was that too much to ask?  </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver was <em>not</em> happy at the long list of potential side effects for the two medications he had been prescribed, especially since they had many of the same side effects such as drowsiness and dizziness, two things that could spell trouble for him during a late-night patrol. The Xanax had the added side effect of poor balance or coordination, which would make balancing on beams and rooftop ledges difficult and mess with his archery skills. And those were just the most concerning ones. There were others, like muscle weakness, trouble concentrating, etc. All in all, this action could prove costly to his renewed sense of purpose as Green Arrow. As it was, he had to make sure he got everything done tonight that needed to be done, which was why the Bentley was on its way to the Bunker, Diggle eyeing Oliver through the rear-view mirror. “What?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen that expression before, Oliver,” Diggle said. “You’re wondering if you made the right choice, if all the potential effects of the medication is worth what the cost could be to your plans. I’ve seen that expression before because I’ve worn it. After I came home from Afghanistan, I wasn’t in a good place, and Lyla convinced me to get some help. I did. A word of advice? Don’t worry about the side effects. I never noticed any when I was taking medications, or if I did, they were very minor and didn’t affect my work. You’ll give yourself even more anxiety worrying about side effects that might not ever manifest.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for the advice, Dig,” Oliver said, relaxing slightly. “I’ll try not to focus so much on that. It’s just, if some of these do manifest, they’ll make being Green Arrow very difficult. And then there’s the worry that something could happen that keeps me from taking them.”</p>
<p>“You’ll find the time, Oliver,” Dig replied, “because you’ll <em>want</em> to. Just give it time.”</p>
<p>Oliver nodded, then dug into his pocket for his phone as it buzzed against his thigh. He checked the caller I.D., saw it was Laurel, and slid the green bar up on the surface of the phone and put the phone to his ear. “Hey, Laurel,” Oliver said. “How did it go with Declan?”</p>
<p>“I’ve taken his case,” Laurel said. “I don’t have much to go on, but there is one lead. Matt Istook, Camille’s supervisor. He claims he never saw her, but Declan insists that she went to a supervisor about Brodeur dumping toxic waste in the Glades. You didn’t tell me that was what this was about, Ollie.”</p>
<p>“I wanted you to form your own opinion,” Oliver said. “I’ll have a <em>talk</em> with Mr. Istook later tonight. I have a couple of things I have to take care of before I do, though. I’ll get something from Istook. I’m guessing you’re going to be working late at C.N.R.I.?”</p>
<p>“I will be,” Laurel said. “I’ve got other cases I have to do due diligence for and paperwork up to my eyeballs.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see you later, then,” Oliver said. “Stay safe.”</p>
<p>“I would say you, too, but I know that’s not possible,” Laurel said. “So good luck.”</p>
<p>‘Thank you, Laurel,” Oliver said, and the two hung up.</p>
<p>“So, what is on the agenda for tonight, Oliver?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you at the Bunker,” Oliver replied, knowing that this would be tricky. Diggle was not going to take it well that Oliver was handing his brother’s killer over to A.R.G.U.S. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>In “Rise”, I made a mistake when it came to James Holder. I had thought he was the landlord of the low-income housing that burned, but he was actually what is described in the chapter above, the C.E.O. of the company that made the faulty smoke detectors.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* This is one of those little changes in the show that probably wasn’t very noteworthy, but Laurel did lean towards more professional outfits once she joined the D.A.’s office in Season 2, and I figured that being asked to take over as Director of C.N.R.I. would have the same effect.</p>
<p>*2* This is the first time I lifted something from “Rise” in terms of copy/paste, because there was literally no other way to write this scene.</p>
<p>*3* It’s been a long time since I had my first appointment, so I’m kind of mixing things up. Also, since COVID-19, I haven’t seen my psychiatrist or therapist in-person in months. So, I’m kind of piecing together what I remember to form Oliver’s visit. Wellbutrin is the medication I’m on and have been for over a year, so that’s why I made it Oliver’s medication.</p>
<p>*4* I actually had to look up the side effects and I was surprised at the number because whenever I’ve taken medications for the first time I haven’t suffered any of these, at least not in any noticeable way. But obviously, some of those common side effects would worry Oliver due to his status as a vigilante archer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. A Busy Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, so what’s the big secret, Oliver?” Diggle asked as they entered the Bunker’s main room, Oliver noting that Sara and Naomi had been talking quietly at the ‘command center’ in the room. They looked up as the two men entered, Sara quirking an eyebrow at Diggle’s question to indicate she was interested in what could possibly be a secret in Oliver’s crazy new life he had made for himself as Starling City’s resident vigilante. Oliver stopped in front of the mannequin holding his uniform, thinking briefly of the fact that he had purchased his old campaign office and was having the basement renovated and set up by discreet suppliers (read: A.R.G.U.S.). It would eventually serve as his base of operations, once his time with A.R.G.U.S. was over. But until he had taken down Malcolm, he had every intention of continuing to use this base since it would take some time to move shop to the secondary one beneath his old campaign office. “Oliver?” Dig prompted again.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Dig, got lost in my thoughts for a second,” Oliver said. “Tonight’s mission is two-fold. There’s a man named James Holder. He’s the C.E.O. of the corporation responsible for installing faulty smoke detectors in low-income housing here in the Glades. There have been several fires, and too many deaths. Holder is going to pay the survivors back, one way or the other.”</p>
<p>“Sounds pretty standard for you, so far,” Sara noted.</p>
<p>“Here’s where it gets interesting and why I asked to wait until we got here to tell you, John,” Oliver said, turning to face his friend. “There’s another person targeting James Holder tonight. Waller put me onto him. She wants him captured for A.R.G.U.S. I have my suspicions as to why, but I have to keep her happy if I’m going to keep her support. The hitman targeting Holder tonight is a sniper that Interpol have codenamed Deadshot, because he never misses, and because all of his targets die even when he doesn’t hit them in a fatal area. This is because Deadshot has a unique M.O. He laces his bullets with a poison called curare.”</p>
<p>Diggle had been listening to Oliver, and at these final words, his expression turned ashen. “You’re telling me you’re going after my brother’s killer tonight?” he demanded to know.</p>
<p>“I am,” Oliver said. “And believe me, John, I know what this means to you. I know you would rather I contact the S.C.P.D. and have them take him into custody. But Waller would just liberate him from there using national security excuses and then she would have him and be negatively predisposed towards our operation here. If I could, I would bring Deadshot to you to let you decide his fate. But I can’t, and I wanted you to know. You <em>deserved</em> to know, if only so you can have some form of closure.”</p>
<p>Diggle was silent for a moment, then he said, “I’ll only accept this if I can have five minutes with him, even if it’s just in an A.R.G.U.S. facility. I need to know <em>why</em> he was after the man my brother was protecting when he died.”</p>
<p>“I’ll talk to Waller,” Oliver said. “I’ll convince her to let you have that five minutes.” Diggle nodded shortly, and Oliver turned to the mannequin, stripping it down and heading for the facilities, re-emerging a few minutes later in full Green Arrow regalia. “Naomi, while I’m gone, I want you to bring up everything you can find on Matt Istook, a supervisor at Brodeur Chemical. He has answers that Laurel needs for the Declan case, and I’m getting them tonight, after I’ve dealt with Deadshot and Holder.”</p>
<p>“On it, Mr. Queen,” Naomi said while Oliver turned and picked up his quiver, which had its standard loadout: ten injection arrows filled with a variant of tetrodotoxin, ten bola arrows, ten sleeping gas arrows, ten grappling arrows, five zipline arrows, five explosive arrows, five magnetic arrows, and five basic lethal arrows. Snapping it into place, Oliver picked up his bow before pulling his mask and hood up into place.</p>
<p>Green Arrow turned to Diggle. “I’ll need you to have the van ready when I get back, and you’ll need to be in Spartan gear,” he said. “We’ll be taking Mr. Istook for a ride.”</p>
<p>“Understood,” Diggle said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow landed on the rooftop where Deadshot was located, having fired a zipline arrow from a building across the way. The assassin was kneeling, his sniper rifle still half-assembled. As Green Arrow approached, Deadshot said, “Come to warn me off of your mark? Sorry, a job’s a job. You understand. But I do admire your work, even if you choke when it comes to finishing the job.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I’ll deal with Holder later,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>There’s someone who would like to speak with you. I’ve been asked to arrange a meeting.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Something tells me I wouldn’t like whoever you’re talking about,” Deadshot replied. “I’ll pass!” He stood and fired off the weapon mounted on his arm. Green Arrow ducked behind a corner, the bullets slamming into the concrete. Green Arrow nocked a magnetic arrow and turned back around the corner, firing it. The magnetic pulse pulled at Deadshot’s weapons but didn’t disarm him, just knocked him off-balance. That was all Green Arrow needed, and he fired a bola arrow, wrapping Deadshot up. He walked towards the struggling assassin, pulling out an injection arrow filled with tetrodotoxin. He jabbed it into Deadshot’s neck, and the toxin injected. Deadshot stumbled in place, glaring at Green Arrow as he slowly fell back onto the pavement of the rooftop.</p>
<p>Green Arrow activated his comms. “<strong>Tell Waller that I have Deadshot on the roof of the Tomlinson building in downtown Starling,</strong>” he reported to Naomi, who had been codenamed Insight.</p>
<p>“<em>Roger that, Green Arrow,</em>” Insight replied.</p>
<p>Green Arrow cut his comms. He didn’t want them hearing this next part. He knelt next to Deadshot. “<strong>I want you to listen to me very carefully, Lawton,</strong>” he said softly. “<strong>At some point in the next few days, a friend of mine is going to come visit you. John Diggle. He’s going to be asking about his brother’s death. You’re going to tell him everything. Why, you might be asking? Because I don’t just know your name, Lawton. I know about your family; about the secret account you’ve been funneling the money you earn from your hits into for your daughter to inherit when she’s of age. If you don’t tell Diggle what he wants to know, if you don’t tell him <em>everything</em> you know about the hit on Andrew Diggle, then that account will go to a charity of my choosing. Tell him what you know, and your daughter has a nice nest egg. And in case you think I’m bluffing… Metropolis Savings and Trust Account 122004953, in the name of Zoe Lawton.</strong>” Green Arrow stood and moved away from the prone form of the assassin, allowing him to stew with that. Green Arrow wasn’t bluffing, either; Zoe Lawton may be an innocent, but all of that money came from the blood of Lawton’s targets. While some were bad people, like Holder would’ve been, others were innocents, or the victims of political assassinations Deadshot was contracted for by the likes of H.I.V.E. But Green Arrow was a man of his word. If Deadshot did as he asked and told Diggle everything, he would leave the account alone. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Green Arrow waited on the rooftop for fifteen minutes before it opened and an A.R.G.U.S. team arrived, with Waller and Lyla following behind. Waller, her eyes lighting on Lawton’s prone form, smiled coolly. “Well done, Oliver,” she praised as her men secured the prisoner. “I assume he’ll stay like that long enough for us to get him into a cell?”</p>
<p>“<strong>He will,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>And as far as my team is concerned, you put me onto him.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Of course, though I am curious as to <em>how</em> you knew about him being here in the first place,” Waller said, giving her former asset a look. Green Arrow refused to say a word. “No matter. We have him.”</p>
<p>“<strong>There is one thing that I need you to do,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>Deadshot is the man responsible for Andrew Diggle’s death. I promised John that he could have five minutes with him to find out what he can about his brother’s death. It’s asking a lot to let you have Deadshot. If Dig can ask his questions, he can at least get closure.</strong>” He noted that Lyla, upon hearing that this was Andy Diggle’s ‘killer’, had settled for glaring at the man since she knew how much Andy’s death had shattered her ex-husband.</p>
<p>Waller tilted her head. “I believe I can allow that,” she said. “Tomorrow morning. Six a.m. Our main facility.”</p>
<p>“<strong>He’ll be there,</strong>” Green Arrow said.</p>
<p>Waller nodded briskly, then turned to her men. “Secure Deadshot’s weapons and other effects, then move out,” she said, turning on her heels and leaving the rooftop, Lyla following her.</p>
<p>Green Arrow watched impassively as the A.R.G.U.S. team collected Deadshot and his weapons and then left the rooftop. He turned and went to the ledge, looking across the city at James Holder’s penthouse residence. He activated his comms. “<strong>A.R.G.U.S. has Deadshot,</strong>” he said. “<strong>Tell Spartan he has a six a.m. appointment with Deadshot at A.R.G.U.S. H.Q.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Understood,</em>” Insight said. A minute later she was back on the comms. “<em>Spartan says to thank you and he won’t forget this.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Now, it’s time to visit James Holder,</strong>” Green Arrow mused.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>James Holder was on the phone on the deck of his penthouse apartment, getting ready for a late-night swim. He chuckled at whatever the other person on the other end of the phone had said and replied, “Well, other than the bill I got handed this morning by my legal team, I’m feeling pretty good. Plus, now that this lawsuit’s been settled, we can focus our attention on Unidac Industries.” He chuckled again. “Okay. I’ll see you in the office first thing in the morning.” He shut off his phone and tossed it on the cushioned bench beside the pool. He raised the beer in his left hand, only for the bottle to shatter as a basic lethal arrow impacted it. He jumped, startled, and turned to face where the arrow had come from to find the Green Arrow standing opposite him. “I have armed security inside,” he told Green Arrow. “All I have to do is call out.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Go ahead,</strong>” Green Arrow said, his modulated voice freaking Holder out. “<strong>They can’t hear you.</strong>” Green Arrow threw a pair of pistols onto the deck between them.</p>
<p>“What the hell do you want?” Holder asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>How many people died in those fires?</strong>” Green Arrow asked. “<strong><em>How many? </em>The courts say you don’t owe your victims anything. I disagree. James Holder, you have failed this city.</strong>” Green Arrow nocked and fired a bola arrow, tying Holder up. He walked up to Holder and dragged him over to pool. He thrust Holder’s head under the water. The man struggled against him, and then Green Arrow pulled him out of the pool and let him fall onto the deck, choking and gasping. “<strong>You have twenty-four hours to transfer fifty million dollars to Starling City Liberty Trust Account 1141. If you don’t, I’ll come back and take it, and you won’t like how.</strong>” Green Arrow turned to go.</p>
<p>“You think you can just come into this city and disrupt it’s natural order?” Holder demanded to know. “The courts see what everyone else sees, vigilante; those people don’t matter and never did matter! No one cares about what happens to them!”</p>
<p>Green Arrow turned back and marched up before driving his boot into Holder’s side, causing the man to gasp. “<strong><em>I</em> care, you son of a bitch!</strong>” Green Arrow snarled before stomping on Holder’s solar plexus. “<strong>And I will make every last one of you <em>pay</em> their fair share to the people they’ve victimized for far too long! The time of Tempest and their protections is over!</strong>” Holder paled drastically; like everyone else on the List, he knew about Tempest, but he had thought Green Arrow was blowing hot air when he mentioned it in his debut message. Now he knew for sure; Green Arrow knew about Tempest and about what he had been doing for the past five years, thinning the herd by installing faulty smoke detectors in low-income housing. “<strong>Fifty million. Twenty-four hours.</strong>” Green Arrow turned and walked to the edge of the roof before firing a zipline arrow down to a lower building. He used his bow to coast down the line, leaving a frightened and in pain James Holder behind. Using the fire escape to get down to the alley where he had stored his bike, Green Arrow mounted it and took off out of the alley.</p>
<p>It was time to get back to the Bunker and then pay a visit to Matt Istook.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Matt Istook woke with a groan and pulled himself into a kneeling position. The last thing he remembered, he was pouring himself a nightcap when he felt a sting in his neck. Now he was here, somewhere he didn’t know. He tried to stand, only to find he was bound to the train rails. “What the hell?” he demanded to know even as two figures melted out of the shadows.</p>
<p>“<strong>Matt Istook,</strong>” Green Arrow said.</p>
<p>“You’re him, that Green Arrow. You’re the guy who’s been terrorizing the city!” Istook said.</p>
<p>“<strong>That’s an amusing accusation, considering what you’ve been helping your boss do,</strong>” Green Arrow said, kicking Istook in the chest. “<strong>Peter Declan. Your lies helped put him on death row. Now, it’s either time to tell me the truth, or it’s time for the 10:15 to Bludhaven.</strong>” Behind Green Arrow, a light turned green.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, I-I… Brodeur paid me t-to say that Camille never spoke to me, but-but I didn’t have <em>anything</em> to do with her death,” Istook stuttered out. He saw the train approaching in the distance. “Oh, God, please. I-I’ll do anything. Y-You can have the file!”</p>
<p>“<strong>What file?</strong>” Green Arrow asked.</p>
<p>“Camille gave me a file of evidence against Jason Brodeur,” Istook said quickly.</p>
<p>“<strong>Where is it?</strong>” Green Arrow demanded to know.</p>
<p>“Let me go, and I’ll tell you,” Istook said. Green Arrow made as if to walk away. “Wait! Wait! Wait! Don’t go! Wait! Wait! Wait! Don’t go! It’s in my desk! The file, it’s in my desk at the office! You can have it! Get me out of here!” Green Arrow fired an arrow, cutting Istook’s bonds, and the man threw himself off of the train trails just ahead of the train. He could see the two men who had bound him vanish back into the darkness through the gaps between the train cars. Istook became distinctly aware of the sickly wet feeling around his pelvis, the squishy feeling beneath his ass, and the distinct odor of outhouse smells that hung around him. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver and Diggle returned to the Bunker, Oliver setting the file down on the desk beside Naomi while he and Diggle headed back to the facilities to change. A few minutes later, they emerged, both in the suits they had been wearing that day. “Naomi, I know I’ve put a lot on you, but there’s a couple of other things I’d like you to do,” Olive said. “Not right away, but in the next few days.”</p>
<p>“I’m here to work for you, Mr. Queen,” Naomi said dryly. “What are we talking about this time?”</p>
<p>“First, the judge in the Declan case, Rachel Moss, is as corrupt as they come,” Oliver said. “I don’t want her to make some excuse to ignore the file when Laurel brings her arguments to the judge. So, I’d like it if you found some leverage on the judge and then, the day Laurel is to make her case, use that leverage to make sure the judge does the right thing.”</p>
<p>“Blackmailing a city official? Should be fun,” Naomi said. “What’s the second thing?”</p>
<p>“Walter had a member of the I.T. department comb through records from five years ago for anything that might have triggered mine and Tommy’s kidnapping,” Oliver said. “I’d like you to do something similar. But this time you’re looking for anything that could be connected to Tempest, and you need to include the past five years as well.”</p>
<p>“Will do,” Naomi said.</p>
<p>Oliver picked up the file. “Well, I’m going to take this to Laurel at C.N.R.I.,” he said. “Let’s go, John.”</p>
<p>“Before we do, can we talk about what happened back there?” Dig asked. “You cut it pretty close. You could’ve released him before then. I think he would’ve given you the file.”</p>
<p>“Possibly,” Oliver allowed. “But he also could have refused to talk after I released him, and that would mean I’d have to torture it out of him. I’ve tortured before, Dig, and I would rather avoid it if I can. But I had everything timed perfectly. I knew he would cave, and he would do it with enough time for me to cut him loose. He’s a spineless worm; I know those types well, and I know how to push their buttons, which is exactly what I did tonight.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Dig said after a moment. “Just remember, you asked me to come onboard to keep you straight, to remind you what you’re fighting for. I had to ask.”</p>
<p>“And I appreciate it, Dig,” Oliver said. “Now, we should get going. I need to drop this off, and then <em>you</em> have to get ready for your appointment with Lawton.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for that again, Oliver,” Diggle said sincerely. “I’ve been waiting years for answers and tomorrow I’ll get them.”</p>
<p>“I hope so, Dig,” Oliver said. “Come on, let’s go.” Oliver and Dig walked out, Sara watching them with a reflective look on her face.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver entered C.N.R.I., noting the darkened room and that the only light came from the Director’s office. He made his way there and knocked lightly on the glass door before pushing it open. Laurel looked up at him from her pile of paperwork and gave him a soft, if tired-looking smile. “Hey, Ollie,” she said.</p>
<p>“You look tired, Laurel,” Oliver said. “You should’ve gone home. I could’ve brought this to you first thing in the morning.”</p>
<p>“No, the sooner I get started on this, the sooner I can arrange a meeting with Judge Moss,” Laurel replied. She eyed the folder. “What’s that?”</p>
<p>“A file Camille Declan gave to Matt Istook, full of evidence against Jason Brodeur,” Oliver said with a smile, placing the file on her desk. Laurel immediately pulled it to her while Oliver leaned against the wall. “You should probably expect Quentin to be very angry, Laurel. I had to… <em>persuade</em> Matt Istook to get the file.”</p>
<p>“Do I want to know?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“I tied to him to the train rails and got him to talk while a train was coming towards us,” Oliver replied. “He’s alive and properly scared of me. That should prove useful if the police end up questioning him about the existence of the file.”</p>
<p>“There’s a lot here, Ollie,” Laurel said. “I should get to work on this. I’ll let you know how things go with the judge and if I need anything else from you.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Oliver said. “Goodnight, Laurel.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Ollie,” Laurel said before bending over the file as Oliver exited the office.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Quentin Lance walked away from James Holder feeling as though he had been bathed in slime. Every word out of Holder’s mouth rang false with what they knew about Green Arrow; not that Quentin agreed with the vigilante in any way, shape, or form, but Green Arrow had a specific M.O. He went after millionaire bottom-feeders who got away with crimes because they were paid up with the right people, and Holder was no different. Every cop who worked the case knew that the man had known what he was doing with those smoke detectors. But Holder was paid up with the courts and Kate Spencer was more interested in playing favors with the wealthy and powerful of Starling City than actually doing her job. So, Holder fit the target profile of Green Arrow, and it was no secret what Green Arrow was after. But the law was the law, and the lawsuit against Holder had failed to pass muster. Green Arrow coming in and demanding Holder pay fifty million to a certain account was nothing more than grand larceny. Then there was him shoving Holder’s head into the pool for a few seconds; intimidation and menacing, right there, along with assault. Quentin shook his head, trying to understand how his daughter could admire Green Arrow. The man was nothing more than a criminal, a thug with delusions of grandeur.</p>
<p>Quentin noted Hilton hanging up his cell phone and putting it in his pocket. “Who was that?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Pike,” Hilton replied. “Green Arrow’s had a busy night. A guy named Matt Istook just filed a complaint that Green Arrow harassed him earlier, tied him to the train rails and nearly let a train hit him.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Quentin said numbly. “Guess we’ll have to talk to Istook, then, see if we can’t get a timeline of Green Arrow’s movements tonight.” Hilton nodded and followed along with Quentin as they left Holder’s penthouse apartment. Quentin, on the other hand, was numb with shock. Matt Istook. <em>Matt Istook</em>. If this were any other day, he would assume Istook was another millionaire bottom feeder like Hunt, Somers, and Holder were. But this wasn’t any other day; this was the day that his <em>daughter</em> had come asking questions about the Peter Declan case, had made herself Declan’s new attorney with two weeks to go before the man was executed for his crimes, and <em>Quentin</em> had given her Istook’s name. Now a few hours later Istook comes in to file a complaint about Green Arrow harassing him? That couldn’t be a coincidence.</p>
<p><em>What have you done, Laurel? </em> Quentin thought furiously to himself. <em>I told you, I warned you!</em> He just <em>knew</em> that this was what he had warned Laurel about. Green Arrow was calling in his marker from saving her life twice to get her to risk her life (not to mention her career once people figured it out), all to save a man that the courts said was guilty of cold-blooded murder. Quentin thought of Laurel’s words earlier today. <em>Brodeur seems like the kind of man with the resources to frame someone. </em>Brodeur. Green Arrow was going after Jason Brodeur and he was using <em>Quentin’s only daughter</em> to do it. Quentin’s fists clenched, the nails digging into his palm as he imagined his daughter lying in a pool of blood on her living room floor, a kitchen knife covered in blood laying beside her, her green eyes glassy and unseeing. If Brodeur <em>was</em> guilty of framing Peter Declan, he wasn’t going to be too happy about a lawyer poking around and digging up things he wanted buried. Quentin vowed to go see Laurel tomorrow and get her to abandon this case, to not risk herself for Green Arrow’s self-appointed mission.</p>
<p>“You okay, Quentin?” Hilton asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just tired of this guy making trouble,” Quentin said.</p>
<p>“We’ll get him,” Hilton said confidently.</p>
<p><em>Yes, we will,</em> Quentin thought darkly. And he would make Green Arrow pay for every ounce of danger his daughter was put into because of the Emerald Archer, as Channel 52 News had dubbed him. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sara Lance took a deep, shaky breath as she entered C.N.R.I. There was a light on in what she assumed was the Director’s office, indicating her sister was still here. Sara shook her head. Laurel’s work ethic had always been like this, to the point that their parents had had to enforce a curfew on when she could work on her homework so that she got enough sleep. It appeared that, left to her own devices, Laurel fell back into old habits. Sara slowly approached the shaft of light, knowing that what was coming wasn’t going to be easy and that there was probably going to be a lot of yelling and bitter recriminations. But she needed to do this; the past couple of days living at the Bunker had given Sara plenty of downtime to think about what she had done to her sister five years ago. She had thought of it on occasion over the course of the past five years, whenever she had a chance, but not to the extent of the past forty-eight hours.</p>
<p>Sara slowly opened the glass door. Laurel was bent over a file, poring over what was contained within. Sara noted her sister’s posture was a little slumped, indicating how tired she was, but she was pushing through because an innocent man waited on death row for someone to unveil the truth. Sara, her mouth suddenly dry, swallowed before whispering, “Hello, Laurel.” Laurel, who had been turning a page over in the file she was perusing, froze in place before looking up at her younger sister. “I-I know you’re busy, but I-I had to see you before I lost my nerve.” Sara gestured to the seat in front of her. “May I?” Laurel nodded shortly. Sara sat down, taking another deep, shaky breath. Oliver had somehow managed to reconcile with Laurel; she could, too, no matter what it took. “Before I say anything else… I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I did. If I could go back and change things, I would. But I can’t. All I can do is try to make amends. You have every right to be angry at me, to hate me.”</p>
<p>Laurel set down the pen she had been using to write down notes. “I won’t lie, Sara,” Laurel said. “I’m not sure how I feel about you right now. I’m happy that you’re alive, and when you’re ready, I’ll help you come back legally, help you talk to Dad and Mom. But I’m also angry. Ollie told me why he did what he did, but I ended up forgiving him because I still love him. I love you, too, Sara, but what you did? How could you do that?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t going to,” Sara said. “I got a guilty conscience and started telling Ollie I didn’t think it was a good idea. But then we talked the night before the <em>Gambit</em> left. Do you remember? The one where we were talking about how Ollie was and whether he was ready to make the commitment you wanted?” Laurel nodded. “The way you bit my head off when I tried to help you see he was pulling away, and the other things you said to me that night, it pissed me off. So, I sent Ollie the text I’d go. A part of me went because I had a crush on Oliver for years. But another part of me went because I wanted to teach you a lesson, to show you that you were wrong. I wasn’t a good person, Laurel, and what I did was petty and cruel. I’m still not a good person. The things I’ve done to survive the past few years… no one in their right mind would want me in their life. But I want to be a good person; I want to be someone that you and Mom and Dad can be proud of.” Sara fell silent.</p>
<p>Laurel had reddened slightly in anger. “Well, at least your honest about yourself now,” she said bitingly, and Sara flinched. “You wanted to <em>teach me a lesson</em>, so you <em>slept</em> with my boyfriend, the man I gave my heart and soul to? That is… I don’t know what to say, Sara.” She smiled bitterly. “But you’re wrong about one thing. Mom and Dad would be proud of you no matter what you’ve done, because you survived, and because you’re you. You’ve never had to work for their affection, for their <em>love</em>. It’s always been there for you. You could tell them what you just told me, and they’d somehow spin it so you came out smelling like roses. If I did half the things you did while we were growing up, I’d have come to fear Dad’s temper.”</p>
<p>“I…” Sara began, but found she had nothing she could say. Casting her mind around for a topic, she asked, “And Mom and Dad? How did they split up?”</p>
<p>“Mom believed you were alive, though she never told us why,” Laurel replied. “Dad and I believed you were dead. Dad buried himself in policework, and I buried myself in law school. Mom couldn’t handle Dad’s drinking or the fact that she and I have never had the same close, personal connection you had with her, and she left. Divorced Dad and moved to Central City. The only time I’ve talked to her since was to tell her what Oliver told me about the <em>Amazo</em>.”</p>
<p>Sara was silent. “So, it’s my fault?” she asked softly.</p>
<p>Laurel looked at her sister, and while a part of her wanted to confirm this for Sara, to hurt her sister the way that Sara had hurt her, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. “No, it’s not,” Laurel said. “There were problems in our parents’ marriage long before you got on the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>. It wasn’t anything obvious; I think they just grew apart. Your death was just the catalyst for something that they had been building up to, and it was exacerbated by the way Dad and I acted after the <em>Gambit</em> sank.”</p>
<p>Sara was silent. “Okay,” she said finally. “I won’t force you to talk to me, Laurel. I just needed to come, to apologize for what I did even if you don’t forgive me. I know it would be hard for you to, considering what I did. But if you’re going to hate me, I wanted you to hate me for everything and not just a part of it.” She stood. “I’ll go. If you want to talk to me, I’ll be staying at Ollie’s base. I’m sure he’ll give you access.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Sara,” Laurel said shortly before turning back to her work. Sara nodded and walked out of the office, head down and tears filling her eyes. That had gone about as she expected, but it still hurt. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* The only thing we know for sure is that Lawton put most of the money he earned from his kills into a blind trust for his daughter. We don’t know if Zoe already had access to it or if it’s a ‘receive when she comes of age’ situation. For the sake of this story, I’ve gone with the latter.</p>
<p>*2* There is no way the near-miss with death Istook had wouldn’t have literally scared the shit out of him. I’m just acknowledging this the way the show couldn’t since it was in a visual format and was limited in time to get the story shown to the viewer.</p>
<p>*3* So, Quentin’s POV is always interesting to write since he’s not technically wrong about the potential charges to be laid against Green Arrow. And, of course, he figures out why Green Arrow is targeting Istook and comes to the only logical conclusion he can with the facts available, that Green Arrow is calling in his marker for saving Laurel’s life twice.</p>
<p>*4* This was a brutal scene to write. Now, regarding what Sara told Laurel about her reasoning, that is simply my interpretation of the scene where Laurel and Sara have the argument regarding Oliver’s readiness to commit to the future Laurel envisioned. As I have said before, while I love post-League Sara, pre-Gambit Sara and Island Sara were real pieces of work and I’m not going to shy away from that fact. It’s gonna take a little bit for the Lance sisters to settle things because this time Laurel doesn’t know about what Sara went through on the “Amazo” or afterward… yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John Diggle was at A.R.G.U.S.’s headquarters just outside of Starling City at 5:45 a.m., not willing to chance missing his opportunity to confront his brother’s killer. Lyla was standing outside of the doors to the building. “Lyla,” Diggle greeted.</p>
<p>“Johnny,” Lyla replied evenly. “I know how important this is to you. Oliver Queen must value your part in his mission quite a bit to go to the trouble of asking Waller to let you have five minutes with a potential asset. She doesn’t like outside influences when she’s working on someone. But she and Queen have a different dynamic. Now, you’re going to need to turn over your sidearm, and I have to be in the room with you to make sure you don’t kill Lawton with your bare hands.” Her expression softened. “I know how much you probably want to kill him, Johnny, but Waller has plans for Lawton.”</p>
<p>“As long as I get my answers, Waller can do what she wants to him,” Dig said. Lyla nodded and led Diggle into the building. She had him give his weapon to the front desk for safekeeping, then led him to a row of elevators, where they descended down several levels before coming out on a floor that looked very much like a prison.</p>
<p>“This is the Pit, where we keep all of the <em>interesting</em> criminals that Waller has her eye on,” Lyla said. “Deadshot’s our only guest right now, but Waller already has her eye on a few others, like Queen’s old friend China White.”</p>
<p>“This got something to do with that Task Force X Oliver mentioned?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Lyla said shortly, her tone telling Diggle not to ask questions about the topic. She came to a stop in front of one of the cells. “This is it. You ready?” Diggle nodded. “Alright.” Lyla used a keycard to unlock the door and entered the room, followed by Diggle. Lawton was laying on the bed in a yellow jumpsuit, and he sat up as they entered. Diggle stared hard at the man, memorizing his features. So, this was the man who had shot for Andy’s employer and got the bodyguard instead. Now it was time to find out who had hired him, because whoever it was who had hired him to do that was ultimately responsible for Andy’s death. “Lawton, this is John Diggle. He has questions for you about one of your targets.”</p>
<p>“Well, I got nothing but time now,” Lawton said. He stared at Diggle, smirking slightly. “So, what do you want to know?”</p>
<p>“A few years ago, you took a shot at my brother’s employer but missed and hit him instead,” Diggle said. “His name was Andrew Diggle.”</p>
<p>“I don’t <em>miss</em>,” Lawton said.</p>
<p>“You did that time,” Diggle said.</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t,” Lawton said. “That fat executive wasn’t my target. Your brother was.” He pulled down the collar of his jumpsuit to reveal the names tattooed on his torso. He tapped one. “Got him right here. I don’t tattoo the names of collateral damage. Your brother <em>was</em> my target.”</p>
<p>“Who would want to kill Andy? Who was your employer?” Diggle demanded to know even as hot fury shot through his veins at seeing his brother’s name tattooed on Lawton’s body like some kind of sick trophy.</p>
<p>“Your little brother was into some bad shit, Mr. Diggle, and he pissed off some very powerful people,” Lawton said. “You sure you want to go down this road? Personally, I don’t care, but these people will go after the ones you care about if you start digging into them. Your choice.”</p>
<p>“Who was it?” Diggle ground out.</p>
<p>“I don’t know their names, just an alias,” Lawton replied. “H.I.V.E.”</p>
<p>“Hive? What is that?”</p>
<p>“I can tell you about them, Johnny,” Lyla said. “Do you have anything else you want to ask him?”</p>
<p>“No,” Diggle said after a moment. “I have my answers.” He turned and walked out of the room, Lyla following and shutting the door behind them. Diggle turned to Lyla and gave her an expectant look.</p>
<p>“H.I.V.E. is a terrorist organization, one that’s been around for a long time,” Lyla said. “It’s rumored they have ties to the League of Assassins, but none of our covert operatives have gotten deep enough to learn if that’s true. They have their fingers in just about every kind of bad thing. Political assassinations, attacks resulting in mass casualties, biological warfare, uprisings in third-world countries… the list goes on.” Lyla stepped up closer to Dig. “John, what could Andy have been involved in that could get him on H.I.V.E.’s radar?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Dig said. “He was just a bodyguard. Or… I thought that’s all he was. I tried to keep him on the straight and narrow, Lyla. But I guess I didn’t watch him closely enough. And whatever he got involved in, got him killed.” Diggle sighed. “I’ve got my answers. I’ll get my gun and go. I still have to get back to Starling and drive Oliver to Queen Consolidated.”</p>
<p>“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Lyla asked Diggle as they walked back towards the elevator.</p>
<p>“He was my brother, Lyla,” Dig said simply.</p>
<p>“Then be careful, Johnny,” Lyla cautioned as they got on the elevator. Diggle said nothing. He finally had a solid lead on the reason for his brother’s death. That was liberating in a way; for years all he had been able to think of was how Andy had been killed protecting his client and wondering what the client had been involved in that got him targeted. Now Diggle knew that it had been his brother who had been the target all along and he had a lead, an organization called H.I.V.E. He would see what he could dig up from his old Army contacts, see if they knew anything that Lyla didn’t. If H.I.V.E. was a terrorist organization, surely they had tangled with the U.S. Army in some capacity.</p>
<p>Diggle stepped off of the elevator with Lyla and made his way to the front desk, where he retrieved his weapon, and, holstering it, left A.R.G.U.S. headquarters. He should get back to Starling City in enough time to get Oliver to Queen Consolidated on time.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance was poring over the file Oliver had delivered to her last night for a second time, double-checking certain things that would be involved in her arguments to Judge Moss tomorrow, the earliest the judge would see her on the matter of Peter Declan. Laurel would admit only to herself that she also needed to make sure she hadn’t missed anything last night due to a combination of physical and emotional exhaustion, the latter of which had come from her reunion with Sara. When she had first heard Sara’s voice, she had been startled and she wouldn’t deny the surge of relief that had coursed through her at confirmation that yes, her sister was alive. But that relief had almost instantly been replaced by the aching feeling of her continuing anger over what had happened five years ago. And after Sara had told her <em>why</em> she had done what she had done, Laurel no longer felt the least bit guilty in being angry at her sister still. Sara had a lot of gall, saying she had wanted to <em>teach Laurel a lesson</em>. It was going to take Laurel a few days to cool down from that and look at her sister’s return more rationally.</p>
<p>The door to her office opened suddenly and she jumped, startled, looking up to see who had barged in without knocking to announce their presence. She straightened slightly and said, “Dad. This is a surprise.”</p>
<p>“Is it?” Quentin asked gruffly, raising an eyebrow. “I would think your friend might’ve warned you I would be stopping by. Or maybe you and he think I’m too stupid to figure things out.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you’re stupid, Dad,” Laurel said, trying to cool her father’s temper. It looked like he had worked himself up into a right ugly state on the way over, and this time it was <em>without</em> drinking; she couldn’t smell a hint of alcohol hovering around her father, which meant whatever he said here, he was saying without the influence of alcohol, just anger.</p>
<p>“That the Declan case?” Quentin asked pointedly, nodding at the file on her desk. “Funny thing about that. See, uh, Matt Istook, he filed a complaint. Said the Green Arrow harassed him last night, tied him to the train rails and almost let the train hit him. And that’s funny, because I gave my <em>daughter</em> Istook’s name.”</p>
<p>“Dad,” Laurel began.</p>
<p>“He’s a vigilante!” Quentin snarled quietly, bringing his fist down on her desk with a <em>thud</em>. “He’s a damned criminal and you working with him, that makes you an accessory to every one of his crimes! I told you, I <em>warned</em> you, that the only reason he would keep saving your life is because he needs something from you, and now here we are! He’s got you looking into a case because he’s targeting Jason Brodeur next, and not only are you now connected to intimidation, menacing, and assault courtesy of what he did last night to Istook, but if he somehow is right and Brodeur framed Declan for murdering his wife, then he’s putting you in the crosshairs while he hides in the shadows! He’s using you as bait to draw out the real killer, if Declan is innocent, and I can’t abide by that!”</p>
<p>“I am trying to save an innocent man’s life, and so is he,” Laurel said hotly.</p>
<p>“No, you’re breaking the law,” Quentin said, every word dripping with a heaviness, as though he couldn’t believe he was saying this about his own daughter.</p>
<p>Laurel stood to face him. “Well, maybe I wouldn’t have to break the law if the police had done their job right the first time,” she said, inwardly grimacing at the hurt that shot through her father’s eyes. She could imagine how much more hurt he would be if he found out Sara was back and that she knew but wasn’t saying anything.</p>
<p>Something of her thoughts must have appeared on her face, because Quentin asked, “Something on your mind, Laurel? Maybe not feeling as good about doing this as you’re trying to show me?”</p>
<p>“No, Dad, I’m doing the right thing,” Laurel said after a moment, knowing now wasn’t the time to reveal that Sara was back to her father. He would want to see her sister, and Sara probably wasn’t ready for that just yet. While Laurel was angry at her sister, she also didn’t want to push Sara into something she wasn’t ready for. “Peter Declan is innocent, and if I have to put my life on the line to prove his innocence, so be it. But I trust Green Arrow to have my back. You should, too.”</p>
<p>“I will <em>never</em> trust a vigilante,” Quentin said hotly. “And you shouldn’t either. He doesn’t care about you, Laurel. Men like that only care about the missions they set for themselves and whether someone is useful to them. As soon as you are of no further use to him, he will leave you high and dry, and it’ll probably be when you’re in a life-or-death situation.”</p>
<p>“You’re wrong,” Laurel said. “But I’m not going to argue the point with you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have an argument to prep for in front of Judge Moss tomorrow.” She slid back into her chair and focused her attention on the file in front of her.</p>
<p>Quentin worked his jaw for a moment. He briefly considered not saying what he was about to say since it would put him in a bind if it ever got out, but at the end of the day, Laurel was his daughter, and his instinct to protect her overrode everything else. “Laurel,” he said quietly. “You’ve made no secret you’re Declan’s attorney. Other people besides me are going to figure out you’re working with him, and when they do, I won’t be able to protect you. You’ll be arrested, charged, and sent to prison for aiding and abetting a known criminal. I don’t want to see my daughter in a gray jumpsuit, Laurel.”</p>
<p>“You won’t,” Laurel said softly. “Because in a city this corrupt, someone working with a vigilante is barely a blip on the radar. Goodbye, Dad.”</p>
<p>“Bye, Laurel,” Quentin said sadly. He had tried. God help him, he had tried to get his daughter to see sense. Now he could only resign himself to the inevitable, of watching his daughter hauled off to Iron Heights to be surrounded by the very same people she had put away. She wouldn’t last to her trial if she ended up in Iron Heights, and he couldn’t afford to post bail for her when she was inevitably charged. Maybe he could get the guards at Iron Heights to put her in protective custody if it came to that. He had to do something, anything, to keep his daughter from being shanked in prison while awaiting trial for her involvement with the Green Arrow. Because Quentin didn’t see this ending any other way, whether it happened with this case or some case further down the road. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen was once more sitting in the waiting room of the mental health clinic that his therapist and psychiatrist worked out of. Now that he was paying for his treatment, he had switched to a weekday appointment, Thursday afternoons, because he felt awkward having Anne come in on what should be a day off to service his mother’s preference for discretion and secrecy. While it did make it a little awkward to come during the week and thus essentially reveal to everyone that Oliver Queen was getting help with his mental health, Oliver would rather not force Anne to go out of her way to provide her services to him. He could deal with the discomfort; he had experienced a lot worse in his life than being given looks from various people wondering about his secrets and why he was seeing a therapist.</p>
<p>On another note, he had begun taking his medications today. So far, he wasn’t noting any evident side effects and he hoped that that continued to be the case.</p>
<p>A door off to the side opened and Anne was standing in the doorway. “Oliver,” she called, and he stood, following her back and through the halls to her office. She shut the door behind them as Oliver took a seat in the comfortable armchair, and then took a seat in her own office chair. “Well, how has your week been so far?” Anne asked. “You’ve started working at Queen Consolidated. That must make you feel something.”</p>
<p>“Nervous,” Oliver said. This was a safe topic; he could talk about this without raising anyone’s suspicions. “I have no idea what I’m doing. I have a ‘translator’, Curtis, who is supposed to be the one who helps me understand what the scientists who work under me are saying, but many of them don’t wait and seem to go out of their way to use a lot of words with multiple syllables to explain their project just to confuse me. About the only thing I do understand is the paperwork, which is just me signing my name to things over and over. I try to go over the paperwork slowly, but again, it’s full of jargon that I don’t know the meaning of, and I can’t ask Curtis to basically live in my office when I told him being my translator wouldn’t be a full-time thing. So, I’m trying to become passably knowledgeable in scientific jargon so that I can make the right decisions, because I don’t want to approve funding, or more funding, to a project that isn’t going to be viable or is going to be more of a drain on our resources than it will return if it goes into mass production.” Oliver sighed, rubbing his jaw. “I guess I’m worried about screwing up and driving Queen Consolidated’s profit margin down by making the wrong choices.”</p>
<p>“Well, didn’t your stepfather say he would be there to help you when you needed it?” Anne asked. “Couldn’t you go to him with the projects you’re uncertain about and ask if he thinks they’re viable?”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Oliver said, “but I don’t want to be going to the C.E.O.’s office two or three times a day. I’m supposed to be learning the ropes and be the person that makes these decisions, not Walter, and if I can’t do that, if I can’t do the job I was given, then maybe I shouldn’t be the Director of Applied Sciences. Maybe I’m the wrong person for the job.”</p>
<p>“Why did you agree to do it in the first place?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>Oliver knew he couldn’t tell the truth, so he decided on a half-truth. “I spent five years living in a cave, starving sometimes, and occasionally being tortured or hunted by mercenaries,” Oliver said. “I didn’t have the comforts of home. Now that I am home, I want to make sure I never suffer like that again, and that means keeping my family’s fortune flowing.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Anne said. Her expression softened. “That’s the first time you’ve mentioned the island in our sessions, Oliver. Do you feel up to talking about it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Oliver said softly. “I mean, this is why Mom asked me to come see you, to get help with dealing with what I went through there. In some ways, I’ve been able to convince myself it was all a bad dream. But if I talk about it, it becomes real, more real than it normally is, and I have to carry that burden.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to carry it alone, Oliver,” Anne said. “That’s why I’m here.”</p>
<p>Oliver stared ahead for a moment, debating viciously with himself. If he did talk about the island, then he could give Anne things that could lead her to be suspicious about what else he got up to. But if he didn’t talk to her, he would continue to be mired in the feelings and memories of those events, and he would never truly be free of the island, something he desperately wanted to be. Free of the island, free of all the pain and torment he went through, of all the sacrifices he had had to make.</p>
<p>Finally, he began to speak. “When I got to the island, I met a man called Yao Fei. He helped me survive, started teaching me to fend for myself. I was captured by mercenaries who were on the island and taken to meet their leader. He seemed affable enough in the beginning and when I told him how wealthy my family was and that there’d be a reward, he seemed interested. But he wanted to know if I had seen Yao Fei. I lied, saying I hadn’t. Fyers knew I was lying and said he would ask one more time. I lied again. That’s when he brought in another man. I didn’t learn his name that day, but he tortured me for Fyers, while Fyers continued to question me about Yao Fei. I have scars across my chest from where this man carved into me with his sword.”</p>
<p>“Do you feel guilty for giving up this Yao Fei under torture?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“I didn’t give him up,” Oliver said. “I never said a word about Yao Fei. Finally, Fyers told his man to kill me. That’s when Yao Fei arrived. He saved me and got me out of the mercenaries’ camp. He took me back to the cave and told me I was stronger than he thought. Then he left to draw the mercenaries off.”</p>
<p>“You withstood torture?” Anne asked. “How?”</p>
<p>“Yao Fei had saved my life, had treated me with kindness when I was struggling to survive,” Oliver said. “I didn’t want to betray the only person who had helped me, especially to men who saw nothing wrong with imprisoning me like an animal in a cage in a hole in the ground.”</p>
<p>“Why is it you think this torture sticks with you?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>Oliver was silent as he contemplated that question. Why <em>did</em> the first time he was tortured stick with him? Why did he keep thinking of it? Why did it haunt his nightmares along with his memories of the future? Soon, the answer came to him, and before Oliver knew it, he was speaking. “It sticks with me because that was the first time that I ever encountered someone who could be classed as evil. That was the first time where my family’s name, money, and power meant nothing. That was the day that I learned that there are some people in this world who see nothing wrong with cruelty and inflicting pain on innocents. It was the day that I learned that you either stood for something, or you stood for nothing, <em>were</em> nothing.” He fell silent, worrying he had said too much, that he had given Anne clues as to what kind of man he truly was now by talking about this realization. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Anne, for her part, was calm as she said, “So, what is it you do with these realizations, Oliver? What is it you stand for?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Oliver lied. “Maybe, despite what happened on the life raft, I still want to fulfill my father’s dying wish, and I can make this city a better place by working for Queen Consolidated, because the more successful my family’s company is, the more jobs it can create.”</p>
<p>“What else do you want to talk about today?” Anne asked. “Did you do anything special over the weekend?”</p>
<p>“I did, actually,” Oliver said. “I ended up going to Central City to see my son.”</p>
<p>“And how did that go?” Anne asked. The two spent the rest of their hour talking about Oliver’s visit to Central City and the time that he had spent with William.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver entered his apartment, feeling emotionally drained. Talking about the island and then his time with William had put him through the emotional ringer, even if he hadn’t shown it outwardly; the last thing he needed to do was break down in his therapist’s office, even if he knew intellectually that some people did just that. He couldn’t let himself do that. He couldn’t be the guardian that his city needed, or the inspiration to the heroes that would be rising in the coming years, if he let his emotions get the better of him. Oliver sat down in a leather armchair that was turned to look out at the city and gazed out past the balcony of his apartment. It was late afternoon, about four p.m. now, and so far there had been no sign of James Holder doing as Oliver had requested, which meant that tonight he would be visiting Holder again, and the man was likely to be guarded by even more private security or even the S.C.P.D. Oliver imagined if it were the latter that Quentin Lance would be leading the charge since the Green Arrow was his case.</p>
<p>Oliver’s cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, saw it was his mother calling, and answered it, putting the phone to his ear. “Hey, Mom,” he said. “Calling to check in or is there something you need?”</p>
<p>“Both,” Moira replied. “How are you feeling, Oliver? I know you had a therapy session today.”</p>
<p>“And how do you know that?” Oliver asked. “Dig wouldn’t tell you and I changed the time and date without telling you.”</p>
<p>“I know people, Oliver,” Moira said. “Dr. Green provides therapy to <em>several</em> of our societal equals and one of them saw you there today. Another saw you there yesterday. I didn’t realize you needed two therapy sessions.”</p>
<p>“Yesterday… wasn’t a therapy session,” Oliver said reluctantly, knowing his mother would find out somehow eventually. “It was an appointment with a psychiatrist to get medications prescribed. For the depression and anxiety.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Moira said faintly. “I-I didn’t know it was that bad, Oliver. I hope I haven’t caused it to worsen. That’s the last thing I would want.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t, Mom,” Oliver said. “And we’ll see if the medication helps. I don’t know if it will or not. But I need to be better.” He sighed. “What were you calling to ask?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m hosting a dinner party tonight, one I had hoped could be your reintroduction to society events,” Moira said. “I know you find them boring, Oliver, but they are sometimes necessary. Tonight’s party is small, so as not to overwhelm you. Our family, Malcolm and Tommy, some of our societal equals, the mayor and commissioner… This is partly to see how you do because there’s something we need you to do as Director of Applied Sciences, but we don’t want to push you if you’re not ready.”</p>
<p>“I suppose I can come tonight,” Oliver said slowly. “Can I bring someone?”</p>
<p>“So long as it’s not Emiko,” Moira said stiffly. “And if I’m honest, I’d rather you didn’t bring anyone. But if it will help you, I’ll allow it. I suppose you’re thinking of bringing Laurel?”</p>
<p>“I might ask her, yes,” Oliver said. “What time should I be there?”</p>
<p>“Six-thirty,” Moira replied. “And do dress your best, Oliver.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Oliver said. “I’ll see you then.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Oliver,” Moia said. “See you in a couple of hours.” Moira hung up.</p>
<p>Oliver brought up his list of contacts, selected Laurel’s name, and hit the dial icon before holding his phone up to his ear. “Hey, Ollie,” Laurel said. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“My mother’s asked me to attend a dinner party tonight,” Oliver said. “I was wondering if you could come with me.”</p>
<p>“I can’t,” Laurel said apologetically. “I have to make sure my arguments for Judge Moss tomorrow are one hundred percent solid, so they’re going to take my focus. But good luck. I know you’ve always hated these things.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I’m going to have to learn to deal with them,” Oliver said. “I’m <em>Oliver Queen</em>, after all, and now that I’ve taken my rightful place as heir apparent to the business empire, I’ll be expected to make appearances. In fact, Mom hinted that this is a practice run for something else.”</p>
<p>“Well, like I said, good luck,” Laurel said. “Bye, Ollie.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Laurel,” Oliver said and hung up. He sighed and tried to decide how he was going to get through tonight. How was he going to make getting through this dinner party bearable? <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>For those wondering about Deadshot and what he said to Diggle, as far as he knows, he’s not lying. This was something I discussed with others on the Lauriver Discord. As Okoriwadsworth pointed out, Deadshot is a professional assassin. He would take offense to the idea that he was used to fake someone’s death. So H.I.V.E. would not have looped him in on their real plans for Andy.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Poor Quentin. He has such a hard time in these stories.</p>
<p>*2* Oliver being tortured for the first time and finding a way to resist telling his captors about Yao Fei was essentially made into a defining moment for Oliver, something that got swallowed up as the series went on.</p>
<p>*3* Poor Ollie. Society events are the bane of his existence and yet he’s expected to put in an appearance and it sounds like his mother has further plans for that. Poor, poor Ollie…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Dinner Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I’ve got about a six-chapter lead. No spoilers, but this story is getting *very* exciting to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver, now clad in a sharp emerald green Armani suit, waited as the Bentley pulled to a stop in front of the Queen Mansion and John Diggle got out, circling the car and opening the door for him. Oliver stepped out and headed inside while Dig circled back around the car and drove it over to where the cars of other guests were waiting, some of them with drivers sitting inside or leaning against the hoods, talking quietly with one another. Oliver entered the Queen Mansion and found his mother, stepfather, and sister waiting. “No plus one, then?” Moira asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver replied, not wanting to get into the details. “I see I’m one of the last to arrive.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but you always were one to be fashionably late,” Moira said, lips twitching. “I’ll inform the staff that you don’t have a plus one, so they know not to set an extra place.” Moira headed off into the mansion to do just as she said.</p>
<p>“The guests are congregating in the lounge while we wait for dinner, Oliver,” Walter said. “Thea and I were just heading that way. Would you join us?”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure that’s why Mom asked me to come to this party, so I could start getting into the social scene outside of clubs again,” Oliver said with an uneasy smile. Even before the island, he hadn’t been much of one for these sorts of social events. The only two he had attended in the last timeline during his first year had been the Unidac auction, which was in a couple of days, and Malcolm Merlyn being awarded the Humanitarian of the Year award, where the Triad tried to kill him. Oliver had learned from his mother after her trial that she had tried to have Malcolm killed and reached out to Frank Chen to arrange it. Which meant that, if Malcolm escaped Oliver at Christmas, he could conceivably just let nature take its course. But, he remembered, his mother had only been driven to that because she had had a visit from the Hood.</p>
<p>Oliver, Walter, and Thea entered the lounge to find the guests waiting. “You recognize the mayor, commissioner, and Malcolm and his son, of course,” Walter said quietly. “Other attendees are Thomas Wilkins and his wife, who are ‘new money’ looking to join the social scene that Malcolm recommended as guests for tonight; Councilman Kullens and Councilwoman Pollard; Wilhelmina Hollinger, the head of the Starling Heritage Society; and real estate mogul Carl Ballard.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Thanks,” Oliver said gratefully, committing each person to memory as Walter pointed them out. He was familiar with Kullens and Pollard, of course; he had had the displeasure of dealing with them on a frequent basis as Mayor of Star City and, in Pollard’s case, as a deputized vigilante working for the S.C.P.D., something she opposed for the most part. She <em>had</em> seemed to grow <em>less</em> angry about it after Dinah had saved her life when Chimera attacked, but Oliver somehow doubted the woman had warm fuzzy feelings about Green Arrow and considering he had been more open with his actions as Green Arrow in this new timeline as opposed to his time as the Hood in the original timeline, it was <em>possible</em> Green Arrow would become a topic of discussion at some point during this social gathering. If he did, Oliver would have to play his role and play it well. He could be grateful to Green Arrow for saving Laurel’s life, but he had also ‘expressed concern’ to Walter that Queen Consolidated could be targeted and he would have to acknowledge that if it came up.</p>
<p>Oliver rather naturally found himself with Tommy over by the fireplace, looking at the gathered one percenters and city officials as they chatted about inconsequential things. “Hey, buddy,” Oliver said. “Sorry we haven’t had a lot of time to talk recently.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I get it, you’re adjusting to being back and you’re part of the family business now,” Tommy said with a grin. “Look at you, the responsible businessman.”</p>
<p>“It felt like the right thing to do,” Oliver said. “Look, Tommy, I hope I didn’t step on your toes any or make things hard for you when Laurel and I got back together. She mentioned you’ve been seeing each other from time-to-time.”</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna say I wasn’t starting to develop feelings for her,” Tommy said after a moment. “We’ve been spending more and more time together and I started thinking that, well, maybe…” He shrugged. “But I’m not gonna make a fuss. Just… don’t hurt her again, Ollie. She’s only really just started to heal from what you and Sara did.”</p>
<p>“I know, Tommy, and I have no intention of hurting her,” Oliver said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. “In the meantime, I’ve noted your Dad’s been spending time with Thea.” He observed his friend. “How do you feel about that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Tommy said honestly. “I want to be happy for her, that he’s actually taking an interest in her like she’s used to her parents doing. But on the other, I can’t help but ask why he was never able to do that for me.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s not so much because there’s something special about Thea as it is that he’s angry at Mom and knows spending time with Thea will rub her wrong,” Oliver said mildly. “After all, he was angry about Mom keeping it from him. Wasn’t he?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he was,” Tommy said, looking guilty. “And I’m sorry, Ollie. I just got so worked up about him betraying Mom’s memory…”</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay,” Oliver said. “He was going to find out eventually. It was probably better coming from you, so you could at least confront him over the matter, then if Thea had sprung it on him suddenly. He might not have reacted as well to that.”</p>
<p>“Good point,” Tommy said after a moment. “So, things good between us? No anger about breaking your trust?”</p>
<p>“I never told you <em>not</em> to tell Malcolm, Tommy,” Oliver pointed out. “No broken trust because there was no secrecy to break.”</p>
<p>Tommy grinned. “Thanks, buddy. So, ready for this?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes,” Oliver said sourly. “Completely ready.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Later, around the dinner table, the moment Oliver had been dreading came up. Green Arrow and his heroics became a topic of discussion, and that brought on a comment from Nudocerdo that had taken a lot longer to come about in the previous timeline. “What people tend to forget is that Robin Hood was a <em>criminal</em>,” Commissioner Nudocerdo said after someone made the comment about Green Arrow basically being a modern-day Robin Hood.</p>
<p>“Not to mention that robbing the rich and giving to the poor is really a job for the Democrats,” Thomas Wilkins said, to amused chuckles from around the table. <em>Maybe I should look into you, see how you made </em>your<em> money, </em>Oliver thought to himself.</p>
<p>“I think it’s a mark against our city that we let a masked criminal run around harassing upstanding citizens,” Emily Pollard said from where she was holding a champagne flute idly. “And for someone so virulently against the vigilante, Commissioner, it seems some in your department aren’t as against the vigilante since they and many Assistant District Attorneys use the evidence that he gathers to arrest these people. I would think it would be considered fruit of the poisonous tree.” Oliver wondered if she was worried that her good friend, James Midas, would get a visit and that that would reflect badly on her. Perhaps he should take another look at the List, see if Midas was on there. It had been a long time since he looked at the List and his memorizing of it had long since faded so he only remembered the major takedowns from his first year, particularly those connected to Laurel.</p>
<p>“In truth, since all the Green Arrow has done is expose the crimes but not physically handed evidence over to my officers, it is a gray area of the law,” Nudocerdo said, looking disgruntled, “and while I am trying to crack down on my officers and keep them from accepting even minor help from the vigilante, there are always going to be some who ignore that. Those officers will eventually find themselves out of work, though.” <em>Yes, you can’t have good, honest cops on the payroll when you’re a corrupt little bastard, </em>Oliver thought viciously to himself.</p>
<p>“Regardless of whatever else might be said about Green Arrow, there is no denying that crime is <em>down</em> in the city, especially after the vigilante took down the Triad essentially in one night,” Malcolm Merlyn said.</p>
<p>“Yes, the vigilante’s activities seem to have had a chilling effect on the city’s criminals,” Walter said idly.</p>
<p>“I personally find Green Arrow to be a barbarous intruder on our city,” Wilhelmina Hollinger sniffed. “Whoever it is under that hood is clearly of ill-breeding. Probably one of the very people cheering this vigilante on, unable to hide crowing about his successes.” Oliver inwardly smirked, because in a way, he <em>was</em> of ill-breeding. His father may have been one of Starling’s favored sons, as he was, but his mother had been a street rat from Suicide Slums who clawed her way out of the drudgery of that place and earned a full-ride scholarship to Stanford, where she had met Robert Queen and Malcolm Merlyn. But Hollinger saw the Queens as close to royalty and ignored Moira’s history, if she even knew it, since the lineage for the Queens went back to Starling’s founding days. So if she ever learned who Green Arrow was, she would be horrified at Oliver lowering himself to champion the ‘unwashed masses’.</p>
<p>“We are pursuing that avenue of investigation,” Nudocerdo nodded. “Vigilantes are unable to hide their pride in their work. This is a known fact that the F.B.I. has used to catch vigilantes in the past.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of the F.B.I., shouldn’t they be called in to deal with this vigilante?” Carl Ballard asked. “Isn’t that typically their forte?”</p>
<p>“They only need to be called in if Green Arrow continues to prove too illusive for the S.C.P.D., and I assure you, we <em>will</em> catch him,” Nudocerdo said. “Because like the so-called folk hero he’s based himself on, Green Arrow is a criminal, and he will be hunted as such.”</p>
<p>“Well said,” Kullens said. “A criminal like that is going to drive away businesses from our city, and that will only lower the job rate and cause more poverty and strife. Green Arrow might think he’s helping, but really, he’s making things worse.”</p>
<p>“What are your thoughts, Oliver?” Malcolm asked. “You’ve been remarkably quiet about all of this.”</p>
<p>Oliver sipped his champagne for a moment, considering his words carefully. “On the one hand, I have to be thankful to Green Arrow,” he said. “He saved Laurel twice, first from Adam Hunt, then from being murdered by the Triad. He then crushed the Triad, keeping Laurel safe permanently. But on the other hand, as I mentioned to Walter earlier this week, Green Arrow clearly has an axe to grind against the businesses that make their home in our city, and Queen Consolidated has the steel factory as a glaring example of the kind of things Green Arrow targets, seeing them as corporate corruption. Walter assures me everything that happened back then was aboveboard, and I have no reason to doubt him. But Green Arrow won’t care about anything like that.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and I have been considering your words on the subject, Oliver,” Walter said. “I don’t want our employees harassed by Green Arrow, especially those who work late, and so I’ve beefed up security at Queen Consolidated, and your mother has hired more private security for the mansion, in case Green Arrow comes directly at us.”</p>
<p>“It would be <em>very</em> bold of him to attack you way out here,” Malcolm observed. “He seems to stick to the city, where he can easily lose anyone who might try to follow him, especially if he sticks to the rooftops.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but one can never be too careful, especially with a man who sees himself as some kind of Robin Hood running around,” Moira said. “I would rather have this security but not need it than need it and not have it should Green Arrow come calling.”</p>
<p>“Well, here’s to our men and women in uniform, who will hunt this criminal down before he can menace too many of our upstanding citizens,” Mayor Altman finally said, raising his champagne flute in the direction of the commissioner.</p>
<p>“Hear, hear,” Oliver joined the group in toasting the commissioner, hiding his smirk behind his champagne flute. The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on him one bit. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The guests were leaving, but Moira had asked Oliver to remain behind, so he spent the time his mother used to say goodbye to the guests to catch up with Thea, who was happy to tell her brother about how she had been since he had moved out, including some time spent with Malcolm. Oliver kept his personal opinion of Thea spending more time with Malcolm to himself, and soon, his family was assembling in the sitting room. “So, what’s going on?” Oliver asked. “This got something to do with what you mentioned on the phone earlier?”</p>
<p>“It does,” Moira said with a nod. “I’ll let Walter explain.” Oliver turned his attention to Walter.</p>
<p>“This weekend is the Annual Tech Expo,” Walter said. “It’s an event attended by Queen Consolidated, Wayne Enterprises, Lord Technologies, Kord Industries, LuthorCorp, Stagg Industries, S.T.A.R. Labs, and Mercury Labs. In addition to presenting our newest technologies to whet the appetites of potential buyers, such as the military, it is also a place where aspiring inventors present their own technologies in the hopes of being recruited into one of the companies that attend the expo. As Director of Applied Sciences, its within your duties to represent Queen Consolidated. We won’t be presenting any new technologies this year; the one project that seemed like our best bet was deemed unviable by your predecessor due to the cost. He didn’t believe the military, who would be our only customer for such a product, would shell out the money to make it viable. So, you’ll mostly be working on recruitment.”</p>
<p>Oliver was curious about what kind of military project had been deemed unviable but decided it wasn’t pertinent to the discussion at hand. “Well, I can’t say that’s not a relief,” he said. “I don’t know what I’d do if I had to answer technical questions about some kind of technology.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is rather fortuitous that we have no projects to present this year,” Walter said, “and hopefully by next year you will be more versed in explaining such things if we have a viable product at that time. You’ll need to leave tomorrow night, since the expo begins Saturday morning and runs through to Sunday night.”</p>
<p>“Be sure to take Mr. Diggle with you, Oliver,” Moira said. “Metropolis is not the safest of cities.”</p>
<p>“I will, Mom,” Oliver said. “And I’ll do my best to represent the company and recruit new talent.”</p>
<p>“Good man,” Walter said. “And don’t worry about the Unidac auction on Saturday. I have that well in hand.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Oliver said. “Is there anything else?”</p>
<p>“No, sweetheart,” Moira said. “Goodnight.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight Mom, Walter,” Oliver said, giving Walter a handshake as they stood and pecking his mother on the cheek. Then he pulled Thea into his arms. “Goodnight, Speedy. Remember that my door is always open to you, even though I’m not living here anymore.”</p>
<p>“I’ll remember, Ollie,” Thea said, pulling away and beaming up at her brother. “Goodnight!”</p>
<p>Oliver left the mansion and found Diggle waiting in front with the Bentley. “I figured you’d be coming out soon once the rest of the guests started leaving,” Diggle said dryly. Oliver nodded and ducked into the car after Diggle opened the door for him. The door closed behind him and Diggle circled the car, getting in and pulling away from the front steps of the mansion. “So, what now, Oliver?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“I just spent a couple of hours making nice with people that probably profit from the suffering of others and laughing along with their jokes,” Oliver said. “And James Holder didn’t pay up. Now? Now I visit James Holder and put at least one smug son-of-a-bitch in their place.”</p>
<p>“Very good, sir,” Dig said.</p>
<p>“Oh, and make sure and pack a bag when you get home tonight,” Oliver said. “I have to go to an Annual Tech Expo in Metropolis this weekend, represent the company, and Mom insisted I take you since Metropolis isn’t the safest of cities.”</p>
<p>“Understood,” Diggle replied.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow observed James Holder’s building from the one beside it, which had a few stories on it. The pool deck was crawling with private security, and inside Green Arrow could see at least ten cops. He would bet anything one of them was Quentin. There were ten men on the pool deck. Green Arrow would need to land quickly and keep on the move, never letting them catch him. His suit could hold up to normal gunfire for a little bit, but not an entire clip’s worth of bullets. Green Arrow nocked a zipline arrow and fired, zipping down the line with his bow and landing on the pool deck in a roll. He came up and started moving, firing off a pair of bola arrows at four men who were clustered together. The bola arrows wrapped all four men up tight, leaving them writhing on the ground. Green Arrow began running, throwing a taser flechette at a man as he rushed him. The man fell to the pool deck, shuddering as the taser took effect.</p>
<p>Green Arrow nocked and fired a magnetic arrow, striking the ground in front of three men that he was coming up on the position of. The arrow activated and the men’s guns were pulled from their grips. A moment later, Green Arrow was in their midst. He delivered a knife-hand blow to the throat of one man, paralyzing his breathing for a moment, then delivered a strong kick to the knee of another man. There was a loud crack and the man fell to the ground, holding his broken leg. Green Arrow kicked him in the head, knocking him out, before he blocked an overhead strike from the third man with his bow before jutting his head forward, smashing his forehead into the man’s nose, breaking it. He grabbed the man by the collar and delivered one, two, three strikes to the man’s head with the brass knuckle grip of his bow before releasing the now-unconscious man. Green Arrow turned and delivered a series of quick, hard strikes to the ribs of the first man, then whipped him across the jaw with his bow, knocking him to the ground, out cold.</p>
<p>Green Arrow began running again, as the remaining two men fired on him, nocking and firing one injection arrow after the other, hitting the men in their chests. The tetrodotoxin did its work and they slumped to the pool deck, shuddering slightly as the toxin straightened them out and kept them paralyzed. Green Arrow threw open the door into the apartment and fired off a magnetic arrow, stripping the nearest cops of their weapons. Once again, Green Arrow took off running, throwing a series of taser flechettes at the disarmed officers before diving behind the bar as the remaining cops opened fire. “Give up, vigilante!” he heard Quentin call to him. “You’re outnumbered.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I’ve been outnumbered before, Detective Lance,</strong>” Green Arrow replied easily. “<strong>And those were people who put Special Forces to shame. You and your friends? I’ll hardly work up a sweat disarming and disabling you.</strong>”</p>
<p>“How the hell do you know my name?” Quentin demanded to know.</p>
<p>“<strong>It’s good to know the name of the man that’s hunting you,</strong>” Green Arrow lied easily, drawing another magnetic arrow. There was a mirrored wall behind the bar, and he could make out the remaining cops. They were standing in a line, all five of them, weapons aimed at him. Green Arrow turned, standing slightly to fire the arrow, then ducked back down again as the police briefly opened fire before their weapons were pulled from their grips by the magnetic arrow, which had secured itself to the ceiling. Green Arrow stood, firing off bola arrow after bola arrow, tying up each of the cops. Green Arrow circled the bar and headed towards the door leading into the apartment itself.</p>
<p>“Who the <em>hell</em> are you?” Quentin demanded to know.</p>
<p>“<strong>Green Arrow,</strong>” the Emerald Archer replied smartly.</p>
<p>“I mean how the hell can you take out twenty guys in less than ten minutes!” Quentin snapped. “What are you, some kind of Special Forces nut that’s gone urban hunter?”</p>
<p>“<strong>Maybe,</strong>” Green Arrow said mildly. “<strong>Now, excuse me, Detective, I have business to finish with Mr. Holder.</strong>” Green Arrow kicked open the door leading to the apartment and fired off a pair of injection arrows at the two bodyguards in the room with Holder, who cowered in front of Green Arrow. “<strong>Time to pay up, Holder,</strong>” Green Arrow said, using one of his two remaining bola arrows to tie up Holder. He picked up the man’s laptop and set it on the table. He pulled out a special device that looked a little like a flash drive and plugged it into the computer. “<strong>Device is in place, Insight,</strong>” he said. “<strong>Get to work.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Already starting, Green Arrow,</em>” Insight replied.</p>
<p>Green Arrow turned as a stumbling sound caught his ears. Quentin Lance was tripping through the door, still bound tightly by the bola arrow, but his legs were free. “<strong>I’m impressed, Detective,</strong>” Green Arrow said, clapping politely. “<strong>You’re tenacious, I’ll give you that. But that makes sense. You live in Starling City. It takes a special kind of tenacity to live in a place like this.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I’m going to get out of these bindings, and then I am going to hunt you down,” Quentin said, writhing in place, trying to fight his way out of the bindings. “I may not get you tonight, but I will. And I will make you pay for every crime you’ve committed and for every bit of danger you put my daughter in.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Laurel’s in no danger, Detective,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>I won’t let any harm come to her.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Sure, for now,” Quentin sneered bitterly. “But what happens when she pisses off the wrong person working for you and ends up cornered by gunmen? You gonna swoop in and save her then? Or are you gonna do what I think, and leave her to die?”</p>
<p>“<strong>I would never do that,</strong>” Green Arrow said, glaring at Quentin. “<strong>I will keep her safe, Detective.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Why? She’s just an asset to you, isn’t she?” Quentin asked.</p>
<p>“<em>Green Arrow, I’m done,</em>” Insight reported.</p>
<p>“<strong>Understood,</strong>” Green Arrow said, turning and unplugging the device from the computer. He stepped over Quentin, who predictably tried to trip him. “<strong>Nice try, Detective,</strong>” he said. “<strong>Have a nice night.</strong>” Green Arrow exited the penthouse apartment, back onto the pool deck, and walked to the edge of the roof before firing another zipline arrow to the alley across the way where he had hidden his bike. It was time to get back to the Bunker. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“So, that went well,” Oliver said as he entered the main room of the Bunker, hood and mask down and voice modulator turned off. He glanced at Sara. “Quentin was there. He made the typical threats of finding me and making sure I pay for my crimes and for putting Laurel in danger.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like Dad,” Sara said with a sad smile. “So, what now?”</p>
<p>“Now, we wait for Laurel to make her arguments to Judge Moss tomorrow,” Oliver replied. “Naomi, you ready on that front?”</p>
<p>“I am,” Naomi confirmed. “I know just when to call Judge Moss to deliver the message. I’ve even got a little show and tell for her.” There was an air of smug satisfaction hanging around the hacker.</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said. “As for after Laurel makes her case… I have to go out of town tomorrow on Queen Consolidated business, a tech expo in Metropolis. I’ll be gone until Sunday night. So, tomorrow night, before I leave for the expo, I’m going to pay a visit to the Queen Mansion as Green Arrow. It’s time to make sure the steel workers get compensated, the way they should have been five years ago.” He looked at Naomi. “You got all of their account information?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Naomi said. “It’s a good thing that you’re doing, Mr. Queen. I checked into their situations. A lot of them are in bad shape. This is gonna be a real big help to them.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said with a smile. He turned to Sara. “There is something you could do while I’m gone.”</p>
<p>“What?” Sara asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Laurel,” Oliver said. Sara frowned, not understanding. “She’s about to piss off Jason Brodeur, big time, and he had Camille Declan murdered just for <em>thinking</em> about blowing the whistle on him dumping toxic waste in the Glades. He’s not going to be happy about Laurel stirring up all of this two weeks before he is free and clear.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep her safe,” Sara said after a moment. “Even if she doesn’t really want to see me right now.”</p>
<p>“Give it time,” Oliver said quietly. “It took her a few days to want to see me without slapping me, too.” Oliver headed for the facilities to change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>In case anyone’s wondering, Oliver’s method of ‘making the dinner bearable’ as mentioned at the end of last chapter was to thumb his nose at everyone by wearing an emerald green suit.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Readers of “Rise” will note that those mentioned are the other members of Tempest. I thought it would be amusing for a ‘dinner with the enemy’ scene to take place.</p>
<p>*2* This time, Oliver is trying to hide his true nature (at least to a degree), so his own contribution to the discussion was more balanced. Also, readers of “Rise” will note that one of the subplots dropped from this definitive edition is the ‘Oliver was raped on the Amazo’ storyline. I never did anything with it and I don’t think I could handle such a storyline properly, so I’m not going to try this time.</p>
<p>*3* Ironically, Oliver and Quentin’s conversation will make it into the official report, and as a result it will provide more evidence to Malcolm that Green Arrow is a former soldier.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judge Rachel Moss of the Starling City First District Court was in her chambers early in the morning, reviewing her schedule for the day. She had a couple of bail hearings, a petition from the Director of C.N.R.I. on the matter of Peter Declan, and one jury trial to preside over today. All in all, it was par for the course, with the only anomaly being the Declan issue. As far as Moss had been concerned, that case was settled and had been for years. Declan had run through his appeals, he had none left, so she didn’t understand why Laurel Lance, who she had had dealings with before and who struck her as methodical and reasonable, would take his case with two weeks left and no appeals to be had. Moss had already made her decision even without speaking to Miss Lance, who would need to understand that theirs was not a court of justice, but a court of law. She knew of Miss Lance’s reputation for equating justice with the law and that needed to be curbed if the young lawyer’s career was to be fruitful. Really, Moss would be doing her a favor by refusing to grant whatever petition she was bringing to her today.</p>
<p>Her cell phone, sitting on her desk, began to ring and she picked it up, frowning at the ‘Restricted’ that came up, as that typically only happened when dealing with organizations that wanted to keep their employees safe and keep them from using their personal phones for their work, such as in the case of mental health clinics that provided case managers for those on Social Security and disability. She slid the green phone icon to the side and put the phone to her ear. “This is Judge Moss,” she said, wondering if this was the case manager of someone who had ended up on her docket asking her to go lenient on whoever it was.</p>
<p>“<em>Good morning, Judge Moss,</em>” a modulated voice said, and Moss frowned even further. Whatever this was, it couldn’t be good. “<em>You don’t know me, but I know you. I know everything about you. Where you went to school, the honors you graduated law school with, your reputation as a heavy-hitter… but is that reputation really deserved? Take the Peter Declan case, for example. You should have recused yourself from that trial because Jason Brodeur was one of your backers when you ran for re-election, but you didn’t, and when accusations were made against Brodeur, you brushed them aside. Well, my employer sees things differently than you do.</em>”</p>
<p>“Your employer?” Moss said coolly.</p>
<p>“<em>Yes,</em>” the voice said. “<em>My employer. They have Starling City’s best interests at heart, and they have a problem with corruption like the kind you are a part of. But my employer is not unable to see the bigger picture. You do a good job as a judge. You are harsh, but fair. It would be tragic if your career came to an end if the F.B.I. field office were to receive evidence of your taking bribes from your backers. Take a look at your computer.</em>” Moss glanced at her computer dismissively for a moment, then looked back again. On the computer was a video program (which she didn’t have on her computer at work!), which was playing. She saw herself shaking hands with Carter Bowen, Max Fuller, Malcolm Merlyn, and Jason Brodeur, accepting envelopes from them.</p>
<p>“Those were campaign contributions,” Moss said, trying not to let panic seep into her voice.</p>
<p>“<em>Really?</em>” the modulated voice asked. “<em>That’s odd. I’m looking at your campaign contribution records right now, and there’s no sign of contributions registered in the names of those being shown on or near the dates in question. You’ll note the time stamp in the corner of these videos which indicate it comes from the city’s CCTV footage. And while Malcolm Merlyn and Jason Brodeur are registered as contributors </em>early<em> in your campaign, neither Max Fuller or Carter Bowen are registered as contributors, nor have they ever spoken in support of you. So, what were they doing, handing you envelopes? Maybe I should make a call to the F.B.I., ask them to investigate this obvious case of public corruption?</em>”</p>
<p>Moss felt dread settle in the pit of her stomach. Whoever this was, they had her by the throat, and worse, they knew that they did. “What do you want from me?” she asked tightly.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh, nothing too complicated,</em>” the modulated voice replied. “<em>You’ll even get a boost in your reputation of being harsh but fair. Isn’t that nice? Later today, Laurel Lance is going to be coming to you with a file that proves Jason Brodeur’s involvement in the dumping of toxic waste in the Glades, among other crimes. She’s going to ask you to do certain things. You are going to do them, without reservation, or the F.B.I. field office receives </em>all<em> of the evidence I’ve gathered on your corruption, and you head to white-collar prison while every one of your cases, including the Declan case, is reinvestigated to ensure justice has been done. Your future is in your hands, Judge Moss. Choose wisely.</em>” The caller hung up.</p>
<p>Moss leaned back in her chair, feeling as though the Sword of Damocles was hanging over her. If she didn’t do as the caller asked, her career was over. If she did do as the caller asked and Brodeur <em>didn’t</em> end up in prison, she would be considered a stumbling block for him to get rid of. She knew how this city worked. Men like Brodeur and Merlyn were the real power in this city, and men and women like her operated at their sufferance. If she proved herself no longer able to look the other way when it came to their excesses, then they would do all in their power to remove her, and that could mean anything from exposing her corruption with the likes of Carter Bowen and Max Fuller to assassination. No matter what choice she made, she lost. So the question ended up being, did she want to die a free woman, or get shanked in prison by one of the people she had put away in her time as a judge? <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance entered the chambers of Judge Rachel Moss in a conservative gray pantsuit and white blouse, the Brodeur file under one arm, her mind going over her arguments. “Dinah Laurel Lance, representing Peter Declan,” she announced herself.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ve been expecting you,” Judge Moss said. “What can I do for you, Miss Lance?”</p>
<p>“A concerned third party in the matter of Peter Declan and Jason Brodeur managed to dig up a file, compiled by Camille Declan before her death and given to her supervisor Matt Istook, that contains evidence of Jason Brodeur’s corruption,” Laurel said, setting the file on the desk. Moss began looking through it as Laurel continued, “There are wire transfers to the bank accounts of investigating police officers, altered shipping manifests, and more, all documented by Camille Declan that prove that not only was Jason Brodeur dumping toxic waste in the Glades, but that he has been doing so for years and paying off everyone who investigates to look the other way. The file proves beyond a reasonable doubt that Jason Brodeur had motive to want Camille Declan dead, and he has the resources needed to pull off a frame job.”</p>
<p>“That’s slander,” Jason Brodeur said as he entered the office with his bodyguard and a lawyer.</p>
<p>“It’s only slander if it’s untrue, Mr. Brodeur, and it will be up to the police to decide that, not you,” Laurel said coolly as she turned to face him before turning back to Judge Moss. “I was under the impression that we would be meeting alone, Your Honor. Was I mistaken?”</p>
<p>“You were not,” Judge Moss said after a moment. “Mr. Brodeur, you and your counsel do not have an appointment on the books with me. Please make an appointment with my assistant and leave me to speak to Miss Lance.” Brodeur’s jaw clenched, but he turned on his heel and left with his bodyguard and lawyer following. Moss looked at Laurel. “Continue, Miss Lance. What is it you’re looking for?”</p>
<p>“Stay the execution until the police have had a chance to investigate the existence of the file and what it means in the case of Camille Declan’s murder,” Laurel said. “Put Peter Declan into protective custody at Iron Heights while the investigation proceeds, and freeze Brodeur’s assets so he can’t pay off the guards or the police to look the other way for the same period of time. An innocent man is on death row, Judge Moss, and you have the power to make sure that he sees the light of day again as a free man, but only if you take a stand against the corruption that’s infested our city.”</p>
<p>Judge Moss studied her a moment, twirling a pen in one hand, then said, “Very well, Miss Lance. I will do as you ask. Peter Declan will be in protective custody by the end of the day, Brodeur’s assets will be frozen, and the S.C.P.D. will send someone to pick up <em>this</em> to investigate.” She tapped the file, closing it and picking it up, handing it back to Laurel. “And tell your friend they drive a hard bargain.”</p>
<p>“Sorry?” Laurel asked, confused.</p>
<p>“Don’t play coy, Miss Lance,” Moss said. “You play hardball better than I imagined. Good day.” She waved a dismissive hand, and Laurel left, still confused at what Judge Moss had meant. Her friend? What had the judge been talking about?</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen was distracted even as he signed his name to a budget approval for a project. At least this time Curtis had been around to explain what the project was in plain English and Oliver thought that a device that used laser frequencies to clean away caked-on dust and mold was something that would be worthwhile, so he was signing the budget for the research into it to continue. They didn’t have a working prototype, the lead scientist had said, but they were close. But as Oliver leaned back in his office chair after signing his name for the last time on the budget approval form, his mind was not on his job as Director of Applied Sciences, or even on his upcoming trip to Metropolis and the fact that he had no way of making sure Green Arrow was seen while he was away, which could raise certain people’s suspicions about him if he wasn’t careful. No, what was occupying his mind was the <em>other</em> thing he was doing tonight, before he left for Metropolis on the Queen Consolidated jet.</p>
<p>Oliver had never expected when he started his crusade over again that he would be targeting his own family as Green Arrow, not until Thea’s off-hand comment had got him thinking. And even then, he hadn’t seriously considered it until he found out that his father had had other options and that he had still chosen the one that essentially stole from the people who worked for his company. That Walter had been the one to provide this option, even if he had argued with Robert after the fact, had forced Oliver to realize that while Walter was a good man, he was still part of the one percent, the people who thought because they could easily adapt to new situations and had plenty of money to fall back on that every other family was just the same. Oliver knew, from his own experiences following his family’s fall from grace, that that wasn’t the case. Some families existed paycheck to paycheck, never being able to save up more than a few dollars to keep their accounts open. They didn’t have the luxury of controlling a vast fortune and the worst decision they had to make was whether or not to attend a charity event hosted by someone they disliked. They had to decide whether they would eat that day or give up their own food so their children could eat instead.</p>
<p>That was what Walter had unknowingly done to those people along with Robert, and it <em>had</em> to be corrected. That it would help keep people from suspecting Oliver was Green Arrow was hardly worth noting when it came to the acknowledgement that his family <em>had</em> hurt the city and profited from the suffering of others, the same as so many others. As he had told Diggle in the other timeline, it did need to stop and if the people who were causing this suffering weren’t going to answer to the cops or to the courts, then they would answer to <em>him</em>… even his own family. The most he could do is give Walter the forty-eight hours until he returned from Metropolis to do the right thing, for the sake of it being his family. That was more than all the rest got.</p>
<p>Still, the knowledge that he would be attacking his own family, stealing from his own company and paying it out to the people that Robert had hurt by not giving them their due severance, it wasn’t something that settled well with him. He doubted his father would approve, and if his mother or sister ever found out that he was Green Arrow, well, that would make things <em>very</em> awkward.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel was sitting in her office at C.N.R.I., mulling over the judge’s final words to her, when there was a knock on her door. She looked up to see her father and his partner standing on the other side. She waved them in. “Can I help you with something?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’ve been tapped to investigate the file that the ‘concerned third party’ got for you,” Quentin said, making air quotes. “Anything else you can tell us about that, or is it all very hush-hush?”</p>
<p>“The person in question got the file from Matt Istook,” Laurel said evenly, “who in turn got it from Camille Declan. Funny how he never mentioned that to the police when they interviewed him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, funny,” Quentin muttered as Laurel pulled the file out of the desk and held it out to him. He took it from her.</p>
<p>“Well, at least I know that the police who are investigating this time won’t be cowed or bought off by a rich scumbag,” Laurel said softly. “Good luck, Dad.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, sweetheart,” Quentin said, turning to go. Hilton nodded at Laurel, who nodded back, and the cops left the office.</p>
<p>Joanna wandered in about a minute later. “That looked tense,” she said. “Was that about the Declan case?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Dad and Lucas got tapped to investigate the file the concerned third party brought to me,” Laurel replied.</p>
<p>“Right,” Joanna said. “The concerned third party. Is that who I think it is? The guy who saved your life? Twice?” Laurel looked at her friend for a moment, then nodded, once. Joanna whistled. “No wonder it looked tense. Your Dad must be pissed about you ignoring his favorite jingle.”</p>
<p>“That’s putting it mildly,” Laurel replied. “But it has to be done, Joanna, and Green Arrow is willing to go places I can’t go, so if I can help him, and he can help me, why shouldn’t I do it?”</p>
<p>“Um, because the guy is insane?” Joanna proffered. “The guy is taking on the entire criminal underbelly of Starling City and he has that wild conspiracy theory about ‘Tempest’. Not to mention the amount of <em>damage</em> he does to people. How do you know he’s not going to do god-knows-what to you if you keep meeting him alone?”</p>
<p>“I’m safe with him, Joanna, I promise,” Laurel said. “And he wants the same things that I do. Do you know how rare that is, especially in Starling City?”</p>
<p>Joanna sighed. “My friend, the idealist,” she said.</p>
<p>“My friend, the pessimist,” Laurel teased back.</p>
<p>“A pessimist is what an optimist calls a realist,” Joanna said with a grin. The two women laughed, and Joanna headed back out the door while Laurel returned to her paperwork, though she was still distracted by Judge Moss’ parting comments.</p>
<p>
  <em>“And tell your friend they drive a hard bargain… Don’t play coy, Miss Lance. You play hardball better than I imagined. Good day.”</em>
</p>
<p>What had Judge Moss meant by that? Her friend? Hard bargain? Hardball? Laurel thought back to her meeting with the judge, examining it from every angle. Judge Moss had mentioned she was expecting her, but that could be because she saw Laurel on her schedule. But she had more or less dismissed one of her primary backers and told him to make an appointment with her assistant instead of letting him intrude and have his way. What could cause Moss to do that? Was it the same something that had made her so agreeable even though there were no more appeals left for Peter Declan? What could have caused this?</p>
<p>In a flash of insight, Laurel knew that there was one thing that could have happened, that could be the reason why Moss had dismissed Brodeur like refuse and agreed to do <em>everything</em> that Laurel had asked her for. She had no choice, and the only reason that she would have no choice is if someone got to her before Laurel came and gave her an incentive to be most agreeable with Laurel. And there was only one person who would see the need to provide that kind of incentive, the very man who had brought this case to her in the first place. <em>Ollie, what did you do? <strong>*2*</strong></em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow studied the Queen Mansion from within a grouping of trees on the property. He never would have thought he would be coming here as an aggressor, even though he should have in the last timeline after he found out that Queen Consolidated had essentially stolen from the steel workers by using a loophole that allowed them to not pay out the steel workers’ due severance. Green Arrow had looked at some of the information that Naomi had dug up on the current circumstances of the steel workers and their families. Almost all of them were in dire straits, and even those who had found more honest work struggled to make ends meet without cutting corners. His father had done that, with Walter’s help, and it needed to be corrected.</p>
<p>Green Arrow had spent the past ten minutes watching the mansion, making sure there were no outside patrols of guards. There weren’t. It appeared all of the security was inside, with his family, and he would need to be careful when fighting in the mansion. He sighed. His family would be sitting down to dinner right now if they stuck to their usual schedule. He would get in, deliver his ultimatum, and try to get out with a minimum of fuss. Green Arrow knew he had to get moving, though, since he would still need to fly to Metropolis and get at least a couple of hours of sleep before he had to attend the expo, which was being held at the Lionel Luthor Convention Center. Green Arrow moved forward, keeping low in case there was anyone watching out one of the back windows. He silently opened a door leading into the mansion, and entered, making his way through the familiar hallways with one hand hovering near his quiver.</p>
<p>Ahead of him, a security guard rounded the corner. Green Arrow nocked and fired an injection arrow, which struck the man in the chest. He collapsed to the ground, the paralytic taking effect, and Green Arrow decided not to look the gift horse in the mouth that apparently his mother’s top-notch security choices didn’t wear their damn vests. Then again, neither had the security she had hired on to protect Laurel and Taylor when they were dealing with the hitman Rasmus sent, and Diggle himself didn’t wear a vest. Green Arrow had never really thought about it before, but he hadn’t ever seen private security wear vests except for Hunt’s bodyguards on the docks. Odd.</p>
<p>Green Arrow approached the dining room, taking out three more guards along the way, including one that he had put in a chokehold, and stopped just out of sight of the dining room proper, taking a deep breath. He could hear his family talking, and along with his mother, sister, and Walter’s voices, he could hear Tommy’s. Tommy must be filling the role of big brother for Thea since Green Arrow was so busy these days while Tommy always had time on his hands. Green Arrow whirled around the edge of the entryway, nocking and firing bola arrow after bola arrow, taking only a second or two to adjust his aim each time, binding his family and his best friend to their chairs. “<strong>Walter Steele,</strong>” Green Arrow said as his family and Tommy looked at him in shock, nocking a basic lethal arrow to use threateningly if need be, “<strong>you have <em>failed</em> this city!</strong>”</p>
<p>“Do you think I wasn’t prepared for you to make an appearance?” Walter asked archly, keeping calm. “We have security crawling all over this house. You’ll never make it off of the property.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, they’re going to kick your ass!” Thea hissed from where she was struggling against her bindings. “Why the hell are you harassing us? We haven’t done anything wrong!”</p>
<p>“<strong>The Queen family has many sins, Miss Queen,</strong>” Green Arrow replied, turning his head slightly to meet his sister’s gaze, then his mother’s. Moira was staring at him hard, likely wondering if he knew that she was a member of Tempest. “<strong>The steel factory is the least of these.</strong>”</p>
<p>“And how have I failed this city, in your eyes?” Walter asked. Green Arrow could tell he was stalling for time.</p>
<p>“<strong>Five years ago, Robert Queen asked for options in shutting down the Queen steel factory in the Glades,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>Your company’s own records show that <em>you</em> were the one to give him the option he chose, which allowed him to deny the workers their due severance. Two hundred people lost their jobs without notice and without the safety net that those severance packages, which would’ve included references so they could find gainful employment elsewhere, would have provided. For five years, Queen Consolidated has profited from the suffering of others, Mr. Steele, and it ends now.</strong>”</p>
<p>“And how do you propose it ends?” Moira asked imperiously, looking down her nose at Green Arrow as though she were royalty sitting in her throne instead of the captive of a vigilante known for targeting the wealthy and corrupt. “It is not our responsibility to care for those families.”</p>
<p>“<strong>That’s not what <em>both</em> of your husbands have said,</strong>” Green Arrow sneered in response. “<strong>Both Robert Queen and Walter Steele have talked about the ‘Queen Consolidated family’ and how they will support those who are a part of it. Well, where was that support when two hundred people lost their jobs and Robert Queen denied them their severance packages? Where was that support the past five years as they struggled to make ends meet and feed their families? Or did they only mean to speak of <em>the Queen family</em> rather than the <em>Queen Consolidated family</em>?</strong>”</p>
<p>Two security guards entered the room, weapons raised, from the door nearest Walter. Green Arrow fired off bola arrows, catching them around the torso and putting them on the ground before turning and firing off a pair of injection arrows at the two guards who tried to come at him from behind. Green Arrow turned to face his family and Tommy again. “<strong>I hope you had more guards than just those,</strong>” he said mockingly, knowing that that <em>was</em> the extent of the ‘extra security’ his mother had hired based on the employment records Naomi had dug up. Moira and Walter exchanged glances before Walter met Green Arrow’s gaze.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Walter asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>You’re going to transfer twenty million dollars into Grand Cayman account 118181523 by Sunday night, or I’ll come back and force you to,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>And don’t think the S.C.P.D. will be enough to protect you. They already tried with James Holder and failed, and that was <em>with</em> Holder also hiring ten men from the Blackhawk Squad Protection Group.</strong>” Green Arrow turned and left the dining room, knowing in his heart that Walter and his mother would never do as he asked. He would have to come back Sunday night when he returned from Metropolis. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* This was an interesting scene to write because Naomi is a different character from Henry, and is obviously more security-conscious, since she used a voice modulator. I fully admit that Carter Bowen and Max Fuller were thrown in there for the sake of amusement because everyone hates Carter Bowen and Max Fuller. *grins*</p>
<p>*2* Ah, poor Laurel. She’s still getting used to the fact that her boyfriend is technically a criminal who engages in criminal behaviors for ‘the greater good’, to use a term.</p>
<p>*3* I’ve been waiting to write a scene like this since the early days of “Rise” if not before, because really, the one thing I was disappointed in Oliver for in Season 1 over was that he only tried to help the Restons and didn’t care about the other families affected by Robert’s decision. And for those wondering, Oliver is giving each family $100K, which comes to twenty mil. Finally, the account number 118181523 is the numerical equivalent to A-R-R-O-W.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Near-Miss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah Laurel Lance, a bunch of folders under one arm and her purse hanging from the opposite shoulder, closed up C.N.R.I. and began walking down the block to her car. It was a little earlier than she usually left the office, but it <em>was</em> the weekend and honestly, after the week she had had, she needed the rest, so she was looking forward to a nice, relaxing weekend. She had thought about calling Oliver and confronting him about her suspicions but decided to wait. He was going to have enough problems between attending that convention this weekend and also confronting Walter at the Mansion tonight. Laurel grimaced as she realized that with that, she would probably be persona non grata with the Queen family, aside from Oliver, due to her outspoken support of Green Arrow. She had actually asked Oliver if it wouldn’t be better for him to distance himself from her for a time because of that, but Oliver had refused to do that, saying he was not going to give even the appearance of not caring about her ever again. It warmed her heart that he didn’t want to make her worry about her position in his life, but it also worried her, because what if someone began to be suspicious of the billionaire scion who had five years unaccounted for?</p>
<p>Laurel was about halfway down the block when she noted a group of men rounding the corner up ahead. They were all dressed in black with leather jackets and chains, and she felt her steps falter for a moment, before she pushed down her concern and continued towards her car, which was just around the corner from where the men currently were. As she approached, one of them pointed her out to the others, saying something that earned hooting laughter that had an edge she had only heard when Ollie and Tommy had gotten really drunk and laughed themselves silly over a stupid joke. Laurel tightened her grip on the folders and reached into her purse for the can of mace that she carried for self-protection, just in case these guys tried anything. She tried not to think about the fact that the mace would really only work on one of them, and there were at least six of them. More than enough to overpower her… <em>Don’t think like that,</em> she told herself. <em>You just need to push your way through, non-confrontationally, and they’ll leave you alone. You’re known to want to help people. They’re not going to hurt you. </em>Even in her head, the words sounded hollow, especially as she got closer and saw the predatory grins.</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” she murmured, trying to push through. One of the men stepped in her way, colliding with her and causing her to stumble back, her pile of folders slipping from her fingers and landing on the ground, papers fluttering free. Laurel pulled her mace can out and aimed it at the man who had stepped into her way, but then one of the men who had moved to stand to her side grabbed her arm, twisting it downward at the same time that another thug grabbed her left arm, doing the same thing on that side. “Let go!” she snapped, struggling to free her arms even as her can of mace was pried from her fingers by a third man, who tossed it to the curb.</p>
<p>“Now, now, we just want to get to know you a little better,” said the man who had stepped in front of her, reaching out and brushing his grimy fingers over her cheek, pressing harder than was strictly necessary. His eyes flickered up and down her body. “And I think you want to get to know us, princess.” Laurel flinched at the last word, remembering that’s what her kidnappers that Hunt hired had called her, specifically the one who had mentioned what a fine ass she had and that it was a shame to waste it. “Now, let’s see about some privacy where we can explore what’s underneath that conservative little outfit. I bet you got a nice body.” He nodded to someone behind Laurel, and a rough hand clamped over her mouth, squelching her cry for help. Laurel felt a thrill of fear go through her as they began to drag her backwards, her legs kicking, her feet coming out of the high heels she had been wearing…</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sara Lance rounded the corner leading to C.N.R.I., figuring she could pretend to be coming to see Laurel, so that Laurel didn’t feel put out by the fact that Oliver had asked Sara to keep an eye on her. Sara’s blue eyes widened as she saw her sister ahead of her, struggling against a group of men, one of whom had his hand clamped over her mouth while he dragged her backwards with the help of two men, back towards an alley just ahead of them. Laurel’s shoes were on the sidewalk along with her papers. Fury built up in Sara as she remembered her close call on the <em>Amazo </em>before Anthony intervened, Anthony’s own ‘stress release’ that she had to take part in or be sent back to the hold for the crew to have their fun with, those days on Lian Yu after the <em>Amazo</em> sank where the survivors of the <em>Amazo</em> hunted her down and raped her over and over, leaving her to die on the beach, only to be killed themselves by Nyssa. And now someone was trying to do the same to her <em>sister</em>. Sara raced forward, blonde hair streaming behind her, and grabbed the man trailing the other five in a chokehold, earning an “urhk!” from him and alerting his buddies that something wasn’t right behind them.</p>
<p>Sara kept the bastard in a chokehold for fifteen seconds, the men ahead of her being slow on the uptake, and then let him drop, unconscious. She didn’t give the other five men any more time to register what was happening, flowing forward and delivering a roundhouse kick to the jaw of the closest man before turning and delivering a knife-hand strike to the throat of another, following it up with a series of quick, punishing punches to the ribs and solar plexus before Sara delivered a hard strike to his temple, knocking him out. Two down, now just the three holding onto her sister were left. The one holding her right arm came at Sara, swinging his own right fist at her face. Sara leaned back slightly, avoiding the blow, and then delivered a high kick to the man’s jaw, knocking him flat on his back. She stomped hard on his face, breaking his nose in the process, then flowed forward again, delivering a straight kick to the groin of the man holding Laurel’s left arm. The man doubled over, retching, and Sara caught him in a chokehold, putting him down for the count.</p>
<p>Laurel, with only one man left, acted in her own self-defense, delivering a couple of strikes to the man’s ribs with her elbows. The man released her with a grunt and Laurel stumbled forward. Sara grabbed the man’s hand as he tried to reach for her sister, pulled the arm straight, and then delivered a kick to the man’s armpit. There was a wet <em>pop</em> and the man shouted in pain as his shoulder dislocated. Sara delivered another series of blows to this man’s ribs and solar plexus, then grabbed him by the collar and began repeatedly punching him in the face, an expression of pure rage on her face as she imagined what this grimy son-of-a-bitch had had planned for her sister, who was a good person that didn’t deserve anything like that.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel took deep, shaky breaths as she registered that she was free of her captor’s grip, that her attackers were all on the ground, unconscious and bleeding, and that her sister had come out of nowhere. She turned to look at her sister, and her green eyes widened as she saw Sara repeatedly punching the face of the man who had been holding her from behind, keeping her from crying out, the man’s face a bloody, swollen mess, and Sara’s left fist stained with blood. Laurel stumbled forward, ignoring the roughness of the cracks in the pavement beneath her feet as she grabbed Sara’s arm as it came back for another strike. “Sara, Sara, enough! He’s down, he can’t hurt me anymore! I’m safe! Please, stop…”</p>
<p>Sara let the man drop to the ground and turned to Laurel, grabbing her older sister by the shoulders. “You’re sure you’re okay?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I-I think so,” Laurel said shakily. “I mean, he… they… I almost…” The reality of what had just happened was sinking in, and Laurel couldn’t help the tears that came to her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. “I almost…” she began again, but she couldn’t say it. If she said it, it made it <em>real</em>, it made it <em>all</em> real.</p>
<p>Sara pulled her sister into a hug, rubbing circles on her back like their mother had done for both of them when they were children. “Shh,” Sara said softly. “It’s okay. You’re okay. Let’s get you home.” She began guiding her sister down the sidewalk, away from the unconscious and bloody thugs, and they stopped briefly at where Laurel’s shoes lay so she could slip her feet back into them. It was difficult, as Laurel’s whole body was trembling, but she managed it.</p>
<p>“My papers,” Laurel managed.</p>
<p>“I’ll get them,” Sara said, crouching down and gathering the papers up, handing them to Laurel. “Keys?”</p>
<p>“I-I can drive,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“No, you can’t,” Sara said. “You’ve just had a traumatic experience, Laurel, and you can’t drive right now. I’m taking you home, and then I’m gonna stay with you, make sure you’re okay.”</p>
<p>“A-Alright,” Laurel said. She dug into her purse and handed her keys to Sara. The two walked around the corner to Laurel’s car, and Sara used the button on the keychain to unlock the doors. She helped her sister get into the passenger side, then walked around the car and got into the driver’s side. “We-We should call the cops, or Dad, or someone,” Laurel murmured.</p>
<p>“How are you going to explain how you got out of that?” Sara asked. “I’m supposed to be dead and Green Arrow is on the other side of the city at the moment. And Dad knows what you’re capable of. He’d want to know who else was there helping you. And I-I’m not ready yet, Laurel. I’m not ready yet to face him. Or Mom. But I’m going to help you. I’m going to find a meeting for you. Because talking about this kind of thing helps.” Sara pulled the car away from the curb.</p>
<p>“How do you know where I live?” Laurel asked numbly, still trying to come to terms with what had almost happened.</p>
<p>“I didn’t really leave after our talk the other night,” Sara said. “I followed you home on the bike that Oliver uses for his Green Arrow work, since he was heading home.” She looked at her sister. “You got any food at home?”</p>
<p>“I mostly do takeout,” Laurel mumbled.</p>
<p>“Then we’ll order you something as soon as we get there,” Sara said. “You need something to eat, even if you don’t feel hungry right now.”</p>
<p>“O-Okay,” Laurel said. She looked out the window at the passing streets, her mind full of images of what could have been followed by images of Sara putting the brutal beatdown on those men. Sara’s expression as she beat on that man was one of pure, animalistic rage, as if the man and his friends had awoken something primal in her little sister. Why? What about this had awakened such a primal reaction in Sara? <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Moira Queen, Walter Steele, Thea Queen, and Tommy Merlyn were sitting on the couch in the sitting room of the Queen Mansion as Detectives Lance and Hilton entered, followed swiftly by Malcolm Merlyn. “Moira, a friend of mine called and told me something had happened here and that Tommy was here,” Malcolm said. “Are all of you alright? Thea? Tommy?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Dad,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“I’m okay,” Thea murmured, leaning against her mother.</p>
<p>Quentin gave Malcolm a sharp glance, telling him to let them ask the questions. Malcolm held up his hands to show he meant no harm and sat in the nearest armchair while Quentin and Hilton sat on the couch opposite the Queens and Tommy. “Alright, so, according to the report we got, Green Arrow paid you a visit tonight,” Quentin said. “I’m guessing he took out your private security?”</p>
<p>“He did,” Walter said with a nod. “He moved so fast… our men never had a chance to take aim at him. He hit them with arrows that tied them up or knocked them out, and he did it in less than ten seconds.”</p>
<p>“So, what brought him all the way out here?” Quentin asked. “Must’ve been something special. He usually sticks to downtown when he’s going after some millionaire bottom-feeder.”</p>
<p>“I asked him why he was targeting us, told him we’d done nothing wrong,” Thea said. “He said that our family had many sins to their name, some of them unspeakable.”</p>
<p><em>Well, what do you know, the vigilante actually hit dead on for once,</em> Quentin thought to himself. Out loud, he said, “Well, Mrs. Queen, can you think of anything that Green Arrow could mean by that?”</p>
<p>“Of course not,” Moira replied loftily. “The man is clearly deranged, if that hadn’t been obvious from his previous actions. My family has done nothing wrong. The very thing he has demanded us pay restitution for was completely aboveboard.”</p>
<p>“And what was that?” Hilton asked swiftly, knowing better than to leave Quentin that opening to start one of his anti-Queen tirades.</p>
<p>“The steel factory,” Walter said. “He holds Robert and I equally responsible because I gave Robert his options for closing the steel factory, including the option that allowed him to deny the workers their severance packages. He demanded that I pay restitution to the tune of twenty million dollars to a Grand Cayman account by Sunday night, or he would come back and force the issue.”</p>
<p>“What’s the account number?” Quentin asked.</p>
<p>“118181523,” Walter said succinctly.</p>
<p>“Well, doesn’t matter,” Quentin said after a moment. “We’ll never get the Caymans to admit that the account exists, much less allow us to trace it if it’s used. Though it does explain something that’s been on our plate a couple of weeks.”</p>
<p>“Which was?” Malcolm asked.</p>
<p>“Just a case of grand larceny that had us scratching our heads because we couldn’t figure out where the money went,” Quentin said vaguely, figuring that this explained where the forty million dollars that Amelia Hunt had reported stolen from her father’s estate had gone. Green Arrow had to be financing his crusade with it and forty million would be more than enough to open an account in the ever-discrete Caymans. “But this helps put it into place. So, twenty million, huh? So he just came in, knocked out your security, told you what was going to happen, and then went? Just like that?”</p>
<p>“The conversation was a bit longer than that, Quentin,” Moira said, foregoing formality. “I know you hate my family because of what happened to Sara, but I would hope you could put that aside. Neither of us want Green Arrow to get away with his crimes.”</p>
<p>“So, what happened?” Quentin said after a moment, not bothering to dignify Moira’s words with a response, though he dearly wished to throw a bitter diatribe at the woman that he had once called a friend. “Each of you answer. Tell me in your own words, from the beginning, what happened. Mr. Steele, you’re first.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel Lance had sat quietly on her couch as her sister ordered her favorite pizza, still trying to come to terms with what had happened to her, what had <em>nearly</em> happened to her. Laurel had known the Glades were a rough place. She had gone plenty of places where she had kept one hand on her mace at all times. But so far, she had never truly experienced something so terrifying as being grabbed and dragged backwards, the intent of her attackers clear in the way that they eyed her. In those brief moments before Sara had begun her attack, Laurel had seen images flash through her eyes of her being held down on an alley floor, struggling in vain against her attackers while one of them pulled her pants down, while they took turns having at her. She shuddered as she imagined going through that, and once again silently thanked Sara for being nearby, though she was curious as to <em>why</em> her sister had been around. She had thought Sara would have been keeping her distance until Laurel sent a message through Oliver, but instead she had followed Laurel home the night they had talked, had maybe even been keeping an eye on her every night as she headed home.</p>
<p>Laurel jumped slightly as Sara plopped down on the couch beside her, a glass of orange juice in her hand, which she held out to Laurel. “You need to drink something,” her sister said. “Go on. Pizza will be here in about twenty minutes.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Laurel murmured, taking the glass of orange juice and sipping at it. It <em>did</em> taste good, a lot better than usual. Maybe that was because of the surge of adrenalin that came from the experience she had had, or maybe it was because a part of her had thought she would never eat or drink anything again, that those men would have used her and then cut her throat, leaving her to bleed out in an alleyway. “Thank you,” Laurel said quietly. “If you hadn’t of come… I don’t think I would’ve made it, Sara. I think they were going to-to kill me afterward.”</p>
<p>“I’m just glad I got there in time,” Sara said, squeezing her sister’s leg gently.</p>
<p>“Why were you there?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“Oliver asked me to keep an eye on you while he’s in Metropolis,” Sara said. “I decided to get an early start since he’ll be going from the Mansion to the Bunker to the airport and wouldn’t have had time to stop by and see you. I figured since you got Brodeur’s assets frozen nothing bad could happen. But I guess I was wrong. Adam Hunt, the Triad, now a random gang? You’re a regular trouble magnet, Laurel. Were there other people who threatened your life before Ollie got back?”</p>
<p>“Cyrus Vanch,” Laurel said. “A crime lord I built the case against. Dad had squad cars parked outside my place night and day.” She fingered the glass. “Ollie asked you to keep an eye on me?”</p>
<p>“He did, and I was happy to do it,” Sara said. “Seeing you, even if I don’t talk to you, helps me build up towards coming back all the way. Like I said, I’m not ready yet to come back from the dead. But seeing you helps. Seeing Dad would probably help, too, but I’m not ready for him to know that I’m back. He’ll want answers about where I’ve been, why I haven’t come back before now, and I can’t give those answers. Not yet. Maybe not ever. And that’s another reason I gotta wait. I need to come up with an explanation for where I’ve been that won’t put you or Dad or Mom in danger.”</p>
<p>Laurel was silent for a moment. She was thinking of something Oliver had said, about asking Sara for lessons in how to fight. She had thought she wouldn’t need it, but she had been helpless tonight, in part because she hadn’t been willing to be proactive in defending herself. She wasn’t someone who actively tried to hurt people. She had taken lessons for self-defense along with Sara at their father’s insistence, but there was a clearly-defined line between what she was capable of and what Sara was now capable of. She had taken those men out in less than five minutes. Laurel knew that if she kept working with Oliver that she was going to continue to attract danger. Hell, she was going to attract danger all on her own, as the Triad coming after her had proven. She needed to be better; she needed to know how to cripple her attackers the way Sara had done so that they couldn’t get back up again.</p>
<p>“What’s going through your head?” Sara asked quietly.</p>
<p>“Something Ollie suggested the other day,” Laurel replied. “He said that maybe I should ask you for lessons, that it’d give us something to bond over once we settled things. I wasn’t sure about it before, but between the danger I put myself in by taking on people connected to organized crime and the danger that’ll come from working with Oliver, not to mention apparently random crime, I need to be better than I am. I was helpless until you took out the guys holding my arms. I can’t be helpless like that again, especially if-if something like this happens again and you’re not around.”</p>
<p>Sara was silent for a moment. “Laurel, the training I have, it’s… it’s not self-defense like Dad had us learn,’ Sara said finally. “I was trained to take down a target… permanently. I held back tonight because I’m trying to leave that behind, but if I trained you, I-I could hurt you without meaning to, because the way I was taught, you learned through pain, and I don’t want to put you through that.”</p>
<p>“Please, Sara,” Laurel said. “I-I don’t want to be helpless like that again. And I <em>need</em> to learn how to take someone down hard enough that they don’t get back up. I’m not going to stop being who I am, and Dad told me recently that there’s an agreement between the police and organized crime so that anything that isn’t overt doesn’t get investigated, and honestly, the police probably won’t investigate the overt stuff much, either, especially if they’re on the take. The cases I take on could very well lead to the Bratva or the Bertinellis targeting me to keep me quiet, and even those cases that don’t lead to them could lead to other people with similar ideas, like Jason Brodeur had in the case Oliver and I are working on right now. I need to be able to defend myself in case you or Ollie aren’t there next time. Please, Sara. Train me.”</p>
<p>Sara stared at her sister for a few minutes, mulling over Laurel’s request. Finally, she said, “Okay. I’ll train you. But you do what I say. I don’t want you overtraining because that’ll make your situation worse, not better.” Laurel nodded. “Besides,” Sara said softly, “no woman should suffer at the hands of men.” There was a knock on the front door. “Must be the pizza,” she said, standing and going to Laurel’s purse, opening it and taking out a twenty and a five before going to the door. Laurel, meanwhile, was thinking of what her sister had just said. <em>No woman should suffer at the hands of men.</em> Combine that with Sara telling her that talking about experiences like she had just had, her <em>rage</em> when she was beating that guy to a pulp… Sara had been raped while she was away, and it had fundamentally altered the bubbly girl that Laurel had known before the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> sank and turned her sister into this hard, brutal woman. She wouldn’t say anything to Sara, not now; she wanted to confirm her thoughts with Oliver first. Surely a man as observant as Ollie had become had seen some sign of it, maybe even knew about it?</p>
<p>Sara walked back in with the pizza and a smile on her face, and Laurel smiled back. “I still don’t get why this is your favorite,” Sara said.</p>
<p>“You know me, I always do things my own way,” Laurel said, still smiling at her sister. Once Sara left, Laurel would call Oliver. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel closed the door after watching Sara walk down the hall towards the stairs and locked it, feeling just a tad paranoid after her brush with that gang. Laurel went to her purse, pulled out her cell phone, and brought up her list of contacts. Selecting Oliver’s, she hit the green phone icon on the screen and held her phone up to her ear as she sat down on her couch, dread curdling in her stomach at not only Oliver’s likely reaction to what had almost happened to her, but also at what she was going to ask for him to confirm. “Hello, Laurel,” Oliver said, a smile in his voice as he picked up. “I figured you would still be burning the midnight oil at C.N.R.I.”</p>
<p>“No, no, I decided to leave early tonight, get some rest this weekend,” Laurel said. “Did-Did things go okay with you tonight?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Oliver said with a sigh, “but I know I’m going to have to go back on Sunday. Walter and Mom don’t see what happened to the steel workers as wrong and they’ll never do what I asked. I’ll have to be prepared. But you didn’t call just to ask how my visit to the mansion went. What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Well… Sara had to help me out tonight,” Laurel began.</p>
<p>“Was it Brodeur?” Oliver asked, his voice serious.</p>
<p>“No, no, I got cornered by a gang of men while I was heading to my car,” Laurel said. “They were drunk, but there were six of them, and I couldn’t push my way through. They grabbed me and started dragging me away. They-They were going to rape me, Ollie, and probably k-kill me afterward, if my luck the past few weeks is any indication.”</p>
<p>“Oh, God, Laurel,” Oliver said. “I’m so sorry. But-But Sara got to you in time, right? She stopped them?”</p>
<p>“Yes, she did,” Laurel said. “But the look on her face, Ollie, it was so angry beyond what I would expect from seeing me in that kind of danger. She just kept punching the last guy, I had to pull her off of him. Then she told me that talking will help me deal with this, and then later she agreed to train me because, and I quote, ‘no woman should suffer at the hands of men.’” Laurel fell silent for a moment, then said quietly, “I have to ask, Ollie. Do you know if it happened? Do you know if-if my sister was raped?”</p>
<p>Oliver was silent for almost a minute before he answered. “I never <em>knew</em> for certain,” he said finally. “But the way Sara acted with Ivo, it made me think that he used her as more than just a research assistant, and she would’ve gone along with it, being the only woman on a ship full of lonely, violent men. And even if somehow Ivo didn’t, there’s always where she’s been. The people she was with… they’re a very patriarchal society and the women are expected to service the men whenever they demand it. I don’t know if Sara managed to find a way to protect herself.”</p>
<p>“Why did you never ask her about Ivo?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“Because I knew if I did, I would kill him,” Oliver said. “And not out of mercy, but our of pure rage. I would have gone right at him and got me, Sara, Slade, and Shado all killed. And while I shot Ivo mainly out of mercy, a small part of me wondered if I wasn’t also getting revenge for Sara as well as Slade and Shado.” Oliver sighed. “And I haven’t asked since she came back because I thought it would hurt the both of you for her to talk about it. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything, but I felt it wasn’t my place. It’s Sara’s story to tell, in her own time and her own way.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for telling me, Ollie,” Laurel said. “I-I need to deal with this but thank you. And good luck at the expo.”</p>
<p>“Have a good weekend, Laurel, or as good as you can,” Oliver said. “I’ll be back Sunday afternoon. Goodbye.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Ollie,” Laurel replied, and they hung up. Laurel remained sitting on her couch, her mind numb at what was essentially confirmation. Her sister had been raped, probably more than once. It was no wonder that her sweet, bubbly, airheaded sister was nowhere to be seen and in her place was a hard, brutal woman who went into a berserker rage at the sight of men circling a woman with dark intent in their hearts. <em>I’m so sorry, Sara,</em> Laurel thought to herself as tears filled her eyes. She had been angry at her sister for what happened, but she didn’t want Sara to <em>suffer</em>, especially like that. As Laurel thought of her sister now, all she felt was pity and sorrow. The anger was gone. The next time she saw Sara, she would tell her that she forgave her. She had suffered something no woman should suffer; she had more than paid any price Laurel could demand for having done what she did. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Writing these three scenes surrounding Laurel’s near-miss and Sara’s berserker rage surrounding men who abuse women was tough. And poor Laurel, at least in these early days, always gets put through the ringer.</p>
<p>*2* I do love writing scenes where the characters have specific things they think or say, like Quentin thinking Oliver stole Hunt’s money to finance his operation or Moira calling her son “clearly deranged”. It’s going to make for some entertaining stuff in this story.</p>
<p>*3* There we go, Sara will be the main one training Laurel, and it starts very early, much earlier than it did in the Riseverse.</p>
<p>*4* Laurel may have been angry about what happened, but I do not believe for a moment that a woman as compassionate as Laurel is could hold onto her anger after finding out about the suffering her sister went through. It’s just not who Laurel is, as far as I’m concerned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Expo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen wasn’t sure where he was supposed to start or what he was supposed to do. He had pulled himself off to the side and was watching the throngs of people wander about, looking at the presentations of independent scientists who had come hoping to earn a place with one of the top companies that was attending the Annual Tech Expo. He was <em>supposed</em> to be out there, searching for potential recruits, but he knew if they started explaining the concept behind their work, he would become lost since he had left his translator in Starling City. He had half a mind to leave Metropolis today, Walter and his mother’s disappointment in him be damned, but something stayed his hand. So now he watched and waited, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do.</p>
<p>“You look like you’re feeling a little lost,” a man’s gravelly voice said as someone came to stop beside Oliver. Oliver turned to look at the man. He was about Oliver’s height with brown hair and eyes, stubble on his jaw. The man held out a hand. “Ted Kord, C.E.O. of Kord Industries. I know who you are, of course. Everyone in Starling does.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Mr. Kord,” Oliver said evenly, shaking Kord’s hand. “My father spoke highly of you.”</p>
<p>“As he did of you,” Kord said. “He and Moira were mainstays at my fundraisers, though Moira stopped coming after the unfortunate loss of you and your father. It must be quite jarring for you, having the hefty responsibility of being the Director of Queen Consolidated’s Applied Sciences division put on your shoulders so soon after returning to civilization.”</p>
<p>“It is,” Oliver said after a moment. “I don’t know anything about Applied Sciences, and I have a guy who translates the techno-babble for me since I don’t understand what the scientists are saying, otherwise. That’s why I’m here instead of out there.” He gestured at where the independent scientists were presenting demonstrations of their projects to crowds of eager investors. “I don’t know what Walter and my mother were thinking, sending me to this. I can only assume they sent me more to help me reacclimate to civilization than to act as Director of Applied Sciences. I understand there’s a dinner party for all of the heads that came to this along with the press.”</p>
<p>“Yes, there is,” Kord said. “And it might be that that is why they sent you here. A lot of networking happens at these events, Oliver. You’ll need those ties if you ever become C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated.”</p>
<p>“Well, I hope that that day is very far into the future,” Oliver said. “But I suppose if this is why they sent me that I should be mingling. Who knows, maybe I’ll manage to recruit at least one person for Queen Consolidated in the meantime.”</p>
<p>“Oh, by the way, I want to offer my sympathies over what happened to your family last night,” Kord said.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Oliver asked, playing dumb.</p>
<p>“You haven’t heard from your mother?” Kord asked. Oliver shook his head, which was true; neither his mother nor his sister had called to tell him about their run-in with Green Arrow. “The Green Arrow attacked the Queen Mansion last night.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my God,” Oliver said, affecting a shocked reaction. “I-I didn’t know. I should probably call them, make sure they’re alright.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that would probably be best,” Kord said. “I’ll leave you to it, and I’ll see you tonight.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Mr. Kord,” Oliver said before pulling out his cell phone. He would need to make the call now, for appearances’ sake, since Kord was sure to ask him how his family was doing at the party tonight. Oliver brought up his mother’s contact and put his phone to his ear.</p>
<p>“Oliver, how is the expo?” Moira said, sounding poised as ever as she picked up.</p>
<p>“I’m assuming you sent me here for the networking since there’s no way I’m going to understand what these independent scientists say enough to recruit them,” Oliver said. “But that’s not why I’m calling. I was just speaking with Ted Kord, and he mentioned that the Green Arrow attacked the mansion last night. Are you okay? Thea? Walter?” He didn’t have to inject concern into his voice, since he <em>was</em> concerned with how they recovered from his attack.</p>
<p>“We’re fine, Oliver,” Moira said soothingly. “No one was hurt, and we’re bolstering security so that when he comes back, he won’t be able to get through to us. The S.C.P.D. will also be making sure we’re safe.”</p>
<p>“What kind of security are you planning?” Oliver asked, continuing to keep himself sounding concerned while fishing for information on what kind of resistance he would face tomorrow night, since his mother had just more or less confirmed Walter would not be doing as he asked.</p>
<p>“We’re going to have twenty of Blackhawk Squad Protection Group’s finest assets guarding us inside of the mansion,” Moira replied, “and the S.C.P.D. will be stationed on the grounds. The Green Arrow won’t be getting to us, Oliver, so rest easy and focus on the expo. You should try talking to some of the scientists, and if you do get confused, just ask them to clarify what they mean. And yes, you were sent primarily for the networking opportunities. You’ll need those for when you become C.E.O.”</p>
<p>“Is there a plan for me to become C.E.O. in the next year or something?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“No, no, of course not,” Moira said. “But it’s never too early to start networking, Oliver.”</p>
<p>“Alright, Mom,” Oliver said. “I’ve already spoken to Ted Kord. I can find some of the others and mingle.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Moira praised. “And remember what I said about Metropolis, Oliver. It’s not the safest of cities, so keep Mr. Diggle close.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Oliver said, though he had every intention of giving Dig some time off tomorrow morning and spending some time exploring Metropolis on his own. This <em>was</em> his mother’s hometown, after all. He was curious. He might even put on some casual clothes and visit Suicide Slums, see where his mother grew up, maybe even ask if anyone remembered Moira Dearden. Anything to escape the boredom of this expo. “Goodbye, Mom. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too, sweetheart,” Moira said. “Goodbye and stay safe.” Moira hung up, and Oliver returned his phone to his pocket.</p>
<p>Diggle, standing beside him, gave him a glance. “So, did your mother share the plans for tomorrow night with you?” he asked, keeping an eye on their surroundings.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said. “I’ll have to switch up my loadout for this one.”</p>
<p>“Very good, sir,” Diggle replied.</p>
<p>“Well, time to mingle,” Oliver said with a sigh. He headed towards the throng of people examining the projects of independent scientists and noted that there was one table that didn’t have all that many people around it. The scientist behind the table was familiar to Oliver; he had last seen a version of this man on Earth-X, as the commanding general of the Resistance against the Reich. Or <em>a</em> commanding general, at least. Schott or something like that. He was a friend of Kara’s on her Earth. But there was also a familiar air about the man, the air of someone who thought outside of the box, the kind of person to make innovative leaps like Cisco and Curtis often did. Oliver wandered over to the man’s table, looking down at what was on display there. They <em>appeared</em> to be ordinary pens. “Well, I can see why people are ignoring your table with everything else on display,” Oliver said, gesturing towards the flashier displays of nearby scientists. “But if there’s one thing that I’ve learned in my life, it is that appearances can be deceptive. What do you have here? And what’s your name?”</p>
<p>“I’m Winn, Winslow Schott Jr.,” the man said, shaking Oliver’s hand. Winn, as he apparently liked to be called, picked up one of the pens. “And these aren’t exactly fancy and don’t have some awesome name. I just call them taser pens.”</p>
<p>“Taser pens?” Oliver asked. “Are you telling me you managed to distill a taser into a pen?” He had had to do something similar, himself, to make his taser flechettes, but that was after years of making his own trick arrows and learning how to streamline the technology behind them.</p>
<p>“Something like that,” Winn said, picking up one of the pens. “This isn’t strong enough to knock someone out, just disable them long enough for you to get away. Looks like an ordinary pen, so say they want you to sign something. You pull this thing out, jab them in the neck, press the button that would normally have the pen tip appear, and they’re drooling on the floor.” Winn demonstrated, pressing on the plunger, and the tip of the pen lit up with sparks. Oliver held out a hand and Winn handed it over to him. Then he shocked both Winn and Diggle by activating it and pressing it against his own hand. “What are you doing?” Winn yelped.</p>
<p>“Well, that was an experience,” Oliver said, shaking. “That’s quite the strong taser you packed into this, Mr. Schott. I unfortunately have some experience with being tased, so I’ve built up something of a resistance. I think what you have here <em>would</em> knock someone out, or at least knock them on their ass for more than a couple of minutes.” He handed the pen back to Winn. “What other projects do you have in your head that you’d like to explore but can’t get off the ground due to a lack of funding?”</p>
<p>“Well, first I have ideas for two lines of self-defense items,” Winn said. “The first line would be more proactive, like the taser pens, things that people use in their everyday lives concealing something to defend themselves, be it a taser, mace, sleeping gas, anything like that. Then there’s the second line, which is to use household items to conceal self-defense tools that could be used in the case of a robbery or home invasion. Things like a more powerful taser hidden in a clothes iron or a pair of nunchucks hidden as part of exercise equipment. Finally, there’s the big one. A plasma cutter. Say a pair of cops is caught by a bunch of criminals and there’s only one way out, which the criminals have guarded. With a plasma cutter, the cops could cut through the wall behind them and escape from the criminals.”</p>
<p>“Interesting ideas, Mr. Schott,” Oliver said, picking up one of the taser pens and activating it again with a thoughtful expression on his face. “Any special reason you have such a focus on self-defense technologies?”</p>
<p>“I just think people should have more options to defend themselves, and by not making it obvious, it gives them a better chance at using those things to escape,” Winn said.</p>
<p>“Well, Mr. Schott, as part of my duties as the Director of Applied Sciences at Queen Consolidated, I have been tasked with recruiting fresh talent for my division. I don’t know about the rest of these people, but you? I like the way you think, and things like this,” Oliver held up the taser pen in his hand, “show how innovative you are. I’d like to offer you a place at Queen Consolidated.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Winn squeaked.</p>
<p>“Really,” Oliver said with a nod. “My father had an eye for talent, Mr. Schott, and it’s one of the few things I’m proud to have inherited from him. Come to Starling City as quickly as possible, and there’ll be a job waiting for you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Queen,” Winn said, shaking Oliver’s hand. “Thank you!”</p>
<p>“It’s no problem,” Oliver said with a smile. He held up the taser pen. “Mind if I keep this?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Winn said agreeably. Oliver nodded in thanks and slipped the pen into his pocket before moving on. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Well, at least you recruited one person for Queen Consolidated,” Dig said as they moved through the crowd. “That should please Mr. Steele and Mrs. Queen.”</p>
<p>“It should,” Oliver agreed before noticing a bald man with a mustache/goatee combo waving at him from a small cluster of men. Oliver diverted course, noting that among the men here was “Harrison Wells”, aka Eobard Thawne. This should prove an interesting conversation. Oliver also vaguely recalled that the bald man, who was a few years his senior, was Lex Luthor, the current owner and C.E.O. of LuthorCorp. “Can I help you, Mr. Luthor?” Oliver asked as he joined the four men.</p>
<p>“I understand you’re reacclimating to society, Oliver,” Lex said, and Oliver noted the man used his name easily. He got the feeling Lex took the initiative and used people’s first names a lot. “I thought I might help with that. You might recognize Dr. Wells due to his work in Central City. This is Maxwell Lord, C.E.O. of Lord Technologies, and Simon Stagg, C.E.O. of Stagg Industries. It must be quite the burden, going from having no responsibilities at all to shouldering the responsibility of an entire division. I can understand that. When my father passed and I became C.E.O. of LuthorCorp, it was a situation I had to adapt to.”</p>
<p>“It certainly feels that way,” Oliver said agreeably. “My mother and stepfather gave me a week to reacclimate before they asked me about taking a position with the company. I had already decided I wanted to do more with my life than what I was doing before the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> sank, and I also wanted to honor Dad’s memory. So, taking a position in the company seemed like the right choice. I’m regretting it now, though. I’ve had to ask one of the employees of Applied Sciences to act as my translator, to explain what the techno-babble means. It’s one reason I’m out-of-place here. I’m not going to understand any of that bunch. But I did manage to recruit one person.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Thawne asked. “And who would that be?”</p>
<p>“A genius who has several innovative ideas for a line of self-defense products,” Oliver said, lips twitching. “I wouldn’t want S.T.A.R. Labs to be accused of poaching talent from Queen Consolidated, now, would I?”</p>
<p>“No, no, of course not,” Wells said. “But I must confess, I’m surprised Walter Steele sent an inexperienced Director of Applied Sciences to the expo. You must feel very lost, since this expo is full of pointed discussions about groundbreaking technologies that go right over your head.”</p>
<p><em>What a dick,</em> Oliver thought to himself, catching the references to Green Arrow and the Undertaking in Wells’ words. He wished he could see Wells’ face when the Undertaking was stopped in its tracks and Merlyn’s plan died with a whimper. He wondered what that would do to the future that Wells was hoping to use Barry to get back to. He hoped it wrecked it good for the evil speedster. Aloud, though, Oliver affected a sheepish expression and said, “I actually talked with my mother a little while ago and she said they sent me mainly for the networking opportunities. They’ll be happy I managed to recruit someone, but mostly I’m here to rub shoulders with those of us in the elite.”</p>
<p>“Well, nothing wrong with that,” Simon Stagg said. “Just like there’s nothing wrong with a little professional rivalry, eh, Wells?”</p>
<p>“Indeed not, Simon,” Thawne replied. “You’ll have to forgive Simon, Mr. Queen. He gets competitive and he will take your inexperience as a sign that Stagg Industries can pull out ahead of Queen Consolidated.”</p>
<p>“Just so long as he’s aware that the tide can change at any time,” Oliver said, giving Stagg a nod. Stagg looked amused at Oliver’s assertion that things could change at Queen Consolidated. “Well, what about you, Mr. Lord? What’s on the agenda for Lord Technologies?”</p>
<p>“Innovation and expansion of what humanity can achieve,” Lord said. “It’s my dream to one day move our world’s technology forward so that things that are only dreamt of now, like holographic schematics and quantum entanglement communications, become a reality. We’re prisoners of a technological depression, Mr. Queen, and I intend to pull us out of it.”</p>
<p>“You won’t be alone in that dream, Max,” Lex said. “I intend to push the boundaries of science so that if we ever <em>do</em> meet another intelligent species, they will not look at our world and see a backwater.”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to forgive Lex, Mr. Queen,” Max said. “He’s a bit eccentric and believes that aliens might well land on Earth one day.”</p>
<p><em>Well, he’s not wrong,</em> Oliver mused, thinking of the Dominators. Aloud, he said, “Well, it’s been interesting chatting with you gentlemen, but I should continue on, speak with other people since that’s why I’m here. Good day.” The farewell was murmured by the other three men, who continued on discussing the new technologies on display here as Oliver moved on. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong> </p>
<p>Oliver spent the next ten minutes wandering, until a woman’s voice called, “Mr. Queen.” He looked around, spotting an older woman with short, graying blondish-brown hair waving at him. Standing beside her was a man with black hair with gray streaks at the temples. Oliver walked over, Diggle trailing behind him. “Mr. Queen, I’m Dr. Tina McGee of Mercury Labs,” the woman said. “And this is Bruce Wayne.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you both,” Oliver said, shaking hands with both of them. “Was there a reason you called me over?”</p>
<p>“Yes, we were wondering what your plans are for Queen Consolidated’s Applied Sciences division,” Wayne said. “After all, as Director, it will be your morals and attitudes that will guide it for the foreseeable future. There is a delicate balance in the world of Applied Sciences right now, Mr. Queen. Mercury Labs and Wayne Enterprises run only the most ethical and cautious experiments and projects, all designed to be used by the most people. Lord Technologies and Stagg Industries toe the line between ethical and shady. LuthorCorp and S.T.A.R. Labs, on the other hand, push the boundaries of acceptable science. Take Wells, for example. Building a particle accelerator beneath S.T.A.R. Labs, right in the center of Central City, is a reckless and foolhardy endeavor that, should the reactor go critical after it’s activated, could destroy hundreds if not <em>thousands</em> of lives. And I went to school with Lex Luthor. He lacks a certain degree of empathy for the rest of mankind.” He paused for a moment. “So, you see, we would like to know which you tend to direct your division in the direction of.”</p>
<p>Oliver was silent as he contemplated his response. He hadn’t known about the ‘delicate balance’ in the world of Applied Sciences that Wayne had spoken of. He had shut down his fair number of projects as C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated in the last timeline, including a skeleton key like the one that Kord Industries had built that William Tockman had stolen and used to great effect, including wrecking the servers in the Foundry, to Felicity’s dismay. “I think I will be erring on the side of caution,” Oliver finally said. “In part because I don’t know what makes ‘good science’ and what is pushing the boundaries of that. I would rather be overly cautious and miss out on an opportunity than charge forward with no regard and risk a project blowing a hole in Queen Consolidated.”</p>
<p>Wayne and McGee both looked satisfied at this. “I commend you for your caution, Mr. Queen,” Dr. McGee said. “Too many your age want to push the boundaries simply because they think they’re on the edge of something wondrous. Its good to see that there is some caution in the new generation.”</p>
<p>“Well, I won’t be in charge of Applied Sciences forever,” Oliver said. “It’s a steppingstone, I think, to a more permanent position in the administrative staff. Applied Sciences was chosen so I could learn what it was like to be C.E.O., but on a smaller scale. At least, I hope the position isn’t planned to be permanent for years. I don’t think I’d last long since I require a translator to explain what the techno-babble means.”</p>
<p>“I hear your company is in the bidding war for Unidac Industries tonight in Starling,” Wayne said. “I would’ve thought they would want you there since Unidac will fall under your purview.”</p>
<p>“My stepfather said they can handle it,” Oliver said. “I’m just trying to honor my father and do right by the company our family founded.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I can understand that,” Wayne mused softly. “The burden of a parent’s legacy is an awful one to carry, at times, Mr. Queen. I hope you have someone in your life with whom you can be your most authentic self.”</p>
<p>“I do, actually,” Oliver said with a smile. “My girlfriend. We got back together last week. I’ve been able to show her the real me, and she likes what she sees.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Wayne said. “What are your thoughts on the expo itself?”</p>
<p>“it’s very confusing,” Oliver said. “I don’t understand half of what people are talking about. No, make that three-quarters of it. So, I’m mostly just networking, which is what my mother suggested I focus on. I did manage to recruit one person, though. A rather brilliant young man. He made this.” Oliver withdrew the taser pen and activated it. McGee and Wayne both blinked at the sparking electricity at the end of the pen. “He has a plan for an impressive line of self-defense products that can be disguised as everyday items to further conceal one’s ability to defend themselves. He’s quite excited to be coming to work at Queen Consolidated.”</p>
<p>“I think I met this man,” Wayne said. “I must say, I didn’t stop to ask him about his invention, not when it wasn’t as flashy or technologically wondrous as some of the others on display. It appears you have an eye for talent, Mr. Queen. That’s a good trait to have, both as Director of a company division and as the C.E.O. of the company.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Wayne,” Oliver said. “It’s one of the few things I’m proud to have inherited from my father.” He tilted his head. “Anything else either of you need now that I’ve satisfied your curiosity about the direction I plan to take Applied Sciences in?”</p>
<p>“No, you can go if that’s what you want to do,” Wayne said, before turning to McGee, who turned to him, as well. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver turned and headed off into the crowds again, soon becoming lost in thought. He was so lost in thought, in fact, that he didn’t see the trio of press, two reporters and a photographer, coming towards him until the camera flash went off. Oliver instinctively dropped into a combat stance before Diggle put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head and nodding in front of them. Oliver returned to a more normal standing position as he looked to where the flash had come from and had to resist raising an eyebrow or otherwise expressing shock that he recognized two of the three people ahead of him. The two he recognized were Clark Kent and Lois Lane, though obviously these weren’t the Clark and Lois he had met before. These were his own Earth’s Clark and Lois. Oliver recalled the words of The Monitor. “<em>I have sent you back to this point in time so that you can better prepare the heroes of the world, both those you knew and those who remained hidden even during the Crisis, to fight for the survival of the multiverse</em>.” <em>Those who remained hidden even during the Crisis… </em>Was he supposed to inspire this world’s Clark Kent to step forward as Superman, the way Earth-38’s Clark had done years ago? Could he even manage to be that inspiring?</p>
<p>The third person, he didn’t recognize beyond him obviously being the photographer assigned to Clark and Lois for this event. Finally, Oliver spoke. “It’s not very nice to startle people by taking their picture without permission, you know,” he said blandly, looking pointedly at the camera.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I was looking through it trying to find the right angle and my finger pressed down on the button,” the photographer said apologetically. “Didn’t mean to startle you. Jimmy Olsen. I’m a photographer for the <em>Daily Planet</em>.”</p>
<p>“And I’m Lois Lane,” Lois said before jerking her thumb at Clark. “And this is my writing partner, Clark Kent. We’re investigative reporters for the <em>Planet</em>.”</p>
<p>“Why are investigative reporters covering a society event?” Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow. “I’m Oliver Queen, by the way.”</p>
<p>“Oh, we recognized you,” Lois said. “Your rescue was pretty big news. We were actually hoping to talk to you a bit, get your perspective since it’ll probably be the most unique one here.”</p>
<p>“I suppose I can do that,” Oliver said, knowing this was part of the package of being a public figure, and both his name and his position in Queen Consolidated made him just that, just like Laurel’s position at C.N.R.I. and her widely-known stand against corruption made her a public figure. “What would you like to know?”</p>
<p>“You spent five years on an island with absolutely no technology,” Clark said. “What is it like to now be in the center of the biggest tech expo in North America?”</p>
<p>“It’s a little intimidating, especially once the scientists start using multi-syllable words,” Oliver said honestly. He wasn’t too sure about giving much to Lois, considering the one he had met had told Barry to deck him less than an hour after meeting him during a stressful event, but he reminded himself that <em>this</em> Lois was not <em>that</em> Lois and he shouldn’t judge her on the basis of the Lois he had met on Earth-38. “I’m only the Director of Applied Sciences because I needed somewhere to learn the ropes of running the company, by running a division first, and my mother and stepfather decided on Applied Sciences since they were announcing it at the groundbreaking for the Applied Sciences center that will be named after my father.” Lois had a recording device out and Clark was taking notes in a little notebook.</p>
<p>“Speaking of what you’ve been through, Mr. Queen, you must be aware that there’s more than a few journalists out there who would like to land your story,” Lois said speculatively.</p>
<p><em>Oh, no, </em>Oliver said to himself. <em>We are not doing that. </em>Aloud, he said blandly, “My story?”</p>
<p>“You, the spoiled son of a billionaire, managed to survive on your own on an island for five years, and when you came back, you took up a role in your family’s company, the triumphant return of the prodigal son,” Lois said. “It’s quite the story, Mr. Queen.”</p>
<p>“It really isn’t,” Oliver said. “Surviving the island was not as impressive as you might think, and joining the company was mostly because I wanted to honor my father’s memory, not because I’m seeking to become the master and commander of my family’s business empire or anything sensational like that. I’m afraid there’s not really too deep a story to me, Miss Lane.”</p>
<p>“Well, if you ever change your mind, keep me in mind,” Lois said leadingly. “Now, can we get an official photo for the <em>Planet</em> instead of the candid one Jimmy got?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Oliver said as Diggle stepped off to the side. Oliver clasped one hand over the opposing wrist and gave a polite, practiced smile as Jimmy Olsen raised his camera. God, he hated society events. <strong><em>*5* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Ted Kord in this is portrayed by Shane West, who played Michael on the CW’s “Nikita”. I considered making him Batman due to his gravelly voice but decided against it in the end.</p>
<p>*2* There we go, Earth-1’s Winn is in play and should prove to be an interesting addition to Queen Consolidated considering that Oliver didn’t recruit Cisco while he was in Central City in this story.</p>
<p>*3* I called this conversation ‘the Convention of Supervillains’ in my head.</p>
<p>*4* Bruce Wayne, in this story, will *not* be portrayed by Warren Christie since I still have yet to watch the episode of Batwoman he shows up in (and I understand it isn’t even a speaking role). Instead, he will be portrayed by Jim Caviezel, who played John Reese on “Person of Interest”. Also, I feel Caviezel has the necessary ‘gravitas’ needed to portray Batman. Warren Christie’s prior appearance in the Arrowverse was as Carter Bowen.</p>
<p>*5* And now, to round off the special guest appearances, the trio from the “Daily Planet”!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah Laurel Lance was studying from one of the folders she had brought home from work, in part to try and keep from focusing on what had nearly happened to her the day before, when there was a knock on her door. Laurel put the folder on her coffee table and stood, heading to her door. She peered out the peephole and saw her sister standing on the other side. Laurel’s heart thumped painfully in her chest as she recalled last night and how she had confirmed her suspicions with Oliver. Taking a deep breath, Laurel opened her door and said, “Come in, Sara. I was just going over a case file.”</p>
<p>Sara stepped into Laurel’s apartment, Laurel closing the door behind her, and teased her sister, “Don’t you ever stop working?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” Laurel said honestly, “and it helps take my mind off of things like last night.”</p>
<p>“That’s not the healthy way of dealing with it, Laurel,” Sara said as they sat down on the couch. “I had Ollie’s tech expert look into support groups. There’s one that meets tonight. And before you say nothing actually happened, that doesn’t matter, Laurel. The anticipation of it happening can sometimes be worse than the act itself, and you had at least a minute of that anticipation before I caught up to those bastards. You need to talk to someone, if only to vent your feelings, and it needs to be someone who can empathize with you, not just some therapist. Please, Laurel. Go to this meeting tonight.”</p>
<p>Laurel looked at her little sister, conflicted. Thanks to her current high profile, it wouldn’t exactly be anonymous. Everyone in the city with a television knew her name, knew her face, thanks to her interview with Susan Williams last week. But on the other, Sara had her own demons, and while she may have dealt with it somewhat while she was gone, Laurel didn’t think she could have dealt with it very much if what Oliver had told her about where Sara had been was true. It was this thought that gave her the inspiration for what came out of her mouth. “I’ll go… if you come with me. I’m not the only one who needs to talk to someone, Sara.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Sara asked quizzically. Laurel wondered if Sara genuinely didn’t understand or if she was affecting a confused air to hide her discomfort.</p>
<p>“I know, Sara,” Laurel said. “The look on your face last night… You don’t get that kind of rage just because someone you know is almost, well, you know. You only get that kind of rage from personal experience. I talked to Ollie last night. He told me his suspicions about Ivo, how he never confirmed it with you but he always suspected. He also told me that wherever you’ve been the past few years is very patriarchal, about what women are expected to do for the men there. We both need to talk about these things, Sara. So, I’ll go to this meeting tonight, but only if you come with me.”</p>
<p>Sara was silent, staring at Laurel with shining eyes. “Ollie knew?” she asked, her voice cracking. Laurel nodded. “He never said anything… Did he say how?”</p>
<p>“He said it was how you acted with Ivo,” Laurel said. “And no, he didn’t give me details. In Oliver’s mind, if its not his secret to tell, he doesn’t. He only told me as much as he did because I already had suspicions and confronted him with them. Please, Sara. Tell me you’ll at least consider it. And in the meantime, there’s something I need to say. I forgive you.”</p>
<p>“You forgive me? For what I did?” Sara asked slowly.</p>
<p>“Sara, I was angry at you, but I never wanted you to <em>suffer</em>, especially not in <em>that</em> way,” Laurel said. “You have more than paid any price I could have asked for in my darkest moments. I forgive you, and I love you. You’re my little sister.” Laurel reached across and pulled Sara into a hug. Sara’s arms wrapped around her sister’s torso as tears leaked from her eyes while Laurel repeated, “I forgive you, and I love you, Sar-Bear.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Sara choked out. “I love you, too, Laurel, and I’m sorry for all of it.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” Laurel said softly. The two women sat there for a moment, hugging each other, and then Sara reluctantly pulled away from her sister.</p>
<p>“You should know that I didn’t have to worry about <em>that</em> where I was the past few years,” Sara said after a moment. “I caught the eye of the daughter of the leader of the group I was with. She was a lesbian, and she protected me while we were together.” Sara looked at Laurel nervously.</p>
<p>“So, you’re a lesbian?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“Bisexual, actually,” Sara said. “I still find men attractive. I just don’t trust most of them. Let me put it this way. If you and Ollie weren’t back together, he’s the only man I would allow to touch me. He’s the only man I trust right now. But just to be clear, I won’t do anything with him. He’s clearly still in love with you, and I’m <em>never</em> going to hurt you again. I-I just wanted to make it clear why I prefer the company of women.” She studied her sister. “Does-Does that freak you out? That I like both men and women?”</p>
<p>“No, Sara,” Laurel said, squeezing her sister’s hand gently again. “It <em>doesn’t</em> freak me out. You’re still my little sister. I still love you. And if being with women makes you happy, then I will support you one hundred percent. And I know you won’t hurt me with Ollie again. I know neither of you will ever hurt me that way again. But thank you for telling me, just the same.” Sara relaxed. “Sara, about where you’ve been… what you said about your relationship with this woman, that she protected you… are you saying that if you hadn’t of been with her, you would’ve been…”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sara said quietly. “And yes, I was fully-aware of that fact. So, like with Ivo, I kept Nyssa happy.” Sara looked down. “It must say something bad about me, that I did that with both of them.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“No, Sara, it doesn’t,” Laurel replied. “It says something about <em>them</em>, that they would only protect you from the violent excesses of others if you made them happy. You did what you had to do to survive, but now you need to come with me to that meeting tonight, and we can both share our stories, if you feel up to it.”</p>
<p>Sara was silent for a moment, then she said quietly, “Okay.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The private dining room at Le Nonne, a fine dining Italian restaurant in Metropolis, was a pleasant escape from the hubbub of the expo, in Oliver’s opinion, even if the talk remained about the expo itself. Oliver mostly sat and listened, contributing when asked, but he mostly let the others talk. He wasn’t the only one not talking. Both Clark and Lois were here, presumably at the invite of Lex Luthor since they were the <em>Daily Planet</em>’s premier reporters, though Jimmy Olsen was absent. The two reporters seemed to be talking quietly between themselves, contributing to the discussion only when asked, much like Oliver. He could only assume they were gathering information for their article on the expo since when they did speak, it was with pointed questions about something one of the other members of the dinner party had said.</p>
<p>Somewhere along the way, the talk turned away from the expo and to the crime rate in Metropolis, and that led to Lex Luthor saying, “Speaking of crime rates, I think one thing that’s likely caught the entire nation’s attention is Green Arrow and his actions in Starling City. What is everyone’s thoughts on the matter?” Oliver, who had been sipping at his champagne, tried not to groan at the fact that this was the second dinner party he had attended in a row where Green Arrow became a topic of discussion. He quickly began working on what he would say, considering Green Arrow had paid the Queen family a visit last night. “If it helps, I’ll start,” Lex continued. “While Green Arrow did a fantastic thing in taking down the Triad in Starling City, his stated goals and the targets he typically aims at cause some concern. He could very well interfere with scientific progress out of some misguided belief that project is <em>wrong</em> in his eyes. For example, say there was a project out there that would help cure the mentally ill by changing memories that give them pleasure into memories that horrify them. This could see the end for a need of places like Arkham Asylum, but because the basis for this treatment would be memory manipulation, Green Arrow could choose to involve himself and shut down the project out of misguided values.” Oliver thought that that was an oddly-specific example for Lex to put forth and wondered if LuthorCorp was running such an experiment in Starling City. He knew they had a facility there, but not what it did. Something he would need to have Naomi dig into.</p>
<p>“I agree with Lex,” Maxwell Lord said. “I also have to say that Green Arrow, with his actions, does not represent law and order. He represents anarchy, and the last thing that we need is for him to inspire others with that kind of mentality to start up in other cities.” Oliver inwardly smirked. Considering his goal <em>was</em> to inspire others, and there was someone sitting at this table who could become quite the nuisance for men like Lord and Lex if he were so inclined, this was an ironic statement for Lord to make.</p>
<p>Thawne chuckled mirthlessly. “I have enough problems with liberal protestors who claim I’m going to blow a hole in the world with the Particle Accelerator project,” he said. “The last thing I need is a militant liberal protestor like Green Arrow running about.” <em>Well, you </em>are<em> going to blow a hole in the world and destroy thousands of lives, all so you can get back home, you smug son of a bitch, </em>Oliver thought to himself. <em>If I didn’t need The Flash to help stand against the Crisis, I’d probably expose you and your so-called safe project for what it is. But I </em>do<em> need The Flash, just like you do, Thawne. So you get to play in the sandbox a little longer. </em></p>
<p>“Well, Gotham has its own vigilante problems with the Batman,” Wayne said. “He’s not as widely-known as Green Arrow, but based on the reports coming out of Starling City, they <em>are</em> remarkably similar, relying on unique gadgets to do their work. They’re both also very brutal, even though they don’t kill. They leave their victims broken and beaten.” Wayne smiled suddenly. “Obviously, they both have some serious issues to work out. One of them runs around dressed like a giant bat, beating people to a pulp, and the other is Robin Hood.” Good-natured chuckles circled the table, and Oliver joined in, while finding it amusing Wayne would say this since his own cousin became Batwoman in the future. Hmm, was it possible…? Oliver filed his stray thought away to research at a later date. He would say Wayne did seem to be hiding something about Batman with the way he spoke. He had been wearing a public mask, just like Oliver did, when he said that. Why wear such a mask unless you knew something?</p>
<p>“I admire Green Arrow’s steadfastness in his beliefs, misguided though they are,” Tina McGee said, “but he lacks an understanding of the way the world works, and he is going to extremes that I cannot condone.” <em>I’m not asking for your permission, Dr. McGee,</em> Oliver mused to himself as he sipped at his champagne again. <em>And I </em>do<em> know the way the world works. I just choose to think that it could work </em>better<em>. </em></p>
<p>“I can’t deny that Green Arrow is fighting legitimate concerns in Starling City, such as in the case of the Triad,” Ted Kord said. “The crime rate in Starling is very high and some of that does come from those who have gained their wealth and power through unsavory means. But like Tina, I can’t help but feel Green Arrow is taking this to extremes that can’t be condoned.” <em>Coming from the man whose company develops a skeleton key that can get into any system, I really don’t think you have room to talk, Mr. Kord,</em> Oliver said. He had noted that Wayne and McGee hadn’t brought up Kord Industries in their talk with him earlier in the day and he couldn’t help but wonder where Kord Industries fit on their scale of morality for companies with Applied Sciences divisions.</p>
<p>“The results of Green Arrow’s actions thus far are undeniable,” Clark said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. “He saved a woman from a horrible death, crushed the Triad, and has been patrolling Starling City’s worst district, putting a stop to crime there. From what our sources in Starling say, crime is down for the first time in over a decade, and that is a clear result of Green Arrow’s actions. But I can’t help but wonder what kind of effect this will have on the future. To borrow from what Mr. Lord said, it’s possible Green Arrow could inspire others to be as public as he is, and that could change the world, for better or worse.” Oliver wondered if Clark already had inklings of stepping out of the shadows and into the light, or if he was speaking in more general terms. He mused what it might take to get Clark to step out of the shadows and become Superman.</p>
<p>“Personally, I’d love to sit down and interview Green Arrow, after he’s caught, of course,” Lois said. “It would be an interesting story, digging into what makes a man like that tick. What drove him to do what he’s doing? How is he getting his tech? Is he building it himself or does he have someone build it for him? What kind of training does he have, that he could take down the Triad in a single night? How does he get his information about people in Starling City? There’s so much we don’t know about him despite how public he is, and it would be one hell of a story to land.” <em>Damn, that woman has a one-track mind,</em> Oliver thought to himself. First wanting to get his life story as Oliver Queen, now wanting to dig into what made him tick as Green Arrow. Oliver could admire Lois’ passion for her chosen career; he just wished she wasn’t so fixated on getting the juiciest story possible, which she seemed to think was him in one of his two lives.</p>
<p>Oliver started as he realized everyone was looking at him expectantly. He was the only one who hadn’t shared his opinion. “Well, on the one hand, I want to be grateful to Green Arrow,” he said. “He saved my girlfriend when her old boss and Adam Hunt were going to take her out to sea and send her to the depths. He saved her again when the Triad tried to kill her for challenging them on live television, then went on to crush the Triad in a single night to make sure they wouldn’t go after her again. But on the other hand, Green Arrow attacked my family last night, and while I love Laurel, my family is very important to me and I cannot abide someone attacking them, especially when the thing he’s after was completely aboveboard, according to Walter. So while I’m grateful for him saving Laurel, I firmly believe Green Arrow is a menace and I fully support the S.C.P.D. in their efforts to bring him to justice.”</p>
<p>“Well, whatever happens, the coming weeks and months should be interesting, depending on how long Green Arrow lasts,” Lex said. “Now, Bruce, what’s this I hear about your company working on a clean energy project?” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The moment Quentin Lance entered the interrogation room with Lucas Hilton, he knew this was going to be one of the easiest interrogations of his career. Matt Istook was sweating buckets and looked like he wanted to rabbit. “Mr. Istook,” Quentin said, planting the file on the table in front of Istook, “you’ve been lying to us for years now. That doesn’t look good for you. Now, we’re going to talk about this file, and you’re going to be a good boy and tell us the truth. I mean, you could lie, but that would mean we’d have to let you go back out into the world with that knowledge hanging over your head. I imagine that the man who got this file into the public eye wouldn’t be very appreciative of you lying to us, do you?” Istook paled at the reminder of his previous interrogation. “Now, me, I much prefer good old-fashioned police work. It has rules. If you cooperate with us, we can persuade the judge to go lenient on you. But if you lie to us, and we’re forced to let you out without charging you, well, I think Green Arrow would take exception to that. This time, he might let the train splatter you. So, what’s it going to be? Us? Or Green Arrow?”</p>
<p>“It was Brodeur,” Istook blurted out in fear. “It was all Brodeur! He knew Camille had been compiling evidence against him! He paid me off to say she never came to me, and I’ve been blackmailing him with the file to get some kickbacks! He sent Ankov! It was Ankov who killed Camille! He’s Brodeur’s fixer!”</p>
<p>“Ivan Ankov, Brodeur’s bodyguard?” Hilton clarified.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, that’s him! He killed Camille! I only found out after, I swear! I had no idea they were going to kill her! I thought they were going to bribe her like they did me! I swear to God, I had nothing to do with her death! Charge me with corporate espionage, blackmail, whatever! But don’t just let me back on the streets! Green Arrow is probably watching me! I <em>want</em> to go to jail if the other option is he pays me another visit!”</p>
<p>“Well, Mr. Istook, we’re more than happy to do that,” Quentin said with a smirk. “And corporate espionage and blackmail are just the top charges we’ll be pressing against you. Lucas, why don’t you take him to booking? I’ll go to Pike and get the warrants for Brodeur and Ankov started.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Hilton said and walked around the table, pulling the sobbing man to his feet. “Come on, Istook, time to get your picture taken.”</p>
<p>Quentin picked up the file as Hilton walked the man out of the interrogation room, his smirk fading slightly. He didn’t like the fact that he had had to use the threat of the vigilante to get Istook to talk, but what mattered was that he <em>had</em> talked and now they were going to get the right guy. Even better, with both Brodeur and Ankov behind bars and Declan being released, Laurel would be free and clear of any debt that she owed Green Arrow for saving her life, which would mean she was safe again. When it came to his daughter’s safety, there was nothing Quentin wouldn’t do, even use the threat of a vigilante’s retribution to get a spineless worm like Istook to talk. Once he had the warrants, he’d send officers to arrest Brodeur and Ankov, then he would go see Laurel, let her know the good news.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Bruce Wayne was in the privacy of his hotel room, musing over the day’s events. He personally hated these things and normally he sent Lucius to attend them in his stead, but he had known there was a possibility that Oliver Queen would be attending the conference in his role as Director of Applied Sciences for Queen Consolidated, and he wanted to get the measure of the younger man due to their similar interests. Yes, Bruce had figured it out. It was child’s play when you had been at this as long as Bruce had. Green Arrow had appeared not long after Oliver Queen returned home, and his first major actions had both been to save the life of Oliver’s love. The fact he went overboard and crushed the Triad just to keep her safe was all of the evidence Bruce would’ve needed to know Oliver Queen was Green Arrow. There was also all of the tech that Green Arrow used. Bruce knew from personal experience that that kind of technology wasn’t cheap.</p>
<p>Still, despite Oliver’s actions since returning, Bruce had been wary. Too many people who went the vigilante route decided to take shortcuts and kill their targets. So, he had wanted to get a read on Oliver Queen, and this was the only way that he could do that. He had made sure to have a conversation with Tina McGee about Oliver being the Director of Applied Sciences to plant the idea that they should talk to him in her head so it wasn’t obvious that the main one with questions was Bruce. Oliver’s answers had comforted Bruce. It sounded like Queen Consolidated’s Applied Sciences division would be conducting ethical experiments, like Mercury Labs and Bruce’s own Applied Sciences department at Wayne Enterprises. Bruce had also been able to get a read on Queen not only during their discussion with Tina, but also during the discussion earlier tonight about Green Arrow and his actions.</p>
<p>Bruce’s lips twitched as he recalled Oliver’s comments. He was good, <em>very</em> good. Bruce had almost believed his outrage over Green Arrow attacking his family, even though he knew Oliver was Green Arrow. The move Oliver had made to cover himself was inspired if Bruce was honest with himself. It wasn’t something Bruce could do for himself but attacking his own family would make sure no one thought Oliver Queen was Green Arrow. Bruce was sure that Oliver <em>did</em> use something that fit the profile of his targets to go after his family, otherwise it wouldn’t fit the M.O. of Green Arrow, which would actually make people <em>more</em> suspicious of Oliver, and Oliver didn’t strike Bruce as being particularly obtuse. You had to be cunning to do this kind of work.</p>
<p>Well, he would keep an eye on the situation, just in case Oliver stepped off the edge of acceptable behavior, but for the time being, he would wish Oliver the best of luck in his endeavors. Bringing justice back to a city choking on crime and corruption was no easy task. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sara Lance was feeling a little lighter than she had in years. She had gone with Laurel to the support group for survivors of sexual assault that she had found, and it had taken almost to the end of the meeting before she and Laurel were ready to share their stories. Laurel had shared hers first, blazing the path for Sara as it were, and then Sara had shared hers. Being able to talk about how she felt about having to keep Ivo and later Nyssa happy to avoid being raped over and over again by violent men… it was freeing, she thought. It was freeing to know that she was safe, that she was home. Now Laurel and her were waiting for the takeout they had ordered to arrive, Laurel going over a case file on the couch next to Sara. Laurel had also invited Sara to stay with her instead of at Oliver’s base, which Sara was considering accepting, if only to be one step closer to being able to come back.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door. “That must be the food,” Laurel murmured. “Could you get it? A twenty should do.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Sara said, shaking her head at her workaholic sister. At least Laurel would be getting some food at a reasonable hour tonight. Sara fetched a twenty from Laurel’s purse on the hallway nightstand and went to the door, swinging it open… and she froze as she saw who was on the other side of the door, paling a little. She wasn’t ready for this; she wasn’t ready!</p>
<p>“S-Sara?” Quentin Lance choked out, one hand stretching out tentatively as if to touch her, then pulling back. “No, no, it can’t be. She’s gone. You’re hallucinating; you’ve had too much to drink…”</p>
<p>Sara swallowed and said, “No, Dad. It’s me. I-It’s really me.” She stepped forward, her arms slipping around her father’s torso, leaning her head against his chest and closing her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat. “I-I’m home.”</p>
<p>“Sara?” Quentin asked again, his voice cracking. His arms came up around her. “I-I didn’t believe Queen when he said he thought you were alive… I thought he was just lying to-to trick Laurel.” Quentin froze. “Laurel. If you’re here, she knew. How long have you been here?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been in town a few days,” Sara said, tears streaming down her face as she pulled away reluctantly. “Don’t be angry with her. I wasn’t ready to face you or Mom yet. I’m still not, but I guess I don’t get a choice. Come on inside. We can talk.”</p>
<p>“O-Okay,” Quentin said, allowing his youngest daughter to pull him into his eldest’s apartment. Laurel was standing in the hallway, looking at him with worry. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked her.</p>
<p>“Because Sara wasn’t ready,” Laurel said. “And even if I didn’t know how much she’s been through, I could tell that much. I didn’t want to push her. I’m still trying to convince her to stay here instead of wherever she’s been staying since she came back.”</p>
<p>“Where have you been staying?” Quentin asked as he and his daughters sat on the couch.</p>
<p>“I found a little place in the Glades,” Sara lied, technically telling the truth since Oliver’s base <em>was</em> in the Glades. “It’s not really comfortable, but its warm and I have a roof over my head.”</p>
<p>“Well, if you’re not going to stay with Laurel, then you’re coming to stay with me,” Quentin said. “I can sleep on the couch. You shouldn’t be living rough when you’re home, sweetheart.” He reached out, touching her again, as if he didn’t quite believe what he was seeing. “I wish you would’ve come to me.”</p>
<p>“Like I said, wasn’t ready,” Sara mumbled. “Laurel’s been working on convincing me to tell you and Mom I was back. I was thinking I’d accept her invitation to stay here.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Laurel said, taking her sister’s hand. “I don’t like the idea of you being on your own.”</p>
<p>“So, things are good between the two of you?” Quentin asked guardedly.</p>
<p>“We settled things earlier today,” Laurel said. “I’m not going to jump into a rage at her, Dad. I’m just happy she’s back home.”</p>
<p>“I wish you would’ve told me, but it makes me happy that you were thinking of whether she was ready,” Quentin said. He looked at Sara. “We’re going to need to call Dinah. She’ll want to see you. She’s never given up hope that you were alive, Sara, not like we did. I’m so sorry, honey. If I had just believed like your mother did, then maybe we could’ve found you years ago and brought you home.” His expression shifted. “Where <em>have</em> you been? Were you really on that island with Queen for a while?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was,” Sara said softly. “We got separated again. But I-I can’t talk about what happened after, Dad. Not right now.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Quentin said. “What matters is that you’re home, you’re safe. Both my girls are safe, and that makes me very happy.”</p>
<p>There was another knock at the door. “I’ll get it,” Laurel said, taking the twenty from Sara. “Should be the food.” She headed for the door while Quentin and Sara continued to talk quietly. She found the delivery man on the other side of the door, and exchanged the twenty for the bag of food. She headed back into her living room, setting the bag on the coffee table. “Why did you stop by, Dad?”</p>
<p>“What?” Quentin said distractedly. “Oh, uh, Hilton and I got Istook to talk. He confessed to everything and gave up Brodeur and his bodyguard, whose also his fixer, Ankov. Uniforms picked up Brodeur, but Ankov’s in the wind. Just be careful until we get this guy, okay, Laurel?” He looked at Sara. “Both of you.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Laurel promised. Sara nodded.</p>
<p>“Good,” Quentin said. “Maybe now your friend can let you live in peace. You’ve paid him back for saving you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess so,” Laurel said, knowing she would help Oliver with another case if he asked.</p>
<p>The Lances broke open the Chinese food, Sara and Quentin sharing the Kung Pao Chicken while Laurel settled in with her Beef and Broccoli. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* This is just extrapolation based on how I viewed things within the context of the story I’m writing, including the patriarchal order of the League of Assassins. If the League *is* like what I portray here, then Nyssa and Sara’s relationship becomes a lot more complicated. There’s also the fact that Sara has clearly moved on from Nyssa after leaving the League of Assassins, which indicates she did not love Nyssa as deeply as Nyssa loves her. In the context of this story, that’s because she was always worried Nyssa would get bored with her and she would be at the mercies of men like Al-Owal. Finally, re: Sara’s comments about not trusting men, that is extrapolated from what we see in-universe. While Sara is a bisexual, the only men she has had a relationship with (or come close to) are Oliver Queen and Leonard Snart. She trusts Oliver because of their shared experiences, and she and Snart formed a bond of trust as Legends that led to some serious ship tease between them. But the majority of her relationships have been with women, and I feel that’s because she trusts women not to hurt her like men have.</p>
<p>*2* Writing all of these opinions about Green Arrow was pretty fun, especially with Oliver’s occasional snarky commentary afterward.</p>
<p>*3* Yep, Bruce already figured it out, because he’s *Batman*.</p>
<p>*4* And there’s the Lances partially-reunited.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Alright, so there’s been a slight change in this story, as some have already noticed. After some discussion, Nyame has been added as a co-creator because honestly, she’s come up with a number of the ideas for this story as well as essentially being the beta, checking the story over for spelling errors, continuity issues, etc., and it was high time I recognized that. I will still be the one writing the chapters, but ideas and quality control will be Nyame’s area of expertise as a co-creator (and maybe adding some clarifying points to chapters if I end up missing an opportunity for extrapolation).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen woke up Sunday morning with the plan to <em>not</em> attend the second day of the expo. He had mingled with his societal equals, recruited someone for Queen Consolidated, and been seen as the Director of Applied Sciences yesterday by having his conversation with Wayne and Dr. McGee. He had done everything he had been sent to Metropolis to do, and he was already planning on leaving Metropolis by this afternoon so that he could get back to Starling City in time for the deadline that he had given Walter. He would check the account this morning, just to be safe, but if Walter hadn’t transferred the funds by now, he wasn’t going to, and his mother’s words yesterday had indicated that that was the plan.</p>
<p>But before he returned to Starling City, he wanted to see if he could find someone that had known his mother, get an idea of what she had been like before she became Moira Queen. Because Oliver was having a hard time, still, understanding how the woman that dragged herself out of Suicide Slums could be able to condone the Undertaking, even if she was going along with it presumably to keep him and his sister safe. And finding someone who knew his mother meant going to Suicide Slums. He had brought along a set of casual clothes for just this purpose, and he had told Dig to take the day off since he wasn’t going to the expo. Dig hadn’t been too happy about it, and Oliver supposed that if something <em>did</em> happen Diggle would point out that he would’ve been able to stop it since Oliver couldn’t technically act openly without raising suspicions.</p>
<p>Oliver showered, checking the account he had told Walter to wire the money to and coming away disappointed. He had hoped that he wouldn’t have to attack his own family <em>twice</em>, but apparently that was what had to happen. At least he knew what kind of resistance to expect tonight thanks to his mother giving him all of the information he needed, and he knew he would need to bring a surplus of bola and injection arrows tonight to deal with the combined forces of the S.C.P.D. and the Blackhawk Squad Protection Group, which if he remembered right was the firm that Ted Gaynor worked for. He wondered if their involvement had been something Moira or Malcolm had twisted Gaynor’s arm for since Gaynor was on the List and profited from the misery and suffering that Tempest sowed into the city. Oliver dressed and then headed downstairs. There were always cabs outside of Metropolis’ Empire Hotel that he could get a ride to Suicide Slums from. He hoped Dig enjoyed his day off.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Are you the one asking questions about Moira Dearden?” a man’s voice asked Oliver from behind. Oliver turned from where he had been talking with an older man, who walked away quickly now that Oliver was no longer talking to him, and found himself staring at two men who looked decidedly out of place in Suicide Slums, seeing as they were wearing suits, but Oliver noted the bulges beneath their suit coats indicating they had weapons.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said calmly. He couldn’t act here; too many people might see it. He would have to play along with whatever this was until he could find a way out of this.</p>
<p>“Our employer has the answers you’re looking for,” said one of the men. “He would like to speak with you. He sent a car.” The man gestured behind him to a town car.</p>
<p>Oliver nodded slowly. “Alright. This boss of yours got a name?”</p>
<p>“If our employer wants you to know who he is, he’ll tell you,” the man who had first spoken said. “Come with us, Mr. Queen.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Oliver said, following them to the town car and getting in. The two men got in on either side of him, making certain he couldn’t change his mind. Oliver tried to figure out what the hell about his mother could warrant this kind of reaction. Exactly who had his mother been before she was Moira Queen, before she dragged herself out of Suicide Slums?</p>
<p>The town car drove through the city to a club. “Follow us,” the man on Oliver’s right said before getting out of the car. Oliver followed, noting that they were now back in downtown Metropolis. He could see the golden globe atop the <em>Daily Planet</em> from here. Well, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about how to get a taxi back to the hotel after he was done here like he would if they were still in Suicide Slums. Oliver followed the men through the empty club to a set of back rooms. In the largest and most spacious of these rooms, an office had been set up, a fireplace set into the back wall, where the flames were crackling merrily, giving a decent bit of heat. At the desk in front of this fireplace was a man with graying dark hair and a tan. If Oliver had to guess, he would put this man as being around his mother’s age, perhaps a little older. Certainly someone who could have known her when she lived in Metropolis.</p>
<p>“Hello, Mr. Queen,” the man said, gesturing for Oliver to take a seat across from him. Oliver sat, acutely aware of the two men who had followed him into the room taking up positions on either side of him. “My name is Morgan Edge. I understand you’ve been asking questions about Moira Dearden. Why?”</p>
<p>“Because she’s my mother,” Oliver replied.</p>
<p>Edge chuckled incredulously. “All of this time, and she’s been hiding in plain sight?” he mused to himself. “Well, she always was bold. Very bold. It would make sense she would think herself untouchable after marrying into your family.” Edge leaned back in his chair. “What do you know of your mother’s time in this city, Mr. Queen?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Oliver said. “She never spoke of her time here beyond telling us she had clawed her way out of Suicide Slums and won a scholarship to Stanford.”</p>
<p>“Scholarship?” Edge chuckled. “My, my, Mia, what a web of lies you’ve spun for yourself.”</p>
<p>“Mia?” Oliver echoed, his mind flashing to his daughter from another timeline.</p>
<p>“That’s what she was known as in Suicide Slums, Mr. Queen,” Edge said. “Mia Dearden. She was quite the cunning little minx, capable of conning almost anyone. Of course, it’s not a surprise, given who her father was. Lachlan Luthor was one of the best con artists in Suicide Slums, and he built an empire out of that ability.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, are you saying my mother is Lex Luthor’s aunt?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Mr. Queen,” Edge replied. “See, Mia, she never was able to accept her lot in life. She knew where she came from, that she had a brother who was being given <em>everything</em> by their father. She wanted that life for herself, and when Lachlan refused to give it to her, she killed him. Not herself, mind you. She conned someone else into doing it. Namely, myself. I was an up-and-comer back then, and I was looking to make a name for myself. And I did, bringing Mia onboard as a member of my inner circle. Despite being only sixteen, she was smart as a whip and knew how to get what she wanted out of people, a distinctly useful talent in a city like Metropolis. Anyways, two years passed after I killed Lachlan, and Mia decided it was time to move on to greener pastures. I found her digging into my safe one night, taking all the cash I had on hand, two million dollars. I tried to stop her; we fought, and Mia ended up pinning me to the ground. Then she took a hot fire poker to my groin, something I still bear the scars of, and told me not to hunt her or she would do worse. By the time I recovered, she had fled Metropolis, and I didn’t know where she went until you told me just now.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“You’re very open, talking about your crimes like that,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Well, why should I worry?” Edge replied. “You’re not going to be leaving here. You see, I’ve waited nearly thirty years for revenge against Mia Dearden. Killing her son will do.” Oliver acted, standing and throwing a knife-hand strike into the throat of the man on his left, then turning and backhanding the man on his left. He grabbed him by his jacket and then dug his hand into it, withdrawing the man’s pistol. He pushed him back, kneecapping him with the seized pistol, then turned and put two bullets in the other guard’s kneecaps before turning and aiming the pistol at Edge, who was watching him impassively. “So,” Edge said calmly. “You’re not some soft billionaire. You’re your mother’s son. That’s interesting.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be leaving now, Mr. Edge,” Oliver said. “I’ll do you a favor and not discuss this matter with the Metro PD, even if they would be interested. And I’ll make sure to tell my mother you send your regards.”</p>
<p>“You do that, Mr. Queen,” Edge said, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers. “See, now that I know where she is, well, she has a debt to repay, and I want her to know I’m coming for her.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be sure and mention that,” Oliver said before backing away, keeping the gun trained on Edge until he was at the door, then dropped it and left the office and the contemplative Edge behind.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>After his encounter with Edge, Oliver had decided not to press his luck in Metropolis, and the Queen Consolidated jet landed in Starling City just after four p.m. local time, taxiing into the private hangar, where the Bentley they had driven here Friday night waited. Oliver and Diggle put their luggage in the trunk, then got into the car. “So, where to now, Oliver?” Dig asked. He had been told about Oliver’s run-in with Edge and as predicted had told Oliver that that could’ve been avoided if Oliver had taken him with him.</p>
<p>“First we stop by Laurel’s, and then we head to the mansion,” Oliver said. “I think my mother and I need to have a private chat.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re going to tell her about Edge?” Dig asked.</p>
<p>“I am,” Oliver said. “I’ll just have to be sure not to say anything that could lead her to suspect I was trying to figure out why she could be complicit in the Undertaking if she’s lived that life. Now I know why. She never accepted that life for herself, and she thinks anyone who does is scum. Must make it easier for her to ignore the moral bankruptcy of Tempest in their endeavors.” Oliver sighed as he looked out the window at the city. “Laurel’s first. I need time to prepare to see my mother.”</p>
<p>“Understood,” Dig said, and the two fell into a companionable silence for the rest of the journey into the city and to Laurel’s apartment building. Oliver allowed Dig to open the door for him, since they were back where they had to act a certain way at all times, and then entered the building while Dig settled against the car. Oliver went up to the third floor, headed down the hall to 305, and knocked on the door.</p>
<p>He got a somewhat pleasant surprise when the door was opened by Sara. “Ollie,” she said with a smile. “Come on in. Maybe you can help me pull Laurel away from killing herself with work.”</p>
<p>“Is she in one of those states again?” Oliver said dryly as he entered the apartment, Sara closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>“Very funny,” Laurel called from the living room. She appeared a moment later, pulling Oliver into a hug, which he returned, and added a peck on his cheek. “It’s good to see you, Ollie. How was the expo?”</p>
<p>“Boring, for the most part,” Oliver replied. “It’s not like I understood what most of these people were talking about.” He settled on the couch beside Laurel, Sara taking up a sitting position on the floor by the coffee table. “As it turns out, my mother sent me mostly for the networking opportunities, so I ended up talking to my ‘societal equals’. Ended up having a few interesting conversations. Dinner last night was <em>fun</em>. Lex Luthor decided to ask what everyone’s opinion of Green Arrow’s debut and crushing the Triad was. Considering most of these people are probably guilty of some form of corporate corruption, there was a lot of negativity.”</p>
<p>“And what did you say?” Sara asked shrewdly.</p>
<p>Oliver smirked. “I said that while I was thankful to Green Arrow for saving Laurel, his attacking my family is something I can’t forgive. I even said Green Arrow was a menace and I fully supported the S.C.P.D. in catching him.”</p>
<p>“How the hell did you deliver that with a straight face?” Laurel asked with a laugh.</p>
<p>“I’ve learned to be a terrific actor in the past five years,” Oliver said. “Plus, it was easy to draw on the necessary anger to sell the story. I just had to focus on the fact that I knew I was likely going to have to attack my family again because they wouldn’t do the right thing.” Oliver sighed. “I hate that I have to do it. But the steel workers deserved those severance packages. I can’t get them the recommendations that would’ve come with it, but I can get them the money, with interest. I just wish my family had the willingness to do the right thing <em>because</em> it’s the right thing.”</p>
<p>“You can’t make your family be something that they’re not, Oliver,” Laurel said, taking his hand and giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “All you can do is be the man that you are, the man who cares so much for the people of this city that he risks himself night after night to bring hope back to the streets. And as much as it hurts that you have to go against your own family, you’ll do it, because it <em>is</em> the right thing to do. Maybe one day your family will change. But until then, you can only be yourself.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Laurel,” Oliver said quietly. “So, I see you two are spending time together.”</p>
<p>“I’m actually staying here now,” Sara said with a shrug. “I still got my gear at the Bunker, but Laurel offered me a place. And I kind of had to take it after Dad came over last night and found out I was here and alive.”</p>
<p>“That must have been… interesting,” Oliver said. “How did he take you being alive and Laurel knowing about it?”</p>
<p>“He took it pretty well,” Laurel said. “He only asked once how I could keep it quiet and accepted mine and Sara’s explanation that it was because she wasn’t ready, which was the truth. He says he’s going to pull strings to get us a court date so we can legally resurrect Sara.” Laurel sighed. “The legal fees are going to put him in a bind.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of those,” Oliver said. “Just let me know when you’re doing it and I’ll come along and pay all the fees to the court.”</p>
<p>“Ollie, you don’t have to do that,” Sara said.</p>
<p>“Yes, I do,” Oliver said. “You wouldn’t <em>need</em> to be legally resurrected if I had never brought you along on the <em>Gambit</em>.”</p>
<p>“And I wasn’t going to be <em>on</em> the <em>Gambit</em> until I decided to be a bitch and hurt Laurel,” Sara said bluntly. “You don’t owe me anything, Ollie. I chose to get on the <em>Gambit</em> of my own volition.”</p>
<p>“I’m still paying those fees,” Oliver said. “I don’t want Quentin struggling.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Laurel said with a sigh. “But don’t be surprised if he makes some comment about you paying the legal fees.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s Quentin,” Oliver said with a sigh. “And right now he’s not my biggest fan. In either life,” he added thoughtfully. “Speaking of, knowing him, he’ll be at the mansion tonight with the S.C.P.D. and Blackhawk Squad Protection Group. He is the main detective on the Green Arrow case, and he’s sworn to bring me to justice.”</p>
<p>Sara had a reflective look on her face as she said, “It’s weird to think that this is our life now. You’re a vigilante righting the wrongs of the city while dating Laurel, and our dad is hunting you and hates you in both of your lives.” She shook her head. “So, anything else happen in Metropolis?”</p>
<p>“A couple of things,” Oliver said. “First, I managed to recruit someone for Queen Consolidated; he has some innovative ideas for self-defense technologies like hiding tasers in pens.” Oliver withdrew the taser pen from his pocket and demonstrated it. Laurel and Sara raised their eyebrows; that would’ve been useful for Laurel the other night, the sisters thought. “Then this morning I went looking in Suicide Slums for someone who knew my mother. I found more than I bargained for.”</p>
<p>“Did you at least get the answers you were searching for?” Laurel asked. “What were they, anyways?”</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you that, Laurel,” Oliver said. “It would put you in danger.”</p>
<p>“Sara knows, doesn’t she?” Laurel asked. “Why can’t I know, Ollie?”</p>
<p>“She’s got a point, Ollie,” Sara said. “Besides, the way she digs into things, she could stumble across something by accident, and you know that <em>he</em> would take action. At least if she knows everything, Laurel knows not to dig into certain things, at least not without letting one of us know.”</p>
<p>Oliver was silent for a moment. The part of him that had always compartmentalized information was telling him that he needed to protect Laurel, to keep the truth from her because it could put her in danger. But the part of him that told him he needed to be better, that he needed to treat Laurel better than he had in the last timeline, told him that he needed to trust her. Finally, he nodded. “Alright,” Oliver said slowly. He turned to Laurel, who straightened. “What I’m about to tell you is going to be hard to hear, Laurel. It’s going to change how you view certain people, just like knowing I’m Green Arrow altered how you look at me. Are you ready for that?”</p>
<p>“Just tell me, Ollie,” Laurel said softly.</p>
<p>“The first thing you need to know, Laurel, is that the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> going down was no accident,” Oliver said, and Laurel’s eyes widened. “The one responsible for all of this had a bomb placed onboard because my father was trying to stop them from succeeding and they wanted him removed.”</p>
<p>“So, what happened to you and Sara…” Laurel said softly.</p>
<p>“Was no accident,” Oliver confirmed grimly. “While they didn’t know Sara and I would be onboard, they didn’t particularly care, either.” Oliver took a breath. “Laurel, the Undertaking is a plan with one horrible purpose: to destroy the Glades and everyone who lives there.”</p>
<p>“But-But that’s thousands of people!” Laurel cried, hand going to her mouth.</p>
<p>“Yeah, the one behind this is a genocidal bastard,” Sara said grimly.</p>
<p>“Who is it, Ollie?” Laurel asked. “Who’s planning this?”</p>
<p>“Malcolm Merlyn,” Oliver replied. “He wants revenge for the death of his wife, and he’s been planning his revenge for nearly eighteen years. And now there’s only months before his dreams come to fruition and he unleashes the Undertaking on Starling City.”</p>
<p>“Malcolm- Tommy’s father?” Laurel asked, horrified.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver replied. “Tempest is his cabal of allies. They once included my father, before he got cold feet and tried to stop Malcolm. My mother is one of them now. And the answers I was looking for in Metropolis? I wanted to know how the woman who pulled herself out of Suicide Slums on a scholarship could look down on the people of the Glades so much that she could condone their mass murder. And now I know. My mother never saw herself in that light. She wanted the life that her half-brother received from their father, and when he wouldn’t give it to her, she convinced an up-and-coming crime lord named Morgan Edge to kill him. Two years later, she stole two million dollars from Edge and disappeared. When I started asking about her, Edge heard about it and had me brought to him this morning. We had a discussion and then I had to take out his guards to escape.” Oliver smiled bitterly. “He called me my mother’s son.”</p>
<p>“You’re not, Ollie,” Laurel said softly. “You’re not anything like her. You’re trying to save lives, not take them, and you’re clearly horrified about what she did.” Laurel frowned. “Who was her father? Her half-brother?”</p>
<p>“Her father was Lachlan Luthor, her brother, Lionel,” Oliver replied. “That makes Lex Luthor her nephew. My cousin.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Sara said after a moment. “That’s messed up.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Oliver said. “But that seems to be par for the course in my family. My grandfather is Lachlan Luthor, my sister Thea is the daughter of Malcolm Merlyn, and my sister Emiko is the result of an affair my father had. I’m almost worried that I’m not Robert Queen’s son at all with how messed up my family tree is.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“But you <em>are</em> Robert Queen’s son,” Laurel said firmly. “There’s too much of a likeness between you and your father for you to not be. So, put that out of your head. And remember that you’re not your parents. You’re not destined to suffer their fate. You forge your own future.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Laurel,” Oliver said quietly. “Well, I should be going. I still need to tell my mother that Morgan Edge sends his regards before I go to the Bunker and get ready for tonight.” Oliver sighed. “I’m going to have to have a surplus of bola and injection arrows tonight.”</p>
<p>“Good luck,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“You can do it, Ollie,” Sara said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks, both of you,” Oliver said, standing. “And you two have a good evening.”</p>
<p>“Oh, we plan to,” Sara said with a grin. Oliver chuckled and headed out, glad that at least the Lance family was coming back together, because one way or the other, the Queen family was fucked all to hell.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver entered the Queen Mansion with Diggle at his side, both of them taking note of the armed men patrolling the halls. One man was speaking with another and turned as they entered. “Well, I’ll be damned,” Ted Gaynor said with a smile, walking up to them. “If it isn’t John Diggle. Heard you were guarding one of the Queen family. I hoped you’d be coming by. You don’t mind if I borrow him while you’re here, do you, Mr. Queen?”</p>
<p>“Not at all,” Oliver said. “Though I don’t believe I caught your name.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right, Ted Gaynor, I’m the one leading the protection group tonight in case that Robin Hood wanna-be shows up. I thought I might ask Dig to tour the grounds with me, make sure we’re using our men in the best configuration possible.”</p>
<p>“That sounds fine to me,” Oliver said. “I’ll talk to you later, John.”</p>
<p>“Oliver,” Dig said with a nod before turning to walk with Gaynor. Oliver inwardly grimaced. He would have to tell Diggle about Gaynor being on the List tonight, so he understood why Oliver wasn’t holding back.</p>
<p>Oliver found his mother and stepfather in the sitting room with Malcolm Merlyn. “Mom, Walter,” he greeted before turning to Malcolm. “Malcolm. I didn’t expect to see you here.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m the one responsible for the protection group being here,” Malcolm said. “I wanted to make sure your family have the best possible protection in case Green Arrow does come calling, especially now that I know Thea is my daughter. I wouldn’t want her hurt in the crossfire between the S.C.P.D. and the vigilante. Mr. Gaynor’s done some work for me in the past. But Moira told me you were at an expo in Metropolis. I wouldn’t have thought you’d be back already.”</p>
<p>Oliver knew he needed to deflect suspicion. “Well, I did spend all day at the expo yesterday and did everything I was supposed to do,” Oliver said. “I decided to explore Metropolis a bit on my own this morning and ran into some trouble. I decided to skip the rest of the expo after that and came home. Figured I’d stop by and report my successes.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Walter said, gesturing for Oliver to sit down on the opposite couch. Malcolm remained sitting in the armchair he had been occupying, clearly planning to play the role of the supportive godfather. “Tell us what happened?”</p>
<p>“Well, firstly, I didn’t get much recruiting done since I didn’t understand most of the scientists,” Oliver said, withdrawing the taser pen from his pocket again. “But I did find one man who had some innovative ideas, like this.” He held up the taser pen and clicked the plunger, which caused the end to light up with sparks. Walter, Moira, and Malcolm all raised their eyebrows. “His name is Winslow Schott, and he has plans for two lines of self-defense products. Everyday items that can conceal self-defense items like a taser or mace or brass knuckles, and then a line for household items that fulfill the same purpose. He also has an idea that would be useful for cops trapped by criminals. A plasma cutter, is what he called it.”</p>
<p>“Impressive,” Walter said, holding out a hand. “May I?” Oliver handed the taser pen over and Walter activated it himself. “A most impressive innovation,” Walter said, handing it back to Oliver. “I look forward to seeing what this Mr. Schott can do with the full funding of the Applied Sciences division behind him.”</p>
<p>“As do I,” Oliver said with a smile. “Other than that, I spent most of my time speaking with the heads of other companies. Ted Kord, Bruce Wayne, Tina McGee, Harrison Wells, Simon Stagg, Max Lord, Lex Luthor… Even met a couple of reporters from the <em>Daily Planet</em> who wanted to know what I thought, going from an island with no technology to the premier technology convention in North America.” Oliver sighed. “Bruce Wayne and Dr. McGee wanted to know where I would be taking Queen Consolidated’s Applied Sciences division, whether I would be pushing boundaries like LuthorCorp and S.T.A.R. Labs or focusing more on ethical experiments like their own companies do. I told them I was going to focus on ethical experiments. I wouldn’t want anyone to say our company was planning anything untoward.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that would be our preference,” Walter said. Moira and Malcolm kept their expressions blank, Oliver noted. “Anything else happen?”</p>
<p>“There was a dinner party last night where Green Arrow became a topic of discussion,” Oliver said, adding an exasperated eyeroll for added effect. “When asked for my opinion, I said that while I was grateful for him saving Laurel, I could not abide his attack on my family and that he was a menace, who I support the S.C.P.D. in their efforts to catch.”</p>
<p>“Yes, tonight should prove to be Green Arrow’s end,” Malcolm observed from his armchair. “The Blackhawk Squad Protection Group are the best in the city, and Quentin Lance has three teams of S.W.A.T. that will be patrolling the grounds. Green Arrow is unlikely to make it through the front door, much less manage to get to your family again.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said. “And thank you for arranging this, Malcolm. I know you mainly did it to protect Thea, but I’m glad my family will be safe from this maniac.”</p>
<p>“It’s my pleasure, Oliver,” Malcolm said. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Oh, Mom, I was hoping we could chat in private,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Oh?” Moira said. “Why is that?”</p>
<p>“I ran into an old friend of yours in Metropolis and he asked me to pass on a message from him,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“I see,” Moira said after a moment. She turned to Walter. “Could Oliver and I possibly use your office, Walter?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Walter said amiably. “I’ll continue to discuss security arrangements with Malcolm.” Moira nodded and stood, Oliver doing the same, and the two made their way to Walter’s home office (which would be Oliver’s target tonight since he would need to use the computer in here to access the Queen Consolidated servers remotely and withdraw the twenty million dollars from the corporate accounts).</p>
<p>Moira shut the door behind them and turned to face Oliver. “Thank you for asking me about speaking in private, Oliver,” Moira said. “If it’s who I think it is, I would much rather deal with this in private.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want us to have another incident like when I bull-rushed you with Emiko and William,” Oliver said sincerely. Moira nodded and gestured for him to continue. “I went to Suicide Slums, without Mr. Diggle, to see if I could find someone who knew you. I was curious what you were like before you met Dad. Two men approached me a few hours into my search and said their employer wanted to talk to me. They took me to a club in downtown Metropolis. And that’s where I met Morgan Edge.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Moira said quietly. “And what did he tell you?”</p>
<p>“He told me your family history, what you had him do, and how you parted ways,” Oliver said. “Then he tried to kill me, but Mr. Diggle had followed me all that time and put down Edge’s guards before getting me out of there. But Edge told me to tell you that now that he knows where you are, he’ll be paying us a visit soon. He says you have a debt to repay.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for letting me know, Oliver,” Moira said after a moment. “I-I hope hearing about my past hasn’t hurt you. I left that world behind when I went to Stanford and reinvented myself. But Suicide Slums is a dark and miserable place where you have to be cutthroat to survive.”</p>
<p>“I understand, Mom,” Oliver said. “I’ve had to make decisions in the past five years that skewed my own morality. I understand why you did what you did.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Oliver,” Moira said, relieved. “But please, keep this to yourself. I don’t think either Walter or Thea would understand. Not the way that you do after your own… experiences.”</p>
<p>“I won’t say a word to them,” Oliver promised. “Now, I should go find Dig. No offense, but I don’t want to be around here when people start shooting. Anxiety, you know?”</p>
<p>“Of course, dear,” Moira said. “Goodnight.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Mom,” Oliver said, and the two exited the office, Oliver going off to find Diggle and Moira heading back to the sitting room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* For long-time readers, they will recognize Moira’s background and what she did to Edge from the events of Episode 3 of “Fires of Purgatory”.</p>
<p>*2* For those who don’t know, this is an allusion to the fact that the bad writing in Season 3 basically had Oliver being Malcolm’s son because the science matching Thea’s DNA to him had it as a nearly one hundred percent match, which wouldn’t have been possible with *half-siblings*. I am *not* having Oliver be Malcolm’s son in this, I have long since exhausted the excitement of that being the case. I just am poking fun at the Arrow writers and their shoddy research.</p>
<p>*3* (snickering) So, this whole exchange was hilarious to write for reasons that will become obvious as the story unfolds. For now, it’s just some dramatic irony that Malcolm is fashioning his enemy with all of the intel he needs to be prepared for assaulting the Queen Mansion.  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Assault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what did it look like from your end of things?” Oliver Queen asked John Diggle as the Bentley pulled away from the Queen Mansion, pulling around the roundabout as three S.W.A.T. vans pulled up and began expelling the men inside. “Ah, I see the S.W.A.T. has arrived,” Oliver added. “Malcolm told me that Quentin managed to get three such teams assigned to this. Guess they’re really pulling out all of the stops to bring me down. Three teams of S.W.A.T. and now twenty of Blackhawk’s best and brightest. They must <em>really</em> hate me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, they do, Oliver,” Diggle said grimly. “And Blackhawk’s not messing around. They’re going to be in full tactical gear, which is going to render your injection arrows useless. Good thing we have a few hours before you plan to strike. You’re going to need it to make extra bola arrows.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I suppose I will,” Oliver said. “What all is Blackhawk doing?”</p>
<p>“They’re going to be patrolling the mansion in squads of four,” Diggle replied, “with Ted running things from Mr. Steele’s home office. Your family will be kept upstairs, out of the way, but just in case Blackhawk is keeping a team near them in case you target Mr. Steele directly. According to Ted, Quentin Lance will also be in the office with him, running the show for the S.W.A.T. teams. They’ll be patrolling the grounds, Oliver, and I don’t have to tell you that since Green Arrow is considered armed and dangerous they’ll shoot center-mass. No one you’re going up against tonight is playing it safe. Reputations are on the line. You’ve been making the S.C.P.D. look like fools and Blackhawk has a reputation to maintain, especially after you took out ten of them at James Holder’s. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, Mr. Queen? It could get very dangerous for you.”</p>
<p>“My family has profited from the suffering of others for five years,” Oliver said, looking out the window as they passed through the gate, noting that a <em>fourth</em> S.W.A.T. team was setting up there. “I cannot let that stand, not when I’ve been taking others to task for the same thing, John.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Diggle said. “What’s the play, then? Sneak through the woods like last time?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much,” Oliver said. “I don’t have much of a choice thanks to that fourth S.W.A.T. team setting up at the gate. I’ll have to turn off the road before I get in sight of the gate and walk the rest of the way there. Tonight is going to be a <em>long night</em>, Dig.” Oliver sighed. “There’s something else you need to know. You’ve been working with me long enough to recognize what the List is. Do you agree that everyone I’ve taken down from it is a bad guy?”</p>
<p>“I do, sir,” Dig said.</p>
<p>“John, Ted Gaynor is on the List, and Malcolm Merlyn is the one who brought Blackhawk into this,” Oliver said quietly.</p>
<p>“Ted? That can’t be right,” Diggle said. “He’s a good soldier, Oliver. He was my commanding officer. There’s gotta be some mistake.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid there’s not, Dig,” Oliver replied. “I know you want to believe in your friend, but if there’s one thing that everything that is going on with my family has proven, it’s that sometimes the people that are closest to you are the ones who hide the most secrets. Now, I don’t know what Gaynor did to get on the List; only a member of Tempest could answer that. But if he’s on there, then he’s done something to the people of Starling City, profited from their suffering somehow. Which is why I’m not going to be holding back when I fight the Blackhawks tonight. They’re not the S.C.P.D. They’re all former soldiers, a lot of them Special Forces, like you. What would you tell me to do against a small army of you?”</p>
<p>Diggle was silent for a moment, then sighed. “I’d tell you that you needed to bring your A-game,” he said. “Because those men are not going to mess around. I don’t know if I believe you about Ted. The man was my commanding officer and my friend. He introduced me to Lyla. I would need to see proof beyond a shadow of a doubt before I could admit that he did something wrong, Oliver. I won’t fight you on this. But I think you’re wrong about him. What do you really know about the List?”</p>
<p>“I know that it’s a list of people that Tempest used to control crime in Starling City,” Oliver replied, “and they protected these people from prosecution so long as they did what Tempest told them to. They’re still doing that, because now these people are keeping crime consolidated to the Glades. I don’t know what Gaynor’s role in this is, but the fact that Malcolm is using him as an enforcer, with orders of shoot to kill, tells me enough about Gaynor. It should be enough for you, too, that Gaynor is taking orders from Malcolm, the author of the List.” Oliver turned his head and looked out the window. “I won’t argue with you, either, Dig. But one day, you’re going to have decide who you trust more: me or Gaynor. Because eventually I’ll be going for him.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind, sir,” Diggle said, and fell silent.</p>
<p>Oliver, meanwhile, considered his options for tonight. As Dig had pointed out, the tactical gear that both S.W.A.T. and Blackhawk would be using rendered his injection arrows useless unless he managed a neck-shot, and those were risky. If they struck at just the wrong angle, they could hit the windpipe, and Oliver would be having to loose his arrows on the fly in some cases. No, injection arrows would be too risky. He would need to focus on bola arrows, sleeping gas arrows, explosive arrows, and the newest addition to his arsenal, the boxing glove arrow, which in the place of an arrowhead had a small fist. When fired from the bow, it could knock someone down who was running away and, if it managed to him them in the face, it could knock them out or at least leave them dazed long enough to be tied up by a bola arrow.</p>
<p>He had to deal with thirty-eight men altogether; forty-four if the S.W.A.T. team from the front gate was called onto the grounds after his presence was confirmed, which was likely. Thanks to the tactical gear, he wouldn’t be able to take them out quietly with injection arrows, so they would know he was there as soon as he started, giving the fourth team plenty of time to come in and pincer him. The twenty men from Blackhawk, he would be fighting in close quarters, but unlike them, he knew the Queen Mansion like the back of his hand. That would give him an advantage; same for S.W.A.T. and the grounds of the mansion. As far as tactics went… at the end of the day, the S.W.A.T. teams were likely good, honest men just doing their jobs. Bola arrows and sleeping gas arrows would be the way to go with them and if it came to hand-to-hand, he would do his best to disable them without leaving them laid up for months. But Blackhawk? Blackhawk were mostly former Special Forces, and they would be aiming to kill because their orders ultimately came from Malcolm Merlyn, who was taking this opportunity to try and get rid of the pest that was bothering him by pretending he was trying to protect his newly-found daughter. Oliver would need to debilitate and cripple Blackhawk’s forces in the mansion. That meant his most brutal hand-to-hand, explosive arrows, and boxing glove arrows.</p>
<p>As he had told Dig… it was going to be a busy night. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow crouched in a grouping of trees in the back of the Queen Mansion, observing the situation he was about to walk into. He could see at least two of the S.W.A.T. squads; one was on the far end of the yard from him, the other was on the veranda. Either way, he had to cover a long distance before they would be in range of his bow. His best option was to keep low and hope he blended in with the darkness until he was right on top of them. Green Arrow activated his comms. “<strong>I have eyes on two of the S.W.A.T. teams,</strong>” he said. “<strong>What’s the situation with the other two?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>The third S.W.A.T. team is guarding the front steps and the roundabout,</em>” Insight reported, “<em>and the fourth is still at the front gate.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Understood,</strong>” Green Arrow said and began moving forward, crouching low, bow held in one hand and the other held up and ready to draw an arrow at a moment’s notice. He had twenty bola arrows, twenty boxing glove arrows, ten explosive arrows, and ten sleeping gas arrows in his quiver tonight. Green Arrow managed to make it halfway towards the veranda before one of the S.W.A.T. team spotted him and opened fire. Green Arrow ran to the side, firing off a bola arrow at the responsible party, and earning a startled yell as the man found himself bound up in ropes. Green Arrow moved forward again, noting the S.W.A.T. team gathering at the top of the steps. He drew a sleeping gas arrow and fired it; the arrow landed in the center of the men and detonated, enveloping them in a cloud of sleeping gas. The men managed to get off a few shots before they collapsed, unconscious, and Green Arrow grimaced as one bullet grazed his shoulder. He had started training with Sara, but his reflexes were not as fast as they had been before he had been sent back in time by Novu and the mysterious Spectre.</p>
<p>Shouts alerted Green Arrow to the fact that the second S.W.A.T. team was coming up on him. One of them fired something that resulted in a sound like ‘thud-chunk’, and a moment later a canister of tear gas landed at Green Arrow’s feet and detonated. He immediately started coughing and moved to the side, trying to get somewhere the air was clearer, only to run into three of the S.W.A.T. team. They raised their weapons. Green Arrow closed the distance between them and delivered a quick uppercut to the faceguard of the S.W.A.T. team member’s helmet, sending him tumbling back for a moment, then turned and delivered a roundhouse kick to the second man’s head. The second man fell to the ground and Green Arrow fired off a bola arrow to trap him before turning and firing a sleeping gas arrow in between the other two, backing away as the arrow detonated and enveloped the two men in sleeping gas. They stumbled forward, weapons raised, and they fired haphazardly, striking the mansion behind Green Arrow and breaking some windows before they succumbed to the sleeping gas.</p>
<p>That was three down from the second unit, three more to go. Green Arrow turned only to catch a shotgun blast to the chest. He flew back and landed on the grass, the breath driven from his body by the shotgun blast and his body armor having taken a beating. He wouldn’t be able to take another hit from either a shotgun or a high-powered weapon like Blackhawk were sure to be using. Not without the bullet at least embedding itself in his skin, if not going deeper. But for now, he needed to figure out how to get out of this. A stinging sensation in his arm alerted Green Arrow to the fact that some of the shotgun pellets had pierced the sleeve of his left arm. He gritted his teeth as he sat up, the S.W.A.T. team surrounding him. “It’s over, vigilante,” said one of them. “Bow on the ground.” Green Arrow stared at him for a moment from his kneeling position and realized that there was only one way he was getting out of this; he would regret it, but it needed to be done. He set his bow on the ground, raising his hands in the air. The man who had spoken activated his radio. “We got him. Just off the veranda at the back of the house. Requesting back-up.”</p>
<p>“Good work, Selleck,” Quentin Lance said over the radio. “We’re sending a Blackhawk squad to back you up. How many down?”</p>
<p>“He took out Team #2 and half of our team,” Selleck reported, gesturing his teammates forward. They moved forward cautiously, and Green Arrow tried his best to look defeated. Soon, they were moving around behind him, grabbing him by the arms, and hauling him to his feet. That’s when he acted. He delivered a quick, sharp backwards kick to the knee of one man, who howled in pain as a <em>crack</em> resounded. The man released Green Arrow, who circled his arm around the man’s neck and hauled him in front of him to block Selleck, who lowered his weapon. At the same time, Green Arrow grabbed the sidearm of the man he had around the neck and turned, firing at the third man’s knee. The man howled in pain even as Green Arrow turned back around and kneecapped Selleck, who went down hard. Green Arrow let his human shield drop, snatched up his bow, and fired off three bola arrows, ignoring the sting of pain in his arm. “You son of a bitch!” Selleck growled. “You think you’re getting out of here? Tempest rules this city!”</p>
<p>Green Arrow strode up to Selleck and pressed down on his wounded knee with his boot. Selleck groaned in pain. “<strong>How many of the S.W.A.T. are loyal to Tempest?</strong>” Green Arrow demanded to know. Selleck shook his head, refusing to answer. Green Arrow stepped down harder on the man’s knee, and Selleck bit his lip to keep from crying out. “<strong><em>How many?</em></strong>”</p>
<p>“All of us!” Selleck finally shouted. “Everyone who came here tonight, S.C.P.D. and Blackhawk, is loyal to Tempest except for the Detective!”</p>
<p>“<strong>Well, that changes things,</strong>” Green Arrow said, before noting the Blackhawk squad coming towards him, raising their weapons as they came to a stop. He nocked and fired an explosive arrow and then fell flat on the ground as the Blackhawks fired. A moment later, his explosive arrow landed in their midst and detonated, sending them screaming to the side, writhing as flames spread on their gear. Green Arrow stood and made his way towards the side of the house. Going in through the back at this point would be suicide; he would need to do what Sara had once done and climb in through a window deeper inside of the mansion and make his way to Walter’s home office from there. Green Arrow sighed as he recalled Selleck’s words. Tempest’s hold went even deeper than he had ever believed if they owned the S.W.A.T. division. But as he said to Selleck, this changed things. He would still use all of his arrows depending on the situation, but now he wouldn’t spare the S.C.P.D. his more brutal methods. He had to take out any advantages Tempest had over him if he could. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Green Arrow found a suitable tree that led to a window on the second floor of the mansion and began climbing after hanging his bow across his torso. He grimaced as his left arm ached with pain. He would have to make sure that Naomi did what Felicity had once done and make sure any blood samples retrieved from him tonight were contaminated at the lab so that they couldn’t match his DNA. After all, he was in the system from his previous run-ins with the S.C.P.D. as Oliver Queen.</p>
<p>Green Arrow made his way slowly out onto the branch, knowing that with each step he was coming closer to where he would need to jump. He nearly missed the branch with his next step, and he nearly fell, catching himself and slowly easing himself back up into a standing position. “<strong>Fuck,</strong>” he said with feeling.</p>
<p>“<em>What is it, Green Arrow?</em>” Insight asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>My goddamn medication is having side effects,</strong>” he growled. “<strong>My coordination is off. That’s how they got the edge over me.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Spartan says you should scrub the mission and come back in,</em>” Insight said a moment later.</p>
<p>“<strong>No, I <em>have</em> to do this,</strong>” Green Arrow said. He made it to the end of the branch and leaped the short distance, stumbling as he landed. “<strong>Tell Spartan I know my own limits, and I haven’t gotten there yet.</strong>” Green Arrow used a flechette to leverage the window open and pushed it upward, climbing in through the window and touching down on the floor. It looked like he was in one of the bedrooms of the guest wing of the mansion. Walter’s office was on the first floor, near the back of the house. There were no stairs down to the back from the second floor. The only staircases down to the first floor were at the main entrance of the mansion, which was certain to be crawling with Blackhawks. Green Arrow pulled his bow from around his torso, noting that the pain in his arm seemed to have lessened. That was either very good or very bad, but either way, it meant he wasn’t going to be distracted by the pain anymore. “<strong>What about the fourth S.W.A.T. team? Are they still at the front gate?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Negative, they’re on their way to join up with the ones in the front, and then they’re all coming in,</em>” Insight replied a moment later. “<em>I got Spartan a hack into their comms and he’s monitoring them. We’ll pass information along as it comes.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Understood,</strong>” Green Arrow said. He opened the door to the room and peered out, looking down both ends of the hallway. There was no one in the halls, so Green Arrow stepped out and began making his way to the front of the house, one hand up and ready to nock an arrow at a moment’s notice. Green Arrow paused for a moment, closing his eyes as a wave of dizziness passed over him. Why, why did the side effects have to happen <em>now</em>? Green Arrow continued on a moment later, gritting his teeth. It had been a mistake; it had all been a mistake. He couldn’t wait two weeks for these side effects to finish cycling through while he adjusted to the medication. He had too much to do, too much that needed to happen before he was able to take down Malcolm, and he couldn’t do that if his coordination was off, if he was struggling to stay awake, if he was fighting off a wave of dizziness at the worst possible moment. He was going to stop taking these medications, starting tomorrow. He wouldn’t risk being unable to do what he had to do for his city. Starling deserved him at a hundred percent, and he wasn’t at a hundred percent as long as he was taking these damned medications. Maybe once Malcolm and Tempest were gone and the S.C.P.D. was cleaned up, among other things, he would be able to start again. But until then… he had lasted like this for almost eight years. He could last however long it took to bring down Malcolm. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>Green Arrow made it through the guest wing without any trouble and entered the family wing, which lay between the guest wing and the staircases leading down to the first floor. Green Arrow forced himself to be more alert as he made his way through the corridors. He passed by Thea’s bedroom, praying his little sister was already asleep and wouldn’t be woken up by his battle with the Blackhawks in the house below them. And if she did, he hoped she would stay in her room and not come out. He didn’t trust the Blackhawks not to fire at whatever moved, even if it was clearly not him. Green Arrow paused, cocking his head. There were men talking, coming closer. He could see their shadows on the wall. They were coming from the hallway leading to the stairs. Green Arrow nocked an explosive arrow and waited for them to appear. They came around a corner, all tense and ready for combat, and Green Arrow fired his arrow, which lodged in the corner that they had just turned. The arrowhead detonated and sent the men stumbling sideways.</p>
<p>Green Arrow rushed into their midst, delivering a quick, sharp kick to the knee of the closest man. There was a <em>crack</em> as the leg bent backwards, and the man screamed in pain as Green Arrow caught the next man across the jaw with his bow, splitting the skin open on his chin. Green Arrow nocked and fired a boxing glove arrow, firing it at point-blank range into the face of another man, who howled in pain as the boxing glove arrow broke the bridge of his nose. Green Arrow caught the punch aimed at him by the only man he hadn’t yet attacked, twisted the man’s arm so it was taut between them, and delivered a strike with his bow at the elbow joint. Another <em>crack</em> sounded and the man joined his companions in howling in pain.</p>
<p>Green Arrow delivered a roundhouse kick to the head of the man who he had struck in the jaw with his bow, landing a solid blow on the headgear the man wore and scrambling the man’s senses for a moment. Green Arrow delivered a quick knife-hand strike to the man’s throat, then turned and fired a sleeping gas arrow, which caught the man it was aimed at in the protective gear. The arrow detonated, consuming the man’s head in a cloud of sleeping gas, and he collapsed, delirious for a moment before he fell to the ground. Green Arrow turned and delivered a hard kick to the knee of the man who he had hit with the knife-hand strike, and the man went down with a howl. Green Arrow grunted in pain as someone’s foot landed a kick to the back of his own knee, sending pain shooting up and down his leg. He turned and found the other man whose leg he had broken was the responsible party. Green Arrow nocked and fired a bola arrow, tying the man up.</p>
<p>He turned, wincing as the pain his knee flared, and caught the punch of the man whose nose had been broken by the boxing glove arrow. He was the last man standing, and Green Arrow launched a kick to the man’s knee, his own injured leg wobbling dangerously and throwing his kick off. The man grinned and moved forward, hands managing to wrap around Green Arrow’s throat. “The detective wants you alive, but Gaynor’s fine if you’re dead,” the man said as he strangled Green Arrow.</p>
<p>Green Arrow brought his elbows down on the arms of the ape choking him, breaking his hold, and then delivered a right hook to the man’s jaw, discombobulating him for a moment, but only for a moment. He lunged forward, throwing his own left hook, and Green Arrow dodged it, wincing again as his injured leg flared with pain, and grabbed the man’s wrist and elbow, pulling him forward, using his own momentum against him. Green Arrow’s arm wrapped around the man’s neck, putting him in a chokehold. The man growled, lifting Green Arrow off of his feet and slamming him against the wall of the corridor. Green Arrow held on, tightening the chokehold as the man slammed him against the wall again. He could hear men coming. He needed to finish this quickly. Finally, the man fell to his knees, eyes rolling up, and Green Arrow let him fall to the ground.</p>
<p>There was the <em>thunk</em> of something falling on the ground behind Green Arrow, and he whirled, hand going up to his quiver, only to freeze, because standing there, trembling, with a glass of water at her feet, was his little sister, who was staring at him, pale with fright, hazel eyes wide with terror. There was only one reason for that; she had seen the entire thing. Green Arrow could do nothing to comfort her, because to her, he was an enemy to her family, here to steal from them. So, he said nothing, instead turning and heading down the hall towards the sound of voices building up, limping because of his injured leg, nocking another explosive arrow.</p>
<p>Men appeared ahead of him, and Green Arrow fired his bow, and the arrow detonated in the midst of the men, sending them flying in all directions with screams, the force of the blast breaking their legs. Green Arrow fired off a set of bola arrows before arriving at the banister looking down at the entrance hall. He nocked and fired arrow after arrow, moving along the banister, firing down into the midst of the men, each arrow an explosive arrow. Explosions rippled through the crowd, throwing the men in all directions, flames shooting up their limbs or the force of the explosion breaking their legs. Green Arrow limped his way down the staircase, counting the men he had laid out. All of them were in Blackhawk tactical gear, and he would say there were about twelve men here. Combine with the team he had taken out outside and the one in the hallway upstairs, who were probably the ones meant to protect his family, and he had taken care of the entirety of the Blackhawk forces. Once they knew he was inside they must’ve figured overwhelming force was the way to go. A poor choice on their part, but he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. He activated his comms. “<strong>What’s the status on the S.C.P.D. S.W.A.T.?</strong>” he asked, gritting is teeth as his injured knee sent another wave of pain shooting up and down his leg.</p>
<p>“<em>The fourth team is about three-quarters of the way there,</em>” Insight replied. “<em>You don’t have long. Spartan is again suggesting you get out of there.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>I’m almost there,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>That’s a negative on the retreat.</strong>” He made his way towards the back of the house, nocking his last explosive arrow. He would need it for a shock-and-awe entry into Walter’s office, just long enough to hit Gaynor and Quentin with bola arrows. He made his way to the office. The sliding door was closed, as he expected. He drew back his bow and fired. The arrow detonated, throwing wood splinters inward, and he heard both Quentin and Gaynor cry out in alarm. Green Arrow fired off a pair of bola arrows at the two men that he could see through the wood dust, and then he limped in through the door. “<strong>I’ll just be a couple of minutes,</strong>” he told the two men, who were writhing in their bindings.</p>
<p>“You son of a bitch, those are good men you put down out there!” Quentin snarled.</p>
<p>“<strong>Actually, they’re dirty, answering directly to Tempest,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>I know you won’t believe me, but that’s the truth, Detective Lance. And I am not going to give Tempest any advantages.</strong>”</p>
<p>“And what about my men?” Gaynor said.</p>
<p>“<strong>All of your men are Special Forces,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>I’d have been a fool to leave them the ability to come after me.</strong>”</p>
<p>“So, you’re not as dumb as you dress,” Gaynor grumbled as Green Arrow accessed Walter’s computer and plugged the flash drive in that would Naomi access.</p>
<p>“<strong>Insight, do your thing,</strong>” Green Arrow said.</p>
<p>“<em>Hacking in now, Green Arrow,</em>” Insight replied.</p>
<p>“Insight, huh? That who let us know about where to find my daughter after you saved her from Hunt?” Quentin asked. “It’s funny. My daughter, she sees you as some kind of hero. If she could see what you’ve done here, the carnage you’ve left in your wake, she would know the truth. That you’re nothing more than a thug, a criminal, someone to be reviled and sent to prison.” Green Arrow paused in watching Insight remotely access Queen Consolidated’s servers through Walter’s computer and turned to look at Quentin. Quentin smirked as he saw he had Green Arrow’s attention. “That’s your thing, isn’t it? That’s why you have all these trick arrows instead of just normal ones to put into people who piss you off. You want to be seen as a hero. Well, you’re not a hero, you sonofabitch. You’re a villain, and I’m going to bring you down.”</p>
<p>Green Arrow turned back to the computer, watching as the corporate accounts were accessed and Insight began draining twenty million into the Cayman Island account that he had set aside for his vigilante operations moving forward. If he continued using Starling City Liberty Trust, the S.C.P.D. would eventually learn about it and find out when the account had been used, and that would show where the money put into it had gone. But the Caymans? Cops were lucky if the Caymans admitted this or that bank <em>existed</em> there, much less give them access to transaction records. Not even the N.Y.P.D. could convince the Caymans to give up their records, and the N.Y.P.D. was one of the most respected police departments not just in the country, but in the world. The S.C.P.D. had no chance. “<strong>There are different kinds of heroes, Detective Lance,</strong>” Green Arrow finally replied. “<strong>There’s the kind of heroes who fight in the light of day, like you and your fellow officers, like the firemen who rescue people from burning buildings, like the soldiers who train all day every day to defend our country from its enemies, foreign and domestic. Then there are the heroes who do the ugly things, who do what they do without expecting thanks, because what they do is thankless.</strong>”</p>
<p>“And you’re the latter kind?” Gaynor said with a scoff.</p>
<p>“<strong>Perhaps,</strong>” Green Arrow said. The funds had been transferred, and he unplugged the flash drive, returning it to his pouch. He activated his comms. “<strong>Status on those S.W.A.T. teams?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>They’re breaching the Queen Mansion now, you gotta get out of there,</em>” Insight replied urgently.</p>
<p>Green Arrow walked over to the window that looked out on the grounds and opened it, throwing it wide open. He grimaced as he climbed through and leaped down five feet, his leg buckling, and he collapsed. He stood, grimacing, and began the long journey back to the woods behind the Queen Mansion. He was injured, worse than he had been in a while thanks to the fucking meds, but he had succeeded. By the time he got back to the Bunker, Naomi should have transferred the funds to the steel workers. His family had paid their debt to the people of Starling City.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. This was a pretty brutal one to write.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Writing Oliver and Diggle assessing the tactical situation was interesting. And yeah, Gaynor might yet become an issue between Oliver and Dig like it did in canon. We’ll see what happens.</p>
<p>*2* I can honestly see Tempest sinking their claws into S.W.A.T. since S.W.A.T. is only so well-geared because of Tempest forcing the likes of Adam Hunt to purchase new gear for them.</p>
<p>*3* I knew I needed to pay off the medication side effect angle, and I wanted to explain why Oliver is getting so banged up on this mission. It’s not just that his reflexes aren’t as fast as they were post-League. It’s because the medications themselves are slowing him down and knocking his coordination off.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Concerns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen, hood and mask down, limped into the Bunker from the garage, the limp far more pronounced now that he was coming down off of the adrenalin of succeeding in his mission. Diggle, who had been pacing back and forth, immediately moved forward, helping Oliver limp over to the medical area they had set up. “I’ve got a few shotgun pellets in my left arm and my knee’s in pretty bad shape,” Oliver reported to Diggle, who nodded shortly as Oliver sat down and shrugged out of the top part of his uniform, wincing as the fabric around the pellet holes pulled at his skin from where the blood had dried. He laid the top portion of the uniform on the cot beside him while Diggle brought over a metal rectangle with a shallow basin and a pair of tweezers, which he sanitized with a lighter before beginning to dig out the first pellet. Oliver noted Dig’s expression was stony, and he sighed. “I know you think I should have gone back,” he began.</p>
<p>“Damn right I think that!” Diggle said sharply, pulling out the first pellet, blood oozing from the wound now that the pellet wasn’t there to block the flow. “You were outnumbered forty to one and you were having side effects from your medications. If you were going to insist on doing this, then you should have at least had me come with you as Spartan. I didn’t say anything when you left because this is your operation, but if this is going to be the norm, Oliver, then I’m going to start insisting that you bring me along.”</p>
<p>“This wasn’t the norm, John,” Oliver said as Dig pulled out the second shotgun pellet. “I am more than capable of taking on those men, as I proved. The problem was the medication throwing off my coordination and causing me to be sluggish. I can’t afford that, not right now, not with Malcolm Merlyn and Tempest hanging over my head. Maybe once they’re taken care of, I can take a month to get used to medication, but right now, I need to be a hundred percent, and I wasn’t tonight because of those meds. So, I won’t be taking them anymore, starting tomorrow. Luckily, I just started, so there shouldn’t be any serious side effects from me stopping. I would think I’d need more of a build-up in my system of it before that happened.”</p>
<p>“You would,” Diggle said shortly, pulling the final pellet from Oliver’s arm. He placed a gauze pad over the three entry wounds and then wrapped it with a roll of ACE bandage. “Alright, up on the cot with that leg, and we’re gonna need to get you out of those pants. You need to put ice on that knee for a couple of hours, and that’s just <em>after</em> we make sure it doesn’t need put back into place. Sorry, Naomi,” Dig added over his shoulder at their tech expert. “But if Oliver’s going to keep doing this, then you might have to get used to the sight.”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Naomi said dryly. “I’ve had plenty of boyfriends, at least before I ended up an indentured servant for The Wall. Mr. Queen is just a little more scarred, and obviously nothing’s happening between us since he’s in a committed relationship. He’s not my type, anyways. I prefer fellow nerds.”</p>
<p>Oliver sighed, wincing as he swung his legs up onto the cot, and another flare of pain shot up and down his leg. He groaned. “Okay, yeah, I think something got dislocated and I just didn’t notice due to adrenalin,” he grunted.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s get those pants off and take a look,” Dig said grimly. He helped Oliver slowly peel the leather leggings off after taking off his boots, leaving Oliver in just his boxers. The knee looked swollen in Oliver’s opinion, which Dig confirmed the next moment. “The swelling indicates the knee’s been dislocated,” he told Oliver. “You probably made it a lot worse walking on it all of this time. We’re gonna need to push it back into place, then ice it for a few hours. You might as well get comfortable. You’re probably gonna be here the rest of the night.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Oliver said. He closed his eyes, bracing himself. “Do it.”</p>
<p>“Do you want something to bite on?” Dig asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said. “Now do it.” Dig nodded and with a sharp push, put Oliver’s knee back into place. Oliver closed his eyes as another wave of dizziness washed over him, his mind going blank for a moment. When he opened his eyes, there was a cold feeling around his knee and a blanket had been placed over him. “What happened?” he asked.</p>
<p>“You passed out,” Diggle said. “Probably a combination of the pain and your meds.”</p>
<p>“Then I’m <em>definitely</em> stopping taking them,” Oliver groaned, leaning back on the cot. “I can’t afford to pass out due to the meds mixing with pain.” He sighed. “I guess I might as well catch a couple of hours while I can.” He settled back, closing his eyes, and hoped he didn’t have too many nightmares about what he had been forced to do with his own family. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver entered his apartment early the next morning, a slight limp all that remained as evidence of his rough night, and with any luck, that limp would vanish within the next few hours since he wouldn’t be putting it to much use sitting behind his desk at Queen Consolidated. Oliver was here just long enough to change into fresh clothes and to toss out his medications. He would need to talk to Walter and see how his family was dealing with what happened last night, since he couldn’t pretend to be uninterested in what was happening with his family, not on this subject. Oliver made his way up to his bedroom and changed out of the sweater and jeans he had been wearing and into a suit. He went to his bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet behind the bathroom mirror and grabbed the two bottles of medications. He tossed them in the small garbage can by the sink, then he made his way downstairs. He had just enough time to fix breakfast. He would stick with something simple; oatmeal and toast.</p>
<p>Oliver put a small pot filled with water on to boil and took down a container of oatmeal in preparation. He also grabbed a glass from the cupboard, went to the fridge, and poured a glass of orange juice. Dig had grabbed his own breakfast on the way in; he had suggested Oliver get something from the takeout place Dig had pulled into, but Oliver had refused, especially since the food would be cold by the time he got here, anyways. Oliver took a drink of his orange juice and leaned against the island counter, setting the glass on the counter beside him.</p>
<p>Last night had not gone as well as he had hoped. He had received a couple of injuries that could’ve been avoided if his reflexes had been faster and his coordination at one hundred percent. He knew Dig was right; he should have waited, perhaps even let his family think that Green Arrow was choking, since they would have eventually released Blackhawk from protecting them, and the S.C.P.D. would’ve only been on the grounds last night. But Oliver had wanted to get this done, get attacking his family for a second time over with, and so he had pushed forward even after he had been injured and he had realized his coordination was off. Dig had been angry, and rightly so, for him risking his life like that. Oliver sighed; he had brought Dig onboard to help keep him alive, including advising him about the current situation. He should have listened to Dig when he nearly fell off of that tree branch and scrubbed the mission for the night, let Blackhawk and the S.C.P.D. have a perceived victory. At least Naomi had managed to ensure any blood samples found last night were contaminated in the lab, ensuring that his identity remained a secret.</p>
<p>The water was boiling, he noted, so he scooped some oatmeal into the pot. It would take a few minutes for the oatmeal to cook. Oliver stirred it slightly with a spoon, his thoughts circling around to the moment last night when he had turned, prepared to fire, only to find his little sister behind him, frightened out of her wits after having seen him more or less destroy Blackhawk’s men that were supposed to be protecting her, Walter, and Moira. Without her knowing it was him under the hood, that he would never hurt her, Thea would have been scared out of her mind at seeing someone tear through the Blackhawks without seeming to lose any of his mobility despite the lucky hit one of the Blackhawks had gotten in. Oliver wished he could have comforted her, told her he wasn’t going to hurt her, but she wouldn’t have believed him without him revealing himself to her, and while Thea had accepted who he was in the future, that had been <em>after</em> she had grown up a little and trained under Malcolm to understand what it meant to be a warrior. But right now, his little sister was the sheltered teenage daughter of a wealthy family, of <em>two</em> wealthy families, an innocent and naïve young woman who didn’t understand the cruelties of the world just yet, and <em>Oliver</em> had shattered her innocent view of the world by launching an all-out assault on their family’s home as Green Arrow. Somehow, he would have to reconcile himself with that.</p>
<p>The oatmeal finished cooking and Oliver lowered the heat, scooping the oatmeal into a bowl. He got out a gallon of milk, poured a little into the bowl with the oatmeal, and mixed them together with a spoon before adding a dollop of honey to sweeten it; he preferred honey to sugar after the island, and that hadn’t changed. Not to mention, this <em>was</em> his body just after the island; he was still getting used to Western fare again, and as far as sweeteners were concerned, honey was easier to digest than sugar. Oliver leaned against the island counter and ate the oatmeal, wondering just how his family was dealing with the aftermath of his attack. The entire front entrance hall of the mansion would have to be remodeled, he thought dryly, remembering the burns in the carpet and the wood paneling that had been blown off the walls by his explosive arrows. The upstairs hall where he had fought the team protecting his family would also need some remodeling. The outside of the mansion would also need to be worked on, to cover up the bullet holes.</p>
<p>All in all, while last night had ultimately been a success, it had been something that could have been avoided if his family had just been willing to do the <em>right thing</em>. Why was he the only one in his family who saw what their family had done to the city and that it needed to be corrected?</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver knocked on the glass door of the C.E.O.’s office. Walter, inside, looked up and smiled lightly, waving him in. Oliver entered, managing to conceal his limp as he did so. “Oliver, good to see you,” Walter said. “Can I help you with something?”</p>
<p>“I was wondering how last night went,” Oliver said. “With Green Arrow. Did he come back?”</p>
<p>“He did,” Walter said, gesturing for Oliver to sit down. Oliver did so as Walter continued, “I am still trying to fathom what happened last night, Oliver. We had twenty-four of the S.C.P.D.’s finest and twenty of Blackhawk’s most skilled assets, and Green Arrow still mowed through them like they were amateurs. Blackhawk’s forces are all in the hospital now, most of them with bad burns from the explosive arrows the vigilante used. Three of the S.W.A.T. team are also in the hospital with debilitating injuries. Green Arrow got what he wanted, Oliver. Twenty million dollars was drained from one of our Vancouver subsidiaries to an off-shore account and even though we know where the money’s going to go, there’s no way to confirm that the money that was stolen from us is being given to the steel workers. I’m afraid we have no choice but to accept what’s happened.”</p>
<p>“That’s unfortunate,” Oliver said. “And Mom? Thea? How are they doing? It must’ve been so frightening if you all heard any of that.”</p>
<p>“It was,” Walter said with a nod. “Moira and I woke up to an explosion in the hall and sounds of fighting. Then Thea came into our room, trembling and quite frightened. She had seen Green Arrow take down the Blackhawk squad responsible for our protection, seemingly without being injured. Then we heard more explosions. The entire entrance hall of the mansion will need to be remodeled. Your mother is devastated, of course, both at Thea’s traumatic experience and the damage done to the mansion. Thea is staying home from school today. She can’t handle being out and about. She’s too frightened that she’ll hear Green Arrow’s come back for more.”</p>
<p>“Oh, God,” Oliver whispered, and he didn’t have to affect any of the emotion in his voice this time. Had he damaged his sister’s psyche more than he had thought? Had he miscalculated just how damaging seeing him brutalize those men could have been to her? “Walter, I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“No, Oliver, <em>I’m</em> the one who is sorry,” Walter said heavily. “You came to me and expressed concerns that Green Arrow would target us and suggested a way to pre-emptively stop him from targeting us. I refused, believing we would be adequately protected. The injuries of those men, the state of the mansion, Thea’s current condition… it’s all because I wasn’t willing to entertain doing what you suggested. I should have.”</p>
<p>“I never imagined that Green Arrow would do something like <em>this</em>, though,” Oliver said. “I-I thought he would break into this building to get at our servers, not that he would target you at home.”</p>
<p>“He would have needed my access to the servers, and it was apparently easier to access it from the mansion than breaking into Queen Consolidated, probably because our home system is not as well-protected from intrusion as the on-site computers here at Queen Consolidated,” Walter said. “You are not responsible for this, Oliver. You saw there was a possibility that he would come after us and offered a way to stop it from happening. It was my own hubris that caused this mess. I’ll be more mindful of your suggestions in the future.”</p>
<p>“Tell Mom and Thea I’m sorry that they had such a horrible experience,” Oliver said, slowly standing.</p>
<p>“I will,” Walter said. “You’re a good man, Oliver.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Walter,” Oliver said before turning and leaving the C.E.O.’s office, knowing that if Walter knew the truth that he wouldn’t be saying that; he would be calling Detective Lance to have Oliver arrested. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn pulled his black 997 Carrera Porsche up in front of the Queen Mansion, exiting and walking to the front door. He rang the bell, waiting on the step. He had heard from Ted Gaynor that Green Arrow had mowed through his men last night, which gave Malcolm an estimation of Green Arrow’s likely military training. If he could take on Special Forces, then there were only two options he could be: Black Ops or Delta Force. The former was more likely to have ended up as part of a militia, as Malcolm suspected Green Arrow to have been before coming to Starling City. Delta Force were more or less lifers in the military. Black Ops, on the other hand, had plenty of discharges due to mental health issues and the like. Not everyone was cut out for that life, and Green Arrow’s unwillingness to kill could stem from having had one too many missions where he had to kill an innocent in order to maintain operational security. However he had found out about the Undertaking, he had likely seen it as his chance to atone for his sins.</p>
<p>Of course, one good thing had come out of all of this, Malcolm mused as he continued to wait on the front step. He now had confirmation that Moira was <em>not</em> the leak. There was no chance she would have her own family targeted by Green Arrow, especially with their daughter still living at home. She wouldn’t want to risk Thea getting caught in the crossfire between Green Arrow and the forces assembled to bring him down. So, that was a relief. He would have hated to learn that the woman who had become his right hand in Tempest had ended up being his betrayer. That left the more likely suspects of either Carl Ballard or Frank Chen, the latter of whom was removed from Starling and had remained in China for the bulk of the past five years since he had betrayed Robert Queen to Malcolm, no doubt because he couldn’t stomach the idea of facing Moira, knowing he had helped to kill her husband and son. The former, of course, had a weak stomach and was pushing for the chance to gentrify part of the Glades, turn a profit from them. Either could be the leak, and Malcolm would need to carefully find out which of them it was.</p>
<p>The door opened, Raisa on the other side. “Ah, Mr. Merlyn,” she said. “Mrs. Queen said to expect you. She’s in the sitting room.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Raisa,” Malcolm said congenially, stepping through the door and examining the entrance hall of the Queen Mansion. Workers were ripping up the ruined carpet and pulling off the remaining chunks of wood paneling on the walls that had had parts of it blown away by Green Arrow’s explosive arrows. While Malcolm was old school with his arrows, he couldn’t deny that some of Green Arrow’s trick arrows had potential to be of use to him. Explosive arrows were one of these, as were the injection arrows, which his scientists had finally told him were filled with a variant of tetrodotoxin, fast-acting when injected into the bloodstream via a heart shot, as Green Arrow was fond of making with those.</p>
<p>Malcolm made his way to the sitting room and found Moira sitting on the couch, reading a book. “Malcolm,” she said. “I figured you would stop by.”</p>
<p>“I saw the entrance hall,” Malcolm said. “And Mr. Gaynor gave me a brief summary of what happened last night. Are you and Thea alright?”</p>
<p>“We’re fine, Malcolm,” Moira said automatically, then sighed. “Well, I am. Thea stayed home from school today and has barricaded herself in her room. She’s afraid, Malcolm, afraid that Green Arrow will come back and do something worse. She <em>watched</em> him take down the men assigned to protect us in the family wing. He broke their bones and beat them down in front of her, then stared menacingly at her, as though telling her to keep quiet. She did, of course; she couldn’t have made a sound if she wanted to. She’s barely said a word except to say what happened to the police, and even then, it took a while for Quentin to pull it out of her.” Moira’s expression was furious as she met Malcolm’s gaze. “I want him found, Malcolm. I want Green Arrow found, and I want him to pay for what he’s done to Thea.”</p>
<p>“I have my people searching for him continually,” Malcolm said. “This city belongs to me. He can’t hide forever, and when I find him, I’ll send our <em>associate</em> to finish him.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Moira said.</p>
<p>“May I see Thea?” Malcolm asked. “I might be able to help her.”</p>
<p>“I suppose it couldn’t hurt for you to try,” Moira said, standing smoothly. “Follow me.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver entered Laurel’s office at C.N.R.I. with a couple of Styrofoam containers. “Got some stuff from the food truck down the street,” he said. “I told the guy who I was getting lunch for and he packed up a burger and fries for you. He says it’s your mainstay from him.”</p>
<p>“It is,” Laurel said, accepting the container Oliver handed her. “How about you? What did you get?”</p>
<p>“Chicken tenders and tater tots,” Oliver replied, pulling his chair closer to Laurel’s desk and setting his container on the desk in front of him, opening it. “Anyways, before we get into any serious talk, I wanted to suggest we have a date night tonight. I can cook something up and bring it to your place and we can have a relaxing evening before I have to go to my night job.”</p>
<p>“That sounds good,” Laurel said. “What were you thinking?”</p>
<p>“Lasagna,” Oliver said. “I think I’ve got the recipe down.”</p>
<p>“Alright, lasagna sounds good,” Laurel said. “But what kind?”</p>
<p>“Standard meat sauce lasagna,” Oliver replied. “So, have you spoken to your father today?”</p>
<p>“I did,” Laurel said. “He stopped by to preach the evils of vigilantism. Ollie, did you really have to cripple those three S.W.A.T. guys? That’s not going to earn you any trust from the S.C.P.D.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t really have a choice,” Oliver replied. “They had me dead to rights. I had to let them get close and then take them down hard. Of course, then Selleck told me that the entire S.W.A.T. division answers to Tempest.”</p>
<p>“What?” Laurel whispered in shock.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I felt like that when he said it,” Oliver said grimly, dipping a tater tot in ketchup and popping it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, then said, “According to Selleck, everyone that was there last night, except your Dad, was loyal to Tempest. I never imagined how deep the rot of their corruption had spread, Laurel. This is beyond even my imagining, and I knew it was widespread thanks to the List.”</p>
<p>Laurel shook her head. “Alright, I guess I get why you decided to do that,” she said. “But you do need to be careful, Ollie. You don’t want to cross too many lines.” She hesitated for a moment, then continued, “Speaking of crossing lines, there’s something I’d like to talk to you about regarding the case we’ve been working on.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I forgot to ask how that’s going,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Brodeur’s in custody and Ankov is in the wind,” Laurel replied. “I’m going out to Iron Heights tomorrow to pick Declan up and take him to see his little girl, then to a hotel. But that’s not what we need to talk about, Ollie.” Oliver raised an eyebrow in question. “Moss. She caved to everything I asked for and told Brodeur to make an appointment when he interrupted our meeting. She wouldn’t have done that without an incentive. You blackmailed her. Didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Technically speaking, my tech expert blackmailed her,” Oliver said. “Alright. I can see this is bothering you. Let’s walk through what might have been. Say I didn’t blackmail her. What would her reaction to the file have been, considering Declan has no appeals left?”</p>
<p>“She would have refused to acknowledge it,” Larel said after a moment, shoulders slumping.</p>
<p>“And you said Brodeur came in while you were in with the judge,” Oliver said. “So, say the judge refused to acknowledge the file and Brodeur walks in. What do you do?”</p>
<p>“I tell him I’ve found the loose thread, that I’ll keep pulling until his world unravels,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“Which he would respond to by trying to kill both Declan and you, probably at the same time while you were at Iron Heights,” Oliver said. “So, tell me, Laurel, does blackmailing in this instance help the innocent or hurt them?”</p>
<p>“It helps,” Laurel said with a sigh. “I just… I didn’t expect you to do something like that. Green Arrow needs to be better than blackmail, Ollie. Otherwise, you’ll never be anything to other people than a thuggish Robin Hood. And I don’t want that. I want people to look at Green Arrow and see what I do. A hero.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure if I can be that kind of hero, Laurel,” Oliver said after a moment. “I don’t know if I can be the kind of hero that doesn’t do underhanded things to get the job done. I’ve been trained to think one way, and not killing my enemies is already forcing me to forget a part of my training to not be seen as the man I became to survive but as someone else, something else, something better.”</p>
<p>“I believe in you, Ollie,” Laurel said, smiling at him. “You <em>are</em> capable of doing this. You are capable of being better than you think you are.”</p>
<p>“I hope one day I can reward your belief in me,” Oliver said quietly. “So, what else do you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel entered her apartment just after five-thirty p.m. that evening, setting a stack of files on her hallway nightstand heading for the couch. She was so glad she hadn’t chosen to wear high heels today, instead opting to wear flats with her black pantsuit and navy-blue blouse. She had decided not to because of what had happened Friday night, when her high heels had been knocked off of her feet as she was dragged towards that alley by the gang. Laurel sat on the couch, curling her legs up under her, and flipped on the television, turning on Channel 52 News. The headline story was the attack the previous night on the Queen family by the Green Arrow, as reported by Susan Williams. Laurel noted that Susan was keeping it professional, but she knew from talking with the woman how she felt about the wealthy and powerful, coming from a working-class family, same as Laurel did. And considering what Laurel now knew about the Queens, she couldn’t exactly say Susan was <em>wrong</em> to have that opinion. Robert and Moira had turned out to not be the best people; Thea was still forming her own identity; and Oliver was whose heroics Susan was reporting on, speculating that Green Arrow’s attack had had something to do with the steel factory closing five years ago.</p>
<p>Laurel sighed as the news went to a commercial break. Ollie was taking a break from Green Arrow tonight, he had said, instead focusing on training with Sara, who had texted Laurel just as she was leaving C.N.R.I. to say she was heading to Oliver’s base, which Laurel had yet to see. She would have to get Oliver to show her one of these days.</p>
<p>Laurel heard the creak of a floorboard behind her, and then something clamped down over her mouth and nose while an arm circled around her neck, holding her in place as she writhed, legs kicking out and pushing her coffee table forward. There was an unusual smell filling her nostrils, and she was beginning to feel lightheaded. <em>Chloroform,</em> she thought to herself as her hands shot up and tried to pry the hand pressing the rag to her mouth and nose away, but whoever was behind her remained strong, and her attempts to pry the hand away from her mouth and nose grew weaker as her limbs grew heavier. Laurel’s green eyes rolled up in her head and her eyelids closed, her struggles stilling.</p>
<p>Her attacker stepped around the couch, the rag falling to her lap, and studied her for a moment. He tilted her head back, examining her exposed throat. It would be so easy to kill her right now. Suffocation with a pillow, slashing her throat open with a kitchen knife like he had done to Camille Declan, even good old-fashioned strangulation, all of which he could use to kill her before she ever woke up. But he wanted more than to just kill her. He wanted to take his time, break her, make her fear him. And for that, he needed to take her somewhere else. The Albanians who ran the Guggenheim Projects owed him a favor. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* I wanted to explore the aftermath of the attack on the mansion, specifically the treatment of Oliver’s injuries, since that is something that occasionally gets focus on “Arrow”.</p>
<p>*2* Oliver checking to see how his family was reacting was needed because of things that are happening very soon.</p>
<p>*3* In 1x04, at the prison, Ankov takes his time to slam Laurel against the chainlink fence, press her face against it for a moment, then throw her to the ground before pinning her to the ground and strangling her. That strikes me as the behavior of someone who very much is all about power, control, and exercising his dominion over another living person. Which, of course, will be his undoing. Bad guys are so predictable.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Revelation, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Today, I’m posting two chapters instead of one. These next two chapters are very interconnected and since I have over two weeks’ worth of chapters already written, I didn’t see any problem with posting the two-parter. I will be posting one chapter in the morning, one in the evening.  </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen entered Laurel’s apartment building with a smile on his face, his hands carrying a pan with his meat lasagna in it, covered by tinfoil. Oliver was looking forward to Laurel trying his home cooking; while he wasn’t particularly proud of the time he had spent as a domesticated lion/househusband while with Felicity, he <em>was</em> proud of his culinary skills. Oliver made it to the third floor and walked down the hall to 305, his smile fading slightly as he noted the door to Laurel’s apartment was slightly ajar. Oliver slowly pushed the door open with his foot. “Laurel?” he called out as he set the lasagna down on the cabinet just inside the door. “You here?” Oliver noted the stack of files, indicating that Laurel had been here, as he walked further into her apartment.</p>
<p>Oliver entered Laurel’s living room and took note of the rumpled fabric on the couch, the way the coffee table had been pushed back, ruffling the carpet. All classic signs of a struggle. <em>Ankov,</em> he thought grimly. Ankov was the only one, at the moment, who would have reason to abduct Laurel or wish harm on her. Oliver dug his encrypted cell phone out of his pocket and brought up the contact for the Bunker, calling it as he put the phone to his ear. “What is it, Mr. Queen?” Naomi asked on the other end.</p>
<p>“Laurel appears to have been kidnapped again,” Oliver said. “I’m pretty sure it was Ankov. I need you to track where they went for me. I’m on my way to the Bunker now.”</p>
<p>“On it,” Naomi said before Oliver hung up, pocketing the encrypted phone and turning to leave, only to stop as he spotted Tommy Merlyn standing behind him.</p>
<p>“Ollie? What’s going on? Who were you talking to on the phone? Where’s Laurel?” Tommy asked.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here, Tommy?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“I stopped by to see how Laurel’s doing,” Tommy said. “I haven’t seen her in a while. Ollie, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Laurel’s been kidnapped again,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“What? We need to call the cops, then!” Tommy said in alarm.</p>
<p>Oliver put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “No, we don’t,” he said. “By the time they get here and process the scene, I’ll have her back. I have everything well in hand.”</p>
<p>“Ollie, what are you talking about?” Tommy asked. “This is Laurel we’re talking about. How are you going to find her without the cops?”</p>
<p>Oliver stared at Tommy for a moment, debating. On the one hand, Tommy had had a personal experience with Green Arrow, but once he learned who it was under the hood, he should mellow out on that front. After all, in the last timeline, when Oliver had been killing people, Tommy had never once exposed him, even though he believed Oliver to be a serial killer. In fact, he had <em>covered</em> for Oliver. In this timeline, Oliver hadn’t killed a single person. “Tommy, do you trust me?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“You know I do,” Tommy said. “You’re my best friend, my <em>brother</em>.”</p>
<p>“Then come with me, and I’ll show you how I’m going to get Laurel back without the police,” Oliver said. “I promise that it will work, that she’ll be safe. But we need to move quickly.”</p>
<p>“Alright, Ollie,” Tommy said after a moment. “I’ll come with you.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go, then,” Oliver said, leading Tommy out of Laurel’s apartment, leaving the pan of lasagna behind and closing the door behind them. Oliver led the way down the stairs and out the door. He led Tommy towards the Bentley. “We’ll take my car, bring you back when Laurel is safe,” Oliver said before looking at Dig. “Dig, Laurel’s been kidnapped. We’re going to the Bunker.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure that’s wise, sir?” Diggle asked, looking at Tommy carefully, noting the young man’s confusion.</p>
<p>“I trust Tommy with my life,” Oliver replied. Diggle stared at him for a moment, then nodded and opened the door. The two young men got in, and Diggle shut the door behind them before circling the car and getting in the driver’s side. Oliver knew Diggle still had reservations, but he was accepting that Oliver was doing this because at the end of the day, this was Oliver’s mission, and he could choose who he trusted with his secret. All Dig could do was express concern after the fact for the widening of the circle of who knew that Oliver was Green Arrow. “Tommy, what you’re going to see will be hard for you to understand, but I promise that I will explain everything to you,” Oliver said, looking at his friend.</p>
<p>“Ollie… what’s going on?” Tommy asked. Oliver simply turned to look out the window, and Tommy stared at his friend, wondering what the big secret was.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The Bentley pulled into the underground garage of the Bunker, Diggle shutting off the engine. “Where are we?” Tommy asked.</p>
<p>“Somewhere safe,” Oliver said as he opened the door. “Come on. The answers you’re looking for are waiting for you. And remember, I’ll explain everything, once Laurel is back. Just know that what I’m doing, I’m doing for the good of the city.” Oliver got out of the car, Tommy following.</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn was confused as he followed his best friend into a large, spacious room filled with computers and all sorts of stands. Tommy’s breath caught in his throat as he spotted a familiar woman with blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. “Sara?” he choked out. “How…”</p>
<p>“Hey, Tommy,” Sara Lance said with a sad smile. “Sorry you had to find out this way. Would’ve preferred you found out when I officially come back from the dead.” She turned to Oliver. “You sure about this?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” Oliver said. “Naomi,” he said, turning to the Indian woman sitting behind the computers, “what have you got?”</p>
<p>“You were right, Mr. Queen, it was Ankov,” the woman, Naomi, said. “Luckily, I was able to follow them using traffic cams and the like. He took her to the Guggenheim Projects in the Glades. They’re currently controlled by the Albanians.”</p>
<p>“Good to know,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>Tommy, meanwhile, was looking around, and he stopped, staring in horror at a familiar uniform, a uniform he had seen on a man who had attacked him and the Queens at dinner Friday night, the same night Oliver left for the expo in Metropolis. And then the man had attacked the Queens again last night, just after Oliver had returned from Metropolis. <em>It can’t be,</em> he said numbly in his mind, staring at the uniform of the Green Arrow, at the stand with the bow, at the glass cases containing row upon row of arrows, at the archery range tucked away in the back. <em>This can’t be real,</em> Tommy thought. <em>I’m hallucinating, or I’m having a nightmare. No way that this is real!</em></p>
<p>Oliver noted Tommy was silent, which was better than him shouting up a storm about the fact Oliver was Green Arrow. Oliver had other things to focus on, however. “I know you want to come, Sara,” Oliver said, and Sara raised her eyebrows at him, curious. “But there’s only room for two people on my bike, and I’m bringing Laurel back here after I deal with Ankov.”</p>
<p>“We could always take the van,” Sara pointed out.</p>
<p>“We could,” Oliver allowed, “but I also want Ankov to face normal justice. Considering he took your sister, I don’t think you’ll be as lenient.”</p>
<p>“Probably not,” Sara admitted after a moment. “Fine. But you bring her right back here so we can check her over.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Oliver said. He turned and walked to Tommy, who had moved to stand in front of the mannequin holding the Green Arrow’s uniform. “I know this can’t be easy, especially after Friday and last night,” Oliver said quietly to his friend. “But believe me, Tommy, none of you were ever in any danger. I would never hurt my family, or you. I could never do that. But I had to make you all believe I was a stranger who would do anything to get what he came for. But you were never in any danger, and last night my family was in more danger from the Blackhawks and the S.C.P.D. then from me. S.W.A.T. and Blackhawks shoot first, ask questions later. Luckily, the only one who was out in the halls was Thea, and she stayed out of the line of fire.”</p>
<p>“This is actually real,” Tommy said numbly. “You’re him. How?”</p>
<p>“That’s a long story, but the short version is that people need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy,” Oliver said, “and I couldn’t do that as Oliver Queen. I’m a man, flesh and blood. I can be killed or destroyed. But as a symbol, I can be immortal, I can be everlasting. I’ve also learned in my time away that there are some people in this world who deal only in extremes, and it is naïve to think anything less than extreme measures will stop them. I don’t kill; I’ve done enough of that in the past five years. But I’m not above putting a target down hard so they can’t get back up and shoot me in the face.”</p>
<p>Tommy just stared at his friend, then wandered over to the table and sat down heavily in a seat, holding his head in his hands.</p>
<p>“Do you think he can handle it?” Diggle asked Oliver quietly.</p>
<p>“He’ll have to,” Oliver said. “And I believe he can.” Oliver gathered his uniform. “I have to get ready. Keep an eye out?”</p>
<p>“Always,” Diggle said as Oliver retreated to the facilities.</p>
<p>When Oliver exited in full Green Arrow regalia, his hood and mask down around his neck, Tommy was waiting for him. Oliver stopped, looking at his best friend. “I know you have questions,” Oliver said. “And I’ll answer them. But first, I have to go save Laurel.”</p>
<p>“You really think you can do that?” Tommy asked. “I’ve been listening to those three. These Albanians don’t like visitors and they’re all going to be armed. Do you really think you can take them on all by yourself?”</p>
<p>“I know I can,” Oliver said, moving his mask into place and flipping his hood up. He went to his quiver next, swinging it into place; the quiver had his standard loadout this time. Finally he picked up his bow. “Try and pinpoint Laurel’s position inside the projects,” he told Naomi, who nodded as Oliver headed to the garage.</p>
<p>Tommy returned to the table, trying to wrap his head around the multitude of revelations that had just been piled on him.</p>
<p>Sara Lance was alive. From the sounds of it, she would be being legally brought back from the dead soon, so, okay, he could deal with that one.</p>
<p>His best friend was the Green Arrow, the man who had been waging a one-man war on crime, who had declared his intent to bring to justice those he saw as corrupting the city, specifically the one percent, their own income bracket. He had also declared that there was some kind of conspiracy, called Tempest, in his debut speech. Oliver had saved Laurel’s life twice, crushed the Triad, brought down the likes of Martin Somers and James Holder, patrolled the Glades and taken down petty criminals… but the thing that haunted Tommy the most was what had happened this past weekend. Oliver had attacked his own family, had <em>stolen</em> twenty million dollars from his own company to give to the steel workers who had lost their jobs when his father had closed the factory. He had left twenty-three men broken and burned in his assault on the Queen Mansion last night, and he had done it without hesitation. What could have happened to Oliver in those five years to do this? What could have turned his best friend into a very violent <em>Robin Hood</em>? And how had he been able to sit through that dinner party and smile at the people he was targeting, laugh along with them at jokes made at his expense, even speak disparagingly of himself? How could he do that with such sincerity, then turn around and do <em>this</em>? <strong><em>*1*</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow arrived outside of the Guggenheim Projects, shutting off the engine of his bike and dismounting before plucking his bow from where it rested on the cradle he had mounted between the handlebars. Green Arrow moved towards the projects entrance, noting the people whispering and pointing at him, some of them shying away while others stared at him in wonder. Green Arrow entered the projects and found two Albanians waiting for him, both armed with automatics. For the sake of appearances, and to keep Tommy from thinking he was just a violent sociopath if things took a turn for the worse in his friend’s thought processes, Green Arrow said, “<strong>A man named Ankov brought a woman named Laurel Lance here. If you let me pass peacefully, I will leave you and your operation unmolested. Stay in my way, and I’ll be forced to break you.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Ankov paid us good money to stop you,” One of the Albanians said, his accent thick.</p>
<p>“<strong>Fair enough,</strong>” Green Arrow said before throwing two taser flechettes, one right after the other, catching the men in their chests. They collapsed, shuddering as the taser overloaded their nervous system and knocked them unconscious. Green Arrow stepped into the hallway and stared down it. There were about twenty men between him and the stairs leading up into the projects. “<strong>Good, I need the exercise,</strong>” he mused, then nocked and fired a magnetic arrow into the center of the first grouping of five men, who were armed with crowbars and metal baseball bats. The magnetic arrow activated, stripping the men of their weapons, and Green Arrow fired off a round of injection arrows, catching each of them in the chest. The men stumbled to the ground as the tetrodotoxin took effect, and Green Arrow walked passed them, nocking and firing a sleeping gas arrow, which lodged itself in the low ceiling above the next group of men. The arrow detonated, a cloud of gas flowing downward onto the men, filling their airways. They coughed, stumbling off to the side, and collapsed to the ground, unconscious, as the cloud dissipated.</p>
<p>Green Arrow fired off bola arrow after bola arrow at the next group, wrapping them up tightly before they could raise their weapons. The guns went off, shooting the floor (and in one case a man’s foot), and the men teetered in place for a moment before falling over, writhing in their bindings. Green Arrow walked calmly over them and looked at the last group of five men, who were all unarmed. He looked at them, looked back at the mess of unconscious or bound men, then looked back at them, tilting his head from side to side, his neck bones cracking audibly. The message was clear, and the five unarmed men in front of him decided to be smart and retreat into the apartment to their left. Green Arrow smiled. He loved it when standard goons decided to be smart and give up. It made his job easier. Green Arrow activated his comms. “<strong>Any luck pinpointing the location yet?</strong>” he asked.</p>
<p>“<em>They’re on the third floor, sixth door on your left as you come up the stairs,</em>” Insight reported.</p>
<p>“<strong>Well done,</strong>” Green Arrow replied and made his way up three flights of stairs before coming out on the landing. He made his way down the hall, counting the doors on his left until he reached the sixth one. He nocked a basic arrow and kicked the door open, entering with his bow raised and drawn, ready to fire, as Ankov grabbed Laurel from where she had been laying on a ratty-looking bed and held her close, a hunting knife coming up and pressing against her throat. “<strong>Let her go,</strong>” Green Arrow growled.</p>
<p>“Not a step closer, vigilante, or your lawyer friend is going to be talking out of another hole real quick,” Ankov said. “I owe you and this bitch for costing me a nice gig. Way I see it, you care about her. So, I tell you what I’m gonna do. I’m gonna cut her throat and let you try and save her while I escape.”</p>
<p>Green Arrow loosed his arrow, which shot across the room and into the arm holding the hunting knife. Ankov screamed in agony and dropped the knife, Laurel breaking free and running to Green Arrow, her hands bound behind her back. Green Arrow nocked and fired a bola arrow, wrapping Ankov up. Then he turned to Laurel, turning her around and undoing the knot in the rope binding her wrists. Laurel rubbed her wrists as she turned back around, then hugged Green Arrow. “Thank you,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>“<strong>Anytime,</strong>” Green Arrow said before throwing a taser flechette, striking Ankov in the side of the neck. The man collapsed, shuddering. Green Arrow activated his comms. “<strong>Tell Tommy that Laurel’s safe and we’re on our way back, then send a message to Detective Lance that he can find Ankov in Apartment 311 in the Guggenheim Projects.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Roger that, Green Arrow,</em>” Insight replied.</p>
<p>“Tommy?” Laurel asked, confused.</p>
<p>“<strong>He came to your place right after I finished telling Naomi to track you and Ankov,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>I decided to trust him with the truth. He’s having a hard time accepting it. He could probably use a friendly ear.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I’ll help however I can,” Laurel said with a smile. “At least now I get the chance to see your base.”</p>
<p>“<strong>There is that,</strong>” Green Arrow said with a nod. “<strong>Come on, let’s go. Oh, and I left the lasagna at your place so you can eat when you get home.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Right, we were supposed to have a date night,” Laurel said with a sigh as they exited the apartment.</p>
<p>“<strong>We can still salvage it,</strong>” Green Arrow replied.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver, hood and mask down, entered the Bunker with Laurel at his side. Sara was instantly at her sister’s side, hugging her, and Laurel was hugging her back. “It’s okay, Sara, I’m fine,” Laurel said. “This experience wasn’t nearly as bad as Hunt or the Triad. I think I’m getting desensitized to this sort of thing.”</p>
<p>“You and Ollie are too much alike,” Sara said. “You both throw yourselves into danger. Good thing you asked me to train you. You need it just to survive living in Starling City.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“I’m not that bad,” Laurel objected.</p>
<p>“Yes, you are,” Sara said dryly.</p>
<p>Tommy had wandered over. “You’re okay,” he said, relieved.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Tommy, thanks to Ollie,” Laurel said, taking Tommy by the arm and heading for the table. “Why don’t we talk?” Oliver, seeing Laurel had Tommy in hand, headed for the facilities to change back into his civvies. “So, I guess this is kind of hard to accept. I had a similar problem when China White revealed it was Ollie under the hood after she tried to kill me.”</p>
<p>“How did you do it?” Tommy asked. “How did you come to terms with it? With what he is?”</p>
<p>“By realizing that he’s still Ollie,” Laurel said. “He’s still the same man we knew growing up, just without all the extra stuff, the stuff that made him do things that made us think he was self-centered, conceited, all of that. He’s shown he genuinely cares for the people of Starling City, Tommy, and he is fighting for their right to have the best life possible.”</p>
<p>“Laurel, he attacked his own family,” Tommy said softly. “I was there. He tied us up, then demanded Mr. Steele pay twenty million dollars to a Cayman account. I wasn’t there last night, but I went over today to see Thea. The entrance hall is a wreck, and Thea is traumatized because she saw Green Arrow completely wreck four of the Blackhawk security squad that was meant to protect them. How do I reconcile that with the person you’re saying he is?”</p>
<p>“Tommy, he made sure Adam Hunt’s victims got what they deserved, he saved me from the Triad, crushed their operations and saved dozens of women from being sex slaves, made sure Martin Somers went to jail for his crimes, made sure the survivors of the fires James Holder’s faulty smoke detectors allowed to happen received compensation, and he made sure that the steel workers got the money they were due five years ago, with interest,” Laurel said softly. “He is not some villain with a dastardly plan for the people, Tommy. He’s a hero, someone who is trying to help people.” Laurel knew Tommy wouldn’t be able to handle the truth about his father right now, so she said nothing. She was also sure Oliver would want that kept quiet until they were sure Tommy could handle the truth.</p>
<p>“I suppose it makes sense that you would think that,” Tommy said. “I don’t know if I can believe the same thing, Laurel. I was <em>there</em>. I know what the people he targets feel like.”</p>
<p>“He never would have hurt you or his family, Tommy,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>Oliver came out of the facilities, back in his suit and tie. “Well, Tommy, do you have any questions for me?”</p>
<p>“Not right now,” Tommy said after a moment. “Right now, I just need some time to think.”</p>
<p>“That’s understandable,” Oliver said. “Why don’t we go back to Laurel’s place so you can get your car? Laurel and I need to reheat the lasagna and see if we can salvage our date. Sara, you want to come along or are you going to stay here?”</p>
<p>“I’ll stay here,” Sara said. “I already ate, plus the two of you can get nauseatingly sweet with one another.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Oliver said after a moment. “Alright. Let’s go.” Tommy and Laurel stood, following Oliver and Dig to the underground garage and the Bentley, Tommy trying to wrap his head around what had just been revealed to him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn stopped his car on a bluff a few miles outside of Starling City that was used for cliff-diving, a bluff that he had used for cliff-diving himself with Oliver, Laurel, and Sara when they had been younger. There was a rope ladder that allowed you to climb back up. Tommy stepped out of the car and walked around to the front of it, leaning on the hood and looking out at the ocean, trying to understand what he had just learned. “What happened to you, man?” Tommy mumbled, trying to understand it all.</p>
<p>Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow. His best friend was a modern-day Robin Hood who not only went after those he deemed wealthy and corrupt, but also fought against the likes of the Triad, risking his life every night for people who didn’t even know his name, who would rather walk all over him given the chance then stop and help him up if he fell. Tommy knew damn well that Oliver was championing the Glades, and Tommy knew better than anyone that the Glades were nothing but a cesspit of crime and misery. His mother had tried to help those people and one of them had shot her in the street outside of the Angel’s Rest Medical Clinic, her pride and joy. People had passed by and done nothing as she bled out, and she had died alone. Oliver knew what the Glades had done to Tommy, he knew what those people were doing to the city, and yet now he was their champion? How was it possible? How could his best friend do this? How could he go after the people they rubbed shoulders with, how could he attack his own family for the sake of those people?</p>
<p>Tommy would ask these questions of Laurel, but he knew they would fall on deaf ears, because Laurel was just the same. She had always been so selfless, so compassionate, and she had taken the job at C.N.R.I. because she wanted to help those she deemed the less-fortunate. She was like his mother, wanting to help those people even while they gloried in their decadence. She had said it herself; she considered Oliver a hero after everything he had done. She had brushed aside the fact that Oliver had attacked his own family to point out that the money he had <em>stolen</em> from Queen Consolidated had gone to the steel workers, who deserved their due severance from five years ago. Laurel would support Oliver in this madness. That much was clear. And why? Because both of his best friends were high-minded crusaders, crusaders who were fighting for a dream world that would never exist. Tommy could picture his best friend fighting in his mind’s eye, fighting and being overrun by gang members, being beaten to death or shot point-blank in the head. Worse, he was dragging Laurel into it, and she would follow, because she believed in the same things that Oliver did, believed in <em>him</em>, and she would get killed because of that.</p>
<p>Tommy stared out at the ocean, slowly coming to the decision that he needed to get more information from Oliver, but already knowing he needed to do something to put an end to this, if he could. Oliver needed to stop. He needed to get help. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* I really tried hard to get into Tommy’s head here and figure out what his reaction would be, within the context of the story so far, and between the dinner party and his own experience with Green Arrow, knowing his best friend has attacked his own family, well, that’s pretty rough, isn’t it?</p>
<p>*2* This became something of a joke on the Lauriver Discord and in comments on Rise that Laurel needs vigilante training just to survive Starling City, much less eventually become Black Canary.</p>
<p>*3* Well, as in “Rise”, telling Tommy is backfiring on Oliver. You’ll see how in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Revelation, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen had just finished breakfast the morning after saving Laurel from Ankov when there was a knock on his door. He made his way over and opened it, not surprised to find Tommy Merlyn on the other side, looking like he hadn’t slept at all. “Come in, Tommy,” Oliver said, stepping back and swinging the door open wider. “I’m sure you have questions, and I’ll answer them as best I can.”</p>
<p>“Good, because I don’t understand a lot of this, but I want to try, for our friendship’s sake,” Tommy said, stepping into the apartment, Oliver closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>“Let’s sit,” Oliver said, gesturing to the couch, and the two young men sat down on the couch. “Alright, Tommy. Ask your questions.”</p>
<p>“How?” Tommy asked. “How did you become Green Arrow on a deserted island? How do you know how to make those arrows? How can you fight the way you do, that you can take down thirty men and walk away barely injured?”</p>
<p>“I can’t go into detail, not that I don’t want to,” Oliver said. “There are things about my past that fall under government classifications. The short story is that I wasn’t always alone on the island, and it wasn’t just mercenaries. I learned how to fight from friends, how to use a bow and arrow as a weapon against other people. I stopped bad things from happening and eventually attracted the attention of a government agency. They took me off the island and used me in an operation… in Hong Kong.”</p>
<p>Tommy’s eyes widened. “But, I was there,” he managed.</p>
<p>“I know,” Oliver said. “They wanted you dead, Tommy, because I wasn’t useful to them if everyone knew I was alive. I worked with my handler to fake a scenario that would make you think I was dead. I did it to save your life.”</p>
<p>“The kidnapping,” Tommy mumbled. “That was you?” Oliver nodded. “Okay. What else?”</p>
<p>“I learned how to make trick arrows with the government agency,” Oliver said, which was technically true. His first attempt at a zipline arrow had been done under A.R.G.U.S. supervision. He had just perfected his most basic trick arrows under Talia’s tutelage. “I continued working for them. I traveled to Russia, dealt with a problem there, then back to Lian Yu to stage my rescue with the help of a friend.”</p>
<p>“So, everything you’ve told us since you came back, everything that people know… it’s all a lie?” Tommy asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said. “What else do you want to know?”</p>
<p>“Why?” Tommy asked. “Why are you championing those people? Why are you targeting the people that we grew up with?”</p>
<p>“Because Starling City is dying,” Oliver replied. “It is being poisoned by a criminal elite who don’t care who they hurt, so long as they maintain their wealth and power. Do you remember when people in this city used to help one another, Tommy? They can’t do that anymore because a group of wealthy citizens, like my father, decided it was alright to step on their throats and build their empires on the crushed dreams and broken bodies of the common citizen. These <em>criminals</em> have robbed people, murdered them, left them homeless and destitute, all for the sake of their own wealth and power. It needs to stop, Tommy, and if they won’t answer to the cops or to the courts, then they’ll answer to <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p>“Ollie, Starling City has been like this for years, decades even,” Tommy said. “The decadence, the crime, the cruelty, the despair… it’s been a part of this city all of our lives. And now you think you can come along and fight it all by yourself? You’re not some hero from a comic book, Oliver. You’re just a man, and men can be killed.”</p>
<p>“I can think of worse fates than dying for the city that I love,” Oliver said, meeting his friend’s crystal blue eyes.</p>
<p>Tommy stared at his friend for a moment, then said, “And what about Laurel? Are you prepared to let <em>her</em> die for the city you love?”</p>
<p>“That’s never going to happen,” Oliver said stonily. He wouldn’t let it happen; not again.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it?” Tommy asked. “She believes in you, Oliver, in what Green Arrow is doing, and what’s more, she’s <em>helping </em>you. She’s going to put herself in danger because she believes in you, because she thinks you’ll always be there to protect her. But what about the one day that you’re not? What happens on the day that some sadist comes along with the choice of either saving the city or saving her life, like in that old <em>Spider-Man</em> movie with Tobey Maguire? What happens then, Ollie? You don’t have superhuman strength and reflexes, you don’t have a danger sense, you don’t have the ability to do the kinds of things a comic book hero does. You’re just a man, and if that day ever comes, you’ll have to decide between Laurel and the city.”</p>
<p>“I would find a way to save both, Tommy,” Oliver said. “I won’t let Laurel die, and I won’t betray the trust the people of this city are placing in Green Arrow. I promise you, I know what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>“I believe that you believe that,” Tommy said. “I just don’t know if I believe that.”</p>
<p>“Believe it, Tommy,” Oliver said. “Any more questions?”</p>
<p>“Why did you attack your own family?” Tommy asked. “Because that’s the thing that’s sticking with me, Ollie. You attacked your own family, tied them up, and then you went back Sunday night and you tore your home apart with those explosive arrows, crippling I don’t know how many guys in the process, and then stole twenty million dollars from your own company. How could you do all of that?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to do it that way, Tommy,” Oliver replied. “I went to Walter as Oliver Queen first, asked him about giving the steel workers their long overdue severance to preemptively keep Green Arrow from targeting Queen Consolidated. Walter refused, and I couldn’t push. So, I decided to do it the other way. I gave him a second chance to do the right thing without me forcing the issue. I gave him forty-eight hours, which is more than anyone else gets from me, and he and my mother still wouldn’t do the right thing, instead surrounding themselves with corrupt police officers and former Special Forces soldiers turned private contractors. I did what I had to do to make sure the people who my family <em>robbed</em> were given the severance pay they were due five years ago, with interest.”</p>
<p>Tommy stared at his friend, trying to fathom the depths of Oliver’s thinking and coming up empty. Finally, he said, “I have nothing else I can think of to ask, Oliver.” Tommy stood. “Goodbye.”</p>
<p>“Bye, Tommy,” Oliver said, hoping that Tommy would come to see why he was the way he was, even if he disagreed with it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Moira Queen was looking through the carpeting options for the entrance hall in the sitting room of the Queen Mansion when Raisa entered. “Mrs. Queen? Mr. Tommy is here to see you. He is most upset.”</p>
<p>“Well, bring him in,” Moira said, setting aside the carpet samples for the time being. She had long been a confidant to Tommy, especially when he was arguing with Malcolm, and she suspected Tommy might have gotten into it with his father again, perhaps over the fact that Malcolm was showing Thea attention that he had never given Tommy. Sadly, she could do little but console him, as she could not tell Tommy that his father was only spending time with Thea to make sure she knew who was in control. When Tommy entered, Moira could see this must’ve been one of the worse fights. Tommy looked like he hadn’t slept; there were bags under his eyes, he had a five o’clock shadow, and his hour was tousled. “My goodness, Tommy, you look frightful. What’s gotten you in such a state? Your father?”</p>
<p>“What?” Tommy asked. “No, no, not Dad, for once. I-I don’t know how to say this. It’s-It’s about Oliver.”</p>
<p>“Oliver?” Moira asked, concerned. “What is it? Has something happened?”</p>
<p>“You could say that,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“Then sit, tell me,” Moira said, gesturing to the side of her on the couch. Tommy sat down, and Moira noted he was trembling. “Goodness, Tommy, what is it that’s so bad that has you in such a state?” A thrill of fear shot through Moira. “Is Oliver hurt?”</p>
<p>“He might be, not that he would tell me,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“He tells you everything, though,” Moira said, feeling truly confused. “Come, now, Tommy what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Last night, I went over to Laurel’s to see her since I hadn’t in a while,” Tommy said. “When I got there, Oliver was there, just hanging up his phone. I asked what was going on since I couldn’t see Laurel anywhere, and Oliver told me she’d been kidnapped again.”</p>
<p>“Oh, dear God,” Moira said. “No wonder you’re such a mess. I can only assume Oliver is in a similar state.”</p>
<p>“Laurel’s fine, she was back within an hour or so,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“The police found her that fast?” Moira asked, impressed.</p>
<p>“No,” Tommy said. “Please, Mrs. Queen, stop guessing and just let me tell you what happened. It’s-It’s hard for me to fathom, and I <em>experienced</em> it. I don’t know how you’re going to take it.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Moira said soothingly. “Go on, Tommy. Oliver had told you Laurel was kidnapped.”</p>
<p>“I said we should call the police and he said that by the time they got there and processed the scene, she would be back,” Tommy said. “He said he had everything ‘well in hand’.” Moira raised her eyebrows at this, but said nothing, as Tommy had requested. “I asked him how he was going to find her without the cops. He asked me if I trusted him. I told him of course I did. So, he told me to follow him. We left Laurel’s place, got into the Bentley, and drove into the Glades. I didn’t really pay attention to where we were going, I was focused on trying to get Ollie to answer any of my questions. We drove into this underground garage; there was a black van there, and a motorcycle. Ollie led me into this large room. It had computers, cots, a kitchen area… the first thing I noticed was the two women there. One was an Indian woman that Oliver called Naomi, who confirmed that his suspicion that Laurel had been kidnapped by someone named Ankov was correct. The other… was Sara Lance.”</p>
<p>“Sara?” Moira asked, rocking back in shock. “I-I haven’t heard anything about her being found, though!”</p>
<p>“I know, neither have I, but she mentioned she was being legally resurrected soon, so her family knows along with Oliver,” Tommy said. “While Oliver started talking to Sara about something, I looked around more. And what I saw… it horrified me, Mrs. Queen, because what I saw down there means that I don’t know who my best friend is anymore.”</p>
<p>Moira took Tommy’s hands. “It’s alright, sweetheart,” she said. “Now, tell me what you saw.”</p>
<p>“There were arrows,” Tommy said woodenly, feeling Moira’s hands stiffen around his, seeing her stiffen, sitting straight up and staring at him in dawning horror and disbelief. “Rows upon rows of green-tinted arrows in glass cases. There was an archery range. A stand with a bow in it. And finally, there was the mannequin. The mannequin had Green Arrow’s uniform on it. I-I told myself I was imagining things, that this couldn’t possibly be real, that I was hallucinating or something. But Oliver… he confirmed it. He said it was true. He said he was the Green Arrow.”</p>
<p>“That-that can’t be, Thomas,” Moira managed, her mind rebelling at the very thought that her Oliver, her sweet, innocent boy who had gotten mopey when he got a girl other than his girlfriend pregnant, could possibly be the figure that had tied them up the other night, that he could possibly be the brutal and terrifying warrior that had so scared Thea, who had put over twenty men in the hospital with broken limbs, bullets in their kneecaps, and burns across their bodies. “You-You must be mistaken. Not Oliver. He couldn’t, he <em>wouldn’t</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Mrs. Queen, but it’s the truth,” Tommy said, pulling out his phone. “I went to talk to him this morning, to try and get answers. I recorded the entire thing. He didn’t know, I had my phone in my pocket the entire time.” Tommy brought up the file on his phone, closed his eyes, and hit the play button. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Moira listened as her son and his friend talked about the fact that Oliver was Green Arrow, that he was indeed the man championing the people of the Glades, that he had indeed targeted his own family, and Moira felt as if the walls of the mansion were crashing down around her. One hand went to her mouth as she heard Oliver speaking of becoming Green Arrow, tears welling in her eyes as she listened to his impassioned speech about how the city was dying because of a criminal elite. By the time the recording was finished, Moira was openly sobbing.</p>
<p>“What do we do?” Tommy whispered, tears shining in his own eyes.</p>
<p>Moira calmed herself, trying to regain her poise. “You need to let me handle this, Tommy,” she said softly. “Delete that recording. Do not let anyone else hear it. I will speak to Oliver and convince him to seek treatment.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure, Mrs. Queen?” Tommy asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Moira said decisively. “Do not tell anyone about this, do not allude that you know who Green Arrow is. As far as the public will be concerned, Green Arrow will mysteriously vanish.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Tommy said. “I just hope he listens to you.”</p>
<p>“He’s my son,” Moira said. “He’ll listen.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver had been home for about half an hour when there was a knock on his door. Confused, since he wasn’t expecting any visitors, he went to the door, noting there was one person on the other side, and opened it. He blinked in surprise. “Mom,” he said, stepping back and swinging his door open. “This is a surprise. Come on in.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Oliver,” Moira said, stepping through the door, Oliver closing it behind her. Moira turned to face him. “I won’t dither about, Oliver. I know.”</p>
<p><em>This is sounding familiar,</em> Oliver thought grimly even as he affected a politely quizzical expression. “Know what?”</p>
<p>“I <em>know</em>,” Moira repeated, emphasizing the second word. “Tommy recorded your conversation this morning. He came to me mid-morning, very upset. Considering what I heard, I don’t blame him.”</p>
<p>Oliver straightened, his face blanking. “Well, that’s unexpected,” he said calmly. “I guess I’ll have to look into preparing a few contingencies, just in case Tommy gets the urge to share it with someone else. Malcolm, for example.”</p>
<p>“He won’t,” Moira said. “I told him to delete the recording and to not say a word about what you revealed to him to anyone. He’s doing what I say. But it won’t be an issue because you are going to stop, Oliver. You are risking everything that I have managed to do these past five years with your actions. You are risking our family.”</p>
<p>“And what about all of those people in the Glades?” Oliver asked. “What about their families?”</p>
<p>“I’m not their mother,” Moira said. “Everything I have done has been to keep your sister, and now you, safe from Malcolm. He will not hesitate to crush you if he ever finds out the truth, Oliver. You have to stop before he realizes the answer is right under his nose and takes action. I have made an appointment for us tomorrow morning at Sherwood Acres. You’re going to take a sabbatical, stay at Sherwood Acres until you’re deemed fit for living on your own again, and then you’re coming <em>home</em>, at which point you will not have access to your trust fund until I am certain that this Green Arrow nonsense is behind you.”</p>
<p>Oliver stared at his mother for a moment, then smiled, and Moira almost shivered at how like his godfather’s smile it was. “No, I don’t think so,” Oliver said. “Because sending me to Sherwood Acres and having Green Arrow disappear at the same time would be enough evidence for Malcolm, and we both know he’s paranoid and suspicious enough that he would assume you had known all along and had maybe even fed me all of my intel. You don’t want Malcolm to target our family? Well, then, you can’t do anything that will make him realize who his enemy really is, Mom. I can handle Malcolm Merlyn. I have been training for this for five years, learning all that I could about how to fight, how to bring down an enemy as entrenched as Merlyn is, so that I could fulfill Dad’s dying wishes. To right his wrongs, to save the city, to be better than he ever was. And I will be. I will <em>stop</em> Malcolm Merlyn. I will bring down every last member of Tempest. And if you choose to stand with him, if you choose to stand against me, I will bring you down, too.”</p>
<p>“You would send your own mother to prison?” Moira asked in shock.</p>
<p>“As assuredly as you would send your only son to a psychiatric facility rather than allow him to stop a domestic terrorist from unleashing a devastating attack on the city,” Oliver replied. “But it doesn’t have to be this way, Mom. It doesn’t have to be a world where we’re enemies. I know Tempest exists, but I don’t know who the other members are. Dad wasn’t able to tell me that either on the life raft or in the message he left me on the company’s servers. But you replaced him. You can tell me who they are. Together, we can bring down Tempest, stop Malcolm, and see the beginning of a new day in Starling City, a day free of the crime and corruption that Tempest has sown into the city’s infrastructure.”</p>
<p>“I-I can’t,” Moira said. “You don’t understand. Malcolm has eyes and ears <em>everywhere</em>, and his enforcer is ruthless, more ruthless and brutal than your alter ego. He will not hesitate to kill you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know,” Oliver said. “After all, Malcolm was trained to be an assassin. They lack a certain degree of empathy for their fellow men.”</p>
<p>“W-What?” Moira stammered.</p>
<p>“You didn’t know?” Oliver asked, honestly curious. He had thought his mother had known about Malcolm’s secret with how much else she had known. She had known how to get in touch with the League of Assassins, after all, to put them on his trail. “Malcolm <em>is</em> his enforcer. The Dark Archer is Malcolm Merlyn.”</p>
<p>“Oh, dear God,” Moira said. “Then it’s even more important that you don’t raise his suspicions, that you stop this nonsense. Do you think I don’t realize what you were doing at that dinner party in hindsight? Wearing an emerald green suit while you sat wining and dining with the elite of the city, the people you claim are the cancer eating away at it?”</p>
<p>“What can I say, I needed something to make that drudgery palatable,” Oliver replied. “Thumbing my nose at Malcolm by sitting across from him in an emerald green suit? Perfection. Especially since everything I’ve done since I started has implied that Green Arrow is a former Special Forces soldier, which is a far cry from the mask of the billionaire businessman I show to the world as Oliver Queen. Theatricality and deception are powerful tools, and it appears I’m able to fool even one of those who’s initiated. That, or Malcolm’s gotten rusty in his old age.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“And what does attacking our family have to do with all of this?” Moira asked. “You tied us up, threatened Walter, frightened your sister when she saw you take down those men, and stole twenty million dollars from the company, and for what? To pay a debt that was never owed?”</p>
<p>“It <em>was</em> owed,” Oliver replied heatedly. “It <em>was</em>. I remember how Dad used to talk about the Queen Consolidated family. Well, I remember what that means, even if you, Dad, and Walter forgot while sitting in your lofty perches. I know what it’s like to starve, to beg for one scrap of mercy, to try and survive day-to-day, never knowing what’s going to happen. I know what it’s like to be beaten down and trodden upon, to be tortured, to be made to feel worthless by those who have set themselves up as my betters. I know what those people suffer every day, thanks to you and Tempest, because I lived it for <em>five years</em>. Starling City deserves better than to be used and abused by the likes of Malcolm Merlyn and Tempest. Like I told Tommy, the city is being poisoned by a criminal elite, and if you people won’t answer to the cops or to the courts, then you’ll answer to <em>me</em>. Oh, and there is one other factor for you to consider, Mom.”</p>
<p>“Which is?” Moira asked stiffly.</p>
<p> “Haven’t you asked yourself <em>how</em> I knew where to find Laurel when Hunt took her?” Oliver asked. “<em>How</em> I got gear and weapons that come up classified? How I drained forty million dollars from Adam Hunt’s accounts? How I created the trick arrows I used to fight Marcus Redman’s bodyguards <em>before</em> I was given access to my accounts?”</p>
<p>Moira stared at her son. “I hadn’t asked myself those questions,” she finally said. “I assume you’re going to tell me.”</p>
<p>“The same government agency that found me on Lian Yu and used me in Hong Kong is backing me right now,” Oliver said. “They’ve given me a base of operations, a tech expert, and have provided the initial gear I needed. Once I had my accounts, I set up a shell corporation to purchase my equipment with. But those first few days? It was all from government coffers. That’s what you and Tempest are up against, Mom. Not a lone vigilante. A government operative who knows exactly what buttons he needs to push to bring you down. So, you see, you <em>can’t</em> send me to Sherwood Acres. You could try and force the issue, and then the Director of the agency in question would kill everyone you tasked with bringing me in and make their deaths look like accidents. In short, Mom, you, and Malcolm, and the rest of Tempest are well and truly <em>fucked</em>. On the off-chance Malcolm kills me, the agency just brought a very proficient sniper who never misses onboard. I die, so does Malcolm, and everyone who is even suspected of being involved with Tempest.” <strong><em>*3*      </em></strong></p>
<p>Moira stared at her son again, pale and trembling. “I-I…” she said but couldn’t manage more than that.</p>
<p>“Mom, you can get out ahead of this,” Oliver said, taking his mother by her shoulders and staring into her eyes. “You can help me <em>stop</em> Malcolm. I can stop Unidac in its tracks once the merger is complete, destroy all traces of the Markov device and send Dr. Markov to rot in a deep, dark hole, but Starling City will <em>never</em> recover if Tempest is allowed to continue to spread their corruption and rot away the foundations of the city. You can help me stop them, Mom. All I need is their names, or if you’re too afraid to do that, give me one member of Tempest who I could twist, and I can make them tell me what you’re too afraid to. If you help me, I can make sure you receive immunity when Malcolm and Tempest are brought down. But <em>only</em> if you help me. If you don’t, you’ll be sent to prison along with the rest of them.”</p>
<p>Moira studied her son carefully. Finally, she said, “I will not help you, Oliver. The only way to keep Malcolm from destroying this family is by cooperating with him. But if what you say is true, I can do nothing without further raising his suspicions. I just hope you are prepared for the possibility that you will bring about the end of our family with your actions.” Moira turned and walked to the door, and Oliver watched her go, not surprised that his mother had had that attitude. It had taken her run-ins with the Hood, believing he would have killed her, on top of the revelation that he was the Hood to shake her out of her apathetic state towards the people of the Glades.</p>
<p>“Very well, Mom,” Oliver said softly. “I’ll take you down, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>And there’s the thrilling/stunning/whatever euphemism you want to use conclusion to Episode 3!</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Oliver is going to feel really stupid that he didn’t think of this being a thing.</p>
<p>*2* Oliver being flippant when it comes to Malcolm is fun writing. I wish we would’ve got it in the show. But then, they were too obsessed with writing a tween melodrama.</p>
<p>*3* The ironic thing here is that while Oliver could technically be bluffing, it is highly likely that Waller’s reaction to him being killed *would* be to have Deadshot kill Malcolm and everyone suspected of having Tempest ties. Because it’s WALLER.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Queen's Gambit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This episode is much shorter than the others have been. The other episodes have been 12-14 chapters long. This episode only has seven chapters, but it *is* a pivotal episode in a way, so a lot of major stuff happens in this episode. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen was sitting at his desk in his office, signing paperwork, when his encrypted phone buzzed in his pocket. Oliver pulled it out, noted it was Naomi calling from the Bunker, and answered it. “Yes, Naomi?” he asked, setting his pen down for the time being.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, I’ve been digging into the Queen Consolidated servers like you asked, and I may have found something,” Naomi said. “It’s not much, but it’s the only lead I have that was connected to the word ‘Tempest’. There was a two-point-six million dollar withdrawal from a Vancouver subsidiary of Queen Consolidated four years ago which was funneled into an LLC called Tempest. This LLC has only one property to its name, a warehouse on the edges of the city.”</p>
<p>“Give me a moment to get something to write the address down,” Oliver said quickly, searching his desk for a scratch pad. He found one in the second drawer down on the left-hand side. He pulled it out and set it on the desk before picking up his pen. “Alright, go ahead,” he said, and wrote down the address as Naomi rattled it off. “Anything else on this place? Security, for example?”</p>
<p>“It looks like it’s just sitting there, empty,” Naomi replied. “Could be being used to store something but there’s no records of anything being stored there.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll check it out,” Oliver said. “Thank you, Naomi.”</p>
<p>“It’s my job, Mr. Queen,” Naomi said before hanging up.</p>
<p>Oliver set the scratch pad aside for the time being and got back to his paperwork. It was a necessary evil of business, and he knew that when he eventually ended up C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated (which was inevitable now that his mother had chosen the path of staying loyal to Malcolm, which would eventually lead to Walter’s abduction or departure as C.E.O. as well as Moira’s own incarceration in a maximum-security prison due to her aiding a domestic terrorist), he would end up having to do a lot more of it. Oliver’s eyes glanced at the clock on his wall. It was 12:45 p.m. Fifteen more minutes of this, and then he could check out this warehouse, see what his mother was using it for and why she had named the LLC she purchased it with ‘Tempest’. Oliver sighed. The next fifteen minutes were going to go by <em>very</em> slowly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The Bentley pulled up in a small lot off to the side of the warehouse, and John Diggle got out, scanning the area before opening the back door on the driver’s side, allowing Oliver to step out. The two men made their way up to the door of the warehouse and found a digital lock that required a passcode. “Well, that’s gonna take a while to crack, since we’ll have to go to the Bunker, get Naomi, and bring her back here to hack into this one,” Diggle said with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Maybe not,” Oliver said. “This warehouse was purchased four years ago when my mother was acting C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated. She would’ve been fairly new to Tempest and whatever she chose as the passcode would have meaning to her in relation to that. I can think of a few options right off the top of my head. Let’s see if any of them are right.” He activated the screen, then tapped in M-A-L-C-O-L-M. The screen flashed red. He next tried O-L-I-V-E-R, and the screen flashed red again. Finally, he tried R-O-B-E-R-T, and the screen flashed green and there was a click in the door. Oliver pressed down on the handle and pulled the door open. He turned and smiled at Dig. “See? If there’s one thing I know, Dig, it’s my family.”</p>
<p>“Well, then let’s find out what was so important your mother devoted two-point-six million dollars to it,” Diggle said, and the two men entered the warehouse. There was a long corridor ahead of them, and they walked down it, going slowly, in case there were security measures. The two men came out at the end of the corridor, and moved to either side, looking for a light switch. Oliver found a lever and pushed it upward, and lights began to come on. He moved to the edge of the railing… and then gripped it tightly as the lights illuminated the wreck laid out on the floor of the warehouse. “My <em>God</em>,” Diggle breathed. “Is that…?”</p>
<p>“The <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>,” Oliver confirmed grimly, his hands trembling as he stared at the ship that he had last seen sinking into the depths, the ship that had essentially been the beginning of his journey as a hero as assuredly as his battle with the Shadow Demons on Earth-38 had been that journey’s end. “Four years, John… she’s had the <em>Gambit</em> for four years. She could have taken it to the F.B.I., Interpol, any federal or international law enforcement agency… she could have stopped Malcolm all of these years. This plus her testimony could have seen him sent to a deep dark hole somewhere. Instead, she’s left it here, gathering dust while she plays nice with that monster.”</p>
<p>“So, what are you going to do?” Diggle asked after a moment of looking between Oliver and the <em>Gambit</em>.</p>
<p>“The <em>right</em> thing,” Oliver replied, turning to look at him. “Dig, do you have any contacts in the Starling field office for the F.B.I.?”</p>
<p>Diggle nodded slowly. “One. She was in mine and Lyla’s unit in Afghanistan. She joined the F.B.I. after her first tour of duty and ended up assigned to the Starling field office. She’s originally from some little town called Midvale in California. She’s a good agent, had a few good collars under her belt. She’s trustworthy.”</p>
<p>“Call her, bring her here,” Oliver said, turning back to stare at the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>. Diggle nodded and took out his phone.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Alexandra ‘Alex’ Danvers was hunched over her desk, trying once more to try and profile the Green Arrow based on the knowledge that they had in case the S.C.P.D. ever asked them for help, when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out, checking the caller I.D., and noted it was an old squadmate from Afghanistan. She smiled and answered the phone, putting it to her ear. “Hey, Dig,” she said cheerfully. “It’s been a long time. Last time we talked was when you asked me about snipers who poison their bullets. How’ve you been? Still working private security hoping to run into Andy’s killer?”</p>
<p>“Still working private security, but I’m not doing the other thing anymore,” Diggle replied.</p>
<p>“Good,” Alex said. “But I’m guessing you’re not calling to get drinks or anything.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Dig replied. “I’m at a warehouse on the edge of Starling City with my current employer, Oliver Queen. I need you to come see this. And be discreet.” He rattled off an address. “This is big, Alex. Very big.”</p>
<p>“Sounds mysterious,” Alex said with a roll of her eyes. “Luckily for you, I’m not doing anything at the moment. Trying to profile someone without getting a good read on them is pretty hard. I’ll be out soon.” Alex hung up and stood, grabbing her jacket from where it hung on the back of her chair and swinging it up and over her shoulders, putting her arms through the sleeves. She sighed. Anything was better than staring at a profile of one line, which was: <em>Unlike any vigilante on record. <strong>*1* </strong></em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver and Diggle were sitting on the steps of the warehouse when a black four-door with government plates pulled up next to the Bentley. Oliver hid his reaction as the driver got out and was revealed to be the Earth-1 doppelganger of Kara’s sister, Alex Danvers. The red-haired woman walked up to them, her eyes glancing at Oliver and assessing him, Oliver doing his best to appear non-threatening. “So, Dig, you’re now working for the trust fund brigade?” Alex teased. “Must be quite the demotion for you.”</p>
<p>“It has its moments,” Diggle replied. “Like this one.” He and Oliver stood and moved to the digital lock, Oliver inputting the code. “Like I said on the phone, this is pretty big.”</p>
<p>“Give me the details,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Thanks to Green Arrow’s attack on my family, I decided to run a search of our company’s holdings for anything related to the words ‘Undertaking’ or ‘Tempest’,” Oliver replied, drawing Alex’s attention. “I didn’t really expect anything, but I found this, a warehouse purchased by an LLC called Tempest, which was the recipient of a two-point-six million dollar withdrawal from a Vancouver subsidiary of Queen Consolidated four years ago. We came out here and found the warehouse had a digital lock. Since, four years ago, the ‘deaths’ of myself and my father would have still been a fresh wound, I tried first my name, then my father’s. My father’s turned out to be the passcode and we went inside. As for what we found… Well, it’ll be easier to show you.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Alex said, following Dig and Oliver into the warehouse and down the corridor towards the lighted main room of the warehouse. Alex came out behind the two as they moved off to either side upon exiting the corridor and stepped up to the rail, looking down at the wreck that was laid out on the floor of the warehouse. <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> was painted on the back of the wreck, and most noticeable was the gaping hole and twisted metal at the front of the ship, indicating an explosion from within the ship had been what brought it down, not the storm that it sank in. On a series of tables laid various bits and pieces that could’ve been engine parts or even pieces of a bomb. “What the hell,” Alex breathed.</p>
<p>“Agent Danvers, I am no expert, but it looks to me like the <em>Gambit</em> was sunk deliberately by someone,” Oliver said, “and my mother recovered the wreckage four years ago and hid it from everyone. I don’t know why she did, but I want this investigated. The S.C.P.D. are corrupt and untrustworthy save for a few good officers, and those that I trust are as emotionally invested in this as I am, such as Quentin Lance, whose daughter Sara was onboard the <em>Queen’s Gambit </em>with me when it sank. I watched this ship go down, Agent Danvers, and if the ship had gone down naturally, why would my mother hide it or keep the wreckage in a warehouse like this? And does the Tempest LLC have anything to do with the Tempest mentioned by Green Arrow or is it purely coincidence? I need answers, Agent Danvers, and Diggle tells me you’re trustworthy. So, I’m trusting you to know what the right call here is.”</p>
<p>Alex stared at Oliver for a moment, then pulled out her cell phone. She selected the contact for her direct superior, Special Agent in Charge (SAC) Darius Trimble, the head of the Starling City field office. “Trimble,” said the man as he came on the line.</p>
<p>“Sir, this is Alex Danvers,” she said. “I need a crime scene unit and the bomb squad at the following address.” She rattled off the address.</p>
<p>“What’s the situation, Danvers?” Trimble asked.</p>
<p>“I’m here with Oliver Queen and an old friend of mine who’s his bodyguard, John Diggle. It’s a warehouse, and they found the wreckage of the <em>Queen’s Gambit </em>inside with evidence that the ship was sabotaged. There are tables with what look like parts of the bomb that brought it down, or engine pieces. The bomb squad would know better than I would, sir.”</p>
<p>“Understood,” Trimble said. “I’ll be there with a team in thirty minutes. Keep the area clear of anyone but Mr. Queen and Mr. Diggle, and make sure they don’t leave. We’ll need to get statements from the both of them.”</p>
<p>“Of course, sir,” Alex replied. “I’ll keep the site secure.” She hung up. “Alright, my SAC will be here with a team in thirty minutes. I’m to keep this place secure in that time, and you two need to stick around until they’ve gotten statements from you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Agent Danvers,” Oliver said sincerely, before looking out at the <em>Gambit</em> again. “I hope you can get the answers that all of us want.”</p>
<p>“It’s my job, Mr. Queen,” Alex said. “And we’ll find the answers. The F.B.I. doesn’t fail.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It was another hour before Oliver and Dig were allowed to leave, as the F.B.I. wanted every minute detail as possible, such as whether they had handled anything in the warehouse or if they had stayed on the catwalk the entire time. Finally, the F.B.I. agents talking to them walked away, comparing notes, and Agent Danvers approached them with Special Agent in Charge Trimble. “Gentlemen, thank you for being so patient and answering our questions,” Trimble said, before focusing his attention on Oliver. “Mr. Queen, you understand that because of the situation, we are going to have to bring your mother in for questioning?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“We’re going to have to ask you not to alert your mother in any way,” Trimble said. “We don’t want her running. Your family <em>is</em> quite wealthy, and you have access to a private jet.”</p>
<p>“I won’t,” Oliver said. “In truth, I plan to go see a couple of friends and avoid all contact with my mother until this is settled.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Trimble said. “In that case, you may go. If you think of anything else in the meantime, please let us know.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Oliver promised, and then he and Dig headed for the Bentley, which was now surrounded on either side by a fleet of government SUVs and sedans. Diggle opened the back door for Oliver, who got in, and then got in the driver’s side himself. A few seconds later, the Bentley was pulling away from the warehouse, leaving the warehouse and the F.B.I. behind. Oliver watched out the window as they entered the city limits. “Dig, take us to Laurel’s,” Oliver said. “I should tell Laurel and Sara about this before they hear it on the news. According to Laurel, Sara’s been making sure she goes home at a decent hour.”</p>
<p>“Alright, sir,” Diggle said. “I hope she’s there. You look like you could use someone to talk to besides me.”</p>
<p>“This time, you come in with me,” Oliver said. “I think they’ll want someone else to tell them that what I’m saying is true. It’s gonna be hard for them to hear, especially Sara. The <em>Gambit</em> changed her life, too, in worse ways than it did me, in some cases.” Oliver fell silent again, looking out the window.</p>
<p>“How do you feel about siccing the F.B.I. on your mother?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>Oliver looked at him, confused, then remembered he hadn’t told Dig or anyone about the confrontation with his mother. “There’s something that happened yesterday that I haven’t told you,” Oliver said. “You were right that I shouldn’t have trusted Tommy. He recorded a conversation we had at my apartment yesterday morning and then played that recording for my mother.”</p>
<p>“Damn,” Diggle cursed. “Does that mean we’re exposed, Oliver?”</p>
<p>“Not quite,” Oliver said. “Mom convinced him to destroy the recording and tell no one else, saying she would handle it. She came to see me and we fought quite viciously. I revealed I was working for a government agency to bring down Malcolm, hoping to startle her out of her apathy, but she’s unable to look beyond doing what Malcolm tells her to. I told her that if she stood with him, I would bring her down with the rest of Tempest.” Oliver looked out the window of the Bentley again. “As an old friend of mine is fond of saying, I keep my promises. My mother is the first member of Tempest to fall, but she won’t be the last.”</p>
<p>Diggle examined him in the rear-view mirror. “You didn’t really answer my question, Oliver,” he said. “How do you feel about putting the F.B.I. on the trail to arrest your mother?”</p>
<p>“How do you think I feel, John?” Oliver asked in return. “She’s my <em>mother</em>. But at the end of the day, Starling City has to come first, above anything else I might want to do. Mom has chosen her path. She will continue to walk with Malcolm, and I will continue to fight against him. Whether I like it or not, that makes my mother one of my enemies, and if I can take her out of the equation by giving the F.B.I. something to take her down over, good. I’ll do the same with every member of Tempest if I can.” Oliver turned back to looking out the window, and the two passed the rest of the time to Laurel’s building in a companionable silence. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>The Bentley pulled up to the curb in front of Laurel’s building, and Diggle got out, circling the car and opening the door for Oliver, who stepped out. The two men entered the building together, Dig following up to the third floor and down the hall to 305, where Oliver knocked on the door. They heard soft footsteps, the creak of a floorboard, and then Laurel was opening the door. “Ollie, come on in,” she said. “You, too, Mr. Diggle.”</p>
<p>“Miss Lance,” Dig greeted in turn as he and Oliver entered Laurel’s apartment. She led them to her living room, where Sara was flipping through television channels, looking bored as hell. She perked up at the sight of them, though.</p>
<p>“Hey Ollie, Dig,” Sara said. “What brings you by?”</p>
<p>“Some… troubling developments,” Oliver said delicately, sitting down on Laurel’s coffee table. Laurel frowned but sat down on the couch with her sister. “Sara knows this already, but last week I asked my tech expert to dig into Queen Consolidated’s files for any mention of Tempest, just to see if there was anything to be found. She found an LLC with that name that had received two-point-six million dollars from one of Queen Consolidated’s Vancouver subsidiaries and that had purchased a warehouse in Starling City. It’s the only property on record for the Tempest LLC, which meant the LLC is just a shell corporation to hide the warehouse from an immediate search of Queen Consolidated properties. If we hadn’t been looking specifically for something to do with Tempest, we would have completely missed it.”</p>
<p>“So, you and Dig went to check out this warehouse?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“We did,” Oliver said, taking a deep breath. “The warehouse was being used to store the wreckage of the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> and what looked like pieces of the bomb that brought the ship down.” Sara, who had been tapping the arm of the couch with her fingers absent-mindedly, froze and turned her shocked gaze to Oliver. Laurel was looking pale. “My mother has had the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> for four years. She could have taken it to the F.B.I. or Interpol, and the <em>Gambit</em> combined with her testimony could have put Merlyn in prison. Instead, she’s had the <em>Gambit</em> collecting dust while she plays nice with that monster.”</p>
<p>“That bitch,” Sara whispered. “I’m sorry, Ollie, I know she’s your mother, but… that <em>bitch</em>.”</p>
<p>“You are not saying anything I haven’t thought, Sara,” Oliver said. “There’s something else you two should know. Tommy isn’t to be trusted with any further secrets. He recorded our conversation yesterday morning and then took that recording to my mother. She showed up at my place yesterday afternoon and we got into it. I basically told her that if she stands with Malcolm, I’ll take her down along with the rest of Tempest. She’s chosen to stand with him. So, when we found the <em>Gambit</em>, I asked Dig if he had any friends in the Starling field office of the F.B.I. He did, and we called them. The F.B.I. are processing the warehouse now, and they’ll be taking my mother in for questioning soon enough.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Ollie,” Laurel said softly. “That must be hard. But… Tommy told her? He betrayed your trust?” Oliver nodded. “I am going to <em>kill</em> him…”</p>
<p>“Not if I do it first,” Sara said, looking angry. “I know how important this is. If it got back to his Dad that you were Green Arrow, Ollie…”</p>
<p>“I know,” Oliver said. “Luckily, Mom convinced Tommy to destroy the recording and tell no one else. And as it happens, the F.B.I. taking Mom in for questioning might work out in my favor. She tells Tommy that she’ll handle it, and twenty-four hours later, she’s arrested for withholding evidence of a crime. He’ll probably think, rightly, that I had something to do with it and will be suitably afraid of talking to anyone else. I hate to do that to my best friend, but I can’t let him tell anyone else and making him afraid of me is the only option besides having him locked away until this is all over.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“I’m still going to break his nose if he shows up here,” Sara said. Laurel sighed and rolled her eyes. Her younger sister was so much more violent these days.</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door. “If that’s him…” Laurel said warningly, looking at Sara, who mimed that she would be on her best behavior. None of them believed her, judging by the amused looks Dig and Oliver shot her and Laurel’s disbelieving one. Laurel stood and went to the door. “Crap,” she said quietly, coming back for a moment. “It’s Mom and Dad. He must’ve got tired of waiting for us to call her, Sara.”</p>
<p>“Great,” Sara said with a sigh. “Might as well get this over with, and maybe we can distract them with news about the <em>Gambit</em>.”</p>
<p>“That might work,” Laurel said, looking at Oliver, who nodded. She headed back to the door as the knock sounded again and opened it. “Mom, Dad, come in,” she said. “We weren’t expecting you. The apartment’s kind of full right now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we saw Queen’s car outside, sans bodyguard,” Quentin said as he entered with Dinah, who hugged Laurel before making a beeline for the couch, where Sara sat, frozen, staring at her mother. Quentin entered the living room with Laurel trailing behind. He gave Oliver a sour nod. “Queen.”</p>
<p>“Detective Lance,” Oliver said soberly.</p>
<p>“What brings you by?” Quentin asked. “How did you even know Sara was here?”</p>
<p>“I went to Ollie first when I came back to Starling,” Sara said. “He was the one who encouraged me to reach out to Laurel.”</p>
<p>“Well, thank you, Oliver,” Dinah said, hugging Sara. “Oh, my beautiful girl,” she continued, looking at her daughter. “Why are you so tense? You both are.” Dinah looked at Laurel, who was sitting on the edge of the couch, Quentin looking between everyone with a suspicious look on his face. “Is there something wrong?”</p>
<p>“Ollie came by with some disturbing news,” Laurel said, looking at Ollie, who nodded. “After Green Arrow attacked his family, he decided to look into the company more, specifically if there was anything connected to words like ‘undertaking’ and ‘tempest’. He found an LLC with the name Tempest that had been set up four years ago and had received a two-point-six million payment from one of Queen Consolidated’s Vancouver subsidiaries. He and Mr. Diggle went to the only property on record for this Tempest, a warehouse here in Starling. They got inside, and, well…” she looked at Oliver, unable to say it.</p>
<p>Oliver sighed. “Inside was the remains of the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>, with signs that it had been brought down by an explosion from the inside,” Oliver said, and Quentin stiffened while Dinah gasped. “There were tables with what could have been engine or bomb parts laid out on them. I asked Dig to call a friend of his in the Starling field office of the F.B.I. and they’re investigating the scene. Since my mother is the one who set all of this up, they’ll be taking her in for questioning soon. I’m here to keep from saying anything to her that would tip her off, as they requested I avoid doing that. I got the impression they’re going after her tonight.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re saying someone tried to kill your old man, and they almost got him plus you and Sara?” Quentin asked. “It-It wasn’t some accident, some act of God? It was sabotage?”</p>
<p>“That’s what it looks like, but it’ll be the F.B.I. bomb squad that decides that in the end,” Oliver said. “I wanted Sara and Laurel to hear it from me.”</p>
<p>“And we’re grateful for that, Ollie,” Sara said. “I just hope your Mom has a good explanation for why she’s had the <em>Gambit</em> locked away all of this time and hasn’t done anything with it.”</p>
<p>“She had better,” Quentin grumbled. “No offense, Queen, but I want to spend time with my family, and…”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s quite alright, Detective,” Oliver said, standing. “Laurel, Sara, I’ll see you another time. Mrs. Lance, always nice to see you. You four have a good visit. Come on, John. We can always drive around town until we get word they have Mom.”</p>
<p>“Very good, sir,” Diggle said, and the two men left Laurel’s apartment, heading back down to the Bentley. “So, where to?” Dig asked once they were inside.</p>
<p>“The Bunker,” Oliver said. “I feel the need to express myself violently on some poor, unsuspecting scumbag right about now.”</p>
<p>“Patrol, then,” Diggle said.</p>
<p>“Patrol,” Oliver agreed. “It should be dark enough by the time we get to the Bunker.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* So, here’s Alex’s introduction in this definitive edition. Hope everyone enjoyed it. And as far as the last line in this scene is concerned, Oliver would count as being “like no vigilante on record” because most discount the existence of the Batman, whereas Green Arrow is very much ‘in your face’ and public about his actions and doesn’t kill his targets, which means he doesn’t classify as a mission-based serial killer, which is the typical profile of a vigilante. So, for example, OG S1 Oliver? He was a mission-based serial killer.</p>
<p>*2* This was a tough scene to write, because Moira *is* Oliver’s mother, but she’s also become his enemy by choosing to continue to serve Malcolm, and Oliver has no choice but to treat her as such.</p>
<p>*3* Well, there’s no way this could possibly backfire spectacularly…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Fallout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Alright, so, real quick. I have finished Episode 5 of this story, which is essentially the halfway point since, like Rise, this story goes to Episode 9. I have decided to switch back to Children now that I’ve gotten to that point in this story, because everything after Episode 5 is ‘point of no return’ stuff where I’d *have* to keep writing. Episode 5 represents a good stopping point for a breather. So, I’ll be finishing up Children, then switching back to this to finish it off.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moira Queen was sitting down with her family at dinner, acutely aware of the fact that Oliver had snubbed her invitation text for tonight; he hadn’t even deigned to say he was busy (alluding to his foolishness in pursuing vigilante action against Malcolm), instead, oh, what was that ridiculous term? Oh, yes, instead, he had <em>ghosted</em> her. As it was, perhaps it was for the best, because both Malcolm and Tommy had joined she, Walter, and Thea for dinner. Tommy was here to support Thea, who was still quite traumatized from witnessing Green Arrow (her own brother!) brutally defeating the Blackhawk unit assigned to protect the family wing during his assault on the Queen Mansion, and Malcolm had come to presumably show his support as well. And ironically enough, Moira believed he was doing it as much because he cared for Thea as he was to remind her of what she had to lose if she defied him. She never would have believed it possible after how cold he had been with Tommy all these years, but perhaps Malcolm was recognizing it was too late to fix his and Tommy’s relationship, and so he was forming one with the child that actually wanted a relationship with him?</p>
<p>There was a commotion at the entrance and then Raisa was entering. “Mrs. Queen, I apologize, but they insisted they have official business.” That was all Raisa could say before a husky man with graying dark hair and a woman with red hair entered, both in suits and looking grim. In the hands of the woman was a piece of paper.</p>
<p>“Moira Queen?” the husky man asked, looking directly at her.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Moira said coolly, standing. “I hope you have an excellent explanation for barging into my home like this, Mister…?”</p>
<p>“Trimble,” the man said. “<em>Agent</em> Trimble. I’m the head of the Starling City F.B.I. field office. I’m afraid Agent Danvers and I are here with a warrant for your arrest. You’ll be taken to a federal holding facility for the night, but tomorrow morning, you will be answering our questions, one way or another.”</p>
<p>“And may I ask what the charges are?” Moira demanded to know, even as she thought that this could only be Oliver fulfilling his promise to bring her down like he would bring down Malcolm and Tempest. She had thought her son was bluffing, that he couldn’t possibly have it in him to betray his own blood.</p>
<p>“Well, we’ll be starting with withholding evidence of a crime and obstruction of justice,” Trimble said as Danvers circled the table with a pair of handcuffs, pulling Moira’s hands behind her back. “But I’m sure once we start talking there’ll be more to add to that list.”</p>
<p>“And what exactly am I supposed to have done?” Moira asked tightly, trying to figure out what Oliver could possibly have found on her in less than twenty-four hours.</p>
<p>“Turns out that after the attack on your family, your son got curious as to why Green Arrow would target your family, beyond the obvious fact that you’re wealthy,” Trimble replied. “He remembered Green Arrow’s little debut speech and searched Queen Consolidated’s records for anything connected to the words ‘undertaking’ and ‘tempest’. He didn’t find anything with the first one, but with the second, he found the LLC you created and funneled money into to pay for the warehouse that you’ve been storing the wreckage of the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> in for the past four years. He went there this afternoon and upon seeing what was inside, had his bodyguard contact an old friend of his, Agent Danvers here. She in turn contacted me upon seeing the plain evidence that the <em>Gambit</em> had been brought down not by a storm but by a bomb. So, you see, Mrs. Queen, I fully expect to be charging you with the murders of Robert Queen and all those who died on the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> that day, because only someone who is complicit in a crime covers it up.”</p>
<p>Moira was numb and made sure she didn’t look at Malcolm during this entire spiel, knowing it would spell doom for her family if she did. “Mom, what’s going on?” Thea asked, frightened. “W-Why is Ollie having you arrested?”</p>
<p>“I…” Moira began, but could say nothing because not only was Thea’s misunderstanding of the situation in fact accurate, but she could say nothing about recovering the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> without giving the F.B.I. more ammunition. “It’s going to be fine, sweetheart,” she finally said, trying to assuage her daughter’s fear. “Don’t worry about me.”</p>
<p>“I hope everything goes well for you, Moira, and this is all just a misunderstanding,” Malcolm said genially.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it is,” Moira said faintly, still struggling to believe that her own son could do this to her. And to do it so blatantly, in a way that revealed to Malcolm that he was digging into Tempest, even peripherally? Malcolm would see that as a complication he didn’t need and do as he had threatened, bring Oliver into the fold, even if it was by force. Malcolm had all the leverage he needed thanks to Thea telling him about William Clayton, not to mention Oliver’s eternal love for Laurel Lance, who was right here in the city and the kind of woman who got involved in things that put her in danger that Malcolm could use to cover up her murder. Moira’s son was being very foolish in his actions, reacting to her choice not to aid him in his foolish attempt to stop Malcolm like a child. And yet, the way he had done so was still calculated. This was not something she could get out of. She <em>had</em> hidden the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> for four years. There <em>was</em> evidence it had been brought down by a bomb, including pieces of said bomb that she had recovered. Oliver had essentially ensured she had only a few ways to keep Malcolm from acting against her family, and yet even if she did something to ensure the F.B.I. would get nothing from her, Oliver would <em>still</em> potentially end up enslaved to Malcolm’s will as she had been. Well, there was nothing she could do about it now; all she could do now was protect her daughter and Walter. Oliver had sealed his own fate with his actions.</p>
<p>Moira was led out of the dining room, leaving a shocked table behind.</p>
<p>Walter Steele was shocked and horrified to hear the charges against Moira, and the source of those charges. He could only assume Oliver had been looking into things due to them deciding to investigate what Robert had meant in his message, but if that was the case, why hadn’t Oliver come to him so they could investigate the warehouse together? Had he wanted to investigate on his own out of some misguided sense of filial loyalty, wanting to protect his family’s secrets? And why had he thought that something from four years ago had anything to do with Robert’s message, if it was indeed Robert’s message and not just what he had told the F.B.I. about wanting to know why the Green Arrow would target his family and remembering the vigilante’s debut message? Walter knew the F.B.I. would be showing up at Queen Consolidated tomorrow with their own experts and a warrant to trace the same things Oliver had done and most likely search for any other anomalies like this in the past five years. Walter mentally sighed; this would not look good for their public image if Moira had, in fact, had anything to do with the sinking of the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>.</p>
<p>Thea Queen was trembling, and Tommy was wrapping his arm around her, comforting her. What was going on? Why would Ollie do this? Why would he have the F.B.I. arrest Mom? It was <em>Mom</em>; she planned parties and attended society events, she didn’t <em>kill</em> people or commit crimes. Thea was the criminal in the family, not her mother. Why was her mother being charged? Was Ollie angry at her for something and using the F.B.I. to get even? If he was, that was… that was ridiculously childish of him.</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn felt numb. Yesterday, he had brought Mrs. Queen the knowledge that Oliver was the Green Arrow and she said she would take care of it. Now, a day later, she was being arrested by the F.B.I. after Oliver somehow discovered the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> being held in a warehouse that Moira had purchased through an LLC four years ago. How long had he known about the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>, that he had used it now to get his mother out of the way? Or had this been a complete frame job against his own mother to keep her from interfering in Oliver’s decision to become a vigilante targeting the wealthy who he saw as corrupt (which was just about every wealthy person in the city it seemed like)? If Oliver could do <em>that</em> to his own <em>mother</em>, then there was nothing to stop him from doing the same thing to Tommy if Tommy told another soul what he had learned about Oliver Queen. Tommy felt sick as he held Thea close, wondering what the hell had happened to Oliver in the past five years that he could so quickly turn on the woman who had raised him and loved him, and wondering whether Oliver would decide to get rid of him next, just to be safe. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Malcolm forced himself not to think on this matter for the time being. There would be time for that later. For now, he needed to be there for his daughter.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn sat in his home office later that night, only minutely aware of the fact that for the first time in a long time, he was not the only person in the house. Thea had been quite distraught at her mother’s arrest and wanted to be with family, and since Oliver was the one responsible for her mother’s arrest, she didn’t want to see him at all, so that left Malcolm. Walter had been agreeable enough, understanding that Thea needed the comfort that a blood relative could provide, and so he had allowed Thea to pack a bag and come to the Merlyn Manor until this thing with Moira was settled and things were “back to normal.” But the look in Walter’s eyes had said he didn’t really believe things would be back to normal, and Malcolm agreed.</p>
<p>He had known Moira had salvaged the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> and stored it in Starling. He hadn’t known she had created an LLC to do it and named that LLC Tempest. No doubt this had been Moira’s insurance policy against him in case he moved against her and Thea. The wreckage of the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> and the investigation into it would’ve been too much for the S.C.P.D., warranting the F.B.I. to get involved, and the F.B.I. would have dug for more about Tempest even without Green Arrow’s little debut speech. Now they had the LLC, Green Arrow’s speech, and Moira. Malcolm knew Moira was loyal now, of course; she would be more than ever after Green Arrow’s attack on the Queen Mansion and the way that that ruffian had traumatized their daughter. So, Moira would find a way out of this or at least to mitigate the issue. Malcolm, meanwhile, would need to provide the F.B.I. with a suitable conclusion to the problem so that the investigation would end quickly and decisively. He would consider his options; there were plenty of people on the List that were no longer needed who could be used as a scapegoat if necessary.</p>
<p>But there were more complications stemming from this incident than just Moira being in F.B.I. custody. Oliver was digging into things that he shouldn’t, discovering things that were better left buried. Malcolm had promised Moira that he would leave Oliver be if the younger man didn’t prove to be a troublesome complication to their plans. Well, now he was being such. Moira might well end up in prison, sacrificing herself for the good of Tempest, and that would leave Walter, who was no fan of shady business dealings, as C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated and Oliver, who had promised Bruce Wayne and Tina McGee that he intended to pursue only ethical experiments, as Director of Applied Sciences. Malcolm had no leverage on Walter and so he would have to bring Oliver into Tempest, whether Moira managed to get out of this or not. He had warned her about making Oliver the Director of Applied Sciences. Now she would have to watch as her son joined them.</p>
<p>He would need to take the approach slow, Malcolm mused. Oliver was unlikely to take the existence of Tempest and their plans well. But he would capitulate in the end; neither Robert nor Moira had been willing to stand against Malcolm, and Oliver would be no different. Like his parents, he lacked a spine. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen and John Diggle entered the Bunker from the garage, finding Naomi Singh relaxing in front of the computers. “Not much going on?” Oliver asked, causing her to jerk in surprise.</p>
<p>“With your mother in F.B.I. custody, there’s not much more we can do on that front, and I figured I’d wait to see what you wanted to do tonight before digging into crimes happening in Starling that you could intervene in,” Naomi said. “Need me to do anything special?”</p>
<p>“Yes, actually,” Oliver said. “While I was in Metropolis, Lex Luthor gave an oddly-specific example of a project that Green Arrow might get involved in due to its gray area nature. Now, color me suspicious, but it seems like he wouldn’t have brought up a specific example unless something shady was, in fact, going on somewhere that Green Arrow would have influence. I want you to look into the LuthorCorp facility in Starling City, find out what kind of experiments they’re running.”</p>
<p>“What was the example Luthor gave?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“He said something about manipulating memories to be perceived differently, professing this could be used to make places like Arkham Asylum in Gotham unneeded,” Oliver replied. “But I can see a problem with that sort of technology. If it could be used to make someone abhor their past criminal behavior, then it could be used to turn ordinary people into hardened criminals without having to go through the process of having their fair share of mistakes made on the way up the criminal ladder. If Luthor really is doing something like that to people, or planning on it, then it needs to be shut down. That kind of power, to manipulate the memories and feelings of other people, is a power that no one should have.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that doesn’t sound good,” Diggle said. “Naomi will be able to dig it up if it exists. For now, you should get out there, burn that negative energy by dealing with criminals.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for reminding me, Dig,” Oliver said before heading to the mannequin, getting his uniform, and heading to the facilities. He emerged a few minutes later in his suit, hood and mask down. He strapped on his quiver, picked up his bow, and headed into the garage, pulling his hood and mask into place and activating his voice modulator. He got on his motorcycle and exited the garage. Green Arrow decided he would patrol the South Glades tonight. There was always something happening there. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow was in the middle of the South Glades when he heard a young woman screaming for help before the sound was cut off. Green Arrow diverted his bike in the direction of the scream, revving his engine to get more speed out of the bike, and saw a group of men hauling a struggling figure towards an alleyway. His mind flashed back to Laurel telling him about Sara saving her from those men and he wondered briefly if this were the same group of men, since Sara had admitted she had not done nearly as much damage as she wanted, having focused on disabling them so she could get Laurel out of there, only going off on the last guy since he had been the one keeping Laurel quiet as they dragged her away. Green Arrow pulled into the alleyway entrance as the men were forcing the writhing woman to the ground. They turned as Green Arrow hopped off of his bike.</p>
<p>“<strong>You boys picked the <em>wrong</em> night,</strong>” Green Arrow said by way of warning, then nocked and fired a boxing glove arrow, aiming at the face of the nearest man. The boxing glove arrow hit him in the chin and he went down, groaning. Green Arrow managed to get off a bola arrow before the thugs were on him. There were four of them, not counting the two he had already taken down, and that wasn’t going to be much of a fight. But because of the negative energy from having to have his mother arrested, Green Arrow welcomed the physical confrontation. He delivered a hard kick to the knee of one man; there was a wet <em>pop</em> as the knee dislocated and the man went down with a yell, clutching his knee. Green Arrow dodged a clumsily-thrown punch and retaliated with an uppercut with his bow, sending the man stumbling backwards. Green Arrow grunted as he was grabbed from behind, the man wrapping his arms around Green Arrow and locking his arms to his torso.</p>
<p>The fourth man stepped in front of Green Arrow, grinning. “This is what you get for messing with our fun, Green Bean,” the man slurred and moved to punch Green Arrow, who twisted his head to the side so that the man’s drunken punch hit his friend holding Green Arrow instead. The man yelped as his nose got bloodied and his grip on Green Arrow loosened enough that Green Arrow was able to break his hold. He delivered a high kick to the chin of the man who had thrown the punch, then turned and whipped the man who had been holding him across the jaw with his bow. The third man stumbled back even as the second man, recovered from the uppercut, launched himself at Green Arrow. Green Arrow turned and caught the punch, twisted the man’s arm until it was taut, then delivered a bow strike to the elbow joint, hard. There was muffled, wet <em>pop</em> as the elbow dislocated, and the man howled in pain. Picking up the scraping of metal on concrete, Green Arrow turned to see the fourth man had grabbed a piece of rusted pipe and was getting ready to charge.</p>
<p>Green Arrow fired a bola arrow, wrapping up the fourth man, then turned and delivered a roundhouse to the head of the man whose elbow he had dislocated, knocking him out. The final man turned and fled, and Green Arrow got him with a bola. The man writhed on the ground while Green Arrow walked over to the fourth man, who he noted had a mangled face even before he hit the man with a high kick. Green Arrow crouched down in front of him. “<strong>Out of curiosity, you wouldn’t happen to have run into a pair of blonde women on Wells Street Friday night, would you?</strong>” he asked.</p>
<p>“Those bitches!” the man snarled. “Especially the blue-eyed one! If I could have five minutes with her bound and gagged, I’d teach her a lesson!”</p>
<p>“<strong>Thanks for the confirmation,</strong>” Green Arrow said, before standing and then delivering a hard stomp down on the man’s knee, dislocating it. The man howled. Green Arrow moved to the other gang members who hadn’t received similar treatment yet and delivered the same fate, then turned and walked back to the man with the mangled face. “<strong>For the record, you’re getting off light. If ‘the bitch with blue eyes’ was the one here, she would just kill you. I would suggest you think very hard on whether you want to live while you recuperate. It might not be me next time. It might be <em>her</em>.</strong>” Green Arrow stood and went to the young woman was still sitting on the ground, terrified, and held out a hand to help her up. “<strong>You’re going to be okay,</strong>” he said gently. “<strong>I won’t hurt you.</strong>”</p>
<p>‘Th-Thank you,” the young woman said, taking Green Arrow’s hand and letting him help her to her feet. She looked at the groaning men on the ground. “I-I heard about that place the Triad had. Y-You really don’t tolerate this kind of stuff, d-do you?”</p>
<p>“<strong>No, I don’t,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>And a friend of mine has an even worse opinion on these sorts of things. When she finally decides to come out herself… men like these will be running scared.</strong>”</p>
<p>“G-Good,” the young woman said.</p>
<p>“<strong>You need to get treatment for the shock,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>The Angel’s Rest Medical Clinic isn’t far. I can take you there.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Th-Thank you,” the young woman said, looking surprised. She followed Green Arrow to his bike and got on behind him. Green Arrow drove through the streets to Rebecca Merlyn’s free clinic, then walked the young woman to the door. “Thanks,” she said again, and went inside. Green Arrow smiled and walked back to his bike, mounting it and taking off. He wondered what Sara would say when he told her he had encountered the same damn gang that had been planning to rape Laurel Friday night. He winced. Those men would have to be very stupid to do this a third time after the beatings he and Sara had given them, and Sara would beat them senseless if she encountered them. She did not respond well to men abusing women. Period. Neither did he, but Sara took it to an entirely different level, for good reason considering her personal experiences with that side of life.</p>
<p>Green Arrow continued on his patrol, trying to distract himself from the fact that his mother was probably sitting down in a federal holding cell right about now, trying to figure out how to keep from going to prison without jeopardizing Malcolm’s plans. He wondered if his mother would take his betrayal as reason enough to betray him, in turn, and reveal to the F.B.I. that Oliver Queen and Green Arrow were one and the same. He supposed only time would tell. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Moira sat in the holding cell in a gray jumpsuit, her belongings having been taken and put in evidence bags and boxes. Moira was <em>still</em> trying to fathom what was happening while also despairing. She had mostly come to terms with the fact that her son had not been lying or bluffing when he had said he would take her down along with Malcolm and the rest of Tempest. He had known she was a member and he had taken her down, finding the one thing that she wouldn’t be able to evade or escape with. The wreckage of the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>. The F.B.I. had her dead to rights and there was no escaping from this. She had recovered the <em>Gambit</em> and the bomb that brought it down, stored these things in a warehouse for four years, and paid for that warehouse by creating a shell corporation, an LLC called Tempest, to further separate it from her and Queen Consolidated. But Oliver had somehow managed to dig it up. He must have had his government intelligence friends digging for things in Queen Consolidated’s mainframe. They had given it to him, and he in turn had ‘investigated’ before turning it over to the F.B.I. to show her he was not a man who was bluffing.</p>
<p>And now there was no way out of this, and worse, any investigation into her could provide more information on Tempest, and Malcolm would react poorly to that. She needed to protect Walter and Thea from Malcolm’s wrath, and she couldn’t do that by spilling her guts to the F.B.I. If there was one thing that Moira had learned as much as a member of Tempest as she had growing up in Suicide Slums, it was that snitches and whistleblowers never got a happy ending. They would always be mistrusted, always be looking over their shoulders. Even if she gave the F.B.I. everything in exchange for WitSec, there was no guarantee Malcolm wouldn’t somehow find her and Thea and Walter (she knew better than to believe Oliver would follow them into hiding, not with his chosen path to cleanse Starling of crime and corruption, not to mention his love for Laurel). No, there was only one way out of this that would ensure her family’s safety and make sure that Oliver didn’t profit from her arrest. It would break Thea’s heart, but she would do everything she must for her daughter… even take her own life.</p>
<p>She would wait until the dead of night, and then she would tie a noose, like she had once before as a teenager. The bars were high enough that she would be able to use them. <em>Goodbye, Thea. I love you, sweetheart.</em> <strong><em>*5* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Well, as Oliver predicted, Tommy is suitably freaked out by the fact that Moira’s been arrested by the F.B.I. barely twenty-four hours after confronting Oliver about his being Green Arrow. Poor Tommy is going to be keeping very quiet for the time being…</p>
<p>*2* Oh, Malcolm… if only you knew how wrong you were about that and about everything else you’ve been thinking for this entire story.</p>
<p>*3* Ooh, intrigue with LuthorCorp for Green Arrow. Now, doesn’t *that* sound familiar…</p>
<p>*4* So, those guys are really wishing they had never heard of Starling City since they’ve been a punching bag for two vigilantes, so to speak. Now imagine if they actually try again after they heal and *Sara* is the one to find them. The things that she would do…</p>
<p>*5* Alright, so this time around things are different. Moira is fully-aware that Oliver purposely handed her over to the F.B.I., so the only ones she wants to protect right now are Thea and Walter. Does she love Oliver? Of course, she does. But he did just betray her, in her eyes, and leave her with only one course of action. That would cause some bitterness on her part in the end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Aftermath II, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just after eight a.m. when an agent arrived to take Moira Queen to the F.B.I. field office to be questioned about the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>. The agent was still waking up as he followed the guard down to the cell where Moira Queen had been taken the previous night, but adrenalin shot through him when they arrived to find the woman hanging from the bars with her bedsheets tied tightly around her neck.</p>
<p>“Shit, get that gate open, now!” the agent shouted at the guard, who fumbled with the keys and unlocked the gate. The two rushed in and got Moira down, checking her over. The agent hung his head in defeat when he touched her. She was cold, probably had been for hours, and there was no pulse, no rise and fall of the chest to indicate she was breathing. Moira Queen was dead.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen picked up his office phone as it rang. “Oliver Queen,” he said calmly.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen, this is Susie down at the front desk,” the woman on the other end of the line said. “There’s a Winslow Schott here, said you told him to come to Starling as soon as possible from Metropolis and he would have a job at Queen Consolidated?”</p>
<p>“I did,” Oliver said. “Send him up.”</p>
<p>“Very well, sir,” the woman said, and hung up. Oliver hung up his own phone, then picked it up again and dialed the extension for Human Resources.</p>
<p>“Human Resources,” a professional-sounding man said.</p>
<p>“This is Oliver Queen in Applied Sciences. I had some paperwork drawn up yesterday for a Winslow Schott? He’ll be in my office momentarily.”</p>
<p>“We’ll send the paperwork right up, Mr. Queen,” the man said. “Good day.” He hung up, and Oliver set the phone down on the cradle for good this time, then got back to his own paperwork while he waited for Winn to arrive. And arrive he did, escorted by a security guard, a lanyard around his neck with a visitor’s pass on it.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you came so quickly, Mr. Schott,” Oliver said with a smile, standing and walking around the desk. He shook hands with Winn then gestured to the seats in front of the desk. “Please, have a seat. The paperwork will be up here momentarily.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Winn said as he took a seat. “So, this is Applied Sciences, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said. “There are three levels. This is the administrative level. Then there’s the purgatory for all of the abandoned or unviable projects. Finally, there’s the lab level, where the scientists do their work.”</p>
<p>“Purgatory, huh? What all is there?” Winn asked curiously.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, myself, I’ve only been there twice, when I first started,” Oliver replied. “I keep meaning to do a more focused walkthrough, see if there’s any projects that should be re-activated because they were deemed unviable by my predecessor due to budgetary concerns rather than them being unviable for the market. After all, I <em>am</em> pruning where I can, to make sure Applied Sciences only works on projects that will benefit the most people. But if you’re interested in what’s there, I invite you to go through it yourself. I’m sure someone like you would understand what’s being talked about in those files more than I do.”</p>
<p>“I think I might do that, make sure there’s nothing like the stuff I have in mind already in there,” Winn said thoughtfully. “So, you don’t like the guy who was Director before you, huh?”</p>
<p>“What?” Oliver asked, frowning.</p>
<p>“You want to double-check projects that he cancelled,” Winn said. “It just looks like you want to show him up. Uh, I mean, well… please don’t fire me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to fire you for speaking your mind, Mr. Schott,” Oliver said with a smile. “I’m used to the fact that geniuses suffer from foot-in-mouth syndrome on a frequent basis. And yes. I have… concerns with the choices made by my predecessor.” This was because Oliver had been doing what he had committed to and taking another look at the List, trying to commit the names on it to memory, and he had found that Doug Miller, his predecessor and one of his current underlings, was on the List. Oliver would get to Miller eventually, once he had Naomi find out what it was Miller had done to get himself on the List. “But you don’t need to hear about that. So, you must have started packing the next day to get here so quickly from Metropolis.”</p>
<p>“Pretty much,” Winn said. “I’m staying in a hotel right now. That won’t be a problem, will it?”</p>
<p>“No, not as long as you get a permanent address within a week and inform our H.R. department of it,” Oliver replied. “I have to admit, I didn’t go to the second day of the conference. Did you?”</p>
<p>“No, I was too busy packing and making arrangements to drive out here in my van,” Winn said. “I heard Lex Luthor made some big presentation, but I didn’t hear what it was.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to look into that, see what it was,” Oliver said. “LuthorCorp is cutting-edge, and Queen Consolidated needs to reach that point.” <em>Just perhaps with little of the less-moral choices LuthorCorp seems to be making,</em> Oliver added in his head. He couldn’t wait to have Unidac under his control so that he could destroy Merlyn’s Undertaking before it got off the ground.</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door, and Oliver waved the young woman in. “Mr. Queen, here are those documents you sent for,” the young woman said, smiling coyly at him. Oliver gave her a cool, professional smile in return, thinking that if he was still who he was before the island that he would probably be considering her as an option for the next time that he and Laurel were ‘on break’. But he wasn’t that person anymore, and so he treated the young woman with cool professionalism, accepting the documents with a nod, and she left with a slump to her shoulders. Winn was staring after her, looking like he had been hit over the head.</p>
<p>“You okay, Mr. Schott?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>Winn shook himself. “Yeah, just… pretty girl,” he said lamely. “Surely you noticed?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I noticed,” Oliver said. “I’m also in a committed relationship and I am no longer who I was five years ago. Besides, a woman like that has only one thing on her mind: climbing the social ladder by claiming dating status with someone like me. I have no interest in being some trophy husband.” <em>I got enough of that with Felicity,</em> he thought darkly even though he kept his expression congenial on the outside. He had spent a lot of time thinking about his relationship with Felicity after he and Dr. Green had gone over what constituted healthy relationships in his second session, and he had discovered, with some sorrow, that his and Felicity’s relationship matched the definition of unhealthy relationships bullet point by bullet point. It was a bitter pill to swallow. “Now, let’s get these signed. You’ll have a signing bonus since you were recruited at the Annual Tech Expo, so that should help you get a place here in Starling.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Winn said cheerily and the two spent the next few minutes going over the paperwork. They were just finishing up, Winn signing his name for the last time, when there was a knock on the glass door of Oliver’s office. Oliver looked up to see Walter on the other side, looking stricken. He frowned and waved him in.</p>
<p>“Walter, what’s going on, you look… rough,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“There’s… been a development,” Walter said. “With your mother.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Oliver said. “Give me a moment to get someone up here to show Mr. Schott around, and then I’m all yours.”</p>
<p>Walter nodded before turning to Winn. “You must be Oliver’s recruit from the expo. He told us about you, showed us your marvelous little invention. I look forward to seeing what else you bring to the table.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” Winn squeaked, obviously intimidated at being spoken to by the C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated.</p>
<p>Oliver, meanwhile, had hit the extension for Curtis. “Yes, Mr. Queen?” Curtis asked as he picked up.</p>
<p>“Curtis, I have a new recruit for the division that needs a tour but Mr. Steele has just arrived for a private discussion,” Oliver said. “I’m hoping you can show the new recruit around.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be right up, Mr. Queen,” Curtis said and hung up. Two minutes later, Curtis was outside the door, and Oliver waved him in.</p>
<p>“Curtis, this is Winslow Schott, who goes by Winn,” Oliver said. “Mr. Schott, this is Dr. Curtis Holt. He’s my go-to guy for explanations and such. So, when you want to explain something to me, you tell it to him, and then he dumbs it down for me.”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Winn said. “Well, Dr. Holt, let’s go see this division.”</p>
<p>“It’s Curtis,” Curtis said as he and Winn exited. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver turned to Walter. “Okay, Walter, you look like hell, what’s going on with Mom?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know how to tell you this, Oliver,” Walter said. “I can scarcely believe it myself. I got a call in my office from Agent Trimble. It appears that your mother committed suicide last night in her cell. I’m sorry, son. But Moira… she’s dead.” Oliver stared at Walter for a moment, then slowly moved to his seat, sitting down heavily. Walter took a seat in front of the desk. “You should know that she updated her will after you were found. The Queen fortune and the controlling interest in Queen Consolidated is yours now. You are the head of the Queen family and the owner of Queen Consolidated, Oliver.”</p>
<p>“I assume Jean will come by with the paperwork to make that official,” Oliver said numbly.</p>
<p>“Yes, I called Miss Loring, she will be here in the next hour or so with the paperwork for you to sign,” Walter said. “Moira’s will was quite straight-forward. You get the bulk of the fortune and the controlling shares. Thea will receive a small trust account to the tune of ten million dollars upon reaching her majority. Until that occurs, you will be in control of it and pass it to her upon her turning eighteen, assuming you don’t put extra requirements on it in the meantime.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense, I suppose,” Oliver said. “Thank you for telling me, Walter.” Oliver stood and walked to the window, looking out across the city. “But if you don’t mind… I’d like to be alone right now.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Walter said quietly. “If you need to, take the rest of the day off once Jean and you have finished.”</p>
<p>“I think I will,” Oliver said, his voice sounding distant to his own ears. He heard Walter get up and the door open and close. Oliver looked out across the city, not really seeing it.</p>
<p>His mother was dead. Those four words reverberated in his mind. His mother, who had sacrificed herself to save Thea and him from Slade Wilson, was dead. Was this truly a suicide, or did Malcolm’s reach extend into the federal holding facility? After a moment of thinking that over, Oliver dismissed it. Malcolm’s power was in the local arena, not the federal one. If he had his hands in federal pots, then he would already be on the radar of the F.B.I. or another agency, but before Oliver had put him on A.R.G.U.S.’s radar, he hadn’t been on anyone’s. No, Malcolm controlled Starling City, aside from the federal holding facility and the F.B.I. field office. The S.C.P.D. was his, or at least the S.W.A.T. were, and probably Nudocerdo. So, no, this wasn’t Malcolm. It was his mother choosing not to risk their family and the only way to do that without betraying Tempest… was for her to die.</p>
<p>Oliver smiled bitterly as he stared out across the city. His mother had stayed loyal to Malcolm to the bitter end because at that end, her fear of Malcolm outweighed her hope for their family to escape unscathed if she betrayed Malcolm and worked with Oliver to bring Malcolm and Tempest down. His mother had chosen a murderer, a terrorist, a <em>monster</em> over her own son because she had been so without hope for the past five years that she didn’t recognize that hope when it offered her its hand. Oliver knew there were others in this city who were just as hopeless, and that was why he had sent that message out across the city, so that the people of Starling City would know that they had reason to hope again, to hope for a better tomorrow. It was too late for his mother to have a better tomorrow, but Thea, Walter, Laurel, the rest of the city? They still had a chance at a better tomorrow, and Oliver would give it to them by crushing Tempest under his heel. If ever he had needed more motivation to destroy the organization, it was this moment. He would find them, and he would <em>crush</em> them as he had the Triad.</p>
<p>But more was affected by his mother’s death than just how his sister felt or how he himself felt. He would be the majority shareholder of Queen Consolidated by the end of the day, the owner of Queen Consolidated for the most part. He already owned five percent on his own shares. His mother had held the sixty percent that ensured his family remained in control of their company. Combined, Oliver would have sixty-five percent of the shares and if he bought shares people sold off as it happened, that would only grow. In the last timeline, his mother had been imprisoned and her shares put into escrow before being sold off, which was what had allowed Isabel Rochev and Stellmoor International, Slade’s puppets, to manage to acquire fifty percent of the shares. But this time, his mother had died without being in prison long enough for that to happen, and as her oldest surviving child, he was inheriting it all. Slade wouldn’t be able to attack him through his family’s company again thanks to this, even if he managed to buy the shares from everyone else, which would take a fortune equal to Oliver’s own, something Slade didn’t have.</p>
<p>Then there was the other impacts of his mother’s death. His mother had been the one who had warned the people of the Glades about the impending Undertaking. If things played out the same for some morbid reason, there would be no one to do that, and far more people would die as a result. His mother wouldn’t be around to challenge Sebastian Blood when Slade tried to attack Oliver through that avenue, of having one of his puppets take control of the city, and Blood would likely run unopposed since the corporate interests had chosen his mother. Finally, there would be no one to make the choice for Oliver if Slade tried to force him to choose between two people that he loved again. What if this time Slade tried to force him to choose between Laurel and Thea? How could he possibly choose between his baby sister and the woman he loved with all of his heart and soul?</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver entered Anne’s office later that day. Anne could instantly tell there was a cloud of depression hanging around her wealthiest patient, and she knew the reason. The news had announced the suicide of Moira Queen at a federal holding facility here in Starling City during the noonday news hour. “Before we begin, Oliver, I would like to say that I’m so sorry for your loss,” Anne said. “I’ve lost both of my parents, too, so I won’t tell you that it gets easier. You and I both know that that’s not true. The memories stay with you, no matter how much distance you get from the events. But one day, the anguish and the pain is manageable, even if it sometimes twinges stronger for a few moments here or there.” Anne folded her hands in her lap and looked at Oliver. “So. I can only assume you would like to talk about your mother’s death.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I suppose I do,” Oliver said quietly, knowing he wouldn’t be able to tell Anne everything he had been thinking and feeling earlier in his office, before Jean had arrived with the paperwork to give him charge of the Queen fortune and confirm him as the majority shareholder of Queen Consolidated. Too much of that was tied up in future knowledge. “It doesn’t seem <em>real</em>, somehow. I mean, I know it’s real. I know she’s gone. But I keep expecting someone to say there’s been a horrible mistake and that she’s not dead, that she’s just in a coma or something like that. But then I remember that that’s not the case. And I can’t help but acknowledge that this wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t done what I did.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“I found out Mom had had the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> salvaged and had been storing it in a warehouse on the edge of the city,” Oliver said, and Anne’s eyes widened. “Along with the <em>Gambit</em> were the remnants of a bomb that had clearly been used to bring it down, considering the hole in the hull. I asked my bodyguard to contact a friend of his at the F.B.I. field office, and they in turn called their superiors. The F.B.I. arrested Mom last night for withholding evidence of a crime and obstruction of justice. I have no doubt that if she had lived, they would have been pushing to add murder charges for my father and everyone onboard. And my mother couldn’t face that, couldn’t face the kind of scandal that would bring on the family. So, she killed herself. And that’s my fault. She would have been fine if I had left well-enough alone.”</p>
<p>“Oliver, you don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t done that,” Anne said. “You didn’t know what would happen. You were just trying to do the right thing. I know it must have been hard for you to do what you did, knowing your mother would be questioned, but you didn’t <em>know</em> she would be charged with anything or that she would choose to kill herself rather than simply answer questions. You are not to blame for your mother’s actions. The fault for her actions lays with your mother, and your mother alone. She wouldn’t want you blaming yourself, would she?” Oliver stared at Anne for a moment, then shook his head. “Then <em>don’t</em>. You are her son and she loved you, so even if you are the one who ended up getting her arrested, she would still have loved you. Don’t ever forget that, Oliver.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Anne,” Oliver said quietly. He sighed. “On another note, Mom’s will went into effect immediately since she wasn’t in prison for a major crime or anything, and I’m now the majority shareholder and owner of Queen Consolidated, and I now control the Queen fortune. That… opens up new avenues when it comes to certain situations.”</p>
<p>“Like what?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“Like Emiko and her mother,” Oliver said, since he couldn’t talk about how he was going to use his family fortune to fund his one-man war against crime and corruption in Starling City. “My other sister. Dad… he wanted Emiko and Kazumi taken care of, but my mother stopped that from happening and told Kazumi that her daughter would never know the life that Thea and I had. I can’t replace all of those years that Emiko should have had the chances that I did, but I can give her the chance now, her <em>and</em> her mother, the way that Dad wanted.” Oliver looked down. “And… I <em>want</em> to do this. I want to provide my other sister with the life that she always should have had.”</p>
<p>“That sounds very noble, Oliver,” Anne said. “I’m sure that Emiko and her mother will appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“I hope so,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“How do you think your sister Thea is going to feel about this, though?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>Oliver considered that for a moment. On the one hand, Thea had become a strong, compassionate woman in the future, and he loved Speedy with all of his heart. But on the other, this Thea was still the same self-centered, bratty teenager who was partying her way through life, and she might see Oliver bringing Emiko into the family as some kind of betrayal, especially since their mother had never wanted Emiko recognized in any capacity as a member of the Queen family. “I want to say she would be okay with it, but I can’t,” Oliver finally said. “She’ll probably be angry that I’m betraying our mother’s memory by providing for Kazumi and Emiko the way Dad wanted. Thea… now that she knows Robert wasn’t her father and that Malcolm Merlyn is, she’s latched onto Malcolm. I suppose that’s natural, but it means she doesn’t care about what Robert would have wanted. The truth is, I think Thea is becoming a bit elitist, and its only intensified since Green Arrow attacked the Mansion.” Oliver had overheard Thea disparaging the Green Arrow as “the Glades’ precious champion” when he stopped by to visit her on Monday, before he was going to cook for Laurel. She had been happy enough to see him, he supposed, but any time the talk turned to Green Arrow or what he had demanded Walter do, Thea turned very bitter and vengeful, saying she hoped one of these people he was targeting put a bullet in Green Arrow to teach him a lesson. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“And how does that make you feel?” Anne asked. “Both the attack and your sister’s response to it?”</p>
<p>“I’m angry that the attack happened,” Oliver said truthfully. He <em>was</em> angry that he had had to attack his own family, had had to launch a full assault on his childhood home. “Part of that is because I told Walter I was worried and suggested a way we could avoid Green Arrow visiting us.”</p>
<p>“Which was?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“That we pay the steel workers the severance pay they were due five years ago that my father cheated them out of,” Oliver said. “Walter said that that just wasn’t viable, and then he and Mom hired more security for the office and for the mansion. In the end, it didn’t matter. Green Arrow got what he wanted in the end, and my sister ended up traumatized because she had gotten up to get a drink of water and came out of the bathroom to see him brutally beating the squad from Blackhawk that had been assigned to keep the family wing of the mansion safe. As for how I feel about Thea’s response? I understand why she’s angry and bitter about it. I just hope she doesn’t let that anger and bitterness consume her.” Oliver already knew what it was like to see <em>one</em> Merlyn consumed by anger and bitterness, and he didn’t want his sister to take her father’s path. He knew it was impossible; this was <em>Thea</em>, who had rebelled against everything Malcolm stood for once she knew the truth about him. But the part of him that was always preparing contingencies asked that evil little question: What if?</p>
<p>“Are you speaking from personal experience, Oliver?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“Sorry?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“The way you speak of the worry you have that she would go down that path,” Anne said. “It sounds like you have personal experience. Is it from what your father said on the life raft?”</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said after a moment, which was the truth. When he thought of those consumed by hatred and bitterness, he thought of Malcolm, of Slade, of Adrian, of Emiko… He thought of the enemies he had fought and vanquished. He had only come to view Robert’s final moments with bitterness following Dr. Parker’s ‘sessions’ in Slabside. “There’s a man I know of. On the surface, he looks like a good man. He <em>sounds</em> like a good man. But inside, he has become twisted by his hatred and bitterness, which was created when his wife was murdered. I’ve seen what he’s become on the inside, and I just worry that my sister could follow the same path.” And in this case, he wasn’t speaking of just Thea; he knew Emiko had already followed that path once before, and he hoped to avert that by forging a bond between them much earlier in this timeline, before her hatred and bitterness consumed her.</p>
<p>“This man… what’s his name?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter,” Oliver said. “All that matters is that the good person he used to be was destroyed a long time ago by the hatred and bitterness that flows through his veins.” Oliver sighed. “Let’s talk about something else.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Anne said. “How are things between you and Laurel?” Oliver smiled. He loved talking about his girlfriend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* And there’s Winn officially made a part of Queen Consolidated. Should prove interesting to see how things develop with him in play. As to the stuff about Olicity? Before the pandemic, I was attending a group therapy centered around the formation of healthy relationships, and a recurring theme in those discussions was what counted as an *unhealthy* relationship. And you know what? Olicity has a checkmark on pretty much every one of those signs. There’s like one or two out of over ten that it doesn’t have.</p>
<p>*2* Poor Thea… if only she knew the truth about who is under the hood. I do wonder what will happen when she finds out… Also, another reason for ‘poor Thea’ is she’s kind of turning into the universe’s punching bag in this story, too. Poor, poor Thea…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Aftermath II, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malcolm Merlyn stood at the window wall of his office, looking down on Starling City. It was afternoon, and he had just finished a call with Walter Steele, who had called to inform him of Moira’s suicide. Malcolm took a moment to say a League prayer for his friend before focusing on what mattered. Moira had remained loyal to the very end, ensuring the F.B.I. had no leads on the matter of the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> or Tempest. While that was good for the most part, Malcolm knew that the F.B.I. were like a dog with a bone, they didn’t stop digging until they found what they were looking for. He would need to provide them with some closure, or they would keep digging until they <em>found</em> something. He would consider potential fall men for the issue.</p>
<p>On another matter, there was no one with the power to keep the Markov devices on track at Queen Consolidated now with Moira dead. Oliver was the Director of Applied Sciences instead of Doug Miller, who Malcolm and Moira had planned to be the one to weaponize the devices, and Walter Steele was the incorruptible sort who had no pressure points to push, nothing that could be used to twist and bend him to Malcolm’s will. This left Malcolm in a bind since Queen Consolidated had already acquired Unidac Industries and there was certainly no way to convince Walter to sell it to one of his competitors, just as there was no way to bend Walter to his will. This was unfortunate, because it meant Malcolm would have to act. Walter Steele would stand in the way of the Undertaking out of misguided loyalty to Robert, and there was only one way to deal with that. Tonight, Walter Steele took his last breath, and with any luck, tomorrow would end with Oliver as C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated, at which point Malcolm would bring his godson into Tempest and use Laurel Lance and William Clayton to ensure Oliver’s compliance if he proved… unamenable to working with Tempest willingly. Malcolm would have to make sure the others, save for Frank Chen, were ready to greet the newest member of their gathering and welcome him with open arms.</p>
<p>Speaking of Frank… he <em>had</em> outlived his usefulness and he had stopped caring about Starling years ago, remaining in China for the most part. He would be in town for Moira’s funeral, Malcolm was sure. All Malcolm would need to do would be to provide the F.B.I. with evidence that Frank Chen had been the one to plant the bomb on the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>. The evidence would have to be convincing, and anonymous, and when one needed convincing, anonymous evidence for a frame job, there was only one source in the world of shadows to turn to, the very same people that Malcolm had purchased a bomb from before turning it over to Frank for the Triad to smuggle onto the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>: the Ninth Circle. And Frank would go along with the frame job, because if he didn’t, then his daughter would pay the price. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen knocked on the door of the Adachi apartment for the second time in a month, wondering what kind of reception he would get once he revealed the purpose for his visit. He heard footsteps, the creak of a floorboard, and then Kazumi Adachi was opening the door for him. She stared at him for a moment, then said, “Come in, Mr. Queen. I’ll get Emiko.” She turned and walked into the apartment, Oliver following and shutting the door behind him. He sat down in the same armchair that he had before and waited for Kazumi and Emiko to return. They did so, Emiko looking curious and guardedly happy to see him.</p>
<p>“Oliver,” she greeted as she sat down on the couch across from him, her mother sitting beside her and watching him with open curiosity. “We heard the news.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to express any sympathy,” Oliver quickly said. “My mother did terrible things to the two of you. You don’t need to pretend to be sorry for her death.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your kindness, Mr. Queen,” Kazumi said. “But what brings you by?”</p>
<p>Oliver sighed, leaning forward, elbows on his knees and hands clasped together in front of him as he looked at the two women. “My mother had updated her will after I was found,” he said. “She made it very clear. Except for a small trust account for Thea to inherit when she turns eighteen, I have inherited everything. The properties, the controlling interest in Queen Consolidated, the Queen fortune as a whole… all of it. And now that I have the ability, I intend to do what Dad wanted. I have Jean Loring drawing up the paperwork right now, and once it’s all processed, you will both be receiving new bank accounts with twenty thousand dollars paid out monthly, retroactively to the day that Dad died, and you will continue to receive twenty thousand dollars each month for as long as you’re alive and as long as I am the head of the Queen family.”</p>
<p>The Adachi women were looking at him with stunned expressions on their faces. “I…” Emiko said, but closed her mouth when she found she didn’t know what to say. Kazumi appeared similarly affected, unable to fathom the generosity that Oliver was offering them. They would be receiving over a million dollars in one large sum to start off with since it had been five years since Robert had died, and then they would receive a further twenty thousand every month after that. “What do you want in return?” Emiko finally asked, unable to fathom this kind of generosity <em>not</em> coming with a price tag. When she had attended Berlanti Preparatory she was required to get the best grades she could for Robert to be willing to shell out the money for it, and everything Dante did for her and her mother all of these years came with a price.</p>
<p>“I don’t want anything, Emiko, except to provide for you the way that Dad wanted,” Oliver replied. “You don’t have to do anything to receive this money. You don’t even have to continue talking with me, though I hope you will, because I want as much of my family in my life as I can get. But regardless, this money will be yours and your mother’s, and I will not require anything from you. If Dad required something from you for his love, then that was very cruel of him. Love, care, happiness… none of those should have a price tag, and I will never require you to do anything for me for you to be taken care of the way that Dad wanted.”</p>
<p>“Oliver, I…” Emiko began, and again found she couldn’t speak, couldn’t form the words, because she had no idea what words she wanted to say. What did you say to the man who was handing you the keys to a bright and wondrous future with no requirements placed upon you to earn those keys? What did you say in the face of that kind of generosity? Kazumi was similarly affected, trying to comprehend how this was the son of Robert and Moira Queen offering them this. A part of her didn’t want to believe his words, but she could see the sincerity shining in his eyes, the same sincerity he had had when he had offered to form a relationship with Emiko a few weeks ago. How could two selfish and arrogant people like Moira and Robert have possibly given birth to and raised a son with such compassion for others? It didn’t seem possible, and yet it was self-evident in the way that Oliver carried himself, in the way he had just offered the world to them.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to say anything,” Oliver said. “Now, according to Jean, it could take until Monday to get everything sorted out. But I promise you that before a week is up, you will have the money that Dad wanted you to have. You have my word.”</p>
<p>“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Kazumi suddenly asked. Oliver blinked, surprised. “You are offering the world to us, Oliver. The least we can do is offer you dinner before you go.”</p>
<p>Oliver looked at Emiko and said, “I’ll let Emiko decide. Are we at the sharing a meal stage yet, Emiko?”</p>
<p>“You’re offering us the world, Oliver,” Emiko said. “Mom’s right. The least we can do is offer you dinner.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Oliver said. “So, what’s for dinner?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance entered her apartment just after six p.m. and found her sister laying on the couch, flipping through the channels. “You look bored out of your mind,” she said as she set her stack of files on the hallway nightstand.</p>
<p>“Because I am,” Sara said with a sigh, sitting up and shutting off the television. “It’s funny. In a way, I thought about coming home off and on over the past few years, but now that I’m here, it’s like, what do I do? I know Mom wants me to come to Central City, but I can’t do that. Not as long as Merlyn is hanging over the city like an axe waiting to fall, not as long as you and Dad are in danger from him. And you would be, because you, Laurel, would stay in the Glades even if you knew there was danger to make sure your clients didn’t lose their hope and pack up C.N.R.I., and Dad would be the one coming to get you. Both of you could end up getting caught up in Merlyn’s plan to destroy the Glades because of that.” Sara leaned back. “I guess I’m just bored because I’m used to doing something, <em>anything</em>. I’d almost ask Ollie for a job at Queen Consolidated, but I’m pretty sure the only job he could get me is being an executive assistant, and if I ended up as that to anyone but him, they’d probably try hitting on me. And then I’d hit them and get fired.”</p>
<p>“Well, at least you know your limitations,” Laurel said bracingly. “And once we bring you back from the dead, you can see about finding a job that wouldn’t have you worrying about hitting someone. You could always try retail.”</p>
<p>“No thanks,” Sara said sourly. “I know I did it back when I first started college, but there’s a <em>reason</em> I did the bartending gig later. I may have been Miss Bubbly back then, but working retail and dealing with customers who hit on you, talk down to you, and in general piss you off make even the most bubbly person ornery and again, the way I am now, I’d probably beat the hell out of the first person who called me Freckles.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Someone out there just shivered,” Laurel teased her sister.</p>
<p>“Probably some spineless worm who likes talking down to women he’s in a position of power over,” Sara said with an easy shrug. She worried her lower lip.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“I…” Sara began, trailing off. How was she supposed to word this?</p>
<p>“Come on, you can tell me,” Laurel said quietly, sitting beside her sister on the couch.</p>
<p>“You’ve been really good to me, Laurel, letting me stay here while we get me resurrected,” Sara said. “But… I feel wrong, letting you have me stay here without knowing just what kind of person you’re inviting to stay under your roof. I need to tell you the truth about me, every ugly bit of it. If you want me to leave afterward, I understand. But you’re a good person, Laurel, and I don’t want you tainted by me without knowing that it could happen.”</p>
<p>“Sara, you don’t have to tell me anything,” Laurel said. “You’re my sister, and I love you.”</p>
<p>“I <em>need</em> to do this,” Sara insisted. Laurel sighed and nodded, focusing on her sister to show she was paying attention. Sara took a shaky breath. “You already know about Ivo, more or less. What you don’t know is what happened after Ollie and I were separated.”</p>
<p>“Take your time, Sara,” Laurel said quietly.</p>
<p>Sara nodded, but continued, “I managed to get to shore. I was water-logged, and I was looking back at the <em>Amazo</em> as it sank into the shallows. I was sure Ollie would come swimming out of there anytime. But he didn’t after three hours, and I assumed he and Slade had died inside, drowned or been crushed by debris. I made my way back to the fuselage, the place we had been staying on the island. That turned out to be a mistake. The surviving crew and prisoners from the <em>Amazo</em>, who had escaped before I washed back up on the island, had found it. They recognized me, of course. I was the one who Ivo protected, the exotic American beauty as far as these men were concerned. I tried to escape, Laurel, I tried, but they caught me and dragged me back. They used strips of canvas to tie me to a cot, and then they… then they…”</p>
<p>“Oh, God, Sara,” Laurel said, pulling her sister into a hug. Sara melted into her sister’s embrace, hands clinging to Laurel’s slender shoulders as her body shook with suppressed sobs, as reliving this memory was horrifying. “It’s okay, Sar-Bear,” Laurel said soothingly. “You’re safe now. Those men can’t hurt you anymore.”</p>
<p>“No, they can’t,” Sara said softly as she pulled away a few minutes later, wiping her eyes. “They raped me again and again, day after day. I don’t know how long I was tied to that cot, Laurel. I screamed for Ollie, for anyone to help me, for days before I gave up and accepted my lot in life. They gave me water and food to keep me alive so they could keep having their fun. Finally, they seemed to get bored. They untied me from the cot, then bound my hands behind my back and dragged me to the shore. They were going to drown me, Laurel, slowly, to make me suffer for being the only person Ivo protected, just as they had been doing all that time. But when we got to the shore, it was occupied. There were men in black armor and cowls armed with swords, bows, and more weapons. They were led by a woman in red and black armor. She saw me in the midst of those men and shouted a command in Arabic. The men around her killed the men who had me prisoner ruthlessly, without hesitation. She cut the bindings on my wrists and told me, in English, that I was going to come with her, that she would protect me. Her name was Nyssa. Nyssa al Ghul.”</p>
<p>“The one you spoke about, the one who protected you in wherever you were the past few years,” Laurel said quietly. Sara nodded. “I’m so sorry that happened to you, Sara. What happened with Nyssa?”</p>
<p>“We traveled for a long time by boat, then over land by camel until we reached Nyssa’s home. Nanda Parbat. It’s an ancient place, Laurel, and it has stood for thousands of years at the headquarters to an ancient society of warriors who are dedicated to keeping the balance between good and evil. The League of Assassins.” Laurel swallowed at that. “Nyssa’s father is their leader. She took me to him for evaluation, having explained to me that no one leaves Nanda Parbat unless it’s as a member of the League or being released from service by Ra’s al Ghul. Ra’s studied me, and I looked back in those dark eyes of his, and for once I did not see a man lusting after my body, but someone who simply wanted to decide if I would make a good warrior. He finally agreed to let me be trained, and Nyssa trained me personally, protected me from the men in the League. There was one, Al-Owal, who hated that I was protected. I could see the raw lust and hatred in his eyes every time he looked at me. He wanted nothing more than to finish what those men had started on Lian Yu. But so long as Nyssa was interested in me, I was safe. But to keep safe, I had to learn how to fight, how to kill, and I had to travel the world and kill the targets I was given without question, only with the understanding that I was serving the balance of the universe.” Sara was trembling as she met her sister’s gaze. “That’s all of it, Laurel. I’m an assassin. I’ve killed dozens of people over the past three years, and I never once asked why they were slated to die. So, if you want me to leave, I will.”</p>
<p>Laurel put both hands on her sister’s shoulders and met Sara’s blue eyes with her own green ones. “Now you listen to me, Sara Lance,” she said firmly. “You are not a monster. You are not leaving. You are staying right here. Ollie has told me he’s killed people, too, and yet I love him and have accepted him. And at the end of the day, even though he’s the love of my life, he’s not family, not yet, and <em>you are</em>. So how could I not understand, love, and accept my little sister for who she is? You are better than you think, Sara. The fact that you are so haunted by what you had to do that you berate and demean yourself for what you did to stay alive shows that you still do have your humanity. You are still a good person, because you are haunted by the things you did. If you weren’t a good person like you think, then you wouldn’t <em>care</em> about what you’ve done, you’d even <em>revel</em> in it. That is not what you are doing, Sara. You are a good person, you are my sister, and I <em>love</em> you.” Laurel pulled Sara into a hug that Sara once more melted into, soaking her older sister’s shoulder with her tears. <strong><em>*3*</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow studied the house in front of him. He was in <em>his</em> neighborhood, the neighborhood where people lived in everything from sprawling estates like the one he had grown up on to McMansions, all to show off their wealth and power. The McMansion in front of him was the home of one Ira Kane, a former government scientist who now worked for Lex Luthor as the Director of LuthorCorp’s Starling City facility. Dr. Kane had an interesting history that would have normally seen him exiled to the edges of scientific advancement, but apparently Luthor had seen something in him that was promising and made him one of his head researchers. Kane’s latest project was, in fact, three projects, all tied to memory.</p>
<p>First was memory restoration, presumably to help unearth blocked or forgotten memories of great import. Second was memory removal, presumably meant to help get rid of traumatizing memories that kept the person from moving on and forging a healthy life for themselves. Finally, there was the one that Green Arrow was most suspicious of. Memory alteration. Presumably it would be used to make psychotic murderers and rapists horrified by their crimes and rehabilitate them, but Green Arrow knew that such a technology could be used to alter a law-abiding citizen into a hardened criminal, and <em>no one</em> should have that power. So, Green Arrow was here to <em>encourage</em> Dr. Kane to stop his research before he destroyed any more lives like his experiments while on the government dime had done. And if that didn’t work, well, Green Arrow had Insight working on getting him the access codes for the LuthorCorp facility. One way or the other, those experiments would end, especially if they were being used to hurt people.</p>
<p>As for Kane’s home, well, a little-known fact was that A.R.G.U.S. had contacts in the home alarm system industry that embedded special codes in the software of these programs that would allow A.R.G.U.S. to enter any homes protected by these systems, and Kane’s home alarm system was one of these systems, and Green Arrow had the code. As a result, Green Arrow entered through the back door of Kane’s home and then turned to the right, where the alarm keypad was mounted on the wall. He input an A.R.G.U.S. override code which would flag this as a false positive to the alarm company, so they wouldn’t even call Dr. Kane to see if something was wrong.</p>
<p>There was music coming from a nearby room, and Green Arrow moved forward, nocking a bola arrow and walking softly through the house to a pair of sliding doors. He could see Kane inside through the crack between the doors, leaning back in a leather armchair. Green Arrow used his foot to open the door, then stepped inside, firing off the bola arrow and wrapping Kane up like a Christmas package. “What the hell!?” Kane cried in disbelief.</p>
<p>“<strong>Ira Kane, you have failed this city,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>The memory experiments at the LuthorCorp facility. They end now. If I don’t have confirmation you have shut them down by six p.m. tomorrow night, I’ll be shutting them down for you.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I-I can’t just shut down an experiment like that!” Kane said. “Lex Luthor is expecting results! He is not the kind of man who will take kindly to this sort of behavior, especially from a vigilante ruffian!”</p>
<p>“<strong>I don’t particularly care about Luthor’s desires, Dr. Kane,</strong>” Green Arrow replied, marching forward and grabbing Kane by the throat, squeezing a bit. “<strong>The only way you could know you successfully recovered a memory is if you used the technology to erase it in the first place. Our memories are what make us who we are, and they shouldn’t be erased. Even the smallest loss of memory could lead to a person’s entire nature being altered. Then there’s your project in <em>memory manipulation</em>. I know what the stated reasons are, but the technology is too dangerous. Instead of curing hardened criminals, it could be used to turn ordinary people <em>into</em> hardened criminals, and that cannot stand. You have until six p.m. tomorrow night, Dr. Kane. After that, we do this <em>my</em> way.</strong>” Green Arrow turned and headed for the door.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to untie me?” Kane demanded to know.</p>
<p>“<strong>Nope,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>You got yourself into this bind. You can get yourself out.</strong>” He left Kane behind, Kane cursing him out. He would do Kane a favor and not disarm the alarm when he walked out, so Kane’s security company would come and find him before too long. For now, it was time to do some patrolling in the Glades. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Walter Steele woke up and knew that he was no longer alone in the master bedroom of the Queen Mansion. He didn’t hear anyone breathing, nor had he heard a door open or close. But somehow, he knew that he was no longer alone. He sat up in bed. “Who’s there?” he demanded to know. A figure melted out of the shadows, a black-hooded archer who stared at him coldly from behind a cowl. “How did you get passed my security?”</p>
<p>“<strong>By killing them, of course,</strong>” the Dark Archer replied. “<strong>Green Arrow already proved your men lack the ability to defend you. Why do you think they could stop a warrior who is superior to Green Arrow in every way?</strong>”</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Walter asked, terror gripping his heart.</p>
<p>“<strong>From you? Nothing,</strong>” the Dark Archer replied. “<strong>From Oliver Queen? Everything. But for Oliver Queen to be useful, he has to be more than he is. He has to take his rightful place as C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated. And for that, there needs to be a vacancy.</strong>” The Dark Archer nocked and fired an arrow within seconds, and the arrow blossomed into being embedded in Walter’s right lung. He grunted, grabbing the shaft. The Dark Archer fired twice more, striking Walter in the left lung and the diaphragm. The Dark Archer walked over as blood bubbled up in Walter’s throat, choking him. He choked, spitting up blood out of his mouth. The Dark Archer tilted his head and just watched as Walter struggled to breathe for almost five minutes before he stilled. The Dark Archer tilted his head, considering whether or not to have the body taken somewhere. In the end, he decided it was not in his best interests to delay Walter being found. The house staff arrived at six a.m. every morning and went to the occupied rooms every morning to turn down the bed or wake the occupants. Walter could be left here to be found. It was the only consideration the Dark Archer could give him.</p>
<p>The Dark Archer turned and left the bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* This is extrapolation on my part. In 1x21’s flashbacks, it’s made clear that Frank Chen is the one who had the bomb planted on the “Gambit”, but in the Season 7 episode which shows Emiko’s past and that she knew the Gambit was being sabotaged, the thing she burns is an invoice for the bomb being planted, with the invoice being in the name of Malcolm Merlyn. So, to try and make this all make sense, I came up with this: that Malcolm purchased the appropriate bomb for the “Gambit” from the Ninth Circle, then gave it to Frank, who in turn gave it to the Triad to plant on the “Gambit”. The Triad bit is further extrapolation based on the fact that Frank had Triad ties, whom he put Moira in contact with.</p>
<p>*2* This is a meta joke referencing 3x01 of “Legends of Tomorrow”, which sees Sara working retail following the Legends being disbanded by Rip and fantasizing about brutally murdering her ‘superior jackass’ of a supervisor after he calls her “Freckles”.</p>
<p>*3* Sara’s backstory is a little more thought-out here, with more detail on what happened to her after the sinking of the “Amazo”. Yes, it’s pretty bad. But as Laurel points out, she somehow came out of that a good person who regrets what she’s done.</p>
<p>*4* Ira Kane is a shout-out to 2001’s “Evolution”, which had David Duchovny playing the role of a former government scientist turned college professor. Obviously, this Ira Kane is more amoral than that one, aka the kind of mind that Lex Luthor attracts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. The Top Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agent Darius Trimble examined the crime scene in the master bedroom of the Queen Mansion. The victim, Walter Steele, was the husband of the late Moira Queen and someone that Trimble had intended to speak with once Moira was laid to rest, not wanting to intrude on the man’s grieving process. But now Walter Steele was dead, had been murdered by an archer who used black arrows instead of green ones, and these were lethal arrows, no tricks to them. By all reports, Green Arrow relied heavily on trick arrows and when he <em>did</em> use one of his few lethal arrows, he did so by putting it through his target’s lower leg or through their arm, never through their chest, and never a hat trick taking out the lungs and diaphragm to drown the victim in their own blood. No, whoever did this was <em>not</em> Green Arrow, but a sadist with a similar skillset. They had also found the bodies of the security hired to protect Mr. Steele littered throughout the house, all with black arrows through their hearts or throats.</p>
<p>“I don’t like it,” Trimble finally said to Agent Alex Danvers, who was standing beside him, cataloguing everything and no doubt building a profile of their newest spree killer in her head. “First, Oliver Queen finds the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>, which shows evidence of sabotage intended to murder Robert Queen that Moira Queen knew about. Moira Queen commits suicide rather than talk or defend her actions. Now, Walter Steele is murdered by someone who is playing the part of a lethal copycat to Green Arrow… this stinks of conspiracy, and whatever that conspiracy is, it’s centered around the Queen family. I want Oliver and Thea Queen in protective custody within the hour. I’ll go see Mr. Queen myself. You locate Miss Queen and bring her to the safehouse. Mr. Queen and I will meet you there.”</p>
<p>“Right away, sir,” Agent Danvers replied and left the room. Trimble looked at Steele’s body again, shook his head, and followed the younger agent. This was becoming quite the problematic case.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen was seated at his desk, going over paperwork, when the door to his office opened and Agent Trimble entered. “Agent Trimble?” Oliver asked in surprise. “What brings you here?”</p>
<p>“I’m here to bring you into protective custody, Mr. Queen,” Agent Trimble replied. “There’s been a disturbing development. Walter Steele was murdered last night.”</p>
<p>“What?” Oliver asked in shock, staring at Trimble. “H-How? Why?” He couldn’t help the stutter. First his mother’s suicide, now Walter being murdered. Neither of these things had happened in the last timeline and he had no way of knowing how this would affect the way things played out between he and Malcolm in the next few weeks before Christmas and the inevitable confrontation.</p>
<p>“Mr. Steele was found this morning by the mansion staff with three black arrows in his chest, and the security staff were likewise murdered by similar weapons,” Trimble replied grimly. “We can only assume that this is a copycat of Green Arrow, albeit one with a more lethal bent.”</p>
<p>“The Dark Archer,” Oliver said, muttering it just loud enough for Trimble to hear, his mind quickly assessing a way to get Trimble focused on the <em>right</em> path.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Trimble asked.</p>
<p>“Laurel, my girlfriend,” Oliver said. “She told me that when Adam Hunt and Eric Gitter had her on the docks, when Green Arrow saved her, he questioned Hunt about Tempest, and after he shot Hunt in the knee, Hunt screamed something about some ‘psycho dark archer’ who showed up and threatened him if he didn’t cooperate with this person’s demands.”</p>
<p>“I think I’ll need to speak with Miss Lance,” Trimble said. “Thank you for telling me this, Mr. Queen. It could help us figure out who this killer is before he strikes again. But that doesn’t change why I’m here. The <em>Gambit</em> showed someone attempted to murder your father, even if he gave his life in the end to give you a chance to survive. Your mother killed herself rather than be questioned about why she salvaged the <em>Gambit</em> or defend her actions. Now Walter Steele, your stepfather and the C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated, has been murdered by, according to you, someone who knows of this ‘Tempest’. This whole thing stinks of conspiracy, Mr. Queen, and that seems to be centered around your family. I need to get you into protective custody. Agent Danvers is going to find your sister and bring her to a safehouse. We’ll be meeting them there.”</p>
<p>“I understand that you need to do this, Agent Trimble, and I’ll cooperate for now, but I have to tell the C.O.O. what’s happened,” Oliver said. “I can’t let my company be blindsided by the news, and we need to figure out who is going to take control before the stock gets sent into a tailspin.”</p>
<p>“I will stay with you until you’ve settled these things, Mr. Queen,” Trimble said.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Oliver said and exited the office with Trimble in tow. Diggle stood from where he had been sitting, and Oliver said, “John, Walter’s been murdered. I’m going to see Ned Foster and then Agent Trimble here is taking me to a safehouse. Protective custody.”</p>
<p>“Understood, sir,” Diggle said. “I’ll follow along. You’re still my responsibility, especially if there’s a major threat to you.”</p>
<p>“Good man,” Trimble rumbled to himself. “We’ll welcome your company, Mr. Diggle.” Dig nodded and the three men walked to the elevators, taking one up to the administrative level of Queen Consolidated. Oliver led them to the office of Ned Foster, the Chief of Operations, and he knocked on the door.</p>
<p>“Come in,” Ned said distractedly, and Oliver entered with Trimble and Dig in tow. “Oliver, what can I do for you?”</p>
<p>“Agent Trimble here just came to tell me that Walter’s been murdered,” Oliver said, and Ned swore violently. “I wanted to let you know and ask what we need to do to make sure the company doesn’t take too bad of a hit.”</p>
<p>“We need to instill confidence in our investors and stockholders,” Ned replied, “and with Walter and Moira both dead within days of one another, the only way to do that would be for you to take over as C.E.O., Oliver. The Board of Directors will probably insist on it, in fact, especially since it’s a known fact now that your sister is actually Malcolm Merlyn’s daughter. You’re the only Queen by blood left, and that matters to the Board.”</p>
<p>“So, what needs to be done?” Oliver asked, feeling a weight fall on his shoulders. He hadn’t expected it this soon, he wasn’t sure he was ready, but really, there was no choice. His company needed to endure so that he could continue his war on crime for years to come, and the only way to do that now was to take over as C.E.O. He knew, intellectually, that he could have Ned take care of most of the day-to-day, freeing up his time for the most important things, which wouldn’t require him to be in the office all day, every day.</p>
<p>“It’ll take a few hours for legal to draw up the paperwork for you to sign, and then we should call a press conference,” Ned replied. “In the meantime, I’ll make sure there’s a freeze put on our stock so that it doesn’t plummet when the news hits.” He sighed. “Until the paperwork is ready, you should probably go with Agent Trimble, Oliver. I’ll call you when we’re ready. You should make sure and have some remarks ready to go for the press conference.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Oliver promised. He turned to Agent Trimble. “Obviously, I’ll need to come back, but for now…”</p>
<p>“Follow me, Mr. Queen,” Trimble said. “We’ll be taking my car. Mr. Diggle can follow us in yours.”</p>
<p>“Sounds fair,” Oliver said with a nod.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“<em>Ollie!</em>” Thea, her voice cracking and tears streaming down her cheeks, collided with Oliver, her arms wrapping tight around him. “Why is this happening? First Mom, then Walter… what did we do wrong? <em>Why is this happening to us?</em>”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Speedy,” Oliver said as he guided his sister to the couch and sat down with her. “I just don’t know. This is… I swear, I never thought any of this would happen when I found the <em>Gambit</em>, but Agent Trimble thinks there’s some conspiracy targeting our family. I don’t know if he’s right, but it sure feels like it could be true.”</p>
<p>“What did we do?” Thea sniffed again. Oliver couldn’t say anything to comfort his sister, because he didn’t know what words to say. How was he supposed to say that everything would be okay when their mother and Walter were both dead? “Could-Could you call Dad?” Oliver internally winced at the fact that Thea was already calling Malcolm ‘Dad’. It would hurt her so much when Malcolm was finally unveiled for the genocidal psychopath that he was. “My teacher took my phone and Agent Danvers brought me here in such a hurry I forgot to get it back.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll call Malcolm,” Oliver said. He turned to the agent in the room. “Will it be alright if he visits her? He is her father, after all.” Oliver hoped the answer would be a resounding no.</p>
<p>“Since he’s family, he’ll be allowed,” the agent replied.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Oliver said. He pulled out his phone and found Malcolm’s contact (Malcolm had made sure he got it after calling him on his first day at Queen Consolidated in case he needed any advice about being a businessman). He hit the green dial icon and held the phone up to his ear.</p>
<p>“Oliver?” Malcolm asked as he picked up. “How can I help you? Some business questions?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m actually calling for Thea,” Oliver said. “Walter’s been murdered, Malcolm, and the F.B.I. have Thea and I in protective custody in case someone targets us. Thea wants to see you.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I’ll be right there,” Malcolm said, what sounded like genuine concern in his voice. “What’s the address?” Oliver rattled it off. “Thank you for calling. Tell Thea that I’ll be there soon.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Oliver said. “Goodbye, Malcolm.” Malcolm bid him farewell and hung up. Oliver turned to his sister. “He’s on his way.” He turned to the agent. “You should let the agents outside know so that he isn’t delayed too much.” The agent nodded and tapped his comm ear bud, whispering slightly.</p>
<p>Oliver and Thea sat in silence for the next twenty minutes, Oliver going over the impact this would have on his crusade over and over. He would need to refuse the F.B.I.’s protection, he realized, or else Green Arrow would be delayed, and he didn’t want his newly-found cousin, Lex Luthor, thinking Green Arrow had gotten cold feet when it came to stopping inhumane experiments. He also needed to decide what to do with Thea. As much as he hated it, he <em>couldn’t</em> be her guardian. He would be juggling C.E.O. and Green Arrow duties which would take him away from her for too long. She needed a stable home life, so to speak, and unfortunately the only one who could give her that was none other than Malcolm himself. Oliver hated this, but he knew if he tried to pass guardianship to Tommy that Malcolm would just intervene and point out he had experience as a parent where Tommy did not. Malcolm might even have done that if Oliver tried to take custody of Thea. Oliver hated that he had been forced into this position, but there was nothing to be done.</p>
<p>Finally, Malcolm entered the room they were in. “Thea,” he called as he entered, and Thea shot to her feet, heading right for her father. Malcolm caught her in his arms and held her tenderly, and Oliver forced himself to not show the hatred he felt for Malcolm in that moment. He was the one ultimately responsible for all of Thea’s pain, and yet he was comforting her. “It’s alright,” Malcolm soothed. “I’m so sorry about Walter, Thea. I know you cared for him.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t understand why this is happening to us,” Thea hiccupped. “We haven’t done anything wrong…”</p>
<p>“Of course, you haven’t,” Malcolm said. “But there are some people in life, like Green Arrow, who can’t accept the way things are and rebel against society’s laws. They target those who have done nothing as a method of instilling terror in their victims. You can’t let yourself be terrified of Green Arrow.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t Green Arrow,” Oliver said. “Trimble said it’s some copycat who uses black arrows.”</p>
<p>“Still, whoever did this was likely inspired by Green Arrow, so my point stands,” Malcolm said mildly. “And what about you, Oliver? How are you handling this?”</p>
<p>“I’d only just started getting to know Walter,” Oliver said. “But I’m still shocked that this happened.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Malcolm said. “After all, no one expects something like this. And what about Queen Consolidated? What will happen there?”</p>
<p>“Ned Foster’s got legal working on the paperwork to make me C.E.O.,” Oliver said. “I’ll be going back in a few hours to sign them and then hold a press conference to announce the change. Ned’s put a freeze on Q.C. stock to make sure the value doesn’t plummet once the news of Walter’s death hits.”</p>
<p>“A wise move,” Malcolm said with a nod. He looked down at his daughter, then back at Oliver. “And what about Thea? Have you given any thought as to what will happen to her now?”</p>
<p>“I have,” Oliver said. “The truth is that I’m going to be swamped with my duties as well as healing from the trauma of the island. I can’t be the guardian she needs right now. She needs someone who can be a hundred percent available for her. I was hoping you would be able to take her. If not, I’m sure Tommy would.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he would, as well, but there’s no need for that,” Malcolm said. “Thea is already staying with me, anyways, so it’ll simply be a matter of moving her belongings to the manor. Thank you for thinking of what is best for Thea, Oliver.”</p>
<p>“That’s all I want, what is best for her,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Well, on another note, I’d like you to meet me at Merlyn Global tonight,” Malcolm said. “I can share a few secrets of the trade to make your transition into being C.E.O. smoother.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Oliver said after a moment, wondering what Merlyn could have up his sleeve but knowing the only way to find out was to go to Merlyn Global tonight. But he was beginning to think his becoming C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated was something Malcolm had wanted to happen and killed Walter to make happen. If so, whatever tonight was about, it wouldn’t be good.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver finished signing the paperwork that would make him C.E.O., shaking and flexing his hand to get rid of the cramps. “Your Dad used to do that when he had to sign a lot of paperwork at once,” Ned Foster said with a smile, though it was tinged with concern. “Are you sure about refusing the F.B.I. protection detail that Agent Trimble wanted to assign to you? I know Mr. Diggle is good, but wouldn’t having more than one person protecting you be a good thing? Especially after what happened to Walter and Agent Trimble thinking someone is targeting your family?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” Oliver said. “Allowing myself to be surrounded by F.B.I. agents is like saying I’m afraid of my own shadow. Dig is more than enough protection, Ned, and frankly, none of the F.B.I. are former Special Forces. All of Walter’s security were, and they didn’t stop whoever this was. The F.B.I. will be more useful tracking down leads, not protecting me like some kind of precious object. I want to project an image of strength to our investors and shareholders, and I can’t do that when I’m surrounded by bodyguards. No, this is the best option and will do the most good in the end.”</p>
<p>“Alright, if you’re sure,” Ned said.</p>
<p>“I am,” Oliver replied.</p>
<p>“Then we should get down to the lobby. The press will have gathered by now for the announcement,” Ned said. The two men headed to the elevator. “Do you know what you’re going to say?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Oliver replied. The elevator doors opened in front of them, and they got onboard, taking the elevator down to the lobby. When they marched up on the stage that had been set up with the podium, camera flashes caught their approach.</p>
<p>Ned took to the podium first. “Thank you all for coming. Today, Queen Consolidated was struck by tragedy as we learned our C.E.O., Walter Steele, had been murdered last night. But Queen Consolidated will remain strong, because it already had a ready-made replacement to step up to the plate. I give you Oliver Queen, the new C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated.” Ned stepped back, leading the crowd in clapping politely as Oliver took the podium to more camera flashes.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ned,” Oliver said, “and as Ned said, thank you all for coming. I didn’t expect to be C.E.O. for many years to come, but I am not about to let the company my family has built over generations fall. As C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated, I will be looking to maximize our profits and further our research into such things as clean energy, bio-tech, and Applied Sciences. Our shareholders can rest easy knowing that Queen Consolidated will remain strong despite this time of adversity, and I will not allow my company to fall. I will bring it back stronger and better than ever from this tragedy, and I will do so because I believe in what we are doing here. Queen Consolidated will become a beacon of success under my leadership. I promise this to not only our shareholders, but to the people who work for this company in any capacity. Questions?”</p>
<p>Susan Williams, standing at the front, raised her hand, and Oliver pointed at her. “Mr. Queen, you boldly proclaim that Queen Consolidated will become a ‘beacon of success’ under your leadership, but is it not true that you have only barely two weeks of experience in business, stemming from your short-lived time as the Director of Applied Sciences? How, then, can you promise to make the company a beacon of success when you don’t even know what success looks like?”</p>
<p>“It is true that I have only two weeks of experience,” Oliver said with a nod. “But I have learned a great deal in that time. And I have the examples of my father, Walter Steele, and even my godfather, Malcolm Merlyn, to look to for what makes a successful businessman.” That should please Malcolm, Oliver mused. “Will there be growing pains? Of course, there will be. But I will not fail, Miss Williams.”</p>
<p>“Another question, if you will, Mr. Queen,” Susan said, and Oliver nodded. “You have cited your father, Walter Steele, and Malcolm Merlyn as your inspirations for your time as C.E.O. Your father and Walter Steele shut down the Queen steel factory and cheated the workers out of their well-deserved severance pay, and Malcolm Merlyn has not invested in Starling City in years beyond his charitable works, which could be argued to have only been for the sake of appearances. So, should we take your words as meaning that there will be more lay-offs of Queen Consolidated workers in the future and that Queen Consolidated will no longer invest in Starling City and it’s people?”</p>
<p>Oliver smiled at Susan, a polite smile, since he couldn’t tell her the truth, even though he wanted to cry from the rooftops that Malcolm Merlyn was a psychopath and a terrorist. He had a role to play, after all. “The choices my father, Walter, and my godfather have made have been for the good of their companies, the companies that bring economic stability to Starling City. With economic stability, Miss Williams, comes <em>social</em> stability and an end to crime and corruption that festers like a cancer in our society. Is it true that this means people have lost jobs? Yes, it’s true, and while I have no immediate plans to shut down any Queen Consolidated operations in Starling City, I cannot say that that will always remain the case. But know that I will always make the choice that will allow Queen Consolidated to make a profit and bring stability to the city.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The Bentley pulled up in front of Merlyn Global. “I doubt Malcolm will allow you to intrude on this conversation, Dig, so wait down here,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Be careful, Oliver, this could just be him lulling you into a false sense of security before he stabs you in the heart,” Diggle warned. Oliver acknowledged this with a nod before Diggle got out, circled the car, and opened the door for Oliver, who stepped out and made his way into the lobby of Merlyn Global.</p>
<p>Oliver approached the security desk. “Oliver Queen to see Malcolm Merlyn,” he said. “He’s expecting me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. Merlyn said to send you right up when you got here, Mr. Queen,” the closest guard said. “One of my men will escort you there to make sure you don’t get lost.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Oliver said. One of the security guards circled the desk and led Oliver to the elevators. They got onboard and took the elevator up to the penthouse office level, which housed Malcolm’s office and conference room along with his cultural artifact collection. Oliver noted wryly to himself that he had twice fought the Dark Archer in this room. The first time had been against Malcolm and he had lost, badly; the second time had been against Earth-2 Tommy, and it had been Oliver who was victorious then. Something of note was that Earth-2 Tommy had the same training Malcolm had had, but in the end, Oliver had beaten him quite handily. It had been <em>easy</em>, if Oliver were being honest. Now all he had to do was get back up to that level with Sara’s help, and then defeat Malcolm Merlyn for good.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen to see you, Mr. Merlyn,” the security guard said as they entered Malcolm’s office, Oliver noting that the conference room was occupied by several figures, though he couldn’t make out who due to the tinted glass that surrounded it.</p>
<p>“Ah, good, Oliver, you made it,” Malcolm said genially. “Please, take a seat. You can go, Adam. Thank you for escorting Oliver.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Mr. Merlyn,” Adam said and turned, leaving the office as Oliver took a seat in front of Malcolm’s desk.</p>
<p>“So, what’s this about, Malcolm?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“The future of Starling City,” Malcolm replied. “I saw your speech today. You have your father’s ability to play to a crowd and your mother’s way with words. And you seem to understand what it means to be a businessman in such a short time, which makes you highly adaptable. That’s good, because the city will need to adapt to survive.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Oliver asked cautiously.</p>
<p>“The city is dying, Oliver,” Malcolm replied. “It has been for years. I realized just how much when Rebecca was murdered.” He considered Oliver a moment. “There’s something I’d like for you to listen to.” Malcolm stood and opened a container on his desk, withdrawing from it an older model cell phone. Oliver leaned forward, wondering what this was. “Rebecca called me the night she was killed, but I had my phone turned off. After the police came to tell me that she had been murdered, I found her last message. A final gift to me. I’d like you to hear it.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Oliver said quietly, knowing that this was the basis for Malcolm’s entire mad plan.</p>
<p>Malcolm pressed the button. “<em>Malcolm… I’m in trouble… I-I told him to take everything… my money… my ring… he shot me… I screamed for help, but no one would come… Oh, God, Malcolm… I don’t want to die alone…</em>” The remainder of the recording was Rebecca Merlyn’s final, pained gasps before the recording ended.</p>
<p>Oliver absorbed what he had just heard, the final moments of his godmother’s life. This was the source of Malcolm’s madness. How many times had his godfather listened to this recording over the years, how many times had he forced himself to listen to his wife’s final moments, to galvanize himself into doing what he thought was necessary? “I’m so sorry, Malcolm,” Oliver said. “I never knew. But what does this have to do with the future of Starling City?”</p>
<p>“As I said, Oliver, the city is dying,” Malcolm replied. “It is being poisoned by a criminal filth that don’t care who they hurt, so long as they maintain the decadent lifestyle that they’re accustomed to. My wife worked in the Glades, the way Laurel does, because she wanted to save the Glades. They can’t be saved. Because the people there don’t <em>want</em> them to be saved. They want to glory in their decadence, their criminality, their lack of morals and obedience to the rule of law. When I returned sixteen years ago, I set for myself one thought, one goal: to save our city from the crime and corruption that plagued it. For sixteen years, I have worked with others of our societal equals, including your parents, to bring about an end to crime and corruption in Starling City. We have pushed the criminal element back into the very source of their power: the Glades. There is now a plan in place, months from fruition, which will see the city cleansed. I would like for you to join my organization, Tempest, and help us in these final stages. Your role would be more important than you could possibly imagine, but I need to know that you would be willing to help, first.” Malcolm leaned forward. “Imagine if it were Laurel on that recording, Oliver. Imagine listening to her final words because some cruel criminal put two bullets in her stomach and walked away, laughing at her cries for help.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver was silent for a moment. Then he said, “Tempest? Isn’t that the group the Green Arrow mentioned?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Malcolm replied. “But you yourself have suffered thanks to the Green Arrow from the attack on your family. He is a ruffian, a former black ops soldier based on everything we’ve gathered, who is trying to atone for whatever sins he committed by becoming the champion of these people, believing them to be innocent victims. They are not. Tempest is not what Green Arrow has made it out to be, Oliver. It is the one organization in this city that is truly focused on bringing about an end to crime and corruption. Green Arrow? He represents the chaos that could come if he actually broke us. If Tempest were to fall, then all of that crime, all of that corruption, would seep back into every pore of our city until it became a burnt-out husk. I don’t want to see that for our city, Oliver. Do you?” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said truthfully, while thinking that everything Malcolm said was resonating with him because of how alike they were, from the women they had loved to their desire to save Starling City. They just had different ideas about how to go about it, and at the end of the day, Malcolm <em>was</em> a crime boss in one fashion or another, as well as being a Grade A psychopath and genocidal monster. “Say I joined… what would I be doing?”</p>
<p>“I need an answer one way or the other before I can tell you anything more, Oliver,” Malcolm said. “I’m sorry. You’re my godson, my daughter’s brother, but this is too important to risk.”</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose if something like that ever happened to Laurel, I would want to do something to stop it from happening to anyone else,” Oliver said. “And I don’t want anything to happen to Laurel, so if this would make sure nothing would… I suppose I can agree to join.”</p>
<p>“Excellent,” Malcolm said with a smile. “Then come and meet the others, and then I’ll tell you how Tempest works and what your role, and the role of Queen Consolidated, will be.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Oliver is having to play the role of someone Malcolm can manipulate and sadly has to pander to Malcolm’s ego by praising him and his business decisions. Eventually, things will balance out, but for now…</p>
<p>*2* I wanted to use this paragraph to illustrate just how much of a dark mirror Malcolm is to Oliver, far more than Prometheus ever was or could be, and I hope that came across well.</p>
<p>*3* Oliver must be laughing on the inside at hearing Malcolm’s summation of who Green Arrow must be.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. LuthorCorp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen followed Malcolm Merlyn into the conference room and noted that all of the faces in here were familiar; he had had dinner with all of them and laughed with them about the ludicrous mission of Green Arrow the night before he went to Metropolis for the tech expo. Gregory Kullens, Emily Pollard, Thomas Wilkins, Carl Ballard, and Wilhelmina Hollinger. “Everyone, I’m pleased to say that things will be back on track once we catch Oliver up on our plans,” Malcolm said jovially, gesturing for Oliver to take a seat before moving to the head of the table. Oliver did so, nodding to those who waved at him in greeting. They were all smiles, he noted, and none of those smiles seemed to be faked. Carl Ballard’s might have been a little strained, but it was still welcoming, which meant he was as willing a participant in all of this as anyone else. So, this was Tempest. He had wined and dined with all of his enemies without even knowing it. That dinner turned out to have been even more ironic than he had believed, having unknowingly thumbed his nose at all of his enemies by sitting in their midst in an emerald green suit. “So, Oliver, I’m sure you have questions. I’ll try and explain what everyone does here, then once you’ve asked your questions, we’ll get to your role.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Oliver said, knowing that this was Malcolm’s way of trapping him. Unfortunately, he would still have to play a role, and the way he had been portraying himself since returning was that of someone who would oppose the Undertaking unless coerced, so he knew Malcolm would threaten someone he cared about. Unfortunately, he couldn’t avoid it, because if he became completely compliant with the Undertaking after making a big deal about having only ethical projects under the Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences umbrella, Malcolm would become suspicious. Malcolm would <em>expect</em> the man Oliver had portrayed himself to be to object once he found out the full story. “So, what’s the story?”</p>
<p>“Each member of Tempest plays a role in keeping crime consolidated to the Glades, Oliver,” Malcolm said. “Councilwoman Pollard and Councilman Kullens push forward legislation that bolsters business, ensuring that we can provide jobs for those who are truly innocent and get them out of the Glades, leaving only the criminals behind. Carl, here, provides the kind of low-income housing that criminals occupy, ensuring that all of it is in the Glades. He will also be helping to re-develop the Glades once the Undertaking is complete. Thomas here used to be a crime lord of some repute, Thaddeus Cable, but he saw the error of his ways and, in return for a new life for himself and his wife, works hard to control blue-collar crime and keep it in the Glades, where only criminals will be affected. Wilhelmina helps provide the homeless with, shall we say, alternative means of employment and shelter, which keeps the homeless population in our city down.”</p>
<p>“All good things, I suppose,” Oliver said mildly, filing away what each person did to have Naomi research later to find out what some of these things actually meant, like the euphemisms Malcolm had used to describe what Mrs. Hollinger did to the homeless population of Starling City. He also could barely stomach just how truly delusional Malcolm was, thinking that the behaviors and actions Tempest were engaging in made them anything <em>except</em> criminals themselves. “So, where do Queen Consolidated and I come in?”</p>
<p>“Unidac Industries,” Malcolm said. “Dr. Brion Markov, a leading scientist at Unidac, has developed a revolutionary technology that can create an artificial earthquake. The plan is for Queen Consolidated’s Applied Sciences division to weaponize this device once its perfected, and then we will deploy it in the Glades.”</p>
<p>“What about all of those people there?” Oliver asked. “How will you evacuate them?”</p>
<p>“We won’t,” Malcolm said with a thin smile. “As I have said, Oliver, all who live in the Glades are now criminals. In one fell swoop, we can wipe crime and corruption from Starling for good and bring about a new day for Starling City, a golden era of peace and prosperity for all who call our city home.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“You’re insane,” Oliver said, not having to play a role this time because he truly believed what he was saying. “You’re fucking insane if you think I’ll play a role in this. What’s stopping me from going straight to the F.B.I. after I leave here and turning every last one of you bastards over?”</p>
<p>Malcolm sighed, disappointed in his godson’s short-sightedness. “Because unlike Walter Steele, you still have people you care about, people you want to keep safe,” Malcolm said. “You have William. Such a brilliant boy for a six-year-old. It would be tragic if a car ran him over while he was playing in the street or something equally horrifying. And then there’s the Lance sisters. Yes, I’m aware that Sara is back and living with her sister. It would be tragic if they suffered a home invasion before Sara could reclaim her life and contribute to society, and Laurel… she has so much to offer the city. Once the Glades are destroyed, she’s assured a place in the D.A.’s office if she doesn’t go private sector, and an attorney with her promise could be District Attorney in a few years. But all of that? William’s promising future, Sara’s chance at a fresh start, Laurel’s chance of becoming the most important lawyer in the city… all of it will vanish if you go to the F.B.I., and after they are all gone, you yourself will die, because <em>no one </em>can hide from me for long, Oliver. No one.”</p>
<p>Despite knowing it had been coming, Oliver paled at the threats against his son, Laurel, and Sara. He noted Malcolm hadn’t threatened Thea, which indicated Malcolm was assured in Thea’s loyalty to him. That was an unexpected and unpleasant realization. As for his threats against Oliver’s loved ones… Oliver would almost <em>pay</em> to see Malcolm try something with Laurel and Sara. Sara would take whoever he sent and twist them up like a pretzel, then go out for dinner with Laurel like nothing had happened. But William… Oliver closed his eyes, not having to fake the anguish that coursed through him. William was a true innocent, not a part of this war at all, but Malcolm had made him a part of it now. Or perhaps it was better to say that <em>Oliver</em> had done so, by revealing William’s existence to Thea, by going to Central City and becoming involved in William’s life… Oliver opened his eyes and met Malcolm’s cool gaze. “Fine,” he said. “Just don’t hurt my son, or Laurel and Sara.”</p>
<p>“I won’t unless I have to, I promise you,” Malcolm said, “and so long as you cooperate, there will be no reason for them to even know something is amiss. Now, there is one thing you need to do, Oliver. I need you to make Doug Miller the Director of Applied Sciences at Queen Consolidated again.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Oliver said, knowing this wasn’t a request, but a direct order from the leader of Tempest that could not be ignored or delayed. “I’ll make it official first thing Monday morning. I hope you won’t mind, but I intend to visit my son tomorrow. If only to remind myself why I’m going along with this.”</p>
<p>“Of course, you should do just that,” Malcolm said. “Now, there’s nothing else that needs to be discussed for the time being. I’ll see you at Moira’s funeral on Sunday.”</p>
<p>“Yes, see you then,” Oliver said, standing and walking to the elevators on autopilot. He didn’t let himself think or show anything that was going through his mind until he was in the Bentley and he and Diggle were on their way again. “Laurel’s,” he said shortly to Dig, who nodded, eying him with concern through the rearview mirror.</p>
<p>“Something happen between you and Merlyn, Oliver?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“You could say that,” Oliver replied. “You’re looking at the newest member of Tempest, John.” Dig’s eyebrows shot up at that. “And Malcolm made it clear I was to cooperate, or Laurel, Sara, and William would pay the price for my betrayal.”</p>
<p>“Damn,” Diggle said softly.</p>
<p>“Which is why once I’m done with Luthor’s facility tonight, we’re going to Central City,” Oliver said. “I need to see my son, remind myself what it is I’m fighting for, for a future where a boy like him can spread his wings without fear.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Diggle said. “I’ve had a bag packed just in case we ever went to Central City, since you implied this would be a common thing the last time we were there.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said. “In the meantime, it’s a good thing I prepared a contingency for Samantha and William.”</p>
<p>“Contingency?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“It’s better that as few people know about it as possible,” Oliver said. Diggle nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>Once they arrived at Laurel’s, Diggle circled the car and let Oliver out. “Do you want me to come up with you again, sir?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“No, I want you out here, make sure no one followed us or is somehow listening in on Laurel, Sara, and I,” Oliver said. Diggle nodded and took up a position by the car that he could watch the road from while Oliver entered Laurel’s building, taking the familiar path up the stairs and down the hall to Apartment 305. He knocked on the door, and a few moments later, the door opened, and Sara was on the other side. “Hey, Ollie,” she said with a smile. “Laurel’s in the living room, drowning herself in paperwork.”</p>
<p>“So, nothing unusual, then,” Oliver said with a smile as he followed Sara into the living room.</p>
<p>“Ha-ha,” Laurel said sarcastically. “What brings you by, Ollie?”</p>
<p>“I just came from a very… <em>interesting</em> meeting,” Oliver said. “With Malcolm.”</p>
<p>“What did he want?” Sara asked, looking on edge.</p>
<p>“I know why Walter was killed now,” Oliver said, sitting on the couch beside Laurel while Sara sat down on the floor by the coffee table. “It was to make me C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated, someone that Malcolm thought he could twist and bend to his will. The meeting I came from? It was with Tempest. Malcolm brought me into the fold tonight.” Sara gave a low whistle while Laurel stared at Oliver in shock. “I had to play a role, of course, which wasn’t hard since I got to tell him and his friends exactly what I think of them, but as a result of my having to play that role, Malcolm’s issued threats against the two of you and against William.”</p>
<p>“I can take care of anyone he sends after Laurel and me, but your son…” Sara said, trailing off. “I’m sorry, Ollie.”</p>
<p>“I knew that Malcolm knew about William, and I set up a contingency that will keep William and Samantha safe from Malcolm, or should,” Oliver said. “I’ll be flying down to Central City tonight and delivering that contingency to Samantha tomorrow. Sara, I’ll need you to come with me tonight when I leave. In case something happens to me, I want you able to take over and bring down Malcolm. I’ve also set up other contingencies should something happen to me so that Merlyn won’t profit from my death or disappearance.”</p>
<p>“I don’t like you talking like this, Ollie,” Laurel said, worrying her lower lip.</p>
<p>“I know, Laurel, but this is the only choice that I have,” Oliver said. “Things are getting more dangerous than ever now that Malcolm’s brought me into the fold as a member of Tempest.”</p>
<p>“Ollie, you could just go to Sarab right now, tell him about all of this,” Sara said. Oliver looked at Sara in surprise, eyes flickering over to Laurel. “She knows, Ollie. I told her about the League last night.”</p>
<p>Oliver nodded. “I’m not going to Maseo, or Sarab as he calls himself, because again, all we have is my word against Malcolm’s. I have no <em>proof</em> that Malcolm is planning an atrocity because all I have is him saying things. It’s hearsay, and even a medieval murder cult like the League of Assassins doesn’t act on hearsay. They need clear, undeniable proof of Malcolm’s intentions, just like any law enforcement agency. And if Ra’s ordered Maseo to inform Malcolm that Green Arrow has tried again to get the League of Assassins to take care of him…”</p>
<p>“He would know Green Arrow and Oliver Queen are the same person,” Sara finished, a sickly pallor to her skin. Oliver nodded. ‘I’m sorry, Ollie, I didn’t think of that,” Sara apologized. “I just- I want Merlyn to <em>pay</em> for what he’s done. I want them all to pay.”</p>
<p>“So do I, Sara, but I have to be smart about this, <em>we</em> have to be smart about this,” Oliver said. “If we don’t do it just right, then Ra’s could end up ordering that Starling be cleansed, and then no one would win.” Sara nodded grimly.</p>
<p>“Cleansed?” Laurel asked in a low voice. “Does that mean what I think it means?”</p>
<p>“If you think it means everyone in Starling City dies, then yes,” Oliver replied. “Ra’s al Ghul’s whole existence is to topple empires and purge corrupt societies from the face of the Earth.”</p>
<p>“So, what now?” Sara asked after a moment.</p>
<p>“Now, you and I go to the Bunker, I brief the team and you on everything that happened at that meeting, and then I pay a visit to the LuthorCorp facility and end their sick experiments,” Oliver said. “Naomi got into their security system and has created a new access code I can use to override their systems.”</p>
<p>“That’s good,” Sara said.</p>
<p>Laurel, meanwhile, was frowning. “Doesn’t it feel odd to you, shutting down an experiment authorized by your own cousin?” Laurel asked Oliver.</p>
<p>“Until this past weekend, I didn’t even know Lex <em>was</em> my cousin,” Oliver said, “and I had never met him before that day in Metropolis. And I have learned the hard way not to trust people just because they put on a good act. Edward Fyers was a congenial man who said he looked forward to the reward my family would give him for my safe return, and then he had Bill Wintergreen carve me up good, torture me, all to try and find Yao Fei. And I learned that not even family can be trusted thanks to Dad and Mom.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess that’s true,” Laurel said. “But LuthorCorp is one of the biggest companies in the country, Ollie, and Lex has contacts in the government. What if he tries to sic them on you after you interfere with one of his operations?”</p>
<p>“Let him try,” Oliver said grimly. “My government connections will crush his like a toothpick.” He sighed. “Well, I should go before it gets too much later. Laurel, I guess I’ll see you Sunday?”</p>
<p>“You will,” Laurel said. “I’m not going to let you go through this alone, Ollie.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Oliver said gratefully, standing. Sara stood gracefully, smiling at her sister, and joined Oliver in leaving Laurel’s apartment. “She’s so going to still be working when you get back,” Oliver said to Sara.</p>
<p>“Yup,” Sara said dryly as they entered the stairwell.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver, Sara, and Dig entered the Bunker and found Naomi bringing up the schematics for the LuthorCorp facility. “Just getting everything ready for your incursion, Mr. Queen,” Naomi said.</p>
<p>“Good, Naomi, good, but hold off on that for a moment,” Oliver said. “There’s something that you all need to know, in case something happens to me.”</p>
<p>“Happens to you?” Naomi asked slowly.</p>
<p>“Long story short, I’ve just been made a member of Malcolm’s terrorist cabal, Tempest,” Oliver replied, and Naomi’s mouth formed an ‘oh’. “I know who they all are now and what they do for Tempest. Sara, you’re here because if I die or disappear, you’re the only one who can deal with Tempest and then take on Malcolm.” Sara nodded, showing she understood, expression grim. “Tempest has six members, not including myself. Malcolm, of course, is the leader and so-called visionary of the group. Carl Ballard, a real estate mogul, provides low-income housing in the Glades to keep criminals living there since its cheaper and easier than finding a place in the rest of the city. Wilhelmina Hollinger, the head of the Starling Heritage Society, provides the homeless population of Starling with ‘alternative means of employment and shelter’, and I don’t like the sound of that, so Naomi, please dig into that and find out what that bitch is really up to.” Naomi nodded, looking grim. “Thomas Wilkins was formerly Thaddeus Cable, a crime lord, and he now controls blue-collar crime in Starling, consolidating it in the Glades. Like those guys you and I both ran into, Sara.”</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>those</em> guys,” Sara said, a glint in her eye. “I almost hope they’re dumb enough to not take your warning to heart, Ollie. I’d like to be able to express my feelings to them without worrying about scaring Laurel.”</p>
<p>“Noted,” Oliver said. “Next up are the city councilors, Emily Pollard and Gregory Kullens. They push legislation into law that favors big business, allowing them to operate with impunity in Starling City and <em>presumably</em> employing the ‘innocent’ and getting them out of the Glades. But most of the people in the Glades can’t go to work at these companies since they don’t have a car and the subway system has been shut down for years, in part thanks to Tempest. Kullens and Pollard are the low-hanging fruit, so to speak, and when I finally strike at Tempest, they’ll be the first to go.”</p>
<p>“You’ll be holding off on that, right?” Diggle asked. “To make sure Merlyn doesn’t connect Green Arrow targeting Tempest with Oliver Queen joining it?”</p>
<p>“I will be,” Oliver replied with a nod. “Naomi, I want you to compile every last thing you can about the members of Tempest, encrypt the files, and send them to Waller as another contingency, in case Malcolm can take out Sara, as well. The worst-case scenario is that Waller uses Deadshot to take out the members of Tempest and end the threat that way. But Plan A is for me to bring them down, one-by-one, and then ensure Malcolm faces justice for his crimes.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Sara said. “Anything else?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Alright, then,” Sara said. “While you’re visiting LuthorCorp… I think it’s time the city got a taste of the Canary.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan,” Oliver said with a smile. “I almost pity anyone you run into tonight, but they’ll probably deserve whatever you do to them.” Sara smirked and nodded. “Then let’s suit up.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow opened the door to the back entrance of the LuthorCorp facility. According to what Insight had dug up, Dr. Ira Kane had hired, with Lex’s permission, Green Arrow’s old friends the Blackhawk Squad Protection Group to protect the facility from an incursion by Green Arrow. Ted Gaynor was once more leading the operation, apparently incensed by the mere fact that Green Arrow still existed after his men had put Green Arrow through the ringer during his assault on the Queen Mansion on Sunday night. Green Arrow, meanwhile, was amused by the fact people kept turning to Blackhawk for protection. First Holder, then his family, now LuthorCorp… why did people think Blackhawk was the way to go when he had beaten them every time?</p>
<p>Green Arrow, knowing he would be facing Blackhawk again, had packed twenty bola arrows, ten magnetic arrows, ten sleeping gas arrows, ten explosive arrows, and ten injection arrows, just in case these ones weren’t in full tactical gear, and if so, the injection arrows could be used on the scientists. Green Arrow nocked a magnetic arrow as he made his way through the facility. Insight was working on seizing control of their security system, but there was no guarantee she would. She <em>had</em> hacked Blackhawk’s records, though, and the records indicated Blackhawk had sent twenty of their able best (since their actual best of the best were laid up in the hospital after being soundly trounced by Green Arrow at the Queen Mansion on Sunday night) to take on Green Arrow. His surplus of arrows should be more than adequate to take them out, especially if they stuck to the basic squads of four.</p>
<p>Green Arrow rounded a corner and saw a Blackhawk squad ahead of him. He fired his magnetic arrow, which landed directly in front of them and stripped them of their weapons. Not automatics this time, Green Arrow noted, just pistols. Idiots. Even better, they were not wearing tactical armor. Green Arrow nocked and fired injection arrows filled with tetrodotoxin at the Blackhawks, who stumbled to the ground and straightened out as the paralytic took effect. Green Arrow walked up casually, looked down at the men who glared up at him hatefully, and made a show of checking out their armaments and preparation. “<strong>Pitiful,</strong>” he informed them, then walked on, satisfied that he had successfully pissed them off. The next time they met, those men would let their anger override their common sense, and he would be able to take them down even easier. Psychological warfare against these kinds of men was so much fun.</p>
<p>Green Arrow heard voices ahead, around the next corner, and nocked an explosive arrow. The next squad rounded the corner, and he fired, the arrow landing in their midst. The explosive arow detonated, knocking them off balance and sending them sprawling, screaming as flames raced up their pant legs. Green Arrow fired bola arrow after bola arrow, tying the four writhing men up. That was two squads down, three to go, plus, of course, Ted Gaynor. Green Arrow didn’t stop to piss this group off by exaggeratedly examining them; they’d be in the hospital for a bit, and even after they left, it’d be weeks or months before the burns healed enough for them to come back to work. Green Arrow nocked another magnetic arrow as he turned the corner and noted the sign that indicated this was the way to the main lab. Green Arrow continued down the hall, noting that most of these side labs appeared empty. It seemed as though Luthor was funneling all of this facility’s funding into the memory project.</p>
<p>Green Arrow fired the magnetic arrow as he spotted another squad coming around the corner, then ran forward, throwing taser flechettes at the men in front of him, catching them in the chest. They fell to the ground, shuddering, and Green Arrow shook his head. Either Gaynor was being very stupid and thought the lack of tactical gear would give his men a better chance, or he was being very smart and lulling Green Arrow into a false sense of security by sending these men out without tactical gear while holding the final two squads back in the main lab in full tactical gear with automatics. Considering Gaynor was formerly a military officer, Green Arrow suspected it was the latter. Still, it wouldn’t matter. Green Arrow had taken out over thirty men in tactical gear between the S.C.P.D. and the Blackhawks at the Queen Mansion. Eight men weren’t going to take him down.</p>
<p>Green Arrow didn’t encounter any further patrols on the way to the main lab, cementing his belief that Gaynor was trying to trap him. Green Arrow activated his comms. “<strong>Insight, do you have eyes inside the main lab?</strong>” he asked.</p>
<p>“<em>I do, Green Arrow,</em>” Insight replied. “<em>What do you need?</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Is there any innocents near the main doors that could get hurt if I blow them open?</strong>” Green Arrow asked.</p>
<p>“<em>Negative, just Blackhawk soldiers,</em>” Insight replied. “<em>Four of them. The remaining four are guarding the office where Gaynor and Kane are holed up.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Good,</strong>” Green Arrow said, nocking and firing an explosive arrow at the center of the doors. The doors blasted off of their hinges and were sent skittering across the floor, impacting the legs of the Blackhawk soldiers. As they fell to the ground, Green Arrow nocked and fired four bola arrows that wrapped them up, even if their legs <em>hadn’t</em> been broken by the collision with the blown doors.</p>
<p>“<em>Green Arrow,</em>” Insight whispered, sounding sick. “<em>I just got access to the rest of the system. The-The basement level. It’s a </em>prison<em>. There’s over a dozen people down there, strapped to machines. They’re not moving. It’s like they’re just sitting there.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>I’ll find out what’s happening,</strong>” Green Arrow rumbled grimly before making his way through the lab. There, ahead of him, were the last four Blackhawks. Green Arrow didn’t bother with subtlety this time. He fired an explosive arrow, which landed in their midst and detonated. The Blackhawks were thrown to the ground, and Green Arrow fired bola arrows to contain them. Then he marched up to the door, kicked it open, and fired a basic lethal arrow which pierced Ted Gaynor’s hand as it reached for his weapon. “<strong>I would suggest you sit down and stay out of my way, Gaynor,</strong>” Green Arrow growled before delivering a strike to Gaynor’s temple with the brass knuckle grip of his bow. He grabbed the cowering Kane and pinned him to the desk. “<strong>The people in the basement,</strong>” he snarled. “<strong>Talk!</strong>”</p>
<p>“I-I-” Kane stuttered.</p>
<p>“<strong>Fine, I’ll take you down there and <em>then</em> you can explain!</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>But first…</strong>” he plugged the device into the computer that would let Insight hack in. “<strong>Insight, copy every damned file on this computer, and then destroy the files on this system. I don’t want anything recovered from this experiment.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Will do, G.A.,</em>” Insight replied.</p>
<p>“W-What are going to do?” Kane whimpered.</p>
<p>“<strong>That depends on what is going on downstairs, Dr. Kane,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. Kane whimpered some more, which didn’t bode well for whatever was going on down there. It took a few minutes, but Insight did her job, and Green Arrow retrieved the drive. “<strong>Time to see what you’ve done,</strong>” Green Arrow said and dragged Kane out of the office and to the elevator at the back of the lab. He shoved Kane into the elevator, then hit the button for the basement. When it came up that he needed a retina scan, Green Arrow used force to get Kane to do so. Within a minute, they were exiting the elevator.</p>
<p>The first thing that Green Arrow noted was that all of these people were very thin, being fed through feeding tubes. All were breathing, but there was no sign of REM sleep or even any sign that the arrival of the elevator had disturbed them. Green Arrow dragged Kane along with him as he went to the nearest person, a woman in her forties or thereabouts with ratty-looking hair. Green Arrow reached out, shaking her. No response. He turned and grabbed Kane by the lapels of his lab coat and shook him. “<strong>What the <em>hell</em> have you done to them?</strong>” he snarled.</p>
<p>“I-I-”</p>
<p>“<strong>If you don’t answer, I’m going to break every damn bone in your body until you do!</strong>”</p>
<p>“They’re brain-dead!” Kane shouted. “They’re all brain-dead! We used the formula on them, the formula for memory loss as part of the procedure for memory restoration. But-but the restoration process is a failure! I’m trying to find the right cocktail but so far, none are working!”</p>
<p>“<strong>If they’re brain-dead, then the only thing keeping them alive are these machines,</strong>” Green Arrow whispered. He shook Kane again. “<strong>Did Luthor know about this?</strong>”</p>
<p>“It’s <em>his formula!</em>” Kane cried. “He sends a new one every day to try to fix this!”</p>
<p>“<strong>There is <em>no</em> fixing this, you sonofabitch!</strong>” Green Arrow growled. He noted a tray nearby with three syringes filled with liquid. “<strong>What are those?</strong>”</p>
<p>“The-the three main formulas,” Kane stammered. “Green is-is memory restoration, orange is-is memory removal, and yellow is-is memory alteration.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Really?</strong>” Green Arrow said softly, looking between Kane and the syringes thoughtfully.</p>
<p>Kane gulped, dread filling him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lex Luthor was working late at his office at LuthorCorp Plaza in Metropolis, waiting to hear back from Ira about the success or failure of repulsing Green Arrow from the Starling City facility. His cell phone rang, and he picked it up. It read ‘Restricted’, which was par for the course with his and Ira’s communication, to keep things secret. He answered it, putting it to his ear as he said, “Ira, tell me the good news.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Good evening, Mr. Luthor,</strong>” a voice said, and Lex repressed a sigh. It was the same voice from Green Arrow’s speech. This was confirmed a moment later as the caller said, “<strong>This is the Green Arrow. I’ve just been to your facility here in Starling. Bad business, Mr. Luthor, truly bad business. All of those people dead, and all for what? Your own ego?</strong>”</p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t kill,” Lex said calmly.</p>
<p>“<strong>I don’t,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>I’m not talking about Blackhawk, Luthor. I’m talking about those thirty people in the basement of your facility, the people you performed sick experiments on and left brain-dead. You’re not the only one with government contacts, Luthor, and mine are cleaning up that facility even now. This is a courtesy call. You will not set up shop ever again in Starling City. If you do, I will destroy every project you start up, over and over, again and again, until it is too costly for you to operate here, just like I did with the Triad. You’re no better than them, Luthor. You can smile for the cameras and claim all you want that Ira Kane went too far, but I know the truth. I know these were <em>your</em> formulas. I will be watching, Luthor, and if I ever hear of you doing this again, in <em>any</em> city, I will stop you.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Where’s Ira?” Lex asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Enjoying the fruits of your labors,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>Serum number 98-X53. According to him, it will erase his memory but leave him able to relearn everything. He won’t be of much use to you ever again.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I will make you <em>pay</em> for this!” Lex hissed.</p>
<p>“<strong>No, <em>I</em> will make <em>you</em> pay if you ever do something like this in my city again, Luthor!</strong>” Green Arrow snarled back. “<strong>Remember. I’ll be <em>watching</em>.</strong>” Green Arrow hung up, leaving Lex fuming in his office. Years of research and experimentation, lost. All because of that interfering busybody <em>archer</em>. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* So, Malcolm’s insane with how he sees Tempest’s activities as a good thing and then this thing about the Undertaking ushering in a golden era of peace and prosperity for Starling. But then, we always knew Malcolm was insane. Now we just know how much.</p>
<p>*2* There’s Team Arrow planning things out, and look, Sara’s getting into the vigilante game, finally.</p>
<p>*3* So, Green Arrow and Lex Luthor are officially enemies. And damn, Green Arrow doesn’t mess around, making sure Kane can’t continue the work for Lex. What poor Lex doesn’t realize is that the research isn’t gone… it’s just in the hands of a do-gooding vigilante who’s just waiting to find some proper media contacts to give it to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Contingencies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: There’s not going to be any updates on Children for a while after all. I appear to be suffering from story fatigue with it, so I’m going to take a long break. I’ll work on Legend solely for now and, if I’m still feeling story fatigue with Children afterward, work on one of my old stories like Emerald Queen, Ripple Effect, or The Spectre.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen stared out the window of the town car as it drove through Central City towards Samantha and William’s home, thinking of the previous night and the raid on LuthorCorp. He knew he had crossed a line last night by erasing Ira Kane’s memories. He knew that that wasn’t what an inspiring hero would or should do. But he had been <em>so angry</em> at what Kane and Luthor had done to those people, and since he couldn’t get to Luthor, he had unloaded it all on Kane. It had been either a memory wipe or a slow death by strangulation courtesy of the Emerald Archer. As it was, Kane was likely to end up turned into an asset for A.R.G.U.S. since he was a complete blank and Waller could turn him into anything that she wanted him to be. A fitting end for an amoral scientist like Ira Kane, as far as Oliver was concerned.</p>
<p>Another development last night was that after seeing what LuthorCorp had been up to in the files Naomi had downloaded, John Diggle had admitted that there was something <em>not right</em> with his former C.O., Ted Gaynor, that he would take protection jobs like that. So, that was one worry off of Oliver’s back since Diggle’s struggle with accepting Gaynor’s guilty nature had been a serious issue in the last timeline. But even Diggle’s natural instinct to trust those he knew and had trusted to watch his back once upon a time couldn’t stand in the face of Gaynor helping to protect the sick experiments that LuthorCorp had been conducting. They had also discovered, thanks to A.R.G.U.S., that all of those people had, at one time or another, been charged with vagrancy or other crimes connected to homelessness in Starling City. This gave them a strong idea of what Malcolm had meant when he talked of Wilhelmina Hollinger giving the homeless alternate means of employment and shelter, but it was doubtful that LuthorCorp was the only company profiting from that sort of thing. Naomi was digging into Hollinger’s banking records, among other things.</p>
<p>Oliver was pulled from his thoughts by his encrypted phone ringing. He pulled it out and noted it wasn’t the Bunker calling, but a certain bar in Moscow. Oliver braced himself for whatever was coming and slid the green bar upward, putting the phone to his ear. “Anatoli Knyasev,” he said with a smile. “How can I help you?”</p>
<p>“What, I can no call my favorite American for simple chat?” Anatoli asked jovially.</p>
<p>“Of course you can, but you haven’t before now, so I assume that you need me to help you with something,” Oliver said. “But if it is just to chat, that’s fine.”</p>
<p>Anatoli sighed. “As much as I wish it was, it is not,” he said. “I need you to look into incident in Starling City. Member of Bratva chapter there killed from behind by an automatic. Ivan Danakov. I hoped Kapushion could look into it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get my people on it, and I’ll report back to you after I find something,” Oliver said. He hesitated. “Anatoli, you do know that whatever happens with it, I can’t accept mob justice in my city. Not if you’re going to pull the Bratva away from that.”</p>
<p>“I know, my friend,” Anatoli replied. “Do what you must and let me know the results. That is all I ask. I will settle things with local brothers.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll find out what happened to Danakov,” Oliver said. “With any luck, I’ll have answers for you by tonight.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Anatoli said. “Thank you, Oliver.” Anatoli hung up and Oliver replaced the phone in his pocket.</p>
<p>“Was that your friend in the Bratva?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, and he’s not just <em>in</em> the Bratva, he leads them,” Oliver replied. “I’m hoping he’ll be able to do what he hopes and turn things around. But if not… then the days of my relationship with the Bratva are numbered.” Diggle nodded and focused on the road while Oliver pulled his cell phone back out to call Naomi and get her on the task of finding Danakov’s killer. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew who it was, too.</p>
<p>The town car pulled up in front of the Clayton household. Oliver got out, noting that William and Samantha were on the porch, William playing with a couple of toy trucks and Samantha reading.</p>
<p>William spotted him and shot to his feet. “Dad,” he cried in joy, and Oliver’s heart thumped painfully at hearing his son’s innocent declaration. William ran down the steps and threw his arms around Oliver’s waist. Oliver hugged him back. “I didn’t know you were coming,” William said.</p>
<p>“It was a last-minute decision, buddy,” Oliver said, kneeling down in front of his son. “Now, I gotta talk to your mom about something important, but once that’s done, I’m all yours for a few hours, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” William said brightly. “Can we play catch?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Oliver said. “You go get the gloves and ball while your mom and I talk.”</p>
<p>“Okay!” William dashed into the house, Oliver following him up the steps as Samantha stood.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you were able to make it this weekend,” Samantha said, “even if its only a few hours. William was disappointed when you had to cancel last week.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it couldn’t be helped,” Oliver said. “Samantha, listen, there’s something we need to talk about.”</p>
<p>“Is it about your mother?” Samantha asked guardedly.</p>
<p>“Somewhat,” Oliver said. “Samantha, there’s no easy way to explain this. My family was caught up in something, something bad, and now that my parents are dead, I’m expected to take their place. What’s happening is horrible, and I’m going to try and stop it, but the people behind this will threaten the people I care about if they find out what I’m doing. And believe me, if I had known about this beforehand, I never would’ve involved myself in William’s life. I would have stayed far away until this was all over.” That, of course, was a partial lie. Oliver had known there was the chance his enemies would use William against him if they learned who he was; he just hadn’t expected it to be because he joined Tempest and Malcolm needed leverage on him.</p>
<p>“So, what happens now?” Samantha asked stiffly, her lips thinning with anger.</p>
<p>Oliver reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a thick envelope. He handed it to Samantha, who took it, confused. “Inside that envelops is two million dollars in cash,” Oliver replied. “There’s also a burner phone in there, encrypted so it can’t be traced. Now, I hope that you never have to use either of those, Samantha, but if I ever call you to tell you that you need to use it, then you take this envelope, you grab William, and you run and don’t look back until I call to tell you it’s safe on that phone. Promise me that you won’t hesitate.”</p>
<p>“I won’t,” Samantha said slowly. “But frankly, Oliver, if my son is going to be in danger, I’d rather you didn’t come around here again.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” Oliver said quietly. “I won’t come down next weekend if that’s what you prefer.”</p>
<p>“It is,” Samantha said. “I’m sorry, Oliver, but I have to consider William’s safety first, and now you being in his life is dangerous for him.”</p>
<p>“Like I said, I understand, and you’re making the right choice,” Oliver said, his heart breaking slightly as he imagined his son’s crestfallen expression when he realized his father wasn’t coming back to spend time with him next weekend or any weekend after that. “It’s what’s best for William. I’ll spend a few hours with him today since I’m already here and he wants me to do something, but afterward… like I told you from the beginning, Samantha, it’s your call.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for not fighting me on this, Oliver,” Samantha said. “And if you ever <em>do</em> call, I’ll do as you ask. For William’s sake, not yours.”</p>
<p>Oliver nodded; there was nothing further to be said, and then William was coming out of the house with a pair of baseball gloves and a baseball. He handed Oliver the larger mitt, and Oliver slid it on, the two moving down into the yard. “Okay, buddy, go easy on me,” Oliver called to his son.</p>
<p>“No promises!” William said, smiling broadly. Oliver’s heart ached, knowing his son would become very disappointed in the near future. He never should have done this. It was only going to hurt his son in the end. This had been a very selfish, cruel, and stupid thing to do. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver and Dig entered the Bunker later that evening to find Naomi waiting for them. “Mr. Queen, I tracked down the information you wanted,” Naomi said, waving him over. “I managed to piece together CCTV footage backtracking the killer from the scene of the crime to where they’re operating out of. I even caught a glimpse of who they are.” She brought up the video file and zoomed forward until a familiar face appeared on the screen. “Meet Helena Bertinelli. Mafia princess, daughter of Don Franco Bertinelli of the crime family of the same name. I don’t know her motives, but she’s the killer.” Naomi turned to look at Oliver. “So, what now?”</p>
<p>Oliver looked at the video footage with a pensive expression on his face. While he was in a better place now than he had been when he had tried to help Helena before, he also knew, in hindsight, that it probably wouldn’t have mattered if he was the way he was now back then. Helena was simply too unstable due to Michael’s death to be someone he could train and help learn control, and if he left her unimpeded, then she would cause another mob war, but this time she wasn’t weakening her father’s side first. Unsurprising; the Bratva had a ‘take no prisoners’ attitude and would want to employ a scorched earth policy on the Bertinellis if they decided Frank was trying to make a move on them, meaning they would call in reinforcements from other cities, maybe even Moscow. Oliver had to stop it from getting that far, if he could. “Put this on a flash drive,” he told Naomi. “It’s time Agent Trimble and the Green Arrow had a face-to-face.” He sighed. “In the meantime, I’ll call Anatoli.”</p>
<p>“How much are you going to tell him?” Dig asked.</p>
<p>“Just enough to know it’s being taken care of,” Oliver replied, pulling out his phone and hitting the contact for the bar Anatoli operated out of.</p>
<p>“<em>Da,</em>” said a voice on the other end.</p>
<p>“It’s Oliver Queen, tell Anatoli I’ve found the source of the attack and will be turning the information over to the proper authorities,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“<em>Da,</em>” the voice said again, and hung up.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Agent Darius Trimble entered his apartment in downtown Starling City with a sigh, setting his briefcase full of files on the nightstand in his front hallway before moving into his living room. It took only a moment for him to register the fact that he wasn’t alone in his apartment, even without the breeze from the open window telling him there was an intruder. He whipped out his gun and pointed it at the green-clad figure standing just to the side of the window, near his armchair and the side table where he kept the book he was reading (an old true crime book by Anne Rice). “Bow down, on your knees, hands on your head,” he said authoritatively.</p>
<p>The Green Arrow chuckled. “<strong>That’s an amusing request, Agent Trimble,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>Do you really think I’ll comply?</strong>”</p>
<p>“If you don’t, you’ll get a round in the leg and then I’ll cuff you afterward,” Trimble said.</p>
<p>“<strong>I’m going to reach into my pouch and pull out a flash drive,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>Please do not shoot me. We’re on the same side here, Agent Trimble.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Same side, huh?” Trimble asked as Green Arrow reached towards the pouch on his belt slowly. “Which side is that?”</p>
<p>“<strong>The side of justice,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>The side that says that what’s happening in Starling City isn’t right and that it needs to stop.</strong>”</p>
<p>“You have an unusual idea of what justice means,” Trimble said as Green Arrow withdrew a flash drive from his pouch, just like he said, and set it on the side table. “What is that?”</p>
<p>“<strong>A member of the Bratva was recently murdered, shot in cold blood by an automatic,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>Your organized crime unit will have let you know about that, I’m sure. What they and you don’t know is that there is an agreement between the S.C.P.D. and organized crime. So long as nothing overt harms innocents, the S.C.P.D. looks the other way, including in the case of criminals killing criminals. The flash drive contains evidence that proves that Ivan Danakov was murdered by Helena Bertinelli, the daughter of Don Franco Bertinelli of the Bertinelli crime family here in Starling City.</strong>”</p>
<p>“What’s your interest in all of this?” Trimble asked, keeping his gun trained on Green Arrow.</p>
<p>“<strong>Because the deal that was made? It was negotiated by Tempest,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>They control crime in Starling City, keeping it consolidated to the Glades, and they control the police, in particular the S.W.A.T. division and likely the commissioner. I only have suspicions on the last one, but a man named Selleck, a member of S.W.A.T., confirmed the former to me when I attacked the Queen Mansion while the S.C.P.D. and Blackhawk were guarding it.</strong>”</p>
<p>“That’s quite a hefty accusation, on all fronts,” Trimble said. “So, why bring this to me?”</p>
<p>“<strong>Because if I leave this to the mobs, we’ll see an all-out mob war while the Bratva try and reach Helena to kill her,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>And the S.C.P.D. won’t prosecute her because of the deal between them and the mobs. The only ones in this city willing to do it are the F.B.I. And if you do well with this, Agent Trimble, I’ll give you more about Tempest as time goes on.</strong>”</p>
<p>“And how do I know this information is accurate?” Trimble asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>You don’t,</strong>” Green Arrow acknowledged. “<strong>Which is why you’re going to take the flash drive to your computer experts and have them authenticate the footage. They’ll probably even get into Starling’s CCTV network to manually backtrack the footage themselves to make sure nothing was doctored. But in the end, you will know that I’m telling the truth, and you will arrest Helena Bertinelli for killing Ivan Danakov, because she is risking the start of an all-out mob war if she’s allowed to continue.</strong>”</p>
<p>“You think she will?” Trimble asked, finally lowering his gun.</p>
<p>“<strong>Michael Stanton, Helena’s fiancé, was killed six months ago under mysterious circumstances,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>A grieving person doesn’t think rationally, Agent Trimble.</strong>”</p>
<p>“No, they don’t,” Trimble said. “So, she thinks the Bratva did it?”</p>
<p>“<strong>Possibly,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>You can ask her yourself when you finally arrest her.</strong>”</p>
<p>“And what about Tempest?” Trimble asked. “What can you tell me about them?”</p>
<p>“<strong>All in good time, Agent Trimble,</strong>” Green Arrow said, “<strong>but I don’t see the harm in giving you a few leads. The Dark Archer, the one responsible for Walter Steele’s murder, is their enforcer. They’re as much a criminal conspiracy as a terrorist cabal. And they’re made up of some of the wealthiest citizens in Starling City.</strong>” Green Arrow tilted his head. “<strong>I think that’s enough for now. Prove yourself with Helena and I’ll give you more.</strong>” Green Arrow turned to go.</p>
<p>“I could still just shoot you, drag you down to the office, and interrogate you until you break,” Trimble said.</p>
<p>Green Arrow turned to face him, and Trimble could make out his grin. “<strong>If you were going to do that, Agent Trimble, you would have done it already,</strong>” he said. “<strong>Good luck with Helena.</strong>” Green Arrow climbed out the window onto the fire escape and Trimble heard the sound of a bow firing, then the sound of someone using a zipline. He sighed, holstering his weapon, and picked up the flash drive. It looked like he was headed back to the office; this kind of thing couldn’t wait, since it would take time to authenticate the footage on here and for the techs to do as Green Arrow had said and backtrack the footage manually to make sure it wasn’t doctored.</p>
<p>As it was, this wasn’t the only major lead on a crime they had received. An anonymous but presumably trustworthy source had provided information revealing that Frank Chen, the C.E.O. of Chen International, was the one who had bombed the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>, hiring the Triad to do so. Chen had recently arrived in town and would be in town until tomorrow night, as he was attending the funeral of Moira Queen tomorrow. Once they authenticated the information by questioning China White, they would move on Chen and bring him in for the attempted murder of Robert Queen and the murders of all those onboard the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> who <em>had</em> been lost. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The next day, Oliver Queen sat on the front row of chairs at the graveside service, the words of Reverend Marcus Hale going in one ear and out the other. It was all drivel, anyways. Oliver knew enough about the afterlife to know it was the path your life took that determined your final reward, not how much you paid in tithes or how falsely pious you were. So, while Hale extolled the virtues of Moira Queen and how she was assured a place in the heavens, Oliver knew that his mother and father were both in hell. It was ironic that they, at least, had gotten a normal final reward. Oliver, on the other hand, was still haunted by the fact that he had ended up trapped in Purgatory, a mindless animal roving the shores of an ethereal Lian Yu. Oliver hadn’t thought much on the topic since his failed attempt to speak to Hale that first Sunday after his return, but it was still something that made him wonder what he could do to change his final reward, to get either heaven or hell rather than the endless horror that was Purgatory.</p>
<p>Laurel was sitting on his left, in a tasteful and conservative black outfit. Thea was sitting on his right, leaning against Tommy, who was to her right. Malcolm sat beside Tommy, looking appropriately grief-stricken. Oliver didn’t believe it for one second. Malcolm himself had proclaimed he was a sociopath after Chase had taken everyone, though Oliver would argue that the bastard was a psychopath. Either way, he was incapable of grief, incapable of love, something Oliver had blinded himself to in the last timeline because he didn’t want to rob Thea of her father and because Malcolm said all the right words, did all the right things, to convince Oliver that he loved Thea and could be counted on as an ally. In the end, Malcolm’s legacy was not of stepping in and saving Thea from that landmine. No, Malcolm’s legacy was Athena and the Thanatos Guild, who tried to kill Thea and shed her blood in order to access the map to the remaining Lazarus Pits, and now that he was back in a time where he was seeing Malcolm at his most ruthless, Oliver scoffed at himself for his foolishness. Malcolm was a ruthless and sadistic supervillain, nothing more and nothing less, and to see him as anything else was folly.</p>
<p>As for Oliver’s own feelings over his mother’s death… he was conflicted. She had been his mother, but in the end, she had also been one of his enemies. She had chosen to stand with Malcolm, to refuse Oliver’s offer of hope, and she had chosen in the end to preserve the secrecy surrounding Tempest rather than embrace the chance to bring Malcolm down. Oliver would grieve for his mother, because she had been his mother, but in the end, he would have to move on with his life and continue his war for Starling’s soul against Malcolm and all those who would cause the people of his city harm, be they thug lords like Cyrus Vanch had been or charismatic businessmen like Lex Luthor. The Queen family had much to atone for, and technically speaking, Oliver was the only Queen left, at least until he could bring Emiko into the family. Thea had sounded him out on the phone last night about the idea of her taking Malcolm’s last name. And since Oliver had to play a role, had to pander to Malcolm’s ego, he couldn’t discourage his sister without raising Malcolm’s suspicions. He needed to keep Malcolm happy while he worked to bring down Tempest.</p>
<p>The service drew to a close, and Oliver stood, going and placing a rose on his mother’s coffin. <em>Goodbye, Mom. <strong>*3* </strong></em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The Queen Mansion was playing host to the wake following the funeral, but that solemn occasion was interrupted by the F.B.I. Oliver noticed them enter and walked over, Laurel on his arm. “Agent Trimble, is there something wrong?” he asked, wondering if Trimble was going to demand he undergo protective custody.</p>
<p>“We’re looking for Mr. Frank Chen,” Trimble said.</p>
<p>“He’s right over there,” Oliver said, gesturing to where his parents’ old friend was standing, talking with Malcolm Merlyn. Trimble nodded in thanks and headed over with his agents. Oliver watched, along with everyone else, as they came to a stop by Malcolm and Chen.</p>
<p>“Can we help you, Agents?” Malcolm asked congenially.</p>
<p>“You can’t, Mr. Merlyn, but your associate here can,” Trimble said grimly. “Frank Chen, you’re under arrest.” He gestured for Agent Danvers to cuff Chen.</p>
<p>“What? On what charges?” Chen demanded to know.</p>
<p>“Eight counts of murder and two counts of attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, and murder-for-hire, all stemming from your hiring of the Triad to bomb the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> five years ago,” Trimble replied grimly. “An anonymous source delivered incontrovertible proof of your guilt, which has been authenticated, Mr. Chen. You should have stayed in China.” He turned and led the agents, now dragging a protesting Chen, out of the room to whispers. Oliver, frowning, met Malcolm’s gaze. Malcolm tilted his head in the direction of the home office. Oliver nodded and turned to Laurel.</p>
<p>“I’m just gonna be a minute, okay?” he said.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Laurel said, kissing him on the cheek before going over to check on Thea, who had been staring at the departing agents and the protesting Chen in shock.</p>
<p>Oliver and Malcolm went to the room that had been both Robert and Walter’s home office (and probably his mother’s, too), and which would be Oliver’s if he ever took up residence in the mansion again. “What was that about?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Tying up loose ends,” Malcolm replied. “Frank was another member of Tempest, but one who has outlived his usefulness and who is no longer invested in Starling’s future. Ironically, the charges are not false. Frank was the one who told me Robert was going to betray me, and he did in fact hire the Triad to put the bomb on the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>. Consider my using Frank to tie up this issue as a gift, Oliver, a way of apologizing for the five years that you suffered out there. And don’t worry about him betraying Tempest. He knows the price of betrayal.”</p>
<p>“I accept it in the spirit it is given,” Oliver said after a moment. “And I suppose it’s for the best that that issue is put to rest.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is,” Malcolm said before turning. “It looks like Tommy wants to talk to you. I’ll take my leave.” Malcolm walked out of the office and Tommy entered, watching his father go. Then he ran a hand along the broken edges of the shattered sliding doors of the office. Oliver watched impassively.</p>
<p>“So, last week you blow a hole in the mansion and put a whole bunch of guys in the hospital, now you’re schmoozing it up with the people that you’re targeting,” Tommy said. “How the hell do you live with yourself, knowing you’re going to hurt these people?”</p>
<p>“By remembering that these people are the ones hurting the city,” Oliver replied. “Oh, I’m sure some of them are good people. But every last one of them has profited from the suffering of other people, and that is not something I can countenance. Is that why you were waiting to talk to me, Tommy? To decry my actions?” Oliver lowered his voice, inwardly grimacing as he said, “That didn’t work out too well for Mom, you know.”</p>
<p>“How did you get so cold?” Tommy asked in shock.</p>
<p>“By being tortured for information and refusing to give that information up,” Oliver replied. “I learned that you either stand for something, or you stand for nothing, that you <em>are</em> nothing.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to ask about your… activities,” Tommy said. “Not directly. You’re letting Dad have custody of Thea?”</p>
<p>“I am,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Ollie, you and I both know that Dad is the <em>last</em> person who should have custody of <em>anyone</em>,” Tommy said emphatically. “Are you doing that because of your work as-as Green Arrow?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said. “Between becoming C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated and working against Tempest as Green Arrow, I don’t have the time or the ability to be the guardian that Thea needs. Yes, Malcolm is distant, but he can provide a stable home life for Thea. I can’t.”</p>
<p>“You could,” Tommy said insistently. “You could if you just gave it up. Please, Ollie, stop this nonsense, for Thea’s sake. What will she do if you get killed out there and that’s when she finds out that you were Green Arrow all along? Give this up. It’s not worth your life.”</p>
<p>“That’s where you’re wrong, Tommy,” Oliver said. “It is. And it <em>is</em> my life. Oliver Queen is Green Arrow, and Green Arrow is Oliver Queen.” Oliver patted Tommy on the shoulder. “I know it doesn’t make sense to you, but that is the plainest way that I can explain the truth.” Oliver sighed. “I had better get back to mingling. Both of us should. Just, do me a favor? If you’re that worried about Thea, keep an eye on her, make sure she knows she has more than just Malcolm to turn to.” Oliver turned and left the office and a pensive Tommy Merlyn behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>This the end of Episode 4. There will be a two-day time skip between this chapter and the next one as I couldn’t come up with enough ideas for two more days of story for this episode.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Poor Oliver. All he wanted was a chance to be in his son’s life, but now he’s put him in danger. But he knows better than to have a traceable contingency that Malcolm can find out about, so he gives Samantha two million plus a burner phone.</p>
<p>*2* Trimble and Oliver will have an interesting dynamic moving forward, obviously, but I won’t say anything more to avoid spoilers. And it looks like Malcolm’s contingency is in play.</p>
<p>*3* Obviously, Oliver needed to come to an awakening about Malcolm, so I hope that played out well, and he would obviously be conflicted about his mother since, in the end, she technically died as one of his enemies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. The Calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Here we go, Episode 5, which is essentially the midpoint of the story since we’re doing nine episodes. This is where shit *really* starts to heat up. I’m both excited and nervous to see how everyone reacts to this episode.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara Lance stood nervously in front of the judge after being called upon. “After the <em>Gambit</em> went down, I managed to climb onto a piece of debris from the ship, and I floated for hours at the mercy of the storm. After the storm subsided, a ship came across me. I spent the next year on that ship, protected from the pirates who crewed it by their employer. We eventually found our way to Lian Yu, and I was reunited with Oliver. We spent some time together surviving, but eventually we were separated again. This time I believed Ollie was dead for good, and when someone finally found me again, I didn’t want to come home and face the reality that my friend was dead. So, I stayed with the person who found me. Then, a few weeks ago, I heard that Oliver was alive, and a part of me wanted to find out how my family was. I came back to Starling City and found Oliver, who convinced me to reach out to my family. I started with my sister, because I needed to apologize to her for what I did.”</p>
<p>Laurel stood and put a hand on her sister’s shoulder, gesturing for her to sit. “Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death in absentia filed for Sara Lance after the sinking of the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>,” she said. The judge approved of it, and that was that.</p>
<p>Dinah and Quentin stood and hugged their daughters. “You know, you don’t have to stay in Starling if you don’t want to,” Dinah was saying to Sara. “You can always come and stay with me in Central City.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate it, Mom, but I want to stay in Starling, reconnect with Laurel,” Sara said with a smile. “Besides, Laurel asked me to teach her some of the self-defense stuff I’ve picked up over the years. I can’t do that if I move to Central City.” In truth, Sara was sticking around for not only that, but so that Oliver would have all of the allies he could possibly have in his struggle against Malcolm Merlyn, especially now that Oliver was depending on her to take over for him should Malcolm kill him or otherwise make him disappear. Combine that with wanting to make sure her sister could defend herself, and there was no reason for Sara to leave Starling.</p>
<p>“Alright, but just remember I always have a spare room for you,” Dinah said, disappointed but accepting of her daughter’s decision.</p>
<p>“I will,” Sara said with a smile. “But you’ll be coming back for Thanksgiving, won’t you? It’ll be the first time we can have one as a family in five years.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I will,” Dinah said after a moment. “But where would we hold it?”</p>
<p>“My place,” Laurel said with a sigh. “It’s the only place big enough.” Dinah nodded.</p>
<p>“Well, we should go find out what kind of fees are gonna be involved with this,” Quentin grumbled.</p>
<p>“Already taken care of,” Oliver Queen said jovially as he came up to the Lances outside of the courtroom, John Diggle trailing behind him, as always. Quentin turned, a sour look on his face, as par for the course when he was faced with the flamboyant billionaire that his daughters insisted on being friends with and, in Laurel’s case, dating. “I stopped by the court offices on the way up and got that all taken care of.”</p>
<p>“I could’ve handled it, Queen,” Quentin said sourly.</p>
<p>“Well, I felt I owed you something,” Oliver replied evenly. “As you keep pointing out to me, Sara was only on the <em>Gambit</em> and ended up in that situation because of me. It’s only right that I help her come back to life without putting you in debt or some other kind of financial bind. Besides, I was coming to the courthouse anyway, today. I have to be there to elucidate to the judge why I’m giving Malcolm custody of Thea rather than taking it myself.”</p>
<p>“Good luck,” Laurel said, kissing his cheek softly before the Lances shuffled away.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver watched the Lances depart for a moment longer, then turned to Dig. “Come on, John, let’s get this over with,” he said, heading down the hallways to the courtroom set aside for family court. Oliver entered the courtroom to find Malcolm, Tommy, and Thea already inside with the Merlyn family attorney, George Wolfman (whose days were numbered if Oliver remembered right due to his being an attorney for Cyrus Vanch), and Jean Loring, who would be representing Oliver. Jean noticed his arrival and waved him over. Oliver walked over and said, “Yes, Jean?”</p>
<p>“I’m just making sure that you absolutely want to do this,” Jean said. “Moira wasn’t too happy about Mr. Merlyn forming a bond with Thea.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure, Jean,” Oliver said. “My responsibilities and my own attempts to heal from the island keep me from being able to provide Thea with a stable home life. And while Malcolm isn’t the warmest of people, I do think he loves Thea.” This, of course, was a lie. Oliver didn’t think Malcolm loved Thea any longer, or if he did, he didn’t love her as much as he loved himself. But Malcolm <em>was</em> in earshot, and he would expect Oliver to be giving up custody of Thea without much fuss. Oliver <em>really</em> hated Malcolm Merlyn and the fact that he had to make nice with him. He took some solace in the fact that, soon, he was going to begin taking down Tempest and scrapping Malcolm’s plans for the Glades. He would also need to make sure Brion Markov and Doug Miller paid for their own involvement in these atrocities, of course. Markov for developing the device and Miller for working for Malcolm and being his agent inside Queen Consolidated.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Jean said. “You’ll need to tell the judge everything, though, Oliver.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Oliver said with a nod, sitting down beside Jean.</p>
<p>Soon, the judge arrived. “Alright, I understand that this is a matter of custody transfer?” the judge asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, Your Honor,” Jean said, standing. “My client wishes to transfer custody of his sister from himself to her biological father, due to the circumstances of his life leaving him unable to provide a stable home life for his sister.”</p>
<p>“I will hear from Mr. Queen on the details of this,” the judge said.</p>
<p>Oliver stood. “Your Honor, let me first say that I love my little sister deeply,” Oliver said. “For five years, she and the woman I love, Laurel Lance, were the only lights in the darkness of the island, the thought of getting back to them and making sure they knew that I loved them keeping me going. But I not only have responsibilities as C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated that will occupy much of my time, but I am also receiving therapy for my five years away from home, dealing with the trauma I endured one step at a time. I am not mentally healthy enough to act as guardian for Thea. And while my godfather is not the warmest of people, he did always provide a roof and a stable home life for my best friend, Thea’s other brother. So, I do not see any reason to not transfer custody to Malcolm.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Merlyn? What are your thoughts on the matter?” the judge asked, turning his attention to Malcolm.</p>
<p>Malcolm stood. “Your Honor, I was not aware until very recently that Thea was my daughter,” he began, “but once I did learn of it, in part thanks to Oliver himself, I made it a point to reach out and form a bond with her. Oliver has spoken with me about his limitations as a guardian and that he acknowledges he would not be a good fit for a teenager, especially one who has just lost her mother and stepfather in horrific tragedies and who has been traumatized by the vicious brutality of the Green Arrow during his assault on her home. I, on the other hand, have experience as a parent, can provide the best security so that Thea can feel safe in her own home once more, and will make sure that Thea knows she is loved. I have no doubt Oliver will continue to support her, as any good brother should, but when it comes to providing a safe and stable home life, Oliver and I agree that I am the obvious choice.” Oliver could only marvel at Malcolm’s ability to spin a believable yarn while attempting to look as though none of this was news to him. Malcolm was certainly milking this for all it was worth. <em>What a dick,</em> Oliver thought to himself.</p>
<p>“Well, seeing as both parties agree, and there is no denying that Mr. Merlyn can provide for his daughter, I will approve the transfer of custody,” the judge said and banged the gavel, ending the case.</p>
<p>Oliver walked over to Thea and pulled her into a hug. “You stay safe, you hear?” he asked as he hugged her.</p>
<p>“I will, Ollie,” Thea sniffed hugging him back. She pulled away, wiping at her eyes. “D-Don’t be a stranger.”</p>
<p>“Never,” Oliver said with a smile. He turned to Malcolm. “Keep her safe, Malcolm.”</p>
<p>“Always,” Malcolm said, shaking Oliver’s hand. “Now, you probably have C.E.O. duties to attend to. I took the day off to help Thea settle in. Tommy, you coming?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tommy said after a moment, giving Oliver a slight glare at the outcome of the hearing before following his father and sister out of the courtroom. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver entered the Bunker later that evening with Dig in tow, noting that Sara was already here and gearing up. “I’m glad you’ve decided to help me out there, Sara,” Oliver said as he passed by her on the way to the mannequin. “It’s good to know I’m not the only one fighting for Starling.”</p>
<p>“It’s getting easier to do,” Sara said. “I was worried at first about going out, but now that I’m doing it… it feels nice, helping people with my skills instead of killing with them. I know I’ve already said it a dozen times over, but thank you for not giving up on me and making sure I got the chance to come home. So, what’s on your agenda for tonight?”</p>
<p>“Leo Mueller,” Oliver said. “He’s an arms dealer whose made a living out of selling military-grade hardware to street gangs in cities across America. He profits from the slaughter of innocents. This one’s not getting a twenty-four hour grace period. This time, he’s being taken down hard, along with any customers of his.” Oliver turned to face Diggle. “I could use some back up out there if you’re up for it.”</p>
<p>“More than, especially if it keeps Starling City’s streets from becoming a war zone,” Diggle said grimly, moving to the mannequin holding his Spartan gear. “What’s the terrain look like?”</p>
<p>“Mueller’s meeting his buyers in the warehouse district,” Oliver replied. “Naomi’s tracked down which one and we’ll be waiting for them there.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Diggle said. He looked at Oliver. “Any movement on the Bertinelli front?”</p>
<p>“None yet, but I expect there will be soon,” Oliver replied. “We’ll need to keep an eye on the Italians and Russians when it happens and if things start looking dicey…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I figured,” Dig said. “You realize if a mob war happens that you’re going to have to go out in the daytime, right? They won’t stick to striking at each other at night.”</p>
<p>“I know, John,” Oliver replied. “And I’ll be ready. Will you?”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to be,” Diggle said.</p>
<p>“So will I,” Sara said pressing her mask into place and then adjusting her wig. “Now, I’ve got a patrol to go on. You boys have fun with the arms dealer.” The Canary walked to the garage and took the bike, since Oliver and Dig would be taking the van this time around. The two men gathered up their uniforms and headed for the facilities to change.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow crouched in the rafters of the warehouse, waiting as the two vehicles entered. One was a black sedan, the vehicle of choice for Leo Mueller, and the other a black SUV. Spartan was hidden between two piles of pallets, gun at the ready for when Green Arrow launched the beginnings of their attack. Green Arrow watched as Leo Mueller and a bodyguard got out of the sedan while a gang of African Americans that Naomi had identified as the Niners got out of the SUV. Green Arrow sighed as he noticed they were going for the cliché of shoving their guns down the front of their pants, morbidly amusing himself for a moment with what would happen if the trigger got pulled while they were jerking the gun out of their pants. Then Green Arrow straightened as they approached Mueller, nocking a magnetic arrow. Spartan and he had debated on whether or not to use real or rubber bullets, but in the end, not only had Green Arrow already set the precedent with his debut as Spartan weeks ago, but the fact was they were up against a city ruled by a corrupt elite, many of whom had Blackhawk at their beck and call, and Blackhawk didn’t mess around. So, Spartan’s gun had real bullets, and since it was a high-powered A.R.G.U.S.-issue pistol, it hit hard. Spartan also had an expert eye in that he would be able to tell if a bodyguard was wearing body armor or not.</p>
<p>Green Arrow drew back his bow and fired the magnetic arrow downward. It activated as it landed in their midst, and guns were jerked from hands and waistbands, and there were two loud <em>cracks</em> as the triggers of two guns were caught by the corners of the flap on the owners’ jeans and were pulled enough to fire the weapons. Green Arrow blinked as two of the gangbangers fell to the ground, wailing, hands going to their bloody groins. <em>That was just a joke!</em> Green Arrow thought to himself in disbelief before jumping down from the rafters. He fired off a bola arrow at the nearest gangbanger while Spartan came out of his hiding place and fired his high-powered pistol at Mueller’s bodyguard, catching him the chest. The man was thrown to the ground, coughing as he tried to breathe after being shot like that, and Green Arrow fired a bola arrow, wrapping him up before firing an injection arrow at a second gangbanger.</p>
<p>The gangbangers split their attention between Spartan and Green Arrow, firing at them, and the vigilantes kept on the move, firing their own weapons. Two more gangbangers fell to bola arrows while three of the gangbangers fell back on the ground, wailing as they clutched their ruined knees courtesy of Spartan kneecapping them. Green Arrow and Spartan cornered Leo Mueller, who fell to his knees. “<strong>Leo Mueller,</strong>” Green Arrow began, nocking a bola arrow.</p>
<p>“<strong><em>You have failed this city,</em></strong>” Spartan finished, activating the laser sight on his pistol and highlighting Mueller’s chest.</p>
<p>“W-What do you w-want!?” Mueller, his German accent thick with desperation, asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>For you to pay for your crimes,</strong>” Green Arrow replied before loosing the bola arrow, which wrapped Mueller up like a Christmas present. Green Arrow activated his comms. “<strong>Insight, alert the F.B.I. that one of their most wanted can be found in this warehouse.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Sending the message now, Green Arrow,</em>” Insight replied as Spartan marched up to Mueller and pistol-whipped the blubbering arms dealer across the face.</p>
<p>“<strong>Feel better?</strong>” Green Arrow asked.</p>
<p>“<strong><em>Much,</em></strong>” Spartan replied. “<strong><em>We should go.</em></strong>” The two vigilantes turned and left the warehouse, content in the knowledge that Leo Mueller would get his just reward. Green Arrow mused that he really had changed from the man he had been in the last timeline. The man he had been before would have killed Kane instead of erasing his memory, giving him a fresh start (albeit one with A.R.G.U.S.) and would have not hesitated to put an arrow in Mueller’s chest as he had done in the last timeline. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn seethed in his ‘panic room’ at Merlyn Global as he set his Tempest encrypted phone on the table in front of him. That had been Silas Cole, his contact in the S.C.P.D. The S.C.P.D. had just taken custody of a group of Niners gangbangers who had been purchasing weapons from one Leo Mueller, who was now in the custody of the F.B.I. All of this, of course, was courtesy of <em>Green Arrow</em>, the interfering black ops soldier who had decided he had the right to interfere with Malcolm’s plans for Starling City. Even more interesting, the witness reports from the gangbangers indicated Green Arrow had another vigilante with him, this one dressed in black tactical gear and wielding a high-powered pistol with classified bullets. Green Arrow had obviously recruited someone, perhaps one of his former comrades, to fill the role of Spartan to try and confuse Malcolm and others. It wouldn’t work. It had been too long since the initial appearance of Spartan for this to be the same man. No, Green Arrow had been the original Spartan. The reason for the change was still unknown, but it would be learned in the end.</p>
<p>In the meantime, this was a serious setback to Malcolm’s plans. Leo Mueller was supposed to provide military-grade weapons to the street gangs in the Glades at cost, with Malcolm picking up the tab to compensate Mueller (he had, in fact, already paid out the money for the first sale, which had been tonight), and this would allow those gangs to easily overpower the police, forcing the closure of the Glades precinct and getting the innocent officers out of the way. This would combine with the forced closure of C.N.R.I. next week, when Simon Stagg (at Malcolm’s suggestion over lunch the other day) pulled his funding from the legal aid office. Laurel Lance’s courageous stand against organized crime and the wealthy elite would bode ill for her floundering law firm, as none would render aid to them. Malcolm knew Oliver would sympathize with his girlfriend while secretly being relieved that she could find work in a safer place, like the D.A.’s office or even Queen Consolidated’s own in-house counsel.</p>
<p>But now the Glades precinct would remain open, which meant innocents could be caught in the crossfire when the Glades were destroyed unless Malcolm found some other way to force the closure of the precinct. Perhaps he could convince the commissioner, as leader of Tempest, to divert funding for the Glades precinct elsewhere and declare the precinct too costly to maintain? It would take a few months to arrange, granted, but it could be done. Yes, it would take a few months, but those officers would be safe, and all the young attorneys at C.N.R.I. would be made safe with the closure of the legal aid office next week.</p>
<p>Malcolm relaxed as he came to conclude that things were not yet irreversible. His plans were slightly delayed, but not in a way that would affect the Undertaking. “You’ll have to do better than that, Green Arrow,” Malcolm mused to himself. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen sat down in the armchair across from Anne, who was looking at him in concern. “How have you been doing this week, Oliver?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure how to word it,” Oliver said. “The truth is that things got worse. Walter was murdered and I was asked to be C.E.O., with only two weeks of experience as a businessman. I ended up visiting my son this weekend for a few hours, and that helped, but his mother and I decided that, for the time being, I shouldn’t visit again. There’s an issue between us and Samantha rightly doesn’t want to have it hanging over us every time I visit. So, until that’s sorted, I won’t be seeing William again. I just hope he isn’t too disappointed.”</p>
<p>“How does it feel to be both C.E.O. and essentially the head of the Queen family?” Anne asked. “We didn’t really talk about that last week since you were still overwhelmed with your mother’s death.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know how I feel about it,” Oliver said. “I did get accounts arranged for Emiko and Kazumi, the way Dad wanted, and they got the account information and the cards associated with them on Monday. I delivered those myself, and they were very happy about being given what Dad wanted them to have. Emiko also asked me if I could see my way to hiring her at Queen Consolidated in the near future since she has a business degree and some training in Applied Sciences. I’d like to bring her onboard because I know I can trust her. It sometimes feels like I can’t trust a lot of people at Queen Consolidated except for Ned Foster and a couple of others.”</p>
<p>“Why do you feel you can’t trust them?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>Oliver considered her for a moment, then said, “My father always told me that the Board was a pit of vipers, and what little I’ve seen of most of the employees is that they are opportunistic and self-centered, but that could just be because I interact mostly with geniuses, who are always grandiose. I just don’t know how many people in Queen Consolidated can be trusted to not be involved in anything… bad.”</p>
<p>“Like what?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“There was a project just in its early stages when I took over as Director of Applied Sciences, an electronic skeleton key that could access any system,” Oliver said. “I shut it down. That sort of technology can only be used to circumvent systems put in place to keep people and things safe, and its only uses would be criminal ones. Sometimes geniuses don’t stop to think whether something <em>should</em> be developed, just that it <em>can</em> be developed.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Anne said. “Are you sure you’re not being unduly harsh because of your experiences on the island with the worst of humanity?”</p>
<p>“Maybe I am,” Oliver said after a moment. “But I still cannot see a use for that skeleton key that wouldn’t be potentially criminal.” Oliver sighed. “Anyways, I’m going to wait a bit to bring Emiko onboard, if only to make sure the new Director of Applied Sciences knows he can’t fire anyone I hired. I’m probably going to have to remind him of that fact.”</p>
<p>“Oliver, how are you really feeling with everything that’s going on?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>Oliver stared at her for a moment, then lowered his gaze. “I feel like I’m drowning,” he said. “My responsibilities to the company, to Starling, to the people I care about are piling up and I’m not sure how to keep everything balanced. I work late into the night and barely sleep. My relationships sometimes take a backseat to my work, and I wish that wasn’t the case, but I can’t just ignore my responsibilities. I just worry that one day I’m going to wake up, look in the mirror, and see a stranger looking back. Or worse, my father.”</p>
<p>“You’ve always spoken of honoring your father,” Anne said carefully.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I want to <em>become</em> him, so consumed with my responsibilities to Queen Consolidated that I ignore everything else that’s good in my life, like the woman that I love or my son or anything else that matters,” Oliver said. “My father was a philanderer, a workaholic, and a traitor.”</p>
<p>“Those are strong words, Oliver,” Anne said. “Why do you feel that way?”</p>
<p>“Philanderer is obvious,” Oliver said. “Kazumi Adachi is just the only woman he had another kid with, at least as far as any of us know. But he had plenty of mistresses over the years. Workaholic? He devoted all of his time to Queen Consolidated and eventually our father-son excursions were all about the company. And he betrayed his word to the people of this city by saying he wouldn’t close the steel factory and then turning right around and doing just that, cheating the workers out of their due severance in the process.”</p>
<p>“Do you hate him?” Anne asked.</p>
<p>“What kind of question is that?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“One that needs an answer, Oliver,’ Anne said. “Do you hate your father? For the burdens he placed on you, for betraying the city, for never having time for normal father-son experiences, for any of it?”</p>
<p>“I… I don’t know,” Oliver said. “I loved him, but he’s left such a mess for me to clean up. Sometimes I wish he had chosen someone else, anyone else, to carry these burdens. But he didn’t, and I’m the one he asked to right his wrongs, to save Starling City. It’s my duty. My responsibility.” Oliver shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”</p>
<p>“Alright, what would you like to talk about?” Anne asked. She tilted her head. “Did you vote in the election?”</p>
<p>“I did,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Who did you vote for?” Anne asked. “No judgments, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Allan Trumbull,” Oliver said after a moment. “I know that as a businessman I should be favoring the conservative, pro-business candidate… but I believe in what Trumbull stands for. I was glad he won his second term.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Anne said. “What else do you want to talk about?” She spent the rest of the hour pulling statements from Oliver that were decidedly vague about the state of his relationships with other people. After he left, Anne mused over what he had said, especially the last bit. Robert Queen had asked his son to right his wrongs, save Starling City. But right his wrongs how? Save Starling City from what? Whatever it was, Oliver was feeling the burden of that request, and he was beginning to crack. Anne had been able to see it. It wouldn’t be long now before he was sharing more with her, with anyone who asked, because he simply needed to unburden himself. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Well, there’s Thea in Malcolm’s custody. There’s obviously no way this could backfire in any way, shape, or form… (sarcasm)</p>
<p>*2* I hope everyone enjoyed Dig’s debut as Spartan. And yes, Oliver not killing is a key plot point that needed to be brought up to show how different this story is from the Riseverse, where Oliver is still willing to kill in combat situations.</p>
<p>*3* The plans surrounding Leo Mueller selling weapons to the gangs followed by CNRI closing is my own extrapolation, because I felt that was too much of a coincidence to *be* coincidence for it to happen one week apart. So the above is my own extrapolation on how Malcolm and Tempest could have arranged for Leo Mueller to sell those weapons as well as for Simon Stagg to pull his funding from CNRI. This means that Malcolm disowning Tommy was in retaliation for throwing the fundraiser for CNRI.</p>
<p>*4* This is going to be a key plot point in this episode. You’ll see what I mean when it happens.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. The Bratva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agent Darius Trimble pulled the government sedan into the roundabout outside of the Bertinelli mansion. Alex Danvers, sitting beside him, looked nervous. “Don’t let yourself worry too much, Agent Danvers,” Trimble advised the young agent. “Mafiosos like Bertinelli like to describe themselves as civilized, beating us at our own game in the courts. They’re not going to shoot us down in their own home and then dissolve our bodies in a plastic tub in the basement. Take a deep breath. We’re here to make a simple arrest, just like we’ve done dozens of times before.”</p><p>“I know, sir, it’s not so much the Bertinellis that I’m nervous about,” Alex replied. “It’s what comes after this hits the news. The Bratva are not going to take this kind of thing lying down, not when it was a mafia princess who did the deed. They’re going to want revenge, and they won’t care who gets hurt in the crossfire. I’m worried about the innocent people that could get caught up in this if the Bratva and Bertinellis go to war with one another.”</p><p>“I understand that,” Trimble said after a moment. “But we have to act. Part of this is about building a rapport with Green Arrow, something we can use to eventually bring him in, hopefully without bloodshed. That it just so happens to be our job and something that needs to be done anyways makes it easy to do this. Take a deep breath, Danvers. We can do this, and we can keep ourselves, Miss Bertinelli, and the people of this city safe. And in the end, we’ll be one step closer to bringing Green Arrow in, at which point you can figure out what makes him tick and why he’s like no vigilante on record.” He smirked at Alex’s look of surprise. “Yes, I’ve seen your ‘profile’ for Green Arrow. Very little there at the moment. Now, let’s get this over with. It’ll be too late to arraign her today by the time we’re done booking her, so we’ll be taking her to the federal holding facility and then taking her to court first thing in the morning. It’ll just be you and me. We want to keep this transport low-key.”</p><p>“Understood,” Alex said, taking a deep breath. “Okay. Let’s do this.” She opened her door and Trimble did the same on his side, the two agents getting out and shutting the doors before heading for the front door. They rang the bell and waited.</p><p>A few moments later, the door opened and a man in a butler’s outfit was standing before them. “May I help you?” he asked.</p><p>“My name is Darius Trimble, F.B.I.,” Trimble said. “This is Agent Alex Danvers. We’re here to speak to Mr. Bertinelli and his daughter on a matter of some urgency.” He gestured for Alex to show the paperwork in her hand. “We have a warrant, if that’s an issue.”</p><p>“I see,” the butler said. “Please, come in. I will fetch Mr. and Miss Bertinelli. Martha will show you to the sitting room to wait.” He gestured to a nearby maid who was dusting the railing of the staircase leading upstairs, and the woman came over, leading the agents into the sitting room. Neither sat down, waiting for the Bertinellis to arrive. And arrive they did, Helena wearing a purple dress that hugged her figure and her father wearing a sharp suit, indicating they had been on their way out. Following them was another man in a suit who the organized crime unit at the field office had identified as Nick Salvati, Bertinelli’s right-hand man and chief enforcer. The O.C.U. suspected it had been Salvati who had killed Michael Stanton, Helena Bertinelli’s fiancé, because the hit style was closer to the Italian kind than Russian or Chinese and he was definitely Bertinelli’s cleaner as his chief enforcer for any in-house issues.</p><p>“Well, agents, I hope you have a good reason for intruding on our home so abrasively,” Bertinelli said. “What exactly is this warrant for, anyways? I doubt there’s such a thing as a warrant to barge in and talk to someone.”</p><p>“We’ll make this short and sweet, Mr. Bertinelli,” Trimble replied. “We’re here with a warrant for your daughter’s arrest.”</p><p>“On what charge?” Helena scoffed derisively while Bertinelli frowned and exchanged a glance with Salvati.</p><p>“Murder, Miss Bertinelli,” Trimble replied. “Agent Danvers?”</p><p>“Helena Bertinelli, you’re under arrest for the murder of Ivan Danakov,” Alex said, pulling her cuffs from her belt and striding up to Helena, pulling her arms behind her back. As she cinched the cuffs over Helena’s wrists, Alex continued to read Mirandize her.</p><p>“This is ridiculous!” Helena said. She looked beseechingly at her father. “You don’t believe them, do you, Daddy? Do something!”</p><p>“Of course, I don’t believe them, sweetheart,” Bertinelli said. “I would like to see that warrant, agent.” Alex handed it over to him and he opened it, reading it thoroughly. “Who is this Ivan Danakov that my little girl is supposed to have killed, and how do you intend to tie her to this crime in the first place?”</p><p>“Ivan Danakov was a low-level enforcer for the Russian Bratva,” Trimble said, and to Bertinelli’s credit, neither he nor Salvati flinched or gave any indication that the Bratva connection disturbed them in any way. “As for tying Miss Bertinelli to the crime? A concerned third party pieced together CCTV footage tracing the shooter of Danakov back to their hideout and as a result exposed their identity. Your daughter’s face is unmistakable, Mr. Bertinelli. You and your attorney are, of course, invited to view the footage for yourself at our offices. But I’m afraid Miss Bertinelli will be coming with us, and after she’s been booked, she’ll be taken to the federal holding facility for the night. Her arraignment will be in the morning at the First District Court.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll be there, with my attorney,” Bertinelli said, before turning to Helena and putting his hands on her shoulders. “Sweetheart, I’m afraid you’ll have to go with them. But don’t worry. Gus and I will get you back home as soon as possible tomorrow and we can sort this nonsense out.”</p><p>“Okay, Daddy,” Helena said, shoulders slumping.</p><p>“Glad we could handle this without any issues,” Trimble said, nodding at Bertinelli.</p><p>Bertinelli smiled thinly. “You won’t be thinking that after my attorney gets through with you, agent,” Bertinelli said. Trimble turned and walked out, Alex leading Helena behind him, appearing unruffled. He had had plenty of people tell him their lawyers would make him regret arresting them or their loved ones. So far, it hadn’t happened.</p><p>Trimble and Alex took Helena out to their sedan and put her in the back, then got back in and drove away. Alex looked at Helena through the rear-view mirror. “Was it worth it?” she asked. Helena said nothing, just glared at them with her gray eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Clark Kent was leaning back in his seat in the bullpen of the <em>Daily Planet</em>, reflecting on the news cycle for the past week. He and Lois had published their article on the Annual Tech Expo, but the news cycle had been dominated by Green Arrow’s actions the past week, such as his attack on the Queen Mansion and then his raid on the Starling City LuthorCorp facility, as well as the suicide of Moira Queen and the murder of Walter Steele. Green Arrow and Starling City were quickly becoming hot topics for every newspaper and news channel in the country and everyone wanted a piece of that pie. Clark personally thought it was only a matter of time before Perry decided it was time to send someone to Starling City to cover Green Arrow’s actions until the vigilante was caught. Because caught he would be; vigilantes that acted as openly as Green Arrow did didn’t last long. Batman had because he was wreathed in shadow and most people thought him a myth. Even Clark thought he was just made up, despite Bruce Wayne’s words, because Wayne was more of a pretty boy than anything else, the gullible type who would believe whatever was told to him. The G.C.P.D. had probably mocked up a vigilante to scare Gotham’s mentally ill criminals, like The Joker, into making mistakes, allowing them to arrest the criminals who escaped from Arkham Asylum more easily. They had even created what was known as the Bat Signal, a spotlight which threw a bat-shaped shadow into the sky, presumably to summon the Batman to counsel with the police. In truth, it was likely used to scare criminals. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p><p>But Green Arrow? Green Arrow was larger-than-life. He had debuted with an awe-inspiring speech that hijacked the city’s emergency broadcast system. He had crushed the Chinese Triad in a single night. He had attacked the Queen Mansion, twice, and come away relatively unscathed. He had attacked the LuthorCorp facility in Starling, which Lex Luthor was keeping mum about. Green Arrow was <em>the</em> story across the nation right now, and Clark just knew that one of these days Perry was going to order he and Lois up there, probably with Jimmy in tow, to deliver on-the-ground reports until Green Arrow was inevitably captured. But what a story it would be to write, and he knew Lois would campaign day and night to be the one to interview Green Arrow for his side of the story when it came right down to it. The only question was whether Perry would be sending them soon or if he would hold off for another week or so.</p><p>On another note, but still related to Starling, Oliver Queen had been forced to take the position of C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated following the deaths of his mother and stepfather. Clark remembered the man from the Expo. He had seemed affable enough for a billionaire, but there was something <em>off</em> about the way he had tensed when Jimmy’s camera flash had startled him, the way his bodyguard seemed to calm him with a touch to the shoulder. Still, in any story related to Starling and Green Arrow, Oliver Queen was going to be someone to ask for quotes because of his new prominence in Starling City’s high society and his personal experience, through his family, with the Green Arrow. No doubt Queen thought Green Arrow was even more of a menace after he had launched an all-out assault on the Queen Mansion and left, according to the news reports, twenty-three men wounded so badly that they had been laid up in the hospital for days and they would be invalids thanks to their broken bones and burns for the foreseeable future.</p><p>Clark was pulled from his meandering thoughts when the door to Perry’s office opened. “Kent! Lane! Olsen! In my office, now!” Clark met Lois’ eyes over their desks and mouthed ‘Starling, I bet’ to her. She smiled and nodded, an excited glint in her eyes. The two of them made their way to the office, Jimmy trailing behind, and shut the door behind them. Perry, white-haired but still as active as a man half of his age, was pacing his office, looking out the window. “What took you so long?” he barked.</p><p>“Sorry, Chief,” Clark said automatically. “What is it?”</p><p>“I’m sending you three to Starling,” Perry replied. “A contact of mine just put me onto the fact that Helena Bertinelli, the daughter of the local mafioso, was arrested for murdering a member of the Russian Bratva. This could be big; this could be the start of the first major mob war in decades. I want <em>the</em> photos, <em>the</em> quotes, <em>the</em> article of the century! And once this is all said and done, you’ll be staying in Starling because every week, that damn Robin Hood does something newsworthy and I’m sick of being scooped by Channel 52! I want quotes, I want details, I want every little scrap of information those bores can’t get because they have to fit their reports into five-minute segments!”</p><p>“We’ll get it done, Chief,” Lois said with a nod and a grin. “I can’t <em>wait</em> to see where this takes us. Who knows, maybe I’ll get another Pulitzer out of it?”</p><p>“Maybe, Lane, maybe,” Perry said impatiently. “I’ve booked you three a flight to Starling and hotel rooms at the local Marriott. Here are the details.” He handed a set of papers to Clark, who took them and looked at the information. Their flight left in two hours from Metropolis International. “Now, get going!”</p><p>“Yes, Chief,” all three of them said and left the office, then the bullpen, getting on the elevator.</p><p>“Good thing we all always have a bag packed in case the Chief decides to send us somewhere,” Clark said dryly. “Otherwise we’d end up really rushing to get to the airport in time.”</p><p>“We’re still going to cut it close,” Jimmy pointed out. “The Chief must’ve been building up to this and finally couldn’t take it anymore.”</p><p>“Probably,” Lois agreed. “He doesn’t usually arrange our flight and hotel rooms. He must <em>really </em>want this.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll get it for him,” Clark said with a mild grin. “Nothing escapes our notice.”</p><p>“Especially with your special gifts,” Jimmy said quietly, and Clark nodded, chuckling.</p><p>Jimmy and Lois were the only humans aside from his adoptive parents who knew that Clark Joseph Kent was not, in fact, human, but an alien refugee from the dead planet of Krypton who had lived on Earth since he was a year old. He had arrived thirty years ago in a meteor shower, and his adoptive parents had found him in a cornfield. He had grown up knowing he was special and having to hide his gifts, because he had recurring nightmares of being captured and taken to Area 51 to be dissected by cruel scientists while grim-faced generals looked on. For years, Clark had lived apart from humanity, in their midst but never trusting any of them to get close, afraid that someone would discover his secret and he would end up living out those nightmares in real life.</p><p>But then he had started working at the <em>Daily Planet</em> and been utterly smitten by Lois Lane, who at that point was already Perry White’s go-to girl for the hot stories in and around Metropolis, and who had been assigned to be Clark’s mentor as he started out as a cub reporter. Lois had helped him get his first big story, and then Perry had thought that since they worked so well together, they should be writing partners. Jimmy was already assigned to Lois as her photographer and he and Clark had hit it off as well, surprising Clark because he had never felt so at ease with anyone the way he did with Jimmy and Lois. The three of them had tackled major story after major story, until finally <em>it</em> happened.</p><p>Bruno Manheim, a corrupt business tycoon turned crime lord, had trapped them in one of those old furnaces with holes in the floor that the flames came out of and left them to burn. Clark had known he would survive, but the flames had already started to melt Lois and Jimmy’s shoes and were licking at the cuffs of their pants. He had made a split-second decision, unleashing his Freeze Breath on the entire room, blowing out the pilot lights below the floor and turning the furnace into a freezer. Even as they had stared at him, wide-eyed, Clark had kicked the door open, off of its hinges. They had escaped that fiery trap because of Clark, and they came to him with questions after the story on Bruno Manheim, sans Clark’s dramatic rescue of them, was published. Clark had told them the truth after a moment of indecision, and ever since they had worked together in concert, using Clark’s special gifts where needed to get the scoop on where some drug shipment was coming in or where the mobs were running their cash cow operations. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p><p>Now, Clark smiled and said, “Well, it should prove interesting to see what we can pick up with this mob war, especially since given his track record Green Arrow will get involved. His crushing of the Triad proves that. I, for one, am looking forward to seeing where the story of Green Arrow will lead and how it will end.”</p><p>“With a Pulitzer,” Lois said smartly, and Clark and Jimmy laughed along with her.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oliver Queen was seated in the back of the Bentley as it drove through downtown Starling City towards the Valiant Arms apartment complex, where Oliver made his home, considering what to fix for dinner since he had nothing better to do to while away the afternoon now that his appointment with Dr. Green was over. Oliver’s musings were interrupted when his encrypted phone rang. He pulled it out, noting it was the Bunker calling, and answered, putting it to his ear with an, “What is it, Naomi?”</p><p>“I’ve been monitoring the mobs like you asked me to, Mr. Queen, and the shit has officially hit the fan,” Naomi replied. “The Feds arrested Helena Bertinelli about twenty minutes ago and the Bertinellis are mobilizing and taking up defensive positions at their most vulnerable places. The bug you placed in the Bratva’s basement HQ is lighting up; they’re mobilizing. No clear target as of yet, but there is definitely an air of anger and a desire for revenge in the air. And they’re definitely talking about Helena, Mr. Queen. They want her. They’ve put out feelers for someone to tell them how and when Helena is being moved to the courthouse tomorrow.”</p><p>“Damn it,” Oliver cursed. “Okay, Naomi, you keep monitoring things. I’ll head to the Bratva, see if I can’t keep this from escalating. Tell me if <em>anything</em> changes, Naomi.”</p><p>“I will, Mr. Queen,” Naomi replied before hanging up.</p><p>“We’re going to see the Bratva?” Diggle asked grimly.</p><p>“Yes,” Oliver said with a sigh. “They run their operations out of Gregorovitch Autobody in the Glades. Get us there as fast as possible, John.”</p><p>“Alright,” Diggle said, bringing up the autobody shop on the GPS and marking it as the destination. “What is it you plan to do, though?”</p><p>“Whatever I can to stop this mob war before it happens,” Oliver replied. “If I have to, I’ll sit down for negotiations with Bertinelli on behalf of the Bratva. I don’t want to expose my mob ties if I can avoid it, but if it’s a choice between me exposing the fact I have ties to the Russian mob to the Italian mob boss or allowing a mob war to spill out onto the streets of Starling City, endangering countless innocent lives, there’s no choice to make, John. The people of Starling City have to come first.”</p><p>“I agree,” Diggle said after a moment, “and I’ll back your play one hundred percent, whatever it ends up being. I’m just not looking forward to a meeting with the Bratva. They’re only a step below the Aryan Brotherhood in terms of pure racism.”</p><p>“I know,” Oliver said wearily. “And the Bratva in Starling are old school. But you’re going to be with me, and I’m a Captain. They won’t touch you as long as I tell them not to.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right, Oliver, but just in case, I’m keeping one hand on my gun and my head on a swivel,” Diggle said.</p><p>“I would say that’s probably a good idea,” Oliver said after a moment. “They might not want to listen to me even with me being a Captain, despite my hopes to the contrary.” Oliver and Diggle fell into an uneasy silence as they journeyed to the autobody shop, knowing they were walking into the lion’s den. Oliver was mentally preparing himself for dealing with Alexi Leonov again and hoping that Anatoli had consolidated his powerbase enough in Moscow that he could back Oliver’s play. If not, if he was forced to act against the Bratva, then his friendship with Anatoli was at an end, and this time, Oliver didn’t think it would be something that could be repaired. At the end of the day, he was attempting to be the kind of hero that inspired others to take up the cause of justice, and he couldn’t do that if he was cutting deals and making compromises with organized crime the way he had in the last timeline. No, the days where he cut deals with organized crime, supervillains, and others of that ilk were over and behind him. He would make this attempt with settling things with negotiations as one last effort, but if it came down to it, he would fight the Bratva and Bertinellis both. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p><p>The Bentley pulled up in front of the autobody shop, and since this <em>was</em> a rough neighborhood, Oliver let Dig check the area before letting him out. They entered the autobody shop. Oliver’s sharp ears could pick up commotion below, but right now, he had to deal with Alexi Leonov, who was approaching him with his ‘mechanic’. “We are not open,” Alexi told him shortly. “Leave.”</p><p>“I’m not going to be leaving until I speak to Alexi Leonov,” Oliver said.</p><p>“There is no man here by that name,” Alexi said.</p><p>“Not in the shop,” Oliver said. “Beneath it.” He pulled his suit jacket to the side, unbuttoned a few buttons, and pulled his dress shirt down far enough for Alexi and his mechanic to see the tattoo. “I am Bratva.”</p><p>Alexi stared at the tattoo for a moment, as though determining the authenticity, but apparently it was enough for him to at least be courteous, as it had been the last time around, because he inclined his head and said, “Pleased to meet you.”</p><p>“We need to talk about the fact that you’re mobilizing for war against the Bertinelllis,” Oliver said. “I can’t let that happen.”</p><p>“Before I can allow you to speak to us as if you are Captain, I must have proof that you <em>are</em> Captain,” Alexi said. “But not here. We will go below. Your… <em>friend</em> will wait here.” </p><p>“Oliver?” Diggle asked cautiously.</p><p>“Diggle is trustworthy, and he stays with me,” Oliver said firmly. He gave a cool smile. “Or are you saying the entire Starling City chapter of the Bratva is incapable of handling <em>two men</em>?”</p><p>Alexi stared at him for a moment, then said, “Follow me.” Oliver and Dig followed him, the mechanic taking up the rear guard. Diggle’s hand, as promised, was on his gun just in case and he was keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble. “We do not mean to offend a Captain, particularly an American one,” Alexi said. “But we must be careful. You understand.”</p><p>“Of course,” Oliver said. “I know how this brotherhood works.”</p><p>“Good,” Alexi said. “We will call Pakhan and confirm that you are Captain. Then you may speak what you come here to say with Pakhan listening in.”</p><p>“That sounds reasonable,” Oliver said. If Anatoli would hear directly from him, then he had a chance instead of Alexi twisting whatever he said to sound worse to Anatoli. They descended into the lower level, where about ten men were arming up. Oliver frowned. “I thought there would be more men?”</p><p>“There are more,” Alexi confirmed. “The others are scouting out potential targets, securing our cash reserves and weapons depots…”</p><p>“Of course, that makes sense,” Oliver said. The two came to a stop in the middle of the room, Alexi opening the drawer of a work table and withdrawing his own burner phone. He selected a contact and then put it in speakerphone.</p><p>“<em>Yes?</em>” asked the voice on the other end in Russian.</p><p>“<em>It is Alexi,</em>” Alexi said. “<em>There is trouble in Starling City. Wake the Pakhan. There is a man here claiming to be a Captain.</em>”</p><p>There was silence on the other end of the line for several minutes, but finally Anatoli came on the line. “What is it?” he asked, sounding quite awake considering it would be the middle of the night in Moscow.</p><p>“Anatoli, it’s Oliver,” said the Emerald Archer. “I’m here with Alexi Leonov. He needs confirmation I am a Captain, and then we need to speak to you about an important matter that’s come up in Starling City.”</p><p>“Alexi, Oliver is who he says,” Anatoli said. “I make him Captain myself.”</p><p>“Of course, Pakhan,” Alexi said smoothly. “It is good we settle this so quickly. There is trouble.”</p><p>“Elaborate,” Anatoli said.</p><p>“It has to do with what you had me investigate,” Oliver said. “The F.B.I. made the arrest today. The Bratva here in Starling are mobilizing for war, as are the Bertinellis. I understand that the Bratva want revenge for what happened to Danakov, but the vision for the Bratva you shared with me in Moscow was not of the old Bratva that would rape and murder the woman who killed Danakov.”</p><p>“The woman is Helena Bertinelli, daughter of the Italian boss,” Alexi interjected quickly.</p><p>“You did not tell me this, Oliver,” Anatoli said after a moment. “You led me to believe it was random person.”</p><p>“Whether it’s a random person or Helena, the facts are still the same,” Oliver said. “The responsible party is being charged with the murder of Danakov. There is no need for mob justice. And if there must be some form of mob justice, then let me negotiate with Bertinelli on the Bratva’s behalf, get something that benefits all in return for leaving the Bertinellis be.”</p><p>“Alexi?” Anatoli asked after a moment.</p><p>“The captain is squeamish, Pakhan,” Alexi said. “Helena Bertinelli must pay for Danakov. She killed him for no reason. We were not at war. We had made no moves of aggression. This was unwarranted. We must have justice, Pakhan. You must know this. You must know the Captain’s plan cannot be. Not in these circumstances.”</p><p>Oliver waited with bated breath for Anatoli to answer. Finally, Anatoli spoke. “I am sorry, Oliver, but Alexi is right. The circumstances are not what you led me to believe. By not acting, Bertinelli will see us as weak. We cannot afford that. We must act quickly and decisively.”</p><p>Oliver felt a dead weight settle in his stomach. “I can’t allow a mob war to happen and do nothing, Anatoli,” Oliver said quietly. “Starling City has to come first for me, even over the Bratva. Even over you.”</p><p>“I see,” Anatoli said carefully. “You understand you risk injury and death at hands of brothers?”</p><p>“I understand that I’ll have to fight my way out of here unless you order them to let me walk, yes,” Oliver said. “You say you don’t want to be seen as weak. Well, do you want the Bratva weakened right out of the gate by me having to fight my way out? You know what I’m capable of, Anatoli. I will do what I must to get out of here, even if I must leave these men broken.”</p><p>Anatoli was silent for a moment. “Alexi, contain the captain,” Anatoli finally said. “I will be in Starling by morning. I will deal with him then.”</p><p>“Yes, Pakhan,” Alexi said, before hanging up. “Since you are Pakhan’s friend, we will give you chance to do this peacefully,” Alexi said to Oliver, gesturing to his men. Diggle’s pistol cleared its holster and aimed at the closest men. “Tell your man to stand down.”</p><p>“No,” Oliver said calmly. “Tell <em>your</em> men to stand down and we’ll leave you at full strength. Attempt to stop us from leaving, and you’ll be left weakened right from the start until Anatoli gets here with reinforcements from Moscow.” Oliver met Alexi’s gaze evenly. “Your choice, Leonov.”</p><p>“Get them!” Alexi cried, and Oliver grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit and slammed his head forward, his forehead meeting Alexi’s nose. Alexi let out a cry as Diggle kneecapped the men directly behind them, eliciting cries of pain from the men. Oliver grabbed the wrench from the worktable and released Alexi only long enough to take aim, then hit him upside the head with the wrench. Alexi collapsed with a moan, and then Oliver turned and dropped the wrench, heading for the stairs, Diggle following him, keeping his gun trained on those he hadn’t shot in case they tried anything. The Russians watched the two of them go, and Oliver knew that Anatoli would be getting a full report of his betrayal as soon as Alexi woke up.</p><p>Once outside, Oliver and Dig ditched the usual steps and Oliver got into the back under his own power while Diggle got in the driver’s door and peeled away from the curb seconds later, barely giving the engine time to turn over. “So, what now?” Diggle asked.</p><p>“Now? We prepare for war,” Oliver said grimly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p><p>Chapter Notes:</p><p>*1* Well, that’s going to make things interesting when Clark meets Batman at some point, won’t it?</p><p>*2* So, here we go. Both Lois and Jimmy know Clark’s secret and they are the only humans he trusts (aside from Mrs. Kent, of course).</p><p>*3* Like in Rise, Oliver is acknowledging he is no longer the man he was in the last timeline, and it took years for Anatoli to grow beyond being a gangster. He can’t wait that long for Anatoli to change again, and so Green Arrow must be enemies with Anatoli Knyasev.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen and John Diggle entered the Bunker about twenty minutes after leaving the autobody shop. “Naomi, bring up everything we have on both the Bratva and Bertinellis so that we can see what we’re up against on both ends,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Doing that right now, Mr. Queen,” Naomi replied.</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said. “In the meantime, I need to make some calls.” Oliver pulled out his cell phone and brought up his list of contacts. He selected Sara’s number, which was one of his burner phones he had given her to use until she got a job and could purchase her own cell phone. Oliver held his phone up to his ear, waiting for his friend to pick up.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ollie,” Sara said, a smile in her voice. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Sara, I need you to go to C.N.R.I. and stick by Laurel’s side from now until I tell you it’s okay not to,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Sara asked seriously even as Oliver heard her start to move around.</p>
<p>“That thing we talked about? It’s happening, but with an unexpected complication. Anatoli, who’s the head of the Bratva and knows who I am, is coming to Starling City to personally oversee things, probably in part because he wants to make sure things are okay between me and the Bratva at the end of all of this,” Oliver said. “Since Anatoli knows who I am, he knows what my weak points are, and your sister is the biggest one. He might not share this with the Bratva right away, but he’ll have to eventually if I keep interfering in their attempts to take the fight to the Bertinellis, and when that happens, the Bratva will go for Laurel. And we both know how the Bratva treat women. Anatoli hasn’t consolidated his power enough, yet, to stop those activities.”</p>
<p>“They won’t touch Laurel,” Sara said darkly, Oliver hearing the door to Laurel’s apartment open and close. “And I remember Anatoli from the island, Ollie. He wasn’t exactly a good person. I remember how he wanted to do some damage to Anthony, and he went along with my plan to try and blow Slade up with Hendrik.”</p>
<p>“Fair point,” Oliver acknowledged. “Now, I’m going to try and get Laurel to close down C.N.R.I. at least until Monday, but your sister is very stubborn.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know,” Sara said dryly. “I’ll work on her on that front, too. You just lay the seeds.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Oliver chuckled. “And honestly? I feel almost sorry for the Bratva if they try to go after Laurel. You’re not going to play nice with them, after all.”</p>
<p>“Nope,” Sara said cheerfully. Her tone became more serious as she said, “Be careful, Ollie. You’re going to be fighting two mobs. Even with Dig helping, that’s a lot.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Oliver said, having been thinking of nothing but this on the way over. “I have some ideas on how to even the odds, and if they pan out, it should make Green Arrow even more terrifying to the criminals of Starling City.”</p>
<p>“Then I hope it <em>does</em> pan out,” Sara said. “Good luck, Oliver.”</p>
<p>“You, too, Sara,” Oliver said before hanging up. He brought up his list of contacts again and selected Laurel’s.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ollie,” Laurel said warmly as she picked up. “How are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Not good,” Oliver replied. “Laurel, you need to seriously consider closing down C.N.R.I., at least until Monday.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Laurel asked quizzically.</p>
<p>“The F.B.I. just arrested Helena Bertinelli for the murder of a Bratva enforcer, and both the Russians and Italians are gearing up for a full-scale mob war,” Oliver said and was rewarded with a gasp from Laurel. “I tried to find a way to stop it from happening, but I failed. Now all I can do is prepare to safeguard the city, and I don’t want you or anyone else at C.N.R.I. getting caught in the crossfire between the mobs. Enough innocent people will be in danger, Laurel. I know C.N.R.I. is important, and I know you would risk your life, but can you really ask that of the people working for you?”</p>
<p>“No, I can’t,” Laurel said after a moment. “But I’ll ask them what they want to do. If the decision is to shut down C.N.R.I. until this is over, then I will. But if they decide to come in despite the risks, then I’ll come in every day, too. That’s the most I can promise, Ollie.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Oliver said. “But either way, Sara’s going to be sticking close to you until this is over. Anatoli Knyasev knows who I am and he’s coming from Moscow to oversee things. If I push too hard on the Bratva, he could send men after you. Sara can deal with them.”</p>
<p>“Okay, Ollie,” Laurel said. “Please, try to stay safe, or as safe as you can because of what you do.” Oliver could almost hear her worrying her lower lip. “What about Tommy and Thea?”</p>
<p>“Thea will be safe,” Oliver said. “Malcolm may be a Grade A psychopath, but he has plenty of security at Merlyn Manor and Thea is driven to school every day by a bodyguard. Anatoli won’t be getting her anytime soon. As for Tommy, I’m going to tell him to stay in his apartment until this is over. He lives in a secured building, so he should be safe from the Bratva as long as he stays inside.”</p>
<p>“Okay, good,” Laurel said. “Goodbye, Ollie. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too, Laurel,” Oliver said softly. This was the first time since they had gotten back together that they had uttered those words, even if the feeling of such had been in their eyes every time that they looked at each other. Oliver hung up and then brought up his list of contacts again, selecting Tommy’s.</p>
<p>“Ollie?” Tommy asked warily as he picked up.</p>
<p>“Tommy, I know things between us are tense, but you’re still my best friend, and I wanted to warn you to stay in your apartment for the foreseeable future,” Oliver said. “Don’t even go out to eat. Order in.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Tommy asked quizzically.</p>
<p>“Because the city is about to get very dangerous,” Oliver replied. “You’re not going to be seeing too much about Oliver Queen in the news for the next few days, but you’re probably going to see a lot about Green Arrow. Tommy, there’s a mob war that’s about to break out between the Bratva and the Bertinelli crime family. I tried to find a way to stop it from happening, but it will.”</p>
<p>“What?” Tommy croaked out. “And you’re going to be out there fighting both of them?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said. “Tommy, the reason I need you to stay put is because the head of the Bratva is coming to town to oversee things and he knows who I am. Once I start interfering in their attempts to strike at the Bertinellis, he might get it in his head to coerce me into doing things for him by going after someone that I love. Thea is safe at Merlyn Manor, Sara’s going to be guarding Laurel, who may or may not shut down C.N.R.I. for the time being, and that just leaves you. So, promise me, Tommy, that whatever you might hear, whatever you would normally do, you’ll stay inside and keep your head down until this mob war is over.”</p>
<p>“O-Okay, Ollie, I’ll stay inside,” Tommy said. “Just… be careful. I know things are tense, but you’re still my best friend. I don’t want to see you hurt.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid being unsafe and potentially getting hurt are occupational hazards as a vigilante,” Oliver said. “But I appreciate the concern, Tommy. Goodbye.” Oliver hung up before his best friend could say anything else.</p>
<p>“So, now what, Oliver?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“First, we find out if either the Bratva or the Bertinellis plan to strike at the other tonight, and intervene if necessary,” Oliver replied. “Afterwards, John, we’re going to pay a visit to Queen Consolidated.”</p>
<p>“Queen Consolidated? Why?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“Because I need something to give me an edge when I’m going to be fighting two mobs,” Oliver replied grimly. “There <em>has</em> to be something in Applied Sciences that can give me that edge. I’ll be looking specifically at military contracts. I doubt what I’m looking for would be in civilian contracts.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Diggle said, and the two turned to Naomi. “Anything from the Bratva or Bertinellis, Naomi?”</p>
<p>“Nothing from the Bertinellis,” Naomi said. “But there is some talk from the Bratva about someplace called Russo’s.”</p>
<p>“Damn,” Oliver cursed. The other two turned to look at him. “Russo’s is a favored restaurant of the Bertinellis and their associates. Italian, obviously. But plenty of families go there to eat. The Bertinellis and their associates even take their families there.”</p>
<p>“Damn,” Diggle breathed. He turned to Naomi. “What’s being said about Russo’s?”</p>
<p>“Sounds like the Bratva are planning on hitting it tonight, around six-thirty,” Naomi replied.</p>
<p>“Then I guess I’ll have to be there,” Oliver said grimly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance exited her office after talking with her boyfriend about the upcoming issue, knowing she needed to ask her co-workers for their thoughts. They had all re-dedicated themselves to C.N.R.I.’s mission under Laurel’s leadership, and under her there was a lot more cooperation between lawyers and a sort of group consciousness when it came to certain things, like if they would close in a crisis since that had been an issue. “Everyone, I need your attention for a moment,” she called, and the office, which had been full of quiet rustling, quieted, everyone turning their attention to her. “I just got a call from Green Arrow. According to him, a mob war is about to break out between the Bratva and the Bertinellis and he is suggesting that we shut down C.N.R.I. for the duration. If we do, then we close down right away. But I told him it has to be your choice, either way. I won’t decide for you.”</p>
<p>Joanna was the first to speak. “We should close down,” she said. “There’s no telling how bad a mob war could get and, no offense Laurel, but it’s a known fact that you’re friendly with Green Arrow. If he interferes with the mob war, which he will if his work against the Triad is any indication, they’ll be wanting leverage on him, if only to stop him, and you’ll be target number one. If you’re here, and so are we, it represents a huge target and the possibility of more people than just you getting hurt.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Laurel said. “I just felt you had the right to choose for yourselves whether we take the risk. Is the general consensus to shut down until this is over?” A murmur of agreement swept through the office. “Okay, then. Finish whatever you’re doing, then pack up. It probably won’t be too bad yet, but let’s be careful. I’ll see you all after this is done.” Calls of farewell were sent her way while she headed back to her office to finish what she had been doing herself, which had been approving the budget for the rest of the month, which was getting tight. Stagg Industries had yet to deliver their monthly charitable contribution, and Laurel was hoping that that was just an oversight on their part. If not, C.N.R.I. could see its end on her watch. She knew she could get another job if she wanted (the D.A.’s office had made overtures when she was first starting out), but C.N.R.I. felt <em>right</em>. This was where she could do the most good, and if it all vanished, she doubted she would be able to find another firm of similar attitudes that would hire her now that her connection to a vigilante was a known fact. In truth, Laurel was surprised no one had reported her to the Bar Association yet. Maybe she hadn’t offended enough people yet with her work with Green Arrow to warrant that, but she knew some day someone might make a fuss, and she would have to decide on that day which was more important: her career or her principles. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Laurel focused on her work, noting that the office was emptying, and before she knew it, Sara was knocking on her door. “Hey, this place looks dead,” Sara said. “Guess you decided to follow Ollie’s advice?”</p>
<p>“I did,” Laurel said, finishing her work. “Okay, I’m done. Let’s go before some random goons come in and try to take me to the Bertinellis or the Bratva.”</p>
<p>“If they do, I’ll break their legs,” Sara said seriously. Laurel somehow doubted her little sister would stop there.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow stood on a rooftop overlooking Russo’s, waiting and watching. They had learned the Bratva were sending two SUVs of thugs to massacre Russo’s, which would have not only Bertinelli lieutenants or soldiers eating there with their families but also dozens of innocents. Green Arrow and Spartan had discussed their response, and in the end, it was decided that the number of Bratva thugs that were going to launch the attack didn’t warrant both of them coming. Also, there was nowhere for Spartan to hide and he wouldn’t be able to zipline down to the ground with Green Arrow and then get back up on the rooftops afterward. He would be needed later in the mob war, of course, but for now, Green Arrow could handle things himself. And then there was the visit to Queen Consolidated later to consider.</p>
<p>Green Arrow noted a pair of SUVs turning into the street leading down to Russo’s and fired a zipline arrow, sailing down it and landing in front of the restaurant as the SUVs pulled to a stop. Green Arrow nocked a magnetic arrow and held it at the ready as the Bratva thugs spilled out of the SUVs armed with automatics. They were all dressed in plain clothes suitable for late fall, early winter, not unlike the kinds of things the Bratva had worn in Moscow. Combined with the AK-47s, and Green Arrow had only one thing he could say. “<strong>God, you’re walking cliches,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>I’ll give you ten seconds to turn back around and leave.</strong>” In response, the men moved to raise their weapons. Green Arrow fired the magnetic arrow, which activated as it landed and stripped the eight men of their weapons. Green Arrow didn’t waste any time, firing off seven injection arrows and then one bola arrow. While the seven injected with tetrodotoxin collapsed and began to straighten as the paralytic took effect, Green Arrow approached the man writhing in the grip of the cords from the bola arrow. “<strong>I know the S.C.P.D. will do nothing, let you off with a slap on the wrist even though this is crossing the line of the deal between them and you,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>Nudocerdo is too afraid of losing his reputation for having such a sterling police department. So, I want you to give a message to Anatoli for me when he gets here. Tell him he can still choose to forget all of this and allow justice to take its natural course. But if he continues on this course, I will treat him like he’s Gregor.</strong>” Green Arrow knocked the man out then turned to look at Russo’s. He noted there were people all looking out the windows, some with their phones up, taking his picture or filming him. He turned and fired a grappling arrow, ascending back to the rooftops.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver and Diggle entered the purgatory of Applied Sciences, Oliver certain that he could find something on this level to suit his needs in giving him an edge in the mob war. The Bratva were licking their wounds after he had trounced the squad sent to kill everyone at Russo’s and, according to the bug he had planted in the Bratva’s headquarters weeks ago in preparation of the possibility of a violent parting of ways, were not planning on any more attacks tonight. The Bertinellis, according to the hack into the phone of one Nick Salvati, who apparently was interested by pills promising sexual performance enhancements, were not planning anything either. Bertinelli was mostly focused on making sure Helena was protected tomorrow while on her way to her hearing. The reason for Bertinelli’s concern? The S.C.P.D. had gotten involved and convinced Trimble to let them provide an escort to the courthouse. The problem, of course, was that the S.C.P.D. were easily purchased and it was likely that while the F.B.I. weren’t heavily compromised by either side, the S.C.P.D. were certain to be and they played both sides. Which meant the Bratva were likely to learn the route that the F.B.I. were taking from the federal holding facility to the courthouse.</p>
<p>Oliver and Dig approached the computer that kept track of all of the projects on this level. “Alright, let’s see what we have,” Oliver said, logging in with his C.E.O. credentials. “Alright, military projects… search parameters? Enhancements.” Oliver typed that in. It came back with over two dozen projects. “Okay, let’s narrow the search a little bit,” Oliver mused. “Strength enhancements. Speed enhancements. Endurance enhancements.” Oliver finished typing these into the search parameters and hit the enter key. All but one project vanished. “Bingo,” Oliver said with a smile, accessing the file. “Okay. The RQ-1141 Tactical Exosuit. Designed by Dr. Jackson Briggs, its projected intention was to allow soldiers, specifically Special Forces, to hit harder, move faster, and take more damage.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good, why wasn’t it deemed viable?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“Because a single unit costs $500,000,” Oliver replied, and Dig’s eyebrows shot up. “Obviously, the bean counters at the Pentagon wouldn’t shell out five hundred thousand to save one soldier’s life and Miller knew that. Something we unfortunately agree on. Huh, according to this, this was the project Walter told me about. The one that was going to be presented at the Expo before it was deemed unviable.” Oliver stood. “Let’s go have a look at this thing.” Oliver noted down the storage unit and made his way down through the rows of electronically locked safes containing the sensitive and unviable projects. “You know, Dig, I really ought to take the time to see what else is in here when this war is over to see if there’s something else that could be of use to me as Green Arrow.”</p>
<p>“You think people won’t notice if things start going missing?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“They might not,” Oliver said. “No one comes up here unless they absolutely need to.”</p>
<p>“I suppose,” Diggle said as they came to a stop in front of one of the safes. Oliver input the code to open it and pulled the door open to reveal the RQ-1141 Tactical Exosuit. “Damn,” Diggle breathed as he looked at it.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect,” Oliver said, touching the interlocked plates over the abdomen, guarding the wearer from a debilitating gut shot. “According to the file, the only thing this can’t take is anti-tank artillery and fifty caliber bullets. Everything else, even armor-piercing rounds, is at least slowed. Armor-piercing on automatic from a high-powered assault rifle might be able to damage it, but they were never able to test it. Too costly. And neither the Bratva nor the Bertinellis are going to be running around with clips full of armor-piercers.”</p>
<p>“No, probably not,” Dig said. “I notice a problem, though.” He smirked at Oliver. “It’s not your favorite color.”</p>
<p>“That’s what the tinting equipment at the Bunker is for,” Oliver said with a sigh. Everyone teased him about being Robin Hood. “Come on. Let’s get this down to the Bentley and then back to the Bunker.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver and Diggle set the mannequin holding the exosuit down beside the mannequins holding the Spartan and Green Arrow uniforms. Naomi came over to take a look at the suit while Oliver fetched the tinting equipment, which he used to tint his arrows the dark green color that they were. Oliver rolled the tank over and took a moment to examine it. “So,” Naomi said, “are you going to call this the Arrowsuit? Maybe have a arrowhead symbol embossed on or imbedded in the chestplate?” Oliver ignored the jibe and gestured for them to back away so he could begin the process. “So, how are you going to get your hood on it?” Naomi asked now.</p>
<p>“I don’t have to worry about that,” Oliver said. “The exosuit is designed to be worn over a soldier’s normal uniform, so I can wear it over the Green Arrow uniform. I’m more worried about the bracers I mount my taser flechettes on. I’m worried they won’t fit over the wrists of the exosuit.” Oliver sighed. “I should probably find that out right now so I can plan things accordingly if they don’t fit.” Oliver went to the worktable with the bracers on it and picked one up before walking back over to the exosuit and fitting the bracer around the wrist of the exosuit. It was tight, but the bracer still fit over the wrist. “Okay, good,” Oliver said. “I won’t be minimizing my effective arsenal by putting this thing on.” Oliver returned the bracer to the worktable and started the tinting equipment. He held the edge of the tinter over the arm of the exosuit and pulled the trigger. The tinting began, the dark green tint painting onto the surface of the exosuit slowly, shining a metallic dark green as it slowly dried.</p>
<p>“You’re going to need to practice shooting with that on before morning,” Diggle said. “To get used to the strength and speed enhancements it provides.”</p>
<p>“Agreed,” Oliver said as he continued tinting the exosuit. “I’ll test it out with basic arrows on the archery range. We’re also going to need to do some sparring, John, so I know that it works well in hand-to-hand, too.” Dig nodded. “We’ll be able to get some sleep while this sets and then we’ll work on that in the early morning, before any moves are being made.”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Diggle said. “Oliver, what exactly is the plan for tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“You and I both know that the Bratva will not only have the route the F.B.I. are taking watched, but every single route possible to get to the courthouse with enough time to spare for Helena’s arraignment hearing,” Diggle said. “What’s the play? Will we be guarding them all the way to the courthouse and then waiting around in an alley for them to leave? What if the Bratva strike with overwhelming force?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking about this a lot, Diggle,” Oliver said. “The fact is there is no way to guarantee Helena’s safety, and if the Bratva actually manage to get their hands on her and do what they want, then the Bertinellis will lose their minds and it’ll be a fucking bloodbath. But if she gets out on bail, the Bertinellis will become major targets of the Bratva and, again, it’ll be a bloodbath. There’s only one way to ensure Helena’s safety in all of this, and you’re not going to like it.”</p>
<p>“What?” Diggle asked apprehensively.</p>
<p>“We need to bring her here,” Oliver replied. “The Bratva won’t let her reach the courthouse alive. So we stop the initial attack, and then in the lull, we get her and the agents guarding her out of there in the van and bring them here. There’s a screen between the back of the van and the front seats, so they won’t be able to see where we bring them. I know it’s a risk because it will give the F.B.I. a deep look at my operation here, but there’s no other choice except allowing a bloodbath to happen on the streets of Starling City. I refuse to let that happen, Dig. I know you’ll disagree with this… but this is my decision. We’re bringing Helena here to keep her safe.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, I don’t agree with this,” Diggle said. “How are we supposed to sleep? We’re going to have to be in uniform all of the time. Naomi will need to wear a mask and maybe even use a voice modulator. The F.B.I. will be doing their damn best to find out who you are the entire time, and once anyone finds out who you are, they can find out who we are, or at least me. No one’s going to believe that your bodyguard and driver, who goes everywhere with you, was unaware of the fact that you’re Green Arrow. This is an unnecessary risk that puts all of us in danger of being exposed, Oliver. I know you’ll do what you want to do in the end, but I refuse to go into this without registering my complaint. And when this blows up in your face, don’t be surprised when we’re all exposed.”</p>
<p>“Noted,” Oliver said. “In the meantime, you need to plan on following me in the van tomorrow. You’ll be coming slower than I will since I can duck between lanes of traffic, but you’ll get there. And remember… Anyone with Helena is in as much danger as she is because the Bratva will see their faces and find them to question them about her whereabouts. But it should be just the two agents taking her to the courthouse, Trimble and Danvers. We can handle that much, Dig.”</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right,” Diggle said. “In the meantime, I better check my gear. Sounds like I’m going to be sleeping in it for a few days.” He moved off to the side to check the Spartan gear while Oliver continued tinting the RQ-1141. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olsen put their luggage in the trunk of their rental car and then got into the car themselves, Clark driving. As they pulled away from the rental place at Starling International, Clark said, “Well, the flight was fun. So, now we’re in Starling, which Perry is hoping will be ground zero for a mob war the likes of which hasn’t been seen in decades. We’ll get in contact with Perry’s contact once we get to the hotel, find out everything we can. Who knows? Maybe we can follow whatever convoy takes Helena Bertinelli to the courthouse.”</p>
<p>“Think the Bratva will try and get her on the way there?” Jimmy asked.</p>
<p>“Definitely,” Lois said. “She’s a mafia princess who just killed one of their enforcers. The Bratva are brutes, and they’re going to want to have some fun with her before they kill her as slowly and painfully as possible. And if it means they have to kill some cops and F.B.I. agents? All the better in their mind; less law enforcement to worry about.”</p>
<p>“And what if they <em>do</em> get pinned down?” Clark asked. “Do we just do nothing? I don’t know if I could just stand by and watch, even if I didn’t use my powers.”</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll find out what we do <em>if</em> the Bratva corner them tomorrow,” Lois said. “In the meantime, I want to find out if anything’s happened that we missed while we were in the air. Give me those papers. I’ll call Perry’s guy right now, get what we can.” Clark pulled the papers out of the folder sitting between them and handed them over to Lois, who pulled out her cell phone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* This is another of those things that’s coming up a lot earlier than it did in the Riseverse, even if I won’t be delivering on it just yet. Laurel working with a vigilante as openly as she is in this series would attract negative attention from the likes of the Bar Association.</p>
<p>*2* Even Diggle’s getting in on the fun of teasing Oliver about his status as Robin Hood.</p>
<p>*3* For those who don’t know: in the original mob war in Rise, before I rewrote it, this was what happened. Oliver brought Helena and the FBI agents to the Bunker to keep them safe. And I’ve known I was going to do this since I started writing this story, which was why I made a point to describe the Bunker in great detail back in “The Abduction”, including the fact that there are cots down there to sleep in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. The Ambush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver had woken up early and put on his Green Arrow uniform before slowly attaching the exosuit to his body with Dig’s help, then adjusted the way he handled his bow and arsenal of arrows with the increased speed and strength of the exosuit. Finally, he had tested out his hand-to-hand with Diggle, leaving him impressed with the exosuit’s performance. “It’s too bad this thing is too expensive for the tastes of the bean counters in D.C.,” Oliver said as he and Dig finished their sparring session. “This type of thing would be very useful for Special Forces soldiers. Or any soldiers, if I’m being honest.”</p>
<p>“Well, the government’s loss is Green Arrow’s gain,” Dig said. “And you’re right. What that suit is capable of… I could’ve used that a couple of times in situations I found myself in. To be honest, you could probably fight this mob war by yourself if you needed to.”</p>
<p>Oliver tilted his head. “Is that an indication that you’ll be leaving once Helena and the F.B.I. agents are here?”</p>
<p>“Nah, man,” Diggle said, to Oliver’s relief. “I know what’s at stake here and I know you need me here, if only to play security guard once we bring the mafia princess and F.B.I. agents here, since you’ll need <em>someone</em> to keep an eye on them while you’re out fighting. No offense, Naomi, but you could probably be taken down.”</p>
<p>“None taken,” Naomi said dryly from where she was compiling things.</p>
<p>“Besides, it’s too late for me to back out of all of this,” Dig continued, meeting Oliver’s gaze. “My chance to back out was when you offered to let me walk away. Too much has happened since, including you taking down my brother’s killer, me helping you prepare to face the Blackhawks at the mansion and helping you recover after, and discovering the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> and setting up contingencies for the people you love in case Merlyn tries anything. Besides,” he added grimly. “Carly and my nephew <em>live</em> in the Glades. They’re in danger if Merlyn has his way. I’m with you one hundred percent of the way, Oliver. I just think it’s more likely we end up on the run after this.”</p>
<p>“And if we do, I am sorry, Dig,” Oliver said. “If I could see another way to protect the city and Helena, I would take it, but the only way is if neither the Bratva nor the Bertinellis have her and incite the other to further acts of extreme violence.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Diggle said. “Now, I better get ready. They’re moving Helena at nine-thirty and we need to sanitize this place as best we can, remove any personal effects that could identify us. We also need to hide Sara’s gear, make sure they don’t realize there’s a woman working with you, too, besides Naomi. If they did, they would start looking at people connected to you as Green Arrow first, starting with Laurel, and from there it’s just a short hop to Sara, and then its just a question of who Sara Lance would instantly trust and work with as a vigilante. That’s a short list.” Diggle smiled. “We’re also going to need to hide our business suits. Those aren’t cheap, off the rack suits. They’re tailored to us so we can move effectively in them. That’s recognizable as special work, and that would help them realize you’re wealthy.”</p>
<p>“They’re going to figure that one out, anyways,” Oliver said with a sigh. “They will have no idea that this is an A.R.G.U.S. base, so they’re going to think that <em>I</em> financed this, which means either I’ve stolen a fortune from someone or am independently wealthy on my own.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Still, we shouldn’t leave clues lying around for them,” Diggle said. “And how are you going to handle questions? There’s going to be questions from them.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Oliver said quietly. “I’ll do my best to hide things, Dig. And I won’t say anything about you or Naomi or how either of you got involved in this. I’ll only answer their questions about me, if I answer any.” Diggle nodded, looking satisfied with this. “Naomi, keep us updated on things.”</p>
<p>“Sure, Mr. Queen,” Naomi said, then grimaced. “I guess I should get used to calling you Green Arrow for the next few days, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yup,” Oliver said. “As soon as Helena and the F.B.I. agents are here, Oliver Queen, John Diggle, and Naomi Singh will cease to exist until the mob war ends. It’ll just be Green Arrow, Spartan, and Insight.”</p>
<p>“That’ll take some getting used to Mr. Q- Green Arrow,” Naomi said. “Maybe we should spend the next couple of hours calling each other these names so that we use them naturally.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good idea, Insight,” Diggle said.</p>
<p>“Agreed,” Oliver said. “I guess the vacation from our civilian identities starts now.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Agent Alex Danvers sat in the passenger seat of the SUV that was ensconced by a patrol car in front and in back, her body tense and ready for action. They had successfully picked up Helena Bertinelli and were now en route to the courthouse for the woman’s arraignment; considering the charge along with the fact that the Bertinellis were quite wealthy and had properties all over the world, it was likely that the request for remand would be granted and bail denied, unless the judge who the case came before was on Bertinelli’s payroll. If remand was granted, they would be taking Helena back to the federal holding facility until arrangements could be made to move her to Iron Heights. But until they <em>got</em> to the courthouse, Alex was going to be on edge.</p>
<p>Helena Bertinelli was sitting in the backseat on the passenger side, dressed in a drab gray prison jumpsuit, her hands cuffed behind her back. She was glaring at both of them and had been since she got in the SUV. But beneath that defiant glare of anger there was a hint of something else; fear. Helena Bertinelli was afraid, which meant that, like Alex, she believed the Bratva were going to try something, and Helena had grown up in a mob family. She knew what the Bratva did to women, and she would know her fate would be even worse, because she was a mafia princess who had killed one of theirs. Even if she refused to admit her guilt, everyone in the SUV knew the truth, and what the Bratva wanted from Helena. As a result, Helena had remained silent thus far. Finally, she spoke. “You’re trusting the S.C.P.D. to protect us? Not more federal agents?”</p>
<p>“The S.C.P.D. insisted on providing an escort,” Alex said. “The original plan was just us to keep it low-key. Why are you so concerned? If you didn’t do anything, you should be fine.”</p>
<p>“Don’t patronize me, Agent Danvers,” Helena scoffed. “It doesn’t matter if I’m guilty or not, not to thugs like the Bratva. They believe certain things about my family, and now thanks to you they ‘know’ that I killed one of their people. I bet anything the S.C.P.D. has been paid to abandon us. They’re delivering me like a pig for slaughter and you’re helping them!”</p>
<p>“Calm down, Miss Bertinelli,” Trimble said calmly. “Even <em>if</em> what you say ended up being true, we can evade any tail.”</p>
<p>“And what makes you think the Bratva won’t trap us?” Helena asked, fright entering her tone. “I don’t want to be raped and murdered by those thugs!”</p>
<p>“Then you shouldn’t have killed one of their enforcers,” Alex said. She looked at Trimble. “How far to the courthouse?”</p>
<p>“Another thirty minutes, depending on traffic,” Trimble said.</p>
<p>“Great,” Alex muttered.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Jimmy Olsen was fidgeting in the backseat of the rental that he, Lois, and Clark had rented at the airport the night before as they followed behind the squad car that was, in turn, following the SUV with government plates. Their contact hadn’t known when Helena Bertinelli was being moved from the federal holding facility, so they had been sitting outside of said facility since six a.m., just in case the F.B.I. tried to sneak her out, or so Lois had said. In truth, Jimmy thought that Lois just wanted to wake he and Clark up early in case anything happened. They had already missed Green Arrow intervening in an attack on a restaurant called Russo’s last night along with any chance to interview the witnesses, so Lois probably didn’t want to miss anything else. She was determined to deliver <em>the </em>story to Perry, as requested, and she was dragging the two of them along with her as per usual. If ever there was a force of nature embodied by a human being, it was embodied in Lois Lane.</p>
<p>When the convoy had arrived, they had loaded their prisoner in an underground garage, but according to Perry’s contact, Helena Bertinelli was the only person scheduled to be transported to the courthouse today, and this was within the time limit it would take them to drive to the courthouse, so they assumed this convoy was the one transporting Helena Bertinelli. Clark had noted that it was made up of only one SUV and two squad cars from the S.C.P.D., which seemed rather light considering they were transporting someone that the Bratva would love to get their hands on. Clark had said if they were going for low-key they should’ve done just the agents and Helena in a sedan rather than an obvious government SUV with two cop cars acting as escorts. Jimmy couldn’t help but agree with his best friend. There was something <em>off</em> about this, which was why Jimmy was fidgeting. He had a feeling they were going to end up in the middle of a shootout.</p>
<p>“Jimmy, you ready to shoot some pictures in case this transport goes sideways?” Lois asked from her seat up front.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jimmy said, raising his camera. “Just tell me where to point and shoot and I’ll do just that.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be afraid to take the initiative,” Lois said. “You’re a <em>photographer</em>, Jimmy. You know this stuff better than I do. You <em>know</em> what makes a great shot.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get the good stuff,” Jimmy said, feeling more confident in himself.</p>
<p>“That’s what I like to hear,” Lois said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow weaved in and out of traffic. “<strong>What does it look like on the traffic cams?</strong>” he asked Insight.</p>
<p>“<em>The Bratva have people waiting at every street leading to the courthouse or to any known Bertinelli safehouse, and it looks like they’re sending muscle cars to chase down the convoy,</em>” Insight replied. “<em>The police will probably abandon them at the first sight of the Bratva, since that’s what the bug we have in the Bratva H.Q. indicated as being agreed upon, and the SUV isn’t going to beat muscle cars. The Bratva can shoot the tires of that SUV out and flip it on its side, then retrieve Helena at their leisure.</em>” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“<strong>How far away am I?</strong>” Green Arrow asked.</p>
<p>“<em>Far enough that the Bratva are gonna get there first,</em>” Insight said grimly.</p>
<p>“<strong>Damn it,</strong>” Green Arrow sighed. “<strong>Keep me updated.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>There </em>is<em> something else, Green Arrow,</em>” Insight told him. “<em>There’s another car tailing the convoy. I checked into it. It’s a rental from the airport, and according to the files at the airport rental place, the person who rented it is a Clark Kent, a reporter for the </em>Daily Planet<em>.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Well, that’s interesting,</strong>” Green Arrow mused. “<strong>I met him at the expo. And if he’s here, I’d bet Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen came along, too. I got the impression those three come in a set.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Should we be worried about them?</em>” Insight asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>I don’t think they have mob ties,</strong>” Green Arrow said.</p>
<p>“<em>No, I meant, should we be worried about their safety?</em>” Insight asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Potentially,</strong>” Green Arrow said, knowing he couldn’t explain what Clark was capable of. “<strong>Keep an eye on things and update me on anything that happens.</strong>”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Alex felt a chill go up her spine as the squad car in front of them suddenly sped up before turning off onto a side street. She checked behind them; yep, the trail car was gone, too. “Fuck,” she said with feeling. “<em>Fuck!</em>”</p>
<p>“Keep calm, Agent Danvers,” Trimble said as he adjusted his grip on the steering wheel and began speeding up. “Just keep calm.”</p>
<p>“There’s a car following us,” Alex noted.</p>
<p>“I don’t think they’re Bratva,” Trimble said. “Or Bertinelli. It looks like a rental to me. Reporters from out of town, looking for a scoop.”</p>
<p>“I wonder if they know what those cops leaving means,” Alex muttered to herself.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“So, that’s not good, right?” Jimmy asked as they watched the cop cars flee, leaving the SUV unguarded. They were still a good few miles from the courthouse, according to the GPS in the rental. “Those cops just left them high and dry.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s bad,” Clark said grimly, adjusting his grip. He looked at Lois. “Are you sure about following so closely? I can’t protect all three of us if we end up surrounded.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure, Clark,” Lois said. “This is what we do.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Clark said, before frowning. “Are those muscle cars?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“What the hell is this?” Alex cried as a muscle car slammed into the side of the SUV, pushing them off of the road slightly. “This is like something out of <em>The Fast and the Furious</em>!” The muscle car backed away slightly. “What are they-” Gunfire erupted, muzzle flashes visible from the car behind them. “Shit! They’re shooting at the tires!”</p>
<p>“Get me <em>out of here!</em>” Helena screeched in panic.</p>
<p>“Keep calm,” Trimble said, though his voice was tense. “Actually shooting out someone’s tires while their vehicle is in motion is-” Whatever Trimble was going to say was cut off as there was a loud pop and the SUV jerked wildly, the steering wheel ripping itself out of his grip as the SUV careened to the left and then tilted on its side, teetering dangerously. “<em>Christ!</em>” The SUV landed on its side, Alex banging her head against the window frame as the SUV slid along on the ground, leaving a trail of sparks.</p>
<p>Alex grunted as she tried to push herself up into a position where she could see. She turned to look out the back window. There were two muscle cars there; she looked out the windshield. There were two more there, just pulling up. Alex fumbled for her pistol, ignoring the cut on her forehead from where she had hit her head on the window frame. She pulled her pistol from her holster and then unclipped her seatbelt, dropping down. She looked up at Trimble. “Sir, are you okay?” Trimble just groaned. Alex looked back in the backseat. Helena’s head lolled to the side, her eyes closed. She’d been knocked unconscious by the crash. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Alex hissed, crouching down so she could see out the windshield and raised her pistol. If she was going out, she was going out shooting. But why hadn’t the Bratva fired on the SUV? Were they really so fixated on having their fun with Helena before they murdered her that they wouldn’t risk killing her in a shootout? Or were they also planning on taking her and Trimble, get some intel on what the F.B.I. knew of Bratva operations in Starling City (and probably have their fun with her, too, while they were at it)?</p>
<p>Alex took aim at the nearest Bratva man as he closed in on the SUV and fired.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow zoomed passed the rental car that Clark Kent was driving, heading for the wrecked SUV as the Bratva approached it from two directions. Green Arrow pulled his bike into a sideways break and slid forward, knocking two of the Bratva’s legs out from under them as he crashed into them, rolling off of his bike and into a crouch even as he heard the retort of a pistol and a man’s cry of pain. He hoped that was one of the F.B.I. agents shooting one of the Bratva and not the other way around. But they wouldn’t be carrying any extra clips, not for a prisoner transport in an SUV. Green Arrow nocked and fired two bola arrows even as the rental car suddenly passed by him, on the way to the other side of the SUV. The two men he had fired the arrows at dodged them, then fired their own weapons at him, closing the distance so his arrows would be useless.</p>
<p>Green Arrow grinned. It was time to see what these guys thought of his upgrade. As he moved forward, he thought he heard a pair of explosions from the other side of the SUV.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Clark Kent finished hitting the muscle cars with his Heat Vision, which exploded and knocked the Bratva down to the ground, and then got out of the car, Lois slipping in behind the wheel as Clark and Jimmy ran to the downed SUV. “Stand back!” Clark called to the agents just inside then started kicking the windshield open, Jimmy helping to do the same, until there was a clear path. A red-haired woman in a black pantsuit exited, her hands gripping her gun. “It’s okay, I’m a friend,” Clark said. “Get to the car. Jimmy and I will get your partner and the prisoner.”</p>
<p>“I-I have to stay, make sure they both get out,” the woman said.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Clark said after a moment before ducking down and entering the SUV. He worked on releasing the F.B.I. agent first, catching the man as he fell with a groan. “It’s alright, sir, you’re gonna be swell. We just gotta get you out of here.”</p>
<p>“Who the hell uses the word ‘swell’ anymore?” the man muttered as Jimmy helped him exit. Clark stepped over the passenger seat and into the back of the SUV, crouching to unbuckle Helena Bertinelli’s seatbelt. He slowly lifted the unconscious woman into his arms and maneuvered them out of the SUV. As he stepped out, he noticed the agents were waiting with Jimmy.</p>
<p>“Come on, we should go,” Clark said urgently. He moved towards the rental, the agents and Jimmy following. Jimmy rushed ahead and opened the back door, and the agents climbed inside, one after the other. Clark slipped Helena into the final seat in the back and closed the door. Jimmy and he climbed into the front, and Clark was thankful he hadn’t gotten a stick shift, otherwise this would’ve been awkward. As soon as Clark closed the door, Lois gunned the engine and pulled away from the flaming hulks that were the muscle cars.</p>
<p>“What happened to those cars?” the red-haired agent asked.</p>
<p>“Green Arrow must’ve hit them with explosive arrows or something,” Clark lied.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” she muttered. “Who are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m Clark Kent, this is Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen,” Clark said. “We work for the <em>Daily Planet</em>.”</p>
<p>“Agent Alex Danvers,” Alex said. “This is my boss, Agent Darius Trimble. Thanks for pulling us out of there.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t leave you to be killed by those men,” Clark said.</p>
<p>“Clark’s got a bit of a hero complex,” Lois said good-naturedly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow finished taking down the Bratva thugs at the scene before rushing around to the front of the SUV and finding the windshield kicked open. He activated his comms. “<strong>What happened?</strong>” he asked Insight.</p>
<p>“<em>Those reporters got them out of there, I’m tracking the rental right now through cameras and their GPS,</em>” Insight replied.</p>
<p>“<strong>Tell me where they are and I’ll catch up,</strong>” Green Arrow said as he ran back to his bike, righted it, and got on. The bike peeled away from the scene.</p>
<p>“<em>They’re heading down Markham and 12<sup>th</sup>,</em>” Insight replied.</p>
<p>“<strong>Got it,</strong>” Green Arrow said, turning down the appropriate road and gunning the engine, speeding past car after car, searching for the rental. Soon, he saw it up ahead. “<strong>Spartan, I’m almost on them, where are you?</strong>” he asked.</p>
<p>“<strong><em>I’m about two minutes behind you,</em></strong>” Spartan replied.</p>
<p>“<strong>It’ll probably take me that long to convince them to do this,</strong>” Green Arrow mused as he pulled up alongside the rental and knocked on the driver’s side window. Lois glanced up, startled, and he noted there was a gleam of interest as well as relief in her eyes and almost groaned, because thanks to their involvement in helping Helena escape the Bratva, these three were also in danger and he would have to bring them to the Bunker, too, and deal with Lois’ non-stop questions. Green Arrow gestured for Lois to pull over. She nodded and slowed, pulling off to the side of the road. Green Arrow pulled his bike up in front, got off, and walked back to the car as Lois rolled down the window.</p>
<p>“Were we speeding, officer?” Lois asked cheekily.</p>
<p>“<strong>Very funny,</strong>” Green Arrow said, leaning down and looking inside. “<strong>Let me guess. Trying to make the courthouse? Or maybe Miss Bertinelli there is planning on telling you where to find one of her father’s safehouses?</strong>” The group looked to see Helena awake, looking around blearily. “<strong>You’ll never make either. The Bratva have people stationed in every street leading to the courthouse, and they have men watching every Bertinelli safehouse in the city. They also have people watching the F.B.I. field office, so you won’t be able to go there, either.</strong>”</p>
<p>“You’re saying we’re screwed,” Jimmy said with a sigh.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t be telling us all of this if you didn’t have a suggestion,” Trimble said. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“<strong>There’s only one place in this city that you can stay that will be safe from the Bratva and the Bertinellis alike,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>You’re coming to my base. All of you.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Your base?” Alex asked. “We’re F.B.I. agents. You’re a vigilante. Why would you trust us with the location?”</p>
<p>“<strong>I’m not,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>My partner is coming with a van. It has a black screen keeping you from seeing into the front and no windows. You won’t see where we go. But when we get there, you’ll be safe for the duration of this mob war. This is the only way that the city isn’t torn apart by the mobs. If the Bratva get Miss Bertinelli, they’ll rape and murder her, inciting the Bertinellis to kill everyone with even the remotest ties to the Russian mob. If the Bertinellis get her, the Bratva will tear apart every Bertinelli holding and safehouse looking for her, putting dozens of innocents at risk. The only way to avoid that is to make sure <em>neither of them</em> get her until she can be arraigned.</strong>” He looked at Trimble. “<strong>You’ve already seen you can’t trust the S.C.P.D. But I would like to think that I’ve proven my worth to you, Agent Trimble. But you need to decide quickly. The Bratva will track us down here eventually.</strong>”</p>
<p>Trimble met Green Arrow’s gaze. “I can’t just disappear,” he said. “I’m the head of the field office. I need to be able to contact my people.”</p>
<p>“<strong>And you’ll be able to,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>I have encrypted phones, untraceable, that you can use to communicate with your men. Besides, we’ll need them. The only ones besides me who will fight this are the F.B.I. The S.C.P.D. can’t.</strong>”</p>
<p>Trimble stared at him for a moment longer, then sighed. “I must be insane for agreeing to this,” he said. “But alright. We’ll come.”</p>
<p>Green Arrow turned his gaze on the trio from the <em>Daily Planet</em>. “<strong>The Bratva will figure out who you are and find you if you don’t come, as well,</strong>” he said.</p>
<p>“Can your base accommodate so many people?” Clark asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Yes,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>Decide quickly.</strong>”</p>
<p>“We’ll come,” Lois said, before turning to Jimmy and Clark. “Won’t we?” She gave them a <em>Look</em>, and they nodded quickly, seeing Lois was on the scent of a big story and nothing was going to stop her from landing it.</p>
<p>“<strong>Good,</strong>” Green Arrow said as a black van pulled up on the other side of him. “<strong>Get in. Quickly.</strong>” The reporters, agents, and Helena all exited the car as Green Arrow opened the sliding door on the back of the van. They climbed in, Helena clearly reluctant, and he shut the door behind them, then walked by the passenger-side window and nodded at Spartan, who nodded back and began driving away while Green Arrow mounted his bike. It was time to get back to the Bunker with their honored guests. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Thanks to the expensive tech in the A.R.G.U.S. base, there would only be one conclusion for anyone to reach: that Green Arrow is independently wealthy. The only question would be is how wealthy, and how he attained that wealth.</p>
<p>*2* This is adapted from the original mob war in “Rise”. In that original, Helena was denied bail and she, Trimble, and Alex were chased down by muscle cars while the Bratva had every road to Iron Heights watched.</p>
<p>*3* The Bunker is about to get awfully crowded…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. The Bunker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green Arrow got off of his bike as the garage door shut behind him; his bike was parked next to the Bentley, which was covered by a tarp to keep their guests from seeing it. If they did, they would recognize it as being the kind of car only one of the elite of Starling City drove, and that would narrow down Green Arrow’s identity. That was to say nothing of the F.B.I. agents potentially memorizing the license plate if it had been uncovered and running it later, which would allow them to find out the Bentley belonged to the Queen family. No, he and Dig had had to take precautions. Just because they were more likely to be exposed now than they had been prior to this mob war breaking out didn’t mean they were just going to hand the F.B.I. everything that they needed to make an arrest.</p>
<p>Of course, the inclusion of the trio from the <em>Daily Planet </em>complicated matters. Clark Kent had all the same powers Kara had, including X-Ray Vision, which meant he could potentially discover Oliver’s identity just by using that to peer passed the hood and mask. There was also the fact that Green Arrow’s mandate from The Monitor was to inspire the heroes of Earth-1 like never before so that they would be prepared for the Crisis on Infinite Earths. If he was going to inspire Clark to step out of the shadows and into the light as Earth-1’s Superman, then he would need to give Clark something to latch onto whenever he thought back on their conversations. Which meant he would need to answer the questions the <em>Daily Planet</em> trio, at least, asked, even if he ignored the questions that came from the F.B.I. agents. Spartan wouldn’t be happy, but if Green Arrow were honest, sharing why he was doing what he was doing with reporters from the most widely-read newspaper in the world could not only inspire Clark, but others as well as they hid in the shadows. Who knew who his words would inspire if he were honest with them?</p>
<p>As if from a distance, Green Arrow remembered words spoken by Curtis Holt in the other timeline, words spoken in an effort to encourage Green Arrow and his remaining team while they tried to get back into action against Damien Darhk. “<em>Look,</em> <em>living in Star City requires a special kind of tenacity. A sane person wouldn’t live here. It’s a fact that Paul likes to remind me of weekly. We were this close to leaving Star City last October. After three terrorist attacks, we were done. But then, the night before we were going to start packing, the Green Arrow popped up on our TV, and he reminded me that this city is worth saving, that my home-that my home was worth fighting for. That guy gave me inspiration. He gave me hope. And if he could give me hope then, why can’t he give it to others now?</em>” Green Arrow hoped his broadcast hack had inspired others in Starling City to have hope, at the least; but what could a <em>Daily Planet</em> article, read by nearly everyone on the planet, inspire if Green Arrow was honest with Lois Lane and Clark Kent when they asked their questions? How many more heroes out there could be inspired if Green Arrow risked showing more of himself to the world than Spartan might appreciate? <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Green Arrow shook himself and walked over to the van’s sliding door, opening it. “<strong>We’re here,</strong>” he said, stepping back and allowing their guests to slowly come out of the van. The reporters and photographer were first, looking around slowly, taking it all in. Then the F.B.I. agents climbed out, and then helped Helena out, who was still in handcuffs. “<strong>Agents, I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist you turn over your weapons. You will receive them back when the mob war is over and we return you to the F.B.I. field office.</strong>”</p>
<p>“So, that’s the catch,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“<strong>That’s the catch,</strong>” Green Arrow agreed. “<strong>I’m sure you understand my team and I need some assurances and need to take precautions.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Yes, I suppose you must,” Trimble said, staring at Green Arrow a moment before he sighed and unholstered his weapon, handing it to the nearby Spartan. Alex handed hers to Green Arrow.</p>
<p>“<strong>Follow me,</strong>” Green Arrow said, turning and leading them towards the entrance to the Bunker proper, Spartan taking up a position behind them as they followed Green Arrow. The armored vigilante opened the door and led them through. Insight was at the computers, a black ski mask over her face and her hair in a bun underneath to keep as many identifying features secret as possible. “<strong>Insight, these are our guests. This is Insight, my tech expert. She provides me with intel and on the move technical help, such as hacking computers remotely or spying on the likes of the Bratva and Bertinellis.</strong>”</p>
<p>“You’ve successfully bugged the Bratva and Bertinellis?” Alex asked, impressed despite herself.</p>
<p>“<strong>Yes,</strong>” Green Arrow said simply. He looked at Insight. “<strong>Any indication either are aware yet that Helena is in the wind with the F.B.I. agents?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Nothing so far, G.A.,</em>” Insight replied.</p>
<p>“<strong>Well, give it time,</strong>” Green Arrow said softly.</p>
<p>“And what happens if what you hope doesn’t happen?” Trimble asked. “I’ve been thinking on this while we came here. What if the Bratva and the Bertinellis, rather than thinking she is in the wind, believes the other has her? That would only cause them to do exactly what you were hoping to avoid.”</p>
<p>Green Arrow turned to stare at Trimble. “<strong>I… hadn’t considered that option,</strong>” he admitted. “<strong>I guess we can only hope that they don’t come to that conclusion. But if they do… well, then I’m going to be very busy.</strong>” He gestured to the cots. “<strong>You might as well get comfortable. We’re going to be here a while. And I know that <em>some</em> of you will be asking questions. I ask that you direct all questions to me. Please leave Spartan and Insight be. I will not promise to <em>answer</em> your questions, but I might. As for you, Mr. Olsen… I am not unaware that you will likely be wanting to take pictures for the inevitable article that Miss Lane and Mr. Kent write. I recognize that I will have to show you a degree of trust if this is to work out. I only have a few requirements. No pictures are to be taken of Spartan or Insight, or sensitive areas like the computers. You must also ask permission before taking a picture.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I can agree to that,” Jimmy said quickly. Then he frowned. “How do you know my name? We never introduced ourselves.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Lois Lane is a world-famous journalist who is notorious for only working with her writing partner and you,</strong>” Green Arrow lied flawlessly. “<strong>It is easy to guess that where she goes, Clark Kent and Jimmy Olsen follow.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I guess he has us pegged,” Clark said dryly, earning a smirk from Lois as they moved to take a seat on the cots with Jimmy. Agents Trimble and Danvers forced Helena to sit on one while they looked around with keen eyes, the reporters doing much the same. Even Helena was looking around with interest. Each of them had their own thoughts on their surroundings.</p>
<p>Both Trimble and Danvers could only assume that Green Arrow was somehow wealthy, though whether that was stolen, inherited, or earned wealth was a matter of debate considering his criminal activities. The sheer amount of technology and the cost for this kind of set-up was mind-boggling and there was no way Green Arrow was just a common citizen with this kind of tech. This was the kind of tech that civil servants salivated over, the kind of tech that even the F.B.I. didn’t have access to because it wasn’t within their budget. Then there was the tech for all of Green Arrow’s trick arrows; those couldn’t come cheap, whether they were made to order or the parts ordered and Green Arrow put them together manually. There was an archery range, what looked like an arrow fabrication machine, a tinter, a kitchen, the computers, the sleeping area, the mannequins that presumably held the suits when they weren’t being worn, and, of course, the garage they had just come from, which included a motorcycle, the van they had been driven here in, and a vehicle covered by a tarp, presumably the car that Green Arrow, Spartan, and Insight drove around in the light of day. All in all, this was a well-funded operation catered to Green Arrow’s unusual skillset.</p>
<p>Helena Bertinelli was curious, despite herself. Everywhere around her was something that serviced Green Arrow’s crusade against crime and corruption in Starling City. Ironically, he might well have been a natural ally for her in her own attempts to bring down her father if she had known how to contact him before now. He had already proven he was no friend to organized crime when he had crushed the Triad in a single night. Of course, that had allowed her father and the Bratva to divvy up the operations once run by the Triad, making both mafias even stronger than they had been before, so there was a downside to Green Arrow’s stance against organized crime. She wondered what the outcome would be of this mob war. Would Green Arrow crush both the Bratva and her father to bring it to an end? Or would he allow one of the mobs to destroy the other, even facilitate it? If he did the latter, she hoped he chose her father’s organization to be torn down and destroyed.</p>
<p>Lois Lane was a mixture of giddy and ecstatic. Not only was she going to get a front row seat to the events of the mob war from the command center of one of the principal players, but she had practically unfettered access to Green Arrow for the duration of the mob war and would be able to ask him all of the questions she wanted to. He might not answer at first, sure, but Lois wasn’t going to give up until she had quotes from him to put in the article she would be writing. What would the title be? Part of it should definitely be about being inside Green Arrow’s base of operations, and Jimmy’s photos would show off the base in all of its glory to the world, something no newspaper or news channel had. She wondered if this place had a name, like the Quiver or the Arrowcave or something like that, or if he just called it the base. That would just have to be one of the many, many questions she asked in her pursuit of what would probably be the story of the decade, unveiling the mindset of an open and public vigilante whose actions had caught the country’s hearts and minds.</p>
<p>Jimmy Olsen was looking around speculatively, trying to figure out what would receive attention from his camera first. There was so much to choose from, even if he had to ask permission first. He would obviously need to get a picture of the stands with rows of arrows in them and of Green Arrow in his armored uniform (Jimmy would bet Lois asked where it came from since it was something new). That was really the only thing that would need to be done. But if Green Arrow had to work on making new arrows while they were here, Jimmy could ask about getting pictures of that. And if that armor got damaged at all, he could probably document Green Arrow repairing it, pulling bullets out of it and the like. It would document the reality of the mob war and the toll it was taking on Starling City’s resident vigilante. Who knew? Maybe he could even sneak a couple of photos of Green Arrow sleeping, show a candid moment with the Starling City vigilante. Better to ask forgiveness than permission, right?</p>
<p>Clark Kent had to admit that this place was a little awe-inspiring. This was obviously where Green Arrow had filmed his debut message; the dimensions were similar. But where there had once been a blank wall, there was now an archery range, indicating that Green Arrow had been quite busy in turning this place into a full-service base for his crusade in the weeks since his debut. Clark noted that the only arrows that seemed to be without a trick to them were finite. In the entire base, there were maybe ten or twenty basic arrows with no trick to them; the rest all had attachments of one kind or another. Clark also noted it wasn’t quite so surprising that Green Arrow had a team. <em>Someone</em> had to have hacked into the emergency broadcast system and someone had to have helped record the message itself. Insight had obviously done the former, while Spartan might well have done the latter. Speaking of, had Green Arrow been Spartan originally but found someone to pass the mantle on to? Or had Spartan been biding his time since saving Laurel Lance, and the woman had been mistaken about Green Arrow and Spartan being the same person?</p>
<p>Curiosity got the better of Clark, as was natural for an investigative journalist, and as Green Arrow, Spartan, and Insight stood looking down at something on the computer screen in front of them, he took a look with X-Ray Vision to see who they were. Insight wasn’t anyone known but was of Indian descent; Spartan was someone Clark had met once in passing at the Annual Tech Expo a couple of weeks ago, but they had never spoken to each other. The man had been a silent shadow for another, and that other person was the man under the hood. Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow. Letting his X-Ray Vision fade, Clark’s mind began working into overdrive as it considered what he had just found out. <em>Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow.</em> That meant Oliver was good, very good at deceiving people, something Clark was intimately familiar with himself since he hid his true nature from all but his mother, Lois, and Jimmy. Oliver had been quite convincing in his statements that Green Arrow was a menace to society when speaking on the fact that Green Arrow had attacked his family.</p>
<p>That was a kicker; Green Arrow had attacked his own family. Was it simply to draw off suspicion, or were there legitimate reasons for Green Arrow to target the Queens? Sadly, Clark probably wouldn’t get answers to his questions, if only because if Green Arrow <em>had</em> taken from the Queens to help someone they had wronged, he wouldn’t be elaborating on that so the people who he helped wouldn’t end up having that help taken away. If nothing else, Green Arrow was a champion to the poor and disenfranchised, and he would never do anything that would hurt them in the long run. Meanwhile, he was willing to stand against his own family to help those in need when he could just enjoy the creature comforts that came with being wealthy and powerful, especially now that he was C.E.O. But Oliver Queen willingly chose to champion the poor and disenfranchised, was currently willing to fight a war on two fronts against the Bratva and Bertinellis if it came down to it. The depths of his compassion were surprising to Clark, who was far too used to billionaires with only superficial compassion, like that on display at the dinner party during the expo. So, how had Oliver Queen become so compassionate, growing up in that world? <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Clark looked away and noted Jimmy and Lois looking at him. He shook his head, indicating this wasn’t the place. They were disappointed, since it meant his revelation would have to wait until after this was over, but Clark knew when he did tell them, they were going to be <em>very</em> shocked that Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow.</p>
<p>Green Arrow himself finished whatever discussion he was having with his partners and came back over. “<strong>It’s nearly time for lunch, and after the experiences you’ve had, you should eat something,</strong>” he said. “<strong>Come on. I’ll show you the kitchen.</strong>” He gestured, and they all got up, sans Helena, who remained sitting. Green Arrow stared at her a moment, then shrugged and led the rest of them to the kitchen area. “<strong>We’re pretty well-stocked,</strong>” he said. “<strong>Feel free to help yourselves.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Do you call your base anything?” Lois asked inquisitively.</p>
<p>“<strong>The Bunker,</strong>” Green Arrow replied.</p>
<p>“Interesting name, and fitting, since we’re obviously underground based on the dip the van took as we arrived and the elevator,” Trimble said. He turned as Helena joined them. “Ah, Miss Bertinelli. Hungry after all?”</p>
<p>“Only if you’re going to be taking these things off me so that I can eat,” Helena said stiffly, twisting around to reveal the cuffs. Trimble looked over at Alex and nodded, and Alex walked behind Helena and uncuffed her. Helena rubbed her wrists after her hands were freed.</p>
<p>“Are you going to be eating, too?” Clark asked Green Arrow.</p>
<p>“<strong>Yes,</strong>” Green Arrow said dryly before opening the refrigerator and examining the contents for a moment before pulling out a container of pulled barbecued pork, which he put in the microwave to heat up before opening up the cupboard and pulling down a loaf of bread. This was the cue for everyone to start rummaging. Jimmy found some ramen noodles (the kind in a cup that take only hot water and three minutes in a microwave to fix). Lois and Clark decided to join Green Arrow in having a barbecued pork sandwich, which was essentially the poor man’s Sloppy Joe (and Clark had to hide his amusement at the irony since Green Arrow was the richest man in Starling City). Alex and Helena opted for some of the prepared Chef’s Salads in the fridge. Trimble found some chicken patties in the freezer and heated up those before using some bread to make a chicken sandwich. Insight also opted for a salad while Spartan chose to have a chicken sandwich as well.</p>
<p>“I’ll need to call my men before too long,” Trimble said. “They’ll have found out about the ambush and found our SUV by now.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Of course,</strong>” Green Arrow said mildly. “<strong>Once we’re done eating, I’ll get you an encrypted phone.</strong>” Trimble nodded shortly.</p>
<p>“Back on the street, you said something about how the F.B.I. are the only ones besides you who can fight the mob war,” Lois began speculatively. Green Arrow looked at her as he bit into his sandwich and chewed. “What did you mean by that? Why can’t the S.C.P.D. fight this war? They’re just as good as the F.B.I., aren’t they?”</p>
<p>“<strong>It’s not a matter of being good enough,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>It’s a matter of permissions. Tempest controls crime in Starling City. They brokered a deal between the S.C.P.D. and the mobs. The S.C.P.D. is shackled and can’t respond. I plan to visit the head of Tempest tonight and see if I can’t get them to unshackle the police department to save innocent lives.</strong>”</p>
<p>Lois stared at Green Arrow, and she wasn’t the only one. Only Trimble, Spartan, and Insight appeared unsurprised and unruffled. Alex looked at her boss. “You knew?”</p>
<p>“Green Arrow informed me of his assertions regarding the S.C.P.D. when he brought me the information on Miss Bertinelli,” Trimble replied, and Helena jerked in place, staring at Trimble for a moment before turning and glaring at Green Arrow as she realized he was the reason she was in this position. But on the upside, once she told her father’s attorney <em>who</em> got the information, he could have the judge throw it out because it was fruit of the poisonous tree, having come from a vigilante. Without the smoking gun of that recording, the F.B.I. had no case against her. “While I do not know if I believe in Tempest wholeheartedly, I do believe there is a conspiracy at work in Starling City. It could be Tempest or it could be something else. But we will find out in the end.” Trimble gave Lois a look. “And, no, Miss Lane, you cannot quote me.”</p>
<p>Lois sighed, disappointed, then looked at Green Arrow. “And what about you?” she asked. “Can I quote you?”</p>
<p>“<strong>If your editor will let you write about a vigilante’s ‘wild conspiracy theories’, go right ahead,</strong>” Green Arrow said, finishing his sandwich. Lois perked up at this. Green Arrow was obviously underestimating just how interesting his motivations for doing what he was doing were to people, especially in the news media.</p>
<p>Trimble finished his own sandwich. “Alright, I’ll take that phone call now,” he said. Green Arrow stood, gesturing for Trimble to follow him, and they walked to the computer station. Green Arrow opened a drawer and withdrew a black cell phone. Trimble took it and nodded in thanks before dialing the number of his deputy at the field office, Martin Sacks.</p>
<p>“Hello?” Sacks asked confusedly.</p>
<p>“Martin, it’s Trimble,” the SAC said.</p>
<p>“Sir, you don’t know how good it is to hear your voice,” Sacks said, relief seeping into his voice. “We found the SUV and the remains of two muscle cars. What happened out there?”</p>
<p>“The S.C.P.D. escort took off, then the Bratva attacked. Long story short, we got out of there thanks to help from some civilians and Green Arrow, but we were reliably informed the Bratva had the courthouse and all Bertinelli safehouses watched. We’ve been taken to Green Arrow’s base of operations for our own safety.”</p>
<p>“Sir?” Sacks asked.</p>
<p>“You heard me, Martin,” Trimble said. “I’ll call whenever I can with intel on what the Bratva and Bertinellis are up to. Green Arrow has them both under surveillance. You need to be ready to mobilize teams as soon as I give you a call. And with any luck this mob war will be over soon, at which point we’ll be brought to the field office.”</p>
<p>“Sir, this is… very unusual,” Sacks said.</p>
<p>“I know, Martin,” Trimble said. “But it was do this or risk Green Arrow being right and having not only myself, Danvers, and Bertinelli killed, but also the civilians who helped us. Reporters from the <em>Daily Planet</em>. Clark Kent and Lois Lane.”</p>
<p>“I’ll look into them,” Sacks said.</p>
<p>“Good. Photographer, too. James Olsen,” Trimble said. “You won’t be able to call me, Sacks, but I will call you with updates every few hours, except during the night. Understood?”</p>
<p>“Understood, sir,” Sacks said.</p>
<p>“Good,” Trimble replied. “Now, I don’t want word of where we are leaking out to the press or anyone else.”</p>
<p>“It won’t come from us, sir,” Sacks replied.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll speak with you in a few hours,” Trimble said before hanging up. He handed the phone back to Green Arrow. “I hope you understand that I couldn’t lie about where we are to him. He needed to know so he would know he could act on anything we pass onto him.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I understand,</strong>” Green Arrow said before leading Trimble back to the kitchen area. “<strong>Now, if you’ll all excuse me, I’m going to be meditating for a while.</strong>” Green Arrow turned and walked to a mat set between the cases of arrows and the mannequins, presumably reserved for sparring, and dropped to his knees on it. Spartan and Insight returned to the computers, leaving the guests in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“So, <em>this</em> is taking an unexpected twist in what I thought was going to happen,” Clark said mildly, looking at Jimmy and Lois. “We were just going to get a few pictures of the F.B.I. leading Miss Bertinelli into the courthouse, maybe grab some quotes. Now we’re sitting in the command center of Starling City’s vigilante as he prepares to fight a mob war on two fronts.” He chuckled and shot a grin at Lois. “Perry is going to be <em>very</em> happy.”</p>
<p>“Yes, he is,” Lois said. “He’s going to have a field day coming up with the headline for this one. We might even have to break it into separate articles, focusing on different aspects.”</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose you would <em>not</em> report on all of this if I asked you?” Trimble said.</p>
<p>“You’d have to get a court order gag to keep me from printing this story,” Lois informed him.</p>
<p>“Which won’t happen because of freedom of the press since Green Arrow is <em>not</em> a threat against or of interest to national security,” Clark added.</p>
<p>Trimble nodded sourly. Sometimes, he hated the press. But this time, they just might be useful. Green Arrow would be wary around he and Alex, but he might just open up with the press due to his debut speech being so public. They could use things he said then to figure out more about the man under the hood so that, one day, they could bring him in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* And that is Oliver’s dilemma in this story. He has a mandate to inspire the heroes of Earth-1 to rise up as champions, and he can only do that by being far more open and public, or at least that’s what he thinks.</p>
<p>*2* Obviously, this Clark is much more wary of the likes of Lex Luthor than Riseverse!Clark was. It was interesting exploring Clark’s discovery of who Green Arrow is and what that could possibly mean for everything Oliver Queen has said about his alter ego.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. The Cross-Examination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Alright, so, I am writing the final episode of the story now. I’ve just finished the final showdown, and I’m quite happy with the results. For those wondering, it’s in Chapter 84. So we got a long way to go before we get there, posting-wise.</p>
<p>Also, I'm posting this early in the morning cuz I haven't been to sleep yet and I probably won't wake up until later afternoon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green Arrow was still meditating. The F.B.I. agents were at the cots with Helena (who had once more been handcuffed after she was done eating), discussing something in low tones. The <em>Daily Planet</em> trio were at the kitchen table, where Lois had set up her laptop (it had been in bag in the rental and she had grabbed it as they moved vehicles), working on the beginnings of the article she would eventually write and publish via the <em>Daily Planet</em> about the attack on the convoy and the retreat to Green Arrow’s base of operations followed by all the experiences they were about to have. James and Clark were talking quietly about the turn this day had taken. Spartan and Insight were at the computers, talking in low tones.</p>
<p>Finally, the silence was broken by Insight. “<em>Green Arrow, we’ve got movement,</em>” she said.</p>
<p>Green Arrow stood smoothly and headed over to the computers. “<strong>What do we have?</strong>” The F.B.I. agents and the <em>Daily Planet</em> trio all looked over in interest, Lois’ hands moving to the keyboard of her computer, getting ready to record what was happening.</p>
<p>“<em>The Bertinellis are aiming for retaliation on the Bratva since they don’t know whether Helena is safe or not yet,</em>” Insight reported. “<em>There’s chatter about a porn studio owned and operated by the Bratva.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Makes sense, that’ll cripple the Bratva’s finances, in part, leaving them vulnerable even after the mob war ends,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>But aside from a few enforcers playing security guards, everyone there is an innocent.</strong>” Green Arrow retrieved his quiver and bow. “<strong>Spartan, keep things calm here.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I can call my office, let them know,” Trimble said.</p>
<p>“<strong>Do it,</strong>” Green Arrow said after a moment. “<strong>It’ll take your men time to get going, and the studio is here in the Glades. I can get there and get the Bertinellis tied up and ready for your men by the time they get there.</strong>” Green Arrow headed for the garage as Insight pulled an encrypted phone out of the drawer and handed it to Trimble.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel Lance was tense, barely being able to read the file in front of her. She had brought home every file for every case she was currently working to try and occupy her time, chase down leads as best she could with her phone, but her mind kept going back to what was going on in the outside world, and more importantly that the man that she loved, Oliver Queen, was out there fighting a one-man war against the two most powerful crime syndicates in Starling City, syndicates that had grown stronger since he had defeated the third of that category, the Triad, in a single night. As much as Laurel wanted it to be true, she doubted that that would be the case with the Bratva and the Bertinellis. It would be <em>wonderful</em> if this conflict ended with both mobs crushed and organized crime being a thing of the past in Starling City, but she was realistic. At best, she could hope for <em>one</em> of the mobs to be similarly crushed, and the other to assume complete control of the criminal underworld, or as much control as they were allowed to by Malcolm Merlyn, who was the true godfather of all crime in Starling City.</p>
<p>But most of all, Laurel was worried about Oliver, about what he was doing, about what he would be going through. He wouldn’t be able to get much sleep since the Bratva and Bertinellis could launch attacks against one another at any time, and Oliver was so committed to Starling that he would intervene any time innocents were in danger. He was going to be destroying himself for the good of Starling City, and her heart ached that she wouldn’t be able to speak to him until this was all over. He had called her and Sara last night and told them his plan to bring Helena Bertinelli and her F.B.I. escort to the Bunker, which meant they wouldn’t be able to call him, at least not on his normal cell phone. Laurel hoped he would call her over his encrypted phone, or she could call it from Sara’s own encrypted phone. Even if she had to hear his voice disguised by the voice modulator, she would at least know he was alive, that he was <em>safe</em>.</p>
<p>“He’s going to be okay, you know,” Sara said quietly from where she was reading a romance novel that Laurel had in her small library of fictional works (most of her library was law books and case studies). Laurel looked at her sister. “Ollie. He’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p>“He’s going to be destroying himself trying to save the city from the Bratva and Bertinellis, Sara,” Laurel said. “I know he can take care of himself, but this is <em>Ollie</em> we’re talking about. I love him.”</p>
<p>“I know, Laurel,” Sara said. “And he loves you, too. But you need to remember something.”</p>
<p>“What?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“He made it through five years of hell with one thought, that of getting back to you and making things right,” Sara said. “That man loves you with all of his heart and soul, and even as he destroys himself trying to keep the city safe, he will also be thinking of how to make sure he survives this so that he can get back to you, just like he did every day for five years in hell.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Sara,” Laurel said after a moment, relaxing slightly. “I just… I <em>worry</em> about him.”</p>
<p>“I know, sis,” Sara said softly. Before either of them could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Both women tensed and Sara said, “I’ll get it.” Laurel nodded, and Sara got up from her seat and went to the door, peering out through the peephole and relaxing as she saw her father on the other side. She slid the locks out of place and opened the door. “Hey, Daddy, come on in,” she said with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Afternoon, sweetheart,” Quentin said distractedly as he entered. “Is your sister in?”</p>
<p>“She’s in the living room,” Sara said as she shut the door and slid the locks back into place. Quentin noted this but didn’t say anything, heading into the living room followed by Sara. “So, what brings you by?”</p>
<p>“I stopped by C.N.R.I. to talk to Laurel and found it closed,” Quentin said, looking at Laurel. “Was there some holiday I didn’t know about?”</p>
<p>“Why did you stop by, Dad?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“What, I have to have a reason to see my daughters?” Quentin asked.</p>
<p>“Considering how tense things have been between us the past couple of weeks, it’s just a little odd,” Laurel said. “Was there a special reason?”</p>
<p>“I-I just wanted to tell you to be careful the next few days, yeah?” Quentin said. “Things are gonna be pretty dicey in the city. But you didn’t answer <em>my</em> question. Why’d you close down? You obviously haven’t stopped working,” he added, gesturing to the stacks of files on the coffee table. Laurel and Sara exchanged looks. “What?”</p>
<p>“I got a phone call yesterday that led me and the people who work for me to decide to shut down C.N.R.I. for the foreseeable future,” Laurel said delicately.</p>
<p>“A phone call?” Quentin said, then his gaze sharpened. “That wouldn’t happen to have been from Green Arrow, would it?”</p>
<p>“It was,” Laurel said after a moment, green eyes meeting her father’s dark brown ones. “He told me that a mob war was about to break out in the city and he didn’t want C.N.R.I. caught in the crossfire. I talked it over with my employees, and we decided to follow his advice. Until the mob war is over, C.N.R.I. is closed and we’re all going to be working and chasing leads from the comfort of our own homes.”</p>
<p>“How did he even know?” Quentin said. “We didn’t until the Bratva ambushed an F.B.I. transport this morning carrying Helena Bertinelli. The Feds and Bertinelli are missing and there’s some question as to which side has them right now. How did he know twenty-four hours before everybody else?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know how he knew,” Laurel lied, speaking quickly. “All I know is that he’s never led me astray yet, and so I trusted him when he told me what was happening.”</p>
<p>“Well, at least you two are going to be safe here,” Quentin said. “There’s no reason for the Bratva or Bertinellis to come near here. There’s no operations for either of them in this area. I checked with Crimes just in case to confirm that.”</p>
<p>“That’s great, Dad,” Sara said with a smile. “I’m sure we’ll be fine. But just in case, we’re planning on ordering in until this thing is finished.”</p>
<p>“Well, if you two need <em>anything</em> that you can’t order, call me,” Quentin said. “I’m gonna be busy with the rest of the force, but you two are still my first priority.”</p>
<p>“We’ll call you, Dad, promise,” Laurel said. “Do you want to stay and visit for a while?”</p>
<p>“No, I need to get back to the precinct,” Quentin said. “But I might drop by tonight.”</p>
<p>“Well, if you do, we’ll see you then,” Laurel said with a smile. “Stay safe, Dad.”</p>
<p>“You, too, sweetheart, both of you,” Quentin said, coming over and giving both his daughters a peck on the cheek before leaving.</p>
<p>“So, he didn’t freak out about Green Arrow knowing ahead of time and warning you,” Sara said after a moment. “I suppose that’s progress.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>In truth, Quentin Lance was <em>furious</em> that Green Arrow had done what he did. He didn’t want his daughters afraid of the mob war, which was why he had only been planning to ask them to be careful. But no, Green Arrow just had to stick his nose into things and call Laurel to tell her point-blank a mob war was going to happen, even though there would’ve been no proof at the time. How the <em>hell</em> had he known? The S.C.P.D. hadn’t even known anything was going on with the mobs until the Feds arrested Helena Bertinelli yesterday for killing a Bratva enforcer, and then the ambush today. So, how had Green Arrow known?</p>
<p>A sneaking suspicion began to form in Quentin’s mind. The only way Green Arrow could have known about the mob war, about any of it, would be if he had had something to do with Bertinelli’s arrest and had been keeping an eye out for movement on that front. Quentin scowled. Green Arrow was responsible for this, for the danger the city was in, but if he tried to argue that point with Sara and Laurel, they would argue that Green Arrow was a hero. Well, Laurel would, anyways, and she had probably convinced Sara of the same thing since Sara was going along with Green Arrow’s caution to Laurel. And, of course, if Laurel was kept safe by Green Arrow’s caution about the mob war, then Laurel would <em>again</em> owe Green Arrow something and he would probably call in the marker <em>again</em>, putting Quentin’s daughter in danger <em>again</em>, and Laurel would refuse to see what was wrong with that situation <em>again</em>. <em>I’m going to find you, you sonofabitch, and bring you down,</em> Quentin thought. <em>Then she’ll be safe. Without you, Laurel will be safe. </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow arrived at the porn studio just ahead of the Bertinellis, in that they were just pulling up in the parking lot when he stopped his bike in front of the studio. Green Arrow watched as the ten men approached him, coming from two cars, each dressed in long coats and armed with carbines. He almost groaned at how cliché they were. “<strong>Get some imagination,</strong>” he snarked at them as they approached. Confused looks shot between them. “<strong>Long coats? Carbines? Could the ten of you be any more cliché as Italian mobsters? Where’s the originality, the oomph factor?</strong>” Green Arrow nocked and fired a magnetic arrow, stripping them of their weapons, then rushed in. The two Bratva thugs he had handled at the scene of the SUV attack had barely been a challenge and he needed to see what the exosuit was capable of under combat circumstances, so this time he would take them down one by one.</p>
<p>Green Arrow raced forward and delivered a strong kick to the chest of the closest man. There was a crack before the man flew back several feet and landed on his back, the air leaving his lungs in a rush. Green Arrow didn’t pause, catching the right hook of one of the Bertinelli soldiers and pulling the arm straight before delivering a palm strike with his left hand to the man’s elbow joint. There was a sharp <em>crack</em> and a squelching noise as the bone pierced through flesh and muscle and stuck out of the arm. The man whose arm had just been broken collapsed with a wail, then fell silent as Green Arrow punched him in the head. Green Arrow turned and kicked low, catching one man in the knee. The knee buckled and the leg bent backwards with another sickening squelch, and the man fainted from the pain. One lucky mafioso managed to land a left hook to Green Arrow’s jaw, and Green Arrow returned with a backhand that left the mafioso seeing stars before Green Arrow delivered a strong kick to his chest, sending him flying back several feet with a broken sternum. Green Arrow grabbed the next mafioso and delivered a quick, harsh blow to his temple, knocking him out. Five down, five left.</p>
<p>One of the men managed to snatch up his weapon and fire it wildly at Green Arrow. The bullets pelted the exosuit as Green Arrow strode forward before grabbing the barrel of the gun and ripping it out of the mafioso’s hands before striking him in the head with the butt of his own carbine. Green Arrow threw the carbine to the side, then turned and backhanded the next mafioso in the jaw at full-strength, breaking it. He grabbed the man by the lapels of his long coat and rammed his head forward twice into the other man’s, then let the unconscious mafioso drop. Green Arrow’s arms were grabbed by a mafioso on each side and they tried to pull his arms taut. Green Arrow grabbed their arms in his hands and then pulled forward, the enhanced strength of the exosuit pulling them off of their feet and sending them stumbling forward as they released their grips on his arms. Green Arrow snatched his bow from where it rested around his torso and fired off a pair of bola arrows before grabbing the final mafioso around the throat and lifting him in the air akin to Darth Vader lifting Captain Antilles in the original <em>Star Wars</em> film. <strong><em>*1*</em></strong></p>
<p>“W-What-?” the mafioso choked out.</p>
<p>“<strong>A little upgrade,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>Now you know what I’m capable of. You’ve seen what I’ve done to your men. They’re beaten and broken. I’m going to let you go, though, without incident… <em>if</em> you do something for me.</strong>” The mafioso made a strangled mewling noise. “<strong>I’ll take that as a yes. I want you to leave here and go to Frank Bertinelli. Tell him what happened here. Tell him how one man tore through his elite squad in less than five minutes. Tell him that I don’t care if he strikes at the Bratva, so long as no innocents are caught in the crossfire. If there are, then he’ll find me there, waiting, ready to deliver <em>my</em> brand of justice to every last one of you. Tell him that.</strong>” Green Arrow released the mafioso, who dropped to the ground and scrambled backwards on his hands and feet. “<strong><em>Go.</em></strong>” The man scrambled to his feet and ran for the cars, fleeing quickly. Green Arrow nocked and fired bola arrow after bola arrow, tying up the remaining mafiosos, just in case. “<strong>Tell Trimble to let his people know the mafiosos are down and need picked up.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Agent Trimble said to tell you they’re on their way,</em>” Insight said a moment later.</p>
<p>“<strong>Good,</strong>” Green Arrow said before walking back to his bike, all the while thinking that he <em>really</em> liked this exosuit. He could have used it against the Mirakuru soldiers, the Dominators, and more. He decided he really would do a full inventory of the purgatory level of Applied Sciences when he got the chance, find out what other little things were stored away there that could be useful in his war on crime and corruption.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow returned to the Bunker to find Lois almost waiting to pounce. “Do you have some time to answer some questions?” she asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>I suppose I do, unless the Bratva are planning a retaliatory strike,</strong>” Green Arrow replied, looking over at Insight.</p>
<p>“<em>Nothing so far, G.A.,</em>” Insight replied.</p>
<p>“My men took custody of the mafia enforcers you took down,” Trimble said. “They were… disturbed by the amount of damage that you did. I’m assuming this new suit of yours is the reason for that?”</p>
<p>“<strong>Yes,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>The exosuit enhances my speed, strength, and how much damage I can take. I took a full clip from a machine gun and the most it did was scratch the paint job.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Where did you get such a suit?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Purgatory,</strong>” Green Arrow said, lips twitching into a smirk.</p>
<p>“What the hell does that mean?” Trimble asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Classified,</strong>” Green Arrow returned, this time the smirk full-blown. He turned to Lois, who was writing down everything he was saying. Clark appeared to be doing the same. “<strong>Go ahead and ask your questions, Miss Lane. You too, Mr. Kent, if you have any.</strong>” Clark nodded but gestured for Lois to go ahead.</p>
<p>“I guess the first question right out of the gate should be why you’re doing what you’re doing,” Lois said. “Why choose to do this? Why choose vigilantism? Based on what you’ve done so far, it’s obvious that you have the investigative skills necessary that you could have become a cop or even an F.B.I. agent. So why vigilantism? Why not do things the legal way?”</p>
<p>“<strong>Because the legal system, at least in Starling City, is not geared towards protecting the people,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>It has been twisted and corrupted by a powerful cabal of the city’s elite who do not care who they hurt, so long as they maintain their wealth and power. The legal system in Starling City protects the likes of Adam Hunt, Martin Somers, James Holder, the Queens, Jason Brodeur, and many more. I knew that I would never be able to bring these people to justice if I went the legal route, even with everything I’ve gathered. So, I chose to take up arms in the only way that I know how after the life I’ve lived. The people of Starling City have been so without a spark of hope for so many years that they’ve forgotten what it means to have it. It has been my intention to light that spark of hope and fan the flames with my actions. People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy, Miss Lane, and I could not do that as a normal citizen. As a man, I’m flesh and blood. I can be killed or destroyed and the hope I bring along with it. But as a symbol? As a symbol I can be incorruptible. I can be everlasting. And most importantly, I can be <em>anyone</em>.</strong>” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Lois slowly wrote down every word, knowing that Clark would catch any inconsistencies with that excellent memory of his, going over Green Arrow’s words in her head. “Alright, so obviously, you’re well-trained. Even without this exosuit of yours, you crushed the Chinese Triad in a single night and then went up against four teams of S.W.A.T. and twenty of the finest assets from Blackhawk Squad Protection Group. So, where did you get your training? How long did you train? Did you have to travel much to do your training?”</p>
<p>Green Arrow mulled over these questions. “<strong>I received training from an Australian special operations asset for a couple of years, and received archery lessons from a retired Chinese general,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>I learned how to make trick arrows while working against a rogue U.S. general in Hong Kong who released a bio-weapon there a few years ago. The Chinese claim it was a chemical spill. That was the year I learned how to effectively interrogate people using my special skills. I also learned a bit about computers that year, though I am nowhere near as good as Insight is. I spent a year working to bring down a military cult called Shadowspire who were seeking an idol said to have great magical power. It doesn’t matter if it was true or not, they believed it was, and that made them dangerous. That was the year I learned infiltration and deception. Finally, last year, I was in Russia to bring down a government strongman named Konstantin Kovar. While I was there, I met a woman who had taught the man who trained me as an archer and she completed my training before setting me on the path to return here, to fight for my home, because no one else was going to.</strong>”</p>
<p>“And this training allows you to fight a small army?” Clark asked as a follow-up.</p>
<p>“<strong>Yes,</strong>” Green Arrow replied.</p>
<p>“Alright, so you trained for years, apparently being a gun-for-hire during that time, but then someone told you about what was happening in Starling City, where you’re from, and you decided to return and, in your eyes, bring justice back to the city?” Lois asked clarifyingly.</p>
<p>“<strong>That is correct, in essence,</strong>” Green Arrow replied.</p>
<p>“Now, one point that there is confusion over considering we’ve met your friend, Spartan,” Lois said. “Laurel Lance claimed that the man who saved her on the docks, who called himself Spartan, was in fact you. Is that right, or was Miss Lance mistaken?”</p>
<p>“<strong>She was not mistaken,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>When I first returned, I didn’t have anything in place. But I heard about what happened to her and I decided to act. I used the Spartan gear because it was all that was available to me at the time. I saved her life, but after doing so, I knew I couldn’t do it again like that. Going out as Spartan felt like a betrayal of my training, a betrayal of who I am at my core. And so I created Green Arrow and I have been Green Arrow ever since.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Then I have to ask: why the Robin Hood theme?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>I’m not Robin Hood,</strong>” Green Arrow protested. Trimble and Alex stared at him, as did Helena, Lois, Clark, and Jimmy. Spartan sighed and exchanged looks with Insight, who rolled her eyes at the boss’ predictable reaction to being compared to someone so like him.</p>
<p>“You returned home after years away and used archery skills to bring the wealthy and corrupt to justice while providing compensation for their victims,” Jimmy said. “Sounds like Robin Hood to me.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I. Am. Not. Robin. Hood,</strong>” Green Arrow said slowly.</p>
<p>“So, you’re in denial,” Lois said with a nod. “It happens.” Green Arrow said nothing, merely glowered. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Why are you doing this?” Clark asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>I already answered that question,</strong>” Green Arrow said.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t mean why are you fighting crime and corruption as a vigilante,” Clark said. “Why are you doing <em>this</em>? Why are you fighting a two-way mob war on your own? Why are you targeting both the Bratva and the Bertinellis? Why aren’t you just letting them tear each other apart? This doesn’t have anything to do with what you’ve been doing.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Doesn’t it?</strong>” Green Arrow asked in return. “<strong>The mobs have profited from Tempest’s machinations same as the rest of the criminal elite. They profit daily from the suffering of other people, Mr. Kent, and they do so with a smile on their face and a song in their heart, because they are sick, twisted, and evil. And I don’t just go after the wealthy elite. I go after <em>anyone</em> who would cause harm to the people of my city. I’ve gone after rapists, robbers, men beating on each other outside of bars… I am here to stop <em>every</em> crime I come across. I just have more evidence of what the wealthy and corrupt have been up to, and right now, the biggest threat to the people of Starling City are the Bratva and the Bertinellis.</strong>”</p>
<p>“How long do you think the mob war will last?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>I don’t know,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>But I know that I will fight until my last breath for Starling City.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Something Lois and I were both curious about was your raid on the LuthorCorp facility here in Starling,” Clark said. “What inspired that?”</p>
<p>“<strong>I got wind something wasn’t right there,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>And I was right. Luthor and his head scientist there were conducting brutal experiments that left their test subjects, all homeless people from Starling, brain-dead. Thirty people. That was the cost of Luthor’s arrogance. So, I shut down the project permanently. Destroyed his files, used one of the concoctions to erase the head scientist’s memories, then called some old contacts from my days as an independent contractor to clean up the facility and make sure those people got a proper service. I also gave Luthor a call and told him if I get wind of anything like it again, in <em>any</em> city, I will shut him down, again and again, until it’s too costly for him to operate. Just like the Triad.</strong>”</p>
<p>“And what evidence do you have Luthor was up to no good?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>I copied his files before I destroyed the ones on the servers there, or rather before Insight destroyed them,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>Insight. Port the research to Station B. I think it would be an eye-opening experience for our friends here to see what one of the government’s biggest contractors gets up to in his free time.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Porting now,</em>” Insight replied.</p>
<p>“<strong>Any other questions?</strong>” Green Arrow asked, looking from the reporters to the agents. They shook their heads. “<strong>Good.</strong>” He turned and walked to the mat, where he once more dropped into a kneeling meditation.</p>
<p>“<strong><em>Station B is over here,</em></strong>” Spartan called from where he was standing beside a smaller computer set-up. The reporters and F.B.I. agents both wandered over, curious as to what exactly LuthorCorp had been up to. By the time they were done reading, they were as sickened as they felt Green Arrow must have been and understood why he had erased the head scientist’s memory. That was probably the mildest thing anyone would do after witnessing such horrors, though the F.B.I. agents knew he would need to be charged for administering an untested drug on someone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* I hope everyone enjoyed this action sequence. One of my failings in “Rise” when I first did a confrontation between Oliver and mobsters while he was wearing the RQ-1141 was that I *didn’t* really focus on the enhancements aspect, so I wanted to do that here, showing the enhanced durability and strength to be specific.</p>
<p>*2* Oliver. Epic speech. Enough said.</p>
<p>*3* Ah, poor Oliver. Always in denial over the fact that, yes, he *is* Robin Hood.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. The Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah Laurel Lance and her sister, Sara, sat down on the couch in Laurel’s apartment and flipped the television to Channel 52 News just as the five o’clock news hour was beginning. Susan Williams appeared on the screen. Laurel had received a text from Susan telling her that something was up that she might be interested in and to tune into Channel 52 tonight. “Good evening,” Susan said, her expression looking grim instead of having the usual cool, professional smile she was known for on-camera. “Our top news story tonight is what appears to be nothing short of a mob war pouring out onto the streets of Starling City today, which may have even begun last night with an attack by Russian criminals on the Italian fine dining restaurant Russo’s, but culminated today in two attacks that have shaken the city to its core.</p>
<p>“The first attack was on an F.B.I. transport vehicle carrying Helena Bertinelli, who stands accused of killing a low-level Russian criminal with ties to the Bratva, Ivan Danakov. Bertinelli is the daughter of Franco Bertinelli, C.E.O. of Bertinelli Construction, who is rumored and suspected to be the head of the Italian mafia in Starling City. Both Bertinelli and the F.B.I. agents escorting her, Darius Trimble and Alexandra Danvers, remain missing and never made it to the courthouse this morning for Miss Bertinelli’s arraignment in front of Judge Joseph Grell. Found at the scene of the attack were eight men with ties to the Russian Bratva, some of them tied up by Green Arrow’s infamous bola arrows. It is feared that Helena Bertinelli and her agent escorts have been captured by the Russian Bratva.</p>
<p>“The second attack was on a porn studio owned by a Russian production company and was also aborted by the intervention of the Green Arrow according to eyewitness reports. Green Arrow appears to now be in possession of an armored suit, which he is using to great effectiveness. Reports from our sources inside Starling General indicate that Green Arrow’s new suit is also enhancing his ability to fight, as the damage done to the Italian mobsters who attempted to attack the porn studio is double that of what he normally does when fighting hand-to-hand. Reports indicate that every bone struck by Green Arrow is either broken or cracked. Our experts can only speculate that the Green Arrow’s new suit is specially-made to deliver more punishing blows and take more damage. The F.B.I. arrived shortly after the Green Arrow’s departure and arrested the mobsters captured. According to eyewitness reports, Green Arrow had an exchange with the tenth and final mobster, whom he allowed to flee.</p>
<p>“And what of the S.C.P.D. in all of this? Where were they when these events were happening? Well, according to eyewitness reports, the F.B.I. transport vehicle had an escort of two police squad cars which mysteriously vanished, and the S.C.P.D. was apparently unaware of the incident at the porn studio. As for the incident at Russo’s last night, the Russians who were caught outside with weapons were charged with a misdemeanor and released back into the public. It appears that while the S.C.P.D. ignores or perhaps even facilitates mob actions in our city, the Green Arrow is doing his best to contain what appears to be nothing short of a full-scale mob war. Why is the S.C.P.D. allowing this to happen? Why is it up to a vigilante like Green Arrow, and to a lesser extent the F.B.I, to protect the citizens of Starling City? This question and more will be answered as this story develops. This is Susan Williams, Channel 52 News.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>The news went to commercial break, and Sara whistled. “Damn, she doesn’t pull any punches, does she?”</p>
<p>“No, she doesn’t,” Laurel said. “Susan is very much someone who stands for the common citizen, and she hates the way the wealthy elite do what they do.” She grinned. “It’d be hilarious if she ever found out who Oliver is. Risky, but hilarious. She’d have to decide whether her respect for Green Arrow outweighed her dislike for the elite of Starling City.”</p>
<p>“You know her personally?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“We’ve gone out for drinks a couple of times, and she <em>was</em> the one who texted me about a special segment tonight,” Laurel replied. “She’s a friend, I think. She hasn’t used anything I’ve told her in her stories, so she didn’t lie to me about keeping what we say between us unless I give permission.”</p>
<p>“On another note, she’s going to be in danger,” Sara said.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Laurel asked confusedly.</p>
<p>“Laurel, she just basically called the entire S.C.P.D. corrupt and implied they’re on the mobs’ payroll,” Sara said. “She is painting a target on her head. If dirty cops don’t try and kill her, then the mobs will because she’s asking the wrong kind of questions.”</p>
<p>Laurel worried her lower lip, then turned to her sister. “Give me your phone.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“I’m going to call Ollie, ask him to keep her safe,” Laurel said. “She’s my friend, Sara, even if that friendship’s new. I can’t just ignore that she could be in danger.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Sara said, pulling out her phone. “I’ll call Ollie’s encrypted phone. Don’t want his guests to see who’s calling, after all.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Sara,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow was sparring with Spartan when a cell phone rang. He paused the sparring session and walked over to the computer stations, pulling open a drawer and withdrawing his encrypted phone. He answered it, putting it to his ear with a, “<strong>Yes?</strong>”</p>
<p>“Ollie, it’s Laurel,” said his girlfriend. “Have you… been watching the news?”</p>
<p>“<strong>No, I haven’t,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>Did something happen I need to know?</strong>”</p>
<p>“Susan Williams, she aired a story on the mob war,” Laurel said. “I don’t know if you know this, but we’ve gone out for drinks a couple of times. We’re friends. It’s been nice to be myself with someone else other than Joanna and Sara. I wish I didn’t have to ask this, but I need you to keep an eye on her. Tonight, she said something about the S.C.P.D. being dirty since they’re practically facilitating mob action while you and the F.B.I. fight it. Between dirty cops and the mob, she’s going to be a target. Please, Ollie, look after her.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Alright,</strong>” Green Arrow said after a moment. “<strong>I’ll find out when she’s leaving and keep an eye on her until she’s safe. And you stay safe.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I will,” Laurel promised. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I love you, too,</strong>” Green Arrow replied, then forced himself not to grimace. He had just given the Feds and the reporters some ammo. Specifically, that he had someone that he loved, and they <em>knew</em> that he was Green Arrow. He hung up and turned to Insight, ignoring the inquisitive expressions of the approaching Lois and Alex. “<strong>Insight, bring up Susan Williams’ schedule. She aired a story tonight on the mob war that could see her targeted. We’re going to need to make sure she’s safe if something happens. Spartan, get into the S.C.P.D. communications, make sure nothing sounds like them putting a hit on Williams.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong><em>On it,</em></strong>” Spartan said, moving to Station C, which he used for tapping into law enforcement communications.</p>
<p>“<em>Looking that up,</em>” Insight said.</p>
<p>Green Arrow nodded, then turned to face Lois and Alex. “<strong>Yes?</strong>”</p>
<p>“You don’t tell random people you love them,” Lois said. “Who was that? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Family member?”</p>
<p>“<strong>Does it matter?</strong>” Green Arrow asked.</p>
<p>“They know that you’re Green Arrow?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Obviously,</strong>” Green Arrow replied dryly.</p>
<p>“So, who was it? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Family member?” Lois persisted.</p>
<p>“<strong>Girlfriend,</strong>” Green Arrow replied after a moment as Clark walked over.</p>
<p>“How does that work? How does she take you going out night after night? How is she feeling about you fighting a mob war on your own?” Clark asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>She supports me in this because she believes in bringing the city back from the brink just as much as I do,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>She worries, of course, but she supports me. And she is doubly-worried thanks to this mob war.</strong>”</p>
<p>“What kind of woman could support someone they care about risking their life again and again?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>What kind of woman supports a police officer or F.B.I. agent in their chosen career? What kind of woman stands stalwartly by their loved one when they put on a uniform and swear an oath of service? A very special kind of woman,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>I think that’s enough questions about my love life, such as it is.</strong>” Green Arrow looked passed the agents at Insight. “<strong>Insight, what do we got?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Susan Williams hosts the five o’clock news hour, but after that she has nothing,</em>” Insight replied. “<em>You’re going to need to move quickly, G.A.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Spartan?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong><em>Picked up some chatter among S.W.A.T.,</em></strong>” Spartan replied. “<strong><em>Looks like they got orders from someone to stop her asking those kinds of questions.</em></strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Then I had better get moving,</strong>” Green Arrow said.</p>
<p>“How are you going to protect her after tonight?” Trimble asked. “Are you going to bring her here, as well?”</p>
<p>“<strong>No,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>There’s someone who owes me a favor. I think I’ll be calling it in.</strong>” Green Arrow grabbed his gear and headed for the garage. He needed to get to Channel 52 studios before the five o’clock news hour wrapped. Spartan would let him know the plan from the rogue S.W.A.T. units if he managed to pick it up. The only good thing was that they wouldn’t be going around in tactical gear, which meant he could use his injection arrows this time. “<strong>Insight. I’m going to interrogate one of them, find out of this is an independent action or if it was ordered. Be ready to record that conversation.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>I will be,</em>” Insight promised as Green Arrow snapped his quiver into place and snatched up his bow before heading for the garage.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Susan Williams was feeling rather accomplished as she headed towards her car in the parking garage of Channel 52 News studios. She had had an excellent news hour, beginning with the mob war currently happening in Starling City and then getting in some zingers about the way the Republican candidate was taking his loss in the recent election. The fact that the man hadn’t even prepared a concession speech because he had ‘prayed’ about it and became certain he would win was worthy of mocking, especially since the man came from a wealthy family and was used to things being handed to him. Her producer had told her she was pressing her luck with the stuff about the S.C.P.D. and the obvious corruption there, but it was her <em>job</em> to ask tough questions like that, and if something <em>did</em> happen, well, that would be proof that she was onto something, wouldn’t it? Susan wasn’t going to abandon this story, either. She had already put out feelers, and she wasn’t going to stop until she unraveled every little detail she could about why the S.C.P.D. were doing <em>nothing</em> for the people of Starling City while a mob war raged.  This was corruption beyond even the basics that one expected from a police department in a city as bad as Starling was.</p>
<p>Susan knew that she would also be targeted for her support of Green Arrow, minimal though it had been in acknowledging him for standing against the mob war alongside the F.B.I. The truth was that the Green Arrow fascinated her. He was throwing himself into danger for the people of the city every night, taking the fight to the wealthy and corrupt and exposing them for the cancerous rot to the city that they were. He had even gone after the supposedly untouchable Queens in their sanctum of power and come away clean! He had gotten justice for the steel workers after five long years of consistent appeals by coalitions of former steel workers for reparations from Queen Consolidated, all of which had been rebuffed or refused by Moira Queen and later Walter Steele. But Green Arrow had done what some would have thought impossible and made that right. Susan had spoken with several steel workers about their unexpected windfall. She wasn’t reporting it because it would mean that the S.C.P.D. would likely charge the people with conspiracy to commit larceny or some ridiculous charge like that since they couldn’t get at Green Arrow. But most of all, Susan admired Green Arrow because he was championing causes near and dear to her heart, and his actions continually showed that he genuinely cared for the people of Starling City. Whoever he was under that hood, he was a hero, and if Susan could bring attention to that fact by acknowledging his actions, she would.</p>
<p>Susan was still a few rows over from where her car was parked when she felt as if something was not quite right in the garage. She slowed, cocking her head, listening. Footsteps echoed in the garage, but where they were coming from, she didn’t know. Susan quickened her pace, her high heels clicking on the concrete surface of the parking garage. She was halfway to her car when she felt a presence behind her. She whirled, swinging her purse, and caught one of the men coming at her in the face. The man barely seemed phased and grabbed her purse, ripping it from her grasp even as two men clamped their hands around her arms and pulled them taut, another man coming up behind her and clamping a hand over her mouth, silencing any cries for help. The fourth man, the man who had grabbed her purse, reached behind his back and withdrew an eight-inch hunting knife which gleamed in the dim lighting of the parking garage. Susan’s eyes widened in terror. “You’ve been pissing a lot of people off, Miss Williams,” the man said. “Boss wants you taken care of nice and quiet, but he wants you to suffer, too. We’re going to be leaving you to drown in your own blood.” He moved closer, the knife aiming for her left ribcage.</p>
<p>The man screamed in agony as a green-tinted arrow pierced his right hand, sticking out of the flesh of his palm as the knife dropped from his hand and clattered on the ground. Another second later, and he was wrapped up in cords and toppled to the ground, whimpering.</p>
<p>The man with a hand over Susan’s mouth cried out behind her and fell to the ground; she could hear him shuddering. The men holding her arms let go and moved to confront the attacker, only to receive a pair of arrows with large syringes on them to strike them in the chest. They stumbled to the ground and straightened out. The Green Arrow stepped forward, out of the shadows, in his armored outfit and gripping his bow. “<strong>Good evening, Miss Williams,</strong>” he said calmly as he walked over to the man who he had shot in the hand before tying up. “<strong>Sorry I’m a little late. Downtown traffic is murder.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I-I think you were right on time, actually,” Susan managed.</p>
<p>“<strong>Good to know,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>Give me a moment.</strong>” Green Arrow reached down and grabbed the man on the ground with one arm and picked him up, throwing him against the trunk of the nearest car. “<strong>Insight. Now.</strong>” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“<em>Recording now, Green Arrow,</em>” Insight replied.</p>
<p>Green Arrow held the S.W.A.T. man down. “<strong>Now, let’s get the obvious out of the way, asshole,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>You are a member of the S.C.P.D.’s S.W.A.T. division, and you came here to kill Miss Williams for asking the right questions.</strong>” He heard Susan gasp behind him, but ignored her for the time being. “<strong>I already have recordings of you and your friends making your plans in code on the police radio. What I don’t know is if you decided to do this all on your own or if someone <em>ordered</em> you to do it. If so, who was it? Nudocerdo? Someone else?</strong>”</p>
<p>“I ain’t telling you shit, vigilante,” the S.W.A.T. asset spat.</p>
<p>“<strong>The hard way, then,</strong>” Green Arrow said before gripping the shaft of the arrow and twisting it. The S.W.A.T. officer howled in pain as the shaft rubbed against the bones in his hand, shifting them back and forth. “<strong>Did someone send you to kill Miss Williams?</strong>”</p>
<p>“Yes,” the officer ground out.</p>
<p>“<strong>Good boy,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>Now, who was it? Frank Bertinelli? Anatoli Knyasev? Brian Nudocerdo? Someone else?</strong>” He twisted the arrow further and pushed it down, shifting the bones and ripping the muscles of the man’s punctured hand even further. “<strong><em>Who sent you?</em></strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Tem-pest!</em>” the officer howled in agony. “It was Tempest! They want the bitch dead for asking questions!”</p>
<p>“<strong>Thank you,</strong>” Green Arrow said before knocking the officer out with a solid blow to the temple. He turned to Susan. “<strong>As for you, Miss Williams, we need to get you somewhere safe. If you stay on your own, they will eventually find you and kill you. I have someone who owes me a favor and can provide you a safe place at night. Obviously, you’ll be safe here at Channel 52.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Who?” Susan asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Laurel Lance,</strong>” Green Arrow said, remembering Laurel telling him about her father thinking that he had saved Laurel so she would owe him favors. Well, he could use that now, keep people from suspecting his real connection to Laurel. “<strong>I saved her life twice. I’ve called in one marker to deal with Jason Brodeur. I can do it now to keep you safe.</strong>” Green Arrow jerked his head. “<strong>Come on. My bike is this way.</strong>”</p>
<p>“You’re taking me there yourself?” Susan asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Never know if any other dirty cops are watching, Miss Williams,</strong>” Green Arrow replied.</p>
<p>“He said Tempest sent him? Is that the same Tempest you mentioned in your debut speech?” Susan asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Yes,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>Come on, Miss Williams. Get your purse and then we’ll go.</strong>”</p>
<p>“A-Alright,” Susan said. “I guess I can trust you. You <em>did</em> just come out of nowhere to save my life.” She picked up her purse, then followed Green Arrow further into the garage to where his bike was parked, all the while wondering if she could get him to say anything more about Tempest. Well, she had the entire ride to Laurel Lance’s apartment to ask him questions. “One question. Does this mean I’ll owe you a favor, too?”</p>
<p>“<strong>I suppose, if you want it to go that way,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>But I already know how you could repay it.</strong>”</p>
<p>“How?” Susan asked as they reached a motorcycle.</p>
<p>“<strong>One day my identity may be exposed,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>On that day, I ask you to give me a fair chance. You’ll be shocked about who I really am. Everyone will.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I suppose I can do that,” Susan said as she got on the bike behind Green Arrow, arms circling around his torso.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel and Sara were both reading (Sara the same romance novel and Laurel one of her case files) when there was a knock on the door. Sara glanced at Laurel, telling her to stay put, and then walked over to the door, peering out. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of Susan Williams standing on the other side. She undid the locks and pulled the door open. “This is a surprise,” she said. “Not often Channel 52’s top reporter shows up at your door.”</p>
<p>“Is-Is Laurel in?” Susan asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sara said. “Come in.” Susan stepped inside and Sara closed the door behind her, redoing the locks. Sara led Susan to the living room, where Laurel looked up, startled.</p>
<p>“Susan? What are you doing here?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“Our mutual friend sent me,” Susan said. “He just saved my life.”</p>
<p>“What?” Laurel asked, shocked. She had known it was a <em>possibility</em>, but for it to actually <em>happen</em> so quickly?</p>
<p>“Some dirty S.W.A.T. officers took offense to what I said and tried to kill me tonight,” Susan said. “Green Arrow stopped them, questioned one of them, then brought me here. He said to tell you that he’s calling in his second favor. He said you’d know what that meant.”</p>
<p>“I do,” Laurel said after a moment, realizing Oliver was using her father’s theory to cover for himself and her connection to him, and decided to go along with it. “I’m guessing he wants you to stay here until this is all over with?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much,” Susan said. “I’m sorry to intrude.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” Laurel said. “Sara, do you mind…”</p>
<p>“I’ll take the couch, yeah,” Sara said. “I’m more useful out here, anyways. Susan can stay in my room while she’s here. Besides,” she grinned, “she has a job she has to go to. I just flip through the TV every day.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Susan said with feeling. “Of course, he brought me here on his bike, so I’ll need you to take me to work tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“We can do that,” Laurel said with a nod. “What about after work?”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell my producer what happened, and he’ll make sure I have a security escort to my car tomorrow,” Susan said. “Again, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Did he say what he was going to do after leaving here?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“He said something about having a talk with Tempest, since they sent the cops to kill me,” Susan said. “It’s really real, isn’t it? There <em>is</em> some cabal controlling crime?”</p>
<p>“Yes, there is,” Laurel said. “I guess he trusts you if he let you know that much.”</p>
<p>“What did he mean, by that, though, a talk with Tempest?” Susan asked.</p>
<p>“That, I have no idea about,” Laurel lied, knowing what it meant. Oliver was going to go have a chat with his godfather.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn was working late in his office at Merlyn Global, trying to finish his work so he could get home and continue to bring Thea around to his way of thinking, knowing that that was the key to controlling Oliver along with threatening Laurel Lance and William Clayton. He heard the scuff of a boot on the carpet of his office and looked up. “Well, this is an unexpected pleasure,” he said calmly. “I didn’t think we would be meeting quite yet, and I didn’t expect you to give me a warning.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I’m not here to beat you down, though there is nothing that would give me greater pleasure than to leave you broken and bloody,</strong>” the Green Arrow said as Malcolm stepped out from behind his desk and moved in front of it, just in case the Green Arrow tried something. Malcolm took this time to study his adversary. He was young, he was definitely young. What skin Malcolm could see had a glow to it that only came from youth. This was expected, of course; only an idealist would challenge Malcolm, and idealism tended to fade as one entered their thirties and forties, giving way to reality. The scruff Green Arrow wore was oddly familiar, but Malcolm couldn’t place where he had seen it. No matter, he could wait and figure that out later. For now, he had to find out what Green Arrow was after.</p>
<p>“If you’re not here to fight, then why <em>are</em> you here?” Malcolm asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>To ask for your help,</strong>” Green Arrow replied through gritted teeth, his anger at such an admission clear even with his modulated voice, and Malcolm couldn’t help the smirk that crawled up his face. “<strong>You brokered the deal between the S.C.P.D. and organized crime. You shackled the police department and are keeping them from acting. I need you to revoke the deal, if only for the duration of the mob war. Let the S.C.P.D. do their jobs.</strong>”</p>
<p>Malcolm studied Green Arrow for a minute further, then said, “No. I don’t think I will. See, I owe you something for trying to set the League of Assassins on me. Unfortunately for you, Ra’s al Ghul trusts me more than he trusts some upstart ruffian with delusions of grandeur, and he will do nothing. I left the League in good standing, and in good standing I will remain. But you risked that for me, and I cannot let that pass. So, no, I will not unshackle the police department, no matter how much the Bratva and the Bertinellis ravage the city.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Innocent people are going to <em>die</em>, Merlyn!</strong>” Green Arrow snarled.</p>
<p>“Then you should get back out there to save them, now, shouldn’t you?” Malcolm asked, a cruel smile growing on his features. “All of those simple-minded wretches looking up in the sky with hope, waiting for their emerald savior to swoop in from the rooftops and save them from those who would do them harm… such a quaint notion, Green Arrow, and an outdated one. Those wretches are just the same as the man who killed my wife, and they deserve to die! All of them! The way that <em>she</em> died! And they <em>will</em>. I will bring their world down around them, and the last thing they will know in this life is how cruel the world can be!”</p>
<p>“<strong>I will make you <em>pay</em> for every life lost in this war before this battle is done, Malcolm,</strong>” Green Arrow vowed, then turned and left the office. Malcolm returned to his work, satisfied that his enemy’s attempts to save those who stood by and watched as Rebecca bled out and died would be hampered. And he would stick to his word, no matter how much Nudocerdo begged for him to let him unshackle the S.C.P.D. Green Arrow would receive not one ounce of aid from local law enforcement. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow got back to the Bunker, and everyone there could tell he was angry in the way he held himself. He set his quiver down by the stand for his bow, put his bow up, then walked up to the mannequin that had come up with the exosuit and let loose a full, no-holds-barred punch that left the ‘head’ of the mannequin crumpled.</p>
<p>“So, did they kill the reporter?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>What?</strong>” Green Arrow barked, turning to face Lois.</p>
<p>“Susan Williams. Did they kill her?” Lois asked. “Is that why you’re so angry?”</p>
<p>“<strong>No, she’s alive, and she’s in safe hands,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>No, I’m angry because I visited the leader of Tempest tonight to try and get him to unshackle the police department from the deal he brokered. He refused. He would rather let the city burn than potentially render aid to those he intends to wipe from the face of the planet.</strong>”</p>
<p>“What do you mean by that?” Trimble demanded to know. Green Arrow stared at him, then turned away and dropped into a meditative kneeling position. The message was clear; Green Arrow wouldn’t be answering any more questions tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* I know I’ve said this before, but I’m probably in the minority who actually liked Susan Williams. Was she shady in how she slept with Oliver while investigating him? Absolutely. But at the end of the day, she was not only just doing her job, but she *didn’t* expose Oliver. As for Diaz getting the picture from her? Do you really think Diaz is above threatening her or someone she cares about to force her to give up that picture? Or even kill her to do so, since she was conspicuously absent at the trial, which she should have been a *key witness* of thanks to said picture?</p>
<p>*2* After I decided to have Susan challenge the corruption like she did, I knew I needed to pay that off quickly, and so here we are. As to her little mental commentary about Trumbull’s opponent in the election, that was just me having some fun because I remember being amused by the reasoning behind Mitt Romney not really having a concession speech ready in 2012. But for the record, Trumbull’s opponent was not Mitt Romney. He would only be loosely based on Romney, if at all, were he to show up in this series (and there are no plans for that). Remember, I don’t use real politicians.  </p>
<p>*3* Writing this confrontation was fun, especially since I got to sneak in Malcolm’s “They deserve to die!” scene and tweak it a bit. Obviously, Malcolm is scarily insane in that he’s not going to unshackle the S.C.P.D. *at all* in this, whereas he eventually did so in “Rise”. So, I think this Malcolm is worse than Rise!Malcolm was.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Perspectives II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I am very pleased to announce that “The Legend of the Green Arrow” is complete at 92 story chapters, plus the preface and an afterword. However, I will not be doing what I normally do and dumping the remaining chapters today because there’s about forty of them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don Franco ‘Frank’ Bertinelli of the crime family of the same name threw his glass of wine into the fireplace, the crackling flames rising sharply as they consumed the alcohol before dying back down. “We have people all over this city, people who owe us favors, and you’re telling me that not a single one of them has any idea where my daughter is?” he bit out, turning to glare at Nick Salvati. “Someone in this goddamned city knows where Helena is, and they are going to be found and they are going to talk, one way or the other, or I will make every last one of our informants <em>bleed</em> for failing in this one simple task of finding my daughter.”</p>
<p>“Sir, there is no sign of Helena anywhere that we have influence,” Salvati said calmly, managing to maintain his poise in the face of his employer’s rage. “The only conclusion that can possibly be made is that despite Green Arrow’s efforts to intervene, the Bratva succeeded in abducting Helena from the government transport, and probably took the agents as well. Agent Danvers was a beautiful woman, the kind the Bratva like to torment, and Trimble has value as the head of the F.B.I. field office. Torturing him for all the information on what the F.B.I. know about them is just the kind of thing the Bratva would do.”</p>
<p>“If they have her, Nick, then they’re already raping her and tormenting her,” Frank said. “I want targets, Nick. I want targets we can hit starting tomorrow. I want the Bratva to be bleeding until they finally give my daughter back to me. And once they do that, we’re going to <em>crush</em> their almighty brotherhood for good. The Triad are already gone. With the Bratva removed, the only thing that would keep me from seizing complete control of the underworld is Tempest, and Green Arrow seems to know something about them, so all I would have to do is wait for him to finish what he’s started. I will rule this city, Nick, and I want my daughter beside me when I do, when she becomes a literal princess.”</p>
<p>“I will have those targets for you by morning, Don Bertinelli,” Salvati said. “And we will get Helena back, make the Bratva pay for any harm brought on her.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Frank said with feeling, waving a dismissive hand, and Salvati departed. Frank sat down in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames, and imagined what horrors were being inflicted on his little girl right now by those thuggish brutes that made up the Bratva. He would make them all <em>bleed</em> for hurting his little girl.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Anatoli Knyasev considered his options. He had arrived early this morning and immediately approved of Alexi’s plans to get their hands on Helena Bertinelli, which had gone off without a hitch for a time. But then Oliver had arrived. He had broken the legs of two of their members with his motorcycle, then beaten down the other two with his fists after using two of his explosive arrows to destroy the cars on the other side and knock out the men there. That had given Helena Bertinelli and the agents who had been guarding her time to escape. Since they did not go to the courthouse and were at no <em>known</em> Bertinelli safehouses, they were either at one Bertinelli had managed to hide from them or an F.B.I. safehouse somewhere in the city. The former was more likely; F.B.I. agents were more susceptible to the likes of the Bertinellis due to the Italians being more ‘civilized’, and Bertinelli had operated in Starling City unimpeded for years before this unusual pact made by Malcolm Merlyn between the S.C.P.D. and organized crime.</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn. Now, there was a name that Anatoli knew. He had met him in Russia. He had been the one speaking with Kovar, the American businessman. According to Kovar’s records, which the Bratva had seized, Merlyn was the one who had arranged for Kovar to receive the Sarin gas in the first place, indicating he was no mere businessman. No normal businessman could get their hands on such chemical weapons. Whoever Malcolm Merlyn was, he wasn’t what he appeared to be. But then, that was to be expected. Alexi had fashioned Anatoli with everything they knew about Oliver Queen in Starling City, hoping to find some weaknesses. It turned out that Merlyn was Oliver’s godfather, a man as secretive and ruthless as Oliver himself had been in Russia. Anatoli wondered if there was a deep bond between them and that was where Oliver had gotten his… darker nature, the side of him that had skinned Kovar’s man alive “for practice”, as he had said. Or was there something about Starling City that bred dark and twisted people, considering Sara Lance’s plan to blow up Slade Wilson using Hendrik?</p>
<p>Speaking of, according to the reports, Sara was alive and had returned to Starling City. She was now living with her sister, who was Oliver’s greatest weakness. His other weaknesses included his sister, who was recently revealed as the daughter of Merlyn, and then his best friend, who was Merlyn’s son. Anatoli had instantly discounted touching either of Merlyn’s children should the need arise to find leverage on Oliver to keep him from interfering (or bend him to their will and force him to act as he should, in defense of his brothers). Reading between the lines, it was obvious that the crime syndicates in this city existed at Merlyn’s sufferance, and kidnapping his children would see whatever protection he extended immediately revoked, which would see the Bratva in this city broken down and destroyed, not something Anatoli wished to happen under his tenure as Pakhan, and especially not when he himself was personally directing the war against Bertinelli.</p>
<p>“<em>You are sure there is no sign of Helena Bertinelli anywhere we have influence?</em>” Anatoli now asked Alexi in Russian.</p>
<p>“<em>I am certain, Pakhan,</em>” Alexi replied in the same. “<em>We can only assume the Italians managed to get her and her guards out while they were out of sight of our people. The Italians will have her well-guarded. It will take time to find out which safehouse they have been taken to.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>We will not have to,</em>” Anatoli replied after a moment. “<em>There is another way. You have detailed files on Bertinelli’s capos and other lieutenants?</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>We do, Pakhan,</em>” Alexi said with a nod.</p>
<p>“<em>There is a way to force them to give up Helena Bertinelli to us,</em>” Anatoli said. “<em>They must have children. Find a way to grab those children, and we have leverage over the parents. And a parent will do anything for their child… even betray Bertinelli.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>All children of the capos and lieutenants attend Berlanti Preparatory, Pakhan,</em>” Alexi replied. “<em>It is a private school that caters to the wealthy and well-connected.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>I do not wish to wait two days for Monday to arrive,</em>” Anatoli said.</p>
<p>“<em>Berlanti Preparatory is a private school, and it runs on Saturday, Pakhan,</em>” Alexi said. “<em>All Bertinelli-affiliated students ride the same bus with a handful of non-affiliated ones. The non-affiliated ones could be held to ransom to earn us a tidy profit.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>An interesting suggestion, Alexi,</em>” Anatoli said. “<em>Let us plan for this. We will need to make sure Bertinelli is distracted.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>We have targets to strike at, Pakhan,</em>” Alexi said. “<em>All you must do is choose which.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Good,</em>” Anatoli said in satisfaction. “<em>We will take the children in the afternoon. And I think we will ransom those not affiliated with Bertinelli. Make profit from this.</em>” Alexi smiled. It was nice to see that the new Pakhan was not squeamish despite his plans to reform the Bratva. Perhaps, in time, the Pakhan would realize such plans were mistaken, were not for their brotherhood, and abandon them. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn stood on the balcony of his high-rise apartment in downtown Starling City, looking out across the twinkling lights and the lines of traffic, deep in thought. Somewhere out there, his best friend was in between fights with the Russian and Italian mobs. Or maybe he was out on a random patrol beating up criminals who were trying to take advantage of what was going on in Starling right now. Who knew what the new Oliver Queen would really be doing now? The one thing that Tommy was sure of, though, was that Oliver was not laying down to sleep, nor was he being safe as the mob war raged. He had all but admitted he would be fighting in it, trying to take down both mobs. At least, that was Tommy’s interpretation of what he had said on the phone last night before he hung up.</p>
<p>Tommy contemplated the city. What was so special about Starling City that Oliver would risk his life, night after night, to right perceived wrongs in it? What was so special about Starling City that his best friend had dedicated himself to becoming a human weapon to fight for the people here? What was so special about Starling City that Oliver would sacrifice his relationships with his family and friends, would allow Tommy’s father to take custody of their mutual sister when both of them knew he wasn’t fit to be a parent to <em>anyone</em>, and would turn against everyone he had grown up with for the sake of the city? <em>What was so special about Starling City? </em></p>
<p>Tommy just didn’t understand any of it, not the way that Laurel and even Sara seemed to. He understood <em>why</em> Laurel understood it; she was the same as Oliver, selfless, compassionate, and never-ceasing in her efforts to help people. Sara was confusing, though. Before the <em>Gambit</em>, Sara had <em>loved</em> having a good time and she had spent her time attending parties with Oliver and Tommy, helping them drag Laurel along to get her oh-so-serious sister to loosen up. But now? Now, Sara seemed to understand what Oliver was doing, supported him doing it, and from what Oliver had said at his base last week, might even be doing the same thing in some way as Oliver was. But Tommy didn’t get it. Oliver had never cared about the poor and disenfranchised before. He had never cared about Starling City like he did now, had never cared about the company (though perhaps that was still the same since he had <em>stolen</em> twenty million dollars from it), had certainly never cared about <em>helping</em> people the way Laurel had. He had even teased her along with everyone else about her desire to ‘save the world’, and yet now, here he was, embracing the same sort of ideology. Tommy just <em>didn’t</em> get it. How could his best friend have changed <em>so much</em> in five years?</p>
<p>Tommy had looked up vigilantes on the Internet, trying to understand his best friend, but everything he read about vigilantes didn’t sound anything like his best friend. Vigilantes were primarily mission-based serial killers, according to what he had read, who had a specific M.O. that they never deviated from. While Oliver did favor targeting the wealthy of Starling City, he also fought organized crime and even blue-collar crime like sexual assault, assault, robbery (and wasn’t <em>that </em>ironic?), and more. None of that suggested a specific M.O. He did have a signature weapon, arrows, but even that was different because he had all of those trick arrows that the news and police talked about. Tommy hadn’t found anything about anyone with similar leanings except for a rumored vigilante in Gotham called the Batman, but everything Tommy read about that one sounded like hearsay, whispers and rumors with no solid proof, nothing like what Oliver was doing. Tommy’s research into vigilantes to try and understand his friend had failed, and now he didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>Tommy had watched Susan Williams’ report earlier, and he wondered what that hatchet-job reporter, who hated the wealthy, would think if she knew the man that she was praising was a member of the city’s one percent. Would she suddenly turn on Green Arrow at that point, or would she decide Oliver had proven himself as some kind of folk hero, especially with everything he was doing with this mob war?</p>
<p>Tommy sighed, retreating back into his apartment. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he had to do <em>something</em>, if only to save his best friend from an early grave.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Quentin Lance sighed as he trudged up the stairs of his daughter’s apartment building to the third level. It had been a long, tiring day, primarily because he wasn’t <em>allowed</em> to do anything about this damned mob war. Pike had took them aside and told them the orders were clear: it was business as usual with the Bratva and Bertinellis. Don’t choose a side, don’t get involved, don’t do <em>anything</em> that could see the deal between the S.C.P.D. and organized crime end. As a result, he <em>really</em> needed to see his daughters. He <em>needed</em> to see the reason that he did this, the reason he went along with ignoring the crimes of the Bertinellis and the Bratva, the reason he swallowed his pride and let those bastards walk all over the people of Starling City. Quentin made it to the third floor and made his way down the hall to 305, knocking on the door. He heard footsteps, the creak of a floorboard on the other side, then the sounds of the chain being pulled back and the lock clicking as whoever it was unlocked the door, which swung open to reveal his youngest. “Hey, baby girl,” Quentin said with a smile. “Can I come in?”</p>
<p>“Uh, sure,” Sara said. “We got company, though.”</p>
<p>“Who, Queen? Merlyn?” Quentin asked quizzically as he entered, Sara shutting the door behind him. He made his way to the living room as he heard Sara put the locks back in place and stopped when he spotted his daughters’ guest. “Susan Williams?” he asked, perplexed. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“She’s staying with Sara and I until all of this is over,” Laurel said quietly. “This isn’t a good time to be on your own in Starling City.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t see a car outside,” Quentin said, eyes narrowing. “How did she get here?”</p>
<p>“A friend dropped her off,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“This the same ‘friend’ who got you to investigate Jason Brodeur?” Quentin asked waspishly.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Laurel said after a moment. “I still owed him one more favor. You don’t want me owing him anything, right?”</p>
<p>“Right,” Quentin said after a moment. He turned to Susan. “Do I want to know how you ended up getting on <em>his</em> radar?”</p>
<p>“Probably not,” Susan said evenly. “Laurel, I guess I’ll go to the guest room. Don’t want to intrude on your family time.”</p>
<p>“Don’t bother,” Quentin said. “I think I’ll go.” He turned and walked back towards the door. Sara followed him dutifully and let him out, then shut the door behind him. He heard the locks sliding back into place, hung his head, and headed back to the stairwell. When this was over, he was going to sit down with his daughters and talk to them about doing favors for a goddamned vigilante.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Alex Danvers had to admit that this was one of the strangest days she had ever had in her entire life, much less her career as an F.B.I. agent. She had transported more than a few prisoners to arraignment hearings in her time, been in a couple of shootouts, but never had the transport she was in been ambushed so effectively by organized crime and her salvation coming in the form of a vigilante and three reporters who happened to decide to step in instead of just watching everything go down. And now she was in the base of operations of a vigilante who was like no vigilante on record, unless one counted the rumored existence of the Batman in Gotham, which Alex didn’t. There was no definitive proof that Batman existed, much less any evidence that he was as much a larger-than-life figure as Green Arrow was. Being in a vigilante’s base was an experience, Alex noted, especially since they were getting an on-the-ground view of how Green Arrow ran his operation, including the fact that he had two partners, the woman he called Insight and the man who had taken over the Spartan identity from him. The new Spartan must have been recently-recruited, Alex mused, otherwise he would’ve been with Green Arrow when he made his move against the Queens. Maybe it was that incident that had inspired Green Arrow to recruit another partner?</p>
<p>Another upside to this was that Alex was being given insight into Green Arrow just by listening to the answers he gave the <em>Daily Planet</em> reporters. Green Arrow seemed to want people to understand him and was making sure the press knew what he was all about, which would in turn ensure everyone knew what he was about. As far as Alex’s profession as a profiler was concerned, Green Arrow was an interesting case study based on everything they had seen. He had an altruistic personality, which was a rarity for a soldier-of-fortune, as his comments earlier on in the day had indicated had been his profession before coming to Starling City (or returning if he truly was a native son). Most soldiers-of-fortune were, by their very nature, selfish and greedy, taking contracts that would help them accrue the most wealth. It appeared Green Arrow had been like that, but changed recently because of someone he had met in Russia last year.</p>
<p>Green Arrow also had a savior complex, Alex noted. Also known as white knight syndrome, it was defined by someone needing to save people by fixing their problems. Combined with his altruistic personality, and it made him a very compelling figure, so it was easy to see why he was achieving folk hero status among the citizenry of Starling City and earning accolades from the likes of Susan Williams, a hard-hitting reporter for Channel 52 who was known for her dislike of the one percent. When he was finally caught, he would be at the center of more than one study for years to come.</p>
<p>Then, of course, there was the fact that Green Arrow was clearly suffering from delusional disorder. His belief in this overarching, far-reaching conspiracy with widespread influence in Starling City, Tempest, and that it was made up of a cabal of the city’s wealthiest citizens, was a strong sign of this. His belief in his knowledge of this organization and that he alone could bring it down along with his belief that they were responsible for all the sorrows of the people of Starling City were signs of a mixture of grandiose and persecutory delusions.</p>
<p>All in all, when they finally brought him in, Green Arrow would be a fascinating case study. Alex couldn’t wait to get back to the office and update her profile for Green Arrow, which would now only <em>end</em> with the line, “Like no other vigilante on record.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Darius Trimble was considering the day’s events as he laid back on one of the cots, his mind buzzing and keeping him from falling asleep. Today had started out simple enough, with a prisoner transport. Then the police escort had abandoned them, the Bratva had attacked, and they had ended up rescued by a group of reporters who had been following, looking for a scoop, before being approached by Green Arrow with the suggestion that the only place in Starling City that was safe from the Bratva and Bertinellis was his own base, pointing out the routes to the courthouse were covered, as were all known Bertinelli safehouses in the city.</p>
<p>Trimble knew that the reporters had agreed to come since it gave them the chance to deliver a massive exposé on the story of Green Arrow, which had quickly caught the country’s attention and would do so even more by the time this mob war was over since he was in the center of it. As for Trimble, he had decided to agree because it <em>did</em> mean they would be safe, but also because it would give himself and Danvers the chance to build rapport with Green Arrow, which would be needed when they tried to bring him in. He would be more likely to respond and capitulate with those he had history with.</p>
<p>As for Green Arrow’s revelations about his past, those would be of great help in figuring out who he was. One thing that was certain was that Green Arrow had been a soldier of fortune before something had turned him onto problems in his hometown and he had returned to, in his eyes, bring justice. And while he had to disagree with Green Arrow’s methods, Trimble could not ignore his results in cases like Adam Hunt and Martin Somers, along with the Triad. The boys in Organized Crime had been <em>baffled</em> at the idea that someone could crush the Triad in a single night, but the evidence had been staring them in the face. As it was, there was not a single member of the Triad left in Starling City, and from the sounds of it, the chapter head, Xi Shan, had been executed by his superiors for losing the city to a lone vigilante. As for Green Arrow’s fixation on corporate corruption and making sure the victims were taken care of? Perhaps, as a soldier of fortune, he had worked for such corporations and slowly grown disgusted by them. Thus, when he returned home and found most of his targets were corporations, he saw a chance to atone for his sins.</p>
<p>But Trimble was worried about escalation if Green Arrow continued operating for very much longer. Green Arrow had already gone up against what amounted to a private army and won, which would inspire the likes of Blackhawk to make use of more brutal tactics when trying to bring him down should he mess with more of their clients. He had been wearing Kevlar and now had an armored outfit. How much longer until criminals in Starling City started buying armor-piercing rounds or specialized bullets like had recently hit the market, the source of which the F.B.I. was still trying to trace? Green Arrow had a taste for theatricality with his skillset, and they had already seen a copycat, who could have been just performing his own crusade against the wealthy or might have been trying to draw Green Arrow out by killing one of his previous targets.</p>
<p>Trimble had yet to talk to Laurel Lance about Hunt’s words on the docks, but if she confirmed what Oliver Queen had told him that he had heard from Miss Lance, then it would indicate this copycat <em>wasn’t</em> such, as he had existed <em>before</em> Green Arrow appeared on the radar. As for Green Arrow’s alternate confirmation of the existence of this ‘Dark Archer’ and his assertion that the Dark Archer was the enforcer of Tempest? Trimble wasn’t sure he believed that. Oh, he didn’t doubt the Dark Archer, if he existed, was someone’s enforcer, but he was more likely the enforcer of some enterprising criminal, not some vast conspiracy. As far as Trimble was concerned, while there was a conspiracy at work, they had the perpetrator in custody: Frank Chen. They would eventually break him and find out who his co-conspirators were. They always broke in the end.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Clark Kent was likewise laying back on a cot, looking up at the metal ceiling of the Bunker, thinking over the day’s events. He had risked using his powers today not for the purpose of getting a scoop but to help people, and not just his friends or his family, as he had all of his life. He had used his powers to save lives, depending on the situation to keep the F.B.I. from asking too many questions, like why the windshield gave way so quickly, hoping they would believe it had already been compromised from the crash. Then the Green Arrow had caught up to them and offered them safe haven, which Lois had agreed to for all of the <em>Daily Planet</em> employees, because Lois would do anything for a scoop. Clark smiled fondly at the thought of his girlfriend’s dedication to their work before that smile faded as he again thought of how he had felt when he had used his powers to save the lives of innocent people outside of his immediate friends and family.</p>
<p>It had felt… good. Clark had felt something stir inside of him when he had blown up those muscle cars, knocking out the Bratva as they hit their heads after being thrown to the ground, when he had kicked in the window, when he had freed Trimble and then carried the unconscious Helena to the car. And now there was a part of him that almost wanted to <em>join</em> Green Arrow out there, fighting to end this mob war. He had the <em>power</em> to do it. But if he did, if he <em>exposed</em> himself, he would end any chance at a normal life for himself, for he and Lois, for everyone he loved. Even Green Arrow hid his true nature behind the mask of an affable billionaire who was highly critical of his alter ego. So, no, he wouldn’t risk ending life as he knew it, even though he could help.</p>
<p>Just like every other time he could have intervened but chose not to in his life, because at the end of the day, Clark Kent was afraid. Afraid of the idea of being taken to Area 51 and poked, prodded, experimented on until scientists working for the government found his weaknesses and used them to dissect him, to find out what made him tick. How did Oliver Queen do it? How did he go out, night after night, fighting for the people of Starling City? Clark would ask questions of Green Arrow while they were here, trying to understand what drove Green Arrow and see if any of it resonated with him. If it did, if he found he wanted to do <em>more</em> after speaking with the Starling City vigilante, then perhaps Clark would consider how to help the people of Metropolis with his powers while hiding himself as Clark Kent.</p>
<p>Clark’s thoughts turned to what Green Arrow had revealed about Lex Luthor and his experiments in Starling City. Sadly, they couldn’t expose Luthor for what he was doing. Green Arrow had destroyed all records, even if he copied them, so Luthor could say the copy Green Arrow had was a forgery, and with Green Arrow erasing the memories of the head scientist, there would be no one to corroborate that. But the fact that Luthor did that in one situation suggested he did it in others, and Clark and Lois had discussed this matter. When they got back to Metropolis, they were going to start looking into LuthorCorp and the experiments they ran in Metropolis. If there was anything going on there like there had been in Starling City, they would find it and expose it. It was their job as investigative reporters, after all. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lois Lane had pulled her laptop from the bag she had brought with her and had set up at the kitchen table, her fingers dancing across the keyboard as she began the first draft, and first part, of what would probably be the biggest story she had written since that expose on Raymond Sacks, the corrupt District Attorney for Metropolis, a few years back. There was so much to process, so much to write, and of course, she had to edit the events slightly since she couldn’t reveal Clark’s powers. The heat vision used on the muscle cars would become a pair of explosive arrows from Green Arrow’s quiver. It wasn’t like Green Arrow could refute her comments in any public forum without exposing himself. They were just lucky that neither Trimble nor Danvers had asked him about blowing up those two cars, and with any luck, they wouldn’t at all and chalk it up to the explosive arrows hitting just right.</p>
<p>Perry was going to be salivating at this article, Lois thought as she wrote up the summary of the escape from the scene of the SUV crash and Green Arrow’s subsequent offer of refuge. By the time this mob war was done, there would be so much to cover that they might have to use multiple articles in the same edition to cover all of it. For example, there would be some Lifestyle for the downtime, like how Green Arrow had a full-service base that included a kitchen for himself and his partners to use, fully-stocked with food. Then there was the Crime &amp; Punishment stuff, the way Green Arrow went out and fought the mobs without any hesitation, delivering punishing blows with his new armor. Technology, of course, would cover the fact that Green Arrow’s new suit was a technological marvel that enhanced his speed, strength, and endurance. So many things that would be expanded on in their own articles if Perry decided to go that route instead of doing it all in one big article, which, of course, would end up being front page news, as was usual for any article Lois wrote on important matters.</p>
<p>Lois grinned to herself as she continued. Tomorrow, Jimmy would be talking to Green Arrow about pictures. They would have <em>the</em> photos to go along with <em>the</em> article on the mob war, just like Perry had wanted, and then they would have the inside track with Green Arrow for the duration of their stay in Starling City. Especially if Lois was right and Clark had taken a peek under the hood earlier in the day. If he had, she couldn’t <em>wait</em> to find out who it was, if Clark had recognized them, anyways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* So, things are not turning out how Oliver had hoped but instead turning out the way Trimble feared and asked about. On the topic of Berlanti Prep: some private schools *do* have weekend classes, following the example of Japanese schools. For the sake of this story, Berlanti Prep is such a school.</p>
<p>*2* I really did some major research to come up with a profile that sounded right for how Alex would be perceiving Oliver in this. It was fun to come up with the profile she’s compiling since, to an outsider, it *would* look like Green Arrow has an altruistic personality and savior complex while suffering from delusional disorder. Oh, and just to make sure there’s no confusion, a savior complex is not the same thing as a messiah complex. With a savior complex, you’re driven to *save* people, help them, etc. A messiah complex, you think you’re destined to save the world and (in most cases) think people should be worshipping you.</p>
<p>*3* There we go, the beginning of Clark’s journey towards becoming Superman in this universe. It’s going to be an interesting journey and we’ll be seeing a lot more of it than we did in “Rise” thanks to the day-by-day nature of this story. I hope everyone enjoys this subplot moving forward.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. The Prep School Abduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: With the story complete but too many chapters to upload at once, I will be going to twice-daily updates.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green Arrow had spent the night in a deep meditation that allowed his mind and body to rest while allowing him to be aware of those around him. Now he stood from his kneeling meditation as he began to hear the sounds of his team and his guests stirring and getting up. Green Arrow turned and faced the group. “<strong>Good morning,</strong>” he greeted them.</p>
<p>“Did you sleep at all?” Clark asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>I used a deep meditation technique to get the rest I needed,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>After all, I wasn’t about to fall asleep when there’s five people in this room who would want to take a peek under the hood to find out who I am and expose me or bring me to justice.</strong>” Green Arrow’s lips twitched as Clark had a brief flash of guilt cross his features before he smoothed them over. So, Clark hadn’t been able to resist the temptation, which meant he probably knew Spartan and Insight’s faces, as well, even if he would only know who Spartan was on sight. “<strong>Now, I don’t know about you, but I need coffee to get going in the morning. Insight, begin digging into what the Bratva and Bertinellis are up to. It’s a measure of creamer and two spoonfuls of sugar, right?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>That’s right,</em>” Insight said in surprise. Green Arrow nodded and headed for the kitchen to get the coffee pot going. It would take a few pots to give everyone a cup, he noted, since this coffee pot was originally meant to service <em>just</em> Insight, since she lived down here.</p>
<p>The next twenty minutes were filled with silence as people fixed their own cups of coffee and in some cases fixed breakfast, Clark taking over on that front and making up a breakfast of eggs and toast, making the eggs to order, saving those who preferred scrambled eggs for last. While Insight no longer practiced <em>any</em> religion, she had grown up in a faith that abhorred all pork products, including bacon, and so there was no bacon stocked in the Bunker. Just the very sight or smell of it would turn her stomach, as she had told Green Arrow when he stocked the kitchen.</p>
<p>After breakfast, Insight continued digging. “<em>Okay, looks like the Bertinellis are planning to hit an identity theft scam of the Bratva,</em>” she told Green Arrow. “<em>They’re planning on doing that this morning.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>I see,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>Get me the location.</strong>” Insight nodded and began bringing up their intel on Bratva holdings while Green Arrow went to his quiver, which he had emptied last night, and began stocking it with a surplus of bola and injection arrows.</p>
<p>“You’re going to stop an attack on a criminal operation?” Alex asked in surprise. “I would think you’d leave it alone. It’s criminals killing criminals.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I don’t get to pick and choose who I’m going to help, Agent Danvers,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>I’m not saying that I’m not going to shut down that operation myself, one day, but I’m not going to <em>kill</em> them when I do it. The Bertinellis will. Both sides deserve to face <em>justice </em>for their crimes, not execution.</strong>” He continued stocking his quiver as Alex walked away, looking thoughtful. Lois had written down what Green Arrow had said about his motivations for defending the Bratva’s identity theft scam.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>An hour after his departure from the Bunker, Green Arrow returned, the paint on his armored outfit more scratched then it had been when he went out. He put up his bow and returned the arrows he hadn’t used to where they had been prior to his departure, then restocked his quiver with his standard loadout. Once that was done, he turned to face the eager-looking Lois. “<strong>Questions, I presume?</strong>” he asked.</p>
<p>“How many Bertinelli men did you face?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Bertinelli sent thirty men, aiming for overwhelming force since the Bratva only numbered ten,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>I used bola and injection arrows to bring them down, then went into the building and subdued the Bratva, as well, before reporting back here so Agent Trimble could send his men in to get both parties.</strong>”</p>
<p>“And my men just reported back that all mobsters, Italian and Russian, are in custody,” Trimble said.</p>
<p>“<strong>Good,</strong>” Green Arrow said.</p>
<p>“Why did you go in and subdue the Bratva, though?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Because if I hadn’t, the Bratva would have come out after I left and killed every last Bertinelli soldier while they were helpless,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>If I hadn’t done what I did, I would have been complicit in the murders of those men, since I was the one who rendered them unable to fight back with my bola and injection arrows. At least this way both mobs lose people and they take a bit to consider their options. They only have finite numbers, even with the Bratva receiving help from Moscow in this instance.</strong>” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Help from Moscow?” Clark asked. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“<strong>Anatoli Knyasev, the Pakhan of the Bratva, is overseeing this matter and brought back-up from Russia,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>But it can’t have been more than ten men since they would have come on a private plane and wouldn’t be able to fit more than that on a Gulfstream or the like.</strong>”</p>
<p>“The head of the international Bratva is in Starling City, and you’re just now mentioning this?” Trimble demanded to know.</p>
<p>“<strong>Yes,</strong>” Green Arrow said simply. “<strong>There were more important matters to deal with, Agent Trimble, as you well know.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I still need to call my office, let them know this,” Trimble said.</p>
<p>“<strong>Of course,</strong>” Green Arrow said, nodding to Insight, who pulled out one of the encrypted phones and handed it to Trimble, who took it and dialed his office. Green Arrow turned to Lois while that was happening. “<strong>Any other questions?</strong>” He looked at Clark. “<strong>From either of you?</strong>”</p>
<p>“No, I think we’ve got what we need for now,” Lois said. “Clark?”</p>
<p>“I have no questions right now,” Clark said. Green Arrow nodded and then moved to his arrow fabrication area. He was running low on bola and injection arrows thanks to all of the work he had done. He needed to make more.</p>
<p>Jimmy Olsen approached him with his camera. “Can I photograph you doing that?” he asked.</p>
<p>Green Arrow stared at him a moment, then nodded. Clark came over to watch as well as Green Arrow began working on crafting his arrows, his experienced fingers easily putting together the arrows and the attachments. The injection arrows, of course, were different in that they ended with a syringe rather than an arrowhead, and Green Arrow needed to fill those with tetrodotoxin first. “What exactly is that you’re putting in there?” Clark asked as Lois wandered over.</p>
<p>“<strong>A special variant of tetrodotoxin that acts as a fast-acting paralytic,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>And no, I won’t say where I get it from.</strong>”</p>
<p>“So, you didn’t make it yourself?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>Green Arrow grinned. “<strong>I’m flattered you think I’m smart enough to do that, Miss Lane, but no, I didn’t make the formula for it,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>My skills lie in my martial prowess and my experience with a bow.</strong>” Lois nodded and made a note in her notebook before wandering away. Jimmy had snapped a picture each of Green Arrow putting together a bola and injection arrow, knowing Perry would want pictures of every part of this.</p>
<p>“<em>Shit!</em>” Insight suddenly yelped. “<em> Mr. Q- Green Arrow, we got problems! Big problems!</em>”</p>
<p>Green Arrow left his work half-finished and walked over to the computer station, Jimmy and Clark following, Clark musing over the fact that Insight must be very startled considering she had nearly spilled the beans on her boss’s name. “<strong>What is it, Insight?</strong>” Green Arrow asked.</p>
<p>“<em>The Bratva are planning three separate attacks,</em>” Insight said, bringing up images on the computer screen in front of her. “<em>The first attack is a Bertinelli weapons depot, the second is the latest construction site for Bertinelli’s company, but the third is-</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Berlanti Preparatory,</strong>” Green Arrow breathed out. Trimble and Alex both swore at that, even as they registered the fact that Green Arrow recognized the most prestigious school in the city on sight. That would be something they would discuss with each other once they were outside of Green Arrow’s domain, where they could speak freely of any suspicions. “<strong>Damn you, Anatoli. This is crossing a line!</strong>”</p>
<p>“You expect something better from gangsters?” Alex asked disgustedly.</p>
<p>Green Arrow ignored the question for now and said, “<strong>Agent Trimble, you need to get back on the phone <em>now</em> with your office, let them know about this!</strong>”</p>
<p>“Which one are you going to deal with?” Trimble asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Berlanti Prep,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>Insight, I need you to go into the recordings last night, find <em>anything</em> that might explain what they’re doing with the school.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>On it, Green Arrow,</em>” Insight replied and put on a pair of headphones before bringing up the recordings from their bug inside the Bratva’s headquarters. Green Arrow returned to his work at the arrow fabrication station, fury coursing through his veins that Anatoli would bring <em>children</em> into this. What had happened to the man who, a few short weeks ago in this timeline, had compared Green Arrow to Anthony Ivo and Slade Wilson? The man who had talked of taking the Bratva away from crimes like human trafficking and arms smuggling, and make them a force that helped the poor and disenfranchised? Or had Anatoli simply told Green Arrow what he thought the younger man wanted to hear to keep him from acting against the Bratva after he finished dealing with Kovar?</p>
<p>It was almost one p.m. before Insight spoke up again. “<em>Okay, I got something. This is the only time I can’t understand what they’re saying. They’re speaking in Russian, boss.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Put it on speaker,</strong>” Green Arrow said, walking over. “<strong>I’ll be able to understand it.</strong>”</p>
<p>“You speak Russian?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>And Mandarin and Arabic,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. The latter, of course, he had learned as a member of the League of Assassins. Lois wrote that down as Oliver listened to the recording of Anatoli and Alexi speaking to each other, his expression darkening. “<strong><em>Damn you, Anatoli,</em></strong>” he hissed with feeling.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Bertinelli’s capos and lieutenants all send their children to Berlanti Prep, and they all ride the same bus along with a handful of other children,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>They’re planning to abduct the children somehow. The non-Bertinelli children will be ransomed while the Bertinelli-affiliated children will be held hostage until the capos and lieutenants betray Bertinelli and hand Helena over to the Bratva to face their brand of justice.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I won’t be leaving those children’s fate in your hands,” Trimble said. “I’ll be sending men to Berlanti Prep to keep those children safe.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Of course,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>And the other two attacks? Do you have enough men to keep the people who could be caught in the crossfire safe?</strong>” Trimble frowned. “<strong>Agent Trimble, we both have sworn to protect the innocent. I can deal with keeping the children safe. You have my word. But the other two attacks need to be foiled, as well. We cannot allow the Bratva to have a single win.</strong>”</p>
<p>“It goes against every fiber of my being to leave those children’s fates in the hands of a vigilante,” Trimble said. “And the weapons depot will be mobsters killing mobsters.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Insight, where’s the weapons depot?</strong>” Green Arrow asked.</p>
<p>“<em>A downtown storage building,</em>” Insight replied. “<em>They’ve rented out several units. The building has several security guards and is in the middle of one of the busiest streets in Starling.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Sounds like plenty of innocents to get caught in the crossfire to me, Agent Trimble,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>Once your men have stopped those attacks, they can join me in pursuing the children. I won’t say no to the backup.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I am doing this under protest,” Trimble finally said.</p>
<p>“<strong>Noted,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>Spartan, keep an eye on things here and monitor the Russians. I want to know what the hell is going on. Attacking Berlanti Prep is plain suicide. Anatoli is smarter than that. There’s something else in all of this.</strong>” Green Arrow moved to his gear and swung his quiver up into place, clipping the clasp together in the center of his chest, then snatched up his bow. “<strong>I’m on my way there.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong><em>Good luck, man,</em></strong>” Spartan said as Green Arrow headed for the garage.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow was swerving in and out of traffic, ignoring the honks and shouted expletives of irritated motorists, when his comms crackled to life. “<strong><em>Green Arrow, been monitoring the Russians,</em></strong>” Spartan reported. “<strong><em>There’s been some chatter about the driver of the bus and a meat-packing plant in the industrial district. Insight’s tracking down more info on that. What’s your ETA?</em></strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Even breaking every speeding law and ducking through traffic, I don’t think I’ll get there in time,</strong>” Green Arrow said grimly. “<strong>But if there’s talk about the bus driver, the attack might not be at the school itself.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong><em>We’ll find out what’s going on, Green Arrow,</em></strong>” Spartan said. “<strong><em>You just focus on catching up.</em></strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>I will,</strong>” Green Arrow vowed. Berlanti Preparatory catered to every grade, K-12, on one sprawling campus, which as a result of catering to the wealthy and powerful had a dedicated security force stationed on the grounds. As such, all Green Arrow could think of as he weaved in and out of traffic, following the shortest route to Berlanti Prep, was that some of the children under threat of abduction wouldn’t be much older than his own son, William, and that enraged Green Arrow. Anatoli had crossed over any line where Green Arrow could have excused his friend’s actions. Green Arrow knew he couldn’t continue the status quo after this. He needed to end this mob war before any more innocents could end up caught in the crossfire. He would meet up with Sara tonight, ask her opinion, though he was sure he already knew what that would be. Sara’s views on abused women would be all that was needed for her to suggest he crush the Bratva. He knew that that could mean he sent Anatoli to an American prison, and then the question would have to be asked: Would Anatoli give up his identity? Or would he keep it secret, if only to avenge himself on Green Arrow later down the road?</p>
<p>Green Arrow’s comms crackled to life again. “<em>Green Arrow, we got the intel,</em>” Insight reported. “<em>The bus driver is in debt to Russian loan sharks and the Bratva are calling in their marker. He’s going to take the kids to the meat-packing plant to be separated. The capos’ kids will be put on a refrigerated truck and taken elsewhere while the other kids will be held at the meat-packing plant until their parents pay the ransom the Bratva demand.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Has the bus left Berlanti Prep yet?</strong>” Green Arrow asked urgently. If it hadn’t, they could send an alert to the security there, and they could detain the bus driver, stopping the plot in its tracks.</p>
<p>“<em>It’s already left,</em>” Insight confirmed soberly, and Green Arrow’s heart sank. “<em>Sending the quickest route to the meat-packing plant to your GPS. Maybe you’ll get there ahead of them.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>I hope so,</strong>” Green Arrow said, adjusting his bike to start on the course his bike-mounted GPS was showing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow crouched on a catwalk overlooking the production floor of the meat-packing plant. The refrigerated truck had <em>just</em> left by the time Green Arrow got here, and he had Insight tracking it while he helped the children who were being held here. Green Arrow crawled along the catwalk, grimacing as it shook slightly. He really hoped the catwalk didn’t collapse under him because of the added weight of the exosuit. As he walked along it, he noted that the workers below him were tense. They knew what was happening here was wrong, but they were too afraid of the Bratva’s retaliation to do anything. That was the problem in Starling City, Green Arrow reflected. Thanks to Tempest protecting these people for so long, the people had no hope that they could go against these criminals and not come out broken and bloody at the hands of those very same criminals. That, he mused, was why Green Arrow was needed.</p>
<p>Green Arrow found an area that had been closed off, and in the center of this area were the children from Berlanti Prep. There had been thirty kids on the bus, twenty of them the children of Bertinelli’s capos and lieutenants. Below were the ten children whose parents would be asked to pay a ransom for their safe return. They were being guarded by five men, and Green Arrow had taken note of all of the Bratva men littered throughout the facility, just in case he arrived. They just were waiting for him to come in through the front door instead of the skylight leading down into the factory. Now, Green Arrow drew an injection arrow and fired, striking the nearest Bratva thug in the chest. He nocked and fired arrow after arrow, two more injection arrows and a pair of bola arrows, before dropping down to the ground in front of the children, who ranged in age from six to fifteen, all looking frightened and wary. Green Arrow crouched down in front of them. “<strong>It’s okay,</strong>” he said soothingly. “<strong>I’m going to get you out of here. You just follow me, and you’ll be safe. I promise.</strong>” The children were still looking wary, but the oldest ones nodded and gathered the younger ones around them.</p>
<p>Green Arrow turned and led the children towards the nearest exit. They encountered six other members of the Bratva on the way there, and Green Arrow took them down with a combination of boxing glove, injection, bola, and sleeping gas arrows. Green Arrow led them out to the sidewalk. “<strong>Wait here,</strong>” he said, then walked right out into traffic, holding up a hand as a car approached. The car screeched to a stop, and the driver got out of his car.</p>
<p>“What the hell, man!?” the driver demanded to know.</p>
<p>“<strong>I need your help,</strong>” Green Arrow said, before gesturing towards the children. The driver’s eyes widened. “<strong>They were abducted by the Bratva and split up from their classmates. I’m going after the rest, but I need someone to watch these kids until the F.B.I. arrive. They’re already on their way. Can you help me, or should I ask someone else?</strong>”</p>
<p>“I-I can do that for you,” the man said, a little overwhelmed. The guy who was fighting a <em>mob war</em> wanted his help? “I-I think its good, what you’ve been doing. I’ll keep those kids safe. I promise.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Good,</strong>” Green Arrow said before moving to his bike. He got on and peeled away from the curb, back into traffic. “<strong>Where’s that truck?</strong>”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It took him ten minutes, but Green Arrow finally caught up to the truck. He had been thinking on what he could do if he did catch up to them before they reached their destination, and the only tactic he could think of was going to be risky and would leave him having to hike back to where his bike was afterward. But there was no other way to do it, not without following them to wherever Anatoli was planning to take delivery, and there would be a lot more men there, and the crossfire could hit the truck and the children inside, which Green Arrow couldn’t countenance. As such, he began closing the distance between himself and the truck until they were in range. Then he acted quickly, snatching up his bow while keeping the bike steady with his knees and nocking, then firing a grappling arrow, which punched through the steel frame of the truck. Green Arrow let himself fall from the bike as the grappling hook’s line drew taught, and then he was being pulled along the street towards the truck as his bike wavered and crashed to the ground. Luckily, there was plenty of space in between where Green Arrow’s bike had toppled and the closest car.</p>
<p>Green Arrow was pulled up almost to the roof of the truck, and he reached up, grabbing the roof and clenching his fingers, digging into the metal and finding a grip with the enhanced strength of the exosuit. Green Arrow put his bow around his torso and then found a grip with his other hand. He kicked the door, the metal giving way beneath the enhanced strength of the suit to give him footholds. Green Arrow crawled up onto the roof and began belly-crawling across the roof of the refrigerated truck, musing to himself that this was like that scene in the old <em>Indiana Jones</em> movie where Indiana was trying to hijack the truck carrying the Ark of the Covenant. Which actually gave him an idea of sorts… <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Green Arrow managed to make it to the cab of the truck. He swung down, grabbing the top of the cab as he came down beside the passenger-side door. He ripped the door open and grabbed the gunman just inside, pulling him out of his seat and throwing him on top of a parked car before climbing inside. “<strong>This can go one of two ways,</strong>” Green Arrow told the driver, who was staring at him in shock. “<strong>You either pull over and surrender, or I kick you out of this truck, you break multiple bones, and I pull the truck over myself. Your choice.</strong>” The driver put the pedal to the metal. Green Arrow, in response, delivered a full-powered kick to the driver’s side. There was a <em>crack</em> and <em>crunch</em> as the driver was thrown out of the cab by the force of the kick, landing on the hood of a moving car and crashing into the window.</p>
<p>Green Arrow grabbed the steering wheel and righted the vehicle before slowing down, pulling off to the side and stopping the truck. He got out, making way to the back, then broke the lock on the back of the truck and lifted the door upwards. Inside, the capos’ children were shivering slightly from the chilled interior of the refrigerated truck, and Green Arrow’s fury grew. It was possible to turn off the refrigeration feature in these trucks. The Bratva hadn’t purely for the sake of cruelty. “<strong>It’s going to be okay,</strong>” Green Arrow said softly. “<strong>You’ll be back with your parents soon.</strong>” He activated his comms. “<strong>Insight, tell me the F.B.I. is almost here.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>They’re a couple of minutes out,</em>” Insight confirmed. “<em>Trimble says they have orders not to detain you.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Good,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>Now, excuse me… I have a phone call to make.</strong>” Green Arrow walked over to the car the driver had landed on, which was stopped in the middle of the road, and grabbed the driver off of it, throwing him to the ground. “<strong>Call Knyasev, <em>now</em>,</strong>” Green Arrow hissed. The driver, trembling and cut up by his landing on the windshield of the passing car, pulled out his cell phone, selected a contact, then handed it up to Green Arrow.</p>
<p>“<em>Ivan, is there a problem?</em>” Anatoli asked in Russian.</p>
<p>“<strong>You could say that, Anatoli,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>I’m afraid your audience with the children of Bertinelli’s capos has been cancelled and the ones you planned to ransom are already safely back in custody. The F.B.I. will have <em>these</em> children safe in a few minutes. I’m just calling to let you know you crossed a line that you don’t get to cross with me. If you press your luck, I’ll make sure you end up in Slabside for life, even if it means my exposure.</strong>” Green Arrow hung up before Anatoli could say a word. Just like any other takedown, Anatoli had the right to a warning, and he had just been given that warning. Whether he heeded it, though, was entirely up to him and how secure his position as Pakhan was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* This Oliver is different from Rise!Oliver, who left Bertinelli soldiers to be killed by the Bratva. This Oliver is truly trying to be a hero while maintaining his willingness to cripple his foes, a ‘happy balance’ between his Season 1/Season 5 and Season 4 selves.</p>
<p>*2* Just some self-aware humor in this paragraph, because I literally did get the idea for him to do it like this from “Raiders of the Lost Ark”.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. The Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green Arrow returned to the Bunker and set his quiver aside and put up his bow before turning to Insight and Agent Trimble. “<strong>The children?</strong>”</p>
<p>“Safe with their parents,” Trimble confirmed. “Good work out there. I had my reservations about trusting you with their fate. I’m glad I didn’t end up regretting it.” Green Arrow acknowledged this with a nod.</p>
<p>“Got time for questions?” Lois asked. Green Arrow sighed but nodded. He had known this was coming, after all. “Okay. Biggest thing right now is the fact that you took this whole thing very personally and were very angry at Anatoli Knyasev going after the children, like you expected better from him. Why would you think a gangster, especially one who heads up a group like the Bratva, would be above kidnapping children and holding them to ransom or hostage until their parents met the demands placed on them?”</p>
<p>Green Arrow considered Lois for a moment, noting that Trimble and Alex were both looking keenly interested in this as well. If he told them and it made it into Lois’ article, it <em>could</em> change the perception people had of the Green Arrow, perhaps for the worse. But on the other hand, he <em>had</em> only joined the Bratva to bring down Kovar and hadn’t gotten involved in their more disgusting operations and avoided entanglements with them the entire time he had been back in Starling City until this moment. And there was always the chance that Anatoli <em>would</em> share who he was and how he was involved in the Bratva with others out of some form of petty revenge. It was better to get out ahead of such a possibility, Green Arrow decided. “<strong>I take it personally, Miss Lane, because Anatoli Knyasev is only the Pakhan of the Bratva because of me,</strong>” Green Arrow finally replied.</p>
<p>“Because of you? How so?” Clark asked before Lois could.</p>
<p>“<strong>As I told you all yesterday, last year, I was in Russia for several months,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>I was there to kill a man named Konstantin Kovar, a government strongman who had a plan to restore the oligarchy of old with himself as one of the puppet-masters. The only way to get close to him was to join the Bratva. Anatoli was my way in because I had saved his life years ago. I went through the entire initiation process, then worked to take out Kovar. What we didn’t know was that the Pakhan at the time, Ishamael Gregor, was working <em>with</em> Kovar. Gregor betrayed us and Kovar captured me. I was tortured for weeks by Gregor and Kovar before the woman I spoke of rescued me. I then spent several months training under her before returning. I found Anatoli in a hospital, recovering from his own encounters with Gregor and Kovar, and we hatched our plans. We killed Gregor first, and Anatoli became the Pakhan. After Kovar was dead, he made me a Captain in the Bratva so that I could call on them anywhere I went in the world. I haven’t used that at all since returning to Starling, until now. I tried to stop the mob war before it happened, tried to arrange to negotiate for the Bratva with Frank Bertinelli. But because Anatoli’s position is still new, and the one who killed Danakov is the daughter of the Italian mob boss, Anatoli couldn’t allow it, or so he claimed. He then told Alexi Leonov, the captain in charge of this chapter, to ‘contain me’ until he arrived. I escaped with Spartan’s help and we came here to prepare.</strong>”</p>
<p>The group slowly digested what Green Arrow had just revealed. The fact that he had joined the Bratva purely for the sake of the mission he had had in Russia was a sign he was dedicated to whatever cause he chose to align himself with, and it also explained why he did what he did now. He was seeking atonement for the sins he had likely committed as a member of the Bratva.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t that mean Knyasev knows who you are?” Trimble asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>He does,</strong>” Green Arrow said.</p>
<p>“How did you save his life?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>He was a prisoner of a man named Anthony Ivo,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>Ivo was looking to recreate a super-soldier serum from the 1940s and experimenting on his prisoners to do it. I stopped Ivo and saved Anatoli, but he thought I died when Ivo’s ship went down. He was very happy to see me alive when I came to Russia.</strong>”</p>
<p>“What kind of operations did you get involved in with the Bratva?” Lois asked. “Gun running? Human trafficking? Drug smuggling?”</p>
<p>“<strong>None,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>I was entirely focused on killing Kovar. I only did things for the Bratva during the initiation process. I killed a man who had betrayed them in some way. That was the extent of my criminal dealings as a member of the Bratva, and technically I wasn’t a member yet. And I have avoided dealings with the Bratva since I left Russia. I knew after I took down the Triad that the days of my friendship with Anatoli were numbered because I would eventually target the Bratva here in Starling City and they would be sure to mention the trouble they were having with a vigilante.</strong>”</p>
<p>“None?” Lois repeated. “How did you escape that?”</p>
<p>“<strong>Anatoli himself was a captain, and he brought me under his wing,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>He made sure I was able to focus only on Kovar since he likewise wanted him removed.</strong>”</p>
<p> Lois wrote that down, then tapped her pen to her chin thoughtfully. “Why were you there to kill Kovar in the first place?”</p>
<p>“<strong>During my fight with Shadowspire, I met a woman named Taiana,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>She told me about Kovar. We made promises to each other. If I had died, she would have come to Starling and told my family about what happened to me. If she died, I would go to Russia and get rid of Kovar. I think you can guess what happened to her.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Yes, I can guess,” Lois said quietly, noting this down. “So, if the Russians know who you are, do they have a name for you? Or did they come up with Green Arrow?”</p>
<p>“<strong>They called me Kapushion, or Hood,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. Insight snorted, and Green Arrow gave her a look, knowing there was a Robin Hood joke going through his tech expert’s mind.</p>
<p>“See? Even the Russians know that you’re Robin Hood,” Lois said. Green Arrow sighed.</p>
<p>“I have a question,” Clark said, and Green Arrow turned to face him. “Exactly how do you expect to keep up with all of this? You haven’t slept in over twenty-four hours. I doubt that meditation works as well as sleep does, and what if your lack of sleep causes something to happen?”</p>
<p>“<strong>I can’t risk it,</strong>” Green Arrow said.</p>
<p>“Because of us? We can promise not to try and peek, and Spartan can keep us from trying,” Clark said.</p>
<p>“<strong>No, because the Bratva and Bertinellis could move at any time, and I need to be ready to intercept,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>I can’t leave the city unprotected. The F.B.I. don’t have enough agents in their field office to cover the whole city, and the S.C.P.D. won’t do a damn thing, as they have the entire time this mob war has been going on. I need to be ready, and the meditation is more than enough to keep me energized. I’ll sleep when all of this is over.</strong>”</p>
<p>Clark stared at Green Arrow, trying to fathom the dedication the man gave to his city. What had happened to Oliver Queen in the past five years to turn him from a billionaire playboy who punched paparazzi while drunk into this… <em>hero</em> who would sacrifice everything of himself to serve the people of his city, to be their champion against the forces of greed, crime, and corruption?</p>
<p>Trimble was a little offended at the implication his office wasn’t enough, but the Bratva had just proved that that was the case, and according to Sacks, they <em>had</em> tried to get the S.C.P.D. to help on some of those to free up agents for the pursuit of the prep school students. Nudocerdo had claimed his officers were all busy. After this was all over, Trimble planned to launch an investigation into the Starling City Police Department. While he didn’t believe for one minute that this Tempest cabal existed and controlled the S.C.P.D. along with crime in the city, he did think the commissioner was corrupt, probably bought off by the likes of Bertinelli and the Bratva. But he also was trying to fathom the depths that Green Arrow was willing to go to in order to, in his eyes, safeguard the people of the city.</p>
<p><em>Yep, definitely has a savior complex,</em> Alex thought to herself as she contemplated Green Arrow’s willingness to practically destroy himself for Starling City. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Susan Williams, again looking grim, appeared on televisions across the city. “Good evening,” she said. “More grim news tonight as the mob war continues to rage. The most startling development in this ongoing story is the abduction of several students from Berlanti Preparatory, a number of whom whose parents are suspected of having ties to the Italian mafia. The children were rescued within an hour of being abducted after having been split into two groups. The first group was taken to a meat-packing plant which is now under investigation by the F.B.I., and the second group was being transported aboard a refrigerated truck, with the refrigeration feature active, before they were stopped and the children rescued. But it is the identity of the rescuer that is the top story tonight. While the F.B.I. eventually took custody of the children, their savior was in fact the Green Arrow.</p>
<p>“Once more, Green Arrow has intervened while the S.C.P.D. sit by and do nothing as the mob war rages on, threatening the lives of Starling City’s residents. Where is the line that the mobs have to cross before the S.C.P.D. act and move to protect the citizens of the city, as they are sworn to? Or is there something far more sinister at work in Starling City, as Green Arrow has implied in his public references to the organization known as ‘Tempest’? If so, then should not the F.B.I. be investigating these claims? Questions asked of the F.B.I. on these matters go unanswered, and the question must be asked: what is being hidden from the people by those who are meant to protect and serve them? Why has it been up to a vigilante to save those endangered by the mob war raging in Starling City? The answer to these questions and more will come as this story develops. This is Susan Williams, Channel 52 News.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn held his head in his hands as he turned off the news, unable to keep watching. He had seen a YouTube video earlier, taken on a cell phone, of Green Arrow, of his <em>best friend</em>, firing some kind of arrow into the back of the refrigerated truck and then dragged along the road until the cable pulled him up to the roof of the truck, at which point the whole thing was too far away for the cell phone to pick up. He had also found images of Green Arrow standing threateningly over some man, bow slung across his torso, looking intimidating. That was his best friend. His best friend was beating men to a pulp and fighting a mob war. A <em>mob war</em>. This was the kind of thing he should be leaving to the police and the F.B.I., and Tommy didn’t for a second think that Susan Williams’ claim of inaction on the part of the S.C.P.D. were true. The police were assholes, but they were still <em>the police</em>! They were there to help people, just like they had tried to help find Laurel when she was kidnapped by Adam Hunt.</p>
<p><em>But it wasn’t the police who found her, was it?</em> a voice that sounded like his mother (what he remembered of her voice, anyways) asked. <em>It wasn’t the police who protected her from the Triad, either. It was Oliver. </em></p>
<p><em>But Oliver also traumatized Thea, who still has nightmares about Green Arrow finding her,</em> Tommy argued back. <em>Ollie did </em>that<em> to his own sister! He is not a hero or some modern-day Robin Hood folk hero! He is sick, and he needs help!</em></p>
<p>That was the crux of the matter, Tommy mused. Oliver needed help, since it was clear he wasn’t getting it with Dr. Green. He was suffering from a severe break with reality, and the only place he could get the kind of help that he needed was Sherwood Acres, a top-notch facility about twenty miles outside of Starling City. It was there that Moira had been planning to take Oliver, as she had told Tommy. But now Moira was gone, and so was Walter. How was Tommy supposed to convince his best friend to get the help that he needed when he was willing to send his <em>own mother</em> to prison to keep her from interfering in his actions as Green Arrow? <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow walked down to the end of the archery range, away from the others, to make sure he had some privacy. He had made it clear none of them were to follow him. He took his encrypted phone with him, the one with all of his contacts, and selected the one for the cell phone Sara had in her possession. He held his phone up to his ear, listening to the phone ring. “Hello?” Sara said questioningly.</p>
<p>“<strong>It’s me,</strong>” Green Arrow said softly. “<strong>I need you to meet me tonight. We need to talk.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Sara said after a moment. “Where?”</p>
<p>“<strong>The empty store front above the Bunker,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>Now, I’d like to talk to Laurel.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Sure thing,” Sara said.</p>
<p>A few moments later, Laurel asked, “Ollie?” Her voice was filled with concern.</p>
<p>“<strong>Hey,</strong>” he said softly. “<strong>It’s really good to hear you voice after the day I’ve had.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I saw the news,” Laurel said. “What you did for those kids… it was amazing, Ollie. After this, everyone in Starling City is going to see you the way that I do. You’re a hero.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Maybe,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>How are things with your houseguest?</strong>”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Laurel said. “She’s still at work since its her news hour, so it’s a good thing you called now. Otherwise, she might’ve figured out something is going on.” Laurel’s voice became concerned again as she asked, “How are you, really? How are you sleeping with the Bunker full of people who want to know your identity?”</p>
<p>“<strong>I’m fine,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>And I’m not sleeping, but I can meditate. I need to be ready for the Bratva or Bertinellis to move at any time.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Ollie, you are no good to anyone if you do that,” Laurel said firmly. “Meditation doesn’t replace the rest you give your body by actually sleeping. I would bet right about now your muscles are aching and tense, maybe even feel like they’re about to seize up. How am I doing?”</p>
<p>“<strong>That’s… pretty accurate,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>How did you know?</strong>”</p>
<p>“Because I’ve done the same thing as you, stayed up all night using meditation and other things to rest, thinking I could do it,” Laurel said. “And every time I eventually collapsed due to fatigue. I did that in the middle of walking to class one day. That’s when my school counselor sat me down and told me that I needed to let my body rest. It was just after-after the <em>Gambit</em>, so I was using my studying to escape the pain of losing you and Sara while you cheated on me. Oliver, you <em>can’t</em> afford to do the same. What if you collapse right at a critical moment? What if you’re too tired to move in that armor of yours, too tired to fight accurately in it? Sara told me you want to meet her tonight. I’m pushing that meeting off until midnight. Right now, you’re going to get out of that armor and get some rest. Let Mr. Diggle and Naomi stop them from trying to find out who you are. You can consider that an order from your concerned girlfriend. And Sara’s saying she agrees with me, so she won’t be there until midnight whether you sleep or not.” Green Arrow grumbled under his breath a moment about the stubbornness of the Lance family. “What was that?” Laurel asked sweetly. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“<strong>I’ll do what you want,</strong>” Green Arrow said reluctantly.</p>
<p>“Good,” Laurel said. “You’re no good to anyone like that, Ollie. Get some sleep. I’m going to let you go right now so you can. I love you.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I love you, too,</strong>” Green Arrow said. He hung up and headed back down the range and stored the phone in the drawer before moving to stand in front of the mannequin for the exosuit. “<strong>Spartan. I need some help getting out of this.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong><em>Alright,</em></strong>” Spartan said, coming over helping Green Arrow slowly remove the exosuit. “<strong><em>She put her foot down on you getting some sleep, didn’t she?</em></strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>She did,</strong>” Green Arrow grunted. “<strong>On another note, our contact will be here at midnight. I’ll meet them up above and ask their opinions, then come down here. We need to decide what to do to end this war.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong><em>We do,</em></strong>” Spartan said, putting the chest piece on the mannequin, the arms already on there. Just the legs and boots left. “<strong><em>But first, you need to rest. I’ll keep an eye out, make sure no one tries anything funny. You’re no good to the city if you’re half-dead from exhaustion.</em></strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>She said that, too, basically,</strong>” Green Arrow said.</p>
<p>“<strong><em>Then she’s smarter than you are,</em></strong>” Spartan said. “<strong><em>You should listen to her advice.</em></strong>” He helped Green Arrow out of the legguards and then the boots, putting both on the mannequin.</p>
<p>Green Arrow grimaced as he felt the strain of his body. The pressure on his body from the armor had been numbing him to the state his body was in, but now he was feeling it. He felt as though he was trying to walk through chilled molasses as he headed to the cots, his muscles screaming abuse at him. Now that he was feeling this, he knew Spartan and Laurel were both right.</p>
<p>“<strong>The meeting’s at midnight,</strong>” Green Arrow told Spartan. “<strong>Wake me half an hour before.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong><em>I’ll wake you </em>fifteen<em> minutes before,</em></strong>” Spartan corrected. Green Arrow stared at him for a moment, then nodded, sitting down on the edge of the cot before laying back on it, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>“<strong>If I start thrashing about, no one touch me,</strong>” he warned even as a wave of tiredness washed over him. He was out within minutes.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow boarded the elevator, which closed behind him. The F.B.I. agents, Helena, and the <em>Daily Planet</em> trio were all sleeping. He took it up to the storefront and the hidden door opened. Sara was already waiting, dressed in her typical dark-toned clothing. “<strong>Thank you for coming,</strong>” Green Arrow said, stepping out of the elevator.</p>
<p>“Do you really need that thing when it’s just us?” Sara asked. “How’d you sleep, by the way? Laurel will want to know.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I was out within minutes and was asleep until fifteen minutes ago,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>So I slept for a good six hours. And yes, I feel better. I’m sure she’ll love hearing that.</strong>” Sara smirked and nodded. “<strong>And its better to keep ‘in character’, even among friends.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I guess that makes sense,” Sara said, leaning against the wall. “So, what do you need me for?”</p>
<p>“<strong>This war has to end, Sara,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>I can’t keep stopping their attacks on each other, but I need to end this war so that Helena won’t suffer mob justice at Anatoli’s hands, either. I figure if I handed him the city’s underworld, that might be more than enough to satisfy the Bratva. But I wanted your opinion. So, what do I do? Hand the city to the Bratva, or crush them, allowing the Bertinellis to seize control of the city’s underworld, or as much as they can with Malcolm still ruling the underworld with an iron fist?</strong>”</p>
<p>“You’re sure you can’t just keep going, taking them out, until their forces are decimated and neither can attack the other?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Bertinelli has ties to Gotham City and could ask for the help of the likes of Carmine Falcone, and Anatoli can call on any Bratva chapter on this coast to come and help their brothers in Starling,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>If I don’t crush one of them, they’ll both eventually call for reinforcements, and then this violence will begin all over again and could see this mob war last weeks more. I can’t be missing in action for weeks, Sara. As it is, I’m going to have to come up with some reason why Oliver Queen hasn’t answered his phone for his sister or godfather when this war is over. I’m thinking I went to a spa retreat that didn’t allow the use of cell phones and I didn’t know what was happening in Starling until I came back.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Sara said with a sigh. “You really want my opinion?” Green Arrow nodded. “Then you crush the Bratva. Human trafficking, gun running, drug smuggling, prostitution… Bertinellis aren’t very nice people, but they’re not tied to those in any large way. They’re <em>civilized</em>. The Bratva are brutish thugs who rape and murder women while beating the ones they don’t into submission. I know Anatoli is your friend, Ollie, but at the end of the day, he’s one of <em>them</em> and the attack on those kids is proof that he’s gone down the rabbit hole. So, go for the Bratva. Crush them.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Alright,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>I’ll discuss it with Spartan and the F.B.I. agents, and if they agree, I’ll begin focusing my efforts on crushing the Russians, starting tonight.</strong>”</p>
<p>“What’ll you do?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Hit their prostitution rings here in Starling, maybe see if I can find where they run their human trafficking ring from,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>That should start the process.</strong>” He sighed. “<strong>I should get back down there, and you need to get back to Laurel’s. Goodnight, Sara.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Night, Ollie,” Sara said softly before turning and leaving while Green Arrow boarded the elevator and took it back down. After exiting, he walked over to the cots and shook first Trimble, then Alex awake. The agents looked at him, confused, but he gestured for them to keep quiet and follow him. He led them and Spartan across the room to the elevator and stood in front of it, just in case Helena was faking sleep in the hopes of using the elevator to escape.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Trimble asked, looking rumpled.</p>
<p>“<strong>I’ve spoken with a contact on what to do to keep Helena safe but also end this mob war before it can escalate with the mobs calling in reinforcements from outside Starling,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>They’ve suggested I focus my efforts on bringing down the Bratva. The other option is to crush the Bertinellis and hope having free reign in Starling is enough of a boon that Anatoli lets Helena live. There’s no choice but to let one of the mobs stand supreme. So I’m asking for your opinions. Bratva or Bertinelli?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong><em>Take out the Bratva,</em></strong>” Spartan said. “<strong><em>They’re more prone to violence, as is evidenced by this entire damn mob war. They won’t stop with the Bertinellis. They’ll go to war with the lesser gangs until they rule the entire criminal underworld, and then they’ll come for you just because you stood against them, and they’ll go after everyone around you, especially the people you love, to prove their dominance. The Bertinellis don’t know who you are and at least are not going to try and establish dominance over all criminals in the city by going to war with them.</em></strong>” Green Arrow nodded and turned to the F.B.I. agents.</p>
<p>“If you must crush one of them, then crush the Bratva,” Trimble said. “Your friend is right. They’re too volatile, too prone to violence, to allow anything but them being dominant over all crime in the city. They will keep going until they rule the city’s underworld.”</p>
<p>“As a woman, I have to say the Bratva,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“<strong>Then I guess Insight is going to find me some targets from the Bratva to hit tonight, to begin crippling their operations,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>I apologize for waking you. You can sleep now.</strong>” Alex and Trimble nodded, and the group moved back towards the cots, Green Arrow and Spartan breaking off at the computers while Alex and Trimble continued on and collapsed back on their cots. “<strong>Insight, find out where the Russians run their prostitution rings out of, and if you can find where they run their human trafficking out of,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>It’s time to go hunting.</strong>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Oliver is, of course, fulfilling Dr. Green’s belief in the first chapter of this episode that he would begin talking to people just to unburden himself. This, in case anyone’s wondering, is the result of him having *no* confidant like he had in “Rise”. So Felicity did serve her role in that story, brief though it was, and since there is no Future Felicity storyline in this story, it means Oliver is dealing with things in a much worse manner.</p>
<p>*2* And now Tommy is beginning to tread all-too-familiar paths…</p>
<p>*3* Laurel is a workaholic who would have tried to lose herself in schoolwork following the “Gambit”, IMO, and she would’ve eventually collapsed from exhaustion. So, I figure she would have some advice on that front for Oliver.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. The Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lois Lane had the feeling something had happened last night despite having been asleep. When she woke up, Green Arrow was dozing in his own cot, Spartan standing guard, but she had the feeling that Green Arrow had not been sleeping all night, catching up on much-needed rest. Frowning, Lois followed the rest of the guest contingent to the kitchen, though this time breakfast was a mixture of frozen pancakes and Eggo waffles. Lois had to smile at Clark’s clear disdain for the pre-prepared waffles and pancakes, which you could fit in the palm of your hand. Mrs. Kent had taught Clark how to cook growing up and Clark believed strongly in from-scratch cooking instead of using pre-prepared stuff like frozen pancakes and waffles. But it appeared that this kitchen was stocked for ‘quick fixes’, which made sense. The only thing you really couldn’t have pre-prepared were eggs, like they had had yesterday.</p>
<p>Green Arrow wandered over eventually, clad in his armored outfit once more, and made some toast, which he lightly buttered. Now that Lois thought about it, Green Arrow had avoided any kind of foods that would be considered ‘processed’, aside from maybe the pulled pork he had made a sandwich out of that first day. Everything else was simple, from chef’s salads to toast and eggs. She wondered why that was, if it was due to him wanting a healthy diet to keep in physical shape or if he literally could not handle processed foods, which would indicate he had spent plenty of time in countries that didn’t have the same kind of fare as Western countries like America and England. After a moment of indecision, Lois decided to take the plunge. “I can’t help but notice you don’t eat many processed foods,” she said, drawing Green Arrow’s attention. “Why is that? Is it a personal choice due to wanting a healthy diet to keep in shape? Or is it that you <em>can’t</em> because of how you’ve eaten the past few years?”</p>
<p>“<strong>Both,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>I’m still adjusting to Western fare again, but there are some things I simply can’t stomach. I’ll probably never be able to handle the biggest, greasiest burger in existence. Just the sight of them makes me sick.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Lois mused, writing that down in her trusty notebook.</p>
<p>“<em>Green Arrow,</em>” Insight called from the computers. “<em>The Bertinellis are planning two strikes against the Bratva. The first is against their ‘secret bank’, run out of a storage facility on the edge of the city. The other is a drug operation run out of a tenement here in the Glades.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Does the former have a strong chance of civilians getting caught in the crossfire?</strong>” Green Arrow asked as he walked over to the computers, aware of Lois trailing.</p>
<p>“<em>Negative,</em>” Insight replied. “<em>Checked into the records. The storage facility is owned and operated by the Bratva through a shell corporation, and every unit is rented out to a person with known or suspected ties to them.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Then we’ll let the Bertinellis burn the cash reserves,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>The tenement is filled with innocents. I warned Bertinelli I would involve myself if he threatened innocents.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Won’t letting them burn the cash reserves financially cripple the Bratva?” Jimmy asked curiously as he and Clark walked over.</p>
<p>“<strong>Yes,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a tenement complex to defend from the Italians.</strong>” Green Arrow fetched his quiver, loaded it with injection and bola arrows (which he was beginning to run seriously low on), and headed for the garage while the reporters began brainstorming questions they would ask upon his return.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow returned to the Bunker, the metallic green tint of his armor slightly scratched from bullets. He set his bow on the stand and the quiver beside it, noting he would need to focus on crafting more bola and injection arrows today during his downtime. He turned to face Lois and Clark. “<strong>Begin,</strong>” he said with a sigh, knowing they wouldn’t be satisfied until he answered their questions.</p>
<p>“You let the Bertinellis burn the cash reserves of the Bratva, financially crippling them, and <em>didn’t</em> send the F.B.I. to deal with that while you went to deal with the tenement building,” Lois began. “You’re not fighting both sides anymore. You’re letting the Bertinellis win.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I am,</strong>” Green Arrow replied.</p>
<p>“Why?” Clark asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Because of the two mobs, the Bratva are more prone to violence and putting innocent people in danger,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>If they won, they would keep going, fighting every gang in the city until they reigned supreme in the criminal underworld. If they won, there would be no guaranteeing Miss Bertinelli’s safety, and no one deserves the fate that they have planned for her.</strong>”</p>
<p>“So, what will you do when the mob war is over?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>I will continue to defend Starling City from the criminal and corrupt, ensuring justice is done to those who profit from the suffering of others,</strong>” Green Arrow replied.</p>
<p>“Is it worth it, making the sacrifices that you do?” Clark asked. “You obviously have a normal life outside of your vigilantism. How does that impact your life outside of this Bunker? What about the simple things, like dating your girlfriend or whatever you do as a day job?”</p>
<p>“<strong>In this life, you find the time for the things that are important, Mr. Kent,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>You do that because doing so reminds you what it is that you’re fighting for, and that is something you must always keep in mind when choosing to commit to this life. Without that, without the reminder of what it is that you are <em>fighting</em> for, you eventually falter and lose hope, and the loss of hope can be as much a death sentence as a bullet to the head.</strong>” Clark nodded thoughtfully as he wrote that down.</p>
<p>“Why are you so committed to Starling City?” Alex asked. Green Arrow turned to look at her. The F.B.I. profiler was frowning as she studied him. “Most vigilantes are in it for the thrill, hunting down criminals and either beating them senseless or killing them. While you’re not above doing serious damage, your motives are entirely upon bettering the lives of the people in this city. So, what is it that makes you so committed to this city? Why are you doing this?”</p>
<p>“<strong>Because I love my city, Agent Danvers,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>Because I love it with every fiber of my being, and I fear a future where the bulk of my city is a burnt-out husk ruled by gangs while a wealthy and corrupt elite live behind a wall, keeping themselves safe from the ‘ruffians’. I am dedicated to my city because that is what it deserves. And to answer your next question, yes. If necessary, I would <em>die</em> for Starling City. That is the measure of my resolve.</strong>” Green Arrow noted that Clark and Lois were writing down his words. <em>Good,</em> he thought to himself as he turned and headed to the arrow fabrication station to begin crafting more bola and injection arrows, signaling the interview was over. <em>Let Merlyn see what it is he faces. <strong>*1* </strong></em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel and Sara finished watching the evening news hour with Susan Williams, knowing their temporary roommate would be back in the next thirty minutes. “So, seems things are winding down a bit,” Sara said. “Today only had the two attacks, one of them on that storage facility and then the one Ollie intervened in. It looks like he’s taking what I said last night to heart.”</p>
<p>“What <em>did</em> he want last night?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“He wanted my opinion on which mob he should crush to end this war,” Sara replied. “I told him to bring down the Bratva. Looks like everyone else agreed with me. Didn’t Susan say that a whole lot of burnt cash was found at that storage facility and what’s left is being taken by the F.B.I. since the facility had ties to the Russian mob?”</p>
<p>“Yep, that’s what she said,” Laurel said. “I guess Ollie decided to let the Bratva be financially crippled. That’ll make it hard for them to operate in Starling City. The Triad couldn’t. So, maybe that’ll be enough. Or they’ll at least call a ceasefire with the Bertinellis.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sara said. “So, what are we ordering tonight?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn shut off the television. Last night, Oliver had taken down two operations connected to the Bratva, and today he had allowed a business suspected to have ties to them to be burned but defended the drug operation that was being run out of a tenement building, in that he stopped the Bertinellis from attacking, then went in and shut down the operation himself, letting the F.B.I. clean it up. And that was what was bugging Tommy. The <em>F.B.I. </em>were working <em>with</em> Oliver. Did his government friends have <em>that much influence</em>, or was this a temporary alliance created by the situation? Tommy hoped it was the latter because if the F.B.I. were going to continue working with Oliver, then there’d be no chance of getting him to accept that he needed help, and he would keep doing this until someone got in a lucky shot and put a bullet in his head.</p>
<p>If this <em>were</em> a temporary alliance between the F.B.I. and Oliver, though, then how was he supposed to get Oliver to accept that he needed help? Mrs. Queen had tried and Oliver had framed her for something involving the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>, which had led to her committing suicide before the real culprit, Frank Chen, could be exposed. Tommy was beginning to think that there was only one way to get Oliver the help that he needed without ending up like Mrs. Queen, framed for a crime that he didn’t commit by his best friend. The only way Oliver could do nothing to him was if <em>everyone</em> found out his secret at once and Tommy dealt with the fallout after, like making sure Oliver’s attorney knew to help him get a deal that would see him treated at a psychiatric facility instead of imprisoned like some common criminal. That his best friend technically <em>was</em> a criminal was something Tommy was ignoring right now, because he knew it would take a while for him to build up the courage to do this, to betray his best friend this way. But, in the end, it would be worth it, and Oliver would thank him for doing this, for making sure he got help. Wouldn’t he? <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn and Thea Queen (though they were already planning on making a court date to petition for Thea to change her last name to Merlyn) turned off the television after watching the news hour with Susan Williams, which had been dominated by the Green Arrow’s actions. “I can’t <em>believe</em> they’re giving that bastard so much screen time,” Thea groused to her father. “The way they go on about him, it’s like they think he’s some kind of hero from a comic book! He’s no hero! He’s a criminal, a thief, a brute!”</p>
<p>“I can’t say I disagree, Thea,” Malcolm said encouragingly. “While I did initially respect Green Arrow for the stance he is taking, his attack on your family made it clear he has an axe to grind with the one percent and he doesn’t care if they’re guilty of some heinous crime or not, he’ll target us one way or the other. It’s why I have the best security available guarding the manor 24/7 and why I beefed up security at Merlyn Global for when I’m working late. What do you think of his getting involved with this mob war?”</p>
<p>“I think he’s begging for attention, and he’s making things worse while he’s at it,” Thea said. “The <em>police</em> are supposed to be dealing with this, not some brute vigilante playing at hero!”</p>
<p>“And what do you think of his championing the people of the Glades?” Malcolm asked.</p>
<p>“I think he has to be from there,” Thea said. “The cops said he stole money from someone to finance what he’s doing when they asked us about the money that he demanded Walter pay and the Cayman account. So, I think he’s from there and he’s out to steal everything that he can get from the people who are really keeping this city afloat!”</p>
<p>“Well said, Thea,” Malcolm said warmly. “His actions with the Triad and now the Russian and Italian mobs aside, Green Arrow has proven that he is an enemy of Starling City. I have assurances from Commissioner Nudocerdo that he will do everything in his power to hunt Green Arrow down and stop his consistent attacks on innocent people. The fact that the F.B.I. seem to be cooperating with him is <em>disturbing</em>, to say the least, though I suppose it <em>could</em> just be coincidence. I suppose we’ll find out in the end.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care who catches him, so long as he’s caught and locked away for a long, <em>long</em> time,” Thea said. She scoffed. “Green Arrow, the Glades’ precious champion. It makes me <em>sick</em>.”</p>
<p>Malcolm said nothing, only smiled indulgently at his daughter. So far, everything was working out perfectly. Thea was far more receptive to his teachings than either of her brothers, which was important. The city would need someone with the proper mindset to keep it safe because crime and corruption would eventually return even after the Glades were destroyed. It was best to have someone ready to take over for him should the worst happen. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It was early morning when Anatoli Knyasev exited the black SUV with his guard taking up position around him before entering the restaurant called Russo’s. He was <em>displeased</em> that he had had to do this, but the situation in Starling City had become untenable. Oliver had turned on them completely, shutting down their most lucrative operations in the past twenty-four hours and allowing the Bertinellis to destroy their cash surplus. As a result, Anatoli had no choice but to reach out and attempt to negotiate with Frank Bertinelli, if only so that the Bratva had a future in Starling City.</p>
<p>Anatoli noted that the dining room had been cleared except for a single table with two seats at it, one of them occupied by Frank Bertinelli, whose bodyguards were fanned out behind him. Anatoli took his seat as Alexi and his guards took up similar positions behind him, hands on their weapons, as the Bertinellis’ hands were on theirs. If it came to a shootout, well, Anatoli had a small hold-out pistol on a spring-launcher around his wrist. He would cut the head off of the snake if it came to that. “Mr. Bertinelli,” he acknowledged.</p>
<p>“Mr. Knyasev,” Bertinelli returned. “I must say, I was surprised that you reached out. The Bratva are not known for their willingness to negotiate.”</p>
<p>“Is new age for the Bratva,” Anatoli replied, ignoring the fact that Oliver had suggested he do this right from the beginning, even offering to risk his exposure as a member of the Bratva to do it. “I hope we can end conflict without more damage to profits. For either of us.”</p>
<p>“I can’t say I would be particularly sad if the Bratva no longer held sway in Starling City,” Bertinelli said. “But if it means my daughter’s safety, I am willing to negotiate. Let’s begin.”</p>
<p>“You have crushed many of our operations,” Anatoli said. “We must have compensation for this.”</p>
<p>“Such as?” Bertinelli asked.</p>
<p>“You own strip club. We wish for share in profits,” Anatoli said. “In return, we provide extra security for club to keep undesirables out.”</p>
<p>“I suppose such a partnership would be fruitful for both of our organizations,” Bertinelli said, “especially if you provide fresh girls once you get your operations back up and running. I, in return, want a share in your gun running operations.”</p>
<p>“I can see way for that to happen,” Anatoli said. “Now, we must speak on issue of Danakov. Cannot let that go unpunished. You understand. But will allow you to determine method of punishment, as favor for friend.”</p>
<p>“As if you brutes haven’t been <em>punishing</em> my daughter all of this time,” Bertinelli scoffed. “The one thing that’s not-negotiable for me is that before we leave here today, you bring me my daughter and promise to leave her be. I know what your men have been doing to her. She’s been traumatized enough by being raped and beaten repeatedly by you.”</p>
<p>“What you speak of?” Anatoli asked. “Bratva do not have Helena Bertinelli. You do. You are keeping her in safehouse. We have not discovered which yet.”</p>
<p>“Do you think I would have been hitting you so hard and so fast if my daughter was safe?” Bertinelli sneered. “Don’t lie to me, Knyasev. You have my Helena and you’ve been raping and beating her all of this time!”</p>
<p>“We have not,” Anatoli said. “We do not have her. But if you do not, either…” Anatoli fell silent, and Bertinelli watched him, his mind drawing conclusions as well. “If neither of us have her, someone else does,” Anatoli finally said. “Same someone who has interfered throughout conflict, someone who profits from us destroying each other.”</p>
<p>“Green Arrow,” Bertinelli said. He stood. “I’m afraid I have to end this conversation. I have a vigilante to hunt down.” He turned and walked towards the back of the restaurant.</p>
<p>Anatoli also stood and led his men out to the SUVs. They got in and drove away. “We must find leverage on Oliver before Bertinelli,” he said to Alexi. “There is woman. Laurel Lance. He would do anything for her. Find her. But before you do, sweep garage for bugs. Oliver has been one step ahead all along.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Pakhan,” Alexi said. “And if Queen does not give us Bertinelli’s daughter?”</p>
<p>“Then his love will face same fate as planned for Helena Bertinelli,” Anatoli replied grimly, looking out the window at the city as it passed by.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sara Lance was nearly finished with the romance novel she had found in Laurel’s small library, Laurel sitting beside her on the couch and going over her files from C.N.R.I., when the door to the apartment was smashed open. Sara instantly dropped the book and ran towards the door as men streamed in. Sara didn’t hesitate upon seeing they had automatics, diving into their midst and delivering a high kick to the chin of the nearest man, and he stumbled back into Laurel’s cabinet. Sara whirled, her blonde hair whipping about with the motion, and delivered left hook to the temple of the next man. The man grunted but remained standing. The thug who had been knocked into the cabinet grabbed Sara from behind, lifting her off of her feet, but she caught the man opposite her around the neck with her legs and used that leverage to twist herself out of the brute’s grip, catching herself as she fell with her hands and using her legs to pull the man who she had caught around the neck with her legs forward and over her, crashing into the man who had tried to trap her arms.</p>
<p>Sara flipped back onto her feet, delivering a crippling kidney shot to the man she had thrown over the top of her, and he grunted in pain, staggering. Sara grabbed him in a chokehold, evading the punches from the other man and using the one in her grip as a human shield. Finally, he sagged in her grip, and Sara released him, grabbing the man who had been trying to punch her and driving him forward and into the three men who had been crowding in the hallway, punching the man in the face the entire way until he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground, face bloody and moaning. Sara grabbed the barrel of the next man’s gun in both hands and have a quick, twisting jerk. The gun pulled free from the man’s hands, and Sara tossed it behind her before delivering a knife-hand strike to the man’s throat, then several debilitating strikes to his ribs followed up by a blow to the temple, knocking him out. Sara delivered a roundhouse kick to the next man’s head, then flowed forward and performed a spiral kick to the final man’s chest, knocking him flat on his back and knocking his gun from his grasp as he fell.</p>
<p>Sara caught the man she had delivered the roundhouse to in a chokehold and kept him between her and the final man, just in case. Once he slumped in her grip, Sara moved forward, grabbing the final man by the collar and jerking him upward, punching him once in the face, splitting his lip. “Who sent you?” she snarled out. The man glared at her without a word. She broke his nose next, and he howled. “I will break every bone in your body if you don’t tell me who sent you!”</p>
<p>“A-Anatoli Knyasev!” the man blubbered, his Russian accent thick. “He want Laurel Lance!”</p>
<p>“Well, he’s not getting her!” Sara snarled before punching the man three times in the face, knocking him out. She turned and walked back to the apartment, taking a moment to deliver a quick, hard kick to the back of the moaning man’s head, knocking him out like the rest of them. As she entered the apartment, she noticed Laurel getting off the phone. “Who’d you call?”</p>
<p>“Dad,” Laurel said. “He’s the only cop I trust right now. I’m sure once they hear about it the F.B.I. will take over, but…”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sara said. “In the meantime, I’ll call Ollie. These guys were sent by Anatoli Knyasev.” Sara smiled bitterly. “I almost feel sorry for Anatoli. <em>Almost</em>.” <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow picked up his encrypted phone as it rang. “<strong>Yes?</strong>” he asked.</p>
<p>“Hey, we just got attacked by Bratva thugs,” Sara told him. “Anatoli sent them for Laurel. He wants leverage on you for some reason, I guess.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I didn’t hear anything about this from our surveillance,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>Is everything alright?</strong>” He had to be mindful to use neutral statements that could be him speaking to anyone.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re fine,” Sara said. “Well, Laurel’s a little shaken, but she called Dad, and he’s on his way. And I got to beat up these guys for thinking they were going to take my sister and do God-knows-what to her, so I’m feeling happy. Wish I could come with you to give Anatoli a lesson about targeting Laurel, but I’ll settle for you sending his ass to Slabside. Oh, and since this was the Bratva, you should probably tell your federal guests so these guys don’t get away with a slap on the wrist.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I will,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>And I’ll finish this.</strong>” He hung up without saying another word.</p>
<p>“What was that about?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>That was a contact I have keeping an eye on Laurel Lance, since I called in a favor she owes me to watch over Susan Williams until this is over,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>Miss Lance was attacked in her apartment by the Bratva. Anatoli is looking for leverage on me. He must have found the bug, otherwise we would’ve heard something on our surveillance. You’ll need to send men to get the Bratva, Agent Trimble, or the S.C.P.D. will let them go with a slap on the wrist.</strong>” Green Arrow picked up a second encrypted phone and tossed it to Trimble, who caught it and dialed his deputy.</p>
<p>“So, what now?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Now I end this,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>Anatoli is looking for leverage on me, which means that either he is wanting to force me to act against the Bertinellis… or the mobs have figured out that I have Helena and the agents down here. Which means they’ll both be looking for leverage. I need to end this and get all of you back out in the open. So, now, I am going to the Bratva’s headquarters in Starling City and ending this. Now. Before he does anything else to endanger innocent lives.</strong>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Oliver wants to make it clear to Merlyn, to everyone, that he will *never* stop fighting for Starling City because of what he feels for it. Something the showrunners forgot in their obsession to turn “Arrow” into some kind of romantic drama rather than a superhero show.</p>
<p>*2* Now, some people might not like the path this is taking. Well, I did tell everyone that this was an in-depth *rewrite* of “Rise”, which means there are going to be a lot of similarities. But this time, I decided to make it be a slow progression, starting with Tommy going to Moira and then being intimidated by the fact that Oliver ‘framed’ Moira for the “Queen’s Gambit”. I wanted it to feel like a natural outcome instead of coming out of nowhere like it did in Rise, which I realize it did in hindsight.</p>
<p>*3* And Malcolm continues to sink his claws into Thea, infecting her mind and soul with his hatred and vitriol.</p>
<p>*4* After what I did to them in “Rise” when it came to this, I decided to give the Lance sisters a major win instead of being battered and shot by the Russians. Plus, Sara needed some time to vent her feelings about the Bratva, and what better way to do that than beating up the Bratva thugs sent to abduct her sister?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Aftermath III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green Arrow pulled to a stop in front of Gregorovitch Autobody, his quiver filled with twenty bola arrows, twenty injection arrows, and twenty explosive arrows. He had no intentions of making this a fair fight. By his estimation, he had seriously crippled the Bratva throughout the mob war and Anatoli couldn’t have more than twenty men left after sending those five to try and kidnap Laurel only for them to run afoul of Sara. Green Arrow dismounted and kicked open the door to the garage, entering with an explosive arrow nocked and ready to fire. The top of the garage was empty, which meant they were all down below. <em>So, this will end where it began, </em>Green Arrow mused to himself. <em>Fitting, I suppose.</em> Green Arrow moved to the stairs leading down into the lower level and went down, bow raised and ready to fire as he came in sight of the space below the garage. His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, and he found himself facing twenty men with automatics, Anatoli and Alexi standing behind them.</p>
<p>“When my men fail to come with Laurel Lance, I knew you would be here soon,” Anatoli said. “This does not have to end badly, Oliver. I know you have her. Hand her over to me, and we can end this conflict. I can use threat against his daughter to get whatever I wish from Bertinelli. You can absolve your sins against Bratva in doing this, and we can all be brothers again.”</p>
<p>“<strong>You’re telling me your men aren’t going to try and have their fun with Helena while they wait for Bertinelli to capitulate?</strong>” Green Arrow asked. “<strong>We both know that they will never leave her alone, Anatoli. You’ve capitulated to them and they know that you will do what they want in order to keep your power. I wish you had the ability to make good on your promises, to make good on turning the Bratva around. But your actions in this war have shown that deep inside, you are just as dark and twisted as Gregor. Kidnapping children? Sending men after Laurel, likely to rape and murder her if I didn’t do as you asked? These are not the actions of the man I called a brother. I will mourn the man you were, Anatoli, but I will <em>fight</em> the monster that you’ve become.</strong>” <strong><em>*1*</em></strong></p>
<p>Green Arrow loosed the arrow into the midst of the men, and it exploded, sending flames shooting up a few bodies and sending those men wailing to the ground. Green Arrow ran down the steps, nocking and firing another explosive arrow, which send more men scattering. Gunfire erupted as the Bratva shot at Green Arrow, and he fired injection arrow after injection arrow at the Bratva as they fled for cover, managing to get five of them before they took cover behind tables and the like. Combine that with the five men moaning on the ground from the burns and broken bones inflicted by the explosive arrow, and he had ten men, plus Anatoli and Alexi, to deal with. Green Arrow noted that Alexi and Anatoli were crouching behind an SUV and nocked and fired an explosive arrow, taking out the front tire on the driver’s side, then nocked and fired an explosive arrow that sailed into the midst of the men hiding behind one of the worktables. They shouted in Russian and ran away, one of them getting caught in the blast while Green Arrow wrapped up the other two with bola arrows.</p>
<p>A group of men ducked out from behind another SUV, firing their weapons, and Green Arrow fell to this side, nocking and firing an explosive arrow under the SUV and into their midst. It detonated, eliciting cries of agony as bones broke and flames spread up their clothing. There had been four men behind that SUV, which meant Green Arrow had so far taken out seven of the twenty men.</p>
<p>An inarticulate cry of rage erupted from the side and three Russians came at Green Arrow, one armed with wrench and the other two with lengths of pipe. Green Arrow managed to get off a bola arrow at the one carrying the wrench but had to catch the attacks with the lengths of pipe with his bow. Green Arrow delivered a solid straight kick to the chest of one man at full strength, sending him flying back several feet until he hit the cement wall of the basement, sliding down it, unconscious. Green Arrow grabbed the second pipe and ripped from the man’s hands before reversing the attack, clubbing the third man upside the head with his own weapon and knocking him out. Ten down, ten to go.</p>
<p>“<strong>That’s ten men down already, Anatoli,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>You can’t win. But you <em>can</em> walk away. For the sake of the friendship we shared, I will let you leave Starling City with all of your men, never to return. The Bratva are finished in Starling one way or the other.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I will not flee, Oliver,” Anatoli said, swinging around from behind the SUV and firing his pistol, catching Green Arrow in the chest. Green Arrow fired a bola arrow, capturing the Pakhan of the Bratva. “This will change nothing,” Anatoli told him. “You will be marked for death by Bratva.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I’ll add it to the number of lists I’m at the top of for ‘kill on sight’,</strong>” Green Arrow quipped, then turned and fired bola arrows at the five men who sprung up from behind a worktable with their guns raised in defense of their Pakhan. “<strong>Five men left, plus Leonov. Give the order for them to surrender.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Never,” Anatoli said through gritted teeth. “You will pay for this, Oliver. I will ensure it.”</p>
<p>“<strong>We’ll see,</strong>” Green Arrow replied, waiting. When it was clear the remaining men weren’t going just come out, Green Arrow sighed. “<strong>Time to go hunting.</strong>” He moved deeper into the basement, headed for the SUVs. He ducked behind one, then swung around the other side, catching the five men hiding behind it by surprise. “<strong>Hello, there,</strong>” he said cheerfully, nocking and firing bola arrows while they stared at him, dumbfounded. “<strong>Oh, Alexi, you’re all alone. Sure you don’t want to just give up? It’ll be easier on your head.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I will not, Kapushion,” Alexi said, and Green Arrow pinpointed the location as being still behind the same damn SUV. He ducked low, crouching and moving along the floor. He came up to the SUV Alexi was hiding behind and peered around the corner. Alexi was crouching behind the front of the SUV, peering at the bound Anatoli. Green Arrow briefly contemplated what to do, then decided for the simple solution. He nocked and fired a bola arrow, managing to pin Alexi to the side of the SUV. Alexi gave a yelp of surprise as Green Arrow stood and walked over.</p>
<p>“<strong>I gave you a chance,</strong>” Green Arrow reminded him before walloping him on the head, knocking him out. Green Arrow returned to the center of the room and the bound Anatoli. “<strong>So, here we are,</strong>” Green Arrow said, looking down at his friend. “<strong>Two months ago, I was making you Pakhan. Now, I’m ending your reign. You should have taken my offer, Anatoli.</strong>” He tilted his head. “<strong>Out of curiosity, are you going to let people know who I am?</strong>”</p>
<p>“No,” Anatoli spat. “Because despite what you think, I am still honorable man. And I wish to repay you personally. I cannot do that if you are in American prison.”</p>
<p>“<strong>And your men? Will they follow your lead?</strong>” Green Arrow asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Anatoli hissed. “They will if they wish to have protection wherever you send us.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Then I guess we’ll see each other again, one day,</strong>” Green Arrow said. He knocked Anatoli out with one punch, then activated his comms. “<strong>Tell Trimble he can send his men in. Anatoli and his men are down.</strong>” Green Arrow headed upstairs as Insight confirmed Trimble’s men were on their way from their location two blocks away, with a warrant ready so this would all be aboveboard. Green Arrow got back on his bike and pulled away as F.B.I. SUVs arrived along with an F.B.I. S.W.A.T. van. It was time to get back to the Bunker and begin arranging for his guests to leave.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Congratulations,” Helena Bertinelli said as Green Arrow returned to the Bunker. “You just made sure the Italian mafia has dominance in Starling City.”</p>
<p>“<strong>The exact opposite of what you were wanting,</strong>” Green Arrow noted.</p>
<p>“What?” Helena asked, looking shocked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Do you think I’m an idiot, Miss Bertinelli?</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>Your killing of Danakov was a deliberate move meant to provoke the Bratva into a war with your father. You want your father’s empire destroyed because he had your fiancé killed.</strong>”</p>
<p>“How-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Helena stammered.</p>
<p>“<strong>I’m sure,</strong>” Green Arrow said before turning to face Lois, who was looking eager. “<strong>Ask, and then we’re getting you all to the field office.</strong>” Alex and Trimble looked relieved to hear that.</p>
<p>“What did it feel like, fighting a mob war almost completely on your own?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Tiring. Overwhelming,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>I knew what had to be done but I never expected anything like this when I started my crusade. Now I’ve crushed both the Triad and the Bratva, ending their operations in Starling City permanently. As Miss Bertinelli has said, that means the Italian mafia will have free reign, at least so far as Tempest allows them to.</strong>”</p>
<p>“How does it feel to take down the head of the entire Bratva?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Like the end of an era,</strong>” Green Arrow replied truthfully. “<strong>There was a time in my life where I made compromises like that, where I aligned myself with those who did not have the best of intentions towards myself or other people, where I did horrible things for what I thought was the good of all. But I’m no longer that person. That’s not who Starling City needs me to be. They need someone stronger, someone better. Maybe I can be that person, or maybe I can inspire the person who <em>can</em> be that for them. I don’t know. I guess we’ll see.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Alright, that’s all I need,” Lois said. “So, now what?”</p>
<p>“<strong>Now, you get in the van, Spartan drives you to the F.B.I. field office, and you continue your lives,</strong>” Green Arrow replied.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Clark Kent sighed as he, Lois, and Jimmy entered his and Lois’ hotel room, having been dropped off by Agent Danvers. They had spent the past few hours being thoroughly debriefed by other F.B.I. agents, same as Helena Bertinelli and the agents who had been with them. They wanted to know <em>everything</em> that had happened down there and hadn’t appreciated Lois’ quip about finding out all about it in her expose in a few days. “Well, that was probably the craziest adventure we’ve had,” he said. “Going on the run with a mafia princess, two F.B.I. agents, and a team of vigilantes? Sounds like the start of a bad joke.”</p>
<p>“But it’s going to make for one <em>hell</em> of a story,” Lois crooned. “I can’t wait to see what Perry thinks of this. He’s going to <em>love</em> that we managed to out-scoop every newspaper and news channel in the country and he’s going to want to milk this for all that it’s worth.” Lois turned to Clark. “But before I finish up this article with what he gave us before sending us off to the field office, <em>you</em> have something to share.”</p>
<p>“I do?” Clark asked teasingly, and Jimmy chuckled.</p>
<p>“Yes, you do,” Lois said. “I know damn well you used those super peepers of yours to take a look under the hood. So, did you see who he was?”</p>
<p>“I did,” Clark said. “What’s more, I recognized him.”</p>
<p>“You <em>knew</em> him?” Jimmy asked quizzically. “How?”</p>
<p>“Because we <em>all</em> met him,” Clark said. “Green Arrow is Oliver Queen.”</p>
<p>Lois and Jimmy’s eyes widened. “<em>Oliver Queen?</em>” Lois breathed. “But… Green Arrow <em>attacked</em> the Queen family! He stole twenty million dollars from Queen Consolidated! Oliver Queen was so vociferous in his condemnation of Green Arrow at that dinner at the expo!” Lois settled slightly, tapping her chin. “Although, that <em>does</em> explain how Green Arrow knew something fishy was going on at LuthorCorp. The stuff from that file he showed us? It was the same stuff Lex gave as an example of what Green Arrow might ‘get involved’ in. But still… his own family?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m <em>still</em> wrapping my head around that, and I’ve had <em>days</em> to come to terms with that,” Clark said.</p>
<p>“Wait, so if he’s Oliver Queen, then the car that was covered was probably what he’s driven around in when he’s playing helpless billionaire,” Lois mused. “That means his driver and bodyguard is in on it. Spartan?” She shot the last bit at Clark, who nodded. Lois smiled, satisfied. “Oh, Mr. Queen, you are truly in denial.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Jimmy asked.</p>
<p>“Oliver Queen is <em>literally</em> a modern-day Robin Hood,” Lois said enthusiastically. “He’s the son of a wealthy family who returned home after years away and is fighting the wealthy and corrupt of the city with archery skills, and has frequently robbed the wealthy to ensure their purported victims are taken care of. He even wears <em>green</em> while he does this! He can deny it all he wants, but he is very much Robin Hood!”</p>
<p>“So, what do we do with this?” Jimmy asked after a moment.</p>
<p>“What <em>can</em> we do?” Clark asked pointedly. “We can’t exactly use my X-Ray Vision as a viable ‘source’ in this case, and he gave nothing away that indicated he was anything but what he’s portrayed himself as: a former soldier of fortune turned vigilante. Now, I’m not saying we can’t investigate and see if we can’t find something that connects Green Arrow and Oliver Queen and use <em>that</em> to reveal who he is, but we got nothing. And… I don’t <em>want</em> to.”</p>
<p>“Hon?” Lois asked confusedly.</p>
<p>“I know it’s a huge story, Lois, but he <em>saved</em> our lives, or being exposed in my case,” Clark said. “Maybe I’m just identifying with him for some reason, but I can’t help but think he’s a hero after all we’ve seen him do. If you really want to work on exposing him, I’ll follow you, but I think we should leave him be.”</p>
<p>Lois worried her lower lip, then sighed and nodded. “Yeah, it’d be pretty poor repayment of him saving our lives if we exposed him,” she said. She perked up. “At least we still got the inside scoop on his operation and Jimmy’s got pictures of the base. This is still going to be a major story, even without the ‘oomph’ factor of his identity.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen sighed as he entered his apartment. He had called Laurel from his encrypted phone before he left the Bunker and told her he was going to rest since he had been up for over sixteen hours and the mob war was over. She had agreed he needed the rest and promised to see him the next day. Oliver hadn’t turned on his cell phone yet, because he knew he’d be facing a deluge of worried calls and/or texts from Thea during the mob war. He would deal with that tomorrow with his BS excuse about going to a spa retreat that didn’t allow him to use his cell phone.</p>
<p>The city was safe. His friendship with Anatoli was over, Frank Bertinelli would control the underworld when Tempest was taken down, but the city was safe from a mob war. That was what was important, not how much he had stretched his endurance levels or whether he had pushed himself too far. The city was what mattered.</p>
<p>Of course, Oliver was also apprehensive. While he was sure he had given nothing away throughout his time in the Bunker with the reporters and the F.B.I., that everything he said pointed to a former soldier of fortune turned vigilante, he worried that he might have said too much. Well, if he had… he would have to deal with it as it came. At least he had made arrangements to keep the family fortune and the company away from Malcolm if he <em>were</em> exposed. That had been his first priority with Jean Loring after signing the paperwork to accept his new role as head of the Queen family and majority shareholder in Queen Consolidated.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Quentin Lance grimaced at the sight of the dent in his daughter’s apartment door, the only sign that something had happened yesterday. She was going to have to get the door replaced, he mused as he knocked on the door. He heard footsteps, the creak of a floorboard, and then the door was opening. Laurel was on the other side for once, smiling in welcome. “Morning, Dad,” she said brightly. “I was just getting ready for work. Gotta get back to C.N.R.I. now that this nightmare is over.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Quentin said, following his daughter to her living room, where Sara was watching the news, but his youngest daughter brightened at the sight of him. “Hey, sweetheart,” Quentin said with a smile as Sara stood and came to give him a hug. He hugged her right back. “I don’t want to take too much of your time, but there’s something I’ve been trying to understand. About yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Laurel said as all three of them sat down on her couch. “What do you want to know?”</p>
<p>“How’d you take out five Bratva thugs with automatics?” Quentin said bluntly. “There were no arrows, so Green Arrow didn’t show up and save you, and word has it he was in his base with F.B.I. agents and reporters when you were attacked. So, how? I mean, no offense, Laurel, but your self-defense training isn’t enough to take out five guys with automatics.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Laurel said, disgruntled.</p>
<p>“So, how?” Quentin said. “Did some other vigilante pop up? Some good Samaritan that didn’t stick around to give us a statement?”</p>
<p>Sara and Laurel exchanged a look, then Sara sighed, turning to face her father, who was looking at his daughters quizzically. “It was me,” Sara said.</p>
<p>“You?” Quentin asked confusedly.</p>
<p>“I’m the one who beat those five guys down,” Sara said.</p>
<p>“But… you had the same training Laurel did, it wouldn’t have been enough,” Quentin protested.</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t have been,” Sara said with a nod. “But after the <em>Amazo </em>went down, after I was separated from Ollie again… I was found by a woman named Nyssa. She took me to her home, a place called Nanda Parbat. It’s an ancient place, the headquarters of an ancient society dedicated to keeping the balance between good and evil. They’re called the League of Assassins.” Quentin stiffened, looking at his daughter in growing horror, but Sara continued, knowing she needed to get this over quickly. “You don’t leave Nanda Parbat unless you’re a member of the League or if you’re released from service by their leader. For three years, I served as an assassin, traveling the world, killing those I was assigned. It finally got to me a couple of months before I came back to Starling City, and I fled Nanda Parbat. I came here, deciding I wanted to see my family one last time before the League hunted me down and executed me, as all traitors must be.</p>
<p>“The Green Arrow found me. He asked about my situation and then he negotiated with the man I served for me to be released. After I was safe, I reached out to Oliver, and then he encouraged me to reach out to Laurel.” Sara met her father’s horrified, teary eyes with a solemn expression on her face. “The League doesn’t train you to lose. I used my training as an assassin to defeat those men. And I’m putting it to good use by teaching Laurel what I was taught, so that if she keeps challenging these people, she won’t need a bodyguard all of the time, whether that’s me or Green Arrow.”</p>
<p>“I… I…” Quentin began, trying to find some way to form the words. Finally, he choked out, “Assassin?” in a broken voice. Sara closed her eyes and nodded. “It-It can’t be true. N-No. This is a dream, a nightmare. You-You were such a gentle girl, Sara. Y-You hated seeing any living thing hurt. You couldn’t be an assassin. You couldn’t do what was done to those men.”</p>
<p>“I am, and I did,” Sara said. “I’m sorry. I understand if you’re ashamed of me.” She looked down. “I’m ashamed of myself.”</p>
<p>“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” Laurel said strongly. “You were broken after what Ivo did to you and you wanted to be strong. The fact you feel what you do about your past means that you’re still a good person, Sara. Deep inside, you’re still that girl Dad just talked about who couldn’t stand seeing any living thing hurt. You defended us yesterday, took down those men without killing them.” Laurel looked passed Sara at their father. “Sara did what she had to do to survive, to come home to us, and she’s managed to stay a good person, even if she doesn’t think so. She’s still Sara, Dad.”</p>
<p>Quentin stared between his two daughters, trying to wrap his head around the fact that the daughter who was most like him was <em>defending</em> the fact that her sister was a murderer, had apparently been killing people for three years, and claiming that Sara was still a good person. He closed his eyes, then stood and headed for the door. “Where are you going?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“I-I can’t be here,” Quentin said. “The sight of you disgusts me.” He opened the door, hearing Sara start to cry and Laurel comforting her sister, then he closed it and started down the hall with one thought, one goal in his head: he needed a fucking drink. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver turned on his cell phone after putting his breakfast dishes in the sink to soak and winced as he found he had over sixty text messages and at least twenty voicemail messages, all from Thea. He scrolled down the list of texts, which devolved into Thea begging him to not be dead. He winced, knowing his sister must have been freaking out. Luckily, it was still early morning and Thea would be having breakfast at Merlyn Manor about now, if she had a similar schedule with Malcolm that she had had with Moira and Walter. Oliver brought up his list of contacts, selected Thea’s name, and held the phone up to his ear. There were two rings, and then, “<em>Ollie!? Where the hell have you been!?</em>” Thea practically screamed, and Oliver winced, holding his phone a little ways away from his ear.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Speedy, I went to a spa retreat in Arizona, very exclusive, and they don’t allow the use of cell phones there,” Oliver said. “I got back last night and went straight to bed. I activated my phone this morning and found all your messages.” He affected a curious tone. “What’s been going on? Why were you worried that I was dead or something?”</p>
<p>“You-You don’t know,” Thea said faintly. “O-Ollie, there’s been…” she trailed off, stifling a sob.</p>
<p>“Speedy?” Oliver asked in concern as there was muffled voices on the other end.</p>
<p>“Oliver?” Malcolm said as he came onto the phone on the other end. “It’s about time you answered Thea. She’s been worried sick.”</p>
<p>“Malcolm, I was at a spa retreat in Arizona that doesn’t allow you to use your cell phone, I just got back last night,” Oliver said. “I have no idea what’s going on. What’s wrong with Thea? Why was she worried that I was dead?”</p>
<p>“Oliver, you should have told us you were leaving town,” Malcolm rebuked. “There’s been a mob war going on between the Russians and Italians. They’ve been tearing the city apart. Thea wanted to ask you to move in with us until it was over, and she’s been worried sick when we couldn’t get ahold of you. I even sent one of my security men to your apartment to try and find you. Next time you get the urge to leave town for some kind of retreat, let Thea know.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I should have done that,” Oliver said. “I’m sorry, Malcolm. Can you put Thea back on?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Malcolm said smoothly.</p>
<p>“Ollie?” Thea asked, sniffling.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Speedy, I thought I could get away for a few days, try to center myself after everything that happened with Mom and Walter,” Oliver said. “But Malcolm’s right. I should have told you what I was doing. I promise, if I ever get the urge to do that again, I’ll tell you. I’m so sorry you were worried.”</p>
<p>“Don’t ever do that again,” Thea ordered, her voice still slightly hysterical. “I-I’ve already lost Mom and Walter. I-I can’t lose anyone else.”</p>
<p>“You won’t,” Oliver promised. “You won’t lose me, Speedy. I will <em>always</em> be here. Now, why don’t you tell me what’s been going on?” Oliver spent the next thirty minutes talking on the phone with Thea and having to swallow his responses whenever she went on a rant about Green Arrow and how he was the Glades’ “precious champion.” Malcolm was really doing a number on his sister. Maybe he <em>should</em> have taken the risk of having custody of Thea despite the fact he would hardly be home. His sister was gaining a greater degree of elitism thanks to her biological father, and that wasn’t promising for the future.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Agent Alex Danvers entered her superior’s office, knocking on the door lightly to announce her presence. “You wanted to see me, sir?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, Danvers, come in,” Trimble said. “Shut the door behind you.” Alex shut the door and then moved to stand in front of her boss’ desk. “Sit.” She sat down. “Agent Danvers- Alex, I think its time we talked about what we saw down there, what we heard, and what conclusions we can draw from those revelations.”</p>
<p>“Well, first, there’s the fact that that was one hell of an expensive set-up down there,” Alex said, thinking back. “Then there was when Insight messed up and said ‘Mr. Kuh’ before stopping herself and calling him Green Arrow. But the big kicker was when he recognized Berlanti Prep on sight. There’s no <em>way</em> some blue-collar soldier of fortune recognizes Starling’s premier school on sight. The only way he could’ve recognized it on sight, without anyone telling him, is if he went there himself.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Trimble said. “So, the situation is that one of Starling City’s wealthiest residents is going after the others. Most of them are accounted for. But there is one who has five years unaccounted for during which he could have traveled the world, as Green Arrow has, who would be able to throw hundreds of thousands of dollars into a secret operation, whose Applied Sciences division could have come up with that exosuit, potentially as a military project, and whose last name starts with ‘kuh’: Oliver Queen.”</p>
<p>“You think he attacked his own family just to throw us off?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“In part, but I believe he sincerely did it to pay the steel workers what he felt they were owed,” Trimble said. “Of course, all we have now is circumstantial evidence. We need solid, concrete proof before we go after Starling City’s favorite son. And that will take time, Agent Danvers. We have work to do.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Alex said. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn knocked on the door of Laurel’s apartment, grimacing at the sight of the indent of someone’s boot in the door. It was evening, now, and he was hoping that Oliver was out being his Robin Hood self so Tommy wouldn’t run the risk of running into him here. The door swung open, and a puffy-eyed Sara stared back at him. “Sara, what’s wrong?” he asked, concerned.</p>
<p>“Family drama,” she said shortly. “Come on in, Tommy.” Tommy stepped inside and Sara shut the door… before whirling around and slapping him across the face, hard.</p>
<p>“Ouch!” Tommy said, giving Sara a wounded look. “What was that for?”</p>
<p>“Oh, gee, I don’t know,” Sara said. “Maybe because you <em>betrayed</em> your <em>best friend</em> by telling Moira about him?”</p>
<p>Tommy turned as he heard footsteps approaching and found Laurel coming at him. She slapped him across the face, as well. “Hey, hey, stop hitting me!” Tommy yelped. “Look, it’s not like that did anything! Ollie framed Mrs. Queen for the <em>Gambit</em>!”</p>
<p>“Tommy,” Laurel said slowly, “if Mrs. Queen had nothing to do with the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>, why did she <em>kill</em> herself? An innocent person doesn’t kill themselves to put an end to an investigation, Tommy. They stand and fight that investigation, because in the end, the truth will always come out, and if Moira truly had nothing to do with the <em>Gambit</em>, she wouldn’t have felt the need to hide it for four years or kill herself after it was discovered.”</p>
<p>“I-I-” Tommy stuttered.</p>
<p>“You didn’t come here to talk about Mrs. Queen,” Laurel said after a moment. “But if you’re going to ask questions about Ollie, you won’t get much. Not after you betrayed him like that.”</p>
<p>“Look, I’m <em>worried</em> about him,” Tommy said. “He was just fighting a <em>mob war</em> all by himself. He was tearing himself apart being everywhere at once, coming out in the daylight as Green Arrow, and risking his life. I’m telling you both, Ollie is in over his head with all of this, and he’s going to get himself killed. He might not listen to me, but he’ll listen to the two of you. Tell him to stop this, to go to Sherwood Acres for treatment. You have to admit that after everything that’s happened, you gotta be worried about him, like I am.”</p>
<p>“I <em>am</em> worried about him,” Laurel said after a moment. “But I also know that he’s doing the right thing. The city needs Green Arrow to fight for it, Tommy. Oliver is doing what is best for Starling City.”</p>
<p>“What she said,” Sara said as Tommy turned to her. “If that’s all you came to say, Tommy, I suggest you go before you get slapped again.”</p>
<p>Tommy looked between them before his shoulders slumped and he walked out of the apartment. If anyone would have helped him convince Oliver to get help, it was Laurel and Sara. If even they couldn’t, or in this case <em>wouldn’t</em>, convince Oliver to get help, then there was only one way to do it.</p>
<p>But first he had to build up his courage, because if he did it wrong, Oliver would put him in a deep dark hole somewhere, and the Lance sisters would <em>kill</em> him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* In case anyone’s wondering, yes, I was invoking that scene in “Man of Steel” where Jor-El says he’ll mourn the soldier Zod was but stand against what he’s become.</p>
<p>*2* Alright, so let’s get this out there. Yes, Quentin more or less accepted Sara as an assassin in S2. But that was *after* he had spent months working with a vigilante who killed people and he was initially just overjoyed that she was alive. Here, she has been back for over a month and he hasn’t worked with a vigilante. Not to mention this is pre-character development Quentin, so he is still very much who he was in early Season 1, sans the drinking. That Quentin would *not* have been very accepting of one of his daughters being, in his eyes, a murderer.</p>
<p>*3* Well, there’s the F.B.I. on Oliver’s trail.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Cracks, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen stood in the C.E.O.’s office of Queen Consolidated, taking a break from his work to look out across the city. It was quite the view, he mused to himself, albeit one he was becoming used to seeing thanks to his time here at Queen Consolidated. This was the kind of view Malcolm Merlyn had from his penthouse office at Merlyn Global, Oliver couldn’t help but reflect, and it fed into his attitude that he was in control of all of these peoples’ lives. Standing here, looking down at the bustling streets, the lines of traffic, the buildings that were all lower than Queen Consolidated and Merlyn Global, Oliver could see how Malcolm had developed his god complex. Obviously, his ego had a great deal to do with it, but yes, Oliver could see how Malcolm had developed his god complex, looking down at the people of Starling City and imagining himself as their supreme overlord. When Oliver looked upon Starling City, he saw the city and people he wanted to protect from all the threats that they faced, from Malcolm Merlyn to Slade Wilson to Ra’s al Ghul to Damien Darhk and beyond. Once more, he was struck by the fact that he and Malcolm were mirror images of one another, reflections of what the other could have been if certain things happened.</p><p>Yesterday had been productive, he supposed. He had hired Emiko on in Applied Sciences and made sure she got her start, encouraging her to learn everything about the Applied Sciences division that she possibly could. The reason? Well, when Malcolm finally fell, Oliver had no intention of allowing Doug Miller, Malcolm’s puppet, to remain as Director of Applied Sciences. He wanted someone that he trusted there, and Emiko not only had a business degree but some training in Applied Sciences, which would make her perfect to head up the division once Doug Miller was removed. When the time was right, he would reveal their relationship and offer to give the Queen name to Emiko. Because in the end, that was all she had ever wanted, to be recognized as a Queen, as the daughter of Robert and sister of Oliver.</p><p>He had also taken care of a minor issue by giving an anonymous tip to the S.C.P.D. that the Royal Flush Gang were going to hit the Starling Trust Bank. As a result, the Reston family had walked right into a sting operation according to the morning news, and Mrs. Reston had turned herself over willingly, not wanting to be the only one of her family free and clear. Oliver had hoped that the Restons wouldn’t continue robbing banks as the Royal Flush Gang after he had made sure <em>all</em> the workers from the steel factory were compensated, but apparently $100,000 wasn’t enough for them. Or perhaps it simply wasn’t enough for Kyle, who had been the one pushing for bigger and bigger scores if Oliver recalled right. It had also been Kyle who, in the last timeline, shot Stan Washington, who in this timeline was the one to cuff Kyle after the successful sting operation. Oliver supposed there was a poetic sense of karmic justice in that. Oliver wondered, though, how many other steel workers who had turned to crime remained criminals despite the $100,000 that he had made sure they received. He hoped that the Restons were the anomaly, not the rule, in this case.</p><p>He had stopped by Laurel and Sara’s place on the way to the Bunker last night and found out not only about Quentin’s disgust at what Sara had done over the past three years (which he had tried to offer some comfort to Sara over), but also of Tommy’s visit and his trying to convince the sisters to talk Oliver into getting treatment at Sherwood Acres and his belief that Oliver had ‘framed’ Moira with the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>. Oliver sighed. In both timelines, Tommy’s response to learning the truth about him was atypical. In the original timeline, Tommy hadn’t had a deluge of questions, just the one about whether Oliver had ever planned to tell him the truth about what he did. In this timeline, Tommy had told Moira about Oliver’s being Green Arrow and apparently believed Oliver was mentally ill. Oliver had been completely blindsided by the former because even though he had believed Oliver to be a serial killer in the last timeline, Tommy had never revealed who he was to anyone, not even Detective Lance, and had, in fact, <em>covered</em> for Oliver by hiding his base of operations.</p><p>It had been while he was on patrol last night, helping out a little old lady whose purse had been snatched, that Oliver had realized the defining difference between this timeline’s Tommy and the man he remembered, the man who had sacrificed his life to save Laurel in the ruins of C.N.R.I. <em>That</em> Tommy had been cut off by Malcolm and eventually ended up working for Oliver, and he had also learned to care about other people because he was trying to impress Laurel, at least in the beginning, like that charity gala he had thrown for C.N.R.I. after one of their major backers pulled their funding. <em>This</em> Tommy hadn’t been cut off by Malcolm, nor was he trying to impress Laurel by showing interest in things that she cared about since she and Oliver were back together. Speaking of that charity gala… Oliver frowned thoughtfully; hadn’t that been around now? <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p><p>Oliver was broken out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing. He pulled it out, smiling as he saw Laurel’s smiling face pop up on the screen, and accepted the call, putting the phone to his ear. “Hey, beautiful,” he said with a smile. “You don’t normally call in the middle of a business day.”</p><p>“I needed someone to vent to,” Laurel confessed from the other end. “I’ve been trying to get Stagg Industries on the phone for almost a week now, trying to figure out why we haven’t received their monthly donation. I finally got to talk to their finance guys, and they said Simon Stagg’s decided to prune his charitable contributions and stick to just Central City, since that’s where he lives. This is bad, Ollie, really bad. Stagg Industries was our biggest backer, and the others just don’t contribute enough. Ollie, C.N.R.I. could close because of this.”</p><p>“It won’t,” Oliver said. “Because I’m going to cut you a check and then throw a charity gala for you. After all, I recently rubbed shoulders with some of the wealthiest people in America, all of whom love to give themselves a pat on the back for being such charitable donors. I can invite them along with all the well-to-do’s in Starling. One fundraiser with them, and C.N.R.I. will be afloat for years to come.”</p><p>“Ollie, you don’t have to…” Laurel began feebly.</p><p>“Laurel, I love you, and I want to see you succeed,” Oliver said. “Besides, C.N.R.I. provides a vital service to this city. You make sure the people victimized by those Malcolm and Tempest protect are compensated, and you do it in a way that I never could. C.N.R.I. needs to stay open, and this is one of those times where you take advantage of the fact that your boyfriend is the C.E.O. of a multi-billion dollar corporate empire. So, you decide the venue, the catering, all of that, and I’ll pay for all of it. Oh, and I’m earmarking some of my donation for new computers for C.N.R.I. so that you can digitize your files. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to all those cases if C.N.R.I. caught fire or something.”</p><p>“Exactly how much are you planning to give C.N.R.I.?” Laurel asked cautiously.</p><p>“One million,” Oliver said. “C.N.R.I. needs to endure, Laurel. To be honest, a part of me wants to go higher, but I’m sure you’d find some successful argument as to why I can’t do that, but one million is the lowest I’ll go. Besides, it will help drive up the amounts the others I met in Metropolis will contribute. They won’t want to be outdone by a nascent philanthropist, after all.”</p><p>“Ollie…” Laurel sighed. “And, of course, you’ll be footing the bill for the gala so that all of the proceeds can go to C.N.R.I.”</p><p>“Yep,” Oliver said with a smile. “Why don’t you come with Sara to the Bunker tonight? After I deal with whichever Lister is up tonight, we can discuss what needs to be done. I’ll bring lists of venues and the like for you to look over. And remember, I’m footing the bill.”</p><p>“Okay,” Laurel sighed, but Oliver could tell it was reluctant and she was only going along with this because C.N.R.I. needed it. “I’ll see you tonight, Ollie.”</p><p>“See you then,” Oliver said. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Ollie,” Laurel said, a smile in her voice, before she hung up. Oliver pocketed his cell phone before heading back to his desk to slog his way through the paperwork that had accumulated during the mob war. Once he was done here, he planned to go to Merlyn Manor and see Thea.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Ollie!” Thea squealed as he entered the sitting room of Merlyn Manor, and shot up from where she had been sitting, streaking across the room so fast that Oliver almost expected to see a trail of lightning behind her. She slammed into him, hugging him tightly, and Oliver chuckled, hugging his sister back. “I didn’t expect to see you,” Thea said, her enthusiasm back under control for the moment.</p><p>“I had some time after dealing with the paperwork that built up while I was out of town, decided I’d swing by and see my little sister,” Oliver said with a smile. “How are you doing, Speedy?”</p><p>“Good, I suppose,” Thea said as they took a seat on the couch. “School was kind of tense. After those kids got kidnapped by the Bratva, everyone’s on edge. Campus security is at an all-time high and cracking down for anything and everything. It’s like a prison.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Oliver said diplomatically. “And if it is, I’m sure Headmaster Kreisberg is doing what he thinks is best.” This, of course, was a complete lie. Oliver was pretty sure Kreisberg had a hard-on for putting people in awkward positions, and making children and teenagers follow rigid rules in the aftermath of the mob war sounded exactly like what the man would do. But Oliver had to be a respectable citizen these days and not show his dislike of Kreisberg, deserved though it was. There was simply something <em>slimy</em> about Kreisberg, and Oliver had never felt comfortable around the man.</p><p>“It is,” Thea said. “I’d bet its like a school in the Glades. They might as well put metal detectors in the entrance and have bars on the windows.”</p><p>“I don’t see what the Glades have to do with how Berlanti Prep is running things,” Oliver said diplomatically, even as he began to grow frustrated. He had known, intellectually, that right now his sister was little more than the spoiled heiress of two families, but he was getting tired of this streak of elitism that Malcolm was instilling in her. Perhaps Tommy had been right; perhaps he <em>should</em> have kept custody of his sister rather than hand it off to Malcolm. Well, when Malcolm was brought down, Thea would be in his custody again, and he could work on ridding her of this elitism, even if it meant cutting her off and making her earn every dollar she spent, just like the people she was disparaging.</p><p>“They have <em>everything</em> to do with this,” Thea groused to her brother, unaware of the storm building in him. “The Bratva, who kidnapped those kids, operated from the Glades. The Bertinellis, who those kids’ parents are supposedly associated with, run things in the Glades. The Green Arrow is probably <em>from the Glades</em>, and he made the entire mob war <em>worse</em>!” Thea scoffed. “Those people live in filth, they <em>are</em> filth.”</p><p>“Those <em>people</em> are no different from our own mother, Thea Dearden Queen,” Oliver said, a hard edge to his tone that caused Thea’s eyes to widen. He knew this was risky, saying anything like this in Malcolm’s home, but he couldn’t just sit by and let his sister become lost in this ‘hate the poor’ haze that her father was indoctrinating her with. “Or Merlyn, if that’s the name you prefer. Either way, you’re still Moira Dearden Queen’s daughter, and Mom wasn’t some heiress who caught Dad’s eye at some society party like you and I attend. She was a street rat from Suicide Slums.”</p><p>“That’s my point, though,” Thea snapped. “She worked hard and earned a scholarship! She got herself out of Suicide Slums! Those people in the Glades could do the exact same, but they choose not to! They choose to live in filth because they <em>are</em> filth!”</p><p>“Mom didn’t earn any scholarship, Thea,” Oliver said. “She was a thief. She stole two million dollars from a crime lord named Morgan Edge and disappeared. I know, because I ran into him in Metropolis when I went looking for information on what Mom was like before Stanford.”</p><p>“That-That can’t be true,” Thea denied. “Mom wasn’t a thief! She earned a scholarship! Why would you tell such a horrible lie? Do you hate her that much? Wasn’t getting her arrested and her killing herself enough for whatever vendetta you have against her? Do you have to tarnish her memory with petty lies, too?”</p><p>“Thea,” Oliver began, but there was a pointed cough behind him. Oliver turned and found Malcolm standing there, frowning at them. “Malcolm,” Oliver greeted neutrally.</p><p>“Oliver, I’d like a word in private. My office,” Malcolm said, a distinctly cool edge to his tone. Oliver could tell, right then, that Malcolm had been behind him long enough to hear his defense of the Glades as well as his revealing Moira’s past to Thea. Did Malcolm know about Moira’s past and didn’t want Thea to know? Or was he unaware of her past but didn’t want Thea’s path of indoctrination altered?</p><p>“Alright,” Oliver said after a moment. He turned to Thea, who was still glaring at him. “I’ll see you another time, Speedy.”</p><p>“Don’t bother, if all you’re going to do is tell lies,” Thea replied snippily, turning away from Oliver, who stood and followed Malcolm to his study.</p><p>“Something I can help you with, Malcolm?” Oliver said coolly, dropping the deferential attitude he had shown while in Thea’s presence since he had to play a role in front of her.</p><p>“First, perhaps you can tell me what you’re thinking, trying to change Thea’s opinion of the Glades and the people who inhabit it,” Malcolm said. “I have to say I’m surprised, Oliver. I thought we understood each other.”</p><p>“I was just pointing out that if she’s going to lambast the Glades as she does, she better be willing to do the same to Mom, who was a thief,” Oliver said.</p><p>“And what’s your source on that, Oliver?” Malcolm asked. “A crime lord from Metropolis? Oh, I don’t doubt that Moira did know this Morgan Edge, growing up in a place like Suicide Slums. But I doubt she stole from this man. As it is, this vendetta you seem to have against Moira needs to end, and I won’t have you upsetting Thea with more of these lies. So, until you’re prepared to stop this foolishness, I’m afraid I’m going to have to forbid you from seeing Thea. Now, I did have a reason for asking to meet with you besides addressing your… distasteful defense of the Glades and its people.”</p><p>“What is it?” Oliver asked woodenly, knowing this had to be something he was expected to do for Tempest.</p><p>“There’s an employee of Queen Consolidated who is sticking their nose where they shouldn’t,” Malcolm said. “Normally, I would send our associate to handle her, but I can’t, not so soon after Walter’s death. It would raise… questions. I need you to fire her. Afterward, I’ll send our associate to scare her off. We can’t afford any loose ends.”</p><p>“What’s her name?” Oliver asked, though he had a suspicion he knew. There was only one employee he knew of in Queen Consolidated who hated mysteries and would have kept digging after not only finding those videos for him and Thea but also hearing about the Tempest LLC that Oliver had “discovered” in the records of Queen Consolidated.</p><p>Malcolm confirmed Oliver’s thoughts a moment later as he replied, “Felicity Smoak. She’s been in your I.T. department since 2010. She’s not even the best in the department. Quite average, really.”</p><p>“And how do you know so much about my company?” Oliver asked. “Doug Miller doesn’t have that much reach.” It would appear he needed to through the List and find every single member of Queen Consolidated who was on it.</p><p>Malcolm smiled thinly. “A good businessman learns the value of redundancies, Oliver,” he said. “Something you should keep in mind.”</p><p>“I’ll take care of it,” Oliver said after a moment. “I’ll come up with some excuse about budget cuts.”</p><p>“Yes, that sounds appropriate,” Malcolm said with a nod. “Now, I’ll escort you out. I don’t want you upsetting Thea any more than you already have.”</p><p><em>He almost sounds like he really cares about her, but I know the truth, </em>Oliver thought to himself. <em>This is just another form of control, having her under his thumb, just like he was doing with Mom after Tommy told him about Thea. Bastard. <strong>*1*</strong></em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oliver entered the Bunker that night with Diggle to find Laurel and Sara already there, parked at the kitchen table with multiple papers and folders around them. “I see you two are settling in nicely enough,” Oliver said with a smile. “I’ll deal with my business tonight, then come back and help with all of that. And remember…”</p><p>“You’re covering the costs,” Laurel said with a sigh. “You’re too generous, Ollie.”</p><p>“I don’t think there is such a thing, not when it comes to helping people,” Oliver said. He turned to Naomi. “So, tell me, Naomi, what is there to be said about Daniel Hollinger?”</p><p>“Well, first, there’s no relation between him and Mrs. Hollinger from Tempest,” Naomi said. “Second, he runs schemes like Adam Hunt used to, preying on the poor and disenfranchised. But his schemes are worse. He pulls them in with get rich quick schemes and then, when they’re seriously in debt, a debt collection agency he just happens to own takes over their cases, and he presses them for everything they have. A lot of them end up homeless.”</p><p>“Well, that sounds like just the kind of man I need to visit,” Oliver said, turning to face the mannequins holding the Green Arrow uniform and the exosuit. On the one hand, a part of him wanted to keep the exosuit in reserve for situations like the mob war only. But on the other hand, he could do things in the exosuit that he couldn’t do without it. He could move faster, hit harder, take more damage, which made him far more terrifying to the criminals of Starling City than he had been before (and he was already pretty terrifying to them despite the fact he never killed). In the end, Oliver chose his ability to terrify over the ease of use. He was no longer having to respond to situations on the fly, so he could take his time getting in and out of the exosuit. He took down his uniform and headed for the facilities to change. After coming out, he said, “John, a bit of help with the exosuit.”</p><p>“Do you really need it to visit this guy?” Diggle asked.</p><p>“It might be useful in terrifying him,” Oliver said simply.</p><p>“Terrify him <em>how</em>, Ollie?” Laurel asked from the table with a frown.</p><p>“Depends on where he lives,” Oliver said. “Naomi, does he have a balcony?”</p><p>“He does,” Naomi said. “You’re not thinking…”</p><p>“I am,” Oliver said. “I think Mr. Hollinger would find hanging over the edge of a balcony with the only thing holding him up being my hand around his ankle a novel experience.”</p><p>“Ollie,” Laurel said, “we’ve talked about this. Green Arrow needs to be better than a thuggish Robin Hood. You can be brutal when you need to be, but this Hollinger is like Adam Hunt and Martin Somers, spineless. All you have to do is show up and threaten to come back, I’m sure.” Oliver looked at his girlfriend. She stared back at him, a defiant tilt to her chin as she met his blue eyes with her green ones, which had a firmness to them. He recognized the look; he had seen it plenty of times when she thought he was going to do something stupid and had decided to put a stop to it. “Ollie, the city <em>just</em> saw you fight off a mob war almost single-handedly. When those reporters from the <em>Daily Planet</em> finally publish their article, everyone is going to know you were practically destroying yourself for the good of Starling. Don’t cheapen that by resorting to brutal and thuggish tactics.” Laurel stood and came up to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. “What’s really going on? Why do you want to do it like this?”</p><p>Oliver stared into his girlfriend’s green eyes and sighed. “I went to see Thea today,” he said. “She started talking about how the Glades were the problem, that everything bad that’s happening is because of them. I told her Mom was from Suicide Slums, and she said that Mom ‘getting a scholarship’ was proof that the people in the Glades could get out but that they choose to live in filth because they <em>are</em> filth. I lost my temper and told her the truth about how Mom got out of Suicide Slums. She refused to believe it. But Malcolm was home, and he overheard the conversation. He asked for a private word. He’s forbidden me from seeing Thea if I’m going to ‘upset her with these lies’ about Mom. Then he told me to fire someone at Queen Consolidated who’s looking into Tempest and he’ll have Tempest’s ‘associate’, aka his alter ego, visit her to get her to leave town. After capitulating to Malcolm’s demands today, I <em>need</em> to excise the feeling of slime.”</p><p>“No, Oliver,” Laurel said. “What you need to do is remind yourself that you are <em>better</em> than Malcolm. You need to remind yourself that you are <em>better</em> than the Dark Archer. Go to Daniel Hollinger just as you are, put the fear of God into him as Green Arrow, Starling City’s guardian archer, not as some thuggish Robin Hood whose using his mission as a form of therapy. You <em>are</em> better than this. I believe that. I believe in <em>you</em>.’</p><p>Oliver looked at his girlfriend, looked into her eyes and saw the compassion and belief in him shining back at him from those eyes. Laurel had always believed in him, even in the last timeline. Even when she was angry with him, she had believed in him, trusted him, believed he could be better than he was. She had believed in the Hood. She had believed in the Arrow. She had <em>died</em> believing in Green Arrow and what he could do for Star City. She had always shown him that she had faith in him; how could he tell her she was wrong? Oliver framed Laurel’s face with his hands, his palms on either side of her jaw. “You always know what to say to make me see sense,” Oliver said quietly, “and you always know what to say to remind me of who I am. Thank you.”</p><p>“I’ll always be here when you need me, Ollie,” Laurel said, putting her hands on either side of his face and going up on her toes to kiss him. He kissed her back, hands supporting her under her arms. Then they broke the kiss. “Now. Get out there and show Daniel Hollinger who the guardian archer of Starling City is.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Oliver said with a smile, turning to get his quiver and bow. Diggle caught Laurel’s eye and nodded his approval. She smiled back at Oliver’s bodyguard/partner and returned to the table, where Sara had a teasing grin on her face. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Whistling to himself, Daniel Hollinger entered his apartment, ready to spend another night wooing some of the more pliable of the opposite sex online. If you made enough, they didn't care how much of an asshole you were, and Hollinger had long ago decided that he wasn't going to let himself get involved with anyone seriously because that was just too much risk. These days, with all these feminist types running the show, he'd be lucky to end up with a dime to his name. Still, it wasn't a complete loss not having to deal with the stress of having a family.</p><p>Hollinger's thoughts were interrupted by the creak of the hardwood floor in his kitchen. As he looked up, he found himself facing the leather-clad figure of the Green Arrow. “W-What do you want?” Hollinger squeaked out.</p><p>“<strong>Daniel Hollinger, you have <em>failed</em> this city,</strong>” Green Arrow said, nocking an arrow and firing it straight at Hollinger, who yelped in fear as cords sprang from the attachment on the arrow and wrapped him up like a package. Hollinger collapsed to his knees in front of the Emerald Archer, who stared down at him coldly. Hollinger became minutely aware of a sickly wet feeling trickling its way down his right leg. “<strong>You prey on those who are desperate to turn their lives around, Hollinger, ensuring they can never pay back the debts they owe you and then you squeeze them for more through your debt collection agency. You're going to transfer twenty million dollars into Grand Cayman account 118181523. You have twenty-four hours. After that, I’m going to just take it, and you won't like how I do it.</strong>”</p><p>The Emerald Archer turned and faded into the darkness while Hollinger writhed in his bindings. Hollinger thought over what he could do. Obviously, he could report Green Arrow to the police, could even hire private security, but what good would that do? The police and Blackhawk had <em>both</em> been guarding James Holder and the Queens when Green Arrow visited them for a second time, and in both situations Green Arrow had come out on top. That wasn’t even going into the fact that a number of the people that Green Arrow visited were then prosecuted by the police, like Martin Somers had been. No, it was better to just capitulate, because Green Arrow <em>always</em> got what he wanted. Once he had made the transfer, though, he was going to make plans to move somewhere that <em>didn’t</em> have some do-gooding busybody running around righting perceived wrongs. Metropolis, maybe? <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Hollinger already made the transfer and I’m making sure those families get what they’re owed right now, Mr. Queen,” Naomi Singh said as Oliver re-entered the Bunker.</p><p>“Good,” Oliver said. “Laurel, just let me change and I’ll be right out to help you plan. And you were right. Doing things the way I’ve established myself as doing them was what I needed to do, not going in hot and angry. So, thank you, for talking me down from that ledge.” Laurel smiled and nodded, and Oliver retreated to the facilities. He emerged a few minutes later, put his uniform back on the mannequin, and headed to the kitchen table. “So, what’ve we got so far?”</p><p>“We’ve figured out the caterer and the decorator,” Sara said. “Laurel’s having a hard time choosing the venue, though.”</p><p>“Well, does Laurel have any top picks yet?” Oliver asked, looking at his girlfriend as he took a seat beside her.</p><p>“I really like <em>these</em> two,” Laurel said, picking up to folders and handing them to Oliver. “But I’m worried about the price…”</p><p>“I told you, don’t worry about that,” Oliver said, taking note of the price for the venue, especially on short notice like this was. “That? Laurel, that price for one night is like pocket change to someone like me and like the people who will be coming to this. Now, I’ve attended fundraisers at both of these locations. I would recommend <em>this</em> one.” He set one file in front of Laurel while placing the other in the ‘discarded’ pile. “It’s got a nice open floor that can be used to socialize and people won’t feel like they’re stuffed into a sardine can together.”</p><p>“You’re sure you’re okay with paying for all of this?” Laurel asked, worrying her lower lip.</p><p>“I’m sure, Laurel,” Oliver said. “I’ll have the invitations drawn up and sent out tomorrow. The people I’m sending them to won’t hesitate to show their charitable nature. It looks good to their investors, if nothing else.”</p><p>“What about Merlyn?” Laurel asked.</p><p>“What about him?” Oliver asked.</p><p>“He’s not going to be happy about you doing something that helps the Glades,” Laurel said. “What if he does something to William to try and force you to take this back?”</p><p>“Malcolm knows to use that leverage only when he needs it the most,” Oliver said. “At worst, I’ll have to deal with some posturing and have to do some of my own. But this fundraiser is happening, Laurel. C.N.R.I. is important to this city, and you’re important to me, so making this happen is the most important thing I can do right now. So, who have you chosen to cater the event? The decorator?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p><p>Chapter Notes:</p><p>*1* I decided to summarize Oliver’s day in “Aftermath III” in this chapter instead of write it out because the last episode was already getting pretty long and I honestly didn’t think it’d be enough material for a chapter.</p><p>*2* Poor Thea is really drinking the Merlyn Kool-Aid, isn’t she? Sadly, things are only going to get worse for a while. And damn, Malcolm is cold, forbidding Oliver from seeing Thea. This scene was also designed to show the cracks that are forming with Oliver, much like his oversharing with Lois in the Bunker.</p><p>*3* Throughout the series, Laurel (or the memory of her) is what brought out the best in Oliver and pushed him to survive five years in hell. She believed in him pretty much all of the time, even when she was angry at him. This is shown by the fact that she is one of the people who comes to get him in 4x01. She was still angry at him for what happened in the previous season, but she came to get him because she *believed* in him.</p><p>*4* This scene was adapted from “Rise” and “Arrow: Symbol” to fit this story, where Oliver rarely uses lethal arrows and relies primarily on his trick arrows and the scary reputation he’s gotten thanks to dealings with the S.C.P.D. and Blackhawk (and now fighting a mob war single-handed).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Cracks, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Because the chapter after this one and the one after it are very closely linked, I’m going to be posting all three today instead of just two. I’ll be posting one right after the other since I forgot to post one this morning. Enjoy the bonus chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen sat in his office, contemplating the situation he found himself in as he studied the employment record on his computer of one Felicity Meghan Smoak. He had never actually <em>looked</em> at her employee file in the last time to discover what kind of worker she was. Oliver had asked Walter about who he would suggest help him with adjusting to technology as a cover for the bullet-ridden laptop and Walter had suggested Felicity. Oliver had <em>assumed</em> that that was because Felicity was one of the top I.T. experts in the company or something of that nature, and her skill with computers had bore that out, so he had never needed to check into her file.</p><p>But now that he had, he could tell what Malcolm didn’t know, having known Felicity and knowing she considered Queen Consolidated to be some kind of penance for creating the Brother Eye virus. Felicity kept herself as a middling employee, neither being the worst nor the best of their I.T. agents. Completely average. And there was a note in her file about how she had been investigated for hacking into government servers while at M.I.T., which explained why she hadn’t been able to get another I.T.-related job after Rochev fired her until Ray Palmer recruited her. If Oliver hadn’t of <em>known</em> that Felicity was as good as she was with computers, he would have thought exactly what Malcolm did: that Felicity was hardly the best in the company and no great loss in being fired.</p><p>Oliver was himself conflicted about this. On the one hand, Felicity had done <em>nothing</em> wrong, nothing to deserve being fired. But on the other hand, he had to admit he had avoided going down to the I.T. department to avoid coming face-to-face with his wife from the other timeline, because he didn’t know how he would react upon seeing her. A part of him missed her (a small part, since his relationship with Laurel had salved any pain he might be feeling in that regard), but he didn’t really miss the sniping comments that came when Felicity was feeling frustrated or the way she had talked down to him. At the end of the day, their marriage had been one where they ignored the things that they didn’t like about one another. This was all before you factored in the fact that she had had <em>Nyssa al Ghul</em> train Mia to be a human weapon from the time Mia was a little girl. That had been the <em>last</em> thing that Oliver had wanted for his daughter, and while he had grown to love the young woman his daughter had become, he would always wonder if she would have been more like Thea had been prior to everything that happened if Felicity had let her have a <em>normal</em> childhood.</p><p>The door to his office suddenly opened, and Oliver looked up to find the object of his thoughts walking through the door, a huffy expression on her face. <em>Oh, great,</em> he thought to himself before Felicity began to speak. “I’ve got one question. Why am I being fired?”</p><p>“It’s Miss Smoak, isn’t it?” Oliver said, forcing himself to be calm as he met Felicity’s gaze for the first time in <em>months</em>.</p><p>“Yes,” Felicity said. “And I am without a doubt the single most valuable member of your technical division, that’s including my so-called supervisor. Letting me go would be a major error for this company.”</p><p><em>So, her arrogance problems didn’t start later down the road after all,</em> Oliver mused while reflecting that the first time Felicity had worked with him, she had thought she could override and lock him out of his own system. He really had blinded himself to her flaws because of convincing himself that he loved her. Aloud, he said, “Well, Miss Smoak, if you weren’t <em>already</em> being fired before, you certainly are after <em>that</em> display. One does not walk into their boss’ office and essentially call them an idiot. Or do you think I can’t read between the lines and see the way you were talking down to me?” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p><p>“I-I didn’t mean it that way,” Felicity said, suddenly flustered. “I just- I need this job, Mr. Queen. And if I’m being fired, at least tell me why.”</p><p>“Budget cuts,” Oliver said. “Due to Green Arrow’s theft of twenty million dollars from this company, we cannot afford to pay all of our employees, and so we’re pruning where we need to. I will not deny you are an excellent employee, Miss Smoak. You do your job, and you don’t complain about your workload. But you are average in every way, hardly exceptional, and certainly not the singularly most valuable member of my technical division. That being said, I am not unaware that you could have difficulty in finding work because of the black mark on your record. So, I am going to give you two months’ severance pay and wherever you end up, have them call me for a reference, and I will tell them what you just told me, even if the records don’t reflect that.”</p><p>Felicity stared at him for a moment. “This isn’t about my work,” she said after a moment. “This is because I kept digging, isn’t it? I-I didn’t mean to. I just hate mysteries, and there was this big one with those video files and then the Tempest LLC you found and the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> then your mother committing suicide and then Mr. Steele being murdered…”</p><p>“Miss Smoak- Felicity,” Oliver said after a moment. “Calm down. And whatever you do, mention what you just said to <em>no one</em>. As far as anyone outside of this office is concerned, you were fired due to budget cuts. Do not let on that there is something else. I promise that when all is said and done, if you still need work, I will hire you back in an instant and make you the <em>head</em> of the technical division. But you need to <em>keep quiet</em> and not say a word about any of this. Accept the two months’ severance pay and the recommendations I’m offering. Please.”</p><p>Felicity stared at Oliver for a moment, then said, “Alright, Mr. Queen. Can I at least finish out my work for the day?”</p><p>“Yes,” Oliver said.</p><p>“Thank you,” Felicity said numbly and exited the office. Oliver watched her go with a sigh. That had been difficult. But he had done all that he could do for the woman who had been his wife in another timeline. Anything further, and Malcolm would likely begin to think something was amiss. What he had offered would show his being sympathetic to someone he was being forced to fire, which Malcolm would expect from his ‘weak’ godson.</p><p>He was really beginning to hate this game he had to play with the bastard. Oh, how he wished for an open and honest conflict between them.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Emiko Adachi opened the next vault on the list, checking the contents. She was on the purgatory level of Applied Sciences, performing what Director Miller informed her was the monthly examination of all unviable projects to make sure that they were still in place and no one had made off with them. After all, some of these projects were the brain-children of the scientists working here. A lot of them wanted to see their work recognized and if it wasn’t going to be recognized by Queen Consolidated, they could try and get it recognized by someone else, like LuthorCorp or S.T.A.R. Labs. Emiko checked the contents of the vault. This was the X-59 Muffler, which cancelled out all forms of electronic surveillance by filling the frequencies with white noise. Emiko reflected that it would be pretty useful for some of the clandestine meetings she had attended with Dante. Well, the Muffler hadn’t been taken, so she checked it off on the list and continued down the row to the next vault. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p><p>She checked the list on the clipboard. According to the list, this vault contained a special military project that had nearly been Queen Consolidated’s contribution to the Annual Tech Expo a few weeks back, but it had been deemed unviable by Director Miller due to the cost: the RQ-1141 Tactical Exosuit, designed by Dr. Jackson Briggs. Dr. Briggs was still working here at Queen Consolidated, developing something new in the lab downstairs. Emiko hadn’t seen what it was, but she had heard it was something special. But then, from what she had been able to tell, that was something that all scientists felt about their work. With a sigh, she keyed in the access code to the vault and pulled it open, only to stare dumbfounded at the empty space in front of her. She reached forward, waving her hand through the space just in case someone had decided to be funny and paint the exosuit the same color as the black interior. Nope. The exosuit was gone.</p><p>Emiko shut the door and made her way towards the elevators, knowing she needed to report this immediately. But who did she go to? She knew she was <em>supposed</em> to go to Miller, but the man struck her as someone who would rather cover this up and not let anyone, even the C.E.O., know. Perhaps it would be better to tell her brother directly, if she could get a meeting with him. Once inside the elevator, Emiko had a moment of indecision, then hit the button for the executive level of Queen Consolidated, where the offices of the major players were. This was big, too big to keep quiet the way Miller might want to. She needed to tell Oliver, since it would affect him as C.E.O.</p><p>Emiko stepped off the floor onto the executive level, turned right, and headed for the C.E.O.’s office, which was down the hall and around the corner. She noted that her brother’s executive assistant was not at their post, but that was probably a blessing in disguise. The E.A. might have tried to keep her from talking to Oliver since she was a new hire and relatively low on the totem pole, not someone who should be talking to the C.E.O. Emiko knocked on the glass door of Oliver’s office. Oliver, inside, looked up, surprised, and waved her in. “Emiko, what can I do for you?” Oliver asked.</p><p>“We have a problem in Applied Sciences, Oliver,” Emiko said.</p><p>“Is Miller being a tyrannical little bastard? I can call him onto the carpet,” Oliver said, sounding eager. Apparently, he really hated Director Miller.</p><p>“No, no, the problem isn’t with Miller, not directly,” Emiko said. “But if I’d brought this to him, he probably would’ve kept it from you.”</p><p>“Alright,” Oliver said. “Go on.”</p><p>“I was doing an inventory of the Applied Sciences purgatory level,” Emiko said. “It’s something we do monthly, apparently, and since I’m the newest hire, that unenviable task lands on me. Anyways, I discovered there’s a project that’s missing. The RQ-1141 Tactical Exosuit. It’s a military project designed by Dr. Briggs.” She handed the paper with the information on it to Oliver, who took it and studied it intently. “That technology is cutting-edge, Oliver, something that was meant to give soldiers an edge in combat. That kind of technology in the wrong hands… well, imagine if someone from organized crime got ahold of it.”</p><p>“Yes, that would be troubling,” Oliver said after a moment, handing the papers back to Emiko. “Keep investigating, Emiko, and bring whatever you find to me.”</p><p>“I will,” Emiko said before turning and leaving the office.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oliver entered Anne’s office and sat down heavily in the armchair. Anne was watching him with concern. “Are you alright, Oliver?” Anne asked. “You seem… distraught. I’m here to listen if you need a friendly ear.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to do anymore, Anne,” Oliver said after a moment. “When I came back, I had such a clear sense of purpose. I knew what I needed to do, and I did it, and everything was working out for a while. Then I found the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>, and ever since, everything’s gone to hell. My mother committed suicide rather than be questioned. My stepfather was murdered. My best friend thinks I framed Mom for the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> for some crazy reason. My son’s mother doesn’t want me to see him and I promised to abide by her wishes so I’m not able to visit William. I gave custody of Thea to Malcolm, whose filling her head with his elitist bullshit and when I tried to argue against that nonsense, he forbade me from seeing Thea until I have a different attitude regarding the matter, so now I can’t see my own sister and keep her from developing that elitist mindset. Then the mob war happened, and I wasn’t able to see my girlfriend for several days while I dealt with other problems that came up because of it. Everything is falling apart, Anne, and I don’t know which way is up anymore.”</p><p>Anne was silent as she absorbed what her client had said and sorted through it, looking for hidden meanings that connected with something he had said in previous sessions. Finally, she said, “Oliver, I’m going to be very honest with you. I have sat here and listened to you for nearly two months now. I have listened to everything you have said, and a pattern is starting to emerge. Do you know what that is?” Oliver shook his head, confused. “What I’m seeing in everything you’ve said is that there are two Oliver Queens. There’s Oliver Queen, the young man who’s struggling to be the C.E.O. of his own company and contribute to society in a meaningful way, who loves his family, his girlfriend, and his son. Then there’s another Oliver Queen, someone who has a dark past that has given him the fire to do something more, be something more. Every so often, I see a shadow of this Oliver. I did just now when you spoke of your sister’s growing elitist mindset and your anger, your <em>rage</em> at Malcolm Merlyn for encouraging this mindset. He’s the one you spoke of, isn’t he? The man who puts forth a good face to the world but is consumed by bitterness and hatred.”</p><p>“Yes,” Oliver whispered after a moment.</p><p>“Oliver, the reason you are under such strain right now is because you are splitting your time between being two people,” Anne said. “Oliver the C.E.O. and this other Oliver. Let’s call him Island Oliver, since he was likely born there. Island Oliver rebels at everything his family stood for because it mattered nothing to him for five years while C.E.O. Oliver accepts that he has responsibilities to society as a member of the Queen family, such as it is. You’re trying to live two lives, Oliver, and that’s impossible. No man can deny their true nature for very long. Eventually, the truth will out, whether you’re ready for it or not. One day, Oliver, your two sides <em>have</em> to become one or you will always be a soul divided, always be unable to truly be yourself with those you love.”</p><p>“I can’t stop,” Oliver said finally. “I know what you’re saying is right, but I can’t stop. Not when I’m so close to the end. I have to finish this. For my father, for my mother, for Walter, for <em>every single person</em> who has suffered because of what Malcolm Merlyn has done.” Oliver seemed to realize what he had said and stood abruptly. “I’m sorry, Anne, but I don’t feel like talking anymore today,” Oliver said, and exited the office within seconds. Anne let him go, turning his words over in her head and combining it with everything else she had on her wealthiest patient. She hadn’t quite lied when she told him what was happening to him, she just hadn’t said everything, because she didn’t want to scare him away. In the end he had done that himself, because he feared speaking any further.</p><p>He was cracking under the pressure of a burden placed upon him by his father, a burden to save Starling City. Anne had once asked herself what or who Robert Queen could have meant, but now she thought she had her answer, thanks to Oliver’s final words. Whatever all of this was about, it was centered around Malcolm Merlyn, who as Oliver’s godfather had been a central figure in his life. The shattered ideal of a beloved figure from childhood could easily account for the splintering of Oliver’s psyche, especially if he had stewed on it for five long years. But had that splintering led him to take drastic action against all those he saw as a part of the problem? Had it led him to doing something people would think impossible for a loving son to do? Anne knew she should take her suspicions to the police or the F.B.I., but she didn’t <em>know</em> for sure that anything was amiss, that Oliver’s ‘dual lives’ weren’t just him having an affair with someone on the side while maintaining the fiction he was loyal to his girlfriend (the girlfriend he had already cheated on once before). No, better to wait and find out more, because with every session, the image was becoming clearer.</p><p>But if she was right, if her wealthiest client was in fact the vigilante that had been targeting the wealthy and exposing their corruption… what should she do then? <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oliver Queen was deep in meditation in his apartment, trying to calm himself after nearly spilling his guts in his therapy session and revealing the truth to Anne, when there was a knock on his front door. Oliver’s eyes opened and he stood in one smooth motion, noting that it was already dark out. Seeing as it was mid-November, it was likely just after six p.m. Oliver took note of the time on the microwave clock as he headed for the door, noting that it was in fact twenty after six. He opened the door to his apartment and felt something curdle in his stomach when he found Malcolm Merlyn on the other side. “Malcolm, something I can do for you?” Oliver asked, stepping back and opening the door wider.</p><p>Malcolm entered as he said, “Yes, Oliver. Something very concerning has reached my ears and I wanted to make sure this was real and not something my agents had misheard. Is it true that you are throwing a fundraiser for C.N.R.I. now that Stagg Industries has pulled out as their primary backer?”</p><p>“I am,” Oliver said evenly.</p><p>“Oliver, I’m going to have to ask you to cancel that,” Malcolm said. “I arranged for Simon Stagg to pull out so that C.N.R.I. would close. It needs to, so that the innocent people who work there are not caught in the Undertaking when it happens. I can’t have you undoing my work to save those people.”</p><p>Oliver stared at Malcolm, a few things that had always eluded him falling into place, like Malcolm suddenly cutting Tommy off after years of ignoring his excesses. That had been <em>after</em> Tommy threw the charity fundraiser for C.N.R.I. in the last timeline. Malcolm would not have been happy with his own son interfering with his plans for the Glades for the sake of wooing a woman and decided to nip any further overtures of that nature in the bud while hiding it behind the mask of the parent at the end of his rope in trying to get his son to grow up. There was also the fact that C.N.R.I. closing had come a mere <em>week</em> after Leo Mueller came to sell military-grade weapons to street gangs in the Glades. Those weapons would have overwhelmed the Glades precinct and forced the S.C.P.D. to shutter it. Combine that with closing down C.N.R.I. by getting Simon Stagg to pull out using the ‘good old buddy’ routine, and Oliver had to admit it was a master stroke. But then, Malcolm always <em>had</em> been a good manipulator; he had manipulated Oliver into a conflict with Ra’s al Ghul, the most dangerous man in the world, all to try and save his own skin, even potentially sacrificing Thea to do it by drugging her to kill Sara.</p><p>“Oliver?” Malcolm prompted. “The fundraiser? I assume you’ll do as I ask.” There was a hint of steel in his tone, indicating this wasn’t really a request, but it was that hint of steel that caused something deep inside Oliver to <em>snap</em>, and he straightened, giving Malcolm a moment to register the fact that Oliver was taller than he was before speaking.</p><p>“No, Malcolm, I won’t be doing what you ask,” Oliver said with a humorless smile. “It would compromise my relationship with Laurel, making her ask questions. Seeing as I haven’t told her anything about your little cabal of terrorists and I can’t lead her to think anything is amiss, I have to go through with something I’ve given my word on. Besides, the venue, caterer, and decorator have already been paid for, and all electronic invites have been sent, with most already RSVPing in the affirmative. This will be my first big charity event as C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated and I can’t be seen to be choking if I’m to portray someone other than the terrorist you’re trying to make me into by forcing me to work with your band of sadists. But why don’t you come? It would be good publicity, after all, maybe even earn you the humanitarian of the year award for sure. You don’t even have to contribute anything to C.N.R.I., just make an appearance.” He knew Malcolm wouldn’t, of course, but he had to give the appearance that he actually cared about Malcolm’s reputation.</p><p>Malcolm gave Oliver a cold look in response. “Very well,” he said tightly. “If you want to waste millions of dollars on a law office that will be destroyed in mere months to impress your girlfriend and get her killed, that’s on your head, Oliver. Do not blame me when she dies in the Undertaking. I tried to get her out of the Glades for you. It is your own hubris and arrogance that will see her die.” Malcolm turned and strode out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>“What a <em>dick</em>,” Oliver said with feeling.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oliver entered the Bunker later that night with Diggle. “Naomi, what have you got on John Byrne?” he asked, vaguely recalling Byrne as a human trafficker that he killed in the last timeline.</p><p>“He’s a human trafficker,” Naomi said, confirming Oliver’s memories, “and he has a warehouse that he operates out of. It’s pretty heavily guarded, Mr. Queen. There’s at least thirty men, and based on heat scans from the satellite, he has people in there that he’s planning on selling.”</p><p>“Then it’s time to bring the exosuit back into play,” Oliver before looking at Dig. “Unless you have objections to my using it this time?”</p><p>“Nah, man, this time, you need it,” Diggle said. “Go get ready. I’ll double-check the exosuit, make sure everything’s functioning properly.” Oliver nodded and gathered his uniform, heading for the facilities. It was time to get back to work.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Green Arrow nocked and fired an explosive arrow at the door ahead of him, blowing it off its hinges and sending it crashing to the floor inside of the warehouse. He stepped through the door and instantly came under fire from the thugs wielding carbines. He drew and fired injection arrow after injection arrow, taking down the five men ahead of him quickly, even while grimacing as he felt one of those bullets graze his cheek and rip a hole in the hood he wore. If the mark it left was noticeable tomorrow, he would have to come up with some excuse for it that wouldn’t raise suspicions. The five men dropped to the ground, bodies shuddering as the tetrodotoxin took effect. Green Arrow rounded the corner and found men were lined up from here to the end of the corridor. Well, it <em>had</em> been a long time since he had had a hallway fight. Time to see if he still knew how to do it.</p><p>Ten minutes later, the last of John Byrne’s guards fell to the ground, moaning while wrapped up in a bola arrow. Green Arrow nocked and fired a bola arrow, catching the human trafficker himself up in the cords. He stalked forward and grabbed Byrne by the lapel of his jacket and lifted him with one hand. “<strong>John Byrne,</strong>” Green Arrow said softly, “<strong>you have <em>failed</em> this city.</strong>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p><p>Re: John Byrne and his fate in the other timeline: In 8x10, they establish that in the *Earth-Prime* timeline, it was Diggle convincing Oliver to spare Byrne that turned him into a hero since Tommy never died and Oliver never made a promise to honor him. But in the original Earth-1 timeline, I firmly believe Oliver would have killed Byrne, who is a human trafficker.</p><p>Chapter Notes:</p><p>*1* Alright, so even when I first watched this scene way back in Season 1, before I had come to dislike Felicity, I thought this was supremely arrogant of her and that she was lucky Walter needed her for something, otherwise she would’ve been canned right there for basically calling the C.E.O. of the company an idiot for thinking of firing her. That’s how the *real world* works. “Arrow”, with this scene, was trying to tell pseudo-intelligent types that as long as they sound smart, they can mouth off to anyone and get away with it. Nope. Not happening. So, I had Oliver say what Walter *should* have said, whether he needed Felicity’s help or not.</p><p>*2* For those wondering, yes, that’s the same device Oliver uses at the beginning of “The Age of Heroes” to block any surveillance on his and Clark’s meeting in Metropolis. I decided to finally give it a name.</p><p>*3* The cracks continue to spread. What will happen when those cracks reach a shatterpoint?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. The Article</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen woke up the morning after taking down John Byrne and knew that today was going to be another bad day. He was already beginning to feel pressured and he hadn’t done anything yet. Everywhere he looked, there were problems he had to solve, and he somehow had to do it all without giving away his true nature to Malcolm Merlyn, the terrifying psychopath who had custody of his sister and was indoctrinating her while also threatening the life of Oliver’s six-year-old son if he made a move against Malcolm and Tempest. Oliver was holding off from going after Tempest until after the beginning of the new year to give plenty of time between his joining them and their being targeted. With any luck, by the time Malcolm realized it, it would be just him and Oliver, and Oliver could finally bring down the man responsible for all the pain, misery, and suffering of the people of Starling City.</p>
<p>Oliver showered and dressed, then went downstairs, picking up his tablet on the way down and bringing up the digital edition of the <em>Daily Planet</em>, which he had subscribed to, wanting to know what it was Lois Lane and Clark Kent said about him and his actions during the mob war. So far, there had been nothing, but today the article was the headliner. Oliver sat down on his couch to read the article.  </p>
<p>
  <strong>Green Arrow’s Bunker:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Inside The Mob War</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>By</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lois Lane &amp; Clark Kent</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It all started out normal enough. We were following the F.B.I. transport, hoping to get some pictures and grab a few quotes, when the police escort from the Starling City Police Department abandoned the transport. Minutes later, muscle cars appeared, one of them ramming into the F.B.I. transport while another shot at the tires of the SUV. The SUV was overturned and skidded to a halt in the middle of the road. Men got out and began approaching the downed vehicle. That was when Green Arrow appeared on the scene, using his bike to knock the legs out from under two of the attackers. We drove around to the other side as Green Arrow unleashed two explosive arrows, which caused the fuel in the muscle cars on the other side to combust and the cars to explode, knocking out the men on the other side. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We freed the F.B.I. agents and their prisoner from the downed SUV and fled the scene of the attack, only to be approached within five minutes by Green Arrow on his motorcycle. He informed us that every route to the courthouse was being watched and that we would never make it. We needed a safe place to stay while the mob war raged. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Due to this series of events, we ended up taking refuge in the underground base of Starling City’s resident vigilante during the recent mob war, along with Special Agent in Charge Darius Trimble, head of the F.B.I. field office in Starling; Agent Alexandra Danvers, profiler and Trimble’s junior partner; and Helena Bertinelli, the purported killer of Ivan Danakov, whose arrest is presumed to be the cause of the mob war. Green Arrow’s partner, codenamed Spartan, drove us to the base in a blacked-out van which kept us from seeing our surroundings. There, we got our first look at Green Arrow’s base of operations, as shown in the pictures accompanying this article. From the state-of-the-art computers to the advanced exosuit he wore for the duration of the mob war to the archery range and arrow fabrication station, every part of the base contributed in some way to the mission that Green Arrow has set for himself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The first revelation came about during a discussion about a comment that Green Arrow had made prior to our departure from the streets, that only he and the F.B.I. would be fighting this mob war. When asked what he meant and why he hadn’t included the Starling City Police Department in the ranks of those who would fight the mob war, if he thought they weren’t good enough to do so, Green Arrow had this to say: “It’s not a matter of being good enough. It’s a matter of permissions. Tempest controls crime in Starling City. They brokered a deal between the S.C.P.D. and the mobs. The S.C.P.D. is shackled and can’t respond. I plan to visit the head of Tempest tonight and see if I can’t get them to unshackle the police department to save innocent lives.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tempest, of course, is the mysterious organization that Green Arrow alluded to in his infamous broadcast hack to announce his intention to fight for Starling City against the criminal and corrupt he believes rule it from the shadows. Comments made by Green Arrow throughout our stay in his base indicate that this organization, if it indeed exists, is a cabal made up of some of Starling City’s wealthiest citizens and that they have a deeply-embedded control over the criminal element of Starling City as well as allegedly keeping the S.C.P.D. shackled for the duration of the mob war. It should be noted that not once during the mob war did the S.C.P.D. intervene or render aid to either the vigilante or the F.B.I., which lends credence to Green Arrow’s accusations of widespread corruption within Starling City and specifically within the S.C.P.D. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When asked about his opinion of the vigilante’s assertions, Agent Trimble refused to be quoted. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After an attempt by the Italian mob to attack a porn studio alleged to have connections to the Russian Bratva, we were able to sit down and ask Green Arrow a few questions. </em>
</p>
<p><em>When asked why he chose vigilantism instead of becoming a police officer or F.B.I. agent, as he clearly has the investigative skills needed for such work, Green Arrow replied, “Because the legal system, at least in Starling City, is not geared towards protecting the people. It has been twisted and corrupted by a powerful cabal of the city’s elite who do not care who they hurt, so long as they maintain their wealth and power. The legal system in Starling City protects the likes of Adam Hunt, Martin Somers, James Holder, the Queens, Jason Brodeur, and many more. I knew that I would never be able to bring these people to justice if I went the legal route, even with everything I’ve gathered. So, I chose to take up arms in the only way that I know how after the life I’ve lived. The people of Starling City have been so without a spark of hope for so many years that they’ve forgotten what it means to have it. It has been my intention to light that spark of hope and fan the flames with my actions. People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy and I could not do that as a normal citizen. As a man, I’m flesh and blood. I can be killed or destroyed and the hope I bring along with it. But as a symbol? As a symbol I can be incorruptible. I can be everlasting. And most importantly, I can be </em>anyone<em>.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>When asked about his new, armored outfit, Green Arrow confirmed it is an exosuit which “enhances my speed, strength, and how much damage I can take.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When pointing out Green Arrow’s accomplishments without the use of the exosuit, which include crushing the Chinese Triad and going up against four S.W.A.T. units and twenty of Blackhawk Squad Protection Group’s finest contractors, the question was asked what kind of training Green Arrow has that he can do this. Green Arrow informed us that, “I received training from an Australian special operations asset for a couple of years and received archery lessons from a retired Chinese general. I learned how to make trick arrows while working against a rogue U.S. general in Hong Kong who released a bio-weapon there a few years ago. The Chinese claim it was a chemical spill. That was the year I learned how to effectively interrogate people using my special skills. I also learned a bit about computers that year, though I am nowhere near as good as Insight is. I spent a year working to bring down a military cult called Shadowspire who were seeking an idol said to have great magical power. It doesn’t matter if it was true or not, they believed it was, and that made them dangerous. That was the year I learned infiltration and deception. Finally, last year, I was in Russia to bring down a government strongman named Konstantin Kovar. While I was there, I met a woman who had taught the man who trained me as an archer and she completed my training before setting me on the path to return here, to fight for my home, because no one else was going to.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The question eventually came up, due to his partner Spartan’s appearance, whether Dinah Laurel Lance, Director of the City Necessary Resources Initiative, had been mistaken about his identity. “She was not mistaken,” Green Arrow replied. “When I first returned, I didn’t have anything in place. But I heard about what happened to her and I decided to act. I used the Spartan gear because it was all that was available to me at the time. I saved her life, but after doing so, I knew I couldn’t do it again like that. Going out as Spartan felt like a betrayal of my training, a betrayal of who I am at my core. And so I created Green Arrow and I have been Green Arrow ever since.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When asked about his Robin Hood theme, Green Arrow vehemently and vocally denied he has anything in common with the mythical folk hero. All present were stunned at his denial of this obvious comparison. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The question was asked why Green Arrow was willing to fight a two-way mob war on his own, with it being pointed out that this didn’t have anything to do with what Green Arrow is supposedly fighting against. “Doesn’t it?” Green Arrow asked in return before going on to say, “The mobs have profited from Tempest’s machinations same as the rest of the criminal elite. They profit daily from the suffering of other people and they do so with a smile on their face and a song in their heart, because they are sick, twisted, and evil. And I don’t just go after the wealthy elite. I go after anyone who would cause harm to the people of my city. I’ve gone after rapists, robbers, men beating on each other outside of bars… I am here to stop every crime I come across. I just have more evidence of what the wealthy and corrupt have been up to, and right now, the biggest threat to the people of Starling City are [the mobs].”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As evening descended, Green Arrow received a phone call on an encrypted cell phone which he allowed no one else to touch, instead giving other encrypted phones out as needed. Green Arrow’s words indicated he was speaking to someone he loved a great deal, and when asked what kind of woman could stand by and support him in what he has chosen to do, he replied, “A very special kind of woman.” He then refused to answer any further questions on the subject. The reason for the call appeared to have been to inform Green Arrow of news report from Channel 52’s Susan Williams and the caller’s concern that she could be targeted by people who didn’t like what she had to say. According to what was said prior Green Arrow’s departure, compromised members of the S.C.P.D.’s own S.W.A.T. Division were intending to kill Miss Williams. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When Green Arrow returned, he was furious enough that he punched the mannequin for his armored suit strong enough to leave an impressive dent in the metal ‘head’ of the mannequin. When asked if Miss Williams had been killed, he informed us that she was alive and was now somewhere safe. Instead, he was angry because “I visited the leader of Tempest tonight to try and get him to unshackle the police department from the deal he brokered. He refused. He would rather let the city burn than potentially render aid to those he intends to wipe from the face of the planet.” He then refused to say another word for the rest of the night. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next day, Green Arrow intervened when the Italian mob attempted to put an end to a Bratva operation centered around identity theft. When he returned, he was asked how many mobsters he faced. He responded that the head of the Italian mob “sent thirty men, aiming for overwhelming force since the Bratva only numbered ten. I used bola and injection arrows to bring them down, then went into the building and subdued the Bratva, as well, before reporting back here so Agent Trimble could send his men in to get both parties.” Agent Trimble confirmed that his men had arrested all those involved. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When asked why he went in and subdued the Bratva after dealing with the Italian mobsters, Green Arrow replied that if he hadn’t, that “the Bratva would have come out after I left and killed every last [Italian] soldier while they were helpless. If I hadn’t done what I did, I would have been complicit in the murders of those men, since I was the one who rendered them unable to fight back with my bola and injection arrows. At least this way both mobs lose people, and they take a bit to consider their options. They only have finite numbers, even with the Bratva receiving help from Moscow in this instance.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When asked what he meant by “help from Moscow”, Green Arrow revealed that Anatoli Knyasev, the Pakhan (Boss/Godfather) of the Russian Bratva, was overseeing this matter and had brought back-up with him from Moscow. After confirming there were no more questions at the time, Green Arrow began working on new bola and injection arrows to replace those he had used during the confrontation at the Bratva’s location until his tech expert, codenamed Insight, informed him the Russians were planning three simultaneous attacks on a weapons depot, a construction site connected to the alleged mob boss, and Berlanti Preparatory. The final one is Starling City’s most prestigious school which caters to the elite of Starling City. Green Arrow grew very angry at recognizing the final target, declaring that Knyasev had crossed a line. He ordered Insight to dig into the recordings from within the Bratva headquarters for anything out of the ordinary. It took until after noon for Insight to find something, a conversation in Russian between Anatoli Knyasev and a man who has since been identified as Alexi Leonov, a captain in the Bratva who was in charge of the Starling City chapter. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Green Arrow, who understands and speaks Russian, Mandarin, and Arabic, translated the conversation, revealing that the Bratva intended to kidnap the children of the Italian mob’s capos, believing that the Italian mob had Helena Bertinelli and was keeping her safe from them. Green Arrow departed to head to Berlanti Preparatory while his team worked to uncover the Bratva’s plot. Finally, the full plan was revealed: Louis Dobbs, 56, a bus driver with Berlanti Preparatory, was deeply in debt to Russian loan sharks working for the Bratva, and they called in their marker. Green Arrow, working in concert with the F.B.I., tracked down and saved every last student abducted with the help of Dobbs, then returned to the Bunker. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he returned, he was asked again why he was taking Knyasev crossing the line of abducting children so personally. He finally revealed that Anatoli Knyasev is the Pakhan of the Bratva because of him. He said it was tied to the mission he had set for himself last year, to kill Konstantin Kovar, a government strongman, and that he had helped Anatoli replace the previous Pakhan, Ishamael Gregor, who had been in league with Kovar. After the death of Kovar, Green Arrow said, Anatoli Knyasev “made me a Captain in the Bratva so that I could call on them anywhere I went in the world. I haven’t used that at all since returning to Starling, until now. I tried to stop the mob war before it happened, tried to arrange to negotiate for the Bratva with [the Italian boss]. But because Anatoli’s position is still new, and the one who killed Danakov is the daughter of [the Italian mob boss], Anatoli couldn’t allow it, or so he claimed. He then told Alexi Leonov, the captain in charge of this chapter, to ‘contain me’ until he arrived. I escaped with Spartan’s help and we came here to prepare.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Green Arrow revealed that he was able to use Knyasev to join the Bratva because he had saved him years earlier from a man named Anthony Ivo. This is presumed to be Dr. Anthony Ivo of Ivo Labs, who vanished several years ago while searching for a so-called “miracle serum”. Green Arrow informed us that he had “stopped Ivo,” but did not elaborate on that topic. He also revealed that his activities with the Bratva were limited to his goal of taking down Konstantin Kovar because Knyasev, who was himself a captain at the time, made sure that Green Arrow was assigned to work under him and protected him from having to take part in the Bratva’s more horrifying business practices.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next day, during breakfast, we had the chance to ask Green Arrow whether his curious diet was a personal choice or because he could not stomach Western fare. “Both,” he responded. “I’m still adjusting to Western fare again, but there are some things I simply can’t stomach. I’ll probably never be able to handle the biggest, greasiest burger in existence. Just the sight of them makes me sick.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before we could speak further on this topic, Insight reported that the Italian mafia were planning a strike on two targets: a storage facility where the Bratva kept their cash surplus and a tenement building where the Bratva ran a drug operation. Green Arrow, after learning the storage facility was owned and operated by the Bratva and the attack there would not put anyone innocent in danger, decided to allow the Italians to burn the Bratva’s cash surplus while he intervened in the attack on the tenement building. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After his return, Green Arrow was confronted with the fact that he was no longer fighting both sides and the assertion that he was going to let the Italian mafia win the mob war. When asked why that was, he responded, “Because of the two mobs, the Bratva are more prone to violence and putting innocent people in danger. If they won, they would keep going, fighting every gang in the city until they reigned supreme in the criminal underworld. If they won, there would be no guaranteeing Miss Bertinelli’s safety, and no one deserves the fate that they have planned for her.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When asked what he would do when the mob war was over, Green Arrow replied, “I will continue to defend Starling City from the criminal and corrupt, ensuring justice is done to those who profit from the suffering of others.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>The following questions were put forth to Green Arrow by the </em>Daily Planet’s<em> Clark Kent: “Is it worth it, making the sacrifices that you do? You obviously have a normal life outside of your vigilantism. How does that impact your life outside of this Bunker? What about the simple things, like dating your girlfriend or whatever you do as a day job?” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Green Arrow responded, “In this life, you find the time for the things that are important, Mr. Kent. You do that because doing so reminds you what it is that you’re fighting for, and that is something you must always keep in mind when choosing to commit to this life. Without that, without the reminder of what it is that you are fighting for, you eventually falter and lose hope, and the loss of hope can be as much a death sentence as a bullet to the head.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>F.B.I. Agent Alex Danvers questioned Green Arrow about why he was so committed to Starling City, pointing out most vigilantes are in this kind of life for the thrill of hunting down criminals and either beating them senseless or killing them. “Because I love my city, Agent Danvers,” Green Arrow responded. “Because I love it with every fiber of my being, and I fear a future where the bulk of my city is a burnt-out husk ruled by gangs while a wealthy and corrupt elite live behind a wall, keeping themselves safe from the ‘ruffians’. I am dedicated to my city because that is what it deserves. And to answer your next question, yes. If necessary, I would die for Starling City. That is the measure of my resolve.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next day, the final day of the mob war, Green Arrow received a call from a contact informing him the Bratva had attempted to abduct Dinah Laurel Lance, Director of the City Necessary Resources Initiative and someone whom Green Arrow has rendered aid to in the past. Upon being asked what he would do now, Green Arrow said, “Now I end this. Anatoli is looking for leverage on me, which means that either he is wanting to force me to act against the [Italians]… or the mobs have figured out that I have Helena and the agents down here. Which means they’ll both be looking for leverage. I need to end this and get all of you back out in the open. So, now, I am going to the Bratva’s headquarters in Starling City and ending this. Now. Before he does anything else to endanger innocent lives.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Green Arrow went on to attack Gregorovitch Autobody, the front for the Bratva’s headquarters in Starling City, and capture the remaining members of the Bratva who hadn’t yet been arrested, including Anatoli Knyasev. When asked what it had felt like, fighting a mob war essentially on his own, Green Arrow said, “Tiring. Overwhelming. I knew what had to be done but I never expected anything like this when I started my crusade. Now I’ve crushed both the Triad and the Bratva, ending their operations in Starling City permanently. That means the Italian mafia will have free reign, at least so far as Tempest allows them to.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When asked how it felt to take down the head of the entire Bratva, Green Arrow responded, “Like the end of an era. There was a time in my life where I made compromises like that, where I aligned myself with those who did not have the best of intentions towards myself or other people, where I did horrible things for what I thought was the good of all. But I’m no longer that person. That’s not who Starling City needs me to be. They need someone stronger, someone better. Maybe I can be that person, or maybe I can inspire the person who can be that for them. I don’t know. I guess we’ll see.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After this, we were once more hustled into the blacked-out van and driven directly to the F.B.I. field office in Starling City. After being thoroughly debriefed about our experiences with Green Arrow, we were allowed to leave. Before going, Agent Danvers, who is a trained profiler, was asked for a quote about her assessment of Green Arrow. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Agent Danvers’ profile of the Green Arrow is as follows: “Green Arrow has an altruistic personality and suffers from a savior complex. He is driven to help people, to care for them, unable to see them suffering. He will do whatever he can to alleviate that suffering, including breaking the law if it will bring comfort to those he wishes to aid. He has an extreme aversion to killing, going out of his way to construct and make use of trick arrows meant to disorient, disable, and detain his targets because in the end, his wish is to save people, not harm them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Green Arrow also suffers from delusional disorder. He firmly believes that there is a widespread conspiracy against the people of Starling City centered around an organization called Tempest, which has far-reaching influence and power in Starling City, made up of some of Starling City’s wealthiest citizens. This is the reason for his assault on the wealthy of Starling City. His attacks on certain law enforcement officers and private security firms such as S.W.A.T. and Blackhawk Squad Protection Group have stemmed from the delusion that they are willing participants in this grand conspiracy. It is likely that any law enforcement officer who stands against him will be cast in the same light and treated to debilitating injuries. He believes that he alone has the knowledge necessary to bring an end to this conspiracy, which indicates that he suffers from a mixture of grandiose and persecutory delusions. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Because of his altruistic nature, savior complex, and delusional disorder, Green Arrow is like no vigilante on record and will be a curious case to study for years to come.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The experience of living in the Bunker with Green Arrow and his team has given us unique insight into Green Arrow, and the question for the people of Starling City now becomes, whom do they believe? Do they believe in Green Arrow and his conspiracy theories about the mysterious Tempest, a cabal of wealthy citizens with sinister plans for the people of Starling? Or do they believe in Agent Danvers’ profile, that Green Arrow suffers from delusional disorder? That is a question everyone, everywhere will have to ask themselves as Green Arrow continues to rise in prominence on the national stage with his open and newsworthy crusade against crime and corruption in Starling City. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But whatever else is said of Green Arrow, this much is clear: his actions during the mob war are not the actions of a vigilante. They are the actions of a hero. <strong>*1* </strong></em>
</p>
<p>Oliver finished reading it, grimacing slightly. He really <em>had</em> said a lot to Lois, and he wondered if what Dr. Green had said to him in yesterday’s session was part of that, if he was cracking under the strain of trying to be Oliver Queen, loving boyfriend and dutiful C.E.O., and Green Arrow, the stalwart defender of the poor and disenfranchised and avowed nemesis of Malcolm Merlyn and his cabal of terrorists. But as he had told Anne, it didn’t matter, because he couldn’t stop. He needed to press forward. But he would prepare Sara for the eventuality that she would have to take over for him, because at this rate, he was likely going to be exposed, and there was no way that Malcolm would leave him alive if he ended up in police or even F.B.I. custody. He knew too much about Malcolm’s plans and the bastard couldn’t have him talking in exchange for immunity for his crimes as Green Arrow. If he was exposed, he would die. He had known that for a while now. But perhaps his stalwart stand against crime, as evidenced in the <em>Daily Planet</em> article he had just read, would be enough to inspire the world’s heroes and make them ready for the coming Crisis. <strong><em>*2*</em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* I hope everyone enjoyed this massive article, even if a lot of it was just quoting earlier parts of this story. For those wondering, the reason for stuff like [Italian mob boss] was because Perry White is shrewd enough to not name the Bertinellis in an article when there’s no proof of their involvement in the mafia (even if it appears to be an open secret in canon per Oliver referring to them as “the Bertinelli crime family” in 1x07).</p>
<p>*2* For those wondering: the strain of his renewed mission coupled with the crippling losses he’s suffered has caused Oliver’s depression to worsen, and so he is nearly at his most fatalistic in this moment, acknowledging the likelihood that he will be exposed and what will come from that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Perspectives III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen was not the only one reading the <em>Daily Planet</em> that morning, and everyone who read the article about Green Arrow’s base of operations during the mob war had their own perspective on the matter.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Bruce Wayne leaned back in the leather armchair behind his desk in his study, laying the tablet on his desk and considering the article he had read from every angle. If the article could be considered accurate, then it was highly unlikely that he would have to worry about Queen killing. He had gone out of his way to subdue all mobsters so that those he rendered defenseless wouldn’t be killed. It showed the depths of his compassion that he offered such a thing to his enemies. In this, Bruce was content. Queen was following the right path, and seemed to be afraid of taking a life, perhaps because, like Bruce, he knew how easy it would be to take another after that, and another, and another, until all you did was kill your foes. It was why Bruce had vowed to never kill, and it appeared that Oliver Queen had made a similar vow.</p>
<p>But if that one piece of information left Bruce content, the rest of the article truly puzzled him. Why had Queen been so open in answering the questions of the press? Why had he allowed his base of operations to be photographed? Why had he risked everything by allowing the press and the F.B.I. to receive such an in-depth look at the way he ran his crusade? What was the purpose of his grand comments about hope and fighting against the corrupt elite of Starling City? Queen had always been open with his actions since first starting, albeit cunning in keeping suspicion from falling on himself, but this was a step above all of that.</p>
<p>This was as though Queen were striding across the world stage like a peacock, showing off who he was and what he was about to all who would read the <em>Daily Planet</em>. No one did something like that without purpose. Queen had to have a reason for his actions, but Bruce was truly baffled. The only thing he could possibly think of was that Queen thought doing what he was doing and having it reported so widely would somehow <em>inspire</em> others like them to take up the cause. But if that was his purpose, then <em>why</em>? What could have driven Queen to want to inspire people to take up vigilantism? What knowledge could Queen possess that would make this course of action viable? Or, and this was more likely, was he simply cracking under the pressure? Not everyone was cut out for this kind of life, after all.</p>
<p>There were too many questions still when it came to Oliver Queen and whatever he was up to. While Bruce no longer worried about Queen going too far and killing one of the criminals he fought against (or at least thought it was not as likely as it might’ve been), he did worry about what exactly Queen was up to with his words, with his openness with the press. He would continue to watch Starling City and Oliver Queen, see if he couldn’t divine the truth about what was driving the Emerald Archer, as the newspapers and news channels had dubbed him. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Diana Prince finished reading the article as she sat at her desk in the antiquities department of the Smithsonian, letting the copy of the <em>Daily Planet</em> she had picked up on a whim at the newsstand after seeing the headline fall to the desk. She had felt something stir inside of her as she read, a longing that hadn’t been there in a long time, ever since Steve had died to stop the chemical weapons from being used. Not a romantic longing, of course; Diana had taken a philosophical view when it came to romance. Due to her status as a demi-goddess, she could never <em>truly</em> be with anyone because they would eventually age and die while she would remain young and beautiful for many centuries to come, as she already had for countless centuries prior to her arrival in Man’s World. No, the longing she felt was that of wanting to go out and <em>do</em> something to help people. For in Green Arrow’s battle for the soul of Starling City, whether that battle was real or imagined, she saw the same spark of life that had so inspired her from Steve, the spark that saw the horrible cruelty of the world and chose to fight against it, to fight to make it a better world.</p>
<p>Diana mused over what Green Arrow had said in the article about why he was doing what he was doing, that he was doing so because he loved his city with every fiber of his being, that he would gladly <em>die</em> for his city. That kind of sense of purpose… it was a quality that few men possessed in her experience. Steve had been such a man, as had the others of their small band who had gone behind enemy lines to try and stop the commanding general of the Germans and his scientist from fulfilling their evil plans. But there were many more who would rather sit by and merely observe. Diana had been doing the latter for almost a century now, feeling that getting involved would only lead to heartache because those she connected with would eventually wither and die like all mankind did. Yet, somehow, reading this Green Arrow’s words, reading about the actions he had taken in the defense of the people of his city, Diana could not help but admit it was somewhat inspiring.</p>
<p>But was it enough for her to clean the dust from her armor and weapons and step into the light once more, especially in an age where such people faced far more scrutiny?</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn read the article carefully, noting with some disgust the end of the article where the reporters said that Oliver’s actions were not those of a vigilante but those of a hero. That would only embolden Oliver further in his insanity, and after reading the article and everything that Oliver had told the F.B.I. and reporters about why he was doing what he was doing and about his past, Tommy was even more certain that his friend had become completely certifiable in this Robin Hood delusion of his. Where to start?</p>
<p>First, there was the whole ‘Tempest’ thing. A secret cabal of wealthy citizens who controlled all crime in Starling City <em>and</em> controlled the police department, keeping them from acting against organized crime? This was absolute nonsense. There was no way there was such a far-reaching conspiracy, and the idea that the police department was being controlled by some kind of ‘shadow government’ or whatever was like something you got from kooky websites. Not for the first time, Tommy wondered exactly where Oliver was getting this crap and how he had convinced not only himself, but the Lance sisters, his bodyguard, and that Naomi woman that this was real, not to mention his apparent government contacts who had taken care of Moira trying to get him the help he clearly needed.</p>
<p>Then there was his big speech about how the legal system protected men like Adam Hunt and Martin Somers and more. Of <em>course</em> the legal system protected them! While they certainly had been guilty of crimes thanks to their actions against Laurel, the courts didn’t <em>know</em> they were until then and had treated them as they were meant to be treated, as innocent until proven guilty. Oliver, on the other hand, seemed to be painting all corporations, even his own company, with the same brush of being guilty until proven innocent. Oliver was going after innocent people and in some cases might even be framing them the way that he had framed Moira for the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>. It needed to stop before someone got seriously hurt, whether that was Oliver, Laurel, Sara, or one of these people Oliver was targeting.</p>
<p>The exosuit he was wearing he had probably stolen from his company like had that twenty million dollars. Who knew how expensive it was and he was using it to live out his Robin Hood fantasy?</p>
<p>As for the story about going to speak to ‘the head of Tempest’, Tommy didn’t doubt he went to see <em>someone</em> and maybe he <em>did</em> see that person as the head of this mystery cabal, and of course the person would say they couldn’t unshackle the S.C.P.D., because they couldn’t, and there was no reason to unshackle them. The only reason they hadn’t presumably done anything during the mob war was because Green Arrow was striking before they could hear what had happened and then, thanks to this article revealing it, having his F.B.I. guests call it into <em>their</em> people, showing his obvious mistrust in the S.C.P.D. because they were trying to stop him from hurting innocent people.</p>
<p>Then there was just the sheer insanity of Oliver destroying himself fighting a mob war on two fronts before finally, after days of fighting, deciding to take one of them down and let the other presumably reign supreme in the criminal underworld, if there was such a thing. What had <em>happened</em> to his best friend in the past five years to shatter his mind like this? What had <em>happened</em> to Oliver? <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Thea Merlyn (not officially yet but she was already thinking of herself as such to get used to the name) finished reading the digital edition of the <em>Daily Planet</em> with a scoff. Her father had a subscription to all major publications, and she had spotted the article that was the headliner for the day and read it to see what the man who had terrorized her family had to say for himself and his actions. Now that she had reached the end of it, she was furious. Oliver had told a blatant lie about their mother, claiming she was just like the people Thea had been badmouthing (including <em>Green Arrow</em>), but this was just proof that her mother had been nothing like them. Her mother hadn’t been a goddamned lunatic who thought there was some vast conspiracy controlling all crime and corruption in Starling City, and she had certainly not believed that the people who were keeping the city afloat were the source of that crime and corruption rather than those useless layabouts in the Glades who spent their days looking for handouts.</p>
<p>Thea wished she could talk to her dad about this, but Malcolm had left early this morning for the office, as he tended to do as the weekend drew closer. Seeing as it was Friday, she probably wouldn’t see her father again until later tonight, after dinner.</p>
<p>Thea briefly considered calling Oliver to tell him about the article and how it was proof that he shouldn’t put so much effort into defending those people, but Malcolm had told her last night about the fact that Oliver was throwing a massive fundraising charity gala for Laurel’s firm, C.N.R.I., which served the people of the Glades and helped them with their looking for handouts. Malcolm had admitted he was disappointed in Oliver, that he would have thought Oliver would let C.N.R.I. close so that Laurel could get a better-paying job in a safer part of town, and Thea vehemently agreed. What was going on with her brother that he was doing things like this, championing the people of the Glades and telling lies about Mom? Was he trying to show Laurel he had changed from who he had been? If it was, Thea hoped it blew up in his face and Laurel dumped his ass for good.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance and her sister, Sara, set aside Laurel’s tablet that they had been reading the <em>Daily Planet </em>article on and sat back in their seats at the kitchen table, thinking of what they had just read.</p>
<p>Laurel had almost been able to <em>hear</em> Ollie’s voice as he spoke of the things he did in the article. She had flushed slightly when she read the part about him calling her “a special woman”, because she didn’t think that she was <em>that</em> special, but she still felt pleased by the praise nonetheless, because she knew Ollie was being completely genuine. But there was also a concern in her mind. “I’m not sure how I feel about him sharing so much,” she said to her sister. “I’m worried, Sara. I’m worried that he’s beginning to crack under the pressure. Between the mission he set for himself, his mother and Walter dying, having to join Tempest forcibly, and having to let Thea be indoctrinated by Merlyn… I’m worried, Sara.”</p>
<p>“So am I,” Sara admitted softly. “When I first got back, Ollie was pretty confident in everything and he was moving along at a good pace, taking down the people on the List and bringing justice back to the city. But he’s struggling, Laurel. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to worry you, but I could tell he was under a lot of strain when I went to see him the other night. He might’ve gotten some sleep, but he looked as though the weight of the world was pressing down on him, his shoulders slumped and everything. And when he was telling us about how Malcolm is ordering him to fire that Felicity woman and forbidden him to see Thea… I don’t know, maybe I’m just seeing things, but there was this look in his eyes, like he was about to break.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re right,” Laurel said. “The news said he was pretty brutal to those human traffickers last night, left a lot of broken bones using the exosuit. What if-What if he accidentally kills someone?”</p>
<p>“Will that change how you feel about him?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“No, I love him,” Laurel said. “No, I’m worried what killing someone would do to him in the state he’s in, Sara. If he accidentally killed someone by kicking or punching them too hard, he could shatter completely, and then…”</p>
<p>“Then he wouldn’t be able to stop Malcolm,” Sara finished. She sighed. “I know. But we just have to hope Ollie knows what he’s doing.” What Sara didn’t say was that she was thinking of the likelihood that Oliver was going to be exposed now. There was more danger of that now than ever before thanks to everything he had shared with the reporters and F.B.I. agents. Sara didn’t think Laurel had picked it up and the reporters had only mentioned it in passing in their article, but Oliver had recognized Berlanti Prep on sight and that had been mentioned. That would narrow down the list of suspects for both Malcolm (if he was cunning enough to notice that) and the F.B.I. The average citizen in Starling City couldn’t recognize Berlanti Prep on sight, and especially not a blue-collar former soldier of fortune like Oliver was trying to portray himself as.</p>
<p>Sara knew, like Oliver, that if he were exposed there was a strong likelihood he would be killed. If that happened, Sara would need to take over, finish Oliver’s mission, bring down Tempest and Malcolm. Sara swallowed the lump that formed in her throat at the thought of Oliver, lying still and cold in a coffin, being lowered into the ground after fighting so hard to get back home to her sister. She hoped it didn’t happen. Losing Oliver would break Laurel, and Sara knew her sister. Laurel would devote all of her energies after Oliver died to bringing down Malcolm Merlyn, and she would get killed, too. Sara would need to move quickly to take down Tempest and Malcolm so that she didn’t lose both her friend <em>and</em> her sister.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Quentin Lance finished reading the article written by those reporters who had been taken to Green Arrow’s base during the mob war. As the head of the task force seeking to bring down the vigilante, anything that could be used against the vigilante was useful intel. Quentin mused over the article, especially all of that Tempest nonsense Green Arrow was spouting and came to the conclusion that not only was Green Arrow certifiable, but so was whoever the woman was who supported him in this insanity. Clearly, any woman who could be in a relationship with that nutbar needed serious psychological help. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Slade Wilson studied the <em>Daily Planet</em> article thoroughly. It had been mere weeks since he had learned Oliver Queen was still alive and had returned home. In that time, Slade had stolen the special tactical suit that A.S.I.S. had developed, slaughtered anyone who tried to stop him, and gone mercenary, earning the name Deathstroke the Terminator because like the cyborg killing machine from the 1980s film franchise, he couldn’t be bargained with or reasoned with, he didn’t feel pity or remorse, and he did not stop until his mission succeeded, and his target was terminated. He was also seeking to learn about any potential avenues of attack he could use against the kid. He had heard of one possible ally, a former mistress of Robert Queen’s who was now the Vice President of Acquisitions at Stellmoor International, who could be a potential ally. But he needed more money to fund his revenge before he made his approach. In the meantime, he would continue to seek out other avenues of attack.</p>
<p>The article itself was full of more intelligence on the kid and his actions. Oh, yes, Slade had known from the beginning who Green Arrow had to be. His crushing of the Triad to save his precious Laurel had been all that Slade needed to know that Green Arrow and Oliver Queen were one and the same. Even after all of these years, the kid couldn’t let go of the woman who he had cheated on with her sister, the woman he had saved Sara Lance for at the expense of Shado’s life, the woman who had kept him going all of those years. Slade had read enough out of Starling City’s society pages to know that Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance were back together, which only assured that Laurel Lance would have to die when the time came to unleash his vengeance on Oliver Queen. She was going to die, anyways, along with the rest of the city, but that she would take Oliver back, give him hope, well, that needed to be dealt with. Oliver would turn hopeless when Laurel Lance’s mangled corpse was thrown at his feet, breaking his spirit before Slade broke his body.</p>
<p>The article also provided new avenues of investigation for Slade to pursue. He would need to find out about what Oliver was doing in Hong Kong and in Russia as well as if there were any remnants of Shadowspire whom he could join forces with to avenge their fallen brethren… when the time was right, of course. The Bratva would likewise want revenge for Oliver sending their leader to prison, and certain elements of the Chinese government likely wouldn’t want Oliver to spill any further secrets about things that they claimed didn’t happen. If Slade could forge the appropriate alliances, Oliver Queen would stand no chance against Slade when the time came. Not that he stood a chance anyways; the Mirakuru and Slade’s own combat training had been, and would continue to be, all that was needed to bring Oliver to his knees. It didn’t matter where the kid had gone or who had trained him after they were separated on the <em>Amazo</em>; nothing could counter the Mirakuru, and the cure was long since destroyed. Oliver had <em>nothing</em> to threaten him with, and once Slade had had his revenge, once he had broken Oliver’s love and burnt his city to the ground, he would break Oliver’s body, which by that point would be a mere formality.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lex Luthor finished the <em>Daily Planet</em> article with a scowl on his face. While he normally admired the work Lois Lane and Clark Kent put into their stories (and they had certainly never done him wrong when they covered something connected to LuthorCorp), he couldn’t help but feel a little disgruntled at their praising the man as a hero. As far as Lex was concerned, Green Arrow was an interfering, busybody crusader who didn’t understand the complexities of modern science. However, in one way the article had done good. It had provided Lex with vital information on this unexpected enemy’s knowledgebase and his origins.</p>
<p>Based on Green Arrow’s own account, he was a soldier of fortune who had come from Starling City. He had trained under what Lex assumed to be an A.S.I.S. operative, a Chinese general with a talent for archery, and a mystery woman in Russia who had completed his combat training and pointed him in the direction of Starling City. Considering this woman was indirectly responsible for Project Memoria being shut down, Lex would have to see if he could dig anything up on her, as well. If there was one thing Lex Luthor didn’t do, it was leave scores unsettled. Green Arrow had also conducted operations in China and Russia, as well as against what he referred to as a military cult called Shadowspire. Lex was familiar with a private military outfit by that name which had come upon hard times a little over a year ago. Was that the same group as Green Arrow had faced or was this mere coincidence? Something to look into.</p>
<p>Lex opened a file on his computer, the one he had begun after his phone conversation with Green Arrow and began logging the information from the article into it along with his own theories and speculations as to what Green Arrow meant in certain areas.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Emiko Adachi read the new edition of the <em>Daily Planet</em> on her newly purchased tablet, at the kitchen table of her and her mother’s new apartment in a downtown skyrise. She frowned as she looked at the pictures that Jimmy Olsen had taken of Green Arrow’s base, specifically of the armored suit he wore on the mannequin. That suit looked so <em>familiar</em>, like she had seen it before. There was something just a little off with it, like the color or the presence of scratch marks indicating it had taken heavy fire from rapid-fire machine guns… Emiko started, her eyes widening, and she dug into her workbag, pulling out the file she had printed up on the RQ-1141 Tactical Exosuit, the missing piece of technology from the purgatory level of Applied Sciences. She opened the file, pulled out the picture of the exosuit, and held it up next to the tablet, which was showing high quality shot of the Green Arrow’s armored uniform. Emiko’s dark eyes widened further.</p>
<p>They were the same. It was painted green and had seen some actual action against machine guns, but the two suits were one and the same. Green Arrow had gotten the armored suit he wore from <em>Queen Consolidated</em>. But who could have done it? The vaults on the purgatory level weren’t accessible by just <em>anyone</em>. Even Emiko had had to get special clearance to use the combinations to open the lockers, and she knew those combinations were changed immediately after to avoid anyone being tempted. The only people who knew the combinations or had an override code were the Director of Applied Sciences… and the C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated. Emiko felt faint as she remembered Oliver telling her he had been on a ‘spa retreat’ during the mob war and that’s why he hadn’t gotten back to her sooner on the issue of hiring her at Queen Consolidated. But <em>no one else</em> at Queen Consolidated could have gotten away with being away for days at a time.</p>
<p>Oliver Queen was Green Arrow. Her brother was the goddamned vigilante. How? Why? And most importantly, <em>what</em> was she going to do now that she knew, if her suspicions were on the money? Oliver had done so much for her and her mother… but Emiko also knew the Ninth Circle would look on Oliver as a potential obstacle if they ever learned he was Green Arrow, and the fact she owed him would make her loyalties seem divided.</p>
<p>What was she supposed to do? <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn was seething inside his ‘panic room’ over the <em>Daily Planet</em> article. The Green Arrow’s legend was growing thanks to all of the praise heaped on him by Channel 52 during the mob war and now the <em>Daily Planet</em> article from their premier reporters, who were apparently staying in Starling City until Green Arrow was caught or killed to get the whole story. Malcolm now deeply regretted not unshackling the S.C.P.D., if only because if he had then perhaps Green Arrow’s star would have begun to wane as the people saw that the police <em>were</em> fighting for them. Well, he couldn’t do anything more about it. Now all he could do was continue his hunt for Green Arrow’s identity, and he had plenty of intelligence now thanks to the man himself. Training from an A.S.I.S. operative, a Chinese general, some woman in Russia, operations in China and Russia and in undisclosed locations against Shadowspire and this Anthony Ivo (who Malcolm would look up when he calmed down to see if he could find where the man had been heading when he disappeared)… Green Arrow had just handed him a gold mine of information that he could use to narrow down who this was. The only thing that didn’t quite fit was Green Arrow apparently recognizing Berlanti Preparatory on-sight, until Malcolm realized that Green Arrow <em>had</em> to have a day job and a soldier of fortune would be an excellent choice for bodyguard/driver for some wealthy family’s child. Malcolm had hired ex-soldiers himself for his own private security for appearances (and to keep an eye on Tommy when he had been younger), so it wasn’t outside of the realm of possibility. It certainly made more sense than Green Arrow being one of their own attacking them.</p>
<p>Yes, things were falling into place, and soon Malcolm would have Green Arrow’s name and everything he needed to bring this interfering ruffian to his knees before Malcolm took his head with his sword. Yes, that would feel <em>exultant</em> after all of the trouble Green Arrow had given him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>President Allan Trumbull finished reading the morning edition of the <em>Daily Planet</em>, one of many papers he read every morning to get a feel for the world as the day began, and he set the paper down. Overall, things were as he expected them to be, except in one area: Green Arrow and Starling City. Trumbull had heard of the vigilante in Starling City, of course; the vigilante had made national news with his broadcast hack and remained national news ever since by taking down the Triad, attacking the Queen family, attacking LuthorCorp, and now fighting a mob war on his own. Trumbull knew that he, like everyone else who had just read the article written by the <em>Planet</em>’s top investigative reporters, would need to decide where he stood on what Green Arrow had spoken of.</p>
<p>On the one hand, Trumbull balked at the idea that there could be such a widespread, overarching conspiracy that controlled an American city from the shadows. It sounded absolutely insane, and chances were, it <em>was</em> just a figment of Green Arrow’s imagination, a break from reality that he had suffered after one too many missions as some kind of soldier of fortune. But on the other hand, what if it <em>were</em> true? What if there <em>was</em> a widespread, overarching conspiracy that secretly controlled the lives of American citizens in one of Washington’s larger cities? What if Green Arrow <em>did</em> know something that no one else did? What then? Trumbull’s thoughts moved to recently declassified files he had been perusing, about a group of costumed vigilantes who had aided the government during World War II and the Cold War before they were disbanded in the early 1950s. They had been called the Justice Society of America, and there had been several <em>unusual</em> people among their number, people who had powers or knowledge that didn’t seem possible. Was it possible that Green Arrow represented a new era of such people? If he did, what was Trumbull supposed to do? Should he do <em>anything</em>, or should he let the law take its natural course with Green Arrow?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Oliver’s actions would be very disconcerting and completely baffling to Bruce, who fights from the shadows. He would certainly question Oliver’s sanity and whether he was handling the pressure since he doesn’t know Oliver’s other mission in life.</p>
<p>*2* Poor, naïve Tommy. He is struggling to understand his best friend and simply *can’t* because Oliver is operating on a completely different wavelength than the one he knew five years ago. Not to mention Tommy has not been cut off (nor will he be since he hasn’t thrown a fundraiser for CNRI) and he’s not interested in these things because Laurel and Oliver are together, so he’s not trying to impress Laurel.</p>
<p>*3* The Lances were all interesting to write. Laurel and Sara obviously have concerns about Ollie (and for good reason), but they also support him because they know he’s doing what has to be doing. As for poor Quentin, well, won’t he be shocked if he ever learns that the ‘crazy woman’ he refers to in his thoughts is his own daughter?</p>
<p>*4* Emiko is smart enough in canon to eventually become the leader of the Ninth Circle and plot out a plan that took place over two seasons to completely destroy Oliver’s life and legacy (since one can assume that Diaz was working at her direction seeing as he has ties to the 9C and they’re likely the ones who provided him with the faked picture of Oliver as GA that was used to fool Cayden James). Therefore, IMO, she’s smart enough to recognize a piece of technology she’s investigating the disappearance of.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Brickwell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen was passing by a couple of women at the elevators when he overheard part of their conversation.</p>
<p>“So sad, to be fired and then for something like that to happen,” one woman was saying.</p>
<p>“Do you think she stepped in front of the car deliberately?” the other woman asked.</p>
<p>“Who knows? It’s not every day you get called to the C.E.O.’s office and canned,” the first woman said. Then she noticed Oliver and stiffened. “Mr. Queen.”</p>
<p>“What were you just talking about?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s nothing, Mr. Queen,” said the other woman.</p>
<p>“If it’s nothing, you won’t mind telling me,” Oliver said. The two women exchanged nervous looks. “I’m waiting.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s just… the woman you fired yesterday, Felicity Smoak from the technical division…” the first woman said nervously. “When she was leaving the building with her things, a car hit her in the underground garage. Ran her right over and then backed over her before peeling away.”</p>
<p>“What time was this?” Oliver demanded to know, feeling his stomach clench as a nasty suspicion entered his mind, seeing as he knew Felicity had always worked late at Queen Consolidated.</p>
<p>“She-She always worked late, so, I don’t know, maybe eightish? Nine?”</p>
<p>“I-I see,” Oliver said. “Thank you for telling me. I hadn’t heard. Has her family been informed?”</p>
<p>“No one knows anything about her, she keeps to herself,” said the second woman.</p>
<p>“Then I should probably look up her family, give them a call to let them know,” Oliver said numbly. “Again, thank you for telling me.” He moved to the elevators, Dig trailing behind him, and got onboard one, hitting the button for the executive level. “This was Malcolm,” he said as the door closed.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Diggle asked. “I thought he was leaving this Felicity be because he couldn’t afford another murder after Walter.”</p>
<p>“She was killed two to three hours <em>after</em> I openly defied Malcolm and said I wasn’t going to cancel the C.N.R.I. gala,” Oliver said. “Malcolm didn’t want to go right for Laurel, Sara, or William to just send a warning, but this? A fatal car accident <em>inside</em> the Queen Consolidated parking levels? The same kind of accident he threatened my <em>six-year-old son</em> with? That’s not coincidence, John. This was Malcolm sending a message.”</p>
<p>“What are you going to do?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“First, I have to call Felicity’s family and ask if I need to arrange for the body to be transported somewhere,” Oliver said. “After that… Well, I’ll decide when I get to that point.”</p>
<p>About ten minutes later, after he had spent most of that time consoling a sobbing Donna Smoak and promising to not only pay for Felicity’s body to be transported back to Las Vegas but also to pay for her funeral, Oliver stood and went to the window, looking out across the city at the black monolith that was Merlyn Global. No, not looking out; <em>glaring</em> out at the company headquarters of his adversary. While Oliver had long since acknowledged that his and Felicity’s relationship had not been ideal or even healthy, he had still cared for her, and he had <em>loved</em> his daughter. Now, any remote chance that Mia would still be born had been erased, destroyed by Malcolm Merlyn, all to send a message. Oliver’s hand slipped into his pocket and he pulled out his cell phone, his blood pulsing through his veins, a roaring sound in his ears. He selected Malcolm’s contact in his phone and put the phone to his ear, waiting.</p>
<p>“Oliver,” Malcolm greeted calmly. “What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>“I got your message, Malcolm,” Oliver said. “Now here’s mine. If you try that with anyone I care about, I will go directly to the F.B.I. and reveal everything about Tempest. Because at the end of the day, you <em>don’t</em> understand what it means to love someone. If you did, you would know that threatening the people someone cares about is the one thing that can drive them to destroy everything you hold dear. You don’t love Thea. You don’t love Tommy. You never loved Rebecca. If you knew what it was to be a parent, you would never threaten a six-year-old with a car accident or kill someone’s daughter to send a message. You are alone, you pathetic psychopath, because you don’t feel, you don’t love. You are nothing more than a murderer, and I hope I’m there the day you get what’s coming to you so I can say, ‘I told you so.’”</p>
<p>“I would be very careful with what you choose to say next, Oliver,” Malcolm said coldly, “or the next person who gets hurt <em>will</em> be someone you care about. I’ll start small. Sara Lance stays at her sister’s apartment all day, all alone, completely vulnerable. It would be tragic if she were to suffer a home invasion that saw someone put two bullets in her stomach.”</p>
<p>Olive bit back what he wanted to say and said, “Don’t hurt her. I’ll stop. But this won’t stop me from doing the gala. It’s too late to stop that now. But I will be more careful in what I choose to do in the future.”</p>
<p>“That’s all I ask,” Malcolm said congenially.</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Malcolm,” Oliver said and hung up. His parents. Walter. Felicity. How many more lives could Malcolm end or ruin before Oliver was able to take him down? How was Oliver supposed to even things out?</p>
<p>The answer struck Oliver like a lightning bolt. Daniel Brickwell. If Oliver got him in custody and made sure ballistics were run on his weapon, it would not only get justice for his godmother and maybe help Tommy see he was doing the right thing, but it would <em>also</em> unhinge Malcolm, the way Oliver had just been unhinged. Perhaps enough to try and go after Brickwell as Al Sa-Her, expose his Dark Archer persona, and confirm for everyone the Dark Archer existed, which would make Trimble think twice about Tempest <em>not</em> being real. And it would be even better if while he was doing this, Oliver could <em>deny</em> Malcolm his revenge on Brick. Oh, yes… this was <em>exactly</em> what Oliver needed after what Malcolm had done. He dug out his second phone to call Naomi and get her tracking down Daniel Brickwell. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The Green Arrow slipped through the warehouse towards the elevated room at its center, having spent the past thirty minutes taking down Danny Brickwell’s thugs. Brickwell had carved out his own little piece of the Glades following the downfall of the Bratva, taking over their protection rackets and the like. This warehouse was where Brickwell ran his operations out of. Right now, he was just a minor thug lord, but if left unchecked he could end up replacing the Triad or the Bratva as an unrelenting force of organized crime. So, dealing with him tonight would serve two purposes: unhinging Malcolm when the revelation came that his wife’s killer was in custody and keeping some new up-and-comer from replacing the Triad and Bratva for fear of running afoul of the Green Arrow as Brick was about to.</p>
<p>Green Arrow slowly walked up to the steps to the door of the elevated office space. Brickwell was inside, going over something on his desk. Green Arrow kicked the door open and entered, bow drawn back, and fired the injection arrow full of tetrodotoxin at Brick as he turned to face Green Arrow. The injection arrow sank into Brick’s chest and delivered its payload. Or it should have; but instead, the liquid seemed to spill out under Brick’s shirt, soaking it, and Green Arrow remembered that Brick had had a tendency to shrug off bullets when he finally showed up on the scene, remembered Dig telling him about shooting Brick in the head and the man just continuing forward. “Gonna take more than that to bring me down, Arrow,” Brick said with a laugh, drawing a familiar pistol out from beneath his jacket. He pulled the arrow out of his chest and tossed it aside. “Now, I hear that armor you got on is something fancy. What say you that we settle this the old-fashioned way?” Brick turned and set his gun on his desk. Green Arrow responded by firing off a bola arrow, and this one <em>did</em> have the effect he was looking for. “You bastard! Don’t you know the rules!?”</p>
<p>“<strong>Oh, I know the rules, alright,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>I just don’t care to play by them. It’s why I’m a <em>vigilante</em>, after all.</strong>” Green Arrow withdrew another injection arrow, grabbed Brick’s right shoulder with his left hand, then swung the injection arrow down into the side of Brick’s neck, using his enhanced strength from the exosuit. Brick grunted as the needle pierced his skin and the injection arrow delivered its payload. “<strong>Tetrodotoxin, a special derivative. It’ll keep you nice and docile while the police come to take you and your men into custody.</strong>” Green Arrow activated his comms as Brick fell backward, glaring up at him with malice. “<strong>Insight, contact Lieutenant Franklin Pike of the M.C.U. Let him know where he can find an up-and-coming crime lord.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Sending the message now, Green Arrow,</em>” Insight replied.</p>
<p>Green Arrow deactivated his comms, not wanting his team to hear this next bit. He knelt next to Brickwell. “<strong>This is a reckoning almost twenty years in the making, Brick,</strong>” Green Arrow said quietly. “<strong>Without what you did, none of this would be happening. Without what you did, Green Arrow wouldn’t exist. I want you to think about that when you’re being sent off to whichever prison you end up shipped to.</strong>” Green Arrow stood and turned, leaving the warehouse. The hook had been baited; now it was time to see what came of it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It was just after 8:30 a.m., and Malcolm Merlyn was spending time with his daughter, Thea, talking to her about her schoolwork, when one of their servants entered the room. “Mr. Merlyn, the police are here to see you,” she said.</p>
<p>“Show them in, Darla,” Malcolm said before giving Thea an apologetic look. “I’m sure this won’t take long, Thea.” In truth, he was wondering if this was Oliver firing back for the death of Felicity Smoak. But no, if it was, it would’ve been the F.B.I. Oliver would know the S.C.P.D. wouldn’t be effectual. No, this had to be something else. A lone figure entered. Franklin Pike, if Malcolm recalled correctly. The lieutenant in charge of the Major Crimes Unit. Well, this must be important. Perhaps they had caught someone trying to break into Merlyn Global last night or something. “Lieutenant Pike, isn’t it? What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>“I’ll get straight to the point, Mr. Merlyn,” Pike said. “Last night, the Green Arrow raided a warehouse controlled by an up-and-coming crime lord named Daniel Brickwell, then tipped us off to the location. We arrested Brickwell and all of his men, confiscated all of their weapons, and ran ballistics, as is standard procedure. One of them, a pistol with a pearl-handled grip, is the weapon that Brickwell claims as his own for the past twenty years.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I’m confused, Lieutenant,” Malcolm said, and he truly was. “What does some gangster’s personal weapon have to do with me?”</p>
<p>“As I said, we ran ballistics on all weapons taken from the scene, as is standard procedure,” Pike said. “We need to make sure the weapons aren’t connected to the crimes. Brick’s was connected to over seventy murders in the past twenty years. The first case ballistics pulled up, the first murder this weapon is tied to, was your wife’s. We got him, Mr. Merlyn. We got the man who murdered your wife.”</p>
<p>Malcolm felt a cold chill go down his spine. “No,” he said. “The police told me my wife’s killer was a man named Jason Bourne. I heard he was killed in some dispute over gambling debts or something. My wife’s killer is already dead.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Mr. Merlyn, but evidence doesn’t lie,” Pike said. “Whoever told you Jason Bourne killed your wife was mistaken. Brickwell has owned the weapon for twenty years. Your wife was murdered nineteen years ago. He hasn’t confessed just yet, but he will. He’s quite proud of his criminal accomplishments. We’re working on building the case against him so we can send him away for every last murder. With any luck, he’ll end up in Slabside.”</p>
<p>Malcolm was numb. “Lieutenant,” he said quietly, “I need to speak to this man. I need to see him for myself, hear him say he killed Rebecca.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Merlyn, I’m not sure that’s possible,” Pike said.</p>
<p>“Well, why don’t we speak to the commissioner?” Malcolm said, pulling out his cell phone. “I’m sure he will give his permission.” He brought up his list of contacts and selected the commissioner’s. He was friendly with all of the city officials, made it easier to get certain things done if he didn’t have to do it as the leader of Tempest.</p>
<p>“Mr. Merlyn, what can I do for you?” Commissioner Nudocerdo asked as he picked up.</p>
<p>“Commissioner, I’m here with Lieutenant Pike of the M.C.U.,” Malcolm said calmly. “He’s just informed me they have a man that they suspect is responsible for my wife’s murder in custody. I need to see this man for myself, Commissioner. I need to talk to him, ask him if he did it, and if so, why. This is too important to me, to my family, to leave to chance. He might be more open with someone who isn’t a police officer.”</p>
<p>There was silence on the other end for a moment, then Nudocerdo said, “Give the phone to Pike. I’ll speak with him and smooth this over for you, Malcolm.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Malcolm said smoothly, holding the phone out to Pike. While Pike spoke to the Commissioner, Malcolm was already planning his confrontation with this Daniel Brickwell. And <em>why</em> did that name sound so familiar? Well, he could figure that out later. For now, he needed to confirm that the suspicions of the police were true. And if they were, if Brickwell had been the one who took Rebecca, well, Malcolm would have to make sure he suffered. Finally, Pike hung up the phone. “I presume the Commissioner told you to let me speak to Brickwell?”</p>
<p>“He did,” Pike said. “If you want to follow me, we can get this out of the way as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>Malcolm turned to Thea, who had been sitting on the couch and watching with wide eyes. “Thea, I need to go out for a while. Please, don’t tell Tommy about this. I don’t want to reopen this wound for him unless I’m certain that this is true. If it is, I’ll tell Tommy myself.”</p>
<p>“Okay, Dad,” Thea said quietly. “I’ll just work on my homework.”</p>
<p>“Good girl,” Malcolm praised, earning a smile from his daughter, and then he turned to Pike. “I assume I can just follow you in my own car?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Pike said, and the two men walked out of the room.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm stared into the interrogation room where Daniel Brickwell was sitting, looking completely relaxed even though he was handcuffed to the table. Lieutenant Pike was in the viewing room with him, as were Quentin Lance and Lucas Hilton. Seeing as Green Arrow had played a role in the apprehension of Brickwell, this was technically Quentin’s case, and he was clearly sour about the idea of letting Malcolm speak to the prisoner. But orders were orders, and these orders came from the very top. “Remember, don’t get too close,” Quentin told Malcolm now. “He’s restrained, but he’s been known to break his restraints according to the files we got on him.”</p>
<p>“I understand, Detective,” Malcolm said calmly, even though his heart was pounding. This was it. He was almost there. He was about to find out if this man had killed his wife (who, despite what Oliver thought, he had loved with all of his heart and soul). If he was, then he would have to find out when they were moving him and get the route the convoy would take so that he could deal with Brickwell himself. “Is there anything else, or can I go in?”</p>
<p>“You can go in,” Hilton said when it became obvious Quentin wasn’t going to say anything. Malcolm nodded and exited the viewing room, walked down to the next door on his left, and entered the room, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>Brickwell peered at him, examining the Armani suit Malcolm wore with a practiced gaze, the gaze of a man sizing up his mark. A classic sign of the criminal upbringing this bit of vermin had had. “You’re no cop,” Brickwell finally said. “No cop dresses that fancy, not even the ones on the take, and I know all of them.”</p>
<p>“You’re very proud of your criminal nature,” Malcolm observed as he entered. “They told me you were, but to actually see it, well, I suppose its refreshing to meet a criminal who acknowledges they are a criminal and is proud of that fact. But you’re right. I’m not a detective.”</p>
<p>“Then who are you?” Brickwell sneered. “You’re not my lawyer, way you talk.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not that, either,” Malcolm said, smiling thinly. “I’m a husband and a father who has waited almost twenty years for answers, and if you can give them to me, well, perhaps I can be persuaded to ask the judge for <em>some </em>leniency when this inevitably goes to trial.”</p>
<p>“Almost twenty years…” Brickwell said. “That’s what he said.”</p>
<p>“What who said?” Malcolm asked.</p>
<p>“The vigilante,” Brickwell replied. “After he stabbed me in the neck, he told me that this was a reckoning almost twenty years in the making and that if not for what I supposedly did back then, Green Arrow wouldn’t exist.” Brickwell examined Malcolm. “He couldn’t have been talking about you. You’re soft. Weak. Like so many billionaires in this city.” Brickwell laughed. “No, I bet I killed his mummy and he’s been waiting twenty years for revenge.”</p>
<p>“Yes, most likely,” Malcolm agreed, filing this away for later. “But we still have my questions, Mr. Brickwell. Your gun. It was used nineteen years ago in the murder of my wife. She was a philanthropist, a good person who ran a clinic in the Glades, serving men like you without asking questions of why you had bullets in you.” Malcolm reached into his back pocket, withdrew his wallet, and opened it, pulling out the picture of his beloved wife and setting it on the table in front of the gangster. “Her name was Rebecca. Do you remember her, Mr. Brickwell?”</p>
<p>Brickwell leaned forward, studying the picture. Then he leaned back in his chair and smirked at Malcolm. “Yeah, I remember that pretty little brunette, Mr. Fancy Pants,” he said with relish. “You never forget your first! She begged me not to kill her, said she had a husband and a little boy who needed her. She was whimpering so badly it gave me a headache, so I put two rounds in the bitch’s stomach and watched her bleed out after trying to call someone for help. Must’ve been you, the way she was talking. What, too focused on some meeting to pick up for your wife?” Brickwell laughed again as he saw Malcolm’s hands tighten into fists. “That’s right, Mr. Fancy Pants. Punch me while I’m chained to this table. My lawyer’ll get the arrest and everything else thrown out on account of police brutality!”</p>
<p>“You still haven’t answered the most important question, Mr. Brickwell,” Malcolm said, forcing himself to remain calm and uncurl his fists. “<em>Why?</em> I have waited almost twenty years to know why my wife was taken from me, why my son grew up without his mother.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, that,” Brick said nonchalantly. “It was nothing. She was my initiation into the Orchid Bay Butchers. Heard she did something to piss off the boys upstairs, but that didn’t matter to me.”</p>
<p>“Y-You killed my wife to get into a <em>gang</em>?” Malcolm asked, horrified. <em>This</em> was why Rebecca had died? <em>This</em> was why Tommy had grown up without a mother, why Malcolm had spent almost twenty years planning his revenge? So that this piece of filth, this vile little man who gloried in his decadence could get into a <em>gang</em>?</p>
<p>“I did,” Brickwell said in satisfaction, “and if I had had the time, I’d have had my way with her before I did it. But that wasn’t part of the initiation process. Not back then.” He smiled thinly. “Things changed after I took over. Always keep your people happy.”</p>
<p>Malcolm reached forward, took his wife’s picture from the table, returned it to his wallet, and left the room, because if he didn’t, he would kill Brickwell. And he couldn’t. Not yet. First things first. He had to tell Tommy. Then he could plan exactly what he would do to Brickwell. Whatever he did, it wouldn’t be nearly enough to avenge Rebecca, not when the decadence that had bred Brickwell endured. But the time would come for them <em>all</em> to pay. But in the meantime, he could satisfy his need for vengeance by killing the one chiefly responsible for his grief and rage. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It was just after eleven a.m. Oliver had just woken up for the day and was considering what to cook for breakfast when there was a rapid knocking on his door. Frowning, since he didn’t expect anyone and the knocking was too heavy to be either the Lance sisters or Thea, Oliver went to the door and opened it, surprised to find Tommy on the other side. “Tommy?” he asked, even as Tommy barged into his apartment. “What are you doing here?” Oliver asked as he shut the door behind him. His eyes narrowed. “You haven’t come to record another conversation with me, have you?”</p>
<p>“No,” Tommy said, taking out his phone and showing it to Oliver, that it was locked, and no programs were running. “Did you know, Ollie? Did you know what he did?”</p>
<p>“What who did?” Oliver asked, injecting confusion into his voice.</p>
<p>“Brickwell,” Tommy said shakily. “Did you know he was the one who killed my mother?”</p>
<p>“God, no,” Oliver said, now injecting shock into it. “I was just going after him because I knew he was trying to replace the Triad or the Bratva when it came to organized crime. You’re sure?”</p>
<p>“Dad asked him straight to his face and Brickwell said he did it, bragged about it, according to Dad,” Tommy said. “Ollie, you took down my mother’s killer. I don’t know what else I feel about you and what you do right now, but thank you. I’ll sleep better knowing they finally got the guy and he’s going to prison for a long time. That’s all I came to say.” Tommy looked around. “So, what are you doing today?”</p>
<p>“Aside from having breakfast, I’m taking Laurel to get a dress for the C.N.R.I. charity event tomorrow,” Oliver replied. “She needs one since it’s been a few years since she attended something like this. Luckily, she still has that jewelry set I gave her back when we were in high school.”</p>
<p>“You mean the diamond necklace and earrings?” Tommy asked. Oliver nodded. “Well, that’s kind of surprising. No offense, but I would’ve thought that she would’ve thrown them out after the <em>Gambit</em>.”</p>
<p>“I would have, too, but apparently she kept them,” Oliver said. “Maybe a part of her still loved me and wanted to have tangible evidence of our love. Or maybe I’m just a sap for thinking such things.” Oliver sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t know sooner about this Brickwell killing your Mom, Tommy. If I had known he had, I would’ve made him the top priority. I hope you and your Dad can find closure now, at least.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tommy said. “So, this gala? Is this real or is it just you putting up a front?”</p>
<p>“It’s real, Tommy,” Oliver said. “I believe in C.N.R.I. Your dad’s not too happy about it. But then, he’s not too happy with me, period. He’s actually forbidden me from seeing Thea.”</p>
<p>“What?” Tommy asked in surprise. “Why?”</p>
<p>“I told Thea some harsh truths about Mom’s past,” Oliver said. “Neither Malcolm nor Thea are inclined to believe me, preferring to believe I am lying to continue to vent my issues with Mom over the <em>Gambit</em>.”</p>
<p>“Exactly what did you tell her?” Tommy asked cautiously.</p>
<p>“That Mom was a thief who stole two million dollars from a crime lord named Morgan Edge to get out of Suicide Slums and reinvent herself at Stanford,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can see why they don’t believe you,” Tommy said, shaking his head in disgust. “She’s dead, Ollie. Can’t you let go of whatever issue you have with her because of her wanting you to get help?” Tommy sighed. “Look, I didn’t come here to argue. Thank you for getting Mom’s killer, even if that’s not why you did it. And I’ll see you at the gala tomorrow. To be clear, I’m coming to support Laurel.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Oliver said, and Tommy left the apartment. Oliver, meanwhile, took out his cell phone to get in touch with Naomi. Malcolm would move against Brickwell when they moved him to Iron Heights or Slabside or wherever they were sending him. Oliver needed to be there, if only to keep the innocent cops who would get caught in the crossfire alive. It might also be a good idea to bring along Sara, Oliver reflected. While he could now hold his own against Sara, and most likely against Malcolm, it would be wise to stack the deck in his favor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Alright, so first off, the thing with Felicity came about from a discussion with Nyame. I was originally going to just let Felicity fade into the background. But Nyame pointed out that Ollie is going to feel uncomfortable working in the same building as his once-wife, so we came up with a way to write the character out permanently. It was adapted slightly from the original plan to make it the consequence of Oliver more or less defying Malcolm, but this is the plan we came up with. I had it done off-screen because I didn’t see the need to show it. That would’ve been a lot pettier than I’m trying to be.</p>
<p>*2* The thing about Malcolm Merlyn in Season 1 is even though he’s a terrifying psychopath who is plotting the senseless slaughter of thousands of innocents, you can *almost* feel sorry for him, because he was destroyed by Rebecca’s death. This does not excuse his plan to kill thousands in her name, however, and it is for that reason he remains a terrifying, genocidal psychopath.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Gala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I meant to post this around five p.m. Eastern time, but I got sidetracked working on notes for the sequel with Nyame. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen and John Diggle entered the Bunker to find Sara Lance already there, talking quietly with Naomi Singh. Sara shifted in place to face Oliver and said, “Got your 911. What’s going on? Sounded like you need me with you tonight.”</p>
<p>“I do,” Oliver said. “Turns out Daniel Brickwell killed Rebecca Merlyn nineteen years ago.” Sara’s eyes widened and her mouth formed an ‘oh’. “Yeah, Malcolm’s <em>pissed</em> and he’s going to be unhinged. He’s going to go after Brick while he’s being taken to Iron Heights to await trial. It’s what I would do if someone killed Laurel and I found out after over a decade of mourning her. He won’t be satisfied with just hiring someone to kill Brick inside prison. He’ll want to do it himself, as slowly as he can. If it were just Brick in danger, I might just let Malcolm have the win. But there’s going to be innocent cops in the crossfire, and Malcolm will kill them because they’ll <em>see</em> him.” Oliver smiled slightly. “And there’s another reason to do this. If we stop Merlyn long enough for him to be caught on the dash cams or body cams worn by the police, then the S.C.P.D. and F.B.I. will have definitive proof that the Dark Archer exists. And while the S.C.P.D. might be shackled, it’ll get officers talking, and the F.B.I. will be able to officially open an investigation into Merlyn’s alter ego.”</p>
<p>“Which will, in turn, be something that Sarab reports to Ra’s,” Sara concluded. “It’s a risky move, Ollie. I mean, Ra’s might wait and see what happens with the investigation before doing anything. But he might also decide to invoke a blood debt against Malcolm and his children, which would see Malcolm executed and both Tommy and Thea forced into servitude.”</p>
<p>“I know, Sara,” Oliver said quietly. “But if I can show Ra’s that Malcolm is willing to risk exposure to kill one man, maybe that will plant the seed of doubt in his mind that Malcolm <em>could</em> be planning to destroy the entire district for the sins of one man. It’s worth the risk, Sara.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Sara said after a moment. “What’s the plan?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Quentin Lance was in a police sedan with Lucas Hilton, driving behind the transport that was taking Daniel Brickwell to Iron Heights. There was a cruiser ahead of the transport. Quentin was unhappy that he had to babysit this bastard while he got to Iron Heights, because he would much rather be drinking his sorrows over what had become of his youngest at the nearest bar. He knew what he should do; he knew that he should be turning her in for confessing to being a murderer, an assassin, but at the end of the day, she was his little girl, and he couldn’t be the one who sent her to Iron Heights in a gray prison jumpsuit. But he wouldn’t stop anyone from arresting her, either, when she eventually messed up and told someone she shouldn’t what she had been doing the past few years. Not everyone was going to be as strangely accepting of Sara’s new hobby as her sister seemed to be.</p>
<p>That was the real kicker for Quentin. Laurel. His Laurel. The girl who believed so strongly in justice, who had wanted to follow him into law enforcement before he put his foot down and then settled for the next best thing, being a lawyer, not only knew about her sister being a murderer but <em>supported</em> her. It didn’t make sense, not like Laurel’s support of Green Arrow. <em>That</em>, Quentin understood even if he disagreed with it. Green Arrow had saved her life twice and he didn’t kill, leaving his takedowns for the police to deal with when it came to common criminals. But Sara? How could Laurel <em>support</em> what Sara had become? How could the daughter who so loved the law support her sister being a murderer? Then again, considering her support of Sara and of Green Arrow, maybe Laurel didn’t actually love the law as much as Quentin had thought.</p>
<p>The transport suddenly screeched to a halt, forcing Quentin to do the same, throwing him and Hilton forward slightly in their seats. “<em>This is Delta Charlie 115, we got some crazy-argh!</em>” The call had come from the cruiser ahead of the transport.</p>
<p>Quentin picked up his radio. “Transport, what’s going on up there?”</p>
<p>“<em>Some crazy archer in black just took out DC-115! Oh, God, he’s aiming at us!</em>” There was the sound of a thunk, as if something had hit the glass of the windshield, and then an explosion, followed by short-lived screams that ended in gurgles. The windshield had been blown in, and this ‘crazy archer in black’ had taken them out.</p>
<p>Quentin got out, using his door as a shield and aimed his gun forward. Hilton did the same on the other side. Quentin grabbed the radio. “This is Delta-Charlie 52, requesting immediate back-up! We are under attack! Repeat, we are under attack by what is described as a ‘crazy archer in black’!”</p>
<p>“<em>Roger that, Delta-Charlie 52, we are sending reinforcements,</em>” said a cool voice on the other end. “<em>ETA, ten minutes.</em>”</p>
<p>“We’re not gonna be here in ten minutes the way this guy’s going through us!” Quentin shouted in anger even as he spotted a figure in black coming into focus. He dropped the radio, aimed his gun at the approaching figure. “On the ground, scumbag!” The figure continued moving forward. “Bow down, on your knees!” The figure coalesced into a black-clad archer, and Quentin’s mind flashed back five weeks and his daughter’s testimony about Spartan (or Green Arrow as he came to call himself) questioning Adam Hunt about the mysterious Tempest and Hunt screaming about some ‘psycho dark archer’ that had shown up and threatened him to play by Tempest’s rules. For the first time, Quentin began to lend some credence to what had before been dismissed as crazy talk by him and most of the police force, since they only had rumors about Walter Steele’s death being at the hands of an archer who used black arrows.</p>
<p>The Dark Archer tilted his head, then drew an arrow and fired directly at Quentin, who ducked. The arrow flew right over his head, ruffling his hair with displaced air, and Quentin was sure he had felt a tug. There was also a trickling sensation. The arrow had nicked him on the top of the head. An arrow embedded itself in his door, sticking out of the side that Quentin was hiding behind, and Quentin stared at the arrow in shock. According to the boys in the lab, Green Arrow’s namesakes weren’t very sharp due to being trick arrows, at least the ones that had actual arrowheads. But this Dark Archer’s arrows were sharp enough to punch through a car door.</p>
<p>Quentin raised up and fired twice in the Dark Archer’s direction, then ducked back down as another arrow sailed in his direction. He heard Hilton grunt in pain and turned to look at his partner to see Lucas had an arrow pierced through his shoulder. <em>Who the hell is this guy?</em> Quentin thought to himself before rising up and firing again. This time he thought he hit the Dark Archer, who just seemed to shrug off the bullets, which meant he was probably wearing some kind of body armor, just like Green Arrow. Wait, what if this <em>was</em> Green Arrow, trying to make them <em>think</em> the Dark Archer existed?</p>
<p>That line of thought only lasted a few seconds, then Quentin registered the sound of a motorcycle approaching before something shot by him, heading in the direction of the Dark Archer. Quentin had a moment to register it was one of Green Arrow’s explosive arrows embedded in the ground in front of the Dark Archer before it detonated, sending the Dark Archer stumbling back. Then a motorcycle zipped past Quentin, and Quentin’s eyes widened as he saw Green Arrow and a blonde woman in black get off of the bike, Green Arrow snatching his bow from where it rested between the handlebars while the woman extended some kind of bo staff as they approached the Dark Archer. Green Arrow was in his armored outfit, Quentin noted. “<strong>I thought you might try something like this,</strong>” Green Arrow said, addressing the Dark Archer. “<strong>Sorry, but all revenge missions are cancelled today.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong><em>You think you can stop me, Green Arrow?</em></strong>” the Dark Archer asked with a derisive laugh. “<strong><em>Your precious armor won’t protect your head, and all I need is one shot.</em></strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>That’s why she’s here,</strong>” Green Arrow said, jerking his thumb at the woman beside him, who adjusted her grip on her bo staff. That was all that was said before the three were engaged in close-quarters combat.</p>
<p>Quentin circled behind the car and got on Hilton’s side, where his partner was watching the three-way fight with wide eyes. “He’s actually real,” Hilton mumbled. “The Dark Archer.” He grimaced and grunted in pain as Quentin broke the shaft of the arrow and pulled the arrow through.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Quentin murmured. “Come on, Hilt. We need to get to the transport and get out of here while they’re busy. For once, I’ll accept help from vigilantes if it means getting out of this alive.”</p>
<p>“Never would’ve thought I’d hear you say something like that,” Hilton said.</p>
<p>“I’m still gonna hunt all three of them down and send them to prison with each other,” Quentin said firmly. “But right now, two of them are keeping the one who wants to kill us busy. I say we let them. Come on.”</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s go,” Hilton said after a moment. The two cops moved out from behind the door, Quentin keeping the fight covered with his pistol in case any of them tried something. The Dark Archer tried to fire an arrow at the exposed detectives, but Green Arrow jumped in front of it, and the arrow shattered against his armor before the woman in black delivered a bo strike against the Dark Archer’s face, forcing him to turn and draw the sword on his back, slashing at her throat. The woman in black dodged back, deflecting the blow with her bo staff, and then Green Arrow launched a kick into the Dark Archer’s midsection, sending him flying back.</p>
<p>Quentin got Hilton to the passenger’s side of the transport and opened the door, grimacing as he pulled the body of the driver’s bodyguard out, an arrow embedded in his throat. “Get in,” Quentin instructed his partner before circling the transport. The three were still fighting, the Dark Archer slashing his sword viciously in the direction of Green Arrow’s hooded head while kicking the woman in black in the face, sending her stumbling back. Quentin turned and opened the driver’s side door, hauling the similarly executed driver from the vehicle and then climbing in, barely missing being hit by a black arrow. Quentin gunned the engine, peeling away from the scene, and reached for the radio to give Central the update.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The Dark Archer roared in rage as the transport pulled away and noted that Green Arrow and the Canary were backing away, grim smiles on their faces, and the Dark Archer realized he had just been played. They had known he would come for Brickwell and been ready for him. “<strong><em>I will not forget what you have taken from me this day, Green Arrow,</em></strong>” he vowed, “<strong><em>and I will have my revenge on both you and this little bitch you’ve recruited into your </em>crusade<em>. The Glades will fall, and you will burn.</em></strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>The Glades will stand, and <em>you</em> will fall,</strong>” Green Arrow returned. The Dark Archer snarled in response before turning and firing his own grappling arrow towards the rooftops, ascending away from them quickly. Green Arrow turned to the Canary. “<strong>He landed a good kick there. You okay?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>I’m fine,</em>” the Canary responded. “<em>Let’s go before the cops show up. Think they got him on the dash cams?</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Even if they didn’t, they have Quentin and Hilton’s testimony about who attacked them,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>He’s been exposed now.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Then it was worth it,</em>” the Canary said. “<em>Come on. Let’s go.</em>” She and Green Arrow got back on the bike and peeled away as sirens wailed in the distance. <strong><em>*1*</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It was morning at the F.B.I. field office, and both Darius Trimble and Alex Danvers were watching the dash-cam footage of the Dark Archer’s attack on the convoy. “Okay,” Alex said after they finished reviewing it and the witness testimonies from Quentin Lance and Lucas Hilton, the survivors from the attack who had seen it all. “So. This Dark Archer is actually real and not the figment of Green Arrow’s imagination.”</p>
<p>“Indeed, and if Laurel Lance’s witness testimony of what Adam Hunt said is combined with this, then he pre-dates Green Arrow,” Trimble said. “Hunt also referred to him as Tempest’s enforcer, same as Green Arrow did. Questioning of Eric Gitter confirmed he also heard the same thing as Miss Lance, so even with Hunt dead, there is circumstantial evidence to support Green Arrow’s claims.”</p>
<p>“So, you think this Tempest is real after all?” Alex asked doubtfully. “I mean, we’re talking about a vast criminal conspiracy, supposedly created by some of Starling City’s wealthiest citizens, that supposedly not only controls crime in the city but forged an agreement between the S.C.P.D. and organized crime? I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t think I can believe that. It’s just too fantastical.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I believe there’s a conspiracy, alright,” Trimble said. “I’m just not sure this Tempest is what it is. But there’s enough evidence to suggest that there is a conspiracy afoot in Starling City, Agent Danvers. Don’t dismiss it just because it sounds fantastical. Look at the evidence, and don’t try to force the evidence to fit your preconceived notions of what is happening.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Alex said chagrined. ‘And what about the other thing? Any more leads on that front?”</p>
<p>“I’ve put out feelers with friends in international law enforcement to see if there’s any evidence of someone with Green Arrow’s purported skills,” Trimble replied. “If we can locate somewhere that he’s been, we can look for evidence that Oliver Queen was there. I asked them to especially look at Russia.”</p>
<p>“I’m still wrapping my head around the idea that he could be Green Arrow,” Alex confessed. “Because if he is, then Spartan is probably Dig, his bodyguard. I have a hard time understanding how John could do this, become a vigilante, help someone attack their own family, attack the very foundations of society.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it true, Agent Danvers, that when a serial killer is caught, there are many in their lives who are shocked to find out what they are?” Trimble asked. “It is just the same with these vigilantes, even if they are more altruistic than the average vigilante is.”</p>
<p>“I know, sir,” Alex said with a sigh. “But he was my squadmate, my <em>friend</em>. I have a hard time believing he could have done this.”</p>
<p>“It’s never easy when someone we trusted turns out to be something that we didn’t believe they ever could be,” Trimble said wisely. “Take this experience as a lesson, Agent Danvers.”</p>
<p>“I will, sir,” Alex said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance entered the venue chosen for the C.N.R.I. charity gala, Oliver in a black tuxedo and Laurel in a black evening gown, her hair up in a bun and the diamond necklace and earrings Oliver had given her years ago adorning her neck and ears. “You look beautiful tonight,” Oliver said quietly. “More so than usual.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Ollie,” Laurel said with a smile. “Is it bad that I’m nervous about screwing up? C.N.R.I. needs this so badly, and if I do or say the wrong thing…”</p>
<p>“You’ll do fine, Laurel,” Oliver said. “Just be who you are, show these people that passionate young attorney who wants to change the world, and they’ll donate, if only to not appear callous in the face of your enthusiasm. Now, before we do that, we have to both give a speech. I find it interesting we both plan to speak from the heart.”</p>
<p>“I tried preparing remarks,” Laurel said after a moment, “but none of it seemed right. When you told me that you were going to wing it, I decided to do the same and hope for the best.”</p>
<p>“Well, then, let’s get this show on the road,” Oliver said, directing them towards the stage and the podium, nodding in greeting and smiling towards several of the guests, especially those who he had invited that he had met at the Annual Tech Expo. The only two he had met there that had not made an appearance here tonight were Simon Stagg, who was the whole reason there needed to be a charity gala in the first place, and “Harrison Wells”, who had declined citing a scheduling conflict. Oliver mused over what the real reason could be but decided in the end it didn’t matter. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with another evening of Thawne’s barbed comments using the bastard’s knowledge of the future.</p>
<p>Oliver and Laurel stepped up onto the stage and Oliver moved to the podium, tapping the microphone and drawing the attention of the guests, both those he had specifically invited and those of Starling’s lesser elite who were looking to ingratiate themselves with the wealthiest man in Starling City. “Thank you all for coming out this evening,” Oliver said, giving the cool, professional smile that he reserved for these kinds of occasions. “Tonight’s event is about saving the City Necessary Resources Initiative, which provides a vital service for Starling City in providing aid to the poor and disenfranchised. From class-action lawsuits against the likes of Adam Hunt to seeking justice for the murder of good people, C.N.R.I. provides vital and necessary legal aid to those who would otherwise have to rely on catching the eye of an attorney looking to do some pro bono work. I have known the Director of C.N.R.I. since we were eight years old, and a more passionate champion of Starling City’s poor and disenfranchised you couldn’t find. Please join me now in welcoming the Director of C.N.R.I., Dinah Laurel Lance, who has a few words to say before we get this event in full-swing.” Oliver stepped back from the podium, clapping politely as Laurel took his place behind it.</p>
<p>“As Oliver said, thank you for coming tonight,” Laurel began. “At its heart, C.N.R.I. is about justice. There are those in this city who believe that the law doesn’t apply to them, who believe that they can step on the throats of its people to elevate themselves and look down upon ‘the animals’ in the Glades and other poor and middling districts of Starling City. C.N.R.I. seeks to remind these people that justice comes for all of us, no matter how secretive we are in our dealings, no matter how poor or wealthy we are, no matter our beliefs, values, and standards. Justice comes for us all, and justice has many forms. C.N.R.I. is, in many ways, the last leg on a long road for so many citizens in Starling City, their last, desperate hope to have their voices be heard and get justice for what’s been done to them. Those of you here tonight have the chance to help these people in a simple, small way, by ensuring that C.N.R.I. endures and keeps its doors open. I look forward to speaking to each of you tonight and telling you about my vision for the City necessary Resources Initiative. Thank you.” Laurel stepped back, once more to polite applause, and she and Oliver left the stage arm-in-arm. “That was a little nerve-wracking,” she admitted to Oliver. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Well, unfortunately, it’s going to continue to be a little like that,” Oliver said, turning to face his girlfriend. “Because the people here tonight need to see you as the Director of C.N.R.I., an independent woman with her own agenda, not as Oliver Queen’s arm candy. I’ll be mingling, too, encouraging everyone to donate as much as is feasible for them, and I’ll come and help where I can. But they need to see you as your own person.” Oliver kissed Laurel’s cheek. “You can do this, Laurel. You’ve faced down men like Adam Hunt and killers like China White. You can face the trust fund brigade and squeeze some money out of them.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ollie,” Laurel said. “I wish you could be with me, but… you’re right. They need to see me as something other than your arm candy. I can do this.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you can,” Oliver said with a smile, and parted ways with Laurel, who moved in the direction of a group of potential donors. Oliver began mingling as well, encouraging those he talked with to donate and casually mentioning his own million-dollar contribution to C.N.R.I., which would hopefully encourage those he spoke with to open their wallets a little more than they had been planning. Oliver was just finishing up with one group of donors when one of the servers came up to him. “Yes?” Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“A Mr. Luthor asked for you to join him by the fountain,” the server said.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Oliver said, taking a twenty out of his wallet and pressing it into the server’s hands. He left the man stammering a thank you and headed for the fountain, finding that Lex had gathered all of those from the expo as well as Tommy by the fountain. “I heard you wanted to speak to me, Lex,” Oliver said with an easy smile, trying not to smirk as he imagined the likely temper tantrum his cousin had probably had after Green Arrow shut down the Starling LuthorCorp facility, which had been officially shuttered. Interestingly, it hadn’t actually resulted in the loss of too many jobs since the only research being done there had been Ira Kane’s memory research, and the loss of jobs was the only thing Oliver would’ve felt guilty for causing. Oliver noted the presence of Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olsen, who had likely been Perry White’s choice of reporters to cover this event. Since Oliver had invited the likes of Lex and Bruce Wayne, that made this a Who’s Who event, the kind of thing that newspapers liked to cover.</p>
<p>“Glad you could make it, Oliver,” Lex said. “We were just discussing yours and Miss Lance’s rather inspiring speeches. You’re quite passionate about this cause, which is good. It’s the causes that we’re passionate about that we should devote all of our attentions to.”</p>
<p>“I wholeheartedly agree,” Oliver said. “That’s why I donated one million dollars to C.N.R.I. myself, earmarking some of it to digitize their files and upgrade their computer systems. It would be tragic if all of their hard work was lost due to a fire. At least now they’ll be able to back up their files on the Cloud, I believe the term is.” He smiled. “I’m still learning all the new technological lingo.”  </p>
<p>“Yes, that sounds very good,” Lex said, “and I’ll be donating a hefty sum myself. I spoke with Miss Lance earlier. She’s quite the compassionate woman. I could swear she almost teared up talking about the dire straits some of her clients are in.”</p>
<p>“She probably did,” Oliver said with a smile. “Laurel has a huge heart, and she cares deeply about her clients.”</p>
<p>“An excellent quality in someone aiming to help the poor and disenfranchised,” Bruce Wayne said. “Though I think you were wrong about one thing in your speech, Oliver.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Oliver asked, curious where Wayne was going with this.</p>
<p>“You said that you couldn’t find a more passionate champion for the city’s poor and disenfranchised then Miss Lance,” Wayne said. “I respectfully disagree. After what happened during the recent mob war, I would say Green Arrow qualifies as the most passionate champion for those people, and indeed, all of Starling City. What’s everyone’s thoughts on the matter? Myself, I have to admire Green Arrow for what he’s done and his stand against organized crime. Batman tries to stand against the mobs in Gotham, but he hasn’t been nearly as effective as Green Arrow has been. But then, the mobs in Gotham have been entrenched for over a hundred years, whereas organized crime has only really been a problem in Starling for the last twenty years or so.” Bruce swirled his glass of champagne idly. “So, what’s everyone else’s thoughts on the matter?” <em>An interesting position for a playboy billionaire,</em> Oliver mused to himself. <em>But not so strange for someone with similar inclinations. Nice to meet you, Batman. </em></p>
<p>“I think Green Arrow is a menace to society and science,” Lex said, his tone bitter. Oliver carefully managed his expression so he wouldn’t be caught smirking at Lex’s misfortune. “His raid on my facility here in Starling was unprovoked and unnecessary. He destroyed years of research and my head scientist has gone missing. That’s not even counting the jobs lost since I had to shutter the facility.” <em>Aw, is the poor misunderstood psychopathic C.E.O. having a bad day? </em>Oliver mocked in his mind.</p>
<p>“Perhaps so, Lex, but so far none of the rest of us have had problems with him,” Ted Kord said. “As for me, while I recognize that Green Arrow’s actions continue to be illegal, there is no longer any doubt in my mind that in his heart, Green Arrow is a good man who wants what is best for Starling City.” Lex snorted in disgust at that, but Kord ignored him. “Anyone who willingly faces off against the mobs for the sake of the safety of people living in the city deserves some credit. Though, personally, I’d <em>love</em> to take a look at that new armored suit of his, find out what makes it tick.” <em>Thanks for the compliment, but no, you can’t look at my suit,</em> Oliver thought with an internal smirk.</p>
<p>“Green Arrow did the right thing during the mob war, I don’t think anyone here really disagrees with that,” Maxwell Lord said, “but at the end of the day, he is still promoting an anarchist agenda with his actions, as evidenced by his attack on the LuthorCorp facility.” He raised his glass in Lex’s direction, and Lex thanked him with a nod. <em>What an ass-kisser,</em> Oliver thought to himself. <em>I wonder if he wipes for Lex before he starts puckering up? </em></p>
<p>“I still cannot condone Green Arrow’s methods, nor should anyone,” Dr. Tina McGee said. “But there is no denying his heart is in the right place.” <em>Thanks, doc,</em> Oliver thought dryly.</p>
<p>“I think he’s insane,” Tommy said emphatically. “What about the people he cares about, and the people who care about him? Does he even care about how they might feel about him taking these risks, and all for what? Getting some kind of thrill from beating up supposed bad guys? That’s not even getting into the whole Robin Hood thing, which is just ridiculous since stealing from these people causes them to have to let people go because they can’t afford to pay them. He’s not some kind of hero. He’s a very sick man who needs serious psychiatric help.” <em>Wow, Tommy, why don’t you tell us all how you </em>really<em> feel? </em>Oliver asked sarcastically in his head. <em>And I’m </em>not<em> Robin Hood. </em></p>
<p>“Well, Lois and I both admire Green Arrow because of what he did during the mob war,” Clark said. “We saw him practically destroy himself for the sake of this city. If that doesn’t make him a hero, I don’t know what does.” <em>According to Peter, it’s dying so others can live,</em> Oliver mused to himself. <em>But Barry and the others were considered heroes without doing so. Maybe doing things the way I have </em>is<em> the right way to be a hero. </em></p>
<p>“I can’t help but think Green Arrow is just the beginning of something bigger,” Lois said thoughtfully. “Something that will change the world. Like Agent Danvers said in her profile, he’s like no vigilante on record, even Batman, who the general consensus is that he’s a myth put about by the Gotham City Police Department to inspire fear in the likes of Joker and Two-Face.” <em>I’m </em>hoping<em> it will be more, Lois,</em> Oliver thought to himself before casting his eyes over to Bruce, who was looking bemused. <em>Bet that’s an interesting twist for him.</em></p>
<p>Oliver realized everyone was looking at him. “I can never forgive Green Arrow for the attack on my family,” Oliver said calmly. “What he did, traumatizing my sister the way he did, is inexcusable. But I appreciate his saving my girlfriend’s life a couple of times and that he tried to keep some semblance of order in the city during the mob war. I still support the S.C.P.D. and F.B.I. in apprehending him and bringing him to justice, though.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>There was some idle chit chat, but eventually, Oliver excused himself to continue mingling and encouraging his societal equals to support C.N.R.I., even if it was with just ten thousand dollars. During a lull, Oliver found himself looking at Laurel, who was talking excitedly with a group of potential donors and smiled. There she was. There was the passionate young attorney with the zeal to change the world that he loved so much, the person that he <em>knew</em> would get these corporate fat-cats to open up their wallets just a little more. He felt, then saw someone come to a stop next to him. “It’s good seeing her like this,” Tommy said quietly, staring at Laurel and her beaming smile as she shook hands with the potential donors, presumably sealing the deal on their contributions. “See, this kind of thing, convincing these people to part ways with words and a smile, that I understand.”</p>
<p>“Just not racing across rooftops and putting people down with trick arrows that don’t kill them,” Oliver said dryly. “I have explained it as best as I can to you, Tommy. There is plenty of evidence to why I am doing what I am doing. You just refuse to see it because it would mean facing the harsh realities of life.”</p>
<p>“Ollie, you’re my best friend, my <em>brother</em>,” Tommy said, turning to face him. “You know that, right?” Oliver turned to face him and nodded. “Then know that this comes from a place of love. You need to get help, Ollie, more than you’re getting with Dr. Green. You need 24/7 care so they can help talk you down from one of these episodes. Sherwood Acres is a top-notch facility, and its close enough to Starling that you could handle any Queen Consolidated business without much trouble. But you <em>need</em> to get <em>help</em>, Ollie, or one of these days, you’re going to get killed. Where will that leave the rest of us? Me, Sara, Laurel, Thea, my Dad? We’ve all lost so much. Don’t make us lose you, too.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need help, Tommy,” Oliver said after a moment. “I know what I’m doing, and it has to be done. Someday, you’ll understand that. Now, I need to keep promoting C.N.R.I.” Oliver left his best friend standing in the middle of the room, staring after him with a decision crystalizing within his mind. If Oliver wouldn’t get help on his own, then Tommy would force the issue. There was only one way to do that and not end up framed for something like Moira had been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>For those wondering: “Wells” didn’t come to this because he wants to avoid interacting too much with Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, aka the World’s Greatest Detective.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* For those who it would interest, this scene was actually one I planned to do in the original “Rise” after the mob war, but the way things worked out, Brick and Anatoli ended up being moved to Slabside together, which meant that there was a full convoy protecting them that Malcolm couldn’t hope to defeat. But this time the Brick takedown happened *after* the mob war, so I was able to go through with the original plan and have Malcolm’s alter ego exposed to the police.</p>
<p>*2* I hope these speeches sounded like something Oliver and Laurel would give at a benefit/gala like this one. I do enjoy writing these two giving passionate speeches.</p>
<p>*3* As always, writing Oliver talking about himself and his commentary on other’s views of him was fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Exposed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just after eight a.m. when Tommy Merlyn stepped in front of the reporters who had gathered at Merlyn Global, noting that among them were the reporters who had been in Oliver’s base and called him a hero, Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Their photographer was also with them. Then there were reporters from the <em>Star</em>, and of course Channel 52 News, with Susan Williams being the one chosen to come to this press conference. Tommy noticed his father frowning at him, obviously displeased at him for calling a press conference at Merlyn Global but also clearly curious as to what could be so important that Tommy would use company resources. Tommy knew his father would understand once he had said what he needed to say.</p>
<p>Tommy stepped up to the podium, drawing the reporters’ attention. “Thank you all for coming,” he said. “I will get straight to the point. Three weeks ago, I learned a terrible truth about someone close to me, and I have struggled with what to do with this revelation, because whatever I do, I will be hurting people I care about in one way or the other. By doing nothing, I allow someone I care about to risk their life, and by speaking to you today, I know I will be angering those close to me. But the truth must come out. Three weeks ago, I learned the identity of the Green Arrow. He is none other than my best friend, Oliver Queen, the C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated.” Tommy saw shock and then rage flash over his father’s features before he became impassive, and Tommy understood it. After all, as Oliver had said last night, he had traumatized Thea and Malcolm was still dealing with the fallout of this.</p>
<p>“How do you know this, Mr. Merlyn?” Susan Williams asked. “And why would <em>Oliver Queen</em> be the Green Arrow?”</p>
<p>“I know this, Miss Williams, because after a friend of ours was kidnapped, Oliver took me to his base of operations in the Glades,” Tommy said. “I saw him wear the hooded uniform of the Green Arrow and heard him fight his way through a group of thugs who were protecting the kidnapper, a man named Ankov. I asked him the next morning what had turned him into Green Arrow, and he fed me an insane story about having been recruited by some covert government agency after washing up on the island and that he staged his rescue. He is Green Arrow, Miss Williams, because he is <em>sick,</em> and his mind has been broken. Oliver is not a hero. He is not the protagonist of some Robin Hood folk story. He is a man. He is flesh and blood. And he is someone who desperately needs help. I took the evidence to his mother and she asked me to destroy it, and I did. She said she would handle it, and twenty-four hours later, she was being arrested because Oliver had ‘found’ the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>.</p>
<p>“I have kept silent since because I have been afraid of being framed for something I didn’t do, like Mrs. Queen was, but it’s gone too far. Oliver needs to be stopped. He needs help. And the only way to do that and not disappear or be framed is to expose him in this way. I am going to leave from here and go directly to the F.B.I. field office to make a statement since they have their own task force chasing leads on Green Arrow and have history with him thanks to the mob war. They are the only ones I trust to bring Oliver in safely and without incident. I’m sorry, but I don’t have time to answer questions that the F.B.I. will be asking anyways. I am sure they will share all relevant information with the press when the time comes. Thank you.” Tommy stepped away from the podium, noting his father turn and walk away. No doubt Malcolm was going to try and fathom what Oliver had become, maybe even go to see Thea and let her know before someone else did. Tommy ignored the shouted questions of the press as he exited Merlyn Global and headed for his car. It was time to go see the F.B.I.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn boarded the elevator and hit the button for his penthouse office harder than necessary, his expression scaring the employee who moved to board before backing away hastily as Malcolm shot a lethal glare in their direction. As the door closed and the elevator began to ascend, Malcolm let out a howl of pure, unadulterated rage as he turned and punched the wall of the elevator as hard as he could. Oliver. All of this time, all of these weeks, it had been <em>Oliver</em> who had been challenging him, who had taunted him with his knowledge of the List, of Tempest, of the Undertaking. Somehow, Oliver had learned the truth and Malcolm would almost say it was from Moira except that Moira had not been aware of him until Tommy told her, almost three weeks <em>after</em> Oliver had started his crusade. No, Oliver had found someone else, and the only one he could’ve gotten to was Frank Chen. Oliver had told the reporters he had been in Hong Kong at one point. Oliver must have gotten his information from Frank. Oh, how Malcolm wished he hadn’t set Frank up as the fall man for the <em>Gambit</em> now. A much sweeter revenge would have to be exacted, and the only way to punish Frank now was through his family. Poor Amanda was going to have her life cut tragically short.</p>
<p>But <em>Oliver</em>. His own <em>godson</em> had been messing with his plans, targeting his associates, and had even attacked <em>his own family</em> to keep people from thinking that he was the Green Arrow. It was brutal. It was ingenious. It was the kind of deception you were taught in the League of Assassins, but Oliver had been clear he hadn’t been to the League. But he had mentioned a woman in Russia. That woman had finished his training, he said, and there were only two people it could be. The first was Lady Shiva, a female warrior who was the only woman to ever serve in the League of Assassins and never face sexual assault from its members, a woman who was rumored to be better than Ra’s himself. Then there was Ra’s’ daughter, Talia al Ghul, who had left and formed her own League, the League of Shadows, after it became obvious her father would never allow her to inherit his title. Of the two, Malcolm deemed Talia more likely. Lady Shiva was said to be very selective with her students and pitting one of her students against her father’s former Horseman was exactly the kind of thing Talia would do in order to gain Ra’s’ attention and show him that she could be a viable candidate to succeed him.</p>
<p>Malcolm punched the wall again when he remembered the dinner party before Oliver left for the tech expo. His godson had been thumbing his nose at all of them by sitting in their midst and wearing an emerald green suit while mocking himself right along with them, hiding his true nature from all of the members of Tempest. Tempest. Oliver knew all about Tempest because <em>Malcolm</em> had invited him into the fold in the same foolish way one cuddled a poisonous serpent to their breast. He knew their names, their faces, the roles they had played in the work against the Glades. He knew it all. He knew everything. He could <em>ruin</em> everything. It had to be stopped. Oliver had to be stopped. Malcolm punched the wall of the elevator a third time, furious at himself for not allowing himself to suspect Oliver even though the boy had <em>five years</em> unaccounted for that he could have learned to be the terrifying warrior that had so frightened Thea, the arrogant upstart who had offered up Rebecca’s killer, a move likely designed to unhinge Malcolm now he thought about it, and then deny him his revenge. Malcolm knew why Oliver had done that, of course. Felicity Smoak. He had wanted to send a message to Malcolm that was as clear as the one Malcolm had sent to him with that insignificant woman’s death.</p>
<p>The elevator door opened, and Malcolm punched the elevator wall a fourth and final time before retreating to his office and entering his ‘panic room’. He went immediately to the cell phone tied to his Tempest dealings and pulled up his list of contacts, selecting Nudocerdo’s number, and held the phone to his ear as it rang, blood roaring in his ears. “Yes?” Nudocerdo asked as he picked up.</p>
<p>“You’ve seen the news?” Malcolm asked tightly.</p>
<p>“I have, and I can’t believe that it’s been Queen all of this time,” Nudocerdo said.</p>
<p>“I don’t care what it takes, Commissioner, I don’t care what strings you have to pull or how messy it gets,” Malcolm said through gritted teeth. “I want Oliver Queen dead by sunset, or it’ll be <em>you</em> who gets an arrow in the heart.” Malcolm hung up without giving the commissioner time to speak. Oliver. Oliver, Oliver, <em>Oliver! </em>Malcolm roared and slammed his fist down on the table in front of him, shaking his picture of him with Tommy and Rebecca.</p>
<p>Nothing was going to stop him from what he set out to do, and if that meant he had to leave Oliver’s mangled corpse in the center of the Glades, then so be it. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The other members of Tempest, watching from their offices (or their home in the case of socialite Wilhelmina Hollinger) were stunned and horrified to learn that Oliver Queen, the newest member of Tempest, was in fact the Green Arrow. The city councilors marveled at Oliver’s ability to hide his true nature. Carl Ballard whimpered in fear of being confronted by Oliver. Thaddeus Cable/Thomas Wilkins calmed himself by focusing on the fact Queen had been exposed. Wilhelmina Hollinger was horrified that a man of such impeccable breeding and social standing would debase himself to be a barbarous champion for the unwashed masses. But the one thing all members of Tempest had in common was that they made plans to hire Blackhawk Squad Protection Group, knowing that if Oliver Queen somehow lived through the day, he would be coming for them since he no longer had anything left to lose.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Ted Gaynor made a habit of watching the morning news. When Tommy Merlyn announced that Oliver Queen was Green Arrow, Ted was shocked as he recalled Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlyn discussing how good it was that Oliver was so concerned for his family’s safety that he would ask for details about their protection detail. Queen had been digging for intel to make it easier on himself when he came later that night, and they had all told him everything that he needed to know! And Dig! John Diggle was an honest man, and there was no way he didn’t know his employer was the Green Arrow, which meant that all of those questions Dig had asked had been so he could feed that intel to his employer. Diggle had <em>betrayed</em> Ted for that arrogant upstart archer, the same man who had put so many of Ted’s brothers in the hospital with his martial arts and explosive arrows.</p>
<p>But one thing Ted acknowledged with grim satisfaction. Tempest were all going to be looking for protection, and they would be coming to him. He would accept the contracts, even give them a discount, because he <em>owed</em> Oliver Queen a debt, and having the chance to bring that bastard down was all the payment he needed to take those contracts.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lex Luthor, ensconced in the privacy of his hotel room, was <em>furious</em> as the news revealed the identity of the Green Arrow. Oliver Queen. All along, it had been Oliver Queen. Well, that explained how Green Arrow had <em>known</em> about the Starling facility in the first place. Lex had given his work there as an example of something Green Arrow might interfere in, and Green Arrow had gone on to do exactly that because he must have realized Lex would only be concerned about that if he was doing something others would consider underhanded somewhere that Green Arrow could get to it.</p>
<p>Lex paced his hotel room, thinking furiously about how best to get his revenge on Oliver before sanity slowly returned. Oliver was going to be hunted down and arrested, and by the time the courts were done, he would be sentenced to a maximum-security federal prison from which there would be no escape, especially if Lex greased the wheels a bit with his contacts in the Department of Justice. Lex smiled grimly. Yes, that sort of revenge would be oh-so-sweet.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Maxwell Lord was staring at the television in his hotel room in shock. Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow? If this was true, and there was no reason to doubt since it was Queen’s own best fiend making the accusation, then Queen was very good at hiding his true nature as an anarchist. Max felt a thrill of fear go through him as he considered the possibility that, with nothing left to lose, Oliver Queen might target one of his own facilities. He would double security at all facilities, just in case the anarchist archer decided to try and pay a visit once he fled Starling City, which he would, because no one would stay in a city where they would be the number one most wanted man.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Ted Kord, sitting in his office at Kord Industries and watching the news on the television in his office, was stunned and he thought back to all of his interactions with Oliver Queen. Oliver was <em>very</em> good at keeping up the front that he disapproved of Green Arrow, even hated him, all the while laughing with those who joked about Green Arrow’s agenda. He was <em>very</em> good. But what, Ted wondered, would happen now that he was exposed? What was Oliver Queen going to do? Would he surrender to the police or F.B.I. willingly, or would he be killed resisting arrest? And how did Ted feel about this, considering what Oliver had done for the city as Green Arrow? </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Eobard Thawne ignored the greetings from his employees as he left the Cortex and went directly to the time vault, being careful not to let anyone see him enter. Oliver Queen had just been exposed as Green Arrow, an event that wasn’t supposed to happen for at least another twenty years! Something had changed, something major, and that could affect his future. Eobard walked directly to the plinth and activated it. “Gideon, show me the future!” he demanded, a hint of panic in his voice.</p>
<p>“Of course, Professor Thawne,” Gideon replied and brought up the <em>Central City Citizen</em> article on the disappearance of The Flash during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Eobard breathed a sigh of relief as he looked over everything and noted that all of it was the same, though there had been a minor change in who he was fighting when Barry would disappear. Barry, of course, remained the same. Green Arrow would be there, as would Black Canary and someone named White Canary. Odd. There had been a White Canary mentioned in the journals of the Black Canary, but that White Canary had been an enemy, not an ally. Interesting. There was also Blue Beetle, aka Ted Kord. That was also interesting since Eobard had never actually <em>fought</em> Ted Kord before. He would need to take that into account. After all, this article, the events that were coming… they hadn’t happened for Eobard yet. He still had a future destiny to fulfill, a future where he stood victorious while The Flash vanished forever.</p>
<p>“Well, now, let’s see what comes about because of your exposure, Mr. Queen,” Eobard said to himself, waving a hand over the plinth and deactivating it. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olsen were contemplative as they drove away from Merlyn Global after the press conference. “I wonder what this will mean for Starling City,” Clark reflected as he drove. “I mean, whether he’s a criminal or not, Oliver has been bringing hope to the city. Now that he’s exposed, it’s probably only a matter of time before he’s caught, and then he’ll be sent to prison, because they’re not going to let him out on bail. Not with how wealthy he is and the fact he has a <em>private jet</em>.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Clark,” Lois said. “Though I’m almost sad that this story is ending. Like I said last night, I was beginning to think that this would be the beginning of something so much bigger than one man fighting crime and corruption. But at least we’ll get the story that Perry wanted, and we <em>are</em> probably the only reporters that Oliver would talk to.”</p>
<p>“There is that,” Clark agreed. “But I also can’t help but wonder what this will mean for Oliver, too. I mean, his best friend betrayed him, and the city is about to start hunting him. There’s no way he’s getting out of this.”</p>
<p>“Do you think he might, well, kill himself rather than be taken in, like some criminals do?” Jimmy asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Clark said after a moment. “While he was destroying himself during the mob war, he was doing it for the sake of Starling. I think whatever he does next, he’ll do for their sake.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Quentin Lance snarled to himself as Tommy Merlyn revealed that Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow. He should’ve <em>known</em> it was that punk! The way Green Arrow hovered around Laurel, the way he was always there for her, the way he had been the one to help Sara with the people she had been working for, the way he endangered Quentin’s daughters by sending Susan Williams to stay there. It also explained why the Bratva had gone after Laurel and Sara even more. There had been no reason to do that, unless they were after leverage on Green Arrow, and Oliver had said in that damn newspaper article that the head of the Bratva knew who he was.</p>
<p>But what was worse, for Quentin, was that this also explained his daughters’ fierce defense of Green Arrow. He was their friend, or boyfriend in Laurel’s case, and they knew who he was. Laurel and Sara had known who Green Arrow was for weeks. Where had Quentin gone wrong that one daughter supported her vigilante boyfriend while the other was a murderer and had joined Queen in whatever he was doing? Because Quentin would bet his entire pension fund that Sara had been the Woman in Black the other night. Where the <em>hell</em> had he gone wrong? Had he not been hard enough on them growing up? Had he been too permissive with their friendship with Tommy and Oliver? <em>Where had he gone wrong? </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Amanda Waller leaned back in her seat. This was… <em>unexpected</em>. She knew she should have killed that little bastard in Hong Kong instead of permitting Oliver and that traitor Maseo Yamashiro to pull their little mirage trick. Well, what was done was done, and Oliver had been exposed by his best friend. But all was not lost, yet. Amanda knew her asset (and yes, he was still <em>her</em> asset even if he denied it) and she knew that he wouldn’t have been unaware of this being a possibility, especially after he allowed Tommy Merlyn to know who he was. Oliver had to have put contingencies into place. But the question remained how this would affect Oliver’s mission, since unless he had one hell of a contingency, he was forever exposed and would have to live on the run, at least until he finished his job and brought down Malcolm Merlyn and the Tempest cabal. Waller would be able to approach the president then about Task Force X since she would have proof of what someone with a special skillset could be capable of. At the same time, she could suggest a pardon for Oliver and, if that didn’t go through, well, Task Force X could always use a dedicated commanding officer.</p>
<p>For now, she would wait and observe. And if she needed to act, she would.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Thea Merlyn, who had stayed home from school, was staring at the television in shock and horror, having flipped onto the news out of boredom and seen Tommy on the screen. Now, she almost wished she hadn’t. Ollie? It had been Ollie? Ollie had been the one running around town attacking people, robbing them, beating the hell out of them? Ollie was the one who had attacked the mansion, tied them up, demanded twenty million from Walter, then come back to steal it after crippling all of their hired security? <em>Ollie was the one who had terrified her by glaring at her so menacingly?</em></p>
<p>Thea thought back to last night, when she and her father had spoken of how much Oliver had changed and his unusual actions with the C.N.R.I. benefit. But now it made sense. Of <em>course</em> Ollie would throw that benefit for his precious Laurel. The both of them were so dedicated to those <em>people </em>who called the Glades home that they would throw their lives away for them. Laurel had almost been killed at least twice for being the way she was, and <em>Ollie</em> risked his life every night for those people, fighting for them, hurting good, honest people and <em>robbing them</em> like he had their own family! “You bastard!” Thea finally snarled. “You complete <em>bastard!</em>”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance ignored the way every eye in the room turned to look at her, some with questioning gazes, others with knowing ones, as if they had guessed at some deep secret she had been hiding, which they probably had. For now, though, all Laurel felt was numb. Ollie was exposed, and not by some twist of fate or being caught on camera with his hood down. No, Ollie was exposed because their best friend, Ollie’s brother in all but blood, had betrayed him and revealed his identity, decrying Oliver as sick and in need of help. Tommy was on his way to the F.B.I. right now to give a full statement, which would include details of how he found out, like the fact she had been kidnapped by Ankov and Ollie saved her before taking her back to his base, like the fact that Sara and Mr. Diggle both knew Oliver’s identity as well.</p>
<p>Laurel turned and walked to her office, shutting the door behind her and taking a seat behind her desk. She knew what was coming. There was no way that the authorities would believe she didn’t know Ollie was Green Arrow, between him rescuing her <em>three times</em> and then crushing both the Triad and the Bratva to keep her safe. The only question was whether the F.B.I. or the S.C.P.D. would get to her first, or if they would fight over her while her world crashed down around her. Ollie was exposed. His life as a free man was over. Laurel’s hand went to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. They would be separated from each other forever, now. Oliver would either be on the run or in prison. If the former, the S.C.P.D. would likely have a shoot on sight order. If the latter, well, Oliver had made a lot of enemies, and no matter how good he was, he couldn’t fight the entire cell block. If he went to prison, he would die. The love of her life would either spent the rest of his life on the run or be killed in prison while awaiting trial.</p>
<p><em>Why, Tommy?</em> Laurel cried in her head as the tears began to flow freely. <em>Why would you do this to him? To </em>us<em>? </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sara Lance sat in stunned silence as the press conference finished. She had been flipping through the channels, bored out of her mind, when she had landed on Channel 52 and Tommy had been on the screen. When he had started talking, Sara had known what he was going to do, but she had kept watching in horrified fascination, the way one would watch an oncoming train wreck. It was terrifying and horrifying, but also oddly fascinating and you didn’t want to miss one second of it. Finally, Tommy finished and left the podium, ignoring the shouted questions of the reporters as he went to go to the F.B.I. to finish his betrayal of his best friend.</p>
<p>“You son of a bitch,” Sara whispered. “<em>How could you?</em>” Sara reached numbly for her phone. Oliver had to be warned, and he had to be warned <em>right now</em>. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Writing Malcolm throwing the complete and utter hissy fit to end all hissy fits gives me a great deal of joy.</p>
<p>*2* Okay, I know some people are going to say, “But Thawne knew this and this and this!” Well, this is just my impression, but I always thought he knew about his and Barry’s future encounters because he was, you know, *from* the future and had access to archives like the one he uses to keep track of his timeline in-universe. Am I right? Maybe, maybe not. But for the purposes of this story, Thawne and Barry have not had their fateful confrontation as of yet in Thawne’s timeline.</p>
<p>*3* Writing the Lance sisters’ reactions was the most emotional, probably, because this is one of their oldest friends betraying another. That would be difficult to accept. And Sara hasn’t realized yet that Tommy’s betrayal is going to affect *all* of them, otherwise she’d be contemplating murder.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Contingencies II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen had just settled down behind his desk at Queen Consolidated when his cell phone rang. Pulling it out, he smiled upon seeing that it was Sara Lance calling. He accepted the call and put the phone to his ear with a, “Good morning, Sara. What’s up? Is Laurel actually sleeping in for once and you’re calling me so I can alert the media?” One of Sara’s common complaints growing up was that Laurel didn’t understand the concept of sleeping in since she always woke Sara up in the mornings, even on weekends.</p>
<p>“Ollie, you have to get out of Queen Consolidated,<em> now</em>,” Sara said, emphasizing the last word. “Tommy just outed you to the entire city on live television. He’s going to the F.B.I. to make a statement. And you can bet Merlyn is going to be sending some people after you, too, now that you’re exposed.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for telling me, Sara,” Oliver said. “You know what this could mean, right? Are you prepared for it if that happens?”</p>
<p>“Don’t talk like that, Ollie,” Sara pleaded. “And <em>get out of there!</em> I’m going to go see Laurel. She’s gonna need someone right about now.”</p>
<p>“Tell her I love her,” Oliver said, standing.</p>
<p>“I will,” Sara promised. “Now, <em>go!</em>” She hung up.</p>
<p>Oliver exited the office, gesturing for Diggle to follow him. Dig fell into step beside him. “What is it?” Dig asked.</p>
<p>“Tommy called a press conference and exposed me,” Oliver said, noting some of his employees were looking at him with wide eyes or suspicion. Diggle noticed the same thing and tensed slightly until they got on the elevator. “Dig, I can get you free and clear right now. All I gotta do is put you in a chokehold and knock you out, take the Bentley. They’ll think you weren’t in on this at all, that I fooled everyone.”</p>
<p>“No,” Diggle said. “Like I told you the night everything started to go to hell, my chance to leave all of this behind was when you offered me the chance to leave. I chose to stay. Besides, a soldier doesn’t leave a brother behind on the battlefield. We’re in this together, Oliver.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, John,” Oliver said, touched, as the elevator doors opened and the two stepped out, heading for the Bentley. “But I promise you, I’ll find a way to make this right.”</p>
<p>“I knew what I was getting into,” Diggle said softly. “You don’t need to make anything right, Oliver. Now, we had better go before the police surround the building.” He opened the door for Oliver, who got in, then circled the car and went to the driver’s side, just as he had so many times before, giving the impression that Oliver had just decided to skip the day’s work, as he had during the mob war. Not that it mattered, since apparently every employee in the building had gotten a news alert about Oliver being Green Arrow. Oliver wondered if they had all had apps on their phone with alerts programmed for any news about Green Arrow or their family/friends who had been watching the news had alerted them to the truth about their boss.</p>
<p>Once the Bentley was underway, Oliver pulled out his cell phone again. He had to make two very important phone calls. The first number he selected was that of Samantha Clayton before putting the phone to his ear.</p>
<p>“Oliver?” Samantha asked confusedly.</p>
<p>“Samantha, you need to get William, take the package I gave you, and <em>run</em>,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“What? Now?” Samantha asked, sounding stupefied.</p>
<p>“<em>Yes,</em>” Oliver said. “Samantha, there’s no easy way to say this. I’m the Green Arrow, and I’ve just been exposed in a way that I can’t fix. The people I’ve been working against <em>will</em> come after you and William to get to me. So, please, for William’s sake, get him and get out of there. Remember, don’t look back and don’t let anyone know who you are until I call you to say its safe.”</p>
<p>“A-Alright,” Samantha stammered. “But h-how can it <em>ever</em> be safe? I may not live in Starling, but even here in Central City we know Green Arrow’s made plenty of enemies.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Samantha,” Oliver said. “I never should have come to see you, gotten involved in William’s life. I was a fool, and now you’re paying for it. All I can do is send you away and hope my enemies never find out about you beyond those who already do. And the worst one <em>does</em> know, which is why I’m telling you to get out and get out now.”</p>
<p>“Luckily, William hasn’t left for school yet,” Samantha said faintly. “We’ll pack and go. And Oliver? I will never forgive you for this, for putting William in danger.”</p>
<p>“I’ll never forgive myself, Samantha,” Oliver replied. “Goodbye.” Samantha responded by hanging up without saying another word, which was to be expected. Oliver closed his eyes for a moment and let the wave of rage and grief at what he had done to his son’s innocent little world surge through him. He never should have gone to see William, he should have stayed <em>far</em> away from him and never thought about him again. It had been selfish, cruel, and foolish of him to involve himself in William’s life, and now his son would have to live life on the run, just like his father, and that two million would only last them for so long. Oliver would have to find some way to get Samantha and William more money, even new identities if he could, before that money ran out. Luckily, he had diverted millions of dollars into the shell corporation he had created for his Green Arrow dealings when he took control of the Queen fortune and he would be able to finance his crusade for some time to come and could spare the money to get new identities for his son and Samantha as well as a new bank account that they could draw on.</p>
<p>Oliver pulled himself out of his morose thoughts and brought up his list of contacts again, this time selecting the contact for his lawyer, Jean Loring, who he had set up certain contingencies with. “Jean, it’s Oliver Queen,” Oliver said when she picked up. “It’s time to put those contingencies into place.”</p>
<p>“Oliver, I’ve seen the news, and as your attorney, it’s my duty to urge you to turn yourself in, because running will only make things worse in the long run,” Jean said.</p>
<p>“The contingencies?” Oliver repeated.</p>
<p>Jean sighed. “I’ll go directly to C.N.R.I. with all of the paperwork, though I do question your choices. She’s not even a member of your family.”</p>
<p>“She’s as good as,” Oliver replied evenly. “And she’s the only one I can trust. Thank you for your advice, Jean, but I’ll do whatever I have to. Goodbye.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Oliver,” Jean said resignedly and hung up.</p>
<p>“So, your son is safe, but what are these other contingencies?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“Let’s just say I wanted to make sure there’s no chance that Malcolm Merlyn could get his hands on my company or my family’s fortune through his relationship with my sister,” Oliver said grimly, knowing that what he had done would earn him no points with Thea but in the end, she was the one who had chosen to give up the Queen name for the Merlyn one, and he wasn’t about to let Malcolm Merlyn gain control of his family’s company and fortune, no matter how much it might hurt Thea in the short-term. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance was staring at the file on her desk, not really seeing it. Her mind kept going back to Oliver. Sara had arrived about twenty minutes ago, looking winded, and told Laurel she had called Ollie to warn him and then come straight here. Laurel was glad that Sara had had the presence of mind to call Oliver and warn him because she hadn’t thought of it at all, so horrified by what Tommy had done that her mind was frozen. It was good Sara was here, too; at least when they were arrested for aiding and abetting a wanted criminal, they would be arrested together. Laurel had told her sister exactly what Tommy would have to do at the F.B.I. field office, what he would likely say, and Sara had been horrified when she realized both of them were on the chopping block thanks to Tommy’s foolishness. She had muttered a few <em>very</em> imaginative threats against Tommy but then fallen silent, feeling the sense of impending doom, just the same as Laurel. Sara, right now, was reading a magazine she had pulled from the trash, one of those complimentary magazines that were sent out to try and get people to subscribe to them. But the way her eyes were unfocused, how she was just staring at the magazine told Laurel that her sister was struggling, too.</p>
<p>“We could always run,” Sara said softly now, bringing Laurel’s attention to her. “We could always run and go to the Bunker, be with Ollie until all of this is over. There are enough cots down there for us, him, Dig, and Naomi. He had those reporters, the F.B.I., and Helena Bertinelli down there. He could take two extra mouths.”</p>
<p>“All running will do is mean we have no chance of defending our actions,” Laurel said. “All they can really charge us with is aiding and abetting. Yes, it means a few years in jail, at most, but it’s nothing like what Ollie is facing.”</p>
<p>“You sure, Laurel?” Sara asked. “And think about where we’d end up. It’d be either Iron Heights or Slabside. You and Ollie have both put away a lot of people in both places. And while I’m good, even I can get caught off-guard, and they’d want to make an example as much out of your sister as out of you.”</p>
<p>Laurel paled slightly but remained firm. “We have to face this, Sara. Ollie may have a plan to get himself out of this; I don’t know. But if we run, we confirm his guilt <em>and</em> ours.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Sara said with a sigh. “I just <em>hate</em> this waiting, this feeling of impending doom. I wonder if this is how other criminals feel?”</p>
<p>“I would guess most criminals actually feel more anger at being charged then anything else,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>Before either of them could say another word, there was a knock on the glass door, and they looked up to see a short woman with graying auburn hair on the other side. Laurel, confused, waved the woman in. “Can I help you, Miss?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“Actually, I’m here to help you, Miss Lance,” the woman said. “My name is Jean Loring. I’m the attorney for the Queen family, such as it is now, and I’m here with very specific instructions from Oliver.”</p>
<p>“How is he?” Laurel asked swiftly.</p>
<p>“We didn’t speak on how he was doing, and he didn’t respond much to my urging him to turn himself in,” Jean replied, setting her briefcase on the desk and opening it. She withdrew a sheaf of paperwork. “Oliver’s instructions were very clear. In the event of his disappearance <em>or</em> encountering legal trouble that he couldn’t get out of, like his mother got into with the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>, custodianship of the Queen fortune and controlling interest in Queen Consolidated is to be transferred to you.”</p>
<p>“Not Thea?” Laurel asked in surprise.</p>
<p>“No,” Jean said. “In fact, Oliver was quite harsh in that if these circumstances were ever achieved, Thea was to be cut off completely from the Queen fortune, to not receive another penny. I have already filed the paperwork dissolving her accounts and bringing them back into the main accounts. Oliver said he wanted to leave no way for Malcolm Merlyn to gain a foothold in trying to get the Queen fortune or Queen Consolidated if something were to happen to him. That means Thea, who has abandoned the Queen name and taken up the Merlyn one, cannot inherit anything from the Queen estate, save for the trust account her mother set aside for her to inherit once she turns eighteen, and even that is up in the air since Oliver put extra measures in place on that. Now, Thea will not inherit the account until she turns twenty-one and she will have to be attending university or have a stable job of her own by then.”</p>
<p>“That seems… pretty harsh,” Laurel said slowly. “Ollie loves Thea. I don’t see why he would do something like that.”</p>
<p>“As I said, Miss Lance, he seemed quite intent on making sure Malcolm Merlyn could not get his hands on the Queen estate or the company,” Jean said, setting the paperwork down in front of Laurel. “Your signature, if you please, and then I have a letter from Oliver explaining his actions for you.” Laurel perked up at that and took the sheaf of paperwork, going over it thoroughly and signing where needed. Sara watched on in silence. “Now, Oliver asked that I sign myself on as your attorney in case you also faced legal action,” Jean said. “My contract is the last one in the line so that it’s all legal and aboveboard.” Laurel nodded to show she understood, continuing to read and sign where needed before she finally handed the sheaf back to Jean. “Excellent, Miss Lance,” Jean said, putting the paperwork back in her briefcase and withdrawing an envelope with Laurel’s name written on it in Oliver’s familiar handwriting. “Here we are.” Jean handed the letter to Laurel, then settled into a seat in front of the desk while Laurel opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Laurel, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It is my hope that this letter and the paperwork that accompanies it never see the light of day, but in the aftermath of Tommy telling my mother the truth about my activities, I knew that there was every possibility that I would be exposed. I have taken precautions since the death of my mother in order to ensure that my family’s fortune and company remains in safe hands that I know can be trusted. If there is one person in this world that I know that I can trust above all others, it is you, Dinah Laurel Lance. You are the love of my life, and I trust you as surely as you have trusted me these past weeks. You are the only one I trust to safeguard my family’s fortune and my family’s company against any who would use them for nefarious purposes. I would suggest you name Ned Foster as C.E.O. in my absence so you don’t have to worry about all of that. </em>
</p>
<p><em>I’m sure that you’re wondering about the harsh measures I’ve put in place regarding Thea. As far as cutting her off from the Queen fortune completely, this is to ensure that Malcolm can make no claim to the fortune in her name. In essence, I’ve been forced to disown her in order to keep Malcolm from having any chance at getting his hands on the fortune or the company. This was not something that I did lightly, Laurel. I love Thea. She’s my baby sister, one of the two people who the memory of got me through the years away, you being the other one. But Thea is also trapped in Malcolm’s web and has been growing increasingly elitist and critical of the people in the Glades, showing a propensity to lambast them the way her father does. She would gladly accept him controlling the fortune and the company until she turns eighteen. I </em>cannot<em> allow that, and so she has been disowned. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>When it comes to the trust account, Thea’s recent behavior has shown she still has a lot of growing up to do and is not responsible enough to receive that account when she turns eighteen. The requirements I have placed on it will ensure that Thea is either attending college or has a job when she is finally able to receive it, and will have had some real world, real life experience. I spent five years in hell being forced to grow up. Thea can survive being cut off and having to earn her way like everyone else. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve arranged for Jean to become your attorney. Please allow her to fulfill this role. I know that you’re a damned good lawyer in your own right, but I’ve always heard that it’s never a good idea to represent yourself. If someone does take legal action against you for working with me, do not speak to the police or F.B.I. I will find out, and I have other contingencies in place if that ever happens. I hope to God that I don’t have to use them since they all lead to rather permanent solutions to this issue, but I will not allow you to go to prison, where our enemies will hurt you, even kill you, to get at me. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Now, I know you have probably been thinking about what this means. I’ve been exposed, likely by Tommy, which means there’s no putting the genie back in the bottle. If you’re reading this letter, I’ve already gone into hiding and will be preparing to take my war to Malcolm and his fellow conspirators while on the run. You are probably thinking that I will never be a free man again, that I will be caught or killed by the authorities. Have faith, Laurel. I have friends in high places, friends who could conceivably ensure that I receive a pardon after all is said and done, especially if I bring down Malcolm and his entire terrorist cabal </em>without<em> them unleashing the Undertaking on the city. It will be hard, Laurel. It could take months before I’m free. But I will be free, and we </em>will<em> be together again. A good friend of mine has a strong belief that the impossible is always possible. Well, I need you to believe that now, Laurel. I need you to believe in the impossible. I need you to believe that we will be together again. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>I will find a way for us to be together, my pretty bird. I promise. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All of my love, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oliver Queen <strong>*2* </strong></em>
</p>
<p>Tears trickled down Laurel’s cheeks as she read Oliver’s letter, and they were streaming by the time she reached the line where he called her ‘pretty bird’. It had been years since he had called her that. He had called her that all the time when they were younger, saying the way she darted back and forth so gracefully reminded him of a bird in flight, and so he had started using it as a term of endearment. She should have realized something was wrong when he stopped using it shortly after she started on about getting an apartment together. For him to call her that now, when the world was darkest for them, ignited a spark of hope in Laurel, a spark that fanned into a flame as the phrase took her back to simpler, happier times, when it was just she and Ollie against the world. “I will believe, Ollie,” Laurel whispered to herself, folding the letter up and returning it to the envelope reverently. She turned to Jean. “He asked that I accept you as my attorney in case I need legal help. Considering what’s happened and <em>who</em> is going to be filing the statement about Ollie being Green Arrow, it’s a guarantee I’ll need you before the day is out. In fact, I would bet before noon either the police or the F.B.I. show up here looking to arrest both Sara and me. I assume you can represent Sara, as well?”</p>
<p>“I can,” Jean said. “And if that’s the case, Miss Lance, I think I’ll settle in here and wait, just to make sure whoever does show up is doing so on the up and up. When it’s a case as sensitive as this one, some people like to skip procedure.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn sat in the interview room of the F.B.I. field office he had been shown to, a gnawing feeling in his gut at what he had done. He had betrayed his best friend, and he knew that not only would Oliver be furious with him, but so would Laurel and Sara. Maybe even Thea, too, though he suspected considering Thea’s new attitude towards life that she would be angrier at Oliver himself, especially since he had left her traumatized after his attack on the Queen Mansion. But at the end of the day, the anger of his friends and family was small potatoes in comparison to the <em>grief</em> they would have felt at Oliver’s eventual death at the hands of some lucky gangster or enterprising hitman who was hired to get rid of the nuisance interfering with the affairs of crime lords.</p>
<p>Tommy looked up as the two agents who had arrested Mrs. Queen, Trimble and Danvers, entered along with a third agent, who was carrying a laptop. This was presumably to record Tommy’s testimony about Oliver being Green Arrow. “I thought you’d be in here sooner,” Tommy said after a moment.</p>
<p>“We would have been, but we had to arrange to send some agents to Queen Consolidated to try and find Mr. Queen before he leaves the premises,” Danvers said calmly. “But we’re here now, Mr. Merlyn, and you could say you have a captive audience.” She and Trimble sat opposite Tommy while the third agent with the laptop set up on Tommy’s left-hand side, placing his hands over the keyboard, ready to begin. “Whenever you’re ready. Remember, we need every detail possible.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Tommy said shakily. “Sorry, I haven’t really done this before. It all started when I went to see Laurel Lance, someone I’ve been friends with since we were kids. All three of us have been friends since we were kids, me, Laurel, Ollie… Anyways, I got to her place and found the door open. I went inside. Oliver was just hanging up his phone. I asked him what was going on and where Laurel was. He told me she’d been kidnapped again, and when I said we should call the cops, he said he had it well in hand and Laurel would be back before the cops even finished processing the scene. I asked him what he meant. He looked at me for a minute, like he was trying to decide something, then asked if I trusted him. I said I did. Of course, I did. He’s my best friend, my <em>brother</em>. He took me out to the Bentley, and we got in, Mr. Diggle driving us away from Laurel’s apartment and into the Glades. I spent the entire way asking Oliver what was going on.”</p>
<p>“Did you notice where you were going? Any landmarks?” Trimble asked.</p>
<p>“No, I was focused on Ollie and what happened to Laurel,” Tommy said. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Shame, we could have used that information to find the Bunker,” Trimble said. “Continue, Mr. Merlyn.”</p>
<p>“We drove until we entered an underground structure. I asked Oliver what this place was, and he said it was somewhere safe. We entered this large room with computers and stands. I was surprised when I saw Sara there, talking with another woman that Oliver called Naomi.”</p>
<p>“Naomi,” Alex said thoughtfully, then her gaze sharpened. “Sara? As in Sara Lance? Wasn’t this before she was brought back from the dead?”</p>
<p>“Um, yeah, this was like a week or two beforehand,” Tommy said. “Ollie said something to Sara about not taking her with him to find Laurel, but I kind of stopped paying attention when I realized the stands were filled with arrows and there was a mannequin with the Green Arrow’s uniform on it. This was the day <em>after</em> Green Arrow attacked the Queen Mansion. I was shocked, horrified, and for a while I didn’t believe it. I couldn’t. But then Ollie confirmed it was true. He said he was Green Arrow, then gathered up his uniform and went into the facilities to change. When he came back out, I asked him if he really thought he could change the city all by himself. He said that he knew that he could. Then he went to rescue Laurel and brought her back. Laurel talked to me, saying Oliver was a hero, ignoring the fact he had targeted his own family and focusing on what he supposedly did with the money he stole from Queen Consolidated. I realized I wouldn’t be able to reason with her and stopped. We left shortly after. Ollie and Laurel had a dinner date that had been interrupted, and I needed to think. I spent all night on a bluff outside of Starling City, trying to make sense of this. I finally went to Ollie the next morning.”</p>
<p>“So, just to clarify,” Alex said, “John Diggle, Laurel Lance, and Sara Lance all know about and have been in the Bunker?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Tommy said quietly. Alex and Trimble exchanged glances. “What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, for now,” Trimble said. “Continue, Mr. Merlyn.”</p>
<p>“As I said, I went to see Ollie the next morning,” Tommy said. “I had my phone recording our entire conversation-”</p>
<p>“Do you still have that recording?” Trimble asked abruptly. Tommy shook his head. “Shame,” Trimble said again. “Continue.”</p>
<p>“I asked Ollie about how he had become Green Arrow. He said there were people on the island, people he called friends, who had trained him, then that some government agency had found him and taken him to Hong Kong, and finally that some woman he met in Russia finished his training. Pretty much what he told those reporters from the <em>Daily Planet</em>. After I got what I needed, I went straight to Mrs. Queen and played the recording for her. She said she would handle things, get Oliver into Sherwood Acres, but that I needed to delete the recording and let no one else hear it. I did as she asked and left with the knowledge that someone who cared about Oliver like I did was going to try and convince him to get help. The next day, you two showed up at the Queen Mansion with a warrant for her arrest after Ollie miraculously <em>found</em> the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>. I didn’t want to be next on the chopping block, especially after Mrs. Queen supposedly committed suicide, and have kept quiet ever since. But things are getting more dangerous, the mob war is proof of that. It needs to stop.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Merlyn,” Trimble said after a moment. “For the record, the evidence against Moira Queen was quite solid and, to our knowledge, she committed suicide of her own free will. There were no drugs in her system or markings to indicate a struggle was had prior to her death. Whatever else Mr. Queen has become, he did not frame his mother, nor did he arrange for her death.”</p>
<p>“B-But he implied he did, at the wake, after you left with Mr. Chen,” Tommy stammered.</p>
<p>“Then he was trying to intimidate you into keeping quiet, Mr. Merlyn,” Alex said. “And he succeeded, which is only natural. You’ve never dealt with that kind of thing before. It’s okay that you took so long to come to us. The important thing is that you did, and we will be bringing Mr. Queen in. The truth is, we had already suspected him after the mob war.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Tommy said quietly.</p>
<p>“But you’ve given us more to work with, Mr. Merlyn,” Trimble said. “All we had before was our own gut instincts and some minor aspects that indicated Green Arrow was a wealthy resident of Starling City. You’ve given us an eyewitness account and let us know three other people who knew this truth and have not come forward. We’ll have to track down the Lance sisters and Mr. Diggle. We can offer them immunity in exchange for their testimony against Mr. Queen, since they willingly kept his secret rather than being intimidated into silence as you were.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to arrest them?” Tommy asked, startled.</p>
<p>“We are,” Trimble said, “for aiding and abetting a wanted criminal and active vigilante. I’m afraid we’ll need to keep you here, so you don’t warn them. Do not attempt to make a phone call or send a text, Mr. Merlyn.”</p>
<p>“What about Ollie?” Tommy asked. “You’ll get him the help he needs, right? Get him into Sherwood Acres?”</p>
<p>Alex and Trimble exchanged mystified expressions before turning back to face Tommy. “No, Mr. Merlyn,” Trimble said, and Tommy’s heart sank. “Oliver Queen is a vigilante, a criminal, with multiple counts of aggravated assault, intimidation, and grand larceny to his name. He will be charged and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law and considering the charges will likely be sent to Slabside Penitentiary. Since he has not murdered anyone and his victims <em>will</em> recover, he may see a parole board in about twenty years if he behaves himself inside.” Trimble, Danvers, and the agent who had been typing up Tommy’s statement stood. “We will get your statement printed out and bring it to you to sign once we have the Lance sisters, at least, in custody, if not Mr. Diggle and Mr. Queen as well. Sit tight, Mr. Merlyn.” The agents left the room and the horrified Tommy behind, the horror he was feeling only growing as he realized what he had done to every last one of his friends. They could all go to prison, because there was no way Laurel and Sara would betray Oliver, not when they believed in what he was doing.</p>
<p>“What have I done?” Tommy whispered in horror. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* So, there we go, Oliver enacting his contingencies. Poor little William is going to be so confused about the sudden trip he and Mommy are going on and why they’re using cash all the time.</p>
<p>*2* I hope this letter does a good job of explaining Oliver’s actions. He didn’t *want* to cut Thea off and effectively disown her, but it was that or give Malcolm an in to seize control of the Queen estate, something he could never allow. And like in “Rise”, I wanted Oliver making use of the term ‘pretty bird’ at a moment that seemed particularly important. In “Rise” it was after Laurel had been kidnapped by Ankov. Here, I decided it was going to be in this letter.</p>
<p>*3* And Tommy’s naivete has managed to screw over every one of his friends, with Ollie obviously being charged for vigilantism and all crimes associated with it while Laurel and Sara are slated to be charged for aiding and abetting a wanted criminal. I felt he would be rather horrified upon realizing what he had done.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Interrogations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah Laurel Lance, Sara Lance, and Jean Loring were still in Laurel’s office at C.N.R.I., each simply watching and waiting, when a group of men in suits entered, one of them coming through the door. He was tall with black hair graying at the temples. “Miss Lance?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes?” Laurel asked.</p><p>“I’m Agent Aaron Hotchner with the F.B.I.,” the man said. “I’m afraid you need to come with me.” He shot a glance at Sara as she stood to face him. “Both of you are, unfortunately, under arrest.” More men entered the room. Sara tensed slightly before taking a breath.</p><p>“Can I ask the charges?” Laurel asked.</p><p>“Aiding and abetting a wanted criminal, specifically the vigilante known as Green Arrow,” Hotchner replied. “Morgan, Rossi.” A bald African American man moved to Sara, pulling her hands behind her back and cuffing her while a man who had the look of an Italian to him moved to cuff Laurel, who had stood up. Laurel felt a sense of loss wash over her as her hands were cuffed behind her back, like she had seen done to dozens of criminals over the years. She had known this was coming, but it was still a shock to be arrested so openly. The F.B.I. clearly weren’t pulling any punches. “Your friend, Thomas Merlyn, was quite forthcoming with information about Oliver Queen and his base of operations, including the others who knew about it.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p><p>“Don’t say a word, ladies,” Jean said, standing to her full (and rather inconsiderable) height. “Agent Hotchner, such a… pleasure to meet you again.”</p><p>“Ms. Loring,” Hotchner greeted neutrally. “I was not aware you were counsel for the Lance family.”</p><p>“It’s a <em>recent</em> contract,” Jean said, smiling sweetly. “Now, are the cuffs really necessary? My clients are obviously not resisting arrest.”</p><p>“I have my orders, Miss Loring,” Hotchner replied.</p><p>“Planning a perp walk through the front doors of the field office, are we?” Jean asked archly. “Quite the statement the F.B.I. is trying to make. Perhaps overcompensating for the fact that your own Special Agent in Charge worked <em>with</em> the vigilante you say my clients know the identity of?” She smiled thinly. “I do hope the F.B.I. will leave my clients be until I can arrive to advise them.”</p><p>“Of course,” Hotchner said neutrally. “We would never refuse anyone their right to counsel.”</p><p>“Good,” Jean said softly. She turned to Laurel and Sara. “Go with them for now, girls, but don’t say a word that they can use against you. Don’t even <em>smirk</em> at them, because they’ll try and use that against you.”</p><p>“Yes, Ms. Loring,” Laurel said evenly, Sara echoing her a moment later. The two women were silent as they were led out of the office, Laurel noting that other agents were looking through the files while her employees looked on, aghast. “I don’t see what our files have to do with this, Agents,” Laurel said.</p><p>“We have to make sure there were no other cases where Green Arrow aided you, as he did with Martin Somers and Jason Brodeur,” said Rossi as he led Laurel outside. “We have a search warrant, Miss Lance. It’s all quite aboveboard, which is more than can be said for what you and your boyfriend have been up to.” Laurel really wanted to throw a bitter diatribe at Rossi for his condescending tone, but she remembered Jean’s words and said nothing, knowing the F.B.I. would find nothing in their client files. But Laurel couldn’t help but wonder if she would ever see C.N.R.I. again, or if this was her last day as a free woman, despite Ollie’s assurances that he had contingencies he had put in place to aid her should she be charged with a crime stemming from their relationship.</p><p>Laurel and Sara were led to a F.B.I. sedan and put in the back. Hotchner and Rossi got in the front, Morgan returning back inside, presumably to join in on or supervise the search through C.N.R.I.’s client files. “So, was it worth it?” Hotchner asked the sisters. They said nothing, didn’t even give him matching glares. They just stared straight ahead, stone-faced, though Laurel was trembling slightly as she imagined what was coming. She had a feeling that Jean was right and the F.B.I. were going to do a perp walk. Not so much to put pressure on she and Sara as to put pressure on Ollie, let him see people he cared about were in danger of being sent to prison. This was a honeypot trap for Ollie, and knowing her boyfriend, he would walk right into it because of how much he loved her. <em>Stay away, Ollie, </em>Laurel thought. <em>Don’t give yourself up on my account. You’re too important for this city. All they’ve got on me is aiding and abetting. That’s five to ten years, max. I can do it. I can be the sacrifice that keeps you out of prison. </em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oliver Queen was in the Bunker with John Diggle and Naomi Singh, watching the ongoing coverage on Oliver’s exposure, including a feed from outside of the F.B.I. field office where reporters were camped out, waiting for the F.B.I. to make an arrest. “It’s a damn circus,” Diggle said, watching the news feeds. “I mean, I knew it was going to be big, but this is bigger than I expected.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t it be?” Oliver asked dryly. “I’m the richest man in Starling City, the C.E.O. of the city’s largest employer, and I’ve just been revealed to be what the pundits insist on calling a modern-day Robin Hood. Why <em>wouldn’t</em> it be big news?”</p><p>“Well, when you put it like that…” Naomi said. “And what you do mean, the pundits ‘insist’? You <em>are</em> Robin Hood, Mr. Queen.”</p><p>“I am not,” Oliver muttered, mulish and annoyed. Diggle and Naomi ignored the man who was in constant denial of the truth, in part because an F.B.I. sedan was pulling up in front of the crowd of milling reporters. Two agents got out, and then Oliver’s attention was riveted on the screen as first Laurel, then Sara were pulled from the car, handcuffed and being led through the crowd. “No,” he murmured. “No, no, no…”</p><p>“Damn,” Diggle breathed. Naomi was just staring at the screen in surprise. Oliver turned away from the monitor and moved to stand in front of the mannequins holding the Spartan and Green Arrow uniforms and the exosuit. Diggle joined him a moment later. “What’s going through your head?”</p><p>“I didn’t expect Laurel and Sara to get caught up in this,” Oliver said. “I would’ve thought Tommy would want to protect them. I guess I was wrong. He told the F.B.I. enough to get them to charge Laurel and Sara.” Oliver sighed, hanging his head. “There’s only one way to do this, John. It was a way I hoped wouldn’t happen, because it means I have to break my promise to Laurel. I told her I would find a way for us to be together. But now she’s been charged, there’s only one way to free her and Sara and make sure they can’t be charged again by someone like Nudocerdo, no matter what happens.”</p><p>“What is this ‘way’?” Diggle asked.</p><p>Oliver turned to look at Naomi. “Initiate the Clean Slate Protocol, Naomi.”</p><p>“Are you sure, Mr. Queen?” Naomi asked cautiously.</p><p>“I am,” Oliver said. “I trust you will serve Sara as well as you have served me.”</p><p>“If Waller will let me,” Naomi said. “I’m sorry, Mr. Queen. It’s been an honor.”</p><p>“Oliver, what is this? What is Clean Slate Protocol?” Diggle demanded to know, an unpleasant feeling churning in his gut. Oliver turned to face him, his expression bleak, and that sensation worsened. Dig just knew whatever Oliver was about to say, he wasn’t going to like one bit.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Laurel sat in the interview room with her hands cuffed to the table in front of her. The F.B.I. were trying to throw her off-balance, intimidate her by pulling out all of the stops. Privately, she wondered if her father had seen her and Sara’s perp walk on the news. If he had, he would probably be here soon to try and speak to them, if only to yell at them for getting involved with a goddamned vigilante, especially if that vigilante was Oliver Queen. The door to the room opened and Jean walked in. She took one look at the cuffs around Laurel’s slender wrists, binding her to the table, and clucked her tongue. “Unnecessary use of restraints on two occasions,” she muttered to herself as she took a seat beside Laurel. “Now, we only have a few minutes, Laurel, before they come in, and they will be throwing the book at you. I strongly urge you to cooperate with any deal they offer you immunity with.”</p><p>“I won’t betray Ollie, not like Tommy did,” Laurel said firmly.</p><p>“Laurel, the moment that Oliver decided to run and not stand and fight these charges, he gave up any chance of life as a free man, any chance of seeing his sentence commuted to being served at a psychiatric hospital to treat his obvious break from reality,” Jean said. “I will be lucky if I can get away with an insanity defense with him. But he wouldn’t want you joining him in prison, would he? He would want you safe, outside of prison, living your life.”</p><p>“My life is nothing without him in it,” Laurel said. “I’ve already lived five years like that. I can’t do it again, Jean.”</p><p>Jean’s expression was soft as she said, “Laurel, you are young. You can always find love again. It <em>is</em> possible. I know you and Oliver have had many years together. But as I said, the moment he chose to run, he gave up any chance at freedom. With the charges he’s facing, he’ll be lucky to face a parole review board in ten, fifteen years, if not longer. He won’t be a free man until he’s close to fifty, perhaps over fifty. You can’t give up your whole life for him, and he wouldn’t want you to.”</p><p>“I won’t betray him,” Laurel said resolutely.</p><p>Anything else that could be said between lawyer and client ended when the door opened and Agents Trimble and Danvers entered, taking a seat across from Laurel and Jean. “Hello, Miss Lance, Ms. Loring,” Trimble said. “We’ll get right to the point. We don’t want <em>you</em>, Miss Lance. We want him. We want Oliver Queen, we want his base, we want his closest allies, John Diggle and the woman called Naomi. You have the knowledge that we need, and you can walk out of here, today, with your sister at your side, if you just give us what we want and convince your sister to do the same.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I’m confused as to why I’m here, Agent Trimble,” Laurel said, smiling sweetly. “I don’t know where Oliver is, if he is what the news says. Which I don’t believe for a minute. Oliver Queen is a respectable businessman who is just trying to do right by his family’s company. He certainly isn’t some <em>vigilante</em>.” Which was true, from Laurel’s point of view. To her, Oliver Queen was not a vigilante, he was a <em>hero</em>.</p><p>“Miss Lance, please do not test our patience,” Trimble said. “Thomas Merlyn has already sworn out an affidavit confirming that both you and your sister know where the Green Arrow’s base is and have been inside of it without being taken there blindfolded or anything like that. You know where the Bunker is. You know what’s inside of it. You know how to find it. If you give us the Bunker, we can make a deal. If you don’t, you will be charged for aiding and abetting a wanted criminal and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. You may thing you can take the five to ten years you might be sentenced to, no problem, but believe me, Miss Lance, prison isn’t as easy to adjust to as you think. Especially when you have so many enemies in both Iron Heights and Slabside.”</p><p>“Are you threatening my client, Agent Trimble?” Jean asked archly.</p><p>“No, Ms. Loring, I am trying to <em>help</em> your client,” Trimble replied. “Because of the federal nature of the crimes Mr. Queen stands accused of, Miss Lance and her sister face equally federal charges of aiding and abetting, which will qualify them for Slabside Penitentiary, which currently houses around one hundred members of the Russian Bratva, including the Pakhan, Anatoli Knyasev. He sent men to get your client, Ms. Loring, and if she and her sister are sent to Slabside, it is conceivable that they will be targets for retribution against Oliver Queen. The Bratva are brutal to women, and they will find a way to have their revenge. But Miss Lance and her sister can avoid all of that, if they just tell us what we want to know. We can offer them immunity from prosecution, let them go back to their ordinary lives.”</p><p>“Again, Agent Trimble, I am completely lost as to what you’re talking about,” Laurel said. “Ollie doesn’t have anything to do with the Russian mob! He was on an island for five years!”</p><p>Trimble and Danvers looked at Laurel. “I see you’re well and truly indoctrinated, Miss Lance,” he said. “A pity. You had best hope that your sister is more cooperative, or you’ll both be in a federal holding facility wearing drab prison uniforms by nightfall.” Trimble stood. “Ms. Loring, we’re about to speak to the other Miss Lance. If you’re going to be advising her, now is the time to go speak with her.”</p><p>“We will leave the room together, Agent Trimble, so you’re not tempted to try and intimidate my client while she’s alone,” Jean said. She gestured towards the door. “You first. And you’re to give me at least two minutes alone with the younger Miss Lance.”</p><p>“Of course,” Trimble said, unruffled, as he exited the room, followed by Danvers and finally Jean.</p><p>Laurel let out a shaky breath, clenching her trembling hands tightly to try and control the tremors. While she was putting up a brave front and she would <em>never</em> betray Oliver, the picture Agent Trimble had painted <em>was</em> pretty grim. She shuddered as she imagined being alone in a cell in Slabside when it opened, and Anatoli Knyasev entered with three hulking figures to rape and mutilate her. That wouldn’t be a very pleasant way to go. She knew it would hurt. But she wouldn’t betray Ollie. Not like Tommy had. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sara Lance, her hands cuffed to the table, leaned back in her chair as much as she could without stretching her arms out. She would give the Feds this much, they knew how to make someone uncomfortable, and if Sara had been anyone else, it might’ve even worked. But when you’ve been hung from your wrists and beaten with sticks to learn to control your pain, a little discomfort from stretching the arms was a walk in the park. Sara was more concerned with what kind of effect this tactic was having on her sister. Laurel had never even been given a <em>parking</em> ticket in her life, and now she was facing federal charges of aiding and abetting. Sara knew the sentence for it was considerably lower than what Oliver would face, but still, being faced with possible prison time had to be doing a number on her sister’s mental state. Sara just hoped that if they <em>were</em> sent somewhere, they were sent there together, so she could be there to protect Laurel. <em>Especially</em> if it was Slabside; Anatoli was vindictive enough he would go after Laurel to get to Ollie. Sara had seen Anatoli’s depth of vindictiveness on the island, when Anthony had been with them in the fuselage.</p><p>The door to the interview room opened and Jean Loring entered, glancing at Sara’s wrists briefly before sitting down in the chair beside her. “We have two minutes,” she said quickly. “Your sister has already refused to answer any of their questions, unwilling to, as she puts it, betray Oliver like Tommy Merlyn did. Sara, they are going to offer blanket immunity for you and Laurel. All you have to do is give them Oliver, his base, and his allies. As your attorney, I have to urge you to take this deal before they decide to just charge the both of you and ship you off to Slabside. We both know who’s waiting there.”</p><p>“Sorry, Jean, but I don’t know anything that could help,” Sara said.</p><p>“Tommy Merlyn has sworn out an affidavit that says both you and Laurel know where the Bunker is and have been inside of it,” Jean said quietly.</p><p>“Well, he’s lying, cuz neither Laurel and I know where any vigilante’s secret hideout is, and Ollie sure isn’t some vigilante,” Sara said, the lies slipping easily from her lips. “I mean, it’s <em>Ollie</em>!”</p><p>Before Jean could say anything else, the door to the interview room opened again, and Agents Trimble and Danvers entered. Sara took special note that Agent Danvers had a certain vibe to her, but immediately dismissed the thought as the two F.B.I. agents took their seats. “Good morning, Miss Lance,” Trimble said. “Let’s start from the beginning, shall we? We have a statement on file that you were in the Green Arrow’s base of operations almost two weeks before you were officially brought back from the dead, as was your sister. That same statement references Mr. Queen telling you he wasn’t going to take you with him to rescue your sister, which leads to some very interesting thoughts, Miss Lance.”</p><p>Agent Danvers opened the file she had carried in with her and set down photos of the hallway outside of Laurel’s apartment and her front hall, where a bunch of men lay unconscious and bloodied. “You and your sister were attacked by several Bratva thugs wielding guns, yet not only did they not get a single shot off during the entire fight, but they were all taken down with the kind of skill that we’ve come to expect from Green Arrow. You led police to believe that it was he who intervened. Yet we know that’s not possible, because at the time you were being attacked, Green Arrow was in his base of operations with us, avoiding Miss Lane’s probing questions by working on his trick arrows.” Agent Danvers then took out a series of photos, showing various mugshots of beat-up men. “There’s been a rumor going around town of a Woman in Black, a woman who beats up any rapist she comes across and leaves them broken and bloody, just like the men who came to your sister’s apartment to abduct her. See, the theory is that this woman suffered rape repeatedly sometime in her life, and she got strong and made a vow to stop that kind of suffering.”</p><p>“Sounds like a fun rumor,” Sara said after a moment. “But I don’t get what that has to do with me.”</p><p>Agent Danvers set another photo down. This was a still from a dash-cam showing the three-way duel between the Dark Archer, the Green Arrow, and the Woman in Black. “It’s a little more than a rumor,” Agent Danvers said. “Green Arrow has another female partner, this one capable of combat equal to his own. And the question is, who would Oliver Queen trust to have his back more than one of his own childhood friends, one who, like him, has five years unaccounted for in which she could have learned how to fight and leave men beaten and broken for the sin of thinking of raping a woman?”</p><p>“You see, Miss Lance, you have more to lose than your sister does,” Agent Trimble said. “While she will be charged solely with aiding and abetting, you will be charged as a full accomplice and join Mr. Queen in facing up to twenty years in prison for your actions as a vigilante. You will further be charged with aiding and abetting for the time you <em>weren’t</em> active, which will add another five to ten years onto your sentence. But you can avoid all of that, Miss Lance, for both you and your sister, if you just give us the Bunker’s location and commit to testifying against Mr. Queen. You can win immunity for both you and your sister, or you can be in a federal holding facility by tonight. It’s your choice.”</p><p>“You make both options sound <em>so</em> tempting,” Sara said with a cheesy smile. “But I’m afraid I don’t know anything, agents,” she continued, affecting the air of a vapid, dumb blonde like she used to act like before the <em>Gambit</em>. “Ollie isn’t some vigilante, and I’ve certainly never been in Green Arrow’s base. But it’d be cool, wouldn’t it? I mean, you were there. You must think it’s pretty awesome if you want to go back.”</p><p>Trimble and Danvers exchanged an exasperated look, and Sara inwardly smirked. Finally, Danvers and Trimble stood, leaving the photos on the desk. “We’ll leave you to think on things for a while, Miss Lance,” Trimble said. “Ask yourself if Oliver Queen is really worth giving up your future for before you and your sister no longer have one.” Trimble and Danvers exited the interview room.</p><p>“I don’t know what you and your sister are thinking, but those are good deals being offered,” Jean said. “You should take them while you have the chance.”</p><p>“Not happening,” Sara said firmly. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oliver sat in the back of the Bentley as it cruised through traffic towards the F.B.I. field office, thinking of what was coming. He wished he could say he wasn’t afraid, but he was. He still didn’t know if he had done something to earn a different reward or if he would once more be trapped in the ethereal Lian Yu as some kind of roving, mindless animal the way he had after the Shadow Demons had torn him apart on Earth-38. He didn’t know when it would happen, but it would; a shiv in the dark, executed in an alley while trying to escape… Tempest had many ways they could take care of the loose end. But he knew that he was doing what had to be done to safeguard the woman he loved as well as free all of his friends from being sent along with him.</p><p>Diggle was silent as he drove. He had taken Oliver’s only plan fairly well; he had only vomited the one time at the realization of what Oliver was planning and what Clean Slate Protocol meant. But before they got to the field office, Oliver had something he had to ask of Diggle, and he hoped the man would agree. Once he was free and clear, he would have no need to stay loyal to Oliver or the things he had done. “John,” Oliver said quietly. Diggle shifted in his seat slightly, showing he was listening. “I know I have no right to ask this of you, but I hope you’ll consider it, if only as a last request of sorts.”</p><p>“What is it, man?” Diggle asked quietly.</p><p>“After it happens, after you are all free and clear, I was hoping you could do me a favor,” Oliver said. “Malcolm won’t rest until he has the Queen fortune and controlling interest in Queen Consolidated, and to get that, for Thea to inherit it by default, Laurel has to die. She’ll be a target for Malcolm and Tempest after all is said and done. I was hoping you would keep an eye on her. Sara will do her best, but Sara has her own duties after-after it happens. Someone needs to protect Laurel full-time. Would you do this for me? Look after Laurel?”</p><p>“I’ll keep her safe, Oliver,” Diggle promised as he slowed the car, pulling to a stop in front of the F.B.I. field office. “You ready for this?”</p><p>“I am,” Oliver said quietly. “Remember, don’t say a word to them, and I’ll handle everything. I’m the one they want, and they’ll do <em>anything</em> to have me dead to rights. Just keep calm and let me do the talking.” Diggle nodded and got out of the car. There was no fervor as he walked around the car, so clearly the press didn’t recognize him as Oliver Queen’s driver and bodyguard. He opened the door for Oliver who stepped out. Instantly, the expected fervor rose up.</p><p>“Mr. Queen! Mr. Queen!” the shouts of his name as he moved towards the front doors of the field office were deafening, and the flashes of cameras going off were blinding. But eventually he and Dig made it to the front doors, and they entered.</p><p>Inside, all motion stopped as the F.B.I. registered who had just entered the building. “Hello, there,” Oliver said pleasantly. “I understand you’ve been looking for me. Well, here I am.” <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p><p>Chapter Notes:</p><p>*1* Aaron Hotchner, Morgan, and Rossi are all members of the BAU in the series “Criminal Minds”.</p><p>*2* In my opinion, Laurel would completely play the sacrificial lamb if it meant Oliver remained free. Her loyalty and love for Ollie is shown again and again throughout the series, right up until her death in 4x18. Even when she’s angry at Oliver in S3, when she says she can’t remember a time that she actually loved him, she doesn’t want him *dead* or in prison.</p><p>*3* Sara’s not so much a sacrificial lamb type as she wants to be wherever her sister is to keep her safe, and she knows Laurel would never turn on Ollie. So, she’s doing the same, knowing that they could both be sent to prison for aiding and abetting (and committing vigilantism in her case). But she’s also loyal to Oliver because she knows what he’s trying to stop, and she supports him in that. She partly wants him to remain free because she doesn’t *want* to take over for him because she knows what happens if that’s what is put into play.</p><p>*4* Now, I’m sure people have probably guessed what Clean Slate Protocol is and what it means for Oliver (or what they all think it will mean), but I’ll leave it hanging a bit longer before a full explanation is given. And now, Oliver has turned himself over to the F.B.I.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen sat in the interview room, his hands chained to the table in front of him, the manacles quite tight. Clearly, the F.B.I. were taking no chances with the possibility that he knew how to slip out of his restraints, which, of course, he did. But that wouldn’t be conducive to what he was planning to do here, and so he waited, silently, for Agent Trimble and Agent Danvers to arrive. He had seen Jean when he was led to the interview room and wondered idly if she would still represent him since he was no longer <em>officially </em>in control of the Queen estate. He supposed it would depend on how loyal she was to his family. Then again, she had represented him in the future when he had been accused of being Green Arrow, and he certainly hadn’t had the money to afford her, in truth, and Felicity certainly hadn’t seeing as Smoak Technologies was just beginning to take off. So, there was every chance that Jean <em>would</em> represent him out of loyalty to his family. Then again, he had also <em>attacked</em> his family, so she might not represent him out of loyalty to Moira. He supposed he would see soon enough.</p>
<p>The door to the interview room opened and Jean entered. “We have five minutes to talk, Oliver,” she said briskly, “and then they’re going to come in here and try to nail you to the wall. I hope that you have some brilliant plan to deal with this.”</p>
<p>“I do, though maybe not in the way you think,” Oliver said. “Be truthful with me, Jean: do they have anything solid, or is it all just circumstantial evidence and Tommy’s testimony?”</p>
<p>“The latter,” Jean said after a moment. “I encouraged the Lance sisters to take the offered deals, but they refused to do so, so all they have is suspicions based on what Green Arrow said and did during the mob war along with Mr. Merlyn’s testimony about going to Green Arrow’s base. Oliver, I need you to be straight with me: are you Green Arrow, or did you take off just because you wanted the publicity that would come with all of this?”</p>
<p>“I am Green Arrow,” Oliver said calmly, meeting Jean’s gaze. “Oliver Queen is Green Arrow, and Green Arrow is Oliver Queen. And thank you for telling me what they have. It means my plan <em>will</em> work, in the end.”</p>
<p>“What <em>is</em> your plan?” Jean asked. “They won’t give you immunity.”</p>
<p>“I’m not looking for immunity for myself, Jean,” Oliver said. “But in return for giving them everything they need to nail me to the wall, I want them to let Dig, Laurel, and Sara go and give them blanket immunity so that they can’t be charged again in this matter.”</p>
<p>Jean stared at Oliver, trying to fathom what her client was saying. “Oliver, this isn’t like when you were younger,” she began, but before she could continue, the door opened, and Agents Trimble and Danvers entered.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen,” Trimble rumbled as they approached. “You’ve led us on a merry chase. I’m glad you decided to do this the easy way.”</p>
<p>“Well, if we’re going for honesty,” Oliver mused before saying, “you don’t have the evidence for a solid case against me, Agent Trimble. All you have is some minor suspicions based on some of the things Green Arrow said in his base of operations, which were widely reported in the <em>Daily Planet</em> along with pictures exposing all of it for the world to see, and one man’s testimony. Unfortunately for you, you haven’t factored in one little truth.”</p>
<p>“Which is?” Alex asked tightly, certain that Oliver had something up his sleeve.</p>
<p>“Tommy Merlyn <em>also</em> has feelings for Laurel Lance,” Oliver said. “For three years before my return, Tommy and Laurel would get together and blow off some steam, something that Tommy admitted to the cops when Laurel was taken by Adam Hunt’s thugs. It’s a matter of public record. So, all you have is hearsay from someone <em>after</em> an expose from the <em>Daily Planet</em> revealed the inner workings of Green Arrow’s base and his crusade, that someone having strong feelings for my girlfriend. I could make a much <em>stronger</em> case for defamation against Tommy if I so chose, and against the F.B.I. for organizing a witch hunt for me in this city based on hearsay and speculation.”</p>
<p>“You fled Queen Consolidated, Mr. Queen,” Trimble pointed out.</p>
<p>“No, I <em>left</em> Queen Consolidated, as I often do,” Oliver replied. “I am not a C.E.O. who stays in his office all day, every day. I spent five years having an active lifestyle and I can’t just sit in an office all day, scribbling my signature over and over until my hand cramps. I was not aware of Tommy’s news conference until I got an alert on my phone about Green Arrow. Or, at least, that’s what I would say in any court case if you tried to bring this to trial with only hearsay and speculation.” Oliver leaned back in his chair, waiting and watching the two agents. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“You smug son of a bitch,” Alex hissed, only for Trimble to put a hand on her shoulder while Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly.</p>
<p>“You’re clearly driving towards something, Mr. Queen,” Trimble said finally. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“What you need, Agent Trimble, is a slam dunk case, a case so waterproof that nothing could leak from it,” Oliver said. “You need evidence, you need confessions, you need everything that makes Green Arrow into what he is. And I could see my way to giving it all to you, in exchange for one thing. Blanket immunity for John Diggle, Dinah Laurel Lance, and Sara Lance. I do not ask for immunity for myself.”</p>
<p>“And if we <em>were</em> to accept such an offer?” Trimble asked. “What would you give us?”</p>
<p>“Everything,” Oliver said. “I would confess to every crime I have committed. I would lead you to my base of operations and turn all of my equipment and gear over to you. I would plead guilty to whatever charges you made and not put anyone through the hassle of a trial. But you will get none of those things and have to build a case based on hearsay and speculation unless Dig, Laurel, and Sara have full and unbreakable immunity.”</p>
<p>Trimble stared at Oliver hard, studying him. Oliver stared back, expression passive. “I will call the U.S.D.A.,” Trimble finally said. “They will work with Ms. Loring here to hash out the details of this deal. But if you screw with us, Mr. Queen, I am warning you now: I will send you, your girlfriend, your mistress, and your bodyguard to rot in Slabside for life.”</p>
<p>“You won’t have to, Agent Trimble,” Oliver said calmly. “I promise you that I will do all that I have said… if the deal is made.”</p>
<p>“Until then, you will remain in this room and a guard will be at the door at all times,” Trimble said. “As it is lunchtime, you will be given food and drink, as will Mr. Diggle and the Lance sisters. None of you will be questioned further until the U.S.D.A. has arrived and worked out the details of the deal with Ms. Loring. When this deal occurs, Mr. Queen, you will do all that you have promised, or I will fulfill <em>my</em> promise.”</p>
<p>“As I’ve said, I will do all I have said if the deal is made,” Oliver said. “May I have a few minutes with my attorney to ensure she knows which points are not negotiable?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Trimble said. He and Danvers stood. “I look forward to finally settling this business, Mr. Queen.” Trimble and Alex left the room.</p>
<p>Oliver turned to face Jean, who was frowning at him. “Now, listen very carefully,” he began.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn gritted his teeth as he hung up his phone. That was Silas Cole, his contact in the S.C.P.D., who had just learned that Oliver Queen was in F.B.I. custody, having turned himself over to them. Malcolm didn’t know if Oliver was telling them everything or just trying to save his little girlfriend. Either way, it was dangerous. But whatever was going to happen, if Oliver <em>did</em> give up Tempest, well, the case against Malcolm and his associates would vanish if Oliver were to suffer a tragic accident. While Malcolm didn’t have anyone inside the F.B.I. who could deal with Oliver, he <em>did</em> have access to more than one group of mercenaries in this city, and Oliver wouldn’t remain in the field office forever. He would be taken to the federal holding facility, the one Moira had killed herself in, this evening regardless of what else he did. That would be the perfect time for an ambush. The agents guarding him would have to die, as well, make it look like a hit on the Green Arrow, which ironically it was. Just they needed to make it look like organized crime, specifically the Bratva or the Triad.</p>
<p>Malcolm mulled that choice over in his head. In the end, the Triad’s method of shooting up vehicles and executing the witnesses made more sense then the Bratva’s brutal execution methods, especially for what would have to happen. Oliver was too skilled to be taken alive and hauled off elsewhere to be butchered like the Bratva would do to him. The Triad’s method would have to do. But still the question gnawed at him… was Oliver telling the F.B.I. everything? Was he revealing Tempest and its membership to the F.B.I. even now in exchange for immunity for him and his loved ones, or was he keeping silent, allowing them to charge him out of fear of his beloved Laurel and her sister being charged for aiding and abetting him? Well, it didn’t matter. He had to be <em>alive</em> for his testimony to be counted. If he was dead, all it would be was <em>hearsay</em>, and Malcolm’s lawyer destroyed hearsay quite easily.</p>
<p>Malcolm picked up his Tempest phone again, bringing up the list of contacts. It was time to arrange a little ambush. It would take a couple of hours to arrange, at least, and they would have to <em>guess</em> the route the federal transport would take. But they would get him in the end. One way or the other, Oliver Queen died tonight.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver was dozing lightly when the door to the room opened, causing him to open his eyes and sit up in his seat. Jean was the first through the door, tight-lipped and frowning. She heavily disapproved of him giving the F.B.I. everything they needed to nail him to the wall, if only because it meant a client of hers was being sent up the river. Next through the door was Agent Trimble and Agent Danvers, followed by a third agent with a laptop and chair for himself. The final person through the door was a woman with reddish-blonde hair. “The deal’s been made, Oliver,” Jean said, “and we managed to get a deal worked out that got everyone what they want. You are to elucidate on your crimes and lead the F.B.I. to your base of operations, where you will hand over every piece of equipment in your base for them to process as evidence. In return, John Diggle, Laurel Lance, and Sara Lance have all been given blanket immunity from prosecution for any charges stemming from their knowledge of your vigilante activities. If you deviate from this in any way, the deal is void and all three will be charged to the fullest extent of the law.” Jean gestured to the woman with reddish-blonde hair. “This is U.S.D.A. Casey Novak. She has been quite thorough and will serve as a witness to your confession along with Agents Trimble and Danvers. Agent Reid here will type up your confession, and once you have signed it, you will lead them to your base of operations.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver had listened to everything Jean had said. It sounded like the deal wasn’t contingent upon him pleading guilty to the judge, one of the things he had offered, which meant the deal wouldn’t be void even if Tempest had him abducted but staged it to look like a rescue. Good. “I believe I need to be out of these in order to sign the deal,” he said quietly, lifting his manacled wrists. Trimble leaned forward and unlocked the cuffs as Novak produced a set of pages stapled together, the printed deal. Oliver accepted it and the offered pen, turning the pages of the document, quickly skimming it. He didn’t understand legalese, but he got the general gist and confirmed that Jean had been telling the truth. The signatures of the U.S.D.A. and Jean were already present. All that was needed was Oliver’s signature. He did so, then handed the document back to Novak, who took it, looking very satisfied, and for good reason. The takedown of a vigilante of Oliver’s reputation was a nice feather in anyone’s cap.</p>
<p>“Now, Mr. Queen, you will tell us everything that you have done as Green Arrow and how it started,” Trimble said.</p>
<p>“Before we do that, there is one part of this that should not have any written record, or at least not one that’s easily accessed,” Oliver said. “It is central to why I am doing what I have been doing and the confession will make no sense without it.” Oliver looked around. “But there’s too many ears here. I will tell you and Agent Danvers alone, Agent Trimble. No written record. No D.A., no defense counsel, no scribe. This information is far too sensitive. Afterward, I will elucidate on my crimes and lead you to my base of operations as promised.”</p>
<p>Trimble stared at Oliver for a moment, then said, “You are going to be re-cuffed if this is going to happen, Mr. Queen.” In response, Oliver held up his hands, and Alex cuffed him once more. “Ms. Novak, Ms. Loring, Reid, leave us. We will call you in when Mr. Queen is finished telling us this ‘sensitive information’.” Novak and Jean left, both looking displeased, with Reid behind them. Once the door closed, Trimble met Oliver’s gaze. “There you are, Mr. Queen. Now, what is this sensitive information?”</p>
<p>“Tempest,” Oliver said. “After the death of Walter Steele, I was forced into their service as C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated. They didn’t know I was Green Arrow, not until now. Because of this, I now know who every member of Tempest is and what they do for the organization. I hope now that you can see why this is sensitive information.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I suppose so, <em>if</em> these people are in fact part of some conspiracy,” Trimble said. “Continue.”</p>
<p>“The leader and visionary of the group is Malcolm Merlyn, C.E.O. of Merlyn Global and my godfather,” Oliver said. “My parents were both members, which is why Merlyn forced me into Tempest after he arranged for the death of Walter Steele. As I told you in your apartment, Agent Trimble, the Dark Archer is their enforcer, and now you have proof he exists beyond black arrows after his attack on the convoy carrying Daniel Brickwell. Councilman Gregory Kullens and Councilwoman Emily Pollard are associate members, and they pass laws favorable to big business, making it easier for such businesses to get away with horrific crimes against the people of Starling City. Carl Ballard, a real estate mogul, is the landowner of every tenement building in the Glades and ensures no one who Tempest has deemed a criminal would want to look for housing outside of the Glades. Wilhelmina Hollinger, the head of the Starling Heritage Society, provides what Malcolm called ‘alternative means of employment and shelter’ to the homeless. Those alternative means include being lab rats for companies like LuthorCorp. All those brain-dead people at LuthorCorp were homeless people. Thomas Wilkins, aka Thaddeus Cable, controls all blue-collar crime in Starling City and keeps it consolidated to the Glades. My duties were to ensure the construction of a specific piece of technology from Unidac Industries once the merger was complete in February.”</p>
<p>“And what is their ultimate goal, Mr. Queen?” Trimble asked.</p>
<p>“They intend to use the technology in question to launch a terrorist attack on Starling City by the end of spring,” Oliver replied. “They will kill thousands. That is what I am trying to stop.”</p>
<p>“Anything else?” Alex asked after a moment.</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said, knowing they wouldn’t believe anything about the earthquake device or that this was all because Rebecca Merlyn had been murdered in the Glades nineteen years ago.</p>
<p>“Then we’ll bring the others back in,” Trimble said, “and <em>no more</em> stalling, or I rip up the deal and take my chances in court.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Agent Trimble,” Oliver said smoothly. Alex stood and went to the door, calling them back in. Once everyone had taken their seats and Agent Reid was prepared to type, Oliver began. He detailed his short-lived time as Spartan, saying he paid for his initial actions with money he had made as a soldier of fortune prior to returning to Starling City, then his actions as Green Arrow. Stealing from Adam Hunt’s estate (though not what he did with the money as that wasn’t required for him to elucidate on), attacking Marcus Redman, saving Laurel from the Triad, crushing the Triad and exposing Martin Somers, attacking Holder and his own family (but again not revealing what happened to the money since that wasn’t a required part of the deal), using Laurel to go after Brodeur and saving her from Ankov, finding the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> by having Insight look into Queen Consolidated, attacking the LuthorCorp facility and claiming he had used his contacts from his days as a soldier of fortune to give those people a proper service, attempting to stop the mob war by pulling rank as a captain, stealing the RQ-1141 Tactical Exosuit from the purgatory of Applied Sciences at Queen Consolidated, every single action he had taken during the mob war, his visit to Daniel Hollinger following the mob war, his takedown of John Byrne’s human trafficking ring, his takedown of Daniel Brickwell and his men, and his intervening in the Dark Archer’s attack on the convoy carrying Brick. “That’s everything,” Oliver finally said. “That’s everything I’ve done as a vigilante in Starling City.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“We’ll have this printed up and you can sign it,” Trimble said. ‘Then you lead us to your base. Once we have begun processing everything there and know that you haven’t been planning to stab us in the back, the Lance sisters and Mr. Diggle will be released, and you will be taken to the federal holding facility to await arraignment in the morning.”</p>
<p>“I have a request,” Oliver said quietly.</p>
<p>“Which is?” Trimble asked.</p>
<p>“Would you mind terribly if I got the chance to say goodbye to my girlfriend before you take me to the holding facility?” Oliver asked. “I’d like to see her one last time before it happens.”</p>
<p>“I think that can be arranged,” Trimble said after a moment.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver entered the empty storefront with Trimble, Danvers, and an army of agents in F.B.I. blazers and boxes ready to catalogue and collect all equipment from the base of the infamous Green Arrow. Agent Trimble and Danvers were here to make sure this was the very same base they had been taken to, just in case Oliver was trying to pull a fast one. “So, what now?” Trimble asked.</p>
<p>“That panel right there is false, moves to the right,” Oliver said, nodding in the direction of the panel since his hands were cuffed behind his back. “The switch to the elevator is behind it.” Alex stepped forward and moved the panel aside, finding a switch. She flipped it, and jumped as the false wall moved aside, revealing an elevator. “The elevator can be summoned by the switch and it doesn’t have any security measures like biometric scanners,” Oliver said. “So, your agents can come and go at their leisure.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go, Mr. Queen,” Trimble said, leading Oliver into the elevator, Alex joining them along with six other agents with boxes. The elevator descended, and then the door in front of them opened into the well-lit Bunker. The F.B.I. agents and Oliver exited. “Yes, this is the place we were taken to,” Trimble confirmed for his agents. “Alright, people, begin packing it up. All of it.” Trimble turned to Oliver. “Where’s Insight?”</p>
<p>“I never said I would give you <em>her</em>, Agent Trimble,” Oliver replied. “I released her from my service before Dig and I came to the field office. She’s long gone.”</p>
<p>“Shame, since we were sure she was Naomi Singh after what your friend Merlyn told us,” Trimble said. “Singh’s an infamous hacker that has a penchant for bleeding heart hacks. Right up your alley.” Oliver hummed noncommittally. Trimble’s eyes narrowed. “It <em>was</em> her, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“I can neither confirm nor deny the identity of Insight,” Oliver said calmly. “That wasn’t part of the deal.”</p>
<p>“Give it a few months inside, and you’ll <em>want</em> to tell us everything you didn’t tell us before,” Alex said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“We’ll see, Agent Danvers,” Oliver replied. “And do you mind if I call you Alex? I get the impression I’m going to see a lot of you while you try and figure out what makes me tick so you can claim credit for cracking the shell of the man who’s like no vigilante on record.”</p>
<p>“It’s Agent Danvers, Mr. Queen,” Alex replied. Oliver shrugged. It had been worth a shot.</p>
<p>Oliver watched as his uniform, bow, and arrows were all packed away in boxes. The exosuit took two boxes. Spartan’s gear was thrown in with the Green Arrow uniform. The computers were all taken and put in boxes, to be digitally torn apart at the F.B.I. lab. The arrow fabrication station was packed away, the tinter being wheeled to the elevator. The archery range was taken down and boxed up. It took two hours, but every scrap of evidence was collected, tagged, and put in boxes before being taken up to street to be put in an evidence van. Finally, the agents and Oliver returned to the surface. Oliver felt a weight fall around his shoulders. This was it. His final few hours. At least he would get a few minutes with the woman he loved more than life itself, even if he doubted that he would be allowed to hold her. Their meeting would be one where he was handcuffed, so he would have to make do.</p>
<p>Idly, Oliver mused that if he were to live, he would have to answer to Waller regarding the loss of the Bunker. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance was worried. According to her watch, it was almost five p.m., and she hadn’t seen a single F.B.I. agent since her initial interrogation except for the one that had brought her a cold tuna salad sandwich and cup of apple juice for lunch. If they were trying to sweat her out, they were doing a pretty good job. Not that it would work. She wouldn’t give up Ollie. She wouldn’t betray him like Tommy had. And if she ever saw Tommy Merlyn again, she was going to give him such a hard slap he would be seeing stars, and that was just what <em>she</em> would do. The mildest thing Sara had talked about doing was breaking Tommy’s nose. If Tommy met them while Sara was still pissed at him… well, he deserved whatever he got, for betraying Oliver like that, for betraying <em>all</em> of them like that.</p>
<p>Laurel heard a commotion outside of the door and straightened. Here it came, Round 2 with Agents Trimble and Danvers. The door opened and Danvers stepped inside the room. She turned to someone out of view. ‘Remember, five minutes,” she said.</p>
<p>“I understand, Agent Danvers,” Oliver Queen said as he stepped into view. He looked at Laurel’s hands, which were still cuffed to the table. “I think you can uncuff her now.” Danvers grunted and came to the table, uncuffing Laurel, who was staring at Oliver numbly in shock. She stood as the door closed behind Danvers. “Hello, Laurel.”</p>
<p>“Ollie,” Laurel whispered, coming forward. “W-What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Keeping you safe,” Oliver said. “You’re going to be fine, Laurel. You, Sara, Dig… you’ve all got immunity. I made a deal.”</p>
<p>“Ollie, you can’t, the city needs you,” Laurel said, placing a hand on each of his cheeks. “Starling needs Green Arrow to take down Tempest.”</p>
<p>“I’ve put contingencies into place, so they’ll still fall,” Oliver said. “I know what I’m doing, Laurel. Let’s not talk about Tempest right now. I need you to know something, if I don’t get the chance to talk to you again. I need you to know that you are the most important person in my life, the one person I know that I can truly be myself with. You don’t know how amazing it is that you accepted me for what I am, that you supported me being Green Arrow. There’s not a lot of women who would do something like that. You are one special woman, Dinah Laurel Lance. My pretty bird.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t called me that for years,” Laurel said quietly. “Why now?”</p>
<p>“It felt right,” Oliver said, coming up to her and leaning down slightly to kiss her forehead. “Oh, how I wish I could hold you right now and tell you how much I love you. I can do the latter, at least. I love you, Dinah Laurel Lance. I love you so much. You are the love of my life, the other half of my soul. If I lost you, I would be a shattered wreck who didn’t see the good in humanity anymore, who would stop giving criminals second chances to right their wrongs. You are the reason I do that, Laurel. You and that shining compassion of yours. It saved me that day on Lian Yu, and it has saved so many others since. Without you, I would’ve been more brutal, more savage.” Oliver leaned down again, this time kissing her cheek. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too, Ollie,” Laurel said, her voice choking up, going up on her toes and kissing him, arms wrapped around his neck, as the door opened again.</p>
<p>“It’s time, Mr. Queen,” Agent Trimble said. “Miss Lance, you’re free to go. Your sister and Mr. Diggle are waiting.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Laurel,” Oliver said, his eyes brimming with tears as he smiled at her.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you again, Ollie,” Laurel whispered. “I’ll be there at your arraignment, and your trial. I will stand by your side. I promise.” Oliver merely smiled at her, and she reluctantly left the room, finding Sara and Diggle waiting with Agent Danvers.</p>
<p>“Laurel,” Sara said, grabbing her and hugging her. “Come on. Before these guys decide to charge us with jaywalking or something out of spite.” Laurel nodded wearily and followed Sara and Dig from the room, following Agent Danvers to the elevators. All the while, she was wondering why Oliver’s smile had seemed so sad when she had told him she would be there for his arraignment and trial. Did he doubt that she would stick by him? Or was there something else he wasn’t telling her? What kind of deal had he made? <strong><em>*5* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Oliver is pretty accurate here. All they have is Tommy’s testimony and their own speculations on Oliver’s guilt, which wouldn’t be enough for a judge to arraign him on, much less go to trial. Or if it was the former, it wouldn’t be enough remand him to jail until trial.</p>
<p>*2* Casey Novak is the A.D.A. for “Law &amp; Order: SVU” from Season 5 to Season 9 with some guest appearances later on. Agent Reid is another “Criminal Minds” shout-out, aka Dr. Spencer Reid of the B.A.U.</p>
<p>*3* Huh, Oliver sure has been up to a lot as Green Arrow, and it’s only been six weeks.</p>
<p>*4* Waller would *not* be happy about losing one of her satellite bases because Oliver took the F.B.I. there and then had to give it up as part of his deal.</p>
<p>*5* Laurel’s questions (and any readers’ who hasn’t guessed what Oliver and co think will go down) will be answered in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. The Ambush II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah Laurel Lance waited until the Bentley had pulled away from the F.B.I. office to ask her questions, particularly why Diggle was looking so somber. “Mr. Diggle, what’s going on?” Laurel asked. “What kind of deal did Ollie make? When I told him that I would be at his arraignment and trial, he just gave me this sad smile.” Laurel noticed her sister flinch out of the corner of her eye. “Sara, you know what’s going on? What is it? Tell me, please.”</p>
<p>“Let’s wait until we’re home,” Sara said. “I’m gonna want a drink for this, and I think we’ll all need one by the time Dig and I tell you what’s happening tonight.” Sara looked out the window of the Bentley, her expression as somber as Diggle’s, and Laurel felt her stomach churn unpleasantly. Whatever was going on, it had to be bad. She settled back in her seat, thinking of those last moments with Ollie, of the feel of his lips on hers. There had been something <em>desperate</em> about that kiss on his end, but why? Did Ollie think she wouldn’t stand by him now, of all times? She would need to make sure he knew that she would, no matter what. What he had said about what she meant to him was true in reverse, something she had known since that night she was abducted by Hunt’s men and forced to confront the regrets and wishes she had in life.</p>
<p>The Bentley pulled up in front of Laurel’s building soon enough, and all three of them got out, going up to Laurel and Sara’s apartment, Laurel unlocking the door and stepping inside. A part of her felt relieved at walking through her front door again, but she was mostly filled with trepidation because of how Sara and Diggle were acting. “Alright, what’s going on?” Laurel asked, turning to face them as they entered the living room. “The two of you are starting to scare me.”</p>
<p>“Drinks first,” Sara said heavily, going to the fridge and getting three of the low-carb beers Laurel stocked her fridge with. She handed one to Diggle and another to Laurel before nodding at the couch. Laurel and Sara took the couch and Diggle remained standing. “Laurel, while Ollie was with you and we had a moment alone, Dig told me that Oliver had enacted his Clean Slate Protocol.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Laurel asked quizzically.</p>
<p>“It was Oliver’s worst-case scenario,” Sara said, her breath hitching slightly, knowing how much this was going to hurt her sister. Hell, it was hurting <em>her</em> knowing what was coming, because Ollie had been a part of her life as much as he had been part of Laurel’s. “Oliver knew that if law enforcement went after you that he would have to sacrifice himself to keep you out of prison. He did that for all of us tonight. But he also knew that by doing that, he would be serving himself up to Tempest on a platter. Clean Slate Protocol was Oliver passing the torch, because he’s not going to be around anymore. He knew Tempest would kill him, whether it’s tonight or when Ollie is in prison awaiting trial. So, he set things up so that there would be a fallback position, a new base of operations for me to take over from. Clean Slate Protocol is Ollie dying and me taking over in the fight against Tempest.”</p>
<p>“No,” Laurel whispered in horror. “Please, Sara, tell me that that’s not true. Please, tell me that tonight Ollie wasn’t saying <em>goodbye</em> permanently.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Laurel,” Sara said, choking up, setting her beer aside and pulling the trembling Laurel into a hug. “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“No!” Laurel howled in grief, her mind again remembering the desperation with which Oliver kissed her, his sad expression when he said goodbye, when she told him she would be at his arraignment and trial, two events that might not happen depending on how fast Tempest moved. “<em>No!</em>” Diggle bowed his head as the young woman’s grief affected him, as well. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen climbed into the SUV, his hands still cuffed behind his back, and sat in the back seat. In the seat beside him sat Alex Danvers, and in the passenger’s seat was Agent Trimble. An agent called Rossi was going to drive the SUV. It would be one of three SUVs, the other two providing escort to the federal holding facility. Trimble was taking no chances of something like the transport with Helena happening, it seemed. Both the leading and trailing SUVs were full of agents in tactical gear to provide protection in case someone attacked the convoy. Oliver mused to himself that he might actually make it to the federal holding facility and have to spend the night there. It depended on if Malcolm or whoever he hired could get the route the convoy would take to the holding facility from the field office. It would also depend on if Malcolm decided to go with overwhelming force to wipe out his hated adversary which, considering it was Malcolm, who tended towards grandiosity due to his god complex, was highly likely.</p>
<p>Oliver turned and looked out the window as the convoy left the underground garage, seeing the crowds of reporters all taking pictures of the convoy and capturing the moment on film. He wondered if any of these reporters would end up following the convoy like Clark and Lois had. He briefly amused himself with the idea that Clark, Lois, and Jimmy would try to follow <em>this</em> convoy the way they had the one that was carrying Helena to the courthouse, but Oliver seemed to recall them being camped outside the field office with the rest of the reporters. And even if they <em>did</em> follow, they weren’t going to aid and abet a wanted felon escaping from federal custody, not if they wanted to see the light of day again. No, if something did happen tonight, that would be the end of the line. It depended on if Tempest decided to risk a hit or if they would settle for someone in Iron Heights or Slabside shivving Oliver.</p>
<p>“Was it worth it?” Alex asked from the side.</p>
<p>“Was what worth it, Alex?” Oliver said, purposely using her first name.</p>
<p>“It’s Agent Danvers, and you know exactly what I mean,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said, looking out at the city as it passed by. “My city is worth every sacrifice I’ve ever made, and it was worth sacrificing my freedom for the people I care about. Isn’t that what your profile says about me? That I would do <em>anything</em> to save others?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it does,” Alex said after a moment. “We were counting on that, actually, to bring you in by bringing in the Lance sisters. And it worked.”</p>
<p>“It did,” Oliver acknowledged. “Congratulations.”</p>
<p>“You’re awfully calm for someone who is facing twenty years in prison,” Alex observed.</p>
<p>“I’ve made peace with my fate, Alex,” Oliver said. “I’m just sorry there could be so much collateral damage.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Alex asked. “You got your friends off free and clear. And it’s Agent Danvers.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see much point in standing on ceremony at this point, Alex,” Oliver said dryly. “And do you <em>really</em> think Tempest is going to let <em>me</em> go to trial or even my arraignment? It may not be tonight, it may not even be in the morning, but I’m a man with a target on his back. It’s only a matter of time before Tempest strikes to deal with me permanently.”</p>
<p>“You’re paranoid, Mr. Queen,” Alex replied.</p>
<p>“It’s not paranoia if they really are out to get you,” Oliver said. Alex scoffed and sat back in her seat, but Oliver noticed she was more tense than she had been a minute ago. He heard Trimble mumble something into his radio, talking to the other teams, and acknowledgements from the other SUVs. Oliver looked out the window, resigned to the truth. Tonight was likely the night that he died. He wondered if it would be quick or if Malcolm had ordered his people to take their time. If he had, then there was a <em>chance</em> that Oliver might actually get out of this. If not… well, he had put his contingencies into place. Sara would take control at the new base underneath his old/future campaign office and take the fight to Tempest. Naomi had been sent to the new base with Sara’s gear. Oliver mused over the fact that Sara might keep the new gear he had ordered for himself (a suit like the one he had worn from after he took down Count Vertigo following H.I.V.E.’s fall to the end of his conflict with the Ninth Circle and a new recurve bow) as a sort of memorial to him. Diggle would keep Laurel safe from Malcolm until the bastard was taken down by Sara, and Oliver knew Laurel would do right by his family company.</p>
<p>He had also made out a will when he set up those contingencies. Half of the Queen fortune as it stood would go to charitable foundations all across the world to help as many people as possible in the world. A fund would be set up that would support C.N.R.I. for years to come, delivering an annual sum into it. The remainder would be split evenly between Thea and Laurel, with Thea’s half being held in trust by Laurel until Thea turned twenty-one. Eighteen was simply too young to have access to that kind of money, as Oliver’s antics when he was younger had proven. Better for Thea to gain some life experience and appreciate the money when she finally had access to it rather than let her use it to party. If she wanted to party, she could use whatever she got from the Merlyn estate, or what was left of it after Malcolm was dealt with. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>They had been traveling about fifteen minutes when bright headlights glared into Oliver’s eyes. He had only a moment to register what was happening before the dump truck smashed into the SUV he was in, sending it crashing onto its side, the door on Oliver’s side bent inward, pressing on his right thigh. Oliver was thrown sideways and hung there, held in place by his seatbelt. He looked down and saw Alex had been knocked unconscious from hitting her head against the inside of the car. He could hear both Trimble and Rossi stirring. The SUV was on its side, and Oliver could hear the sound of gunfire outside. So, this was it. Well, if he was going to go out, it was going to be going out fighting. He refused to just sit here helplessly. Oliver dislocated his right thumb and slipped his hand through the restraints, albeit with some difficulty since they were tightened quite a bit. He put his thumb back into place, then dislocated the left one and did the same. He let the handcuffs drop down onto the window beside Alex’s head and then unbuckled himself, dropping down. “What do you think you’re doing?” Trimble groaned.</p>
<p>“Going out with a fight,” Oliver replied. “It’s me they want, Agent Trimble, so I’m going out there. Tell Alex I’m sorry about this.” Oliver stooped down and seized Alex’s weapon from the holster at her waist.</p>
<p>“You do this, they’ll go to prison,” Trimble said.</p>
<p>“Wrong,” Oliver said. “I fulfilled the terms of the deal, Agent Trimble. You and Ms. Novak failed to make my appearing before a judge to plead guilty to everything a condition of the deal, assuming that with everything else in there that that was implied. But implied doesn’t mean solidly there. If you attempt to arrest Dig, Sara, or Laurel on charges related to my activities again, then Jean and Laurel will <em>both</em> tear you apart and leave the F.B.I. with a second black eye, since you’re already getting one thanks to this ambush. Now, sorry, Agent Trimble, but I have to be going. I have a date with destiny.”</p>
<p>Oliver slid between the roof and the seat into the back of the SUV and shot the window in the back with two bullets. He kicked the compromised window out. If he remembered right, the Sig Sauers issued to federal agents carried twelve nine-millimeter rounds, so he had ten bullets left. He exited the back of the SUV and moved into cover behind the front of the dump truck, spotting men in combat gear ahead of him. Once he was in cover, he considered his options. No one would question his decision to kill these men since he was outnumbered and even the F.B.I. would have been shooting to kill. But on the other, he was still trying to be an inspiration, and taking the easy way out would compromise that. He had already decided when he returned that he would kill only when necessary, and the truth was that he was a good enough shot with <em>any</em> weapon that he could kneecap every one of the attackers.</p>
<p>Oliver ducked out of cover, lining up his shots and taking down three of the attackers as they moved towards him, kneecapping them. They went down with screams of pain. Oliver moved to the other side of the dump truck and checked that side. There were four more coming up on him. Seven men? That was all? Then again, it looked like they had used a rocket launcher to take out the escort vehicles since they were nothing more than flaming husks now and there was no sign of the F.B.I. agents that had been inside of them. Clearly, Malcolm and Tempest were trying to make a statement to anyone who might get an inkling to betray them. Oliver ducked out of cover and squeezed off a pair of shots, kneecapping two of the men before ducking back into cover as rapid-fire bullets struck the side of the dump truck. Oliver waited until there was a lull in the gunfire, then ducked back around and caught the final two attackers in the knees. Well, that was that.</p>
<p>The sound of a gun cocking behind him caused an instant reaction. He ducked even as the gun fired, causing his ears to ring, and disarmed the man behind him. He grabbed the man by the top of his vest and delivered three quick punches to the man’s face. “So, you hid behind the others like a coward,” Oliver said, forcing the man to turn around and catching him in a chokehold. “Typical mercenary.” The mercenary struggled in Oliver’s grip, then slackened. Oliver let him fall to the ground and searched him, finding a burner phone in his pocket. This would be the phone he was meant to call Malcolm on, and Malcolm’s number would the last one to have called this phone. Oliver pulled up the call history, found the number, and dialed it, putting the phone to his ear.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re calling with good news, Mr. MacGregor,” Malcolm’s smooth voice said as he picked up.</p>
<p>“Sorry to disappoint, Malcolm, but your mercenary is going to wake up with one hell of a headache and his men will be laid up in the hospital on top of being charged with the murders of eight federal agents,” Oliver said coolly.</p>
<p>“Oliver,” Malcolm said coldly. “I have to admit, I’m impressed that you managed to deceive me all of this time. But then, I suspect Talia al Ghul imparted as much knowledge on you as possible. It was she who trained you in Russia, was it not? It could only have been her or Lady Shiva, and the latter is highly selective about whom she trains.”</p>
<p>“What, and those are the only two world-class female martial artists?” Oliver asked sarcastically. “The misogyny of your League training is showing, Malcolm.”</p>
<p>“And you show you lack the conviction that I would have expected from a student of Talia al Ghul,” Malcolm returned. “Clearly, she’s grown lax in how she imparts her training, thus proving her father right, that she is unworthy to become the Demon’s Head.”</p>
<p>“You should have left well-enough alone, Malcolm,” Oliver said. “I was going to prison. I had made my peace with it. But now you’ve given me the opportunity to escape and start planning a comeback. And I promise you, Malcolm, that when Green Arrow returns, he won’t be going for outliers anymore. He’ll be targeting your precious cabal of allies. I will bring them down, one by one, while you can only watch and fume impotently, unable to act without attracting Sarab’s attention, and thus Ra’s’. This is the end of Tempest, Malcolm.”</p>
<p>“I promise you, Oliver, that should Green Arrow return, I will target those you care for,” Malcolm said. “I will kill John Diggle, Laurel Lance, Sara Lance, Samantha and William Clayton… I will find anyone and everyone you care about and kill them, save for Thea. Thea, I will continue to teach the proper way of the world, and thus, in your eyes, corrupt your sister as the ultimate form of revenge. And I do not fear you, Oliver. You lack the conviction to do all that is necessary to win this war. You will lose everyone, breaking your spirit, and then breaking your body will be a mere formality.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see,” Oliver said, knowing his loved ones were safe for the time being. “Good luck, Malcolm. You’re going to need it.” Oliver hung up and tossed the phone aside before tossing Alex’s gun on the ground. He turned and began jogging away. He had a long journey to the Glades and the new base of operations. It was only after he had left some distance between himself and the scene of the attack that he realized he should have called Laurel and Sara, let them know he was alive. Well, he could do that when he reached his new base, and that’s if they didn’t hear about it from Quentin beforehand. Not to mention, it might be very late (or perhaps very early) before Oliver reached his new base. It was going to be a few hours’ walk, after all, and he was going to have to avoid detection.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel Lance was morose, her expression haunted, staring into space. Sara had held her as she cried out her grief at losing Oliver for a second time, this time permanently, and now she was simply lifeless. Sara was trying to get her to eat the Chinese food they had ordered, but Laurel wasn’t hungry. She wasn’t anything. Very soon, someone would come and tell her that Oliver was dead, or worse, she would find out from the evening news. Laurel tried to imagine what the funeral would be like, how she would have to watch Malcolm Merlyn act like he was mourning Oliver when in fact he had been the one to have him killed. Thea would never know her father killed her brother. Tommy, at least, would have to live with the guilt that by exposing Oliver he got his best friend and brother in all but blood killed. The thought of Oliver lying cold and still in a coffin brought a renewed sense of grief to Laurel, but she couldn’t cry anymore. She had cried herself out.</p>
<p>Finally, there was a knock on the door. Laurel stood and moved woodenly to the door, checking outside through the peephole to make sure it wasn’t mercs or something. It was her father, and he had officers with him. Why did he have officers with him? Had he finally decided to arrest Sara for what she had told him? Laurel reluctantly opened the door. “What do you want?” she asked hoarsely, Quentin studying her red, puffy eyes and reddened face.</p>
<p>“I need to search your place, Laurel,” Quentin said.</p>
<p>“No,” Laurel said. “Get a warrant. And you can’t charge me with anything, anyways, Dad. A deal’s a deal. Nudocerdo can complain all he wants, but the F.B.I. trumps the S.C.P.D.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t about the deal Queen made to save you and Sara,” Quentin said. “Thanks for telling me you were released, by the way. I had to find out from the news.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s not like we’re on speaking terms after the last time you were here,” Laurel said caustically. “If it’s not about Oliver’s deal, what <em>is</em> it about?”</p>
<p>“The convoy transporting Queen got hit,” Quentin said.</p>
<p>“A rescue? Or a hit?” Laurel asked, playing dumb since she wasn’t to know what had likely happened.</p>
<p>“Looks like it was a hit,” Quentin said, and despite herself, Laurel’s lip trembled. “Eight F.B.I. agents are dead, and the attackers were all kneecapped except for one who looks like he got put in a chokehold. But Queen’s M.I.A.”</p>
<p>“What?” Laurel whispered.</p>
<p>“Queen escaped,” Quentin said. “And we need to make sure he’s not hiding here. If only so you don’t get into any more trouble.”</p>
<p>Laurel studied her father a moment, then her expression hardened. “As I said, get a warrant,” she said icily.</p>
<p>“I won’t be able to get one until morning,” Quentin scowled at his oldest.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll see you in the morning,” Laurel said tightly. “Thanks for the update on Oliver. Goodnight, Dad.” She shut the door in his face and locked the door. She heard him curse and the sound of footsteps heading down the hall. She moved slowly to the living room, feeling light-headed, and stumbled, falling to her knees as she entered, hands going to her mouth as her sobbing renewed, this time in relief.</p>
<p>“He’s gone,” Sara whispered, tears trickling from her eyes.</p>
<p>“No,” Laurel managed, breathing out the word in a sob. “He-He escaped. The convoy got attacked but he escaped.” Sara stared at her older sister for a moment, then she was down on the floor with Laurel, the sisters clinging to each other as sobs of relief shook their bodies. Diggle lowered himself onto the couch, a relieved smile on his face. Oliver was alive, which meant they hadn’t lost a man yet, and with any luck, they wouldn’t. Oliver would head to the secondary base, Dig knew, and boy, was Naomi going to be in for a surprise when he showed up. For now, Dig would stay and celebrate this small victory with the Lance sisters. Tomorrow he began his new job as Laurel’s bodyguard and driver, which he had talked to her about, informing her that it was Oliver’s last request of him. Laurel had accepted, especially after Diggle and Sara had explained the very real danger she was in from Malcolm Merlyn now that she was the only thing standing in the way of him seizing control of the Queen fortune and Queen Consolidated through his connection to Thea. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>This long day was finally at an end, and that end was not as grim and hopeless as Diggle had feared would happen when Oliver told him what Clean Slate Protocol was.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver entered the empty space that had been used as a campaign office for both Sebastian Blood and him in the previous timeline, but which would see a new purpose if Oliver’s plans for this space went through. He needed something to cover the base, after all, because the F.B.I. would be searching empty buildings and the like that could be used as an entranceway to a new underground base. It was about midnight now, and Oliver had had to hide from a handful of patrol cars on his way here, taking detours through alleyways and down one-way streets, avoiding the more crowded streets and keeping his head down, hoping that if someone did recognize him that they wouldn’t call the cops or would be sympathetic to Green Arrow. Oliver moved a panel aside and flipped the switch to the hidden elevator, stepping onboard. The false wall/elevator door closed behind him, and the elevator descended to the underground base that in another lifetime had been called the Bunker. But he felt he should call it something else. Maybe… the Quiver? Yes, that sounded about right.</p>
<p>The door in front of him slid open, and he stepped out, noticing Naomi Singh hiding behind a table, a handgun in her grasp and pointing shakily at the elevator. “Mr. Queen?” she asked in surprise.</p>
<p>“Hello, Naomi,” Oliver said. “Long story short, Tempest’s attack failed and I’m back in the game. I’m sorry, but it looks like we’re going to be roommates for a while.”</p>
<p>“Well, at least I won’t have to adjust to having someone new in charge or worry about going back under Waller’s thumb anytime soon,” Naomi said, standing and setting the gun on the desk. “You did a good job setting up this place, Mr. Queen. It’s about as good as the Bunker was. Gonna call this place something? Bunker 2.0, maybe?”</p>
<p>“I’m thinking of calling it the Quiver,” Oliver said with a smile, thinking of how that was a name that Felicity, Barry, Cisco, and Kara would all have approved of while Sara would mock him for giving his base of operations a ‘cute nickname’.</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Naomi said. “Well, you stocked this pretty well. Food, changes of clothes, you even put in a washer and dryer, which is more than A.R.G.U.S. did. You really wanted to make this a full-service place, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“I knew there might come a day when I needed to take refuge here and wanted it to have all of the amenities of home,” Oliver said with a small, sad smile. “I suppose we should turn in. We’re going to have an early day tomorrow, since we have to talk to Waller and start setting this place up as a combat command center.”</p>
<p>“Waller is <em>not</em> going to be happy about losing the Bunker,” Naomi warned.</p>
<p>“Waller’s <em>never</em> happy,” Oliver returned. Naomi tilted her head from side to side, considering that, then nodded. The two retreated to the cots that had been set up on the second level, near the training area, and laid back on them. Naomi fell asleep pretty quick; apparently, she had been waiting for Sara or someone to show up and now that someone had, she was out. Oliver, meanwhile, remained awake, looking up at the ceiling of the room and thinking about what had happened. This was always going to be what had happened, he reflected as he considered his current circumstances. His open and public actions would always have led to him being exposed eventually, especially once he started to break under the pressure. In hindsight, he could see where it had started. It had started during his therapy session right before the mob war began, and it had continued through it, resulting in his oversharing with the <em>Daily Planet</em> reporters and even the F.B.I. agents, his increasing conflict with Thea’s attitude and Malcolm’s psychopathic nature, culminating in his and Malcolm’s conversation tonight. At least now, Oliver reflected, it would be an open and honest conflict between them, like he had wanted.</p>
<p>Oliver smiled slightly as a phrase he had said many times in the past few weeks came to mind, a phrase that had special meaning now. Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow, and the Green Arrow is Oliver Queen. His two identities were <em>one</em> now, perhaps as they should always have been, just as Dr. Green had said would need to happen as no man could deny his true nature for long. What that would bring about in terms of him being able to inspire heroes to rise up, well, only the future would be able to show him that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* This was a tough scene to write even though I knew what would come later in the chapter. Laurel’s been through an emotional and physical ringer in this story, methinks. But at least that means she gets to grow and develop as a character, which is more than Guggenheim and co ever did.</p>
<p>*2* Oliver would obviously make sure his will was iron-clad in the case of his death so that things would go the way he wanted, and since he wouldn’t want Malcolm to have any chance of seizing control of things, just like with his contingencies for his being arrested or disappearance, he wouldn’t allow Thea any sort of control regarding the Queen fortune and, since Thea technically *isn’t* a Queen, she can’t really challenge the will of the only Queen left (that people know of) as to what happens to the fortune and the company.</p>
<p>*3* And there’s the pay-off to the first scene’s moment of despair, the joy at learning Oliver is alive and has escaped.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Aftermath IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olsen were congregating in Clark and Lois’ room at the Marriott, watching Channel 52’s report on the astonishing escape of Oliver Queen from F.B.I. custody amid an attack on the convoy taking him to the federal holding facility. “Well, looks like we’ll be staying in Starling City for a little while longer,” Clark said with a smile, feeling pleased for some reason that Oliver had escaped custody and was on the run. Was it just because that meant there would be more to this story, or was it because something deep inside Clark resonated with what Oliver was trying to accomplish? “On another note, I think we can safely say that Tempest exists. According to Williams, these men are local mercs, and the only people local right now with a grudge against Green Arrow <em>and</em> the money to hire mercenaries are the people he’s supposedly targeting.”</p><p>“If Tempest <em>does</em> exist, Clark, then it’s the greatest conspiracy of the modern age,” Lois said. “Now <em>that</em> would be one hell of a story, especially if it wasn’t the cops or the F.B.I. who brought it down but a single vigilante.” Lois tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I can’t help but think of what I said at the gala the other night. I can’t help but wonder if all of this is just the start of something so much bigger than one man’s war on crime. There’ve been rumors about Batman for years but no solid proof of his existence, not like Green Arrow. We’ve seen him in action, we’ve seen him during his downtime, and now we know that in his civilian life he throws fundraisers for places like C.N.R.I. Oliver is not just some vigilante, not anymore. After everything he’s done, after all the choices he’s made, he’s a hero to the people of Starling City.”</p><p>“Maybe not just Starling City,” Jimmy said. “I’ve been reading the comments for our online articles, getting a general feel for the vibe. Most of the commenters are supportive of Green Arrow and were disappointed that he had turned himself in. Those same commenters are sure to be pleased that he’s back in action. <em>If</em> he’s back in action,” Jimmy added. “After all, he gave up everything. His base, his weapons, his technology… that’s not going to be something he just picks up and walks away from so easily. It’s going to take time for him to source gear again. That will make the people in this city wonder if he’s gone for good, if he fled the city.”</p><p>“Oh, I think he’s still here,” Clark said. “He’s far too dedicated to Starling to leave. And if he’s half as smart as he seemed when we were in the Bunker, then I would bet he has had a back-up base this entire time with new gear for him to use in case the Bunker was ever compromised. We might see Green Arrow back in action sooner than we’d think, Jimmy.” Jimmy nodded thoughtfully. Clark considered what he wanted to say, whether he should say anything, but something must have shown on his face because Lois spoke up.</p><p>“What is it, Clark?” Lois asked. “You look worried about something.”</p><p>“I don’t know if worried is the right word,” Clark said. “It’s just… being here, following Oliver’s story as he takes down the mob, human traffickers, and has now been exposed but is still willing to fight for Starling City… it’s made me wonder if I’ve been wrong all of these years.”</p><p>“Wrong about what?” Jimmy asked while Lois’ expression softened in understanding.</p><p>“Wrong in not using my powers for more than just getting the big scoop,” Clark said. “Wrong in not using my powers to help people, save them, stop criminals who hurt others. I have so much power within me, but I’ve always hidden that power. The most open I’ve ever acted was with the furnace. But I could do so much more, <em>be</em> so much more.” Clark hesitated for a moment, then continued, “When I created the Fortress, I found a message from my father, Jor-El. He told me that humanity’s capacity for cruelty is only outmatched by their capacity for goodness and that they need examples of the latter in order to achieve the greatness they’re capable of. He wanted me to be an example to humanity. But I was afraid, afraid of being hauled off to Area 51 and dissected by cruel scientists while men in military uniforms looked on. But now, seeing what Oliver is doing, what an <em>ordinary man</em> with no special powers is doing… I can’t help but wonder if I’ve been wrong in hiding away all of these years, if I shouldn’t step out of the shadows and into the light. Be something more.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p><p>Lois and Jimmy were silent, staring at Clark in surprise. They had never heard him express such thoughts before, though Lois had always thought there was something more to her boyfriend and writing partner. She had seen glimpses of it over the years, most recently when he blew up those muscle cars and broke the windshield of the downed SUV to get the F.B.I. agents and Helena Bertinelli out of there. Like she had told the F.B.I. agents, Clark had a bit of a hero complex, and it wasn’t surprising to her that the more time they spent in Starling City, seeing Oliver’s actions, the more Clark was feeling the need to do more, be more than just a reporter. A part of her was frightened for him, even though she knew he was invulnerable. But another part of her was excited at the possibility that Clark would decide to follow Oliver’s example, because it would prove her thoughts on the matter true. Oliver was the beginning of something so much larger. Where he was inspiring one man with his actions, he could likely be inspiring others. Lois would not be surprised if more and more vigilantes started cropping up, inspired by Green Arrow. Who knew? If Batman <em>was</em> real and not just something the G.C.P.D. had cooked up to scare the mentally ill criminals like The Joker, maybe he would be inspired to fight more openly. “Do you think you could actually do that, Clark?” Lois finally asked. “I would support you if you did, but you should only do it if you’re one hundred percent certain.”</p><p>“I’m not one hundred percent certain, <em>yet</em>,” Clark said. “But I’m growing more certain by the day that this is what I should do. I think I might fly to the Fortress soon, maybe see about making a Kryptonian battlesuit, just in case I decide to take that step.”</p><p>“Well, whatever you decide, man, we’re behind you one hundred percent,” Jimmy said. Lois nodded.</p><p>“Thanks,” Clark smiled. “For now, though, we had better get ready for a new article. Perry’s going to want to know what the people on the street and the people closest to Oliver think of this, and he’s going to want us to be the ones who deliver that, not Susan Williams and Channel 52.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Inside the Quiver’s main floor, Oliver was checking over his new gear, starting with his suit. He had memorized the details of the suit he had worn after the fall of H.I.V.E. (the one with sleeves) so that if he ever needed to, he could recreate it, and he had. Satisfied that the suit was up to snuff, Oliver opened a case on a nearby table and reached inside, withdrawing the recurve bow he had ordered as a back-up/replacement for the one he had been forced to give up to the F.B.I. along with everything else at the Bunker. While Oliver had trained with both recurves and compound bows under Talia’s tutelage and used a mixture of them over his years as a vigilante, he had never really been someone who settled on a particular bow type. But looking back over his years had made him realize part of the reason he became weaker as time wore on was because he let the compound bows do all the work for him, not the way a recurve bow forced him to be both strong and accurate. As such, he had decided that in this new timeline, he would use only one type of bow: recurves. This particular recurve was specially made from surgical-quality steel so as to be the sturdiest possible bow of its type, especially if Oliver came up against something super-human, like an enraged Slade Wilson pumped full of Mirakuru. After all, Malcolm Merlyn had snapped his original bow in half with a well-placed strike, and Merlyn was a normal, everyday human with no special powers. Slade would certainly break a bow made out of wood or carbon fiber, the more common materials used in the making of recurve bows. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p><p>Oliver, upon seeing the bow in its fullness, scowled as he remembered a joke Naomi had made back when his new quiver arrived and remembering Naomi had been the one to actually <em>order</em> the bow. “Naomi,” he said. “Why is this bow <em>green</em>?”</p><p>“I thought you should complete the look,” Naomi said with a smirk from where she was busy networking the computers. “Besides, are you saying that you wouldn’t have tinted it green once you had the chance?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have,” Oliver denied, knowing he would have, if only so the bow would blend in with the rest of his gear.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Mr. Queen,” Naomi said. “For now, though, you had better think of giving The Wall a call and asking about hooking us into the A.R.G.U.S. feeds, otherwise we aren’t going to be nearly as effective. I’ll still be able to do what needs to be done, it’ll just take longer.”</p><p>“Right,” Oliver said. He went to a table with a set of burner phones all charging and picked one up. He selected the contact for A.R.G.U.S. from the list of contacts and put it to his ear. This number led especially to one in Waller’s possession.</p><p>“Oliver,” Waller greeted coolly as she picked up. “I’ve been expecting your call. We have a lot to discuss. You put us in an awkward position by giving the location we leased to you to the F.B.I.”</p><p>“I’m aware of that,” Oliver said. “But it was unavoidable.”</p><p>“It was,” Waller rebuked. “Dinah Laurel Lance was not vital to your mission. You allowed your personal feelings for her to take over and compromised your mission as a result. I know why you’re calling. You want us to give you access to A.R.G.U.S. feeds. Why should I? Perhaps I should wash my hands of all of this.”</p><p>“You won’t,” Oliver said evenly. “Besides, the main thing to worry about is something Naomi took care of. I initiated a protocol last night to wipe everything from the computers that could suggest a government connection. Now all they’ll find on those computers is evidence of Naomi hacking into the S.C.P.D., F.B.I., and other servers to provide me with intel on all of my targets. And I know what else you’re going to say. That if you wanted, you could crush Merlyn with ease since, at the end of the day, he’s one assassin against the might of the U.S. government, and he’s not even a major defense contractor like Lex Luthor. You could take him out at any time, and I’m sure that if I <em>had</em> died last night as Malcolm planned, the top news story today wouldn’t be about Green Arrow’s daring escape but about the sudden, tragic, and senselessly brutal murders of Malcolm Merlyn, Emily Pollard, Gregory Kullens, Carl Ballard, Wilhelmina Hollinger, and Thomas Wilkins. But you are going to give me access to the servers because you <em>need</em> this to work. You still need this mission to succeed so you can get Task Force X approved and off the ground. You’re already recruiting for it, like Deadshot and China White. But without me, you don’t get it off the ground, at least, not anytime soon. We need each other, Amanda, and in the end, the Bunker is no great loss in comparison to what you get in return.”</p><p>There was silence on the other end for a moment, then Waller spoke again. “Agent Michaels will come and assess your security measures. If I’m going to be giving you access to government feeds, I need to know that just anyone can’t walk in there.”</p><p>“Tell Agent Michaels to call this number when she arrives at the location, then,” Oliver said. “Because this elevator has a biometric scanner and will only allow approved scans, and since you can’t provide us with Agent Michaels’ biometric data…”</p><p>“Yes, yes, she will call you when she arrives,” Waller said. “Good day, Oliver. And good luck getting back into the game.” She hung up.</p><p>“Agent Michaels will be here sometime today to assess our security measures,” Oliver said. He smiled. “Make sure the biometric scanner in the elevator is functioning, just in case she decides to test our defenses.”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Queen,” Naomi said with a smirk.</p><p>“We’re going to be living together for the foreseeable future, Naomi,” Oliver said. “I think you can drop the formality.”</p><p>“I’ll keep the formality,” Naomi said. “It’s a matter of professionalism. While I am growing to consider you a friend, at the end of the day, you’re essentially my employer for as long as Waller leases me to you. I would rather not blur the lines. Mr. Queen.”</p><p>“Alright,” Oliver said after a moment. He had to admit, Naomi was certainly different from Felicity, who had been the complete opposite when it came to matters of formality.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Malcolm Merlyn gritted his teeth as he hung up with his lawyer, George Wolfman. Wolfman had been to visit Jean Loring, the attorney for the Queen family, to arrange custodianship of the Queen fortune and controlling interest of Queen Consolidated to be transferred to Malcolm, as Thea’s guardian, until his daughter came of age to inherit. But according to George, Oliver had been surprisingly cruel in ensuring Malcolm couldn’t touch the Queen fortune. He had signed over the custodianship of the fortune and controlling interest to Laurel <em>prior</em> to being charged as Green Arrow, which meant it was all legal and aboveboard and iron-clad. He had also disowned Thea, cutting her off completely from the Queen fortune, and placed requirements on her ability to inherit the trust account Moira had left for her. Specifically, she had to turn twenty-one and had to be either attending university or have gainful employment. If those conditions were not met, the trust account would not be released until they were, and there was not a single legal loophole that could be used to circumvent Oliver’s actions.</p><p>Of course, the simple way to deal with this would be to kill Laurel Lance, but Oliver had apparently thought of this, too, because from what Malcolm’s agents told him, John Diggle was now driving Laurel around in one of the Queen Bentleys and had remained at her side the entire day thus far. They had already been to Queen Consolidated, where Laurel had made Ned Foster C.E.O. Ned, of course, was loyal to the Queen family first and foremost, and that family was represented in only Oliver now. While Thea publicly recognizing Malcolm as her father had been helpful in the short-term in keeping Moira in line, it was proving to cause complications since Thea abandoning the Queen name for the Merlyn one had rendered her incapable of inheriting anything tied to the Queen estate or businesses. Laurel was in full control and was constantly guarded, so far, by John Diggle, who had remained at her home until late at night last night. The only way to get Laurel to give up the Queen fortune and company to Thea would be to send her a message she couldn’t ignore.</p><p>Malcolm smiled cruelly as he realized he could send a message to both Laurel and Oliver at the same time. He had warned Oliver that if he defied Malcolm that Malcolm would go after someone he loved. While Samantha and William Clayton were in the wind (and Malcolm <em>would</em> find them eventually) and Laurel Lance had protection for most of her day, <em>Sara Lance</em> remained at her sister’s apartment all day every day, doing who knows what. Malcolm could send some men to rough her up, perhaps break a few bones and leave her shattered and bloody on the floor for her sister to find. Who knew? Perhaps Sara would even <em>die</em> from the beating like she should have died from drowning in the ocean five years ago. Yes, having Sara brutally beaten or killed would send a message to both upstarts that he was not a man to be trifled with. If he made the arrangements today, the beating could happen as soon as tomorrow.</p><p>In the meantime, Malcolm would have to inform his daughter of her brother’s most egregious actions against her well-being and continue to indoctrinate Thea in the proper way of thinking, something her brothers both seemed to struggle with, though Tommy at least knew that they <em>were</em> better than that trash in the Glades. Thea would, no doubt, rage at Oliver cutting her off and further accept Malcolm’s comfort and succor. Oliver was doing Malcolm’s work for him in creating the perfect heiress for the Merlyn bloodline in his own sister. The irony was so, so sweet. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dinah Laurel Lance was in her office when there was a tap on the glass door. She looked up to see a courier on the other side, Diggle giving him the critical eye, and shook her head. Her new bodyguard was taking his duties seriously. She waves the courier in. “Dinah Lance?” the courier asked.</p><p>“I prefer Laurel, but yes,” Laurel said.</p><p>The courier held out a package. “Package for you. I need a signature.”</p><p>“Of course,” she said, and signed for the package. “Thank you,” she said as the courier walked out. She opened the package, which was very light, and held it at an angle so whatever was inside would slide out into her hand. The object landed in her palm, and she blinked. It was a black touchscreen cell phone. A few moments later, it lit up, showing an incoming call. Laurel answered it, putting the phone to her ear. “Hello?” she said cautiously.</p><p>“It’s good to hear your voice,” Oliver Queen said on the other end of the line.</p><p>“Ollie,” Laurel whispered. “Thank God. We heard about the ambush and that you escaped, but… are you okay?”</p><p>“I am,” Oliver said, and Laurel sagged in her seat in relief. “I’m at my new base, the Quiver. Naomi handled giving the package to the courier, in case you’re wondering, so no one will trace it to me. I wanted us to have a way to communicate while I’m on the run. But I promise you this is only going to be for the short-term, Laurel. My government contacts could ensure I get a pardon, and after everything I’ll have done for them, it’s pretty much a guarantee they’ll approach the president for it. I <em>will</em> be free after all is said and done, Laurel.”</p><p>“Maybe at the beginning,” Laurel said. “But what about when you go out again? It’s like you keep telling people. Oliver Queen is Green Arrow, and Green Arrow is Oliver Queen. How will you stop from being charged again when you go out after you’re pardoned?”</p><p>“I believe something will happen that will make it possible, Laurel,” Oliver said. “How are things on your end?”</p><p>“Good,” Laurel said. “Jean called and told me Malcolm tried to seize control of the Queen fortune and Queen Consolidated as Thea’s guardian. She sounded very satisfied when she described giving George Wolfman the boot out of her office.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Oliver said, “but it means you need to be careful. Malcolm knows you’re the only thing standing in his way, now. He will do whatever he has to do to make you give it up. He won’t just target you, Laurel. He’ll target the people you care about, too.”</p><p>“Dad’s surrounded by cops almost all of the time and Sara’s a former assassin,” Laurel said. “The only other person I care about besides you is Tommy, and Malcolm won’t hurt his own son to get at me.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Oliver said. “I don’t think he loves Tommy, or anyone else for that matter. I think the only one he truly loves is himself. Narcissism fits in quite nicely with that god complex of his. Just… be careful. Please.”</p><p>“I will, Ollie,” Laurel said. “I’ll keep the phone close by, and I’ll call you as often as I can. But I need to work.”</p><p>“I know,” Oliver sighed. “I love you, Laurel. And we will be together again.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Ollie,” Laurel said softly. “And I hope so.” They hung up, and Laurel put the black phone in her purse before turning back to her paperwork, feeling lighter now that she had heard from Oliver and knew he was doing okay.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“I’ll give you this much, Mr. Queen,” Lyla Michaels said as she finished her examination of the Quiver’s security protocols. “You don’t do things by half. The biometric scanner alone is enough of a security measure. Waller just wants you jumping through hoops because of the loss of the Bunker, as you called it. As far as I’m concerned, this site is secure enough to authorize the use of government feeds. Give me a moment to call our tech division.” Lyla stepped away from Oliver, putting her phone to her ear.</p><p>Oliver glanced over at Naomi, who smiled at him. She had told him Lyla would probably take one look at the biometric scanner and approve of the Quiver receiving government feeds. It seemed Naomi had been right. Oliver wondered how Naomi had guessed Lyla would do that; he didn’t know much about Naomi’s time with A.R.G.U.S. since they didn’t talk about their pasts and Oliver hadn’t inquired about what her life with A.R.G.U.S. had been like since he knew what it could be like working directly for Amanda Waller. Oliver turned his attention back to Lyla, who was finishing her phone call. She turned. “Alright, they’re making the connections now,” Lyla said. “You should have access in the next half-hour. Mr. Queen, a word?” Oliver nodded and followed Lyla over to the mannequin holding his new uniform. “I wanted to thank you, for what you did for Johnny.”</p><p>“I was happy I was able to help him, and Laurel and Sara,” Oliver said. “I know he’ll keep Laurel safe.”</p><p>“He will,” Lyla said. “What will you do now?”</p><p>“I’ll give it twenty-four hours, maybe longer, just enough to make Malcolm and Tempest think that they’ve won,” Oliver said. “And then I’ll strike, and this time I won’t be striking at outliers from the List. No, the time has come to take the war directly to Tempest.”</p><p>“Who will you go after first?” Lyla asked. “Just in case we need to back you up.”</p><p>“The councilors,” Oliver replied. “They’ve corrupted the city long enough with their politics. It’s time that they paid the price.” Lyla nodded and headed for the elevator. Oliver watched her get onboard, and then the elevator was ascending, Lyla having been scanned for her biometrics before she had done the assessment. The only other bio-scans that were registered for access at the moment were Oliver’s, Naomi’s, Dig’s, and Sara’s.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Commissioner Brian Nudocerdo cried out as a black arrow pierced his shoulder and pinned him to the wall. “Wait, wait!” he cried, holding up a hand in the direction of the Dark Archer. “I can make this right!”</p><p>“<strong><em>You failed, </em>Commissioner<em>,</em></strong>” the Dark Archer snarled, drawing another arrow and aiming it between Nudocerdo’s eyes. “<strong><em>Why should you be allowed to live?</em></strong>”</p><p>“Because I can still get you what you want!” Nudocerdo shouted, trying not to cry out too much from the pain. “Queen! I can get you Queen! I can put out a shoot on sight order, label him armed and extremely dangerous! After what he did at his family’s mansion, no one would argue that he’s just that! He can’t hide forever, and he’ll slip up! My men <em>will</em> find him! You just have to give us a chance!”</p><p>The Dark Archer studied him for a moment, then returned the arrow he had nocked to his quiver. He marched forward and ripped the arrow out of Nudocerdo’s shoulder, eliciting a cry of agony from the man as the barbed arrowhead tore at his flesh. “<strong><em>One last chance, Commissioner,</em></strong>” the Dark Archer said. “<strong><em>You have one month. If Oliver Queen is not dead by Christmas, you </em>will<em> die.</em></strong>” The Dark Archer turned and left Nudocerdo to slide down the wall, blubbering and pressing a hand to his shoulder. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p><p>There’s the end of Episode 6.</p><p>Chapter Notes:</p><p>*1* And there we go. Clark’s journey towards heroism has begun. Though, if we’re honest, it started during the mob war when he blew up a pair of muscle cars.</p><p>*2* Considering Oliver knows he could come up against Mirakuru soldiers, I felt he would want something sturdier than wood, and Okori mentioned that surgical-quality steel is used to make recurves, which made it the obvious choice. Plus, it’ll be able to take the pounding Oliver tends to deliver by using his bow as a club/staff/etc.</p><p>*3* So, Malcolm is making plans to cause grievous harm to Sara (who he should be worried will cause grievous harm to whoever he sends) and is continuing to indoctrinate poor, naïve Thea, whose anger is being stoked by her father against her brother. Malcolm most certainly earns the Slimy Snake Award for this volume.</p><p>*4* So, there’s an ultimatum for the Commissioner. And ouch, barbed arrow through the shoulder and *then* yanked out? Malcolm wasn’t playing nice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Messages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Here we go, the beginning of Episode 7. This episode is another short one, like Episode 4, being comprised of only seven chapters. And the seventh chapter of the seventh episode is the 77th official chapter of the story (if one does not count the preface as a chapter). Yes, I know, the odds of that happening are astronomical, but it’s the truth. The 77th chapter is the seventh and final chapter of the seventh episode of this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen stood looking at the mannequin holding the new Green Arrow uniform. In addition to being just like the uniform he had worn from the time he was fighting Tobias Church and Prometheus to when he ended his conflict with the Ninth Circle, the mask had been an upgrade. Instead of the wrap-around mask he had typically used, he had moved to a domino mask, like Sara, Helena, and Laurel had all worn in the previous timeline. But there was something wrong with this image, he mused. Something wrong with the image of the hooded hero. That was fine and inspiring when the hero’s identity wasn’t known, but now that he had been exposed, did the hood inspire hope and stir something deep in the souls of those Oliver wished to inspire to join him in bringing justice to the criminal and corrupt, as well as join him in preparing for the greatest threat to the universe? Or did the hood no longer have the effect it had had when his identity was still a secret?</p>
<p>Oliver considered everything he knew about other heroes. Barry masked his entire face, not just his eyes, Rene and Rory had had full face-masks, and Ray had had a helmet for his super-suit. Diggle likewise had a helmet for his Spartan outfit, which Cisco had muttered made him look like Digneto, whatever that meant. But everyone else, every other hero that Oliver had known, fought openly without hiding their features, beyond maybe a domino mask. Clark and Kara hid their true faces behind glasses, stooped postures, and different hair-dos (which Oliver honestly didn’t think was all that convincing of them being different people), but everyone else either had their face free and clear, like Sara in her White Canary uniform, Sara’s crewmate Zari Tomaz, Nate Heywood/Citizen Steel, Caitlin Snow/Frost, and Mick Rory/Heatwave, or they were mildly disguised with some kind of eyewear like most of Oliver’s various teams, Cisco Ramon/Vibe, Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man, and others. So, was the hood truly inspiring, or had it just become a safety net as much as a way of honoring Shado and Yao Fei?</p>
<p>Then again, maybe the <em>hood</em> wasn’t the problem. Maybe the problem was having <em>both</em> a hood and a mask to obscure his features. The mask represented hiding his identity even though it was known, while the hood was, at the end of the day, meant to honor two dear friends, even if it was no longer the original hood worn by those friends. Oliver reached forward and peeled the domino mask off of the mannequin. “No more masks,” he said to himself, walking over to the nearby garbage can and throwing the mask in as Naomi entered, coming from the level below, one hand up to catch a yawn. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Morning, Mr. Queen,” she said.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Naomi,” Oliver said. “I’ll handle breakfast. And today I want you to dig into Emily Pollard. Like I told Lyla yesterday, the time has come to go after Tempest itself. I’ll still go on patrols and the like in between Tempest takedowns so as to keep other people from seeing a pattern, but it’ll be obvious enough to the members of Tempest what’s happening, and they’ll be <em>powerless</em> to stop it. After so many years of them making the people of Starling City powerless, it’s time they understood how the other half lives.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Naomi said. “Coffee already on?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Oliver said as the two walked to the kitchen area, which in another lifetime had been where Oliver kept some of his exercise equipment. Now all exercise equipment was on the second level, with the training area and the sleeping area. That had actually been a request from Naomi, who had told him that she didn’t want him exercising in front of her, especially if he was shirtless. Oliver had agreed to it since the less reminders there were of his old life, the better. This was his new life, for better or for worse, and he would make the most of it by doing things a little differently here and there. “I figured that’d be your first port of call.”</p>
<p>“It is,” Naomi said, fixing a cup of coffee. “What exactly is for breakfast?”</p>
<p>“Rocky Mountain Toast,” Oliver replied.</p>
<p>“Never heard of it,” Naomi said.</p>
<p>“it has a lot of other names,” Oliver said. “Egg-in-a-hole or some variation of that is the most common. It’s a fried egg in the center of a piece of toast.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that,” Naomi said. “Yeah, had it once. It was tasty.”</p>
<p>“Glad you like it,” Oliver said. “Well, if you want to get started on Pollard, I’ll call you when breakfast is done. Do you want one or two?”</p>
<p>“Two,” Naomi said. “I need brain fuel and coffee only gives you so much.”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Oliver said, going to the stove and opening the cupboard above it, pulling down a frying pan.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Talia al Ghul accepted the cup of coffee from the barista with a pleasant smile on her face, moving to sit down at one of the tables. She had had a most unpleasant experience while leaving her hotel this morning when she saw a street vendor selling newspapers, and on every single paper was the face of her former student, Oliver Queen. She had purchased a copy of the <em>Daily Planet</em> and come to this coffee shop, somewhere that she could sit and read without it being too suspicious. Now, as she sat at one of the tables, she unfurled the paper.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>by</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lois Lane &amp; Clark Kent</em>
</p>
<p>Talia read the article thoroughly, noting it referenced a previous article by the duo who had written this one about being inside Green Arrow’s base of operations and vowing to track down a copy of that article as soon as she could. The article revealed that Oliver had not been maximizing his potential, instead relying on what the article called trick arrows to bring down his foes. More importantly, he had announced his intention to fight against crime and corruption in Starling City via a grand speech broadcast through a hack of the city’s emergency broadcast system. Oliver had ultimately been exposed by his best friend, the son of her father’s former Horseman, and he was now on the run and had not been seen in the past twenty-four hours. It was being speculated that he may have fled Starling City, but Talia doubted that was the case. Oliver had seemed quite intent on bringing justice to those in his father’s notebook once she had given him the tools.</p>
<p>Yet now, it was almost as if her student was a different person. He did not replace evil with death, instead relying on trick arrows to bring down his foes and allowing the police to claim a victory in arresting those he brought down. He had fought against two mobs in Starling City, and in neither case had he killed any of them, again relying on trick arrows. He was, Talia mused, very much like her Beloved, but at least Bruce had the sense to strike from the shadows rather than striding boldly across the world stage like a peacock. What was Oliver’s purpose in all of this? Why had he acted so openly, to the point that he was ultimately exposed and sent on the run? What foolishness had gripped his heart? Talia did not like unanswered questions, but she did not have the time seek answers. She was here to kill an agent of H.I.V.E., and she needed to get moving before she missed her window of opportunity. But the day would come when she sought her answers from her former pupil, and answers <em>would</em> be had. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sara Lance was, as per usual, bored out of her mind as she sat in her and her sister’s apartment. She knew she needed to get a job, especially now that she was ‘alive’ again, but finding one that wouldn’t put her in a situation to get angry was… difficult. Most jobs for someone with no college degree were retail or something similar, and Sara knew that if she worked retail, she would probably kill her supervisor. Completely on accident, of course.</p>
<p>As if to alleviate her boredom, the door to the apartment smashed open and two men entered with baseball bats. Sara jumped up from her seat and moved to intercept them. “Good, I’ve needed some exercise,” she said, flowing forward. She dodged a strike with the bat and delivered a knife-hand strike to the throat of the man who had tried to brain her with his bat, then delivered a quick kick to the balls to the second man, causing him to groan and double over. She kicked him in the face, sending him flying back and tripping over his own feet. Then she turned her attention back to the man that she had hit with the knife-hand strike. She delivered a quick series of body blows to further drive the breath from her attacker’s body, then stepped back and delivered a high kick to the man’s chin, knocking him flat on his ass. He groaned as she kicked him over on his side, grabbed his arm, and pulled it up, hard, placing her foot at the shoulder joint. “Who sent you?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Crazy bitch,” the man groaned, then screamed as Sara dislocated his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I really don’t like that word,” Sara informed him. “Who. Sent. You?” She twisted the dislocated arm, earning a cry of pain from her attacker. “<em>Who?</em>”</p>
<p>“Merlyn!” the man cried out in pain. “Malcolm Merlyn! He said it’d be a nice, easy job!”</p>
<p>“In that case, I should probably send a message back,” Sara said, taking on a stormy expression as she glared down at the man.</p>
<p>He whimpered.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Exactly what happened here, Sara? These guys… what, did Oliver Queen come swooping out of nowhere to help you?” Lucas Hilton asked, unsure how it was possible he was asking this of a girl that he had known since she was fourteen and trying out for the cheerleading team of Berlanti Prep.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Sara said cheerfully, popping the ‘P’ in the way only a bubbly girl like she used to be and as she was currently portraying herself as could.</p>
<p>“Sara, these guys have concussions, broken ribs, fractured ankles, and dislocated shoulders,” Hilton said, seeing Quentin flinch out of the corner of his eye. “Who the hell did this if Queen didn’t show up?”</p>
<p>“I did,” Sara said breezily, and Hilton heard Quentin choke on air even as he himself stared at Sara in shock. “I learned a lot more about fighting while I was away. I took down those Russians that came to kidnap Laurel during the mob war, too. You guys just assumed Ollie had something to do with it and we didn’t see a reason to disabuse you of that notion. But the guy who sent these idiots needs to know I’m not some dainty little wallflower who can be picked off. I had to send a message.”</p>
<p>“Who sent them?” Hilton asked.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, so all you need to know is they’re associated with Tempest,” Sara replied.</p>
<p>“Sara, we could charge you with obstruction of justice if you’re not honest with us,” Hilton tried.</p>
<p>“I have a lawyer for a sister, and she has the best shark in the city on speed dial,” Sara said. “Go ahead. Between Laurel and Jean, the S.C.P.D. will get two black eyes. You can take those idiots to the hospital now. Maybe <em>they</em> will tell you who sent them. I convinced them easily enough.”</p>
<p>“How?” Quentin asked roughly.</p>
<p>“I asked,” Sara said, giving her father a wide-eyed, innocent look. “How else?” Quentin grumbled and walked out of the apartment. Sara looked at Hilton. “Anything else?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but not about the case,” Hilton said. “What’s happening between you girls and Quentin? I’ve never seen any of you like this.”</p>
<p>“Family business,” Sara said simply. “Anything else about the <em>case</em>?”</p>
<p>“Just need you to describe what you did and sign a statement,” Hilton said with a sigh.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn hung up his cell phone, a little stunned. Silas Cole had told him the men he had sent to rough up or even kill Sara Lance had not only failed, but they had been beaten and broken by the woman herself. They had concussions, broken ribs, fractured ankles, and dislocated shoulders. Malcolm knew only one organization in the world that trained its people to go for such debilitating attacks. Disorient your foes with head attacks, break their ribs to make their breathing irregular, then fracture the ball joints for immense pain. Sara Lance had been trained by the League of Assassins. Sara Lance was Oliver’s contact in the League. Sara Lance was the Woman in Black, the one who had stopped him from getting his revenge on Daniel Brickwell by keeping him from shooting her useless, drunken layabout of a father in the back and allowing him to escape in the prison transport carrying Brickwell.</p>
<p>But if Sara Lance was acting against him, did that mean <em>Ra’s</em> had ordered it so? No, no, Ra’s would never have allowed Sara Lance to reclaim her former life if she were still an active assassin. And since Sara Lance had yet to die under mysterious circumstances, she <em>had</em> been allowed to reclaim her former life. She had been released from her vow of service, just like Malcolm himself had been. And now she was working against him with Oliver. Or had been, at any rate. Well, one thing was for certain now. He couldn’t move against either of the Lance sisters, even without John Diggle hovering. Sara Lance was more than a match for anyone he might send. If he wanted the Lance sisters dead, he would have to do so himself, and if Sara was here, so was another member of the League, an observer watching. Which meant they would question Malcolm as to what crime Laurel and Sara had committed, what evil they were guilty of, questions Malcolm would have no answer for.</p>
<p>Now, he had only two avenues of attack when it came to punishing Oliver. Continuing his education of Thea on the realities of life as a one percenter (namely that they were <em>better</em> than the scum Oliver was championing as Green Arrow) and track down Samantha and William Clayton. Once he had Oliver’s <em>son</em> in hand, he would have the ultimate leverage against the Emerald Archer, should he return. But so far, there was no sign of Oliver, no sign of Starling City’s emerald savior. Malcolm basked in the satisfaction that Oliver had been forced to give up <em>everything</em> in order to save his beloved Laurel, his former mistress Sara, and his staunch partner Diggle. Perhaps Oliver would return, but if he did, it would take <em>months</em> before he could, and in that time, Malcolm would have tracked down Samantha and William and have them for the ultimate leverage.</p>
<p>Satisfied that he still had control of all that mattered, Malcolm made his way into his office to continue the business of running a multi-billion dollar empire. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance smiled as her sister came into her office. “Finally got bored of watching T.V.?” she asked teasingly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, at least until a pair of thugs hired by Merlyn broke in and tried to beat the crap out of me,” Sara said. “I reversed their fortunes.”</p>
<p>“You’re okay, though?” Laurel asked, green eyes checking over her sister.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sara said. “They didn’t even manage to lay a finger on me.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Laurel said, relieved. Her cell phone rang, and she looked down and saw ‘Mom’ on the caller I.D. “It’s Mom,” she said and accepted the call, putting it on speaker. “Hey, Mom, I’m here with Sara. She’s looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“That’s actually why I’m calling,” Dinah said. “I’m afraid I can’t make it. Something came up and I have to stay in Central City. I promise I’ll make it up to you, both of you.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Mom, I understand,” Sara said, unable to keep the sadness out of her voice. “We’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you will,” Dinah said. “Quentin was always a good cook.” It was said with a wistful tone.</p>
<p>Sara and Laurel shared an uncomfortable look. “Actually… we’re not on speaking terms with Dad right now,” Laurel told her mother.</p>
<p>“What?” Dinah asked in shock. “What on Earth happened?”</p>
<p>“I told him about some of the stuff I had to do to survive,” Sara said. “He couldn’t handle it. He-He said the sight of me disgusted him.”</p>
<p>“Oh, dear God,” Dinah said. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. Was he drinking?”</p>
<p>“He wasn’t then, but he’s started up again,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Dinah again said. “I wish I could come up even more now. I promise that next year, we’ll all be together. I will make sure nothing can interfere with that.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good, Mom,” Sara said, smiling tremulously.</p>
<p>“Goodbye, girls,” Dinah said. “I love you.” She hung up.</p>
<p>“Well, that sucks,” Sara sighed, sitting down in one of the chairs along the wall of the office. She looked over at her sister and saw Laurel had a pensive expression on her face. “What is it?”</p>
<p>Laurel, who had been thinking that this more or less fit Dinah’s pattern over the past five years, started and looked at her sister guiltily. “It’s nothing,” she tried to deflect.</p>
<p>“No, it’s something,” Sara said. “Come on, what is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s just… this is very Mom,” Laurel said. Sara frowned, confused. “You wouldn’t understand because you haven’t been here. After the <em>Gambit</em> sank, Mom and Dad started fighting over his drinking, over her working late at the university, anything and everything. It got so bad that first year that Mom moved out, and eventually, she moved out of Starling altogether, divorcing Dad. Part of this was because he ran to the law, and I followed. But every time we’ve tried to involve her in our lives, she hasn’t bothered to pick up or call us back. The last time I tried to contact her was when I was graduating from law school. I called her <em>six </em>times in the week leading up to my graduation, begging for her to come and watch me graduate. She didn’t. Dad did, but that was a pyrrhic victory, because he was always drunk, and he liked referring to me as ‘the daughter who lived’ in a way that said he wished I was the one who was dead and you were alive. When he found out I was going to take a job at Wolfram &amp; Hart in San Francisco, he asked if I was some kind of gold-digger. But at least he was there when I graduated. Mom couldn’t even pick up for that. The only time we talked in the past five years after she left was when I told her about what Ollie told me about the <em>Amazo</em>, and I was honestly surprised she picked up when I called.”</p>
<p>“I-I didn’t know,” Sara said shakily. “Laurel, I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have had to deal with all of that.”</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have unloaded on you like I just did,” Laurel returned, shamefaced. “It’s just… like I said, this is very Mom. She hasn’t cared about what happens in my life or Dad’s for five years, ever since the <em>Gambit</em> sank.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s got something to do with her knowing I went on the <em>Gambit</em> that day,” Sara mused to herself.</p>
<p>“What?” Laurel choked out, green eyes widening and face paling.</p>
<p>Sara, in turn, appeared shocked. “Y-You didn’t know? She never told you?”</p>
<p>“No,” Laurel croaked out. “She never said a word about that to either of us. Believe me, if she had, Dad would’ve used it against her in their arguments.”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t understand,” Sara said shakily. “Why wouldn’t she tell you? Why would she hide it for five years?”</p>
<p>“I would almost call and ask her, but I don’t think I want to hear her voice right now,” Laurel said after a moment, voice tight. “For now, we have more important concerns. Like what we’re doing for Thanksgiving.”</p>
<p>Sara stared at her sister, and something crystalized deep inside of her, something she had never realized until now. Laurel had been the one who was always there for her, maybe not in the way she wanted, but always in the way she needed. As the big sister who hugged her, as the disciplinarian who forced her to face facts when she didn’t want to, as the person she turned to for help with her homework and her boy troubles, as the person who protected her. Laurel had always been there, her guardian angel, her big sister/mother, because their own mother was always too busy. Oh, she had time to <em>spoil</em> Sara alright, both of their parents did that. But Sara was now remembering how things she got away with, Laurel was lectured over and punished for, and she took it without complaint. Sara had never done any wrong in her parents’ eyes, she had always been right in their eyes, and when Laurel tried to help her see the truth, she resented her for it, lashed out at her, and that was in part what had driven her to get on the <em>Gambit</em> that day, her desire to lash out at her big sister, prove her wrong for once, teach her a lesson. In this moment, Sara realized one horrible truth: all of their lives, Laurel had been the only parent who wanted to help Sara become her best self, and she had reviled her sister for it. Tears began to fill Sara’s eyes, causing Laurel’s eyes to widen in alarm.  </p>
<p>“Sara, what is it, what’s wrong?” Laurel asked, crouching in front of her sister.</p>
<p>“I-I just realized you’ve always been there for me, even w-when they haven’t been,” Sara choked out. “And I never thanked you for it. I was such a <em>bitch</em> to you growing up. I’m so sorry, Laurel. I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Laurel said, taking Sara in her arms and pulling her out of her seat so that the sisters were both kneeling on the floor. Sara leaned into her sister’s embrace. “It’s okay, Sar-Bear. It’s okay. Yes, things weren’t as good as you probably thought growing up. But that doesn’t mean Mom and Dad didn’t love us. They just had a hard time expressing it.” Laurel pulled away, holding Sara away from her. “Now, come on, we need to talk about Thanksgiving. Because we’re not making my infamous Mac &amp; Cheese.” Sara choked out a wet laugh as Laurel’s expression turned thoughtful. “I wonder if Mr. Diggle is doing anything.” Laurel went to her glass door as Sara returned to her seat and tapped on it, attracting Diggle’s attention, and waved him in.</p>
<p>Diggle stood from where he had been sitting in a chair outside of the office and entered the room. “Yes, Miss Lance?”</p>
<p>“I was wondering what you’re doing tomorrow,” Laurel said. “Are you going to be with family?”</p>
<p>“No,” Diggle said after a moment, shoulders slumping. “I stopped by my sister-in-law’s place last night after I left you to talk about plans for Thursday, and she kept me outside. She told me she doesn’t want me to come around anymore, not when I’m making these kinds of lifestyle choices, getting involved with a billionaire vigilante. So, it’s probably gonna be a stir fry or something for me tomorrow. Why?”</p>
<p>“Well, Sara and I just heard from our mother. She won’t be coming to town after all. And we aren’t on speaking terms with Dad. So, we were just about to talk about what to do for Thanksgiving. Why don’t you join us? After all, you might not be blood, but you’re a part of our little family that knows about and supports what Oliver is really doing.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate that, Miss Lance, but I really shouldn’t,” Diggle began.</p>
<p>“Come on, Dig, it’ll be fun,” Sara said with a wet smile, wiping at her eyes. “I think Denny’s is doing a free Thanksgiving dinner for everyone who comes. We could go for that. At least then we’d get turkey and some of the standard fixings, even if it’s not a big dinner.”</p>
<p>Diggle stared between the two sisters and felt his heart warm slightly. “I suppose I can do that,” he said. “But you have to do something for me, Miss Lance, if we’re family. It’s John or Dig.”</p>
<p>“Then it’s Laurel,” said the attorney with a beaming smile. Diggle smiled back. He could understand now why Oliver would give up everything for this woman. She was all heart. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sarab pulled out the satellite phone and dialed the number for the corresponding phone in Nanda Parbat. He had delayed reporting these events as long as possible, but now he had no choice unless he wanted the men who could be compromised by Malcolm Merlyn to report these events first. Though, at least one event they wouldn’t report if they were truly compromised by Merlyn. “<em>Yes?</em>” said a voice in Arabic.</p>
<p>“<em>I must report to the Demon’s Head,</em>” Sarab responded in the same.</p>
<p>There was a commotion on the other end, then the strong voice of Ra’s al Ghul spoke. “Report,” he ordered in English, indicating Sarab was to make his report in the same language.</p>
<p>“Master, there have been developments in the past week,” Sarab replied. “First, a police convoy was attacked by a black-clad archer in League armor who is being referred to as the Dark Archer. The target was a man named Daniel Brickwell who, according to my findings, was the true murderer of Malcolm Merlyn’s wife. The attack on the convoy and attempted murder of innocent police officers was stopped by Green Arrow and Sara Lance. Second, Oliver Queen has been exposed as Green Arrow and is currently on the run.”</p>
<p>There was silence on the other end of the line for a long moment. Finally, Ra’s spoke. “Investigate further on the former matter. I wish to know if Al Sa-Her broke the code of conduct he agreed to abide by. As to the latter, it is of no consequence. He will either be caught or killed. It is of no consequence to the League. Al Sa-Her and his actions are all that matter, Sarab. Do not let your former loyalties sway you.” Ra’s hung up without saying another word, and Sarab returned the phone to where he stored it, conflicted. It was becoming obvious to him that Oliver’s accusations against Al Sa-Her bore weight, but Ra’s seemed intent on seeing Oliver as nothing of consequence. Why? Was it because Oliver had been trained by Talia al Ghul, Ra’s’ errant daughter?</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sara Lance entered the empty space dressed in dark-toned street clothes and looked around. She spotted a camera hidden very cleverly in a dark corner and grinned, waving at it. A moment later, a false wall slid away to reveal an elevator. “What is with you and underground bases, Ollie?” Sara mused to herself as she stepped onboard. “Maybe we should call you Mole Man instead of Green Arrow.” The elevator descended, and the doors opened into a brightly-lit space. Oliver was standing nearby. “Hey, Mole Man,” Sara said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Mole Man?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Your new superhero name, cuz all your bases are underground,” Sara snarked. Naomi, working on the computers, snorted in laughter. Oliver ignored his tech expert.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sounds like I’m covered in moles or something,” Oliver said, referring to the body growth. “Thank you for coming.”</p>
<p>“What exactly am I doing here?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“The space above needs something to fill it to keep the F.B.I. from looking too closely since they know my last base was under an empty storefront,” Oliver said. “I was thinking you could play shopkeeper. You’d earn an income, paid for through Lian Yu Holdings, so it would be a real job. Just there’s no chance of your business ever collapsing in on itself since it’s a front for this base. I have two options for you.”</p>
<p>“I’m listening,” Sara said.</p>
<p>“First option is a store selling surveillance, like the camera you waved at to signal you were here,” Oliver said. “The second option would be a flower shop. The back area would be the stock room and hide the elevator down to the base in either scenario.”</p>
<p>Sara mulled it over in her head. In the end, she said, “Flower shop. Surveillance would make me wonder what they were using it for. Plus, that merchandise is more expensive to replace if we suffer a break in or robbery. Besides, after being with the League for so long, it’d be nice to be surrounded by life and beauty.”</p>
<p>“Alright, flower shop it is,” Oliver asked. “What do you want to call it?”</p>
<p>“You’re the one that gives cute nicknames to everything,” Sara immediately sassed, and Oliver rolled his eyes. “Make it simple. Lance Floral, or something like that.” She smirked. “Maybe you could call it Sherwood Floral.”</p>
<p>“There’s already a place with that name in Starling City,” Oliver said dryly. Sara snorted again; for him to know that, he would need to have checked it out.</p>
<p>“Hey, Mr. Queen, I finished up digging into Emily Pollard,” Naomi said, drawing their attention to her. “She gets a <em>lot</em> of donations from two men in particular. James Midas and Justin Claybourne. Don’t know what Midas does, I’d have to dig, but Claybourne’s on the List, at least as far as I’ve gotten in it.” Naomi turned to face him. “So, what now, Mr. Queen? Are you going to hit her tonight?” Sara raised an eyebrow at him, showing she wondered the same thing.</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said. “I’m going to let Tempest think they’ve won until after the holiday. And then… it’s open season on Tempest.”</p>
<p>Sara grinned ferally. “Good,” she said. “I wish I could help you, but the Feds are damn sure I’m the Woman in Black, so they’re keeping an eye on me. I had to shake a damn tail to get here.”</p>
<p>“You will be helping by giving this place camouflage,” Oliver replied. “And I know if you could be out there, you would. But I do hope you’ll keep coming by for our training sessions. I need to keep my edge for when I finally go for Merlyn.”</p>
<p>“Always,” Sara vowed. “Why don’t we have one now?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Oliver said. “I’ll show you the training level. Naomi insisted it be on a different level than the command center.”</p>
<p>“Smart,” Sara said.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Naomi called as the two vigilantes left the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* This came about from a discussion between me and Nyame. In the Riseverse, I had Oliver ditch the hood but keep the mask because he felt it was more inspiring. In this universe, it’s the reverse, because as Nyame pointed out to me, the hood is to honor the memory of two friends while the mask is to hide his identity, something that’s no longer needed. Oh, and don’t worry… Ollie will not be using greasepaint. (silly grin)</p>
<p>*2* Talia simply doesn’t understand how Oliver could change so much almost overnight, and she won’t until she finds a chance to speak to him. Also, I thought it’d be amusing if both Bruce and Talia referred to what Oliver is doing as “striding boldly across the world stage like a peacock.”</p>
<p>*3* Malcolm, of course, goes from feeling like the walls are closing in on him to being a supremely confident smug snake.</p>
<p>*4* I teared up a couple of times writing this scene, especially when it came to Sara’s realization re: Laurel. Also, I decided to make sure Dig was not an obtuse moron who couldn’t see why Oliver cared so much about Laurel, like he was in canon. I refuse to write Dig as an idiot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Thanksgiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naomi Singh stepped off of the elevator leading up to what would soon be Lance Floral, four Styrofoam containers in her hand. Oliver was over at the kitchen table, staring blankly ahead, and Naomi walked over. “Here we go, two Thanksgiving dinners from Denny’s along with two pieces of pumpkin pie,” Naomi said. “I had to spin a story about an invalid uncle who couldn’t leave his house to get two dinners out of them. I guess they have a problem with people milking them for extras.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that makes sense, since most people like Thanksgiving dinner being a time where you eat until your stuffed,” Oliver said, accepting the Styrofoam container from Naomi that contained the dinner and headed for the microwave while Naomi stored the pumpkin pie in the refrigerator. He heated up the dinner for one minute, then pulled it out, the container much warmer. He headed for the table while Naomi heated up her own and then joined him. “Happy Thanksgiving, Naomi,” Oliver said, carving a chunk of turkey off of one of the two slices in the container. Also in the container were mashed potatoes, candied yams, green beans, and a dinner roll. There was also a small serving of what looked like a red-colored knock-off of pistachio crème salad.</p>
<p>“Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Queen,” Naomi said, spooning some mashed potatoes and sliding them into her mouth. She made an ‘mm’ sound. “They definitely got the potatoes right.” Oliver, trying to potatoes himself, nodded in agreement. “So, what are you thankful for?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Oliver asked, confused.</p>
<p>“It’s a tradition in some families to say what you’re thankful for before eating,” Naomi said. “We may have already started, but I don’t think there’s anything wrong with us doing so while we’re eating. So, what are you thankful for?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I’m in a very thankful mood, Naomi,” Oliver said, “considering present circumstances.”</p>
<p>“I learned the hard way that its when you’re at your lowest that you find the things that you’re most thankful for,” Naomi said wisely. “Just think on it, Mr. Queen. I’ll start. I’m thankful that I’ve lived another year, despite working for A.R.G.U.S. I’m thankful that I’m working for you, because I’m doing the kind of work that I believe in working with you. I’m thankful for my family, even though I haven’t been able to see them since I got indentured to A.R.G.U.S. I’m thankful I have somewhere warm to sleep now that it’s coming up on winter.”</p>
<p>Oliver mulled over what he could possibly be thankful for as he listened to Naomi. His mother was dead, his youngest sister was being indoctrinated to think the wrong way about life by her supervillain father, his best friend had betrayed <em>all</em> of them and nearly got them all sent to prison for a good few years, and he had to communicate with the woman he loved through encrypted cell phones because the Feds were probably monitoring her cell phone for any suspicious calls. What exactly did he have in life to be thankful for? As if in answer, thoughts began to percolate in his mind.</p>
<p>“I’m thankful to be alive,” he said after a moment, referring not only to the failed assassination attempt but also the fact that Mar-Novu had granted him a second chance at life. “I’m thankful that I have a chance to end all of this. I’m thankful that my friends and I are all free and not in prison because of what Tommy did. I’m thankful that I got a chance to begin forging a relationship with my other sister, Emiko, and that I can hopefully continue that when I finish all of this. I’m thankful that I got the chance to see my mother again, even if we ended things as enemies. I’m thankful that I was able to free Sara from the League of Assassins and help her come home. Most of all, I’m thankful for Laurel, for her taking me back, for her choosing to give her love to me again despite all that I did to hurt her. I’m thankful that she supports me being Green Arrow, even though it means we’ve been torn apart.”</p>
<p>“See, Mr. Queen?” Naomi asked. “Even in the darkest of times, there’s reasons to be thankful.”</p>
<p>“I suppose there is,” Oliver said. “Thank you, Naomi, for suggesting we do that.” He fell silent as he continued eating, savoring the food since it would be the only servings of such food he had today, unlike what others were getting. He mused to himself that Tommy and Thea would be having to sit down with Malcolm, and he wondered if it was just going to be the Merlyn family or if Malcolm would turn even a holiday meant to be about family into some kind of object lesson on their wealth and power. That seemed like the kind of thing Malcolm would do in his efforts to indoctrinate Thea into thinking like he did. And Thea, being young and impressionable, not to mention incredibly vulnerable to the manipulations of her father, who she believed the best in just like the rest of the city, would be open to her father’s teachings until Oliver inevitably exposed him. But what then? What would Oliver do after he exposed Malcolm? What would he do when he fought him? A part of him was urging him to kill Malcolm once and for all, to end his threat. But a greater part of him was urging Oliver to spare Malcolm but ensure he faced a court of law, where he could be tried and sentenced to death for his crimes, and that was what would happen considering the nature of Malcolm’s plans.</p>
<p>Oliver wondered what Samantha and William were doing today. If they hadn’t been on the run, Samantha probably would have cooked a simple Thanksgiving dinner for she and their son, probably with all of William’s favorites as a way of spoiling him just a little. Oliver reflected that he had never had Thanksgiving with his son. In fact, he hadn’t had Thanksgiving since his mother died in the first timeline, unless you counted the food drive for the S.C.P.D. since he had ended up being in prison for the holiday and then arraigned the day after Thanksgiving because Samandra Watson was just that much of a heartless, vigilante-hating bitch. There just had been no way to celebrate during his third year as a vigilante since neither he nor Thea could cook very well (and certainly not cook a veritable feast), and once he <em>had</em> learned to cook, his Thanksgivings had been filled with one trial or another. Running a mayoral campaign, tracking down Vigilante, the aforementioned arrest by the F.B.I., being in prison, and then of course preparing for the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Oliver hoped that wherever his son and Samantha were, they were safe, warm, and had some food to eat, even if it was just a Thanksgiving dinner from someplace like Denny’s that was giving free dinners out to those who needed it. <strong><em>*1*</em></strong></p>
<p>Idly, he wondered what Laurel and Sara were doing since they weren’t talking to Quentin. Had Dinah come up from Central City like she had told Sara and Laurel she would after Sara was brought back legally? Or would she find some reason to stay away, as she had done all of those years in the last timeline? Oliver had never really thought about it before, but the fact that Mrs. Lance was never <em>there</em> for either Laurel or Sara unless <em>she</em> wanted something from them wasn’t exactly the indication of a warm, loving mother. Well, whatever Laurel and Sara were doing, he was sure they were doing it together.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance, Sara Lance, and John Diggle entered the Denny’s restaurant and found quite the crowd waiting for seats. They moved to the back of the line, where three people were standing talking quietly. The woman in the group, who had reddish-brown hair, glanced over as they came to a stop, then did a double-take. <em>Oh, boy, here we go,</em> Laurel thought to herself as the woman came closer. “You’re Laurel Lance, aren’t you?” the woman asked. Laurel noted Diggle frown at the woman, and she understood a moment later when the woman said, “I’m Lois Lane. These are Clark Kent and Jimmy Olsen. We kind of owe our lives to your boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“A lot of people owe their lives to him, including my sister and I,” Laurel said. “And don’t think I don’t know who you are, Miss Lane. I read your articles in the <em>Daily Planet</em>. If you’re looking for an interview-”</p>
<p>“Nope, no interview,” Lois said. “But I was going to ask if you wanted to share a table. In a way, we have a lot in common. Oliver risked exposure to keep us safe and he turned himself in to keep the three of you safe. I promise we won’t be asking questions for an article or anything. Just friendly conversation. If I hear something I would <em>like</em> to report on, I’ll ask.”</p>
<p>Laurel stared at Lois for a moment, then turned to her sister and Diggle, raising an eyebrow. Sara shrugged, showing she didn’t mind. Diggle looked cautious, but he nodded, showing he was open to it. Laurel turned back to Lois. “I guess we can do that much, as long as it remains friendly conversation.”</p>
<p>“Great!” Lois said cheerfully as the line moved forward as another family was seated. There were two or three families ahead of them, and there was another line with people getting meals to go for those who didn’t want to wait around to sit at the table. Laurel, Sara, and Dig merged with the trio from the <em>Daily Planet</em>. “Jimmy, Clark, you know Laurel and Sara from the news. And I think we all remember Mr. Diggle’s other side.”</p>
<p>“Let’s not mention that here,” Dig said firmly. “It’s pretty much in the past, anyways.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Lois said. “But we have to thank you as much as Oliver for what you did.”</p>
<p>“You really shouldn’t,” Dig said. “I was against bringing anyone to the base. Oliver was the one who insisted on protecting Helena Bertinelli and anyone with her who the mobs could target. I thought it was an unnecessary risk, especially since he ended up being in such a chatty mood.”</p>
<p>“Well, you still helped us, and we’re thankful for that,” Lois said. Diggle looked at her, then gave a sharp nod in acknowledgement. “So, I know why <em>we’re</em> here. We’re staying at a hotel and room service doesn’t include a turkey dinner. But what about you three? Why aren’t you with your families?”</p>
<p>“Our mother couldn’t make it and we’re not speaking to our father,” Sara said bluntly. “Plus, neither of us can cook. We depend on takeout.”</p>
<p>“My sister-in-law doesn’t approve of my recent lifestyle choices and forbid me from coming over,” Diggle said dryly.</p>
<p>“Well, to each their own,” Lois said. Laurel was beginning to think the woman had a permanently cheerful demeanor. “Typically, we’re not on assignment during Thanksgiving, but this is something special, and our editor wants every scrap of information possible. Now, we might come to ask you questions soon in an official capacity, but we won’t be doing that today unless you’re open to it.”</p>
<p>“Exactly what kind of questions are we talking about?” Laurel asked cautiously.</p>
<p>“Stuff like your thoughts and opinions on Oliver Queen being Green Arrow,” Clark said. “We’ll be asking random people, as well, to show the contrast between Oliver’s friends and family and complete strangers who know him only through the reputation he’s gained.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Laurel said. “Well, I can’t promise I’ll tell you anything.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s your prerogative,” Lois said with a nod. “But can you honestly say you don’t want people to know whether you support Oliver or not?” Laurel frowned at Lois, who raised her hands in surrender. “Just think about it. We were planning on doing the interviews tomorrow so we could make the next day’s edition of the <em>Planet</em>.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see,” Laurel said diplomatically.</p>
<p>There was a somewhat awkward silence between the six of them as they waited for a table to open up that could sit all of them. Finally, they were led to a circular booth in one corner of the restaurant. The six slid into the booth, Lois and Laurel at the center with Jimmy and Clark on Lois’ side while Sara and Dig were at Laurel’s. “We’ll have the Thanksgiving meal,” Lois told the waitress.</p>
<p>“Alright, any drinks?” the waitress asked. “We’ve got Coke products.”</p>
<p>“Root beer for me,” Clark said.</p>
<p>“Sprite,” Jimmy said.</p>
<p>“Coke for me,” Lois said.</p>
<p>“Diet Coke,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“Dr. Pepper,” Diggle said.</p>
<p>“Just water for me,” Sara said.</p>
<p>The waitress jotted all of this down and left. Lois looked over at Sara. “Really? Just water?”</p>
<p>“The lifestyle I’ve had the past few years have made my tolerance for carbonated drinks practically non-existent,” Sara said. “Besides, too much sugar in soft drinks, and I can’t process sugar the way I used to. It’ll be a while before I can.”</p>
<p>“Like Oliver,” Lois noted.</p>
<p>“Like Oliver,” Sara agreed. “And that’s all I can say.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Lois said agreeably.</p>
<p>“So, what exactly is going to be your angle for this article you’re writing with people’s opinions?” Diggle asked.</p>
<p>“We’re just going to get a general feel for what the people of Starling City, from those closest to Oliver to those he’s a stranger to, think of this whole thing,” Lois said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but reporters always have an angle, a slant,” Diggle said. “You did with that article about being in the Bunker. Ended it with calling him a hero. So, is the angle still going to be the same? Or is he going to suddenly be a dangerous menace?”</p>
<p>“Our views on Mr. Queen haven’t changed,” Clark said. “We can’t help what other people will say, though, and this article is going to be more objective. The one about the Bunker was more of an editorial and only ended up on the front page due to its content and the fact Lois and I were the writers. Therefore, we were allowed to show our own opinion a little more.” Diggle leaned back in his seat, nodding, looking satisfied.</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose I can share something with you for that,” Laurel said. “I won’t speak for Sara or Dig, though.”</p>
<p>“I could do that,” Sara said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it,” Diggle said diplomatically.</p>
<p>“We could stop by C.N.R.I. tomorrow,” Clark suggested.</p>
<p>“That’d be good,” Laurel said with a nod.</p>
<p>Any further conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a pair of waitresses with trays carrying their meals and their drinks. The dinners and drinks were handed out and the waitresses departed.</p>
<p>“Have to admit, this isn’t how I pictured spending Thanksgiving,” Clark said as he finished chewing a piece of turkey. “Usually, Lois and I go to Mom’s in Smallville for it.”</p>
<p>“You never go with Lois’ family?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“I’m a military brat,” Lois said. “Dad’s a two-star general, and most of the time he’s overseas. And Lucy harbors some resentment towards me because I ended up being her mother after Mom died of cancer instead of just her sister.”</p>
<p>“Sounds a little familiar,” Laurel said, before turning and winking at Sara to show it wasn’t meant as an attack. Sara rolled her eyes, smiling softly and sadly. “Sara and I were just talking yesterday about how things really were growing up for us and what role I played in her life. For what it’s worth, I’m sure Lucy appreciates it, somewhat, even if she doesn’t express that.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Lois said doubtfully. “So, you basically raised Sara even though you had both your parents? Why was that?”</p>
<p>“Mom was more focused on her career and Dad gets really invested in his cases,” Laurel said simply. “The truth is, I think Mom found family life annoying, while Dad didn’t, and still doesn’t, know how to express himself very well. They still made sure we were fed, clothed, had a roof over our heads, and sometimes even spoiled us a bit, but looking back, it really was just the two of us, and since I was the older sibling, looking after Sara was the most important thing in my life.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Thanks, sis,” Sara said with a smile. “And you’re right. Looking back… well, like I said yesterday, I’m sorry I was such a bitch to you growing up.”</p>
<p>Lois looked at them wistfully. “I hope one day Lucy and I can sit and talk like you two are doing without any of the animosity,” she said. “Anyways, yeah, I spend my Thanksgivings with Clark. I have ever since we got together.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re writing partners, and you’re <em>partner</em> partners?” Sara asked with raised eyebrows. “How does <em>that</em> work?”</p>
<p>“It didn’t start out that way,” Lois said. “I mean, I could tell Clark was sweet on me, but he never acted. We got into a hairy situation one time, though, and he got us out. After that, we started talking a lot more, spending more social time together, and eventually started dating. And Perry doesn’t care who dates who as long as it doesn’t cause a problem with getting articles in on time. Which is good, cuz it never does. It’d be more of a problem if Perry didn’t want it causing problems in the office, because <em>the bitch</em> is always making goo-goo eyes at Clark.”</p>
<p>“Who?” Sara asked, amused.</p>
<p>“Cat Grant, aka the gossip queen,” Lois said. “Never mind that she’s about ten years older than Clark and me. I say she’s having one long mid-life crisis with her trying to get Clark to notice her.”</p>
<p>“Now, honey, I’m sure it’s not as bad as you say,” Clark said mildly. Jimmy snorted, and Clark looked at him. “What?”</p>
<p>“Dude, Cat perks up anytime you enter the room,” Jimmy said. “You’re telling me you haven’t noticed that?”</p>
<p>“Not really, no,” Clark said honestly. “But you know I don’t socialize at the office much outside of you and Lois. And Perry,” he added as an afterthought.</p>
<p>“Oh, my poor naïve farmboy,” Lois teased.</p>
<p>“I’m not that bad,” Clark said. Lois raised her eyebrows. “Okay, maybe I am, but that’s part of why you love me.”</p>
<p>Laurel looked down, a wave of depression coming over her. Sara, seeing her sister’s expression suddenly fall, coughed, attracting the attention of the lovebirds, and looked pointedly at her sister, who flushed as the attention of the table turned onto her. “Sorry, Laurel,” Lois said apologetically. “This must be so hard on you, with Oliver on the run. We didn’t mean to bring up any bad feelings.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay,” Laurel lied quickly. “Just thinking about what could have been, is all. I know if Ollie were free, he’d probably have insisted we come to his place for Thanksgiving so he could try his hand at cooking a turkey. He’s a remarkably good cook. His lasagna is to die for.”</p>
<p>“He cooks it from scratch?” Clark asked interestedly.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Laurel said with a smile. “He cooks <em>everything</em> from scratch, but he wouldn’t tell me how he learned so quickly. I guess he must’ve learned while he was gone since he wasn’t always on Lian Yu.”</p>
<p>“So in between all of the missions, he auditions for <em>Master Chef</em>?” Lois asked. “Interesting… I guess he didn’t want to show us <em>that</em> skillset when we were in the Bunker. He let Clark do the cooking.”</p>
<p>“I guess he wanted to keep <em>some</em> secrets,” Laurel said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“So, Mr. Diggle, what are you doing now that Mr. Queen is on the run? For work, I mean,” Clark asked.</p>
<p>“I’m Laurel’s bodyguard and driver now,” Diggle said. “Oliver asked that I keep her safe. I am. It’s the only thing I can do for him.” Clark nodded thoughtfully, and the conversation turned towards more common topics, like the recent election. The group found that those of them who had voted (all but Sara, who had still been ‘dead’ at the time) had all voted for Trumbull, which made the topic of politics rather easy-going.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn sat at the dining table in Merlyn Manor, picking at his food slightly. It was as much to do with where he was as it was to do with the overwhelming, crushing sense of guilt he had every time he thought about the other day, when he had exposed Ollie and almost sent all of his friends, all of those who knew him best, to prison. Now, Ollie was on the run and would probably never trust him again even if Tommy managed to get him into a psychiatric facility instead of prison, Laurel probably wanted to eviscerate him with her tongue, and Sara probably wanted to just plain eviscerate him. He had caught a glimpse of her when she was being processed at the F.B.I. field office, and the glare she had given him could have melted the polar ice caps, it was that hot with fury.</p>
<p>On top of that, his father had decided to turn a family holiday into another one of his networking sessions by inviting several city officials and other societal equals, plus their families, to Merlyn Manor for Thanksgiving. <em>Gee, really getting into the holiday spirit there, Dad, </em>Tommy thought bitterly as he spared his father a glance before looking beside him at Thea, who seemed to be eating normally despite everything going on. Didn’t she understand what was happening? Didn’t she understand that <em>everything</em> had changed and that it would never go back to the way things were? Didn’t she understand that Ollie’s life was over? Was she so angry with Ollie for doing what he did that she was fine with seeing him on the run, hunted by the authorities, destined to put on a drab gray jumpsuit and spend plenty of time behind bars unless Tommy or Jean Loring could find a way to ensure he was given a sentence in a psychiatric facility instead of prison?</p>
<p>Tommy scooped up a bit of pistachio crème salad, made expertly by their kitchen staff, and slipped it into his mouth, enjoying the flavor and the feeling of the cottage cheese in this particular recipe. He had heard some versions of the salad didn’t <em>have</em> cottage cheese in it, but he couldn’t imagine the dish any other way. As he did so, he reflected on Thanksgiving dinners in the past. He and Malcolm hadn’t really had Thanksgiving. Malcolm always went into the office or went out of town or something, so Tommy’s Thanksgivings had always been with the Queens, who had invited the Lances to their Thanksgivings after Oliver had befriended Laurel and introduced her and Sara to Tommy. That was the crux of the matter in what he had done, Tommy mused. In the end, he hadn’t just betrayed his <em>friends</em>; he had betrayed his <em>family</em>. They may not have been family by blood, but they had been family in all the ways that mattered. It didn’t matter that he had done what he had done out of love and concern; Oliver, Laurel, and Sara had all almost ended up going to prison because of Tommy, and there was no way to make that right. He couldn’t even try and stop Malcolm from poisoning Thea, because Thea had latched onto their father like a lifeline in the days following Oliver’s exposure and she seemed unresponsive when Tommy had tried to talk to her about Ollie.</p>
<p>“You seem very troubled, Tommy,” Emily Pollard said idly from across the table. “Something bothering you?”</p>
<p>“Just… Ollie,” Tommy said simply. “When he came back, I thought things would go back to normal. But instead, he’s living some Robin Hood fantasy life, my other two friends hate my guts for trying to get Ollie help, and when I exposed him, I basically made sure my best friend would be sent to prison instead of Sherwood Acres, which is what he needs. He’s not a bad person; he’s <em>broken</em>, and he needs the right kind of care, not to be locked away with the people he’s sent away. If I had known what would have happened, I don’t know if I would’ve done what I did.”</p>
<p>Thea, sitting beside Tommy, scoffed. “You shouldn’t feel sorry for him,” she said bitterly. “He <em>attacked</em> our family. He tied us up, threatened us, put men who were supposed to protect us in the hospital with broken legs and burns all over their bodies, <em>robbed us</em>, and now he’s <em>disowned</em> me and given control of the fortune that should be mine and the company to his <em>girlfriend</em>, whose as much of a bleeding heart for those criminals in the Glades as he is and will probably put half the fortune in the budget for her little law firm. After everything he’s done, he <em>deserves</em> to go to prison, not sent to some cushy psychiatric facility where he stays for a year or two and then gets out only to relapse.”</p>
<p>“Thea, you don’t mean that,” Tommy said, taken aback by his sister’s vitriolic words. “Oliver is your brother, too, and he loves you.”</p>
<p>“If he loves me, why did he beat the hell out of those guys in front of me and then glare at me, like he was telling me to keep quiet or I was next?” Thea challenged.</p>
<p>“I don’t think he would be glaring at you, Thea,” Tommy tried.</p>
<p>“You weren’t there! <em>I </em>was, and he <em>was</em> glaring at me!” Thea cried.</p>
<p>“Tommy, don’t upset your sister,” Malcolm said from the head of the table, a stern tone in his voice. “You are the one who revealed to everyone what had happened to Oliver. He is very sick, as you said, and you don’t know how his mind works. He may very well have tried to make Thea afraid so she wouldn’t speak a word until he was finished with his assault on the Queen Mansion. Personally, I support the efforts of the police and the F.B.I. Oliver has become an incredibly dangerous person and he, for some reason, has taken issue with the wealthy of Starling City, those who he was raised with, in favor of common criminals.”</p>
<p>“But the S.C.P.D. has a shoot-on-sight order for him!” Tommy cried. “You can’t really think that he needs to die, Dad!”</p>
<p>“I don’t, but I also don’t believe the police should take risks with their lives trying to bring such a violent felon to justice,” Malcolm said. “Oliver has shown no guilt in his actions, including his crippling of three members of the S.W.A.T. team and an unprovoked attack on members of the same during the beginning of the mob war. He took advantage of the chaos of those who came to kill him, if indeed they <em>were</em> there to kill him, and escaped F.B.I. custody. Oliver is my godson, but he is also a wanted felon with a truly reprehensible streak of violence. While I would prefer the F.B.I. were able to bring him in non-violently, my research tells me that most vigilantes would rather die at the hands of officers of the law than submit to judgment by society’s laws. I personally think Agent Danvers’ profile was off and that Oliver doesn’t have a savior complex so much as a god complex.”</p>
<p>Tommy’s appetite left him. His sister and father were both advocating Oliver’s death or imprisonment, and the expressions of approval around the table told Tommy that that was the case all around. He pushed his chair back and stood. “Suddenly, I’m not so hungry,” he said, and left the dining room, ignoring Malcolm’s call for him to come back. He couldn’t be here. Tommy left Merlyn Manor, got in his Porsche, and drove out to the Queen Mansion, where he sat on the veranda, looking out at the grounds where he and Ollie used to play as children, where he, Ollie, Sara, and Laurel would study for their exams while eating food prepared by Raisa. He thought of all of this, and he felt the guilt of what he had done crawl up. He couldn’t do anything to salve his guilt with Oliver… but he could try and make things right with Laurel and Sara. Tomorrow. He would go see them tomorrow. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Because of his past, Oliver will always have an inclination to end threats permanently, but he is striving to only do so in the most extreme of circumstances in this timeline. As to the speculation on Thanksgivings for Oliver in canon? The only one we see is the one where he’s arrested, and he presumably spends the actual holiday in jail since there’s no dinner shown, even at the very end of the episode. The rest of the seasons’ Thanksgiving dinners are pure speculation on my part based on what was happening that season.</p>
<p>*2* Again, this is pure speculation on my part, but it is more or less canon that Dinah doesn’t seem to care much for her family since the Arrow writers didn’t want to give her storylines even though Alex Kingston was ready and willing. As for Quentin, it is *also* canon that he has a difficult time expressing himself, as evidenced by his and Laurel’s rocky relationship throughout the series and how he didn’t realize what she meant to him until she was gone. These kinds of traits with Dinah and Quentin do not just magically appear in people. They had to already have inklings of that for it to happen.</p>
<p>*3* This version of Tommy is dealing with the guilt of betraying his best friends since Laurel and Sara also got caught up in the attempts to hunt down and arrest Oliver, but he also still deeply cares for all three of them, hence his shock and horror at both Thea and Malcolm’s words and his reminiscing about simpler times at the Queen Mansion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. The Emerald Archer Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early evening the day after Thanksgiving, and Clark Kent and Lois Lane were holed up in their hotel room, working on the article they had been interviewing people all day for. “I know we’re supposed to be objective,” Clark said, “but I’m just gonna come out and say it. That sister of his is a real piece of work. I’ve never in my life met someone who’s so angry and bitter at a member of their own family, and I’ve met Lucy.”</p>
<p>“She seems to take after her father in that regard, as he had a similar attitude about the man who’s supposed to be his godson,” Lois said. “Tommy Merlyn seemed regretful enough, though only because it’s obvious now that Oliver won’t be going to a psychiatric facility if he’s caught again. The Lance sisters were pretty forthcoming. Too bad we couldn’t get a quote from Mr. Diggle, but he clearly has reservations about us thanks to the mob war article.”</p>
<p>“Makes sense, I suppose,” Clark said. “After all, the article more or less provided some of the information needed to link Oliver Queen with Green Arrow. Mr. Diggle probably thinks of us as being somewhat responsible for the exposure, even if Tommy Merlyn was the one who was ultimately responsible.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess,” Lois said. “At least we got plenty of comments from the common citizen and were able to get the first draft off to Perry. The changes he wants us to make are good ones, and they don’t put a negative slant on things, which will probably earn us points from Mr. Diggle. Maybe enough that he’ll actually let us quote him someday.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see,” Clark said agreeably. He checked his notes. “Perry said he wanted us to include all of Oliver’s friends and family, plus three comments from the average citizen, but it’s our choice which comments we use. It’s not like the average citizen had anything bad to say about Oliver. Most seem quite happy to have Oliver on the streets…” Clark trailed off thoughtfully, frowning.</p>
<p>“You’re thinking about it again, aren’t you?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>Clark sighed. “That obvious, huh?”</p>
<p>“Only because we’ve been together all these years and I’ve learned to read you like a book,” Lois assured. “Anyone else would think you were considering what that meant, that people were accepting of Oliver. I probably would have, too, if you hadn’t been talking about how you were beginning to think that you were wrong.” Lois turned in her seat. “Be honest with me, Clark. How close are you?”</p>
<p>Clark was silent for a few moments, then he said, “I was thinking I’d go to the Fortress tonight.”</p>
<p>“That close?” Lois said softly. “If you <em>do</em> end up doing this… how do you plan to reveal yourself? What will you call yourself?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know the answer to either of those questions, not yet,” Clark said. “But I do know that whatever I do, I want to do it in Metropolis. Because that’s my home. That’s where I’ll be doing the most I can.”</p>
<p>“We’re going to need to come up with a name for you before you debut, or else Perry’s going to come up with one,” Lois said.</p>
<p>“I know,” Clark said. “But not now. Not yet. Let’s focus on this article.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Lois turned her attention. “So, which ones do we keep?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn squared his shoulders as he walked down the hallway to Apartment 305, knowing that he was going to face anger, rage, distrust, and likely disgust, but he needed to at least <em>try</em> to get Laurel and Sara to understand why he did what he did, and that he hadn’t expected it to go like it did, with them getting arrested. He had never thought the F.B.I. would arrest them for aiding and abetting Oliver, just like he had never thought the F.B.I. or the S.C.P.D. would see Oliver as anything except mentally ill, especially after Agent Danvers’ profile was published in the <em>Daily Planet</em>. He would’ve thought that the F.B.I. would recognize that Oliver needed psychiatric treatment and arrange a deal for him. Instead, they were hunting him with the intention of putting him in prison. It was only because of Oliver’s deal that Laurel and Sara weren’t in prison right now. If it hadn’t of been for Oliver, they would be, and Tommy would be guilty of whatever happened to them in there because they wouldn’t have been there if not for his actions.</p>
<p>Tommy raised his fist and knocked three times on Laurel’s apartment door (though he supposed it was now Laurel and Sara’s apartment door), steeling himself for the inevitable fury. There were footsteps, the creak of a floorboard, and he thought he heard someone gasp before the door was jerked open, and a glaring, red-faced Laurel Lance was framed in the doorway. “<em>You,</em>” she hissed. “Inside. Now.” Tommy gulped despite himself, stepping into her apartment, Laurel closing the door behind him. She led him into the living room, where Sara was busy watching a movie. Laurel, it appeared, had been going over case files. Sara’s eyes narrowed into slits as she spotted Tommy. Tommy gulped again. “You have <em>one</em> chance to explain yourself, Thomas Merlyn,” Laurel bit out, turning to face him.</p>
<p>“Can I sit down?” Tommy asked timidly.</p>
<p>“No, you’re not going to be here that long,” Laurel said tightly as Sara stood, watching Tommy closely in a way that made him nervous, like she was planning exactly where she was going to hit him to give him a beating. “Speak.”</p>
<p>“I just wanted to say I’m sorry,” Tommy said. “I didn’t think that they would arrest either of you. I thought they’d focus on Ollie and that they would get him into Sherwood Acres for treatment. I didn’t know they were going to do what they did. I still think Oliver needs help, but I don’t want him in jail or shot dead by the cops.”</p>
<p>“Well, you were right about one thing, Tommy,” Laurel said. “You didn’t <em>think</em>. If you had, you’d have realized mentioning Sara and I being aware of Oliver’s identity as Green Arrow would see us questioned, if not arrested and charged. It’s purely because Ollie sacrificed himself for us that Sara and I aren’t fending off Bratva thugs in Slabside right now while we wait for trial. Since these are federal charges, we would’ve been held there if we couldn’t afford bail, which we couldn’t have, not at the amounts they would have given, because I wouldn’t be spending <em>Oliver’s</em> money to get us out of prison even if he probably would’ve wanted me to. You didn’t help <em>anyone</em> by exposing Oliver, Tommy. You made every last one of us targets. Now that it’s known Oliver is Green Arrow, people looking to give him a black eye are going to come after me, or Thea, or Sara, or even <em>you</em>. And you’ve pretty much ruined Ollie’s life. He’ll have to spend the rest of his life on the run or in prison unless some miracle happens, and he’s pardoned. You did that, Tommy, because you didn’t <em>think</em>!” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>Laurel reared back and delivered a head-turning slap to Tommy’s left cheek, leaving a sharp stinging sensation. Tommy turned to again attempt an apology, but all he saw was a fair-skinned fist heading right for his face. Then Sara’s fist impacted his nose, and he heard a small <em>crack</em> as blood gushed from it. Tommy howled, hands going up to try and stem the blood flow. “What’d you do dat for?” he asked thickly. “I dink you boke my dose!”</p>
<p>“I told Laurel that I was going to break your nose for doing what you did,” Sara said tightly. “I was just keeping my word.”</p>
<p>“I’m dorry,” Tommy said thickly, his words still slurred thanks to his broken nose.</p>
<p>“Sorry’s not good enough, Tommy,” Laurel said. “It’s going to take a <em>lot</em> for us to trust you again after this. On the off-chance Oliver miraculously gets pardoned and is allowed to walk free, I would bet he is more cautious around you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go,” Tommy said miserably, turning and walking for the door, one hand up and trying to stem the blood flow. He’d need to go to the hospital to get this checked out.</p>
<p>As he left, he heard Laurel say, “Feel better?”</p>
<p>“Yup,” was Sara’s cheerful reply before he closed the door. If his nose wasn’t broken, Tommy might well have hung his head as he headed for the stairs.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow stood on a building across from the skyrise where Emily Pollard lived, his face feeling naked without a mask even if he had a hood still. According to Insight, there were ten Blackhawks on guard duty, and Pollard had a visitor in the form of James Midas, who Green Arrow distinctly recalled as having sold specialized bullets to street gangs in the last timeline. He had also finished his perusal of the List, and James Midas <em>was</em> on it, so he would be taken down one day. But for now, Green Arrow was here for Pollard. He nocked and fired a zipline arrow, which embedded itself in the concrete above the window he planned on crashing through.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, then ziplined down the cable, crashing through the window and landing in a crouch. He drew and fired four bola arrows, taking down four of the Blackhawks before they knew what was going on, then stayed on the move, firing off a pair of injection arrows before diving behind a couch as the remaining Blackhawks opened fire. “<strong>Aw, I don’t think they like me,</strong>” he muttered mockingly to himself. He nocked a magnetic arrow and rose up, firing it at the ceiling above the remaining Blackhawks. It activated, ripping their weapons from their hands and up to the ceiling. Green Arrow fired off an explosive arrow into their midst and it detonated, sending the men sprawling. He then threw a taser flechette at the fleeing figure of James Midas, who went down shuddering. Finally, he nocked and fired a bola arrow at where Emily Pollard had remained sitting, an expression of pure horror on her face. “<strong>Emily Pollard,</strong>” he said, glowering at the member of Tempest, “<strong>you have failed this city.</strong>” He had decided, after some internal debate, to keep the voice modulator. Even though his identity was exposed, the voice modulator gave his voice a menacing quality that was useful in terrifying the criminal elite and common thugs. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“You are the one who is failing this city, Mr. Queen,” Pollard said, and if not for her trembling voice, she might have sounded imperious, like he was wasting her time. “What is coming is needed for Starling City to come back from the brink.”</p>
<p>“<strong>The brink that <em>Tempest</em> pushed it to in the first place!</strong>” Green Arrow snarled. “<strong>The city would not be this way if not for Tempest!</strong>”</p>
<p>“On that we agree,” Pollard said. “In the past seventeen years, Tempest has pushed back all crime and criminality from the various districts of Starling City, suffocating the attempts by the mobs to push beyond their natural place, and now the only district that still suffers from criminality is the district that has always been the worst, even during this city’s heyday! As Malcolm would say, sometimes the village must be burned before it can be saved. This city needs to survive, and to survive, the thing which is killing it must be cut out and disposed of.”</p>
<p><em>If only I had a bodycam to record her saying this,</em> Green Arrow thought. Aloud, he said, “<strong>All you did was replace one kind of crime and corruption with another. White collar crime is still crime, Pollard, and profiting from the suffering of others is corruption at its finest. You and your Tempest fellows will fall. You have twenty-four hours to confess to being a member of Tempest and your full plans for Starling City. If you don’t, I’ll expose you for the corrupt and twisted bitch that you are.</strong>” Green Arrow moved to the window.</p>
<p>“He’ll find you, you know,” Pollard said coolly. Green Arrow turned to look at her. “Not Malcolm. His enforcer. The one the police are calling the Dark Archer. He will find you, and he will crush you.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Malcolm’s enforcer isn’t strong enough to defeat me,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>You can tell Malcolm that from me. It should amuse him, if nothing else.</strong>” Green Arrow leaped out into the open air, firing a grappling arrow to the building across the way that he had been standing on previously. It was time to get back to the Glades, do a patrol, let the people of Starling City see that he was still out here, still ready to help them where they needed it. He was sure Malcolm would consider his message one conceived from youthful arrogance, which Green Arrow could admit his line to Diggle about the Dark Archer being a pretender in the last timeline had been. But he was no longer that brash young archer in his mind or body. He was the man who had defeated Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, Ra’s al Ghul, Damien Darhk, Adrian Chase, Ricardo Diaz, and Emiko Adachi. He was the man who had stood and fought against Shadow Demons for thirty long minutes, taking their tearing attacks again and again, until finally the arrow he had used to trap Mar-Novu lost its charge and Novu took them out of there. After everything he had done, all the foes he had faced… Malcolm Merlyn would be child’s play. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance was sitting at her kitchen table with her sister, the two of them eating Chinese takeout, when there was hard, pounding knock at the door. Laurel stiffened slightly, and Sara noticed. “What is it?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I recognize that knock, is all,” Laurel said, voice shaky. “It’s Dad. Dad when he’s drunk and in a rage at all things Queen.”</p>
<p>“We could just not answer,” Sara said quietly.</p>
<p>“He’ll just keep knocking until we let him in,” Laurel said with a sigh. “We might as well get this over with.” She studied her sister closely. “You going to be okay?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine,” Sara said, though her voice was a little timid. After all, they hadn’t talked since the night he had told her the sight of her disgusted him. He had barely said a word when he and Hilton investigated the attack on the apartment. Hilton had done all the talking, then. Laurel, seeing her sister was trying to be brave, put a comforting hand on Sara’s shoulder, then went to the door and opened it. Quentin barged in, and Laurel could practically smell the whiskey he had been drinking, as if he had bathed in it.</p>
<p>“Where’s your sister?” Quentin barked at Laurel, an ugly look on his face. “I got something I want both of you to hear.”</p>
<p>“I’m right here, Dad,” Sara said, coming around the corner, but standing far away from Quentin.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Laurel asked frostily, indicating to her father that she wasn’t going to show him the same tolerance that she had for the past five years when he showed up drunk to rant and rave about the Queens being child-killers and homewreckers.</p>
<p>Quentin didn’t register the tone other than the fact it was a negative one, which caused him to glare at Laurel. “Don’t you get lippy with me, missy,” Quentin scowled. “You’re still aiding and abetting a murderer, and Sara’s still a murderer.”</p>
<p>“So, you’d turn over your own daughters and send them to prison?” Laurel asked icily. “Father of the year material, there. Now, what is it you came to say?”</p>
<p>Quentin glared at her for another moment before saying, “Just thought I’d tell you that Queen’s back on the radar. He’s officially gone off the deep end. You know Emily Pollard? City councilwoman, very well-respected. Well, he attacked her tonight. Put down her guards from Blackhawk, including using one of his explosive arrows on them, knocked out her guest with one of those little taser arrows of his, and then tied the councilwoman up. There’s no evidence Pollard is dirty in any way. He’s just going after whoever he wants now.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so,” Laurel said. “If Oliver is going after someone, then he’s doing it because they’re dirty, even if it’s not obvious. A lot of people thought James Brodeur was a good man, too, and he ended up being responsible for toxic waste being dumped in the Glades. Oliver exposed that, and he’ll expose Pollard for whatever she’s guilty of, as well. Now, if that’s all you wanted to say, leave. You’re drunk, and neither Sara nor I want to deal with you when you’re like this.”</p>
<p>“And what if I don’t want to leave?” Quentin sneered, straightening up to his full height, so he was looming over Laurel, who faltered at the look in her father’s eye. Was he going to hit her? Whatever his intentions were, he didn’t get to go through with them. Sara was there in an instant, grabbing him by the wrist and shoulder of one arm and bodily marching him to the door, which she threw him out of. He stumbled over his own feet and fell onto his stomach. Sara shut the door behind him and locked it. She heard Quentin cursing up a storm, but the words were fading, indicating he was leaving. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Was he like that all of these years?” Sara asked Laurel seriously.</p>
<p>“The bit where he was trying to intimidate me was new,” Laurel said after a moment. “But everything else was about what I’ve come to expect from him.”</p>
<p>“Laurel, I’m so sorry,” Sara said, hugging her sister. “You shouldn’t have had to deal with that all on your own.” She pulled back. “Next time, we don’t open the door. Instead, we call the police, let them handle him. Because I don’t want to know what he would’ve done if I didn’t do what I did. I’ve never seen him like that.”</p>
<p>“Like I said, that was new,” Laurel said. “And I’m sure it has everything to do with the fact that we’re supporting Ollie going after a city councilwoman.” Laurel worried her lower lip. “It is good that he’s doing that, right? Pollard is dirty somehow? I haven’t looked at the entire List, but I don’t remember seeing her on it.”</p>
<p>“She’s not on it,” Sara said. “Laurel, Pollard’s a member of Tempest. Ollie’s done taking it slow. He’s going right for the people poisoning this city now. Pollard’s only the first. He’ll work his way up the list until all that’s left is Malcolm.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Laurel said after a moment. “Maybe if he can expose the likes of Pollard, this city can finally change.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn poured a glass of scotch from the supply in his office, then moved to the window, glaring out at the building with the stylized <em>Q</em> followed by <em>Consolidated</em>. Oliver was back in play. Malcolm had thought Oliver giving up his base and all of his equipment would have set the young vigilante back months, enough for Tempest to push forward with the Undertaking. Instead, Oliver had been silent for almost four days, letting them think they had won, and now he was back, in an upgraded suit and no longer wearing a mask, though he kept the hood and voice modulator according to Emily Pollard.</p>
<p>The only thing that made sense of this was that Oliver had been <em>prepared</em> for such a setback as losing his base of operations, had had secondary base ready to go and simply spent the past few days allowing them to feel victorious, knowing he would smother that feeling the moment he came after another person on the List. But he was no longer <em>focusing</em> on the List. He was now actively pursuing members of Tempest like Pollard. Malcolm sipped at the scotch, the alcohol fueling the fire in his mind. Oliver knew who they all were, knew what they did for Tempest, how they were keeping crime under control and contained to the Glades. Why was his godson fighting them? Pollard had told him about what she had said to Oliver tonight, pointing out the <em>good</em> that Tempest had done in the past seventeen years, but Oliver had rebuked her, claiming they had replaced one brand of crime and corruption with another. Oliver didn’t understand the way the world worked; compromises had to be made in order for businesses to invest in this city. All Malcolm and Tempest had done was make sure that Starling City was a safe haven for businesses to conduct their more questionable experiments. It was all for the greater good in the end.</p>
<p>If Oliver <em>did</em> continue, if he <em>did</em> take out the members of Tempest, one by one, all that Malcolm had worked for over the past seventeen years would be for naught. The crime and corruption that he had cleansed from the city and consolidated to the Glades would spread anew, and the League’s agents whom he had subverted would turn on him in an instant, revealing the truth to Ra’s in the hopes that their penitent attitudes would spare them the wrath he would unleash on this city. Starling would burn at Ra’s’ hands if Oliver completed his selfish and foolish mission to stop Tempest, and as for Malcolm? His children? Malcolm would likely be tortured to death while his children would be inducted forcibly into the League, and that was if Thea wasn’t designated as nothing more than a broodmare as punishment for Malcolm’s sins. Ra’s would probably even force his children to take part in Malcolm’s slow and torturous death to show their willingness to commit to the League, and if they faltered, he would simply kill all three of them. <em>That</em> was what Oliver was risking, and he had no regard for that. He had no regard for the lives of his sister and best friend. How foolish, selfish, and short-sighted Oliver was. <strong><em>*5* </em></strong></p>
<p>Malcolm sipped at his scotch, trying to figure out how he could stop Oliver, other than making sure there were plenty of Blackhawks providing security for Pollard tomorrow night when Oliver inevitably returned. At least he didn’t have that exosuit anymore. If he did, the Blackhawks wouldn’t stand a chance.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow raced across the rooftops of the Glades. He had decided to stick close by the Quiver for his first patrol, and go patrolling on foot, sticking to the rooftops. His ears twitched as he heard a woman’s cry for help coming from the East. Green Arrow raced in that direction, leaping over any obstacles in his way, and coming to a stop looking down at an alleyway. There was a gang of men surrounding not one but two women. Both of them were dressed in revealing outfits, indicating they were <em>probably</em> prostitutes. That didn’t matter to Green Arrow; what mattered was that the men surrounding them had less-than-honorable intentions if the hooting laughter and crude comments were any indication. Green Arrow counted the men. Ten. Luckily, he had changed his loadout at the Quiver before heading out on patrol so that he had twenty bola arrows, twenty injection arrows, and twenty boxing glove arrows.</p>
<p>Green Arrow nocked an injection arrow, aimed, breathed, and fired. The arrow sailed straight and true and struck one man the heart, delivering its payload into his bloodstream. Green Arrow fired off a pair of boxing glove arrows, catching two men in the face and knocking them flat on their back. A pair of bola arrows were next, catching two men and wrapping them up tightly. Another injection arrow caught another man in the heart. Green Arrow fired off a final pair of bola arrows, then two more which wrapped up the men who he had hit with the boxing glove arrows. The men all shouted oaths of vengeance and the like (at least those that were awake and could speak), but Green Arrow ignored them, focusing on the two women. “<strong>You’re safe for now,</strong>” he said. “<strong>But you should try and find an alternate line of work.</strong>”</p>
<p>“We can’t,” one woman called up. “The guy who runs us won’t let any of us do something more. We barely get enough to live on, and he keeps us all in the same house.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Really?</strong>” Green Arrow said. He stared down at them consideringly. “<strong>What’s his name? And where’s this house?</strong>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Decided this time that someone needed to sit Tommy down (so to speak) and explain to him exactly what he’s done to all of the people he cares about with his naïve actions. Laurel is the most logical choice because she makes arguments for a living whereas Sara… well, we all saw how Sara communicates when she’s pissed.</p>
<p>*2* I debated on this for a few minutes but decided to continue making this different from the Riseverse by having Oliver keep the voice modulator in order to freak out criminals. It seemed like something he would do.</p>
<p>*3* In case anyone’s wondering, no, this isn’t an arrogance issue. The simple fact is that after everything Oliver’s done, Malcolm *is* child’s play and all Oliver needed was to get back into tip-top shape so he could make use of the full training he received from Ra’s al Ghul.</p>
<p>*4* This was an ugly scene to write. Sadly, drunk!Quentin is not going away for a long time, so people should get used to seeing him.</p>
<p>*5* Malcolm is delusional and has a god complex. Enough said.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. The Article II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Shades of Green:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>What Do They Think?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>by</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lois Lane &amp; Clark Kent</em>
</p>
<p><em>Oliver Queen has been exposed as the Green Arrow. Now the question becomes what people think of the revelation that the man who has been fighting a one-man war on crime in all forms, white-collar or blue-collar, from the wealthiest business tycoon to the slimiest slumlord, is the recently returned billionaire scion. The </em>Daily Planet<em> spoke to those closest to Oliver Queen as well as the average citizen on the street to find out what they think of this startling revelation, especially in light of the fact that, as of this article being finished, there has been no sign of the Emerald Archer. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>“I believe in what Ollie is doing,” says Dinah Laurel Lance. Director of C.N.R.I. and long-time flame of Oliver Queen. Laurel, as she prefers to be known by, continues, “Every day, I come into work here at C.N.R.I. and work on cases that stem from some corporate scumbag stepping on the throats of the average citizen to elevate themselves. These people lie, cheat, steal, and murder to keep their power and their wealth, and Oliver is shining a light on their corruption.” When asked what she thought of the accusation of Mr. Queen stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, Laurel said, “Is it stealing to take back what was stolen from the people in the first place and give it back to them? Every last one of Oliver’s ‘thefts’ was in precise amounts, amounts that were originally stolen from the people he presumably gave said money to.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sara Lance, who was visiting her sister, had her own thoughts on the matter. “Before I came back to Starling City, I was in a bad situation, a bad place,” she says. “I came to Ollie just to see him one last time, check on my family one last time, because what I had done to come back meant my death. But Oliver… he refused to let me die. He convinced the people chasing me to let me be, and then gave me a place to stay, the Bunker, while I built up the courage to see my family again. I can’t speak for everyone else in Starling City, but to me, you got it right with what you said in your mob war article. Oliver Queen is a hero.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thomas Merlyn, whose infamous press conference was where the Green Arrow’s identity was unveiled, remained firm in his convictions from that day. “Ollie is sick, he needs help,” the billionaire scion says. “I did what I did because I thought it was the only way to get him help, and now my best friend is at risk of being sent to prison or shot dead by the cops, who have a shoot-on-sight order out on him because he’s considered armed and extremely dangerous. I don’t want to be going to his funeral. I want him to get help, be treated for his obvious mental illnesses, which an F.B.I. agent even diagnosed him with based on her interactions with his alter ego, and then let him get back to his life. I will say this again. Ollie is sick. He needs help, not prison or death.” </em>
</p>
<p><em>Thea Merlyn, Oliver Queen’s half-sister and the daughter of the recently-deceased Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlyn, C.E.O. of the Merlyn Global Group, had a far harsher view of her brother’s actions. “Ollie is deranged,” she all but spits. “He attacked our family, tying us up and taking down our security when they tried to help us. He demanded Walter pay a specific amount to some Cayman account, then vanished. When he came back the second time, he crippled over twenty people, and glared at me menacingly, like he was telling me to keep my mouth shut. He </em>stole<em> twenty million dollars from Queen Consolidated even though Walter had assured him everything with the steel mill was aboveboard. He has attacked several other people, all in the name of the Glades, a hotbed of crime and corruption. If he’s so worried about that stuff, why doesn’t he just stick to the Glades? Why does he target people who have done nothing wrong?” When it was pointed out that Green Arrow does, in fact, frequently patrol the Glades and those he has targeted have been revealed to be guilty of major crimes against the people of Starling City, Miss Merlyn refused to speak another word and told us to leave, backed up by her father. </em></p>
<p><em>Malcolm Merlyn, whom we spoke to earlier in the day both to get his view on the matter and his permission to speak to his daughter, is also Oliver Queen’s godfather. “I love my godson,” says Merlyn. “I have watched him grow up from a tiny babe into the fun-loving, goofy young man he was before the </em>Queen’s Gambit<em>. If you were to look at my son, Tommy, you would see what Oliver once was. But I do not recognize the man who came back from that island. He is ruthless. He is brutal. He has no moral compass. He champions a crime-infested pit, a black mark against this city’s reputation, and he does so under the delusional belief that the wealthy of Starling City are responsible for all it’s ills when the true criminals are those he is championing. My wife wanted to save the Glades, too, and nineteen years ago, one of the people she so wanted to help put two rounds in her stomach and watched her bleed out. I know this, because I recently got to confront this man, ironically because Oliver captured him. How Oliver can look upon this man and not see that the majority of those in the Glades are just the same as Daniel Brickwell is unfathomable to me.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>When asked what he thinks of the kill-on-sight order that the Starling City Police Department have out on Green Arrow, Merlyn replies, “It saddens me, of course, that such an order has been put out on my godson. But he has become an incredibly dangerous man and now, he has nothing left to lose, and men with nothing left to lose are the most dangerous kind. He could conceivably shoot to kill now, if he returns, which would put those officers he encounters in danger. No, unfortunately, due to his violent nature and his willingness to attack police officers, the shoot-on-sight order makes sense.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We also spoke to several citizens of Starling City. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>David Hall was of the opinion that “Green Arrow is doing good work, sticking it to the people who think they run this city and think we’re too stupid to live for ourselves.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Green Arrow saved me from being raped,” says Diana Foster. “He came out of nowhere and took down all six of my attackers. Those men have been harassing women for months. I’ve heard plenty about them but never encountered them before that night. But Green Arrow put them in the hospital, and they haven’t been back on the streets since, so I assume they either got charged or are deciding to take Green Arrow’s advice and not do this anymore. Either way, a whole lot of women have Green Arrow to thank for taking those men off of the street, however he did it.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alexis Castle, a sophomore at Starling University, had a more neutral perspective. “I haven’t encountered Green Arrow, to be honest, and all I know about him is what the news says. I think its amazing, what he did during the mob war, but I also can’t help but wonder if the cops and other people are right, and he’s actually making things worse. But then, I’ve also heard all of my life that things get worse before they get better.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Many similar neutral or praising comments were to be had from the citizens of Starling City, with none that we spoke to taking issue with Green Arrow. As a result, the conclusion can be made that Green Arrow represents a schism within Starling City. For the wealthy, like the Merlyn family, he is a deluded and deranged man who needs to be locked up, be it in prison or in a psychiatric facility. For working-class people, like the Lance sisters, and for the poor and disenfranchised, Green Arrow represents a better tomorrow and a brighter future for Starling City. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The question now becomes: will Green Arrow return, and if he does, what then? <strong>*1* </strong></em>
</p>
<p>The subject of the article himself finished reading it, leaning back in the chair at the computer consoles. Naomi had told him he might find today’s <em>Daily Planet</em> interesting, and he had to admit that it had been. Lois and Clark were good reporters, he mused, and they had certainly done a good job of presenting an objective article. If they had been looking to bias the article, they wouldn’t have included any quotes from the Merlyn family. As it was, those quotes were prominent in the article, particularly Malcolm’s.</p>
<p>Laurel and Sara’s support of Oliver was touching, but he worried it would further paint a target on them, even more so than there already was thanks to his exposure. He just hoped that Laurel was paying attention to Sara’s lessons. He had found out Sara was teaching Laurel how to fight, like he had suggested, and Sara had told him not to be so smug or she would sic Laurel on him after she was done turning her sister into one hell of a scrapper. Still, Oliver imagined their support of him in this way would throw their father into a rage. He hadn’t heard anything about Quentin from the Lance sisters since Sara and Laurel had told him about how he had said the sight of Sara disgusted him following Sara telling him about the League after the mob war was over. That worried Oliver. He knew how important their relationship with Quentin was to <em>both</em> Laurel and Sara. Even though they were tough women, they still had sensitive souls, especially when it came to their family and other loved ones, and Oliver knew that Quentin treating them like this <em>had</em> to be hurting them.</p>
<p>Tommy’s perspective was as expected. He continued to see Oliver as mentally ill, and all Oliver could think of was that his best friend was going to be very shamed when the truth was finally revealed. Tommy would probably not even be able to go out in public after Malcolm’s true nature was revealed, at least not without a bodyguard himself. But at least Tommy seemed to regret what he had done since it hadn’t had the effect that he had been hoping for. That was a good sign, but Oliver would still be wary when all was said and done. After all, he had trusted Tommy, and Tommy had broken that trust not once but <em>twice</em>. If he had asked Tommy to keep Thea’s parentage a secret from Malcolm, that would’ve made three. In the end, Oliver knew it was because his best friend still had a fairly naïve view of the world because he had not been cut off by Malcolm. Since they were now passed the point that Malcolm had done so in the last timeline, Oliver had concluded that it had, in fact, been Tommy throwing the C.N.R.I. benefit that had angered Malcolm enough to cut his son off.</p>
<p>Thea’s reaction, while understandable, had been like a dagger to the heart. He loved his baby sister, but Malcolm was bringing out all of her worst traits, the traits that had been on display during his first year back (which was now): selfishness, elitism, arrogance because she was wealthy while others were not… In addition to that, Thea believed the worst of him and thought he had been trying to menace her that night, when in truth he had been <em>horrified</em> to see her out of bed and in the hallways. Knowing that Thea had been so traumatized because of what she thought he had done that night and from seeing him beat down those men from Blackhawk was hard, but her belief that all the Glades’ residents were criminals was a belief that only Malcolm Merlyn could foster, especially in someone as young and impressionable as Thea was in the aftermath of Walter and Moira’s deaths. Malcolm was making sure Thea saw the corrupt elite as the victims in this story and emphasizing her own victimhood in this matter. If Oliver were honest, while he was sorry that he had frightened Thea, he was thinking she was taking this way beyond what was normal and blowing it out of proportion. Which, he supposed, could be explained by her age; teenagers were prone to drama, after all, and especially drama in which they could play the victim. Still, being called deranged by his own sister wasn’t the best experience.</p>
<p>Malcolm’s was about what he had expected. Plenty of psychological projection there, a term he had heard from Felicity in the aftermath of Lian Yu. According to Felicity, it was when you projected all of the negative traits you yourself possessed onto another, which was what Adrian had done all the way through his campaign of terror against Oliver. In this case, Malcolm was projecting the fact that he was a ruthless, brutal, and remorseless psychopath with no moral compass championing a corrupt cause. Then he went on to basically say he approved of the S.C.P.D. gunning Oliver down, no doubt because he would prefer the cops save him the trouble of having to fight Oliver and potentially draw the League’s ire. Oliver was sure Maseo would have heard about the Dark Archer’s attack on the convoy and reported it to Ra’s. Malcolm wouldn’t want to risk Ra’s’ wrath even further by exposing himself a second time unless he truly had no choice… such as Oliver taking down every single member of Tempest.</p>
<p>The views from the average citizen was a nice touch, especially the one from the woman he had saved from the same gang that had tried to rape Laurel before Sara had intervened. From the sounds of it, there had been many more positive comments about Green Arrow that had been said, and the general view of Green Arrow in the city, at least as of yesterday, was favorable. Oliver wondered how his attacking Pollard had changed those views, if at all.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel and Sara Lance finished reading the <em>Daily Planet</em> article on Laurel’s tablet and sat back in their seats at the kitchen table, bowls of instant oatmeal in front of them. “Well, I suppose that was pretty positive, and I think it remained objective,” Sara said. “But I’m biased in Ollie’s favor to begin with. I’m sure the Merlyns all thought that the article was incredibly biased and opinionated and not at all objective.”</p>
<p>“Probably,” Laurel agreed. “I’m not surprised about Malcolm or Tommy’s responses. Malcolm probably wants the S.C.P.D. to kill Ollie so he doesn’t have to deal with him, and Tommy’s deluded himself into thinking <em>Ollie</em> is deluded. The one that kind of surprises me is Thea. She must’ve changed a lot over the years, because the girl in that article sounds bitter and vindictive, a lot like Malcolm. I guess I wouldn’t really know; aside from Moira’s wake and one time at one of Tommy’s birthday bashes, I haven’t seen her in the past five years.”</p>
<p>“On the one hand, I want to be surprised about Thea’s response,” Sara said, “but on the other, she’s more or less accepted Malcolm as her father and is following his lead. That’s turning her against Ollie and everyone else Malcolm hates. When this is all over, Oliver’s gonna have to do some serious work getting her mind fixed.”</p>
<p>“Assuming he actually is pardoned, doesn’t get charged again, and manages to become Thea’s guardian,” Laurel said glumly, picking at her oatmeal.</p>
<p>“Hey, you gotta believe in Ollie, Laurel,” Sara said, reaching over and putting a hand on Laurel’s arm. “He loves you, and if anyone can find a way to have it all, it’s Ollie. He’s too stubborn to allow anything less.”</p>
<p>“I suppose you’re right,” Laurel said with a sigh. “I need to trust Ollie. He promised that he would find a way for us to be together. And while Ollie’s done many things in his life, he’s never once broken a promise.” Sara chose not to say anything about the promise that Oliver had made her on Lian Yu, that if anything happened to her that he would tell her family that she had died on the <em>Gambit</em>. He had broken that promise, but by doing so, he had opened the doors for Sara to return to the arms of her family, something Sara was grateful for. Oliver had kept every other promise he had ever made to the <em>both</em> of them, and Sara wasn’t going to hold this one moment against him, not when he did so with the best of intentions. “So, what’re your plans for the day?”</p>
<p>“Today’s when everything arrives that I need to set up,” Sara said. “Counter, register, and finally, the flowers. Gonna be a little weird, running my own business, even if in the end I get paid out of Ollie’s shell corporation.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad you’ll have something to do all day instead of sitting around here,” Laurel said. “I know how bored you’ve been.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’ll be nice to do something else, and at least this way, I’m my own boss,” Sara said. “Though Ollie told me to expect someone to try and get me to pay some kind of protection fee. I hope someone does try something. I’d like to crack some heads together.”</p>
<p>“Sara,” Laurel sighed fondly. Sara gave her an unrepentant look.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn supposed the best he could’ve hoped for was that the reporters accurately quoted him, and they had, without adding anything that painted him in a bad light. He was more concerned with the attitude and words expressed by his father and sister over this situation. Both of their attitudes remained the same as at Thanksgiving, with Malcolm seeming not to care if the S.C.P.D. killed Oliver while Thea was committed to the idea that Oliver was deranged and deserved to go to prison purely for terrifying her the night that he attacked the Queen Mansion. Tommy was beginning to think that Thea was overreacting big time on the issue. Laurel had bounced back from her own traumatizing experiences, more or less, but then, she was older than Thea and had some actual life experience, whereas Thea had always led a rather sheltered life. Which, Tommy reflected, he had, too.</p>
<p>Tommy had to admit he was beginning to feel very lonely. His family were all becoming strangers that he didn’t recognize (even more so than usual in the case of Malcolm), his best friend was on the run and would either be sent to prison upon capture or shot-on-sight depending on who found him first, and Laurel and Sara both hated him for what his actions had wrought and what had nearly happened to them. He hadn’t even thought of where they could have ended up if the F.B.I. had sent them to prison, and the idea of Laurel and Sara, outnumbered by Russian thugs who would do God-knows-what to them in retaliation for Oliver taking down their operations, terrified and sickened him, because he knew if that had happened, <em>he</em> would have been the one to blame. He should have done something else, like talk to Sherwood Acres himself and have them ambush Oliver, pumping him full of sedative so they could safely transport him. Instead, he had been so worried about disappearing or being framed (which the F.B.I. assured him had not been the case with Moira after all) that he had exposed his best friend publicly and without hiding anything, including the involvement of his other friends. All of this, everything that was happening to the people he cared about right now, was his fault. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Thea Merlyn had had a conniption fit when she read the <em>Daily Planet</em>, throwing the tablet she had been reading it on across the room, where it impacted the wall and the screen and casing cracked. She ignored the damage done to the device (she could buy more than one replacement with her fresh new bank account that her father had set up for her following Oliver disowning her and giving everything to his girlfriend), instead fuming over how the article had portrayed her as out of touch with reality and naïve. Why had they mentioned what they had pointed out and her refusing to speak another word? They had had their quote, that’s all they needed to include! Instead, she came across as a spoiled brat who ignored reality because it didn’t go with what she wanted to believe. Everything had been going so wrong since Ollie had come home. First Green Arrow showed up and started threatening people into doing what he wanted, then Mom and Walter had died, then the mob war, and finally Ollie being revealed as Green Arrow, disowning her and putting restrictions on the money that <em>Mom</em> had wanted her to have when she turned eighteen while giving everything else to his working-class girlfriend, and now this article made her sound out of touch with reality for telling the truth!</p>
<p>The idea that she was, indeed, out of touch with reality and the newspaper article had been completely objective didn’t cross the young heiress’ mind once.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn’s expression was impassive as he read the <em>Daily Planet</em> article that had quoted him. The article was, for the most part, objective, but there was an underlying bias in favor of Oliver and his activities as Green Arrow, as there had been in the mob war article written by these same reporters, the ones who had been inside Oliver’s base of operations during it. The ones who had praised Oliver as a <em>hero</em>. Both reporters came from working-class families and had an inherent bias against the wealthy and powerful, no matter where they were, and were getting away with their minor bias because they were Perry White’s top reporters. Malcolm had dug into Lois Lane and Clark Kent after the mob war article to understand who it was who was heaping such praise on Oliver (Susan Williams was obvious) and found that Lois Lane was the daughter of a two-star general while Clark Kent was the son of a pair of Kansas dirt farmers, hardly the types of people who were in a position to judge the rights of the wealthy and powerful of another city to do what was needed to maintain their wealth and power. They were only ensuring their natural place in society. They were the leaders of industry, the people who provided jobs, the people who made sure the city endured. It was only right that they have a few extra liberties.</p>
<p>The reporters had also poked fun at his daughter, painting her as out of touch with reality even though she had been quite truthful. The people Oliver had targeted were good, honest businessmen who worked with Malcolm to secure a better future for the entire city, away from the decadence of the Glades. Really, where had the days gone when reporters had to be objective and not allow their own personal bias to show in their articles? First these two had called Oliver a hero in the article following the mob war, and then had almost exclusively interviewed people who would praise Oliver, working-class people who looked upon the wealthy with envy but refused to put in the work needed to achieve their own greatness. Where were the interviews with other businessmen? Where were the interviews with the police and the F.B.I. who were trying to bring Oliver to justice? In short, where was the objectivity?</p>
<p>Much like his daughter, Malcolm refused to acknowledge that the article had been objective and had stated they got quotes from the <em>average citizen</em>, which businessmen did not number among. He might well have been horrified to learn that many police had spoken to the reporters under condition of anonymity and spoken in support of the vigilante, chafing under the rules enforced by Tempest to keep them from going after organized crime even though they dearly wanted to. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Aside from the interview articles I did in Age, I haven’t made much use of the lessons I got in journalism during high school, so I apologize if this article doesn’t come across as balanced. It was meant to.</p>
<p>*2* Poor Tommy is really feeling the guilt now, and unfortunately for him, this is just the beginning of a very long and painful journey.</p>
<p>*3* Malcolm is as delusional as ever and Thea seems to be joining him. Is there a reason for this, or am I mind-fucking with you? You never know…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Pollard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen began stocking his quiver for tonight’s mission. Naomi had, as usual, gotten into Blackhawk’s system (really, for a private <em>security</em> firm their cyber-security was pathetic, per Naomi’s comments on the matter) and had found out that there would be <em>thirty</em> Blackhawks on duty tonight, all in tactical gear, with Ted Gaynor running the show from Pollard’s home office while Pollard herself holed up in her bedroom. In addition to the thirty on Pollard’s floor and in her apartment, there was an extra <em>twenty </em>Blackhawks that would be stationed on the ground floor and be called into action if the thirty on Pollard’s floor weren’t enough. Gaynor would call them the instant he lost his last man in the apartment, if not the moment that Oliver entered the apartment. The Blackhawks would also be wielding automatic weapons, which meant Oliver needed to be careful and he needed to be brutal in taking down his enemies tonight, especially since his new suit wasn’t even <em>close</em> to being as good as the exosuit had been. Still, he had faced those kinds of odds in the same kind of suit, so he knew he could do it.</p>
<p>Tonight’s loadout would have to be catered to the operation. One zipline arrow to get to the roof of Pollard’s building. One grappling arrow for his escape. Twenty-five each of bola and explosive arrows. Eight magnetic arrows. Perhaps he was going for overkill with all of the bola and explosive arrows, as altogether that was one arrow for each man if he were so inclined, but he would rather not need all of them but have them than need them and not have them. Oliver was amused that Ted Gaynor was once more running the operation; the man seemed to be quite the glutton for punishment, considering he had already overseen two failed operations when it came to taking down the Green Arrow, though honestly, Oliver wasn’t sure he counted the last one. Blackhawk hadn’t provided <em>nearly</em> enough men and most of them had been ill-equipped because Gaynor thought he was being smart and lulling Oliver into a false sense of security. Instead, he had just set his men up for complete and utter failure. Which was <em>probably</em> the reason for the <em>fifty men</em> in total in tonight’s operation. Gaynor was overcompensating for his screw-up. Still, fifty men, even if twenty of them were on the ground floor awaiting a signal, was not exactly something one could just shrug off. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“So,” Naomi said as Oliver finished stocking his quiver, “fifty guys. I know you got your quiver well-stocked, Mr. Queen, but still… <em>fifty guys</em>. You actually pull this off and you’re going to get even more of a reputation. So will Blackhawk. A bad one.”</p>
<p>“Couldn’t happen to a better group,” Oliver said, swinging his quiver up around his torso clipping the clasp into place. He pulled his leather hood up into place, becoming Green Arrow as he turned on the voice modulator and turned to Naomi. “<strong>Keep me updated on what things look like in the building. And don’t worry. I’ll get our little device into Pollard’s computer for you.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I know you will, Mr. Queen,” Naomi said. “I’m just wondering if you’re going to be able to get in and out without having to fight all fifty men. If you have to do that… well, let’s just say that’s going to turn some heads, trick arrows or not.”</p>
<p>“<strong>I know,</strong>” Green Arrow said softly before heading for the garage and the bikes. There were three of them in this base; the plan had been for each bike to be used by Oliver, Sara, and Dig so that they could patrol wider and farther. But for the time being, Oliver would be the only one patrolling the city, helping the people where he could, because both Dig and Sara would be under surveillance by the F.B.I. based on what she had said the other day about how the F.B.I. were sure she was the Woman in Black. They had likely figured out Dig, his bodyguard/driver who was a former Special Forces soldier, was Spartan. Green Arrow hoped that one day his friends would be able to join him. But for now, he was one man against all the might of Tempest and the forces they could send against him, which not only included Blackhawk but the Starling City Police Department. At least the F.B.I. was intending to bring him in alive. Blackhawk and the S.C.P.D. had other orders.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow paused in the stairwell on Pollard’s floor, which was two down from the penthouse level. “<strong>Insight, what’s it looking like?</strong>” he asked.</p>
<p>“<em>There are twenty men in the hallway, waiting for you to show up,</em>” Insight replied. “<em>The other ten are in Pollard’s apartment, spaced out throughout it to stagger your attempt to reach her. They’re not gonna be happy when they realize you’re not after her directly, are they?</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Nope,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>With any luck, she’s arrogant enough to keep records of something nefarious on her home system because she thinks no one would dare hack into her system.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>She probably is,</em>” Insight replied. “<em>And there’s gotta be something to those major contributions from James Midas and Justin Claybourne. Those are almost triple what everyone else donates to her campaign in a given election year. That’s too damn fishy for me, Green Arrow.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Agreed,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>I’m going in. What’s it looking like outside the stairwell?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Dicey,</em>” Insight replied. “<em>Stairwell opens up into the middle of the floor. Down either end of the hall are ten men, all armed with automatics and in tactical gear. Straight ahead as you leave the stairwell is a short hallway leading to the next one over. I would suggest you get into that short hallway and use it for cover.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Agreed, and thanks for the tip, as always, Insight,</strong>” Green Arrow said. He nocked an explosive arrow, threw the door open, and rushed for the empty short hallway, firing the explosive arrow into the hall to his left. It detonated, and he heard screams of pain as he ducked into cover. He leaned out and fired bola arrows at the sole man who was standing back up. The other three effected were moaning, either clutching their legs or unconscious with smoke rising from their form, indicating they had rolled around to put out the flames that shot up their uniforms. That was four of twenty down. Sixteen to go.</p>
<p>“Give it up, vigilante!” a voice said from around the corner. “You’re surrounded, and we got twenty more men waiting downstairs, ten more down the hall. You can’t take down that many, no matter what training you have.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Oh, I wouldn’t say that,</strong>” Green Arrow called back mockingly. “<strong>I think you’re good exercise, keeps me in shape.</strong>”</p>
<p>“We’re going to tear you apart with our weapons,” the voice said, coming closer. Green Arrow leaned around the corner, nocking and firing an explosive arrow, which landed in the center of three men, one of whom was the speaker. “Shit!” the man had time enough to say before the arrow detonated. Green Arrow ducked back behind cover and a little down the short hallway as gunfire erupted from the hallway to his left, ripping into the wall where he had been hidden. It looked like some of the men from that hall had finally got brave enough to move up. On another note, considering the amount of damage happening to this hallway, both now and as the fight likely wore on, Green Arrow idly suspected Pollard might be asked to vacate the premises within a month and find a new place of residence, <em>if</em> she didn’t end up in prison for something that he and Insight found on her computer.</p>
<p>Green Arrow considered his options. He could retreat to the next hallway over, where he would find cover, and force these men to bottleneck in the short hallway, making them easy pickings. But there was no guarantee that such a tactic would work. These men were former soldiers, after all, almost all of them Special Forces, like Dig and Gaynor. They knew better than to get bottlenecked, especially when they had an advantage. Green Arrow activated his comms. “<strong>Insight, is there another hallway like this one?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Negative,</em>” Insight replied.</p>
<p>“<strong>Well, at least they can’t use it to sneak up on me,</strong>” Green Arrow said, bracing himself. “<strong>This is gonna be pretty bad.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Queen Mansion bad?</em>” Insight asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>Maybe,</strong>” Green Arrow replied, and Insight cursed. “<strong>How many did I get with the last explosive arrow? All three?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Yup, they’re all down with broken legs,</em>” Insight said.</p>
<p>“<strong>Good,</strong>” Green Arrow said, moving forward again. He was going to need to move quickly. He stepped out into the hall, turned left and fired three explosive arrows down that hall, then turned and did the same down the right hall as explosions sounded behind him, then ducked back into the short hallway as the second round of explosions sounded. “<strong>How many?</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>You got another ten altogether,</em>” Insight said. “<em>A lot of them are down with burns and a few with broken legs. They’re too focused on the pain. That’s seventeen down. There’s one left down the right-hand hall, two down the left.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Thanks for the intel,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. He stepped back out into the hall, fired a bola arrow down the right-hand hall and wrapping up the man down there like a Christmas package, then turned and moved down the left-hand hall, firing a pair of bola arrows to catch these two. The men who had been taken down by explosive arrows moaned while he passed, the ones who were awake, anyways. Green Arrow considered Pollard’s door as he approached it, then nocked and fired an explosive arrow, just in case someone was standing right on the other side, waiting to ambush him as he entered. The door was blasted off its hinges, a hole blown in the wood and small flames flickering at the doorframe before fading since the doorframe was metal rather than wood. Green Arrow entered the apartment and noted that three men were lining up with their weapons. He rapid-fired three bola arrows, then ducked to the side as the men opened fire briefly before his bola arrows ensnared them. Green Arrow moved past them and saw two men guarding the doors to Pollard’s home office and fired off an explosive arrow, which detonated and sent the men flying to the side, writhing as flames raced up their legs, and blew the doors open at the same time. Green Arrow fired off a pair of bola arrows to keep them contained and moved to the home office.</p>
<p>Ted Gaynor was inside, but he didn’t appear armed. “You know, twice now, you’ve hit me with one of your little trick arrows, Mr. Queen, rather than face me in a fair fight. So, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll order my men to stand down, and then you and I have an honest fight, man-to-man, and if I lose, you get to do whatever it was you came here to do to the good Councilwoman. Because I don’t think you have it in you to fight a real soldier; you’ve shied away from those fights, using your little arrows to do your fighting for you. I think you’re <em>weak</em>, that you know you can’t beat me head-on. If you use another of your trick arrows here, I’ll know I’m right.”</p>
<p>Green Arrow studied Gaynor for a moment, then said, “<strong>Stand your men down, and I’ll agree to your terms. I’m no coward.</strong>”</p>
<p>Gaynor smirked and lifted his radio. “Boys, stand down, for now,” he said. “Mr. Queen and I are going to settle this the old-fashioned way. Give us ten minutes.” Gaynor put down his radio and moved around the desk as Green Arrow set down his bow and his quiver. The two men stared at one another for another moment, then Gaynor acted, launching a forward kick towards Green Arrow’s midsection. Green Arrow caught Gaynor’s foot and twisted it hard. A small <em>pop</em> was heard, and Gaynor groaned through gritted teeth as Green Arrow let his leg with a dislocated ankle fall. Gaynor positioned his leg, so he wasn’t putting too much pressure on it. Green Arrow tilted his head to the side, then raised one hand, turned it palm up, and made a ‘come hither’ gesture.</p>
<p>Gaynor moved forward slightly, then threw a punch. Green Arrow moved to the side, then delivered a quick, snake-like strike to Gaynor’s jaw. “<strong>You’re telegraphing your punches,</strong>” Green Arrow said mockingly. Gaynor growled and whirled, only to stumble due to his compromised ankle, and his backhand barely grazed Green Arrow’s hood while the vigilante delivered a knife-hand strike to Gaynor’s throat. Gaynor clutched at his throat, and Green Arrow delivered a quick kick of his own to the knee of the leg that <em>didn’t</em> have a dislocated ball joint. Gaynor stumbled back, then rallied, and snarled as he limped forward, throwing right hooks and left hooks. Green Arrow dodged or blocked each of them while allowing himself to be maneuvered into the office for ease of access to the computer when he finally got bored of Gaynor. Insight would need about five minutes to dig into the computer and copy any incriminating files. Two minutes had already lapsed. Perhaps it was time to put Gaynor out of his misery.</p>
<p>Green Arrow blocked one last punch, but this time grabbed the arm by the wrist and pulled it taut before delivering a palm strike to the elbow joint, which dislocated with a pop. Gaynor howled before throwing a wild punch, having had enough of this archer evading his punches. Green Arrow ducked around the attack, delivered a punch to under Gaynor’s armpit, then came up behind the man. He delivered a quick series of kidney shots, paralyzing Gaynor with the pain, then wrapped him in a chokehold. Gaynor writhed in Green Arrow’s grip, hands clawing at the Kevlar-mesh fiber that made up the sleeves of Green Arrow’s uniform. Green Arrow considered giving Gaynor a final, taunting message, but decided that letting Gaynor slip into unconsciousness without saying a word was far more damning a statement on Gaynor’s capabilities than taunting him with the knowledge that Green Arrow was a better warrior. The fact the Emerald Archer had mowed through Gaynor’s men and took Gaynor himself down so easily would stick with the man far more than any taunting words could. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Green Arrow let Gaynor drop to the ground, took the hacking USB from his pouch and plugged it into Pollard’s computer. “<strong>Insight, you’re in,</strong>” he reported.</p>
<p>“<em>Deep diving now, Mr. Queen,</em>” Insight said. For three minutes, Insight said nothing. Finally, she said, “<em>I got something big, Mr. Queen. Pollard pushed through a set of laws that lessen the restrictions on certain pharmaceutical practices. Because of this, she gets a cut of the profits for a side business James Midas has of selling specialized ammunition, like bullets with acid tips, to street gangs. She also arranged for Justin Claybourne to release a controlled burst of weaponized tuberculosis on the Angel’s Rest Medical Clinic before he did the same on a larger scale in Lamb Valley. A lot of the victims in both cases were </em>kids<em>. Pollard likewise got a cut of the profits from those purchasing Claybourne’s ‘well-timed treatment’. This is sick, Mr. Queen. Really sick. What do I do?</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Send copies to the F.B.I., Lois Lane of the <em>Daily Planet</em>, and Susan Williams from Channel 52,</strong>” Green Arrow said, retrieving the hacking USB. He moved back into the main room and fired an explosive arrow at one of the large bay windows shattering it. He took a running leap out and then fired his grappling arrow, being pulled up and away to safety, content in the knowledge that Emily Pollard would pay for her sins, and he would also be taking down two Listers at the same time. Sometimes, karma, bitch that she was, was on his side.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The apartment of Emily Pollard was in shambles when the F.B.I. arrived. “We don’t need your help, we got it, thanks,” Quentin Lance said quickly from where he was standing with the Councilwoman.</p>
<p>“We’re not here to investigate Green Arrow’s attack on Ms. Pollard, though I’m sure we will in connection to why we’re actually here,” Agent Trimble said, gesturing for Danvers to move forward. “Emily Pollard, you are under arrest for aiding and abetting in acts of terrorism on the people of Starling City.”</p>
<p>“This is ridiculous,” Pollard scoffed, trying to pull her hands free of Alex’s as the young agent cuffed her. “What proof do you have?”</p>
<p>Trimble smiled. “We received an anonymous tip that contained audio recordings of your conversations with your co-conspirators, James Midas and Justin Claybourne, surrounding the sale of specialized ammunition to street gangs and the test of a biological weapon inside the Angel’s Rest Medical Clinic, as well as bank records tracking the payments you received shortly after these events profited Midas and Claybourne. Both of your co-conspirators will be in custody before the night is over. This is a mere formality, but I’ll be having my technical experts scour your hard drive to make sure the intelligence we received is accurate. If it is, you will be spending a very long time in Slabside Penitentiary, Ms. Pollard. Danvers, escort the councilwoman downstairs. As for you, Detective Lance, this is now a federal crime scene. The S.C.P.D. has no jurisdiction here any longer.” <strong><em>*3*</em></strong></p>
<p>Quentin glowered, knowing the anonymous source must have been the Emerald Archer who had been visiting this place earlier tonight, but said, “Come on, guys. Leave it to the Feds.” The S.C.P.D. filed out while the F.B.I. forensics team filed in to begin investigating everything.</p>
<p>Trimble turned to the computer technician that he had brought along with him, Penelope Garcia. “Alright, Miss Garcia, do what you have to do to find out the truth. If this is some kind of joke, I want to know <em>before</em> the news gets it out there.”</p>
<p>“Sir?” Garcia asked.</p>
<p>“There’s only one person who could have sent us that information, and he’ll have sent the information to Channel 52 and the <em>Daily Planet</em> as well as us,” Trimble said. “Get to work and confirm the information so we can make the official announcement in the morning when the news is reported. It’s too late for them to do it tonight, one of the only good things about Mr. Queen’s nocturnal activities.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Laurel and Sara Lance flipped on the morning news, knowing it would probably have some answers about Oliver’s attack on Pollard since her twenty-four hours would’ve been up last night. There were commercials going when they turned it on, but soon enough, the seven o’clock morning news came on with Susan Williams as anchor. “Good morning,” Susan said, her expression grim. “Today’s top story: Green Arrow’s exposure of not only crime and corruption at the highest levels of government in Starling City, but that of acts of terror perpetrated on the people of Starling and elsewhere. Last night, Green Arrow once more attacked the home of Councilwoman Emily Pollard, decimating her security forces and sending nearly thirty men to the hospital, including Blackhawk Squad Protection Group’s field commander, Theodore Gaynor. His goal? Get access to Councilwoman Pollard’s home computer.</p>
<p>“Channel 52 received an anonymous email containing information that has since been verified as accurate by our sources within the F.B.I. Ms. Pollard’s two biggest contributors, James Midas of Midas Medical and Justin Claybourne of Claybourne Pharmaceuticals, have been revealed by these files as domestic terrorists, and Ms. Pollard not only knew of their actions but aided them and received a cut of the profits from their endeavors. James Midas sold specialized ammunition, such as bullets with acid tips, to street gangs here in Starling City and elsewhere in the country, and there is even some evidence he may have sold such ammunition to terrorists. Justin Claybourne, meanwhile, developed a treatment for tuberculosis, and in order to test it released weaponized tuberculosis in the Angel’s Rest Medical Clinic before doing so on a much larger scale in Lamb Valley in order to drive up the need for his treatment. Both Midas and Claybourne have been taken into custody along with Ms. Pollard, and all three have been charged with committing acts of domestic terror, and will be arraigned later today. It is expected that they will be remanded to Slabside Penitentiary, a maximum-security prison from which there is no escape, until trial.</p>
<p>“Green Arrow continues to prove that he knows a great deal about crime and corruption in Starling City, exposing such a monstrous scheme as this one in the highest echelons of Starling’s government. What does this mean for his accusations about a mysterious cabal known as Tempest, an organization he has claimed not only controls crime in Starling City, but which has shackled the Starling City Police Department when it comes to investigations connected to organized crime? What does it mean for this city that such people can be looked upon as our leaders of industry, as our city officials? Most of all, the question becomes what Green Arrow will uncover next in his ongoing mission to fight crime and corruption in Starling City, from the lowest street thugs to those who have deemed themselves untouchable. It is clear that, so long as Green Arrow remains free, the days where such people are untouchable are over. More on this startling story as it develops. Coming up next: Linda Park reports to us from Central City on the ongoing development of the Particle Accelerator at S.T.A.R. Labs.” The news went to commercial break, and Laurel numbly turned off the television. She looked sick, and Sara wasn’t much better despite her time in the League deadening her to things.</p>
<p>“All those people…” Laurel said softly. “How can some men be so cruel?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Laurel,” Sara said with a shake of her head. “I’ve seen evil men. I’ve killed evil men. But even with all of my experience with them, I still don’t understand what drives them to do the things they do. Maybe it’s better that we <em>don’t</em> understand them.”</p>
<p>“Ollie does,” Laurel said quietly. “What does that say about him?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think Ollie understands them in terms of knowing what drives them,” Sara consoled. “I think he just understands that these men are capable of monstrous things and he has conditioned himself to think of the worst-case scenario each time, so that way, he’s prepared.”</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right,” Laurel said. “I wonder how Tommy is feeling, knowing this Claybourne guy used his mother’s clinic as a testing site for a biological weapon?”</p>
<p>“Maybe he’s going to start realizing Oliver <em>is</em> doing what’s needed for the city to be safe for everyone,” Sara said. “Or he’s in denial. One of the two.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn stared at the television in shock, a sickly pallor to his skin, as the news went to commercial break. He fumbled with his remote control, turning off the television, then leaned back on his couch, trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard. Emily Pollard. He <em>knew</em> her! He had had dinner with her at the Queens, and then Dad had invited her to Thanksgiving with them! She had seemed a bit aloof, like his father, which made sense as to why they were friends, but she hadn’t seemed like she was some kind of-of terrorist! But the F.B.I. and the news were both saying it was true, and Tommy had already been told Oliver didn’t frame Moira for the <em>Gambit</em> by the F.B.I. themselves, so he couldn’t even try and console himself by telling himself that Oliver had framed Pollard. If he hadn’t framed Moira, he hadn’t framed Pollard, which meant Pollard <em>was </em>guilty of the things the news said.</p>
<p>Tommy felt especially sick at hearing his mother’s clinic had been used as a testing site for a biological weapon by Justin Claybourne. His mother had been a good-hearted woman, a philanthropist who did her best to help the people in the Glades, and she would’ve been horrified at what had happened to it, he just knew she would have. Tommy’s stomach roiled and he stood abruptly, swallowing repeatedly as he raced towards the bathroom, then hunched over the toilet and unloaded his breakfast into it, his face purpling as he heaved over and over, barely able to catch a breath. Finally, he finished, and moved on shaky legs to the sink, where he turned on the water, cupped it in his hands, and sipped it into his mouth before swishing about then spitting it out. He did this a few more times even as he brought the shakiness under control, his stomach still sensitive, and then flushed the toilet and returned to couch. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong> </p>
<p>How could someone who was so trusted by the people of Starling City be guilty of something so-so evil? Because there was no other word for what Pollard had done, Tommy realized. No other word could accurately capture the full breadth of what Pollard and her friends had done except for ‘evil’.</p>
<p>Was Ollie right? Had Tommy been wrong? Was Oliver <em>not</em> crazy after all? Was there really some vast criminal conspiracy? And if it existed, who else was involved? Tommy’s mind flashed back to Moira’s wake and the fact that his father and Oliver had taken each other aside after Frank Chen’s arrest. They had looked particularly tense when Tommy had approached the office, but no, it was impossible. Malcolm was cold and a bit of a bastard, but he wasn’t evil. Not like that. Not like what Oliver <em>might</em> be fighting against, if Tempest were real.</p>
<p>Still, the thought nagged at Tommy: who else could be like Pollard, presenting a good face to the world but in secret being cruel, sadistic, and evil?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Penelope Garcia is another “Criminal Minds” shout-out, and I will remind everyone that Season 2 of “Arrow” named the reporter who was reporting on the Accelerator as Linda Park. They then created a *new* Linda Park to work at CCPN and date Barry for a short time.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Gaynor is pretty desperate to put an end to Green Arrow destroying his firm’s reputation, desperate enough to throw an overwhelming force at the vigilante.</p>
<p>*2* This scene was intended to showcase that Oliver is finally back up to his pre-Crisis standards in terms of agility, strength, and ability to fight by having him pretty much take down a man who is former Special Forces, like Dig, without much trouble.</p>
<p>*3* What I find so fucking hilarious about Season 5 and Season 7 when they bring in the Claybourne and Midas takedowns is that they completely ignore these men were guilty of *acts of terror*. Claybourne deployed a biological weapon on Lamb Valley to drive up the need for his tuberculosis treatment, and Midas was developing specialized ammunition that would make body armor of any type obsolete and selling it to street gangs (and likely terrorists). But the focus in these episodes was not on how horrible these men were. It was on how horrible Oliver is in his methods and how he has to do it *this way* to be a hero. Disgusting.</p>
<p>*4* I don’t know about everyone else, but when I throw up, it leaves me shaking like a leaf, and there’s no other response to finding someone you’ve had dinner with is even more of a psychotic nutbar than you think your best friend is besides throwing up. Poor Tommy is in for a long road of discovery about the sins of those he thought he knew.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Reset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen entered the facilities of the Quiver, having slept in a little after a late night of patrolling the Glades following his taking down Pollard, only to stop in consternation as he found himself not in the facilities but standing on the silver platform soaring through space where he and Barry had first met Mar-Novu. The being himself was standing in the center of the platform, as he had been the last time. “What is this?” Oliver asked. “You wouldn’t bring me here and risk exposure except for good reason. What’s happened?”</p><p>“<em>What I warned you of, Oliver Queen, when I first set you down this path,</em>” Mar-Novu replied. “<em>When you began this journey, I warned you that you may face opposition from Eobard Thawne or even those you considered friends. Your exposure as Green Arrow has caused a massive shift in the timeline, one that caused a large enough timequake to attract the attention of the Legends. They are even now seeking to trace the source of this change, and they will discover the other changes you have made throughout your time here.</em>”</p><p>“What am I supposed to do?” Oliver asked. “They’re my friends. Maybe I can reason with them.”</p><p>“<em>Do you think you can convince them to allow themselves to be erased from existence as you continue to make changes?</em>” Novu asked. “<em>Because that is what will happen. There are two options I can offer. The first is to call upon The Spectre, again, and we send you back to the day you returned to Starling again, allowing you the gift of hindsight in your changes so that you do not alter the timeline so drastically now that you have had experience with it.</em>”</p><p>“And the other?” Oliver asked.</p><p>“<em>There is only one other choice,</em>” Novu said. “<em>You must erase the timeline the Legends inhabit completely, reset the world that you know. If you do this, then </em>nothing<em> will be the same. You will chart a course on your own. I will no longer be able to guide you, and your memories of the future will be obsolete, for that timeline will no longer exist. Anything will be possible in this new timeline, including your early death. But it also means that so many things that didn’t need to happen will not. If you make this change, then Barry Allen will not become The Flash until 2020, as in the original timeline, before Thawne and the Council of Time Masters made their adjustments to history. The Crisis on Infinite Earths will not occur until April 2024 unless something happens to move it up again, giving you twelve long years to prepare the world for the Crisis.</em>”</p><p>“It also means that I could fulfill what Thawne once told me, that the history books said I lived to be eighty-six years old,” Oliver said. Novu inclined his head. Oliver folded his arms across the chest. “Exactly how would I destroy the timeline I remember, if I chose that path?”</p><p>“<em>There is one who is integral to it all, Oliver, one whose death will destroy that timeline and create this new beginning for the Golden Age of Heroism,</em>” Novu replied. “<em>You know of whom I speak.</em>”</p><p>“Eobard Thawne,” Oliver mused. “But won’t the Legends detect my choice to go after Thawne? It will take me hours to get to Central City undetected and may be hours before I can kill Thawne.”</p><p>“<em>It is possible that they will detect your choice and move to stop you, yes,</em>” Novu replied. “<em>But it is also possible that they will not detect your intention until it is too late.</em>”</p><p>Oliver turned and walked to the edge of the platform, looking out into the depths of space. “You give me two options,” he said, “but you know in reality there is only one choice. If I take the other path and let you send me back in time, again, then this event will happen again.” Oliver turned back to face Novu. “The truth is I am no longer the shadow that I used to be. I cannot keep myself divided any longer. Oliver Queen is Green Arrow, and Green Arrow is Oliver Queen. I can no longer deny my true nature. Which means there’s only once choice. Thawne must die so that the future can live, even if it means that that future is unpredictable and unknown. All it’ll mean is that I face the unknown with my grit and my bow, as I have done countless times over the years. Send me back.” Novu nodded and raised a hand. In a flash of white light and black smoke, Oliver was returned to the facilities of the Quiver. He tilted his head, making sure Naomi wasn’t in here. There were no sounds of occupation, and he breathed a sigh of relief, not that he had expected Naomi to be in here. Novu wouldn’t want to risk exposing his asset in changing the timeline, after all. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p><p>Oliver relieved himself, washed his hands, and splashed water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. It was six hundred miles to Central City. He was going to need to stop for gas along the way, and he might as well erect a neon sign over his head saying ‘plans to do bad things’ if he kept his helmet on at any gas station he stopped at. Luckily, he <em>had</em> prepared for this with one of his contingencies, he just hadn’t activated it yet. He had created a false identity, Jonas Dearden, which had a bank account, credit card, even a license plate for his bike that could be used. He just needed to dye his hair, because Jonas Dearden didn’t have dark blonde hair. He was black-haired, like Tommy, and he had brown eyes. Hair dye and a pair of color contacts would be enough to pass muster, and he wouldn’t look anything like himself. Oliver opened the mirrored door of the cabinet in front of him and got out a pack of black hair dye and got to work. Once the hair dye had fully taken effect in his hair and growing beard, Oliver pulled out a pair of color contacts and put them in, then turned to look at himself. He didn’t look anything like Oliver Queen anymore. Well, at least if he decided to stretch his legs and go get something to eat as Jonas Dearden, he could. That way he wasn’t completely stuck in the Quiver.</p><p>Oliver exited the bathroom and headed downstairs to change into a set of clothes to go with his new persona, since the sweatshirt and sweatpants he was currently wearing wouldn’t fit. He changed into a pair of black jeans, black steel-toed boots, a black muscle shirt, and a Kevlar-lined black leather jacket. After this was done, he headed back upstairs. As he entered the command level, Naomi spotted him. “Woah,” she said. “What’s with the new look?”</p><p>“I have to go out of town for a little while and I can’t be looking suspicious at gas stations by keeping my helmet on,” Oliver said, “so I’m activating the Jonas Dearden identity that you created for me.” He went to the weapons locker and selected a high-powered pistol and a silencer; he twisted the silencer into place, then holstered it in his waistband behind his back. He didn’t particularly like doing it like that, but Jonas Dearden didn’t have a concealed carry permit (something he would have to remedy), so he couldn’t carry it in a holster under the jacket. “While I’m gone, begin looking into Councilman Gregory Kullens.”</p><p>“Got it,” Naomi said. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“It’s better if you don’t know that, Naomi,” Oliver said. “I’ll see you when I get back.” Oliver pulled out the bank card, credit card, and driver’s license in the name of Jonas Dearden and put them in his wallet before heading for the garage. He attached the license plate assigned to the Jonas Dearden identity to one of the bikes (they were all black Ducatis, so it didn’t matter which one) selected a simple black motorcycle helmet and began his journey.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dinah Laurel Lance was, as per usual, trying to drown herself in paperwork, as her sister would call it. But unlike most of the past couple of months, this particular drive to work was fueled by her anger and, in some ways, her grief. She was currently tallying all of the donations that had been given to C.N.R.I., musing over the fact that none but one had pulled out after Oliver was revealed as Green Arrow, and that had led her to think about what was currently going on. Her boyfriend was on the run and would probably remain so until he was captured, and if he was, he would spend up to twenty years in prison. The dreams that Laurel had had for her and Ollie’s future seemed to have been dashed and combined with what Sara had revealed to her about their mother and their father’s current attitude and actions, things were looking pretty bad in Laurel’s life. The one bright spot, ironically, was her sister.</p><p>Sara, it seemed, was far more intuitive than she used to be, because she set the book she was reading (this time a random mystery book she had picked up at the library by a well-known author) down and turned to Laurel. “What’s going on with you?”</p><p>“What?” Laurel said distractedly while also trying to deflect. “Nothing.”</p><p>“It’s not nothing,” Sara said. “You usually have an energy about you, even when you’re doing paperwork. This? This is lifeless. You’re just going through the motions. So, what’s going on? Is it Ollie?”</p><p>“Not entirely,” Laurel said after a moment, “but that’s definitely part of it.” She was silent for a few moments, then said, “It’s really not that important, not with everything that’s going on. I’ll be fine, Sara.”</p><p>“No, you’re not fine, and you won’t be until you get this out there,” Sara said. “You’re feeling some pretty strong things right now, and you need to deal with them, not bury them. Believe me, I know. You making me go to that support group helped me realize that burying the stuff I’m going through isn’t good. So, come on, talk to me. What’s going on?”</p><p>“I don’t know exactly how to describe it,” Laurel began. “I just… I feel like there’s this weight on me, stemming from everything that’s happening. Ollie’s on the run and if he’s caught, he’s going to jail, so either he stays on the run the rest of his life, unless he’s right and he’s got people who can get him a pardon, or he goes to prison. If he does get pardoned, we’ll only have a short time together before he’s back on the run, because I know Ollie, Sara. I know him like I know my own name. And he won’t be able to stand by and watch whatever fallout comes from Merlyn going down. He’ll want to help people, and he’ll go out as Green Arrow again, and then he’ll be charged again, and this time there’ll be no reason for him to be pardoned. So, I’m looking at a future where the man I love either remains on the run or goes to prison, but either way, we’ll never be together, not in the way that matters.</p><p>“Then there’s everything going on with our family. What you told me about Mom has me wondering <em>how</em> I can forgive her. It’s different with you. You suffered so much in your years away, more than anything I could’ve wished for in my darkest moments. But Mom? What did she suffer, aside from feeling your loss, if she even really felt that? She saw nothing wrong with indulging you and allowing you to blow up my relationship with my boyfriend and for what? Because you had a crush and you were her favorite, so all that mattered was you and your feelings? What about me and my feelings? Why didn’t that factor into Mom’s considerations at all? Why is it that both she and Dad have always favored you but if I do anything similar, I get shunned and punished?</p><p>“As for Dad, well, you’ve seen what he’s like. The looming thing was new, but the vitriol, the bitterness, the way he treated me like dirt and now you because of what you told him… I’m trying really hard to remember a time that Dad said he loved us. I know he did, and I know a part of this is just him drinking, and drinking heavily, but it hurts every time he’s like this. Every time he’s lambasted me for my life choices, every time he’s introduced me as ‘the daughter who lived’ in a way that tells me he wished I had died on the <em>Gambit</em> instead of you, every cruel word, every look of disgust… I’m having a really hard time remembering a time when our family was a <em>family</em> and I’m wondering if what’s really standing in the way of our family being whole is-is me.” Laurel fell silent and looked down at her hands, which were wringing together out of anxiety.</p><p>Sara had listened to everything her sister had said, and now she took one of Laurel’s hands between her own and gave it a squeeze. “Look at me,” she ordered. Laurel reluctantly looked up. “Ollie <em>is</em> going to get out of this, and while he might love being Green Arrow, he loves <em>you</em> more than anything else. If it came right down to it, he would choose you over Green Arrow. So, when he gets out of this, if he doesn’t somehow find a way to still be Green Arrow, just ask him to stop. He will. He loves you, Laurel, and being away from you is as painful for him as it is for you to be away from him. What Mom did was wrong and cruel, and I’m making no apologies for her. She should have told you and Dad years ago, and I don’t know why she hasn’t come clean, why she’s avoided you both for the past four years, unless it’s because she feels guilty. But I don’t know <em>what</em> she’s feeling guilty about since if it was about ruining your life in a way, she should’ve addressed it while she was here in town after I came back. And as for Dad? He’s not as disgusted with you as he is with me right now. I’m the one who’s a murderer.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m supporting you, and that’s just as bad in Dad’s eyes,” Laurel said. “Maybe worse, because he and I have always been so alike, and seeing me support my vigilante boyfriend and my assassin sister isn’t something he can understand. I guess the difference between Dad and I is that he pursues the law while I pursue justice, and I’ve learned the hard way that they’re not always the same thing. Ollie gets justice for people by breaking the law, and so do you, when you’ve gone out. Hell, you saved me from a horrible fate, and I will always be grateful for that, just like I’ll always be grateful for you teaching me how to fight so that I’ll never be so helpless again as I was that night. Dad just doesn’t understand how I could change, and when he’s in this state, he’s not going to be willing to acknowledge that I’ve always cared about <em>justice</em>, not the law.”</p><p>Sara squeezed her sister’s hand again. “Now, there she is,” she said softly. “There’s the version of my sister who’s always ready to take on the world. You are not responsible for what’s happening in our family. Mom and Dad are. I don’t know what’s going on with Mom, but Dad can’t reconcile who we are with his idealized images of us. Until he can, nothing is going to be good between us, and that is not your fault. It’s his. So, I’ll say it again. Ollie will get out of this, and you two <em>will</em> be together. You are not to blame for Mom and Dad’s choices. That’s on them. So, stop beating yourself up, stop letting sorrow rule your life. That’s no way to live, Laurel.”</p><p>“I’ll try,” Laurel said after a moment.</p><p>“Good,” Sara said. “So, what are you working on?”</p><p>“Tallying the pledges from the charity benefit,” Laurel said. “Interestingly, none of them have pulled out except for one. Lex Luthor withdrew his pledge, and I’m sure it was just to spite Oliver through me.”</p><p>“What a dick,” Sara said.</p><p>“But everyone else is keeping their pledge,” Laurel said brightly. “With the amount we raised, C.N.R.I. should be good for a few years.”</p><p>“You realize Ollie is probably going to insist on doing this every year once he’s free and clear, right?” Sara asked with a smirk. “He’ll want to make sure you and C.N.R.I. are golden.”</p><p>“I don’t want him to do that,” Laurel protested.</p><p>“He will,” Sara said, continuing to smirk. “And he’ll ignore any protests you make. Because he’s Ollie.”</p><p>“Yes, he is,” Laurel sighed with a small smile. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Oliver waited silently, hidden from view, in the home of “Harrison Wells”, musing over the fact that Thawne certainly thought well of himself, having a home like this. Oliver had used an A.R.G.U.S. override code to fool the security system, as he had when he confronted Ira Kane in his home in Starling City, and he had noted the designer furniture, the expensive scotch in the decanter, the paintings from well-known artists, all the trappings of a person who thought themselves a cut above everyone else. Based on his own limited experience with the man and the things Barry had told him over the years, Oliver supposed it made sense Thawne believed himself such. He was from over 100 years into the future, a time when science and technology had expanded beyond anything imaginable now, and to him, the science of this world was primitive, the people backwards. Oliver wouldn’t be surprised if Thawne were to be diagnosed with a god complex, the same as Malcolm.</p><p>Oliver heard the front door open and close, the beep of Thawne disarming the security system, then him moving into the main room. The chink of glass-on-glass as he poured a glass of scotch was heard as Oliver moved out of his hiding place and behind Thawne. Without hesitating, Oliver fired twice, taking out the speedster’s knees. He had no idea if Thawne would have access to his powers at this time, but he wasn’t going to take any chances. Thawne screamed in agony as he collapsed, the glass of scotch shattering on the tiled floor, and moaned as he clutched his legs. Oliver moved into Thawne’s view, silenced pistol raised. “It’s too bad we can’t have pointed discussions about things that go over my head, <em>Eobard</em>, but I’m afraid I have to move quickly. You understand, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Queen,” Thawne ground out. “So, that’s what’s happened. You’ve traveled through time, and like an amateur, you’ve been making changes without understanding the consequences. What fool gave a short-sighted vigilante like you the power to change fate?”</p><p>“A cosmic being,” Oliver replied, raising his weapon to point between Thawne’s eyes. “Goodbye, <em>Professor.</em>”</p><p>Before Oliver could pull the trigger, however, there was a crackle of electricity and woosh of air behind him, and then a familiar voice shouted, “Oliver, stop!” Thawne, seeing who was behind Oliver, smirked in satisfaction. Oliver, meanwhile, turned to face the new arrivals.</p><p>They looked almost like they had when he had last seen them, when he had been dying on the gurney inside the Bunker after his last stand against the Shadow Demons on Earth-38, but he knew these weren’t <em>that</em> version of The Flash and White Canary. These were from earlier in the timeline, before the Crisis began. But exactly <em>where</em> in the timeline were they from? “Barry, Sara,” Oliver greeted evenly, and he saw The Flash’s eyes widen.</p><p>“How did you know who I am?” The Flash asked. “You shouldn’t. We haven’t met yet.”</p><p>“Not quite so accurate, at least in this timeline,” Oliver said. “We didn’t officially meet, but I did overhear a conversation between you and Iris a few weeks back. I hadn’t realized that being a C.S.I. wasn’t your first choice, Barry.” Thawne snickered behind Oliver, who turned and kicked him in the chest, leaving the evil speedster wheezing. “Shut up,” Oliver advised the megalomaniacal speedster before turning back to the heroes in front of him. White Canary had an amused grin on her face, despite the situation, while The Flash was shaking his head at his friend’s propensity for violence, even if his lips were twitching at seeing Thawne kicked like a common criminal.</p><p>“How do you know who I am, though?” The Flash asked.</p><p>“I’ll answer that question with another,” Oliver said, fixing his gaze on The Flash. “Have you met Novu yet?”</p><p>“How- Yes, I have,” The Flash said. “He recently put us through some kind of test. How do you know about Novu?”</p><p>“Because I’m not the Oliver Queen of this time, not exactly,” Oliver said, “but nor am I the Oliver Queen you fought with during Elseworlds. I’m from a little further along the timeline. And Novu is the reason this is happening. He gave me a second chance.” There was a choked gasp behind Oliver from Thawne, which he duly ignored. His focus remained on his friends.</p><p>“What? Why?” The Flash asked.</p><p>“First, you might want to explain to Sara who Novu is and what he did to us,” Oliver replied, looking at White Canary, who was looking between the two in confusion. The Flash proceeded to give White Canary the rundown on the Elseworlds incident, shocking her, though she did mention her team had a similar thing happen because of something John Constantine had done. Once that was done, the two heroes turned back to Oliver. “What you don’t know about that time, Barry, is how you and Kara survived what you were doing. You were both going to burn up doing it. I couldn’t let that happen, because in the end, I was certain it would be the two of you who saved us, because you were the best of us, not me. So, I made a deal with Novu to save your lives. I swore myself to his service when it came time to prepare for the Crisis. In exchange, he ensured you and Kara lived.”</p><p>“What did this guy have you do?” White Canary asked.</p><p>“For one, because of something Barry and his daughter Nora did, the Crisis was moved from April 2024 to December 2019,” Oliver said, and The Flash’s eyes widened. “According to Novu, Barry, it was something this asshole behind me had you do.” Thawne snickered again, and this time Oliver kicked him in the face. “I said shut up.” Oliver turned back to face his friends. “Novu came to me a few weeks after the birth of my daughter, Mia, and said it was time. I thought I would have years. Instead, I had mere weeks of knowing what it was like to have a family of my own before I was pulled away. I performed several missions for the Monitor in preparation for the Crisis, and in the opening battle, I stood against the enemy’s forces on Earth-38 to give the planet time to evacuate to Earth-1. I saw both Earth-2 and Earth-38 wiped from existence in that time, and I died in that opening battle. I ended up in Purgatory, but Dig, Constantine, and my adult daughter who Novu brought from the future found me. They had resurrected me with a Lazarus Pit on another Earth. But before I could go with them, another being appeared. He was called The Spectre, and he asked me to go with him. I did.</p><p>“The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital on the day I returned to Starling City. Novu came to me then and told me the awful truth. We wouldn’t have beaten the Crisis. We simply weren’t prepared enough. The Crisis would have wiped out the entire multiverse. The enemy would have won. This wasn’t something Novu could countenance, so he worked with The Spectre to send my soul back in time, and he charged me with preparing the world’s heroes for the coming Crisis, both those I knew, like the two of you, and those who remained hidden from me. I’ve already found one. Earth-1 <em>has</em> a Clark Kent, and I’ve been working on inspiring him to step into the light as Superman with my actions. Earth-1 could use a Superman for all that is coming.”</p><p>“Oliver, changing time isn’t something you should do lightly,” White Canary said.</p><p>“Oh, believe me, I’ve realized that,” Oliver said. “But it was unavoidable. Even the smallest change, like waiting to debut as Green Arrow, almost had fatal consequences. Laurel almost died four years earlier thanks to that choice. I have made the best choice I could in every situation since, and I will continue to do so. Now, Novu told me I wouldn’t be able to reason with the two of you, said that there was no way that you would let me continue. Was he right? Will you try to stop me?”</p><p>“We have to, Ollie,” White Canary said. “Don’t worry. You won’t remember a thing.”</p><p>Oliver didn’t reply, instead spinning and firing his weapon. There was a crackle of electricity, but The Flash’s fingers just missed the bullet before it slammed through Thawne’s forehead and punched out the back of his skull, splattering the floor behind him with blood and brain matter. Thawne fell back, eyes unseeing, and The Flash stared at the sight in numb disbelief. “Then I’m sorry,” Oliver said into the silence that followed as The Flash stood, looking at him like he was a stranger. A similar look was on White Canary’s face. “For the future to live, for the multiverse to have a chance, I have to continue my work, and since you won’t let me, then Thawne had to die to erase your timeline.”</p><p>“Oliver, do you have any idea what you’ve done?” White Canary asked even as cracks of light began to form on her body.</p><p>“Oh, yes, I know what I’ve done,” Oliver said. “I’ve created a timeline where <em>anything</em> can happen, where we are no longer bound by the constrictions of fate as ordained by Thawne and the Council of Time Masters. I’ve created a timeline where the Crisis will not happen until 2024, giving me twelve years to prepare the heroes of Earth-1 for the Crisis. I don’t know if we can stop the destruction of the multiverse, but I’ll be damned if I don’t make sure we go out fighting, with the best possible chance of success. I will assemble the largest team of heroes ever seen and I will make sure that every last one of them knows what’s coming so that even if I die in this new timeline, heroes are prepared to stand against the Crisis. And yes, I know I have done this at the expense of the two of you. I wish it didn’t have to be this way. You were both my friends, the closest ones I had after Laurel and Tommy died. I won’t forget you, and I’ll make sure these versions of you become the best versions of themselves. Goodbye, Barry. Goodbye, Sara.”</p><p>The Flash and White Canary gave cries of pain as they began to break apart, and Oliver turned away, unable to bear the sight. Once the sound of his friends’ cries of pain faded, he turned again, holstering his weapon in the waistband of his jeans like before, and left Thawne’s home, heading for the nearby alleyway where he had parked his bike. It was time to get back to Starling City and the uncertain future that he had created with this act. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p><p>Chapter Notes:</p><p>*1* Now, I admit, I toyed with the idea *very briefly* of Oliver choosing the first option and being more careful with his changes to the timeline, but that would have meant rehashing everything that’s happened and that would have been very tiresome. But I decided to keep that option included so that if I ever wanted to explore what could have been, I have a jumping off point for a spin-off. But if I ever *do* that sort of story, it’s going to be a long time from now.</p><p>*2* I like writing Laurel and Sara being sisters and being close, in case anyone hasn’t noticed. I’ve never understood this thing with fans of one sister decrying the other as a bitch or a shrew or whatever. That’s no better than the Olicity fans saying the same things about Laurel and Sara themselves to prop up their favorite. At the end of the day, they’re *sisters* and that means something most of the time unless you’re a sociopath. Yes, sisters do fight and it can get ugly from my understanding, but they eventually settle their differences (most of the time).</p><p>*3* I decided I wanted to give Oliver the chance to explain his actions to those who were his closest friends by the time he died, which is what I’ve always seen Barry and Sara as since they understood the burdens Oliver carried, being the respective leaders of their own teams. Obviously, they were never going to allow Oliver to continue, but I felt Oliver deserved the chance to present his case and hopefully prove Novu wrong.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Bounty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen’s motorcycle rolled into the underground garage of the Quiver around eleven a.m. the morning following his trip to Central City, having stopped at a little out-of-the-way roadside motel around midnight and sleeping for a good six hours, knowing he shouldn’t push himself when it wasn’t an emergency. Dismounting, Oliver took off the helmet and set it on the rack, only to slow slightly when he saw the black SUV in the garage. He entered the Quiver proper and saw that Naomi, who looked a little guilty, was not alone. Also in the room were Amanda Waller and Lyla Michaels, both of whom were eyeing Oliver with some form of curiosity. “Amanda, Agent Michaels,” Oliver said, nodding to each of them. “Can I help you with something?”</p>
<p>“An explanation,” Waller said simply.</p>
<p>“For what?” Oliver returned, deflecting.</p>
<p>“You know very well what, Oliver,” Waller said. “I know every time an A.R.G.U.S. code is used to override a security system. You killed Harrison Wells. I want to know why. Did he play some role in Tempest, in this cabal your godfather leads, that you failed to inform us of?”</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said calmly. “I was given two choices. Only one was viable, and that required Wells to die.”</p>
<p>“Given two choices by <em>whom</em>, Oliver?” Waller asked.</p>
<p>Oliver considered Waller for a moment. Considering Lyla had known about Novu and the Crisis, was it possible Waller had as well? Only one way to find out, he mused. “Mar-Novu,” Oliver said, and while Naomi frowned in confusion, both Lyla and Waller jerked in recognition, then looked at each other, Lyla surprised and Waller calculating. “I see you know who he is. Then let me make this simple. I met him last year. He showed me things, a vision of the future. In return, I was sworn to his service. I was tasked with inspiring heroes who would stand for the world in the coming Crisis in the light of day, and that is why I have taken every action that I have since returning to Starling City. But a group of time travelers were going to stop the changes I was making, and Novu gave me two options. One of them wasn’t viable in the end, not if I’m supposed to inspire others to step forward. So, my only option was to destroy the timeline the time travelers existed in, and essentially create a new world in which nothing is a guarantee, not even my survival. Because Novu showed me that future timeline, and I lived to the Crisis. But now that’s no longer certain, except for a handful of potential issues.”</p>
<p>“And Harrison Wells? How does he factor into all of this?” Waller asked flatly.</p>
<p>“He <em>wasn’t</em> Harrison Wells,” Oliver said. “Harrison Wells died in 2000 with his wife. They were killed by a time traveler from the 2100s named Eobard Thawne, who used advanced technology to steal Wells’ identity and has secretly been advancing our world’s technology for his own purposes. Thawne was integral to the timeline I destroyed. Without him, it all fell apart and was erased.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Waller said musingly. “Yes, that sounds like Novu’s work, alright. Novu is the reason I’ve shown such interest in you, Oliver. It is not surprising to me that you attracted his interest.” She turned to Lyla. “But I was surprised to see you recognized the name. We will speak of this later, Agent Michaels.” Lyla nodded, and Waller turned back to Oliver. “Is there anything else Novu said?”</p>
<p>“Only that in killing Thawne, he will no longer be able to guide me,” Oliver said. “From here on out, I chart my own course. But there are two things I can share with you from what he shared with me, the future he showed me.” Waller straightened and gave Oliver a look that said to get on with it. “First off, Slade Wilson is alive.”</p>
<p>“That’s not possible,” Waller whispered. “You <em>killed</em> him.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, the Mirakuru is even more powerful than we thought,” Oliver said. “In the future Novu showed me, Slade came at me starting next October. But as I said, erasing that timeline could mean anything. He will still want vengeance on me, but how he will go about it could change. I suggest you have a cell ready to contain him because I have no plans to kill him. I want to do what I should’ve done from the beginning: cure him.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure we will be able to create an adequate cell now that we know it’s needed,” Waller said after a moment. “And the other thing?”</p>
<p>“The idol from Lian Yu ended up in the hands of Damien Darhk,” Oliver said. “I suggest you heighten security on it and any other items of magical power.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Waller said with a nod. “We cannot allow a man like Damien Darhk to possess the Kushu idol. Is there anything else?”</p>
<p>“Just one thing, now I think about it,” Oliver said. “A man named Bennett in A.R.G.U.S., who was a deputy director at the time I met him in that future Novu showed me, is an agent of an organization called the Ninth Circle. They’re very powerful, manipulating wars and other events for their own profit. A man named Dante is one of their leaders and has a connection with Bennett.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Waller said. “I know the man you speak of in A.R.G.U.S. He’s the head of a field office right now. I will ensure he cannot compromise A.R.G.U.S. further. Thank you for the information. Is there anything else?”</p>
<p>“Not that I can think of,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Then we’ll leave you to your work,” Waller said. She and Lyla headed for the garage and Oliver watched them go. Once the SUV had pulled out and the Quiver was silent, Oliver turned to Naomi.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Naomi said apologetically, “but I still work for Waller, technically. She gave me explicit instructions that if you were ever to act out of character that I was to contact her. What you were doing yesterday qualified.”</p>
<p>“I’m not angry, Naomi,” Oliver said. “But I have to ask that when all of this is said and done, you share what I’ve mentioned here about Novu and the future he showed me with no one.”</p>
<p>“I can do that,” Naomi said with a nod, then chuckled humorlessly. “Besides, once all of this is said and done, I’m going back to A.R.G.U.S., and if I said anything to someone there, Waller would kill me <em>and</em> them just to keep it secret.”</p>
<p>“Probably,” Oliver said, thinking that he should try and free Naomi from Waller if he could. She deserved <em>some</em> kind of reward for her work with him, and God knew Waller wouldn’t reward her in any way. It was <em>Waller</em>, after all.</p>
<p>Idly, Oliver wondered how the first day of the flower shop being open was going for Sara, trying not to think too guiltily on the fact he had erased another Sara from existence in Central City. Instead, he focused his attention on the matter of washing the hair dye out and removing the color contacts. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn was <em>still</em> fuming over the loss of Emily Pollard. Oliver had been clever, getting her arrested for her involvement with Midas and Claybourne’s actions and finding the evidence for it on her own system. She had still been arrested for what Oliver considered to be terrorism without it being linked to Tempest, since Oliver knew that the people weren’t sure if they believed in Tempest, even with that blue-collar champion Susan Williams spouting off every morning about the Green Arrow’s heroics, though that had been absent this morning. Apparently, Oliver had taken last night off.</p>
<p>But Oliver’s return so quickly made it clear his operation wasn’t in the least bit crippled, and that meant he could take down each member of Tempest without issue. They were all guilty of <em>something</em>, after all. It was how Malcolm kept them in line, kept them from getting uppity. Oliver would find everything he needed to bring each of them down, and he would do it with relish, Malcolm knew. Oliver needed to be stopped; he needed to be kept from being too much of a nuisance. Malcolm mused over what options he had. He had yet to track down Samantha and William Clayton, and he couldn’t touch the Lance sisters thanks to Sara Lance having the same training Malcolm himself did unless <em>Malcolm</em> took care of the sisters himself, risking the League’s exposure and his own death. He <em>could</em> target John Diggle, since the man was standing in his way of having Laurel Lance killed in a robbery at C.N.R.I. or something, but Oliver likely had a contingency in place to ensure Laurel remained safe from Malcolm.</p>
<p>There was one way to deal with Oliver, Malcolm mused, and ironically it would use the very criminals he was championing to bring him down. Yes, that would be <em>perfect</em>. Malcolm, currently ensconced in his ‘vault/panic room’, picked up his Tempest cell phone to call a contact who could put a bounty on Oliver. One million dead, two million alive, so Malcolm could teach the arrogant upstart a lesson before he died.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow was on patrol on his bike (sans any license plate) when he spotted something in Mericle Plaza: two women surrounded by a gang of thugs, all of them armed with crowbars, metal bats, and even a couple of machetes. He stopped the bike and got off as the men turned to him. “There he is, boys!” shouted one. “Come on, let’s collect that bounty!” The men charged at Green Arrow, who began firing off bola and injection arrows, catching each of the men in the chest and either binding them or sending them stumbling to the ground as they slowly became paralyzed. He managed to get every last man before they even got to him, but his curiosity was piqued. He approached the loudmouth who had shouted something about a bounty, who was writhing in his bindings.</p>
<p>“<strong>Hello, there,</strong>” Green Arrow said pleasantly, kicking the man onto his back. “<strong>Now, why don’t you tell me what you meant by a bounty.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Go fuck yourself,” the man snarled. Green Arrow, in response, stomped hard on the man’s ankle, and the man howled as a small <em>pop</em> was heard.</p>
<p>“<strong>Now, that’s not very nice, I just asked a simple question,</strong>” Green Arrow said mildly. “<strong>Now. The bounty. What is this about?</strong>” He heard the click of a bullet being chambered and turned to find the two women who had been surrounded standing in front of him, one having picked up a metal bat from the ground while the other had a loaded pistol pointed at Green Arrow. “<strong>Well, this is an interesting twist,</strong>” he mused. “<strong>You were never in any danger, were you?</strong>”</p>
<p>“Oh, we were, but we heard these guys talking about the bounty,” said the woman with the gun. “And to answer your question, someone’s put out a hefty bounty on you. One million dead, two million alive. Now, you’ve been good to the people here, and you saved our lives. But at the end of the day, we need to make ends meet, and a million dollars could change our lives.” She raised the gun to point at Green Arrow’s chest. “Sorry.” She pulled the trigger, and Green Arrow was thrown onto his back, the breath driven from his body by both the impact of the bullet and landing on his back. His vision clouded for a moment, but then returned. Breathing was painful, but he managed to throw a pair of taser flechettes at the women, knocking them out.</p>
<p>“<strong>I’m sorry, too,</strong>” Green Arrow said softly as he stood up. The taser flechettes would keep them knocked out for an hour at most, but they would wake with plenty of time to get out of here before those paralyzed by the tetrodotoxin (which included all those who had been wielding machetes) woke up. Green Arrow turned and walked back to the bike, deciding to finish his patrol and then get back to the Quiver. He had a phone call to make. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn was working late in his office, as per his custom, when his personal cell phone rang. Picking it up, he noted the number was listed as ‘restricted’. “Malcolm Merlyn,” he said easily as he picked up, musing that this might well be his godson calling.</p>
<p>This moved from speculation to fact as Oliver said from the other end of the line, “A bounty? Really? That’s a new low, even for you, Malcolm.”</p>
<p>“The cunning warrior uses <em>every</em> tool in his arsenal, Oliver, surely Talia al Ghul taught you that,” Malcolm said easily.</p>
<p>“Oh, she did,” Oliver said. “I guess a part of me can’t help but think there’s got to be some part of you that’s honorable and wouldn’t stoop so low. But I should’ve known better when it comes to an assassin.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you should have,” Malcolm said. “And you can hardly talk. You had to prove yourself to Talia, like I had to prove myself to Ra’s. You have killed.”</p>
<p>“I don’t do that anymore,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“And that is why you will never defeat me, Oliver,” Malcolm said. “You lack the conviction to do all that is necessary to win. I don’t need to beat you in a physical confrontation. I have an entire city at my disposal who are hungering to change their lot in life, and even the million dollars for your dead body will do so. I have the Blackhawks, the S.C.P.D., and every two-bit criminal in this city looking for an easy score. What do you have? A bunch of trick arrows? A computer hacker? How foolish you are to think you can stand alone against the might of Tempest.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know, I’ve faced some pretty impossible odds before and come out on top, Malcolm,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Through sheer dumb luck, I’m sure,” Malcolm replied. “Now, while I would love to talk longer, Oliver, I really must be going. Unlike you, I still have a Fortune 500 company to run.” Malcolm shut off his phone, supremely satisfied in the knowledge that Oliver was being hunted even by those he championed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver could respect the bitter irony in this situation. The very people he was championing were just desperate enough that they would want to cash in on the bounty on him. Malcolm was using those Oliver sought to protect to hunt him down in some ironic twist of fate, and Oliver knew that Malcolm was laughing inside all the while. And yet Oliver could do nothing to change what was happening. The die had been cast, and he would have to roll with the punches. For now, though, Oliver had a more pressing concern. He brought up his list of contacts and selected the number for the encrypted phone that he had sent to Laurel so that they could communicate.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ollie,” Laurel said as she picked up, a smile in her voice. Oliver could almost picture it. Soft, but sad, because she wasn’t able to speak to him in person, wasn’t able to see him, wasn’t able to hold him or kiss him. Oliver imagined he had a similar smile on his face at hearing her voice. “How are you doing?”</p>
<p>“A little rough,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“You weren’t out at all last night,” Laurel noted.</p>
<p>“I had something else I was dealing with,” Oliver said. “I went out tonight, though, a normal patrol. I ran into some unexpected problems.”</p>
<p>“What kind?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“Is Sara there? You should both hear this,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“She is, just one sec,” Laurel said. A moment later she said, “Okay, Ollie, you’re on speaker. What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Malcolm’s put out a bounty on me,” Oliver said. “One million dead, two million alive.” He heard Laurel gasp and Sara curse. “Yeah. Anyways, the worst part is that now, the same people I’m trying to help will be tempted to try and trap me in order to cash in on the bounty. I’ll never know when I go into a situation if the people are going to do it, but I can’t not help people. But there are going to be some who are craftier. They’re going to go after the two of you since you were both arrested for knowing my secret and I gave myself up to get you out of trouble. They’ll think I’d do anything to keep you safe, especially Laurel, even turn myself over. You’re both targets.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine, Ollie, and Laurel’s picking up the training I’m giving her pretty fast,” Sara said, a note of pride in her voice, pride for her sister’s accomplishments. “Laurel’s a bit of a natural for hand-to-hand. She’ll be able to defend herself, especially if Dig and I are also there. She’ll be safe. But thanks for giving us the warning. Means we can keep an eye out.” Sara’s voice softened. “And how are <em>you</em> doing? Really? How do you know the people you’re helping might turn on you?” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Because it happened tonight,” Oliver said. “There were two women in Mericle Plaza, surrounded by a gang. I took the gang down, but then the women turned on me, shot me in the chest. Luckily, the Kevlar lining in my suit held. I knocked them out with a couple of taser flechettes. But the fact that they were willing to turn on me, even if they admitted to regretting the necessity… it’s hard to hear.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Ollie…” Laurel said softly. “I know this is going to be hard, but just keep focusing on taking down Tempest. They’ll all know the truth in the end. Everyone will, and those who tried to stop you will feel ashamed of themselves.”</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right,” Oliver whispered. “Anyways, I just wanted to let you both know so that you could be prepared. I should let you go. Goodnight.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Ollie,” the sisters chorused, and Oliver hung up, a smile on his face. It had been good talking to Sara and Laurel, even if it was just to warn them.</p>
<p>Oliver turned his attention to Naomi. “How’s the deep-dive into Kullens coming?”</p>
<p>“Good, Mr. Queen,” Naomi said. “I’ve already got evidence of all of the kickbacks he’s received in exchange for helping pass rezoning laws that saw people evicted from their homes and given low-ball prices from the corporations buying up their land. And hey, look, a couple of those kickbacks came from Midas and Claybourne, too. I wonder if they bought off any other members of the City Council… Anyways, I’ve also got evidence he frequented the Triad’s massage parlor that you took down in downtown Starling. He kept pictures of him and one of the girls on his home computer, probably for his own self-pleasuring. All in all, Mr. Queen, you can hit him hard if he doesn’t want to play ball.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said. “It’s too late to do this tonight, so I’ll hit him tomorrow. Goodnight, Naomi.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Mr. Queen,” Naomi replied as Oliver headed down to the training level, where the sleeping cots were. Oliver would admit it to no one, but he sort of missed having a bed to sleep on. Oh, well, he could soldier on. He had slept on rocks and hard-packed dirt before, after all.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It was about eight-thirty a.m. when Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olsen sat down in a booth at a diner in downtown Starling City to order breakfast. After getting their coffee and ordering their meals, Clark said, “So. We’ve covered what Oliver did with Pollard. But I have to wonder how he even knew that she was dirty. We did all that research yesterday, digging into Pollard, and the only evidence she was dirty was on her own darn computer. So, how did he do it? How did he know she was dirty?”</p>
<p>“And who else in this city is that dirty that he knows about?” Lois asked, taking a sip of coffee. “I mean, he jumped from taking on crooked C.E.O.s to someone guilty of domestic terrorism. Did he know all along, and he was just planning to wait for the right moment, then decided ‘what the hell’ after he was exposed? Or did he <em>just</em> find out about her and decide to take her down right away? And does he know about anyone else like that? Because if he does, this story is about to get very interesting.” Lois tapped her chin thoughtfully. “You know, there’s one member of the City Council that voted alongside Pollard a lot of the time, especially for big business. Gregory Kullens. I wonder if he’s got anything dirty in his background.”</p>
<p>“I guess we know what we’ll be spending the day doing,” Clark said with a smile to Jimmy, who grinned. “Gonna try and break the story <em>before</em> Oliver gets there, Lois?”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Lois said breezily as their food arrived.</p>
<p>“Well, to breaking stories before they happen,” Jimmy said, raising his mug of coffee before digging into his pancakes, bacon, and sunnyside-up eggs.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Councilman Gregory Kullens was pouring himself a glass of Merlot to wind down for the evening. City Hall had been in an uproar ever since Emily Pollard had been arrested two days before and charged with aiding and abetting acts of terrorism on the people of Starling City and profiting from the same. Kullens was trying to keep himself on the down-low and hope no one found out that Midas and Claybourne had paid him to help them get certain neighborhoods rezoned for industrial construction. They hadn’t been the only ones who had, granted, but everything they touched was poison now and if anyone traced their payments to him, well, he could end up being tarred with the same brush. He ignored the little and oft-ignored voice in the back of his head that pointed out he <em>was</em> a terrorist thanks to his membership in Tempest.</p>
<p>Kullens was just lifting the glass to his lips when something struck him in the side, wrapping him up in cords and causing him to drop the glass, which broke, the Merlot seeping into the white carpet. Kullens toppled backwards and writhed in the bindings as the familiar form of the Green Arrow, in his brand-new suit, loomed over him. “<strong>Gregory Kullens,</strong>” he intoned. “<strong>You have failed this city.</strong>”</p>
<p>“You can’t do this!” sputtered Kullens. “I’m on the City Council, Mr. Queen!”</p>
<p>“<strong>That didn’t stop me from taking down Pollard and it won’t stop me from taking you down either,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>I will make this short and sweet, Kullens. I have evidence of every pay-off you’ve received in the form of kickbacks, and yes, that includes the ones my father gave you. I have the evidence that these payments were received after you helped rezone residential districts into industrial ones, evicting hundreds of people from their homes and forcing them to live on the streets in many cases because your <em>friends</em> low-balled offers on their homes since the districts had already been rezoned. I also have evidence that you were a client of the Triad’s ‘massage parlor’. It’s really too bad you weren’t there when I shut it down. I would have loved to break your nose.</strong>”</p>
<p>“W-What do you want?” Kullens whimpered.</p>
<p>“<strong>You will resign and confess to your corruption, or I will expose you,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>You will do so by six p.m. tomorrow night. If you haven’t, everything I have collected will be sent to the F.B.I., Channel 52, and the <em>Daily Planet</em>. You will not escape justice regardless, Kullens, but if you confess yourself you may actually be shown leniency. There is even a way for you to gain immunity.</strong>”</p>
<p>“H-How?” Kullens stammered, thinking it might be something he could do.</p>
<p>“<strong>By turning state’s evidence against Malcolm and revealing Tempest’s plans,</strong>” Green Arrow replied, and Kullens’ heart sank. “<strong>It’s the only way you don’t end up in prison, Kullens. But in the end, your choice is your choice.</strong>” Green Arrow turned to leave.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to cut me loose?” Kullens cried.</p>
<p>“<strong>No,</strong>” Green Arrow said before vanishing. Kullens squirmed in his bindings. His bowels were making indications that they had loosened a bit and he needed to go to the bathroom, and his nose was itching. He could do neither of these things tied up.</p>
<p><em>Goddamned billionaires,</em> Kullens raged in his mind, thinking of <em>both</em> Queen and Merlyn. He was caught in the war between the two of them and there was no winning side. Whatever he did, he <em>lost</em>. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>That’s this episode wrapped in the one chance in a million situation where the seventh chapter of the seventh episode ends up being in the 77th official chapter. Lot of sevens in there, and it was actually an unlucky chapter for the good Councilman Kullens.   </p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* As in “Rise”, I decided to make Waller’s interest in people like Oliver, Deadshot, Bronze Tiger, etc. because of her own knowledge of Novu and the Crisis. I also decided to have Oliver take care of warnings that he didn’t give Waller until late in “The Age of Heroes” along with one he didn’t do yet in the Riseverse, about Bennett.</p>
<p>*2* I wanted to make the bounty different in this and I remembered that in the original story, I implied the two women cornered by a gang in Mericle Plaza were in on it. Here, I decided to make them actual victims, but ones who seized an opportunity because I wanted to show how Malcolm’s bounty is preying on the very people Oliver is trying to help, instead of just *telling* that it is.</p>
<p>*3* This bit about Laurel is meant to acknowledge that Black Canary, in the comics, is one of the best H2H specialists in the DCU and that Laurel is moving towards becoming like her comic counterpart. The plan is for her to be the H2H specialist of Team Arrow, using no weapons at all.</p>
<p>*4* Kullens has learned that when you play with fire, you get burned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. The Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Here’s the beginning of Episode 8. This is another short episode, only four chapters. But those chapters cover a *lot* of territory, and this is just the lead-up to the big finale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Councilman Gregory Kullens stepped up to the podium outside of City Hall, sweating like a pig and knowing that his life was over no matter what he did here. But he would rather go to white-collar prison for a few years and come out a little wiser about getting involved with billionaires like Malcolm Merlyn and Oliver Queen, people with secret agendas beyond making a profit, than betray Malcolm and end up dead. “Thank you for coming,” Kullens began, drawing the attention of the press corps, which included Susan Williams as well as the <em>Daily Planet</em>’s team sent to cover things in Starling while Green Arrow was at large. “For my entire career as a member of the City Council, I have received kickbacks from the major corporations that make this city their home in exchange for helping push through rezoning laws that change residential districts into ones for industrial construction, which allowed the corporations to remove the residents of those districts for a pittance. I was once a client of the Triad’s massage parlors and have engaged in sexual relations with multiple young staffers in my office before sending them to someone else. For these reasons, I have resigned from my position as a member of the City Council and will submit to the justice of the courts.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Kullens, are you doing this because the Green Arrow visited you?” Susan Williams asked quickly.</p>
<p>“No comment,” Kullens said, stepping away from the podium and allowing Detective Lucas Hilton to cuff him while Quentin Lance read him his rights. It was over. His career was over, his life was over, his years of comfort <em>were over</em>. All because of Oliver Queen.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen watched Kullens be led away on the computer screen in the Quiver with satisfaction. “So, that’s another member of Tempest down,” Naomi said. “Too bad he didn’t turn on Merlyn. Why do you think that is?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m not as scary to them yet as Malcolm is,” Oliver replied. “When my mother found out that Malcolm <em>is</em> the Dark Archer, she was even more terrified of him, which indicates he has made sure they’re all familiar with his alter ego. They know that I won’t kill them, just send them to prison for a few years. But Malcolm? He will find a way to get them, they fear, and he will make their deaths slow and agonizing. Fear of death is stilling their tongue. But with every member of Tempest that I take down, their fear of me will grow, and when its just Malcolm and one other left, that other could be convinced to turn on him with the right leverage.”</p>
<p>“Do you have a plan for which one you want to flip?” Naomi asked.</p>
<p>“Carl Ballard,” Oliver said. “Based on what we’ve gathered, he actually wants to gentrify the Glades, turn a profit from them, and he can’t do that with Malcolm. But if he flips on Malcolm, if he testifies against him and gets immunity from that, then he can do what he’s wanted to do for years. In short, what will flip Ballard is a combination of fear and greed, two potent elements mixed together.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Naomi said. “So, we’re almost done. How do you think it’s gonna play out? Think you and Merlyn will have to duke it out?”</p>
<p>“I think so, yes,” Oliver said with a nod. “He can’t be taken down by the F.B.I. He’s a trained assassin and he’s kept his skills sharp. It’ll take someone of equal or superior skill to take him down. That leaves Sara or me, and Sara can’t act without being arrested by the F.B.I. since they have their suspicions that she’s the Woman in Black and they <em>will</em> arrest her on suspicion of that.”</p>
<p>“She’s not gonna ever be able to go out and help people, is she?” Naomi said after a moment.</p>
<p>“Not under the current circumstances, no,” Oliver said after a moment. “But circumstances can change.”</p>
<p>“So, what now?” Naomi asked.</p>
<p>“Now, you begin digging into Wilhelmina Hollinger,” Oliver said, “and if needed, we get the information from her home system, just like we did with Pollard.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Naomi said. “By the way… how did it go with the Blackhawks last night with Kullens’ place?”</p>
<p>“They weren’t wearing tactical gear, so I hit them all with taser darts,” Oliver said dryly. “They’re probably gonna be out of a job once Gaynor gets around to finding out how they got taken down.”</p>
<p>“You really enjoy screwing with that guy’s head, don’t you?” Naomi asked.</p>
<p>“It’s not <em>my</em> fault he keeps taking hopeless contracts,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn seethed in his vault/panic room and brought his fist down on the table with a roar of anger. Kullens, spineless worm that he was, had capitulated to Oliver’s demands, though at least he had been smart enough to not betray Tempest. For that, Malcolm would leave Kullens be. And while Malcolm still wished to get revenge on Frank, he had realized if he moved against Frank’s daughter, Frank would have no reason to go along with being the fall man for the <em>Gambit</em> any longer and then everything <em>would</em> be at an end, even if Frank had started the process by giving all the information needed to Oliver. Though, to be fair to Frank, he hadn’t given up the members of Tempest to Oliver. Oliver hadn’t moved against Tempest itself until <em>after</em> Malcolm had brought him into the fold. Still, the fact that Oliver had essentially gotten rid of yet another member of Tempest was <em>galling</em>, even more so because Malcolm couldn’t get his revenge. He <em>still</em> had yet to track down Oliver’s son and the boy’s mother, but when he did, he might just kill Samantha Clayton out of spite since he couldn’t get at Oliver’s beloved Laurel.</p>
<p>There were only two avenues of revenge Malcolm could take. The first was, of course, continuing the re-education of his daughter, who was quite pliable and eager to please her father, a far cry from Tommy, who was intransigent and bickered constantly with Malcolm. Really, once this issue with Oliver had been dealt with, perhaps it would be time for Malcolm to take some drastic action to force Tommy to grow up. Perhaps cutting him off, like Oliver had done to Thea? It would be deliciously ironic to use his enemy’s form of punishment to silence Tommy’s protests, especially since Tommy wouldn’t have an alternate source of inheritance like Thea had had.</p>
<p>The second form would take longer but be much sweeter. There had been an upsurge in ‘gang violence’ in the Glades, the result of the bounty on Green Arrow. Those Green Arrow deemed ‘innocent’ were either being used as bait to trap him or were working <em>with</em> the gangs to lure him in and split the bounty. But clearly, the current bounty wasn’t good enough, and Malcolm wanted Oliver despondent as those he so cared for that he would go on the run for them turned on him, desperate to better their lives even if it meant turning on their savior and killing him. So, Malcolm would make it even harder on Oliver and on those people. He would raise the bounty, double it in both, so that it would now be two million dead, four million alive. Yes, that would do nicely.</p>
<p>Malcolm picked up his Tempest cell phone to make the call.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The black town car pulled up in front of a bar called Sinners &amp; Saints, the Starling City sister-bar to Central City’s Saints &amp; Sinners, and the driver stepped out, looking around, before he opened the door to the back. Out of the back of the town car stepped Morgan Edge, who had finally come out to Starling to get his revenge for what had happened so many years ago. He had missed his chance at getting his revenge on Mia, or Moira as she had started calling herself after she left Metropolis, at least directly. But there were still opportunities for vengeance to be had if one knew where to look. He needed to get the local intelligence on Green Arrow and what he was doing when he wasn’t taking down one-percenters, as well as if there were any movements to bring him down. Morgan could still get revenge on Moira through her children, though he may have to settle for revenge through the girl if getting his hands on her brother proved difficult. Morgan smirked as he thought of forcing the young heiress to turn tricks in Metropolis to repay her mother’s debt, which would never be repaid as Morgan continued to add interest for every year since the two million had been stolen from him. That had been thirty years ago, and at a five percent interest rate, it was sixty-three million dollars that was now owed to him by the girl’s mother.</p>
<p>Morgan entered the bar with his bodyguard and approached the bartender. “I’m looking for information,” Morgan said, sliding a hundred-dollar bill across the counter. The bartender looked at it a moment, picked it up and held it up to the light, as though checking for signs of forgery, then pocketed it, satisfied. “I’m looking for information on a local nuisance, goes by Green Arrow,” Morgan said. “He and I had a run-in in Metropolis, and we have unfinished business.”</p>
<p>“He’s a slippery one, mister,” the bartender said. “He manages to get places no one else can get to and when he’s patrolling, he can take down twenty men without ever getting into a fist fight. If you came all by your lonesome, you might not find the revenge you’re looking for. Not without some serious money behind you.” The bartender tilted his head slightly. “Though, there is one thing of interest. Someone’s put a bounty on Queen’s head, and it just got upped. Two million dead, four million alive. Someone with some serious coin is sick of Queen mucking things up for the rich and powerful and is willing to pay top-dollar for anyone to take him down.”</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Morgan said. He looked around the bar. “And if I were to offer these men the reward in return for helping me set a trap for Green Arrow?”</p>
<p>“Four million split by twenty is two hundred thousand,” the bartender mused. “Two million split by the same is one hundred thousand. You sure you want to give up that kind of cash?”</p>
<p>“I’m quite wealthy on my own, and my pursuit of Oliver Queen is a matter of street justice, nothing more,” Morgan said. “Besides, to bait this trap, we’ll need to do some legwork. Specifically, we need to kidnap someone close to him. I considered one of the two women who were charged for knowing his identity, but they’re too high profile and the F.B.I. are probably still watching them. No, we need someone Queen would give up <em>anything</em> for. His little sister, for example.”</p>
<p>“And what happens to the girl afterward?” the bartender asked. “These men wouldn’t like witnesses.”</p>
<p>“She won’t be an issue,” Morgan said. “I’ll be taking <em>her</em> back to Metropolis to work off a debt that her mother owed me. She won’t ever be seen in Starling City again.”</p>
<p>“Then I suggest you make your announcement, mister,” the bartender said, and Morgan Edge gave a shark’s smile. He loved when things worked out for him. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It was ten a.m. in the morning, and Barry Allen was sitting in a conference room at Weatherby and Stone, a high-profile law firm in Central City that also had offices in Starling City up the coast in Washington, dressed in an off-the-rack suit and completely aware that he wasn’t the same as the other two people seated at the conference table. The man with black hair and glasses was dressed like he was from money with some kind of Armani suit, same as the lawyer at the head of the table. More importantly, Barry had no idea <em>why</em> he was here. He hadn’t even <em>known</em> Harrison Wells, though he had admired him a great deal. Yet he was named as what appeared to be one of the only two beneficiaries of the man’s will. Finally, the silence got to Barry. “Are we waiting for anyone else?” he asked. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“No,” said the lawyer at the head of the table. “I was just going over the details one more time before I began. My name is Greg Turk, and I’m an attorney here at Weatherby &amp; Stone. The two of you are the only listed individual beneficiaries to the will of Harrison Wells. Now, just to be sure everyone’s here who should be here to satisfy protocol: Hartley Rathaway and Barry Allen.”</p>
<p>“Here,” Barry said. Rathaway nodded to show he was present.</p>
<p>“Excellent,” Turk said. They spent the next few minutes going over the bequeaths to various charitable foundations and the like. “Now, to the individual bequeaths. To Barry Allen, I leave the remainder of my considerable fortune, ownership of S.T.A.R. Labs, a thumb drive with a video of some import to his future, and a letter which will explain his being named in my will, a fact he is no doubt confused by. S.T.A.R. Labs has been privately owned in all of the time I have been C.E.O. and it will remain so. Barry Allen is to receive sixty percent of the shares. To Hartley Rathaway, I leave the remaining forty percent and make him the head scientist and C.E.O. of S.T.A.R. Labs, as I know that in the event of my death, he will fulfill my dream and bring the Particle Accelerator online.” Hartley and Barry exchanged surprised glances with one another, though Hartley’s soon turned calculating as he studied Barry, no doubt trying to understand Wells’ actions. “These are the final bequeaths. We have paperwork for both of you to sign regarding your shares and roles in S.T.A.R. Labs moving forward, and then, Mr. Allen, you will receive the thumb drive and the letter along with all information on your new accounts and properties.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Barry mumbled numbly. He and Hartley spent the next few minutes signing paperwork, and then they each received manila folders, Barry’s containing the information on his new accounts and the letter and thumb drive.</p>
<p>“Thank you for coming, gentlemen, and please keep Weatherby &amp; Stone in mind for your own legal issues, Mr. Allen,” Turk said and left the room.</p>
<p>Instantly, Hartley rounded on Barry. “Who <em>are</em> you to Dr. Wells?” he demanded to know. “Are you his son or something?”</p>
<p>“No, no, my father was Henry Allen,” Barry said. “I don’t <em>know</em> why he did this. I didn’t even <em>know</em> the man. But he said he explains in his letter.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s see it,” Hartley said.</p>
<p>Barry tilted his chin up for a moment. “I think I’ll find out for myself first,” he said firmly. “But I promise to share the information with you. I assume I’ll be able to find you at S.T.A.R. Labs?”</p>
<p>“You will, and you should come at some point to meet everyone,” Hartley said. “I’ll make sure they all know to expect you.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Barry said after a moment. The two men exited the conference room and shared an uncomfortable elevator ride down to the ground floor. They exited the building together, and while Hartley headed for an expensive-looking Porsche, Barry headed for Joe’s car, which he and Iris had borrowed so that he could attend the will reading. Barry got in, still clutching the manila envelope and wondering what had made Wells do what he did.</p>
<p>“So, I’ve been dying to know what exactly is up,” Iris said as she started the car. “What did he leave you?”</p>
<p>“The bulk of his fortune, sixty percent of the shares for S.T.A.R. Labs, along with a thumb drive and a letter explaining his reasons,” Barry said numbly. Iris choked on air, turning to stare at Barry with wide eyes. “He said the thumb drive has some video on it that’s of great import to my future. I don’t understand, Iris. I never knew Dr. Wells. I never even met him, though I admired him. The other guy, he asked me if I was Wells’ son, and I guess I understand that. Who else would Wells leave his fortune and everything else to except for family?”</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re not related somehow?” Iris asked. “I mean, you’re both tall, dark-haired, etc. Maybe on your mom’s side?”</p>
<p>“If we were, wouldn’t he have reached out before now?” Barry asked.</p>
<p>“Well, guess you’re only going to find out by reading the letter,” Iris said. “You go ahead and start reading. We gotta get the car back to the precinct.” She began driving away from the law firm as Barry pulled the envelope containing the letter from the manila envelope and opened it, pulling out folded pages of paper. The letter was typed up with Wells’ signature at the end of it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Barry Allen,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve thought long and hard about what I would say here. How does one address a person whose life they ruined but then followed along like a proud parent? It’s ironic, really, how I came to see you as a son after what I did to you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No doubt you are confused about why I listed you as the primary beneficiary in my will. You will also no doubt be hurt when I tell you the reason why. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am not going to apologize for what I did, Mr. Allen. I did what I did for my own reasons. But I recognize that I destroyed your life, and this letter along with the video on the thumb drive is my way of paying restitution to you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thirteen years ago, I was the one who broke into your house and murdered your mother, framing your father for my crime. </em>
</p>
<p>Barry felt as though he had forgotten how to breathe. The letter drifted to his lap and he pulled at the tie around his neck, loosening it. He remembered that night every night in his dreams. Ignoring Iris’ confused look, Barry read on, fury building in his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Again, I do not apologize for this fact. At the time, my reasons were perfectly understandable, in my own mind. I used an experimental technology meant to disorient and confuse people, a military contract of mine, to simulate the lightning you and your father thought you saw that night, knowing that it would never be believed. I have provided the schematics for this project on the thumb drive containing my confession, and they can be verified to the satisfaction of the courts by either Hartley Rathaway, the new C.E.O. of S.T.A.R. Labs, or Dr. Tina McGee, the owner and C.E.O. of Mercury Labs. This technology also overwhelmed your young mind enough that I was able to take you from your home and leave you several blocks away, which would refute any claims you made in your father’s favor since how could you possibly have seen anything when you weren’t even home? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After your father was tried and convicted, I kept a close eye on you. I don’t know why I felt it necessary, but I did. I have watched you all these years, Barry. I have watched as you grew into a kind young man, despite the hardship that I foisted upon you to grow up as the son of a known murderer. I have watched your battle against bitterness towards the police department. I have watched your triumphs at science fairs all these years with a sort of fatherly pride and felt for you when you felt you had failed. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Because of what I did all those years ago, you will never be </em>truly<em> happy, Barry Allen. But perhaps you can do some good in the world by being independently wealthy and the new owner of S.T.A.R. Labs. Your life is your own now, though with one small caveat. I knew of your plans to approach S.T.A.R. Labs and Mercury Labs for work and I had already set-in motion an insurance policy that would keep you from working at either location, forcing you to become a C.S.I. If you attempt to subvert this insurance policy, you will lose all I have given you. If you are to pursue your dreams as a scientist, you must do so outside of Central City. Because as much as I care for you, Barry, I also have what some would perceive as an irrational hatred for you and everything you stand for and forcing you into a job that you would secretly hate with a passion, where your brilliance would be squandered, was the perfect vengeance in my eyes to sate my hatred of you. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>I know you are confused as to how I could both care for you and hate you so passionately. It is a complicated reality, Barry Allen, in which we live. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The thumb drive I have provided in my will contains my full confession as to the events of the night of March 18, 2000. It will provide all the details necessary to see your father freed from prison. While Cecile Horton is hard-nosed in the realm of justice, she is also fair-minded and will not seek to brush this under the rug for the sake of appearances, which means you will not have to pursue this to higher courts. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harrison Wells <strong>*3* </strong></em>
</p>
<p>Tears were streaming down Barry’s cheeks, and he felt the car pull to the side of the road as his body shuddered with repressed sobs. He felt Iris pull him into a hug, and he turned into her shoulder. “What is it, Bar?” Iris asked worriedly, holding onto her best friend. “What did Wells say?”</p>
<p>“It was him, Iris,” Barry choked out. “It was Wells who killed Mom.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my God!” Iris gasped, pulling back. “Are you sure?” In response, Barry handed Iris the letter, and she read through it, dark eyes widening with each word and working herself into a fury as well. “That-That-”</p>
<p>“Monster,” Barry offered, coughing.</p>
<p>“Monster is the <em>least</em> that that man is,” Iris hissed. “Well, now we have another reason to get to the precinct as fast as humanly possible. That letter and the thumb drive, if it contains what he says it does, will do what you’ve wanted, Barry. It’ll clear your Dad, get him out of prison.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Barry said. “I don’t know how to feel about what Wells said, Iris, about my future. Central City is my home. You and Joe are my family as much as my Dad. But if I want to be a <em>scientist</em> instead of a C.S.I., a dream I can fulfill now that my Dad will be free, then I’ll have to leave. I mean, I could live a life of leisure with the fortune Wells left me, and I’ll have a steady income thanks to having ownership of S.T.A.R. Labs, but I would like to <em>earn</em> my living, Iris. I don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you do, Bar, it will be the best thing for you,” Iris said. “And even if you choose to leave Central City, Dad and I will still be a part of your family.”</p>
<p>The two were silent the rest of the drive to precinct, both trying to absorb the sheer villainy and insanity of Dr. Harrison Wells. Finally, they pulled into Joe’s parking spot and got out, heading into the precinct, giving nods to officers who greeted them by name, having seen them come here to see Joe many times before. Barry and Iris were full of nervous energy, knowing that this was going to cause a storm of controversy since Harrison Wells’ death had been seen as a tragedy by many and it was assumed that someone who had thought he was going to blow a hole in the world had killed him. But now, people were going to be wondering if they ever knew the real Harrison Wells.</p>
<p>The two stepped off of the elevator and headed right into the bullpen. Joe West saw them coming and the grim expressions on their faces. “What’s wrong?” he asked urgently, noting that Barry had puffy eyes and Iris was looking like she wanted to punch someone.</p>
<p>“We found out why Wells made Barry a beneficiary in his will,” Iris said tightly. “And not just a beneficiary. The <em>main</em> beneficiary. Barry’s been given the bulk of Wells’ fortune, his properties, and ownership of S.T.A.R. Labs.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Joe asked, trying to wrap his head around it.</p>
<p>“This is why,” Barry said quietly, handing Joe the letter. Joe took it and began reading, stiffening when he reached the part where Wells confessed to murdering Nora. Wells’ words were like a battering ram to the gut. “We need to get this letter and the thumb drive to Captain Singh and the D.A.,” Barry added quietly.</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Joe said hoarsely. “And I’m sorry, Bar. I should’ve listened to you.”</p>
<p>“Wells already explained why no one believed me,” Barry said. “He fooled everyone with this technology.”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re lucky, the D.A. is here with Captain Singh right now,” Joe said decisively. “Come on.” He led his kids to the captain’s office and knocked once before entering. “Sorry to barge in, Captain, but we have something big, and D.A. Horton needs to know.”</p>
<p>“What is it, Detective West?” Singh asked.</p>
<p>“Barry was made the primary beneficiary of Harrison Wells’ estate, and he just found out the reason,” Joe said, handing the letter over to the captain and D.A. “Long story short, <em>Wells</em> killed Nora Allen and framed her husband.”</p>
<p>“Where’s this thumb drive he talks about?” Singh asked. Barry produced the thumb drive, and then the Wests and Barry circled the desk as Singh plugged the thumb drive into the computer. They opened the video file, all of them standing in stunned disbelief as Harrison Wells detailed his crime, each of them noting the <em>smug satisfaction</em> and relish with which he described stabbing Nora in the heart with a kitchen knife and leaving her to bleed out. By the time the video was ended, all of them were looking sick, and Iris was holding onto Barry again, both of them shuddering with sobs this time at just how evil a man Harrison Wells had been.</p>
<p>“We’ll need the tech division to verify this,” Horton said after a moment, “but I have no reason to doubt the veracity of it. I’ll get the ball rolling on this immediately, Mr. Allen. And Captain Singh. I want a full investigation opened into Harrison Wells and what other crimes he might have committed.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” Singh said. He looked at Joe. “I wish I could put you on this, Joe, but you’re too close. Chyre will handle it with Dibny.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Captain,” Joe said with a nod. He put a hand on each of his kids’ shoulders. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to take the rest of the day off. Barry and Iris need me more than you do right now.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Joe,” Singh said. “Take whatever time you need to. D.A. Horton and I will get this done. I promise.” He looked at Barry. “The C.C.P.D. failed you all those years ago, Mr. Allen. We won’t fail now.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Captain Singh,” Barry said quietly before letting Joe guide him and Iris from the office, leaving the letter and the thumb drive in the custody of the D.A. and Captain of the Major Case Unit. As he did so, Barry felt something lighten in his chest as realization finally, fully set in.</p>
<p>His father was coming home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Well, there’s Morgan Edge showing back up. Considering that Oliver got compensation for the steel workers this time around, there was no reason for any of them to try and cash in on the bounty, so I needed someone else to try and draw Oliver out by going after Thea. Since the Edge plot thread was left hanging after Moira died, I figured I’d pick it back up. And I used my computer’s calculator to figure out how much thirty years’ interest on two million dollars would be. If I’m off, it’s due to my poor math skills.</p>
<p>*2* In “Arrow” Season 2, Joanna works as Wethersby and Stone (as written on the wall behind her in one scene), while Wells’ firm in “The Flash” Season 2 was Weathersby and Stone. Most likely they were meant to be the same firm, but someone forgot that it was Wethersby when writing Flash 2x01. So, I’m just doing a little welding and making it more in line with what was likely intended.</p>
<p>*3* The letter was taken from “Rise” and adapted to fit the bequeaths “Wells” made to Barry in this story. I decided to be a little different and have Barry become owner of S.T.A.R. Labs since Wellsobard left it to him in canon. However, Wells would certainly not want Barry to be completely happy and has made assurances Barry can’t fulfill his dream of being a scientist if he stays in Central City.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. The Abduction II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark Kent would ask how they kept getting into these situations, but he already knew the answer: he and Lois were too damned inquisitive (or nosy depending on who you were talking to), and Jimmy followed their lead. As a result, the three of them were currently surrounded by a gang of thugs in the Glades, about twenty feet from their rental. “This one’s on you, Lois,” he said mildly. “You’re the one who wanted to investigate the recent upsurge in violence in the Glades.”</p>
<p>“Well, you didn’t argue that we shouldn’t, so I say you’re as much at fault as I am,” Lois said.</p>
<p>“Guys, is this really the time for one of these arguments?” Jimmy asked, eyeing the men who had them surrounded nervously. What were they waiting for? Why weren’t they beating them up or robbing them or whatever it was they planned to do?</p>
<p>One man stepped forward and grabbed Lois’ chin. “Scream for us, darlin’,” he sneered drunkenly.</p>
<p>“You’re not <em>scary</em> enough for me to scream,” Lois said.</p>
<p>“We can make you scream if that’s your preference,” said the man.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I’m pretty tough,” Lois said.</p>
<p>“Honey, is it really wise to antagonize the man?” Clark asked mildly.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Lois said after a moment. “Yes, it is.” Clark and Jimmy both sighed. Lois would never change. Clark mentally prepared himself to use his powers to get them out of this mess… and then an injection arrow blossomed in the chest of the man who had told Lois to scream. He grunted even as more arrows flew into their midst, binding the men around them or injecting them with Green Arrow’s special derivative of tetrodotoxin. The men collapsed even as the <em>Daily Planet</em> trio turned and found Green Arrow walking up to them, a motorcycle purring a little ways away.</p>
<p>“<strong>You three have a penchant for finding trouble,</strong>” Green Arrow observed, casually kicking one of the squirming men in the head and knocking him out.</p>
<p>“Occupational hazard for an investigative journalist,” Lois said smartly. She gestured at the thugs around them. “Seems you made short work of this bunch. Any comment on the recent rise in gang violence here in the Glades? Wait, let me get a recorder.” Lois searched her purse for one of her handy devices while Green Arrow just looked at her in amusement and her partners did the same in exasperation. “Ah, here we are!” Lois said brightly as she pulled out a recording device. She activated it. “So, again, Mr. Queen, what is with the recent upsurge in gang violence in the Glades?”</p>
<p>“<strong>It’s quite simple, Miss Lane,</strong>” Green Arrow said after a moment. “<strong>Tempest’s leader has put out a bounty on me. If I understand it right, the bounty is now two million dead, four million alive. He finds it amusing to use the very people I’m trying to help to hunt me down, preying on their desperation and, in his mind, proving to me that they’re not worth saving, that they will turn on me in an instant. But I believe that while there are some who will always let their desperation decide their path, there are many others who would defy this man’s expectations of the people of the Glades. I believe the people here can be better, stronger than Tempest and their leader believe. These people are not the animals he views them as.</strong>”</p>
<p>“That’s quite the hopeful attitude, Mr. Queen,” Clark said, even as Jimmy was snapping pictures of the downed thugs and one of Green Arrow in his new uniform (it was the first clear image of Green Arrow’s new outfit, all the others being grainy blurs, and Jimmy wasn’t about to miss the opportunity to land the best picture possible). “If I may ask… you’ve ditched the mask but kept the hood and the voice modulator. Why is that?”</p>
<p>“<strong>The mask symbolizes a separation of identities, hiding one’s true self from the world,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>My two identities are one now. That is undeniable. The hood is a way of remembering two people, the Chinese general and his daughter, who both taught me how to be an archer. They both wore the original hood on my original uniform before me, and I wore it to honor them. I felt it only right to keep the hood, even if it’s different, to continue honoring them. As for the voice modulator?</strong>” He grinned at them. “<strong>Helps to scare witless idiots like these out of their tiny minds. A voice modulator doesn’t work for everyone, mind, but for some of us, it’s just another tool in our arsenal.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Clark mused as he wrote what Green Arrow said down.</p>
<p>“Are you concerned that this bounty could see the people you care about targeted?” Lois asked.</p>
<p>“<strong>That is a constant worry,</strong>” Green Arrow admitted. “<strong>I especially worry over the safety of Laurel and my sister, Thea. Yes, I was forced to disown Thea, essentially, but I still love her, and she could always end up a target, even with the security her father provides to keep her safe from ‘the animals’.</strong>”</p>
<p>Lois’ eyes narrowed in speculation. “You’ve used ‘the animals’ to describe how both the leader of Tempest and Malcolm Merlyn see the people of the city,” she said. “Is there a connection there, or is it coincidence?”</p>
<p>“<strong>No comment,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>And I would prefer if you didn’t print that kind of speculation, Miss Lane.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I would need to get more for that kind of story, anyways,” Lois said after a moment, “and something tells me you’re the only one who could connect the dots for me right now.” Green Arrow shrugged in response. “How did you get back into action so quickly?”</p>
<p>“<strong>I’d set up a secondary base for if the Bunker was ever compromised,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>It included new gear I could use.</strong>” Green Arrow smirked. “<strong>I’ve learned the value of redundancies, and please, Miss Lane, make sure that that quote gets into the article you’re bound to write from this interview.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Oh, I will,” Lois said, “though I wonder what the relevance is.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Let’s just say Tempest’s leader and I had a little chat one time and he said I should learn the value of redundancies,</strong>” Green Arrow said with a smirk. “<strong>I thought he’d like to know I had already learned that lesson when he said it.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I see,” Lois said while Clark wrote that down. “I get the impression you enjoy thumbing your nose at Tempest’s leader.”</p>
<p>“<strong>It’s a hobby,</strong>” Green Arrow said with a shrug. “<strong>It’s been especially amusing when he hasn’t realized I was doing it.</strong>”</p>
<p>“So, you interacted with him as Oliver Queen,” Lois said.</p>
<p>“<strong>Again, Miss Lane, speculation, and no comment,</strong>” Green Arrow said.</p>
<p>“I’ll get the truth eventually,” Lois promised.</p>
<p>“<strong>I’m sure you will,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>Now, the three of you had best get out of the Glades. They’re no longer safe for strangers.</strong>” He smirked. “<strong>I’ll escort you to your car.</strong>” He led them to their car down the street, then headed back for his bike.</p>
<p>“Well, we got the story you were looking for,” Clark said mildly as he started the car. “Not to mention circumstantial evidence that Malcolm Merlyn and Tempest’s leader are one and the same.”</p>
<p>“I hoped you caught that,” Lois said. “And talk about a story. A long-term conflict between the two most powerful billionaires in Starling City? That’s like a once in a lifetime sort of thing, Clark. That’d be like if Max Lord and Lex Luthor started seriously competing with one another instead of giving each other compliments. If that is the case, it’s definitely going to be one hell of an interview when all is said and done. I wonder what he plans to do after he beats Tempest.”</p>
<p>“Who knows?” Clark said as he pulled the car away from the curb. “He might just stay on the run, fighting for the city, until he’s caught. Or he could decide his fight is over and turn himself in.”</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll find out,” Lois said speculatively. “Now, get us back to the hotel. I’ve got to write this story up and get it off to Perry. I want to make the morning edition if I can.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance was working late in her office at C.N.R.I., working out the budget for the rest of the month thanks to the influx of funding from the fundraiser Oliver had thrown for the firm. John Diggle was outside talking with Sara, who had shown up after her flower shop closed. Laurel knew Sara thought she worked too hard, but this was important. The budget had to be set so they knew how much they could spend on each case (which was considerably expanded thanks to the generosity of the donors that Oliver and Laurel together had managed to convince to part ways with sizable donations). Each donation had been confirmed, with only Lex Luthor rescinding his donation. While they could have used the five hundred thousand he had offered, Laurel had to admit that knowing what he got up to in his labs made her happy they hadn’t taken his money, since it would be easy to consider it blood money. Then again, the same could be said for any of the donors, depending on if they were on the List and would eventually get a visit from Oliver once he had dealt with Tempest.</p>
<p>There was suddenly the sounds of fighting outside, and Laurel heard the sharp retort of a pistol once, twice, three times. Then three men managed to push passed whatever defensive line Sara and Dig represented and burst into her office. “We got the bitch!” one of the men crowed, and they moved forward, their intent to abduct her clear in their attitudes and the eager expressions on their faces.</p>
<p>Laurel stepped around the desk and delivered a sharp forward kick to the stomach of the lead man, sending him stumbling back, mentally thanking the fact that today she had worn flats and a pantsuit instead of a skirt and high heels. Laurel delivered a right cross to the jaw of the next man to lunge at her, sending him stumbling back. The third man came straight at her, hands outstretched and aiming for her neck. Laurel ducked under his arms and came up behind him, delivering a quick kidney shot before grabbing the back of the man’s shirt and delivering three solid blows to the back of his head. The man whirled, using one arm to swipe her arm away from him, which caused her to stumble. Then a pair of hands grabbed her ankles and pulled hard. Laurel fell forward, catching herself with her hands before her face met the floor.</p>
<p>Before the men could do much more, Sara and Dig were there. Dig put a round in the leg of the man standing in front of Laurel while Sara delivered quick, debilitating blows to the men behind Laurel, including the one holding onto her ankles. Laurel pulled her feet from the man’s grasp and stood. “I guess these guys wanted to get a chance at the bounty,” she quipped shakily, before sighing. “Guess I’ll call the cops. Hope Dad’s not going to show up.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Green Arrow:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hunted Man</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>by</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lois Lane &amp; Clark Kent</em>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn fumed as he read the article by the <em>Daily Planet</em>’s premier reporters which was essentially an impromptu interview Oliver had given the duo in the Glades last night. Like all of the duo’s stories, it was front page news, and now <em>everyone</em> knew about the bounty on Green Arrow’s head. The reason for Malcolm fuming was that Oliver was clearly using this opportunity to try and appeal to the ‘better natures’ of those animals living in the Glades, if there was such a thing. Malcolm had his doubts that Oliver’s pleas would fall on listening ears, but there was always the chance the filth believed in their precious savior and decided to fulfill his hopes in their general nature. There was also the little message that Oliver specifically wanted Lois Lane to report, the one about him learning the value of redundancies.</p>
<p>Oliver was not <em>acting</em> like a typical vigilante, and that was making it difficult to turn people against him. He was intervening in ordinary crime and helping people. He wasn’t killing his targets, merely exposing what he deemed their ‘corruption’ and allowing either the S.C.P.D. or the F.B.I. to take them down. He was actively working with law enforcement, to a degree, instead of disdaining them the way most vigilantes did. Well, somewhat. He <em>did</em> disdain the S.C.P.D. because of their ineffectiveness, but he worked with the F.B.I., and that was causing Malcolm problems.</p>
<p>Malcolm closed down the app on the tablet (newly-purchased by a guilty-looking Thea who explained what had happened to the last one, which Malcolm told her he understood) and finished getting ready for the day. He had breakfast with Thea to get to, then a long day at work.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Thea Merlyn was still waking up with the help of the coffee that she had had at breakfast, sitting in the back of one of the Merlyn family’s town cars. Sitting on the seat beside her was a tablet with the <em>Daily Planet</em>’s impromptu interview with her psycho brother. Thea just couldn’t understand the obsession those reporters had of painting Oliver as some kind of heroic figure struggling against titanic odds. He was a lunatic who had attacked his own family, traumatizing her, and he deserved to go to prison. The only reason for him to go to a psychiatric facility would be to show he wasn’t in his right mind when he signed over custodianship of the Queen fortune and controlling interest in Queen Consolidated to his working-class girlfriend, which would let Thea’s father wrestle control of both away from Laurel and keep it in trust for Thea until she could inherit it, as was her right. That she was not a Queen and couldn’t actually inherit the fortune ‘by right’ didn’t occur to the young and arrogant heiress.</p>
<p>The town car was partway to Berlanti Preparatory when it happened. Something slammed into the side of the car, sending it rolling, throwing Thea about like a rag doll inside. Finally, the car stopped rolling, resting on its roof. Thea, who hadn’t been wearing a seatbelt, lay on the inside of the roof, dazed with a bloody gash on her forehead. The door to the back was opened, and a pair of rough hands grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her out, riding her skirt up her thighs. Thea tried to shove her skirt back down even as she felt something tighten over first her ankles, then her knees. Her hands were grabbed and pinned behind her back, and the same tightening sensation was felt at her wrists and elbows. A foul-smelling and foul-tasting rag was shoved into her mouth, and then duct tape was being slammed into place, locking the rag in her mouth. She was carried by two men to a nearby town car, trunk open, and thrown in the back. Thea lost consciousness as the trunk door slammed shut.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Henry Allen walked down the chain-link corridor leading to the outside world, smiling and nodding at a couple of guards, who gave the same in return. After twelve long years, he was a free man. The person responsible for his wife’s murder had been killed and the man’s will had included a confession that had seen the D.A. move heaven and earth to get Henry’s conviction overturned in record time. At least now, Henry knew the truth. Harrison Wells had used an experimental technology to disorient he and his son before killing his wife, and then had been keeping an eye on Barry all of these years. It sickened Henry that his wife’s murderer had been watching his son, and while Henry was a compassionate man by his very nature as a doctor, he could only hope that Wells was rotting in a special level of hell for everything he had done to Henry’s family.</p>
<p>Henry’s eyes crinkled as he smiled at the sight of his son sitting against a car, a wide smile on his face as he approached, meeting Henry halfway. The two hugged for the first time in twelve years, and Henry almost wept at the fact that his son was in his arms. “I’m so glad you’re out of there, Dad,” Barry said, pulling away and wiping a few tears from his eyes.</p>
<p>“And I’m glad to <em>be</em> out of there,” Henry said as the two began to move to the car. “Is this yours? It looks nice.”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah,” Barry said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I decided to make good use of some of Wells’ blood money and buy my own car since I can afford it now. I’m gonna try not to use his money too much, if I can help it, but if I can better my life, both of our lives, then I will, because he owes us so much more than that.”</p>
<p>“Yes, he does,” Henry said as they got into the car. “And its alright that you used his money to buy this, Barry. The fact that you don’t like using his money speaks well of you. So, what exactly did he leave you, besides the confession?”</p>
<p>Barry started the car as he said, “He left me most of his fortune, all of his properties, and ownership of S.T.A.R. Labs. He also left me a letter to explain his reasoning. I’ll let you read it now that you’re out of there. But one of the things he revealed in that letter was he’s basically made sure that I can’t be a scientist, at least not in Central City. He wanted me to be forced to become a C.S.I. if I stay here.”</p>
<p>“So, what do you plan on doing?” Henry asked as the car pulled away and did a U-Turn, heading back to Central City. “Because I’ll be honest, Bar. I’m not sure I can stay in a city where the people thought the worst of me.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been looking into places I could work,” Barry said, “and there’s a couple of places. Both are in cities that are a little… grimmer than Central City, but I’m in favor of one over the other.”</p>
<p>“What are they?” Henry asked.</p>
<p>“The Applied Sciences divisions of both Wayne Enterprises and Queen Consolidated are hiring, and they’re both cutting edge,” Barry said. “I could fulfill my dream of making new technologies for C.S.I. work, because I know you can’t be the only person who’s ended up framed for a crime they didn’t commit, and I want to help those people, too. I’m favoring Queen Consolidated over Wayne Enterprises, though. Wayne Enterprises might be more prominent, but Queen Consolidated is still on the West Coast, and it’s only six hundred miles away. We could still see Iris and Joe, especially since I could afford to either bring them up to Starling or bring us back down to Central City.”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard rumors in Iron Heights about a vigilante in Starling City,” Henry said mildly. “They say he goes after the wealthy.”</p>
<p>“Only the ones whose gains are ill-gotten,” Barry said. “Green Arrow wouldn’t go after us when I only inherited Wells’ estate. He goes after people who have victimized the people of Starling City in some way. Adam Hunt was going to kill a lawyer who was prosecuting him in a mob-style hit. Martin Somers was tied up with the Chinese Triad, who the Green Arrow crushed in one night. James Holder’s company made faulty smoke detectors for low-income housing. Jason Brodeur was dumping toxic waste in the Glades. Leo Mueller made a living selling military-grade weapons to street gangs. The Bratva is self-explanatory. Emily Pollard was in cahoots with a pair of domestic terrorists. And Gregory Kullens had taken kickbacks as well as being a patron of the Triad’s prostitution ring. These were not good people. We are. We’ve got nothing to worry about if we move to Starling, Dad, except for the crime rate there, which has gone down since Green Arrow showed up.”</p>
<p>“You admire him,” Henry said. It wasn’t a question, and Barry nodded.</p>
<p>“I do,” Barry said quietly. “With Jason Brodeur, he proved that a man convicted of killing his wife and sentenced to death was in fact innocent and that Brodeur’s bodyguard was also his fixer and had killed the man’s wife. Obviously, that resonated pretty deeply with me. I kind of hoped he might branch out, investigate what happened to you.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Henry said. “How does Joe feel about you admiring Oliver Queen?”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t understand it, but he’s accepted that I’m always going to be a little different than he’d like, believing in the impossible and such,” Barry said. “Especially now that I’ve been proven right with Wells using that experimental tech to fool us that night. If that hadn’t happened, he’d probably be a little more judgmental.”</p>
<p>“So, Starling City?” Henry said after a moment. “I suppose we could do it.”</p>
<p>“It’s also one of the places Wells had a property,” Barry admitted. “A penthouse suite in downtown Starling. So, we wouldn’t have to worry about finding a place right away. We’d be able to stay there, at least until we decided to find someplace else. I know I don’t want to stay there longer than needed.”</p>
<p>“That sounds good,” Henry said. “Have you told Joe and Iris this, yet?”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Barry said. “I want to wait a bit, but I’ll tell them soon. Today is about celebrating your release. They’re both looking forward to seeing you. Joe’s probably going to apologize. He’s already apologized to me a half-dozen times even though I told him Wells fooled all of us.”</p>
<p>“I don’t blame Joe,” Henry said. “As much as I hate to say it, they had all of the evidence they needed. Like you said, none of us knew about Wells’ technology and therefore our story about the lightning storm would’ve sounded like a half-assed attempt to bluff my way out and you being a loyal son.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I suppose it would have,” Barry said with a sigh. “At least you’re out now, and Wells can’t hurt anymore.”</p>
<p>“That’s right, son,” Henry said. “Look on the bright side of all of this.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen settled in front of the computers as he sipped a cup of coffee. Naomi was still sleeping, Oliver letting her have a lie-in since they had had a late night last night. Oliver brought up the newsfeed for Channel 52, and felt his heart stop for a moment as he read the caption for one video. <em>Merlyn Heiress Abducted!</em> Feeling a little frantic, Oliver clicked on the video, expanding it.</p>
<p>Susan Williams appeared on the screen. According to the time stamp in the corner, this had aired around nine a.m., thirty minutes ago. “This is Susan Williams with a breaking news bulletin,” Susan said. “Thea Merlyn, daughter of Malcolm Merlyn and sister of Oliver Queen, has been <em>abducted</em> while on her way to school. The kidnappers sent a video to Channel 52, which we will now play for you. We warn you, the video is not for the faint-hearted.”</p>
<p>The kidnappers’ video began playing. Thea was in the center of the screen, tied to a chair, a ball-gag like those used in BDSM sex games inserted into her mouth. Oliver could hear his sister crying, and his heart ached for her. “This is a message for the Green Arrow,” a voice said, and Oliver’s fists clenched as he recognized the voice of Morgan Edge, the crime lord from Metropolis that he had had a run-in with and who had promised he would visit Starling to get revenge on Moira. “You know who I am. You know what I’m here for. Surrender yourself to us at the place where your family failed this city by noon, or your sister will be taken from here and made to serve out the debt owed. Noon, Mr. Queen, and no later.” The video ended and cut back to Susan.</p>
<p>“The identity of the kidnappers remain unknown and the location is still being determined, but it is clear that Green Arrow is being drawn out into a conflict of some kind,” Susan said. “This may even be connected to the bounty on Oliver Queen’s head as reported by the <em>Daily Planet</em> in their morning edition. Whatever the case, our hopes and prayers go out to the Merlyn family that this can be resolved peacefully and without bloodshed.”</p>
<p>Oliver closed down the video clip, suddenly feeling wide awake. Edge had Thea, and it was unlikely he would release her if Oliver gave himself up to them. No, Edge would probably have Thea ‘work off’ Moira’s debt, and a man like Edge probably had added thirty years’ interest to that. The location was obvious to someone who had spent time there when it was in its ruined state along with Edge’s words. They were holding Thea in the ruins of the steel factory, again to send a message to Oliver since he was (technically) the last Queen left.</p>
<p>Oliver stood. He needed to get Naomi up here, and then it would be time to move.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* And so the intrepid reporters and their faithful photographer continue to dig for the truth of what is going on in Starling City and begin to make connections to certain things, even if they don’t have the full picture just yet.</p>
<p>*2* This scene was meant to show that Laurel is taking to Sara’s lessons well, but she still has to learn how to keep an eye on her surroundings, among other things.</p>
<p>*3* And so Barry ends up applying to Queen Consolidated after all even without a personal invitation from Oliver, and he and Henry are planning to move to Starling for a fresh start.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Okay, so quick announcement. I am very happy to tell you all that Volume II is fully-planned out. Nyame and I just finished doing so. It has plenty of twists and turns, just like this story, but that’s all I’m gonna say. I fully expect to go from posting “Legend” to posting Volume II.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thea Merlyn was shivering in fear, trying not to be intimidated by all of the men in the room and the fact that she was tied up and completely vulnerable, but failing miserably at it. She was afraid. These were men from the Glades, which meant they probably wanted nothing more than to rape and mutilate her and leave her for dead, and they would probably do just that when Ollie failed to show up, or even if he showed up out of pure, petty spite. That’s the kind of people who lived in the Glades, people who looked at people like her and either envied them or lusted after them, knowing they would never have a chance because Thea wouldn’t give men like this the time of day. The leader of the group was a man in a suit, probably some kind of thug lord who was putting on airs. He was currently speaking with one of the men.</p>
<p>“Uh, hello?” a voice called, and Thea’s eyes widened in disbelief. That was Tommy’s voice! What was he doing here? “I’m unarmed. Please don’t kill me,” Tommy said, stepping around a pile of debris and moving into the center of the room, looking uneasily at the group before focusing on the leader. “So, I read the <em>Daily Planet</em> article and I guessed that you’re trying to draw Oliver out for the bounty. Is that about right?”</p>
<p>“To a degree,” the leader said.</p>
<p>“I have a better offer,” Tommy said, holding up the briefcase in his hand. “In this case is six million dollars in untraceable bills. That’s the same as both bounty prices combined. All you gotta do in return is let my sister and I walk out of here. Besides, if Oliver shows up, he <em>will</em> beat the hell out of you because even if Thea doesn’t think so, I know he still loves her. You can avoid a senseless beating and get a quick payday.”</p>
<p>“An admirable attempt, Mr. Merlyn, and one that I would probably take, <em>if</em> the bounty was what interested me,” the leader said, and Thea’s heart sank. “You see, the men around me are the ones who will get the money from the bounty. I’m after something else. But you might just have purchased <em>your</em> freedom with the six million… once we’ve dealt with Mr. Queen. For now, set the briefcase down, then get on your knees beside your sister. Slowly. We wouldn’t want any of my men to get trigger happy, after all.”</p>
<p>Tommy slowly set the briefcase on the ground, then moved and knelt beside Thea. “Sorry, Speedy,” he whispered. Thea made some noises that might’ve been her saying it was okay, but Tommy couldn’t be sure since he had never delved into BDSM and didn’t know how to understand someone with a ball-gag in their mouth. Tommy looked at the leader. “If you’re not doing this for the money, then why <em>are</em> you doing this? What’s the endgame?”</p>
<p>“My name is Morgan Edge,” the leader said, and both Thea’s and Tommy’s eyes widened in recognition. “Ah, I see you’ve heard of me. Then perhaps you already know this story courtesy of Mr. Queen. Thirty years ago, Moira Queen, or Mia Dearden as I knew her, stole two million dollars from me and fled Metropolis to reinvent herself. I didn’t know who she became until Mr. Queen came to Suicide Slums asking questions. Mia’s children have inherited her debt to me. Two million dollars with thirty years’ of interest at a rate of five percent is sixty-three million dollars. So, you see why the bounty doesn’t interest me. No, once we have dealt with Mr. Queen, I will be taking Miss Merlyn back to Metropolis with me, where she will work off her mother’s debt in the only way an attractive young girl can.”</p>
<p>“You sick sonofabitch, she’s just a kid!” Tommy snapped, even though his mind was reeling at the revelation that Oliver had been telling the truth, or at least what Morgan Edge had told him was the truth about Moira. Thea was shaking her head, making noises that indicated she still didn’t believe it.</p>
<p>“Yes, which means she will have <em>many</em> years to work off the debt, which will continue to be increased by five percent every year until it is paid off,” Edge replied. “Who knows? She might pay off the debt by the time she’s closing on forty, by which point she may not be as attractive to men and I’d have to put her to use in another way.”</p>
<p>“She’s just a kid,” Tommy said again, this time weakly, trying to fathom how someone could be so cruel, so sadistic that they would want to force a teenage girl to become a prostitute to work off a supposed debt owed by their parents. “We can pay you the sixty-three million if that’s what you want. I’m sure I can convince Dad to do this, if only for Thea. Just let me get out my cell phone and call him.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so,” Edge replied. “You see, this is about more than just a debt. Mia did more than steal money from me. She disfigured me, put a hot fire poker to my balls. I’m not going to simply forgive that with just <em>money</em>. No, with Mia dead, her <em>children</em> must pay the price. Killing Mr. Queen or handing him over to be killed will satisfy <em>his</em> part of the debt, but money alone cannot satisfy Miss Merlyn’s. No, she will work off her mother’s debt, and if she refuses, I will leave <em>her</em> disfigured and alone in the wilds of Suicide Slums. A spoiled girl like her won’t last very long there, and I have people who can make sure she <em>never</em> gets help from the police. Metropolis is <em>my</em> city, Mr. Merlyn, and no one can touch me there.”</p>
<p>“<strong>But you’re not in Metropolis!</strong>” a modulated voice called out before an arrow streaked down from above and wrapped a started Edge up in cords. “<strong>You’re in <em>my</em> city, Edge! You have no power here!</strong>” More arrows streaked down from above, a mixture of injection, bola, and explosive arrows, taking down the twenty men guarding the area with cries of surprise or screams of pain. A zipline arrow was shot downward so it caught hold in the concrete floor, and Green Arrow zipped down it with his bow, landing between Edge and the Merlyn siblings. Green Arrow stalked up to Edge, grabbed him by his collar, and began pounding on him with his bow. “<strong>You. Won’t. Touch. My. Sister!</strong>” he snarled, uttering one word with each blow and continuing on.</p>
<p>“Ollie, Ollie, stop! You’re going to kill him!” Tommy cried. Green Arrow paused in what he was doing, then let Edge drop to the ground, his face bloody from the attacks. Green Arrow turned, and for the first time, Tommy thought he could see why Thea had thought Oliver had been glaring at her the night he attacked the Queen Mansion. In the immediate aftermath of him being Edge senseless, Green Arrow looked terrifying with his features shadowed like that.</p>
<p>Green Arrow moved forward and undid the catch on the ball gag before using a flechette to cut Thea’s bindings. “<strong>Speedy, are you okay?</strong>” he asked.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not, thanks to <em>you!</em>” Thea snarled, shocking Tommy and causing Green Arrow to reel back in shock. “You’re fucking insane and my life is ruined because of you! You attacked the mansion, traumatized me, got Mom arrested, and now Mom and Walter are dead, you cut me off and gave everything to that bleeding heart bitch you call a girlfriend, and I’ve been kidnapped because of something <em>you</em> did! No, I’m not fucking alright, Oliver!”</p>
<p>Green Arrow stared at his sister, studying her, then said, “<strong>I wish I could prepare you for what’s coming, but I can’t. I just hope you’re not hurt too much by it. Take care of her, Tommy.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Always,” Tommy said quietly as he stood, wrapping an arm around Thea, who turned into him for comfort as the Green Arrow shot off a grappling arrow and was pulled up and away even as police entered the building and fanned out. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn entered the police station, searching for his children. Lieutenant Franklin Pike approached him. “Mr. Merlyn, your children are giving a statement now, I can take you to them,” Pike said.</p>
<p>“Thank you, lieutenant,” Malcolm said and followed Pike to an interview room, where both Thea and Tommy were sitting, signing pieces of paper. “I see you’ve both finished,” Malcolm said. Thea gave him a weak smile and Tommy ducked his head, flushing with guilt, no doubt centered on his foolish attempt to settle this on his own and getting caught up as a hostage himself. Malcolm turned to Detectives Hilton and Lance. “I assume the men behind this will be charged to the fullest extent of the law.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, they will, no thanks to Queen and his antics,” Quentin groused.</p>
<p>“Oliver was there?” Malcolm asked, surprised. He’d been under the impression that the police had rescued his children.</p>
<p>“Yes, he was,” Quentin said sourly. “He left them all trussed up, paralyzed with that toxin of his, or burned with broken legs. The leader, some crime lord from Metropolis, he beat the hell out of. Guess he didn’t like them targeting his sister.”</p>
<p>“Crime lord from Metropolis?” Malcolm asked, recalling something that had upset Thea.</p>
<p>“It was Morgan Edge, Dad,” Tommy said. “The one Ollie told us about. The one Mrs. Queen supposedly stole two million dollars from to get out of Suicide Slums. He told us the same thing he told Oliver.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Malcolm said. “I’m sure this crime lord was just spinning a yarn to explain why he was seeking revenge on Oliver. No doubt this was really because Oliver mucked up his plans somehow when he was in Metropolis.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Quentin said. “Though I wouldn’t put it passed Moira to have done that.”</p>
<p>“I’ll thank you to not disparage the memory of my daughter’s mother in her presence,” Malcolm said coldly. “Do you have everything you need, Detectives?”</p>
<p>“We do,” Hilton said quickly.</p>
<p>“Then I’d like a moment alone with my children,” Malcolm said. The police shuffled out after a look from Pike, and the door closed behind them. “Thea, are you alright?”</p>
<p>“No,” Thea said miserably. “I’m pretty sure those guys were thinking of-of- well, you know. This is all Ollie’s fault. If he didn’t go on this crazy Robin Hood crime spree, none of this would be happening.”</p>
<p>“No, it wouldn’t,” Malcolm agreed soothingly.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, too, thanks for asking,” Tommy said caustically.</p>
<p>Malcolm’s expression became stern. “You only ended up in danger because you foolishly let yourself think criminal scum like those men could be bargained with or reasoned with,” Malcolm said. “You were in danger purely because of your own actions. Your sister, on the other hand, was abducted with the sole intent of drawing Oliver out. Oliver and his actions have put Thea in danger, and I am doubling the security on the Manor and in Thea’s drive to school until Oliver is captured or killed.”</p>
<p>“You still support him being killed by the cops even though he <em>saved</em> Thea and I?” Tommy demanded to know in disbelief. “What the <em>hell</em> is wrong with you, Dad? This is <em>Oliver</em> we’re talking about! My best friend, Thea’s brother, <em>your fucking godson!</em> Do you have no fucking heart at all? You know what, don’t answer that question. I already know the answer. I just hope Thea isn’t too hurt when you reveal yourself to be the cold, heartless bastard I know you to be.” Tommy stood and stormed out of the interview room, slamming the door behind him.</p>
<p>“Why is Tommy acting like that?” Thea asked plaintively.</p>
<p>“Tommy and I have a complicated relationship, Thea,” Malcolm said. “I wasn’t in a good place when I returned from traveling the world after Rebecca’s death, and my relationship with Tommy suffered for it. Now, the gap between us is too large. A part of me has thought of cutting Tommy off, but that would mean he might get a job in the Glades to spite me, and I don’t want my son in danger any more than I want <em>you</em> in danger. So, I’ll continue to make sure he’s provided for, even if he hates me. Now, come on. Let’s get you home, then I have to get back to the office. Security has already been doubled, and I asked Darla to make you some of those chicken tenders you like so much. You should eat after this experience.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Dad,” Thea said gratefully, standing. Malcolm slipped an arm around her shoulders and guided her from the room, all the while thinking that when the time was right, he would need to make this Morgan Edge pay for putting his daughter through this. On the other hand, it appeared Oliver had been telling the truth, or at least what Edge had sold to him as the truth. That was <em>intriguing</em>. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen had waited until Naomi told him Malcolm’s cell phone was registering his presence back at Merlyn Global before deciding to make the call, not wanting to call when Thea was around Malcolm, since Malcolm would be able to use that to make Oliver sound even more deranged than Thea already believed him to be. Thea’s words earlier had torn at Oliver’s heart, and he knew that when Malcolm finally fell, Thea was going to be shattered beyond all recognition, and whether Oliver wished it or not, that <em>was</em> his fault. His actions had led to the deaths of Moira and Walter, and that was how Malcolm had ended up with custody of Thea. Now, Oliver was only a short time away from finally bringing Malcolm’s cabal down and taking out Malcolm himself, and that meant Thea would lose her last remaining parent, even if it was to prison instead of death.</p>
<p>But for now, Oliver had a phone call to make. Things were getting dicey. Sara had called and told him about the attempt to kidnap Laurel last night from C.N.R.I., and now this. This needed to stop, and like with the S.C.P.D. being shackled, there was only one man who could put an end to this. Gritting his teeth, Oliver used his encrypted phone to dial Malcolm’s cell phone and put it to his ear.</p>
<p>“Oliver, I presume,” Malcolm said on the other end.</p>
<p>“This needs to end, Malcolm,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“I agree,” Malcolm said. “Turn yourself over to the police and go to prison, and I promise I won’t act against you further.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t a game, Merlyn,” Oliver snarled. “Thea almost ended up a casualty of your little bounty, and it can happen again no matter what security measures you put in place! You’ve made people very desperate by offering such a high bounty, and if they can get a bit of leverage on me, they will. Thea is in danger because of <em>your</em> bounty. You can keep her safe, Malcolm, like a father should, by shutting down the bounty.”</p>
<p>“I won’t,” Malcolm replied. “If you want Thea and your beloved girlfriend to be safe, you will turn yourself over or let one of those seeking the bounty to claim it. And I heard about how you handled things at the steel factory, Oliver. I remain disappointed in your lack of conviction. If you want to present yourself as a <em>worthy</em> opponent, you must be willing to kill. Because that is the measure of resolve it will take to defeat me, Oliver Queen. Anything less than that, and I will crush you beneath my heel.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure that’s a comfort to Pollard and Kullens,” Oliver said smugly. “I’m coming for the rest of Tempest, Malcolm, and then you. I will destroy everything you have worked for, and I’ll do it with a smile on my face and a song in my heart, because it’s the <em>right</em> thing to do.”</p>
<p>“You will <em>never</em> succeed, Oliver,” Malcolm said just as smugly. “Blackhawk’s best and brightest are waiting for you at every turn.”</p>
<p>“You mean the best and brightest of what’s <em>left</em> of Blackhawk after I tore through their actual best and brightest when I attacked the Queen Mansion, then LuthorCorp, then Pollard and Kullens,” Oliver corrected. “I’m guessing these guys won’t be too hard to deal with. And Ted Gaynor <em>has</em> to be running out of men by now. How many more can he throw at me before his company has to fold due to lack of manpower?” There was a click. “Malcolm?” Silence. “Guess I pissed him off,” Oliver said to Naomi, who snorted. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“I believe you have a singularly gifted talent for pissing off the wealthy and corrupt elite, Mr. Queen,” Naomi said dryly.</p>
<p>“There are worst things,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“So, what are we doing tonight?” Naomi asked.</p>
<p>“Patrol again,” Oliver decided after a moment. “I want the rest of Tempest dreading what’s coming before we make the final push.”</p>
<p>“Got it,” Naomi said. “I’ll find out where there’s been some major issues and have the intel ready by the time you head out tonight.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said. “In the meantime, I’m going to go burn off some of the negative energy from this experience. Call me up if something happens.”</p>
<p>“Will do, Mr. Queen,” Naomi said as Oliver headed for the second level and the training area.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance and her sister, Sara, were getting ready for the day the day after Thea’s abduction and subsequent rescue when the phone Oliver had sent Laurel rang. Laurel smiled at Sara, who smiled back, and accepted the call, hitting the speaker icon. “You’re on speaker with Sara and I, Ollie,” Laurel said. “How are you?”</p>
<p>“Not good,” Oliver said with a sigh. “Thea tore into me pretty bad yesterday after I took down Edge, said everything that’s ruining her life is my fault.”</p>
<p>“You know that’s not true, right?” Laurel asked. “Everything wrong in Thea’s life is <em>Malcolm’s </em>fault, and one day, she’ll see that. Don’t let Thea’s childishness get you down, Ollie. You know you’ve done the best you could under the circumstances.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Anything else going on?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I apparently got used to sleeping in a bed because the cot is giving me problems, and I spend most of my days exercising to keep in tip-top shape so I’m ready when Malcolm and I fight,” Oliver said. “I got a glimpse of myself in the mirror the other day. I don’t have a razor down here, regular or electronic, so the beard is coming in full. I look older with this beard, I think. But it’s still going when I finish with this. It gives me some bad memories.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like you’re having a harder time than you’re willing to admit,” Laurel said, worrying her lower lip and looking at Sara, who shrugged. She hadn’t interacted with Oliver much outside of their training sessions since Oliver was focused on the mission. “Ollie… have you thought about cutting another deal with the F.B.I., turning state’s evidence against Tempest and Malcolm, telling them everything? You have all the knowledge you need to get them to make the connections. Meeting Tempest, Doug Miller, Dr. Markov and Unidac… You have everything that you need to take him down legally, Ollie. And… I’d like to hold you in my arms again.”</p>
<p>Oliver was silent on the other end of the line for a moment, then spoke. “I need to this my way, Laurel,” he said. “As I keep saying, Oliver Queen is Green Arrow, and Green Arrow is Oliver Queen. Besides, the F.B.I. aren’t a match for Malcolm. Only Sara or I can take him down.” Sara nodded to show she agreed with Oliver. “Believe me, Laurel, there is nothing I would love more right now than to sit beside you on the couch, hold you close, and just stare into a fireplace while we talked about the future. I love you so much, and this is agony, keeping away from you except for these phone calls. But I’m almost done, Laurel. There’s only three members of Tempest left except for Malcolm. If Naomi can pin down some information on Thomas Wilkins, I can end it all in the next week.”</p>
<p>“Alright, Ollie,” Laurel said. “I love you, too, and if you think that this is the best way to do things, I believe you. I just wish we didn’t have to be apart.”</p>
<p>“I know, Laurel,” Oliver said. “I feel the same way. But it’s almost over. Trust me.”</p>
<p>“I do,” Laurel whispered.</p>
<p>“I should let you get back to getting ready for work,” Oliver said after a moment. “Goodbye, Laurel.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Ollie,” Laurel said before hanging up. She closed her eyes and put a hand to her mouth, and Sara was there in an instant, hugging her. This was getting harder and harder, talking to Oliver and not being able to see him, to hold him, to kiss him. All she could do was hope that he was right in his belief that his contacts would ensure he was pardoned after all was said and done. Even if he could never be Green Arrow again, he would at least be free.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Barry Allen pulled into the driveway of the West home as evening descended on Central City. He had been putting this off long enough. He needed to let Joe and Iris know about the plans he and Henry were making. His Dad was currently working on boxing up Barry’s belongings so that they could move quickly, and Barry luckily now had enough money that he could afford to break his lease at any time. He had spent today at S.T.A.R. Labs, getting a tour from Hartley Rathaway and meeting the employees. He had told them he wasn’t going to make any changes and that they could continue as normal under Hartley’s leadership. Hartley had promised that S.T.A.R. Labs would thrive under his leadership, and mentioned he was going to take another look at the particle accelerator, just in case there were any problems with it. Barry had praised that decision.</p>
<p>Barry got out of his car and walked up the steps of the West House, knocking on the front door. A few seconds later, Iris was opening the door. “Barry!” she squealed in delight, throwing her arms around him. “Dad and I were just sitting down for dinner if you want to join us.”</p>
<p>“I might, but I’ve got something I gotta talk to you and Joe about first,” Barry said as he stepped in.</p>
<p>“I’ll get Dad, take a seat,” Iris said, and Barry took a seat on the couch. Joe and Iris entered from the kitchen, where the smell of spaghetti sauce was strong, and took their own seats, Joe sitting in the armchair while Iris sat beside Barry on the couch. “So, what’s up?”</p>
<p>“Dad and I did some talking yesterday, about how things are for us here in Central City,” Barry said. “Dad doesn’t want to live in a city where people thought the worst of him, at least for right now, and Wells pretty much made sure I can’t get a job as a scientist in this city.”</p>
<p>“You’re leaving,” Iris said, her expression crestfallen.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Barry said quietly. “I’ve got an interview with Queen Consolidated on Monday. Dad and I are gonna move up to Starling this weekend and use Wells’ residence there until we can find our own place. But I have no intention of not being a part of your lives. I plan on coming down every holiday, or you can come up to Starling with me paying for it, and I expect you to call me whenever something exciting happens to you.”</p>
<p>“You sure about this, Bar?” Joe asked worriedly. “I mean, Oliver Queen is hunting the wealthy in Starling City.”</p>
<p>“He’s hunting the corrupt wealthy,” Barry corrected. “Every person he’s gone after has been into something shady. While Wells would definitely have been a target for him, Dad and I aren’t.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that’s true enough,” Joe admitted after a moment. “But him being there has made the crime rate worse. You read that report in the <em>Daily Planet</em>, didn’t you? There’s some kind of bounty and people are using anyone and everyone they can as a hostage to try and bring Queen to them. I just worry you or your Dad could get caught up in that.”</p>
<p>“We won’t,” Barry said. “I don’t think we’ll ever be going into the Glades, and that’s where all the bad stuff is happening.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that’ll keep you safe enough,” Joe allowed. “Just promise that you’ll be <em>careful</em> in Starling City.”</p>
<p>“I promise,” Barry said. He sniffed. “Now, do I smell Grandma Celia’s garlic-sausage spaghetti sauce?”</p>
<p>“You do,” Joe said, smiling. “Come on, let’s eat. You can take a plate home to your dad.”</p>
<p>“When will you leave?” Iris asked as they moved to the dining table.</p>
<p>“Sunday,” Barry said.</p>
<p>“Then tomorrow, you and I are gonna go bowling one last time,” Iris said, sniffing slightly. Barry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close, and she leaned into him. Joe smiled at the two and headed to start serving up the spaghetti, wondering when those two would finally realize that they both cared about one another as more than friends and would ask the other out. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* I hope everyone enjoyed this variation on the ‘Thea gets kidnapped and held to bring Oliver in’ plot point. It was pretty fun writing Edge, even if he’s a sick fuck, since this Edge is one of those that revels in what an evil bastard he is.</p>
<p>*2* Poor Tommy can do nothing right in Malcolm’s eyes, and he’s getting a glimpse of the real monster beneath the surface of the genteel businessman that Malcolm portrays.</p>
<p>*3* Oliver has to have gone up against at least a hundred Blackhawks by this point and come out on top, including over Gaynor.</p>
<p>*4* In case anyone’s wondering, yes, I am planning on WestAllen in this universe, to try and redeem the pairing from what the show did with it, like Nyame’s been doing with “To Hell and Back”. Much like with Diggle, I let my annoyance with how Iris is portrayed in later seasons of “The Flash” color how I wrote the character in the Riseverse.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Meltdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This chapter covers *a lot* of territory since there wasn’t much material left before the big finale. It covers two and a half days’ worth of events.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr. Queen,” Naomi Singh greeted as Oliver Queen came back up from the second level after spending hours down there. She didn’t think he had spent the entire time exercising. Last night had been a late one and even an insomniac needed sleep sometime. He had probably caught a few hours on the cot. “I’ve finished digging into Hollinger. She has been paid handsomely by not only LuthorCorp but Brodeur Chemical, Midas Medical, Claybourne Pharmaceuticals, and more. Smaller payments come from men like John Byrne and there are even earlier payments coming from Martin Somers and accounts that were connected to the Triad.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Oliver said, a sick weight settling in his stomach. He had a funny feeling he knew what ‘alternative means of employment and shelter’ meant now. “I assume you need me to get you into her system so you can connect the dots.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Naomi said. “I’ve also been digging into Thomas Wilkins, or Thaddeus Cable, and I have all the evidence we need to send him to prison for controlling blue-collar crime in the Glades. Him being the city’s biggest crime lord, aside from Merlyn, is going to make him a very juicy target for the F.B.I.”</p>
<p>“And Carl Ballard? What do you have on him?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Well, turns out that he’s more than just a landlord, he’s a <em>slumlord</em>,” Naomi replied. “More to the point, he has hidden cameras in all of his apartments and has a side business where he sells the more risqué videos on the Internet, as well as to private local customers. One of the biggest customers in Starling City is Headmaster Andrew Kreisberg of Berlanti Preparatory.”</p>
<p>“I always knew there was something slimy about that guy,” Oliver said darkly. “You have all the proof you need on that front?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah,” Naomi said. “Ballard didn’t even try to safeguard his computer. Pride goeth before the fall.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Oliver said with a grim smile. “Hold that in reserve for now, but when we’re ready, you’ll send it to Agent Trimble. He can take down Ballard’s clients as well as Ballard. A happy day for Starling City.”</p>
<p>“So, tonight you’re going for Hollinger?” Naomi asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, but I’m not planning on giving her a grace period,” Oliver said. “She doesn’t deserve it. Not with what she’s gotten up to. And if we find evidence of her connection with LuthorCorp, I want you to send the files we took from that facility along with her records. I think it’s time my cousin got a black eye thanks to his scientific methods.”</p>
<p>“If there’s evidence of Hollinger selling those people to LuthorCorp, I’ll find it, Mr. Queen,” Naomi said tightly. Oliver knew it was because she had been sickened by what had been uncovered there as much as he was and had been chomping at the bit to expose LuthorCorp for the vile and corrupt business that it was. “You just get me into her system.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have a nice chat with her while we wait,” Oliver said idly. “After all, I’m sure she has <em>opinions</em> on my being Green Arrow. She called Green Arrow a ‘barbarous intruder’ who was of ‘ill-breeding’ at a dinner party I had to attend before I went to Metropolis, the night I went after Holder the second time.”</p>
<p>“Ah, right, you mentioned how you were looking forward to sticking it to someone of that persuasion that night,” Naomi recalled. “Well, I’m sure this takedown is going to make you very happy, Mr. Queen.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it is,” Oliver said with a grim smile. “<em>It is.</em>”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The last Blackhawk fell, and Green Arrow shook his head as he kicked open the study door. Wilhelmina Hollinger let out a squeak of fright even as Green Arrow fired a bola arrow, wrapping her up tight. She teetered in one spot for a moment, then tilted and crashed onto her side. “<strong>Sit tight, I’ll just be a few minutes,</strong>” Green Arrow informed the woman.</p>
<p>“How dare you attack me, boy! Do you know who I am?” Hollinger cried.</p>
<p>“<strong>A wrinkled old prune who thinks she’s some kind of royalty because her bloodline has been in Starling for the last two hundred years,</strong>” Green Arrow said dismissively as he put the hacking USB into the port on Hollinger’s computer. “<strong>Insight, do your thing.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I am the head of the Starling Heritage Society and I am certainly your societal <em>better</em> now that you’ve proven yourself unworthy of your class,” Hollinger cried haughtily from where she was laying on the floor. “You have betrayed your own with your actions, Mr. Queen! You are unworthy of your heritage, of your acclaim! You will be killed and forgotten, die an ignominious death like the folk hero you’ve patterned yourself after!”</p>
<p>“<strong>I’m not Robin Hood,</strong>” Green Arrow protested. Hollinger sniffed in disbelief at that. “<strong>Besides, my heritage isn’t what you seem to think it is. My father may have been one of Starling’s favored sons, but my mother is the bastard daughter of Lachlan Luthor who had her father murdered, then stole two million dollars from a crime lord named Morgan Edge to escape from Suicide Slums in Metropolis. She was a street rat, a thief. I suppose the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, except I only steal what was already stolen from the people.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe those blasphemous lies!” Hollinger blustered. “Moira Queen was a woman of class and poise, not some worthless hoodlum!”</p>
<p>“<strong>Whatever you have to tell yourself to make up for the fact you fawned over a street rat from Metropolis,</strong>” Green Arrow said cheerily. “<strong>On another note, <em>I’m</em> not the one who’s scum. You are, Hollinger. You’ve sold people to major corporations like LuthorCorp and to human traffickers like John Byrne. You’re nothing more than a two-bit slaver with delusions of grandeur, and I’ll be sending you to prison with the rest your compatriots. This is your last night as a free woman, Mrs. Hollinger. I swore I would bring down Tempest, and I am, every last fucking one of you.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Well, it seems I was right in my assessment of you at that dinner party,” Hollinger sniffed. “You are an uncouth barbarian!”</p>
<p>“<strong>And proud of it,</strong>” Green Arrow said cheerfully, earning a scoff from Hollinger.</p>
<p>“<em>I got everything, Green Arrow,</em>” Insight reported.</p>
<p>Green Arrow fetched the hacking USB and began walking away. “Where are you going!?” Hollinger screeched. “Come back here and untie me, boy! I am your societal better, and you will do as I say!”</p>
<p>Green Arrow turned and looked at Hollinger. “<strong>You got yourself into this bind, you can get yourself out,</strong>” he said. “<strong>And for the love of God, stop screeching. It’s giving me a headache.</strong>” Green Arrow turned and left the study, wincing as he heard Hollinger begin shouting at him. “<strong>You know the drill, Insight. Send those files.</strong>” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Starling Socialite Arrested!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Head of Heritage Society Guilty of Human Trafficking</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>by</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lois Lane &amp; Clark Kent</em>
</p>
<p><em>Last night, the Green Arrow launched an attack on the home of Wilhelmina Hollinger, head of the Starling Heritage Society and the second-wealthiest woman in Starling City. His goal was to access her private files and send them to the F.B.I., Channel 52, and the </em>Daily Planet<em>. These files confirm a grim reality: Wilhelmina Hollinger maintains her wealth and power by selling men, women, and children that she deems of ‘low birth’ to major corporations to experiment on and to human traffickers to be shipped anywhere in the world, never to see their home again. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Hollinger, 65, was arrested by the F.B.I. within hours of their receiving this intelligence…</em>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn snarled as he stopped reading the article and turned, flinging the tablet across his panic room, where it shattered against the metal wall with a <em>clang</em>. Once more, Oliver had fulfilled his promise and brought down a member of Tempest. Malcolm was fully aware that there were now only two members of Tempest left aside from himself: Thaddeus Cable/Thomas Wilkins and Carl Ballard. Malcolm would have to step down hard on them to make sure that they didn’t do anything foolish.</p>
<p>He was losing control of it all. Somehow, inexplicably, Oliver was <em>winning</em> this private war of theirs, and at the moment, Malcolm could still do <em>nothing</em>, because he couldn’t openly move against the Lance sisters or John Diggle as ‘the Dark Archer’, as the police were calling him, not without attracting the attention of whatever observer Ra’s had sent. All he could do was redouble his efforts to find Samantha and William Clayton. His operatives were currently searching in Southern California, as it was unlikely that Samantha Clayton had fled very far from her home in Central City. The most likely place for her to have sought a way to vanish in was Los Angeles, and Malcolm’s men were searching the city extensively.</p>
<p>He would find Oliver’s secret family, and he would use them to <em>crush</em> the little bastard once and for all.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn set down his own tablet, feeling sick to his stomach. So far, every single person that Oliver had been taking down had been someone who had been at Thanksgiving dinner with the Merlyns. Emily Pollard, Gregory Kullens, Wilhelmina Hollinger… all of them people his father had called ‘good, strong supporters of a prosperous Starling City’. Worse, there was undeniable proof of their crimes, to the point that the F.B.I. had taken them into custody and each of them was awaiting trial, without bail, in a federal holding facility in Starling City. Hollinger had probably joined them. How many more would join them before Oliver was done? How many of those Tommy had had Thanksgiving dinner with would prove to be among the worst in the city?</p>
<p>Tommy could no longer deny the harsh reality that Oliver had been telling the truth. The rot of corruption in Starling City wasn’t coming from the Glades, it was coming from their own social class, their societal equals, the people they had grown up around. Tommy knew better than to say anything like that to either Malcolm or Thea, the latter of whom was buying into the former’s world-view hook, line, and sinker, and Tommy could do nothing to stop it, could only watch in horror as innocent little Thea was twisted by their heartless bastard of a father to think like him, to see people like he did. Tommy wanted to do something to stop it, but he <em>couldn’t</em>, because unfortunately teaching someone to think of themselves as better than others was not against the law, just considered unhealthy, unless you were rich, than you were eccentric.</p>
<p>Tommy wasn’t sure if he believed in Oliver’s claims about this ‘Tempest’ organization, but he was beginning to think there <em>was</em> something more going on in Starling City, especially with how much of the city’s corruption had been exposed as coming from the elite of Starling City.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“I feel sick,” Laurel mumbled, pushing away the plate with Ego waffles on it, as she tried to comprehend what she had just read.</p>
<p>“You’re not the only one,” Sara said, pushing away her own plate. “That… In the League, they tell us we’re sworn to uphold the balance between good and evil, to replace evil with death. If there’s any person who could be considered evil, it’s this woman. Every instinct from the League tells me I should infiltrate that facility and kill her. But I’m not going to. Ollie has his reasons for doing things the way he is, and I’ll let this play out. Besides, I’m trying to move on from the person I became there.”</p>
<p>“You will, Sara,” Laurel said, putting a hand over her sister’s. “You’re strong, and you’ll pull through this.” She looked down at her tablet again. “Ollie’s been hitting Tempest pretty hard. Pollard, Kullens, Hollinger… That’s three of them down according to what you told me. Just Malcolm and two others left. I wonder what Ollie’s up to.”</p>
<p>“I think he’s trying to pile on the pressure,” Sara said after a moment. “With each successful takedown, the desperation of the remaining members grows, and the more likely the last one before Malcolm is to squeal to the Feds.”</p>
<p>“That sounds right,” Laurel said after a moment, nodding. “That means… that means it’s almost over.” She felt relief flood through her.</p>
<p>“That’s right, Laurel,” Sara said with a smile. “It’s almost over, and then Ollie will be back in your arms.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Thomas Wilkins entered his apartment with his wife, Carrie, smiling. They had had another wonderful evening wining and dining with the elite of Starling City, having officially been accepted thanks to Malcolm’s help in getting them into <em>the</em> parties early on, such as the dinner party where the topic of Green Arrow had come up, with the man himself sitting in their midst without them knowing it. Thomas’ smile faded as he remembered he had every reason to fear Oliver Queen. The man knew who he was, what he did for Tempest in Starling City, and the only way that they could be sure Queen would never be an issue was if Merlyn’s enforcer dealt with him. But so far, according to Merlyn, he had yet to find Queen’s new base of operations.</p>
<p>“I’ll be up in a few minutes, Carrie,” Thomas said to his wife. “I’ll bring a glass of wine.”</p>
<p>“Red,” Carrie directed.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Thomas said with a smile, and his wife headed up to their bedroom. He sighed in contentment as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of red wine. Life was perfect, even with the threat of Green Arrow hanging over his head, over all of their heads. They knew he was coming for them, and it was only a question of whether he would go after Thomas first or Carl Ballard. Thomas turned, getting two wine glasses down from the cupboard and pouring the wine into each one. He returned the bottle to the fridge, then picked up the glasses, turning to head to the stairs… and gasped as a bola arrow wrapped around him, causing him to drop the wine glasses, which shattered on the marble floor. Thomas’s feet caught the puddle of wine and he slipped onto his back as the Green Arrow loomed over him.</p>
<p>“<strong>Thomas Wilkins,</strong>” Green Arrow rumbled, “<strong>you have <em>failed</em> this city.</strong>”</p>
<p>“W-What do you want?” Thomas stammered.</p>
<p>“<strong>I’ll make this simple for you Wilkins, or Cable, or whatever name you prefer to call yourself. I have all of the evidence I need to tie you to all blue-collar crime in the city and destroy you for good,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>You have twenty-four hours to turn yourself over to the F.B.I. to confess your crimes, or I’ll deliver the evidence to them myself. Oh, and don’t bother trying to run. All of your assets have been frozen due to some suspicious activity.</strong>” Green Arrow grinned ferally down at him. “<strong>Twenty-four hours.</strong>” He turned and left Thomas’ sight, and Thomas moaned, leaning his head back. Either way, he was screwed, and he couldn’t <em>run</em> because Green Arrow had somehow frozen his assets! Well, he should check that, make sure the vigilante was telling the truth. But if he was…</p>
<p>Thomas moaned again.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The next morning found Thomas Wilkins entering Malcolm Merlyn’s office at Merlyn Global. “What is this urgent matter we need to discuss?” Malcolm asked Thomas as they sat down. “Perhaps a visit from Green Arrow?” Thomas nodded miserably. “Tell me what happened, Thomas.”</p>
<p>“He tied me up and told me he’s gathered all the evidence necessary to tie me to blue-collar crime in Starling,” Thomas replied. “He gave me twenty-four hours to turn myself into the F.B.I. or he would send them the information. Then he told me he’d gotten my assets frozen. I checked to make sure, and he was right. I can’t access <em>any</em> of my accounts, even the Cayman ones.”</p>
<p>“That is… troubling news,” Malcolm said. “But you don’t need to worry, Thomas. I am closing in on an insurance policy that will remove the threat of Green Arrow for good. All you have to do is hold out, and we’ll be free and clear.” Malcolm clapped a hand on his associate’s shoulder. “I promise you, you have nothing to fear.”</p>
<p>“Alright, Malcolm,” Thomas replied miserably. “I trust you.” He got up and shuffled out of the office. Malcolm, however, retreated to his panic room. Once the door had closed, he let out a roar of fury and slammed his fist down on the table, shaking his framed picture of his family again. Oliver was pressuring Thomas, and Malcolm could tell Wilkins had been on the verge of breaking. He wouldn’t last until Oliver’s little family were safely in Malcolm’s custody. He would turn himself in. But Thomas was loyal. He wouldn’t betray Tempest or their ideals. Of that much, Malcolm was sure. But that would leave only Carl Ballard, who was weak-willed and could be easily manipulated by Oliver into confessing everything with the right pressures.</p>
<p>Malcolm snatched up his sword and swung, cutting off the head of a training dummy and imagined it was Oliver’s. Oh, when it finally came, the death of Oliver Queen would be something to savor.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Quentin Lance sipped at the whiskey he had under his coat and slid the flask back in, shaking slightly as the alcohol took the edge off enough for him to relax and focus on his work again. He noticed both Hilton and Pike frowning at him, but they wouldn’t say anything. They hadn’t for five years and they weren’t about to start now. Besides, he <em>needed</em> it to get through another day in which his youngest daughter was an assassin who had killed people for three years, his eldest daughter supported her murderer of a sister <em>and</em> was one hundred percent committed to her relationship with a goddamned vigilante, and said vigilante continued to expose those he had deemed wealthy and corrupt for all the world to see, somehow finding things that no one knew about to bring these people down.</p>
<p>What had happened? He wondered that a lot. What had happened to the girl who couldn’t stand to see any living thing hurt? What had happened to the woman who loved the law and saw it as something precious, like he did? What had happened the fun-loving and flamboyant boy who had captured the hearts of both of his daughters? Where had those children gone, only to be replaced by strangers? The only one who hadn’t changed, it seemed, was Tommy Merlyn, who had come to be out of sight, out of mind since his exposure of his best friend as the resident vigilante. When had the world gone mad, resulting in a world where vigilantes ran amok and basically worked with the F.B.I. to expose crime and corruption at the highest levels of society, where one of <em>his</em> daughters could brutally beat down rapists, Bratva thugs, and men sent to rough her up (according to her), where his other daughter could look at a man who broke the law willfully and with joyful abandon, and see something admirable? What the hell was <em>happening</em> to the world? <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Thomas Wilkins entered the F.B.I. field office in downtown Starling City and walked up to the front desk inside the building. “Yes?” the agent asked.</p>
<p>“I’m here to turn myself in,” Thomas said.</p>
<p>“Exactly what have you done, Mister…” the agent trailed off leadingly.</p>
<p>“Cable,” Thomas said. “Thaddeus Cable. I’ve been living under an assumed name, Thomas Wilkins, and as for what I’ve done? I control all blue-collar crime in Starling City. Now arrest me, before Green Arrow decides to do things his way!”</p>
<p>The agent stared at him for a moment, then nodded to nearby agent. “Cuff him. I’ll call Trimble and let him know Green Arrow’s given us another gift.”</p>
<p>When Oliver Queen saw the news about Wilkins/Cable’s arrest and subsequent confession, he smiled in satisfaction before heading out on an evening patrol, deciding to give Carl Ballard a day to sweat like a pig before striking from another direction.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Malcolm Merlyn picked up his Tempest cell phone as he stood in his panic room the morning after Thomas Wilkins’ arrest, noting it was one of his agents he had tracking Samantha and William Clayton. Malcolm answered and said, “This had better be good news.”</p>
<p>“It is, sir,” said the man on the other end. “We’ve found the woman and child. They’re hiding out in a motel in San Diego. What do you want done?”</p>
<p>“I want them brought to me in Starling as soon as possible,” Malcolm said. “I don’t care if it’s messy, so long as they’re alive when they get here. If you have to rough up the woman or the boy, then so be it. But bring me those two and you will be handsomely rewarded. There’s a warehouse. I’ll send you the details. Take them there upon arriving in Starling City and alert me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” the man on the other end of the phone said and hung up. Malcolm returned the phone to the table, then folded his arms across his chest, staring down at the photograph of he, Rebecca, and Tommy.</p>
<p>“I tried, Rebecca,” Malcolm said. “I tried to avenge you. I tried to ensure what happened to you could never happen to anyone else. But at every turn, Oliver has been there, stopping me. Now, it’s too late. Ballard will fold, and even if I killed him, the F.B.I. have the rest of Tempest in custody and could flip any one of them. It’s over. My grand plan to revitalize the city is over. All that I have left now is vengeance, vengeance on the one responsible for the shattering of my plans, for the death of my hope. I will crush him, Rebecca, in your name, but before he dies, he will feel every <em>ounce</em> of agony that I feel! I will kill his son, his former mistress, and the woman he loves! I will break his spirit, so that destroying his body is a mere formality! I will do this for you, Rebecca! I will have my vengeance in this way! Then, once that is done, I will go to Iron Heights and kill the man responsible for your death as I should have. They will all pay, Rebecca. This, I swear in your name.”</p>
<p>That the last thing Rebecca Swann Merlyn would have wanted was for people to die in her name never even crossed the mind of her psychotic husband. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Thea Merlyn was trying to ignore the paparazzi, knowing they were just trying to get her to say something so they could paint her as out of touch with reality or something like those assholes from the <em>Daily Planet</em> had, and she almost made it to the doors of Berlanti Preparatory when one question managed to break through the mantra of ‘don’t react’ that she was chanting in her head. “Miss Merlyn, what do you think of your brother’s heroic actions in Starling City?”</p>
<p>Thea stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the man who had shouted the question. “Heroics?” Thea asked incredulously. “Heroics? Really? You’re as crazy as he is if you think that. My brother is no hero. He is a delusional, psychotic nutbar who’s living out some wannabe Robin Hood fantasy to impress his damned girlfriend with how much he’s changed, and he is attacking and framing good, honest people for crimes they didn’t commit, just like he framed my mother with the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>! The people he’s targeting are the ones who keep Starling City afloat! His mind is obviously broken, and if <em>anyone</em> in my family has lost touch with reality, it’s Oliver!” Thea turned on her heel and marched into the school, feeling a little lighter even though she knew the paparazzi would twist her words. At least she had gotten to say what she really thought of Oliver’s crazy antics.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olsen had assembled their own ‘murder board’ like those used in crime dramas to track Oliver Queen’s takedowns, taping everything to the wall of Lois and Clark’s hotel room. “Okay, let’s see,” Lois said. “Emily Pollard, guilty of aiding and abetting domestic terrorism. Gregory Kullens, guilty of taking bribes and kickbacks from major corporations in exchange for smoothing over rezoning laws and the like. Wilhelmina Hollinger, guilty of selling people to companies like LuthorCorp to be experimented on as well as to human traffickers. Finally, Thomas Wilkins, aka Thaddeus Cable, secretly the biggest crime lord in Starling City as he controlled all blue-collar crime. What is Oliver after? What do all of these people have in common, besides being wealthy dirtbags whose dirty laundry was well-hidden?”</p>
<p>“Well, all of their crimes are pretty heinous,” Clark said. “Terrorism, public corruption, human trafficking, and controlling all blue-collar crime. These are all a step above what Oliver was dealing with before. So, who else could these people be?”</p>
<p>The three fell silent, considering, and that’s when Jimmy had an epiphany. “What about Tempest, the group he keeps talking about? What if all of these people are part of it somehow and he’s done going after outliers and is instead focusing his attention on the big fish, like he’s trying to clear his name and show he’s not crazy?”</p>
<p>“I like that line of thought,” Lois said after a moment. “I like it a lot. But we need <em>proof</em>. Which means tomorrow we start digging even more.”</p>
<p>“And tonight?” Clark asked.</p>
<p>“Tonight, we go back into the Glades to see if we can find Oliver to get a quote from him,” Lois said firmly. Clark and Jimmy sighed. As always, Lois would do <em>anything</em> for a story, even risk life and limb.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Samantha Clayton clutched her son to her as they sat on the lumpy mattress in the cell (which was the best term for it) that they had been thrown into upon their arrival in this place. William was shivering with fear against her, a bruise on his cheek from where one of the men who had abducted them from their hotel room in San Diego had struck William when he began crying out of fear. Samantha had intervened and received the bulk of the man’s anger in a severe beating that left her with one eye swollen shut and a split lip, not to mention what she was sure was a couple of cracked ribs. The man had been brutal and violent. Then they had dragged Samantha and William into a blacked-out van, shooting someone who shouted at them to stop, and then driven away. That had been several hours ago, and Samantha had known what was happening. One of Oliver’s enemies had found them.</p>
<p>“Shh, William, it’s okay, baby,” Samantha whispered now, running a hand through her son’s hair. “You’re gonna be fine. <em>We’re</em> gonna be fine.”</p>
<p>“How do you know?” William asked plaintively.</p>
<p>Samantha was silent for a moment. She had been silent as to why they had gone on a sudden trip, never staying in one city for too long, instead trying to treat it as a fun adventure. But the fun adventure was over now. William was frightened. Maybe telling him the truth would help calm him. “Do you remember those stories about the Green Arrow from Starling City?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh, he’s cool,” William said. “My friends think he’s a superhero.”</p>
<p>Samantha smiled. “And what do you think, William?”</p>
<p>“I think he’s a hero, too,” William said, looking down. “I’m sorry, Mommy. I know they say he’s a bad man.”</p>
<p>“He’s not a bad man,” Samantha said, finding it amusing that she was saying this because she should rightly hate Oliver for putting them in danger. But in this moment, she saw everything Oliver had done to keep them safe. The bad guys had just been better than she was when it came to this secret stuff. “He’s a good man. He is a hero. And he’s going to come for us, William. I promise.”</p>
<p>“Why?” William asked.</p>
<p>“Because Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow,” Samantha said. “Your daddy is the Green Arrow.”</p>
<p>“Really?” William said.</p>
<p>“Really,” said a cold voice from the door, and Samantha jumped, having not even heard the door open. A man strode into the center of the room with a pair of men with machine guns. He was quite well-dressed, definitely the kind of person that Oliver would target. “So, this is Oliver’s little family he tried to hide away from the world. Too bad for him you were such an amateur, Miss Clayton. I mean, really, using your mother’s maiden name as your alias? Simple and easy to detect. You only have yourself to blame, and Oliver, of course, for the position you’re now in.”</p>
<p>“Who are you? What do you want?” Samantha asked as bravely as she could.</p>
<p>“My name is Malcolm Merlyn, and what I <em>want</em> is vengeance, vengeance on that interfering busybody otherwise known as my godson,” Malcolm snarled. “Oliver Queen has taken <em>everything</em> from me, so all I have left is vengeance. And I will have it. I have the two of you, his mistress and his son. By tomorrow, I’ll have his precious girlfriend as well. The three of you together will bring him to me, and I will crush his spirit before I break his body. You will die, each of you, right in front of him. Perhaps I will start with the boy, or perhaps I will save him for last. Regardless, Miss Clayton, you will die in the middle, bookended by the boy Oliver loves and the woman he loves most. Perhaps I will spare you having to see the sight of your son’s body.”</p>
<p>“No!” Samantha sobbed. “He’s just a boy!”</p>
<p>“Yes, a boy whose father is the Green Arrow!” Malcolm snarled. “And no doubt he will grow up to be just as nosy, just as interfering as his bastard of a father! I will be doing the world a favor by ending the Queen family for good! Perhaps I will even kill Oliver’s half-sister Emiko, just to complete the set. After all, I’ve caused the deaths of every other member of his family, save for my daughter, who I will, in his eyes, corrupt.” Malcolm smiled cruelly. “Enjoy this final night in the land of the living, Miss Clayton. You will never see another sunset.” Malcolm turned around and left the cell, pulling out a phone as he did so. The door closed behind he and his men, and Samantha clutched her son tighter to her, sobbing freely at the thought that Merlyn wanted to kill her son just because he had Queen blood in him. What kind of hatred could inspire such insanity? Even as a psychiatrist, Samantha had no way of understanding the depths of Malcolm Merlyn’s cruelty, brief exposure that it was.</p>
<p>All she could do was hope and pray that Oliver could do the impossible and find them before Merlyn murdered their son.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Here’s the end of Episode 8. Get ready for one hell of a ride, because I’ve got twists coming down the pipeline that *no one* could have seen coming…</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* So, Hollinger’s a fruitcake who basically thinks she’s royalty. I’m sure Oliver had fun thumbing his nose at her and telling her the truth about his ‘breeding’.</p>
<p>*2* We haven’t seen Quentin in a while. I thought we should visit him one last time before the grand finale, which I totally can’t wait for everyone to read because of what’s planned.</p>
<p>*3* So, Malcolm’s dam has just burst and he’s going full on psychotic. I figured I could illustrate that by, instead of him fuming silently, he talks to the picture of Rebecca like she’s really there. And based on what we know, Rebecca Merlyn was probably the only solid parent in the Merlyn-Queen-Lance triad of families.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. The Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Here we go, the beginning of the grand, epic finale of “The Legend of the Green Arrow”.</p><p>Also, slight change in plans. I finally figured out what the issue was with trying to write Volume III of the “Riseverse”, and now that that’s solved, I can continue on with that series, so I will instead be focusing on Volume III of the “Arrow: Rebirth” series, tentatively titled “The Perils of Change”. As such, I will continue with my 'twice a day' schedule for the next five days, at which point the story will be finished, so I can build up a lead on "Perils".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darius Trimble had just finished shaving and was exiting his bathroom, wiping the remaining shaving cream from his face with a towel, when his cell phone rang. Setting the towel aside, Trimble checked the caller I.D. and found it read ‘Restricted’, which could mean only one thing in Trimble’s mind. He answered and put the phone on speaker. “Calling to arrange for you to surrender yourself into our hands, Mr. Queen?”</p><p>“No, Agent Trimble, calling to give you one final gift,” Oliver replied. “I’m sure a man as smart as you have figured out what I’ve been doing and who’s left.”</p><p>“Yes, Agent Danvers and I have been tracking your progress, and no, we have not shared what you told us with anyone, as per your request,” Trimble said. “By my estimation the only two members of Tempest who are left, other than yourself, are Carl Ballard and Malcolm Merlyn. So, who am I going after?”</p><p>“Ballard,” Oliver replied. “At least at first. Ballard is weak-willed and, with the right pressures applied, will cave under questioning and give you everything you need to confirm that I’ve been telling the truth. By the time you arrive at your office, you will have received an email containing evidence of Ballard’s wrongdoing, which include installing illegal surveillance in the homes of his tenants and selling the videos on the Dark Web, and even to private parties, such as Headmaster Andrew Kreisberg of Berlanti Preparatory. I’m sure once your cyber-crimes unit authenticates the information, you’ll have all you need to crack Ballard like a melon.”</p><p>“And what of you, Mr. Queen?” Trimble asked.</p><p>“Once Malcolm Merlyn is in custody, we can talk about my coming in,” Oliver said. “But only once that’s a reality. Without Malcolm in custody, the threat against Starling City remains, and so long as it remains, I will continue as I have. I’ve worked too hard and sacrificed too much to not see this through to the end, Agent Trimble. But I promise you that once Malcolm is down, I will come in and submit myself to whatever judgment awaits me. You have my word on that. Oh, and be careful if you do go after Malcolm. He’s not just a businessman. <em>He’s</em> the Dark Archer, a trained assassin, and he is more than capable of handling a single S.W.A.T. unit.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Trimble said. “If Ballard is the key, I’ll get him to talk. I’ll be waiting for the day you and I meet again, Mr. Queen.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will be,” Oliver said. “Goodbye, Agent Trimble.” Oliver hung up, and Trimble pocketed his phone before getting ready for the day. It sounded like he had quite the busy day ahead of him.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*DC*</em> </strong>
</p><p>Dinah Laurel Lance looked up when there was a knock at the glass door of her office; it was just after eight a.m. and she had been here an hour already, having come in to get a jumpstart on things at seven (and promptly ignoring her sister’s comment that she was a workaholic). Laurel almost sighed when she recognized the three people on the other side of the door and waved them in. “Lois, Clark, Jimmy, what can I do for you?” Laurel asked.</p><p>“Well, we’re planning another article about how Oliver’s loved ones feel about his situation now that it’s been two weeks since he went on the run,” Lois said, “and we were hoping to get yours and maybe even Mr. Diggle’s quotes on the issue. If that’s not something you’re comfortable with, we understand, but it’s likely the Merlyns will have their own say, and we want to show that not everyone agrees with what Oliver’s godfather, sister, and best friend say about him.”</p><p>“I suppose I can do that much,” Laurel said. “Jimmy, could you knock on the door and bring Dig in? We should ask him before we get started if he wants to include his own thoughts on the matter.” Jimmy nodded and poked his head out of the office, talking quietly with John Diggle, who stood from his post in a chair outside of Laurel’s office and entered. “Dig, Lois and Clark are doing an article on how Oliver’s friends and family are doing and what we’re thinking now that it’s been two weeks and thought we might have something to say to balance out what the Merlyns will probably say.”</p><p>Diggle studied her for a moment, then turned to Lois and Clark. “Well, every article you’ve written on this matter has been positive in Oliver’s favor,” he said finally. “I suppose I can give a quote or two. Don’t make me regret this.”</p><p>“You won’t, Mr. Diggle,” Clark said. “And don’t worry. We won’t mention our <em>suspicions</em> of your other side.” Diggle inclined his head in thanks but resumed standing by the door. “Alright, let’s start with the obvious. It’s been two weeks. How do you feel about Oliver still being on the run? Laurel, you first.”</p><p>“I’m sad, of course, that Oliver’s been forced on the run by the actions of our best friend,” Laurel said, “and I wish I could hold him in my arms, that I could tell him I love him, that I could kiss him to show how much I love him. But I can’t, and all I can do is hope that wherever he is, he knows how much he means to me. I know that what he’s doing is important to this city, that he’ll save thousands of lives with his actions, and if that means I have to spend sleepless nights worrying about the man that I love, so be it.”</p><p>“What did you mean by him saving thousands of lives?” Lois asked.</p><p>“I can’t say anything about that, sorry, and I’d appreciate if you didn’t mention that bit at all,” Laurel said, flushing slightly. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m not supposed to know anything, so Tempest doesn’t see me as a threat to their plans.”</p><p>“We can cut out that bit,” Clark said genially, and Lois stared at him for a moment before nodding with a sigh. “We’ll just print the first bit, about how much you love and miss him.” Clark turned in his seat to face Dig. “How about you, Mr. Diggle? How are you feeling now that it’s been two weeks since Oliver went on the run?”</p><p>“I feel ashamed that I’m not out there with him, but I know that he wanted me here, keeping Laurel safe from his enemies,” Dig said. “And they <em>have</em> tried for her, with that damned bounty you reported on. The night before you printed that article, a group tried to take her. Luckily, I was here and put them down. But if I could be out there with Oliver, I would be. He needs someone to watch his back.” Diggle sighed. “I guess that pretty much will tell people I was Spartan, won’t it?” Lois and Clark nodded slowly. “Well… go ahead and print it. I’m not ashamed of what I’ve done, and I would say this to anyone who asked. Because Oliver Queen is a good man, and he deserves more than what he’s getting from this city.” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p><p>“Alright, next question,” Lois said, turning back to Laurel, but before she could speak any further, screams erupted in the main room. Diggle whirled, drawing his weapon and exiting the office, turning to face the main entrance, only to be blasted backwards and slam into the wall, dropping his gun and sliding down the wall. Armed men appeared in the doorway.</p><p>“Come on out, Miss Lance,” said one of the men, looking at the office and the paling Laurel. “Our boss would like a word with you. You can come quietly, and no one has to die, or you can argue, and this guy gets his head ventilated.” The man wielding the shotgun cocked it and set the barrel right up against Dig’s head. “Your choice.”</p><p>“D-Don’t hurt him,” Laurel stammered out, raising her voice. “I-I’m coming out.”</p><p>“Smart lady,” the man praised as she stood, trembling, and moved to the door, Jimmy, Lois, and Clark all watching wide-eyed. Clark had a look on his face that Laurel recognized, a look that said he wanted to <em>do something</em>, but Laurel shook her head minutely at him, and Lois grabbed his arm, shaking her head, as well. Clark relaxed, giving Laurel an apologetic look, and she smiled tremulously at him before exiting the office. Instantly, her arms were seized and zip-tied behind her back, and a black bag was put over her head.</p><p>As the mercenaries dragged Laurel away, Clark, Lois, and Jimmy exited the Director’s office and checked on Dig. It looked like the vest he had been wearing had taken most of the damage, but there were some wet spots at his shoulder and along his left arm. Lois got on the phone with 911 immediately.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*DC*</em> </strong>
</p><p>Susan Williams appeared on the screen in the precinct bullpen. “This is Susan Williams with a breaking news bulletin,” Susan said. “Dinah Laurel Lance, Director of the City Necessary Resources Initiative and girlfriend of Oliver Queen, has been abducted in broad daylight from her law office in the Glades. The motive of the kidnappers is unknown, but it is suspected that this could have something to do with the bounty on Oliver Queen’s head, as the lead kidnapper was heard to say that their ‘boss’ wanted a word with Miss Lance. Again, Dinah Laurel Lance, twenty-seven, has been abducted from her law office and is presumably a hostage with the intent of drawing the Green Arrow out to collect on the bounty on his head. More on this startling story as it develops.”</p><p>One by one, heads turned to look at the stark-white figure of Quentin Lance, who made a motion like he was trying to point. A strangled moan slipped through his lips, and then he collapsed. “Quentin!” Lucas Hilton shouted in alarm, kneeling to check on his partner and friend.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*DC*</em> </strong>
</p><p>An alert rang out in the Quiver, waking Oliver Queen from a fitful slumber on the cot that he was on. He groaned and rose into a sitting position, looking at Naomi. “What the hell is that?” he asked groggily.</p><p>“It’s an alert,” Naomi said snappishly, also tired. “The one you asked me to make for all your loved ones after Edge kidnapped Thea.” Oliver jerked at that, wide awake, and practically vanished from the cot, heading for the first level of the Quiver, Naomi trailing behind him, knowing he would want her trying to track whoever had been taken. Despite Oliver’s speed-walking, Naomi was the one who reached the computers first and she pulled up the alert. “Well, that’s not good. According to this, Laurel was kidnapped from C.N.R.I. by men who said the boss wanted to see her. They wounded Dig; he’s in the hospital getting treated and they’ve contacted his sister-in-law since she’s his emergency contact and some of the wounds Mr. Diggle took are in tricky places to treat.”</p><p>“Damn it,” Oliver said. “Guess someone got smart about going after her at night and realized the best time to do it was the daytime. Do what you can to track them down, Naomi. I’m going to shower to wake up. I’ll get the coffee boiling.”</p><p>“Already working on it, Mr. Queen,” Naomi said as Oliver headed for the kitchen and grimaced, thinking it was probably good Sara didn’t have a television in the shop, otherwise she would be down here already, closing the shop and risking exposure. Not that Oliver would blame her if and when she <em>did</em> come down here. It was just that Sara couldn’t do <em>anything</em> to help him, not without having the F.B.I. show up and arrest her as the Woman in Black. But Sara would come down here, nonetheless, to find out what they knew about Laurel’s abduction, and Oliver hoped that they did have something by the time the news found its way to Sara.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*DC*</em> </strong>
</p><p>Darius Trimble and Alex Danvers entered the interview room with a heavy-looking folder, setting it down in front of Carl Ballard, who was sweating buckets. Alex was trying hard not to smirk; this guy already looked ready to crack, and they hadn’t even hit him with the good stuff yet. She loved stoolies that were easy to crack open like a walnut. It always made their job easier. And with Ballard cracking came whatever the big secret was regarding Tempest and their plans, which even Queen had been vague about though Alex was sure he knew a lot more about it than he let on. Maybe he thought they couldn’t handle it. Well, whatever it was, they would get it out of Ballard, and then they would pin Malcolm Merlyn to the wall if necessary. That, according to Trimble, would be the catalyst for Queen returning to their custody.</p><p>“Well, Mr. Ballard, on the surface, you are a respectable member of society, a realty mogul with a hefty ownership of tenement buildings in the Glades, providing low-income housing to the less-fortunate,” Trimble began. “Very respectable, as I said. However, we have been fashioned with evidence, which our cyber-crimes unit has verified, which indicate you lead another life, that of a slumlord who has put illegal surveillance into the apartments he controls, and who sells the videos of his tenants to people on the Dark Web. Among your <em>local</em> buyers is Andrew Kreisberg, the headmaster of Berlanti Preparatory. Our cyber-crimes unit is interrogating him now, and they will break him, and he will give you up. But there is a way for you to potentially be shown leniency, Mr. Ballard. You know who likely fashioned us with the evidence we have. You know what he wants more than seeing you burn. All you have to do is tell us what we need to hear. Tell us about Tempest, about the Undertaking, about Malcolm Merlyn. Tell us everything, or you will go to prison for a good chunk of the next twenty years, if not longer.” Ballard chewed his lower lip, looking up at the agents with terrified eyes. He opened his mouth a few times, but no sound came out, and he closed it again each time. “The clock is ticking, Mr. Ballard,” Trimble warned him. “The moment Kreisberg talks, your life is over.”</p><p>“I want immunity,” Ballard burst out. “From both those crimes and those involved with Tempest. I want it in writing before I say another word.”</p><p>“We thought you might request such a thing, and we have the paperwork ready for you to sign, giving you immunity from all criminal acts,” Trimble said. “But note that this agreement is contingent on the F.B.I. using your information to make an arrest. If this information does not lead to an arrest or something else of value from an investigative perspective, you will <em>not</em> receive immunity and will be charged with all crimes you confess to. That is the best deal you can get under the circumstances, Mr. Ballard. Again, the clock is ticking.”</p><p>Ballard shifted in his seat, eyes flitting back and forth between the agents. “Alright,” he said. “Where’s the deal? Give it to me and I’ll sign it.”</p><p>Alex smirked and raised the smaller folder she had been carrying. “It’s right here, Mr. Ballard.” She opened the folder and set it in front of him, a pen sitting on it. Ballard opened the folder and read through it. Alex tried to hide her smirk. What Trimble had told Ballard was true. What Ballard probably didn’t realize was that if anyone else, say a vigilante with a penchant for using trick arrows, was involved in bringing Merlyn to justice for whatever he had done, the deal was null and void since it would be the actions of Oliver Queen, rather than the testimony of Carl Ballard, which would put Merlyn away. Ballard finished signing the agreement, and Alex took it back.</p><p>“Now, first question, Mr. Ballard: does Tempest exist, and if it does, who are its members, past and present?” Trimble asked.</p><p>“Tempest exists,” Ballard said reluctantly. “It has for seventeen years.” Trimble and Alex reeled back in shock at discovering that not only did the conspiracy Oliver Queen had spoken of exist, but it had existed for nearly two decades. “The current members are myself, Wilhelmina Hollinger, Gregory Kullens, Thomas Wilkins, Emily Pollard and technically Oliver Queen. Malcolm Merlyn is the leader of Tempest. Past members of Tempest include Frank Chen, Robert Queen, and Moira Queen.”</p><p>“What are Tempest’s goals?” Alex asked.</p><p>“Current or past?” Ballard asked.</p><p>“Start with past, then tell us about the current goals,” Trimble said.</p><p>“Our past goals were to force the criminal elite into giving back to Starling City,” Ballard said. “We formed a list of names, like Adam Hunt, Martin Somers, James Holder, Jason Brodeur, Leo Mueller, and more. We each have a copy of the List in our possession. We forced these people to give back to society by blackmailing them and intimidating them with Malcolm’s enforcer, getting them to finance new gear for the S.C.P.D.’s S.W.A.T. units or even new gear for the average police officer. In return for them doing as we asked, we protected them from prosecution using our influence with City Hall and the District Attorney’s office. Kate Spencer has always been a strong ally to those of the right sort.” Alex wrote that down to question him on later if need be while Trimble’s expression turned hard at the implication of a case of public corruption, since it would be his office’s job to investigate it as the S.C.P.D. had apparently failed to. “We did that for twelve years, but five years ago, Malcolm grew tired of what he saw as a piecemeal solution. That’s when he proposed we abandon our objectives at the time in favor of a new Undertaking.”</p><p>“Which is?” Trimble asked, leaning forward.</p><p>“The goal of Tempest for the past five years has been to consolidate all crime in the Glades, removing it from every other part of the city,” Ballard said. “It wasn’t hard. We had already cleaned up so much of the city by forcing the criminal elite to finance the S.C.P.D. and every other endeavor. And with the List, we could force them to help us consolidate all crime to the Glades.”</p><p>“What’s the reason behind that, though?” Alex asked quizzically. “Why would you deliberately make a city district <em>worse</em> than all of the others?”</p><p>“Because the plan Malcolm proposed that day was to demolish the Glades down to the bedrock, then rebuild it as a new neighborhood dedicated to his wife,” Ballard said miserably.</p><p>“How was he planning on evacuating the thousands of people who live there?” Trimble demanded to know.</p><p>“He wasn’t,” Ballard said, meeting the agents’ gazes. “The plan remains, to this day, to destroy the Glades and all who live there.”</p><p>Once more, Alex and Trimble reeled back in shock and horror at the sheer insanity being revealed. Destroy an entire district of a city? “How?” Alex managed. “How were you supposed to do this?”</p><p>“There’s a device being built by Unidac Industries, which Queen Consolidated recently acquired,” Ballard said. “It’s capable of producing a man-made earthquake. The plan was to weaponize this device and place it somewhere in the Glades, somewhere that would maximize the potential damage using the fault lines that run beneath the city.”</p><p>Alex stared at Ballard, swallowing hard. Now she understood why Queen hadn’t told them what the terrorist attack Tempest were planning was. It was pretty unbelievable, but this was <em>another</em> person, other than Queen, telling them Tempest existed and that they were planning a massive attack on an American city. This was the kind of thing that Alex had signed up for the Army to stop, why she had joined the F.B.I. after being discharged, to hunt down people who terrorized others here on their own soil, whether they were actual home-grown terrorists or serial killers, bombers, etc.</p><p>“And what about Robert Queen? The <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>? How does that factor into all of this?” Trimble finally asked.</p><p>“Robert Queen opposed the new undertaking, called it madness. He was going to spearhead an effort to stop Malcolm by buying up property in the Glades through shell corporations, but Malcolm found out. I don’t know how. He had Robert killed and then forced Moira to take her husband’s place,” Ballard said.</p><p>“So, you’ve been criminalizing the district, all while planning to destroy it,” Alex began, feeling sick to her stomach. “You’ve been party to an assassination. You’ve been party to planning an act of terror on American soil. What happened when Oliver Queen came back and started going after the people on this List?”</p><p>“Malcolm became convinced that Green Arrow was a former soldier who called the Glades home due to his initial appearance as Spartan,” Ballard replied. “He put all our efforts into finding Green Arrow and stopping him. When the Green Arrow intended to attack the Queens, Malcolm used the fact he is Thea’s father to pull strings and get twenty of the best Blackhawks, not to mention four squads of S.W.A.T. assigned to the protection detail. He was sure that would be enough to bring down the vigilante. He wasn’t very happy when it wasn’t. Then you arrested Moira Queen and she killed herself. The next thing we knew, you were investigating Walter Steele’s murder and Oliver was C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated. He was brought into Tempest that very night. He called us all insane and swore he would never go along with it. Then Malcolm threatened the Lance sisters and Oliver’s son to force his compliance.”</p><p>“He threatened a <em>child</em> and you just sat there, supporting him?” Alex demanded to know. “You sick, twisted…”</p><p>“Calm down, Agent Danvers,” Trimble said, though his voice was tight with anger. “What next, Mr. Ballard?”</p><p>“After Queen was exposed, we all hired Blackhawk to guard us. Their C.E.O. and field commander, Ted Gaynor, is on the List and loyal to Tempest. And you know how that went. Queen got us all. I haven’t heard from Malcolm since before Thomas Wilkins turned himself over to you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Ballard,” Trimble said, smiling grimly. “However, I think you should read your deal again. It offered immunity for <em>criminal</em> acts. An act of terror is not a <em>criminal</em> act, it is an act of war. Your deal is null and void because you are a <em>terrorist</em> and you will be charged as such, as will your fellow conspirators, save Oliver Queen, who has been trying to stop you. He will still be charged for his vigilante actions, but he <em>has</em> cooperated with us and been up front with us since the beginning. That will earn him some leeway, perhaps even grant him immunity in the end. You will not be so lucky. Agent Danvers, please process this piece of <em>scum</em> and have him taken to the holding facility.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p><p>“Gladly, sir,” Alex said with relish, circling the table and hauling a shell-shocked Ballard to his feet. “Time to get your picture taken, asshole.” She turned to look at Trimble. “What will you be doing?”</p><p>“I’ll get on the phone to start working on getting an arrest warrant for Malcolm Merlyn as well as search warrants for Merlyn Global and Merlyn Manor,” Trimble said. “He will not <em>hide</em> from us. I’ll also be calling the U.S.D.A. and letting them know the charges on all those mentioned by Mr. Ballard, save for Mr. Queen, need to be updated to include conspiracy to commit an act of terror.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*DC*</em> </strong>
</p><p>Regular broadcasts everywhere were interrupted with a ‘breaking news’ title card before Susan Williams appeared on the screen, looking far grimmer than she had even during the mob war. “This is Susan Williams with a <em>second</em> breaking news bulletin,” Susan said. “A short time ago, the Federal Bureau of Investigation issued an arrest warrant for Malcolm Merlyn, C.E.O. of the Merlyn Global Group, on charges of murder, murder-for-hire, bribery, blackmail, and conspiracy to commit an act of terror. It has been revealed by our sources from inside the Bureau that Malcolm Merlyn is the leader of Tempest, the mysterious cabal that Oliver Queen has been presumably fighting against, and it is no longer the wild accusations of a lone vigilante. Carl Ballard, realty mogul and a landlord for several of the tenements in the Glades, has been questioned and has revealed Malcolm Merlyn’s conspiracies that go back seventeen years, when Tempest was first founded.</p><p>“In the beginning, Tempest bribed and blackmailed the city’s criminal elite into doing what they wanted, and its membership included Frank Chen, Wilhelmina Hollinger, Emily Pollard, Gregory Kullens, Carl Ballard, Thomas Wilkins, and Robert Queen, with Malcolm Merlyn acting as leader and visionary for this secret society that has controlled all crime in Starling City for seventeen years. For twelve years, Tempest did this, and in return for the criminal elite doing as they asked, they were protected from on high by Tempest, by Malcolm Merlyn, by a man ‘trusted above all others’ in Starling City, as Oliver Queen pronounced in his debut message two months ago. But five years ago, Merlyn grew tired of what he saw as piecemeal efforts and conceived a new Undertaking, one that Robert Queen opposed and was killed for trying to stop. Moira Queen was forced to take her husband’s place in the cabal as their plan began to unfold. What is this plan, you ask?</p><p>“It is nothing more or less than an act of terror. Merlyn and Tempest used their control over crime in Starling City to consolidate all crime to the Glades, with the intention of using a device designed by Unidac Industries, recently acquired by Queen Consolidated for their Applied Sciences division, to unleash a man-made earthquake using the fault lines that run beneath the Glades. The device is currently presumed to be unfinished, as Unidac is still in the midst of being merged with Queen Consolidated. Oliver Queen returned with the knowledge of what his godfather was planning and has been working tirelessly to stop the Undertaking and Tempest ever since. Queen was forcibly inducted into Tempest following the deaths of Moira Queen and Walter Steele, and presumably this is when he learned who they were and, with his exposure, decided to take the fight to those threatening our home.</p><p>“Malcolm Merlyn is even now being hunted, and the authorities are asking for Starling’s citizens to be on the lookout for this man. He is to be considered extremely dangerous and not to be approached. If you do see him, report his location to the F.B.I. at the number listed on the screen, and stay far away from him. One thing remains certain in all of this chaos and uncertainty, however. That is the fact that Oliver Queen has worked tirelessly as a champion for the people of Starling City and has even gone on the run to serve their needs in bringing down Malcolm Merlyn’s cabalists. He is not a vigilante, but a hero, one who deserves our eternal gratitude. We will bring you more on this startling story as it develops. This is Susan Williams, Channel 52 News.” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p><p>Chapter Notes:</p><p>*1* For those wondering, because of the events about to unfold, the article Lois and Clark were planning to write gets overshadowed and never sees the light of day, so the sentiment Dig expresses here remains a secret even if it is an open secret that he was Spartan.</p><p>*2* Always read the fine print, Mr. Ballard, and understand what is implied when people use the words ‘criminal acts’.</p><p>*3* In this, they don’t have proof or a confession yet that Malcolm had anything to do with Walter’s death or that the Dark Archer works for Malcolm, so that’s why that is missing from this version of the news announcing Malcolm’s arrest warrant. Now things are about to get *really* interesting…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Perspectives IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carly Diggle, widow of Andrew Diggle and the emergency contact for John Diggle, was getting a drink down the hall from where John’s room was when the news bulletin came though. Carly stood there, growing pale along with everyone else watching, as the entire conspiracy was unfurled for the viewers of Channel 52 News by Susan Williams. Her mind went to the man down the hall, everything that John had done recently crystalizing in her mind and becoming clear. It was so obvious, now, why John had joined Queen in his crusade: he had done it for them. He had done it to keep Carly and her little boy, her little A.J., safe from the plans of that madman. He had sacrificed everything for them, even risked going to prison, because he cared for them and wanted them kept safe. And in return, Carly had scorned him and refused to let him join them for Thanksgiving, not wanting A.J. to be around his uncle’s ‘subversive’ influence. Oh, how wrong she had been.</p>
<p>Carly finally turned away as the breaking news segment ended, noticing everyone was looking at her, or at least the staff were. They knew who she was, who she was here as the emergency contact for. Carly made her way down the hall, her stride becoming more determined while she wiped the tears from her eyes. She entered John’s room and found him staring at the television screen with a pensive expression, his shoulder and forearm bandaged from where the shotgun blast had put pellets into them. “Carly,” John said with a nod and a warm smile.</p>
<p>“John, I’m so sorry,” Carly said. “I should’ve realized you would only do what you did for good reasons. You’re a good man, John, and you’ve never done something you knew was wrong. You joined Queen to make sure A.J. and I were safe, didn’t you? You wanted to make sure we were safe.” Carly and A.J. lived in the Glades, after all.</p>
<p>John nodded. “That’s right, Carly, and if I had ever gotten the inkling that Oliver was wrong, I would have stopped in a heartbeat,” John said. “But he did a lot to show me that what he was doing was the right thing, Carly. He took down a lot of bad people, and I helped him, and it felt <em>good</em>, like I was doing something that <em>mattered</em>. But yes, my overwhelming concern in joining Oliver was to keep you and A.J. safe, because Oliver shared with me right from the beginning what Merlyn’s plan was. I knew then that I couldn’t stand by and do nothing. Helping Oliver meant I was keeping you and everyone else who calls the Glades home safe.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, John,” Carly said. “Thank you for always being there for us, and I’m sorry I believed the worst of you.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Carly,” John said, taking her hand. “I’m just glad that you and A.J. are okay. Merlyn’s on the run now, and it’s just a question of whether it’s Oliver or the F.B.I. who bring him down.”</p>
<p>“You think Queen will?” Carly asked.</p>
<p>“I think so,” John said. “He’s gone through so much to achieve this victory, it might feel cheapened if someone else brings Merlyn down.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that makes sense,” Carly said. “Well, I hope he does, and I hope he gets a pardon or something out of this. He deserves it. And you deserve some praise, too, John. Whenever you want a free meal, you come by and I’ll make sure you get it. And I don’t just mean once. Anytime you want it. It’s my way of thanking you, and I’ll convince my manager. If I tell him it’s for the man who was working with Queen, I’m sure he’ll agree.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Carly, but I couldn’t take advantage like that, you and your co-workers need the money from every meal,” John said. “Just promise me to never cut me out of Thanksgiving dinner again and I’ll call us even.”</p>
<p>“What <em>did</em> you do for Thanksgiving?” Carly asked. “Stir fry?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I went with the Lance sisters to Denny’s,” John said. “As Laurel put it, neither of them could cook worth a damn, and she insisted I come along. I can understand why Oliver loves her. That woman is all heart.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a good person,” Carly said. “And you’ve been protecting her the past two weeks, right?” John nodded. “Good. That probably gave Queen something to fight for.”</p>
<p>“Most likely,” John said. “So, care to join me while this drama unfolds?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Carly said, taking a seat by John’s bedside.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The entire bullpen of the precinct of the Central City Police Department where Joe West worked was silent, an awful silence broken only by the sniffles of Iris West, who had stopped by to see how her father was doing since Barry had left this past Sunday. Joe was holding onto his daughter tight, both of them trying to wrap their heads around what had been reported. A seventeen-year conspiracy to control crime in an American city. A plan to launch a terrorist attack and wipe out an entire district of the same city. And for what? What was Malcolm Merlyn’s motivation? Why had he done this, created this cabal, planned this attack? What did he hope to gain from it?</p>
<p>Iris was openly weeping, both from sadness brought on by what had been reported, but also out of fear. Finally, she managed to look up at her father. “Barry,” she choked out. “Henry.”</p>
<p>Joe felt like something had slammed into his stomach. Barry and Henry had left for Starling on Sunday and would’ve been there for two whole days by now, trying to familiarize themselves with Starling City. Joe looked around, catching Singh’s eye. “Captain, can we…” he began.</p>
<p>“Go ahead and call Barry from one of the interview rooms, Joe,” Singh said. “Make sure he and his dad are okay. I know you need this. Not like we’re going to get much work done right now, anyways. I think this is going to dominate our thoughts.” Joe nodded and guided Iris away from the bullpen and down the hall to one of the interview rooms. Joe shakily pulled out his cell phone and pulled up Barry’s contact, selecting the green call icon before hitting the speakerphone icon. He and Iris stood in a tense silence as the phone rang.</p>
<p>“Hello?” Barry said as he picked up.</p>
<p>“Oh, thank God,” Iris said, shoulders slumping in relief.</p>
<p>“Iris?” Barry said. “What are you- oh. You must’ve seen the news. Yeah, it’s-it’s pretty bad. Dad’s in shock and mumbling about the evils of men right now. Even I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around this, and this is usually the kind of thing I look into. Dad and I are both fine. We’re in Wells’ penthouse place in downtown Starling City, and we have <em>no plans</em> of going out into the city tonight. We know it’s about to get crazy out there. I wouldn’t be surprised if there were riots in the streets, trying to break into Merlyn Global and Merlyn Manor, not to mention riots in the Glades as people try to evacuate. Because even if the device is unfinished, they’re going to want to get out until it’s confirmed Merlyn is in custody.”</p>
<p>“But you and Henry are safe?” Joe asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re safe, Joe, and we’re staying that way,” Henry said as he came on the line. “Like Barry said, we’re not going out tonight and are going to take advantage of this being a secured building.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Joe breathed. “Good. But I can’t believe Queen’s crazy conspiracy theory is true. I mean, how on Earth did the Starling City Police Department miss this?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think they did, Joe,” Barry said. “I’ve been looking into Starling while I’ve been waiting for my application to Queen Consolidated to be processed – I got the job, by the way – and I’ve found a <em>lot</em> of cases that suggest some major corruption in the S.C.P.D. It’s likely Merlyn had the upper echelons of the S.C.P.D. bought and paid for. But the conspiracy’s exposed now, and the F.B.I. is going to dig down deep, find every last person who was part of this. They can’t do anything less, especially after Mr. Queen did most of their job for them.” There was admiration in Barry’s voice for Oliver Queen, and Joe sighed but didn’t say anything. He could understand Barry’s admiration for the Starling City vigilante even if he didn’t agree with it.</p>
<p>“Well, one thing’s for sure,” Iris said softly. “This whole thing is going to go down in history as one of the greatest, if not <em>the</em> greatest, conspiracy of the age. But I wonder what it means for the world when the one who exposes such a thing is a vigilante and not some hard-nosed F.B.I. agent.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, baby,” Joe said softly. “But whatever it is, whatever this means, we’ll have to ride out the storm together.”</p>
<p>“What Joe said,” Barry said. “If you want, we can stay on the phone while this goes down. I get the feeling this is just the beginning. I mean, it’s only ten a.m.”</p>
<p>“I’d have to get time off, but I think Singh will let me,” Joe said. “We’ll call you when we’re back at our place. Stay safe Bar, Henry.”</p>
<p>“We will, Joe,” Henry said.</p>
<p>“Talk to you later,” Barry said.</p>
<p>“Later, Bar,” Iris said, and Joe hung up. “I hope Singh does let you go home. I need to know Barry’s safe one hundred percent until this is over, and I don’t want to be watching the news alone.”</p>
<p>“I have some paid vacation days lined up, I can call one of them in,” Joe said. “But we’ll see what Singh says before we get that far. Come on, honey. Let’s go talk to the captain.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The Applied Sciences division of Queen Consolidated, which had been under the personal direction of Oliver Queen for nearly two weeks before he became C.E.O. of the company, was in a state of shock, watching the news as it unfolded.</p>
<p>Winslow ‘Winn’ Schott Jr. and Curtis Holt, who had bonded with one another in part due to Curtis showing Winn around, had both talked about how much they secretly admired Oliver Queen and believed he was doing the right thing. They hoped that Oliver would get something for his role in all of this, like a pardon.</p>
<p>Emiko Adachi was silent. On the one hand, she was glad that Oliver had been vindicated for all the world to see, and she was very grateful to him for making sure she and her mother got out of the Glades in case Merlyn’s plans had succeeded. She also felt sick, remembering how Merlyn had told her if she needed anything to come to him. She was glad she had never taken him up on that offer; the man was sick, beyond sick. But Emiko was also worried, because on the off-chance Oliver was not only pardoned but found a way to continue being Green Arrow, it was <em>possible</em> that his strong stance against injustice, terrorism, and all things villainous would lead him into a conflict with the Ninth Circle, which would put her loyalties to the test, and there were those in the Ninth Circle who would take the chance to kill her if it was presented to give Dante a black eye, since he had been the one to bring her into the fold in the first place. On another note, Emiko noted that Doug Miller, a man she had come to discover was quite odious and understood why Oliver hated the man, was looking very pale at the announcement and wondered why that was.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Kazumi Adachi was staring at the screen in horror. The news bulletin had interrupted a re-run of <em>Days of Our Lives</em> that she had been watching, but the revelations in the bulletin had driven any minor annoyance from her mind. What sickened Kazumi the most was that <em>Robert</em> had been a part of this. He had known about all of this and he had done <em>nothing</em> to get her and Emiko out of the Glades, leaving them there to live in squalor and then going off and dying, leaving his heartless shrew of a wife to make their lives even more unbearable. Out of all people to make sure she and Emiko got out of the Glades, it had been Robert and Moira’s son who had made it happen, who had shown a degree of compassion and concern for she and her daughter that Kazumi still had a hard time believing was possible of the boy who Robert had abandoned Emiko for. But it <em>had</em> happened, and Oliver Queen had gone on to prove just how different from his parents he was when he had been exposed as Green Arrow.</p>
<p>And now Malcolm Merlyn, Robert’s best friend, was a wanted fugitive, just like his godson had become (yes, Kazumi read the <em>Daily Planet</em> ever since Emiko had gotten them a subscription) and would be hunted down. Kazumi wondered how this would affect Oliver and his own troubles with the law. In her heart, she hoped Oliver was given a pardon, because if anyone deserved a reward for this, it was him. Kazumi also decided that, should he be pardoned, she and Emiko would invite him to dinner. It was the least that they could do. For now, though, Kazumi would continue to watch the unfolding drama and keep up on the news. She wanted to know every detail, and she wanted to know when Malcolm Merlyn was brought to justice.</p>
<p>On another, smaller note, the part of her that had held some small affection for Robert withered and died thanks to knowing he had known she and Emiko were in danger and had done <em>nothing</em> to help them while he was alive. It was time to leave the past behind. She might be too old to start a family with now, but she wasn’t too old for companionship with the right man.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sarab was not surprised in the least when the news announced that Malcolm Merlyn was now a wanted man. From the very moment he had met Merlyn, he had suspected him of some treachery. His words were too smooth, too oily, and moreover, Sarab trusted Oliver Queen because of their history. Now, with the revelation that Oliver had been right all along, Sarab knew he should report this in immediately so that the League could handle things from here. But something stayed his hand; specifically, he believed that after everything that Oliver had done, he deserved to take down Malcolm Merlyn. The League could always pursue their brand of justice afterward, when it would be far easier to pin Merlyn down. Also, there was always the possibility that there was more to this story that would need to be reported. It may even be that Sarab would have to deliver his report in person, unable to trust it to the satellite phone.</p>
<p>Sarab sat silently in the League safehouse, waiting for the next news bulletin and wondering if the abduction of Laurel Lance was in any way connected to Merlyn and his exposure.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn felt ill as the news bulletin finished. His father was a monster. No, let him rephrase that. <em>Malcolm</em> was a <em>monster</em>. He had killed Mr. Queen, or tried to, anyways. He was responsible for Oliver’s suffering. He had forced Mrs. Queen to join a terrorist conspiracy. He had planned to destroy the Glades, and while the news wasn’t sure as to the motive just yet, Tommy knew why. His mother. It had everything to do with his mother. The fact that Malcolm was planning an atrocity in his mother’s name sickened Tommy, because the level of pain, misery, and suffering that Malcolm had inflicted on Starling as the head of Tempest was the last thing his mother would have wanted as her legacy. Tommy bowed his head in shame as he remembered how he had proclaimed there was no Tempest, that Oliver was mentally ill and needed help. He kept his head bowed in shame as he realized that he had nearly caused Oliver to fail in his mission to stop Malcolm, that Malcolm could have <em>succeeded</em> if Oliver had gone to prison thanks to Tommy’s exposing him. “What have I done?” Tommy whispered. What was he <em>supposed</em> to do now? Malcolm was about to be arrested and Thea- <em>Thea.</em> Thea didn’t know, and the paparazzi wouldn’t care. Tommy stood abruptly and grabbed his car keys. He knew it was risky, being out in the city and being a Merlyn right now, but his sister couldn’t go back to Merlyn Manor, especially if riots started to happen, which they would, and any Merlyn would do in the eyes of an angry mob.</p>
<p>Tommy couldn’t do anything about his <em>father</em> or Oliver, but he could keep Thea safe. He could do that much.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Amanda Waller smiled coolly as she watched the news feed from the command center inside A.R.G.U.S. headquarters, Lyla Michaels at her side. It had begun. They were in the endgame now, and Waller knew that, in the end, it wouldn’t be the F.B.I. who captured Malcolm Merlyn. It would be Oliver Queen, and with that act, she would have her proof of concept for Task Force X to get presidential approval for. In return, she would seek to get Oliver a pardon, but if that didn’t go through, well, Task Force X could always use a dedicated commander and Oliver Queen was one of the only people Waller knew who she wouldn’t have to put an explosive in to get to do what she wanted. They had an understanding, she and Oliver, and that understanding would ensure Oliver’s compliance should he be forced to become the leader of Task Force X.</p>
<p>“What now, ma’am?” Lyla asked.</p>
<p>“Call the jet,” Waller said. “We’ll be needing to be in Washington D.C. by nightfall if I’m to approach the president on the subject of Task Force X and pardoning Oliver while the subject is still fresh in everyone’s minds.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” Lyla said. Ever since they found out that the other knew about Mar-Novu, they had been working together more closely than ever, and Lyla got the impression Waller was preparing a contingency, for Lyla to replace her if something happened. That was a little daunting, but Lyla understood why that was. Waller would need someone in charge of A.R.G.U.S. who would work with Task Force X or with heroes like Oliver Queen. Lyla mused over whether her ex-husband would rejoin Queen if he were pardoned and concluded that he probably would. If there was one thing that would attract Johnny, it was a noble cause like Oliver Queen had.</p>
<p>Waller continued to watch the newsfeeds as more channels picked up the story, smiling. Soon. Very soon, she would have what she wanted.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Diana Prince watched the news with her co-workers, all of them showing horror on their faces, and Diana knew a similar expression had to be on her face. She knew mankind could be cruel even without the influence of Ares, her long life had taught her that, but whenever she heard of someone willing to commit an atrocity on the scale being talked about on the news, she couldn’t help but wonder if her half-brother had been whispering in that person’s ear, or if they were truly so lost in their own madness that they could conceive of and carry out such a plan without the aid of Ares.</p>
<p>An entire city district. Malcolm Merlyn had wanted to destroy an entire city district. Diana supposed that it would be like someone wanting to destroy Suicide Slums in Metropolis or Hell’s Kitchen in New York City. Thousands of people, wiped from the map, and for what? One man’s ego? While Diana <em>knew</em> people could be so cruel, she didn’t <em>understand</em> such cruelty. What drove a person to such depravities? What made them think that such an action was worthy of the intelligence they had been given by the gods? Or God, as most of the world was now monotheistic and those who believed in the gods of old were few and far between.</p>
<p>Diana had to admit she admired Oliver Queen a great deal more, now, knowing what it was he had faced and fought against the past two months. He had known the enemy that he was facing and prepared accordingly, bringing his enemies to their knees through a set of strategic attacks, taking them out one by one before delivering the last one up to the F.B.I. on a silver platter for them to break, from the sounds of it. And now, the endgame approached. Malcolm Merlyn was still at large but was being hunted by the F.B.I. and likely the Green Arrow. Whatever the case, Diana hoped that Oliver Queen was rewarded for what he had done with a pardon, even if he was never allowed to go out again as Green Arrow.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Bruce Wayne watched the news out of Starling City grimly. So, this was what Queen had been fighting all of this time. Malcolm Merlyn had created a terrorist cabal to destroy a district of Starling City. Bruce mused that the reasons for this would likely become public knowledge soon enough. Bruce had to admire Queen’s tenacity. Even on the run, he had managed to succeed in his efforts to bring to justice a man whose crimes were equal to those committed by Bruce’s Rogues’ Gallery, as Dick Grayson had named them. The sheer insanity and audacity of the plan was like something that Penguin or Riddler could come up with, including with it having little chance that it would succeed without being discovered by someone with a penchant for interfering, like Bruce and Queen himself. Bruce hoped that this act would earn Queen a pardon; he deserved something for his actions in bringing this monstrous act into the light of day. Granted, he wouldn’t be able to continue to act as Green Arrow, but he would be a free man. He could rest now and leave taking down Merlyn to the proper authorities. They should be able to handle a single individual.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen, Naomi Singh, and Sara Lance (who had closed down her flower shop after someone told her that Laurel had been kidnapped) were staring at the computer screen in wonder and no small amount of joy. “You did it, Ollie,” Sara said with a beaming smile at her friend. “You did it. He’s on the run now.”</p>
<p>“Yes, he is,” Oliver said with a grim smile. “But that just makes him a man with nothing to lose, and men with nothing to lose are dangerous. He might even be the one responsible for Laurel’s abduction. So far, there has been no word from the kidnappers, and it’s been two hours since she was taken. If this were about the bounty, we would’ve heard something by now, a ransom video sent to Channel 52, something like that. No, this was Malcolm. He felt the walls closing in and he snapped.”</p>
<p>“And I can’t help you if it was him,” Sara said, deflating slightly. “If I go out as the Canary, the F.B.I. will arrest me and find some way to make the charges stick. I wish I could help you, Oliver. I want to. She’s my sister and she’s in trouble.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get her back, Sara,” Oliver said. “Naomi, how’s it coming with that search?”</p>
<p>“These guys are tricky, driving into a lot of blind-spots,” Naomi said. “It’s possible that we don’t find them until Merlyn makes it possible for us to find them, Mr. Queen. I’m sorry, but these guys are craftier than Ankov was. They probably guessed we could follow them through any kind of surveillance and are avoiding it.”</p>
<p>“Damn,” Oliver cursed softly. “Well, keep trying, and keep an eye on the newsfeed. If this was Malcolm, he’ll make some kind of announcement that way.”</p>
<p>“Will do, Mr. Queen,” Naomi said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>President Allan Trumbull was not the only one in the room with a shocked and horrified look on his face. The conspiracy touted by Oliver Queen had been true. For seventeen years, a terrorist cabal had controlled all crime in an American city and had been planning a major terrorist attack by destroying a district of that very same city, criminalizing the entire district in an effort to wipe out all criminality in a single stroke. This was like nothing any of them had ever heard of. Trumbull leaned back in his seat, considering his options. Finally, he came to a decision. People would be demanding Oliver Queen be pardoned, but they would also be asking how they could be sure something this heinous could never happen again, and Trumbull thought he had the way to go about making the people feel safe and ensuring Mr. Queen was rewarded for his work.</p>
<p>But first, he needed to re-read the beginning files on the Justice Society of America, how they had been founded and what they had done for the country. While he did that, he would keep an eye on the developing story until Malcolm Merlyn was in custody.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. No chapter notes this time since there was nothing of note in the reactions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Showdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinah Laurel Lance sat on the lumpy mattress she had been thrown onto, hands still bound behind her back, but the black bag had been removed from her head. Laurel had been thinking long and hard about what had happened and who could be behind this. There was only one name that came to mind as to who could have reason to have her abducted. There was only person who had sworn to harm her if Oliver meddled in his plans. It appeared Malcolm Merlyn had finally made his move. But why now? Was it because Oliver had taken down what Sara had told her was the second-to-last member of Tempest the other day? Or was there some other reason?</p>
<p>The sound of the lock being turned alerted Laurel to the fact that she was about to have a visitor, and she stood, despite the fact she was trembling. The door opened, and Malcolm Merlyn entered, but he was not dressed in a business suit. Instead, he was clad in some kind of black leather armor, a cowl down around his neck as he glowered at her. “Laurel,” he said coolly. “It’s been a long time since we spoke. It was some birthday party, wasn’t it? Surprised to see me?”</p>
<p>“Tommy’s 22<sup>nd</sup> birthday party,” Laurel said. “The fact that you don’t even remember your own son’s special day shows how good a father you are, Merlyn. And no, I’m not surprised this was you. You’re the only one with motive and means, you just needed the opportunity. The only question I have is why? Why now? It’s been weeks since Oliver was exposed.”</p>
<p>“Because Oliver has ensured the failure of Tempest and it’s goals, Laurel,” Malcolm said, maintaining the same cool façade. “Now all I have is vengeance, vengeance on the one who has taken everything from me. The news has gone wild with the fact that I am the head of Tempest and a terrorist. Everything I have strived for is ash because of Oliver Queen.”</p>
<p>“Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?” Laurel asked caustically. “Because I don’t. The only ones I feel sorry for are Tommy and Thea, having a lunatic like you as a father, and poor Thea got hit with a double-dose thanks to Moira being as immoral as you.”</p>
<p>“Silence!” Malcolm snarled and backhanded Laurel, who yelped in pain as her head jerked the sight, her lip splitting open. “as I have said, Laurel, I have lost everything thanks to Oliver. So, I will take that which he loves most from him. I will use you and Oliver’s son to draw him into a confrontation, then kill the both of you while he watches.”</p>
<p>“You-You have his son?” Laurel asked, her breath catching.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Malcolm said smugly. “I also have Samantha Clayton, but she is a minor footnote in this matter. You and the boy are what’s important. And now it’s time to send the message to Oliver. He went out in the daytime for the sake of Helena Bertinelli and two F.B.I. agents, not to mention countless criminals. I’m sure he will do the same for you and his precious little boy.” Malcolm turned as two men entered. “Gentlemen, please escort Miss Lance to the main room, and make sure she’s gagged. I don’t feel like hearing her pious and self-righteous proclamations.” Malcolm left the room as the two men closed in on Laurel, who shrank back despite herself. She was grabbed roughly, and her mouth forced open. A ball-gag was inserted into her mouth and clasped tightly around her head to keep it in place. Then she was led from the room, her jaw already beginning to ache.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>When Channel 52 received a link to a live feed of a mysterious, black-hooded archer with Laurel Lance and an unknown woman and child bound to chairs in what looked like a warehouse, they alerted the authorities before adding it to their report. Mere minutes after the feed went live on their channel, the black-clad archer spoke. “<strong><em>This is a message for Oliver Queen,</em></strong>” the archer said. “<strong><em>You have taken everything from me. You have taken my hope for a better tomorrow for this city. Now, I will take your hope for a better future from you. You will surrender yourself to my authority before one hour has passed, or your son, your former mistress, and your precious Laurel will </em>die<em>. One hour, Oliver. One hour.</em></strong>” The archer fell silent, but the feed remained live.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Bruce Wayne’s eyebrows shot up as he recognized the uniform of the League of Assassins. The words spoken indicated for those capable of discerning it that this mysterious archer was Malcolm Merlyn. So, he wasn’t just a terrorist. He was one of Ra’s’ minions. That wasn’t something Bruce had factored in as a possibility, but it made Queen’s stand against Merlyn all the more inspiring, because something told Bruce that Queen <em>had</em> known about Merlyn. Bruce grimaced; he wished he could help, because the League <em>was</em> his problem thanks to Ra’s consistently trying to force him into becoming the Heir to the Demon, but even at the fastest speeds, the Batwing wouldn’t make Starling City, on the other side of the country, in one hour, and he definitely wouldn’t be going out in the daytime. No, Queen was on his own for this, but Bruce would continue to watch the feed, if only as a silent vigil in case Queen was too late, so that if Merlyn escaped, Bruce would know in whose name he was hunting the man down.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Diana Prince was horrified, as were many other women, by the black-clad archer’s demands for Oliver Queen to surrender himself or two women and a <em>child</em> would be killed. Diana’s keen mind discerned that the archer was Malcolm Merlyn and she recoiled in disgust that such a man could exist who would threaten the life of an innocent child, who from the looks of it was quite small, so he couldn’t be more than five or six, barely old enough to begin attending school. Diana prayed that Oliver would be guided to their location and that he could stop his enemy’s attempts to slay his loved ones.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Arthur Curry was watching the news from the local bar with others, his expression grim as he heard the black-clad archer’s ultimatum. Threatening the lives of innocents, especially those of women and children, was the height of dishonor in Arthur’s eyes, and if he were Oliver Queen, he would show no mercy to the man who had threatened his child. As it was, the man’s words strongly suggested the black-clad archer was the terrorist, Merlyn. So, it seemed a final showdown would be had between Oliver Queen and Malcolm Merlyn. Arthur remained in his seat, watching the screen with his fellows and wondering if Oliver Queen would make it in time.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>John Diggle was horrified to see that Oliver’s son and the boy’s mother had been captured along with Laurel, while Carly, sitting in the chair beside him, had a stricken look on her face, no doubt imagining little A.J. in the situation Oliver’s son was now in. “Damn you, Merlyn,” Dig cursed, and Carly turned to look at him in shock as she realized he was calling the black-clad archer who had issued the threat ‘Merlyn’.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Dad?” Tommy Merlyn said weakly as he sat next to Thea on his couch, holding her close. He had got her out of Berlanti Prep just ahead of the damned paparazzi. “Please, Dad, don’t let that be you. Don’t tell me you threatened an innocent kid…”</p>
<p>“Why would it be Dad?” Thea asked fearfully.</p>
<p>“What he said, about Oliver ruining everything for him… Ollie exposed Dad as the leader of Tempest, Thea,” Tommy said, realizing that he hadn’t told Thea why he was taking her out of school, just that they needed to leave. “Ollie was right. There was a conspiracy, and Dad’s the leader of it. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I’m having a hard time believing it myself. But the F.B.I. have proof, someone other than Ollie admitting to all of this. I’m so sorry, Speedy, but Dad… Dad’s a bad guy.”</p>
<p>“No,” Thea denied, shaking her head vigorously. “It’s not true! It’s not true! This is just Ollie framing Dad like he did Mom! Why are you buying into this, Tommy? Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I have always known the kind of man that Dad is, Thea,” Tommy said, “and the man that <em>I </em>know is different from the mask he puts forth with you. The man I know is cruel, calculating, and remorseless. He doesn’t care about me or about anyone. He’s been using you all of this time, first to keep your Mom under his thumb, then Ollie, and the past two weeks he’s been using you to get revenge on Ollie by twisting you to be just like him.”</p>
<p>“No, no,” Thea said vehemently, shaking her head. “It-It can’t be true, Tommy. It-It just can’t.”</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll find out if the Dark Archer is unmasked,” Tommy said quietly, pulling his sister close. “For what it’s worth, I hope you’re right, Speedy, and I’m wrong about it being Dad.”</p>
<p>“It can’t be him, Tommy,” Thea wept. “I can’t lose another Dad. I already lost Robert and-and Walter. I lost Mom. I can’t lose Dad, too.”</p>
<p>Tommy could say nothing comforting to his sister, because he was sure they were going to lose Malcolm to the F.B.I, if Oliver didn’t just outright kill him for threatening Laurel and William.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Tracking the signal now, Mr. Queen,” Naomi said briskly before Oliver could even ask, easily hacking into Channel 52’s network and beginning to back-trace the signal to its point of origin.</p>
<p>“Damn it,” Sara cursed with feeling. “I’m so sorry, Ollie. I know you tried to keep William and Samantha safe.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand how he found them,” Oliver said softly. “I gave her two million dollars to run with. She could’ve kept them afloat with that for months and not needed to use her name anywhere. How? How did he find them?” Oliver closed his eyes for a moment, then sighed. “It doesn’t matter, I guess. What matters is he <em>did</em> find them, and he has them and Laurel. I’m going to get ready so I can leave as soon as Naomi has the location. And Naomi, as soon as you have the location, send it to the F.B.I. as well.” Naomi nodded as Oliver headed for the mannequin his suit was adorned on. It was time to get ready.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The Dark Archer had issued his ultimatum just after 10:30 a.m. At 10:50 a.m., F.B.I. S.W.A.T. arrived on the scene along with the bomb squad, in case this was a trap by the Dark Archer. The bomb squad detected explosives on the doors to the warehouse just after 11:00 a.m., at the same time the press corps arrived. And at 11:10 a.m., the Green Arrow arrived on the scene on his motorcycle. He dismounted, ignoring the shouts of the press (for comments) and the F.B.I. (that the doors were rigged to blow) and studied the building for a moment. Then he nocked and fired a grappling arrow and was pulled up to the roof. Green Arrow headed for the rooftop entrance to the warehouse and entered, making his way down to the ground floor, pausing only for a moment to nock and fire an explosive arrow that wasn’t primed into the door just below Malcolm’s bomb. “<strong>Insight, I’ve set up an explosive arrow at the bomb site,</strong>” Green Arrow reported. “<strong>When I tell you, blow it so the F.B.I. can come in.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Understood, Green Arrow,</em>” Insight replied. “<em>The feed is still going, but he’s looking antsy. You got about fifteen minutes before he starts killing people.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Then I better get in there,</strong>” Green Arrow said. He moved silently through the corridors and into the main room of the warehouse, where the Dark Archer waited with his hostages. Green Arrow stepped into the field of vision of the camera, not that he knew it. “<strong>Malcolm Merlyn,</strong>” he said, unknowingly sending shockwaves through most of those watching and eliciting a scream of denial from his baby sister at confirmation it was her father who had threatened to kill an innocent child, “<strong>you have <em>failed</em> this city.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong><em>I am not the one who has failed this city, Oliver,</em></strong>” the Dark Archer replied coldly. “<strong><em>It is </em>you<em> who has done that. Tempest brought order out of the chaos of criminality. The city’s districts were all prospering, and the one district that has never prospered was being prepared for the righteous vengeance that awaited it. We were only months away, Oliver! Months away from bringing in a golden age for Starling City, a time of peace and prosperity where criminality had been cut away from the city! All you had to do was play along. But no, like your father, you felt the need to interfere in my affairs, to challenge me in my right of vengeance! </em></strong></p>
<p>“<strong><em>And now, now you have destroyed Starling City, the city we both love! Now that criminality and corruption will spread unchecked throughout every district of the city, Ra’s al Ghul will not allow the city to stand. He will send the League of Assassins to wipe this place clean, and that is what you have done, Oliver! You have ensured the destruction of Starling City at the hands of the Demon’s Head and his servants! You have sentenced hundreds of thousands to die where only a few thousand </em>criminals<em> would have died in the Undertaking! And for what? For petty criminals, gangsters, and organized crime?</em></strong>” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“<strong>No, for good, honest people who you and Tempest have forced to make awful choices in the name of survival,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>I fight for the people of Starling City, no matter their social status, class, or whatever other pretentious identifiers you wish to use. I fight so that <em>all</em> of the people of Starling City can live in a city that is freed from the tyranny that you and Tempest have imposed on them! And I do this because I believe that there are those in this city who believe as I do, who believe that while life is full of darkness, the darkness you and Tempest pushed them to, that darkness can be defeated that light, and <em>hope</em> is that light! And if Ra’s al Ghul or anyone else of his ilk comes to Starling City looking for trouble, they will find me standing in the way, ready to bring them down as I will you.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong><em>You fight for a losing cause, Oliver, and for that, those you love will die,</em></strong>” the Dark Archer snarled, and drew his blade, but Green Arrow fired off a boxing glove arrow, striking the Dark Archer on the wrist and causing him to drop his blade from the impact. Dark Archer snarled and drew one of his arrows, firing at Green Arrow, who ducked and fired another boxing glove arrow, this time aimed at Dark Archer’s head. Dark Archer ducked and fired three arrows in rapid succession, and Green Arrow was forced to dive out of the way. He came up and fired a bola arrow at Dark Archer, who spun out of the way before firing one of his own arrows. Green Arrow evaded the arrow, moving closer and firing an injection arrow, but Dark Archer caught it with one of his own, shattering the glass syringe and causing the tetrodotoxin to fall to the ground, harmless. “<strong><em>Your tricks won’t work on me, boy,</em></strong>” Dark Archer said with a maniacal laugh. “<strong><em>Only a true student of the ways of the League could have a hope of defeating me. You are nothing more than the failed student of a failed Heir to the Demon, and you will die as the failure that you are!</em></strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Coming from the man who had an entire city at his disposal and still didn’t manage to kill me, while I managed to take down your entire pathetic cabal, I’m not sure I’d go around calling someone else a failure,</strong>” Green Arrow taunted back, firing off another injection arrow. Dark Archer caught it and threw it aside with practiced ease before nocking and firing an arrow at Green Arrow, who stood his ground this time and caught the arrow out of midair. “<strong>You’re not the only one who knows that trick, Malcolm.</strong>” Green Arrow tossed the arrow aside.</p>
<p>“<strong><em>That’s all you are, Oliver, is tricks, smoke and mirrors,</em></strong>” Dark Archer replied. “<strong><em>You don’t have the conviction to do all that is necessary. And that is why I will always win.</em></strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>You know, I know another guy who had this obsession with talking about how he always won,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>He got a bullet in his head for his troubles.</strong>” Green Arrow fired off another bola arrow, which Dark Archer leaped out of the way of. It was almost time to spring his trap. He had been lulling Dark Archer into a false sense of security, and when the time came, he would bring the man down using his trick arsenal, purely out of spite for the older archer.</p>
<p>Dark Archer said nothing in response, firing off another arrow, which sailed passed Green Arrow as he ducked to the side. He fired off another boxing glove arrow, catching Dark Archer in the shoulder of the arm carrying his bow. Almost there… “<strong><em>Fight me like a warrior, boy, or are you simply too much of a coward, like your father?</em></strong>” Dark Archer demanded to know. “<strong><em>He didn’t have the guts to challenge me with his back straight and ready to die for his cause, either. He snuck around behind my back, trying to turn my allies against me, and he failed, because like you, he lacked </em>spine<em>.</em></strong>”</p>
<p>“<strong>You’ll find I’m not even close to being the man Robert Queen was,</strong>” Green Arrow replied before nocking and firing the newest arrow in his arsenal, which he had only a limited supply of, and hoped that this was one of those arrows that the Dark Archer caught. He did, chuckling at Green Arrow, who turned away in preparation. A moment later, the flashbang arrow detonated, and Dark Archer howled, dropping his bow as his hands went up to his face, trying to relieve the pain in his retinas. Green Arrow acted quickly, firing off a bola arrow that secured the Dark Archer’s arms to his torso before firing off another, wrapping the older man’s legs up tight and causing him crash forward on his knees. Green Arrow approached the Dark Archer and ripped his cowl away to expose the face of Malcolm Merlyn, who glared up at him with aggrieved eyes and a ringing in his ears. “<strong>Flashbang arrow, the newest addition to my arsenal,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>I’ve been working on it for a little while now. I needed something to do the past couple of weeks when I wasn’t taking down your little club of socialites. It’s over, Malcolm. You’ve lost.</strong>” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“So, what now, Oliver?” Malcolm sneered out. “Going to kill me? We both know you lack the conviction. So, what will you do? Turn me over to the F.B.I.? I was trained by the League of Assassins! No prison can hold me!”</p>
<p>“<strong>Oh, I don’t know, I can think of a few that can hold someone from the League, even a former Horseman,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. He withdrew another arrow from his quiver, an injection arrow, and jabbed Malcolm in the neck with it. “<strong>Tetrodotoxin, a little more potent than I usually use. It’ll keep you nice and docile while the F.B.I. properly secure you.</strong>” Green Arrow pulled the empty injection arrow away from Malcolm’s neck and let it fall to the ground. Malcolm glared up at him, already unable to speak thanks to the tetrodotoxin. Green Arrow reached up and lowered his hood, turning off his voice modulator, looking down at his godfather. “I want you to know, Malcolm, that you were right about one thing. This is the beginning of a golden age, and not just for Starling City. As I said before, there are those like me who believe that while life is filled with darkness, that darkness can be defeated by the light. There are those who look at what I have done and look at similar situations in their own cities and realize they can do more, <em>be </em>more. The F.B.I. can lock me away with you, Malcolm, but it can’t stop what I’ve lit the spark for, the flame that has been fanned into existence by our final duel. A golden age of heroism has begun.”</p>
<p>Oliver turned away from his godfather and turned to the bound figures of Samantha, William, and Laurel. William was staring at him with wide, wondrous eyes, Samantha with relief and Laurel… there was nothing but pure love shining out of her eyes, and Oliver knew in that instant he couldn’t go back to being on the run until things were settled. He had defeated Malcolm and brought down Tempest. He activated his comms. “Insight, blow the doors,” he said.</p>
<p>“<em>But you’re still inside,</em>” Insight protested.</p>
<p>“And this is where I’m staying,” Oliver said. “I’m turning myself in. Blow the doors so the F.B.I. can come in.”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes, Mr. Queen,</em>” Insight replied reluctantly. A distant boom echoed as Oliver went to the three bound figures, plucking a normal flechette from the band around his left arm (the one around his right contained taser flechettes) and used it to cut their bonds. Samantha instantly pulled William into her arms while Oliver helped Laurel undo the ball-gag Malcolm had put on her.</p>
<p>“Why weren’t they gagged?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“I think I pissed him off with my sharp tongue,” Laurel admitted. “He said he didn’t want to hear my pious and self-righteous proclamations.” She glowered in the direction of the bound and paralyzed Malcolm for a moment, before turning back to Oliver, her expression softening. “Ollie…”</p>
<p>“I have to do this, Laurel,” Oliver said. “It’s the right way to do things, and if I’m ever to have a life with you, I want it to happen without any shadow hanging over us. Me running now would always leave a shadow hanging over us, if I find some way free of this. I’ve done what I set out to do. I’ve defeated Malcolm.” Oliver let his bow drop to the ground and took Laurel’s face in his hands. “I love you, Dinah Laurel Lance, and I’m tired of being separate from you.” He leaned down as she leaned up, and the two met in a searing kiss that they poured all of the love and longing they had been feeling for the past two weeks into. Oliver reluctantly pulled away and unclasped his quiver, dropping it to the ground, before undoing the bands holding his flechettes and dropping them on top of his quiver and bow. He still had the one he had used to cut the three of them loose, and as he sank to his knees, Oliver gestured for William. He could hear the F.B.I. shouting ‘clear’ in the distance. He didn’t have much time. “William, I want you to take this and keep it, so you always have something to remember me by,” Oliver said, taking his son’s tiny hand and wrapping it around the flechette.</p>
<p>“O-Okay, Dad,” William sniffed. “I-I love you!” William leaped forward, wrapping his small arms around Oliver’s neck.</p>
<p>Oliver teared up as he choked out, “I love you, too, buddy, and I always will, no matter where I end up or what happens to me. Know that your father always loves you.” Samantha pulled William away even as Laurel clasped both hands to her mouth, tears shining in her eyes, as the F.B.I. S.W.A.T. entered the room. Oliver raised his hands and placed them on the back of his head. He was pulled to his feet, and cuffs were placed around his wrists behind his back while another group of S.W.A.T. hauled Malcolm to his feet and began to drag him away. Oliver let the S.W.A.T. lead him out of the warehouse, some of them gathering up his gear, and as he was led out into the daylight, Oliver smiled to himself, looking up at the sky.</p>
<p>Oliver and Malcolm were taken to a large, armored transport, and as Oliver boarded it, he looked up at the sky one last time, smiling to himself as he ignored the shouted questions of the reporters. It was fitting that he had taken down Malcolm in the light of day… like a hero.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Unlike in “Rise”, Malcolm did *not* attempt to shut down the livestream, so he is fully responsible for the League and Ra’s being exposed, unlike last time when it was partly Oliver’s fault.</p>
<p>*2* I’m one of those who thinks that Oliver *does* come up with his own trick arrows, and while certain kinds of arrows might be beyond his skillset (for example, he probably wouldn’t be able to create something like a cryo arrow on his own), he is more than capable of coming up with something like a flashbang arrow, IMO, and I will treat him as being intelligent enough to do so. Don’t like? Don’t read.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Interrogations II, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy Merlyn was still comforting his and Oliver’s mutual sister as she tried to deny the reality of the situation, but they had both seen Malcolm’s face when Oliver had unmasked him on live television as the Dark Archer. Tommy himself was numb, barely managing to offer comfort to Thea as he continued to realize just what his actions two weeks ago had wrought. If Oliver hadn’t have been prepared to start fresh, then Tommy exposing him would have seen his ability to stop Malcolm crippled. Worse, everything that had happened to Laurel and Thea in the past two weeks, the attacks, the attempted abductions, all of it, was because of him. Malcolm and everyone else who had targeted Thea and Laurel only knew to target them because <em>Tommy</em> had revealed who Green Arrow was, and thus exposed his weak points, the people he most cared for. Tommy had acknowledged this before, but it was really hitting him hard, now. <em>It’s all my fault,</em> he thought to himself. <em>I’m sorry, Ollie. I’m sorry. It’s all my fault.</em></p>
<p>There was a heavy knock on his apartment door. “I’ll be just a minute, Speedy,” Tommy said, squeezing her with his arm comfortingly for a moment before standing. She clung to him until he moved out of her reach, then curled in on herself as Tommy approached the door. He checked through the peephole to make sure it wasn’t a gang or something that had gotten passed the building’s security and saw a group of men in black suits and white shirts on the other side. Tommy closed his eyes, guessing what this was about. Tommy undid the locks on his door and opened it. “Can I help you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. Merlyn,” said the lead agent, for that was what they were, federal agents. “We need you to come with us. Due to… recent revelations, it throws into doubt your reasons for your actions two weeks ago. We have questions, Mr. Merlyn, as to what, if anything, you knew of your father’s plans.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” Tommy said. “But my sister is here. She’s underage. I can’t leave her alone.”</p>
<p>“She can come with us,” the lead agent said after a moment. “We’re willing to let you drive yourself, but we must insist you come with us. We may also have questions for your sister, since she has been living with your father for the past few weeks. She may have seen something. We will, of course, only question her while you are in the room, as you are her de facto guardian now that your father has been exposed as a terrorist and arrested.”</p>
<p>“Let me just get her,” Tommy said, turning and heading back into his apartment, leaving the door open. He crouched down in front of Thea. “Speedy, we have to go with the F.B.I. They’ve got questions for me, and they might have some for you, too.” Thea shook her head vigorously. “I’m sorry, Speedy, but we don’t have a choice. But I’ll be with you every step of the way. I promise.” Tommy stood and pulled a reluctant Thea to her feet. He put an arm around her as he led her to the door. They joined the agents, Tommy locked his door, and they headed for the elevators to take down to the underground garage. All Tommy could think of was how all of this was his fault.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen had been divested of his uniform again upon arrival at the F.B.I. field office and been given a pair of sweatpants and prison shoes to wear while he was put into a straight jacket. “I assume this is meant to keep me from using my skills as a fighter,” Oliver mused dryly. “I hope you’re taking the same precaution with Malcolm while you still can.”</p>
<p>“We are,” Agent Trimble, who was watching from the doorway of the room, said. “We are taking your warnings about Merlyn’s capabilities under advisement, and since <em>you</em> defeated him, that makes you more dangerous than he is, and thus warrant similar precautions.”</p>
<p>“That’s fair,” Oliver said as they finished fitting him with the straight jacket.</p>
<p>“How long will the tetrodotoxin you dosed Merlyn with last?” asked Trimble.</p>
<p>“The average dose lasts a couple of hours, so this one should last about four,” Oliver replied. “I’m guessing you’re going to want as much information from me as possible to hit Malcolm with now that everything is out in the open.”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Trimble said. “And depending on what you give us, you <em>may</em> end up receiving another deal, immunity in exchange for your testimony against Merlyn and Tempest when this goes to trial. It depends entirely on what you tell us.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“We’ll also be speaking with Thomas Merlyn and your sister, make sure they weren’t aware of any of this, considering their statements to the press and Mr. Merlyn’s exposure of you two weeks ago,” Trimble said.</p>
<p>“I doubt they know anything,” Oliver said. “Malcolm wouldn’t have trusted Tommy because he’s too much like Rebecca and would’ve been horrified at all of this, and Thea’s seventeen. The most Malcolm would’ve been doing would’ve been indoctrinating her to his elitist viewpoint.”</p>
<p>“Still, we must follow procedure and ask questions of them,” Trimble said. “We will speak to Mr. Merlyn and your sister first, then Miss Lance, then speak to you, and finally Merlyn Sr. You will be given something to eat, though it will have to be hand-fed to you for the time being. I apologize, but you understand we must take precautions with a man of your purported skill.”</p>
<p>“As I said, I understand, and as long as you’re taking similar precautions with Malcolm, I have no objection,” Oliver said. “The difference between Malcolm and I is he will not hesitate to use his skills to kill, whereas all I do is disorient and disable. My concern is for the safety of your agents.”</p>
<p>“You needn’t worry, Merlyn will be bound as you are and will have a constant guard of S.W.A.T. until he’s moved to solitary confinement at the federal holding facility once we’re done questioning you both for the day,” Trimble said. Oliver nodded silently as he was seated at an interview room table. “Your lawyer will be called if that is what you wish.”</p>
<p>“No, I have nothing to hide,” Oliver said. “Though I can’t say Laurel won’t call Jean and have her come to represent me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, a lawyer would think of something like that,” Trimble said with a nod. “Either way, I look forward to speaking to you, Mr. Queen, and finally finishing this Tempest issue.” Trimble turned and walked out of the room followed by the agents. Oliver leaned back in his chair, acutely aware of his arms being pinned across his chest by the straight jacket. He was content in the knowledge that similar precautions were being taken with Malcolm, along with him having a contingent of S.W.A.T. guarding him. That was very satisfying to hear, it meant the F.B.I. <em>were</em> taking Oliver’s warning to heart. Oliver supposed he didn’t have a similar precaution because he had surrendered himself and had been cooperative the last time that he was in F.B.I. custody. Then again, Malcolm <em>had</em> just threatened to kill three innocent people on live television in a mad scheme to draw Oliver into a confrontation. That suggested he was far more dangerous than the vigilante who used a trick arsenal to bring down his enemies.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy and Thea Merlyn sat in an interview room at the F.B.I. field office. They had been informed they were on the same floor as Laurel, Samantha, and William, but that Oliver and Malcolm were being held on another floor. Both were nervous about the situation, but Tommy was worried about what Thea would say. She had kept mumbling “It can’t be,” and “they’re lying, persecuting us” on the way over. If she took that kind of attitude with the Feds and refused to cooperate, she could get slapped with an obstruction charge, and even if that would be little more than a slap on the wrist since it would be a first offense normally, this was in connection to a case involving terrorism, murder, and more. The kind of attitude Thea had been portraying so far wasn’t one that would fly under the circumstances. “Just tell them the truth, Speedy,” Tommy said to her now. “I doubt you knew anything about what Dad was up to. Just tell them what he did when he was around you. Don’t give them lip or attitude, because with the stakes this high, they <em>will</em> hit you with an obstruction charge, and under the circumstances that could end up being more than just a slap on the wrist.”</p>
<p>Thea remained silent and sullen, only occasionally mumbling under her breath. Tommy was sure he had heard Ollie and Laurel’s names mumbled in bitter tones. Finally, the door to the interview room opened and Agents Danvers and Trimble entered. “Mr. Merlyn, we meet again,” Agent Trimble rumbled as the two agents sat across from him and Thea, a third agent entering the room with a small computer, like a Chromebook, and setting up to Tommy’s left to type up whatever was said. “We will begin with Miss Merlyn, since she likely has the least to say. Mr. Merlyn, are you sure you don’t want to have your counsel here for this? We can call Mr. Wolfman.”</p>
<p>“No, he’s Dad’s counsel, not mine, and anyone associated with Dad is poison right now,” Tommy said firmly. “Besides, we’ve got nothing to hide. We don’t know anything.”</p>
<p>“Very well,” Trimble said, turning his attention to Thea. “Miss Merlyn, I am sure that all of this is very shocking to you. We just have a few questions about your time living with Malcolm Merlyn the past month. If you don’t know anything, you won’t have to worry about anything.”</p>
<p>“Why are you doing this to us?” Thea asked. “We didn’t do anything wrong! It can’t be true! Dad can’t be what you’re saying he is!”</p>
<p>“Miss Merlyn, the senior Mr. Merlyn was unmasked on a livestream that went uninterrupted for almost an hour and a half,” Trimble said. “There was no interruption in the livestream and there was no time in which the Dark Archer left the screen, remaining in sight at all times until he was unmasked by your brother. There is no doubt in anyone’s minds that the Dark Archer is Malcolm Merlyn.”</p>
<p>“No,” Thea mumbled, shaking her head. “It’s a lie. Dad didn’t do that.”</p>
<p>“He did, Miss Merlyn,” Alex said. “Now, we only have a few questions. At any time in the past four weeks, did your father do anything that seemed out of the ordinary?”</p>
<p>“No!” Thea snapped. “He was always good to me, always there when I needed an ear to vent about what was happening to. He’s been there for me all this time while Ollie was running around as some crazy Robin Hood!”</p>
<p>“Calm down, Miss Merlyn,” Trimble said. “We’re just asking questions. Did your father ever talk about the Glades with you?”</p>
<p>“Of course, he did,” Thea scoffed. “Why wouldn’t he? He agreed with me, that the Glades are a hotbed of crime and that Green Arrow was insane for defending them! He said I was wise beyond my years and knew the reality that most people refuse to accept, that some people <em>are</em> better than others!” Alex and Trimble exchanged glances. “What?” Thea asked snappishly.</p>
<p>“While everyone is allowed the freedom to express themselves under the Constitution, Miss Merlyn, the founding principles of this country are that all men are created equal, from the homeless to the wealthiest citizens of the country,” Alex said in disgust. “Your father was filling your head with anti-American sentiment.”</p>
<p>“No, he wasn’t,” Thea denied. “You’re just a working-class shill who’s jealous of us! That’s why you’re going along with Ollie’s frame job!” Tommy had turned to stare at his sister in disbelief and horror. Didn’t she understand the situation? Their father was a terrorist and mouthing off to federal agents was the last thing that <em>either</em> of them should be doing! He was really beginning to regret not taking custody of Thea himself.</p>
<p>“My parents raised me to believe in this country and what it stood for, not to look down on other people,” Alex said. “If that makes me a ‘working-class shill’, then I’ll wear that badge with pride. Better that than a spoiled child who can’t accept reality when it’s staring them in the face.”</p>
<p>“Danvers,” Trimble said mildly in warning.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sir,” Alex said chagrined. “But I think we have to treat Miss Merlyn as a hostile interviewee.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we do,” Trimble said grimly. “Miss Merlyn, I will be clear. You will answer our questions without further denials of the truth or insulting me or my agents, or you will be hit with an obstruction of justice charge.”</p>
<p>“You can’t do that!” Thea shouted. “I haven’t done anything wrong!”</p>
<p>“By concealing the truth from us and hiding behind bluster, Miss Merlyn, you <em>are</em> doing something wrong,” Alex said. “Now sit down and cooperate with us. A federal obstruction charge is no joke to laugh at, even for an underage girl.”</p>
<p>“Speedy, please, just cooperate with them,” Tommy begged his sister.</p>
<p>“No,” Thea said firmly. “I’m not going to help them put Dad in prison.”</p>
<p>“Dad’s going to prison, anyways,” Tommy said, continuing to beg. “Nothing can stop that, and you getting a federal charge on your record won’t help him any, it’ll just get him another charge about brainwashing or something.”</p>
<p>“I won’t do it,” Thea said, turning away from the agents.</p>
<p>“Miss Merlyn, maybe you don’t understand the consequences that you’re facing,” Trimble said as kindly as he could. “This is not like a normal obstruction of justice charge. A federal charge of this nature includes a penalty of not only a fine but potential imprisonment, and since this is a matter of terrorism, that prison sentence could be up to eight years. You are nearly an adult and can be charged as such. Is your obstinate defiance worth spending eight years in prison instead of answering simple questions?” <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Thea, <em>please,</em>” Tommy begged his pale sister, who was staring at Trimble in shock, like she didn’t believe what she was hearing.</p>
<p>“F-Fine,” Thea said faintly after a moment. “I’ll be quiet now. But I don’t know anything about this. Dad never talked about Tempest or anything like that. The closest he got was at Thanksgiving, when he said he supported you guys and the S.C.P.D. hunting Ollie down. I swear, that’s all I can think of.”</p>
<p>“We still need to ask questions, Miss Merlyn, just in case something jogs your memory,” Trimble said. “You’ve already said your father never mentioned Tempest, so we’ll skip that. Did your father ever reference something called the Undertaking in your hearing?”</p>
<p>“No,” Thea said in a small voice.</p>
<p>“Did you ever see your father meet with Councilman Gregory Kullens, Councilwoman Emily Pollard, Carl Ballard, Thomas Wilkins, or Wilhelmina Hollinger?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, they were all invited to Thanksgiving with us, along with the-the mayor, the commissioner, and the D.A.,” Thea stammered.</p>
<p>“Mr. Merlyn?” Trimble asked, looking at Tommy in confirmation.</p>
<p>“She’s telling the truth, they were all there,” Tommy confirmed.</p>
<p>“Did they speak about the Glades or Mr. Queen’s actions at all?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“Just when Tommy brought him up,” Thea said, flushing slightly and looking down. “I-I said Ollie deserved whatever he got, and Dad agreed with me. Tommy thought we couldn’t be serious.”</p>
<p>“Did your father at any time speak with Mr. Queen or any of the previously-mentioned people in private, away from your ears?” Trimble asked.</p>
<p>“O-Ollie came over a couple of days after the mob war ended and we got into an argument about a lie he told about Mom,” Thea said. “Dad was home and overheard. He asked to speak to Ollie in private. He told me later that he had told Ollie not to come over again if all he was going to do was spread lies about Mom.”</p>
<p>‘What was the lie?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“That-That Mom stole two million dollars from a Metropolis crime lord named Morgan Edge, that she was nothing more than a thief, like those people in the Glades,” Thea said with venom. “Obviously it was just Ollie continuing to hate on a dead woman’s memory.”</p>
<p>“Was this the same Morgan Edge who kidnapped you to try and draw your brother into a confrontation?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“It was,” Thea said. “He-He told us the same thing, but I think he was lying. Mom wasn’t a thief.” Neither Trimble nor Alex said a word on that front. “Anything else?”</p>
<p>“No, we’ve finished with you, Miss Merlyn,” Trimble said. “Now for you, Mr. Merlyn.”</p>
<p>“I’m an open book, agents,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“In all the time since your mother’s death, has your father ever shown any signs of mental instability or that he was blackmailing criminals into doing what he perceived as the right thing?” Trimble asked.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t know, Agent Trimble,” Tommy said. “The truth is, after Mom died, Dad left for two years, and when he came back, he was… different.”</p>
<p>“Different how?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“He was cold, aloof. In seventeen years, he has never once hugged me or told me he loved me, though he did before he left,” Tommy said. “He no longer got together with the Queens on Thanksgiving like we used to do, instead working or leaving town on business. For all intents and purposes, Mr. and Mrs. Queen were my parents, too. They were the ones who were there for me, who helped me learn how to balance my trust account. Mr. Queen was the one who explained sex and its meaning to me, who took me to my first R-rated movie and to ballgames with Ollie. Mrs. Queen pampered me, made sure I was wearing clothes that fit and that I was getting enough to eat, and she was always there with a kind ear after Dad came back. The only time Dad has shown any kind of emotion towards me in the past seventeen years has been to express his disappointment or disgust with me.”</p>
<p>“Has your father ever mentioned Tempest or the Undertaking in your hearing?” Trimble asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Tommy said. “The first time I heard about either of those things was in Oliver’s debut message. And the only time I have heard about Tempest has been when Oliver mentioned them in passing, but he never quite said what they were. I would’ve remembered if he said they were some terrorist cabal.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever witnessed your father speak privately with Mr. Queen or with any of those you say attended your Thanksgiving celebration?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Tommy said, blinking in surprise. “It was at Mrs. Queen’s wake, after you arrested Mr. Chen. Dad and Ollie went for a private word in the home office. I didn’t hear what was being said between them, but now I look back on it, it looked pretty tense. Other than that, no, I haven’t seen them talk or seen Dad talk to any of the others. There was a dinner party Mrs. Queen threw that Dad and I attended to help Oliver get used to the social scene again, and they were all there along with the commissioner and the mayor.”</p>
<p>“And what happened there?” Trimble asked.</p>
<p>“Green Arrow was talked about and everyone, even Ollie, talked about how crazy Green Arrow was,” Tommy said. “I don’t think Ollie knew at the time who those people were. I think if he had, he wouldn’t have been able to talk with them like that.”</p>
<p>“Has your father expressed his opinion of the Glades to you?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“He’s always called it a den of criminality thanks to what happened to Mom, and he felt that even more strongly after Ollie took down Daniel Brickwell,” Tommy said. “But I’m sure you saw that. It was in the paper.” Alex nodded to show she had. “But to my knowledge he never expressed a desire to see the Glades destroyed.”</p>
<p>“Well, we’ve nothing else to discuss with you, Mr. Merlyn,” Trimble said. “However, at least for today, we’re going to be putting you and your sister in protective custody. Riots have already broken out in the Glades and elsewhere, and there is a lot of anger at all things Merlyn right now. We need to keep you safe from reprisals for what your father was planning.”</p>
<p>“I-I see,” Tommy said faintly. “Thank you, Agent Trimble. We appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“Agent Danvers will take you to meet the agent who will be protecting you with a small detail,” Trimble said. “Good day, Mr. Merlyn, Miss Merlyn.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance looked up as the door to the interview room opened and Agents Danvers and Trimble entered. “Miss Lance, it’s good to meet you under less… constraining circumstances,” Agent Trimble said. “You are not considered a perpetrator in any way in this case. We simply want to know what happened at C.N.R.I. and how you came to be at the warehouse, along with what happened there.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Agent Trimble,” Laurel said softly.</p>
<p>“Begin whenever you’re ready,” Trimble said after a third agent entered the room with a Chromebook.</p>
<p>“I was working at C.N.R.I. when the reporters from the <em>Daily Planet</em> showed up, asking to interview me for another article they were planning to show how Ollie’s loved ones are doing two weeks into his being on the run,” Laurel said. “We were just beginning the interview when we heard screams outside in the main room. Dig rushed out only to get shot. Is he alright?” she asked worriedly.</p>
<p>“He’s fine, Miss Lance,” Alex said. “He’s already been discharged from the hospital. We know that because he showed up downstairs and asked us to inform you that when you’re done he’s going to give you a ride home. Your sister is with him and looked like she wanted to insist on coming up here to check on you.”</p>
<p>“Sara and I are pretty close these days,” Laurel said with a smile. “And I’m glad Dig is okay. Anyways, the men put a shotgun to Dig’s head and gave me a choice: come quietly and no one would get hurt, or they could start shooting people, starting with Dig. I went with them. They put a bag over my head and didn’t take it off until I was in some kind of cell. I waited in there for hours, it feels like, and then the door opened. Malcolm Merlyn entered in some kind of leather armor. He revealed that he was going to use me and Ollie’s son to draw Ollie into a confrontation, then kill us in front of him. I made some smart comments about him being father of the year since he couldn’t remember the last time we saw each other was Tommy’s 22<sup>nd</sup> birthday, and when he started complaining about Oliver ruining his plans, I told him the only ones I felt sorry for were Tommy and Thea. I’m pretty sure that played a role in him gagging me. I guess he didn’t appreciate my honesty. After I was gagged, I was taken to the main room and tied to that chair. Samantha and William were already there. Then Merlyn made his announcement and we waited until Ollie showed up. And I’m pretty sure the entire country saw what happened next.”</p>
<p>“Indeed, Miss Lance,” Trimble said. “Do you know why Oliver Queen decided to turn himself in instead of leaving? He could have had the doors blown after he had made his escape.</p>
<p>“He said it was time to stop running, or something like that,” Laurel said. “He said if we were ever going to have a life together, it would need to be one that didn’t have the shadow of him running again hanging over us. He cut us loose, gave a flechette to his son as a keepsake, and then surrendered to your men. Was William allowed to keep it?”</p>
<p>“We were told of why it was in the boy’s hands, and he wouldn’t let it go, so yes, he was allowed to keep it,” Alex said. “To be honest, after hearing that Queen gave it to him so he’d have something to remember him by, none of us had the heart to take it from him.”</p>
<p>“What will happen to Samantha and William now?” Laurel asked. “Do they need a place to stay?”</p>
<p>“Ms. Clayton and her son will be held in protective custody,” Trimble said, “just in case some enterprising criminal decides to try and take revenge on Green Arrow through his son. Is there anything else you can think of to tell us, Miss Lance?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, Agent Trimble,” Laurel replied.</p>
<p>“Then once you’ve signed your witness statement, you’re free to go,” Trimble said, standing. “It’ll only take a few minutes to print up.”</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose I could see Ollie,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“No, Miss Lance,” Trimble said, before he and Alex exited the room. Laurel sighed but tried to look on the bright side. At least this time she wasn’t being arrested. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* I had to look up what the penalties were for a federal obstruction of justice charge and was surprised. After seeing that and telling Nyame, we both agreed that after that Thea would stop being a brat and answer the questions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Interrogations II, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen glanced at the clock on the interview room wall. It was 1:30 p.m. The other interviews must have been taking a while, which was understandable. Not only did they have to get as much out of Tommy and Thea as they could, with one or both of them potentially in denial over the truth of who and what Malcolm was, but they probably wanted a picture of how Laurel, Samantha, and William had ended up in that warehouse and talked with them as well. William, being a little boy, would have been traumatized by all of this and take a lot of time to ask for what he had seen, though Samantha would bear the onus of the questions, being the adult. Oliver, meanwhile, had had lunch (a tuna fish sandwich with sweet relish of all things and a glass of water), and was simply waiting, because he knew his interrogation would last a while. A mug of water had been placed on the table in front of him with a straw in preparation of him having to wet his mouth during the interrogation.</p>
<p>The door to the room opened, and Agents Danvers and Trimble entered, followed by Agent Reid and his ever-present computer. “Mr. Queen,” Trimble said as he took a seat across from Oliver with Alex. “I’m hoping this time you will share <em>everything</em> with us about what you’ve been doing for the past two months and why you have done what you’ve done. I understand you will not give up Insight, even though we’re certain she’s Naomi Singh, but I expect you to be truthful about everything else <em>on the record</em>.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Agent Trimble,” Oliver said. “I have no reason to hide anything, anymore. Before, I was still trying to protect Laurel, Sara, and Dig from Malcolm. Since he’s in custody, I don’t have to worry about him retaliating against the people I love. Can I ask what’s happening with Samantha and William? Tommy and Thea?”</p>
<p>“The Merlyn siblings are in protective custody in case someone tries to get revenge on their father through them while the riots are going on,” Trimble said. “Your son and his mother are also in protective custody in case someone tries to finish what Merlyn started. Are you ready to begin, Mr. Queen?”</p>
<p>“I am,” Oliver said softly.</p>
<p>“What do you know about the origins of Tempest?” Trimble asked.</p>
<p>“I know that Malcolm Merlyn founded it by bringing together wealthy citizens who had all lost something to the Glades in one way or the other,” Oliver said, “and he did so after he returned following his two-year exile. I know that my father was one of the original members along with those I’ve been taking down and Frank Chen. And I know their original goal was to force criminals to do the right thing with bribery, blackmail, and intimidation, the latter being through Malcolm using his Dark Archer persona to threaten the likes of Adam Hunt. Then Malcolm got the idea to change tactics and wipe out the Glades. Dad couldn’t stomach it and tried to back out, tried to stop him somehow. Malcolm had him killed. I only learned at Mom’s wake that Frank Chen had been the one who arranged for the Triad to place a bomb on the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>, at Malcolm’s order. Malcolm tried to use the fact he had sent Chen to prison for the sinking of the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> to ingratiate himself with me and said Chen would play along because he knew the price of defiance. Considering Malcolm’s penchant for threatening people’s children, I can only assume he threatened Amanda, Chen’s daughter, if Chen didn’t play along. But that’s only an assumption.”</p>
<p>“Did you know who the members of Tempest were when you first returned?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Oliver said, shaking his head. “I only knew about Mom and Malcolm for sure.” He couldn’t exactly say he had also known about Frank Chen since he had only surmised that thanks to his memories of the last timeline. “Since I knew the List was a key part of whatever was going on, I focused on it, but always with the plan to try and get Mom to flip or to somehow divine who the members of Tempest were. I never expected to find out the way that I did.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps you could illuminate us to the circumstances surrounding that, since I suspect they include the reason behind Walter Steele’s murder,” Trimble said.</p>
<p>“From my understanding, Mom’s arrest and my being the Director of Applied Sciences put Malcolm in a bind since Queen Consolidated had already acquired Unidac Industries,” Oliver said. “He had no leverage on Walter, and Walter was a good man, incorruptible, and very loyal to my father. He had already discovered something was amiss and I was keeping an eye on his investigation in case he stumbled upon something big. But I had my girlfriend, my friends, and my son and his mother to worry about. So, Malcolm killed Walter, knowing the role of C.E.O. would land on me by default of being the only Queen left. Before I left the safehouse to go to Queen Consolidated to sign the paperwork, Malcolm asked me to stop by Merlyn Global that night. When I did, he talked to me about the Glades and the corruption there before playing a recording of his wife’s final moments. She had called him after she was shot, but his phone was turned off. He has had that recording for nineteen years and likely listened to it thousands of times. After that, he asked me to join Tempest and I did, so that I would know who they were. He introduced me to them. They were all smiles, welcoming, not a single expression that suggested they were there under duress. Malcolm revealed what each of them did for Tempest, and then told me what my job was.”</p>
<p>“Which was?” Alex prompted.</p>
<p>“Queen Consolidated’s Applied Sciences division was to weaponize the device, which is being constructed by Dr. Brion Markov,” Oliver replied, and noted Alex write the name down in a notebook. “I was directed to fill the Directorship of Applied Sciences with Dr. Doug Miller, my predecessor and a man whose name appears on the List.”</p>
<p>“We were told every member has a copy, but we haven’t found anything like that in our searches of their homes,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“You probably have, you just don’t know it,” Oliver said. “The List is contained in a small, journal-like notebook with a symbol embossed on the inside cover and is written in an invisible ink that only a flame can reveal.” Recognition set in on both agents’ faces. “So, you do have them. Good. Every single person on the List is someone that Tempest protected in exchange for doing what they were told.”</p>
<p>“If we can prove that, we can get them all with a RICO case,” Alex muttered to Trimble.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Trimble rumbled. “Now, Mr. Queen, did you do anything else for Tempest during your short-lived time as a member?”</p>
<p>“Just one thing,” Oliver said. “A member of my technical division, Felicity Smoak, had been the one Walter asked to dig into things from five years ago, and she had found some video messages from my father to Thea and me. She kept digging after because she hated mysteries and there was this big one, which got even bigger after I discovered the Tempest LLC and the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>. Malcolm ordered me to fire her a couple of days after the mob war. I did, citing budget cuts. Later that day, Malcolm and I had a heated argument over my plans to throw a charity event for C.N.R.I. and I point-blank refused to cooperate with him. The next morning, I learned that Miss Smoak, who always worked late and who I had allowed to finish out her workday, had been the victim of a hit-and-run inside the Queen Consolidated parking garage. Malcolm had previously threatened my son with a tragic car accident, and I just <em>know</em> that Miss Smoak’s death was Malcolm sending me a message. I confronted him with a phone call and he again threatened the people I cared about if I didn’t toe the line.”</p>
<p>“Any other suspicious deaths you think can be linked to Malcolm Merlyn, as himself or as the Dark Archer?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“Adam Hunt,” Oliver said. “He was only slightly overweight for a man his age and according to his daughter not at all at risk for a heart attack. The autopsy she insisted be performed found potassium chloride had been given to Hunt. Considering Hunt spilled the beans about the Dark Archer on the docks, Malcolm probably didn’t want him saying anything else. Malcolm likely has a lot of contacts; I know he has more than one in Queen Consolidated as a matter of redundancy, his words. That’s how he knew about Miss Smoak.”</p>
<p>“Combine that with the eight crewmen, that’s eleven counts of murder or murder-for-hire that we can tie him to,” Trimble mused. “And that’s not even counting anyone he killed during his time in, what did he call it, the League of Assassins? What can you tell us about this organization and this Ra’s al Ghul, Mr. Queen? Your words to Merlyn indicated you knew what he was talking about.”</p>
<p>“I did,” Oliver said. “The League of Assassins is an ancient society of warriors who have sworn to keep the balance between good and evil, making sure neither grows too strong as even benevolence can become corrupted. Ra’s al Ghul is the leader of the League of Assassins, though the name is also a title, passed from one Ra’s to the next down through the three thousand years of the League’s history. Considering Malcolm exposed the League and Ra’s on live television, when they learn about it, they’re going to want to deal with him themselves. The League was the main reason he kept the Dark Archer under the radar, because it would risk exposure and earn Ra’s’ wrath.”</p>
<p>“The F.B.I. will not capitulate to what you seem to be describing as a medieval murder cult,” Trimble said firmly.</p>
<p>“The chances are, Agent Trimble, that it won’t be <em>up</em> to you,” Oliver said, and Trimble and Alex both saw something in Oliver they had never seen before. They had seen calm, they had seen bleakness because he thought he was going to be killed by Tempest, they had seen his righteous fury at what Anatoli Knyasev had done. But in this instant they saw something that unnerved them. Oliver Queen was <em>afraid</em> of Ra’s al Ghul.</p>
<p>“You’re afraid of him, this Ra’s al Ghul,” Trimble said.</p>
<p>“I am, and you should be, too,” Oliver said. “Because when he finds out Malcolm exposed the League, he’s going to want to take it out of Malcolm’s hide, and he won’t care who he has to kill to get to Malcolm. He will see anyone protecting Malcolm as part of a corrupt justice system and execute them the same as he would a common criminal.” <em>Not to mention he’s the only adversary I’ve ever faced who isn’t driven by vengeance or pure greed, but duty, just like me,</em> Oliver added silently to himself.</p>
<p>“I have faced many cult leaders in my time with the Bureau, Mr. Queen,” Trimble said. “This Ra’s al Ghul is no different.”</p>
<p><em>Oh, the arrogance of ignorance,</em> Oliver thought to himself, remembering a time when he had had the same attitude towards adversaries like Malcolm that first time and the first time that he dueled Ra’s, where he had been hopelessly outclassed. “Anything else, Agent Trimble?” Oliver said aloud.</p>
<p>“Nothing, Mr. Queen,” Trimble said. “Your actions over the course of the past two weeks are self-explanatory. For now, you will remain here while we interrogate Mr. Merlyn, after which you will both be transported to the federal holding facility. Considering your cooperation with us, you will likely be given a normal jumpsuit instead of remaining in the straight jacket, as Mr. Merlyn most assuredly will.” Oliver nodded to show he understood, and the agents stood and left the room.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Darius Trimble and Alex Danvers stopped outside of the interview room where Malcolm Merlyn was being held, Agent Spencer Reid trailing behind them. “Well, here we go, Danvers,” Trimble said. “We’re about to interrogate what will become the most hated man in America soon enough. I’m guessing you’re going to be working on profiling him?”</p>
<p>“I am,” Alex said quietly. “I wonder how he differs from Queen.”</p>
<p>“I guess it’s time to find out,” Trimble said, and opened the door. Inside the room, there was a member of S.W.A.T. against each wall, weapon at the ready, while Malcolm Merlyn sat at the interview table, an untouched sandwich and mug of water sitting in front of him. He glowered at the agents as they entered, the agents noting his eyes were still red from the flashbang arrow’s effects, which was no doubt aggravating his senses. “Good afternoon, Mr. Merlyn,” Trimble said. “We have some questions for you. We’ve already spoken with Mr. Queen, your children, and those you abducted and took to that warehouse. You are going to prison, Mr. Merlyn, let’s make sure there’s no doubt there. But you may be able to lessen your sentence, which right now is likely to be the death penalty, if you cooperate.” Malcolm said nothing, merely glowered.</p>
<p>Alex and Trimble took their seats. “Let’s begin with the simple things,” Alex said, taking the lead this time. “What was the purpose of Tempest? Why destroy the Glades?” Malcolm was silent, staring at her. “We can wait all day for you to speak, Mr. Merlyn.”</p>
<p>“I did it for Rebecca,” Malcolm finally said, a fanatical gleam in his eye. “I did it so that no one else would suffer what I did, the loss of the one they love to the cruelty of the Glades. I was going to wipe this city clean of crime and build a new neighborhood in my wife’s honor, so that she would always be remembered instead of being just another statistic to the police, like she became when her case went cold. They gave up, they said they didn’t have enough evidence! So, my man in the S.C.P.D. slipped me the information on where to find the man they believed responsible and a gun from the evidence lock-up. I killed the man, and after spending a night in Moira’s arms, fled Starling City.”</p>
<p>“And went to the League of Assassins?” Trimble asked. Malcolm said nothing. “Come, Mr. Merlyn, you already spoke of being part of this organization on live television. Why deny it now?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m not so foolish as to believe that the Demon’s Head will not find me,” Malcolm said, “and my death is already assured to be a slow and painful one while my children suffer indentured servitude at the League’s hands. I will not compound things further by speaking more.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s talk about Tempest,” Trimble said. “You spent twelve years blackmailing criminals, bribing city officials, and intimidating both as the Dark Archer before you conceived the Undertaking. Did you always plan to destroy the Glades, or did you simply get tired of doing what you were doing?”</p>
<p>“I was always going to destroy the Glades, but I needed my fellows to understand that that was the only way, so I waited until enough of them were expressing irritation at our slow progress,” Malcolm said. “Only Robert opposed me. He believed Frank did, too, and confided his plan in him. Frank told me, and I arranged everything with him to rid myself of the problem. Then I threatened Thea to bring Moira into the fold.”</p>
<p>“So, you didn’t care about the eight crewmen, the bodyguard, Oliver Queen and Sara Lance? So long as you killed Robert Queen?” Trimble asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Malcolm said.</p>
<p>“Let’s talk about more recent events,” Trimble said. “Did you kill Walter Steele? If so, why?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I killed him,” Malcolm said with relish. “I put three arrows in him then stood and watched him drown in his own blood. It’s always satisfying to watch the final desperate moments. And I did it because I needed Oliver to become C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated. Of course, had I known the truth, I would have had Oliver killed as well and seized control of Queen Consolidated through Thea inheriting it all.”</p>
<p>“And Felicity Smoak? Did you have her killed as well?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Malcolm said dismissively. “She was no one, insignificant, but Oliver needed a reminder of who it was who had the power. I sent my man in the police force to do it. Silas has always been good for the wetwork I need done but can’t take care of myself.”</p>
<p>“You threatened William Clayton, Laurel Lance, and Sara Lance to force Mr. Queen into complying with your demands as leader of Tempest?” Trimble asked.</p>
<p>“I did,” Malcolm said. “A pair of working-class girls and an insignificant child are no matter in the grand scheme of things.”</p>
<p>“Did you have Adam Hunt killed because he spoke of the Dark Archer?” Trimble asked.</p>
<p>“I did,” Malcolm said, once more dismissive. “He was nothing more than a petty thief and killing him meant his so-called victims wouldn’t get a payout from his estate.”</p>
<p>“But why do all of this?” Alex asked. “Why would you conceive the plan that you did and do all of these things in the name of that plan?”</p>
<p>“Because those people deserve to die!” Malcolm suddenly snarled, rage twisting his face as his voice raised, a fanatical gleam back in his eye. “All of them! The way that <em>she</em> died! They are nothing more than ants scurrying about their tiny, insignificant lives, good only to serve their societal betters! When the forest grows too wild, it must be burned to give way to new life! And that is what the Glades have become, a wild forest that is unable to be navigated, unable to be controlled! The only way to save Starling City from decadence, despair, and the cruelty of criminality is to wipe them all out! And you can lock me away, but one day, you’ll see I was right! I brought <em>order</em> to this city, and when I’m gone, all of those criminals, all of that common <em>scum</em>, will spread their disgusting crimes back throughout the city! A crimewave like never before is coming because of what Oliver Queen has done! You’ll see! Give it a month, and you’ll be <em>begging</em> me to finish my plans! But it’s too late… it’s too late. Now, the entire city will have to be purged.”</p>
<p>“By Ra’s al Ghul?” Trimble asked swiftly. Malcolm clammed up again.</p>
<p>Alex, meanwhile, was thinking, <em>God complex. He </em>definitely<em> has a god complex.</em></p>
<p>“Who is Silas?” Trimble said. Malcolm remained silent. “We’ll find out eventually, Mr. Merlyn. It will look better for you if you cooperate.” Malcolm remained silent. “Very well. I think we have enough to be going on for now. Luckily, we got your booking done while you were paralyzed. Soon, you and Oliver Queen will be transported to the federal holding facility until you can be arraigned. You, Mr. Merlyn, will be under guard in solitary confinement, and you will remain in a straight jacket.” Trimble stood along with Alex and Reid. The three left the room.</p>
<p>“He’s fucking nuts!” Alex said after the door shut behind them.</p>
<p>“Yes, or he’s trying to set the grounds for an insanity defense,” Trimble said. “Either way, it’s time to arrange a transport for these two. And this time, we’re taking no chances. I want a full convoy, everyone equipped in tactical gear, and an armored transport for the prisoners.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Alex said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver was escorted out of the interview room by Alex Danvers. “So, prisoner transport again, Alex?” Oliver said casually.</p>
<p>“It’s Agent Danvers, Mr. Queen, and yes,” Alex replied.</p>
<p>“Are you putting us in the same transport?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“We don’t have the budget for <em>two</em> armored transports, so yes,” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Then you should probably ride along in the back,” Oliver said. “I suspect Malcolm is going to have a lot to say to me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m counting on it and was already planning on it,” Alex replied.</p>
<p>As it turned out, Malcolm was <em>not</em> in the mood to seethe and rage at Oliver but was merely content to glower at him with sheer, unadulterated hatred as they sat across from each other. Oliver tried to provoke Malcolm into saying something by smirking at him, but it didn’t work. As they entered the holding facility, Alex was clearly disappointed.</p>
<p>“Alright, Mr. Queen, as we told you, you’re going to be given a normal D.O.C. jumpsuit,” Trimble said, gesturing to a guard. “This man will lead you to a place you can change. Do not attempt anything stupid. As for you, Mr. Merlyn, there is a solitary confinement cell with your name on it.” Oliver followed the guard to a bathroom, where the guard helped him out of the straight jacket, and he was forced to strip down so the guard could make sure he hadn’t somehow concealed a weapon somewhere. After that was done, he was given the gray prison jumpsuit, which he put on along with the prison slippers. The guard led him out of the bathroom, and Alex and Trimble joined them in entering the facility’s main corridors. Oliver was led to an open cell, which he stepped inside of.</p>
<p>“Is this close to where it happened?” he asked quietly.</p>
<p>“No, Mr. Queen,” Trimble said. “The cell where your mother committed suicide is on the other end of the facility. It’s the only comfort we can give you.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” Oliver said before taking a seat on the bed. The door shut, and the F.B.I. agents and guard left. Oliver laid back on the bed, closing his eyes. Since his sleep had been broken by the alert Naomi had set, he had been fighting a wave of tiredness since the end of his interrogation. For now, all he <em>could</em> do was rest. Now his fate laid in the hands of Amanda Waller and Allan Trumbull.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sarab was silent as he finished watching the news, which reported that both Malcolm Merlyn and Oliver Queen had been safely transferred to a federal holding facility. The way things had played out was unexpected. Oliver had defeated Merlyn, but he had done so with trick arrows, never once using lethal force, which Sarab wouldn’t have expected from a student of Talia al Ghul, a former Heir to the Demon. But then, until he had tortured Shrieve, Oliver <em>had</em> been a good man who was reluctant to do what Waller wanted him to do. Perhaps Oliver had found the balance in his life while studying under Talia and he had used that in his efforts against Malcolm Merlyn. But it was what had happened before Oliver did so that was concerning. Malcolm Merlyn had exposed the League by dressing in their full uniform on live television and then further compounded the issue by mentioning the League itself and Ra’s al Ghul by <em>name</em>!</p>
<p>Sarab knew that this was a development that could not be reported over the satellite phone. This was a development that the Master had to hear in person. Sarab knew what would come of this. Ra’s would issue a blood debt against the Merlyn bloodline. Malcolm would be taken to Nanda Parbat and slowly tortured to death, his children forced to take part as part of their training, while his children would be forced into the League and, if they gave trouble, would be killed. Well, the boy would. The girl… she would be kept as a broodmare under the care of the priestesses, most likely. The girl’s fate troubled Sarab, because he knew that Oliver would not simply stand by and let his sister be taken by the League of Assassins. But what hope did a warrior like Oliver, a warrior who refused to kill, have against the wrath of the Demon’s Head and the full might of the League of Assassins?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>No chapter notes this time since it was all people talking (or thinking in Sarab’s case).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Pardon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Wow, this chapter got away from me. This is the first (and only) chapter of this story to go over 6K words.</p>
<p>On another note, I’ve decided to post the remaining chapters all at once today. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just after eight a.m. in Washington D.C. when Amanda Waller entered the Oval Office for her meeting with the president. “Mr. President,” she greeted Trumbull.</p>
<p>“Director Waller,” Trumbull said, gesturing for her to sit down on one of the couches. He took a seat on the opposite couch along with his Vice President, Fitzgerald Grant III. “We understand you have something to speak to us about regarding the matter of Oliver Queen.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Waller replied. “Oliver Queen is a former A.R.G.U.S. asset, albeit one with an independence streak. He came to me shortly after his return with information on the nature of the plot hatched by Malcolm Merlyn and Tempest. He asked me for support in bringing down Merlyn. I agreed and fashioned him with a base of operations and one of our computer specialists that we’ve <em>recruited</em>. With Oliver’s successful completion of his self-appointed mission, I wished to speak with you about the possibility of a pardon for him, as well as seek your permission for a pet project of mine. It would make use of people with unusual skillsets, like Oliver, to be sent into hot zones to protect our interests. It would be formed of criminals like the assassin known as Deadshot and other such mercenaries. It would be offered to them as an alternative sentence to imprisonment. I call it Task Force X.”</p>
<p>“This is very interesting, Director Waller,” Trumbull said. “Fitz and I have been going over the files from the Justice Society of America and the role they played in keeping this country safe. While your Task Force X sounds similar, I get the impression that they would not be deemed as <em>heroic</em> as the Justice Society was.”</p>
<p>“They would be shadows, striking in the dark, and disavowed if ever caught,” Waller said. She would keep the fact they would die if they were caught courtesy of a bomb in their spine to herself. The president didn’t need to know <em>everything</em>, especially since he was a Democrat, the kind of politician that was <em>squeamish</em> about those sorts of things, if only for the sake of public appearances. “Oliver has proven what one man alone can do with a special skillset. Imagine an entire team of them, Mr. President.”</p>
<p>“I am, though perhaps not in the way you think,” Trumbull said. “However, I do think that this shadow team you speak of would be useful in its own way, and I will authorize its creation. But you say Oliver Queen was one of yours. Do you think he would be open to a meeting with me?”</p>
<p>“I believe he would, Mr. President,” Waller said in cool satisfaction. Whatever else came of this, she had her authorization for the Suicide Squad. That was the important matter. “Especially if you’re going to give him a pardon.”</p>
<p>“That is my plan,” Trumbull said. “As it is, the public is all but demanding it after his exposure of Malcolm Merlyn’s terrorist plot. I have a question for Mr. Queen, one I wish to ask him in person. I will ask Director Johnson of the F.B.I. to inform the head of the Starling field office that I want to speak to Mr. Queen. Thank you for your time, Director Waller, and good luck with your new task force.”</p>
<p>“Mr. President, Mr. Vice President,” Waller acknowledged with a nod in each of their directions before standing smoothly and exiting the Oval Office after a dismissive gesture from the president. She had what she wanted. Whatever else came from this was immaterial, though she did wonder what it was the president wanted from Oliver, unless it was just to press the flesh for a photo op with the man which this morning’s <em>Daily Planet</em> article, written by Lois Lane and Clark Kent, had hailed as the man who had “single-handedly brought down the greatest conspiracy of the modern age.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen was in the middle of a set of push-ups on the floor of his cell when he heard footsteps approaching. He pushed himself up into a crouching position, then rose to his feet and turned as the footsteps grew closer. A few seconds later, Agent Trimble and Agent Danvers were on the other side, Alex with what Oliver recognized as the kind of bag used to hold a suit. “Is it time for my arraignment?” he asked. It was just after seven a.m., which was why he was confused. He hadn’t expected to see either Alex or Trimble for another couple of hours at least.</p>
<p>“No, Mr. Queen,” Trimble said. “It seems your actions have earned the gratitude of the president. He wants to meet with you, in person, in D.C. We’ve been instructed to treat you with every courtesy and not as a prisoner. All indications that he intends to pardon you for your crimes.”</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Oliver said, “though I would think he wouldn’t need to meet with me to pardon me.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t,” Trimble said, “but one doesn’t question orders from the President of the United States, Mr. Queen, and we have our orders. Agent Danvers and I are to escort you to D.C. and back.” The cell door opened. “We took the liberty of getting one of your suits out of lock-up. Your entire apartment was packed up as potential evidence. Agent Danvers chose the suit, thought it would be fitting for the circumstances.”</p>
<p>Alex, smirking slightly, handed Oliver the suit bag, and he took it. He was led back through the facility and to the bathroom where he had been searched before dressing in the D.O.C. jumpsuit. He was left alone this time, and he unzipped the bag, repressing a sigh as he spotted the emerald green suit that he had worn to that dinner party. “I’m <em>not</em> Robin Hood,” he muttered mulishly. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Seven hours after leaving Starling City, Oliver Queen was being frisked one last time outside of the Oval Office to make sure he didn’t have any concealed weapons on his person. Agents Danvers and Trimble were left in the waiting room as the door to the Oval Office was opened and Oliver was gestured inside by a Secret Service agent. Oliver entered to find the president and vice president waiting for him. “Mr. Queen,” President Trumbull said, coming forward with an outstretched hand, which Oliver took. Trumbull shook Oliver’s hand as he continued, “Before we get down to why we’re here, I wanted to thank you for your heroism and dedication to justice. Your work has been quite inspiring, especially now that you’ve been vindicated regarding Tempest and their conspiracy to commit an atrocity against an American city.”</p>
<p>“I just did what I knew was right, Mr. President,” Oliver said, which was true. He had known he was changing the timeline by stopping the Undertaking completely, but it was the <em>right</em> thing to do.</p>
<p>“Well, if more people thought the way you did, the world would be a much better place,” Trumbull said. “Please, sit.” He gestured to the couches in the center of the room, and Oliver took a seat on one while the president and vice president took seats on the other. “Now, to business. I will be clear, Mr. Queen: your pardon is not contingent on any specific answer you give me, but I ask that you be truthful in your answer. My question is this. What will you do once you are pardoned? Will you go back to having a normal life, perhaps marry that girlfriend of yours and enter another form of public service? Or will you continue as you have, and fight for justice as the Green Arrow?”</p>
<p>Oliver considered Trumbull for a moment as he thought of the question. On the one hand, he wanted to say he would not continue, because that would be expected. He was exposed. He couldn’t hide Green Arrow if he did it again. He could always help people in other ways, through charity events like he had done for C.N.R.I. But that wouldn’t stop the coming Crisis or prepare the world’s heroes or inspire them, and Oliver’s mandate from the Monitor remained the same even if Novu could no longer guide him. “I have told this to a few people over the past two months, and I will say it again now,” Oliver said, meeting the president’s gaze. “Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow, and the Green Arrow is Oliver Queen. Green Arrow is who I am now. I could no more stop being Green Arrow than cut off my bow arm.”</p>
<p>“I’m happy to hear you say that, Mr. Queen,” Trumbull said, “because as it happens, we have a proposal for you that could allow you to continue to act as Green Arrow without fear of arrest. Tell me, have you ever heard the name of the Justice Society of America?”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard the name, but don’t know much else about it,” Oliver said honestly. While Sara had told him that Amaya was Mari’s grandmother and a member of the Justice Society of America, a team of heroes from the 1940s, he didn’t know <em>what</em> the J.S.A. was, only what Sara had told him. <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“The Justice Society of America was a government-sponsored team of special individuals with unique gifts and skillsets, what some would call heroes,” Vice President Grant said, picking up the narrative. “They answered directly to the president and served throughout World War II and the beginning of the Cold War. When they weren’t on an operation deemed vital to national security, they were pursuing their own separate endeavors, such as your desire to bring to justice men like those you were taking down when you first returned home.”</p>
<p>“We would like to ask you to consider forming a new team of heroes, Mr. Queen,” Trumbull said, “modeled after the Justice Society. The membership of this new team would be up to you. You would be sent on only the most-critical missions to safeguard our national security, and in between such missions would be allowed to pursue your self-appointed mission. You would be given the same authority as any law enforcement agent to detain and arrest those you were pursuing justice against, and you would be allowed to form a local team to deal with your local problems, and they would have the same immunity and authorization that you yourself will possess if you agree. If you do not agree, then you will still be pardoned and allowed to live a normal life as a normal citizen, with this country’s eternal gratitude for bringing to justice the greatest conspiracy of the modern age.”</p>
<p>Oliver leaned back in his seat, stunned by the offer presented to him by the president and vice president. Here it was, a way for him to have it all, to have a life with the woman he loved while also preparing the heroes that would rise for the Crisis on Infinite Earths, a chance to mold the heroes rising into a fighting force that could not only stand against the Crisis but defeat it in a way that they hadn’t been able to do in the last timeline. “I would be willing to form such a team, yes,” he finally said.</p>
<p>“Excellent,” Trumbull said. “We’ve called a press conference to announce your pardon. We can announce this at the same time. They may want you to say a few words.”</p>
<p>“Before we do that, I was hoping you could issue a pardon for one other person,” Oliver said, thinking about Naomi.</p>
<p>“Who?” Trumbull asked.</p>
<p>“Naomi Singh, the tech expert A.R.G.U.S. ‘lent’ me,” Oliver said. “She’s pretty much an indentured servant to Waller, and she was integral to my mission. She deserves a chance at a life without Waller telling her what to do.”</p>
<p>“I think I can do that, Mr. Queen,” Trumbull said. “But what exactly is she guilty of?”</p>
<p>“Hacking into law enforcement agencies’ systems to expose evidence of systemic racism, finding evidence of I.C.E. agents misusing or outright abusing their authority, and exposing corporate corruption where a corporation has screwed people over,” Oliver said. “She’s what some would call a ‘bleeding heart hacker’. It’s why I chose her.”</p>
<p>“Those all sound like crimes that can be easily forgiven, especially since many of them are the kinds of things you yourself are guilty of,” Trumbull said. “We’ll announce her pardon, as well, and I’ll make sure Director Waller knows to let Miss Singh choose her own path from here on out. Though I hope she decides to stay on with you.”</p>
<p>“As do I, but it has to be her choice,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Yes, it does,” Trumbull agreed. “Now, we should get to the press room. We have some announcements to make.” Oliver joined the president and vice president, along with a retinue of Secret Service agents along with Agents Danvers and Agent Trimble, who were looking curious of what was going on. The press corps were sitting quietly in the press room, but the moment they saw Oliver following the president into the room, there was an instant roar of noise as they all tried to shout questions at the Emerald Archer. President Trumbull stepped up to the podium, which led to the fervor dying down, and Oliver stood by with Vice President Grant, knowing that this news conference would change the world. Nothing like this had happened in the last timeline.</p>
<p>Trumbull raised a hand to quell the talking in the room, and once it had fallen silent, began, “Good morning. I am here with a special announcement. First and foremost, I have chosen to issue a presidential pardon for Oliver Queen, clearing him of all crimes he presently stands accused of, in thanks for his tireless pursuit of justice against Malcolm Merlyn and the terrorist cabal known as Tempest. At Mr. Queen’s request, I will also be issuing a pardon for Naomi Singh, the computer specialist who has been working with him, for any and all crimes that she currently stands accused of in thanks of her role in this endeavor. But this is not the only thing I am here to announce. Over seventy years ago, this country faced a time of great upheaval, and during that time, a team of special people, with special abilities and skillsets, formed to protect the country from all major threats, foreign and domestic. This organization was known as the Justice Society of America.</p>
<p>“The Justice Society was disbanded in the early years of the Cold War, and our country has continued on without their presence, but Malcolm Merlyn’s cabal and terrorist plot have shown that the world is changing. Grave threats are now on the horizon because now people know that some of the things thought impossible, such as creating a man-made earthquake through science, are quite possible. Those of ill repute will be seeking to challenge the status quo, and things thought impossible may yet become possible. There is no agency currently capable of dealing with these kinds of threats, as evidenced by the fact it took a vigilante to bring down the greatest conspiracy of the modern age. As a result of this, I have asked Mr. Queen to put together a new team of government-sponsored specialists, or heroes, whom we can call upon when times are darkest and who will be a beacon in the darkness, warning our country’s enemies that we are protected. Mr. Queen has agreed to do this.</p>
<p>“As a result of this, Mr. Queen has been given the full authority to act as a law enforcement agent, under his own rules. He will be allowed to form a team to deal with local issues, if that is his decision, while also leading this new national team of heroes. Each hero who joins this new team will be allowed to form their own teams in their local endeavors and will be authorized to act as a law enforcement agent under their own rules, the same as Mr. Queen. I will be releasing declassified files from the Justice Society’s archives to all news organizations so that the people can understand just what it was they did, and what this new team Mr. Queen has been asked to assemble will be responsible for. And now, since I’m sure you wish to hear from him, Mr. Queen will say a few words.” President Trumbull stepped back, joining Vice President Grant, as Oliver stepped forward.</p>
<p>Oliver noted the stunned expressions on almost every face in the room, including those of his escorts, before he said, “I never expected anything like this when I started my mission. It was simple. I wanted to bring hope back to my city, which had been hopeless thanks to the machinations of my parents, godfather, and their friends in Tempest. I wanted to bring justice back to my city, which for too long has suffered under modern-day oligarchs who have set themselves above the average citizen, looking down on them in disgust and imagining themselves the overlords of Starling City. I wanted the people of my city to have a chance to <em>live</em> again instead of just existing, because existing isn’t living, something I’ve had personal experience with.</p>
<p>“I was stunned when the president asked me about forming a new team of heroes. I was stunned because I never imagined such an outcome from my work against Tempest. All I wanted to do was save my city. But I know from my experiences the past five years that there are <em>always</em> those who seek to exercise unrighteous dominion over another, there are <em>always</em> those who answer to evil’s call, and there will <em>always</em> be a need for someone to step up and say that this is enough, that they will not move one step further. In the past five years, I have fought mercenaries, insane scientists, rogue military generals, a military cult, and a man who sought to restore the oligarchy of old in Russia, and finally dealt with Malcolm Merlyn and Tempest. My life has revealed the kind of man that I am, and I am not the man who can ignore the suffering of others. As the saying goes, the only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing. Well, I like to think of myself as a good man, and I can certainly not stand by and do nothing.</p>
<p>“So, I give this solemn vow to the people of this great country. I will assemble this team, and we will protect you from the greatest threats in existence, foreign and domestic, and we will fulfill the spirit of that saying. We will not do nothing, and we will not allow evil to triumph, whatever form it takes.” Oliver stepped back from the podium, allowing the president to take his place again as the room burst with applause. Oliver smiled despite himself. He would do what he said; he wouldn’t fail. He would protect the people of Starling City <em>and</em> of the world from the greatest threats that faced them, from terrorists like Malcolm Merlyn to universe-ending threats like the Crisis on Infinite Earths.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dinah Laurel Lance, Sara Lance, and John Diggle had all been watching the president’s announcement and were staring at the screen of Laurel’s television set in shock, all three of them sitting on her small couch. While they had hoped that Oliver would receive a pardon for his actions, this was beyond what any of them expected. Oliver had been given a mandate to form a <em>team</em> of heroes to fight against grave threats to the United States, like Tempest and their plans.</p>
<p>Laurel Lance felt pride and love swell in her heart as she saw the man that she loved accept this charge and vow to protect the people of the country. That was the man that she loved, the man who had fought so hard and so fearlessly for the people of Starling City. It didn’t surprise Laurel one bit that Oliver would take this duty on. He had said he would find a way to have it all, somehow, and he had. No, what surprised Laurel was the feeling that stirred deep within her chest as she watched Oliver’s speech, because she was also remembering his words to the paralyzed Malcolm now that she had some distance from being a hostage. Oliver’s words about inspiring others, that a golden age of heroism had begun, stirred something deep inside Laurel, and she could finally give voice to it. She wanted to do more than just prosecute criminals. She wanted to do what Oliver did, what Sara had been doing before they were arrested, and she was forced to stop due to the F.B.I. suspecting her of being the Woman in Black. The thought frightened and exhilarated her at the same time.</p>
<p>Sara Lance also felt pride and affection for Oliver swell in her. He had somehow managed to come out on top, despite all of the odds arrayed against him. He had faced the full might of Tempest and won. He had defeated Malcolm Merlyn. Now he had been tasked with leading a new team of heroes like some team from the 1940s. Sara noticed the look in her sister’s eyes and smiled softly. Laurel, all heart that she was, wanted to do more, <em>be </em>more, and she had just been given an inkling of what she could do. But Sara knew that neither she nor Oliver would let Laurel do this, not without finishing her training. Laurel was moving along at a steady pace; it was her situational awareness and her ability to track multiple opponents that was giving her trouble, and together, Sara, Oliver, and Dig could give Laurel that training. It’d take a little while longer, but it’d happen.</p>
<p>John Diggle watched Oliver take on the duty of creating a new team of heroes, modeled after a team called the Justice Society of America, with no small amount of satisfaction and pride. Oliver deserved recognition after everything he had done, and Dig was not surprised that Oliver would accept the burden of creating a new team. While he might deny it, Oliver Queen was as much all heart as the woman that he loved. He cared deeply for people, and Diggle would say that Alex’s profile (sans the delusional disorder bit) was probably right on the money, especially the bit about the savior complex. This fit right in with that. Well, whatever happened, Dig was going to stand by Oliver’s side. After all, the leader of a national team of heroes couldn’t be seen decking paparazzi, so Oliver would need someone to threaten to make someone swallow their Nikon every once in a while. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Thea was sulking in Tommy’s guest bedroom, where she would be staying for the time being since it would be too dangerous for <em>either</em> of them to stay at Merlyn Manor with the continuing unrest and hatred for all things Merlyn, so it was just Tommy who was watching the president’s announcement. Tommy was shocked when the president announced that not only was he pardoning Oliver, but he had asked him to create a team of people just like him. It was crazy, but it was happening. Tommy was just relieved that Oliver had been pardoned and he wouldn’t be going to prison, not after he had done everything that he had to expose Malcolm and his terrorist cabal.</p>
<p>It still horrified Tommy, what he had done. He had nearly helped his father commit an act of genocide by exposing Oliver as Green Arrow. He had nearly ensured the deaths of thousands of people. Every time he thought about it, he felt his stomach lurch, like he wanted to vomit. All of those people… and Malcolm had wanted to kill them, even after Oliver had caught the man who had killed Rebecca? What kind of mindless hate was Malcolm capable of that he could look upon the Glades, on all those people there, and deem them unworthy of life? Sure, a lot of them were criminals, but not <em>all</em> of them. Right? Wasn’t that Oliver’s whole thing, that those people weren’t the perpetrators but the <em>victims</em>? They certainly had been his father’s victims all these years while Malcolm made sure the criminal elite profited from the suffering of others.</p>
<p>Tommy wondered what Oliver would do now that he was pardoned and made a government-sponsored hero. Would he still go after people like Adam Hunt and Martin Somers? Or would he let that fall by the wayside now that Tempest were dealt with? Tommy would almost ask Oliver, but he was pretty sure they weren’t on speaking terms right now, and if they were, that he wouldn’t be telling Tommy anything about his Green Arrow life.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Arthur Curry, who had come to the bar to see the president’s announcement, leaned back in his seat and sipped at his beer, ignoring the knowing looks shot his way by the other patrons. While no one <em>spoke</em> about it, especially to outsiders, it was an open secret in Amnesty Bay that Arthur Curry was the Aquaman, the man who took down whalers, who saved swimmers who encountered sharks, who helped fishing trawlers caught in tempests. No doubt they were each thinking he might end up being someone approached by Oliver Queen for this new task force, but Arthur wasn’t so sure. He wasn’t well-known outside of Amnesty Bay, and it was likely that Oliver Queen would seek <em>known quantities</em>.</p>
<p>Still, the possibility of joining this task force intrigued Arthur, if only because he could see it as a potential steppingstone towards reintegrating Atlantis with the Surface World, which was Arthur’s most ardent dream. Arthur was the King of Atlantis and split his time between Atlantis and Amnesty Bay to ensure he knew there was no danger to his kingdom from the Surface World. Membership in a nationally recognized team could open doors for Arthur to eventually bring his two worlds together. It was something to consider, at the very least. Arthur took another sip of beer, thinking of the possibilities.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Bruce Wayne was not easily surprised, but the president’s announcement had blindsided him. The last thing he had expected was for Queen to be recognized as some government-sanctioned hero and charged with building a team of such heroes. Not that that idea attracted Bruce. He preferred working alone or with a single partner who took his directions. But it fit with what Queen had been doing all of this time and his words to Merlyn after he paralyzed him with the tetrodotoxin. He had wanted to inspire a <em>generation</em> of heroes to rise up and join him in what he was doing, and now he had been offered a way to make that happen, and that would certainly inspire those who might well have not stepped forward otherwise. Which meant Bruce would need to be prepared to assess each of these people when they made their debut, make sure they didn’t step over the line.</p>
<p>In the meantime, there was news going around the Narrows of a very <em>angry</em> young man who was going around beating up drug pushers and pimps. Bruce had finally tracked down a name for him. Jason Todd. Perhaps the young Mr. Todd could use some guidance.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Diana Prince once more felt the longing as she watched the president’s announcement and heard Oliver Queen’s speech. The old saying, often attributed to Edmund Burke, resonated with her and reminded her of her own idealism as she left Themyscira for the first time, ready to hunt down Ares and stop the war that was tearing the world apart. Oliver Queen had an idealism to him despite having lived a harsh life, despite having spent two weeks on the run, hunted by the authorities. From what Diana had heard, the Starling City Police Department had even had a shoot-on-sight order out on the Emerald Archer. Yet despite all of that, Oliver Queen has persevered and defeated the Dark Archer, as the <em>Daily Planet</em> had identified Merlyn’s alter ego as, and he had managed to come through it all with a sense of idealism that reminded Diana of herself before Steve’s death.</p>
<p>“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” asked one Diana’s co-workers here in the Antiquities department of the Smithsonian, Barbara Minerva, a mousy-looking blonde woman who was timid but very kind. If Diana was close to any of her co-workers, she would say Barbara was the closest to her. Diana was afraid of letting someone get too close, fearing the possibility of suffering a crushing loss like Steve’s again.</p>
<p>“It is,” Diana agreed. “But I don’t know if I’ve ever heard of anyone else like Oliver Queen. It may take some time before he finds people to fill out this team.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Barbara said. “But still… you heard what he said to Merlyn. He thinks he’s going to inspire more people like him to rise up. What was it he called it again? A golden era?”</p>
<p>“Age,” Diana corrected. “A golden age of heroism.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Damien Darhk raised an eyebrow as he finished watching the president’s announcement and Oliver Queen’s stirring speech. “Well, isn’t this an interesting development,” he said mildly to his wife, Ruve, who was sitting beside him on the couch. Their daughter, Nora, was in the kitchen doing her homework. “I haven’t heard about the Justice Society of America since they disbanded. Well, if this new team is anything like their predecessors, we’ll need to keep a close eye on them. Can’t have them mucking up our plans for Genesis Day, after all.”</p>
<p>“Of course not,” Ruve said briskly. “We’ll keep an eye on them, just as we’ve been keeping an eye on Oliver Queen. It will be much easier now that he is an open and public hero. Everything he does and says will be under a microscope.”</p>
<p>“Though, honestly, I can’t think of a single option for him to recruit,” Damien said. “I mean, there’s the man Ra’s keeps trying to make his Heir, but he’s ridiculously dedicated to that cesspit called Gotham. He’s unlikely to join a national team of heroes and be in the spotlight. No, we’ll need to keep our eyes out for someone who makes a splash. Those are the types who will be attracted to Queen’s new task force.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Ruve said with a smile.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Slade Wilson, who had been watching the events surrounding Oliver’s exposure closely, slowly leaned back in his chair, his mind whirring with the news. Oliver had been pardoned and tasked with assembling an entire <em>team</em> of men and women like him. Whoever he recruited, Slade would have to be prepared to deal with, and that was just for this national team. He would also have to keep an eye on whatever local team he recruited. Slade had a funny feeling that the next few weeks and months were going to be very trying while he tried to adapt to the changing world as Oliver recruited new people into his team of so-called <em>heroes</em>.</p>
<p>Now, there was the most galling thing. Oliver was being hailed as a hero, when he was no such thing. He was a coward and a traitor, and Slade would expose him for what he truly was before killing him. He would break Oliver slowly, killing all those he loved first. He would start with Sara Lance, the outlier, but still one of Oliver’s former mistresses, someone that he cared for because of their childhood bond. Then he would kill Oliver’s sister, a spoiled heiress who would be of no great loss to the world. Finally, he would kill Oliver’s beloved Laurel, leave her broken and mangled corpse for Oliver to find. Once he had done all of that, he would break Oliver’s body as a mere formality.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lex Luthor gritted his teeth as he finished watching the president’s announcement. Oliver Queen, the man who had broken into his facility in Starling, wiped the mind of his head scientist and destroyed all of his research, then released a copy of said research along with the evidence of LuthorCorp purchasing test subjects from Wilhelmina Hollinger, had been <em>pardoned</em> and was now even being appointed as a <em>government-sponsored hero</em> with equal authority to any law enforcement agent. Lex was still dealing with the fallout of the issue with Hollinger, trying to shove everything off onto Ira, but his public profile had taken a hit nonetheless, and the sharks were circling. He would need to do something truly philanthropic to make people think better of him.</p>
<p>But as to Oliver… Lex’s hands clenched into fists before he relaxed. He could do nothing… for now. Oliver was too high-profile to strike at, and so would anyone in his orbit be, so Lex couldn’t even send a message by hiring someone to rough up one of the Lance sisters, his two co-conspirators. They had probably known about his raid on LuthorCorp as well, but Laurel Lance had smiled at him and earnestly thanked him for his pledge. Which, of course, he had promptly rescinded upon discovering Oliver was Green Arrow. He didn’t care if it looked bad to the people of Starling City. He was still the Man of Tomorrow for the people of Metropolis, and so long as that status quo was maintained, he was appeased. Still, something would have to be done about Oliver at some point, because he couldn’t get away with trying to ruin Lex’s reputation. He just couldn’t. But whatever Lex did, it would have to be smart, tactical.</p>
<p>For now, however, he had to hope that some busybody in Metropolis didn’t take inspiration from Oliver. That was the <em>last</em> thing he needed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Dante, a leading member of the Ninth Circle, frowned as the president’s address finished. This was troubling. Oliver Queen was the brother of Dante’s protégé, Emiko Adachi, and he had been making overtures to Emiko prior to his exposure. He had given her an account that he felt should have been hers all along, along with her mother, allowing them to move out of the Glades and into a reputable building, and then he had given her a job at Queen Consolidated. Now, he had been made the leader of a new government task force, one that would heed to his values and beliefs, which were in direct contradiction with those of the Ninth Circle.</p>
<p>Normally, Dante wouldn’t be too concerned, but in this case, it could mean divided loyalties for his protégé, and if that occurred, Dante could lose his standing in the Ninth Circle. Beatrice, another high-ranking member, was always vying for greater position, especially if that position put her over Dante himself. If his protégé betrayed the Ninth Circle in favor of her brother, it would send his standing plummeting and Beatrice wouldn’t hesitate to use it to advance her own ambitions. She was particularly adept at subverting people in law enforcement and would claim she could do what Dante couldn’t and subvert a member of Queen’s task force (or plant one of her own people in it). Dante couldn’t allow that to happen. So, if he got the inkling that Emiko was faltering… he would burn her himself.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Agent Smith scowled as he watched the announcement. This had completely blindsided Division X. They had kept such things from happening in the past, had been integral in shutting down the Justice Society of America so that they wouldn’t interfere in the affairs of the Dominators and Division X, and cracked down on any so-called heroes who could inspire people. The only vigilante of note prior to Oliver Queen had been Gotham’s Batman, and he was obsessed with his city and wouldn’t be a problem. But Queen had proven inspirational, and they had had to kill more than a few potentials from Starling City to set an example. This would make it even more difficult, because now Oliver Queen wasn’t just the hero of a single city, but a national hero whose stalwart stance against injustice was intended to inspire others.</p>
<p>The only reason this had come about was because the files on the Justice Society had begun to be declassified, Agent Smith mused. If those hadn’t been declassified, Trumbull would never have gotten the idea for this. As it was, Agent Smith was <em>still</em> trying to figure out <em>how</em> this had happened. The J.S.A. files were <em>never</em> meant to be declassified so as to keep any president from ever coming up with the scheme of recreating the J.S.A. in modern times.</p>
<p>Well, if necessary, Division X would get rid of the one chiefly responsible for this. Without the strong foundation of Oliver Queen, any attempt to recreate the J.S.A. would sputter and die. They would wait and watch, and if Queen proved to be an obstacle, he would die. It was that simple. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* And Oliver’s denial of the absolute truth continues…</p>
<p>*2* In the Riseverse, I have Oliver being much more knowledgeable than he is in canon of certain things, but in this universe, I’m trying to be more faithful to what we know, and as far as we know, Oliver never found out much about Amaya, and it is only my own guesswork that Sara would tell him about Amaya being Mari’s grandmother and a member of the J.S.A.</p>
<p>*3* Well, there’s Laurel finally starting to think about vigilantism. It took longer in this story than it did in Rise, where it happened during the mob war, but it happened, and at least this time she’s already been training. Sara, of course, recognizes her sister’s desire and is planning accordingly. And Dig is being the stalwart friend and confidant that he should have remained instead of being used as a cheerleader of some kind.</p>
<p>*4* The villains were, as always, an interesting segment to write. It’s interesting getting in their headspaces, even if those headspaces are not happy places to be.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Shake-Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the government Gulfstream taxied into the private hangar at Starling International Airport, Oliver Queen undid his seatbelt while thinking of the previous day. After the press conference where Trumbull had announced Oliver’s pardon and that he would be forming a new team of heroes, successors of the Justice Society of America, Oliver had had a meeting with Waller to arrange for Malcolm Merlyn to be moved from the federal holding facility to a black site controlled by A.R.G.U.S. until his trial or until the League of Assassins showed up to exact vengeance on him for exposing them. It would be easier to hand Malcolm over to the League if Oliver had an in with the agency holding him, and while Waller was not amused by Oliver poaching her talent (namely Naomi Singh), she was still willing to work with Oliver since he had fulfilled his purpose and provided an example to use to get Task Force X approved.</p>
<p>After that, Oliver had had another meeting with the president to go over the particulars of his new duties as well as to receive The Phone, an encrypted cell phone that was a direct line to President Trumbull, and just like its landline counterparts used in major military bases, The Phone was colored red to separate it from any other phone Oliver might use, encrypted or otherwise. The Phone was to only have a single contact, the president, and was programmed as such. This would allow Oliver and Trumbull to instantly communicate as needed when it came to recruitment opportunities, missions for the new team once it was ready to go, and other details that needed immediate attention when it came to the new team. One detail Oliver was still deciding on was the name of the team. He definitely wanted Justice to be a part of it, to pay homage to their predecessors as much to announce what they were all about, but what should the rest of it be? Association? No, that sounded like a bunch of lawyers (which would be fine if that’s what they were). But he had also been informed that, aside from when he was acting as Green Arrow, he was to have The Phone on him at all times and that when it rang, he was to get to a location where he could speak privately, whether that was on a balcony, in a bathroom, bedroom, or home office, or somewhere else entirely. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>After the second meeting with the president, Oliver had been given a hotel room for the evening and gone to sleep on a real bed (the one in the cell at the holding facility was about as comfortable as the cot he had been sleeping on for two weeks). He had called Laurel last night to give her the details of when he was arriving and to arrange for things with Jean to transfer custody of the Queen fortune and controlling interest in Queen Consolidated back to him, as well as call a press conference to address the shake-up that would be happening as soon as Oliver was done seizing control of his company again. So, now, as Oliver deboarded the plane, his eyes crinkled as a smile worked its way up his face at the sight at the bottom of the steps. The Bentley was waiting for him, and both Dig and the Lance sisters were waiting for him with welcoming smiles, Laurel looking teary-eyed. As soon as Oliver stepped off of the steps leading to the plane door, Laurel darted forward, and Oliver caught her in his arms. The two held each other close as Oliver bent down and Laurel tilted her head up, and their lips met, the two of them once again pouring all of the passion and longing they had been feeling for the past two weeks into the kiss.</p>
<p>Oliver and Laurel finally separated reluctantly, and Oliver kept one arm wrapped around his girlfriend’s shoulders as they walked towards the Bentley. “The paparazzi would’ve <em>loved</em> to have gotten a shot of that,” Sara Lance said by way of greeting, smiling at Oliver.</p>
<p>“Well, they’re going to have to be disappointed,” Oliver said. “My life may be pretty much in the public eye now, but I’m going to have as much of a private life as possible, and that includes private reunions with my girlfriend. Relatively speaking,” he added, giving Sara and Dig a look, then looking back at the two F.B.I. agents stepping off of the plane. “It’s good to see you, too, Sara. You as well, Dig. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“It was my pleasure, man,” Diggle said, knowing Oliver was thanking him for protecting Laurel during the two weeks Oliver had been on the run. “We should be going to Queen Consolidated. You have a lot to do today.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I do,” Oliver said with a sigh. In addition to what he planned to do at Queen Consolidated, he had to see Tommy and Thea, then Samantha and William, and then get his gear back from the F.B.I. before <em>hopefully</em> going on a patrol this evening to show that he was back all the way. It was going to be a very busy day. “Let’s go.” Dig opened the back door of the Bentley, and Sara entered, followed by Laurel, then finally Oliver, Dig closing the door behind the man who would once again be his employer by noon. Oliver’s arm was around Laurel’s shoulders, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. “I’ve missed this,” Oliver said softly, reaching up with his right hand and brushing his fingers along her jaw. “Having you in my arms. I’ve missed it.”</p>
<p>“Same,” Laurel said, leaning into him and putting her left hand up on his chest. Sara rolled her eyes. These two were nauseatingly sweet with one another. “By the way, you should probably know… Dad had a heart attack when he saw I’d been kidnapped. He’s still in the hospital and the doctors say he’s going to need to take heart medication the rest of his life. I’m worried, Ollie. He’s taking all of this so hard and I’m worried that he won’t be able to take it. I know we’re fighting, but I don’t want to lose him.”</p>
<p>“You won’t,” Oliver said, kissing Laurel’s forehead. “Quentin will settle down eventually. I’m sorry that he had a heart attack. I didn’t realize he had gotten that worked up over all of this.”</p>
<p>“Neither had we,” Sara said quietly from where she was sitting.</p>
<p>The Bentley pulled into the underground parking garage of Queen Consolidated about twenty minutes later, and the four got out of the car, heading for the elevators. “Jean will be meeting us in the conference room by the C.E.O.’s office,” Laurel informed Oliver. “Also, Ned Foster told me to tell you he wants you to take control of Queen Consolidated as C.E.O. again now that you’re free. He prefers being the Chief of Operations so long as there’s still a member of the Queen family who can guide the company as C.E.O.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Oliver said as they got onto the elevator and hit the button for the executive level. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. And now that I’m not fighting Malcolm, I can devote more time to being C.E.O., even if most of it is signing my name over and over. Besides, what I want to do today will be <em>much</em> easier if I am C.E.O.” Oliver smiled grimly. “Doug Miller is about to find out what it means to have betted on the wrong horse.”</p>
<p>“How will you juggle C.E.O. duties along with Green Arrow duties and duties for the new task force?” Laurel asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to find the time,” Oliver said. “I’ll probably need to be C.E.O. for years to come, after all. The company’s seen enough of a shake-up the past five years, going though Dad, Mom, Walter, and me in rapid succession. The company needs stability, at least for a few years.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“Huh, you’re actually sounding like a responsible businessman,” Sara said nonchalantly. Oliver rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>The elevator reached the executive floor, and the four of them made their way to the conference room that the board usually met in, where Jean Loring and Ned Foster were waiting. “Jean, Ned, good to see you again,” Oliver said, shaking hands with them.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you free and clear, Oliver,” Jean said.</p>
<p>“I agree with Jean,” Ned said. “I’m hoping you’ll agree to what I asked. I brought the paperwork, just in case.”</p>
<p>“I’ll come back as C.E.O., Ned, let you get back to C.O.O. duties,” Oliver said. “But first things first. What do you need me to sign, Jean?” Oliver spent the next several minutes signing his name again and again, transferring everything back to himself, including a renewed contract with Jean, who was apparently raising her retainer because of Oliver’s high profile, which Oliver supposed made sense. Then Oliver moved on to the C.E.O. contracts, which took another couple of minutes to sign. Finally, he finished. “Well, there’s that done,” he said quietly. “Now, I’ve got some business to handle in Applied Sciences.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Ned asked.</p>
<p>“Doug Miller was one of Malcolm’s agents inside Queen Consolidated, one I was forced to promote to keep Malcolm from being suspicious,” Oliver said. “Now that Malcolm’s gone, I no longer need to cater to his whims, and I won’t let the man who was going to weaponize the Markov device work another second in <em>my</em> company.” Oliver checked his watch. “We should do it now. The F.B.I. will be arriving soon to arrest Miller, and I don’t want him thinking he can call on Queen Consolidated’s in-house counsel.”</p>
<p>“Of course not,” Ned said. “Jean and I can work on filing this paperwork where needed. You deal with Miller.”</p>
<p>Oliver nodded and exited the conference room, he and his friends and girlfriend once more boarding the elevator, this time heading for Applied Sciences. “So, do you think he’ll be on the administrative level or down in the trenches?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“He’s still a scientist at the end of the day, not a bureaucrat,” Oliver said. “I think he’ll be on the lab floor. But we’ll start with the administrative level, just in case.” Sara nodded, leaning casually against the wall of the elevator until it opened. Then she and Dig preceded Oliver and Laurel out of the elevator, Oliver’s lips twitching in amusement as he realized that with Dig officially back in his employ, Sara was assuming the role of Laurel’s bodyguard until word got out that Oliver was back in town and back in control of all Queen assets, which would lessen the threat on Laurel. Now she would just have to deal with the occasional thug who was looking to make a name for himself by attacking Green Arrow’s girlfriend. From what Sara had told Oliver during their sparring sessions, Laurel was more than capable of handling a lone attacker now; her trouble was with dealing with multiple attackers, which Oliver could help her work on with Dig and Sara’s help. Oliver knew that one day Laurel would want to do more, <em>be</em> more; she had told him once she had realized her life was always headed towards Black Canary. If his girlfriend was destined to be a vigilante, then he planned for her to be the best damned martial artist she could.</p>
<p>After a quick search of the administrative level revealed that Doug Miller was not in his office, the four made their way to the lab level of Applied Sciences and found Miller hunched over a computer. The scientists in the room all turned and started to applaud at the sight of Oliver, Miller becoming startled and looking around. He paled slightly at the sight of Oliver, which gave Oliver no small degree of satisfaction. “Dr. Miller,” Oliver said once the applause died down. “I think you know why I’m here.”</p>
<p>“I-I can explain,” Miller stammered while the floor looked on with interest.</p>
<p>“Oh, there’s no need for an <em>explanation,</em>” Oliver said. “I already know all I need to. I know that before you came to Queen Consolidated, <em>you</em> were Lex Luthor’s head scientist on the memory project at the LuthorCorp facility. I can only assume Merlyn told you to switch companies since you’d be more useful to him here. Then, of course, you were the one intended to weaponize the earthquake device from Unidac Industries. All in all, <em>Mr. Miller</em>, you are a stellar of example of the wrong kind of scientist, and I’m afraid there’s simply no place for you in Queen Consolidated, especially now that I’m C.E.O. again and can act as I see fit in <em>my</em> company’s best interests. You’re fired, effective immediately.”</p>
<p>“I-I-” Miller stammered again, just as a group of F.B.I. agents, Alex Danvers in the lead, entered the floor.</p>
<p>“Ah, right on schedule,” Oliver said. “Good to see you again, Alex.”</p>
<p>“It’s Agent Danvers,” Alex said tiredly, “and we only parted ways about an hour ago, Mr. Queen.”</p>
<p>“Details,” Oliver said with a smirk, while the Lance sisters rolled their eyes. When Oliver was at his most flamboyant, there was no stopping him. “Now, I’ve already fired Mr. Miller, so go ahead and do what you came to do.”</p>
<p>“I’m so happy to have your permission,” Alex said sarcastically before approaching the pasty-looking Miller. “Doug Miller, you’re under arrest for aiding and abetting in and conspiracy to commit an act of terror.” Alex read off his rights as she cuffed him, and then the F.B.I. agents were leading him away, to applause from the entire floor. Apparently, Miller hadn’t endeared himself very well with the people working under him. Oliver would need to go over all of Miller’s decisions and make sure he hadn’t been shutting down viable projects just to fund his own. Or rather, he would need his new choice as Director of Applied Sciences to do this.</p>
<p>“Now,” Oliver said, clapping his hands together, “it seems to me that Applied Sciences is in need of a new Director, and I know exactly who I want to do this. Emiko, step forward.”</p>
<p>“M-Me?” Emiko squeaked out as she stepped forward, looking stunned.</p>
<p>“This was always my plan once I took down Malcolm,” Oliver told his sister. “It’s why I hired you. I wanted someone that I knew I could trust to run Applied Sciences. This is the <em>most important</em> division of Queen Consolidated, and I don’t want it misused. One thing I want you to do is go through every last one of Miller’s decisions and make sure he wasn’t shutting down viable projects to fund his own research.” There were <em>many</em> satisfied expressions at this, indicating Oliver’s suspicions might be right. “Ned Foster has the paperwork for you to sign whenever you’re ready.”</p>
<p>“Th-Thank you,” Emiko stammered out. “I won’t let you down. I promise.”</p>
<p>“I know you won’t,” Oliver said. “Now, there is one other small matter to attend to. Dr. Jackson Briggs.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. Queen?” asked an African American man with a military crew cut.</p>
<p>“Your tactical exosuit helped me turn the tide in the mob war and it is an exemplary example of the kind of out-of-the-box thinking that would be needed to supply me and my team, local and national, with gear, weapons, and other technology,” Oliver said. “I intend to set up a special division of Applied Sciences, which would answer directly to me, that would provide this service. I was hoping that you would be willing to head-up this special division. If you come up with something that has viable applications in the civilian world, then you would still be allowed to put it out there.”</p>
<p>“Interesting,” Dr. Briggs mused. “What would this special division be called?”</p>
<p>“Q-Core,” Oliver replied. “You’re basically going to be my Q, like <em>James Bond</em>.”</p>
<p>“Dork,” Sara sassed from behind him, earning a laugh from Laurel. This got a few smiles around the room. Oliver rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored his friend’s comment. He wasn’t as bad as Barry, Felicity, Curtis, and Cisco with the naming thing.</p>
<p>“I see no reason why I couldn’t do as you ask, especially if it means that my work will actually see real world usage,” Dr. Briggs said. “Which reminds me… when we have the time, I’d like to find out from you how the exosuit performed under actual combat conditions. I’ve been planning to refine the technology, make it more viable. I want our men and women in uniform to have the best protection possible, and if I need to sacrifice a few things from the original here and there, well, it’ll be worth it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll set aside time for us to talk,” Oliver promised. “In the meantime, we’ll set up an empty office in the administrative level as Q-Core’s. Emiko can get you the files on everyone so you can begin putting together the team that you want working under you.”</p>
<p>“Good, good,” Dr. Briggs mused. “Well, if that’s all the excitement over, I’d like to get back to work. I’m working on a formula for a new kind of body armor.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“I call it liquid armor,” Briggs said, “and it should provide quite a bit of protection while allowing maximum mobility. It won’t be as sturdy as the RQ-1141, but it’ll hold up fairly well in combat conditions, or so I hope. It may even be viable as an alternative for Kevlar for police units.”</p>
<p>“Well, keep me updated on that one,” Oliver said. “That’s all I have to say, so everyone get back to work. But if you want, there’ll be a press conference in a few minutes you might want to watch.” Oliver turned and headed for the elevators, knowing Emiko would be shocked by what he was planning. But it was high time he did what he had been planning for a while and reveal their relationship. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver, his friends, and his girlfriend took the elevator down to the lobby, where a stage and podium had been erected. Applause broke out again as Oliver entered the lobby and went up on the stage, Laurel, Sara, and Dig standing off to the side of the stage, Laurel beaming at him. Oliver raised a calming hand, settling the crowd of reporters, and said, “Thank you all for coming on such short notice. First things first, I am pleased to announce that I am once more in control of all assets of the Queen estate and am once more C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated. This has allowed me to shake things up a bit here, but we’ll get to that in a moment. The night that I originally became C.E.O., after my mother’s suicide and the murder of Walter Steele, I was secretly forced into Tempest by Malcolm Merlyn, who threatened my girlfriend, Laurel Lance, her sister, and my son, William, if I didn’t comply with his demands.</p>
<p>“The only bright spot in this instance was that it allowed me to discover who all of my enemies were, so I could begin planning the final stages of Tempest’s downfall. One of the members of Tempest who I did not take down was Frank Chen, who Malcolm Merlyn ‘framed’ to a degree by making it seem like he was in charge of the conspiracy surrounding the sinking of the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>. In truth, while Mr. Chen did in fact play a role in sinking the <em>Gambit</em> by having the Chinese Triad plant a bomb onboard, it was at Malcolm’s orders in an effort to kill my father, who was moving to oppose Merlyn’s plans for the Glades. Malcolm sacrificed Chen in an effort to curry favor with me after my induction into Tempest and lull me into a false sense of security, attempting to play on the fact that he is my godfather and make it seem like I was <em>exempt</em> from his cruelty. I knew I wasn’t, but I played along as best I could, because I couldn’t act, not yet.</p>
<p>“When I joined Tempest, Malcolm made it clear to me that he wanted me to place Dr. Doug Miller as the Director of Applied Sciences here at Queen Consolidated, as Miller was the one that he had tapped to weaponize the device that would have been used in the destruction of the Glades. Only minutes ago, I fired Dr. Miller and he was arrested by the F.B.I. immediately after. I have chosen to place Emiko Adachi as the new Director of Applied Sciences, because I know that I can trust her, and not just because I’m the one who hired her for Queen Consolidated. You see, Emiko is not just another employee of Queen Consolidated, one who is untouched by the corruption sown into the company by my mother and Malcolm. She is my sister, Robert Queen’s daughter, and I have formed a relationship with her even before I brought her further into the fold. She is well-suited to this task, as she is not only learned in applied sciences but also possesses a business degree. In truth, she is much better suited to the task of running the division than I ever was, because she dedicated her life to trying to prove herself to our father. It is for this reason that, as far as I’m concerned, Emiko is my chosen successor as C.E.O. should anything happen to me in the course of my duties as Green Arrow or should I need to devote more time to the formation of the new team of heroes the president has asked me to undertake.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Emiko Adachi stood in stunned silence as Oliver publicly proclaimed her as his sister, essentially confirming her as a Queen in all the ways beyond legally and named her his successor as C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated, recognizing her in a way that she had yearned for their father to. A couple of tears dripped from her eyes as she realized that Oliver truly did care for her and wanted the best for her. She noticed a few of the scientists, including Dr. Briggs, look at her in surprise before turning contemplative as they realized <em>why</em> Oliver had trusted someone who had <em>just</em> been hired to Queen Consolidated right before his exposure as Green Arrow to run the Applied Sciences division.</p>
<p>This was all she had ever wanted, to be acknowledged, to be seen as a member of the Queen family. Emiko felt the beginnings of true affection for her brother begin to form as she turned her attention back to the screen to finish watching the press conference.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Kazumi Adachi, watching the press conference from her and Emiko’s new home in a reputable apartment building, broke down in tears as she saw Oliver recognize her daughter as his sister and make her his chosen successor as C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated, knowing just how much such recognition would mean to her daughter. Kazumi knew she would be forever indebted to Oliver for the kindness and generosity that he had shown she and her daughter. He truly was a better man than either of his parents could have ever hoped to be.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver, unaware of the thoughts and feelings he had evoked in his sister and her mother, allowed the crowd to settle after the juicy revelation that Oliver had a half-sister who he was making his successor as C.E.O., knowing the more tabloid journalist types would love to use that and knowing he couldn’t do much to stop it. He would have to warn Emiko about that since she was about to become as much of a public figure as he was, for the time being, having been recognized as a member of the Queen family. Once the reporters had settled, Oliver continued, “Now that I am no longer forced to follow the whims of Malcolm Merlyn and cater to his ego, as I was when I first became C.E.O., I can tell you my <em>real</em> plans for Queen Consolidated and what I will do as C.E.O.</p>
<p>“I will be re-dedicating Queen Consolidated to Starling City to help revitalize our city’s economy by providing new employment opportunities for those who live in this city, beginning with re-opening the Queen steel factory in the Glades. Every single person who lost their job when my father shut it down will have first priority in the hiring process, but I would not blame any of them if they do not wish to return to working there. It will take several months yet to renovate and restore the steel factory to be open for business, but it <em>will</em> open. My family betrayed this city by closing that factory down, and it is only right that I restore the city’s faith in this company by re-opening it. With the economic stability that an influx of employment opportunities will bring will come social stability, something that is very much needed in the aftermath of the revelation of what Malcolm Merlyn was planning.</p>
<p>“And now I would like to take a moment to address my local work as Green Arrow. Some might wonder if I will now focus solely on street crime now that Merlyn and his cabal are behind bars, if I will ignore the corruption of the corporate elite who profit from the suffering of others. The answer is no, I will not ignore this. There are still many more people who, with the aid of Tempest, ruled this city through intimidation and fear, and I once swore that every last one of them would wish I had died on that island. I intend to fulfill that promise. Furthermore, I wish to recognize that my local team, at least in terms of active vigilantes, will likely include Spartan and the Canary, who is better known as the Woman in Black. I wouldn’t want either the S.C.P.D. or the F.B.I. to continue pursuing them due to a misunderstanding, so I am making it clear here: they are members of my team and have the same authority that I do. Now, I know you probably have questions, but I have a very busy day ahead of me with a lot of very emotional meetings, not to mention I have to get my gear back from the F.B.I. and that’ll be a hassle. So, no questions at this time.” Oliver moved away from the podium, ignoring the shouted questions, and rejoined Laurel, Dig, and Sara, the four of them moving towards the elevators to head down to the parking garage.</p>
<p>What was coming next would not be pleasant, Oliver reflected, because for the first time since the steel factory with Morgan Edge, he would be coming face-to-face with Tommy and their sister.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* One of the major mistakes I made in “The Age of Heroes” was where one minute Trumbull is calling Oliver on his office phone at Queen Consolidated and the next, they’re communicating through an encrypted cell phone. I decided to correct that here and give a nod to ‘The Red Phone’ popularized by military dramas and the like.</p>
<p>*2* For those wondering, this means that Oliver won’t be giving up the position anytime soon, especially as long as Emiko is still technically divided by being an agent of the Ninth Circle.</p>
<p>*3* I hope everyone enjoyed the quick developments here with Emiko becoming the Director of Applied Sciences and Oliver setting up Q-Core earlier than he did in the Riseverse. I saw no reason to delay it for the second volume, and Nyame also agreed that it should be done now instead of in Volume II.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Ra's al Ghul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarab entered the Great Hall of the fortress of Nanda Parbat, attracting the attention of those inside as he moved to kneel before the Demon’s Head. “Something of great importance must have happened for you to leave Starling City to report in person,” Ra’s al Ghul said into the silence that followed Sarab’s arrival, Nyssa standing nearby and observing her father’s Horseman. “What has occurred?”</p>
<p>“The matter between your former Horseman and Oliver Queen has been resolved, but with serious consequences to the League,” Sarab said.</p>
<p>“Elaborate,” Ra’s ordered.</p>
<p>“Oliver Queen’s allegations were true. Malcolm Merlyn intended to wipe out thousands for the sins of one man, Daniel Brickwell, and had been criminalizing the entire district purposefully,” Sarab began. “After Oliver took down his allies, Merlyn abducted his beloved and his son and held them hostage. He broadcast a livestream showing them as hostages and, in full League uniform, demanded that Oliver surrender to his authority. Oliver confronted him, and during their confrontation, Merlyn named the League of Assassins as well as yourself, Master. He has broken the code of the League many times over with his actions and his words, and I knew you would need to hear this in person.”</p>
<p>“And what has happened to Merlyn?” Ra’s asked in cold fury. Nyssa stared imperiously down at Sarab.</p>
<p>“He has been captured and is being held prisoner, awaiting trial for conspiracy to commit an act of terror, among other charges,” Sarab replied. “Oliver used his arsenal of trick arrows to bring your former Horseman down in an archer’s duel.”</p>
<p>“You will assemble a contingent of our best warriors, Sarab, and we will go to Starling City,” Ra’s stated after a moment, cold fury still present in his tone. “Justice must be meted out on Merlyn’s bloodline for this betrayal of the League. And while we journey, you will tell me everything that you know about Oliver Queen.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master,” Sarab said, bowing his head in submission.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen knocked on the door in front of him. He and Dig had dropped Sara and Laurel off at their place, Oliver promising Laurel that he would visit soon, before heading back downtown to the high-rise building where Tommy Merlyn lived. Oliver had entered using the code Tommy had given him when he first returned, and now he was about to meet his best friend and sister for the first time since the steel factory. Oliver heard footsteps on the other side of the door; there were a few moments of silence, then the sound of locks being slid out of place could be heard, and the door opened. Tommy Merlyn was on the other side, looking guilty, while Thea sat on the couch, pointedly not looking in the direction of the door. “Ollie,” Tommy said quietly. “Come on in.”</p>
<p>Oliver stepped inside of Tommy’s apartment, and Tommy closed the door, redoing the locks, and led Oliver into the living room, taking a seat on the couch with Thea while Oliver took a seat in an armchair. “I hope things haven’t been too difficult for you the past couple of days,” Oliver began, but stopped when Thea scoffed, and Tommy raised a hand.</p>
<p>“Oliver, any problems that have come up is because of Malcolm, not you, so don’t you apologize,” Tommy said. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I exposed you. I nearly helped him commit an act of genocide. I put a target on the heads of everyone that I love. I’m-”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you’re <em>apologizing</em> to him!” Thea suddenly snapped, rounding on Tommy. “<em>He</em> is the reason everything’s gone to hell!” Thea turned her glare on Oliver. “What was the point of giving me a father again if you were just going to take him away?”</p>
<p>“I knew when I did it that you would be hurt when I brought Malcolm down,” Oliver said, “but the point of revealing your relationship was not to give you a father, Thea. I thought you would have seen the way Malcolm treated Tommy all of these years and known that he was not the kind of man that you needed in your life. The point of revealing your relationship was to make sure <em>nothing</em> happened between you and Tommy, especially since you had an obvious crush on him.”</p>
<p>“How did you even <em>know</em> that?” Thea asked.</p>
<p>“Because you lit up when he came in the room,” Oliver said, and Thea flushed. “I’m sorry that you’re hurting, Thea, but I’m not sorry that I took down Malcolm. He was a murderer and a terrorist. He tried to kill Dad. He <em>did</em> kill Walter. He was <em>going</em> to kill Laurel and William, not to mention thousands of innocent people, and yes, Thea, they <em>are</em> innocent, and they have been forced to live the lives they have because of Malcolm and Mom and every other member of Tempest. I heard plenty from Agent Danvers about your denials. No one is going to listen to your denials, Thea. The evidence is plain and simple for anyone to look at. Denying it will only paint you as out of touch with reality.”</p>
<p>“You’re the one who’s out of touch with reality if you think your Robin Hood thing is a good thing for this city!” Thea snarled.</p>
<p>“Thea!” Tommy exclaimed in shock. “What the hell is wrong with you? Did Malcolm get to you that much?” His expression fell. “I should’ve just taken custody of you myself instead of trying to convince Ollie not to let Dad have custody.”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t have mattered, Tommy,” Oliver said, drawing his best friend’s gaze. “Even if you somehow managed to convince the courts, which Malcolm has controlled for years, to give you custody, Malcolm still would’ve found a way to sink his claws into her, just like he was doing when Mom was alive. That’s the only reason I didn’t pass custody to you, because I knew Malcolm would find some way to circumvent that. I thought that I would be able to undo the damage once he was brought down. Now…” Oliver looked at his sister, who was glaring at him, red-faced. “Now, I’m not so sure.” Oliver sighed. “I should go. I just wanted to stop by, make sure you two were okay after everything that happened.”</p>
<p>“We’re not, you bastard!” Thea seethed.</p>
<p>Oliver refused to flinch. “Keep her safe, Tommy,” he said instead.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Tommy asked.</p>
<p>“I have to go see my son and his mother, explain to them what’s going to happen now,” Oliver said, and went to the door, Tommy following and silently letting Oliver leave the apartment, vowing that next time they had a chance to really talk, he wouldn’t hem-haw and just apologize. For now, Tommy thought grimly as he shut the door behind Oliver, he needed to have a talk with their mutual sister. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver knocked on the door of the hotel room, nodding to the agent standing outside of it, who nodded back. The door was opened by another agent, who stepped aside to let him enter. Oliver did so, finding Samantha watching the news recap on his press conference at Queen Consolidated while William was playing with a couple of toy trucks on the floor. They both looked up when he entered. Samantha frowned, but William brightened and shot to his feet, running over and throwing his arms around Oliver’s waist. Oliver swallowed the lump in his throat before he said, “It’s good to see you, too, buddy,” ruffling his son’s hair.</p>
<p>William backed away. “I kept the mini-arrow,” he said. “Do you want it back?”</p>
<p>“No, no, buddy, I want you to keep it,” Oliver said. “Let’s go sit with your mom. We need to talk about something.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” William said, following Oliver and taking a seat on Samantha’s lap, who put her arms around him.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Samantha,” Oliver said, looking in the woman’s eyes. “I will never forgive myself for putting the two of you in danger. I never should have come to Central City, not while I was fighting Malcolm.”</p>
<p>“What’s done is done, Oliver,” Samantha said tightly. “What are we going to do now? Because you just painted an even bigger target on yourself and on everyone you care about, including us, by agreeing to do this task force for the president.”</p>
<p>“You and William are going to be put into witness protection,” Oliver said. “You’re going to be given new lives and new identities, and you will never see me again. That, William, is why I want you to keep the flechette. I want you to have something you can remember me by, because I can’t be in your life. My responsibilities mean that people would want to hurt you to hurt me, and I can never let that happen. The only way to stop it is to make sure you can never see me again. I love you, William, but I can’t be your Dad. Not anymore. I hope one day you find someone who <em>can</em> do that.”</p>
<p>“Won’t you be able to visit?” William asked plaintively, bottom lip trembling as his eyes shined with tears.</p>
<p>“No, buddy, not if I want to keep you safe,” Oliver said, his own eyes brimming with tears. “I’m sorry. I wish I could be there to watch you grow up, to do the things that a dad does. But even if I weren’t continuing to be Green Arrow, it wouldn’t be possible. You’d still have to do this to keep you safe from everyone else I’ve angered, like the Russian and Chinese mobs.”</p>
<p>“Do you know what our names are going to be?” Samantha asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said. “Hawke. Sandra and Connor Hawke.” He was forcing himself not to think that those were the same names as Ben Turner’s family in the future, and what had become of <em>that </em>Connor Hawke. Time couldn’t be so cruel as to do something like that to his son in an effort to fight back against the changes he was making. Right?</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The next day, Oliver got on the elevator of Kazumi and Emiko’s new building and hit the button for their floor, thinking back on what had happened the rest of the day after he had left Samantha and William. He had gotten all of his belongings back from the F.B.I., both vigilante and civilian, and then gotten his apartment back (because the landlord was not about to say ‘no’ to the man who had brought down a terrorist cabal on his own). Luckily the furniture hadn’t been moved out, and Oliver had been able to sleep in his own bed. Now, he was here to check in on Kazumi and Emiko, and to make sure they knew to expect some of the less-reputable type of journalists (aka the tabloid vultures) to try and get at them in some way. Later, he would be meeting with the trio from the <em>Daily Planet</em> for a full interview, which would be the last bit of news on the matter of Tempest and Green Arrow before Clark, Lois, and Jimmy headed back to Metropolis.</p>
<p>Oliver reached Emiko and Kazumi’s floor and followed the signs to find their apartment’s hall. Walking down it slowly, counting down the doors, Oliver came to a stop outside of the door and reached forward, knocking. A minute later, the door opened, and Emiko was smiling brightly at him. “Come on in, Oliver,” she said, and Oliver entered the apartment, Emiko shutting the door behind him, and Kazumi coming to greet him.</p>
<p>“Mr. Queen,” Kazumi said, shaking his hand. “Thank you for what you did for Emiko yesterday.”</p>
<p>“I was just doing what I had hoped to do since I came back,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Well, regardless, I want to tell you that you are a better man than your father ever was, and while I may not be your parent, I’m very proud to know you,” Kazumi said.</p>
<p>“In that case, Ms. Adachi, I think it’s time you started calling me Oliver,” the Emerald Archer said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Kazumi, then,” Kazumi said.</p>
<p>“I didn’t get a chance yesterday, but I wanted to say congratulations on taking down Malcolm,” Emiko said. “And I wanted to say thank you, too. You got Mom and I out of the Glades, which is more than Dad ever did despite knowing what Merlyn was planning.”</p>
<p>“We are both in your debt for that, Oliver,” Kazumi said.</p>
<p>“There are no debts between family,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“You’ve done more than just make sure we’re safe, though,” Emiko insisted. “You got me a job at Q.C., just made me the Director of Applied Sciences, and then made me your successor as C.E.O. You’ve done more for us in a few weeks than Dad ever did in eleven years.”</p>
<p>“The least we can do is offer you dinner sometime,” Kazumi said. “You will always have a place at our table.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, thank both of you,” Oliver said. “But there’s one thing more I’ve got to ask Emiko.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Emiko asked, wondering if this was where Oliver showed he was like Robert and Dante, after all.</p>
<p>“Would you be fine with eventually taking the Queen name, make it official?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>Tears sprang to Emiko’s eyes, but she smiled through them as she said, “Yes, Oliver. I would like that very much.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Green Arrow and the Canary were on patrol in the Glades when their comms crackled to life. “<em>Green Arrow, some kind of ninjas just broke into Tommy Merlyn’s building and took him and your sister,</em>” Insight reported. “<em>They’re dressed a lot like Malcolm was on that livestream.</em>”</p>
<p>“<strong>Understood,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>I know where they’re headed. Stay ready on the comms to contact Waller if needed. We may need Malcolm for this.</strong>”</p>
<p>“<em>Will do,</em>” Insight replied. Green Arrow and the Canary looked at each other from their bikes and then turned their attention back to the road, speeding up and heading for the League’s staging ground in Starling City.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn blinked as the world came back into focus after the bag was removed from his head, acutely aware of the stone floor biting into his knees and the sounds of his sister sobbing beside him. She had tried to scream for help and one of their attackers, who were dressed just like their father had been, had backhanded her. Tommy spared a glance at his sister now, seeing her puffy eyes, the bruise forming on her jaw, and the split lip, and brotherly anger welled up inside of him. “Who the hell do you think you are?” he snarled at the people surrounding him and his sister.</p>
<p>A woman of Middle Eastern descent came forward and backhanded him herself, splitting his lip. “You will keep a civil tongue in your head while in the presence of the Demon’s Head, or it will be excised,” she said coldly before stepping back.</p>
<p>A man in a dark green and black robe stepped forward, his fingers adorned with various rings and a sword hanging at his side. “Do you know who I am, boy?” the man asked Tommy.</p>
<p>“No,” Tommy said, biting back the smart remark since he didn’t want to get hit again. That woman could pack a punch.</p>
<p>“I am Ra’s al Ghul,” the man said, and Tommy felt his stomach curdle. He remembered his father saying the name on the television. “Ah, I see you know it, if only from your father’s foolish actions. Malcolm Merlyn betrayed the code of conduct he agreed to abide by. He exposed the League of Assassins and named me. Justice must be had for these crimes; a debt is owed and must be collected.”</p>
<p>“<strong>Not if I have anything to say about it,</strong>” a familiar modulated voice said, and the Green Arrow dropped in from above followed by the Canary. The assassins around the room tensed while Ra’s turned to look at the interloper.</p>
<p>“You have no say in these matters, Mr. Queen, and neither does Miss Lance,” Ra’s said, observing Green Arrow with disdain and including the Canary in that gaze. She tilted her chin up defiantly, causing Ra’s’ eyes to narrow. It appeared two months’ freedom had given Taer Al-Sahfer a backbone (or perhaps just an arrogance that she couldn’t be touched).</p>
<p>“<strong>I disagree,</strong>” Green Arrow replied. “<strong>It’s not Tommy and Thea that you are after. It’s Malcolm. He’s the one who broke your code. Punishing the innocent will not give the League justice for what Merlyn did.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Malcolm Merlyn is out of reach, and so his heirs must pay the price of their father’s foolishness,” Ra’s said without emotion.</p>
<p>“<strong>I can get him for you, but only if you agree to let them go,</strong>” Green Arrow said, causing Tommy to look back at his friend, startled. How could he get Malcolm? And would he really hand him over to these people for Tommy and Thea instead of letting him go to trial?</p>
<p>Ra’s studied Green Arrow for a moment, then gave a slight, humorless smile. “If you can do what you say, Mr. Queen, then we will trade the father for the son, and only for the son.”</p>
<p>Green Arrow stared at Ra’s for a moment, trying to figure out what his game was, but knew that he could not argue the point with the Demon’s Head. Besides, Ra’s <em>owed</em> him for taking down Malcolm while the League did nothing to stop the bastard. He could use that to free his sister, and if not that, then the right of blood. Green Arrow activated his comms. “<strong>Insight, contact Waller and tell her that I need Malcolm Merlyn brought to my location,</strong>” Green Arrow said.</p>
<p>“<em>Doing that right now, Green Arrow,</em>” Insight replied.</p>
<p>Green Arrow turned to the Canary. “<strong>Go outside and wait for them, then bring Malcolm in on your own,</strong>” he said.</p>
<p>“Will you be alright?” the Canary asked, looking at Ra’s but avoiding Nyssa’s longing gaze. Her time going to the survivors’ group with Laurel had given her a new and very troubling perspective on her and Nyssa’s relationship and she wanted to avoid a confrontation with her ex-girlfriend if she could.</p>
<p>“<strong>I’ll be fine, Sara,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>While the League may be one of assassins, they have their own code of honor. Even Ra’s must abide by it.</strong>” The Canary nodded after a moment and exited the staging ground to wait for Malcolm. Ra’s and Green Arrow spent the next twenty minutes simply studying one another. Finally, the Canary returned, dragging a single figure in a drab gray prisoner’s uniform with a bag over his head. She kicked him behind the knees, forcing him to the ground, and then ripped the bag off of his head, revealing Malcolm Merlyn.</p>
<p>As soon as Malcolm saw Ra’s and his children, he paled. “Please, show mercy,” he begged. “I was only doing what I was taught to do. The village must be burned before it can be saved. That was what Al-Owal taught me.”</p>
<p>“Then Al-Owal is a failure for teaching you the proverb in the wrong way, and he will be dealt with accordingly,” Ra’s said coldly. He turned to the men holding Thea and Tommy down. “Release the boy.” Tommy was allowed to stand, and he made his way shakily to where Green Arrow and the Canary stood while two assassins came forward and dragged Malcolm over to the other side.</p>
<p>“<strong>And what about my sister?</strong>” Green Arrow asked. “<strong>You owe me for bringing Malcolm to justice, Ra’s. You stood by and did <em>nothing</em> while Malcolm plotted to destroy thousands of lives. You were nearly complicit in his Undertaking by doing nothing. You owe me a boon, and I’m calling it in.</strong>”</p>
<p>Ra’s gave a cold smile. “I have already granted you that boon, Mr. Queen, by releasing Sara Lance from her oath,” he said. “I owe you no debt.” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>“<strong>Then I claim right of blood for my sister,</strong>” Green Arrow said. “<strong>I can take her as a student, train her in my ways to fight for justice.</strong>”</p>
<p>“Denied,” Ra’s said ruthlessly. “Your methods are a half-measure at best, and you allowed even Malcolm Merlyn to live. You lack the conviction to dispense true justice and thus cannot teach another to do so. More importantly, you are only related through your mother, and it is the sins of the father that a debt is owed for. Thea Merlyn will take her father’s place in the League of Assassins or die.”</p>
<p>“I offer myself in trade for Thea,” the Canary said while Green Arrow reeled from the shock of Ra’s denying the right of blood, which he hadn’t expected to happen.</p>
<p>“Denied,” Ra’s said again. “Your soul is divided, Sara Lance, and there is no place in the League of Assassins for one such as you.”</p>
<p>“Then take me, but leave Thea,” Tommy offered, stepping forward.</p>
<p>“You have already been traded for your father, you cannot offer yourself in exchange for your sister,” Ra’s said coldly.</p>
<p>“<strong>Then I offer myself,</strong>” Green Arrow said, stepping forward. “<strong>I’m already fully-trained. I can begin assassination missions immediately.</strong>”</p>
<p>“As I have already said, your actions prove you lack the conviction to dispense true justice,” Ra’s said, smiling without humor. “You cannot teach Thea Merlyn to do so, and you cannot do so yourself. You have proven yourself unwilling to do all that is necessary. Denied.” Ra’s turned to go, his men grabbing Thea and dragging her towards her father.</p>
<p>“<strong><em>I challenge you!</em></strong>” Green Arrow shouted with feeling. Ra’s stopped and turned to face Green Arrow. “<strong>As a warrior, I challenge you to a duel to the death, for the sake of my sister.</strong>”</p>
<p>Ra’s turned fully to face Green Arrow. “It’s been over one hundred years since someone challenged me,” he mused. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>“<strong>Then maybe it’s time to see if you still have what it takes to lead the League of Assassins,</strong>” Green Arrow bit out. “<strong>If you do, you’ll face me yourself instead of fighting by proxy, like a coward. We’re on hallowed ground for the League. We can finish this right here.</strong>”</p>
<p>“I accept, Mr. Queen,” Ra’s said. “Sarab, your blade will be Mr. Queen’s in this matter.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master,” Sarab said before turning to Green Arrow. “It is custom for the Demon’s Head and those who challenge him to duel without any form of armor.” Green Arrow nodded and lowered his hood, turning off his voice modulator, and began to divest himself of his upper uniform, the Canary helping him do so. Nyssa and a pair of assassins were doing the same for Ra’s. Thea and Malcolm were watching with wide eyes, the latter finding himself hoping his godson would win, though he knew he wouldn’t, because if Oliver won, then the blood debt against Malcolm would be revoked and he would not be hunted by the League of Assassins once he inevitably escaped from the custody of Oliver’s government friends.</p>
<p>“Ollie, I don’t know what’s going on,” Tommy said quietly as he approached his friends, “but if it gets Thea away from this crazy cult… do whatever it takes.”</p>
<p>“And if you fall, I’ll challenge Ra’s in your place and get Thea out of this,” the Canary said softly as she took Oliver’s upper uniform and held it in her arms as he walked to the center of the room. Sarab handed Oliver his blade.</p>
<p>“I was eleven years old when I killed my first man,” Ra’s said, and Oliver almost groaned as he realized he was going to have to sit through Ra’s’ bad guy monologue that he had done on the mountain near Nanda Parbat in the last timeline. “I remember the look on his face when the light went out behind his eyes. Such a sudden change, almost imperceptible, between life and death. And I felt ashamed. I had stolen from that man the most precious gift of all… life. But I also felt something else… pride, because I had taken up arms against someone who sought to do ill against my family. And I realized what I had done was necessary. You see, I had replaced evil with death. And that is what the League exists to do. And I have killed several thousand more men since then. And the world is better off for it.” Ra’s turned to face Oliver, drawing his blade.</p>
<p>“You’ve taken your last life,” Oliver said, allowing calm to wash over him. He had defeated Ra’s al Ghul before, and he could do it again. The stakes may not be those of the lives of the city, but it <em>was</em> the life of Oliver’s baby sister at stake, and for him, that was as high as if Ra’s threatened Starling.</p>
<p>“No, you’ve lived your last day,” Ra’s said. “You have proven your resolve, and you have already lost. Fight me, boy. Let us finish this.” Ra’s sank into a fighter’s stance, his blade up, and Oliver did the same. The two warriors circled one another, studying each other’s defense for a potential weakness. Oliver held his blade in both hands, knowing that Ra’s was not going to toy with him as he had in their first duel, knowing this because Ra’s had drawn his own blade. Ra’s wanted this over and done with, and he would kill whoever he had to in order to take both Malcolm and Thea from this place. If Oliver held his sword with only one hand, Ra’s would disarm him and skewer him in seconds. Oliver had to play this smart. He had to lure Ra’s into a trap, just like he had Malcolm.</p>
<p>Ra’s struck first, swinging his blade in from a sideways angle. Oliver raised his own blade and deflected the attack, then pushed back against Ra’s’ sword, trying to throw the Demon’s Head off-balance. Ra’s was not so easily put off-balance, though, and he proved his mastery of the blade when he caught Oliver’s blade and looped it, nearly pulling it from Oliver’s grasp and delivering a quick attack to Oliver’s side, leaving a shallow stab wound, in the process. Ra’s smiled grimly as he took first blood. Malcolm Merlyn, watching the duel, felt despair fill him. His godson had been a fool, and now all of them present were going to pay for it. Ra’s would kill Oliver, then kill Sara Lance, and then Tommy, since he would honor their bargain even with Oliver dead and not force Tommy into service. But Tommy would be a liability after Oliver and Sara were dead and would be killed as a result.</p>
<p>Tommy had gasped when he saw his best friend get stabbed, but Oliver rallied quickly, so he settled back down, Sara putting a calming hand on his shoulder, having divested herself of her mask and wig to try and provide some comfort so she didn’t seem to be such a stranger as the Canary. Thea was watching with wide eyes as her brother fought a madman who wanted to take her as some kind of slave, and despite her anger at Oliver, she prayed he would find some way to win, because she didn’t like how some of these people were looking at her, or the way this madman had said she would take her father’s place in their ranks or die.</p>
<p>“You’re a boy, all tricks and taunts, shadows and mist, nothing of true substance,” Ra’s said quietly as they continued to circle one another. “Take away your little tricks, and what are you?”</p>
<p>“Heroic billionaire philanthropist,” Oliver quipped from behind his guard. Ra’s snorted in disgust at the flippant answer that, in his mind, was evidence the boy wasn’t taking this seriously at all. Malcolm rolled his eyes at his godson’s flippant remark while Tommy wondered who had let Oliver watch <em>The Avengers</em>. He would later be surprised to find out Oliver had never seen any of those films.</p>
<p>Oliver delivered a series of blows, trying to drive Ra’s back, but Ra’s met each attack with a measured defense, blocking each strike and not moving an inch. Ra’s followed up with his own attacks, and Oliver sank into the training that Ra’s himself had given him to block each attack, immersing himself in Al Sah-Him, Warith al Ghul, Heir to the Demon. He would need to bring all of his training to bear in this fight, and he <em>would. Not. Fail.</em> Ra’s’ eyes narrowed as he noted the change in Oliver’s posture, the way he held himself, the way he met Ra’s’ blade with each strike, just as Ra’s had met his. “Talia could not have trained you so well,” Ra’s said. “My daughter is not as skilled as she thinks.”</p>
<p>“Maybe she wasn’t when she left you, but children tend to exceed their parents’ expectations when left to their own devices,” Oliver returned. “Not that you would know, considering what a terrible father you are.” Ra’s said nothing but used his sword to direct Oliver’s upward exposing his face and torso for a moment and swung his blade quickly. Oliver gritted his teeth as Ra’s’ blade cut a deep gash across his chest, causing blood to dribble down his torso.</p>
<p>This time Tommy did cry out in alarm and made a move as if to step forward, but Sara grabbed him and held him tight. “No,” she said firmly. “If you interfere, every last one of us is dead. Ollie has to win this duel on his own.”</p>
<p>Oliver rallied and brought his blade back up into a defensive position just as Ra’s continued his attack, deflecting each blow. When Ra’s raised his blade to bring it down hard on Oliver’s sword, Oliver saw his chance and delivered a quick slice to Ra’s’ abdomen, cutting a shallow gash that oozed blood. Ra’s ignored the pain and brought his blade down, taking advantage of Oliver’s temporary lack of defense, and the tip of his sword ripped into Oliver’s forehead and then into his cheek above and below his right eye. Oliver grunted in pain as blood dripped into his eye, blinding him, and he saw Ra’s smile in triumph. That was when the Demon’s Head made what would end up being his last mistake.</p>
<p>Ra’s allowed one of his hands to drop from the hilt of his weapon and began a series of one-handed attacks on Oliver, intent on driving the Emerald Archer back. Oliver allowed it, seeing an opportunity to end this, and the next time Ra’s came at him with a sideways strike, Oliver caught Ra’s’ sword in a loop, and while Ra’s held onto his blade, his arm was pushed to the side, giving Oliver a clear line of sight. Oliver raised his blade and brought it down hard on Ra’s’ exposed wrist. Sarab’s blade, always honed to the sharpest edge possible, sliced through skin, sinew, muscle, and bone, and Ra’s’ sword hand fell to the floor as the Demon’s Head stared in shock at his stump, as if unable to believe what had just happened. Then Oliver surged forward, driving his sword through Ra’s’ heart and twisting the blade, tearing the heart to shreds. He pulled his blade from Ra’s, who dropped to his knees, looking up at Oliver with something akin to respect.</p>
<p>And then Oliver cleaved his head from his shoulders. “No resurrections by Lazarus Pit for you,” he said into the silence as Ra’s’ head rolled to a stop by the wide-eyed Malcolm Merlyn, who had watched as his godson used Ra’s’ one great flaw, his arrogance, to overcome an otherwise superior opponent, and realized that he had done much the same with Malcolm, using his trick arrows to lull him into a false sense of security, and then using his newest trick arrow to take him down. It was in this moment that Malcolm realized something else. With both himself and Ra’s, Oliver had been <em>toying</em> with them, letting them think they would win and then snatching victory from their grasp. Malcolm and Ra’s had both made the flaw of underestimating Oliver Queen, and in Ra’s’ case it had been a fatal mistake.  </p>
<p>Oliver reached down and slid the Ring of the Demon, the only Ring Ra’s had not divested himself of, from Ra’s’ cooling corpse and then slid it onto his own right ring finger. He turned to face the gathered assassins, including a shell-shocked Nyssa al Ghul, while noting that Sara was beaming at him while Tommy looked shocked. The assassins all stared at him for a moment, and then as one knelt, uttering the word, “Ra’s,” pronouncing it as Raysh, the proper pronunciation of the name/title. Nyssa followed a moment later, accepting what fate had decreed.</p>
<p>Oliver Queen was Ra’s al Ghul. <strong><em>*4* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* So, Tommy’s apologetic, but Thea is being an absolute bitch. I’ll just say this right now. It’s not going to get any better in the sequel to this story, if things pan out as planned.</p>
<p>*2* And there’s the pay-off to what Maseo told Oliver after he arranged for Sara’s freedom.</p>
<p>*3* No, I didn’t mistakenly use the wrong number of years. When Oliver killed Thawne, he *erased* the timeline where Sara goes with the Legends and ends up serving in the League in the 1950s/60s. This time, Ra’s *did* release her only based on the fact that her soul is divided. While that did happen *prior* to the death of Thawne, it remained the same. The only difference was that Ra’s had no knowledge of Sara before she came to the League in the first place after Oliver killed Thawne. And yes, time travel is headache-inducing.</p>
<p>*4* I hope everyone enjoyed the duel. For those who might feel like Ra’s went out too easily, Oliver is back in tip-top shape and was trained in swordsmanship by Ra’s himself, and the Pit’s effects are beginning to wane on Ra’s. As they say in Season 3 of “Arrow”, “Only the student has hope of defeating the master.” Oliver also knew he could defeat Ra’s because he had done it before. Also, yes, the “heroic billionaire philanthropist” bit was me having Oliver pull a Tony Stark.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. The Article III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malcolm Merlyn was stunned at the turn of events as the assassins holding him knelt in recognition of Oliver Queen’s defeat of Ra’s al Ghul and taking the power of the Demon’s Head for himself. But he also realized something else. He, for all intents and purposes, now owed Oliver his life, because he suspected Oliver would have him returned to the agents waiting outside (whom Sara had told to wait in case things went south) so that he could stand trial in a court of law. As Malcolm tried to reconcile this reality within his mind, Oliver turned to the assassins holding Thea.</p>
<p>“Release her,” Oliver ordered, and they did as commanded. Thea instantly ran into Tommy’s arms, sobbing, and Tommy held her tight. “Malcolm Merlyn will face society’s justice for his crimes,” Oliver continued, stepping up to Malcolm and taking his chin in his hand the way he had seen Ra’s do on occasion, forcing his godfather to look upon him. “He will do this because I want him to live with the knowledge that I could have killed him at any time in the past two months, that I could have ended his little cabal with a flick of my wrist, but I didn’t because in the end, he’s <em>not worth killing</em>.” Oliver let Malcolm’s head drop, and Malcolm glowered at his godson for his words. “As for the League’s forces, you will return to Nanda Parbat and await my own arrival. I have business to attend to before I can come there.”</p>
<p>“I will stay and guard you, as Horseman,” Sarab said. “Just in case anyone thinks to take the power of the Demon’s Head through trickery or dishonor.”</p>
<p>“Very well,” Oliver said after a moment. “I will accept your presence, Maseo. The rest of you… leave.” Slowly, the assassins filtered out, Nyssa going with them, still looking shell-shocked by the death of her father. Two assassins retrieved Ra’s’ body and head so that he could be interred with honor upon their return to Nanda Parbat (though the internment would have to wait for the new Ra’s to arrive for the symbology). That left Oliver, Sarab, Malcolm, Sara, Thea, and Tommy. Oliver looked at Sara. “Ask Naomi to send Dig with the van,” Oliver said. Sara nodded and turned away to do just that while Oliver slowly got his upper uniform back on, grimacing because he knew when he took it off again the drying blood on his chest would pull at his skin and re-open the wound. As it was, he was pretty sure the cut over his eye would need stitches and <em>probably</em> scar, albeit lightly. Diggle could help him patch up. Oliver looked at Sarab. “You’ll need to keep your face covered. I’m pretty sure Waller has a kill-on-sight order on you, and there are A.R.G.U.S. agents outside.”</p>
<p>“She likely does,” Sarab replied. “I will aid Sara Lance in escorting Malcolm Merlyn back to them.” Oliver nodded, and the Canary (as Sara had redonned her mask and wig) and Sarab escorted Malcolm out, leaving Oliver with Tommy and Thea.</p>
<p>“You two will still need to stay somewhere safe while I’m away dealing with this,” Oliver said, looking at his best friend and their sister. “There are some who would still see the need to punish you for Malcolm’s sins. I’m going to have Sara and Dig take you to Laurel’s. They know how to defend Laurel’s place easily enough. Come on. We should go out and wait for Dig to get here with the van.” Tommy and Thea mutely followed Oliver, both still too overwhelmed by nearly being forced into some kind of cult only for Oliver to get them both out of it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>After Oliver got patched up and he had Dig checking over Tommy and Thea just to be safe, Oliver pulled Sara to the side. “I need you to take Tommy and Thea to Laurel’s, keep them there until I get back with news that everything’s settled,” he said. “You know some of the more zealous loyalists might try to kill them, anyways, despite the blood debt being wiped away by Ra’s’ death. I also need you to explain the situation to Laurel and Dig, because I have to leave immediately. I need to find someone who can take over as Ra’s al Ghul that I know can be trusted.”</p>
<p>“Who do you have in mind?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“My teacher,” Oliver said. “Talia al Ghul, Ra’s’ oldest daughter. She was the one who found me in Russia in January and trained me. She was the Heir to the Demon before she realized Ra’s would never let her inherit his mantle. She’s already leading her own League from a monastery in Tibet, last I checked. She has the knowledge, the skill, and the world experience necessary to take control and unite the two Leagues.”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard whispers about Nyssa’s sister, but she never wanted to talk about her,” Sara mused. “You sure about this, Ollie?”</p>
<p>“It’s that or Nyssa, and she’s lived her entire life in Nanda Parbat,” Oliver said. “Plus, she’s likely to try and pursue Malcolm and his heirs like her father did. With Talia, I have some good will since I’m giving her the thing that she’s always wanted.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep Tommy and Thea safe, Ollie,” Sara said. “But I get the feeling Thea is going to try my patience when she finally gets over this latest shock.”</p>
<p>“Just keep calm,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“I’ll try,” Sara said. “That’s all I can promise.”</p>
<p>“That’s enough,” Oliver said. “Tell Laurel I’ll see her when I get back.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Sara said with a roll of her eyes. “You know you two are nauseatingly sweet with one another, right?”</p>
<p>“That’s not such a bad thing,” Oliver said blandly before turning and going towards where Maseo was waiting. The two of them exited through the garage.</p>
<p>“Where’d Oliver go?” Tommy asked as he came up to Sara. Thea was still being checked over by Diggle, who was looking aggravated while Thea said something to him. Sara had the feeling Thea was badmouthing Oliver and Diggle was losing his patience with the spoiled heiress.</p>
<p>“To deal with some of the fallout from this,” Sara said. “Once Dig’s done checking Thea over, we’re taking you to Laurel’s and keeping you there until Ollie gets back.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Tommy said lowly as Thea finally stood up and began walking over to them, Dig following with an annoyed expression on his face.</p>
<p>“What now?” groused Thea, and Sara felt a headache start to form. This was going to be very irritating.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Okay, they’re asleep,” Dinah Laurel Lance said softly as she entered the living room of her apartment, where Sara and Dig were waiting. “So, what exactly is going on, Sara?”</p>
<p>“Tonight, Tommy and Thea got abducted by the League of Assassins and Oliver had to kill Ra’s al Ghul to keep them safe,” Sara said, and both Laurel and Dig’s eyes widened at that (Oliver hadn’t told Dig what exactly happened). Oliver hadn’t killed the entire time he had been active as Green Arrow, not even during the height of the mob war when it would’ve been understandable. “Oliver tried every other way of keeping Tommy and Thea safe, but Ra’s was adamant about one of them joining the League or dying, and since he traded Tommy for Malcolm, he was going to drag Thea off. Oliver wouldn’t let that happen, so he challenged Ra’s to a duel to the death. Ra’s accepted. They fought, and Oliver won. Technically, Oliver is now Ra’s al Ghul, because the name is also a title, passed down through the years from one warrior to another. Oliver is going to find his teacher, Ra’s’ oldest daughter, and ask her to take over. He said she’s in Tibet, so it’ll be a couple of days before he comes back.”</p>
<p>“Damn,” Diggle said softly. “So, what does that have to do with Tommy and Thea being here?”</p>
<p>“Some of the more zealous loyalists of Ra’s might decide to try and kill Tommy and Thea despite the blood debt incurred by Malcolm being wiped clean with Ra’s’ death,” Sara said. “We need to keep them safe until Talia can take control of Nanda Parbat and keep the League from doing anything stupid. Oliver figured that Laurel could handle the necessities like food and clothes, while Dig and I keep them safe. Dig’ll need to watch them at night when I’m on patrol, and we’ll definitely need to keep an eye on Thea. Her new attitude… leaves much to be desired.”</p>
<p>“You can say that again,” Diggle said darkly. “All she wanted to do while I was checking her over was blame Oliver for getting her into this mess, how none of this would’ve happened if Oliver didn’t come back. Right before she got tired of being checked over, she said she wished Oliver had died on the island.”</p>
<p>“She’s a very angry teenager right now whose had traumatic experience after traumatic experience,” Laurel said diplomatically. “We just need to be patient with her.”</p>
<p>“And if she tries sneaking out to go party with her friends?” Sara asked.</p>
<p>“Let’s hope Tommy can help with that,” Laurel said after a moment.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The headline of the <em>Daily Planet</em> the next morning had many subscribers eager to read the top story.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The Green Arrow Speaks:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>An Exclusive Interview with Oliver Queen</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>By</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lois Lane &amp; Clark Kent</em>
</p>
<p><em>Recently, the </em>Daily Planet<em> got the chance to sit down with Oliver Queen, Starling City’s Green Arrow, the man who single-handedly brought down the greatest conspiracy of the modern age, to discuss the specifics of his time with Tempest and the struggles he faced in playing along with Malcolm Merlyn while working to bring him down. </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Mr. Queen, thank you for agreeing to do this. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>It’s Oliver, Miss Lane. You were in my base for days and you and Mr. Kent have been nothing but praising of my work since my exposure. I think we can drop the formalities. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Then it’s Lois and Clark, Oliver. As I was saying, thank you for doing this. Let’s start with the obvious stuff. Exactly how did you end up in Tempest? </em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Oliver Queen: </em></strong><em>After my mother committed suicide following the discovery of the </em>Queen’s Gambit<em>, Malcolm found himself in a bit of a bind. I had already decided as Director of Applied Sciences to only allow ethical research, and Walter Steele had agreed with me. Walter was a very good man, a stalwart believer in right and wrong, and he would not have been cowed by Malcolm’s demands. If anything, Walter would have gone to the F.B.I. himself and told them everything that Malcolm did to try and coerce him. Malcolm knew this, so, as the Dark Archer, he killed Walter. </em></p>
<p><strong><em>Lois Lane: </em></strong><em>Let’s backtrack for a moment. Did you ever have the chance to confront your mother about the </em>Queen’s Gambit<em> or about anything involving Tempest? </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Yes, actually. Tommy’s press conference was not the first time he revealed my identity. He told my mother, and she confronted me over the fact, insisting I get treatment at Sherwood Acres for ‘this Green Arrow business’. I, in turn, confronted her with my knowledge of Tempest and offered her a way out, to help me bring down Tempest and Malcolm. She refused, siding with Malcolm in the end out of fear and believing it was the only way to safeguard our family. (smiles wryly) I suppose that was technically true, since my challenging Malcolm has thrown my family, what’s left of it, into chaos. </em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Clark Kent: </em></strong><em>And what happened when you found the </em>Queen’s Gambit<em>? Did you know your mother had found it? </em></p>
<p><strong><em>Oliver Queen: </em></strong><em>No. I was completely blindsided when I entered that warehouse and discovered the remains of the </em>Gambit<em>. But this came the day after my mother had refused to stand against Malcolm, and in that moment, I was confronted with the reality that my mother had had proof of Malcolm’s monstrous nature for four years and had done nothing with it. Between the </em>Gambit<em> and her testimony of him threatening Thea, she could have sent that monster to a deep dark hole. Malcolm may have seemed all-powerful to her, but I don’t buy that she really thought he was more powerful than the might of the U.S. government. But she didn’t turn on him, ever. Knowing this, and knowing Mom had chosen to side with Malcolm, I knew there was only one move to make. I asked Dig if he knew anyone inside the Starling field office of the F.B.I. He did, and we called them. I had promised my mother I would take her down like the rest of Tempest. Like an old friend of mine is fond of saying, I keep my promises. </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Sounds like an interesting man. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>He is. He’s been saved from death’s stroke more than once. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clark Kent: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>So, circling back to the original topic, how did you end up as a member of Tempest? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>After Walter was killed, the F.B.I. put Thea and I into protective custody. Thea asked me to call Malcolm so he could come see her. He did, playing the concerned father. It made me sick to watch, and when he asked what would happen to Queen Consolidated now, I knew he was hoping for my becoming C.E.O. When I told him that was the case, he asked me to stop by Merlyn Global that night. When I did, I noticed his conference room had people in it, but the glass there is tinted so I couldn’t see who was in there. Malcolm sounded me out about how I felt about the Glades, invoking Laurel’s name and her work there, her desire to help people, to make comparisons to Rebecca. I played along, since this was my chance to find out who the members of Tempest were. Malcolm played a voicemail message from Rebecca, made after she was shot, for me, and I listened to it because I knew this was the source of his madness. I agreed to join Tempest, and that’s when he introduced me to the rest of them, aside from Frank Chen who was still in China at the time and told me what their roles in Tempest were. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>And what were those roles? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Emily Pollard and Gregory Kullens passed laws favoring big business, allowing them to conduct questionable experiments, as well as rezoning residential districts into industrial ones, forcing hundreds of people out of their homes and onto the streets. Carl Ballard provided low-income housing in the Glades so no ‘criminals’ would be tempted to leave or try for somewhere better. Thomas Wilkins controlled all blue-collar crime in the city, keeping it consolidated to the Glades. Wilhelmina Hollinger provided what Malcolm referred to as ‘alternative means of employment and shelter’ to the homeless population of the Glades, which we later learned was selling these people to corporations as test subjects or to human traffickers. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clark Kent: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Yes, about that. You released a rather damning bit of information about LuthorCorp alongside the information regarding Hollinger. Lex Luthor is claiming defamation and saying he knew nothing of what was going on at the facility. What are your thoughts? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Well, Clark, as a C.E.O. myself, I have to recognize that one does not always know what every single person in their company is doing, and it is entirely possible that what Lex claims is true and that Ira Kane acted of his own accord. That being said, Lex strikes me as a bit of a control freak, and those types like to micromanage. In the end, I doubt we’ll ever know the truth because the information I copied did not include communication logs and I erased Kane’s memories. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Yes, why did you do that? Many people might think you went too far. </em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Oliver Queen: </em></strong><em>I </em>did<em> go too far. But I was angry, very angry at the lives destroyed by LuthorCorp and I made a split-second, anger-fueled decision. I regret doing so now. I should have let Kane face a court of justice. </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clark Kent: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Did you ever find out what Frank Chen was responsible for? And what were your duties? </em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Oliver Queen: </em></strong><em>I never found out for certain but considering his role in the sinking of the </em>Gambit<em>, I feel Frank provided contact with the Triad, using them for wetwork that Malcolm didn’t want traced to a hitman or his Dark Archer persona. As for my duties? Malcolm informed me that Queen Consolidated was to weaponize the device that would destroy the Glades. </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>What was your reaction to that? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>(sighs) Because I had been playing a certain role as Oliver Queen, I couldn’t play along and act like I was fine with this without raising Malcolm’s suspicions. So, I just told them the truth. I told them they were insane and that I would never go along with it. That’s when Malcolm made his threats. He threatened my girlfriend, her sister, and my son. I knew it was coming, but it still hit me hard. I knew Sara could handle herself and keep Laurel safe, too, but my son… Malcolm threatened to have him suffer a car accident while playing in the street. So, I capitulated, as Malcolm expected. Later, I told Laurel, Sara, and Dig everything and began making contingency plans for if I disappeared, was killed, or ran into ‘unexpected’ legal troubles. (smiles wryly) Like being exposed as the resident vigilante. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clark Kent: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Did anything else of note happen at the meeting? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Just Malcolm ordering me to make Doug Miller the Director of Applied Sciences. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Now, around this time, you gave up custody of your sister to Malcolm Merlyn. Did you do that willingly, or did he force you to do so? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>I technically did it willingly, but I was sure if I had tried to keep custody of my sister Malcolm would have gotten the courts to agree he should be her guardian, anyways, and Thea would have gone with him because I wouldn’t have ever been home. It was a bad situation with nothing but bad choices. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clark Kent: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>What came next? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>My mother’s funeral, then a few days later, the mob war began, and we all get very cozy with one another. (sighs) I should probably mention the fact that I’m pretty sure, looking back, that I was beginning to crack under the pressure of fighting Malcolm all on my own and that was a reason for why I shared so much with you. The other reason, of course, is that I was hopeful I would inspire others like me to take a stand. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>What was the next thing of import after the mob war that happened regarding Tempest? Did they ask you to do anything else before you were exposed? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Yes. When I was visiting my sister at Merlyn Manor, Malcolm called me into his home office and ordered me to fire a member of my technical division who had been snooping into things. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clark Kent: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Who? </em>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Oliver Queen: </em></strong><em>Her name was Felicity Smoak. She had been tasked by Walter to dig into things from five years ago after Tommy and I were kidnapped when I first got back, and she found a pair of video messages from Dad to Thea and me. She delivered those to Walter, but apparently the mystery was too much for her and she kept digging, even more so after I discovered the </em>Queen’s Gambit<em>. Malcolm said that he couldn’t afford another murder by Tempest’s associate, his code word for his Dark Archer persona, so I needed to fire Miss Smoak, and then he would send ‘our’ associate to convince her to keep quiet and leave town without a fuss. </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Did you do it? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>I had no choice. Malcolm had made that clear. So, I called Miss Smoak to my office the next day and let her go, citing budget cuts. She saw through that and knew it was because of what she had been doing. I told her not to say that to anyone else, to go along with the budget cuts story, and when all was said and done, I would hire her back and make her the head of my technical division. She agreed, and I allowed her to finish out her workday. It was the least I could do. Unfortunately, that was the last time I saw her alive. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clark Kent: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>She was killed, anyways? Why? Was it Merlyn? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>It was. That evening, Malcolm came to my apartment and confronted me over the C.N.R.I. gala I was going to throw. He wanted me to shut it down. Something inside of me just snapped after having to do what he said so far, and I refused, saying I couldn’t choke on my first big charitable debut as C.E.O. of Queen Consolidated. Malcolm finally told me that if I wanted to waste millions to impress Laurel and get her killed, then it was on my head. Then later that night, after Miss Smoak had finished her workday since she worked late, she was struck by a car while leaving the building with her belongings, and then backed over just to make sure she died. I found out the next morning and realized that this was Malcolm sending me a message, because this was the very kind of ‘accident’ he had promised to arrange for William if I challenged him. I called him and confronted him, told him I would go to the F.B.I. if he pulled something like that ever again. He re-issued his threats against Laurel, Sara, and William, and I calmed down. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>That was the day you took down Daniel Brickwell, wasn’t it? Did you know ahead of time that he was the man who killed Rebecca Merlyn nineteen years ago? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>No, I didn’t, but I was happy, at least until I realized Malcolm would try to take out Brickwell and would kill anyone who got in his way. I’m just sorry that the Canary and I didn’t get there in time to save the four officers Malcolm killed while trying to get to Brickwell.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clark Kent: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Let’s skip ahead to the night you turned yourself in. What exactly happened that night, when the convoy was attacked? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>The SUV I was in was sacked by a dump truck while the other two were taken out by rocket launchers. I freed myself from my cuffs and took Agent Danvers’ weapon. I got out of the SUV and took down the attackers, kneecapping each of them. Then their leader snuck up behind me, but I managed to duck in time then took him out. I got his cell phone out and found the last number that had called and did a call back, sure that Malcolm would be the one picking up. He was, and I told him he should have left well-enough alone, that I had been content to go to prison but now he had given me a chance to come back. I told him I was coming for Tempest from that point forward, then ended the call and began the long journey to the Quiver. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>The Quiver? Seriously? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>(shrugs) It suits it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Well, whatever floats your boat. Now, people have been dying to know: how did you come back so fast after giving up your original base of operations? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>I had stocked my new base as a fallback position in case the Bunker was ever compromised, including new gear, like a suit and weapons. I decided to wait until after the holiday to launch my first attack on Tempest. And you know the story from there. You’ve covered every takedown. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Clark Kent: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Over the course of your vigilante career, you’ve encountered assets from the Blackhawk Squad Protection Group repeatedly, beginning with James Holder and your own family and ending with Thomas Wilkins. It’s been announced recently that Blackhawk has folded due to a lack of personnel and the fact that no one is willing to hire them after their spectacular failures in stopping you, and Ted Gaynor is being investigated as part of the Tempest Investigation. What do you have to say about that? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>The complete and utter failure of the Blackhawks is a high point, as far as I’m concerned, and Ted Gaynor deserves whatever he gets. Blackhawk worked for Tempest over and over and were involved with protecting the shady dealings at LuthorCorp, as well. The end of Blackhawk should have come sooner, if you ask me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>One final question before we end, Oliver. Our past discussions in the Bunker indicated that you have, in fact, killed before. May I ask why you have refused to kill, even when faced with as potent an evil as Malcolm Merlyn? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Killing… it strips away a little piece of your soul every time you take a life. I knew when I started out as Green Arrow that I wanted to be better than I was, better than ‘the Hood’, as the Russians call me. So, I focused on using trick arrows, using them to disorient, disarm, and disable my enemies. And the reason I never took a life, even when faced with a potent evil like Malcolm Merlyn, is because every time you kill, it gets easier, and the next time you don’t hesitate as much, again and again, until killing comes as naturally as breathing. I didn’t want to ever become that comfortable with killing. So, I committed to becoming a non-lethal vigilante. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lois Lane: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Well, thank you for sitting down and doing this. It has been a most illuminating conversation. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oliver Queen: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Glad I could help you round out this series of reports. Good luck on your next big story. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now that Oliver Queen has been tasked with forming a team of heroes modeled after the Justice Society of America (see page A4 for more details on this team from the 1940s and 50s), it is obvious that this is a new era, or, as Oliver called it in speaking with Malcolm Merlyn, a new age. A golden age of heroism. </em>
</p>
<p>Naturally, certain reactions to Oliver’s interview proved to be… noteworthy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. No notes for this one other than the fact that Oliver was totally mind-fucking with Slade in that interview.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Debut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slade Wilson was almost apoplectic with fury after reading the article in the <em>Daily Planet</em>, the exclusive interview with Oliver, having broken the tablet he was reading it on in half. He was one part fury, one part trepidation. Fury because the kid had <em>dared</em> to call him a friend and use the words that he had hurled at the kid in the sinking <em>Amazo</em> as some kind of joke, or, as it turned out, a message, which is where the trepidation came from. Between the kid using his words about keeping promises, saying he ‘is’ fond of saying that, that he ‘is’ an interesting man, and that he had been saved from ‘death’s stroke’ more than once, one thing was perfectly clear: Oliver Queen <em>knew</em> that Slade was alive, he knew Slade was planning on keeping his promise, and most importantly, he knew about Slade being Deathstroke the Terminator.</p>
<p>How? How did Oliver know he was alive, how did he know he was Deathstroke? Slade knew he hadn’t slipped up somehow; if he had, more than just Oliver would know his identity and his contacts had assured him that <em>no one</em> was connecting Slade Wilson with Deathstroke. So, how? How had Oliver known? What <em>else</em> did he know? Did he know about the special tactical suit Slade had stolen from A.S.I.S.? Did he know how he had slaughtered everyone who got in his way? Did he know that Slade planned to approach Isabel Rochev and find other allies against him?</p>
<p>
  <em>How much did Oliver know? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Joe West had had conflicting feelings about Oliver Queen ever since the truth about Malcolm Merlyn had been revealed. Joe was a no-nonsense kind of cop, and he believed in very clearly defined areas of black and white, right and wrong. Now, after reading the <em>Daily Planet</em> interview with Oliver Queen, he felt a little less conflicted. Queen <em>had</em> tried to involve the authorities despite being a vigilante, such as when he brought them in to investigate the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em> and his mother’s involvement with that. It had been Moira Queen’s refusal to betray Merlyn that had led to the impossible situation that Oliver Queen had found himself in. With that situation in mind, Joe could understand why Queen hadn’t involved the authorities until the very end, serving up Tempest to them one member at a time.</p>
<p>Joe still didn’t know how he felt about Queen’s new position or what it meant for cops like him, but he felt he understood why people, such as Barry and even Iris, admired Queen.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Noah Kuttler read the <em>Daily Planet </em>article a third time before setting the tablet aside. He was sitting inside his little ‘command center’, where he monitored the world from and waited for people who wanted to contract the services of The Calculator to contact him. When he had heard his little girl had been killed in a hit-and-run inside her work’s parking garage, he had been furious and tried to track down the person responsible, but they had known where all the surveillance was and hit her somewhere that the surveillance couldn’t see, so Noah didn’t know what car he was even looking for. No one had witnessed it, finding her crushed body <em>after </em>the fact.</p>
<p>But now Noah had more information thanks to Oliver Queen, and he found himself thankful to the man for avenging Felicity by bringing Malcolm Merlyn to justice. Noah vowed that if Merlyn ever escaped, he would hunt down the bastard and kill him himself for killing Felicity, whose inquisitive nature was a sign of her great intelligence. Felicity had had the spark inside of her, the spark to change the world, and Noah had hoped to fan that spark into a flame. He knew about Ghost Fox Goddess, his daughter’s time as a hacktivist, and he wondered what she would have gone on to do if she had lived. Would she have restricted herself to the boring desk job she slaved herself to when she joined Queen Consolidated, or would she have done something <em>more</em>? He would never know because of Malcolm Merlyn.</p>
<p>Donna Smoak read the article in the <em>Daily Planet</em> and, unknowingly like her ex-husband, did not blame Oliver Queen for her daughter’s death, instead wishing hell and damnation on Malcolm Merlyn.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Tommy Merlyn was feeling sick, an experience that was becoming familiar to him anytime he found out just how right Oliver had been about things. Everything Malcolm had done, all in the name of Tommy’s mother, presumably… it was sick. <em>He</em> was sick. Threatening to have a little boy run over? Actually hiring someone to do the same to an innocent woman just to send a message and remind Oliver of the threat against those he cared about? Tommy was beginning to think he truly had never known his father at all, even though he had always considered him a cold bastard since his return from what Tommy now understood to have been the League of Assassins. Thea had read the article, too, and Tommy had had to save Laurel’s tablet from being thrown across the room in a fit of rage, and now Thea was sulking on the bed after Tommy reprimanded her for almost destroying someone else’s property. Laurel wasn’t wealthy, after all, and a tablet was not something you just broke on a whim. If this was the kind of nonsense Thea had been getting up to while Malcolm was her guardian, it was no wonder she thought she could get away with anything. Then again, Tommy mused, Mrs. Queen had been just as indulgent.</p>
<p>“Tommy, Thea,” Sara said from the doorway. “It’s time for that explanation. Come on out. There’s pizza.” She disappeared from the doorway, and Tommy went to the bed.</p>
<p>“Come on, Speedy,” Tommy said.</p>
<p>“Not hungry,” Thea said.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re not going to get to veg out whenever you want the way Dad’s probably let you, and right now we’re guests in someone else’s home,” Tommy said. “That means we eat with them, when they eat, or we don’t eat at all.” Tommy hoped that sounded stern enough.</p>
<p>Thea stared up at him a moment with a baleful look on her face, then stood and stalked out of the bedroom, going to the kitchen, where Laurel, Diggle, and Sara were waiting. The two Merlyns sat at the table along with the other three and pulled a slice of meat lover’s pizza onto the plate, leaving the weird mushroom and olive pizza for the person who favored it (namely, Laurel). “So, what’s this explanation?” Thea bit out before taking a bite of the pizza.</p>
<p>“The people that took you last night are called the League of Assassins,” Sara said. “They’re an ancient society of warriors who’ve sworn to keep the balance between good and evil. The man Ollie killed last night was Ra’s al Ghul, their leader. The name is also the title for the leader of the League and, for all intents and purposes, that’s Ollie now. That’s why all those people knelt to him and called him Ra’s. The reason they went after you is because the League of Assassins has a very strict code of conduct for those who leave its service, though those are few and far between. Among the strictest parts of that code is to never, ever reveal the League to the world. Malcolm filmed himself in their uniform and then went on to name both them and Ra’s. In Ra’s’ eyes, a blood debt had been incurred by Malcolm, and since they couldn’t get to him, they went after the two of you.</p>
<p>“What Ollie did, killing Ra’s, technically erased the blood debt, but it is likely the person he is going to ask to take his place as Ra’s will still have to require some form of payment from one or both of you for your father’s sins, because Malcolm broke their greatest law: never expose the League.”</p>
<p>“How do you know so much about them if they’re so secret, then?” Thea asked snappishly.</p>
<p>“Because I used to be one of them,” Sara said, meeting the girl’s gaze evenly, keeping calm even though she really wanted to give her a piece of her mind. Sara had caught Tommy having to save Laurel’s tablet from being destroyed by the arrogant little heiress; she hadn’t said anything, but she really wanted to. She knew for a fact that her sister had had to get that at a discount (and used) because she couldn’t afford a brand-new one, even as Director of C.N.R.I., and Laurel’s tablet was how she got her news, like her subscription to the <em>Daily Planet</em>’s electronic edition. Maybe Thea could destroy a tablet every day of the week and not have to worry, but for people like Sara and Laurel, a tablet was not something easily replaced. So, if she could shock the girl with the revelation that she had been an assassin, well, she was going to take just a little bit of pleasure from it.</p>
<p>“<em>What?</em>” Thea choked out. “You’re a-a-”</p>
<p>“An assassin,” Sara said flatly. “Go ahead. Tell me I’m evil or something. I’ve heard it all from Dad.”</p>
<p>Thea said nothing, while Tommy felt more guilt creep up on him. The only reason Sara ended up an assassin was because of what Malcolm had done with the <em>Queen’s Gambit</em>. How much evil could be laid to rest at his father’s feet? One thing was for sure, though… Tommy was beginning to think it would be wise to divest himself of the name ‘Merlyn’.</p>
<p>Sara, for her part, had decided not to reveal the part about what, exactly, Thea’s likely fate in the League would’ve been, despite Thea’s attitude. Sara was trying to learn to rein in her temper, after all, and that meant not indulging in nastier comments, even if they would make her feel better.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen and Sarab approached the monastery in the mountains of Tibet, and Oliver paused just outside the door. “Remember, we’re not trying to start a war between the League of Assassins and the League of Shadows,” Oliver told Sarab. “Don’t kill anyone. I can handle myself.”</p>
<p>“As you command, Ra’s,” Sarab said evenly. Oliver repressed a sigh. He had tried to get Maseo to call him Oliver and talk like they used to, but so long as this ring remained on his finger, it was likely Maseo would never do so, only refer to him as Ra’s out of respect for what Oliver had done.</p>
<p>Oliver turned to the door in front of him and pushed it open, entering the monastery with Sarab trailing behind, Sarab closing the door behind him. Inside, a group of acolytes were training, and as Oliver entered, they turned to face him. One approached, and Oliver almost sighed as he recognized the same damn woman who had approached him in the last timeline, which meant he could guess how this was going to go. Such a wonderful impression he was going to make on Talia, killing her father, attacking her students. Who was this woman, anyways? Talia’s guard dog? Her version of a Horseman? “Why have you come here?” the woman demanded to know. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>“I’m a former student,” Oliver said calmly. “I’ve come to speak to Talia.”</p>
<p>“Former,” the woman spat, “which means you’re not welcome here!” Oliver had just enough time to warn Sarab off with a wave of his hand before Talia’s students were on him. He blocked the woman’s first punch, and that was the signal for the rest. Oliver fell back on his training and, by the end of it, Talia’s students were on the ground, moaning.</p>
<p>A slight clapping filled the air. “Well done, Oliver,” Talia al Ghul said from the top of the stairs where she stood. “I see you’ve kept up with your training. But if you’re here for safe shelter from those who pursue you, I’m afraid you will not find it. Ours was not a full master-apprentice bond, and I have no obligation to give you succor as I would these.” Talia gestured to her students.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing from your words that you knew about my being exposed as Green Arrow,” Oliver said. “There’s been a few developments since then, and one of those developments has brought me here. We have a lot to talk about in private… Talia al Ghul.”</p>
<p>Talia stared at him for a moment, her gaze going briefly to Sarab and narrowing slightly before shifting back to Oliver. “So it would seem, when you come here with one of my father’s assassins as your bodyguard,” Talia said. “As it happens, I have many questions I wish to ask of you, so I shall grant you the audience you seek. Your companion will remain here. He will remain unharmed. My students will not strike so long as he does not.” Oliver turned to Sarab and gave a nod to show he agreed with Talia’s terms. Sarab leaned against the wall beside the door, keeping a watchful eye on Talia’s students, who had stood and were watching him with just as watchful an eye. “Come, Oliver.” Oliver walked up the steps to meet his teacher, and then followed her deeper into the monastery. He had never gone farther than the entrance hall, so he looked around with interest. Talia led him to a chamber near what he believed was the center of the monastery, and there he stopped in stunned disbelief, because in the center of the room was a bubbling pool of water, but this pool was glowing an iridescent green.</p>
<p>“Is that a Lazarus Pit?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“Indeed, it is, Oliver,” Talia said, looking at her student in surprise. She had never told him the secret of her youth.</p>
<p>“It’s not like the one in Nanda Parbat,” Oliver couldn’t help but say, then grimaced, because he wasn’t supposed to know.</p>
<p>Talia, for her part, took this odd comment from him in stride and said, “No, it isn’t. The Pit in Nanda Parbat was corrupted by Damien Darhk before he fled, so that its effectiveness would wane. As a result, my father’s reign will be shortened to perhaps another hundred years. The Ra’s al Ghul before him was in power for nearly one thousand years. I have discovered a way to heal the Pits that have been corrupted, and used it on my own, hence its pure form. But my father would rather execute me than let me heal the Pit in Nanda Parbat. But I am curious as to how <em>you</em> know these things, Oliver. My name… the existence of the Pits… Then there is your unusual behavior since you returned to Starling City… And now that I see you before me, I see the difference. The man I trained was a blunt instrument, a soldier meant to fight a singular war. You are not him. You are a leader, seasoned by war and battle, ready to command at a moment’s notice, with a calm assurance to yourself, a knowledge that you can and will defeat all of your foes. What has wrought this change in you?” <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>Oliver turned to face his teacher, ignoring the Lazarus Pit. He studied her for a moment, but then decided if anyone could take the truth, it was a woman who had near-eternal youth from a magical green hot-tub. “For you, we last parted in Russia four months ago,” Oliver said. “But for me, it has been seven years since that day, mentally speaking.”</p>
<p>“How?” Talia asked.</p>
<p>“Have you heard the name Mar-Novu? Or of a being called The Spectre?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“I have not heard of the former, but of the latter, my father used to tell me stories,” Talia said. “A being whose mission was not unlike that of the League of Assassins, a being who possessed cosmic powers beyond imagining… what does this being have to do with your actions?”</p>
<p>“Everything,” Oliver said. “Seven years from now, a Crisis came upon the world, a Crisis that would see the destruction of the entire universe, and every other universe in existence. I was called into battle against it and stood alone against the enemy’s forces for thirty minutes, ignoring their tearing attacks even as I ran out of arrows and took them on physically. I died, Talia. I died, and I ended up in Purgatory, a mindless animal trapped on an ethereal Lian Yu. My friends came for me, but so did someone else. The Spectre. I went with him, and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital room the night I returned to Starling City. Mar-Novu, a cosmic being who I swore myself to the service of, appeared to me and told me that I had been granted a second chance at life. He ordered me to be better this time around, to be inspiring to the heroes that were rising, because as it stood, those I left behind in that future would fail, and the Crisis would destroy the universe. And so, I have acted openly as I have in the hopes of inspiring others to do as I have, to step out of the shadows and into the light… as heroes.”</p>
<p>Talia studied her student for a moment. “Yes, this explains your actions, difficult though it may be to believe,” Talia said. “But I have seen many things in my long life, and time travel is not something I can immediately dismiss, though I have never experienced it as you have. But this does not explain your presence here.”</p>
<p>“This is why,” Oliver said, taking off his gloves and holding up his right hand. Talia spared it a glance, and then did a double-take when she saw the Ring of the Demon on her student’s finger. “I tried everything in my power to do something else, anything else,” Oliver said quietly, “but your father would not listen to reason. He was adamant about punishing my sister for Malcolm’s actions, for her father’s actions, and I know from my experiences in the future what the role of women is in the League of Assassins. I could never have condemned my sister to such a fate. So, after exhausting all other options, I challenged your father. And I won. But I have responsibilities to the world. I have been tasked with forming a different kind of league, one that guards the world in the light of day. A Justice League.” Oliver smiled slightly as he found he liked that name and decided he would use it for the name of the task force he had been asked to assemble.</p>
<p>“I cannot be Ra’s al Ghul,” Oliver continued, “but nor can I allow the League of Assassins to be disbanded. I learned in the future that the League was founded to keep the balance between good and evil to keep the great evil responsible for the Crisis locked away. In the last timeline, the League was disbanded by your sister to free herself of your father’s shadow forever, and the world grew out of balance more and more, and combined with other events caused the Crisis to be moved up to 2019. I have corrected the timeline, so we now have twelve years before the Crisis comes. But in order to keep it that way, the League of Assassins must endure. So, I am asking you to fulfill your birthright. I am asking you to fulfill what you trained to do all of your life. I am asking you to become Ra’s al Ghul.”</p>
<p>Talia turned to observe her Lazarus Pit. “I recognize you had good reason to kill my father, and it is in line with the man I knew in Russia,” Talia said. “I also recognize what you say about your responsibilities to the world. I understand such a burden, having led the League of Shadows these many years. To fulfill my birthright now is more than I could have ever hoped for. At most, I had hoped you would one day attract Father’s attention and he would make you his Heir. Did he, in this other timeline?”</p>
<p>“He did,” Oliver said, “but I didn’t understand the League or its purpose at that time and passed it onto an unworthy successor. I took the power back from him and then gave it to Nyssa, who disbanded the League. That is why you are the only one I trust to do this. You alone of the al Ghuls have stayed true to the code of the League. You deserve this, Talia.”</p>
<p>“There is another who has stayed true of my family,” Talia said quietly. “My brother, Dusan. But he was disinherited by Father due to his condition. He is an albino, a freak of nature in Father’s eyes.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like Ra’s,” Oliver said. “So, will you do it?”</p>
<p>“I will,” Talia said, “but you must understand that a price must still be exacted from Malcolm Merlyn’s bloodline. How many children does he have?”</p>
<p>“Two,” Oliver said. “My sister and my best friend.”</p>
<p>“I have to exact a price in order to not be seen as weak by the more zealous and traditional members of the League of Assassins,” Talia said, turning to look at Oliver. “To ensure that they do not attempt to overthrow me or hunt down Merlyn’s heirs to exact their own vengeance in the name of the League, Merlyn’s heirs must train to serve justice. The son will serve for a period of ten years, the daughter a period of five. But as a boon for your granting me my greatest wish, I will allow you to train them in your ways and they may bring justice the way you do. This is the most that I can do for your sister. But be warned. If either shirk in their duties, if either neglect their training, then I will have no choice but to indenture them to the service of the League of Assassins.”</p>
<p>“I understand, and I accept your judgment in this matter, Talia,” Oliver said.</p>
<p>“Then we should prepare my students for departure,” Talia said. “We have a long journey ahead of us.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Clark Kent was in the bullpen at the <em>Daily Planet</em>, going over his notes for the article he was writing to make sure that he wasn’t missing anything, when Lois hurried up to him. “Clark,” she whispered fiercely, catching his attention. “They’re evacuating the building. There’s a plane in an uncontrolled dive, and it’s heading straight for downtown Metropolis. This is it, Clark. This is the kind of thing you wanted to do. So, go. Be the Superman I know you to be.” Lois kissed Clark and then joined the throng of people. Clark did as well, bypassing the elevators and ducking into the stairwell, but where everyone else headed down, he headed up, coming out onto the roof. He still wasn’t sure about the hero name Lois had come up with, but she was quite insistent that Superman was the way to go. So, in a matter of moments and using his super-speed, Clark Kent divested himself of his civilian identity and rose into the air as Superman.</p>
<p>Superman shot upwards into the sky, scanning for the plane and spotting it. He flew directly at the plane, studying it and trying to discern the problem. Two of the engines had blown and were trailing fire and smoke on the port side. Superman flew up behind them and used his Freeze Breath to blow out the fire. His Super-Hearing could pick out the startled exclamations of the passengers even as he floated downward and came up beneath the belly of the falling plane, which was still heading straight for downtown Metropolis, specifically the <em>Daily Planet</em> and LuthorCorp Plaza. Superman gripped the underside of the plane and began tilting it upward, so it was now gliding straight instead of at a downward angle. Superman guided the plane towards Metropolis International Airport, finding an empty strip that he could set it down in and began flying downward, bringing the plane with him. He set the plane down as gently as he could, slowly moving out from under it so as to not jar the passengers, then flew to the door and ripped it off, entering first class. “Is everyone alright?” he asked urgently. “Is anyone hurt?” If there was, he could get them to Metropolis General faster than it would take the ambulances to arrive.</p>
<p>“I-I think we’re all fine,” squeaked a flight attendant. “Don’t know about the people back in coach, though.” Murmurs of assent came from the passengers in first class, who were staring at him, puzzled at his appearance. Superman’s uniform was a Kryptonian battlesuit colored blue with a yellow and red shield of his house’s crest in the center of the chest, with a red cape to signify his status as an ambassador to the people of Earth.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll check on them,” Superman said with a good-natured smile and walked though first class and into coach, where he repeated the question.</p>
<p>“I think my leg’s broken,” said a man in one of the seats; an empty seat had been thrown backwards and was pinning his legs between it and his own seat. Superman came up to the man and used his X-Ray Vision, which confirmed the man’s legs were not broken.</p>
<p>“Well, the good news is you’re just pinned,” Superman said, using his strength to pull the seat off of the man.</p>
<p>The man gingerly stood and tested his legs. “You’re right,” he said, almost disbelievingly. He looked at Superman. “How did you know?”</p>
<p>Superman tapped the side of his head. “X-Ray Vision,” he said by way of explanation.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” another passenger asked.</p>
<p>“Superman,” he replied, knowing this was the moment of truth.</p>
<p>“Well, considering you blew out the fire in the engines, caught the plane, and apparently flew it here, not to mention have X-Ray Vision, I guess you’ve earned that name,” said another passenger who was sitting near the port windows, looking out on the plane.</p>
<p>“But <em>who</em> are you?” the same passenger asked again.</p>
<p>Superman smiled. “A friend,” he said, before leaving coach, satisfied no one needed immediate medical care and ignoring the shouted questions from those he had just saved. He flew up and away from the plane as emergency vehicles arrived on the scene, headed back to the <em>Daily Planet</em>. This had been the right choice. For the first time in forever, he felt completely content with his life. This was what he had been <em>meant</em> to do all along. <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Now, if Talia’s League is anything like her father’s (and there’s no reason to believe it was otherwise considering her obvious desire to prove she could be the Demon’s Head), then Oliver’s was an unusual case and most of her students live and train at her monastery (which I have placed in Tibet). And I got the impression the one attack dog lady that questioned Oliver had been there a while. So, I included her in the greeting party.</p>
<p>*2* Honestly, the way they handled the Lazarus Pits in canon makes me want to cry, especially when “Gotham” was able to pull it off without much trouble and that was a show with a realistic edge same as “Arrow”. So, this is me using what was *my* head canon for why the Lazarus Pit didn’t look like the real thing.</p>
<p>*3* I hope everyone enjoyed Superman’s debut for this universe. It was similar to the one I used in Rise, but this time I used a different infamous line for Superman. Instead of the ‘safest way to travel’ bit, I used his tendency to call himself ‘a friend’.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. The Decree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Great Hall of Nanda Parbat was silent as the League of Shadows filed into the room, Oliver, Talia, and Sarab at the head. The League of Assassins watched the newcomers with a wary eye while noting the presence of Ra’s al Ghul’s errant daughter. Nyssa al Ghul, who had already had to fend off three attempts to rape her by members of the League now that she was no longer the Heir to the Demon, was staring in stunned silence as her sister, whom she had not seen since she was a little girl, entered the Great Hall as though it was hers to do with as she pleased. Oliver, Talia, and Sarab mounted the dais upon which the throne of the Demon’s Head rested, then turned to face the gathered assassins.</p>
<p>“For many years, now, there have been two Leagues at work in the world,” Oliver began, his blue eyes sweeping the room. “Two organizations sworn to keep the balance between good and evil, two organizations sworn to replace evil with death. Two organizations that should be natural allies, but which instead work against each other, in competition. This will no longer be. I have chosen to abdicate the power of the Demon’s Head to one more worthy, but as my final act as Ra’s al Ghul, I hereby unify the League of Assassins and the League of Shadows. The two are one now, as they were always meant to be. And now, I abdicate the power, and pass it to one more worthy of it. Talia al Ghul.” Oliver pulled the Ring of the Demon from his finger and held it out to Talia, bowing slightly, and she took it, sliding it onto her own finger in satisfaction.</p>
<p>“As my first act as Ra’s al Ghul,” Talia said, “I hereby decree that the son of Malcolm Merlyn shall serve justice for a period of ten years, and the daughter of Malcolm Merlyn shall do the same for a period of five. They will be trained by Oliver Queen in his ways to seek justice. I uphold my predecessor’s decree that Malcolm Merlyn will face society’s justice, with the caveat that should he manage to slip through the fingers of the courts that the League will fulfill its ancient purpose and replace Merlyn’s evil with death. I also further decree that no longer will men in the League be allowed to force themselves on the women of the League, and that any woman has the right to defend herself. Finally, until such a time as I am able to produce an Heir, my sister, Nyssa, shall retain her status as Heir to the Demon, and the warrior known as Sarab will continue to serve as Horseman until such a time as I find someone better suited or he dies in battle. These are my decrees as the Demon’s Head. Heed them well, for I will not forgive those who dare to act against my wishes. You are dismissed.” The League of Assassins, whole once more, filed out of the room to spread the word to those who had not been there.</p>
<p>“Now, Oliver, before you go, a private word,” Talia said, waving a dismissive hand at Sarab, who bowed and departed. “I wish to speak to you about this Justice League of yours. Have you considered the Batman of Gotham as a potential recruit?”</p>
<p>“I have, though I have no idea on how to approach the man beyond going to Gotham and using the Bat Signal to call him,” Oliver said. “And it may be some time before I can concentrate on recruitment, anyways. Merlyn was right about one thing. Starling is about to face a crimewave like it hasn’t seen in years. I need to be there to fight it until it dies down. Until it does, I can’t leave Starling very often.”</p>
<p>“Well, the Batman and I are old acquaintances,” Talia said. “I will put in a good word for you. Once more, I will thank you for giving me this chance to fulfill my birthright. When the Crisis comes, Oliver, the League of Assassins will stand ready.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Oliver said with a smile. “Farewell… Ra’s al Ghul.” Oliver bowed slightly to Talia, then turned and departed. He had a long journey back home to make. <strong><em>*1* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Hey, Thea, we’re about to sit down and watch a movie,” Laurel said, leaning into the bedroom where Thea was continuing to sulk over her current lot in life. Sara was standing beside her. “It’s a comedy, something to help us de-stress until we find out for sure that things are going to be okay. You’ve got to be worrying about what’s happening with Ollie, and-”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not,” Thea said bitterly, interrupting Laurel. “I’m not worried about what’s happening with or to Ollie, and these people can’t touch me. They’re not that powerful.”</p>
<p>“They broke into Tommy’s building and abducted you,” Sara pointed out. “And no one raised an alarm. Sounds pretty powerful to me, something you’d realize if you weren’t acting like a spoiled, arrogant child.”</p>
<p>“I am not a spoiled, arrogant child!” Thea snapped. “I just see things for the way they are! Ollie’s gone crazy, thinking he’s some kind of Robin Hood, and he proved it when he attacked us at the mansion, when he beat those guys to hell in front of me! And the two of you supported him! Some friends you are! You supported him in attacking us! You’re just as bad as he is! I don’t want to talk, I don’t want to worry about something that won’t happen, and I sure as hell don’t want to sit down and watch a movie with a pair of traitors like you!”</p>
<p>“Now, listen, you little…” Sara began, but Laurel clamped a hand over her sister’s mouth, earning a sharp look from the younger woman.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Thea, but if you change your mind, you can come out and join us anytime,” Laurel said kindly, hiding her hurt expression at the girl’s rejection of her offer of comfort, and pulled Sara back to the living room, where Tommy was sitting and reading one of Laurel’s law books, his eyes droopy. “I told you it was dry reading,” Laurel remarked as she and Sara sat down on the couch.</p>
<p>“No Thea?” Tommy asked, seeing his sister wasn’t with the Lance sisters.</p>
<p>“No, she’s not feeling up to it,” Laurel said diplomatically.</p>
<p>“What Laurel means is Thea is being a bratty, arrogant little bitch,” Sara fumed. “I have half a mind to march back there and give her a rap on the mouth to teach her some respect. Here we are trying to keep her precious little ass safe and all she can do is bitch and moan.”</p>
<p>“She’s had a hard time, Sara,” Laurel said. “She lost Moira, Walter, learned Ollie was a vigilante, her father’s been sent to prison to await trial for conspiracy to commit an act of terror among other charges, and she was nearly abducted into a medieval murder cult. No one would be able to act or think rationally.”</p>
<p>“I’m happy you’re trying to be sympathetic to her, Laurel, but I’ve seen her attitude,” Tommy said. “She’s being downright nasty for no reason other than to be nasty.”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re not,” Laurel said.</p>
<p>“That’s because I’ve realized what an idiot that I’ve been the past few weeks,” Tommy replied. “Everything that’s happened since I exposed Ollie, to the two of you, to Thea, all of it is my fault. If I had just <em>trusted</em> my best friend, none of this would’ve happened. I wouldn’t be surprised or blame Oliver if he never forgave me for what I’ve done. I’m not about to forgive myself anytime soon.” Tommy leaned forward, catching his head in his hands while propping his elbows on his knees.</p>
<p>Laurel looked at Sara, who smiled sadly but nodded, knowing what Laurel wanted to do. The elder Lance sister reached over and pulled Tommy into a hug, surprising him. “I’m not going to say that you’re wrong, because you’re not,” Laurel said, brushing her fingers over the back of Tommy’s neck in a comforting fashion. “But in the end, your heart was in the right place. All you wanted to do was protect all of us, including Oliver. You just went about it in the worst way possible. In the end, the person who is really at fault for all that happened is Malcolm. He’s the one that put a bounty on Oliver which made desperate people decide to try and kidnap me or Thea. He’s the one who was planning to destroy the Glades for the sins of one man. He’s the one who killed Walter. Your greatest sin, Tommy, was that you cared so much about all of us that you wanted to protect us, and that is <em>not</em> a bad thing. Ollie may take some time, but I’m sure he will forgive you, because Ollie loves you, Tommy.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Tommy said thickly. A huff came from the hallway and then there was the sound of retreating footsteps.</p>
<p>“What a little diva,” Sara said mildly. “Come on, let’s watch the movie and ignore the melodrama of the Little Miss.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver entered his loft as dawn broke over Starling City on Tuesday morning, yawning. He would be able to get a few hours of sleep, but he would need to go see Tommy and Thea later, let them know what Talia had decreed. He fully expected both to object, especially Thea, who last he heard was still struggling to accept that Malcolm Merlyn was a villain and at fault for everything wrong in their lives and the lives of most of the people in Starling City. Oliver went to his tablet, sitting on the counter, and turned it on, bringing up the <em>Daily Planet</em> app to catch up on the headlines of the past few days. When he saw the headline for yesterday’s paper, he smiled.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Who is Superman?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>by</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lois Lane &amp; Clark Kent</em>
</p>
<p>There was a picture of a figure in blue and red holding up a plane as it soared over the skyline of Metropolis. The figure’s face was blurry, but Oliver didn’t need to see it to know who it was. “Welcome to the game, Clark,” he said. “I think you’ll hold for a while. I have a city to defend.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Bruce Wayne entered his study, still musing over the appearance of the superpowered individual in Metropolis that the papers were calling Superman and paused. There was something <em>different</em> about his study. He turned and caught the blade that had been thrown at him. “Sloppy, even for you, Talia,” Bruce said calmly as his one-time lover melted out of the shadows. “One would think you weren’t actually trying to kill me this time.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t,” Talia said simply. “If I had been, you would never have known I was here.” Bruce gave her a flat look. “Alright, I suppose you would have,” she admitted. “But it would’ve been much closer than it was.”</p>
<p>“Then what was this?” he asked, holding up the throwing knife.</p>
<p>“Just seeing if your skills are as sharp as ever, Beloved,” Talia replied. “They are. Good. You’ll need them.”</p>
<p>“What is your father planning this time?” Bruce asked, steeling himself. Ever since she had broken with Ra’s, Talia had been the one to warn him any time Ra’s intended to do something to Gotham to try and force Bruce’s hand into becoming his Heir.</p>
<p>“He is planning nothing, Bruce,” Talia said, before raising her right hand. Bruce caught sight of a familiar ring on her finger, and straightened in shock, his eyes going wide. “I am now the Demon’s Head.”</p>
<p>“How?” Bruce managed.</p>
<p>“Oliver Queen,” Talia said. “He’s one of my former students. My greatest student, as it turns out, though like you, he has chosen the path of non-lethality. A shame. He was quite a wonder to watch when he was willing to take action with lethal means.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he was,” Bruce said, his mind whirring as he registered the fact that according to Talia, Queen had been her greatest student and had killed Ra’s al Ghul, a man who had dogged Bruce’s footsteps for nearly twenty years. “But I’ve watched him. He doesn’t kill. Ever. So why would he do so now?”</p>
<p>“Love, of course,” Talia said, and Bruce’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m sure by now you’re aware that Malcolm Merlyn was once a member of the League of Assassins and that he revealed their existence to the world. Father decided since he couldn’t get to Merlyn, he would exact his form of justice from Merlyn’s heirs, which include Oliver’s sister. Oliver traded Merlyn for his son, and then tried to claim a debt owed to him for taking down Merlyn in the first place while Father had done nothing. Father claimed he had paid that debt when he released Sara Lance, the one the news call the Canary. Oliver then tried to claim right of blood, to take Thea Merlyn as his student, but Father again refused, saying that Oliver had proven he lacked the conviction to pursue true justice and that the sins were committed by her father, not their mother. Sara Lance, Thomas Merlyn, and Oliver all tried to trade themselves for the girl, but Father, in his characteristic cruelty, refused all three of their attempts. Oliver was left with but one choice: challenge Father. Which he did, and he managed to win. He decided to make me the new Demon’s Head due to his new position. Which, as it happens, is one of the other reasons I came to speak with you.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Bruce said flatly.</p>
<p>“I have recommended you to Oliver as a potential recruit for his new task force, which he called the Justice League,” Talia said. “You should join him, Bruce, when he comes to ask. It is a noble cause, one that would attract a man such as you, and Gotham is no longer the only city at stake.”</p>
<p>“You know my answer to that, Talia,” Bruce said.</p>
<p>“Yes, I suppose I do,” Talia said with a sigh, coming closer and trailing a hand across Bruce’s chest. “You have always been a stubborn one. Think on what I have said, and in the meantime, think of something else. As Ra’s, I must have an Heir. Nyssa can serve such a purpose for now, but I would prefer to produce a natural Heir, and I would much prefer if it was you who gave it to me.” Talia leaned in and kissed Bruce passionately, and despite himself, he returned the kiss. Talia pulled away, eyes full of longing, and said, “Think on it, Bruce. I hope when I come to you, you will be receptive. In the meantime, know I have given orders. Gotham is to be left alone, as is Starling. You shall no longer have anything to fear from the League of Assassins. Farewell, my Beloved.” Talia left, trailing her hand along Bruce’s chest and shoulder until the last possible second.</p>
<p>Bruce stood resolute, ignoring the small part of him that told him to call her back. He had a mission, a higher purpose, one that could not be ignored, not even for the love he shared with Talia. But with her promise came a new dawn for Gotham. Without having to worry about the League’s overarching presence, he could focus on more important matters, like bringing down the Falcone and Maroni crime families in between Arkham escapees. He smiled grimly. It looked like he had some work to do. In the meantime, he would add to his file on Oliver Queen that when his loved ones were in danger, true danger, his morality took a backseat. That was important information to have on a man who would soon hold a great deal of power in the country as leader of the, what was it that Talia called it, the Justice League? <strong><em>*2* </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*DC*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Oliver Queen knocked on the door of Laurel’s apartment, having called Laurel and found out that while she was at work, Sara was still at the apartment with Tommy and Thea, as well as Dig. Laurel had also told him about Thea’s attitude problems and the way she nearly destroyed Laurel’s tablet because she didn’t like what Oliver had said in his interview with the <em>Daily Planet</em>. Oliver had apologized to Laurel on Thea’s behalf and promised if Thea did break anything of hers, he would replace it. Laurel had told him that Thea hadn’t, but Oliver would ask Sara just in case Laurel was covering for Thea to try and keep things calm between all of them. Laurel was always the peacemaker, even if it meant sacrificing her own self-worth, and Oliver didn’t want Laurel doing that anymore.</p>
<p>The door to the apartment opened and he found John Diggle standing there. “Oliver,” Dig greeted with a relieved expression. “Got everything sorted?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Oliver said, stepping into the apartment. “The League won’t be coming after Thea and Tommy, <em>if</em> they abide by what’s required of them. Where’s Sara?”</p>
<p>“I’m in here with Tommy, Ollie,” Sara called from the living room. Oliver entered the room to find Sara and Tommy sitting on the couch, a pack of cards between them and holding cards in their hands. “I’m letting Tommy thrash me at poker to apologize for breaking his nose a couple weeks ago.”</p>
<p>“Letting me?” Tommy scoffed. “Come on, Sara, you were <em>always</em> bad at poker.”</p>
<p>“I was not,” Sara objected, though the affectionate grin it was said with acknowledged that she had been, but she was enjoying bantering with Tommy. Sara folded, and Tommy did the same. While Tommy stacked the cards, Sara turned to Oliver. “So, how bad is it?”</p>
<p>“Let’s get Thea out here, first,” Oliver said. “I only want to say this once.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do it,” Tommy said. “Right now, I’m about the only one she listens to.” Tommy stood and headed back to the guest bedroom, which Tommy and Thea had been using while Sara slept on the couch. Oliver raised a questioning eyebrow at Sara.</p>
<p>“Don’t ask me, I’m biased according to the Little Miss,” Sara snarked. Oliver grimaced as Tommy came back with a clearly sulking Thea. Seeing Sara’s expression, Oliver got the distinct impression that this was all Thea had been doing the entire time he had been gone. If that was the case, he could understand Sara’s frustration with Thea. It was time his baby sister grew up and realized life wasn’t all fun and games, before she ended up an indentured assassin for life instead of just five years of working to dispense justice as a vigilante/hero. “Well, Ollie’s got news, Thea. Who knows, maybe you’re free to act like a brat.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, you’re just Ollie’s sidepiece, not anyone important!” Thea snarled at Sara, whose lips tightened, but she refrained from saying anything. She didn’t have to.</p>
<p>“Thea, apologize right now, or you’re <em>never</em> getting that trust account,” Oliver ordered.</p>
<p>“You can’t, Mom gave it to me,” Thea argued back.</p>
<p>“I’m the head of the Queen family, Thea, and those are Queen family funds, not <em>Merlyn</em> ones,” Oliver said coldly. “By rights, you shouldn’t even have it.” Thea reeled back in shock at Oliver taking that tone with her. “Now apologize, or I call Jean right now and tell her to process the paperwork to absorb that trust fund back into the main accounts.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Thea mumbled to Sara in a way that was entirely unapologetic. Sara caught Oliver’s eye and shook her head, telling him not to bother. Oliver, for his part, decided to make sure Jean always had the paperwork ready in case it was needed.</p>
<p>“Now, I just got back this morning, and I have news,” Oliver said. “I’m afraid it’s not good. While Talia has agreed to lead the League of Assassins, she could not completely absolve you of Malcolm’s sin without losing respect from the more zealous and traditional members of the League. As a result, she’s made her decision and offered a compromise.”</p>
<p>“Which is?” Thea asked sullenly.</p>
<p>“The two of you will be training under me as vigilantes,” Oliver said, “and after your training is done, Tommy will serve the cause of justice for a period of ten years while Thea will serve the same for a period of five. If you shirk in your duties in any way or ignore your training, the League will indenture you as an assassin and you’ll be forced to do as they say or die, and Talia will not be required to inform me if you are killed. Malcolm will face society’s justice, but if he somehow wiggles his way out of trouble, the League will take action to ensure justice is done.”</p>
<p>“I kind of figured it wouldn’t be us getting free and clear, not the way those people were talking,” Tommy said grimly. “I suppose having to learn from you and be a vigilante like you would be better than the other thing. I know there’s not really a choice, but I accept what’s required.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t!” Thea raged. “I wouldn’t be in this position if not for you, Ollie! If not for you and your crazy Robin Hood crusade, Mom and Walter would be alive! If you had just <em>died</em> on that island, everything would be just fine! I wish you <em>had</em>!” Oliver reeled back in shock, and it was seeing the hurt that flashed across her friend’s face that caused Sara to snap. Her hand flashed out, catching Thea alongside the cheek with a hard slap. Thea’s head jerked to the side, and she whimpered, holding her cheek as tears welled in her eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re in this position, Little Miss, because Daddy Dearest was a Grade A Psychopath who planned to murder thousands of people for the sins of one man,” Sara spat. “You’re in this position because you willingly accepted Malcolm Merlyn as your father, even knowing how he had treated Tommy! What you are not, because of Oliver, is being used as a sex slave right now, being raped from both ends by the men of the League! Because that was what the League was like for women under Ra’s! Anyone who wasn’t an al Ghul or had the protection of the same suffered that fate every day, because there was not a day that went by that some man didn’t demand sex from one of the few women in the League! And you would <em>not</em> have had the protection of an al Ghul, you arrogant little brat! Nyssa would have seen you as nothing more than the spoiled daughter of the man who had betrayed the League and would throw you to the wolves, and if you fought back or killed one of them, they’d have cut your pretty little throat and left your body for the crows! That is what your brother saved you from, you hateful little bitch!” <strong><em>*3* </em></strong></p>
<p>While Sara was red-faced and furious by the end of her tirade, both Thea and Tommy were a pasty white as they heard what would have happened to Thea if Oliver hadn’t stepped in and killed Ra’s, and then sought a sympathetic person (so to speak) to become the Demon’s Head in his place. Oliver looked like he wanted to say something, but he knew it would only diminish the shock of what Sara was saying, and maybe this would he the shock that Thea needed to start growing up, the harsh reality of what could have been. So, he said nothing. Tommy, for his part, was horrified and felt an even deeper hatred for his father than he had ever felt. Before there had just been horror at what he had done and anger that he had been claiming to do so in the memory of Tommy’s mother. But now, now there was <em>real</em> hatred in Tommy’s heart for his father and what he had almost done to Thea with his actions.</p>
<p>Thea stood from the couch, looking sick, and fled the living room. They heard the clatter of the toilet seat lifting up and then the sound of Thea retching, the wet splatter of vomit hitting the water in the toilet bowl. Sara stood and headed into the kitchen and appeared to be fixing tea or something from what Oliver could tell, leaving him and Tommy alone.</p>
<p>“Ollie, I didn’t get the chance because of Thea’s attitude problems the other day, but I want to say that I’m sorry,” Tommy said. “I’m sorry for everything. For exposing you, for putting the people we love in danger, for not believing you about Tempest, about your Mom, about where the rot was coming from in Starling City. I didn’t want to believe it, but that’s no excuse, not when you were exposing crime and corruption in the one percent left, right, and center. I promise, I’ll train hard and listen to what you have to say about all of this. I’m never going to turn out like <em>him</em>. As far as I’m concerned, he’s not even a person to me anymore. Everything he did, everything he planned to do, what almost happened to Thea and me because of him… I will <em>never</em> forgive him, Ollie, and I will never consider myself his son.”</p>
<p>“Tommy, you did what you thought was right,” Oliver said. “You did what you did out of love, and I can understand that. So, I forgive you, and I promise you that I will teach you everything that I know so that you can be fully-prepared to step forward as a hero in your own right.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Ollie,” Tommy said. “Now, we gotta talk about something important. Thea’s guardianship. I’m planning on selling it all: the manor, Merlyn Global, everything connected to the name. I’m even planning on taking Mom’s maiden name of Swann, leaving everything Merlyn to die with <em>him</em> in prison. I’m gonna use the money I get from selling everything to invest in local companies, like Queen Consolidated. I saw your speech, and you’re right, we need to invest in our city if it’s going to have a future. What I don’t invest, I’ll use to fund this new life I’m going to have to lead. Considering how I’m pretty much the city pariah now because of what <em>he</em> did, it’s probably better if you take guardianship of Thea. Besides, you seem more willing to crack down on her when she’s giving people attitude than I’ve been the past few days.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Oliver agreed. “In the meantime, you can stay at the Quiver until all the bad blood settles. But I have to say, Tommy, I’m worried about Thea’s new attitude.”</p>
<p>“So am I,” Tommy said grimly. “There’s too much of Malcolm in her to be healthy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the final chapter of the story. It has been a thrill writing this story, and while I will include an afterword to address various topics, I know not everyone reads my non-chapter entries, so I will just say here that I hope to see all of you who have read this story in the sequel when I post it. I would strongly suggest you subscribe to the series, so you know when the next volume is posted.</p>
<p>Chapter Notes:</p>
<p>*1* Well, isn’t this a happy conclusion? Oliver has a solid ally in the new Ra’s al Ghul, and she has promised the League’s forces to stand with him when the Crisis comes.</p>
<p>*2* So, let me be clear, in this series, Talia and Bruce *are* on and off lovers, and that will probably be a theme. There will be no repeat of what I understand is one of the most hated storylines by one of the more disliked Batman writers of all time, where Talia basically rapes Bruce to get an Heir (aka Damian, if I understand right). In this, if it happens, it will be *consensual*.</p>
<p>*3* Sara’s been dealing with Thea’s histrionics for 2-3 days now and it’s gotten on her nerves and seeing Thea attack Oliver after what he saved her from, what Sara was only safe from because of Nyssa’s interest in her, raises her ire like nothing else.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Afterword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, here we are, at the end of the <em>longest</em> journey so far when it comes to stories I’ve written. This has been one long, twisting, winding journey, full of surprise twists that sometimes even took me by surprise when I was planning it out with Nyame, and one shocker of an ending.</p>
<p>After I finished the first episode of this volume, which had taken fourteen chapters to be finished because I was writing it day-by-day, I was caught up with the fascination of telling the entire story this way, because the Riseverse tends to jump around a lot in time, with a time skip of a day or two happening in the middle of a chapter sometimes. I didn’t want to do that in this story. I wanted to explore every avenue of the journey and also explore new avenues that hadn’t been explored in <em>Rise of the Emerald Archer</em>, or which had been considered but then discarded, like how the Mob War arc played out in this version of the story. So, for me, telling the story one day at a time became very addicting, so much so that I was disappointed at the end of Episode 4 when I couldn’t come up with material for the final two days of the week and had to employ a time skip for the first time in the story. Based on the reader response to this story, it appears my endeavors were well-appreciated. One of the things that I loved the most about doing it this way, though, was that there were no loose ends left to tie up. I managed to get every single storyline tied off and set up the threads that will continue into Volume II.</p>
<p>One of the things I set out to do with this story was keep it to the general spirit of <em>Rise</em> but also do something fresh and different with it where and when I could. The first change, of course, was Oliver relying entirely upon trick arrows and using basic arrows incredibly sparingly, and even then, only to wound his enemies, take their legs out from under them, that sort of thing. This meant that I knew from the beginning that Malcolm would be defeated but not killed, instead being arrested to be held for trial in Volume II. I wanted Oliver to be much more heroic in this series, more in line with the idea of a hero who doesn’t kill, his duel with Ra’s at the end of the story being the sole exception to this rule. Oliver’s journey in this story has been about finding the way to be a hero like Barry and Kara without sacrificing his skill as a warrior, and I believe he achieved that when he brought down Malcolm in the first part of the finale.</p>
<p>Another thing I set out to do was, in part, in response to a suggestion from Lyco, who had speculated that it’d be interesting to read a fan fiction where Moira and Thea found out about Oliver’s other side and were <em>not</em> supportive of him being the vigilante. Considering these were pre-Character Development Moira and Thea, an aloof matriarch and a spoiled heiress, respectively, it wasn’t hard to craft them into people who would be opposed to Green Arrow and shocked/horrified to discover the man they disparaged was their own son/brother. The first step in this was to not have Thea be rescued by Oliver in any way in the early days of the story, instead leaving anything like that for much later, after her development as a virulent critic of the Green Arrow was well-established.</p>
<p>Now, I tried to keep Thea as in-character to her Season 1 self, particularly as she is in the first half of Season 1, when this story takes place, as possible. And while Thea became an exemplary young woman and a fantastic warrior in later years of canon, it is also canonical that Season 1 Thea was a bratty, self-indulgent child who threw temper tantrums about anything and everything, at least before she nearly got sent to prison and then became Laurel’s “office monkey”, which led to her relationship with Roy Harper. That’s how I’ve always seen her anyways, to the point that I actually hoped she died in the car crash when she crashed into that pole high on Vertigo. So, no, Season 1 Thea is not my favorite. Moira, on the other hand, I made a split-second decision to have her find out about Oliver before everything went to hell, so we would see a confrontation between mother and son over Oliver’s going after Malcolm and Tempest. I feel that Moira, circa early Season 1, would have reacted poorly to Oliver’s choice of career.</p>
<p>The Lance sisters had an interesting arc in this story as they settled their differences and learned to lean on one another for things as well as acting as confidants for Oliver to a degree as he fought his war against Malcolm. Laurel’s journey towards deciding to become a vigilante was slower in this story, and she has yet to express this desire aloud, but by the time the sequel starts, she will be training in earnest. Sara’s journey has been one of finding herself and coming to terms with the fact that the happy family life she idealized in her memories wasn’t so perfect and that there were serious problems in their family dynamic, with Laurel being the only constant in her life that was never changing.</p>
<p>I decided that I wanted to keep John Diggle as part of this endeavor this time around, especially since I had excised all of my excess negative energy towards OTA, Olicity, etc. while writing <em>The Age of Heroes</em> (or mostly had, at any rate). While I had found a way to bring him into the story in <em>The Children of the Glades </em>prior to that story falling apart, it was <em>not</em> as a main cast member, and I wanted to use him in that capacity. So, I thought back to Season 1 and remembered a few things, like the fact that Diggle didn’t know much at all about A.R.G.U.S. in Season 1 and that he didn’t turn Oliver in despite disagreeing (at the time) with how he spent his nights. I felt that a soldier like Diggle would be more inclined to work with Oliver if he knew he was being supported by a government agency and was working to bring down a terrorist cabal. That’s much different than just going after one-percenters, even if that was a part of the mission.</p>
<p>Tommy… Tommy’s arc was different in this because I decided early on that I wasn’t going to make him into the Dark Archer again, but instead do something else with him. As a result, when faced with the reality that the rot <em>is</em> coming from his own income bracket, Tommy becomes increasingly horrified at his own actions and disillusioned with his father and sister’s dismissive attitudes. While Tommy’s storyline in this volume has been full of foolish choices, they were done out of love, and this time, they are not being rewarded with being sent to serve as an assassin. I can tell you that Tommy’s arc in Volume II will likely be one of redemption.</p>
<p>Now, the Ra’s thing… that was something that came out of left field. The original plan was for Ra’s to ruthlessly force Thea into the League and drag her off, akin to how Tommy ended up dragged off in <em>Rise</em>. But soon after plotting that out, Nyame came to me with the realization she had had that there was <em>no way</em> Oliver would allow his baby sister to be dragged off by the League of Assassins, not even to keep the League going, and so Oliver issuing a challenge to Ra’s, defeating him, and making Talia the new Ra’s was put forth. Now, regarding Ra’s’ denials of everything, particularly Oliver’s attempt to claim right of blood: it didn’t work in this story where it worked in <em>Rise</em> for one very simple reason, that being that Oliver <em>doesn’t kill</em>. That right there makes all the difference in Ra’s’ eyes and if Oliver had not been killing on occasion in <em>Rise</em>, things with Thea might have ended differently there, too, if I had thought of it.</p>
<p>Now, I want to take a moment and give special thanks to the members of the Lauriver Discord, especially Nyame, who is my co-creator for this series and has helped make this story an even more amazing and epic journey than <em>Rise</em> was. We have some plans already in place for Volume II that I’m really excited for, and with any luck, Volume II will be as epic of a journey, or rather more so, considering it is in essence an in-depth rewrite of <em>The Age of Heroes</em>, the way this was a rewrite of the same kind for <em>Rise</em>. I would strongly urge you to subscribe to the series so that you’re alerted when the new story comes out. The story is titled <em>The Dawn of the Golden Age</em>.</p>
<p>However, before we can get to that story, I will be taking a break from writing both the <em>Arrow: Rebirth</em> and <em>Forging A Better Future</em> series. I have more or less achieved burnout on both time travel and Lauriver projects, and as a result, I need a long break, during which I will be working on something else. I have chosen to resurrect my old Oliver/Sara story <em>The Spectre</em>, and will begin posting that today, though I may wait until the evening to post it to give these final chapters of <em>Legend</em> time to shine.</p>
<p>Now, I hope everyone has enjoyed the journey of <em>The Legend of the Green Arrow</em>, and that when the day comes that I post it, that I will see you all in <em>Dawn</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>